<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Because Why Not (Role-Play Thread) by Onetruesikorsky, starspangledspandex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486126">Because Why Not (Role-Play Thread)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetruesikorsky/pseuds/Onetruesikorsky'>Onetruesikorsky</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspangledspandex/pseuds/starspangledspandex'>starspangledspandex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Because Why Not (RP) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Peaky Blinders (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alfie being a Virgin Bottom but loving it, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bathtub Sex, Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tommy Shelby, Boys In Love, But not always, Canonical Character Death, Come Swallowing, Desk Sex, Doggy Style, Face-Fucking, Friends to Lovers, Gunshot Wounds, Homophobic Language, Jealous Alfie Solomons, Light Bondage, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Mentions of anti-Semitism, Most of the time, Peaky Levels of Violence, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rimming, Tommy drinking his woes away, Top Alfie Solomons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:27:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>605,659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetruesikorsky/pseuds/Onetruesikorsky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspangledspandex/pseuds/starspangledspandex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A role-play thread that closely follows the events of the series, except Tommy is propositioned in his own house for a bit more than a robbery.  Set directly after the meeting in the drawing room at Arrow House discussing the robbery of the Russian treasury (Series 3, Episode 5), Tommy and Alfie's relationship takes a more intimate turn and progresses from there!</p><p>(We know it's shockingly long, but we hope you'll give it a go anyway!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Because Why Not (RP) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Proposition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello all you lovely Peaky Blinders Tofie fans!</p><p>This is a RP thread that StarSpangledSpandex and myself have been working on for over a solid year now, with no plans of stopping and when we started, we had no plans of sharing what we've written for anyone but ourselves!  However, a few people have read what we have and continue to enjoy it, and so we've decided to transfer it over to Ao3 in the best way that we can, since it is still in motion on Dreamwidth.  </p><p>The only differences that will be present between the Ao3 version and the DW version is that I'll be fixing any grammar or spelling issues that I find that we may have had during the threads, as I cannot go back and fix them in DW after new comments have been posted, and there will be a lack of icons to go with each comment.</p><p>StarSpangledSpandex plays the ever wonderful Tommy Shelby, and I play Alfie Solomons (flower Star's Tommy with endless praise as he is The Best and forgive me for any inconsistencies with Judaism for I am not in any way Jewish).</p><p>Now!  We want to make sure everyone can tell the difference between Tommy's comments and Alfie's (sometimes other characters make cameos within the comments, we switch on and off with who plays who).  What I initially wanted was to have Alfie's comments be indented, but rich text apparently doesn't support that on Ao3.  So instead, every comment will be broken up with this:</p><p>~*~</p><p>And we will let you know in the notes of each chapter who begins the thread.  For example, Alfie goes first in this one!  Tommy will start the next one, though I'll say the same in the notes for that chapter.  Hopefully this format is not too confusing for everyone!</p><p>Tags for what all they get up to in the bedroom will be updated as they progress in their relationship.  :)</p><p>We hope you enjoy the journey of these two lovely characters!  We sure have!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>See, the thing with Tommy Shelby is... he's the exact opposite of boring.<br/>
<br/>
He walked into Alfie's life much like Alfie expects the man does with everybody he happens to meet along the way. Kicked and battered half-past Hell and standing tall like the world's most stubborn horse despite all that, then he has <em>ideas</em> on top of it. Good ideas. Sometimes too bloody good of ideas, although Alfie has to give him some respect on that front. It makes things <em>interesting</em>. It makes <em>Tommy Shelby</em> interesting. Hell, he'd been bleeding from his fucking nose the first time Alfie saw him, way back when.<br/>
<br/>
...Way back when.<br/>
<br/>
Fuckin' hell, it only feels like 'way back when' because so much has fucking happened since Tommy fucking Shelby walked - no, <em>strutted</em> into Camden Town and into Alfie's radar.<br/>
<br/>
Alfie is a smart man. He knows that because he's been told he's a smart man by a great deal of people over the many years, both by other supposedly smart men and also complete morons, which is how he knows it to be true. But even the smartest men can't see <em>too</em> far into the future, even with spectacles made to do just that. Which is why even Alfie is surprised to find himself in Tommy Shelby's mansion of a house - fucking ridiculous, it is - discussing the Russians.<br/>
<br/>
Oh Tommy, Tommy, Tommy. Alfie knows Tommy is a smart man, too, but the Russians, Tommy? Really? For cryin' out loud.<br/>
<br/>
So they talk. Converse in their own way. Tommy admits he needs some spectacles of his own after his terrible accident, and Alfie has the wonderful privilege of apologizing to Arthur in person as well. He takes it rather well, if Alfie says so himself. Which he did. Tommy has quite the animal on his leash with that one, and Alfie... yeah, he ain't messing with that a second time, if he can help it.<br/>
<br/>
And then they talk about the Russians, and dealing with said fucks. And then Arthur leaves. And that boy Michael or what's his name leaves, and that other Gypsy that didn't say a word, which seems par for the course for Gypsies, don't it? They either don't talk at all or they talk too much. No in between, with them.<br/>
<br/>
Alfie doesn't rise when everyone else does and Tommy doesn't seem inclined to kick him out right this second, either, which is fine by him because his sciatica is flaring up something terrible and he'd rather just... not move for a bit, if he can help it. The drive over was rough on him, all the winding roads in the middle of fucking nowhere leading up to this heaping mansion, so Tommy is just gonna have to deal with the Jew in his office for the time being.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie Solomons is something. He's dealt with a lot of men in his lifetime and a lot of business partners who maybe weren't the sanest men but in the life he's chosen that's just one of those punches you take, then walk off. The thing about Alfie is the man talks a little crazy and rambles a bit like a mad man but Tommy knows better. The man hadn't been anything quite like the picture he had put together in his head before he had gone to meet with him but he had known better, hadn't he?<br/>
<br/>
The Jewish man isn't as crazy as he likes to put on and he is certainly not a stupid man. No underestimating him. He had held his own ground in London against Sabini and he ran an incredibly successful business. More to him than meets the eye, that's for certain.<br/>
<br/>
Russians, yeah, bad for business maybe but he can't walk away from it, now can he? All he can do is push forward and deal with it. Hopefully, their little plan will be the end of it. So he lays it out, oversees Alfie and Arthur's little reunion and he's satisfied enough by the outcome that he doesn't think it's going to be a problem if there needs to be a change in plans. He won't have them working together if he can help it but he can't guarantee there won't be any wrenches in his plan either.<br/>
<br/>
His family says their good-byes and leave, likely to prepare themselves for what's coming, until all that's left is Alfie Solomons. He sees no reason to ask him to leave beyond the fact that he's now got a splitting headache from all the talking but no one is supposed to know just how bad his injuries are no matter how much his maids open their mouths.<br/>
<br/>
"Was there something else you wanted, Mr. Solomons?" he asks, pouring himself a measure of whiskey he's not supposed to have and downing it anyway.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie chews on the inside of his cheek for a moment as he stares at Tommy, stroking along the length of his cane in his lap in an off-hand way that he's not even really aware he's doing in the first place.<br/>
<br/>
"I think this leather," Alfie says slowly after a moment, staring down between his legs, "Right, what I'm sittin' on right here, might be softer than my own bum when I was born, mate. Seriously, though, Thomas. You sure have come a ways, haven't you?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Tommy stares at him a moment, then pulls his cigarettes out to light one and when he does he only confirms, "It is leather."<br/>
<br/>
He has come a long way from running bets on horses in a shop in Birmingham. There's no denying it. Of course, the richer he gets the more problems that seem to come with it. Polly would say that it's his doing and all that ambition is a terrible thing. She wouldn't be wrong but he just can't seem to help himself.<br/>
<br/>
He settles in the chair behind the desk and tips his head back. There's probably a medical explanation as to why it relieves the pressure in his head but he doesn't really care. It helps and that's all that matters.<br/>
<br/>
"Came with the house, I think," he adds with a drag of his cigarette. He certainly hadn't personally purchased all the furniture in the mansion but he can't quite remember Grace buying it either.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, well, him relaxing in his chair and putting his head back just gives Alfie a nice good look at his neck, doesn't it? And the way the sun hits it throws into sharp relief just how pale the man is, like a porcelain doll. Breakable. Fragile. Delicate. And yet fucking terrifying all at once, just by existing.<br/>
<br/>
Alfie blinks fast and looks away.<br/>
<br/>
"Did it? Pretty sure this was the addy that arrangement was sent, for your Late Lady. Don't blame you for staying here, though, Tommy. Probably got all kinds of guest rooms, don't it?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He takes another drag of his cigarette, then holds it in his hand, opening his eyes again to look at Alfie. He knows the flowers, while technically a gesture of respect, had also been a 'hey, this isn't my fault don't blame me for this' gift.<br/>
<br/>
"All kinds," he agrees, turning the words over in his head. It sounds to him like he's fishing for an invite to stay. The conversation had taken the better part of the afternoon and it's turning on evening. With his back, he imagines the trip between here and Camden Town, while not lengthy, is not a comfortable one either.<br/>
<br/>
The real question is if he trusts the man enough to let him stay. His son is in the house. The Russians and Section D are nipping at his heels. Where does Alfie Solomons fit into all of this really?</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"All kinds, yeah, I bet it does," Alfie agrees with a nod and a bit of chewing on his bottom lip that makes his much fuller beard from two years ago jump back and forth a bit. He shifts in the chair with a low groan he can't quite help, but he glances back over at Tommy when he feels the man's eyes are on him again.<br/>
<br/>
"Too many, I imagine. Too many fucking rooms, innit? Too many rooms and too quiet, yeah. Unless that brother of yours lives here with you, but I rather doubt that, what with all his Old Testament oracle-fulfilling he's up to now, can't have been his idea."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>It hadn't been quiet with Grace here. He doesn't know how one other person could make a place feel so inhabited. There's Charlie and the wait staff too, of course, but they're good at avoiding him unless he summons them. Grace had made the place feel alive in a way he can't quite put into words and he really doesn't even want to try.<br/>
<br/>
He wonders if anyone had ever told Alfie that he talks too much. Immediately, he decides the first person that had probably got a cane to the face and nobody ever brought it up ever again. Seems reasonable. He can't tell if the man is just talking because he dislikes silence, likes hearing himself talk, some mix of the two or because he's trying to get information out of him. Either way, it's not really a secret.<br/>
<br/>
"He has his own place," Tommy shakes his head, pulling another drag from his cigarette and sitting up straighter in his chair. "Sometimes, the quiet is a good thing. Good medicine."<br/>
<br/>
He gestures up toward his head which still hurts and probably will for some time. He just couldn't stand the morphine anymore. He had fully intended to down a few more drinks to numb it but with Alfie still here, he's not sure it's a good idea.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Good medicine, right," Alfie says, and it's pretty damn clear he doesn't believe that for a fucking second considering he's staring at the glass that's notably missing a couple fingers worth of whiskey that just went down the man's gullet in record time.<br/>
<br/>
"How's that been workin' out for ya, mate? I'm asking seriously, Thomas, because from where I'm sitting it looks like you could use a little more noise in this place, yeah? Just a little."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>No, it's clear he doesn't believe it and he hadn't taken his hint either. He's not really surprised but it had been worth a try. He doesn't know if this is a conversation he wants to have with Alfie Solomons but he clearly isn't getting much choice in the matter.<br/>
<br/>
"There's not much to be done about it, Alfie" he replies with a sigh, tapping his cigarette on the ash tray on his desk and rolling it in his fingers. His gaze shifts off of the man and to the rows and rows of books in the office. He's not looking at them, not really, more looking through them.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Isn't there? I mean, I know you've been fuckin' about with the Russians but I sure as hell hope you aren't <em>fuckin' about with the Russians</em>, right? Just to help clear that pretty little head of yours of all your grief and such."<br/>
<br/>
Because that... that would be very bad, wouldn't it? Very much so.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, that would probably be bad and he can just add that to the very long list of bad ideas he's had in his life. It just so happens that sometimes the best place to get information and learn about your enemies is in the bedroom.<br/>
<br/>
Of course, that had been a level of noise and crazy he hadn't quite bargained on. He is already very aware that had been a piss poor plan but there's no taking it back.<br/>
<br/>
Still, this is a strange conversation to be having. His wife is dead. Why would Alfie be concerned about who he's taking to bed with him now? He supposes prostitutes could be used against him. If he hires the right one, he might end up with a knife to the throat. From now on, he should probably take a bit more care with them. Either way, it's not like he has any feelings for them if they end up dead.<br/>
<br/>
"Tell me, Alfie," Tommy says, leaning back and regarding the man again. "How would you clear <em>your</em> head, eh?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie blinks slowly at that too-easy deflection, but he just rolls his bottom lip between his teeth as he considers it, his gaze going from sharp on Tommy to more glazed and distant.<br/>
<br/>
"I'd probably fuck about with someone," he says flatly with a barely there shrug of his shoulder, bringing his eyes to slowly track back to the other man. "Just wouldn't be a Russian someone, Thomas. You know. To help... alleviate... the grief."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He raises his hand with his cigarette and tips his head in an easy agreement--makes sense doesn't it?--before he takes another long drag, blowing smoke out nice and slow. He imagines that having sex with a bunch of women is not considered a particularly healthy way to dispel grief but he's not exactly know for his great coping mechanisms, now is he?<br/>
<br/>
Tommy eyes Alfie for a moment and sighs again, "Well, it's already done."<br/>
<br/>
He takes a deep breath and stands up, going back to the whiskey to pour himself another measure. This one he sips from as leans against the wall. "She gave me what I was looking for. It's all part of the business, Alfie."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie shifts - a slow, methodical movement - just enough to drop his cane from his lap back down to the floor, one hand coming up to rest atop the other. His spine audibly pops as he sits up straight again. When did he get so old feeling?<br/>
<br/>
“Not sure if I should be flattered or insulted you haven’t tried that little trick on me, Tommy. Though I suppose the feminine sort are a right bit easier to sway.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Of all the things he knows about Alfie, about his livelihood and what little he could learn about the man's personal life, he hadn't seen that one coming. It catches him by surprise and that's not an easy thing to do. So, to cover it up, he downs the rest of his glass of whiskey and puts it down. Smooth.<br/>
<br/>
He stares at the man for a moment, canting his head and trying to settle on an appropriate response. Part of him really is looking for a response, but the other part might actually be considering the man and his appearance.<br/>
<br/>
Tommy clears his throat, "Considering your religion, it never crossed my mind."<br/>
<br/>
Of course, how much religion can the man have in their line of work? It's really the same question he had posed to Arthur, isn't it? God on his side and all. He had just gotten the feeling that maybe Alfie is a little more devout than Arthur. What with the whole goat sacrificing and his choice in clothing.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Devout. Yeah. Something like that. More like picking and choosing as he sees what suits him. There are aspects of Judaism that are unshakable in his eyes, but others... well, others have a little more leniency, because when it gets down to it he trusts the look in a man’s eyes far more than any woman.<br/>
<br/>
“Well consider it crossed, now, yeah? But I’m choosing to be flattered, you know. That I’m not just some pound of flesh to be used and discarded as Tommy Shelby sees fit. Which I’m not. The discarding bit, anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>This is not helping his head. Not one bit. Tommy Shelby has been told he's too clever for his own good by plenty of people over the years but he doesn't think it's much of a leap to go back over their conversation with this information to see how it looks from a different light.<br/>
<br/>
He feels like he needs another drink. He doesn't get one but he feels like it. He really wouldn't have pegged the man for this particular interest. There hadn't been a single rumor. Is it that he’s careful or just selective? Selective enough not to have a man in his bed in recent enough memory for people to remember.<br/>
<br/>
"Wouldn't dream of it, Alfie," he says, putting his cigarette to his lips, but it's more reflex than anything. Their business is too tenuous to just fuck the man and move on. Besides, he gets plenty of information from the man that he doesn't need to trick it out of him. Money talks, right?</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie holds Tommy’s gaze unflinchingly, which is what he’d do in every other instance of staring at Tommy or anybody else, but for this he’s definitely not breaking eye contact. He’s made himself known, and Tommy isn’t wrong there, either. He’s very, very selective with his prospects. He doesn’t just fuck a whore here, or take a stranger there. No, no, a bugger like him has to be choosy, and clever about it if he wants to stay out of a jail cell or worse, stoned by the masses. Sure he’s taken a Jewish woman or five in his time, but France... well. War will change a man. And no man is exempt from that certainty.<br/>
<br/>
“Good,” Alfie nods with another slow blink, and considers that case closed. “Right. All I’m saying is, Tommy, if a man of your particular standing were to put up this Wandering Jew for the night... well. It might just be the kind of noise you need. Good medicine, and all that.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Wherever he though Alfie had been going with all this, he had most certainly been wrong. He could have come up with a hundred different endings to this conversation and probably still never come up with one where Alfie Solomons propositioned him in his own drawing room. It feels like a trap. Maybe it's just paranoia from dealing with the Russians, with Section D, with whatever other unnamed enemies might be lurking around the corner but can anyone really blame him?<br/>
<br/>
He grunts, straightening to cross back to his desk and stamp out the cigarette in the ashtray, looking away from Alfie as he does it. He can't keep his gaze away from the man for long, raising it a moment later with a searching look and he knows there's a hundred reasons this is a bad idea.<br/>
<br/>
"And what do you get out of it, eh?" Tommy asks, almost lazily as he leans both hands on the desk and watches the man. More like what does he want out of it. Is this just all part of some deal that he doesn't know about yet? Men in his business tend to not do things without a good reason.<br/>
<br/>
He waves a hand through the air, gesturing deliberately to indicate the future, "Blackmail for later?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Everything they involve themselves in at any time could or could not be a trap. In their line of work, it comes with the territory. But what Alfie won't do is trap him with this.<br/>
<br/>
"Fuckin' hell, Tommy," Alfie groans, rolling his head and glaring off to the side for a moment. "I get a solid dicking out of it, yeah? It's not a business thing, for cryin' out loud, we're already workin' together on this Russian business, ain't we? If you don't want it then tell me to fuck off, and I'll fuck off."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Tommy keeps his eyes trained on Alfie as the man talks, looking and listening for signs of deception. He doesn’t find any. He prides himself on being able read people fairly well and so far he thinks he’s been able to gauge Alfie’s thoughts pretty well in their little dealings.<br/>
<br/>
The offer is genuine then and that really doesn’t make it less of a bad idea but fuck it, why not? None of the whores had distracted him well enough and the Russian had only been business, on top of being absolutely mad. Tommy had been honestly worried about what she might do in his house. It doesn’t make for a very relaxing evening.<br/>
<br/>
“All the guest rooms are on the upper floors,” he says and he supposes that’s answer enough. He hadn’t brought anyone to his bed yet. He just can’t bring himself to share that with someone else.<br/>
<br/>
He hesitates, because he pays attention and he knows the cane isn’t just for show, and clears his throat, “Will that be an issue?”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Oh yes, it's definitely answer enough. Hell, the moment Tommy responded to him about it in the first place he knew Tommy wasn't necessarily opposed to the idea of it, just the actual doing and Alfie's actual stance on it. If he didn't think with almost complete certainty how Tommy would respond to the proposition, he wouldn't have asked in the first place. He's pleased to not be disappointed.<br/>
<br/>
"Only gonna be a problem if you're planning on treatin' me like some fucking cripple, mate," Alfie says, his gaze now once more hard on Tommy because yeah, no, he's not fond of pity.<br/>
<br/>
"'Cause the way I see it, if a man can't walk up a fucking flight of stairs or two, he wouldn't be suggesting any fuckin' in the first place now would he?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He holds up a hand to stave off the anger. He honestly hadn’t meant it out of pity. Long day, long trip, bad back all those things don’t always mix so well. He’s well-aware that the man is self-sufficient. Part of Tommy’s continued reservation about this arrangement is that it would be very easy for Alfie to do him serious harm as close as they’ll be. The man has more weight on him than Tommy and it’s definitely a considerable amount of muscle. He has no illusions about how strong the man is even with his back trouble and he’s more than aware he doesn’t always need the cane either.<br/>
<br/>
Tommy takes the time to light another cigarette and shake the match out, tossing it in the ashtray.<br/>
<br/>
“I’ve been to your bakery. I know what you’re capable of, yeah?” he tips his head toward the man in respect. “Haven’t gotten to where you are on good looks alone.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie takes a deep breath and holds it for a moment, his lips pressed together. He squints over at Tommy, then finally blinks and lets out the air in his lungs.<br/>
<br/>
"Must be those pretty blue eyes of yours, yeah," Alfie mumbles, more to himself than to Tommy. "Yeah, definitely the blue eyes."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Tommy is admittedly out of his element here. He's wonderful at picking up women. It's almost second nature. This? Well, he doesn't know what to do with this. Wining and dining men isn't really his specialty and he usually pays for quick fucks.<br/>
<br/>
He inhales, blowing out smoke into the room as he stands there and looks at Alfie. He can hear the mumbling just fine but he doesn't really have anything to say about it. He gets plenty of compliments on his eyes.<br/>
<br/>
"I'll have a maid light a fire," he says. He taps the cigarette on the ashtray in an attempt to hide any nervousness about this arrangement. Tommy thinks it's fair to have some reservations. He hadn't lived this long by being stupid.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Well, luckily for Tommy there’s no necessity in wooing Alfie. Alfie propositioned the other man himself. and Tommy just agreed. Alfie doesn’t need all that unnecessary fluff, or Tommy telling him he looks good because right now he knows he really doesn’t. This skin thing? It’s not just on his face.<br/>
<br/>
“You ever been fucked before, eh, Tommy?” Because hell, now that they’re alone here and the deal has been made, there’s no sense beating around the bush about it. “‘Cause if you haven’t, I’m flattered, really, but we’re going to need some oil or somethin’. Unless you’re one who likes the burn of it, in which case, more power to ya, mate.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Tommy has hired some not so pretty women when it hadn't mattered, when he had just needed the release or the distraction and honestly, Alfie probably has some of them beat. Skin condition and all. Maybe that's unkind but it's not like he had told them either. He just avoided looking is all.<br/>
<br/>
"France," he says, taking another drag from his cigarette and that's all the more detail he really wants to go into there. It had been a nice stress reliever but it hadn't necessarily been very comfortable. Since he'd gotten back, he'd stuck to women. Easier. He doesn't really need to worry about hiding those or paying them exorbitant sums to keep them quiet. Threatening to cut them if they tell just kills the mood and making them disappear doesn't make the rumor go away anyway.<br/>
<br/>
"I have everything we need," he assures him. He has enough experience to know that oil is definitely preferable to spit. Tommy reaches out and rings the bell on his desk to call for a maid.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie chews on his lip again and nods some more. Yeah, France. That's all Alfie needs to know the sordid details all for himself. You got what you could when you could get it. They were all brothers in the war, desperate for some measure of intimacy before going into the fold where you had no clue whether you were going to live or die before the sun set.<br/>
<br/>
For a man who's always moving in some fashion, Alfie manages to remain incredibly patient while the fire is stoked in whatever guest room they'll be heading to and for whatever else needs doing.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He knows Alfie had been in the war and understands exactly what he's saying. Tommy doesn't regret it. It had made everything a little more bearable.<br/>
<br/>
When the maid comes in, he says, "Mr. Solomons will be staying. I think he would prefer the second floor with the southern view."<br/>
<br/>
The opposite end of the house from the maid quarters. He has no doubt that his staff will be discrete but the less sordid details floating around the better, right?<br/>
<br/>
"Of course, Mr. Shelby," she says politely. "Shall I have the chef prepare something for dinner?"<br/>
<br/>
"Are you hungry, Mr. Solomons?" he asks, shifting his gaze from her to the other man and there's just a bit of impatience to the question.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"I would, yes, thank you," Alfie says agreeably to the room preference, glancing briefly at the maid, who averts her gaze the moment they meet.<br/>
<br/>
Alfie takes another deep breath and this time he makes the effort to shift into a standing position. It takes a little more effort than he'd like, or at least to show how much effort it takes.<br/>
<br/>
"So long as it's kosher, yeah, don't see why not."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"You heard the man," Tommy says, stamping out his cigarette again and clearing his throat. "If the chef has any questions, Mr. Solomons will be happy to answer them."<br/>
<br/>
He can't say he's much of an expert on kosher foods. He's never had a reason to be. He rarely cooks his own food and he's decidedly not Jewish. In fact, as far as he knows, Alfie is the only one he actually deals with on a regular basis.<br/>
<br/>
She bows slightly and leaves them alone again. The anticipation is going to be annoying but he'll deal with it.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Aww, yeah, that's very kind of you Tommy, innit. Very kind," he says, bowing his back enough to help it pop. He turns back around to face Tommy, his weight only partially on his cane now that he's up.<br/>
<br/>
"Long drive and all that business makes a lad hungry, doesn't it. Don't fill up on whiskey, Thomas. It's rude to not eat with your guest, yeah?"<br/>
<br/>
You know, to make sure it's not poisoned. In their line of business you never know. He's fairly confident Thomas Shelby won't be poisoning him, but well, old habits.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He has no intention of poisoning Alfie Solomons in his own house. He has no doubt that his people know that he's out here and the last thing he needs is a war with them when he's already having issues with the Russians. Besides, he needs the man for his plan. It's well-laid out. He's not going to throw a wrench in it so soon.<br/>
<br/>
"Dining room is this way," he says, pouring more whiskey in his glass pointedly and carrying it with him as he leads him out of the drawing room.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>This is, quite possibly, the one and only time that Alfie Solomons will ever be found outside of Camden Town with none of his people with him. Thomas Shelby is, quite understandably considering his situation, a hot mess. Luckily for him, it suits Alfie's needs to also fuck with the Russians. Less for his business, really, and more for insanely personal reasons he's not really willing to discuss at this point in time or ever. If all goes, well, though, it will also suit his business. Two for one, really.<br/>
<br/>
"After you, Mr. Shelby," Alfie gives him a little bow and a gesture with his cane. He won't turn down a look at Tommy's backside. It's a rare thing to see.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Someday, he might not have the nagging paranoid voice in his head that warns him about turning his back on people that might shoot or stab him. Honestly, he doesn't think Alfie plans that today but he can't help but briefly consider it.<br/>
<br/>
He doesn't actually hesitate. Confidence is important and hadn't Alfie turned his back to him in Camden Town on their very first meeting? That had taken guts even surrounded by his men. Still, they need each other for this business with the Russians so he suspects he's safe for the time being.<br/>
<br/>
Tommy is quiet as they head toward the dining room, glancing out windows as they pass them and into rooms just to take stock. It's habit by now, clearing rooms, making sure someone isn't lurking in the shadows. Bad habit, maybe, but the Russians had come to his fucking wedding hadn't they?<br/>
<br/>
The dining room is a bit grandiose just for two people but it comes with a house this size. There's a small fire in the hearth and two places set close together at the table. There's whiskey, rum and water on the table which aren't surprising choices given his usual company.<br/>
<br/>
He takes another sip of his whiskey and takes one of the seats at the table.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>It is grandiose, but Alfie takes it all in with a measured silence, his cane tapping loudly on the floorboards to signify where he is in the room without any doubts. He'd never spend so much on a house when he's the only one living in it. Too quiet for his tastes. Hell, more than half the time he sleeps right in his shop anyway. But apparently that's what the ladies like, and Tommy went and fell in love with one - <em>an undercover agent</em>, even, rumors and truths fly fast in their world - so here he is with no wife and a too-big house.<br/>
<br/>
So they sit. Alfie a bit louder than Tommy, but he gets himself a water and sips from it. He licks his lips for a moment, then sighs.<br/>
<br/>
"So you were laid up for, what, three months, then? The Peakies were quiet for a bit, there, weren't they. Too quiet. Almost thought we lost you, Tommy."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Yes, this is what ladies like, they'll go with that one. It's easier than the truth, isn't it? An attempt at a status symbol, to get them somewhere in the world, despite everyone still whispering about them behind their backs.<br/>
<br/>
"The Blinders are in good hands when I'm laid up," he replies. Polly takes care of things. She just hasn't got quite the same level of ambition as him and it's better to keep quiet when dangerous enemies are about. "Gave me the time to recover."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Right, yeah, 'course they are," Alfie nods, and he knows well enough to not pry too far into Tommy's business affairs because, well, he wouldn't want Tommy sticking his nose too far into his, either. They're both proper businessmen, they know how it goes, and what the rules are.<br/>
<br/>
"Gotta say though, Thomas, the sordid details of that terrible freak accident of yours were a bit fuzzy, weren't they," he continues, because quite honestly... he's curious. Tommy can take a beating, Alfie knows that just fine considering how he looked when he first arrived at the bakery. But to lay him up for <em>three months</em>? Must have been very, very serious and although there were plenty of rumors flying about, the Peakies weren't exactly sharing much in the way of truths when it came to their leader.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He had been hoping that Alfie would just leave it at that but no, he has to keep asking questions and there's not much that Tommy can do to dissuade him. The man is a guest in his home and on top of that, one he plans to take up to one of his fancy bedrooms.<br/>
<br/>
"They were," he agrees with a nod and a sip of his whiskey. Maybe if he just leaves it there, he doesn't have to explain how his skull really had been caved in and how he had been left for dead.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie blinks slowly at that lame-ass response, not that it's an <em>unexpected</em> response, but still. He simply leans in over the table a bit and tilts his head as he stares at the other man to wait and see if Tommy will cave. He doubts it, but, well, at least now he has an excuse to continue to stare at him.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Tommy sits back and returns the stare, sipping again at his whiskey. It probably isn't the best idea to keep drinking and even he can acknowledge it, so puts the glass down to light a cigarette instead. His movements are slow and easy, slender fingers pulling thin rolled cigarettes from the case and blocking the end as he lights it.<br/>
<br/>
His gaze largely stays on Alfie as he inhales and exhales again. "I made a mistake. You said it yourself, yeah? Don't fuck about with the Russians?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie watches him take another drink, and then another, his eyes traveling with the glass much as he did when Tommy drank his 'bread'. Then Tommy sets it down, and eventually speaks as well. Would you look at that, it worked.<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah, yeah, I did say that, didn't I," Alfie mumbles, and his voice is low and almost... gentle. Understanding, more like. "What we're doing, what we're gonna do. To the Russians. They deserve worse, yeah? They do. But this... this'll be a good start, I think."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He's not an easy man to get to open up to other people. He has his family and he barely talks to them about all this sometimes. Grace... Grace had been different but even she had betrayed him at the beginning and then she'd been taken from him.<br/>
<br/>
Tommy takes a drag from his cigarette to hide his surprise and appreciation at how nice Alfie's voice sounds when he drops it low like that.<br/>
<br/>
"It will be a good start," he repeats with a nod and he raises his cigarette in agreement. He doesn't know if it's the whiskey or something else but his headache is getting better which is always a good sign. "No more mistakes."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie nods again, chewing on his lips some more and he holds Tommy's gaze for what could likely be considered too long by societal standards, but he's Alfie Solomons and he doesn't give two fucks about societal norms, they can go fuck off. He even takes it a step further and pats Tommy's hand, holding it there for a few seconds.<br/>
<br/>
"No more mistakes, Thomas," Alfie hums, pats his hand some more, and then gives him his space again as the maids come in to deposit some food in front of them. A nice steamed fish with veggies for him, and quite honestly it makes his mouth water just looking at it.<br/>
<br/>
"Oh, this is wonderful. Wonderful, innit? Look at that, yeah."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it's too long but maybe that's just fine by him. They're alone here. No one else to see their gazes linger on one another or the way that Alfie reaches out to touch him. For some reason, Tommy hadn't expected the man's hand to be quite so smooth. Maybe it's just all the rough edges he knows that Alfie has and that he seems to live in his 'bakery' but that doesn't mean he does any of the physical work, does it?<br/>
<br/>
Of course, that little touch makes him wonder what those hands will feel like on the rest of him and that's probably not appropriate dinner conversation. It's almost a shame that the maids interrupt them, really.<br/>
<br/>
Tommy shifts in his seat to sit straighter at the table and the maid deposits the exact same meal in front of him. It does look good even if he still doesn't have much of an appetite. Considering Alfie's reaction, he assumes it's kosher or looks it, which is good. He really doesn't want to have to have any discussions with his chef this evening.<br/>
<br/>
"I like to treat my guests well," Tommy says, picking up his fork and then hesitating. He gives Alfie an almost apologetic look, he only really knows catholic tradition and asks, "Do you say Grace?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"That you do, Thomas, very good," Alfie murmurs, and he has no complaints about the food. He's not as stingy with it outside of his home as he is in Camden Town - his fellow Jews know exactly where everything comes from, but it's pretty typical of those who aren't Jewish and wish to remain kosher for those that are to serve fish because it's the simplest thing to get in a pinch. Alfie's not about to look a gift horse in the mouth. He's hungry.<br/>
<br/>
"Naw, none of that before stuff," he says with a shake of his head but he appreciates the thought all the same. At least Tommy is trying, but without all that fluff that Arthur gave him with that shalom business. Alfie knows Arthur only meant well, but... well, the deal had already been made. Not much to be done about it now.<br/>
<br/>
"Ours is after. I'll say a few words and all that. Go on with yours if need be, I can wait."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>It is the simplest thing to get in a pinch. Tommy's dinners do tend to have a wider spread than this but he won't complain especially when he's not terribly hungry anyway. This will sit just fine. He can't tell him exactly where it had come from but he does trust his chef won't do anything stupid. One of the benefits of being one of the most dangerous men in this part of England.<br/>
<br/>
After, alright then, easy enough to remember.<br/>
<br/>
"I don't believe," Tommy says simply, using his fork to cut into his fish and he watches the steam roll out of it for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>So, they eat. Alfie only watches Tommy to make sure he does, in fact, eat because apparently he's got just enough of a mother henning streak with those he plans to fuck to be mildly irritating about it. He wouldn't want the man running on empty while they're fucking, especially with such a recent head injury.<br/>
<br/>
After, Alfie recites his prayer, closing his eyes and kind of forgetting about Tommy's presence for a few minutes. When all is said and done, he opens up his eyes again and glances over at the other man.<br/>
<br/>
"Just letting you know, when we're done with whatever we're gonna do, I'm gonna have to close my eyes for a half hour. And it's not because I don't want to look at you, yeah, so don't take it that way, alright? Haven't had a chance to do it yet today, so after fucking about seems as good a time as any."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He eats enough hopefully to satisfy Alfie that, at the very least, his plate isn't poisoned. Tommy eats more for this meal than he had for breakfast not that it's saying too much considering she had cleared the plates away full. If only a man could live on whiskey, it would make his life simpler.<br/>
<br/>
Tommy is quiet while the other man recites his prayer and stares out the window at the fading light. What he really wants to do is check out Alfie since he has his eyes closed but that feels dishonest given what he's doing and not particularly respectful so he keeps them averted.<br/>
<br/>
He turns back when Alfie speaks and he considers the information a moment, genuinely puzzled. He doesn't get the feeling the man is napping in this half an hour. Easiest, he supposes, just to ask, "Might I ask why?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He does eat enough to satisfy the older man. Alfie's not his mother, he won't tell him to flat out stop drinking since he's already made it clear he should stop more than once. He's his own man, Tommy's a big boy. If he wants to drown himself in whiskey, at least he'll have Alfie's cock in his ass while he does it to plug one of his other holes.<br/>
<br/>
"Helps me relate to my little cousin, yeah. Born blind. I donate to a charity that gives dogs to blind Jews, and closing my eyes helps me understand what he's goin' through a bit, you know. Kinda like your thing. We help where we can, like that can absolve us of all our sins."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He's done with the whiskey for now. No water, but he hasn't had any whiskey since the meal had started. He wants to try to be a little clear headed for their little rendezvous. Tommy can hold his drink at least. Maybe that says something about him he doesn't want to think about but it's never been a problem.<br/>
<br/>
Alfie has hit the nail on the head there. He can't argue with his point. It tells him something interesting about the man that he hadn't known. A little bit of softness and heart.<br/>
<br/>
"Grace is responsible for the charity," Tommy admits because it's mostly true. He can be the face of the Peaky Blinders and Shelby Company LTD. but he can't deny that the whole thing had mostly been her idea. Something to do while she turned a blind eye to what her husband had done. It had felt right to continue it in her absence.<br/>
<br/>
He clear his throat, "I'm just seeing it done."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie is staring at the table while Tommy speaks, his brow folded heavy over his eyes and his hat shadowing most of his face, but he turns to glance up at Tommy when he clears his throat. He searches his eyes, searches in his soul, too, because he can see that deep if he knows where to look, which he does.<br/>
<br/>
"Seeing it done is better than not seeing it at all, Tommy," Alfie says, voice low and serious. He holds the gaze for a long time, then blinks and looks away, clearing his own throat.<br/>
<br/>
"Right. Trot on, then, yeah? You first, I don't know where I'm fucking goin', mate."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He's not as heartless a man as they make him out to be and yet, Shelby Company Limited wouldn't be where they are if he hadn't cut and threatened his way there. They might say he's going soft but there are people that know better. They're buried in the cut and in shallow graves or fires that light up the night sky. A bit of charity can't absolve enough sins to keep him out of hell.<br/>
<br/>
Yet, he appreciates Alfie's sincerity and he doesn't shy from the man holding his gaze. The man has nice eyes himself and a very nice voice. Tommy doesn't say anything in return to that statement.<br/>
<br/>
"All right," he says, pushing away from the table and standing up. "This way."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>No, neither of them are truly heartless. They have their family, those they trust implicitly, with their own lives and then some. Alfie has less of a bond with actual family than Tommy, but he suspects that's a Gypsy thing more than anything else. They stick together in packs, they do, just a little more tightly confined than some other religions or factions. It's pretty obvious that Tommy Shelby is by no means a true loner, as much as he'd like everyone else to believe that to be the case.<br/>
<br/>
Alfie follows the non-loner Gypsy to the room they're going to share for however long Tommy deems it sharable. They, thankfully, don't pass any of his brothers or Matthew or whatever his name is along the way, only a couple maids who avert their eyes after uttering a soft 'sirs' aimed at them both. It's fuckin' weird, is what it is.<br/>
<br/>
When they finally get there and the door is closed behind them, Alfie takes a moment to look around the place, as if to see if it's up to his standard of fucking. After a moment, he nods and makes his way over to the bed, where he deposits his cane.<br/>
<br/>
"Those maids look like the gossiping sort. 'Cause they're women. The whole lot of them. You pick the discrete ones, though, don't you Tommy. Ones who know how to keep secrets. The important ones."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>This walk feels like it’s taking an eternity. He doesn’t hesitate or take the stairs any slower than he needs to and Alfie keeps up well-enough. No treating him like a cripple, right?<br/>
<br/>
His brothers aren’t actually in the house so far as he knows and if they are, they’re being suspiciously–dangerously–quiet. But no, he’s sure they’re gone. Just them and the maids and honestly if no one has been talking about the Russian staying the night then they definitely aren’t telling his secrets to anyone. Tommy glances at them as they pass just so he knows which ones had seen them.<br/>
<br/>
“They’ll gossip, no doubt,” he says, shutting and locking the door behind them. He takes a few steps into the room and toward the bed, then stops, eyeing Alfie just a little closer now that they have privacy. “But they’ll keep it amongst themselves.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, well, it feels even longer for Alfie because of his back, but the fish was good and he feels invigorated by the solid meal so he keeps up just fine. On the outside he looks like this walk hasn't affected him at all, but on the inside he's rather giddy and a little bit in disbelief that Tommy agreed to it so quickly. But, well, he's certainly not complaining.<br/>
<br/>
"Good, good," Alfie mumbles, turning back around to face Tommy. "Right. Now, no smoking 'til we're done, got it? I'd hazard a guess you've smoked damn near four dozen of them things just since I've been here and your blood is more alcohol than anything else. S'no good, Tommy."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>As Alfie has already observed, he’s full of bad decisions recently and well, this is hardly the worst thing he could do. What’s it matter if it’s a whore or a business partner? They’re grown men. They can separate business and pleasure and go on their merry way without wondering if there’s more to all this beyond sex.<br/>
<br/>
“No smoking,” he agrees, rummaging in his pocket so he can put them down onto a side table. Peace offering and all. He wants to light one just to soothe his nerves but he’s been asked politely enough and he’ll honor the request. After a moment of hesitation, he also shrugs off his jacket to hang over the back of the nearest chair.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>They are grown men, yes, and there's a definite separation between business and pleasure. This... this is all pleasure, the likes of which Alfie quite frankly doesn't get to see terribly often anymore, which is why he offered in the first place. Tommy is capable of being discreet, and, occasionally, so is Alfie, at least with important things like this. They do happen to find themselves in situations of immense illegality fairly often, but this one is different than the others. More personal. More intimate, even if they'd argue against it and say it's simply for pleasure and nothing else.<br/>
<br/>
"So where's the oil, eh?" Alfie asks, looking around and not seeing it out in the open as he reaches up to take off his tallit, setting it over top his cane.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>This is one of the rooms he stays in regularly so he knows it’s here. He hasn’t brought other men home but women do love massages and oils so it’s easy enough to explain having on hand. Tommy pulls open the drawer nearest to him and picks up several of the bottles to read the labels. Only for him to remember he needs <em>glasses</em> when it’s all blurry. How absurd. Clearly, he needs to make arrangements to get some made. For the moment, he raises the bottle at arm’s length and squints at it. His distance sight is clearly better but he probably looks ridiculous.<br/>
<br/>
“This’ll be the unscented one,” he says after the third bottle. He sees no reason for it to smell like flowers. He comes closer to the bed to offer it to the other man for his inspection.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie watches Tommy struggle with the labels in patient silence, with no judgment or pity on his face when Tommy does eventually turn to hand him the bottle. Yeah, the boy definitely needs himself some glasses. Sucks getting old, doesn't it? They were likely going to happen whether Tommy got his head crushed by Russians or not.<br/>
<br/>
"Right, good. Now, take off your clothes."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, the Russians had probably only sped up his need for glasses. That doesn’t mean he has to be happy about it and he can, and will, blame them for it. Might as well, eh? They’re the source of all his other problems right now.<br/>
<br/>
Tommy stares at Alfie for a moment just in surprise at the directness. He’s more used to these things coming around naturally but okay, he can roll with this.<br/>
<br/>
“Will you be joining me?” he asks, raising his forehead and nodding in Alfie’s direction. Tommy starts with removing his sleeve garters and pocket watch to put on the side table beside his cigarettes.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Well if Tommy wants a quiet soft fuck then he can bloody well go find a woman to take to his bed, now, can't he? They don't have the rapport quite yet, do they, in the intimacy department. Alfie is still gauging exactly what it is that Tommy needs here, because clearly he needs a good something otherwise he wouldn't have agreed quite so easily.<br/>
<br/>
"That depends on what you need now doesn't it, Thomas," Alfie hums, then decides that his back could use the break from standing, so he gingerly settles himself on the edge of the bed to watch Tommy undress with rapt attention.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>This has been more about convenience and opportunity than anything. Of course, it doesn’t hurt that Alfie is interesting or handsome. He might not hold the same opinion about himself that Tommy does but that’s just fine. He’s the opinion that matters here, isn’t he?<br/>
<br/>
The problem, see, the problem is that Tommy doesn’t know what he wants or what he’s looking for except being able to just <em>not</em> think for a few minutes. Sex is here and now. No future plans to worry about, no past to regret, it’s all just now. There’s nothing that matters except his partner and how good they both feel.<br/>
<br/>
He’s silent as he raises his leg to prop up his foot to untie first one shoe and then the other so he can step out of them. He slides out of his suspenders while he considers just how much he wants to give away to the other man. He obviously knows that Tommy’s wife had died and that the Russians are up his ass until that business is done.<br/>
<br/>
“Just a bit of stress release,” he says finally and that’s not nearly the half of it but he’s not prepared to spill his guts to Alfie. Not now, not yet.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Just a bit of stress relief, eh?" Alfie responds, tilting his head at Tommy as he watches him almost leisurely undress, one article of clothing at a time. It doesn't sound like Tommy really needs him to go through all the trouble of getting naked, anyway. Too much work, and it's not like he's particularly great to look at, all Tommy needs is his cock to keep his head quiet for a bit.<br/>
<br/>
"In that case, naw, don't need much off for myself now do I. Coat maybe."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He pauses his fingers on the third button of his vest, just briefly, to stare at Alfie for a moment in consideration then continues down the line. If the man doesn't want to get undressed, he can hardly make him.<br/>
<br/>
"So long as you're comfortable," he replies, shrugging out of the vest and deftly working his shirt open. He leaves it hanging and undoes his pants, pushing them down until he's standing in his open shirt and his underwear.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He's comfortable enough - perhaps when they really get going he'll change his mind. As it is, he does take off his hat, his kippah attached to that, and sets it on top of the others.<br/>
<br/>
"Well, well, well, you <em>are</em> a pretty thing, aintcha," Alfie murmurs with a reverence he rarely feels for anything these days. "Come 'ere, let me get a hand on you."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie Solomons is self-conscious. Imagine that. He'd mentioned the skin on his face and Tommy can surmise that it might be elsewhere but he assumes that if the man thought it might be contagious he'd not suggest fucking to start with just like with the stairs. He appreciates, at least, that the man had removed his hat. It's the little things.<br/>
<br/>
Tommy shrugs his shirt off in the few steps it takes to get over to Alfie and he's got enough muscles that he's confident in his appearance but he's not sure he'd call himself pretty. Eyes yes, body no. He has more scars than most men get in a lifetime now including the one that had brought him back from the war. Never mind the more obvious recent ones.<br/>
<br/>
"Hardly seems fair," he says as he steps up to Alfie. Of course, he had thought about having those hands on him, hadn't he? Now he's getting that at least.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>No, it's not contagious, Alfie has no desire to spread around this shitty thing he's stuck with, whatever it is. Eventually he'll actually go to a halfway decent doctor to figure it out. But yeah, sure. He's a little self-conscious, but he's not about to say as much quite so boldly. Hopefully Tommy won't mention it.<br/>
<br/>
Alfie sits up straighter when Tommy approaches, chewing on his lip some as his eyes wander over the incredibly pale skin of Tommy Shelby. Something he never, honestly, thought he'd get to see. If anything, the scars only prove how much he's been through, how much he's endured; survived. It's damn sexy is what it is.<br/>
<br/>
"You and I both know fair's not something used to describe our world," he murmurs, and his hand does come up once Tommy's in reach, fingers dancing over the rippled flesh of war wounds. Gunshots and stab wounds alike. Far more beautiful than any woman with their soft curves and gentle skin, as far as Alfie is concerned.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>No, he won't mention it. Maybe someday he'll ask about it but right now isn't the time or place to be worrying about it. He's already offended him once today so he'll skip it. Of course, that hadn't been intentional either but it doesn't seem like good form at all to ask about something so obviously sensitive.<br/>
<br/>
"Mmm," he replies and glances down to watch as Alfie's hands finally come out to touch him. He still can't quite believe how soft they are but they're both past doing the really dirty work at this point. He definitely isn't complaining about having them on him. "Maybe some things still should be."<br/>
<br/>
He shakes his head. It's too wistful, too hopeful. That's not the way of the world is it?<br/>
<br/>
"How would you like to fuck me?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Mmmn," is all Alfie manages to come back with to that wistfulness, his gaze firmly on the scars and his hands roaming over Tommy's body. Yeah, sure, the world <em>should</em> be fair, shouldn't it? Or at least what they have going on here should be, according to the other man. Now that Tommy is close but not <em>too</em> close, Alfie slowly shifts into a standing position.<br/>
<br/>
"S'not all about me, is it, Thomas? But alright. How would I like to fuck you… Tommy Shelby... hmn," Alfie hums, voice low as his eyes wander, searching. One hand raises up and up and up to loosely circle Tommy's throat, while the other reaches down to cradle his still covered pound of hardening flesh. They both squeeze a marginal amount at the same time.<br/>
<br/>
"Get on the bed. Lose the rest, want you naked."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Tommy Shelby has had a lot of sex in his lifetime. What part of it he doesn't pay for, he makes sure is even, everyone having a good time. That's the point right? He'd like to get his hands on Alfie too but he won't make a fuss about it.<br/>
<br/>
He makes no move to catch the man's hand. He's telegraphed it enough that Tommy figures out pretty quickly where it's headed and now's the time for trust, yeah? He exhales nice and slow at the squeezing, hips twitching slightly into the grip. He's definitely interested and now other parts of him are certainly proving it.<br/>
<br/>
"All right," he says and he keeps his eyes on Alfie's as he strips off his underwear to bare himself, then crawls onto the bed.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, <em>trust</em>, this is a good exercise in trust, innit? And Alfie has no intentions of betraying it, not here anyway. This isn't a business transaction, and so Tommy is safe here with him now. As safe as any man can be, anyway.<br/>
<br/>
"Look... at... you, Tommy," Alfie murmurs, and yeah, fine, he shifts enough to peel off his coat to drape it over his other articles. His undershirt is loose and almost sloppy, but he doesn't even care about that because his hands are busy roaming over Tommy's thighs and hips. He's so <em>little</em>, beneath all the pretty clothes and the tough act. He's not <em>feminine</em>, though. No, he's incredibly masculine, but in a startlingly beautiful way.<br/>
<br/>
"Oh, I'm going to fuck you good, ain't I. Sink right into that pretty body, make you come from my cock, make it so you can't think of anything 'cept me. Nobody else. Nothing else. Would you like that, Tommy?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>There's something about the slightly rumpled look that Alfie has with his coat off that does things for Tommy that's unexpected. Maybe it's their multiple stand-offs and arguments in similar get ups that gets him going. Who knows. Thinking about it too hard will just ruin things.<br/>
<br/>
He swallows at Alfie's rambling. If there's one thing the man knows how to do, it's talk and he's apparently good at extending that to the bedroom. His eyes stay on the man's face as he looks him over and the appreciation there is clear as day.<br/>
<br/>
"I would," he agrees, leaning back and propping himself up on his elbows.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Yes, thinking does ruin things, doesn't it. Like how Alfie chooses not to think about how much this thing they're doing goes against his religion in every way shape and form. Yeah, he doesn't think about that. Doesn't do any good to think about it when he's doing it anyway, and he's not about to stop now that he's got Tommy fucking Shelby naked on his back telling him, Alfie Solomons, that he would very much like Alfie to shut his brain off for a few fucking minutes via his cock. No, he's definitely not stopping.<br/>
<br/>
"Good, good, that's wonderful, innit... that's... that's lovely, yes," Alfie breathes, and he slides his hand over to take Tommy in his grasp, firm but knowing as he strokes him. With his other hand, he reaches for the oil.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Tommy would probably complain if Alfie stops now. He'd also be incredibly suspicious that this had just been to incriminate him in some fashion. It's better all around if they just keep going. He needs to not think for a little bit. Besides drinking himself stupid and passing out, this is the best way he knows to do it.<br/>
<br/>
He inhales sharply when the man takes him in hand and exhales a quiet, "Oh-" as he drops his head back to stare briefly at the ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Clearly Tommy needs a list of better things to do for when he falls the fuck apart, because right now what he's got going will eventually kill him, it'll just kill him slower than the Russians or whoever else he decides to pick a fight with. The whole fucking world, most likely. But hey, he's chosen and allowed Alfie into his bed - <em>a</em> bed, not <em>his</em> bed but it's a start - so there's something.<br/>
<br/>
Which is why Alfie has no plans to be a disappointment this evening. He's a gifted man in many aspects, and one of those - as closeted as that knowledge may be - is that he's very good with his hands in bed. So, he uncorks the oil with one hand while still stroking Tommy, manages to tip some of it into that same hand, coat his fingers, set it down, <em>and</em> press one finger up against and into Tommy without ever even missing a beat on his cock.<br/>
<br/>
"Bit tight in there, Thomas," he comments, although he sounds more pleased than anything and he doesn't stop or hesitate in his movement of pushing into him because of it, either. If Tommy wants to stop thinking, keeping him on the edge of his seat with not knowing what's happening next seems the best way to do it.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Something will kill him one way or another. If it's not a rival, it might as well be the whiskey or the sex. He'll at least die content that way. If one of his many enemies shoot him, well, he probably had it coming. It's a miracle he hasn't been killed since he'd gotten back from the war. It's not that he has a death wish but well, this is all extra. Might as well see how far he can push it.<br/>
<br/>
He rocks his hips up into Alfie's hand with a few quiet sounds of appreciation. He doesn't like to compare partners but a man's hand is decidedly different from a woman's and this feels wonderful in all the right ways. He's watching Alfie as the man finagles things. Consider him impressed.<br/>
<br/>
There's a brief moment of resistance. It's been awhile since he's had this particular kind of fun and the last time had burned something terrible. This is much smoother and that makes it easier to relax.<br/>
<br/>
"Best to get to work then, eh?" His lips twitch upward in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie allows his eyes to light up and just the barest of a smile to form on his lips, though it's easily hidden beneath the beard.<br/>
<br/>
He only stops pushing inside when his index ring hits the other man's entrance, but he twists and turns it just to keep things going, not letting Tommy grow too used to it. He won't make it hurt - Tommy doesn't seem interested in that, at least tonight - but a little bit of a burn will help keep him grounded just fine without pushing the boundaries too far.<br/>
<br/>
Alfie's other hand continues to work Tommy's cock, but he lets it go a moment later just to grip Tommy's hip to forcibly tug him closer to the edge of the bed. He doesn't let the hand go idle, though, and instead lets it wander from hip to belly to ribs and back down again even as his finger pushes in and out in a steady rhythm.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He knows Alfie well enough by now that he can see it in the man's eyes. Well, at least they're both enjoying themselves.<br/>
<br/>
No, he doesn't want it to hurt, not tonight. This isn't a punishment. He's grieving and right now he just wants to forget about everything but Alfie and the man's hands on him. That much he knows Alfie can manage because he's doing a bloody fine job of it now.<br/>
<br/>
Tommy pushes forward with his elbows to help the man pull him to the edge of the bed and he bends his knees to rest them against Alfie's hips. He rocks as much as he can into the finger sliding in and out of him, determined to help speed up the process a little.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"So eager for it, aintcha Thomas," Alfie grunts out, his own cock hard in his trousers even if he's not letting it free just yet. He can wait because he wasn't lying, this one is about Tommy and his problems and as much as Alfie gets out of this he's determined to make it so Tommy gets even more.<br/>
<br/>
Alfie hums and grips Tommy's hip more firmly to keep him still, this is his pace to control, not the Gypsy's and so he'll follow Alfie's lead here. But he's not going to punish Tommy by going too slow, either so he teases a second finger at his entrance just long enough to warn him of its presence, then pushes that inside along the first.<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah, yeah, you are, Tommy, look at you, you're fuckin' beautiful, yeah you are."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He is eager for it. It's surprising only because he obviously hadn't intended for things to go this way today. He hadn't envisioned taking Alfie up to a bedroom but now that they're here... he wants it. The man has promised him a good time and so far he's delivered.<br/>
<br/>
Tommy doesn't have much choice here but to go with Alfie's pace and he makes a quiet groaning sound as the man adds a second finger. The warning is nice. He's not sure he wants too many surprises right now. There isn't much he can reach of the man in this position. He's used to reciprocating. It's easy to see by the way the man's trousers are tenting that he's more affected by what he's doing to Tommy.<br/>
<br/>
Still, touching is nice isn't it? He makes do with sliding his hand up the arm holding his hip down. Under the material, he can feel the muscles on the man. Alfie is strong. No doubt about it and he's in charge of this little rendezvous. Just the tip of Tommy's tongue peaks out to slide over his bottom lip before they part again for a small groan to escape.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Yes, touching is nice, and he's not going to stop Tommy from doing it, either. He's as touch-starved as Tommy - perhaps even more so - and is eager for it as well, but he knows how to play the game even in bed, so he'll be patient and work Tommy open properly, then he can let the Gypsy get his hands on him if he likes.<br/>
<br/>
He catches that little flash of pink and oh, he <em>wants</em>. He wants to kiss that pretty face, suck the air right out of Tommy Shelby, suck on his tongue and bite his bottom lip until it's swollen and red and near bleeding, but men don't... that's not what he's here for, even if he wants it. Kissing is <em>personal</em>.<br/>
<br/>
He curls his fingers, tugs just slightly on Tommy's gradually relaxing entrance, then pushes back in and watches as Tommy swallows both fingers, ring and all.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He definitely wants to get his hands on the other man but he understands the need to open him up properly first. They can play with the position once he's done. Tommy is fairly limber. They'll figure something out.<br/>
<br/>
Kissing is definitely more intimate than whatever this is between them. He enjoys kissing and he's kissed plenty of women during sex, at least the ones he hadn't paid, but it feels different when it's Alfie. He hadn't kissed any of those men in France. He wonders, briefly, how the beard might feel against his face. Scratchy, no doubt. It's almost a shame this is just a nice thorough fucking. For now, he'll settle for the ability to touch.<br/>
<br/>
"<em>Oh</em>!" he breathes, louder than the other sounds he's made so far and surprised, when he feels that Alfie hadn't removed his rings for this. The texture is unexpected and the stretch is strange, but nice.<br/>
<br/>
"Bloody hell," Tommy breathes.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie's lip curls up at that beautiful sound, pleased to have pulled it from the other man. In all honesty he was so excited to just get right to it he forgot to take them off in the first place, but Tommy doesn't seem to mind them being part of the package deal. He'll have to clean them thoroughly after, but even after they're polished he'll never let that memory go, not knowing that they've been literally inside Tommy Shelby.<br/>
<br/>
"Bloody hell is right," Alfie breathes right back and the urge to reach down and grab the man to drag him into a kiss is very high now, but instead he twists his fingers and feels the resistance around his ring as he does it, then pops it back out again.<br/>
<br/>
"You liked that, didn't ya Tommy. Yeah, you did... hell, even your cock is pretty, almost as pretty as watching you open up for me, eh? Tell me you want me inside again. Ring and all. Tell me, Thomas."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He drops the hand that had been on Alfie's arm back to the bed to curl into the quilt and he arches his back as he feels that little twist of the man's hand. He has no idea why the idea of the rings is so sexy but it is and he won't deny it. Can't deny it after that reaction.<br/>
<br/>
It takes him a moment to catch his breath but he gives the man a sly smile and those beautiful blue eyes meet the other man's. "Your cock would be better."<br/>
<br/>
So he's not the best at following instructions, he doubts current company will be surprised.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>That actually pulls an honest laugh out of Alfie, and it's the honesty of it that surprises even him. No, Tommy Shelby is definitely not the most adept at following instructions, of that there is no doubt. No one else's instructions but his own, anyway.<br/>
<br/>
"Aww, sweetie, you're not ready for my cock," he says on the edge of a chuckle, then shoves his fingers right back inside Tommy's hole, watching as it almost greedily takes in his ring again. Oh, yes, that's very nice.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Laughs are wonderful things. They can be dangerous things too. The sort that makes your blood run cold. That tells you the person you're dealing with is absolutely mad. Very different from the cheerful sort. Alfie's laugh makes him smile again, just a little, because he can tell it's honest and genuine. The world needs more of that or maybe just his world does, either way.<br/>
<br/>
He inhales sharply at the return of the man's fingers and rings, letting it out again in a long exhale once they're deep in him again.<br/>
<br/>
"Sweetie?" he asks, drawing out the word and furrowing his brow. Maybe now isn't the best time to complain about turns of phrase, but really Alfie?</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, sweetie," Alfie says, because he's going to commit to it now that it's slipped out, and what is Tommy going to do about it, really, when he's got Alfie's fingers up his ass?<br/>
<br/>
He pulls them out once more after a long moment of no movement at all and then pushes them in again, only this time when he breaches him there are three instead of two. These ones are slower to push inside, though. Not quite gentle, but close enough.<br/>
<br/>
"You got anything to say about it, or can I keep going, eh?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>While there's no movement below, Tommy stares at Alfie and his response for a moment. He's not thrilled with it. His gaze slips away from the man to the side and back again. There are worse things than random terms of endearment. He just hadn't expected it and it had thrown him off.<br/>
<br/>
"Keep going," he replies, leaning his head back to look at the ceiling again with a groan. Three fingers is thicker. There's more burn. The movement is still slick thanks to the oil but he can feel the stretch and appreciates the slowness to get used to it.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Mmhmmn, good boy, Tommy, that's a good boy," Alfie mumbles, but his voice is low and distant sounding, like the words don't even mean anything and he's not even paying attention to them at all. That's because he's busy and his attention can only be split in so many ways, and it's important for him right now to not hurt Tommy. That's not what he's here for, after all.<br/>
<br/>
He knows three fingers is quite a bit thicker. It's almost the same thickness as his cock, which is why he reaches over with his free hand to dribble more oil onto his fingers and Tommy's balls, pulling out and pushing back in with shallow thrusts that slick the way all over again. The more lubricant the better, but he can tell Tommy is loosening up for him nicely regardless. France wasn't good for much, but it clearly taught the Gypsy how to relax down below well enough.<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah, there we go, isn't that lovely. Aww, yeah, you're almost ready, ain'tcha. Would you like to sit on it yourself, Thomas? Have me sit up on that bed, lean against the wall, and let you ride it like you ride your pretty racehorses, eh?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>The words don't mean anything to him either. He hears them, sure, but it's more in one ear and out the other. His breathing gets heavier as he twitches his hips into Alfie's hand and the man might not want him to control the pace but he can't help that he wants more.<br/>
<br/>
He groans quietly at the idea. It puts them in a position where he can actually get his hands on Alfie and--regardless of whether he still has clothes on--he wants it. Yet, he's willing to compromise based on what the other man wants and can stand too. No treating him like a cripple. He'd learned that lesson. Logically, though, he knows some positions have to be better than others.<br/>
<br/>
"That's what you want, yeah?" Tommy asks, blue eyes full of need and lust. "Thomas Shelby, riding you like a racehorse." The words are long and slow, like he's tasting every word as he says it. He tips his head toward the top of the bed, "Best get on with it then."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, yeah that's what I fucking want, it is," Alfie admits, and his voice loses some of its intimidation as it wavers in his eagerness. Yes, he very much wants Thomas Shelby to ride him like a fucking racehorse. Sweeter words have never been spoken, truly.<br/>
<br/>
With a couple more thrusts of his three fingers - he doesn't push his ring inside Tommy with three - he grunts and pulls out and wipes them off on the sheets. It puts Alfie in a less controlling situation to be on the bed beneath Tommy, but his back will certainly thank him for it if all goes well, and so will his eyes. Hell, he doesn't remember ever being harder in his pants than he is right fucking now, just thinking about it.<br/>
<br/>
With haste he unbuttons his black vest, prying himself out of it as well as undoing his belt and buttons for his pants, which he takes off after he's closer to the headboard. There, he's mostly naked minus his shirt, and officially on display for Tommy. There are lesions scattered over his thighs and calves, but it doesn't distract too much from his cock, as proudly displayed as it is. He shifts onto the bed with some grace but not much, grunting as he settles against the headboard.<br/>
<br/>
"Come on, Tommy, get up here, then. Don't have all day."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He stays where he's reclining on the bed, though he drops his legs away from Alfie once the man withdraws his fingers and that's disappointing but he's quickly making up for it by getting to the main event. Tommy tips his head as he watches the man undress a little more. It's almost everything now which is far more than he expected so that's a treat.<br/>
<br/>
The marks and lesions he notes but they don't bother him too much. He's curious about them but he trusts that Alfie hasn't gotten anything he's going to pass around. The man is smarter than that. So he moves on from those to the man's cock and he has no complaints there.<br/>
<br/>
"Should've undressed sooner," he replies, crawling up the bed and well, he can't help but slide a hand up the outside of Alfie's thigh as he goes.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, well, you get what you get when you get it, right? Right, oh yes, that's nice, innit..." Alfie breathes, and he's letting himself relax just a smidge. He shouldn't, he really shouldn't, but Tommy Shelby's hand is on his bare thigh, and it feels so good his breath shakes when he exhales.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Relaxing isn't a bad thing. He has no intentions of hurting Alfie. The man had been gentle enough stretching him out that Tommy trusts him and quite honestly, he doubts that he could overpower him without a weapon. So, relaxing, not a bad thing.<br/>
<br/>
He slides his hand upward further and across, fingers teasing where the man's leg meets his hip before he pulls back. In his haste to join Alfie, he'd forgotten the bottle of oil and he pulls back enough that he can twist around to reach for it.<br/>
<br/>
Once he has it in hand, he shifts to properly straddle Alfie's thighs and he opens the bottle to spread some on his own fingers.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>It's hard for either of them to really relax, though, in their line of work. Difficult, even in personal situations like this, perhaps <em>especially</em> in situations like this, to let down one's guard fully. It'll never happen, as far as Alfie is concerned, but this is the most relaxed he's been with someone that's not Jewish in... probably ever. Yeah, definitely ever, if the way he moans softly even when Tommy's fingers graze over his hip all light-like is any indication.<br/>
<br/>
He sits up straighter when Tommy shifts to straddle him, his hands raised in instinctual surprise at the swiftness of it. But he gets over it quickly, settling his hands on Tommy's waist and stroking his thumbs along his hipbones. Oh yes, that's nice, very nice. He even raises one hand, gliding it over ribs and a shoulder and up past Tommy's pale-as-fuck neck to cradle the side of his face. It's a shockingly tender gesture, and his thumb swipes over the scar on Tommy's cheek.<br/>
<br/>
"You got this... when I first met you, you remember that? Your nose bleeding all over everything. Yeah, I remember. Like it was yesterday, it was. Eye all bloodshot, beat half to hell. Yeah..."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Maybe if they keep doing this it will get easier. He doesn't want to plan too far ahead. Be here, in the moment and worry about what might happen later.<br/>
<br/>
Tommy sees the surprise and the reaction and his back tenses slightly in case Alfie decides he needs to defend himself but the man recovers smoothly enough. He makes a mental note to keep things a bit slower. It's just hard when he wants things to move along and now that he's actually seen the man's cock, he wants it in him.<br/>
<br/>
Alfie's wandering hand distracts him and surprises him with the gentleness of it. Scar? Oh. Yeah.<br/>
<br/>
"Sabini and his men," he says and it almost feels like a lifetime ago. What a difference a few years makes, eh? Of course, it helps that he had basically ground the man's little empire into the dirt. Sabini is lucky he hadn't gotten worse, really. "Ambushed me in an alley."<br/>
<br/>
His own hand, slick with oil, drops down into Alfie's lap and he wraps his fingers around the man's cock.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Maybe, maybe not. It's hard to say, at this point, especially with all this Russian business.<br/>
<br/>
"I know what he fucking did to you, Tommy," Alfie murmurs, and he has his mouth open to continue talking about it - why the fuck is Sabini coming up right now that is the least sexy thing to think about - but then Tommy's hand is on his dick and his brain stutters to a halt. His hand drops, but not far, loosely curling under Tommy's jaw and the hollow of his throat but it's not tight at all.<br/>
<br/>
"Fuckin' hell, Tommy," he breathes, and yeah, fine, it's shaky. It's been a long time since anyone has touched him, it feels so damn good.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>This is a decidedly <em>not</em> sexy topic of conversation. Alfie can be righteously angry about what Sabini had done later. Right now, they're relaxing and not they're pointedly not thinking about the past. Now is apparently the time for new beginnings.<br/>
<br/>
"Mmm," he hums in appreciation and gives Alfie a few firm strokes with his hand, making sure the oil coats him nice and evenly. Maybe his hand lingers a little more than necessary but hey, the man had taken his time stretching him out.<br/>
<br/>
The hand around his neck doesn't concern him too much. Again, Alfie has had plenty of opportunity to kill him already. He assumes from the reaction that the man is more than ready for him so he sits up to scoot close enough to line himself up and his eyes meet Alfie's as the tip of the man's cock presses up into him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie's eyelids flutter closed at the continued stroking, his jaw falling open as he groans. His hips twitch, too, but his eyes open again when Tommy shifts to move into position. That really does make him moan, the moment the tip of his cock hits solid heat. The hand holding Tommy's hip squeezes a moment before he reaches down to make sure he doesn't slip out of the right spot, guiding his dick into Tommy.<br/>
<br/>
"<em>Fuck</em>," Alfie curses loudly as Tommy slowly swallows the head of his cock, his other hand tightening around the Gypsy's throat some just out of reflex.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Tommy groans as he lets gravity do most of the work here. It’s been awhile and while three fingers is a good stretch, it’s not quite the same as a thick, round cock. When he feels the man’s hand tighten, he instinctively raises his hand to the man’s forearm and his grip is firm for a moment before he catches himself and it loosens up. He glides that hand instead up the man’s arm over the material of his shirt to his shoulder.<br/>
<br/>
It doesn’t take long for him to sink completely into Alfie and he tips his head back with another groan once he’s fully seated. Yeah, that’s the ticket.<br/>
<br/>
“What was it you wanted?” he asks, one of his sly smiles coming to his lips.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie takes a moment to breathe, very pointedly, through his nose to re-gather himself. It feels so. Fucking. Good. To have Tommy Shelby's ridiculously tight, stunningly <em>hot</em> ass completely surrounding him. He can feel his heartbeat in the tip of his cock, pulsing and thick. He hasn't been this hard in ages.<br/>
<br/>
"<em>You</em>. This. Fuck, <em>fuck</em>, feel so fuckin' tight, Thomas. Fuckin' ride me, yeah? That's what I wanted, what I want. Ride me."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He tips his head forward in a ‘your wish is my command’ acknowledgement and rocks on Alfie’s lap for a moment before raising himself just to sink back down again. A quiet “Fuck” escapes his lips and he does it again, his hand curling into the other man’s shirt on his shoulder and his other hand dropping to rest on his hip.<br/>
<br/>
This is good. So good. Exactly what he had needed and he hadn’t even known it.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie squeezes his eyes shut hard the moment Tommy begins to rock, his grip tightening on Tommy’s throat again for just a brief moment as he staves off a very premature ending to their night. If he’d known he was going to proposition Tommy and that’d he’d agree so readily he would have taken care of himself a little more to properly prepare.<br/>
<br/>
But he holds it off and he groans lowly as he feels it dissipate and settle into his balls a few seconds later, gripping Tommy’s hip tightly and rutting up into him every time he drops back down again.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck,” he says with a groan and the hand around his neck is sexier than it should be. He rolls his hips, impaling himself on Alfie again and again. This isn’t going to last very long with Alfie rutting up into him but that’s okay. Everything else has melted away at this point. It’s just the two of them. Nothing else matters except filling himself back up as quickly as he can and his chest heaves with the effort it’s taking him to focus enough to keep moving.<br/>
<br/>
The hand on Alfie’s hip cheats and finds the hem of the man’s shirt so he can slide his fingers underneath it and over bare skin.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck is right, innit," Alfie grunts out, his eyes on Tommy's bare throat in the moments his head is thrown back in pleasure. He licks his lips, watches Tommy rise and fall with almost effortless grace, up and down on his cock, disappearing inside him again and again. It's too much, it is, too much to keep him sitting still like this, and the hand hiking up his shirt to graze over his own ribs just spurs him into motion.<br/>
<br/>
Fuck his back, he has to move and so he does, he grabs Tommy's hips and waist with both hands, forces him to <em>stay, dammit</em>, and lifts them both up just enough to get the leverage he needs to be on top. It does hurt to do it but he's a fucking man, he doesn't care, his body will just have to deal with it. Once Tommy's back is against the bed Alfie lifts up one of his legs to push it out of the way so he can get in there to give him a proper fucking, all the while leaning down to nip at Tommy's neck.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He groans and the surprise probably shows on his face at the sudden show of force from the man. Tommy tips his head and opens his mouth to complain but it’s gone the moment his back hits the bed. Oh. <em>Oh</em>. Tommy is glad he’s bendable because the best place for the leg Alfie tries to get out of the way is over the man’s shoulder.<br/>
<br/>
“Fuck—fuck,” he moans, the first thrust going deeper and the second one hitting the same wonderful place. He reaches up to curl his hand in Alfie’s hair and the other hikes up the man’s shirt more just so he can slide his hand over the skin of his back.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, you're gonna fuckin' take it, ain'tcha," Alfie growls into the hollow of Tommy's throat, biting and nipping at it and yeah, he'll certainly be impressed with Tommy's ability to bend nearly in fucking half later but he's not even really thinking about it right now or the hands all over him, he's just chasing his orgasm.<br/>
<br/>
So he chases it, grips Tommy's hips like a vice so tight it'll likely leave bruises and fucks into him hard but he can tell, he <em>knows</em> Tommy fucking loves it, loves being fucked right the hell out of his own mind.<br/>
<br/>
"Fuckin' hell, Tommy. Tommy, Tommy," he grunts out the man's name like a chant, an endless stream of his name and expletives and he can't hope to hang on long like this, he's already on the edge.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” he agrees but he’s barely even hearing the words. He’d probably agree to just about anything right now so it’s probably a good thing that Alfie is so worked up and can’t use his bliss against him. He doesn’t register anything but how good it feels to be fucked so thoroughly and so deeply. The bruises won’t bother him and no one else will see them to ask questions but honestly, in his line of work, a few bruises aren’t surprising.<br/>
<br/>
“Alfie—“ he moans and it’s low and quiet, interspersed with grunts and groans as the other man hits him just right over and over. His mind is blissfully blank except for the bright bursts of pleasure and his quickly building orgasm. He tips his head back, arching his neck to give the man better access to it and hearing his name out of the man’s lips is perfect and wonderful. The timbre and lust in his voice is something so few people have even heard.<br/>
<br/>
“Alfie—“ he groans again and the angle changes just right to send him tipping over the edge, his mind going absolutely blank as his orgasm rips through him.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie is definitely worked up. His back is screaming at him and he's completely ignoring it in favor of fucking Tommy Shelby with all he has into this fucking bed. And it's fucking <em>worth it</em>, too, because Tommy is moaning his name, <em>his</em> name, over and over and he's pounding into him with reckless abandon.<br/>
<br/>
So it's a good thing Tommy can get off without his cock even being touched by his hand because Alfie isn't even paying attention to it, too busy growling and grunting into Tommy's neck and right when Tommy clenches down on him, Alfie comes with a low shout, spilling himself inside Tommy without a damn care. He's breathing hard between the sheets and Tommy's throat, everything feels fucking <em>wet</em> and he can't tell if it's spit, sweat, come, or all of the above.<br/>
<br/>
"Ffffuuuck," Alfie groans after a few moments, his wits slowly coming back to him and oh, yeah, he's starting to actually feel it now.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Honestly, he hadn't even known he could get off without his cock being touched but now he does and that's something Alfie is probably going to have to live up to in the future. He'd set the bar on that one pretty high. Tommy is definitely interested in a round two at some point in the future. No woman he's had so far has even come close.<br/>
<br/>
His chest heaves as he settles back against the bed and tries to catch his breath, staring past Alfie at the ceiling. Yeah, that had been well worth it. There's definitely sticky come between them and likely on the man's shirt but there's not much to be done about it now. He'd insisted on leaving it on anyway.<br/>
<br/>
Tommy refocuses his attention on Alfie, "Not your brightest idea, eh?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie groans again and slowly extricates himself from this situation, his shirt peeling off of Tommy's belly and cock and then immediately sticking to Alfie once he's in a sitting position. Yeah, definitely quite a bit of sinning just happened, didn't it. He's going to have to burn this shirt now, what with all the spilled seed happening on it, that's not even mentioning the spilled seed inside Tommy. He doesn't pull out of Tommy just yet, though, instead tugging Tommy’s leg off his shoulder so he can pop his spine back into place with a wince.<br/>
<br/>
"It's not touching me, now, is it? Means it didn't fuckin' happen," Alfie responds, patting Tommy's thigh with that same tenderness he used to swipe his thumb over Tommy's scar, "But I will need another shirt, so, sure you've got extras."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>It's only sinning if you believe it is and as they had already established, Tommy doesn't believe. He can't help Alfie make amends with his god. He'll need to do that on his own. He keeps his leg bent so his foot ends up on the bed and he drops his head back to close his eyes briefly. Now is about the time he feels like lighting a cigarette. Technically, it is after but he respects Alfie's preference.<br/>
<br/>
"I do," he agrees. The other man might not have pulled out but Tommy shifts to get up and dislodges him with a quiet grunt at the sudden emptiness.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, he will make his apologies. Say he'll never do it again, all is forgiven and all that. And normally... normally he wouldn't, not with the same one, but Tommy is interesting, has always been interesting and now even more so since he agreed to what they just did.<br/>
<br/>
Alfie won't be stopping him, he's spent himself entirely already and all of it is inside the other man, or about to leak out thanks to gravity. But he thinks it'll stay right where it is, with how tight that ass of the Gypsy's is. It's a very nice ass.<br/>
<br/>
"Right, good, I'll take one, then, if I don't rip it in half since you're so fucking small, eh? That coat in the wind makes you look twice as big as you really are. It's a very nice coat, though," Alfie says, and he grabs some of the sheet to wipe himself clean.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He can't say what he might or might not do. He's slept with the same women. Hired the same prostitutes. In France, he'd gone to the same man more than once. He has no apologies to make and no one to make promises to so if Alfie can find it in himself to come again he'll likely say yes.<br/>
<br/>
"There are other men that stay here," Tommy says, sitting on the edge of the bed for a moment and noting the dull ache that he’s already starting to feel. He will be sore tomorrow and maybe the next day. A reminder of the fun they just had here. "I'll find one that fits well enough."<br/>
<br/>
Tommy exhales a sigh and stands up, checking the water basin in the corner. It's cold but it will do. He dips a cloth in it to clean his stomach and thighs, followed by the crease of his ass.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Of course he's going to watch Tommy get up, watch how his spine and muscles shift and how his ass bounces just slightly while he walks. Yeah, that's a really nice ass, and it's hiding Alfie's come between those cheeks. He rather likes that last bit of information the most.<br/>
<br/>
Alfie moves to the edge of the bed himself and manages to peel himself out of his shirt - it's wet, and he really does hate being sticky - and there, now Tommy has the view he wanted from the beginning, doesn't he. Alfie Solomons, naked in his house. If he wanted to kill him and make him look a fool, now's the time to do it, but he knows Tommy won't be doing that. There's no reason for Tommy Shelby to shoot Alfie Solomons, at least right now, so he's safe.<br/>
<br/>
So he stands up with the help of his cane and he manages to knock all the other articles of stuff onto the floor in the process and he thins his lips in silent frustration.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He tosses the cloth into the nearby clothes hamper without much care for what the housekeeping might make of it. They're already going to talk. He has no doubt a few of them had strategically walked by the door at some point in the last twenty minutes to hear what had been going on.<br/>
<br/>
Tommy glances at Alfie when he moves and stares when the man actually takes his shirt off which makes him naked. Really? Now he gets naked? If the man thinks he isn't going to get a good look, he's wrong. The same skin condition as his thighs and face also is on his back.<br/>
<br/>
"Need a cloth?" he asks, gesturing to the basin and then glances down at the things the man has knocked onto the floor. He won't offer to help because of their conversation earlier but he certainly will, if Alfie isn't too proud to ask.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, really, now he gets naked, because now he doesn't have to worry about Tommy looking at him like he's some fucking disgusting thing with these lesions all over his fucking body until after they've finished. Yeah, sure, he saw his face, saw his legs, but it's different to be laid completely bare and inspected, and he didn't want to deal with the possibility of seeing something like pity on his face before they even did anything. He was a bloody Captain in France, he doesn't need that look from anyone.<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah, might as well," Alfie mutters, then catches Tommy's head moving to look down at his clothes. Fuckin' hell. "Go on, then. Pick 'em up. Or don't, I don't care."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Well, he's certainly not getting a disgusted look right now from anyone. An appraising one, yes, but not disgusted. There's a bit of curiosity but he won't ask questions either. If Alfie wants to talk about what's ailing him, he will and if not? Well, that's his business then isn't it?<br/>
<br/>
Tommy dips another cloth in the basin and rings it out before bringing it over to the other man without comment. If his eyes slip down from his face to eye the rest of him, well it's his house and they've just had sex. He's allowed to look. No disgust there either. He won't vocalize anything because again, he recognizes it's a touchy subject.<br/>
<br/>
He shifts far enough to pick up the rest of the man's clothing and put the pieces on the bed where they won't fall off again.<br/>
<br/>
"Mind if I smoke?" he asks.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie silently takes the cloth from Tommy's hand, his shoulders relaxing when he realizes that Tommy isn't going to ask about this or that. He also watches him pick up Alfie's clothes and, once again, not mention it. He releases the breath he was holding - when did he do that? - and perfunctorily cleans himself up, looking out the window into the gardens, lit up by the setting sun. It's beautiful.<br/>
<br/>
"No, go on. Your house, innit? I'm ah - I have my daily thing I have to do, put it off too long as it is, I told you," he says, shuffling over to his pants and underwear, which he manages to pick up with his cane and reach down halfway to grab them. He sits back down again to put them on.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Tommy crosses over to his own clothes and pulls on his own underwear and pants. He leaves the suspenders down and doesn't bother with a shirt. He picks up his cigarette case and lighter, pulling one out to put between his lips.<br/>
<br/>
"Right," he says around it and he lights it after watching Alfie for a moment. He puffs it and puts the lighter back down with the rest of his things. While the other man starts his little ritual, he might as well go and find him a shirt. Obviously, Alfie isn't comfortable without one and there's no reason for it but they're all allowed their little idiosyncrasies.<br/>
<br/>
He turns and heads for the door, "I'll only be a moment."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie only grunts out a hummed affirmative, buttoning his pants and moving over to the chair closest to the window. He settles in it after retrieving his pocket watch and doesn't look over at Tommy leaving. He reads the time, then takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. It really does help quite a bit to even him out, to let his mind wander to the perspectives of other people, those that are less fortunate than himself. He usually does it first thing in the morning, but today it just didn't happen.<br/>
<br/>
When Tommy returns he'll find him just like that. No shirt, his head tilted out toward the window and his eyes are closed, but he's very obviously awake since he tips his head toward the door the moment he hears footsteps approach.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He smokes his cigarette leisurely as he walks through his house. His own shirts won't fit the man. He's too broad in the shoulders. So he makes his way down to where the maids do the laundry and it's late enough there's no one working now, which makes it easy to sift through the piles. He leaves the cigarette to dangle from his lip as he holds up several to himself to compare the sizes before throwing one over his arm.<br/>
<br/>
Tommy stops to check the locks on his way through the house and to get a bottle of whiskey and a glass from the drawing room. He stubs out the cigarette and heads back up to the room where Alfie is waiting. He knocks once and enters without waiting for a response.<br/>
<br/>
"Just me," he says, shutting the door behind him and there's a quiet clink of the glass against the whiskey bottle as he sets them down on the side table.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie doesn't make a sound when Tommy announces his presence, he simply tips his head back toward the window and keeps breathing nice and slow.<br/>
<br/>
"An interesting thing happens when you close your eyes," he says, after about three minutes of relative silence. He knows Tommy's still there, knows where he is.<br/>
<br/>
"You hear things. Smell things. Feel things... you know, better. Sharper. You ever done it? It's liberating, almost. Makes me think... what would it be like, in my brain, if I couldn't see. Would I know what things look like, just from feeling, or smelling, or hearing? Make the pictures in my head? Could I even make pictures in my head, if I didn't know what a picture looks like in the first place? I think of things like that, sitting here. Then I think, right now, how big a shame it'd be, if I never got to see your eyes. Yeah. Sounds stupid, right? Sentimental, even. But then, if I couldn't see, I wouldn't know what color they are, you know? How blue they are. ...Yeh."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He puts the shirt down on the bed and pours himself a double measure of whiskey to sip on. Tommy lights another cigarette before he picks up the glass and sits down on the bed to look at Alfie. With the man's eyes closed, he can take the liberty to look all he wants. It really is a shame that he thinks his skin condition is enough of a reason to stay covered up.<br/>
<br/>
Tommy listens to Alfie's rambling silently, head tipping back thoughtfully as he takes a drag from his cigarette but he keeps his eyes open. He knows what he would see if he closed his eyes. It happens every time he lays down to sleep. France. Grace. The Priest. He can take his pick at this point. With his wife around, he had slept easier than he had even thought possible. Now that she's gone, well, it's the same old thing.<br/>
<br/>
If he had to live with that every day? No thanks. No part of that would end well for him.<br/>
<br/>
"Were you ever in a tunnel, Mr. Solomons?" Tommy asks, swirling his glass in his hand. "Clawed your way out of the mud?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie can hear how much Tommy just poured into that glass, and can tell from the smell of it what it is, not that he even needed that information to know. He can feel Tommy's eyes on him, too, and, well, he can't see it so he's choosing not to think about it too much.<br/>
<br/>
"Mmn," Alfie hums, then frowns as he considers that tone, and the way he's suddenly back to 'Mr. Solomons'. He'd never been a tunneler, no. He'd seen them, though. And watched a lot of men never come back out of them after they'd gone in. Seen how it affects them.<br/>
<br/>
"...That all you see when you close your eyes, Thomas?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Tommy empties the glass down his throat. It hadn't actually been his intention. He really had meant just to sip on it but it goes down smooth around the tightness in his throat and chest and drowns out the bad memories well enough. Well enough he pours himself another measure. So much for moderation.<br/>
<br/>
He lets out a heavy sigh and leans over with his elbows on his knees, staring at the floor instead of Alfie.<br/>
<br/>
"Close enough," he replies.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Mm," Alfie hums again, tipping his head as he hears the swallow. Hears the clink of glass on glass. Hears more whiskey being poured into that same glass again.<br/>
<br/>
"Right," he says after a moment. He nods, eyes of course still closed. "Right. So you see her, then. You see her."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>This night is very quickly going in a direction he's not particularly thrilled about and he rolls the glass in his hand, watching the liquid swish.<br/>
<br/>
"A man told me once that men like us could never be loved," Tommy says, raising his gaze to stare at the flickering flames of the fire. "But he had it wrong, eh? Men like us shouldn't be loved. Good way to end up dead."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie licks his lips and furrows his brow as he listens, shifting some in his chosen chair and turning his head over in Tommy's general direction as he considers that. He scrubs his hand over his beard.<br/>
<br/>
"So you're never going to love again, is that it," Alfie says, after a long beat of silence. "That's what you're saying."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He downs the glass in his hand again and puts it on the table beside the bottle. He refrains from filling it up again but he does take a long drag from his cigarette instead and he glances over at Alfie. The man obviously can't see him or his frown.<br/>
<br/>
"Depends on the coin flip, doesn't it?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Can't flip a coin if you're dead from turning into a bottle of fucking liquor, Thomas," Alfie points out flatly, and even without his eyes open he can still stare a hole into Tommy just by pointing his face in his general direction and looking not the least bit impressed.<br/>
<br/>
"So, you're drowning yourself in your own fucking self-loathing for allowing yourself to love a woman who also supposedly loved you, and she wound up shot. Right? I'm right, ain't I. Did you force her to marry you, Thomas? Gonna guess that's a 'no' just based on my personal experiences with you, <em>so</em> she knew the risks. Right? Eh? Get off it, Tommy. Take off the fucking ring. Love again, or don't, I don't fuckin' care. But</p><p>this... you're better than this. Smarter."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie might have his eyes closed but Tommy has the courtesy and respect to look him in the face when he's dressing him down. Instinctively, his hand covers the ring on his finger when it's mentioned and he swallows, shaking his head silently. He isn't ready for that. Not yet.<br/>
<br/>
"Can't sleep without the whiskey, Alfie," he says, taking another drag from his cigarette. The rest of it is all things he's told himself. She had known about his life. Known about his business. She'd been warned how many times how dangerous a man he was and yet she'd agreed to marry him anyway. He knows all of that but that doesn't make it hurt any less.<br/>
<br/>
"It's a better devil than I used to use."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie can't hear him cover his hand, and has no way of knowing that's what he's doing. He might know a lot, but he doesn't actually have a third eye, as much as he'd make everyone believe that to be so. So that movement, at least, gets a pass from the Jew.<br/>
<br/>
He chews on his lip a moment as he sits on that information. It's good to know, just for knowing's sake, but it's not actually helping anything. So, best just to change the subject entirely. Sort of.<br/>
<br/>
"So, we doing this again, then? This. Between us, what happened over there," he says, pointing toward the bed. "'Cause if it is, I need that ring to not be on your finger anymore, Thomas. It's bad, alright? I don't like it. Makes me feel like I'm fucking her husband while she's off in the other room when we both damn well know she ain’t. That's a you thing. A thing that you need to figure out, got it?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Tommy Shelby doesn't appreciate ultimatums and certainly not about his personal life. It's his business what he wears on his hand. He presses his lips together around his cigarette before raising his hand to pull it out and rub his thumb over his bottom lip briefly.<br/>
<br/>
He doesn't like to hear it but it's fair that it makes the man uncomfortable. It's the way Alfie says it that doesn't sit right with him.<br/>
<br/>
"Good night, Mr. Solomons," he says, standing up from where he's sitting on the bed and moving to collect the rest of his things.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>It's a testament to Alfie's willpower to keep to his schedule and also his trust in Tommy to not shoot him because he needs him for this business deal that he keeps his eyes closed at that proclamation. He tips his head to listen all the same, a deep frown marring his features.<br/>
<br/>
"Mmn, yeah, it was, Mr. Shelby," he mutters, then goes back to staring at the backs of his eyelids, only making it seem like he's looking out over into the gardens.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>It had been a good night. Right up until Alfie had gotten him to actually talk about his feelings and had closed with telling him to take the ring off. It made it real, didn't it? Taking the ring off would make it seem like she had never been here. Tommy isn't ready.<br/>
<br/>
He doesn't say anything else as he opens the door and steps out in the hallway, closing it sharply behind him. There's a bottle of whiskey in his hand with his name on it and a room down the hallway made up for him. Sounds like a good idea to him.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This marks the end of the first thread we wrote of these two!  What did you think?  Let us know, we love comments! </p><p>There's plenty more where this came from!  More will be posted as I go through each thread, though I have no posting schedule planned!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Negotiation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Despite their pleasure-filled night at Arrow House, Alfie still betrays Tommy and the Peaky Blinders for the Fabergé egg.  Because business is business, and pleasure is separate, right?  Tommy has to decide how to proceed after letting them both cool off after the business dealings with the Russians concludes, and negotiations ensue.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, if you're still here, congratulations!  You made it through the first thread we have of quite a few already written out.  This one is still perhaps one of my absolute favorites, though, as they figure each other out and decide how to proceed with their relationship.</p>
<p>And I noticed the word count of that first chapter... 18,000 words!  Well if just that first bit is that long, we're in for an incredibly long ride!  Hope you're ready!</p>
<p>As noted before, this chapter begins from Tommy's perspective.  Enjoy!</p>
<p>Edit:  This chapter now has an accompanying illustration (made by me!) and it can be found <a href="works/23721364/chapters/57241105">here!</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What to do about a problem like Alfie Solomons? The truce with the London boys is a tenuous one and he knows it. It always has been. One little slip from the Peaky Blinders. One little show of weakness and the whole thing could come crashing down around his head. His entire family being jailed could be considered just that little slip if someone squinted. He's done what he can at this point for them. It's just a waiting game now. The right people need to pass on the right information to the right people. He has faith it'll happen. These things take time.<br/>
<br/>
He takes the ring off too and he tells himself it's not because of Alfie's words in his head but those are probably part of it. It's just one more potential crack in the veneer. He knows what the rumors might say. Tommy Shelby still mourning his dead wife. Grief does things to a man. Breaks him down. Makes him weak. Ripe for the picking. No, he's already failed his family once. He can't let everything they'd worked so hard for go to shit in their absence.<br/>
<br/>
Right now, he has to run Shelby Company Limited like nothing has changed. He has to make it perfectly clear that they're still in control of matters. Sometimes he doesn't feel very in control. His family is important to him. Stabilizing forces. He has faith that none of them are going to stab him in the back and if he ends up alone with them, they aren't going to put a bullet in his brain. Now he doesn't have that safety net and yet, things need to keep running, don't they?<br/>
<br/>
Talking with Alfie is only one of a very long list of things that need doing and he puts it off. Gives it a couple of months. Long enough to give them both a chance to cool down. Still, he's not a stupid man and he knows what'll happen if he shows up in Camden Town unannounced. So he sends ahead a telegram. Date, time, white flag, all that. He gives him plenty of notice. Plenty of time to send a return telegram. Plenty of time for the man to disappear if he fancies.<br/>
<br/>
He's precisely on time when he shows up at the Aerated Bread Company of Camden Town to talk to Alfie. He's alone but not unarmed and the man will know it. He could always choose to shoot him but Tommy doesn't think that will happen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yeah, so. He made a deal, right? He did. He went down into that treasury and he saw things, okay? He saw things, and he knew deep in the pit of his cold, blackened heart that he was meant to have them. So yeah, he made a deal with the Odd Fellows, because he knew there would be immediate buyers for that very particular item, and he'd have so much extra money left over he likely could have kept a few of those sapphires for himself, to sell or not, he'll never know at this point since he never got his hands on them.<br/>
<br/>
But he didn't know about Tommy's boy. He really didn't, and that... that complicated things in ways that Alfie, unfortunately, couldn't predict. Would he have done it, if he'd known they'd use Tommy's own flesh and blood as blackmail to keep him from outpacing them? Out loud and if cornered, he'd say yes, because it's <em>fucking business</em> and that's it, but deep down... he quite simply doesn't know. He likes to think he's a hardened enough man that he'd do just about anything to put himself and his business forward, but at the same time... he likes Tommy Shelby. He'd figured, hey, it's only money, he'd see through it and they could just keep on trekking, as they were, but the boy made things needlessly complicated, and it almost cost Alfie his life.<br/>
<br/>
The drive back to Camden Town was a quiet one. His riding partner Mendel got himself shot in the fucking head, leaving Alfie to scuttle back home with his proverbial tail tucked between his legs. His heart hasn't risen to that swift drumbeat in his chest in a long time, but Tommy is good for that, isn't he? So he goes back home. Spends many nights thinking about Tommy Shelby, and that entire Russian deal, about their night in Warwickshire and what it all means to Alfie Solomons.<br/>
<br/>
When word comes to London that all the major heads of the Peaky Blinders minus Tommy are behind bars, that doesn't even change much on Alfie's end. Sabini is all but ground into the dirt, and Alfie, quite frankly, isn't going to push it, because he's learned by now, yeah, that Tommy Shelby is not to be trifled with, even when he's down on his luck. He put Alfie in his place, and he earned a shit ton of respect from him for his trouble, so when things go quiet, Alfie doesn't push, but he doesn't run away either. They just keep on going, as they were.<br/>
<br/>
The telegram doesn't surprise him when it comes in. Ollie hands it over with that look on his face like he needs to take a particularly unpleasant shit, but Alfie just shoos him off and reads it over and over and over again. So, Tommy's coming here. Well. Alfie's not going anywhere, and he's not going to return it with anything, either, just to keep Tommy on his guard a little because fuck him, that ground tackle in that deserted warehouse fucking hurt, and Tommy damn well knew it would.<br/>
<br/>
Ollie escorts Tommy down into the basement, and he very obviously pays very close attention to Tommy's every move this time, but Alfie comes out of his office, leaning against his cane and staring at Tommy with his lips thinned.<br/>
<br/>
"See you haven't learned a damn thing, have you, Thomas," he says with a vague gesture with his other hand, indicating Tommy's significant aloneness. "Come on, then."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yeah, he had known, technically, that tackling Alfie to the ground would hurt but he hadn't been thinking so clearly at that point. He had just been thinking about getting his hands around the man's throat. If he had intended to kill Alfie, he'd be dead just because he had a gun in his hand. He's not completely hot-headed.<br/>
<br/>
Tommy makes no sudden moves and he doesn't stop to do anything sketchy either not that he thinks that Ollie will let him. The man had learned his lesson when it comes to Tommy and that's just fine. He has no plans to do anything to Alfie and he doesn't plan to threaten him either.<br/>
<br/>
Yeah, well, who would he bring? He knows that Alfie knows about his family. Word travels fast.<br/>
<br/>
"Good afternoon, Alfie," he says, nodding toward Ollie as he steps around him and walks into the other man's office.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, it is."<br/>
<br/>
Alfie also nods to Ollie with half a blink, and Ollie nods back with a frown, gives one last look toward Tommy, then makes his leave. Usually, he goes and hovers outside the office but this time he heads back toward the entrance. Alfie turns and heads inside himself, then settles back in his chair with some effort. There are even more lesions on his face than the last time they spoke, but then again it's been quite a few months, now, hasn't it.<br/>
<br/>
"So, what can I.... do for you, eh?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yeah, Alfie should probably get his face looked at, if he hasn't already. If it's at the point that Tommy is starting to get concerned, surely the other man is concerned? Of course, there's some questions that maybe it's better not to answer.<br/>
<br/>
"Now that my business with the Russians is over," he begins. "I need to know if you're still in it with the Odd Fellows."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alfie sits up and leans back in his chair - it's old and lovely, and conforms very nicely to his back - and exhales loudly as he drops his chin to his shoulder.<br/>
<br/>
"Well, I don't have a Fabergé egg or a fuck-ton of sapphires in my possession, now do I," Alfie returns flatly, throwing up a hand to show this lack of precious jewels. "So, no. Not sure why you had to come all the way here to ask me that ridiculous question."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No, his income has held steady over the past few months. Tommy had checked. There also hadn't been any reports of Fabergé eggs or sapphires being moved through London. He'd have heard about that too. So that makes the mess with the Russians and the Odd Fellows over for now.<br/>
<br/>
"Just passing through," he replies, echoing what the man had said when he had shown up in his drawing room and they both know it's a lie, just like then. "Prefer to do my business in person."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Right," Alfie says, drawing out the word, and his gaze flicks down toward Tommy's hands, then back up again, quick as a flash of lightning.<br/>
<br/>
"So we should talk about the big fucking elephant in the room, then, shouldn't we, Tommy. Eh? Like, I don't know, your entire fucking family being clinked up. Kinda puts a smudge on business dealings, don't it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He doesn't miss that look, not with his eyes trained on Alfie and he has a feeling he knows just what he'd been looking for. The ring. It makes him feel a tad self-conscious even if he doesn't show it.<br/>
<br/>
"They'll be out soon enough," Tommy says, reaching--slowly--into his pocket for his cigarettes and lighter. "I've already made a deal."<br/>
<br/>
They're going to be angrier than hornets when they get out but they'll be free and that's the important part of the whole thing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alfie watches him reach into his pocket but he doesn’t expect a gun. Tommy is far from stupid, and with how relaxed he appears on the outside, it’s pretty obvious he didn’t come here to stir trouble for the London outfits. Not today, anyway.<br/>
<br/>
“‘Course you have,” Alfie mumbles, and it’s with complete conviction and no amount of sarcasm. Tommy gets things done, no matter the odds it seems.<br/>
<br/>
“He dead, then? The one that made you need glasses.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He lights his cigarette without much pomp or circumstance and tucks everything back in his pocket. He’d offer one to Alfie but he knows better than to think he would accept. He’s not out to change the man’s lifestyle. Heaven knows that Tommy has vices. He’s not about to be spreading them around.<br/>
<br/>
“Same man took my boy,” Tommy explains evenly, taking a drag from his cigarette and exhaling smoke into the room. “I wasn’t the one who cut him but it got done.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, good," Alfie says with a nod, because really, he <em>didn't fucking know</em> they'd go and steal Tommy's kid, and anyone who would steal a kid for personal gain should probably be cut in some terrible fashion. Alfie has done some awful, terrible things in his life, it's true. And he might talk big about there not being a line, but he really does try his hardest to keep kids out of it, at least the direct line of fire. Sometimes it's inevitable.<br/>
<br/>
"Was that priest, wasn't it. Could see it in his eyes. Evil… evil behind those eyes. Shoulda known, really, what they were gonna do, but..." Alfie takes a deep breath and holds it, staring at Tommy without blinking, because this is him admitting he made a mistake here, and he doesn't want Tommy to miss it. "But yeah. Glad it's done and over with. Whether you or whoever else who did it, one less shit-hole priest in the world, right?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He meets Alfie’s gaze and he sees the apology there, just like how he had seen the man hadn’t known about them taking Charlie. Money had been the man’s motivation and that’s not much of a surprise, is it? This is one of the many reasons he’d come in person. Far easier to read a man and his thoughts when you’re face to face with him.<br/>
<br/>
“He deserved worse,” Tommy agrees, rolling the cigarette between his fingers and maybe they all deserve worse but the Blinders don’t mess with kids either, not on purpose. They don’t put up with the sort of disgusting, perverted things the priest had been doing either. Michael had been owed the honor of killing the man. Tommy has no regrets about it, whatever Polly might think.<br/>
<br/>
“But we don’t always get what we deserve, eh? Sometimes we have to make do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alfie nods, just barely, scrubbing his hand through his beard as he watches Tommy roll the cigarette. Watches him blink, slowly. Watches his throat work as he speaks.<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah, yeah we do," he says slowly after a long moment. He squints at Tommy a moment later, but his curiosity wins out in the end. So sue him, that night was really good and he's been thinking about it a lot lately.<br/>
<br/>
"So. You got yourself all figured out then, eh? Tommy? Don't see a ring."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy sighs, raising the cigarette to his lips and inhaling, eyes on Alfie as the man stares at him. If he had himself figured out, he probably wouldn't do silly reckless things like show up on the doorstep of a man that is not only one of the most dangerous men in London but also someone that had betrayed him.<br/>
<br/>
"You know, you called me 'Sweetie', Alfie," he says, words long and slow and just a little irritated if you know him. He shifts in his chair, restless and more annoyed the more he thinks about it. He gestures in the direction of Alfie with the hand holding the cigarette.<br/>
<br/>
His voice raises briefly and he drops again, knowing Ollie probably isn't as far away as he would like. "I had a gun in your fucking face, yeah? We were discussing <em>business</em> and still, you called me Sweetie."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yeah, Alfie knows him. He's seen Tommy Shelby countless times over the years, now. They have a rapport together, despite the betrayals, so yeah, Alfie knows that he's irritated. Not that that matters to him, really.<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah, I did," Alfie says, as if he's agreeing on a thing like 'the sky is blue'.<br/>
<br/>
"And I'll do it again, too. Out of all the things we've done, Tommy, of all the things, you're caught up on that, eh? You spent nights staring up at your pretty little ceiling in Warwickshire wondering why Alfie called you 'sweetie'. That's fanciful, innit?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No, it never matters to Alfie does it? He's seen the man's short fuse first hand. Tommy is a lot harder to get going. It's possible, sure, but there's no one like Solomons when it comes to a temper.<br/>
<br/>
"You told me before you kept business and pleasure separate. There were witnesses, Alfie," Tommy replies evenly. Alfie's man had ended up dead which is actually a shame because neither of them had necessarily been <em>that</em> intent on killing one another. Probably. He'd have taken the bet anyway. Things had certainly got heated.<br/>
<br/>
"Lucky for us, Michael isn't much of a talker," he taps ash from his cigarette on an empty glass on Alfie's desk. "I don't care if it was only once. People will talk if they hear a rumor, especially one about us. Neither of us needs more enemies."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>One</em> witness, and he's your lad, so, if you can't keep him quiet then that's on you, innit?" Alfie retorts easily, still leaned back in his office chair. His back is tight today with the coming rain, but he doesn't show it.<br/>
<br/>
"And since when did calling someone 'sweetie' become fucking them out in the open for all to witness? Eh? Woulda called you that whether we fucked or we didn't, so don't go getting your knickers in a twist over endearments, alright. You don't want me to call you that anymore? Fine, I'll come up with something else, then, but I rather liked that one, and I, for one, think you did as well. Since you were busy thinking about it enough to tell me about it now and all."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For now, it had only been Michael but he just wants it on Alfie's radar. The wrong people getting wind is what will be bad for business. He'll just have to trust that the man won't be excessive about endearments when they're around other people.<br/>
<br/>
He stares at Alfie again as the man talks and he doesn't know what he wants, does he? He sighs again and drops his shoulders. It makes him look tired which makes sense because he is, in fact, tired. He raises his free hand to pinch the bridge of his nose and drops it again.<br/>
<br/>
"I took the ring off," he admits finally and he's not going to share how difficult it had been or how uncomfortable it might still make him feel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, he doesn't need to share that information because he already has. It's written all over Tommy's face. He may think he's a closed book but he's not. His broody stares into nothingness, his excessive drinking, and his even more excessive smoking habits are all pretty good signs that he's having some troubles with the grieving process, or was.<br/>
<br/>
"Mmhn," Alfie hums, because yes, that much is rather obvious. There's silence between them for a few moments, then the squeak of the chair as he sits forward again.<br/>
<br/>
"For what it's worth... I'm sorry, Tommy," he says, voice low and sincere. "I am. ...You have your boy, though. She's still with you, in him."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Those things probably aren't going to go away anytime soon especially with his family incarcerated. He doubts that changes when they're free because he highly doubts any of them will be talking to him for awhile. That leaves him alone with Charlie.<br/>
<br/>
He's quiet for a moment before he says, sincerely, "Thank you, Alfie."<br/>
<br/>
Tommy puts his cigarette out in the glass, "I've some time before I go back to Warwickshire."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mn," he hums again as an acknowledgment, quiet but strong in conviction.<br/>
<br/>
And then... out comes the truth of the matter, not that he didn't know already. If Tommy is going to show up here, with no ring on, after their talk about said ring... it's pretty obvious to Alfie why he's here now.<br/>
<br/>
"Right. To talk business. To talk business... not here," Alfie says the words slowly, staring at Tommy with a knowing look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There's some honesty between them and it's good enough. He doesn't talk much about feelings in general and that's as close as he's gotten with anyone in a long time. His brothers don't talk about their feelings very well either.<br/>
<br/>
"Some business is better discussed elsewhere," he agrees and he gives the man a steady look. "Shall I get a room somewhere?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It is, you're right about that," Alfie hums, stroking his beard and looking off into the distance for a moment before he takes a deep breath and grabs a pen. He hands Tommy what he's written: an address.<br/>
<br/>
"Five o'clock."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He glances down at the paper and he won't pull his glasses out right now to read what it actually says but he assumes it's where they're going to meet.<br/>
<br/>
"Have a nice afternoon, Alfie," he says as he stands up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alfie stands up as well, then spits in his hand and offers it to Tommy. They've done this enough times now, even if Ollie is looking in he won't think anything of it beyond business.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He spits in his own hand and takes Alfie's without hesitation. He gives him a firm handshake and lets go, turning for the door to head out. There's some time to kill before their little rendezvous later but there are things he can check on and people he can hover over. It's a good idea to make an appearance at any rate.<br/>
<br/>
It's an easy way to spend the day and see with his own eyes how the London branches of Shelby Company Limited are doing. They're all too happy to give him an update. He does some paperwork in a quiet corner until the time he needs to go and he honestly forgets that he has his glasses on when he heads up the steps of a quiet, simple town house in Camden Town.<br/>
<br/>
Tommy knocks twice, firmly and keeps his face toward the door with his hat pulled down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They part ways and Alfie has his own work to do in the distillery, anyway. Ollie comes up to him after and asks about this and that with their runners, and eventually asks about Tommy, too. He's a good lad, but sometimes has to be put in his place about things. He's learning, though, and eventually he'll take Alfie's place if something happens to him, if that day comes.<br/>
<br/>
A bit after, he goes home to clean himself up some. The psoriasis is actually somewhat in check at this precise point in time, even if it's progressed in the last months. It's less itchy today, but he spends some time with hot water, soaking in the tub and scrubbing at them gently with a washcloth to keep them from cracking and bleeding. He trims his beard to shape it right. He washes his hair. Puts on nicer clothes, just so that Tommy can take them off him again later, go figure.<br/>
<br/>
When he opens the door, he immediately notes the glasses with his eyes, but steps aside to let the man in so any wandering eyes don't land on them too long since Tommy seems so worried about it.<br/>
<br/>
"'Ello, come on in. Don't you look nice, Tommy. See my spectacle man did you some good. See into the future yet?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He steps in as soon as Alfie gives him the space and he can't help the way his eyes wander to what he can see of the house before looking at the other man. Tommy raises a hand to his face and pulls off the glasses to tuck back in his coat pocket.<br/>
<br/>
"I think I have," Tommy replies with a barely there twist of his lips into a smile. "I see a good night ahead of us."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alfie's digs are relatively simple compared to the often over-flourishing glam of the various wonders of London. It's obvious that it's lived in in some capacity, but it lacks the same atmosphere that his office does, making it rather obvious that he spends much less time here than he does in town.<br/>
<br/>
That does pull a little smile and chuckle out of Alfie, even if he glances down to see a flash of metal when Tommy puts away his glasses. Tommy would be stupid to <em>not</em> carry a weapon with him around here, so it doesn't really phase him any.<br/>
<br/>
"Did you now? Good, good. Seems reliable enough, yeah? So, you come full already or you need a bite before the main course."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy has lived in smaller and worse in his life time. A house is a house. Of course, Warwickshire is a bit grand but he had earned it, hadn't he? Successful company and all. Some people don't want that sort of status symbol and that's just fine. This is nice enough. He won't judge Alfie for it.<br/>
<br/>
He shrugs off his coat and hangs it and his hat on a hook near the door.<br/>
<br/>
"Don't suppose you have any whiskey," Tommy says, clearing his throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I have bread," Alfie returns with an unblinking, flat stare and a vague gesture toward the kitchen area because that should be answer enough for Tommy. He may very well have some whiskey in the house, but Tommy doesn't need to know that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy stares back for a moment and turns toward the kitchen. He has a feeling that Alfie doesn't mean the kind of bread that he makes down in his bakery. It's not a surprise that he doesn't have alcohol here. If he doesn't drink it and he doesn't have guests, what's the point?<br/>
<br/>
"Bread it is," he replies, rummaging in his pocket. "Mind if I smoke?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I do, actually, but there's a balcony out to the right if you need your fix," Alfie says and he doesn't sound sorry about it as he shuffles over to the kitchen to go and fetch said bread. He's pretty damn good at making bread, too, regardless of how often 'bread' means rum in his line of work, an actual loaf of bread is its own form of art, in his opinion. If he wants his shop to look legitimate as a bakery, he's going to have some delicious bread to go with it.<br/>
<br/>
"You ever had my bread, Thomas? Course you haven't, this is mine, I made it myself in my bakery. You want white."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No drinking. No smoking. Got it. He tucks the cigarette case back in his pocket. He doesn't need it right now. It's mostly something to do with his hands. Later, he'll probably take advantage of the balcony but he'll make do right now.<br/>
<br/>
He eyes the kitchen and the small dinette. Nothing unexpected here. He imagines this might actually be the most used room in the house besides the bedroom. Man needs to eat, right? He definitely hasn't had any of Alfie's actual, legitimate bread. He hadn't been entirely sure there was real bread. Good to know.<br/>
<br/>
"Whatever you recommend," he says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wash your hands first, eh? Over there," Alfie nods over to the basin nearby.<br/>
<br/>
"Jewish thing," he explains with another vague wave of his hand. He moves into the pantry area and shuffles around to find the loaf he wants, wrapped in wax paper. He deposits that onto the counter, then goes over to wash his own hands in a perfunctory fashion that is a solid indicator that he's done this routine many, many times.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy stares at Alfie, just watching the man move for a moment in his home and then as he moves to the water basin to wash his hands. He can hear him murmuring to himself as he dumps water out of a small cup onto his hands and he imagines it's some kind of prayer. It sounds like it anyway. It's interesting to him that the man follows all these rules about what he puts in his body and how and can still, somehow, bring himself to cut a man.<br/>
<br/>
When Alfie is finished, he washes his hands and he certainly doesn't do it in any special way but the other man doesn't say anything about it so he supposes that means it's acceptable enough. He knows that Tommy isn't Jewish and doesn't believe already.<br/>
<br/>
"Anything else?" he asks, spreading his hands to show they're clean. Never let it be said that Tommy Shelby isn't a good sport. Of course, he's paid considerably more for sex than no vices and clean hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yeah, Alfie Solomons is a unique creature, there's no denying that. Jewish law is strict in some aspects and the one big one surrounds breaking of bread. He has a plethora of idiosyncrasies, as most men do, but he's pleased that Tommy is humoring him without complaint. It warms the cockles of his heart, truly, although the phrase is most certainly not kosher.<br/>
<br/>
"Naw, won't make you recite the words or any of that," Alfie says, but he's got the barest of smiles on his face as he says it. He's much, much more relaxed in the confines of his own home, that is very clear. He cuts a piece of bread off the loaf and offers it to Tommy, then cuts his own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Most of what they're going to do tonight is decidedly Not Kosher. Yet, Tommy will let him have his rituals. It means something that Alfie is sharing all of this with him. That he's letting him see this glimpse into his life. He doesn't bring people here, not like Tommy. Warwickshire is also a place where business is done and it's meant to be intimidating. This is... just a home.<br/>
<br/>
"Thank you," he says as he accepts the bread. He hesitates a moment just to make sure it's okay to actually eat and takes a bite. It is genuinely wonderful.<br/>
<br/>
He swallows and says, "You're full of surprises, Alfie."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To Alfie, doing the little things helps make up for the big things that he doesn't follow to proper law. These little things he can do without complaint, and he does, genuinely, care about Jewish tradition, but he's also got some basic needs and France also tarnished some of his more orthodox rituals and tainted him.<br/>
<br/>
Alfie nods in response to the thanks, waiting patiently for Tommy to take the first bite before he follows suit, watching for his response to the taste and texture of it. It's one of his quiet, private prides, his bread.<br/>
<br/>
There's a quiet moment where Alfie simply stares at Tommy after that soft proclamation, stopping his chewing and everything. He swallows as well, then clears his throat and says, "So how is it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's good," he says, raising it toward the man in an almost toast before taking another bite and chewing it slowly, savoring it. He had a small meal for lunch or maybe breakfast before he'd gotten on the road but nothing substantial. This is rich and thick, genuinely filling.<br/>
<br/>
It's Romani tradition to feed your visitors and feed them well. He doubts that Alfie knows it. Most of their traditions and customs are passed through word of mouth. Maybe someday he'll explain it. Right now he's busy eating.<br/>
<br/>
"I know a man that runs a bakery in Camden Town," he says, lips twitching with amusement. "If you were looking for work."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alfie's eyes actually flicker and light up at that, showing that he's genuinely surprised by the lighter banter and definitely not in a negative way. His lips twist as he glances away and shifts his weight to his opposite hip, then when he looks back up at Tommy he's actually trying to keep his expression neutral and not smile.<br/>
<br/>
"Oh, well, put in a good word for me, then, would you. 'Cause I hear he's got standards, right. Makes him hard to work with. Bit of a hardass."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The joke had just slipped out. He's comfortable with Alfie probably because the man actually seems genuinely relaxed and they're alone, which helps him feel the same way. He can't even remember the last time he joked with anyone but his brother. It had to have been Grace but that feels like a lifetime ago.<br/>
<br/>
"I will, though I don't think he's as much of a hardass as he believes," his lips twitch again, trying and definitely failing to hide the amusement.<br/>
<br/>
He shakes his head, taking another bite out of the bread before asking, "Is this bread from your bakery?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s hard to make jokes in their world. With them all constantly on edge with words that could be used against them at any given moment, you learn quickly to keep your guard up at all times. This, though, this is all personal. No business here.<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t tell him that,” Alfie says seriously, but yet in an almost sing-song fashion that makes it impossible to tell if he is in fact serious or not.<br/>
<br/>
Alfie takes another bite of his piece, letting his eyes close for a few seconds to enjoy it.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, it is. I made it, I said. And I meant it, too. Kneaded that loaf with my own two hands, these hands, yeah. Recipe’s mine, too. Well. Tweaked it from my mum. Letting her live on with something physical, you know. She’d like that, I think.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He watches Alfie and finishes his piece of bread while the man talks. Tommy listens to him just like he listens to his family and what they are and aren't saying. Sometimes he has to piece it together. Alfie has given him a pretty good picture of his life so far. The bread baking is a surprise. It makes sense given his religion and his business but he never had considered that Solomons had actually been hands on with the cooking.<br/>
<br/>
It might be impossible to tell if he's serious but Tommy would wager that he isn't just given the fact that he's the bread maker from Camden Town. He definitely can't convince him otherwise either what with him rambling about his mother and her bread recipe.<br/>
<br/>
"I do know," Tommy says, gaze shifting briefly out the window and back again. It's just like the Grace Shelby Institute he had built for children. It had been in her honor and she would have liked it as well, especially now that the priest has been dealt with, even if she will never know what he'd done.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, you do, and it's a nice place you've got there, that school. Heard about it in the papers," Alfie agrees, finishing off his own bread and there are some crumbs in his beard but, well, can't stay clean all the time, can you?<br/>
<br/>
"So," he starts, drawing out the word as he stares at Tommy with an unblinking stare that gives away nothing, "Now that you've got some food in your belly, how about we talk about what this is, exactly."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’d have liked it,” Tommy echoes and that’s as important as Alfie’s mother and the bread. Obviously, he had wanted to do some good anyway so it hadn’t been much of a stretch but when they had suggested putting Grace’s name on it there hadn’t been much to think about. It had been the right thing to do.<br/>
<br/>
He meets Alfie’s gaze evenly and wonders where the man is going with all this. He frowns slightly at the question and it really does make him itch for a cigarette just for something to keep himself busy. So instead, he puts his hands in his pant pockets.<br/>
<br/>
“Alright,” he says even though he hasn’t given much thought to what this is at all. He’s only just taken off his wedding ring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Right," Alfie nods, then gestures for Tommy to go into the main room, which is simple but tasteful. There are only a couple chairs and three tables in what constitutes the 'living' area. Alfie settles into one of the chairs, his cane leaning against the end table nearest to it.<br/>
<br/>
"So... we're not quite to a pattern, 'cause that's three, and I'd like it to be at least three eventually, maybe more, but that's up to you, innit? Because I, for one, don't like sharing. What about you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He follows Alfie into the main area and he debates about just standing but pacing tends to make people nervous, including himself so instead he sits in he chair that the other man hadn’t taken. He leans back and crosses his leg over the other, fingers drumming once on the arm of it as he listens to Alfie.<br/>
<br/>
So the man is after exclusivity, hm. He taps just one finger against the arm of the chair a handful of times. He’d certainly like this to continue. Their first time had been fantastic and the bruises on his hips that had taken quite awhile to fade shows that Alfie isn’t afraid to be rough with him. Still, variety has been the spice of life since Grace had died, hasn’t it?<br/>
<br/>
“So is this the part where I tell you I fucked the Russian again?” he asks. “Or should we talk about the prostitutes I’ve had since?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good time to mention it, yeh," Alfie responds easily, letting his head fall to one side as he considers the man next to him. He does give him an appraising look, as if searching into Tommy's own memories to see what all went on.<br/>
<br/>
He frowns, though, and says, "Hope you didn't pick up something from that Russian whack job. Could see the crazy in her eyes, Tommy, like some big sack of cats all rustling around in her head. Didn't blink enough, eyes too wide, I could tell. This is a serious question, though, Tommy. I got enough going on with my own crap, don't need anything else, so, if you have something to share, now's the time to share it. No judgments, you did what you had to do."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tips his own head just to judge Alfie’s reaction to that information. The Russian had been insane. He had found that out first hand. It had been even worse the second time and that had made it even easier to bow out. He had paid her so as far as he’s concerned that business is done.<br/>
<br/>
“I haven’t caught anything,” he replies with a small huff. He certainly wouldn’t spread it around. “It would have shown by now. If I <em>had</em>, I wouldn’t have come.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And it would have been a damn crying shame, wouldn't it," Alfie returns, not phased in the slightest by whatever offense Tommy feels about him asking in the first place. If it wasn't the fucking Russians, he wouldn't have asked, but like hell is he getting some venereal disease from those pieces of shit.<br/>
<br/>
"I don't share, Thomas," he says again slowly. "If that's a dealbreaker, so be it, eh? But I want you to know that I mean that. I don't share. Men or women."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yes, it would have been a shame. Lucky all around that he had managed to rid himself of his Russian problem without anything worse than a broken skull. That at least had healed well enough. He’s being honest with Alfie here. There’s nothing wrong with him. He’s probably not a shining example of health given the smoking and drinking but neither of those are contagious.<br/>
<br/>
Tommy stares at Alfie for a moment, considering the man and his deal, before nodding, “Alright, no sharing. You have my word.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alfie nods in return. He trusts that Tommy knows how serious he is about that, and what he would do if he were to find out that Tommy broke that deal. Business, sure, there's wiggle room. This, though, Tommy only gets that one free pass.<br/>
<br/>
"Good, mine as well."<br/>
<br/>
There. Easy, right?<br/>
<br/>
"Glad we got that outta the way, eh? You staying 'til morning or no?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yes, he understands that Alfie is serious about this. That's why he had genuinely taken the time to consider whether he wanted that kind of commitment. It's going to be somewhat of a pain with two hours between them but Tommy can control himself.<br/>
<br/>
"I planned to stay," he replies, fixing his gaze on Alfie. "I've no other outlets now."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yeah, well, if Tommy wants to fuck a whole slew of prostitutes he can do that on his own time and money and then, consequently, have no Alfie. If he feels like that's a fair trade then that's on him. Alfie would move on alright at this point, as interesting as Tommy Shelby is.<br/>
<br/>
"What, you were planning on getting a good dicking from me, then going off to put your dick in some whore back at your place? Jesus, Tommy," Alfie sighs, but he doesn't sound particularly <em>judgy</em> about it either, somehow, it's more just exasperation. "Come on, then."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not all in one night," he shakes his head. He's not that hard up for attention. Sometimes it's just about having the warm body in his bed. Some nights, he just can't stand how alone he is and it's going to be a struggle for him to adjust but if they keep having sex like they had the first night, it's completely worth it.<br/>
<br/>
"I was too sore for whores for a couple of days," he twitches his lips into a smile. It's a good memory. He has no complaints about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, well good, you spread it out a little bit, yeah? Too much Tommy Shelby to go around, clearly," Alfie huffs, but it's in good humor on his part, at least. He grunts as he shifts to stand, using his cane to get up but he leaves it there. He doesn't have to walk far.<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah, yeah I bet you were. Opened up for me so nice, didn't ya. I'll keep you too sore for your fancy leather chair in the wilderness too, if that's what it takes."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stands up with Alfie and he appreciates the good humor. He imagines that Alfie has had partners in the past. There's no judgment from him on it either. They all have their needs and vices. Tommy knows that probably better than anyone.<br/>
<br/>
"You're welcome to try," he replies and he's great at keeping his face straight so it's impossible to tell if that had been a joke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course he has. France was hard on everybody, and he's had his fill of whores when he was young. It won't be hard for him to remain exclusive to Tommy now, though. He's never, ever had someone like Tommy. Someone so... alluring. So genuinely <em>pretty</em>. Not even women can really compare to Tommy's prettiness.<br/>
<br/>
"I will," Alfie says with complete confidence, as is the Jewish way. "Try, that is. And I don't plan on failing, either. I wanna kiss you, too, by the way. Should have mentioned that before, suppose."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alfie is handsome even if the man himself doesn't see it and interesting in all the right ways to keep Tommy coming back to him. Of course, the excellent sex helps too but just being with Alfie in any capacity promises to be more exciting than the last few women he's slept with, crazy Russians notwithstanding. That had been the wrong kind of exciting.<br/>
<br/>
He raises his chin slightly at the addendum, considering for a moment and his gaze stays trained on the man as he moves closer. Hadn't he thought about kissing Alfie in bed that night? The only reason he hadn't just done it had been Alfie's very excellent method of distraction.<br/>
<br/>
Now's as good a time as any to make up for it, right? Keep the man on his toes.<br/>
<br/>
"You do, eh?" he asks, raising a hand to catch Alfie's chin and hold him in place so he can lean in to press their lips together. He hasn't kissed many men, maybe one in France but that had been a long time ago, so this is different. The beard... the beard is very peculiar and scratchy. That's going to take some getting used to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That movement makes Alfie go stock still, his eyes widening in open, clear surprise but he doesn’t move a muscle to stop the other man. He’s motionless even when Tommy grabs his chin and leans in, and doesn’t even immediately respond once their lips press together.<br/>
<br/>
But then, like a light flicking on he’s all movement, one hand snapping up to grab the back of Tommy’s head to properly deepen it. His lips part and that’s the gateway through the tangle of beard and into softer parts full of lips and tongue. He growls into Tommy’s mouth, surging with an eager lust as he swipes his tongue roughly over those pretty lips he’s wanted to conquer for quite some time now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This he knows how to do pretty well. Obviously, there are differences between wooing men and women but the big problem is already sorted out. He knows Alfie is interested and he’s just told him he’s fine with kissing. Tommy is happy to oblige the request. He’d been curious. How could he not be?<br/>
<br/>
It’s much better when the man actually responds and participates, for a moment he had tried to consider whether the move had been too forward, but he had asked. Maybe he hadn’t expected Tommy to be quite so comfortable with the idea but he likes kissing and particularly during sex. It’s clearly great foreplay too.<br/>
<br/>
His own lips part with a small sound of encouragement and the strangeness with the man’s beard definitely goes to the back part of his mind. His hand drops from Alfie’s chin and finds his ribs instead, putting enough pressure there just to keep him close.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No, he really didn't expect Tommy to be as relaxed about it as he is. Didn't expect him to be so curious and just jump right into it, but he's not complaining now that he's up to speed. His fingernails dig a bit into Tommy's scalp, gripping the longer hair on the top of his head and tugging on it a bit.<br/>
<br/>
"Nnh, fuckin' hell," he grunts out when he breaks the kiss only long enough to grab some air, then he's right back at it, nipping at Tommy's lips and pushing his tongue right into the other's mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, sometimes he likes to do the unexpected. Planning things hasn't always worked out for him. Romance wise spur of the moment tends to work pretty well anyway. He isn't sure that kissing Alfie standing in his living room is necessarily romantic but they could do worse.<br/>
<br/>
His tongue flicks out and over his lips briefly when the kiss breaks, taking several breaths for air of his own. The sudden invasion of his mouth is a surprise and one he doesn't immediately react to but it barely takes a moment before he's moving his own tongue against Alfie's. A groan escapes him and he slides one arm around to the man's upper back, while the fingers of his right hand dig into the man's side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's as romantic as it needs to be, as far as Alfie is concerned. There's no real need to beat around the bush, they both know why Tommy is here, and they're both very much on board with it.<br/>
<br/>
Alfie growls again when their tongues collide, and his grip tightens enough that he tugs Tommy's head back away from the kiss a little abruptly, his teeth catching on Tommy's bottom lip before he lets that go, too. His other hand comes up to stroke over Tommy's exposed throat, his thumb catching his pulse. He hums, low and pleased.<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah, yeah I like that quite a bit. Can you feel it? Right here," he practically purrs the words, pushing his hips into Tommy's front, "How much I want to bend you over that chair, right now, and fuck you 'til your legs give out."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There really hadn't been much other reason for his visit. He had wanted to establish the man's loyalty but he had assumed, when he started out from Warwickshire, that this might be the entertainment for the evening. He's glad that he hasn't been disappointed.<br/>
<br/>
He doesn't quite understand why the roughness excites him so much. It's not even that noticeable, just enough to remind him that he's not dealing with a woman here and maybe that shouldn't be the turn on it is but when their hips meet, Alfie can probably feel his interest in return.<br/>
<br/>
His pretty blue eyes shift away from the man to consider the chair and then he brings them back again. There's a hint of amusement in them if Alfie knows what to look for. "Is it sturdy enough?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fuck no, it'll fall the fuck apart the moment both our weights hit it," Alfie says, and damn Tommy's hair is soft. Well-groomed, too. Beautiful. He tugs it harder, leaning in to breathe in Tommy's natural musk and oh, oh yeah, he likes all of that.<br/>
<br/>
"Like hell are we doing it against that chair, I'm not falling down there, mate, I don't have a fucking death wish. We're going to my bed, right, and it's over there, down that hall, so. Trot on," he says with a smile and lets go of Tommy's hair just so he can pat his cheek before shooing him off in that direction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That's pretty much the answer he had expected there. Chairs tend to be a bit awkward for sex. Couches are better. Tommy has plenty of experience in the sex against or on most household furniture... not that he plans on explaining that to Alfie.<br/>
<br/>
He tilts his head at the cheek pat but dutifully turns toward the hallway. He still feels like a smoke or a whiskey to relax him but he'll just have to wait. After, he's having a smoke even if he has to stand on the damn balcony to do it.<br/>
<br/>
"I have a chair that would be sturdy enough," he tells him as idle conversation. "More of a lounge, if you thought your back could handle it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We'll figure that little problem out when we get to it, won't we," Alfie responds easily, mostly to deflect whether or not he thinks he can handle it. He doesn't like to think of himself as incapable of anything, but age is becoming a factor and he does, admittedly, have some physical ailments that are causing more and more problems for him as the years pass.<br/>
<br/>
"Nice to hear you're already thinking of all the ways for me to fuck you in that lovely little house of yours, though. Warms my heart. It does, truly. How often did you think of me in your bed, eh? Before you finally showed up here, I wanna know."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy isn't quite sure what positions work the best for the man. Chairs and lounges are good for riding though and he thinks that had gone pretty well the last time. He also doesn't know the extent of Alfie's back problems because the man hides it as much as he can which he doesn't blame him for at all.<br/>
<br/>
"Didn't keep count, Alfie," Tommy replies with an errant gesture of his hand. Usually, there's a cigarette in it but he'll behave in the man's house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That many, is it? Don't I feel special," Alfie hums, pleased as he makes his way to his room. It's not a long walk since the house isn't the size of a fucking mansion, and it's intimate and dark with only a fireplace to light the room and the windows on the far wall, but the sun is setting so the light won't last long.<br/>
<br/>
"Nobody says my name like you," he announces after a moment, glancing back over his shoulder with an arched brow before he shuffles to the fireplace. He stokes it and adds another big log, then stands back up with a grunt. "S'different, innit? Like it belongs there on your tongue or something."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You left quite the impression," he admits, one of his hands stroking a thumb over his own hip where one of the bruises had been and he scans the bedroom when they get to it. It certainly looks more lived in than the main room.<br/>
<br/>
Tommy shrugs out of his jacket and tosses it over the top of the trunk, leaving him in his vest and holster, which he had forgotten about until just now. The weight is almost always there and familiar. He imagines Alfie had seen glimpses of it before this so he doesn't expect the gun to be a surprise. Still, he doesn't make any motions toward it.<br/>
<br/>
"Rolls off the tongue nice and easy," he says and tilts his head as he eyes the man. "Alfie."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I've heard I do that on occasion," Alfie says and shrugs out of his own vest which leaves him with just the one heavier shirt and suspenders, tilting his head to watch Tommy stroke over his own hip. Yeah, he remembers the easy way he could grip him there, like they were handholds specifically for him and everything.<br/>
<br/>
He honestly doesn't even look twice at the gun. Tommy Shelby isn't going to shoot him, he knows it deep in his bones. If anything Tommy is simply a good guard dog for him in the off-chance of some coincidental robbery.<br/>
<br/>
"Like it even better when you're yellin' it into a pillow, mmhmm," he hums with his lips pressed together in thought as he reaches out and strokes over that same spot Tommy just touched on his hip. He's gentle as he does it. "That what you want, Tommy? From me? More rough?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A robber would be pretty stupid to break into Alfie Solomons’ house. If they had cased the place at all, they'd steer clear. There's nothing in this house worth stealing if it means pissing off a known gang leader. Hell, not even a Fabergé egg could convince him to break into this house.<br/>
<br/>
No, he's not going to shoot him. He doesn't think Alfie is going to wrestle him for it either. He likely has his own stashed somewhere handy. Under the pillow, maybe, since Tommy assumes he usually sleeps alone.<br/>
<br/>
He glances down at the man's hand and up again, "Tonight? Yes."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, ninety-eight percent of the people that live on this block and in this general area are Jewish, and pretty much all of them follow him in some way so yes, it'd be pretty fucking stupid to try and get into this house of all the houses to try.<br/>
<br/>
"Mmn? Yeah?" He asks, looking down as well, and then back up to meet Tommy's gaze. They're exactly the same height, so it's no hardship to be close. "What about other nights, mm? I can do rough, yeah, but not every night. And that's got nothing to do with my back, before you ask, and everything to do with what I should be doing. For you. Between us. Sometimes I like it slow. Fuckin' gentle if you wanna call it that. Alright?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy raises a hand to his lips, rubbing the pad of his thumb over the bottom one and dropping it again. He really does feel like he needs a cigarette. This is such a terrible predicament to be in. Every time he thinks he finally has things figured out between them, Alfie tilts the wheel just a little bit and throws him off balance.<br/>
<br/>
"I'm not ready for gentle, Alfie," he mutters finally. It's hard for him to get the words out and actually admit it but if they're going to do this, honesty is probably the best course of action.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alfie watches that movement very, very carefully, his gaze sharp and intense, just as it always is whenever Alfie Solomons gives his complete attention to something. He drops his head and looks up, to catch Tommy's wandering look for a few solid seconds, searching his face.<br/>
<br/>
And then, lightning fast, he cuffs Tommy right in the temple with an open hand, then points to the bed and says, "Go. On the bed, yeah?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Alfie's gaze catches his, he focuses on him and gives him his attention. He doesn't know what it is that the man is looking for--whether he's telling the truth maybe? Maybe to see if he's sure? -- He honestly doesn't know but he doesn't think he can stomach gentle yet.<br/>
<br/>
The movement and subsequent hit are a surprise. Instinct has him flinching but the pain and what had happened don't register right away. Alfie had hit him? Ow, yeah, the man had definitely hit him. He's genuinely startled enough by the action that he just stares at the other man for a moment. Obviously, if he'd intended to do damage, he'd be on the ground and probably knocked out.<br/>
<br/>
He actually stares at him for a good, long minute before tipping his head and turning toward the bed. He pulls the gun from its holster when he's turned away from Alfie and puts it on the nightstand. No need for that to accidentally go off. Otherwise, he climbs onto the bed as ordered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And for that entire minute Alfie stares at him, unblinking and unyielding with his lips thinned and chin jutting out. He doesn't back down an inch, waiting out the other man until he registers all that just happened and actually listens to the order. Does he not remember how fast Alfie can actually move when he wants to? Clearly it's been too long since he's really seen him in action.<br/>
<br/>
Like now. He's on Tommy in a heartbeat the moment he's on the bed, grabbing the back of his shirt and yanking him back up as if he's been scruffed like a dog, pulling him close to his chest so his chin is curled over Tommy's shoulder and his beard brushes over his ear, breath hot and wet.<br/>
<br/>
"Take off your fucking clothes, Thomas," he says, voice a low, husky thing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had just been the transition from talking about what they had both wanted directly to the roughness. Tommy had expected some sort of acknowledgement about his statement and clearly he isn't getting one. Maybe that just means Alfie had accepted his answer.<br/>
<br/>
He is faster than Tommy remembers or maybe he's slower, either way it doesn't matter. It's clear the man is intent on giving him what he wants and Tommy can't argue with that. Maybe it's good to have a reminder of what the man is actually capable of doing.<br/>
<br/>
Tommy actually throws a hand forward like he might be falling or he might be trying to catch the bed but he really doesn't know. It had been more instinct than anything. He swallows at the sound of Alfie's voice in his ear. Now that… is an amazing thing. His hands actually move pretty deftly to the buttons of his vest. His holster will have to come off first but it's a start.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The cuffing was the acknowledgment. He wants it rough, yeah? Fine, Alfie can deliver. This time. But next time he may not be so privy to listening to what Tommy thinks he wants or needs. It will be a give and take relationship.<br/>
<br/>
Alfie hones in on Tommy's breath and the way it catches when he hears his voice. The way his Adam's apple bobs as he swallows so loud even Alfie can hear it.<br/>
<br/>
"What's the fucking hold up. Eh?" He growls out, pushing Tommy back down onto the bed just as roughly as he'd asked. It might not be what he was expecting, but... well, he asked. And Alfie Solomons has never proclaimed to be entirely stable. "I'm going to open you up, right. And you get one. One finger. Two if I'm feeling particularly charitable, but... you have to hurry the fuck up, Thomas. I don't have all fucking night."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His hands go out to catch himself as he finds himself bent over the bed again and it's hard, rough just like he'd asked. He can't fault Alfie for listening to him and so far what's in his pants isn't complaining about the manhandling.<br/>
<br/>
So... fuck the rest of his clothes, he just needs at his suspender clips really and with the vest open those are fairly easy access. Of course, now he can't get at the fastenings of any of his clothes because someone had thrown him on the bed. He pushes up far enough to sit up and gets at the front clips to loosen his suspenders.<br/>
<br/>
"I'd let you rip them off if I didn't need them," Tommy replies evenly and getting out of the holster is a bit awkward but also necessary. He tosses it in the general direction of the trunk. It restricts his range of movement too much. He works his pants open after that as quickly and as efficiently as possible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Clock's ticking, Shelby boy, innit," Alfie says lowly, openly eyeing Tommy's ass and honestly he's contemplating smacking the hell out of it, but instead of doing that he busies himself with his own suspenders and pants just to get them out of the way now. The oil is in the nightstand, so he grabs that as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He honestly is moving as quickly as he can here. He's eager for this. He had asked for this. Tommy hopes one finger had only been a threat. With enough oil, it'd be smooth enough but it'd be a tight fit and maybe a little rougher than he had in mind.<br/>
<br/>
His vest hits the floor, followed by his sleeve garters and he kicks off his pants and underwear as he starts on the buttons to his shirt. See? He can do as he's told. He might also be ogling Alfie a little as the man undresses.<br/>
<br/>
"Waiting on you now," he says, egging the man on and maybe he'll regret it when he can't walk tomorrow but he doubts it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alright, for that, Tommy does get a smack to the ass. A hard one, too, enough to take the wind out of any man and make their ears ring just from the sound of it. That pale skin of Tommy's lights up bright red so fucking beautifully, Alfie is hardening at an almost alarming rate just seeing it happen in real time.<br/>
<br/>
"Any other clever things to say, Tommy? Mm?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ah--" he jerks at the sudden smack and pain blossoms across his ass cheek, but he really doesn't regret the comment at all. It hurts, sure, but that's the plan for tonight. He imagines he's not going to want to sit down for a few days. Good.<br/>
<br/>
Still, he can be a good boy that has learned his lesson. He shakes his head and shrugs off his shirt, tossing it in the direction of the floor. It makes him properly naked for Alfie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While Tommy is busy contemplating whether to speak or not, Alfie is busy oiling two fingers on his right hand. He's not gone long though, and by the time Tommy is naked, he's reaching up with his left to press against the back of Tommy's neck.<br/>
<br/>
Down, down, down, he doesn't shove but it's a constant downward force that's not light, and he doesn't stop pushing until Tommy's chest and chin are pressed tight to the bed, ass in the air. His right hand gets busy, immediately finding Tommy's entrance and pushing inside with one finger without pre-amble.<br/>
<br/>
"Good, Tommy. That's lovely, look at you. Learning the rules so quickly, yeah."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The downward force is enough to get him to cooperate without too much trouble. It's enough to tell him he's not in control and maybe that's what he needs more than anything right now. Alfie is more than strong enough to keep him bent over but he still arches against the man's hand at the sudden intrusion and burn with a sharp cry.<br/>
<br/>
His fingers dig into the blanket beneath him and he winces at the burn. It's closer to hurting than anything and that's a bad memory of France he doesn't need right now. With the oil, he knows it's only temporary but it still makes him take a deep breath and exhale.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shhhh, shhh, Tommy, deep breaths, there we go," Alfie shushes and clucks him through the burn of it but his finger doesn't stop or pull away, either. It goes in, all the way, in one smooth motion and Tommy's hole sucks it in greedily and holds it there tight by the time he's done, then he thrusts with it before allowing Tommy proper time to adjust.<br/>
<br/>
"S'what you wanted, isn't it, Thomas, eh?" Another thrust of his finger, this time with an accompanying curl and tug. "I'm thinkin' of going in with my cock right after this, yeah. Make you feel the burn of it for a week, won't I."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tries to force himself to relax. This is rough and it's exactly what he had wanted, what he had asked him for, but it's not going to seriously hurt. It might burn around the edges but all it takes is hitting the right place and it'll all mix into something wonderful.<br/>
<br/>
Tommy takes another deep breath and exhales at the coaching, grunting at the next few thrusts, but it's getting easier as he opens up. He's definitely not ready for Alfie's cock, he knows that much but he also doesn't think the man will go that rough with it.<br/>
<br/>
"I'll be too much for you," he breathes, twisting his head so Alfie can see the goading twitch of his smile. "You'll come before you can give me a proper fucking."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alfie arches a brow, then leans down over Tommy's back and whispers right into his ear, "S'that so?" Right after he says it, he pulls out his finger, making sure that his fingernail catches on the rim of Tommy's hole on the way out, just to give it a bit of bite before he's empty.<br/>
<br/>
"I think you're fucking full of it, mate, ain't ya," Alfie continues, his voice so low that it actually rumbles like the purr of a large cat and just as he says it, he slams his finger right back inside Tommy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His muscles flex and clench at the small bite of pain but also at the emptiness. Alfie's weight over him is noticeable and honestly, it's wonderful. The man can do things with his voice that Tommy had only even dreamed of and his tongue snakes out over his lips in response. He's hanging hard already and that's by-and-large becoming the biggest reason.<br/>
<br/>
He cries out again at the intrusion, gasping as the stretch and burn. It's better than it was which is good. He clearly needs to adjust fast if he's going to keep pushing buttons. Naturally, he feels like it's all part of the fun.<br/>
<br/>
"That's not a cock," he observes helpfully and there's a bit of strain to his voice but he is being opened a little roughly right now so that's probably to be expected.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alfie hums, a barely there acknowledgment to that goading. It’s funny, it is, that Tommy doesn’t seem to believe that he’ll actually go through with his threat. And, yeah, it’s true, he wasn’t going to, but now...<br/>
<br/>
He pulls out his finger again, and there’s a good twenty seconds where there’s nothing happening that Tommy can see, and then there’s a hot, blunt cock tip pressing threateningly against his hole. There’s an inexorable push forward where Alfie watches that puckered entrance spread, just marginally, over the tip of his dick.<br/>
<br/>
His grip tightens on the back of Tommy’s neck.<br/>
<br/>
“Would you like to take a bet, Tommy? I already know you’re a gambling man, don’t I.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All the twenty seconds does is build anticipation. He has no idea what the man is doing behind him. So far as he knows, he's not really moving at all, but that doesn't mean he isn't planning something. Twenty seconds feels like a lifetime until he feels what is, actually, a cock pressed firmly against his opening. The threat is real enough and he believes that Alfie might actually do it now. Before he hadn't been so sure, calling his bluff had clearly riled him up.<br/>
<br/>
"Coin flip is the only bet I'll make," he breathes out, tongue flicking over his lips and back in again. He's trying to keep himself relaxed here because Alfie could decide at any moment that he's tired of hearing him talk. "Everything else is fixed, yeah? Thirty to one, ten to one, doesn't matter. Outcome is the same, eh?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, you'd be willing to leave the fate of your own asshole to the toss of a bloody coin, is what I'm hearing come out of your pretty mouth right now, Thomas. That right," Alfie says, and he sounds genuinely interested in the answer and yet not all at the same time.<br/>
<br/>
"I think, yeah... I think you fucking want me to do it. Want me to make it hurt, yeah... and maybe I should, right? Feel your delicate skin down there tear and bleed all over the fucking place, make it so you can't even fucking sit for a week, maybe two," he continues to talk as his hands begin to wander, stroking over a smooth backside and both hands end up resting on Tommy's asscheeks. Alfie spreads them slowly apart, his thumbs stroking and tugging him open so that the tip of his cock literally rests against Tommy's entrance, held up by that and his own arousal and nothing else. It's still awfully tight in there.<br/>
<br/>
For another few seconds, nothing happens. Then Alfie shoves his thumb inside Tommy hard, sneaking it in and letting his cock drop back away. And only a moment later, his other thumb joins the first, both going knuckles deep. He leans over him and pushes them in further, but from this angle he can't get super close.<br/>
<br/>
"I ain't fuckin' doing that, mate. Won't give you the satisfaction of it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I've done worse," he replies and it's probably true. He's started more than his fair share of fights with men that had ended up broken, battered or dead all with the toss of a coin. How different his life might be if the coin had just landed the other way once or twice.<br/>
<br/>
Tommy listens to Alfie talk and it's apparent that he had figured out that he'd been goading him on purpose. It's no surprise, really. Alfie is a smart man. Too smart, probably, to really be manipulated by that sort of button pushing but it never hurts to try.<br/>
<br/>
The man's hands are nice. Soft like he remembers even if they're being a bit rougher than the last time. He takes the opportunity to brace himself on his forearms instead of his cheek. Give an inch and he'll take mile, yeah? No hands holding him down mean he's free to do what he wants for the moment. He inhales sharply at the sudden pressure and intrusion, joined a moment later by a sharp burn as he stretches out the width of two thumbs. It had been absolutely unexpected.<br/>
<br/>
"Fuck," he says with a small groan as Alfie shoves forward and deeper. There's plenty of things he could say and he thinks there's a thing two among them that would probably get him a cock in his ass instead but well, things are getting interesting now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Bet you fuckin' have," Alfie agrees, and if both of his thumbs weren't shoved inside the other man he'd be smacking his ass again, but he'll make do with what he's got.<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah, 'fuck', that's what I'm gonna do to Thomas fucking Shelby, alright. But I'm gonna do it on my own fucking time, you hear me," he growls out, pumping both thumbs inside at the same time, but only on the first push. With every following thrust, he changes up the pace, the depth, the curl of his thumbs so every single moment is different than the last and leaves Thomas reeling, unknowing of what to expect.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alfie has made his point loud and clear here. Tommy's a little surprised by his creativity but fuck, he can't complain about the result. It's such a strange sensation and the burn from it fades relatively quickly as his skin stretches out, as his muscles adjust and accept the thumbs thrusting into him.<br/>
<br/>
"Fuck Alfie," he groans again and rocks back against the man's hands. It won't really help. He's chasing more friction, a deeper angle, something that really lights him up. He hadn't expected Alfie Solomons to be such a tease but here they are.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The moment that Tommy's hole starts to really stretch and accommodate both of his thumbs Alfie peels them apart from each other like opening a pair of scissors. He opens him up from the inside, his fingers digging into Tommy's ass cheeks for some purchase as he does it. He lets some actual air from his room inside Tommy's ass because he won't let it close back up, not until he's done with him. Not until <em>he</em> says he's done with him and made him good and ready.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He drops his head down onto his hands at the sudden, wide stretch, breath heavy. He has no idea what Alfie's goal for this is right now. Unpredictability is one of the things that he thinks makes the man so appealing.<br/>
<br/>
A quiet grunt escapes him and he shifts his hips slightly, glancing back over his shoulder at Alfie. "Will there be any actual fucking tonight?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You fuckin' goad me into fucking you again and I'll fucking walk out, Tommy, I fucking mean it," Alfie says as he stills his entire body, thumbs and all, and Tommy should tell he means it just by the ratio of fucks spoken per sentence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy can tell that he means it. It isn't just because the ratio of curses to words either. Is it so wrong of him to want the man's dick in him? Typically, it's taken as a compliment. He bites his tongue on what he really wants to say because he <em>doesn't</em> want their night to end so abruptly.<br/>
<br/>
"Alright," he mutters in agreement, dropping his head to press against his hands again and he supposes that just puts him at the man's mercy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No, it's not wrong, Alfie wants his dick in Tommy, too, but he wants some peace and fucking quiet while he does it. He already agreed to go rough, so he'll go rough, but on his own damn time and not a second sooner.<br/>
<br/>
It takes him a few seconds more to calm down enough to get back into it, his thumbs disappearing from Tommy's hole only to be pushed right back in, from nothing to everything all at once, in quick succession five times. And then, yet again, they're gone.<br/>
<br/>
"Up on the bed, by the headboard, got it? Go. Now. Hands on the board."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy waits patiently and he's rewarded by Alfie getting back to it. He grunts at the first rough thrust of both thumbs. The following ones are wonderful too but there aren't nearly enough of them before Alfie is pulling back again. If the man is trying to get him frustrated, it's working.<br/>
<br/>
He obeys the direction, intent on behaving the rest of the time just so he does actually get the dicking he wants from Alfie and he tests his weight against the board briefly before flattening his hands against it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This will put some unnecessary pressure on Alfie's back, but at this point he's well beyond caring. He re-soaks his dick in the oil, pumping himself a half dozen times just to get himself hard again, then sheds the rest of his clothes even if Tommy can't see him doing it. The bed dips from the added weight, and Alfie shuffles closer.<br/>
<br/>
He slaps Tommy's knees without a word to make him take a wider stance, pushes down on the small of his back to tilt his hips and jut out his ass, then smacks it twice, one on each cheek, just to see it turn bright pinkish red.<br/>
<br/>
"Right where you belong, Tommy. Right here, like this, displayed all pretty like, just for me," he breathes out the words like it's a reverent prayer, then without waiting to see if Tommy is going to get smart with him again he lines up and pushes inside him straight to the hilt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If that's what Alfie wants to do, that's what he's doing. No more complaints from him. He can't help if the man puts him in positions that end up making his back uncomfortable. He's pretty sure if he says anything about it the man really will walk away. If he wants to suffer for sex, that's his prerogative.<br/>
<br/>
He spreads his legs wider at the encouragement and jutting out his ass like this kind of makes him feel a bit like a whore but he is kind of asking for it so maybe that's fair. He doesn't think the slaps will leave marks for long but they spread a nice, warm bloom of feeling through his ass cheeks. His own cock hasn't waned too much and juts out beneath him, leaking a few drops at the tip. He imagines he looks like quite the sight.<br/>
<br/>
Alfie puts the words to voice and Tommy doesn't really have a response, but yeah, even if he had it'd be long gone once the man hits home. He'd managed to surprise him. Of all the things he had expected, he had figured that Alfie would draw it out now, tease him some more and make him wait. Wrong. So very wrong. So wonderfully wrong.<br/>
<br/>
He cries out in surprise, head tipping back to the ceiling and it's probably the loudest he's actually been in bed with Alfie so far. It's so much more than just the two thumbs. His muscles give way well enough and it's slick, but he's so tight around the other man. It's more burn than anything but that's what he had wanted tonight. He had wanted to feel it as Alfie's cock opened him up and he's not disappointed.<br/>
<br/>
"Fuck," he says again. "<em>Fuck</em>."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The cries are nice to hear, even as they're swallowed up by the ceiling. He doesn't care if anyone else hears, let them hear. Let them hear Tommy Shelby crying out for Alfie Solomons, he doesn't fucking care.<br/>
<br/>
There are no more words from Alfie, though, not anymore. He does, however briefly, let his forehead press between Tommy's shoulder blades just to keep himself steady for a moment as his cock pulses hard inside the other man. Then his hands are right where they were last time, gripping Tommy's hips with a roughness that will undoubtedly leave the same fingermark bruises as last time so he can pull out to the tip and then snap forward again, and again, and again.<br/>
<br/>
See, where Tommy was wrong was the thought that Alfie might not last long enough to properly fuck him. Yeah, no, that's not a problem anymore. Why? Because Alfie's been sinning a whole lot more than usual lately, spilling his seed into his hand and the sheets and on the floor, all in the name of Tommy Shelby.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Right now, Tommy doesn't care either. He's too busy reeling from the cock in his ass. The moment of adjustment is probably good for them both. He doesn't want this over too quickly either and heaven knows that had been just what he wanted.<br/>
<br/>
He keeps his hands firm against the headboard because he has to so he doesn't faceplant into it but that's a thought that's barely in the back of his head. If he moves his hands, Alfie will probably stop and that's the last fucking thing in the world he wants right now. It creaks slightly with the force of the other man's thrusts but it's sturdy.<br/>
<br/>
There are plenty of sounds spilling out of his mouth with every thrust. Grunts, moans, plenty of 'fucks' and 'yeses' to go with those. Alfie is rutting into him at the perfect angle to send white hot bursts of pleasure through him and he's relentless. There's no time to recover from one thrust before Alfie is ramming into him again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alfie's hands stay on Tommy's hips for a good bit of time while they fuck, his nails digging into the other man's pale, freckled skin. It's certainly lasting longer than their previous romp, that's for certain. Long enough that Alfie lets one hand roam, reaching around to grip Tommy's cock firmly, pumping him in time with his own thrusts which are powerful enough to make their knees skid along the sheets and for the headboard to clunk against the wall with every forward movement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It is lasting longer and that's just fine by him. He's pretty well out of his mind with pleasure at this point and that's exactly where he wants to be. No real feelings here, just a nice, thorough fucking and one where he doesn't need to do anything besides take it.<br/>
<br/>
His chest heaves as Alfie thrusts into him and he groans, long and deep when the man takes him in hand too. He's being pulled so many ways he can't even keep up. He can't decide whether to rock into the thrusts or the hand.<br/>
<br/>
Another litany of curses spills out of him, alongside Alfie's name, more than a handful of times.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His back is screaming at him but Alfie pushes it to the back of his mind, an afterthought to be considered later when all is said and done. He's been through absolute hell and come back alive and on top, he can handle a round of romping without his back going out.<br/>
<br/>
Still, just to straighten himself out he reaches up and grabs Tommy by the hair, pulling him up off the headboard to force his back flush against Alfie's front. There, that's it. That's fucking <em>it</em>, isn't it, because now he can latch his lips onto Tommy's throat and bite it while he's got his hand in Tommy's hair, and the other hand pumping his dick for him while simultaneously fucking him. Oh, life is <em>grand</em>, isn't it?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He lets himself be dragged back against Alfie and by his hair no less because he's not really in any position or frame of mind to protest at this point. It feels fucking amazing. His eyes are mostly glazed over with lust and pleasure at this point, even if Alfie can't really see them. They definitely aren't focused on anything. He's just letting himself live in the moment.<br/>
<br/>
"Alfie--" it's a half-moan, half-honest to god whimper and he says it two or three times more. His voice breaking with need and pleasure. God but he needs to orgasm. All it takes is a few more nips of teeth against his throat and a couple good, proper thrusts upward and that's it.<br/>
<br/>
For all the noise he'd been making, his back arches against Alfie's chest and his mouth falls open but there's no sound to announce it besides a few short gasps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alfie's stamina has improved significantly since their last time but hearing all of those delicious, lovely noises coming out of Tommy, feeling him gasp and moan right against his chest as well as clenching so impossibly tight around his cock has him coming in tandem with Tommy.<br/>
<br/>
He grunts through his own, smacking Tommy's ass with his groin and he can feel his own come drizzling out of Tommy's clenching hole and down his pulsing shaft. Once he's spent he lets them fall surprisingly gently, Tommy settling in his lap as they both breathe hard and recover. His one hand is covered in Tommy's come, while the other seems stuck in his hair, loosely clenched.<br/>
<br/>
"Nnhh, fuckin' hell," he groans softly, his eyes closed as he mouths lazily at Tommy's shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He groans quietly when he feels Alfie jerk upward and the rush of hot fluid fills him, the small jerking movements are easy to feel as sensitive as he suddenly is everywhere but that's okay. It feels good and his mind is still fairly blank, just basking in the afterglow of one of the best rounds of fucking he's ever had a part in.<br/>
<br/>
"Fuck," he breathes out quietly, barely even a word and he's basically boneless against Alfie so it's a good thing that the man seems to be sturdier than him right now because if this had been him, they'd be sprawled out awkwardly on the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He is sturdier, he must be, because he holds them both up just fine, but that might also be because his legs don't bend like they used to so they're definitely not going to let him fall backwards.<br/>
<br/>
Eventually, gravity takes hold on his raised hand and he drops it down to pet Tommy’s hair, then his neck, and then down further to rest it against Tommy's thigh. His thumb idly strokes the freckled skin, and the kisses he leaves on Tommy's neck are feather-light and shockingly gentle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He drops his head backward on Alfie's shoulder when the man lets go of his hair. He's staring straight ahead and not really focusing on anything right now. It's easier not to think for a little bit. It's the whole point of having Alfie fuck him senseless.<br/>
<br/>
"Fuck," he exhales again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mmmhmn, that's what we just did, yeh," Alfie hums through a few more kisses, his occupied hand still loosely holding Tommy's now soft cock, which is lazily pumping the very last vestiges of his come right onto Alfie's hand. It's uncomfortable. Sticky. Cold.<br/>
<br/>
Speaking of uncomfortable.<br/>
<br/>
"Gotta get off me, Tommy, you're breaking my fucking legs."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Poor planning on your part," Tommy says but with a small grunt as the other man slips out of him he does shift off of Alfie to sit on the edge of the bed instead and he scrubs his hand over his face.<br/>
<br/>
He only sits there a moment or two before standing up and he's already sore, more so than last time, but that's fine by him. He can feel fluid on his thigh when he takes a step and he glances over his shoulder to make sure that Alfie is managing fine as he heads for a cloth to clean himself up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fuck off," Alfie says back, but it's got no actual heat to it as he groans and shifts to get his legs out from under him. He's certainly not as limber as he used to be, but he can still put a good fuck on a man, have to give him some credit where it's due.<br/>
<br/>
When Tommy looks back at him, he'll see that Alfie is just fine, using his discarded shirt to wipe off all of Tommy's come from his hand with a disgusted look on his face. It's fucking cold and coagulated, alright, it feels weird and he doesn't like it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh yeah, the man deserves plenty of credit. He’d given Tommy just what he had asked for and then some. It had been wonderful. He certainly will be back for more after this. He doesn’t think Alfie will complain about that either. Unless, of course, it involves Tommy’s fluid on his hand apparently.<br/>
<br/>
“I’ll bring you a cloth,” he says and he gets himself cleaned up first before he does just that, offering it to Alfie when he gets to the side of the bed. He bends down to find his discarded underwear and pants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alfie takes the offered cloth but when Tommy leans over Alfie grabs the back of his neck and tugs him over and down and kisses him, open mouthed and wet. He doesn’t hold him there long though, breaking it only a couple seconds later so he can use said cloth to wipe off his dick and groin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The tug into the kiss is a surprise and he puts his hand out to brace himself against toppling into Alfie, conveniently that happens to be against the other man’s thigh. He returns the kiss, keeping it light and when it breaks he runs his tongue over his lips briefly just because it had been wet.<br/>
<br/>
He clears his throat and bends back over to pull on his underwear.<br/>
<br/>
“I need a smoke,” he tells Alfie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alfie hums his assent, having fully expected that eventuality. Tommy and his silly cigarettes, because Tommy loves his vices, doesn’t he. So he lets Tommy go, more concerned with cleaning himself up and re-stoking the fire.<br/>
<br/>
When Tommy returns, whenever that is, Alfie is settled on the edge of the bed, once more clothed but in just underwear and a long sleeved shirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pulls on his pants too just to cut through some of the chill in the air and goes to stand on the balcony as Alfie had requested earlier. He can be a polite house guest particularly when it includes fantastic sex and he leans against the wall in the shadow so it’s harder to see him as he smokes a couple cigarettes. He’s pretty lazy about it and relaxed even if he’s watching for people on the angles that could potentially see him.<br/>
<br/>
Satisfied, he goes back upstairs to the bedroom and eyes Alfie on the bed for a moment. It’s a shame the man is always so quick to put his clothes back on. He really hasn’t gotten what he would consider a great look at him naked. He knows he has tattoos like Tommy does but he’s curious to get a proper look. Maybe next time.<br/>
<br/>
His cigarettes go back in his jacket pocket and he moves to the fire to warm himself up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alfie watches him move, chewing on his bottom lip with his hands on his knees. There's a newspaper next to him, and his spectacles are back around his neck and a lantern not far off for some extra light, but the sun is setting so it'll be fairly dark in here soon enough. He wants to get his fill of seeing Tommy Shelby's body while it's on proper display.<br/>
<br/>
"Should cook you dinner and shove it down your throat," he mutters after a moment, eyeing him some more. He's so damn skinny. Lean, but there's obviously some muscle there, too. Still, you can't survive off nicotine and whiskey, even if Tommy seems to be giving it his best shot anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy puts one arm on the mantle above the fireplace and leans into it, watching the flames for a moment before glancing over his shoulder at Alfie.<br/>
<br/>
"I ate your bread," he replies, though he honestly can't say he's eaten much else today. He's been busy. It's a drive to get to Camden Town and he had left before lunch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, <em>bread</em>. That's just filler, you stubborn git, not a meal," Alfie argues, rubbing his palm along his thigh in a gesture he's not even aware he's doing.<br/>
<br/>
"I have stew. Canned. Beef and vegetables and that. You're gonna eat it, and more bread, too."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy tips his head back and sighs at the ceiling, then turns to face Alfie.<br/>
<br/>
"Alright, if you insist," he agrees.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh get off it, Tommy," Alfie huffs back, standing up and yes, he is rolling his eyes at Tommy and his dramatic sighing. Whether Tommy follows him back to the kitchen or not is his prerogative, but that's where he's heading.<br/>
<br/>
"It's food, alright, not the fucking Revelation. You don't eat enough, I can tell. So you're here, I'm gonna feed you, and it's fuckin' delicious."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tilts his head when Alfie stands up and yes, he'll follow him, but he'll pick up his shirt from the floor as he walks by to pull on. He buttons it as he follows the other man down the hallway. The least he can do is keep him company while he cooks a meal that Tommy hadn't actually asked to eat.<br/>
<br/>
"I said I'd eat it," he replies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You this irritating with your family, too, eh?" Alfie asks, but again it has no actual heat to it and he picks up his cane along the way to the kitchen.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>If he's going to be bent over the fire heating up stew, he's going to give his back a little rest after the romping they just did.<br/>
<br/>
"It's charming, though. Gets you places, not talking much, doesn't it. That and those blue eyes."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"They would tell you I am," he says with a shrug of one shoulder. His family still hasn't been released from jail, despite his best efforts to speed along the process, and it makes him uneasy. He hates having to rely on deals to get things done.<br/>
<br/>
"I just prefer to think before I speak," Tommy replies with a small frown. Sometimes he maybe thinks too much but where would their company be without his ability to think things through? He talks more with his family than anyone else. It's been... isolating to have them in prison. "What would you like me to talk about?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Something, anything, eh? I like hearing you talk," Alfie admits, because if this is going to be a thing between them he's going to be slightly more open than he ordinarily would be. They're both in positions of vulnerability, doing this, together. They both have blackmail on the other if one chose to make it public at the expense of the other. Their kind are capable of being discreet, though, so Alfie doesn't think it will come from Tommy if it does get out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If it gets out, it won't be Tommy that tells anyone. Even if this goes South, he isn't about to spread that information around. Outing Alfie means outing himself. He does plenty of illegal things but that's the sort of thing that gets you beaten to death in a back alley like when Sabini's men had ambushed him.<br/>
<br/>
What does he talk about? Alfie knows most of the important things about him and there's some things he isn't ready to share with the man just based on their history.<br/>
<br/>
"Well," Tommy says, rubbing his thumb over his lip. "Do you have more interest in cars or horses?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Neither," Alfie admits truthfully, shuffling around in the pantry for the oldest can of stew he can find. It's probably going to be one of the more delicious things Tommy's had recently, if Alfie has anything to say about it.<br/>
<br/>
"All I know is they both get you from one place to another and one shits in the street. Never ridden a horse, tell you the truth. Got a look in their eye I don't care for, so yeah. Horses, tell me about 'em. Go on."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmm,” Tommy says, leaning a hip against the counter and watching Alfie as he rummages. There are plenty of people that don’t care for horses. They’re intelligent creatures. It means they can have a real stubborn streak. For people that don’t know them, it makes them feel unpredictable and uncooperative but Tommy knows better.<br/>
<br/>
“Horses are beautiful animals,” Tommy begins, trying to figure out just what about horses he has to say that Alfie might actually find interesting about something he doesn’t even like. “I’ve several in the stables at Warwickshire.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mmn," Alfie grunts out, and he is actually listening but he's also shifting cans around without dropping them to find the exact one he wants. He sets it on the middle island once he's finally found it, then proceeds to put all the others back away again.<br/>
<br/>
"You ride 'em yourself as well as bet on 'em, eh? Gypsy blood, right?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He trusts the man is listening just because he had asked him to talk and Alfie wouldn’t do that without the intent to pay attention. He knows the man is good at listening too just from their business conversations.<br/>
<br/>
“I take bets on them,” he corrects because the only bets he’s ever placed on a horse he’s either known would win or it had been a ploy to screw with someone and their numbers. Tommy knows the races are fixed. He’s fixed plenty of them himself. Nobody would catch him honestly betting on any horse race without a reason.<br/>
<br/>
“But yes, riding is in the blood,” Tommy says. “We learn early in life. Horses... they’re freedom for the Romani. If you have a horse, you can pick up and go anywhere in a moment.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Right, right," Alfie waves that off, getting a fire lit in the kitchen so he can heat up the stew, because no one wants room temperature stew.<br/>
<br/>
None of them actually put their bets in themselves, why would they? They take the bets, they fix the races, they make their money. But Alfie doesn't have his foot solidly into bookies, either. A lot of his income is from the bakery, but coincidentally those things sometimes go hand in hand. Namely thanks to Tommy Shelby.<br/>
<br/>
"And that's what got you into bookmaking, your love of horses," Alfie surmises, the words coming out slow, as he glances up at Tommy. He certainly sounds genuinely interested. More in Tommy's personal connection with said horses, not the horses themselves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, that’s why we started with bookmaking,” he agrees with a small smile. It feels like such a long time ago now as much as they’ve expanded and taken over. They’ve factories now that they’re starting to run and entire wharfs that are just theirs. Horses, however, are still his first love. “It was an easy vote.”<br/>
<br/>
Tommy gives the man a thoughtful look and says, “Horses listen to us. Gypsy charm.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yeah, Alfie knows most of what all the Shelby Company Limited entails, and it's a fucking lot. You have to have your hands dipped in all sorts to make business successful these days, and Thomas Shelby is certainly a horse to bet on, if he were in the ring to run. There's a reason that Alfie has stuck by him, and also chosen to present himself as an actual sodomite to him as well, and that is his penchant for success.<br/>
<br/>
And he takes risks. Big risks. And big risks, being a real <em>fucking man</em>, not knowing if your risk is going to pay off or fuck you over, those are <em>sexy</em> things to Alfie Solomons. Yeah, those are the kinds of things that get him good and hard. Make the blood flow through his veins, make him feel alive again.<br/>
<br/>
"You do love things that listen to you, don't you Thomas," Alfie hums, grunting as he twists the sealed lid on the glass bottle of stew to open it. It pops loudly, and he hums again as he discards the lid to the side. "And how, exactly, do you woo these horses of yours with your Gypsy charm, eh? I genuinely want to know, yeah."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Risks do make the blood flow. He knows that all too well. Alfie Solomons is a risk. One he actually hadn't been too sure about. There's risks you need to take to move further in life and there's those that are just risks for the sake of it. Sometimes, you just say why not and see where it goes and so far, he hasn't been disappointed.<br/>
<br/>
"All I do is talk to them, Alfie," he says, watching the man as he opens the jar and moves to add another log to the fire himself to stoke it. See, he can be helpful. "Treat them like people. Respect them and their fears. I listen to them. They listen back."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mmnh," Alfie hums again, nodding and letting his eyes go half mast for a moment in an almost blink. Then he lets his head fall to one side and he actually, honestly, smiles.<br/>
<br/>
"Probably helps they don't share your secrets, eh?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That's an actual, honest to god smile from Alfie Solomons, he can tell and it surprises him but it actually looks nice on him. Neither of them really get many reasons to smile for real and he can't help but give him a reserved smile in return.<br/>
<br/>
"Some, but I don't tell their secrets either," he says. "It's a fair trade."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Right," Alfie responds and draws the word out, letting his head fall back with a little chuckle, pulling his face and damn, has it been that long since he smiled? Those muscles don't even remember how to move, it feels like.<br/>
<br/>
"Fuckin' Gypsy boy, lookit you. Charming horses with your pretty little secrets. Hand me that pot by your knee, get this show on the road, yeah? Tommy Fucking Shelby, Horse Whisperer."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shifts to pick up the pot that Alfie has pointed out and stands back up to hand it over the counter to him.<br/>
<br/>
"It's all in the tone of voice, eh? Keep it smooth and gentle. They're like putty in your hands," he continues and he drops his voice a little lower. It's not just horses he's good at charming.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alfie watches him hand over the pot and he takes it but doesn't take his eyes off Tommy's while he does it. They drop briefly to Tommy's lips in acknowledgment of the shift into a lower tone of voice, then come back up again.<br/>
<br/>
"That what you wanna do to me, eh, Tommy? Turn me into putty in your hands just from the sound of your voice," he murmurs, and his own tone is lighter, more whimsical, not unlike when he asked if Tommy would like to go to Timbuktu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He keeps his eyes focused on Alfie's. He really is nice to look at and his eyes sparkle just a little mischievously like he's up to something all the time. Honestly, he probably is.<br/>
<br/>
"It wouldn't be only my voice," he replies, tipping his head to eye Alfie. "But it's a start, yeah?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Whether he's up to something or not, his livelihood depends on selling that he actually is up to something every moment of every day. It keeps him on his toes, keeps him alive.<br/>
<br/>
His gaze flicks between Tommy's eyes, focusing on one, then the other. Searching.<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah... yeah, it is," he nods and finally blinks, breaking eye contact first and standing up straighter again. He clears his throat and gets to pouring the stew in the pot, choosing instead to stare at that and keep his focus on feeding them and not looking at Tommy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stares at Alfie, staring at the pot for a moment and wonders if he had said something wrong there. Tommy is a little confused. It had just been a little flirting. They'd already done worse in the bedroom and Alfie had asked for kissing, so he had expected this to just be harmless.<br/>
<br/>
He frowns very slightly and then turns to crouch down by the fire again, using a poker to check the heat. Tommy hangs the poker back up but stays crouched to stare at the flames like they might hold the answer to this conundrum. A proper gypsy witch might say there are answers everywhere if you only you knew how to look but Tommy doesn't and he isn't about to bring tea leaves to anyone either.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alfie moves over to the other side of the kitchen to retrieve a big spoon, then hangs the pot over the fire. He stirs the stew. Doesn't look at Tommy while he does it, not once. His face is screwed up in thought, his brow pulled down to shadow his eyes. The spoon is set on the counter.<br/>
<br/>
"You have a nice voice, Thomas," he says after a long, long stretch of silence and it feels like admitting a deep dark secret more than anything else. He's staring at the stew. Very studiously. "You do. And you have pretty eyes. Beautiful, really. You feel nice, too. In my hands. All these... things..."<br/>
<br/>
And where does that leave him, really? What is he offering Tommy, other than a good solid fuck? Or is that all Tommy really wants from him?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy can put the pieces together easily enough. Alfie has said plenty since he'd shown up here and all of it really points the same way. This isn't just the stress release and quick fucks that he'd originally thought he'd get out of the man. It had started that way maybe but everything Alfie had said... it points to more than that.<br/>
<br/>
He's silent as he watches the other man stir the stew. The only sound in the room is their quiet breathing and the stirring. He keeps his own eyes on the stew as the man talks and eventually trails off. Tommy wishes he could light a cigarette. It'd give him something to do with his hands. He stands up, walks to the window and stuffs his hands in his pockets because he doesn't know what else to do with them, staring through the panes up at the darkened sky.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alfie knows he's said too much, now. He gave up his position, and Tommy knows. He's too smart to not know, and now... fuck.<br/>
<br/>
"Never rode a horse in my fucking life," he damn near blurts it out, the sudden noise even startling him. But now that the floodgates are opened, he can't seem to make himself stop.<br/>
<br/>
"Like I said earlier, yeah. Don't trust 'em. Don't know how to talk to them, I guess, probably because they're fuckin' animals, why would I talk to a fuckin' animal, it's not going to talk back, is it? No, it's going to snort at me, probably bite me, too, for cryin' out loud, so yeah, never trusted one enough to get on its fucking back and tell it to go this way or that way or -"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy is still listening when Alfie starts talking again, about horses. Back to those, huh? Back to a conversation that had apparently been much safer than how nice and smooth his voice could get and before Alfie had really given himself away. It's a predicament. Up until now, all the pieces had been there, jumbled and spread out, but it painted a pretty picture. Yet it had still been ignorable. Now?<br/>
<br/>
"See the thing about horses, Alfie," he says, interrupting the man's rambling and he's talking to the window here. "Is they keep your secrets, right? They keep'em, yeah, because people tell their secrets in parts and they can't put it all together in the end."<br/>
<br/>
He turns away from the window, hands still in his pockets, to look at the man by the fireplace. "See, I figured this was only going to be a few fucks here and there. I took the ring off--" He pauses, but barely and continues, "I took the ring off because I didn't want to look weak with the whole lot of my family in jail. That's what I told myself. Easy to explain because it served a purpose. It was difficult. Still is, that's why I wanted it rough upstairs."<br/>
<br/>
Tommy shakes his head, "But I didn't have the half of it until today, eh?" His eyes never leave Alfie and if the man looks his way, he'll meet his gaze, "Today you gave me the rest of the pieces. No sharing. Kisses. Gentle fucks... What <em>is</em> all this, Alfie? Between us?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Tommy finally decides to open his mouth and grace the world with his voice again, Alfie's mouth snaps shut. He listens, he does, and he's no coward with eye contact, so he's watching Tommy through every single moment that he's speaking. He chews on his bottom lip, jutting out his jaw and beard, then flattens them again the longer he listens.<br/>
<br/>
There's a ringing silence between them when Tommy finishes. Alfie doesn't move until he does, opening his mouth as if he's going to say something important. Then he gestures at the fire and the pot and says, "Stew's ready. I'll get the bowls."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knows that Alfie had listened to him. His attention had been undivided and Tommy had appreciated it. What he had to say had been important and just one more of many risks he's taking with this man. He doesn't know exactly what he expects the man to say, he honestly doesn't expect the clear answer he wants, but Alfie doesn't even acknowledge any of it.<br/>
<br/>
Tommy throws his hands up in exasperation and frustration. Fine. If Alfie wants to play that game, he's going to play it dirty. "I won't eat until we discuss this."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The look Alfie gives Tommy is one of very clear and open offense at such a rude statement being thrown between them. He puts down the bowls, probably a little louder than necessary.<br/>
<br/>
"Fuck off, then."<br/>
<br/>
He stares at Tommy, unblinking. His expression, as usual, is difficult to read.<br/>
<br/>
"Go on," Alfie says, and he gestures with a tip of his head to the door. "If you want just a fuck, then leave. Fuckin' leave, you got what you wanted already."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yes, it had been rude. It'd have been rude in his own culture too. He doesn't know much about Jewish tradition but in the Gypsy one food and the offering of it is a holy grail. It's one of those things you don't fuck with without good reason.<br/>
<br/>
Good sense tells him to just walk away. He has enough going on that this is the last thing he needs on top of it all. Fuck. What a fucking predicament. Go home, alone, to a house that's empty besides for Charlie or stay here and acknowledge that he's starting a genuine relationship with Alfie Solomons. He's all but expressly told him that's what he wants from him especially with that particular declaration.<br/>
<br/>
What he really needs is whiskey. Obviously, that's not an option. He can't think with Alfie staring him down. He breaks eye contact, looking to the side toward the fire and then walks out of the kitchen. He just... needs a minute. This is not a conversation he had expected to have today. He should have known because of the ring.<br/>
<br/>
Since Alfie's room is the only other one he's been in and he knows there's a fire there, that's where he goes. His things are there but he doesn't pick any of them up. Instead he sits down heavily on the bed and leans forward on his forearms, staring at the floor. He just... needs to think.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alfie holds his ground, staring down Tommy until he's physically out of the room. Only after that does he blink and back down, chewing almost angrily on the inside of his cheek as he prepares two bowls worth of stew. One for him, one for Tommy. He washes his hands. Breaks off a piece of bread from the pantry, then another one for Thomas. Puts it away.<br/>
<br/>
Then he eats. He sits down in his chair, with his bread and his stew and some water, and he eats. If Tommy wants to leave, he can fucking leave, but he's not getting out of the house without seeing Alfie along the way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy sits for a good ten minutes and just thinks. Turns it all over in his head. It's not just about Alfie either. It's about himself. About Grace. About Charlie. About the future. It's about going home to Warwickshire with only a child waiting and no warm body in his bed.<br/>
<br/>
If he pursues this with Alfie, it's going to be difficult. It's considered perverse, which doesn't bother him, but it means they can't live openly. Someone is going to find out eventually and he has to prepare for that too. Neither of them will say anything but it's inevitable. His family will notice, if and when they start talking to him again, if and when they get out of jail.<br/>
<br/>
Even with Alfie, there are going to be nights with no warm body in his bed, less but they'll still be plentiful enough considering the distance between Camden Town and Warwickshire. Is it worth it? Can he even ask that now? They've spent two nights together and Alfie has been wonderful. He had done as Tommy had asked and even with the rough fucking, he had still treated him well. He could have hurt him and it'd had been within in his right with the request, but there had still been a level of care there.<br/>
<br/>
"Fuck," he mutters out loud. He had agreed to no sharing, hadn't he? Had taken off the ring. Had kissed the man first. All because that had been what Alfie had wanted. He cares what the man wants. He had honestly considered the request for the gentle fucking. He knows it's coming. He's not ready, not to be that open and vulnerable, but just like the ring he might never think that's he's ready. Sometimes it just has to be done like ripping tape off skin.<br/>
<br/>
Tommy exhales and stands up, heads back for the kitchen. He pauses in the doorway, seeing the bowl and the bread set for him and he moves to wash his own hands before sitting down across from Alfie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alfie doesn't look at him when he comes back in. He just pretends he's not even there and methodically shovels more stew in his mouth. Methodically chews. Swallows. Bites off some bread. Takes a drink of water, staring off at the windows into the darkness of the evening. There are train whistles in the distance. The dull roar of furnaces blazing and just the general buzz of life despite the waning hour.<br/>
<br/>
"There's whiskey," he announces suddenly, still not looking at Tommy. "And there's rum. Don't keep much of it. In the pantry, down below, behind the flour. Pick one."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He clears his throat like he might say something and changes his mind, because he's not quite sure what to say yet. Instead, he'll just eat. The stew is nice and warm. It's also delicious especially with Alfie's handmade bread to go with it and it brings a much healthier looking bit of color to Tommy's cheeks.<br/>
<br/>
The announcement makes him pause and he understands the offer well enough. Whiskey for business. Rum for fun and fucking. This though, this is neither now isn't it? This is life. A relationship. They've already had their fun and fucking for the evening. Whiskey, while something he wants, means something different for Alfie than just something to soothe the nerves. Regardless, the choice is wrong, isn't it? The offer might be in compromise but it doesn't sit right.<br/>
<br/>
This is Alfie's home and Tommy respects that. The man has already made it clear he doesn't care for the drinking or the smoking. They've already compromised on the smoking. If the table had been set with the alcohol, he'd take part but it's still hidden in the pantry. It's not a test but it feels like one. Out of the two, rum is probably the correct answer, but it's not the right one, now is it? He's also capable of compromising. One of his vices is enough for Alfie to deal with in his own home.<br/>
<br/>
Again, he clears his throat and he asks, "Do you have any tea?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That... that does make Alfie look up, his jaw going still mid-chew. He stares at Tommy, searches his soul well enough that he starts to chew again, and then he nods with a hum of assent. Tommy is just as full of surprises, really, but if what is being said without physically saying it is true, then Alfie is pleased all the same.<br/>
<br/>
"I do. Wissotzky. Got mint, peach, or green."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stares back and the brand really doesn't bother him. Tommy isn't much of an expert in tea. He asks for tea and people give him tea. The nuances don't particularly interest him. Wissotzky is London based, he knows and he assumes from the context of Alfie having it, probably kosher. Another thing he's never paid much attention to but it seems like that's about to change considerably. He can't just keep feeding the man fish when he has him over. Well, he could, but that would be a bit disingenuous, wouldn't it?<br/>
<br/>
"I'll take green," Tommy says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A little variety would be nice if Alfie is going to be invited over to Tommy's home more often, yes. Tommy might not eat much, but Alfie does enjoy his food when he has the time for it. Keeps him strong, and with his ailments and age he needs as much of that as he can get.<br/>
<br/>
"Alright," Alfie nods again and gets up to make Tommy his tea. With the fire already going it doesn't take long to heat up some water in a teapot. He shuffles around in his kitchen for a couple cups, one of which he sets in front of Tommy. They're not as extravagant as what Tommy's got in his castle of a house, but they hold tea and that's all that matters, really, isn't it. When the pot whistles, he puts the leaves in and stirs them. He's got sugar, too, otherwise it's a little bland, and then he sets that on the table too, and resettles in his chair with a grunt.<br/>
<br/>
He gestures at the pot and says simply, "Tea."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wonders if his chef is capable of cooking and sourcing proper kosher meals or if it might be more prudent to hire the man an assistant with a specialty in kosher food. Something he'll need to figure out. He doesn't want any mistakes made with something so important.<br/>
<br/>
"Thank you," Tommy says and he waits a few moments for the leaves to steep properly before he pours himself a cup. He adds a spoonful of sugar too and stirs, eyes on the cup.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mm," Alfie hums, and gets back to his stew and bread. He does pour himself his own little cup of tea, mixing in some sugar, too. It could feel weird, what they're doing right now, but Alfie doesn't seem to mind it at all and is taking it in stride, as well as one can, anyway.<br/>
<br/>
"So," he says after a moment, drawing out the word, "We're good, then. Tommy. You chose tea, not rum. Not whiskey. You're eating the food. Right?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It does feel a little weird but only because he feels like he's on uneven footing. Alfie is actually ahead of him here. This hadn't been his intention when he'd signed up for this but he thinks that maybe Alfie had given it a lot more thought than him. Tommy has been busy and he has his share of bed partners. He hadn't been casting the man aside necessarily but he hadn't been lending the same importance to their little bit of fun. Now, well, now it seems they're on the same page.<br/>
<br/>
Tommy takes a drink of his tea and looks up at Alfie when the man addresses him. It had been a test just as he had suspected.<br/>
<br/>
"We're good, Alfie," he agrees with a nod. "And it's fucking delicious, as promised."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, Alfie had betrayed him, he won't deny that. He'd done his deal with the Odd Fellows, and he gave Tommy all the time he needed to come to him if he desired to do so, which he did, eventually. Alfie didn't even really know for sure if Tommy would ever want that from him again, and he wasn't going to ask. If all Tommy wanted was a one night thing, sure. But for more than that there had to be conditions, which Alfie believes he laid out fairly clearly before they even fucked this evening.<br/>
<br/>
"Wasn't joking when I said you say my name different," he says, and he has a little more light in his eye at the praise of his food even if he doesn't verbally acknowledge it. "Hell, barely anyone even calls me by my given name anymore."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yes, it had been clear and it had been the first time he had really considered that Alfie might be looking for more than just a few fucks. Tommy isn't used to playing catch up like this. Where relationships are concerned, he's typically been in control. The betrayal is irritating and annoying but since Alfie hadn't been involved with Charlie's kidnapping, he can look past it, just as he had looked beyond Grace's.<br/>
<br/>
"Comes with the territory," Tommy reasons. Most people call him Mr. Shelby. His family calls him Tommy but very rarely Thomas. Alfie is unique there as well. He pauses briefly in his eating and exhales in a small sigh. This is hard for him. Hard in general. It's not because it's Alfie that it’s hard either. It's hard because it's not Grace and she's gone forever and... he had honestly loved her. It could have been anybody and it still would have been hard.<br/>
<br/>
"You were right before, eh?" he tells Alfie, though his eyes are on his spoon stirring his stew idly. "I do like hearing you call me sweetie."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeh, it does. It does, don't it," Alfie sighs after a deep breath himself, and he finishes off his stew with a couple clinks of porcelain. He looks up when Tommy continues to speak even if Tommy isn't looking at him. His eyebrows raise curiously.<br/>
<br/>
"...Yeh, you do, eh?" Alfie says, and his mouth twitches from the restraint it takes to keep from smiling. "Good, because that's my favorite one. It's gonna happen, so it's good you like it, innit."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He glances up from the stew to catch Alfie's reaction and then he finishes off his own stew, washing it down with the rest of his cup of tea. He still questions the man's judgment in calling him an endearment with a gun in his face but maybe he just had confidence that Tommy hadn't planned on shooting him. Honestly, once he had been sure he hadn't been involved with the kidnapping, he hadn't intended to shoot him. The attempted strangling, he thinks, had been fair and warranted given the rest of the circumstances. No apologies there. He'd have stopped before killing him. Probably.<br/>
<br/>
"Seems that way," he agrees and he leans back in his chair now that he's finished eating. Since they're being honest here, he might as well deal with it all at once, yeah? "I meant what I said earlier. I don't know if I'm ready for gentle, Alfie."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Having a gun pointed at you is a typical day in the life they lead. Alfie hasn't flinched from a gun being drawn on him since he was about, oh, six years old. The threat of death rarely even makes his heart speed up these days, but Tommy really makes him believe. Almost being shot that day over that deal was an honest surprise to him.<br/>
<br/>
"That mean sharing space on the bed is off limits too, then? Go on, tell me your conditions, I gave you mine. What else. No gentle yet, got it. It's gonna happen, though, Thomas, it will, but I'll give you a bit to figure it out, yeah? So give me your list."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy understands the sentiment. He's had plenty of guns pulled on him. Some of them, in the last week or so and he always seems to sweet talk his way out of it. The best laid plans, eh?<br/>
<br/>
He knows gentle will happen. They just need to work up to it. A few more little romps together will make him feel more comfortable around Alfie. Maybe enough to let it happen. He doesn't know. It is something he will need to figure out and he appreciates that Alfie understands it.<br/>
<br/>
"Sharing space on the bed is good," Tommy says slowly. He takes a moment to think, looking beyond Alfie to the side and it should be obvious enough that's what he doing. He just wants to make sure he collects his thoughts here and that he doesn't miss something crucial. Honestly, he's relatively lax in the bedroom so he really doesn't have very many.<br/>
<br/>
He adjusts himself in his seat but stays leaned back, clearing his throat, "Conditions, then. You've expressed interest in choking me." Silent interest but it had been telegraphed well enough and he raises a hand to brush his fingers lightly across where Alfie had squeezed. "I am amenable to the idea but I do require warning."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh, good. So cuddling is a thing that can happen, since Tommy didn't expressly deny it. It's different to lie with another man than it is with a woman, it is, so it might be awkward for them at first but Alfie rather likes his quiet time in the bed. Touching is good. Exploring one another.<br/>
<br/>
"There's a story for that, I'm sure," Alfie comments, his eyes traveling and following the brush of Tommy's fingers over his own throat, but he doesn't sound remotely judgmental about it, "I'd like to hear it someday, but alright. Warning before choking. Anything else?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No, he won't deny it. He's let plenty of women wrap around him after sex and stay there. It actually helps him sleep better. It'll be different with Alfie but that doesn't mean it'll be bad, just different. Maybe that will make it easier.<br/>
<br/>
"There is," he agrees and he doesn't offer any details. He's not quite ready to share it with Alfie. Once he is sure he can trust him a little more, he'll share. It'll just take time. If anyone will understand, he thinks it will be this man.<br/>
<br/>
"You've already said no sharing and I've agreed. Works both ways," Tommy reiterates. He's not concerned about Alfie straying though and he's quick to move on to the point of why he had brought it up at all. "I enjoy you fucking me, Alfie. You're good at it. The large majority of the time I'll be satisfied and content. Nevertheless, at some point, I'm going to feel like putting my dick in something. Since we aren't sharing, I expect that will have to be you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yeah, there's no chance of Tommy ever thinking that Alfie Solomons and his dead wife are the same, right? No chance in hell. His hands are different, the lines of his body less curvy and more hard. The beard, also, is a pretty easy thing to not mix up with some woman in his head. Alfie never met Grace. Didn't have a desire to, and Tommy kept her pretty close to the chest, anyway, for good reason, considering her past life before Tommy. To Alfie, Grace is just a portrait on Tommy's wall in their mansion house, her eyes endlessly staring at nothing. So, at least in that sense different is easier.<br/>
<br/>
Alfie's eyes get sharper as Tommy lays out his next condition and it's clear the other man has his undivided attention. He's stock still up until the word 'nevertheless', at which point he sits up straighter in his seat.<br/>
<br/>
"Fuckin’ Lord, Tommy, way to ease a man into it," Alfie curses, and it's the first time that Alfie has looked openly uncomfortable as he shifts around in his chair, almost as if trying to imagine Tommy's cock in his ass and the fullness he'd feel from it. Eventually, though, he nods, albeit a little hesitantly.<br/>
<br/>
"Right, yes. Works both ways," he agrees, clearing his throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Again, he appreciates the undivided attention. Alfie's not wrong. He likes to be listened to and it doesn't just apply to horses. Tommy, generally speaking, doesn't actually speak out loud that much. He prefers to listen.<br/>
<br/>
He's watching Alfie and his reaction closely and he can see the man's discomfort at the idea. He hadn't seen any point in dancing around it. From their fun so far, it's clear that Alfie prefers to be the one doing the fucking and that's actually fine by Tommy. He had gone a little out on a limb here. He had, quite honestly, expected Alfie to deny the request or to try to talk him out of it. Even a hesitant yes is better than a no.<br/>
<br/>
"I won't ask often, Alfie," Tommy says and he's a reasonable man--if they try it and it doesn't work, so be it. He won't hold the man to it. "We can work up to that as well, eh?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite the assurance, Alfie can't help but make a face that very clearly broadcasts his discomfort, once again shifting in his seat. The open discomfort, if anything, is more honest and truthful than most of what they say or do in one another's presence, so it's clear that this talk of negotiation and compromise is getting Tommy places in the trust department. This is the business part of their personal deal with one another, so he's willing to meet somewhere near the middle for it even if it's pretty obvious he doesn't want to.<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah, yeah, alright, fuckin' hell," Alfie shakes his head, clearly wanting to move on. "Anything else, Thomas?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Negotiation and compromise is good for a lot of things in life. Luckily, they've made a business of it so they're both good at it. They both know that sometimes you need to compromise and they're both willing to do that which does actually bode well for their future together. He can hardly believe it.<br/>
<br/>
"No," Tommy shakes his head. "You know I drink and smoke already. You know what I do for a living. I think that about covers it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Right. Good. Well," he says, and with that he stands up, taking care of his dishes and putting them over by the basin to clear up tomorrow, "If that's it, then, I'm going to bed, yeah? You're welcome to join me, or not. Whatever you need to do, but my sciatica is flaring up something terrible, so. You're bedded, you're fed, I've done my part for the night."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So you have," Tommy huffs and there's some amusement there. He watches the man collect the dishes and considers the offer. It's been a long day. He hadn't, unsurprisingly, slept particularly well last night and that's one of the reasons he had come to see Alfie.<br/>
<br/>
"I'll have a smoke and then I'll join you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright," Alfie nods, and he sounds pleased about that.<br/>
<br/>
On his way back from the kitchen, he catches Tommy's chin between his fingers and gently lifts Tommy's head up to look at him. But all Alfie does is look, tilting his own head and humming softly. Seemingly satisfied, he lets him go, offers no explanation whatsoever, then grabs his cane and heads to his room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He cooperates with Alfie without protest and he actually expects that the man is going to kiss him, but instead he just stares at him, then walks away. His forehead creases slightly as he watches him limp away. That had been a bit confusing. He hadn't minded it--he just doesn't understand it.<br/>
<br/>
So, Tommy goes back to the balcony and has another couple of cigarettes. Trying to keep his breaths long and even so he can relax. All in all, it's probably twenty minutes before he heads back in to the bedroom and to Alfie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yeah, well, he's probably not going to understand everything there is that's a little quirky about Alfie Solomons, not on their second time in bed with one another. Possibly not even years down the road, either, truthfully.<br/>
<br/>
When Tommy comes back to the room, the fire is freshly stoked and he has his spectacles on while he reads the newspaper by lamplight, leaning against the headboard with a pillow at his back. He's marking it up and the sheets are up to his waist and he has a look of complete concentration on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No, he doesn't think he'll ever quite understand the man. It's not necessarily a bad thing. He'll keep Tommy on his toes.<br/>
<br/>
When he comes back to the room, he stands and just eyes Alfie for a moment. This is still strange for him. He doesn't watch him long before he strips off his shirt and his pants so that he's just in his underwear.<br/>
<br/>
"How were the races?" he asks, bending over to collect the rest of his strewn about clothing and laying them flat with his jacket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"On schedule," Alfie responds, sounding distracted as he continues marking it without looking up at Tommy. At least for a few seconds, then he glances up when the flash of movement catches his attention, mostly from all the pale skin suddenly exposed. He eyes Tommy with open appraisal while he's busy picking up clothes, his glasses making his eyes look slightly bigger through the magnification.<br/>
<br/>
"How many times you been shot?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There's a quick, barely there, smirk of amusement at the answer. He doubts that Alfie had paid much attention to any of the racing winners as he had flipped through but that's fine. Tommy isn't really interested in the answer anyway.<br/>
<br/>
He rummages through his pockets for his glasses and puts them on the nightstand, then bends down to fish his pocket watch out from under the bed. He looks up over the edge of the bed at Alfie at the question and stands up.<br/>
<br/>
"Twice," he says, raising a hand to the nasty looking scar on his shoulder. "This was in France." He points at a smaller scar a little lower on his chest. "And this was Billy Kimber."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No, Alfie doesn't pay attention to that at all. He doesn't go to the stalls and feel up the horses to make sure they're solid for this or that because horses and Alfie Solomons don't generally get along all that well together. He leaves that to his bookies to know what horse is going to place where at what time.<br/>
<br/>
Alfie chews on his lip as he stares, humming softly. The newspaper is deposited on his lap now that he finds Tommy more interesting. "Not far from your heart, mm."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Looks that way," he agrees, depositing his watch on the table by the bed with the rest of his small but growing collection of things and then he pulls back the cover on the empty side of the bed.<br/>
<br/>
"They missed. I didn't."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alfie watches him the entire time he moves from one side of the bed to the other, still chewing on his lip and he's acclimated to Tommy's presence without a problem. He looks entirely relaxed exactly where he is and with Tommy climbing into bed next to him. The spectacles are lifted off his nose to rest once more against his loose undershirt.<br/>
<br/>
"Shot him right between the eyes, I heard. Kimber. Fuckin' mouth on him, wasn't there. Weak behind the eyes."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not before one of my men took a bullet for me," Tommy sighs heavily and slides into the bed, propping up the pillow on his side so he can sit up next to Alfie. He pulls the sheets up over himself which leaves his chest bare but the room is warm enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He knew the road," Alfie says, and he doesn't sound entirely dispassionate about it but, well, they've all seen a lot of death. Eventually it stops meaning quite as much.<br/>
<br/>
"You took one of mine, too, remember. Mendel. Good strong lad, he was. That was Michael's first, wasn't it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Danny never came back from France," Tommy murmurs. They all had a rough time adjusting and he's sure they all had their share of nightmares but none of the rest of them had ever ended up trashing the Garrison because they'd mistaken a loud noise for incoming fire. Danny just hadn't been able to shake it.<br/>
<br/>
"I remember," he agrees and he nods his head before dropping it back against the headboard. "And the priest was his second. That'd be what they arrested him on."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ah."<br/>
<br/>
And that's all Tommy really has to say about that. There were a lot. A <em>lot</em> of men who never came back from France, not really. Some people just don't have the constitution for that kind of savagery, and it's not their fault, really, it's just a glitch of the brain. Or perhaps the glitch is in the ones like him. The ones that are a little <em>too</em> suited for it.<br/>
<br/>
"Mm. Put a lot of trust in him, didn't ya, if he was your only back-up with me, eh? Knew I wouldn't come alone, but still you just brought him."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe it is a glitch in the brain. He doesn't know. Could be the same thing that makes the nightmares only Danny's happened while he was awake. Either way, it had almost been a mercy.<br/>
<br/>
"Didn't have much choice, tell you the truth," Tommy admits. "He was on his way to the priest and I was on my way to dig a tunnel. Everyone else had their parts to play in the robbery."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That does make Alfie pause and get a good proper look at Tommy sideways.<br/>
<br/>
"You went back in a tunnel. You. After France."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I needed a tunnel," he says and his eyes stay forward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alfie stares at him for a good solid seven seconds. Alfie's not stupid. He can put the pieces together here. Tommy needed to dig in that tunnel because he was out of time. Because they had his boy, and they would obviously use his boy to their advantage. Push him to his limit, demand he get it done, or they'd kill his boy or worse.<br/>
<br/>
So he got in that fucking tunnel. That thing, that thing Alfie’s sure - he knows it deep in his bones - that Tommy said he'd never, ever go back in.<br/>
<br/>
And that... that's on Alfie. Undeniably. He squeezes his lips together and looks down at his lap.<br/>
<br/>
"...Fuckin' hell," Alfie says, and he sounds miserable as he says it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy grunts his agreement. Tunnels are hell on Earth as far as he's concerned and he had told himself he'd never do it again. He'd tried everything in his power to make it happen without him. He'd paid good men good money to go back down for him. Things just hadn't gone his way.<br/>
<br/>
He doesn't miss the miserable sound in the man's voice. It almost makes him feel better about the whole thing. Almost.<br/>
<br/>
"It would have already been done but my tunnelers hit clay. Slowed them down," he shakes his head. What a stupid set of circumstances. The universe had just been determined to see Thomas Shelby get dirty.<br/>
<br/>
"They had my boy, Alfie," Tommy continues and that's really what had screwed up his entire timeline, isn't it? "That isn't on you. If I thought it was... well, you wouldn't be here to fuck."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It is on him, though, isn't it? He made the deal. Yeah, sure, the deal was for money, but it's not like he really had Tommy's best interests in mind enough to care about the minutia of what the Odd Fellows had on him and what lengths they'd go to keep Tommy in line. What's worse is that, quite honestly, Alfie doesn't know if it would have mattered if he <em>did</em>.<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah... yeah, I know I wouldn't," he mutters, like he needs that reminder. He chews on the inside of his cheek and stares down at the sheets, wondering if he'll even be allowed to meet that boy after what almost happened because of him. If he should, even, because how can he separate business from pleasure, now, eh? The line is blurred, that stupid fucking line.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yeah, well, it's over now isn't it? Tommy is trying to put it behind him just like everything else. Now he's made a deal with people even higher than the Odd Fellows and that's how his family is going to get out of jail. Any day now.<br/>
<br/>
"Would have been a shame," he says, this time glancing sideways at Alfie and his tone is light. "I'd have missed out on the fucking delicious stew, eh?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alfie tips his head and catches Tommy's gaze and he huffs out a silent laugh that comes out sounding more like a cough than anything. He lifts his hand and gently nudges Tommy's chin with his forefinger and thumb, narrowing his eyes at him in that searching way he does that makes his eyebrows twitch.<br/>
<br/>
"It is fucking delicious stew, ain't it," he hums, and his eyes go soft after that and he leans over and presses a barely-there kiss to Tommy's closest cheek. "You're something else, Thomas. You are."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tilts his head further with the nudge of the man's finger and he decides Alfie just likes to stare at him. He's complimented his eyes enough that Tommy probably should have figured that out sooner than this. Still, he wonders what he's looking for in them sometimes.<br/>
<br/>
"Fucking delicious," he repeats with a nod.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yeah, he really should have, because Alfie was not exaggerating in the slightest even if Tommy must surely know it by now. His eyes are <em>fucking pretty</em>. It certainly helps that the rest of him is equally pretty, too.<br/>
<br/>
And that is one of the reasons why Alfie is going to kiss him now, although that's certainly not the only reason. It's a shockingly gentle kiss, probably more gentle than Tommy would like, but Alfie warned him that this might happen at some point, and he's not stopping him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knows the man isn't exaggerating. He's hardly the first lover he's had that's complimented his eyes. Lover. Alfie Solomons is his lover. Fuck.<br/>
<br/>
His train of thought is interrupted by a soft press of lips against his and it is gentle. His forehead creases slightly through the kiss. He does return it but he doesn't push it either. He lets it be soft and sweet but he is going to be the one that breaks it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yeah, Alfie Solomons is his fucking lover. And Tommy can't even say he's less than that really, can he? They talked. Compromised. They're exclusive, now, too, but time will be the real deciding factor on that one.<br/>
<br/>
The moment that Alfie feels Tommy start to pull back he breaks it off himself. He hums, licks his lips, then retreats back into his own space and takes his glasses off from around his neck, setting them on the nightstand. He turns off the lamp on the nightstand as well, leaving only a lowly-lit fire in the hearth.<br/>
<br/>
"Alright, night, then."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No, he really can't say he's any less and that's fine. It's defined now, isn't it? It makes a difference. How they conduct themselves around one another. What's acceptable. He's going to pay far more attention to a lover than someone he's just fucking. That's just fact.<br/>
<br/>
"Good night, Alfie," Tommy replies and he shifts down on the bed to lay the pillow flat. He debates for a moment before he rolls onto his side away from the man and pulls the sheet up.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whew!  That was long!  Please leave kudos if you enjoyed it, but also comment as well if you can spare a few words!  We'd love to hear how we're doing!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With their relationship now defined, they continue to move forward.  Alfie decides another visit to Arrow House is in order.  He meets Charlie and receives a surprise he doesn't expect when he's the one who is supposed to be surprising Tommy.  They continue to grow closer together, and Alfie opens up a bit more while Tommy waits for a phone call concerning the fate of his family.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter takes place almost exactly a year before the beginning of Series 4, which puts it at December of 1924 around the holidays.  Tommy and Alfie have known each other now since the beginning of 1922 (Feb. 25th, to be exact when Alfie first sent the telegram to break bread together), and their first intimate time together happened around May/June of 1924, as Tommy states to Linda that the robbery is set to happen in June.  Timelines are confusing sometimes, but we try to keep track of them as best as we can!</p><p>A couple little things changed between the original RP thread and here, mostly concerning Alfie's tattoos and their origin.  </p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their first night sleeping beside one another is, predictably, a little rough. Alfie’s main struggle is his own body rebelling against basic existence necessities, forcing him to lay flat on his back instead of on his side. And that means he’s more likely to snore, which he does. The heat and unfamiliarity of another body beside him means his sleep is intermittent and uncomfortable, but he’s almost more concerned with how damn quiet the other man is when he leaves because he was there one moment, and the next moment that Alfie recalls, the bed is empty.<br/><br/>They don’t call each other because Tommy says there are people listening, so their contact is spotty. Tommy ends up showing up out of the blue on more than one occasion simply because spontaneity is better for secrecy as there’s no telegram trail. When Tommy comes over, they fuck. And it’s rough, because that’s what Tommy says he needs. Sometimes Tommy stays, sometimes he doesn’t. Sometimes they talk, but Alfie doesn’t really push it much when Tommy is in a mood because of his family, and instead talks for the both of them with no expectation of return chatter.<br/><br/>Business goes on as usual on his end. They make a solid team, really, and they make good money together. But Alfie knows that Tommy is making more trips to Camden Town than he is to Warwickshire, since he’d only been there the once. And so one evening after he sets his affairs in order for the next day or so, he takes the car and despite how much he really dislikes driving alone, he makes his way to Tommy’s lonely mansion palace.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Honestly, sleeping in general tends to be rough for Tommy. Generally, he trusts him not to kill him in his sleep but it'd be the time to do it. He'd never know, would he? Alfie snores too which is something he hasn't had to deal with concerning the women he's slept with and particularly loud ones jerk him awake a few times. It's early when he decides he's tried to sleep enough and he's as quiet as he can be when he leaves. He's not ready to be force fed breakfast just yet.<br/><br/>Telephone lines irritate him. He knows that operators listen to calls. They aren't supposed to but they do and they talk about it. Gossips, the whole group of them. Telegrams he doesn't trust either, not really. People who pay attention will notice a bunch of them going back and forth between them. It can't all be business, now can it? Randomly showing up is the best way to go and it's usually when Tommy can't stand being alone in his house or bed for another moment.<br/><br/>Alfie likes to talk. Some days, Tommy doesn't think he's great company, but the other man doesn't seem to mind him just listening. Things between them are comfortable. Tommy straightens out his kitchen so if Alfie does come there's something actually delicious to eat besides fish. His chef hires an assistant that's thoroughly vetted and an expert on Jewish tradition and cuisine. Tommy doesn't think about the disparity between their traveling. Most of the time there's something for him to do in London anyway. There's nothing for Alfie in Warwickshire besides Tommy.<br/><br/>His family still isn't free and the hanging date is looming. He makes more calls. Sends more mail. He needs the right people to get his letters. It's frustrating and he doesn't often feel this anxious and stressed. Unfortunately, no sharing means no outlet besides Alfie. His responsibilities don't allow for him to spend a week in London working out his tension.<br/><br/>Today, he happens to be riding and debating the merits of loading Charlie up on a horse and just fucking off to nowhere. The Romani in him, no doubt. Easier to run from your problems than to face them head on. Still, riding is relaxing enough. He hears a car on the road and rides up over the small ridge facing Arrow House to watch them stop in front. The cane gives the man's identity away at a distance. Alfie. He clucks his tongue and orders his beautiful black Friesian into motion.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie leaves his car out front, stepping out with a grunt and a soft curse under his breath. God, but he hates car rides nowadays. His ass falls asleep more often than not on his right side whether his sciatica is being a pain or otherwise. So when he's finally out of his little cramped vehicle, he stretches. The sun is already near the horizon, which is fine by him even if it's starting to get a bit nippy, it just makes his aches and pains ache even more.<br/><br/>He's getting old, is what he is.<br/><br/>Glancing around the place, he's greeted by... no one. The place looks fucking deserted. Twisting his lips, Alfie decides to just walk around the garden, but it doesn't take long before he hears hoof beats in the distance. He looks around the hedge, and spies Tommy approaching on a fucking horse.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>The place is largely deserted. Charlie's inside with his nanny and there's a handful of staff about but otherwise it's quiet out here. The air is much fresher than Small Heath so Alfie can appreciate that while he waits on Tommy. He keeps it to an easy trot and slows to a walk as he approaches the garden.<br/><br/>"Whoa boy," he says gently, pulling the reins and patting the horses neck. He spares a brief glance at their surroundings. "Evening, Alfie. Would you like to join me for a ride?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie stops walking and stands up straighter the closer Tommy brings the horse to him. It's snorting and looks like it's going to eat him if he turns his back on it.<br/><br/>"Fuck no," Alfie says as a greeting, eyeing the huge horse with what can very clearly be described as very barely concealed unease. He leans back and away from it when it raises its head to sniff his wide-rimmed hat.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"All the things you could be afraid of and it's horses," Tommy is amused and it likely shows. He pats the beautiful creature under him again and then dismounts from the saddle, keeping the reins in hand. He dips his free hand in the pocket of his jacket and comes out with a carrot to distract his horse from Alfie's hat.<br/><br/>"That's a good boy," he murmurs.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, well, it could bite my face off if it wanted to, couldn't it," Alfie responds, and his grip on his cane is a little tighter. You know, in case he needs to beat the horse with it.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"He's a real sweetie, this one," Tommy replies, watching the horse munch on its carrot and he strokes the horse's neck gently. "I've had Charlie on him."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"You're fucking with me, Thomas, ain't ya," Alfie says, watching Tommy stroke the damn horse like it's a tiny puppy, although he takes a deep breath and holds his ground all the same.<br/><br/>"How old's that boy, eh? Charlie. He here?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"There's two things I never fuck around about, Alfie. Charlie and horses," Tommy answers. "He's just shy of two years. He has a couple weeks yet."<br/><br/>He pauses briefly at the follow-up question, "Yes, he's with his nanny." Another brief pause and he asks, "Would you like to meet him?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Mm," Alfie hums, and he believes the man, he does, but also feels like he is actually fucking with him a little at Alfie's expense concerning the horse and what it can do or will do.<br/><br/>"Yeh," he nods, glancing over at the house as if he'll magically appear, "Yeah, I would." He's not too great with kids, he'll admit that, but if this is going to be a thing, as it seems to be, he should probably meet the boy.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He respects horses and treats them well. So long as you don't do anything stupid, they do tend to behave themselves. He is absolutely confident this particular horse isn't going to bite Alfie. Can he promise he won't take his hat? Not really. But it won't be Alfie that he's after.<br/><br/>"Let me take the horse to the stable and see that he's taken care of, then we can go inside," Tommy says. "Stay here or join me, up to you."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Could use the walk after the drive," Alfie says in answer to that, because as much as he's uneasy about the horse, he's not going to cow to it either. Alfie Solomons is no coward, even with horses.<br/><br/>"Hand me one of those bloody carrots."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Tommy raises an eyebrow at the request but he slips his hand in his pocket and comes out with another carrot. He actually catches the man's hand when he goes to take it and gently encourages him to turn it over, putting his own hand flat on top of his to put the carrot in it.<br/><br/>"Keep your palm up to feed him," he explains. "Fingers out of the way. He's after the carrot, not you."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie grunts and follows the instruction, cooperating with Tommy's order without complaint. The horse raises his head and sniffs where he knows the carrot is going to be and Alfie stiffens but follows through, holding out his hand and keeping his palm flat. The carrot is taken in no time at all by the horse, who chews it without a fuss.<br/><br/>Alfie straightens and looks supremely proud of himself, glancing over at Tommy.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Thatta boy," he says with a hint of a smile when the man looks his way and whether he's talking to the horse or Alfie, the world may never know. He pats the horse’s neck again lightly and when he's finished chewing he clucks his tongue to get him in motion.<br/><br/>"Stable isn't far from the house," he says, leading the horse and Alfie in that direction. "Keep to his left side, yeah? Horses prefer it."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie puffs up in pride regardless of whether it was meant for him or not, then takes a step back when he clucks the horse into motion. You know, just in case it decides to kick him in the chest or something for looking at him weird.<br/><br/>"Left side, yeah, alright. Whatever you say, Tommy."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't know what sort of horses that Alfie has been around but clearly they aren't quite as docile as his carefully hand picked horses. Of course, he picks them for a lot of reasons including the look of them and their breeding but he pays attention to temperament too.<br/><br/>"Long drive?" he asks.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie tends to avoid interactions with horses in general, so it's more of a generalized discomfort of the unknown. Cars are the horses of the future, he'll stick to those.<br/><br/>"Just long enough, eh," Alfie says, glancing around at the gardens as they make their way to the stable. "Much longer and this wouldn't work out so good, would it. Feel free to pick up and move your growing empire to London, though. Make this a right bit easier on me. And you."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Tommy will never give up horses so Alfie is going to need to learn to deal with it. They're one of the very few things he can say makes him genuinely happy. He doesn't think the man will complain that much about it.<br/><br/>"Quite a bit of our business is in London now," Tommy replies and he absolutely sees where Alfie is coming from on this one but their relationship is still in its infancy. Before he makes any sort of actual move, he needs to make sure this will work between them. "But I prefer the fresh air. For myself and for Charlie. London is a bit more dangerous than Warwickshire for the Shelby family."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>There's a reason he gave that horse a damn carrot. And that is his acknowledgment that the horses aren't going anywhere in Tommy's life and if Alfie wants to be a part of that life he's going to have to accept them, so he's trying. It'll be a slow thing.<br/><br/>"Yeah, it is, innit. Fresh air is nice, Thomas. It is. Good for the soul, yeah? That Gypsy blood running through you must get restless in tight places."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"You're not wrong," he agrees and the tone is actually a bit somber. Moving out of Small Heath had been wonderful. It feels like freedom even if it comes with isolation. Of course, now he's still restless just because of everything else going on in his life. He hadn't just been riding a horse to relax. He had been riding it to envision running away from it all.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>They make their way back to the stables in quiet companionship after that. Alfie busies himself with looking around the place since he hasn't actually had the chance to do that yet. It's pretty. Alfie may be a battle-hardened man with a thick beard and a tough, no-nonsense exterior but he can still recognize a bit of beauty in the world when he sees it and appreciate it, too. In the heart of London one gets used to the lack of trees and grass and the thicker smog of humanity, but it's good to come out here every now and again and remind oneself of what the world can really look like.<br/><br/>He watches with idle fascination as Tommy ties up the horse and takes off its bridle and bit, then peels off the saddle with such confidence that Alfie is pretty sure Tommy has done that no less than a thousand times in his life thus far. The horse busies itself with shoving its muzzle into a bucket of grain and hay, seemingly uncaring of anything happening around it.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Having company walking with him and hanging out while he takes care of his horse is actually nice. Children that are barely two years old aren't necessarily great company and this might come as a surprise, but his house staff is incredibly professional around him. No doubt they find him intimidating. Again, not great company.<br/><br/>"Keep outside the stall, eh?" he says, not that he actually expects Alfie to get in a small box with a horse. "Since I've had him out riding, he needs groomed and the stable hand is off for the evening."<br/><br/>He prefers to do this himself anyway. It's good bonding time. It's one of the reasons his horses are sweethearts. Tommy sets to work doing just that and he starts with the feet, cleaning and checking each one in turn. He murmurs quietly as he does it and the horse doesn't seem terribly interested in what he's doing. He moves on to a curry comb when he's finished with the feet, brushing loose hair and dirt out of the horse’s coat.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Don't have to tell me," Alfie returns, giving the opening of the stall a wide berth. Yeah, he has no plans of being in a small confined space with an animal that size. No thanks.<br/><br/>The stables themselves are as luxurious and grand as the rest of the place, which is to say: they're huge. There are twelve stalls, some with horses occupying them and some without, all with openings straight into their pasture for grazing or running. There's what appears to be a decent sized arena at the end of the barn, and a stairway that leads to what Alfie can only guess is where the hay is stored, not that he fucking knows, really. There could be anything up there.<br/><br/>"This is where you belong, isn't it, Thomas," he hums, and he's strayed far enough away that he's watching another horse watch him, its ears pricked forward in curiosity. He frowns at it. The horse bucks its head, then rubs its forehead against the nearest beam of wood to scratch an itch.<br/><br/>"I remember when I first heard of you Peaky Blinders from Birmingham. Damn near savages, is what I expected. And you are, in your own way, ain't ya. You're different than the rest of you, though. That wild in you, you've learned to contain it, yeah? Only let it out when you need it. Good for business, that."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He trusts that Alfie isn't going to get himself into too much trouble if he wanders around. He knows the man won't go near the horses already and that takes away most of the problems he could have in here. While he brushes, he listens to the man ramble and again, he's not wrong.<br/><br/>"It's in the blood, Alfie," he says with a small huff of amusement. "So's the wild streak. I wouldn't say it's contained so much as directed, yeah? Still get meself in plenty of trouble."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah you fucking do," Alfie agrees readily, pursing his lips with a nod because yes, yes he does. Quite honestly Tommy Shelby may get up to more trouble than anyone else that Alfie knows, other than the list of people that are dead. It's probably a terrible idea for him to become attached to someone who takes such risks but, well, risks are sexy, so here he is.<br/><br/>He stares at Tommy grooming every damn inch of his horse for a moment.<br/><br/>"Tommy, you rub down that horse much more than that and the stink'll never come off you. May as well sleep out here with 'em."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>It's probably a terrible idea, yes but it's too late, isn't it? He's here now and he's going to meet Charlie. That makes things serious and that's on Alfie. This had gone from just fucking to more because of him.<br/><br/>"I only have his face left," Tommy answers with a shake of his head and that won't take long at all. "I'll have a bath and it'll come off. Won't make you smell it while we fuck."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, it is too late. He's sure as hell not backing out now, not after what they've discussed and agreed on. He doesn't want to, either.<br/><br/>"Good, good, because I ain't about that, Tommy, I'm really not. So don't expect to roll around in the hay, because it ain't happening. The animals would probably just watch us, wouldn't they, which is weird, I'll just come out and say it. And if you've fucked someone in the hay and had your horses watch, please never tell me about it, I don't wanna know."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Good, because Tommy is in this for the long haul now too. It's nice to be on the same page.<br/><br/>He huffs at the other man and pets the nose of the horse before he steps out of the stall, finally finished. He spreads his arms, palms up and asks, "Where's your sense of adventure, Alfie?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"It fucked off the moment it smelled anything to do with voyeuristic horses in a barn, Tommy," Alfie responds flatly with a raise of his eyebrows, but the look on his face is an indicator that he's playing along with this lighter banter.<br/><br/>"Besides, I've had adventures, yeah I have. Enough adventures for ten men, shoved all into one gloriously Jewish body, eh? Now close the gate on your horse there and walk your boyfriend up to your house, he's hungry after his trip."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He gets a quiet but honest laugh out of Tommy at the statement and it cuts short, like it had startled the owner of it. He doesn't have much occasion to laugh. Apparently Alfie is the remedy to that particular problem.<br/><br/>"You'll have to tell me about your adventures," he says and firmly secures the door to the stall, then the barn once they walk out. It's a nice night for a walk too. He hadn't expected Alfie to show up here but he's pleased by it anyway. "They sound exciting."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie's eyes sparkle with pride when he hears that laugh, pleased to hear it and pleased that he was the one to pull it out of the other man in the first place. It makes all the other shit they deal with seem less important, not that Alfie would admit such a thing aloud.<br/><br/>"Yeah, those'll come out in time, won't they," Alfie says with a deep breath once they're back out in the fresh air and the stink of horse fades away with the barn. "Someone ought to know them, right? Ollie's heard a few here and there, but the darker ones have stayed with me."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>This does make everything feel just a little less important. Still, he can't forget his family is in jail while he's out here taking a stroll with his boyfriend and preparing to feed him steak. His head just won't let him forget it.<br/><br/>"They will, same as mine," Tommy agrees and he slides a hand in his pocket, then comes out with his cigarettes. He gestures with them at Alfie, "Do you mind?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"No, go on," Alfie says with a scoff, digging his cane into the dirt with an air of certainty as he glances at the roses and the hedges trimmed up nice and pretty.<br/><br/>"Just won't be kissing you right off, is all. But you already stink of horse, so, I can wait 'til after, I guess."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>That's a fair trade-off and just fine by him, considering Alfie is going to meet Charlie. He's not about to kiss the man in front of his son, not when he's only just stopped asking after Grace and that's nothing against Alfie. Kids are too smart for their own good as far as he's concerned and the last thing he needs Charlie to do is talk about how daddy kissed Alfie.<br/><br/>So, he lights a cigarette and he's conscientious enough to blow smoke away from the man. "I'll order dinner when we get to the house and while we wait, we can visit Charlie."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Works just fine for me," Alfie says, and he walks a little slower than Tommy does. It's not necessarily because he can't walk fast, it's just he's rather enjoying his stroll, and the fresh air is nice on his lungs.<br/><br/>"Don't have anywhere to be in the morning, so I'm yours 'til about midday. What about your family, eh? Any news on your deal?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He notices that Alfie isn't quite keeping up with him so he slows down to match his pace. He doesn't have anywhere to be. He's used to being on a mission and not so much used to just walking in the garden enjoying himself.<br/><br/>Tommy takes a long inhale of his cigarette and blows it out, gaze in the distance. He doesn't answer the question and that should be answer enough.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Mmm," Alfie hums, tipping his chin back and narrowing his eyes to stare up at the fading light flickering through the distant trees.<br/><br/>"Must be high up, eh? Did my research on the Odd Fellows and who all that entails, yeah. I did, because you got me curious. May as well be going straight to the Prime Minister, right? That's about the only person I can think of, right, that would have the power to clear your entire family. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong, Thomas."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Went all the way to the top, Alfie," Tommy replies and it's either bravery or stupidity to try to make a deal with the King. If it works, it had been bravery, right?<br/><br/>His very pretty blue eyes glance sideways at the man. "Couldn't trust the Prime Minister. Nobody I talked to could tell me if he was clean."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>That makes Alfie actually stutter in his step for half a second and trip on some gravel on the walkway. He kicks at the offending stones and curses at them, then stares at Tommy.<br/><br/>"The King," he says, disbelieving. "The fucking King of Fucking England."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Tommy actually puts his free hand out in case Alfie trips and drops it again when he steadies himself.<br/><br/>"The fucking King," he agrees, raising his cigarette in agreement and taking another long drag from it.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"You're a right mad bastard, ain't you," Alfie says, and hell, he sounds proud of the man for it. Alfie Solomons has never <em>desired</em> the attention of the King and the potential ramifications of something like that, but he's impressed all the same.<br/><br/>"What the fucking hell do you have on the King, Tommy. You and I both know you ain't of the class to be seeing the King without a damn good reason."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"I don't have an audience with the King," he says because that's true. He is definitely not the class to be getting one of those and honestly, that's fine. He doesn't need to be broadcasting shit to the entire empire. "I just sent him a letter."<br/><br/>Tommy inhales, blows smoke and adds, "Letting him know, during one my business dealings, I found some personal things of his. Things, it just so happens, that he would prefer to keep secret."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie takes a few long moments to let that information sink in properly. This is information that is very, very crucial and dear to Tommy Shelby, and he just shared it very specifically with him.<br/><br/>This is absolutely a test in trust, and Alfie has no doubt about that in the slightest.<br/><br/>"...Fuckin' hell," Alfie breathes after awhile, because his mind appears to be a little stuck on it. "Alright, fine. I'll come out and say it, and don't take this the wrong way because I've never, in my fucking life, given a compliment like this before, but. Tommy Shelby, you have fucking balls. Of galvanized steel, you do. Fuck."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>This is extremely crucial information. The lives of his entire family rest on this information and him having those letters. There's only one other person in the world that knows about them outside of the King and his men. If this information gets out, Alfie Solomons is going to have a very rough time.<br/><br/>Tommy's lips twitch and he's pretty pleased with himself there. Proud too, that Alfie is as impressed with him as he sounds. He's a very good businessman. He has his hands in a lot of pots but it all works out in the end. It has to work out this time. There's no other option. The waiting game is all but killing him at this point.<br/><br/>"I've sent it all in," Tommy sighs. "Now it's out of me hands."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Tommy doesn't have to worry about anything from Alfie on this one. There's nothing he could really even do to change the course of events and there would be no gain for him in it even if he wanted to do it at all. Alfie has his foot in a lot of doors, but judges, governmental affiliations, and letters to the King are not among them.<br/><br/>Plus he was suitably burned last time he crossed Tommy, and now with this blossoming relationship between them? He does have a tiny, little bitty shred of loyalty in him and a seemingly ever-growing respect for the man he's chosen to bed.<br/><br/>"Sounds like I came at just the right time, then, didn't I," he says, still looking off into the distance.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Tommy nods slowly, rolling his cigarette in his fingers before bringing it to his lips again and he glances at Alfie. It is probably a good thing the man has shown up. He hadn’t been quite restless enough for a trip to Camden Town after business all day in Small Heath and right now he knows he needs to stay by his phone. He doesn’t know what will happen now.<br/><br/>“Could use the company,” he admits and he doesn’t mean just a good fuck either though it’ll undoubtedly be included in their evening.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, bet you can," Alfie says, dragging out the words as he stews on all of that. They walk in silence back to the house after that, Tommy smoking his cigarette and Alfie chewing on his lip and cheek and sticking his cane deep into the dirt. It's about as close to holding hands as they'll ever get, these two men living in a time when it's illegal to have such correspondence with one another. Standing beside each other, walking in step.., it's all they really need, anyway.<br/><br/>Stepping inside is a little like stepping into the King's castle, or at least that's what Alfie thinks Tommy wants everyone to believe. The lights are warm and the fires are all stoked in every room, and there are flashes of maids here and there. One steps up to them and takes their coats and hats and tries to take Alfie's cane but he ushers her away from that.<br/><br/>"Fish again for supper I imagine," Alfie hums, staring at one of the portraits on the wall overlooking the stairway. She always stares right back.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>This is good enough. He’s content with what they can have out of a walk and he’s not much for holding hands anyway. In this case, it works out. Tommy usually doesn’t quietly stroll in the garden but this is good and he thinks that Alfie is pleased with it. He’d probably prefer less smoking on Tommy’s part but he’s not about to give it up. He’d never be able to handle the nerves.<br/><br/>He shrugs off his coat and hands it to the maid with a curt nod. It is a bit like stepping into a castle, Alfie isn’t wrong there. He wants people to be impressed, particularly anyone he conducts his business with. Money is power in business and he’s come pretty far in that department. It’s important to him that he shows it off.<br/><br/>“Steak tonight, I think,” Tommy replies and he glances at Alfie then follows his gaze to the portrait of Grace hanging above the stairs. He shifts his gaze to the head maid instead and instructs, “If you would pass that on to the chef, Frances, thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Well, that's good because Alfie doesn't want nor need to hold hands, either. He's still a fucking man, for crying out loud. Holding another man's hand for emotional support just isn't happening. And it wouldn't if he were with a woman, either, if they're going for equality.<br/><br/>"Steak, wow, that's lovely innit," Alfie says with his eyebrows raised and he sounds legitimately pleased about that. He doesn't bother to insist it be kosher, he already knows Tommy well enough to know he looked into it already. If he gets a glass of milk to go with it, though, then he might have some questions.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>No, no dairy. Tommy's done enough research on his own to know the basics. It's important to Alfie so it's important to him. Besides, he can't be sure his chef knows what he's doing without knowing stuff about it himself. Frances will also pass to the chef that Alfie is actually here tonight so he knows not to be lax and hopefully he'll remember Tommy's special request, given that it's the holidays.<br/><br/>"Yes, it is," he says with a nod. He gestures to the right hand hallway away from the drawing room. "Charlie should be in his play room."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie makes a little grunting noise of affirmative, moving off in the direction he's been corralled without complaint. He's quiet as they walk, busy thinking about the fact that even though he just appeared on the fly, Tommy doesn't seem to be all that concerned with dinner or the fact that he offered to have him meet Charlie. That's big.<br/><br/>The little secret he told about his letter to the King is big, too, and Alfie's well aware of both.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Tommy had assumed, by basically agreeing to date Alfie, that the man would probably end up here at some point. He shows up randomly in Camden Town. It stands to reason at some point the other man would show up here. Of course, the trouble they could get in without communication is trying to show up at each other's house at the same time. Something they might need to discuss.<br/><br/>Charlie, well, he's debated about Charlie. He's had plenty of time to think about the boy where Alfie is concerned. It hadn't been a decision made easily or made lightly but his son lives in the house. He doesn't want them randomly stumbling into one another. He's not sure how the boy would react to meeting a strange man in the house so it's better if Charlie meets him supervised. Whether that had been the intent of the question in the garden, he doesn't know, but it doesn't matter.<br/><br/>The play room is in the back part of the house, away from the front door and the side door nearest has a series of locks on it. He isn't taking any chances after Hughes. Regardless, it's likely the safest place in the house. If there's a Lee boy or two hanging out in the garden outside, well, Tommy isn't going to mention it.<br/><br/>He opens a door in the hall and steps through, the nanny glancing his way as he enters. "Evening, Mr. Shelby," she says politely.<br/><br/>"Take a break," he tells her and she nods, slipping past them.<br/><br/>"Dada," the boy says cheerfully, holding up a toy car and promptly ramming it into another one.<br/><br/>"Charlie," he says and a warm smile comes to his face as he crosses over to crouch down beside him. "I've brought a friend to meet you."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Yes, Alfie took the risk that Tommy very well not even be home, considering he has, what, three places he stays? Alfie doesn't even know, really, but he's glad that his trip wasn't a complete waste of his time. They definitely need to figure out proper scheduling to avoid that in the future, though.<br/><br/>Alfie catches movement outside and gets a good eyeful of who they are and what they look like, but he's not overly concerned about stealth or secrecy here. He assumes the maids all did their talking already the last time and just seeing him here again, meeting Charlie, is likely making its rounds.<br/><br/>God, but it has been a long time since Alfie's even seen a bloody kid. And this is a kid, too. Hell, he's not even a kid yet, he's a toddler. He has to physically restrain himself from saying a cuss word right off the bat just from hearing Tommy's voice shift like that, but he manages, barely. This is going to be tough, isn't it.<br/><br/>"Friend, yes, that's right. Hello, Charlie. My name's Alfie, eh? Easy to remember, right? Alfie."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Can you say hi to Alfie?" Tommy asks and his voice is light and gentle in a way he never uses with adults. He hadn't planned on a child but he clearly takes his role as father and single parent seriously.<br/><br/>"Hi, Afee," Charlie echoes, looking up at the man briefly and getting up to bring him one of the cars.<br/><br/>"Good job," Tommy says as he watches him go and he stays crouched down where he is for the moment.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Afee, yeah, close enough there innit. I like it," Alfie says, and he's glancing at Charlie but he can't seem to keep his eyes off Tommy for long, not when he keeps speaking in a light, peaceful voice like that. It's really fucking distracting, is what it is.<br/><br/>And then suddenly there's a toy car being given to him and Alfie apparently does have some kind of instinct with children because damn, his own voice is going up high now too, "Oh, would you look at that, how sweet of you, thank you. That's lovely, yeah. Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Afee is a fairly close rendition if Tommy says so himself. He's certainly heard worse attempts at names out of the boy's mouth. He's getting better at speech in general every day and it's almost a relief. Sometimes he can still be hard to understand.<br/><br/>Tommy raises a hand to his mouth to wipe at it in an attempt to hide his chuckle. He hadn't been quite sure how Alfie might handle a child. He imagines anyone would be surprised about either of them being decent enough with children. It doesn't really go very well with the gangster image, does it?<br/><br/>"Thas car," Charlie informs Alfie and he toddles back to pick up the other one, which he also brings to Alfie.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"That is a car, innit. It's a pretty car, too, yeah, oh <em>thank you</em>, you're too kind young sir," Alfie says and he takes the second car as well, surprising himself as the words tumble out of his mouth of their own accord. He glances around for a chair to sit in and when he finds none nearby, he goes the extra mile and holds tight to his cane and drops down to one knee.<br/><br/>"Here, look, why don't you take this one back, yeah? I don't need two cars, do I. That's too many for one person, I think. There you go."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Tommy's definitely watching as the two interact and it seems as though Charlie doesn't mind the other man at all. He's genuinely impressed and a little surprised by Alfie. He's a natural with kids apparently and it warms his heart to see it especially when he goes so far as to kneel down.<br/><br/>He shifts to stand up and he tugs one of the chairs from the table in the corner to put nearby, then gets another. Alfie doesn't have to use it but it's there if he needs it.<br/><br/>Charlie takes back one of the cars and waves it wildly for a moment, then puts it down. Children are easily distracted and that's no secret. This time he comes back to Alfie with a toy horse and Tommy is definitely amused now. "Afee horsie."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie glances at the chair but doesn't immediately move to sit in it. He's down here, now, so he's going to get the most out of his creaky legs while he's here.<br/><br/>"Oh, boyo, Alfie doesn't need a horse, no, he doesn't. That's yours, though, and it is <em>very</em> pretty. You should definitely keep that one, it runs in your family to love horses. Your daddy is brave, isn't he, getting on horses like they're a fu- a car or somethin’. Yeah. Brave, he is."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Pitty," Charlie agrees and he comes back over to Tommy, who crouches down again to take the horse from him. He repeats, "Pitty horsie."<br/><br/>"Yes he is," he agrees and he turns it over in his hand as the boy once again goes to select another toy. The cut off curse word just makes Tommy shake his head in amusement. It's no different from the rest of his family. He has no doubt Charlie will be saying curses any day now.<br/><br/>Charlie teeters on his feet, falls over and pushes himself up again.<br/><br/>The door opens and it's Frances, "Mr. Shelby, there's a phone call for you. They wouldn't give a name."<br/><br/>"I'll take it across the hall," he says. He can't ignore any calls right now. "I'll just be a moment Alfie."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Honestly Alfie should be getting some serious points for cutting himself off and at least attempting to censor himself in some fashion.<br/><br/>He does look up sharply though, when the maid comes back in and calls Tommy away. There's the briefest flash of absolute panic in Alfie's eyes, but he doesn't say anything about it, accepting that his fate is now to watch a toddler and not let it die in the few moments he's alone with it. Because if the kid dies on Alfie's watch, he can pretty much guarantee his throat will be slit by his own fucking boyfriend.<br/><br/>So, Tommy leaves them alone and Alfie stares down at the little tiny human entertaining himself on the ground and questions his life a little bit and how he wound up in this situation on accident.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Yes, Alfie gets points for it. Tommy wouldn't have been upset but he does get points for it.<br/><br/>Charlie isn't going to die in the three minutes it takes Tommy to answer the phone. He'd be extremely hard pressed to let that happen in a room full of toys. There's barely even edges to anything in the room. Alfie is just being a little dramatic.<br/><br/>Tommy goes to answer the phone and he's annoyed when it's someone from one of his factories, bothering him at home. It does come with the business but he'd left strict instructions. They aren't that hard to follow. All in all, it's actually six minutes before he's coming back into the room.<br/><br/>"Dada," Charlie says, waving at him.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie glances up over his shoulder when Charlie announces his father's re-arrival, looking like he's been caught a little. He's completely on the ground now, his legs out in front of him and he can honestly say he hasn't sat like this on the floor in probably ten years, but here he is, holding a car in one hand, a train car in the other and Charlie is sitting right by Alfie's left foot and galloping his pitty horsie up Alfie's leg and ankle.<br/><br/>"I uh, I'm Uncle Afee now, apparently, Tommy. Feelin' pretty proud of that for about five minutes of exposure, all told. But I have some bad news, and that is I am now... stuck here."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He's gone for all of five minutes and apparently Charlie has conquered one of the most terrifying men in London. It's probably some kind of record. All it does is make Tommy tilt his head and smile. It's actually a genuine one and he barely ever has one of those unless it involves his son. Now, it also involves his boyfriend playing with his son.<br/><br/>"Seems like quite the problem," Tommy says, ruffling Charlie's hair as he crouches down beside him again and he doesn't look terribly concerned by it.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"It is, Tommy, truly it is. This is a serious issue, though, Thomas, because you are responsible for this, you are, ain't you," Alfie says, frowning as he looks over at Charlie.<br/><br/>"Afee toe," Charlie says, and takes his horse toy and is very obviously pretending that the horse is eating his shoe-covered toe.<br/><br/>"Oh, that's lovely, innit. Getting eaten by a horse. I told you this was going to happen, Thomas, horses are wild animals. Deadly, wild animals."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't see how any of this is his fault. He hadn't invited Alfie to sit on the floor. In fact, he had brought the man a chair. That makes this Alfie's fault.<br/><br/>"At least it started with your foot," Tommy points out oh-so-helpfully. "A horse that size will take awhile to get to anything important. You might still be able to be saved."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"You think you're funny, don't you. When you know I can't curse," Alfie frowns deeper, and he takes his cane and pokes Charlie in the side with it, tiny little harmless jabs that make Charlie giggle even as he swats playfully at the stick.<br/><br/>"No sick," Charlie says with a high pitched laugh when Alfie continue to poke at his tickle spot.<br/><br/>"No eating my toe, then, eh? That's how that goes. Your horsie eats my toe and you get tickled with my cane, that's how it is."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Tommy laughs, he can't help himself and it's rich and easy but fades quickly. He's not a man that's good at laughing or used to it. Still, it's more he's done today than in a good few months all put together. That makes it a good day.<br/><br/>"Alright Charlie," Tommy says after a few moments, picking him up to rescue him from the tickling and holding him on his hip for a moment. "We should let Uncle Alfie up. It's about time for you to have a bath and if I let the horse eat him, I'll never hear the end of it, eh?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>That’s it, that’s the noise that may just do in Alfie Solomons. It’s a precious noise, one heard by so few people that some may question its very existence, but now Alfie knows better.<br/><br/>“Baf,” is all Charlie says to that, nodding and wrapping his arms tight around his daddy’s neck.<br/><br/>“It was a pleasure to meet you, Charlie, until next time, then,” Alfie says and he has to crane his neck just to see them both from this angle before he grunts and rolls, using the chair as a grip to get up all the way, and he clearly favors his right leg once he’s up but he recovers quickly enough to hide it.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that’s right,” Tommy says with a nod and he watches Alfie as he gets up. No doubt the man will be sore from crawling around on the floor but it had been his decision to make. “Tell Alfie good night.”<br/><br/>“Nigh Afee,” Charlie says, waving a little hand at him as Tommy carries him over to the door and passes him back to the nanny. She’ll handle getting him ready for bed while they eat dinner. He’ll pop in when she’s ready to lay him down but they’ve got some time before that happens. He murmurs briefly for the boy to be good and gives him a quick kiss to the temple, then they’re officially alone.<br/><br/>“I hope being eaten by a horse hasn’t curbed your appetite,” he says.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie gives Charlie a little wave back and bids him goodnight, his heart strangely warmed in ways he certainly didn't expect to happen tonight or ever, just by being told good night in severely broken English.<br/><br/>"No, don't believe it has. It's a near thing, though, it is," Alfie says, glancing over at the doorway in which Charlie disappeared. "Good kid you have there, Tommy."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"That'll be her blood," Tommy replies because he absolutely believes that's true. He does his best but even he knows his lifestyle isn't particularly good for a child. Always being in danger even if his dad tries to keep him from it.<br/><br/>"Though he did let his horse try to eat you so maybe there's hope for him yet, eh?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Right, 'course it is," Alfie agrees, and it's not like Alfie is going to judge him for his lifestyle, because that would be frankly ridiculous. Far as he's concerned, Tommy's just doing what needs to be done to ensure the kid has a properly successful life, as he should.<br/><br/>Alfie huffs out what might possibly be considered a laugh but it's hard to tell with the beard and the fact that his face gives away just about nothing most of the time.<br/><br/>"Yeah, well, you tell anybody what just happened in here and I'll fucking shoot you, mate. Now take me to dinner, I'm famished."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Hopefully, it's going to be a long and successful life. He sees why Polly had wanted Michael out of it and hell if Tommy hadn't tried. Sometimes it really is just in the blood and there's nothing to be done about it.<br/><br/>"Can't have them think you're going soft," he agrees amicably and he opens the door to the hallway to head in the direction of the dining room. Of course, if anyone ever sees him with Charlie they'll think he's gone soft too. He's a different man with his boy. A better one. Maybe the one he might have been without the war and without the wild Gypsy blood in him.<br/><br/>Once they get nearer, he opens a nearby door. "There will likely be bread. There's a washroom here."<br/><br/>Never let it be said that Tommy doesn't pay attention particularly to people who are important to him.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie just hums his agreement at that, and if he's digging his cane a little harder into the floor than he ordinarily would, well, no one better call him out on it. He made a decision to sit on the floor like a child, so he's going to bear the ramifications of that in silence without complaint.<br/><br/>"Mm?" Alfie's brow knits together for a moment, then he pauses at the door, clearly caught a little off-guard by the easy acceptance and acknowledgment of his Jewish rituals in Tommy's home. Tommy flicks the switch and lights up the room, and Alfie stands a little straighter when he sees the basin with another smaller bowl specifically for pouring.<br/><br/>"...Thank you," he says after a moment as he looks over at Tommy, and he sounds a little awestruck by the thoughtfulness of it.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"It was no trouble," he replies, glancing to the side down the hallway instead of at Alfie. If he's going to do this, between them, then he's going to do it right. Tommy Shelby doesn't do anything by half-measures. He knows how to woo and charm his partners and he believes he's good at it. He just had to find his footing first.<br/><br/>He'll wait patiently while Alfie washes his hands and then he'll wash his own. He's been riding and out in the barn so they're dirty anyway, but it's at least partially in respect for his boyfriend. Tommy does stop a maid when he sees one and asks for a bath to be prepared for him for after dinner. He <em>had</em> promised.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie watches Tommy for a moment even if he's not looking at him, then he disappears into the washroom and does his little ritual, speaking mostly under his breath. When he comes out, he waits for Tom to do his own hand washing sans the extra stuff, choosing to investigate the wall of art and various statues lining the hall. Extravagance is certainly the name of Tommy Shelby's game now that he's made something of himself. Alfie has a shit ton of gold and pounds, too, he just doesn't show it off with such flair, choosing instead to keep his more modest lifestyle while hoarding his lot like a dragon on a mountain of gold.<br/><br/>"You said somethin' about steak, yeah?" He asks as they make their way back to the dining room he's been in once before already.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, and it'll be kosher," Tommy nods, stepping through the door to the dining room and there's a fire burning at the end again. It actually does well keeping the room warm and the lights are already on when they get there. It almost feels too natural, too easy, to be with Alfie. There's an effort to be made in any relationship and the distance isn't helping them any but when they're together, it's comfortable in a way he hadn't expected and it feels like it should be more difficult.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"You really do know how to spoil a man, don't you," Alfie says and he sounds pleased.<br/><br/>Tommy likely feels so comfortable because Alfie makes a point to feel comfortable wherever he is just on the basis of being Jewish. Absolute certainty, wherever he goes, he's just surrounded by it naturally. So that's why, most definitely.<br/><br/>"Wha's that," Alfie stops short as his eyes scour the table as they walk up on it, set up with all manner of things and fucking hell, it all looks fucking kosher to his trained eye.<br/><br/>"Fuckin' hell."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Steak, vegetables, bread, latkes," Tommy gestures vaguely at all of it. It better all be kosher or he's going to be short a couple of chefs and not be a very happy man. Considering the lack of complaint he assumes that they've hit the mark so far. "Apple cake for dessert."<br/><br/>When Tommy has guests, they don't typically get simple meals. He'd been completely unprepared to feed a Jewish man the last time Alfie had been at his house. He hasn't made that mistake this time. He pulls the other man's chair before sitting down in his own. Undoubtedly, his boyfriend has recognized what he's told is traditional food for the season.<br/><br/>"Happy Hanukkah, Alfie," he adds with a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie simply spends a good minute staring at it all, his gaze shifting sharply from one food item to the next. Not a single drop of dairy anywhere to be seen on the table, no cheese, no sour cream, no butter, no milk. His brain appears to have short-circuited for a moment, his mouth dropping open an inch or so before he blinks and catches himself.<br/><br/>He's slow to move to his seat, which has been drawn for him by the same man who's just blown his mind with what he assumes is the <em>most</em> kosher, full meal he's had in a gentile home in what may very well be ever. People just don't treat him or any other Jew like this so readily, or so extravagantly, either.<br/><br/>"...Happy Hanukkah, yeah. It is. It really is, Tommy," Alfie says, his brows drawn over his eyes as he tries to get his entirely flummoxed expression under some semblance of control. "It looks wonderful, Tommy. It really does. Fuckin' latkes, Thomas. You made fuckin' latkes."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>His eyes are completely focused on Alfie as the man admires the spread and he looks surprised, which is good because that had been Tommy's aim. He wants Alfie to know that he takes this seriously and respects his traditions. So far, Alfie has respected him and his requests.<br/><br/>"They're traditional, I'm told," Tommy replies by way of explanation. "And simple enough."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah... yeah," Alfie says, and he feels a bit like he can't keep from repeating himself, but he's just... impressed. He's very, very rarely impressed but when he is, it seems to always be by Tommy Shelby's hand in some fashion.<br/><br/>"Right, your brother isn't hiding behind the door there is he, because I already apologized for that, didn't I," he continues and he's only half-joking as he glances around almost as if waiting for the other shoe to drop.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"No, just us," he promises. Hard for there to be a brother hiding in a corner when they're all in jail now, isn't it? However, he has no hard feelings about the comment. He had hoped for a good reaction here and he's getting it. Seeing Alfie happy makes him feel good.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Right after Alfie says it he realizes his error, his mouth snapping shut and he chews on his lip, glancing down at his lap for a moment before giving Tommy an apologetic look.<br/><br/>"Sorry about that, Thomas. Was in bad taste, it was. It looks wonderful, thank you," Alfie says, and he sounds sincere as he says it.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"It's alright, Alfie," he says, waving it off in favor of actually putting things on his plate and without much complaint. The only time he actually eats consistent meals is because of the man. Most of the time he's too busy to sit down and what would he do with this much food for himself? He'd have to pawn it off on the Lees.<br/><br/>"I hope it tastes as good as it looks."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>See, it doesn't taste as good as it looks, though. It tastes even better than what it looks. It's the most luxurious, delicious meal he's had in a long time and his people know how to fucking cook when they actually get together for a meal, so it's saying something.<br/><br/>They exchange some idle chatter while they eat, but Alfie worked up a good appetite with his drive over and he honestly wasn't expecting such a wonderful meal or as good a welcome as this, so he's relatively quiet while he enjoys himself. When they're both full and the apple cakes have disappeared, Alfie glances over at Tommy, looking like he could very well fall into a food coma at any moment.<br/><br/>"That was lovely, Thomas."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Good," he says with a smile. He had hoped it would be received well. He's restricted himself to one glass of whiskey that he's sipped through the meal. He isn't about to give up the drinking either. However, he can moderate himself around Alfie. "I'll pass your compliments to my chef."<br/><br/>Tommy leans back in his seat and relaxes for just a moment before he says, "While I have my bath, you've the run of the house."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie nods because yes, please, give the compliments to the chef. If Tommy's not careful he's going to have a Resident Jew on his hands, not just a Wandering one.<br/><br/>"Might get lost on the way to wherever I'm going, but alright," Alfie hums. "You got the dailies?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Honestly, having a Resident Jew would actually work in both of their favors. It's a little easier to have a relationship living in close quarters. Of course, it'd also come with plenty of questions that he really doesn't have answers to right now.<br/><br/>"Drawing room," he says with a nod in that direction. "On the desk."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>It would work only until every single one of their enemies figured out they were having a grand old time sticking their dicks in each other. First one in line would undoubtedly be fucking Darby Sabini, so yeah, that's going to be a no on the residency of the Jew at Warwickshire.<br/><br/>"Got it, I do know where that is," Alfie nods. "Enjoy your bath, there. Get the stink off good, yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, he's not so thrilled with that idea either. His last few run-ins with Sabini really hadn't gone his way. He'd nearly ended up dead way too many times with that man involved. The last thing either of them need is a man like Sabini knowing what they're up to in their bedrooms.<br/><br/>He makes his way first to Charlie's room to say a proper goodnight and then he goes to take his bath, washing thoroughly to make sure that he doesn't smell like horse. He also has a cigarette as he soaks because he can and it keeps him from smoking around Alfie. He dries himself and his hair, then pulls on pants and a shirt he doesn't button up all the way. They're just going to come back off anyway but he's not going to walk around his house naked looking for Alfie.<br/><br/>The drawing room is likely the best bet so that's where he heads to check first. He hopes that Alfie hasn't managed to get himself in too much trouble in the forty-five minutes he's been gone. He opens the door and is surprised to find Alfie sleeping in one of his chairs. It's clear he had attempted to read the paper. He eyes him for a moment and then goes over to pour himself some whiskey, purposefully clinking the glasses as he does.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He hadn't meant to fall asleep, all told. He'd meant to catch up on the races and get some actual work done and maybe look through some of the ridiculous amount of books that Tommy has in this room, but then he sat down and it was just... it was comfortable. Soft. And warm. And his belly is full and he's in about as safe a place as he can be right now, and so sleep happened.<br/><br/>He grunts himself awake at the sound of the clinking, his spectacles falling off his nose and back down onto his belly.<br/><br/>"For cryin' out loud, Tommy. Fuckin' hell," he huffs.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Tommy leans against the side table with an amused look when Alfie jerks awake and sips at the whiskey he had just poured. At least the man is comfortable enough to sleep here and if he can sleep in a chair, he can certainly sleep in a bed.<br/><br/>"Wasn't getting within reach to wake you," he says and he thinks that's reasonable. "I like my teeth just fine."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Smart man," Alfie grunts again, shifting in the seat to sit up a little straighter. His hat is over on the ottoman, and his tallit is barely holding onto his shoulders anymore but he doesn't seem to notice or care.<br/><br/>"I happen to like your mouth full of teeth not without, so. That works out for both of us. Surprised you haven't lost more with all the fights you start, eh?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Trick is not getting hit in the first place," he says, shrugging slightly. Getting punched in the jaw hurts and particularly if you aren't expecting it, makes all your teeth clack together. It really is a wonder he has any left. Of course, a lot of the time he leads with his cap and people don't hit back so well with their face bloody.<br/><br/>"Helps that most people use their fists and not canes."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Or just hiding yourself away in a fucking castle," Alfie comments with a tilt of his head, but it's not like he sounds particularly upset about it, it's simply an observation.<br/><br/>Alfie's not terribly concerned with it, though, and he jumps topics quickly enough. It's not hard to spy the gigantic Christmas Tree on the one side of Tommy's desk, garishly lit up with about two hundred too many electric candles. Yeah, Tommy loves his extravagance, doesn't he?<br/><br/>"Thought you didn't believe, eh?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He tips his head in agreement and he twists the whiskey glass in his hand, watching the liquid swirl around for a moment. He’s gotten himself in plenty of fights despite the castle and had nearly started one here, at his own wedding.<br/><br/>Tommy glances at the tree and straightens from where he’s leaning to go lean against the desk just in front of Alfie. Closer is better.<br/><br/>“I don’t,” he replies. “But she did and she would want Charlie to have Christmas.”<br/><br/>He’d never hear the end of it from his family if he didn’t celebrate Christmas for his son. It’s innocent enough and an excuse to spoil him.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie hums to himself, staring over at the tree and not at Tommy. It's too early in their relationship to really think about how Alfie will fit into all of this. Still, if things go well for them it's going to make holidays very interesting and also incredibly confusing for the kid, although he doesn't expect Tommy will be bringing Charlie to any Jewish dinners in Camden Town likely ever. Alfie doesn't want him to, he thinks. Not like they can have an open fucking relationship anyway, so his thinking is shit, regardless.<br/><br/>"Smells nice," is about all Alfie will say about it, because it doesn't make him uncomfortable to see a tree in the house - he honestly couldn't give two shits, celebrate or don't he doesn't fucking care - he just doesn't want to get into the nitty gritty of talking about Tommy's dead wife.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t know how Alfie fits in all of this either. Obviously, he has a slightly different set of beliefs. When Charlie gets older, he’s going to start noticing how much he’s with Alfie and he’s going to start asking questions. Uncle Alfie will only work for so long once the boy understands what Uncle actually means and that’s a problem to figure out later, not now.<br/><br/>“It does,” he agrees, watching the other man as he sits in the chair and he taps the glass in his hand with his finger a couple times then puts it down without drinking it. He’s sure Alfie won’t want to taste the alcohol in his mouth. He doesn’t want to talk about Grace right now, not when he’s planning on fucking the man yet again and he doesn’t think he’ll have any complaints there either.<br/><br/>Tommy keeps his eyes on Alfie. The man looks content and comfortable where he’s sitting. There’s no sense in asking him to move just yet. His chairs, he thinks, are built a bit sturdier than the other man’s. He shifts from the desk again and it’s probably just restless energy but he can’t help it. This time he draws the large window curtains to close them off from outside.<br/><br/>“Much better than horse, eh?”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Well I wouldn't know, now would I, if I can't smell one right next to the other. So I think you'll need to come closer so I can see if that's what you still smell like or not, right, then I can decide for myself," Alfie says, clearing his throat and watching Tommy closely as he draws the curtains.<br/><br/>His backside is nice to look at, Alfie notes to himself. The planes of Tommy's spine and shoulders are well-defined but not bulky, and his shirt fits him just right, hugging all the right places, as does the rest of Tommy's minimal attire at the moment. Even his casual clothing fits him nice, it seems.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He tilts his head back just ever so slightly at the response, amused and he doesn’t say anything as he moves toward him. Now that he has an invitation, his mind is turning over and he’s already pairing it with the observation that the chair would definitely hold the both of them. It’s a bit forward but it’s not that much of a stretch either given that they’re in a relationship and there’s already a fire lit in the bedroom upstairs for them.<br/><br/>When he reaches him, he discards the newspapers rather inelegantly to the floor of the drawing room and Tommy takes it upon himself to join Alfie in the chair without much warning, straddling him as best he can. It’s not a big chair but it’s comfortable enough and the point is to be close to him anyway.<br/><br/>“Close enough?” he asks, his hands resting on the other man’s shoulders as he lets more of his weight settle onto the man’s thighs.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie doesn't take his eyes off Tommy's face as he moves, his eyebrows raised like he doesn't know what the plan is on Tommy's end, but it's pretty obvious that he knows, because he always knows, doesn't he. It was an open invitation and Tommy is taking it upon himself to seal that invitation and oh, yes. Alfie has no qualms with this predicament at all.<br/><br/>"Hmmmm, hello," Alfie hums lowly, eyes roaming freely over all of Tommy and his own hands come up to rest rather possessively over Tommy's hips and one slides up under his shirt to his waist. No, no qualms at all.<br/><br/>"No horse stink, but. Might have to get closer yet. Just to be sure, eh?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>This close gives him a nice close up view of the other man and he’s happy to look. The beard is still odd but he’s getting used to it and he finds the man handsome. He means to ask about the skin condition at some point but he’s not about to kill the mood with it now.<br/><br/>His hands move from Alfie’s shoulders to hanging over the top of the chair so he can lean in nice and close. He pauses with lips just shy of pressing against the other man’s. His pretty blue eyes are half-lidded and he’s clearly intent on being a tease here. He’s barely inches from the man’s face but he doesn’t finish the movement.<br/><br/>“How about now?” he asks instead.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie blinks. It's a slow, methodical movement and his gaze flicks between both of Tommy's eyes, full of sharp intelligence and confidence. He licks his lips just as slow. His hands are warm and sure as they stroke over skin that's so soft he almost can't stand it. Tommy Shelby may be the death of him.<br/><br/>He inhales, long and deep, his expression remaining completely neutral, "Seems you pass, Mr. Shelby. No horse."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” he murmurs and now he does lean in to press their lips together. It starts gentle and chaste but he deepens it fairly quickly. One of his hands shifts to the back of Alfie’s head and his fingers tangle in his hair with a quiet groan into the kiss. It’s only been a few days since they’ve seen one another but fuck if he hadn’t missed this.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie's mouth opens to accept the kiss as it deepens, his fingers curling into that soft skin to hold him in place or tug him closer, he doesn't even know, he just wants more of Tommy in general. He doesn't smell any bit of horse, he smells like soap and smoke and natural masculine musk and he fucking <em>loves it</em> just as much as he loves Tommy in his lap like this.<br/><br/>His one hand raises up off Tommy's hip to return the favor of pulling him in by the back of his head, their teeth nearly clacking together with the force of it as he shoves his tongue practically down Tommy's throat.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t know either and it doesn’t matter because he shifts his knees back as far as they’ll go just to make sure he’s close enough. Tommy doesn’t have to stop kissing Alfie to do it either and his free hands slides down the other man’s front, shifting to his side. He’s dressed in far more layers than him but it doesn’t keep him from digging his fingers into the material.<br/><br/>His lips part to let the man shove his tongue down his throat and he groans again quietly, meeting Alfie’s tongue with his own. So far, he hadn’t necessarily been passive but he’s certainly more forceful now than he has been. He can give just as good as he gets and he wants to give the man a run for his money tonight.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie growls in the back of his throat, a pleased rumble that emanates from deep in his chest and outward into Tommy's mouth. His grip tightens in Tommy's hair - Alfie fucking loves Tommy's hair, and he loves gripping it tight and forcing Tommy's head this way and that but he doesn't force him this time, simply threatens to.<br/><br/>His other hand begins to roam anew, finding its way around toward Tommy's ass. He slips below the waistband with a sure hand, then squeezes tight and tugs Tommy flush with his front in the process. Might be a little uncomfortable on the knees, but Tommy put himself here so he's just going to have to deal with it.<br/><br/>"Missed me, eh? Poking me in the fucking belly with your impressive little stick."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>His own grip tightens in Alfie’s hair and he doesn’t often get the chance to get his hands on it but he’s enjoying having ahold of it now. It’s a good reminder that he’s got a fair amount of strength himself. That rumble does things for him that are wonderful and it’s almost a shame that the kiss has to break so they can breathe.<br/><br/>Tommy grunts when Alfie pulls him closer and it shouldn’t turn him on so much to be manhandled but there it is anyway.<br/><br/>“As much as you missed me,” he agrees because his isn’t the only stick that’s currently noticeable.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Damn fucking straight," Alfie readily admits, nipping at Tommy's lips and he hisses at the tight grip on his own hair but he has no problem with it, either. He doesn't want Tommy to just be a pliant bystander in what they share. The fight in him is just as sexy as the way he bends under Alfie's touch.<br/><br/>"I'd fuck you with it right now if I could. Right here, eh. Think those maids of yours would hear your pretty little sounds of pleasure, mm? Listen to their boss get fucked in the ass so sweet by his dear friend?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Tommy has no doubt if they fucked right here in this chair all the house staff would find out before bedtime. He also knows that they already know what the two of them had gotten up to in the bedroom the last time. There are some things that are just impossible to hide. That's why all his staff are paid well. It helps that they're afraid of him too.<br/><br/>"So the maids are alright, it's just horses where you draw the line?" Tommy asks with a smile and if he grinds down on Alfie just a little, well, oops.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie's eyes shutter closed for a moment at that grinding along with a breathy string of curses, but he's smiling as he does it because damn that Tommy Shelby, he both loves and hates how dry yet <em>funny</em> he is. A man after Alfie's own damn heart.<br/><br/>"Fuck the horses, fuck the maids, and fuck you, Thomas, <em>fuck you</em>," Alfie says and if someone didn't know him that well he'd sound pissed the fuck off, but he's grinning wide enough to show teeth and he shoves two fingers down Tommy's ass crack to press threateningly against his white-hot entrance.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"I wouldn't fuck the horses," he says amicably and he's watching Alfie's face closely as the man curses, as he touches Tommy. His reactions are wonderful even if they're hidden by the beard.<br/><br/>He arches his back slightly at the pressure against his entrance and he's struggling to hide his amusement when he adds, "I do draw the line there."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck off," Alfie grunts again, his eyes lit up and the tip of one finger dips inside Tommy out of pure pressure and nothing else to ease the way. If Tommy doesn't want it, he's free to get up but Alfie's eyes are so sharp on him he really doesn't think it's going to happen.<br/><br/>"So you want it here, Tommy, that it? I can do that."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Tommy makes an amused sound and he grunts slightly at the penetration of one finger but he doesn't get up. He meets Alfie's eyes and honestly, there are worse places for sex than a warm room with a comfortable chair.<br/><br/>"Oil is upstairs," he murmurs. He doesn't keep these things in every room of his house but apparently he might need to rethink it.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Where's your sense of adventure, Thomas, mm?" Alfie asks with a low, husky voice, reciting the other man's words from earlier in the evening as he wiggles his fingertip right into Tommy's still-damp opening from his earlier bath. But he retreats a moment later, peeling his hand out of Tommy's pants entirely and he smacks his ass with a little crack to it.<br/><br/>"But alright. He wants oil, he does. And oil he'll get. Go on, then."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He shakes his head at the question and yeah, he had given it a thought, but tonight he wants oil. It'll be more comfortable for them both. Without, they need to be too careful and he doesn't know that he wants to worry about it. He just wants his nice fucking.<br/><br/>"Yes, he does," Tommy agrees and he leans in to give Alfie a deep, almost bruising kiss before pulling back abruptly to stand up.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Yes, it will be more comfortable, for sure. And more private, too, although he definitely would have fucked Tommy right into this chair if Tommy had been more amenable to it.<br/><br/>"Thinking we should just get something to put inside you and keep you open for me all the time, mm, so I could fuck into you whenever I damn well please," Alfie grumbles out after Tommy breaks the kiss, watching him get up. He reaches over and flicks the tent of Tommy's trousers, right over where he knows his cockhead is jutting out.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Private and comfortable are both good. Technically, if they want to use the drawing room at some point he can make sure they won't be interrupted. Tonight is not a good night for it since he's expecting a phone call that could come at any time.<br/><br/>Tommy jerks slightly and grunts at the flick, caught off guard but once the initial shock fades he finds it had actually felt good. Alfie is full of ways to surprise him apparently and he's good at it. No complaints from him. He runs his tongue over his bottom lip as he considers Alfie's words and yeah, that would be a fun idea for a time when they are actually together longer than one night.<br/><br/>"Something to think about, eh?" he says and he turns to head for the door.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, it is, it is," Alfie hums, eyes lighting up mischievously as he watches Tommy's reaction. He has to keep Tommy on his toes, doesn't he? He's got some years on him, and it's his job to make sure he knows that age means experience and that he's got plenty to share. Good reason to keep him around, if nothing else.<br/><br/>He peels himself out of the chair with the help of his cane, leaving his hat and the tallit falls off that he also leaves behind. They make their way upstairs, Alfie feeling invigorated not only by the food, but the nap and also the prospect of a nice, tight ass to sink into. He pays attention, as always, and knows that he's brought to the same room they were in last time he was here.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He does have to keep Tommy on his toes and he's good at it. What's great is that he's fairly flexible and there isn't much that he won't at least try in bed. His motto is 'why not?' and it definitely extends to the bedroom. If Alfie has the experience to go with the willingness, then they'll definitely keep things interesting.<br/><br/>Tommy isn't ready to take Alfie into the master bedroom. Not yet. They'll get there but he's not ready for it. He thinks using the same room might at least make it feel a little homey for Alfie.<br/><br/>Once they're in the room, Tommy drags the other man into another kiss, smooth and confident as he brings their hips together.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Well, Alfie hasn't been in this room enough times just yet to feel truly comfortable in it, but it has a bed, and it has oil so it's going to do just fine for what they need. He's not the overly sentimental sort, so it doesn't bother him any that Tommy is purposefully keeping him from the master bedroom. If there's another damn portrait of his dead wife in there, he'd rather not go in there anyway just to have her staring at them both the entire time.<br/><br/>It's fucking creepy, is what it is.<br/><br/>But in here, there are no dead wives staring at them, only some low lit lamps and the fire in the hearth, making it very comfortably warm once the door is closed. He doesn't even have time to open his mouth and make a witty comment before Tommy is on him, smashing Alfie's beard between their faces and that's fine because Alfie's just going to get a couple handfuls of Tommy's ass while he's nearby.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>There is a portrait of Grace in the bedroom. It sounds strange but it does make him uncomfortable sometimes to be in there. Sometimes he doesn't mind her watching him sleep and sometimes he finds a different bedroom. He doesn't know what it is.<br/><br/>Alfie obviously is captivated with his ass and that's fine by him. He's free to smack and squeeze it all he'd like because Tommy likes the attention.<br/><br/>He breaks the kiss again, blue eyes a little wild and lust-filled. "Strip."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Well, yeah. From what Alfie could parse together she died in his arms from a bullet meant for him, so it's understandable that having her stare at him like that from beyond the grave might be a tad unsettling.<br/><br/>He does like Tommy's ass quite a bit, he really does, there's no denying that. Tommy is all lean muscle and lengthy grace even if he isn't a terribly tall man in actuality. He's the perfect size for man-handling, and Alfie knows he rather likes it so he's not going to stop anytime soon.<br/><br/>Still, the order coming from <em>Tommy</em> gives him pause for just a moment, his eyes narrowing a bit as he tries to read the field. He blinks after a few seconds, then reaches for the buttons of his vest and says, "Alright."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Tommy still sees it in his dreams. It always happens the same way. There's no stopping it. No changing it. Sometimes Grace blames him as she's dying. Curses him. It's going to haunt him for a long time. Alfie has actually been helping. He might not even understand just how much.<br/><br/>All he does is stare expectantly at Alfie. He can see the man thinking and assessing, which is fine. He's a patient enough man and he's rewarded by getting what he wants which makes Tommy step back to pull his own shirt off over his head to toss to the side. The rest of the time he keeps his gaze trained on Alfie.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Something the both of them could earn medals on is staring matches. They've spent a good deal of time staring into each other's eyes over the years. Looking into and through one another, for this reason or that one. Despite the freshness of this new aspect of their relationship, they still know each other pretty damn well, which is why Alfie is willing to follow the order at all.<br/><br/>So the vest comes off and is discarded on the nearby desk, his pocket watch and glasses along with it. And then after that the suspenders. And after that, his undershirt, which is the first time the shirt has come off in halfway decent lighting and early enough for Tommy to really get a good look.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Right now, all he's doing <em>is</em> looking. They've been together plenty of times now but Alfie doesn't always take his clothes off and he's usually quick to put them back on. Tommy has usually been too worked up to pay much attention to him and he wants his opportunity now. It's nice that the other man had complied with him.<br/><br/>This gives him a good look, finally, at what tattoos the man has chosen to adorn himself with or he imagines, in some cases, had been forced to get. He probably shouldn't be surprised that intricate ink on the man's chest is a Star of David complete with sweeping wings, though it looks like it has older ink underneath it he can’t quite make out. He'll get a better look once Alfie is finished undressing.<br/><br/>"On the bed then," he nods toward it.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>It's very, very rare that Alfie will put himself in a position to be on such open display. But he's bedded Tommy Shelby over half a dozen times now and neither of them have felt the need to pull a gun on one another or given either of them reason to not be trustworthy enough.<br/><br/>Alfie holds Tommy's gaze the entire time that he strips, and when he's finally buck naked, he licks his lips and walks to the bed and settles on it.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>In the interest of fairness, he holds Alfie's gaze while he finishes stripping himself so they're both naked together. He doesn't know if that will make the man feel anymore comfortable but he hopes so and even if not he at the very least needs to be naked.<br/><br/>Alfie barely follows that set of instructions, sitting on the edge of the bed instead of getting on it properly. Tommy stands and stares at him for a moment, then he rummages in the drawer for the oil and tosses it further on the bed for later.<br/><br/>"<em>Lay</em> on the bed," he clarifies. "On your back."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>The look on Alfie's face is plain as day and it says 'what game are you playing, Tommy', but he chews on his lip and follows the instructions, scooting backwards into the middle of it and, after a moment's hesitation, he lays on his back.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>No games, just all good fun and fucking. He isn't about to do anything without permission. Tommy isn't a stupid man. He knows that will only get him cuffed upside the head or worse. So far, he hasn't done anything that he hasn't ordered him to do so Alfie will just need to fucking trust him, yeah?<br/><br/>Once Alfie listens, Tommy crawls onto the bed with him and straddles his thighs again.<br/><br/>"Tell me about this," he says, tapping the tattoo on the man's chest with his first finger and then he flattens the hand to slide over the man's chest. The other one joins the first one just slowly sliding against Alfie's skin.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Trust, yes. Alfie could do to trust the man a little more, but the moment that Tommy crawls up onto him to straddle him some of the tension in his body does dissipate. He waits for the inevitable question about his skin being flaky and red and raised, but instead he gets a question about his tattoo.<br/><br/>"Give me that first," Alfie orders, pointing up at one of the pillows. Once he gets it, he stuffs it under his head, watching Tommy's hands go back to his chest to apparently explore him. Hm.<br/><br/>"Russia happened, Thomas," he hums, his eyes at half-mast. "You just got a taste of it."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>The last thing he is going to do right now is demand an answer about Alfie's skin condition and absolutely kill the mood. He'll get his answer about that someday soon but not when he's trying to have a nice fuck.<br/><br/>Tommy gives him a pillow as requested and he tips his head as his hands wander the man's skin, watching them instead of Alfie's face. He does glance up at him at the answer and then back down again, fingers tracing the lines of the wings. His explanation is a little short on details but dead mothers and Russia are probably also off limits if he wants to get to sex tonight.<br/><br/>"Mmm," he makes a sound of confirmation that he'd heard and listened, then lightly drags his fingers down the man's sides.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie hums again, watching Tommy explore his body in a way that no man or woman has bothered to do. When men fuck just for fucking's sake there's a sense of urgency and it usually only happens once. Women simply never asked questions of him, whether out of intimidation or lack of interest, he'll never know.<br/><br/>"I'll tell you what, Tommy. We fuck now, yeah? After, if you still give a shit about my life story, I'll tell you about it, alright? I will. But right now, what I want, right, is for my cock to be in your ass, nice and tight. So you pick how you want it, and we'll do it."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He likes to touch, what can he say? Alfie doesn't give him too many opportunities to get his hands on him and well, now he's laying here under him. It had seemed like a good time. If the other man would rather just fuck, so be it. There's plenty of time to ask questions later.<br/><br/>Tommy raises an eyebrow and gestures down at him, "I already have."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie narrows his eyes at Tommy because he's being vague and vastly unhelpful right now.<br/><br/>"Well get on with it then, Tommy, for cryin' out loud. You want me under you, I'm under you. You want me naked for whatever fucking reason, and I did it, didn't I. Well, if you want me to just stick it in there and make it uncomfortable for both of us, then we could have stayed in the fucking drawing room for that, couldn't we, eh? Where the fuck is the oil, get it."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Obviously, he had underestimated Alfie's patience. With the evening they had, he thought maybe he could get away with more than just fucking but if that's what the man wants that's what Tommy will give him. He offers no explanations for any of it. All he does is sigh, just a little quiet huff of air and then leans over to claim the bottle of oil from where it had landed.<br/><br/>He also shifts upward slightly, putting himself in a better position for Alfie to reach and offering him the bottle. "Open me up, then I'm going to ride you and this time you'll stay under me."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Tommy misunderstands. Alfie will accept more than just fucking... but after the heated make-out session in the drawing room and in here, he wants whatever it is to be <em>after</em> said fucking. He takes the oil and narrows his eyes at Tommy's little huffing sigh, like he's fucking put out by the prospect of fucking and not talking about tattoos and the meanings behind them.<br/><br/>"Fine, yes, I'll do that," he says, slicking up his fingers in oil after a little work at getting it open from his position. Some of it dribbles onto his own chest, but he ignores that without a problem. He replaces the cork in the bottle, sets it aside, then reaches around to find Tommy's entrance, sliding one finger inside with relative ease.<br/><br/>"You work yourself at the same time, yeah? Your cock. And mine, too. In the same hand."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He watches Alfie as the man opens the bottle and he’ll slide his own fingers through the dribble of oil to clean it up. No reason to waste it. Tommy sighs again when Alfie’s finger slides into it but it’s a much happier and contented sound. He has no problem with just getting to fucking. He just doesn’t get the man naked very often.<br/><br/>“Alright,” he says, shifting slightly on Alfie’s hand to get their cocks together and he wraps long, firm fingers around them both, squeezing them together when he has them in hand.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Now that they're getting back to the main course, Alfie's cock starts to fill back out again. Where it was softer, it gradually hardens as his stomach and hips twitch with every upstroke of Tommy's hand. Alfie's eyes slide closed to feel the heat pooling low in his gut even as he twists and fucks his finger into Tommy without any particular rhythm to it. Just to keep Tommy on his toes, like usual.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>His own cock had been half-hard before he’d wrapped his hand around it but he comes up quickly with the friction and his breath quickens to match. He’s rocking between his hand and the finger opening him up. His eyes stay open just to watch Alfie’s face and the way he starts to relax. Wonderful.<br/><br/>If he’s going to keep Tommy on his toes, he’s getting it back. He’s in the perfect position to bend down and scrape his teeth over one of Alfie’s nipples.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>They haven't fucked like this since the first time and Alfie wasn't completely naked for that, so he's not at all expecting the sudden sharp burst of pain and pleasure from his nipple. He jerks with a shout out of instinct and that only scrapes those teeth harder against his sensitive peak.<br/><br/>"For fuck's sake, Tommy!" Alfie curses, and his cock wasn't filled out before but it certainly is now, like a bolt of freaking lightning from his nipple straight to the head of his cock.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Largely, it had been payback for the little flick and the smack to his ass earlier just in case Alfie had thought he had forgotten. He gets an even better reaction for it than he had been expecting which actually brings a smirk to his face. He gives their cocks several firm strokes, grunting as they slide together and then shifts over to nip at the other one, just because he can.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie bares his teeth with a hiss and another string of expletives when Tommy moves to the other one, squirming against the sheets but he gets his own form of payback because he's still got his finger up Tommy's ass here doesn't he. So he pulls it out just to the tip, then slams two inside as deep as they'll go with the angle of his wrist, curling them up and scissoring them.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Clearly, he has found a weakness for Alfie Solomons. Sensitive nipples. It really does make him smile to find just that little thing out.<br/><br/>“Ah—<em>fuck</em>,” Tommy cries out, arching his back and stilling his hand at the sudden thrust of fingers. There’s initially a sharp burn that fades as Alfie scissors his fingers but it takes him a moment to recover. “Fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, fine, he has sensitive nipples, what of it. If Tommy is going to play a dirty game like that while Alfie's eyes are closed, there will be retribution, even if the biting of his nipples was retribution for Alfie's earlier flicking. It's an endless cycle.<br/><br/>Alfie's panting, eyes now open to watch Tommy arch above him, his cock dripping pre-come onto his belly in Tommy's hand, twitching in eager anticipation for what's to come as he continues to work him almost roughly open.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>It is an endless cycle and Tommy has no regrets about it. All in good fun.<br/><br/>He gives both their cocks several more quick jerks before wrapping his hand just around Alfie’s and dragging his thumb across the tip. Tommy is hard and leaking but he wants to make sure Alfie is nice and hard for him. He certainly seems to be but Tommy has to make sure right?<br/><br/>His hips rock back more insistently into the man’s hand. Two fingers is good and three is better but now he’s the impatient one. “Get on with it.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie grunts and twitches his hips up in vain at the scrape of Tommy's thumb over his cockhead. Fuck, he's sensitive everywhere, it seems. Lit up by Tommy Shelby's fucking charm and sex. The tip oozes more pre-come, thick and red and hard and ready and yeah, Alfie doesn't need any more coaxing than that.<br/><br/>His fingers retreat swiftly and he smacks Tommy's ass and the side of his hip, "Fuckin' get up, Tommy, up, up, yeah like that. Fuckin' <em>sit on it</em>, yeah? Now. Go."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Tommy gets up but he pauses long enough to reclaim the bottle of oil to dump some in his hand. He doesn’t bother with the lid. He just tosses the whole bottle off the side of the bed. It hits carpet instead of shattering everywhere but he doesn’t care either way. He wraps his hand once more around Alfie’s cock and slicks him up with two quick jerks. He adds a couple more just for the smack to his ass because he can and gives the man a smile before he does as he’s told.<br/><br/>Without the oil, they might as well have fucked in the drawing room. It’s going to be tight enough as it is.<br/><br/>This time when he raises himself up it’s to line himself up with Alfie’s hard, leaking cock and to sink down on it with a groan.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie grunts, his fingers curling into Tommy's hipbones with his growing impatience but it's not like he can really set the pace with the other man on top of him like this. Still, when Tommy finally decides he's going to sit on Alfie's cock he can't help but rut up into him and finish the glide a little more quickly than Tommy might like, holding him down with his hands firmly on either side of his waist.<br/><br/>"Fuckin' hell," Alfie moans, throwing his head back and feeling his heartbeat in the tip of his dick, swallowed by Tommy Shelby.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>“Ah—“ he exhales sharply at the sudden jerk of Alfie’s hips and a mix of pain and pleasure shoots through him. He hadn’t let the man stretch him out as much as he maybe should have so the stretch of a cock instead of fingers is uncomfortable. He straightens his back, sitting up properly on the man and he doesn’t mind Alfie holding him in place for the moment just so he can adjust.<br/><br/>“Fucking hell,” he echoes.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie is seeing some white around the edges of his eyes - he wonders for the briefest flashing moment if this is what heaven feels like, because if it is he never wants to feel anything else, anything at all except Tommy Shelby under his hands, surrounding him completely. It's the best feeling he thinks he's ever had, truthfully, feeling the man inhale sharply because of him, because of something he did.<br/><br/>Suddenly, desperately, he wants Tommy beneath him, though. He needs it, needs to move and to have Tommy cling to him in need and lust and whatever other emotions he's feeling, but Alfie just needs it. So he starts to move, leaning over to one side in an attempt to flip them.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>It’s probably as close to heaven as either of them is ever going to get, if you believe in that sort of thing. If nothing else, it’s heaven on Earth to have Alfie’s cock in him and his hands on him. He’s glad the man had cooperated with taking his clothes off too. Sometimes he just needs the skin to skin contact.<br/><br/>Tommy feels him shift beneath him and he realizes what his aim is in enough time to shove firmly at Alfie’s shoulders to put him flat on his back again.<br/><br/>“On your back,” he repeats from his orders earlier.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie's lips thin and he glares up at Tommy when he's rather forcibly shoved right back where he was on his back. With this angle and his backside hurting as it does, he's pretty well stuck right where he is.<br/><br/>"Then you better fuckin' move, Thomas, yeah? Get movin', right, fuckin' impale yourself on my cock. For fuck's sake, whatever you have to do, but <em>move</em>."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He huffs slightly but does as he’s told, rocking up until only the head of the man’s cock is in him and thrusting back down on him again with a groan. He does it slow a couple times just to get used to the feeling of being full and stretched to the brim before he picks up the pace. His hands slide down to Alfie’s ribs and he digs his fingers in to keep his balance as he picks up speed.<br/><br/>“Fuck,” he breathes out, tilting his head back and letting his eyes go half-mast.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie groans and grunts and moans out expletives as Tommy gets to proper work above him, his grip bruising on Tommy's hips but it's not to hold him in place, he just needs something to latch onto as he feels his heart damn near skip a beat or two from the pleasure lancing up his spine straight from his cock.<br/><br/>After a few punishing thrusts onto his dick from Tommy, Alfie vaguely feels Tommy's own cock slapping against his belly on every down-stroke and decides to do something about it, so he wraps one hand firmly around it and holds it tight like it's a handle. Double edged pleasure on Tommy's part, and Alfie simply holds his hand there for a moment while he's ridden, letting Tommy fuck himself onto Alfie's cock and at the same time fuck up into his hand.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking hell,” Tommy groans but everything else that falls from his lips are quiet, pleasure filled grunts and moans. He can feel the heat pooling in his gut and he’s chasing it now. Desperately thrusting into Alfie’s hand and then back down on his cock like he can’t decide between them. He’s found the perfect angle to send white-hot pleasure shooting through him with every thrust downward and Alfie’s hand is warm and tight.<br/><br/>It’s getting hard for him to focus on anything but his rising orgasm but without adjusting his pace he reaches up and tweaks one of Alfie’s nipples with his fingers, pinching it between them before letting go again.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie literally bucks up into Tommy's ass out of his paced thrusting the moment his nipple is tweaked and it makes Alfie literally snarl as he does it, tugging Tommy's cock hard and tight toward him.<br/><br/>"Fucking kill ya, Tommy, son of a fucking bitch," Alfie curses and dammit he <em>comes</em>, too, and it's a surprise. He bares his teeth as he ruts up into Tommy, desperate to hold his seed inside the other man as it pulses out of him in thick, hot waves.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Ah fuck--" Tommy moans when Alfie yanks on his cock and it's a proper one. The cursing registers but he's not concerned with the threat in the slightest, not when he's suddenly full of warm, wet fluid. It is a surprise and he's close but not enough to tip over with him. His hand goes down to his cock, over Alfie's and encourages him to either get his hand the fuck out of the way or jerk him a few more times.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie's brain has officially short-circuited as all of the blood has rushed to his dick to pump his seed into the other man, so Tommy is forced to bat his hand out of the way to get the job done himself. Alfie's head is thrown back and his chest is heaving and he actually has to cough to catch his breath, powerful enough to jerk his entire body a couple times.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>That's fine, he can take care of it himself and he does knock Alfie's hand out of the way to pump his own cock roughly three or four times. His eyes stay on the other man and watches the way his orgasm hits him. It doesn't take many more jerks before he throws his head back with a groan, emptying himself on his hand and on Alfie's stomach and chest.<br/><br/>His hips rock ever so slightly as he rides out his orgasm, chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath and he clears his throat his as body starts to relax. "Fuck."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie's body twitches with every little movement out of Tommy, his cock hyper-sensitive and softening even as it's still inside the other man. It sends delayed sparks of pleasure up to his singed nerves, making him grunt as they both ride the high.<br/><br/>Still, not even the high of an orgasm can delay the feeling of being filthy with cold, quickly coagulating come.<br/><br/>"Wipe that shit off, fuck it's cold." At least Alfie has the decency to leave his inside Tommy.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"You can fucking wait," Tommy murmurs and the words are lazy with no heat behind them. He's just busy basking in his orgasm at the moment and there's nothing in reach that he wants to use to wipe it off, not if Alfie intends to sleep in the bed anyway.<br/><br/>Therefore, he'll have to wait until he feels like he can actually use all his limbs again.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie mutters mean things under his breath but goes quiet after that, his own limbs really not working all that great either. His orgasm ripped through him when he wasn't even ready for it, leaving his mind reeling and his body feeling drained in the best way possible. Still, one hand lazily reaches around, dipping down Tommy's stretched ass to poke at his entrance, feeling the slick heat of their joining and the tender skin pulled tight around his cock. Yeah, yeah that feels nice.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He can mutter all he wants but Tommy isn't moving just yet. He tips his head back and closes his eyes just to let himself relax. He opens them again and glances down toward Alfie's wandering hand when he feels the pressure. He shakes his head and closes his eyes again briefly, then exhales. It's not quite a sigh. It's just him gathering the effort to actually get up.<br/><br/>Which he does a few moments later, fully intending to get a wet cloth to wipe up as usual.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie squeezes Tommy's asscheek when he feels him prepare to shift off him. Not to make him stay, no, just to remind himself what he just had, what he still has even though the movement and frenzied lust-filled moments are over. Then Tommy is gone and Alfie's softened dick hits the chilly air and it makes him gasp.<br/><br/>He's pretty sure he could get used to the feeling of Tommy Shelby on him and around him all the time. Never tire of it. The prospect of that and the meaning behind it... well, he's just not going to think too hard about that right now. Or preferably ever. He waits, still on his back, for Tommy to return with a cloth, because like hell is he sitting up just to feel the fucking stuff run down his stomach, all cold and gross-feeling.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He really needs to plan ahead better and put a cloth within reach so he doesn't need to get up. He can feel Alfie's fluid leak from his opening and down which is a somewhat uncomfortable feeling. It's fine when the man's cock is still up his ass but now he'd rather have it gone.<br/><br/>He wets one cloth and wrings it off, then tosses it across the room to Alfie before he gets his own to clean up. Maybe not the most romantic but he knows that the other man is uncomfortable and while he had told him to wait, he won't completely disregard the request now that he's up.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>The cloth splats over his chest and he gives Tommy a flat look, but he takes it and cleans himself off without too much grumbling. He sits up and tosses the cloth on the floor by the oil spilled on the floor, because Tommy did it first so that makes it okay.<br/><br/>After getting his limbs to cooperate he manages to peel himself off the sheets so he can take a piss in the lavatory that’s conveniently attached to the room on the other side of the fireplace. When he comes back, he sees Tommy is still standing, staring off into the darkened gardens buck naked in front of the window.<br/><br/>“Mmmn,” is all Alfie says as he stares at the younger man, getting a shameless eye full while he can.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He'd wanted a cloth and he'd gotten a cloth. He doesn't see what there is to be grumpy about. His rag goes in the pile with the oil and the other one. His maids will probably be thrilled but he doesn't pay them to complain. It'll just give them something else to gossip about.<br/><br/>While Alfie makes his way to the lavatory, he lights a cigarette and he's relaxed but not quite ready to sit back down on the bed. There's no one to see him standing at his own window and even if they do, well, so what. Most people don't look up when they walk by windows anyway.<br/><br/>Tommy glances over his shoulder at the sound of appreciation and back out the window. It's been a good evening. He has no complaints about how things had ended up. The sex with Alfie is always great. Good way to get him out of his head and he had needed that with his family behind bars. He's happy to let the man look if that's what he wants to do. He blows out smoke and takes another drag, nice and easy.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie continues to stare for nearly a minute, rooted to the spot right by the fireplace, also naked.<br/><br/>Eventually he shifts to move back over to his clothes, though he doesn’t pick up his shirt and put it on, nor does he pick up his pants. All he does is pluck his watch and his glasses out of his vest, then glance over all the spines of books on the quaint shelf (compared to Tommy’s drawing room, this selection is nothing) opposite the bed and pick the one that stands out the most. Then he shuffles back over to the bed and sits down, settling his spectacles on the bridge of his nose so he can glance through the book.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He can make out Alfie's reflection in the window, just barely, but he's staring through it and not at it. He's pleasantly surprised when the man doesn't actually put his clothes on and leaves them off when he gets into bed. He may never be as brazen as Tommy but he appreciates the gesture.<br/><br/>Tommy's library is extensive. Books are a great source of knowledge. He can't say that he's read every book he owns. He doesn't think that anyone can say that. The books in this room are removed from his drawing room because they aren't something he'll need to reference. Making money like he does, all the hands he has in all the pots, he has to know a wide variety of things.<br/><br/>After he's finished his cigarette, he tosses the butt in the fire and lights another. This time he goes to the bed instead of back to the window. Instead of joining him at the top of the bed, Tommy lays along the bottom facing him and he inhales and exhales from the cigarette several times just watching him mess with the book.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie doesn't look up right away, even as he hears and sees in his periphery where Tommy ends up as well as the light pressure on his covered feet from the dip in the mattress. He can feel Tommy's eyes on him, staring and smoking his cigarette.<br/><br/>"Before the war," he begins after a good four minutes of simply listening to the fire crackling and Tommy exhaling his smoke, "I was thrown in a Russian prison, yeah? Lefertovo, specifically. In Moscow. KGB, all that good stuff. High security, right. I was there for, oh, three years, wasn't it? Yeah. 'Bout there, I think. Only fucking Jew there, as it goes, right. And you have to earn your keep, just to stay alive in hellholes like that, so. I worked my way up, as it were. Made friends with the right people at the right times. Killed when I had to, because sometimes you just have to fucking murder people to stay alive, right. Which is why there’s this cross underneath what I got now, right. Because Jews… not sure if you know this, right, but we’re not a very highly-thought of group of people, eh? If I'd had this tattoo, right here, if I put that on my skin and somebody unfavorable saw? Fuckin' scalped, right off. Just get it burnt off with a hot iron, if you're lucky, right. Didn’t get that done up ‘til after the war, just to keep myself alive, yeh. So, I got out right after I got these," he says, pointing to the crown tattoos on his hand. "Anyway, you know why those Romanovs didn't trust me, Thomas? These. They saw these. Didn't even see the one on my chest, did they. Didn't have to."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Quiet companionship is fine. He has the patience to wait without speaking. They both do. It's all a matter of who gets around to talking first, isn't it? In this particular case, that apparently happens to be Alfie.<br/><br/>Tommy is, as ever, a willing listener and his cigarette is actually forgotten in his hand as the man talks. This is more, he suspects, than Alfie Solomons has ever told another living soul at least any that are still alive. It means trust. It means a lot of trust. You don't share your life story when you're them on a whim. There's so much information there. It's a lot to digest. It fills in some blanks about the man and his temperament but it's nothing that Tommy necessarily finds surprising given the interactions with the Russians in the vault.<br/><br/>"And what do the crowns tell a Russian, eh?" Tommy asks, because he's still thinking about the rest of it.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Means I mean fucking business, don't it," Alfie returns, finally looking up at Tommy through his spectacles. And it's quite the look, to have a man who's seen so much, been through so much, sitting there naked in a ridiculously posh bed in a ridiculously posh house talking about his prison tattoos while reading a book about horse breeding stock with his little half-moon spectacles on with the chain wrapped around his neck.<br/><br/>"Remember the whole 'deal or death' thing you heard about me? Yeh, the Russians knew about it, too. Made sure of it."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>It is quite the look. The man has years on him and they've been long, hard years. His bakery in Camden Town is likely one of the most comfortable living arrangements he's ever had and that's saying something isn't it? And then there's Tommy Shelby, whose only real difficulties in life had been tunnels in the war and some dead loves. He suddenly feels as though he's playing out of his league.<br/><br/>He's also thinking about all the ways Alfie could have royally fucked him over with the Russians. How lucky had it been that they'd allowed him to use the man at all? How lucky that they hadn't just shot him on the spot?<br/><br/>"Sounds about right," Tommy says, inhaling from his cigarette and breathing it out again. "And then you fought in the war. Captain Solomons, yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>They have most definitely been long, hard years, but they've been years that Alfie has thoroughly, unabashedly enjoyed living. He grew up in London because of his mother's sacrifice. His sister, although not in the spotlight like Alfie himself (and that's very purposeful), was also there with him growing up. Then he'd left to go on his adventures throughout all of fucking Europe, and Russia, then gone off to fight in the war because like hell was he going to just sit idly by and not fight for the one place that kept him alive growing up.<br/><br/>And yes, Alfie very well could have fucked Tommy over with the Russians. Lucky for Tommy that he was dealing with Russian refugees, not the other side. Not that they're much better, as far as Alfie is concerned, but they were shoved in a political corner as well so they couldn't start too much shit.<br/><br/>"Captain, yeah," Alfie says, drawing out the words, tilting his head at Tommy as he chews on his bottom lip for a moment. "Sergeant Major for you, wasn't it."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Tommy nods slowly, taking another drag of his cigarette and exhaling again and there's not much to say about it is there? Not really. They say he's a hero but he doesn't feel like one.<br/><br/>"Yes, Sir," he says with a huff and there's amusement behind it. He's young for his rank but by the end of it people had respected him. Still, Alfie fits the description of commanding officer a little better.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Oh fuck off, Tommy, don't you start calling me that, not here," Alfie huffs back and lets his glasses drop off his nose back to his bare chest. It's light-hearted, if anything and has no heat behind the words, but they're not in the war anymore. Haven't been for a long time, or what feels like a long time, so he has no plans of bringing back the titles as if they mean something now.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>No, they're not in the war anymore. His nightmares try to tell him otherwise and sometimes it feels like they succeed. It feels like a lifetime ago most days but in the middle of the night it feels like yesterday, like right now. He doesn't have it as bad as Danny Whiz-Bang but how much difference is there really between them?<br/><br/>"Threw my medals in the cut," he says, shifting and rolling over on his back to stare at the ceiling. How many lives had he saved? And still he couldn't save the ones that had been most important. Doesn't make him feel very gallant. "We aren't supposed to come back, eh? Broken soldiers. They don't know what to do with us so they give us medals."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie sits there with his stupid little book about horses in his lap, watching Tommy Shelby turn into a brooding mess over the war right before his eyes. Well, that's no good, is it. He's not feeling particularly broody tonight, not about the war, so he's not going to let Tommy do it, either.<br/><br/>"Fuck the medals, Tommy, and get up here. Alright? Put your cigarette out, and get up here. Right here."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He really doesn't mean to turn into a brooding mess. It happens when he's stressed and he has a ridiculous amount of that right now. All he's doing is ruining what had been a good evening and he knows it. Caught up in his own head.<br/><br/>Tommy glances up at Alfie then takes a long drag of his cigarette and exhales it as he sits up, tossing the butt in the fire. He'll humor the man just to bring things back into a less depressing mood though it’s not entirely clear to him what he wants. There's a method to the man's madness so he supposes to find out he'll have to do as he says which is apparently crawl to the top of the bed next to him.<br/><br/>"Alright, I'm here," he says, like that isn't already obvious.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"I know what you need, Tommy," Alfie says once Tommy is up next to him, sitting beside him as an equal and that's good, isn't it. It is. It's important. "I do. I know exactly what you need, right. And I'm gonna say it right now, you ready?"<br/><br/>He raises his brows, giving Tommy an expectant look as if waiting for the proper go ahead, yet he doesn't wait for Tommy to give him any indication before he continues.<br/><br/>"You need a fucking dog."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He props up a pillow behind him but doesn't actually get under the covers. He does lean so that he's mostly facing Alfie and they really could win staring contests but definitely not against each other. As always, with the other man, he has to say fifty words when ten would probably do but that's all part of the charm isn't it?<br/><br/>A dog. Right. Tommy is pretty sure he doesn't need one of those.<br/><br/>"Alfie," he says, just as seriously as the other man is talking to him. "I don't need a fucking dog. What I need, yeah? Is whiskey." It's purposeful, on his part, that there isn't actually whiskey in the room. He knows Alfie doesn't approve and yes, it's his house, but he respects his boyfriend's opinion.<br/><br/>He shakes his head, waving the comment off and adds, "Horses, Alfie, are better than dogs."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>“You need whiskey like you need a bullet to the fucking kneecap, Thomas,” Alfie returns flatly. And that’s a true ass statement, it really is. Because it’s pretty damn obvious that if whiskey was the thing Tommy needed to get over all he needs to get over, he wouldn’t need said whiskey anymore. But here they are, arguing about whiskey.<br/><br/>“The fuck they are,” he argues, and really this is all just to get Tommy out of the mindset of war, not to actually convince him to get a dog. He thinks it’s working alright so far. “I don’t see the horses protecting you any, do I. No. They’re out there eating dirt or whatever it is they eat. Carrots. Yeh. Companionship. Bet that kid of yours would like a dog. I should ask him next time I see him, say ‘hey Charlie-boy, you know what you should ask daddy for? A dog.’ And he’ll listen to Uncle Alfie, he would. I know he would. We had a connection, him and I.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Here they are, arguing about whiskey and it's probably going to be a source of contention going forward. Tommy isn't giving up his drinking. He has tried to limit it around Alfie but that's the best the other man is going to get.<br/><br/>Of course Charlie wants a dog. What kid doesn't want one? That's not even a logical argument and he's not even going to vindicate that with a proper response. He likes dogs well enough but as much as he has going on, no dogs.<br/><br/>"If we're going by what my son thinks, horses eat people," he reminds him.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not entirely convinced they don’t, Tommy, I’m going to be completely straight with you,” Alfie says, and after that it should be perfectly clear that Alfie is fucking with him. Well there goes that.<br/><br/>“Look, Tommy...” Alfie says, quieter this time, and more serious, too. Really, actually serious. “It’s going to work, alright? It is. I believe that, I really do. Now, if you really need whiskey, go get some. I mean that. But, if you don’t really need it, then you should stay here, with me. Under these covers, yeah? Because I’m going to start touching you, and if you don’t leave you’re not going to be able to stop me, because I’m fucking insistent like that aren’t I. So, you choose. I’ll leave it up to you.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Yes, that does pretty much give him away. Tommy hadn't found him to be that serious anyway. He knows that it had been a distraction and it had worked well enough. He certainly isn't thinking about the war anymore.<br/><br/>He feels like he needs whiskey. Nice and smooth, just enough to dull the sharp edges of the world. However, even he's not stupid enough to take that bait. Choosing whiskey over staying in bed with your lover never ends well. He'd also have to get dressed again and he's not particularly interested in doing that right now.<br/><br/>"Whiskey can wait for breakfast," he says with a shake of his head.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>“Mm,” Alfie hums, watching Tommy’s face as he decides which route to go, and Alfie is glad he’s not sleeping with a moron. So he just nods when Tommy makes the right decision, which is obviously to stay right here with him.<br/><br/>So, Alfie does as he said he was going to do. With clear intent, he reaches over and up to wrap his fingers around Tommy’s throat. There’s virtually no pressure there until he reaches around to the base of his skull, his thumb dipping into the soft space of Tommy’s clavicle.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Hopefully, Alfie already had known that Tommy isn't a moron. That hadn't even been a particularly well-laid trap. He knows when a choice isn't a choice. The real thing Alfie should be happy about is that Tommy isn't upset by it. He could very easily be irritated by what <em>could</em> be construed as manipulation if he'd been in a cross mood.<br/><br/>Luckily for Alfie, keeping him in bed is an acceptable goal so Tommy will let it slide.<br/><br/>He appreciates that the man all but announces his goal. He doesn't think he'd react poorly since he's not being surprised or in the middle of a fist fight but it's probably best for them both to be sure. He trusts Alfie well enough at this point to not question his motive.<br/><br/>Tommy tips his head back slightly and raises his hand to Alfie's arm, slender fingers toying at the bracelets before they lightly wrap over skin. He rubs the man's arm idly, sliding his hand back and forth, not squeezing or gripping, just moving. It's not quite soft but it's close enough.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Yes, Alfie knows very intimately that Tommy is not a moron. Alfie wouldn't bed a moron anyway, so. That's also a good indication that Tommy is of above-average intelligence, that Alfie is even here in the first place, and naked on top of that.<br/><br/>Alfie hums again, as he often does, his eyes on the joining of his hand with Tommy's throat. He watches as Tommy's Adam's apple bobs when he swallows and how that hits against the knuckle of his thumb along the way. How, if he wanted to, he could simply close his hand and cut off the airflow of Tommy Shelby and he's just letting him do it. It's sexy as hell.<br/><br/>He squeezes, just once, but then his thumb is stroking upward along Tommy's sharp jawline, over his carotid artery where he feels the strong beat of blood just beneath it. He's beautiful, and Alfie leans in slow and gives him a brushing kiss just at the corner of his mouth, more beard than lips.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>The naked part is really nice. He knows Alfie isn't completely comfortable that way so it means something to Tommy that not only had he cooperated but he had stayed that way. He's a handsome man. The skin condition might give him pause on occasion just because it seems to be getting worse instead of better but Alfie is a grown man. Tommy hasn't caught it so there's been no reason to push the issue.<br/><br/>He lets the man's hand wander where it may. It feels nice to be touched. He misses it. The kiss is supposed to be soft and probably sweet but Alfie has too much beard for it to be anything but scratchy.<br/><br/>"It's a wonder you can find your lips under all that," he says.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>His hand continues to move seemingly of its own accord, sweeping up to cradle the back of Tommy's head so that he can feel the alarming softness of Tommy's buzzed hair and up into his longer locks. It feels nice. It will always feel nice.<br/><br/>"It's a good solid beard, innit," Alfie hums, sounding pleased enough that his voice rumbles with his pride.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He takes pride in his appearance and a lot of care goes into it. Looking the part of businessman takes work but also the shorter his hair, the harder it is to grab in a fight. Tommy doesn't think either of them is changing their hair anytime soon.<br/><br/>"Yes, it is Alfie," Tommy hums slightly, the smile on his lips giving away his amusement and he drops his hand from the other man's arm so it can keep up his wandering. His other hand shifts to Alfie's thigh and rubs that idly instead, just touching because he can.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>It's a very solid beard and Tommy would be correct, it's not going anywhere. Alfie hasn't actually seen his own top lip or his chin in the mirror in over twenty years, and not even Tommy Shelby could convince him to shave it off.<br/><br/>"Mmmmn," Alfie rumbles, leaning in again for another kiss, though this time it's a little firmer and fully against his lips. Alfie rather likes this. Soft, smooth skin under his hand. A pliant, beautifully strong, driven man beneath him and beside him.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>No, he won't even ask, but he's fully allowed to point out how scratchy or ticklish it is on occasion. He thinks that's well within his right for putting up with it.<br/><br/>Tommy returns the kiss when their lips meet and raises his hand to Alfie's jaw, fingers sliding through the man's beard. The quiet affection feels really nice. They've only been together a few weeks but it's comfortable.<br/><br/>Comfortable enough that when the kiss breaks, Tommy lets his head drop to the man's shoulder with a quiet sigh. He's tired and relaxed, genuinely sleepy. He can't say that too much anymore but it's been a good day. He doesn't have too many of those recently either. Most of his days are just busy and full of work.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie tips his head to the side to give Tommy better access to his beard to stroke and scratch along his jaw at his leisure. It's soft, the kissing, softer than two men would ever admit to enjoying, especially two men of their particular standing, but neither of them pull away and neither of them question it.<br/><br/>The kiss breaks and Alfie lets it go without pushing for any more, tightening his grip in Tommy's hair only for a moment before he lets it fall back down into his own lap. He hums a tune, soft and low and content, feeling the warmth of Tommy's cheek against his shoulder and yeah, he rather likes this kind of quiet.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He stays like that for a moment, listening to Alfie hum and he closes his eyes for what’s only supposed to be a brief moment but is probably longer than he thinks before he opens them again.<br/><br/>“I’m fucking tired, Alfie,” he says and he sounds like it. He never sleeps well alone and thanks to their little arrangement it’s now a reality more often. It takes him another few moments before he pulls back to actually get himself under the covers.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, well, go the fuck to sleep then, eh? M'not goin' anywhere, am I," Alfie says with a soft huff, shifting around with Tommy enough to let him get comfortable under the covers as Alfie himself adjusts the lamp to turn it down but not off so he can read a bit longer. About horse breeds and their histories. It's boring as hell, but Alfie likes to consider himself a learned person so he's going to read it anyway.<br/><br/>When they're both settled and Alfie has his glasses back on, Tommy ends up laying his head on the pillow in a way that makes it easy and comfortable for Alfie to run his fingers through his hair. Which he does pretty much immediately, his other hand devoted to turning the pages as he goes.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Tommy nods, settling with his head on the pillow and it feels good to lay down. He usually isn’t so clear headed when he’s heading to bed. So long as he sleeps, he doesn’t really care. He’s comfortable enough now to actually sleep next to Alfie and the snoring can be annoying sometimes but if he’s asleep first he doesn’t notice it as much.<br/><br/>The fingers in his hair are new but honestly, he’s tired enough it’s only going to help at this point. Nobody stroked his hair as he had fallen asleep during the war. It’s a good way to ground himself in reality. It doesn’t take that long until his breathing evens out and Tommy is officially out for the night.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>There are a few things on this evening that Alfie learns about Tommy Shelby.<br/><br/>The first is that Tommy Shelby snores. But it's... cute and not at all loud. Alfie is distracted from his reading on more than one occasion just listening to the quiet puffs of breath and soft snores and watching Tommy's body gently rise and fall. The second thing he finds out is that Tommy Shelby talks in his sleep, although it's also quiet and he only manages to make out a few words here and there, but nothing overly impactful. The third thing he learns is that Tommy Shelby is even more pretty when he sleeps than when he's awake, simply because he looks <em>peaceful</em> in a way that he simply cannot pull off while he's conscious.<br/><br/>After learning these things Alfie abandons the book altogether to watch Tommy sleep instead. Unwilling to move and upset Tommy now that he's finally fallen asleep, unconsciousness takes Alfie by surprise while he's sitting up, his hand still in Tommy's hair resting gently against his head.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>So they sleep and it’s actually nice. Tommy doesn’t usually manage to sleep this well or this deeply for this long. There aren’t any nightmares tonight. He might just be that tired or maybe Alfie’s presence just makes his subconscious feel safe. He has no idea.<br/><br/>Unfortunately, it doesn’t last as long as he probably could have slept. It’s still quite dark when there is a firm knock on the door and a maid opens the door to come in. They had undoubtedly drawn straws as to who would come in but either way the orders had been to wake him up for any phone calls and they all had known what room he had ended up in. Gossip travels fast between the staff.<br/><br/>He jerks awake from the knock by itself, not soon enough from keeping her from coming in and seeing them in bed together.<br/><br/>“Mister Shelby,” she says, nice and loud, pointedly averting her eyes from the bed. “There’s a phone call for you. They say it’s urgent.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Tommy's sleep may have been hard and sound, but Alfie's had barely begun before the maid knocks on the door, startling him awake with a jerk much like Tommy. His hand twitches and goes for the nightstand out of instinct, but there's no gun to grab and so he just knocks the book off it onto the floor to thunk loudly on the carpet.<br/><br/>"Fuckin' hell, the fuck is that," Alfie hisses with a scowl from the knock and not at all from the maid barging in to see Alfie's entire naked top half exposed as he's leaning against the headboard. Only then does his back and neck loudly protest the position he's in, causing him to curse even more.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>His own arm reaches out to the side and there’s nothing on his night stand at all. He registers quickly enough that it’s a maid but it takes him a moment for his heart rate to go down. They’ve all had guns pointed at them. It comes with the territory of being the maid of a dangerous gangster who’s come home from war.<br/><br/>Tommy raises his hand to scrub at his face, “I’ll take it downstairs. Get out.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>The maid does as she’s told without hesitation, slamming the door closed in her haste to skedaddle. Alfie is busy groaning as he slides out of bed stark naked and oh boy, he cannot sleep like that ever again, no he cannot.<br/><br/>“Go on then. I’ve got to piss,” he announces to the half-awake Tommy, shuffling off to the lavatory.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He glances toward Alfie as he gets up and he can see that the man is moving slowly but he needs to get moving. He’s not about to walk the halls of his home naked so he needs to put some of his clothes on and he slips out of bed in a hurry. Underwear and pants is all he wastes time on.<br/><br/>Tommy all but runs down the stairs to the drawing room and he’s partially out of breath by the time he gets to the phone.<br/><br/>“Shelby,” he says into the phone. The voice on the other end of the phone is one of his contacts in the courts and he has extremely bad news. Once the man hangs up, the phone hits the floor with an extremely loud, “<em>Fuck</em>.”<br/><br/>The rest of the items on one side of the desk follow with another string of expletives. He leans on the desk with both hands spread, bending over until his head nearly touches the desk and he takes several deep breaths. He doesn’t have time for this. He needs to get moving. There are clearly things he needs to do. For that, he needs to get dressed.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie is too far away from the drawing room to possibly hear the items all crashing to the floor or to even know exactly what the call is about but he has a fairly good idea just from the sound of the maid’s voice and the fact that Tommy practically flew out the door.<br/><br/>He finishes his piss, then puts on his long sleeve shirt and his pants, keeping his suspenders down. When Tommy takes longer than he expects, he makes his way out to the hallway and actually has some good timing as he intercepts the man. Oh, he looks pissed and very possibly like he might just fall the fuck apart at any measure of coaxing whatsoever.<br/><br/>“I’ll uh. See myself out, then,” is all he says, because it’s pretty obvious that Tommy won’t be staying here longer than he has to.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>“I need to go to Birmingham,” he says and he is pissed off but he’s also terrified. His entire family is relying on him to save them and right now he’s failing. He has hours to make sure the right people know what’s happening and that they do something about it. Tommy doesn’t know if he can get it done. Fuck.<br/><br/>“Those bastards moved the fucking date,” he adds as he crosses to the door to the master bedroom and shoves it open. He needs to get dressed and Alfie is more than welcome to follow him while he does it.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie stops short and straightens at that declaration, then when Tommy elaborates he curses under his breath and follows after him because Tommy didn’t tell him to fuck off.<br/><br/>“To when?” He asks, pausing at the threshold of the master bedroom for just a brief moment before going inside and following Tommy to his closet.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Tommy scans his closet but he’s not being particularly selective this morning. He strips off the casual pants he’d been wearing last night in favor of the start of a tidy black suit. Typically, he takes more time to select accessories but they match each other and that will have to do. He knows Alfie has followed him and that’s fine so long as he stays out of the way.<br/><br/>“Today,” he answers, tugging his vest on and deftly buttoning it. “Five fucking hours.”</p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie gives him a fairly wide berth, knowing how volatile Tommy can be when his family's lives are on the line. Yeah, he learned his lesson on that one, didn't he.<br/><br/>"My car's full of petrol from the drive last night, take it to Birmingham. I'll just take one of yours on my way out."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>It’s nearly an hour drive to Birmingham. Precious, precious time just off into nothingness. He’s trying to keep his composure but there are definite cracks in the veneer. His hand shakes slightly as he picks a pocket watch and clips it in place. He fumbles through trying to tie a tie twice before angrily throwing it down. Rushing things means mistakes. He can’t afford mistakes.<br/><br/>Tommy takes a deep breath before he carries his jacket out of the closet into the bedroom so he can put on he holster he had abandoned on the bed last night. He checks his ammo clip before he slides his pistol into place.<br/><br/>“I will,” he agrees with a nod as he pulls on his suit jacket. “If you want breakfast, ask. I won’t be back today.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie watches the struggle with a frown, his lips disappearing beneath his beard entirely as he flattens them. He sees Tommy's hand shake in the mirror, sees Tommy's carefully composed exterior beginning to crack and show the true wildness underneath, just waiting, crying to get out. Tommy Shelby is a beat down dog being cornered on all sides, and he's showing his teeth in warning before a bite.<br/><br/>"Go take care of your family, Tommy," Alfie says, waving off any concerns. He can take care of himself just fine.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He claps a hand on the man’s shoulder and gives him a curt nod. He really does appreciate that the man had come last night. Neither of them can help that the world had decided to conspire against him today. They’ll regret it one way or another. Nobody messes with his family and just walks away, not when he has so many people in his pockets. If the judge hasn’t left town, he’ll regret it.<br/><br/>“Have a nice day, Alfie,” he says and then he’s gone, pausing only long enough to grab his coat and hat on his way out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I always imagine when watching the beginning of Series 4 that, in the background off-screen, Tommy is running around like a complete maniac desperately attempting to reach George in time before the hanging since it was moved up unexpectedly.  I think it's almost more poignant that in the series they don't show Tommy at all, but you have to assume that he's not sitting idly by letting it all happen.  It still upsets me that his family is ungrateful they're alive at all to be angry at him when he's the one who worked so hard to make it so they didn't hang in the first place.</p><p>Anyway!  Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  Next up is a visit from Ada, for she is beautiful and lovely and holds the entire family together.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Admittance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Shelby family has been saved from their hanging just in the nick of time, thanks to Tommy's quick response.  Ada returns home from Boston to check in.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short chapter here, but focuses almost entirely on Tommy and Ada, with Alfie not present.  Because Ada is beautiful and amazing and deserves some time in here as well!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the end, it all works out. Well, it works out because none of them end up hanged. He can’t say it all worked out because the large majority of his family now has nothing to say to him. There had been words standing outside Winson Green. Linda and Esme had plenty of things to say to him that he had accepted without saying much in return. They claim he had orchestrated the whole thing and in actuality he had been the reason they hadn’t hanged immediately. He can’t help that the Odd Fellows moved the date and put nooses around their necks ahead of schedule.<br/><br/>They’re alive. They’re alive to not talk to him and that’s all that matters. He can run the business well enough between Lizzie and Michael passing messages around. Ada is on her way home from Boston and that will help too. It’ll have to do. He can adapt. They need to expand more and push into other avenues. Diversify. It’s all something he can orchestrate himself. Of course, it also means he’s exceptionally busy. He’s been home a few times since then but only long enough to see Charlie. He hasn’t seen Alfie at all in those two weeks and hasn’t heard much from Camden Town in general which is fine but starting to be noticeable. He misses the man and the quiet. He misses sleeping without a bottle of whiskey at his bedside. It’s funny what a difference a handful of weeks makes but the man has managed to ingrain himself in Tommy’s life.<br/><br/>Slowly, he’s managing to fall back into his normal routine and he’s actively making a point to be in Warwickshire for Charlie. A boy should have his father around, one that isn’t going to con him or abandon him. Two weeks of barely seeing him is enough. He’s down for a nap now which means work for Tommy and that means he’s at the desk in the drawing room with a cigarette smoking in the ashtray as he checks numbers.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie goes back home in Tommy's posh car and doesn't get any weird looks for it from the other Jews in Camden Town because he's Alfie fucking Solomons and no one is going to give him weird looks to his face without the knowledge that they'll get a cane handle to the face. He wonders about Tommy's family on his drive home but finds out fairly quickly through rumors and the news of their release and just how close they were to being hung. It was down to the wire on that one.<br/><br/>He can't imagine said family was too happy about having literal nooses hung round their necks, drawn tight and waiting for the yank of the board, but Tommy managed to save them. He's good at that, even if they don't see it that way.<br/><br/>Alfie himself finds himself busy with his steadily growing ring of things to do. The Aerated Bread Company is of course one of them and it's a constant struggle with the prohibition to get his rum over into American hands, but that's where the real money is, so he's busy working avenues there. Plus the fighting rings are another thing, and his nephew is a big deal so that takes a good portion of his time, making sure he's properly promoted for the devil he is in the pits. Then the jewelry quarter. And running bets on the horse racing. They're both incredibly busy men, and so he honestly doesn't have a ton of time to actually miss Tommy Shelby even though he does, in his quiet moments, few and far between as those are. He'll wait for Tommy to contact him or simply show up in Camden Town, unwilling to take the risk of him showing up in Warwickshire with no Tommy in sight. Embarrassing, that would be. They should probably work something out about the communication thing. But, in the meantime, he waits and he works.</p><p><br/><br/>Ada walks into Warwickshire with a thick fur coat and some incredibly expensive get-up because she's got Shelby in her blood and she's vain enough to need to look the part, even if she's technically a Thorne. She's heard from everyone, thank God they're all still alive, but it's not necessarily going well for the family itself, and she's well aware that Tommy is taking the brunt of the blame. She also knows that Tommy takes it all in, internalizes it, and never lets it out of his fucking mouth to the point where it festers, so she'd rather hear it all from him and get an idea of his mindset with her own eyes.<br/><br/>"Hello, Tommy," she says with a smile that's meant to test the waters. She sounds pretty upbeat for someone who's just come from the docks after a near week-long boat trip.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He’d sent a car to pick her up because she’s his sister and it’s the least he can do with the rest of the family in shambles around him. They say it’s his fault and he’ll take some of the blame there but their attitudes about the ordeal are on them. He had promised to save them and he had followed through just like always, so maybe they should trust him a little more. He gets it, he does, being that close to death. He’d be angry too which is why he’s giving them space to sort it out.<br/><br/>Tommy glances up when the door opens and then back down again to mark his place.<br/><br/>“Welcome home, Ada,” he says when he looks up again a moment later. There’s no smile in return. He looks as tired and stressed as always. He does get up from the desk and gestures to a chair in an invitation to sit down. He picks up his cigarette while he’s taking a break. “You’ve heard the news?”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Ada's look turns a little sad when she gets a good look at him, almost pitying but not quite there as she strips her gloves off her hands and unbuttons her coat. She doesn't hesitate to come over and demand a hug out of him, patting his back and making sure he feels it before she pulls away to sit down as requested.<br/><br/>"The news?" She asks, suddenly concerned. "About what? Is this more than the news that our entire blood family was almost hanged two weeks earlier than the appeal date or is there something else I should know about."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He wraps one arm around her to return the hug and actually appreciates it. They’re family but none of them pass out very many hugs. He supposes that’s what happens when most of the family is men. None of them are particularly good at showing emotions that aren’t anger or amusement.<br/><br/>“Arthur, John and Polly have resigned their positions,” he replies and he joins her in the other chair on the same side of the desk. It’s not business and he doesn’t expect her to suddenly attack him. “Michael is staying on.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Men are actual shit at showing emotions, Ada has learned first hand over the years of living with them and dealing with her siblings. But she also knows that Tommy cares very, very deeply about his family, and shows it in sometimes unhealthy ways but it's definitely still there.<br/><br/>"If there's more I'm going to need a whiskey, Tommy," she says with a long stare over at her brother. "With ice. Actually, I changed my mind, I'd like one now. You've looked better, brother."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>“That’s all,” he says, standing up to go to the small bar and he dumps some ice in a glass for her then pours them both a whiskey. He thinks that news is quite enough to deal with on its own. He carries both glasses back to the chair and offers her the one with ice. “I’ve been busy. I’ve had to do some restructuring. Until everyone gets settled in, I’ve been taking phone calls at all hours.”<br/><br/>Not that he’d be sleeping very successfully without Alfie anyway but it’s a convenient excuse. Those calls are getting pretty slim now that people figured out what they’re supposed to be doing.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Ada takes the glass, but she's not looking at it she's looking at Tommy. She settles the glass in her lap and doesn't take a sip from it right away, the ice clinking gently against itself.<br/><br/>"I've spoken with Lizzie, since she's the one that set up my ticket. She worries about you, you know. And I do, too, Tommy. She says that no one has talked to you since they were let out except Michael. That they took their money and left. That Arthur and Linda are looking to raise... chickens. And ducks and things. And John and Esme have gone too, out to the countryside. That Polly has locked herself up in her rooms... is this how it is now?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"That's how it is now," he confirms and his whiskey gets downed in a single drink. Tommy can't do anything about it. He'd given them what they had wanted. Money is easy enough to part with even if the rest of it hurts.<br/><br/>"They'll come around."<br/><br/>Eventually.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Ada stares at him with a very clear look of forced neutrality, but her sad eyes give her away.<br/><br/>"She also says that you haven't seen her. Or any other women."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>It's a sad thing. Their family has always been close and now the majority of them are spread to the wind. It doesn't look like reconciliation is coming anytime soon either. Romani are supposed to be there for each other. There's nothing stronger than blood except, apparently, a noose around the neck.<br/><br/>Tommy takes a drag from his cigarette and exhales while he eyes his sister. Lizzie <em>would</em> notice. He hadn't considered how quickly she would notice. It doesn't surprise him. He just thought he might have a bit longer before she went around telling his sister or anyone else.<br/><br/>He glances away and clears his throat before looking at her again. Out of his whole family, he trusts her the most. She's the most understanding and open-minded of the lot. She also knows when he's hiding things, like now. She's also the only one besides Polly that's a widow. He knows she's considered dating since Freddie but he realizes he doesn't know if she has actually gone out with anyone.<br/><br/>"No, I haven't hired anyone," he says finally, clearing his throat.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>“...Tommy,” Ada continues to stare, drawing out her brother’s name and doing a good job of reading his completely impassive return look, “...Are you seeing someone?”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>His sister knows him far too well. It doesn't help that women gossip and if he doesn't answer her, she's going to go straight to the maids for answers. Honestly, he's surprised she hadn't stopped to chat with Frances on her way in. He definitely doesn't want her finding out from them and he knows that since she's family, they would consider her safe to talk to, especially because she actually stands up to Tommy.<br/><br/>He clears his throat again and nods, "For about a month now."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Oh, she did stop and speak with Frances, she just didn’t elaborate on Tommy’s sex life in the first ten seconds because she’s a polite, nice lady who would like to keep her job. Ada also didn’t expect Tommy to cave quite so quickly, but she’s certainly not complaining.<br/><br/>“Tommy Shelby, OBE,” she says, raising her eyebrows and trying very hard not to smile. “Going steady. Who’s the lucky woman?”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, well, women talk. He knows if he's too vague about it Ada will make it a point to discuss his sex life with his maids even if they hadn't gotten to it when she'd arrived.<br/><br/>Oh how he wishes he had talked to Alfie about the potential of his family finding out about them just so he knows what to say and what not to say. How much does he tell his wonderful and open-minded sister? Tommy can imagine Alfie's reaction to being called a woman at least and that's amusing enough. His question now is does he correct her?<br/><br/>He pauses, probably too long, to think of the proper response to what should be an easy question. "You haven't met."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Ada narrows her eyes almost imperceptibly, her mouth open just enough to show off her teeth. Does Tommy forget she’s a Shelby? She’s got a pretty good eye for her brother’s methods and how carefully you have to listen for all the things he <em>doesn’t</em> say.<br/><br/>“And would I know them by name?”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He raises his hand to rub his thumb at his bottom lip, cigarette balanced between his fingers and has a thorough inward debate with himself. He does wish that they had discussed this before now so that he'd know what information Alfie wants him to give out.<br/><br/>"You would," he agrees, though he doesn't actually offer the name and it's followed by a sigh because he knows what the follow up question is going to be.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Ada legitimately rolls her eyes at that complete lack of an answer, settling back in her chair with a look that clearly says 'I really don't understand why you're not telling me, because I'm <em>going to know</em>'.<br/><br/>"Tommy. Big brother. I have an easier time pulling answers out of Karl, and he's four. So spill, Tommy. Get on with it."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He takes a drag from his cigarette and says, "You'll want the whiskey now."<br/><br/>Tommy knows he doesn't need to threaten his sister but he leans forward toward her anyway and points at her with the hand with the cigarette. "And this stays between us, yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"For fuck's sake, Tommy, <em>yes</em>, it stays between us," Ada says and she throws up her free hand, feigning offense at the fact that he even needed to say that in the first place. Still, she doesn't drink the whiskey and instead gives her brother a long expectant look.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He takes another long drag from his cigarette and stands up, moving back to the whiskey to pour himself another glass. It's mostly to get away from her staring at him while he decides if he actually wants to tell her. Of all his siblings, he trusts her the most. She's the least likely to react poorly to the information that he's with a man.<br/><br/>Tommy turns back around and leans against the bar, looking at his sister directly.<br/><br/>"Alfie Solomons."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>All Ada can do, for almost a solid five seconds, is stare at Tommy. Then on the fifth second her face splits and she can't help the scoffing half-laugh that is yanked out of her, her mouth seemingly unable to decide if she's supposed to be smiling or completely shocked or both.<br/><br/>"Auuhh- Tommy, you're... I know you don't joke around much anymore, I really do, but I think I just heard you wrong? I heard you wrong. Alfie... Alfie Solomons, that's right?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He downs his whiskey in one long swallow and that should be indication enough that he's serious. The glass clinks when he puts it down on the bar. She can stare at him all he wants but it's the truth. He won't lie to her about it.<br/><br/>"Alfie fucking Solomons," he repeats, drawing out the name. "You might have heard of him."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Ada watches the line of the whiskey as it's swallowed without moving her head, her jaw still hanging lax until she realizes how that must look and decides to swallow down her own now-thoroughly-chilled whiskey just to give her a few extra seconds to process.<br/><br/>"I might have," she agrees slowly, her whiskey glass now empty and her belly warm. She doesn't know how Tommy drinks as much as he does, or any of them for that matter.<br/><br/>"...And how did this come to be a... thing? You said you've been with... him... for a month."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>It's one of those things you just get used to... like the idea of dating Alfie Solomons.<br/><br/>"He asked," Tommy replies and it's paired with a small shrug of his shoulder as he straightens to return to his seat. He's not much of a sloucher but he drops into it fairly heavily. "I said yes."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Ada's brow creases as she considers that.<br/><br/>"And... did you say yes before or after he betrayed us - you, specifically - and got Charlie kidnapped?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"We fucked before Charlie was kidnapped," Tommy says with a long sigh. There's no nicer way to say it. That's what it'd been at the time. Everything else had happened later and he hadn't expected it but he had said yes, hadn't he?<br/><br/>"I went to Camden Town a month ago to tidy things up. I needed to be certain his deal with the Odd Fellows was done. Then, well, then we talked about us, eh?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Ada's eyebrows raise at that admittance and she's well-aware of how big this is for Tommy to tell her all this. She was not aware that Tommy swung in that particular direction, but sometimes Tommy Shelby is just full of surprises. She thinks sometimes he just does things just because no one would think he'd ever do them and, well, why not?<br/><br/>When she thinks about it for a moment, it really isn't that surprising that Tommy would go back to someone who'd betrayed him. It's almost to a pattern at this point, isn't it? Considering Grace almost got them all killed with Billy Kimber, then Tommy went and got himself married to her.<br/><br/>"So... how is it, then?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Why not indeed? He thinks it's a great motto to live by even if it nearly gets him killed more often than it probably should. Yet, you need to take risks to get anywhere. To make money. To feel alive. Tommy has kept this secret pretty close to the chest and with Grace, he hadn't expected to ever need to tell anyone.<br/><br/>Tommy takes a hit from his cigarette and huffs at the question. It means acceptance coming from Ada and he'd needed it. This easily could have ended with one more member of the family not speaking to him.<br/><br/>"Good," he says, twisting the cigarette between his fingers. "Good enough to keep going to London."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>That does make Ada's face split into a smile that's strong enough to make her laugh. That huff? That may as well have been a full, belly deep laugh coming from Tommy Shelby. That alone is something to be commended as far as she's concerned.<br/><br/>"Yeah? That's... that's good, Tommy. Is this... this is serious, then. Between you? Must be, if you're exclusive."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"It is serious," he agrees though it's paired with a small frown. Tommy hates that he has hang-ups about this that don't even revolve around Alfie. He raises the cigarette to his lips again and puffs on it before exhaling in a quiet sigh.<br/><br/>"I haven't had the easiest time letting go of Grace. Her pictures make him uncomfortable. I saw it when he was here last."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Ada's smile fades away as she continues to watch Tommy's expression shift into something more somber. It's pretty obvious that this is a secret that he's held all on his own. Who would he tell? There's no one that Tommy Shelby trusts to confide this information, information that could, potentially, land him in prison if he wasn't who he is or if the police decided being a sodomite was pushing the legalities a tad too far into the land of the perverse.<br/><br/>"You'll never let her go all the way, Tommy, and you shouldn't," she responds quietly. Sympathetically. She knows, too intimately, exactly what he's going through. "But I'm sure he understands. He hasn't said it aloud, has he? Have you introduced him to Charlie?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>No, he hasn't told anyone. It doesn't feel right having someone important to him closed off from the rest of his family. Sure it's only been a month but their family usually does this all open. When they're with somebody, they all know it. Now his family isn't talking to him and his boyfriend is a Jewish gangster that can basically be trusted. He's not dead or in prison after a month so that's a good indication.<br/><br/>Ada does know what he's going through and knowing that helps. Alfie hasn't said it out loud but how long will he wait until he does?<br/><br/>"He asked me to take the ring off," he murmurs. How long until he asks about the pictures? In Tommy's mind, if he does right by Alfie, he takes them down before the man even has to ask.<br/><br/>"Uncle Alfie," he says with a shake of his head. "He's good with him. Got down on the floor to play with him." Tommy hadn't expected that from him but it's a good sign. He knows it is.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Ada's pretty sure they'd all already know about it if they weren't scattered around England or actually seeing Tommy in person, but it's pretty obvious they have their own problems to work out before they can look back at Tommy to judge him for anything else. Polly would most assuredly have some choice words for their fearless leader.<br/><br/>"I don't think that's an unreasonable request," Ada says, voice quiet. She tips her head to rest her cheek on her shoulder as she watches him.<br/><br/>Seeing Tommy's face light up, though barely noticeable to the naked eye, has her eyes crinkling with a soft smile. At least one of them deserves to be happy amidst all the shit, right? Yes, Tommy should have never gotten them involved in Russian business but it's done and over with now. They all need to move on from it, and perhaps someone at Tommy's side again is exactly what he needs to get back to himself.<br/><br/>"Charlie Shelby, conquering Jewish gang leaders with his father's sweet charm," she says fondly. "I'm happy for you, Tommy. Really."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>It's bound to be noticeable at some point. He'd just like to keep it from his brothers as long as possible. With Arthur's newfound love for Jesus, he's not sure how he's going to handle the news. John's a wildcard. Finn, well, he generally keeps his opinions to himself so who knows what he'll think. Polly will definitely not approve and not just because Alfie is Jewish.<br/><br/>No it isn't unreasonable and that's why he had done it. None of his requests so far have been. He just wants him to feels comfortable and he knows so long as Grace is everywhere, he won't be, even if he keeps it to himself.<br/><br/>"Thank you, Ada," he says with a reserved smile. Her support means a lot to him. She's also not going to show up randomly and be surprised by finding him here. "All this family business has kept me from seeing him."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Well, she might be a little surprised if she walks in on them in a compromising situation only because she doesn't even know what Alfie Solomons looks like, but she'd recover quickly enough. She won't be screaming and running out in any case.<br/><br/>"You're the boss, boss," Ada says with a loose smile, "Go see him."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Hopefully, she can meet Alfie before ever walking in on them in a compromising situation. All the rest of them had so she might as well now. Hell, Charlie has met him. She's the only one that's been left out. First, he has to tell Alfie that he had actually told someone when he'd been the one to scold the man about calling him Sweetie in front of witnesses.<br/><br/>"Tomorrow," Tommy says, glancing out the window and then pulling out his pocket watch to catch the time. "Today our Ada is home from Boston and she deserves a good dinner with her brother."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>One. Witness. There were two, then Michael shot the other one. Alfie won't be letting that one go anytime soon.<br/><br/>Ada smiles wider at that and gives him a little 'aww', peeling herself out of the far too comfortable chair and offering her hand to Tommy to hoist him up as well. She may be small, but she's stronger than she looks.<br/><br/>"Dinner <em>and</em> a dance," she bargains with a sad attempt at a repressed smile. "...<em>And</em> some red-velvet cake."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>To be fair, Tommy hadn't ordered him to shoot anyone. He'd actually told him to stay in the car and he had apparently taken it upon himself not to listen. If Alfie had come alone, as directed, there wouldn't have been anyone there for Michael to shoot.<br/><br/>Tommy takes her hand, pulling himself upward and he leans over the desk to put his cigarette out in the ashtray. He raises an eyebrow when she actually bargains with him about their plans.<br/><br/>"You can have dinner and cake," he says, trying to negotiate.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>As if Tommy really, truly ever expected Alfie Solomons to come unarmed and alone to a warehouse in the middle of fucking nowhere. Get off it, Tommy.<br/><br/>"Dinner and a dance with no cake, then," Ada returns smoothly, raising one elegant eyebrow and putting her hands on her hips as if daring her big brother to try and get out of it.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>No, he hadn't really expected but it would have been nice, yeah? Of course, he'd brought it back up. He'd betrayed Thomas Shelby. He had known exactly what might happen. Lots of waving guns around. Michael had been uncharacteristically trigger happy.<br/><br/>"Alright," he raises his hands in defeat. "Dinner and a dance."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Ada's smile is what most likely gets her so many things in life but she's not about to stop doing it now. She knows how to talk to people, too, which definitely helps. She sets her glass down on his desk, then grabs his arm and holds it in an embrace as they walk together to the dining hall.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, Ada knows of them now!  We think Tommy and Ada's relationship is precious, don't you?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy spends the night in Camden Town and up until now, he's avoided the nightmares revolving around the tunnels.  Tonight he's not so lucky.  Alfie helps him forget all about it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one starts off with Alfie's perspective!  New content tags added.  :)</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fast forward two months, and things are going well, at least on the relationship with Tommy Shelby front. They're both incredibly busy and thus have little time to honestly devote to one another, sometimes only once a week at most but they work it out alright. Coded telegrams happen around month two, and Tommy tells him one night when he's in Camden Town that his sister knows about them. When Alfie asks how she found out and Tommy responds with a slightly paraphrased version of 'She asked and I told her', Alfie gives him shit for being a hypocrite and calls him sweetie that night no less than six times in retaliation, but otherwise doesn't seem overly affected by his sister's knowing.<br/><br/>He only makes it to Warwickshire one other time in that period. Charlie remembers Uncle Afee just fine, though, and they spend a solid hour in one another's presence while Tommy works at his desk. Alfie ends up being a jungle gym for all of Charlie's toys while sitting on the loveseat, but it's clear he enjoys it, asking Charlie this or that and watching him work around his words.<br/><br/>This time, Tommy is once again at Alfie's place. They're to the point now where they both know the fucking is a very high likelihood considering it happens every time they're both behind closed doors together, but neither of them are sex-starved enough to push for it right away. Alfie makes Tommy eat a meal beforehand now anyway, and it's becoming something of a ritual on its own making sure the man actually has some decent food in his belly instead of just whiskey. They do fuck, though, and it's rough still, or at least not particularly gentle. The gentle comes after in the quieter moments, when Tommy is curled up next to him in the bed and Alfie runs his hand through his hair until he falls asleep. Those are good moments, like tonight.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Things have been wonderful between them for the past two months. They're busy men and that makes it difficult to see one another regularly, particularly with the distance between them. He thinks that they're making do just fine. He has no complaints about Alfie shoving food in him and he eats dutifully. They're nearly the only regular meals he gets sometimes but it's good and there's companionship there besides the sex, which is important.<br/><br/>Of course, Tommy's just fine with the sex too. Alfie knows all the right buttons to push and when to push them. He knows, probably better than anyone at this point, how to drive him wild and he likes to think that he can return the favor. They haven't done any gentle fucking yet which is also fine in his book but things between them after sex are soft and sweet. All in all, that's wonderful too. The quiet affection is something he misses when they're apart.<br/><br/>Tonight had been great--the food, the sex, all of it. Right up until sometime in the middle of the night, when the nightmares start. He hasn't had any around Alfie. He had hoped that he wouldn't but the universe has already proven to hate him. He's rolled over onto his side away from the other man in his sleep and he's mumbling more than usual as the dream catches him, shows him things he doesn't want to relive even in his dreams. It makes his breathing quicken though he shows no signs of actually waking up.<br/><br/>Tunnels. It's always the tunnels. On the really fun occasions, Grace is in the tunnel too and his brain can knock off its creativity anytime it'd like but apparently it's pretty insistent about reliving the worst parts of his life tonight.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>No, he hasn't done more than mumble quietly in his sleep, mostly unintelligible noises that make Alfie's expression go soft because no one is else is watching and he has nothing to prove. Tonight, though, tonight Alfie is actually asleep, his arm pinned under Tommy's neck (how did that even happen?), until the mumbling and twitching becomes enough for him to be jostled awake with a hummed out question. He blinks against the darkness and sits up slowly, Tommy's silhouette outlined only by the diffused moonlight. The more he watches, the worse Tommy's dreams seem to become.<br/><br/>Alfie's back feels good tonight so he's careful not to shift too much and wake the man because he's pretty damn aware that you don't wake a man quickly when he's been in a fucking awful war. He eyes the gun on the nightstand and frowns, then reaches over and grabs it to set on his own nightstand away from nightmare-induced feverish hands.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie's movements don't wake him up. They don't register at all really. He's too deep in the nightmare for slight jostling to wake him if the other man's snoring hadn't done it.<br/><br/>"They're coming," he breathes out in his sleep and it's the same thing he's telling Danny in his dream. Is it still considered a dream when it's more like a memory? It's distorted and strange because the man is already bleeding from a bullet wound but no one in his head seems concerned about it. They're only paying attention to the 'Clink. Clink. Clink' and the muffled German on the other side of dirt and clay.<br/><br/>His hands clench at nothing and he mumbles something else that's largely unintelligible.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie Solomons is far from stupid. He knows who's coming in Tommy's dreams because Tommy had told him, back when they first fucked, that he struggles very much with the fact that he was buried alive in the tunnels and also shot in said tunnel. Tunnels and Tommy Shelby, they just don't get along, and they never will.<br/><br/>So, Alfie does what he can, which isn't much but it's something. He very slowly extricates his arm from beneath the other man, and then equally slowly begins to peel away the covers. In his early years after the war he'd often find the constriction or feeling of his legs being tied up to be the worst part of it. To feel like you're unable to get away from your own nightmare.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>No, tunnels don't agree with him. He hadn't dreamed much about the bloody tunnels with Grace. They had stayed away but going back down to dig the tunnel to get at the Russian vault has brought them back in a bad way.<br/><br/>Tommy rolls onto his back with all the movement going on, his breath quick and there's sweat forming on his brow. For all the confidence he shows in his dream, even through the worry, that's not what his appearance suggests in the here and now. There's more mumbling to go with it. Some of it Romani. Some of it nonsense. Some just general hushing. All of it strained and tight. There's genuine fear there too.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie hears it all clear enough. Mumbled words that sound a lot like 'Grace' and 'Don't' and 'please' and 'I can't'. Even though he knows, logically, that Tommy's wife wasn't shot and murdered that long ago it's still tough to hear. He'll survive, though, like he does with everything else.<br/><br/>"Thomas," he murmurs, nudging Tommy's thigh and hoping to ease him out of it.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>One nightmare morphs into another one and they all bleed and twist together. A mixing pot of all the awful things that have happened to Thomas Shelby in his life. Grace has featured more in his dreams recently and he knows that it's because he's started dating Alfie. He also knows they'll fade with time.<br/><br/>The nudge and the sound of his name is all it takes for him to jerk awake, sitting up almost violently and blindly reaching for the pistol he knows had been on the nightstand. To his confusion, it's gone and his eyes are near wild when they turn on the man next to him. Alfie.<br/><br/>His chest heaves as he tries to catch his breath and he looks away a moment later to bend over himself, pressing his hands to his face.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Whoa, whoa, Tommy, easy, easy does it, yeah? You're good, you're here, you're not there, you're not there anymore," Alfie says, his hands outstretched as if to soothe a snapping dog but he's giving Tommy plenty of space too because yeah, he saw him go for the pistol that's no longer there. He's glad he moved it.<br/><br/>"Y'alright? You back?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He squeezes his eyes shut and then forces them open again. It's easier to believe you aren't in a war-zone with your eyes open for proof. Alfie had never been there either and he, thankfully, hasn't featured in any of Tommy's nightmares. He doesn't know if he could handle it.<br/><br/>"I'm back," he says and his voice is rough, strained at the edges, still breathless. His eyes stay straight ahead, almost staring at nothing and he forces himself to take a deep breath, then another.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Mm," Alfie hums, watching him carefully. Then he reaches over toward Tommy's nightstand and grabs his case of cigarettes and his lighter.<br/><br/>"Here, go on," he mumbles, offering them both to Tommy so he can light up right here. If that's what he needs right now, that's what he needs.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He glances up at Alfie's face at the offer and just nods a couple times to show his appreciation.<br/><br/>His hands are trembling just a little when he takes the case and lighter from Alfie. It makes him squeeze them around the objects to try to get them to stop and since the other man has given him permission, he'll open the case to pull out a cigarette. Tommy puts it to his lips and lights it, taking a long drag. He holds it for a moment before exhaling it away from Alfie and does it again.<br/><br/>It helps him to straighten up from hunching over at least though he's not quite ready to actually say anything.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"They stick with you, don't they," Alfie murmurs, settling shoulder to shoulder with the other man and only briefly brushing against him every now and then. He's staring off out the window and not at Tommy, the moon peeking through the curtain.<br/><br/>"The faces. The look in their eyes. The white. The red. Yeah, definitely the red. The veins, you know? The way they pop in their eyes when you squeeze the life out of him with your bare hands... s'different than when you shoot them, though. More blood, obviously. Took me a bit, for them both to fade when I closed my eyes. They happen, still, every now and again."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He listens to Alfie, of course he does, the man rarely talks about the war or his past. He understands. He's not terribly forthcoming with that kind of information either. Alfie has probably pieced it together bit by bit but that doesn't mean he knows the whole story. There aren't many that do. Only the ones there with him and whoever they've told.<br/><br/>Tommy doesn't dream so much about the people he'd killed. Mostly about the people he hadn't saved. About himself dying. He sees the rest of it too sometimes but nothing compares to the tunnel. To Grace. This particular night he'd dreamed about them both. What fun for him.<br/><br/>"The one-seven-nine," Tommy says and it's after a good couple of minutes of silence. "Clay-kicking is silent, eh? And fast. The Germans never figured it out and we're lucky for it. We could hear their mattocks hit against stone. They called it enemy intelligence."<br/><br/>He takes a long drag from his cigarette and exhales, leaning over to tap the ashes into a water glass on the nightstand. "I can still hear them coming."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie narrows his eyes as he listens, his brow heavy over them as he does when he's deep in thought. He hums, too, every now and again, to acknowledge that he's listening.<br/><br/>The two of them were part of the same war, true, but their experiences within it were vastly different. Alfie led a solid team of Jews through the front lines for damn near a solid year. They encountered Allies that hated their fucking guts just because of who they were as well as the enemy. It was both hell on Earth and also the most exhilarating, sharpest point in Alfie's life. He'll never forget it, or the men he lost. Still, the men he kept alive are those he'll always remember vividly, and the fuckers he killed with his bare fucking hands.<br/><br/>"That happen above or below ground? Eh?" Alfie asks, pointing vaguely at Tommy's gunshot wound, the one he knows happened in France.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"We knew they would break through," he continues, like he hadn't heard the question, even though he most certainly had and he'll be getting to that part if Alfie's patient. Alfie had told him about Russia and its prison. The least he can do is tell him about the nightmares. "We didn't know when. All we could do was wait."<br/><br/>Tommy takes another drag from his cigarette and shakes his head slightly. "When they did, it was a madhouse. Tunnels are tight quarters. Hard to move. Hard to get away. One of them had a pistol. Freddie pushed me so the bullet didn't kill me."<br/><br/>There's some pain that you just don't forget. His adrenaline had been running high but there's not much that can mask a gunshot wound. "Then the German, yeah? He was on me. Arm round the neck from behind."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie is staring at Tommy's hands while he talks, watching the slow rise and fall of them when he takes a deep pull of his cigarette, then back down again. The tremors have mostly abated, now, but they're there, still. Just a little.<br/><br/>He knows who Freddie is, too, without having to ask. Alfie had done a full vetting of the entire fucking Peaky Blinders and every single person affiliated with them in some fashion, so yeah, he knows who Freddie Thorne was. Never met the guy, of course, but he knew of him and the basics of his relationship with Tommy Shelby.<br/><br/>"You elbowed him in the balls, then, didn't you," Alfie hums, because he's been in a chokehold or two in his time when he wasn't quite quick enough.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"He was determined," Tommy says in response. He had tried bloody well everything to get the man to let him go. There's only so much time when you can't breathe before you just don't have the strength to struggle anymore.<br/><br/>"It was Danny that stopped him. Or Freddie." Tommy shakes his head again before he continues, "I don't really know. It was hard to breathe in the tunnels anyway. By the time I got free, I was in a bad way."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Mmn," Alfie hums again. There's not much one can really say in the face of that. It's a life and death situation, your body runs on nothing but pure instinct and terror and the desperate will to live when no man should ever be able to breathe again. But what he can do is listen to Tommy, listen to his story, and sit here and listen to it as many times as he needs to before the sounds of those pickaxes disappear back into the darkness.<br/><br/>"We all heard, you know. The detonation at the Somme. Jews all the way back in Camden Town said they heard it too, when we went back home, after. Wasn't anywhere near it, but we all heard. Fuckin' awful sound."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>“We got buried because we weren’t far enough out,” Tommy says with another drag from his cigarette. He had heard that the sound could be heard from London but he had never asked anyone. He had wanted to move past the war. The operation at the Somme had been a success so at least all the turmoil and hardship had been worth it in the end.<br/><br/>“But we won.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, Alfie heard about it, heard about all of it, but it’s different coming from someone who lived through it. That’s why he couldn’t take the chance that Tommy wasn’t bluffing about that grenade in his fucking bakery. Bold shit, he is, and Alfie fucking loved how much respect Tommy earned for that one.<br/><br/>“We did. We won, and you’re here, right now. And not down in those fucking tunnels, yeah? You’re here. With me. So now, it’s my job to keep you from thinking about those fucking tunnels for just a bit longer, yeah? So I think you should lie down, and take your pants off. Put out that cigarette, too, you’ll light my fucking house on fire.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>It had been a measure of respect for Alfie too. He had to plan ahead to catch the other man off guard and he's smart so it hadn't been easy. The best part is that Alfie had held his ground and had still managed to get thirty-five percent out of him. Threatened to be blown to hell and he'd pushed for a deal.<br/><br/>Tommy takes one last drag from the cigarette and leans over to extinguish it in the water glass. He would like to point out that he's never accidentally started a fire with a cigarette but he'll save the argument. Some things just aren't worth it.<br/><br/>"I am here," he says, slowly and purposefully, like there's a point to be made by it. It means something that he's here. Here with someone willing to listen to him talk about the war and someone who understands the hell it had been. Alfie isn't writing him off. He's acknowledging it and that really means something.<br/><br/>So, he takes his underwear off as directed and drops them over the side of the bed, then shifts on the bed so he's even with the pillow. The fire is low which casts shadows everywhere but he gives Alfie a thoughtful look as he lays down, just trying to puzzle out what the man is up to.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, well. He doesn’t take kindly to threats but if they’re really good threats, you officially have Alfie Solomons’ attention and if you manage to outwit him, you have his respect. And, when it comes to Tommy Shelby, his bed as well.<br/><br/>Alfie gently pats Tommy’s thigh to get him going, thinning his lips just to chew on them a bit. He has his own underwear but those are staying on. He’s a one and done guy, now, but he’s sure Tommy could go for a second without a problem. Sliding off the bed, Alfie grabs his pillow, drops it on the floor at his feet, then snatches Tommy by the thighs and physically tugs him to the edge of the bed.<br/><br/>Then, with some effort, he drops to his knees.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He watches Alfie with a puzzled look as the man pats him then gets up off the bed and throws his pillow on the floor. What in the world? Hadn't he just told him to lay back down? Tommy is genuinely surprised when he's suddenly pulled to the end of the bed and yeah, okay, that’s enough to get things started. He really shouldn't like being muscled around as much as he does but maybe it's just because it's Alfie.<br/><br/>Tommy props himself up on his elbows when the man drops to his knees and stares at him. His brain can supply him with plenty of reasons Alfie needs him naked while he's kneeing by the end of the bed but for some reason had never really considered that the man might get on his knees for him.<br/><br/>"Fucking hell," he says. "Aren't you a sight?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>And it didn’t take long for Alfie to figure out that Tommy enjoys the manhandling, either, so he uses that to his advantage as well and as often as he can. The twitch in Tommy’s cock is also a good indicator he’s already interested.<br/><br/>“Yeah, well,” Alfie says, and he doesn’t have to say out loud that if this is breathed to a soul on this planet there will be hell to pay. And if he complains about the beard he’s never getting one again, so.<br/><br/>Without further ado, Alfie leans in and mouths at Tommy’s thigh, soft and warm as it is, his hands working up and down the outsides of them.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>No, he doesn’t need to know not to tell anyone. He spares his sister the sordid details and the specifics. She doesn’t need to know exactly what they get up to. That’s absolutely their business. Besides, if he outs Alfie he outs himself. He knows it would come back on him with a vengeance.<br/><br/>Tommy reaches for his pillow at the top of the bed to put behind his back to make himself more comfortable while he watches Alfie Solomons mouth at his thigh. It’s almost worth the nightmare just for this. The beard is scratchy and honestly Tommy squirms slightly when he moves just right because it tickles. He’s never had any reason to know but apparently it’s a thing.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie’s grip tightens every time that Tommy shifts or squirms, holding him down on purpose. He opens his mouth further, though, taking pity on the man so the points of contact are more lips than beard. He growls low in his throat, working his way inward but waiting almost two minutes before he even looks at Tommy’s growing erection, his hands busy kneading Tommy’s thighs.<br/><br/>The anticipation is half the fun, isn’t it? And it keeps Tommy’s mind off the shit of war that much longer. But, eventually, he does nose his way into Tommy’s groin, licking at the seam right at the base of his cock.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He won’t complain about the beard but he really can’t help the slight squirm. He’s never had a man with a beard like Alfie’s playing with his thighs. He’s barely had a man with his lips around him at all. France had either been hands or sex with not much room in the middle for anything else. Tommy can appreciate that Alfie tries to keep from tickling at least and he’ll get used to it. It certainly isn’t affecting his growing erection any.<br/><br/>Honestly, he can still hardly believe that this is happening. It’s absolutely wonderful that it is and if it’s a dream he’ll stay asleep for this one thanks.<br/><br/>“Have you done this before?” he asks because he can’t help himself. He inhales sharply when the man’s tongue comes out and decides Alfie Solomons is going to be the death of him if he keeps this up.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie gives him a look mid-lick that clearly states that that is the stupidest fucking question he's heard in his entire life, and that look is all the answer Tommy needs or is going to get. No he hasn't fucking done this before, he's got a level of standards to uphold here, and he's also never been in a functioning relationship with another man before. If Tommy keeps asking mentally retarded questions like that he's going to get some teeth in places he'd rather they not be.<br/><br/>But he doesn't need to have done this before to know what feels good and what doesn't. He's had his own cock sucked and can figure out how to apply that to this new venture into their relationship just fine, thanks.<br/><br/>Still, he can't let that little comment go without a little something, so he grips Tommy's thighs tight again and tugs him even closer to the edge of the mattress, lifting his legs up over his shoulders. This gives him slightly more open access to Tommy below the balls and thanks to their previous endeavors earlier in the night, Tommy is still fairly loose and damp, too. One finger finds his entrance rather easily, probing at it but not entering while his tongue lathes over the underside of his cock from stem to tip.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>So that’s a no, then. Alfie might think it’s the stupidest question he’s ever been asked but it says something, doesn’t it? Neither of them are about to get on their knees for someone that’s not important to them. It takes a lot of trust to put themselves in these positions. Sometimes that’s as nice as the act itself. He definitely isn’t being judgmental about what talent he may or may not have because when it gets down to it, having a mouth on him is good.<br/><br/>“Alright then,” he says and he huffs a little when he’s dragged closer again but it’s mostly in jest. He certainly doesn’t mind the sight of Alfie framed by his thighs. Tommy groans when the man’s tongue actually gets to work and the muscles of his opening twitch slightly at the touch. He’d open up very nicely again for Alfie if it were an option for the man. A blowjob is wonderful enough anyway. It’s been awhile since he’s had one.<br/><br/>Tommy keeps his eyes on the other man. He wants to ingrain as much of this into his mind as he can just to remember when they aren’t together.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>It turns out that Alfie puts as much effort into giving a blowjob as he does any other aspect of his life: with skillful enthusiasm for keeping an upper hand. So, Tommy will find that Alfie is going to go with the route that deals with multi-tasking and teasing all wrapped into one, to keep Tommy on his toes as usual.<br/><br/>Once he gets to the tip of Tommy's slender cock he wraps his (rather full, don't let the beard fool you) lips around it and sucks it down past the crown <em>and</em> at the same time pushes a single digit inside the other man, curling it up and scraping his nail against that sweet spot that would make just about any man buck.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>It doesn't surprise him that Alfie has that enthusiasm. They're both good at going all in. Neither of them do things by halves.<br/><br/>Tommy's hips do buck at the sudden burst of pleasure from both sides and he groans, canting his head back to do it. It feels amazing and he's just starting. Alfie has already successfully gotten the thought of anything else out of his head, so there's that.<br/><br/>"Fuck--" he says, exhaling the word more than saying it.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie muffles out words that are completely unintelligible considering he has a cock in his mouth, but they sound berating enough to get the point across.<br/><br/>Stay still, Tommy.<br/><br/>He emphasizes his unintelligible words with his free hand both holding down Tommy's hip as well as holding the hard length of Tommy's cock upright so it doesn't slip out of his mouth on the upstroke, but his lips slick the way enough to take Tommy further into his mouth until the tip presses against the back of his throat. He dams it up with his tongue to keep Tommy from choking him, flicking the tip of it against the other man's slit with a hum of interest, because yeah, that does taste interesting doesn't it.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, well, he's bad at that with warm, wet heat around part of his cock and a finger massaging him. He's pretty sure Alfie would have the same reaction. Maybe someday they'll find out.<br/><br/>The beard is still weird and he can feel just little stray tickles as Alfie sucks him down. For as strange as it is, it actually feels good. His hands curl into the bed in an attempt to resist the urge to tangle them in Alfie's hair. The other man is just going to have to put up with the squirming. He can't help himself or the low moan that escapes him at the way the hum travels through his cock right to his gut.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie shifts on his knees a bit to make himself more comfortable while he digs in, aiming to both keep Tommy completely overwhelmed and also not give him quite enough at the same time. Little flicks of the tip of his finger here, twists and tugs there, all the while changing the pace of his now bobbing head as he really gets to work on Tommy's cock. With as rock hard as he is it's no hardship keeping Tommy steady, his tongue swirling around the crown before he drops back down again as far as his throat will naturally allow.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck Alfie," he groans, hips shifting and rocking with the man's hands and mouth. It all feels absolutely wonderful and there's heat in his gut but Alfie isn't sticking with one method or movement long enough to really get it to build. He's dragging it out and while Tommy loves the feeling he's not used to all the teasing.<br/><br/>When his cock hits the back of Alfie's throat again, he can't help but move one of his hands to the man's head and it's not polite, but he holds him there for just a few moments just to really feel it before his hand falls away again.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie hums in appreciation with those groans and huffed out words, blinking slowly and glancing up at Tommy to catch the moonlight over his exposed throat when his head is thrown back, then tightening his grip when Tommy yet again moves, the bastard.<br/><br/>And <em>then</em> his head is held firm with Tommy's cock threatening to push beyond the barrier of comfort with the back of his throat. He's on the edge of coughing like a fucking idiot when Tommy lets him go and he pulls back immediately, pre-come and spittle splitting off his lips and into his beard. The finger in Tommy's ass retreats entirely.<br/><br/>"Fuckin' hell, Tommy, the fuck're you doing, eh? You wanna choke me, that your plan? Keep your hands to yourself if you're gonna do that shit, Tommy. Now, are you done, can I get back to work here? Mm?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Tommy knows better, he does and he has the grace to look apologetic when Alfie pulls back to glare up at him. It had just felt so good but that doesn't excuse it particularly the first time the man has actually put his mouth on him. It sets a bad precedence and an unfortunate one, because he'd like to touch him.<br/><br/>"My apologies," he murmurs and he keeps Alfie's gaze so he can see that it's genuine. "If I don't hold it, could I put my hand on your head?"<br/><br/>He figures he needs permission now and understands completely if the man says no.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie glares at him some more, searching to see if that apology is in fact sincere or not. It seems to be, so Alfie just blows air out of his nose in a huff and wipes the spit off his beard with the swipe of his hand.<br/><br/>“Fine, yeah. Hold my head again and you’re sleeping out in the other room, unsatisfied. You hear me, Tommy? I mean it.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"I hear you," Tommy says with a nod of agreement. It's a fair punishment, maybe even too fair, but it doesn't matter because he won't do anything to warrant it. He'll behave. No more heat of the moment movements. He's a better lover than this. Impatience will ruin him someday. Now he owes Alfie.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, he does. Alfie was in a good zone and groove and now he has to take some breaths to calm himself back down again and get back into it. Alfie doesn’t do this. For anyone. But for Tommy Shelby in the wake of his nightmare being all shaken up in Alfie’s bed, he was willing to give it a try.<br/><br/>“Good. Now lay back down, head back. You don’t get to watch for a bit, need to regroup,” Alfie mutters, licking his lips and trying very hard to move past the flare of offense lodged in his chest and throat. But Alfie Solomons is no quitter, so he works back up to it, sucking and licking at patches of skin on Tommy’s thighs. He’ll have to earn Alfie’s mouth on his cock again, too.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>The ruined mood is enough of a punishment for him. He knows Alfie doesn't do this and that makes the entire thing worse. Tommy Shelby is rarely stupid and that had been a mistake. He'll make it up to him. Somehow.<br/><br/>Tommy lays back as directed and for now his hands go to the bed, keeping away from Alfie. Both of them need a moment to regroup. He closes his eyes so he doesn't have to stare at the ceiling and because he can envision the kisses that he's getting right now. They're nice and soft, also ticklish, which brings back the slight squirm of his hips.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie takes a deep breath though his nose and exhales while he nips and mouths at Tommy’s thigh, letting any residual anger drain out of his shoulders. It takes him almost two minutes for it to fade completely, which is pretty good considering the circumstances. But it does fade and Alfie’s huffing breaths turn back into soft, interested humming moans in not too long as he works closer to Tommy’s groin.<br/><br/>“Put your hand on my head. Go on,” Alfie grunts out permission with his nose right in the crux of his thigh, then before Tommy can make the move at all he swipes his tongue over Tommy’s balls, sucking one gently between his lips.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>The little nips and kisses are enough to keep things interested even if he's not as hard yet as he had been. They're nearly starting over here and that's on him so he's as patient as he can be this time. He knows that he needs to give Alfie time to calm down and he can hear the change in his breathing as he relaxes again.<br/><br/>"Ah--" he lets out a quiet sound of surprise at the sudden lick and follows it with a moan when the man decides to suck on his balls. That's... actually pretty new. Most people just go for the cock and are done with it. Once the shock fades, his hand slides down and into Alfie's hair, sliding through it, but not grabbing.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie knows that any man with a pair of balls - which is most men, but not all - have touched themselves and when they get off to their own hand it’s very, very rarely ever just their cock they’re touching. Alfie knows this intimately not because he’s asked other men, but because he does it so everyone else must as well because it feels damn good to touch and cradle and knead them. A gentle touch goes a long way with them, too, as absurdly delicate as they are.<br/><br/>So when it comes to Alfie doing this to Tommy, there’s barely even pressure on them from his lips, it’s almost completely stimulation from his tongue. Laving swipes with the flat of it one second, then pointing it and dragging it right up the middle between them the next. He hums deeper when he feels Tommy’s hand back in his hair, and that feels good to him, too, when there’s no pressure behind the touch, which there isn’t.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Oh fuck," he breathes and Alfie is on the money there. When he takes himself in hand, it wanders on occasion to the very things that his tongue is lavishing attention on and making it hard for him to think about much else. Of course, Tommy doesn't usually bother with taking care of himself but now there's Alfie and no sharing so it's happened more often lately.<br/><br/>His hand doesn't just rest there, it twitches and shifts with the rest of him, but he behaves as promised. He wants more of this. More of the man's wonderful tongue making him groan and tilt his head from one side to the other.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie believes wholeheartedly that beards actually intensify one’s enjoyment of their sexual experiences. There’s something to it, the gentle, tender licking and kissing that comes from using his lips... and then in a moment’s notice the sharp scrape of beard over that hypersensitive area that was just given such precious attention. So that’s what Alfie does now. Soft licks, and then the scrape of beard, swift but present.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie is creative. Tommy will give him that. It shouldn't feel good to have a beard scratch across his balls, even as lightly as the man is doing it, but here they are and it's making him squirm again. He can't decide whether he wants more of it or away from it and about the time he thinks away it's a tongue again instead which just makes him inhale sharply.<br/><br/>"Come on, Alfie," he protests and okay, he had told himself he'd be patient, but it hadn't worked. Verbal requests are okay, right? He's not holding him in place so he's not breaking his promise there.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>“Patience, Tommy. Patience, yeah?” Alfie hums, drawing out the words between licks, long ones mixed with short ones and everything in between, but fine, yes, he’ll take pity on the man and swallow him down again. All the way down as far as Alfie’s gag reflex will allow, holding it there for a couple seconds before he comes back up for air.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Tommy moans as he's swallowed and it's louder than he usually is for anyone but they're actually alone here. It feels fantastic and he knows Alfie holding it for a moment is throwing him a bone, giving him what he'd just taken before. It feels fantastic and his hand stays just touching, fingers toying with the man's hair as he comes back.<br/><br/>Alfie should know by now he doesn't have much patience. He tends to get what he wants when he wants it.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Of course Alfie knows Tommy has no patience. He has to yell at him every single time they fuck to either slow the fuck down or to stop prodding him into going faster, so yes, Alfie knows and he’s fighting the good fight to give Tommy a solid, satisfactory orgasm but sometimes he makes it <em>really fucking difficult</em>, doesn’t he. Yes, he does.<br/><br/>Still, Alfie does want this to end well, so he’ll speed up a bit, pulling back up and sucking hard on the tip, flicking his tongue in quick succession right over his slit.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Yes, he does and he knows it. He knows that it's a thing that Alfie would appreciate he work on when it comes to their bedroom activities and Tommy needs to make an active effort to make that a reality.<br/><br/>Later.<br/><br/>Right now, he really needs the man's mouth around him and he groans when Alfie provides it, then makes a sound he will never confirm as a whimper when the man starts on him with his tongue.<br/><br/>"Yes--fuck," he breathes.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie will burn that whimper into the deepest recesses of his memory never to be forgotten and that, right there, is worth the cost of being upset at the man for almost choking him with his dick. So, he returns his finger back to Tommy’s entrance, and with him being as loose as he is from before he gives Alfie no resistance to push right inside. Once it’s inside, he crooks it upward and scrapes right over Tommy’s prostate again and at the same time grips the shaft of his cock with his other hand, tight and firm as his tongue works at him some more.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>There hadn't been a whimper. Tommy Shelby doesn't make those noises. It had been a figment of Alfie's extremely active and creative imagination.<br/><br/>"Fuck--" he says again. His boyfriend has an amazing way of taking the words out of his mouth and replacing them with nothing but curses. He knows just what to do to drive Tommy wild and he doesn't hesitate to do it either.<br/><br/>His hips rock into the man's hands, both ways, even if he doesn't have much range of motion there. It feels so good he doesn't care. He just wants it and wants more of it.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>No, of course he doesn't. Never in the world has there ever been a sound like that, in Alfie's room, in Alfie's bed, coming from Tommy Shelby. Just the wind on his window, it was.<br/><br/>Yeah, Alfie does. It doesn't take long for one man to figure out another man's weak points to exploit them to both of their benefits. Their bodies aren't so foreign to one another, they just have specific things that really get them going and with their line of business, they are sharpshooters in the field of perception of one's weaknesses.<br/><br/>It only makes for more intense, mind-blowing orgasms as far as Alfie's concerned.<br/><br/>His finger rocks up when his mouth moves up as well, and then in only two or so strokes he changes it up in some manner. It's never the same, never something for Tommy to latch onto, but it's ever-present and consistent now. He's got enough spit around Tommy's cock that he can slide up and down without any problem at all and it dribbles down Tommy's shaft and down his balls and coincidentally to his hole, which is perfect lubricant for a second finger to be added. There's more power with two and it's easier to really coordinate his thrusts and pulls and to make sure Tommy <em>feels it</em> sharp and insistent. That, coupled with his tongue flicking against that cluster of nerves just below the crown of Tommy's cock? Yeah, he knows what he's doing now.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>This man is going to be the death of him. He’s sure of it. Tommy doesn’t think it’s possible to actually stand this much pleasure and teasing all at once. He can honestly say this is one of the best blowjobs of his life, not that he likes to compare partners he’s not paying, but he’s definitely never had one that’s this all encompassing.<br/><br/>“Alfie,” he moans. “Alfie—<em>fuck</em>.”<br/><br/>Fingers, mouth, tongue—the man has him worked up enough that he’s trying to rock into it, desperate for more of the same and his grip on the man’s hair does tighten but it’s not controlling. It’s just a way to ground himself in reality. Moans and curses spill from his lips as the man hits all the right places, his mouth and tongue are hot and wet and perfect. Tommy can hardly breathe much less focus enough to say anything properly.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, that's because women... they don't even think to go to the back door, do they? Men shouldn't be penetrated, according to them. It's just them that want it because that's what instinct demands of them. Well, when you only have one hole down there to penetrate with two men it makes the decision a lot easier, doesn't it?<br/><br/>"Mmmmmnhmmn," Alfie hums out a moan of his own, making sure Tommy can feel it in his cock as he swallows him down again but he wanted this, didn't he? He wanted it all <em>right fucking now</em>, so now is when he'll get it, Alfie's fingers thrusting up into his prostate and his tongue working his cock with increasing fervor as every second passes.<br/><br/>...However, Alfie Solomons has never been known for going straight-laced, has he, and so right when he feels that Tommy is on the edge, the very edge, he completely stops all movement and stimulation, looking up at Tommy with a look of complete blank innocence as he pops him out of his mouth with a wet noise.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He had wanted this right fucking now and Alfie is absolutely delivering. He hadn’t expected the man to pick this up so easily but apparently he’s a fucking natural. Tommy rocks and writhes into the man’s hand, gasping for air as he chases the pleasure. He can feel it down to his toes and that’s just fine by him. His mind is completely empty except for what Alfie is doing to him.<br/><br/>Pleasure pools and coils in his gut like a loaded spring, ready to go off at any moment. Alfie’s tongue finds just the right bundle of nerves here or there at the same time as his fingers push just right and it’s no wonder that he works up to the edge, voice breaking as he moans Alfie’s name. He’s right there, just a little more, his thighs trembling with the need of it and—then Alfie stops moving.<br/><br/>“Alfie,” he breathes, hips bucking as he tilts his head up to look at the man and his eyes are desperate, blown with lust and pleasure and so much need. “<em>Alfie</em>, fucking hell.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie is a master at masking his face and true intentions, Tommy has seen it himself numerous times, so it should really come as no surprise at all that Alfie would do the exact same thing here, in what will later likely be obvious retribution for the earlier holding of his head.<br/><br/>“...what,” is all Alfie says, his expression genuinely flummoxed as if he cannot for the life of him figure out why Tommy would be upset. His fingers are the only things touching Tommy at all, still lodged inside him even if they aren’t moving, “You need something?”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck,” Tommy answers quite elegantly. Alfie is clearly playing with him here and all he wants is his fucking orgasm. Is that really so much to ask? Apparently his boyfriend thinks so and he might be playing at innocent but they both know better. He knows exactly what he’s doing. This is payback and Tommy knows it.<br/><br/>“Come on, Alfie,” he complains, shifting his hips to try to get the man move his fingers. He’d been so fucking close.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t know what you’re talking about, mate,” Alfie continues, giving his fingers the briefest, barest of flutters but his expression remains blank.<br/><br/>“Gonna have to be more specific.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>A quiet moan of frustration escapes him and he drops his head back against the bed before leaning up again.<br/><br/>“Suck my cock,” he says and his voice is strained. He’s harder than he thinks he’s ever been in his life and leaking drops of fluid on his stomach. Tommy has never needed his orgasm so much in his life. “Please, Alfie.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Wut, this?" Alfie asks, gesturing down at Tommy's cock with a tip of his chin, his brows scrunched together. His fingers continue to move as if of their own accord, just barely-there movements, nothing substantial. Not nearly enough, but enough to keep Tommy's nerves lit up.<br/><br/>"You want me to suck this. Eh? Speak up, Tommy."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Please--" he says again and there will be hell to pay if anyone ever finds out that Tommy Shelby had begged someone to suck his cock. However, this is Alfie. Neither of them are saying anything. They're free to enjoy themselves.<br/><br/>"Please, Alfie, you know what I fucking want," he groans.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"I do," Alfie agrees with a nod, flicking his fingers again. He licks his lips, soaked and glistening with spit and Tommy's pre-come. Some of it glistens in his beard as well.<br/><br/>"I do know what you fucking want, I do. And I think, yeah, I think you've been <em>very good</em> just now, right? Very good. Good boy, Tommy. Good boy. Say it for me one more time, eh?"<br/><br/>He doesn't wait for Tommy's inevitable answer, though, almost roughly gripping Tommy's weeping cock at the base with his hand to line it up with his mouth. He swallows him down in one stroke, his tongue flat as it cradles the underside of the shaft and his occupied fingers, the ones in Tommy's ass, scrape hard against that soft spot of tissue hidden away, scissoring and twisting with renewed gusto.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Tommy watches him as he licks his lips and that's an incredibly sexy sight, isn't it? The other man all covered in that mix of fluids. Alfie hates having anything in his beard but that's what he gets when he puts his mouth on a cock. Tommy can appreciate it even if he doesn't.<br/><br/>"Please--<em>Ah</em>," he moans when he finally gets what he wants and Alfie resumes with gusto. Several curses fall from his lips and his back arches slightly, "Ah, yes--"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Mmmhmnn," Alfie hums, letting his eyes slide closed to enjoy the taste and feel of Tommy Shelby positively trembling underneath him, desperate and needy for Alfie Solomons. He figures the punishment he just gave to be sufficient for their earlier debacle and this time he doesn't hesitate to give Tommy everything he had been giving him before. The full treatment of mouth, tongue and fingers, an assault on all fronts.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>It's the humming that really brings him back to the edge. The vibrations rippling through him with a groan. His chest heaves as the pleasure builds and builds until he's quivering under the other man, until his thighs are trembling again.<br/><br/>"Alfie--" he manages, hand tightening in the man's hair in warning. "Alfie--"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>This time instead of stopping, Alfie buckles down and digs deep, thrusting his fingers inside Tommy with rough rutting jabs that equal the same intensity of his mouth working him, the snapping flicks of his tongue along his slit and under the crown. He's not going to pull off, either, he's staying right where he fucking is, and he's going to taste every drop of Tommy's come as it shoots down his throat. To him, that's not wasting a damn thing, and that's all that matters, right?</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Tommy had done his due diligence and warned him so whatever he chooses to do after that is up to him because honestly, he doesn't care. He's too far gone to care.<br/><br/>His back arches again as he comes with a quiet inhale and he feels it in Alfie's mouth, down Alfie's throat, which is bloody well sexy on its own. His mind goes blank with the pleasure of it and his hips rock ever so slightly, instinctively pumping as much of his seed out as he can before slumping back down to the bed. His chest heaves as he rides the high and tries to catch his breath.<br/><br/>"Fuck--" he breathes out.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie's fingers flick and scrape against Tommy's insides even through his orgasm and a little bit after, too, just to give him the sharp aftershocks of it, but they do still after a moment and retreat another moment later. His mouth, though, his mouth works Tommy through every pulse, every twitch until he's entirely spent and softening. His throat is thick with come and spit but he valiantly swallows it all down and then drops Tommy's cock onto his belly with a hum.<br/><br/>He lightly pats Tommy's thigh and doesn't linger because his legs have been asleep for awhile now, he's pretty sure, so he grunts as he shifts to standing.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He stays where he's at though he does cooperate in moving his legs off the man's shoulders as he goes to get up. Otherwise, Tommy lays and stares up at the ceiling, his nightmares definitely forgotten now. He's definitely satisfied. That's two orgasms in one day. He can't say he has too many days like this.<br/><br/>"That was good," he says and it's as much a thank you as he'll probably get to right now. He's busy basking in the afterglow.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Good, yeah. It was, wasn't it. Just have to have a little faith, yeah? Just a bit of it, Tommy. Alfie knows what he's doing, don't he," Alfie says, his voice garbled a bit as he clears some of the thick fluid threatening to catch in his throat. He'd wash his mouth out with water, but the water glass is currently full of cigarette ashes. Thanks for that, Tommy.<br/><br/>But it's fine. He needs to walk off the pins and needles in his legs anyway, so he grabs the disgusting ash-filled glass and without further ado he heads back to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, he does," Tommy replies lazily and he tilts his head just enough to watch Alfie pick up the glass. To be perfectly fair, the man had both said he could smoke and had ordered him to put it out before he burned the house down. There aren't too many other options in here.<br/><br/>While Alfie is gone, he sits up and tosses the pillow back up to the top of the bed. He makes himself stand up and go take a piss. When he comes back, he considers his cigarettes sitting on the bedside table. It's a well-ingrained habit of his to smoke after sex but here he'd have to put on clothes and go to the balcony all the way on the other side of the house. Briefly, he considers that he could light one while Alfie is gone and just toss it in the fireplace but the man would probably know. It'd also be disrespectful when he knows Alfie doesn't want him smoking in the house.<br/><br/>So instead, he'll just crawl back into bed. Thanks to his interrupted sleep and a second orgasm, he's definitely tired again.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie is gone for about seven minutes, give or take. Washing his hands is a thorough process this time since he had his fingers once again up Tommy's ass, and he'd like to get some bread too so he hits two birds with one stone there. He does end up gurgling some water for a few moments and spitting it back out just to get that thick fluid feeling out of his throat, then he drinks a glass full as well while he nibbles his bread.<br/><br/>It's to the point in the night where it's either really late or incredibly early, and as attentive as he was to Tommy in there, he's also rather tired and he knows he's going to sleep hard for those scant couple hours before the sun rises. Sadly it's a lot closer than he'd like it to be.<br/><br/>He comes back in after taking a piss of his own, then shuffles over to the bed, throws a log on the fire, then joins Tommy in it himself.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Tommy does get back up to retrieve Alfie's pillow from the floor for him and he dusts it off, then puts the side that had been on the floor down so the man doesn't sleep on it. He covers himself up, laying on his back and staring at the ceiling. He'd made a mistake tonight. One he's lucky that Alfie had forgiven him for and yeah, the man had sort of paid him back for it but that's not really actual retribution. Tommy has some work to do to make it up to him.<br/><br/>It feels like no time at all before the man is actually back. He appreciates him listening to his nightmares, sharing his own and then giving him a blowjob to make him forget it. Alfie Solomons is a better man than he had expected given their line of business. He doesn't think he can say that about Tommy Shelby. Something else to think about when his brain isn't fuzzy from sex and sleepiness.<br/><br/>When Alfie comes back, Tommy shifts within reach to give the man a light, chaste kiss.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Retrieving his pillow is nice of Tommy, and he hums in pleasant surprise when he notices it back where it belongs on his side of the bed. And they do have designated sides now, with Tommy here as often as he is. Even when Tommy's not in Camden Town Alfie has a habitual tendency of staying on his own side as if Tommy is still there with him. He's choosing to not look into the brain mechanics of that one.<br/><br/>He hums in muted surprise at the kiss but doesn't turn it away. It's fast, though, and he only has the reaction time to respond to half of it, a barely-there flash of lips against lips.<br/><br/>"Right," Alfie hums again, eyeing Tommy for a moment before settling properly and getting the sheets where he likes them. "Night, then. Or morning, rather."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Night, Alfie," Tommy replies in agreement before settling back down on his pillow. He actually settles down so he's facing the man and there's the bare hint of a smile on his face. He's genuinely content right now and already half-asleep without even trying.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Again Alfie hums, his eyes already closed so he doesn't get to catch the half-smile. He does, however, turn enough that he's also facing the other man, his sciatica be damned. Mostly he just wants a hand on Tommy in some capacity, and said hand ends up resting lightly on his hip. He rubs his thumb along the smooth skin there for all of five seconds, and that's all the time it takes for it to still again and signal that Alfie is out like a light.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>The soft rubbing of his hip is nice and it's enough to put him back to sleep for a few hours too. This time it's genuinely restful sleep and that's well needed after last night. The sun is peaking in through the window when he opens his eyes again. As always in the morning, he watches Alfie sleep for a handful of minutes before quietly slipping out of bed.<br/><br/>He's perfected the art of getting dressed almost silently now. Underwear, pants, shirt, vest, all the accessories. Holster. Gun. Oh, yeah, Alfie had moved that hadn't he? He can't blame the man for it. He'd have done the same. Nightmares are dangerous. He doesn't want to be shot because he woke someone up from hell. He knows he'd gone for it too. Good call, Alfie.<br/><br/>Tommy moves around to the other side of the bed so he's not reaching over the other man. He glances at him as he walks up the side of the bed and reaches for the gun. There's a small scraping sound as he picks it up from the wooden table and he slides it into the holster. He'll check that it's not going to misfire when he's out in the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie has grown used to sleeping beside Thomas and feels comfortable enough in his presence that his body has seemingly accepted Tommy's routine and no longer wakes to the familiar sounds. The new, soft scraping sound right by his head, though, that does alarm his brain that something is potentially amiss. He twists around with almost alarming speed, eyes open but nothing's really going on upstairs just yet.<br/><br/>He blinks away the sleep and stares up at Tommy, his brow creased in confusion since it takes him a moment to even process what he's looking at. Oh. Yeah. Tommy. False alarm.<br/><br/>"What're doin'," he manages to mumble out, the words garbled and thick and barely even decipherable with his thick Cockney accent.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He stops what he's doing when Alfie suddenly twists around and holds up one unarmed hand to defend himself if necessary. He trusts when the man's brain catches up that it'll be fine and he's relieved when it turns out that way. Tommy settles the gun the rest of the way and closes his jacket over it.<br/><br/>"Showing myself out," he replies.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Mmnuh, Tommy. Stay. For breakfast," Alfie manages, blinking and scraping the crusts caked on his eyelashes and in the corners of his eyes with his fingernails. He's awake, sorta.<br/><br/>"Y'always fuckin' leave. Stay."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"I'm a busy man, Alfie," he says which is more explanation than protest. He leaves because he has things to do and places to go. It's three hours to Birmingham from London. His meetings are later today but he prefers to be early. It sets the tone. He's more prepared than them.<br/><br/>Tommy fishes his watch out of his pocket to check the time. Alfie isn't actually out of bed yet so he has to account for that and for breakfast to actually be made, then eaten which will take longer with company. He'll be pushing it if he stays but they've had a good night and Alfie had treated him well. He's also right, Tommy never stays. He's usually gone before the other man is awake. It's nothing against Alfie. It's only their tight schedules.<br/><br/>"Today, I seem to have time," he says, closing the watch and tucking it back in its pocket. "But I need a smoke."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, well, Tommy doesn't even know how long it takes Alfie to do his morning routine because he's never stayed to see it. Alfie only actually tends to 'sleep in' when Tommy is here staying the night. Perhaps it's an instinctual comfort thing or it's just his body being fucking stupid in its aging years, but usually he's up right with the sun or even before it.<br/><br/>That and he usually doesn't have a boyfriend waking him up in the middle of the night from a nightmare.<br/><br/>"Oh, yes, thank you Mr. Shelby, for allowing me some time to feed you in the morning," Alfie huffs out with a scrape of his fingernails through his beard. "Go on, then. I'm up, I'm up."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>No, he has no idea how long it takes Alfie to get ready to go. He had just assumed. Either way, he'd probably have decided to stay just because the man had asked and he knows that Alfie likes to feed him for some reason. He doesn't usually eat breakfast.<br/><br/>"Morning, Alfie," he adds, as he turns for the door and heads down the hallway.<br/><br/>He tugs his cigarette case from his pocket but he behaves and doesn't light up until he's outside on the balcony. He actually slides down the wall and crouches there while he smokes to keep himself as out of sight as possible. Now that the sun is up it's a little harder to hide the fact that he's here.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He does like to feed him. He needs energy for sex, doesn’t he?<br/><br/>“Yeah, it is,” Alfie huffs back, sounding grumpy just because he’s just been woken up by his boyfriend picking up his gun right by Alfie’s head. But yes, it is in fact morning, he’ll give Tommy that one.<br/><br/>This morning, Tommy will get eggs and toast with dried beef and green tea, and by the time Tommy is back in the main area, Alfie is dressed in comfortable slacks and a long sleeve white shirt with the eggs already half cooked. Tommy seems to forget how quickly Alfie can move when he wants to, yeah?</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He does need energy for sex. That’s absolutely true.<br/><br/>It takes him a few minutes to lazily smoke his cigarette and he’d comment on the air but it’s not really fresh now, is it? London has too much industry for that. He taps out the cigarette and flicks the butt down to the alley below before heading back inside. He’s impressed by the speed Alfie has gotten up and started cooking.<br/><br/>“Is the paper delivered?”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>No, London isn't exactly home to the freshest air around, but when one spends ninety-nine percent of their time here it becomes the normal. When Alfie goes out to Warwickshire his lungs almost don't even know what to do with how fresh it is in comparison.<br/><br/>"Yeah, outside, it is. Should be right by the door, yeah," Alfie responds, mixing up the eggs with a wooden spoon and staring down at it like it holds the keys to the universe.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Tommy nods and heads for the door to pick up the paper. He might as well see what’s going on over breakfast. He can’t read the paper and drive at the same time. He comes back to the kitchen to sit down and skim the front page. He’s not feeling particularly chatty this morning but he should probably make an effort.<br/><br/>“We should discuss rumors,” he says, eyes on the paper. “I haven’t heard any but if I continue staying, someone will notice.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie finishes cooking the eggs and gets a plate to set them on for now, then shuffles around to heat up some water as well as coating some bread slices with margarine to put on a pan for toasting over the fire.<br/><br/>"Mmn," Alfie responds and doesn't offer anything else at first on that front, but he's just considering things. "Well, not gonna come save you if you get your ass beat by Sabini, if that's what you're askin'. This, in here, far as the outside world is concerned it ain't happenin'. Would expect the same on my end."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He glances up at Alfie as the man cooks and the answer isn’t a surprise. The rest of the world doesn’t need to know what they’re up to in their private lives. Tommy would prefer that no one find out that isn’t absolutely loyal to them but it’s probably a dream. They’re important men. People watch and pay attention. Information about them is valuable and this? This would spark attention.<br/><br/>“Sabini finds out and I’ll cut him myself,” Tommy replies, opening the paper to the second page and skimming the headlines. He’s no dame that needs rescuing. If anything would give away the truth, it would be Alfie playing white knight, not that he expects it anyway. He might expect his family depending on how convincing his sister can be but even that isn’t a guarantee right now. “Naturally, these are business meetings.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Like you cut him last time he got the jump on you, eh?" Alfie huffs out, giving Tommy a tip of his head to one side with a flat look even if Tommy isn't looking up.<br/><br/>"Did a fine job of that, didn't you."<br/><br/>And yeah, sure, Tommy and Alfie together did beat down Sabini business-wise back at Epsom, but it's not like Sabini is a non-factor here. He's still alive, and he's still got some menial control with the other Italians. Plus he's got connections with America, Alfie knows.<br/><br/>"The Titanic are another one y'should look out for. Growing steady over by the docks on the west coast. Export business work, led by Alf White. You know him?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>“I underestimated him,” he replies, flipping pages again. “This time I know better, yeah?”<br/><br/>Sabini had shown up on his turf. He hadn’t expected him to be so bold or so reckless. He had relied too much on the man sending a quieter threat but obviously he had considered the Peaky Blinders a danger. Rightly so. Now, Tommy knows more about the man and how to handle him. It won’t go quite as poorly this time.<br/><br/>“I know of him,” Tommy says thoughtfully, folding his paper and frowning over at Alfie. “He’s made some trouble at the races. Nothing we couldn’t handle. Last I heard, he pulled out. Figured he was testing for weaknesses. It’s what I would do. Shelby Company limited has expanded considerably in the past few years. He thought we wouldn’t be paying attention.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"You lost a tooth over that, if I remember those rumors right," Alfie says thoughtfully as he brings over two plates full of eggs and sets them down, the bread now sufficiently toasted and the water boiling for the tea. And Tommy showed up at his door looking half dead, but he won't bring that particular bit up again. Alfie's reminded of it every day looking at that adorable little scar on Tommy's left cheek.<br/><br/>"<em>Well</em>," he continues, tossing over two bags of leaves for tea that land on the table. He's busy grabbing the dried beef, "We both know the game, don't we? Someone starts spreading rumors that ain't true, they disappear, right? Seems simple enough. You like the two fingers or just one? Think you bucked more with two. Yeah, you did. Can get in there deeper, too, can't I."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Tommy had lost a tooth over that and he has no desire to lose anymore, particularly in that manner. It'll be a cold day in hell before he lets anyone else pry a tooth out with a knife. His whole mouth had ached for weeks.<br/><br/>"Simple enough," he confirms with a curt nod. It's a game he knows well and he's good at it. Since he doesn't have his brothers, he'll need the Lee boys but that's not a problem.<br/><br/>He raises an eyebrow at the sudden change in conversation and he's not sure that it's proper to discuss over breakfast either but what's a little sex compared to talk with murder? He stares at Alfie for a moment before he says, "I prefer two."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Yes, well, it's also not considered proper to have sex with another man in the bed of your own home, is it? Or to murder people for spreading completely true rumors about two men laying in said bed together. They aren't considered very 'proper' in the first place, so Alfie has no qualms with talking about it at the breakfast table.<br/><br/>"I knew it," Alfie says with an obvious grin, eyes lighting up as he finally settles at the table with the jerky and places it in the middle for them both to nibble at it. And he fully expects Tommy to nibble, so he better. "I did. I knew. Cleared your head right out. Felt good, too, for me. Didn't think it would, really, but it did. I'd do it again."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>No, that's not considered proper either. Nothing about their lives is terribly proper. Tommy can pretend all he wants but in the end he's just a businessman with Gypsy blood.<br/><br/>Nibbling, right, he can do nibbling. He pours himself tea first so the leaves can steep and starts with eggs. He'll never eat as many as Alfie has given him but he'll take bites while he listens to the other man rambling. It's something that he's incredibly good at.<br/><br/>"Glad to hear it," Tommy replies.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, good for him that he's a good listener because Alfie is a good talker. He might be a little grating at times, but that's all part of his charm, innit? Yeah, it is.<br/><br/>"I take pride in the things I do in there," Alfie continues, chewing through some eggs and a bite of toast. "I do, yeah. So it's good for me to know what you like and what you don't like, right? But it's good, that you like two. You made some lovely, lovely noises last night. Or was it this morning? Well, both, really. Fuck, you sound so fuckin' beautiful in there."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, it's all part of Alfie Solomons trademark charm--the ability to always have something to chatter about. Tommy doesn't know anyone that gets to talking like his boyfriend does sometimes. He's not sure he has room in his life for more than one talker.<br/><br/>He takes another bite of egg, picks up toast to try that and washes it down with some tea. Tommy knows he makes noise for Alfie. He can pull sounds out of him that he hadn't even known he was capable of making. In the light of day, he's a little uncomfortable with them. He presses his lips together slightly, considering what he has to even add to this little bit of rambling and decides there's not much.<br/><br/>"I don't have any complaints about what we get up to," Tommy says and he's being honest. Alfie knows how to push his buttons in the bedroom and he enjoys it considerably.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie glances up at Tommy while he chatters away every now and again, keeping an eye on his posture and just his general aura, if he's looking tense or relaxed, frowning or smiling. Sometimes Tommy is a little more difficult to read since a good portion of his time is spent staring off into the distance and smoking, or very obviously thinking about wanting to smoke when he's at Alfie's place. Alfie knows that look really well.<br/><br/>"Well, good. That's good," Alfie nods, and then he shuts up after that and focuses on his food.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>For the most part, while Alfie talks, Tommy stays relaxed and open. His face stays relatively neutral though it's far closer to the smiling and amused side of things. He's content to be here and happy enough to listen. He wonders how many people actually genuinely listen to everything that Alfie says to them and then he wonders if they only listen to the words or the meanings behind it.<br/><br/>Alfie wouldn't talk about their sex life or all the noises Tommy made if it wasn't important to him. It's not some passing mention either. He's rambled for a good five minutes about it. So far, Tommy has been relatively useless for conversation.<br/><br/>He clears his throat and says, "I like your hands. Doesn't matter where they are on me."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie has gone a little introverted for a moment, enough to stare down at his food and wonder for the briefest of moments what in the hell Tommy Shelby is doing in his dining room eating his food after staying the night. The entire night. Hell, he’s stayed over at least a half dozen times now, hasn’t he?<br/><br/>Is it just the sex for him? No, it can’t be, Tommy kisses him when he doesn’t need to. Not very often, but he’s done it.<br/><br/>That’s not even mentioning Alfie’s surprise trip to Warwickshire where Tommy was prepared enough to have a completely kosher Hanukkah ready for them at a moment’s notice. No, he definitely hasn’t forgotten that.<br/><br/>And Alfie knows that Tommy hasn’t been seeing anyone else. No whores, no women on the side. He doesn’t need to ask, because he knows, but... sometimes he just wonders why. Alfie’s getting old, really. For their line of work he’s definitely up there in his years. Spritely, ambitious, gorgeous Tommy Shelby... and he’s in Alfie’s dining room, at his table.<br/><br/>He’s pulled out of his reverie by Tommy clearing his throat. Alfie knows he does that a lot. He blames the cigarettes. But still, he’s pleasantly surprised when Tommy offers that little bit of admittance.<br/><br/>“Yeah? What about my hands?” He asks, and he hates how honestly curious he sounds asking that question. Like he, Alfie fucking Solomons, needs the validation.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Tommy can see that the man is thinking, turning something over in his head and he wonders what it might be. They both have busy minds. Always thinking, looking forward, planning. It could be any of a million things going on in there particularly with him being less than talkative.<br/><br/>The answer to Alfie’s question really is simple, isn’t it? He’d asked. He’d asked to fuck. He’d asked for the ring to be gone. He’d asked for more. Had he ever intended to bed Alfie Solomons on his own? No. But why not, eh? He’d been the furthest thing from Grace he could get and he’d been lonely. Neither of those things are the reason he stays but they’re why he’d said fuck it to start it all off.<br/><br/>Tommy has a great respect for this man and his presence when he’s in a room. He’s an excellent businessman and negotiator. He’s bloody well entertaining when he gets talking. He isn’t afraid of Tommy or the Blinders either. He’ll hold his ground, get in his face and threaten him if he needs to as evidenced by their little discussion in Ogden. Above it all, he’s also a veteran. He’d fought the same war and for all his endless chatter, he’s a fucking good listener too. It all adds up, doesn’t it? All the little things.<br/><br/>Same for why he’s at breakfast, talking about their sex life, yeah? Alfie had asked so why not? They’re in as much of a relationship as two men can have in this day and age. Whatever opportunity they get for time to spend together, they need to take it.<br/><br/>The honest curiosity is one of the only reasons he hesitates just come up with a proper answer. He knows Alfie doesn’t need validation. Neither of them do. Still, knowing your partner is a good thing. Knowing what gets them going is important. This is the point that Tommy does feel like a cigarette. It’s a nice defense against personal conversation. Oh well.<br/><br/>“They’re strong, firm,” Tommy starts and he shifts to take a drink of tea in place of a cigarette drag. “You know the right pressure to use and where.” He’s quiet again for a moment and adds, “I like being touched. Skin on skin. It’s good.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie stops his chewing when Tommy continues, expanding on his earlier admittance, which is admirable really. Alfie is well aware of how difficult it is for the man to open up in any capacity unless it’s for a business negotiation or personal relations, so he stops his chewing and he listens.<br/><br/>“You like that they’re my hands,” Alfie surmises, sounding very pleased by the deduction. “That they’re not a woman’s hands, right? Something different. That is good, innit, because I rather like touching you. I do. You got fucking freckles, ain’t ya. All over. I like those. A lot, actually. I want to find every single one, map them out, up here in my head. So I’ll need to touch you to do that. To find them all, yeh?”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>“I like that they’re your hands,” he agrees and that’s true. He’s had the hands of other men on him and they hadn’t hit his buttons the same as Alfie’s. The other man knows what he wants and he’s confident in it. He thinks that helps too. All that Jewish certainty no doubt.<br/><br/>Tommy huffs in amusement and tips his head, reaching for a piece of the jerky. He nods a couple times, surprised yet again by what Alfie notices about him, “Freckles, eh? You’ve my permission to find them all with your hands.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie’s eyes light up to show he’s smiling. It’s hard to tell since his beard hides most of his lips entirely, but it’s there and he’s pretty sure Tommy knows it. He watches Tommy eat the jerky and he’s pleased all around, really. Tommy likes Alfie’s hands on him. That’s good.<br/><br/>“Might lick them all too, fair warning.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Oh yeah, Tommy can see that he's smiling just fine. The beard has made it difficult to figure out what the man is thinking sometimes but he's had plenty of practice at it now. He's sure that Alfie regularly uses that to his advantage in his business dealings. He doesn't blame him.<br/><br/>"Noted," he nods once to show his acceptance and tears off some of the jerky with his teeth. It won't take him long to finish it.<br/><br/>"Alright Alfie, I've eaten," Tommy says, gesturing at his plate and pushing back from the table. "And I have places to be."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"You have, and you do," Alfie says agreeably with a nod of his own. Tommy stayed and ate some measure of breakfast, and so Alfie has no reason to keep him here any longer. He's not clingy like that anyway, he only made him stay because the man is far too skinny, almost as skinny as his rail-thin brother.<br/><br/>Alfie has his own measure of things to do, so it's not like he's just camping out here with Tommy day in and day out. Their schedules would never allow such a thing.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He stands up and means to move to the door, then decides better of it, in favor of moving close enough to Alfie to bend down for a kiss. It's quick and brief but it's there all the same.<br/><br/>"Have a good week, Alfie," he says as he straightens and turns toward the door. He can never say for certain when they'll have time to meet up. He may see the man in a few days or he may not, it's a better idea to just encompass the entire week. Tommy is already looking forward to seeing him again.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Tommy surprises him every single time he goes in for a kiss when they part like this. It makes his eyebrows shoot up and half the time he has his mouth open to ask Tommy something and then he gets a kiss instead. Brief, chaste, and far too sweet, yet Alfie rather loves every single one of them, rare as they are. He'll never say as much, but he does.<br/><br/>"I'll be thinkin' of you naked in my bed, makin' those noises you made last night," Alfie says when Tommy straightens back up again, and that will certainly make it a very good week.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"And I'll be thinking of what you'll be doing to cause them," he says over his shoulder, grabbing his jacket to put on and putting his hat on his head before slipping out the front door to head for his car. Birmingham awaits.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Like what you're reading?  Comment and let us know!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Idea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy has himself an idea to make up for his mistake after the nightmare, or rather a few ideas.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>New content tags added :)</p><p>Starts off with Tommy's perspective, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Communicating with telegrams has made things much easier to arrange between them. It has absolutely been necessary and when he knows Alfie is coming up on Saturday at midday, he can have things properly ready. He's spent a long time the past couple of weeks thinking about the mistake he'd made in Alfie's bedroom and about their relationship in general. He's been slow on the uptake besides a couple shining moments. He's still rather proud of how well Hanukkah had gone for them. Still, it's not good enough. He knows it's not and he knows if Alfie were a woman, he'd not have this much trouble.<br/><br/>So, important things first, he doesn't want to remove Grace from his life and absolutely can't for Charlie's sake. However, the large painting hanging in the foyer can certainly be donated In Memoriam to the Grace Shelby Institute and it can hang there so people know just who it is that had orchestrated the whole thing. Easy enough. He's put a picture of Charlie on a horse in its place. Other pictures are moved into Charlie's rooms and well, he leaves a few of the smaller ones around. He can't change overnight. He thinks what he's done is a good start.<br/><br/>Next, he deals with the master bedroom. It's harder. It takes him a good week to bring himself to move some of the furniture into one of the other bedrooms. Alfie, he imagines, doesn't need a make up table. Everything else of hers in the room gets closed up in the closet. It's not perfect but it's something. It shows he's making an effort. This is him making up for his mistake and trying to show Alfie that yes, he's genuinely on the same page even if he's moving a bit slower. This thing between them is important to him. Now, he just has to hope that everything goes the way that he wants it to.<br/><br/>When he heads downstairs, he instructs the maids to light the fire in that bedroom tonight. He orders the full spread of a kosher dinner, yet again. This time when Alfie's car comes up the driveway--he's waiting for him. Of course, he's smoking a cigarette, which isn't the reason he had come outside, but it's a good enough excuse. He flicks it to the ground and steps on it when the car stops in front of him.<br/><br/>"I've had an idea," he tells Alfie before he's even straightened himself up and Tommy looks pretty pleased with himself here.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie grunts and mutters a soft 'fuckin' hell' when he shifts to get out of the car - it's so much easier on him when he has someone else drive, but that doesn't exactly bode well for secret relationships does it - not just because of his aging, rebelling body but also because Tommy is <em>right there</em> and hasn't even let him straighten the fuck up out of the car yet.<br/><br/>"That's dangerous, ain't it, Thomas, your <em>ideas</em>," he says, stretching out his back and neck and digging his cane hard into the stone drive.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"I've someone I want you to meet," he continues because yes, his ideas tend to be dangerous and he knows that really Alfie isn't going to be thrilled with this particular idea but he can't help but keep trying, right?<br/><br/>Tommy gestures away from the house and in the direction of the gardens. He's in a good mood today. His family is free even if they aren't talking to him. They're safe and they're happy enough without him, which means the only stress he has at the moment is running his vast and varied businesses. As far as he's concerned, that's the least amount of stress he's had for awhile.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"...You have another kid pop out of someone I don't know about? Eh?" Alfie asks with a crease of his brow, glancing in the direction of the garden and narrowing his eyes to try and see into it better. He doesn't see anything.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"I haven't, no," Tommy replies, starting to walk that direction and he fully expects Alfie to follow him. His gesture had been in the direction of the gardens but he had really meant the stables but he'd conveniently left that out because the man likely would be less curious about meeting a horse.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Well, good, because as much as I like Charlie, he's plenty," Alfie continues and he does, after a brief moment's hesitation, follow after Tommy. He knows how math and children work, so Tommy has about five more months of leeway where a kid could potentially pop out of someone from before he and Tommy became exclusive. Hopefully Tommy would know about it by now.<br/><br/>"What you draggin' me out here for, Tommy? What's this all about."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He hopes that he would know about it by now as well. Word would get to him somehow if one of the whores he'd used suddenly turned up pregnant. Lizzie would know, certainly. It's a possibility but Tommy finds it unlikely.<br/><br/>"I've had an idea," he repeats, then he gives Alfie a half-smile, knowing the answer will earn him a look. It's obvious by now he's leading him past the gardens and not into them. "You'll have to find that adventurous spirit of yours."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Yes, he does get a look, Alfie's brow still creased as he works out the possibilities. Alfie may be losing some of his mobility but he's certainly not losing any of his sharpness, so the moment they cross beyond the gardens and toward the stables, he stops mid-stride and gives Tommy a long stare.<br/><br/>"It's going to bite me, Tommy," he says, but after a moment he does... hesitantly continue to walk forward. See, Alfie Solomons is no coward.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"You haven't even met him yet," Tommy replies patiently, stopping to eye Alfie and he continues walking when the other man does. "I know horses, Alfie. I bought this one off the Lees. He's well broke and they've been using him to train their children for years so he's used to inexperienced riders. He'll forgive more than one of mine."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"You ever consider that horses maybe don't like being broken, Tommy? They're all standing out there in their grassy pasture in their picket fence and thinkin' one day, one day this fucker's gonna come put that thing in my mouth and I'm not gonna have it," Alfie huffs out, because that seems like a perfectly valid thing to happen with an animal that large.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"This one is old enough he'd have snapped by now," Tommy replies amicably. He doesn't look terribly concerned about it but he's a man that rides his horses bareback when he thinks they have the temperament for it. "You've the met the Lee boys, yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie gives him this look sideways that clearly says 'oh goodie, my boyfriend is the maddest bastard alive in this world, and I'm following him to the edges of it willingly, what the hell is wrong with me'.<br/><br/>"No. Saw them outside runnin' amok like wildlings last time I was here, but that's it. You're about as much Gypsy as I can handle in one sitting."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Think of me, then, and multiply it tenfold," Tommy gives him a look back that's just amused. "I've civilized myself some but they still live in tents down by the river. They've more of a wild streak. Now imagine how patient a horse needs to be to put up with all that, eh? You'll be a breath of fresh air."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie just presses his lips together and clenches his jaw some as if steeling himself for what is apparently the inevitable outcome. The problem, right, the real problem here is that Tommy is in such a damn good mood and Alfie's not about to squander it by refusing to go see this stupid horse.<br/><br/>So, he'll follow Tommy to the stupid stables with the stupid horses littered with Gypsies that glance over at them - mostly Alfie, let's be real here because it's very obvious there's one person that does not belong where they're headed - then go about their business, whatever the fuck that is.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He's no doubt that the Lee's are curious about why Alfie Solomons is always around and he wouldn't be surprised if they had suspicions. Let them think. They're as loyal to the Shelby family as anyone can be at this point thanks to the little arranged marriage he had come up with between John and Esme.<br/><br/>The stables are empty of anyone when they get there. Tommy passes by several stalls with beautiful and large stallions in them, to stop in front of one with a much less intimidating look to it.<br/><br/>"This is <em>Rikono</em>," he says and his lips twitch a bit in amusement. The name is clearly Romani. The horse looks up at the sound of its name and sticks its head over the stall door to get a better look at them both.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie follows dutifully, eyeing the larger horses that eye him right back. Some whinny, some completely ignore him, but this one does look... nice. If that's a word used to describe beasts such as these.<br/><br/>"And why am I meeting <em>Rikono</em>, Thomas," Alfie says as he butchers the accent of the name, sounding suspicious.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Well, sweetheart, I thought we might go for a short ride," Tommy replies, raising his hand to rub Rikono's nose gently and the horse in question actually leans into his hand.<br/><br/>"This one is fairly lazy and he's a good follower. He's also a good size for you. I'd trust him with Charlie."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie opens his mouth for a moment then snaps it shut again, groaning low in the back of his throat. Sweetheart. <em>Sweetheart</em>. Of course the first time Tommy uses an endearment like that he's trying to woo him into riding a damn horse.<br/><br/>"...What do you get out of this, Thomas. Eh? A good old fuckin' laugh at my expense?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Tommy's gaze shifts from Alfie to the horse, reaching into his pocket for a carrot to feed it and Rikono takes it from him pretty gently as far horses go. He pats its nose and murmurs to it quietly in Romani.<br/><br/>"I love horses, Alfie. And riding," he says, mostly to the horse. "Given that we're both men, I can't court you properly. I like to spoil my dates. Take them places. With the land I have, this is safe enough."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie watches with gradually diminishing wariness the longer he's exposed to the admittedly very gentle beast, his expression breaking into a much softer look when Tommy gazes right into the thing's eyes and speaks so quietly and sincerely to it that he doesn't really know if he can say no, not really.<br/><br/>Then he goes and says that he's courting Alfie, that he's his <em>date</em>. Alfie stares at Tommy for a good five seconds, his chest a lot tighter and warmer all of a sudden.<br/><br/>"...I'm going to look funny, Tommy," he says finally, but with the tone he uses it's more accepting defeat rather than a no.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Well good, because he wants him to say yes. There isn't much to do in Warwickshire. Tommy doesn't want Alfie to get bored of the same old thing every time he comes over. He doesn't just sit at home with the people he dates. He impresses them. He has money to spend and he might as well spend it on the people he cares about. Unfortunately, with their circumstances, there's not a lot he can get away with doing.<br/><br/>"Mmm," Tommy says, with a tone that suggests he disagrees and he moves to grab what he needs to get the horse ready to go. He's done this enough he's gotten it down to a science. Blanket, saddle, bridle, and done. Tommy makes it look easy as he pulls and tightens straps but it helps that the horse is extremely cooperative.<br/><br/>He leaves him tied outside the stall, where the horse just stands and looks bored. Then he goes to do the same to his own horse, glancing over his shoulder at Alfie as he goes through the same process again. "If it makes it easier for you, there's a mounting platform around back."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>All Alfie can do while waiting for Tommy to get the horses ready is to look uncomfortable and out of place. If he didn’t trust Tommy he wouldn’t look nearly so uneasy, but he does and so here he is. The horse really doesn’t even seem to care that they’re there or that Tommy is shoving things in its mouth or putting things on its back.<br/><br/>“I don’t need a ‘mounting platform’ for you now do I,” Alfie responds with a huff, straightening in challenge when he’s addressed.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He is welcome to look uncomfortable. Tommy had actually expected him to say no so it’s a pleasant surprise that he’s going to attempt to go on a ride with him at all. He appreciates that he’s doing this for him and he knows he wouldn’t do it otherwise. He’s confident he won’t get hurt or he wouldn’t have asked him.<br/><br/>“I’m slightly smaller than a horse,” he replies with a huff of amusement.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you fuckin’ are, you’re just the right size, ain’t you,” Alfie says, because thinking about Tommy’s size in regards to mounting him is a lot easier to deal with than the fact that he’s going to willingly get on this horse.<br/><br/>“Alright. Fuckin’ hell, I’m ready. There a proper way to do this or what.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, there is a proper way,” Tommy confirms with a nod and he pats his horse on the neck as he walks over to untie the other horse. “We should lead them outside first.”<br/><br/>He offers Alfie the reins, “Lead him and I’ll take mine.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie’s lips twist again but he does take the reins as prompted, remembering to stay on the proper side of the horse as he does it. Why in the world do horses have a favorite side? That’s bizarre.<br/><br/>“This thing’s name. Sounded Gypsy, eh? Your tongue curls different when you speak Gypsy. So what’s it mean.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>The horse has zero qualms about plodding out of the barn alongside Alfie. Tommy’s horse doesn’t protest either. He honestly thinks Alfie would be fine on any of them. He doesn’t have any he’d consider high strung or feisty. They all handle loud noises fairly well too. Still, he wants the man to be comfortable so he’d gotten a horse Tommy is absolutely certain won’t give him any trouble.<br/><br/>“<em>Rikono</em>,” he repeats with a smile as they get outside. “He was named by one of the Lee boys when they were small, probably Charlie’s age.”<br/><br/>Tommy gives Alfie an almost wry smile, “You said I needed a dog. Now I have one.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"This horse's name is <em>dog</em>," Alfie says, sounding like he doesn't believe it and that Tommy is pulling his leg. Which he very well could be considering one of the few languages Alfie <em>doesn't</em> speak is Romani. Give him just about any other language and Tommy can't fool him. Still, Alfie enjoys hearing him speak it even if he can't understand it.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"I hear it was near thing," Tommy replies and he can hear Alfie's skepticism but it's honestly the truth. He can ask any of the other Gypsys wandering around the place. "He could have been <em>Grast</em> but the Lees had the boy pick something else."<br/><br/>When they get outside, he spaces them apart far enough that Alfie will be able to see him. He's a smart man and Tommy is sure he already has some idea how this works. It's not as difficult as he might think but he'll show him how to do it properly in case he ever needs to ride a horse that's a little pickier about how you treat it.<br/><br/>"Alright, ready?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Let me guess, that means 'horse', don't it," Alfie says because after spending a little bit of time with Charlie, he's reminded of how literal children can sometimes be with the naming of their material items.<br/><br/>"Ready as I'll ever be, s'pose," Alfie hums, looking like he might either plant himself to this spot like a tree or bolt at any moment, it's hard to tell.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"You'd be right," Tommy agrees with a nod. Luckily, the horse really doesn't care what his name means. He just wants to be fed and treated right which is easy enough.<br/><br/>He eyes the man for a moment and nods, demonstrating when he continues, "You'll want to stand alongside him, even with the saddle. Right hand holds the reins, keeps him steady, yeah?"<br/><br/>Tommy just glances at Alfie before putting his foot in the stirrup, "Right foot in the right stirrup, hold the horn, swing... up and over." He settles in the saddle, fairly effortlessly, and pats his horse on the neck. He sits there a moment and then dismounts to loosely tie his horse to the nearby fence post.<br/><br/>"Mind your feet, you don't want to kick him," Tommy says as he walks over. He gives Alfie a smile, "They don't always hold so still. Keeping the reins in hand should keep him from walking off on you but I'll make sure he doesn't."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie takes a deep breath and makes humming noises throughout the demonstration. Yeah, effortless. Sure. Easy coming from someone who’s probably ridden horses no less than a few thousand times in his life.<br/><br/>But again, Alfie is no coward, and he’s starting to learn that he may just do about anything when Tommy Shelby smiles at him like that. “...right. Right, yeah. Sure, don’t kick the damn horse or I’ll die, got it.”<br/><br/>With another deep breath Alfie works up the nerve to lift his right leg into the stirrup. It misses three times and twists the damn thing on him once, but he does manage to put his foot in it and then with some leg power he hoists himself up onto the horse. It happens so fast he’s almost not sure how he managed to do it at all, but here he is, on the back of a damn horse for Tommy Shelby.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie does have a way with words. Tommy doesn't know if he'd end up dead but he'd rather not find out. He really suspects that Rikono doesn't give a damn one way or another but he doesn't want him to bolt out from under him either. Horses are big enough that they can kill you on accident.<br/><br/>He murmurs a few words in Romani to the horse and there's no judgment from him if Alfie takes a few tries to get in the stirrup. He just helps to hold him still enough for the man to succeed and he smiles when he does, nodding at the sight. Alfie might feel ridiculous but he doesn't look like it.<br/><br/>"There we are. Now, keep the reins in hand," he says, like he might tell a child, though he's sure Alfie won't be impressed by the directions. Tommy spares a moment to check the stirrups and they're a good length, which doesn't surprise him as they're basically the same height. "You'll want to sit up straight but be relaxed. Keep your heels down. I'll be just a moment."<br/><br/>Tommy goes to untie and mount his own horse. Alfie can't get himself into too much trouble. Rikono, predictably, still just looks unimpressed.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, he does feel ridiculous, and it takes him some more work to manage shoving his other foot in the left stirrup, but when he does he lifts himself up just to fix his coat, then afterwards remembers to keep his heels down, which feels strange.<br/><br/>He does tense a bit when Tommy lets go to walk over to his own horse. What if his bolts? What is he supposed to do with that? Can’t these things smell fear? He’s going to die, he’s sure of it, especially when Rikono chews on his bit and drops his head to eat some grass, tugging the reins over the horn of the saddle.<br/><br/>“Uhh, Tommy. <em>Tommy</em>. This was a terrible idea, Tommy, fuckin’ hell, how did you convince me to do this.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He glances over at Alfie as he seats himself in his saddle and slides his other foot into the stirrup. He tries really hard to hide the amusement at the instant panic of the horse doing anything besides standing there.<br/><br/>"My dashing good looks," he replies, nudging his horse so he can move over alongside Alfie and his horse. "Just need a firmer hand on the reins. You've left them loose and he's taken advantage of it."<br/><br/>Tommy gestures to his own reins, which are tight but not overly so and that's something that's born from practice more than anything. "Keep your heels down and lean back a little, alternate firm pulls on the reins to get his head back up."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, you fuckin' did, I'm fuckin' pissed about it, too, you look fucking good over there on your horse and mine is going to kill me over grass, because your good fucking looks and that fucking smile got me into this," Alfie says, and his tone sounds hot but he's more just uneasy and lacking confidence in this new arena than anything.<br/><br/>Alfie follows the command with a frown, tugging back the reins as he's told and Rikono snorts but lifts up his head again, chewing on the little bits of grass he managed to snag. It's hard to remember to keep one's heels down, but he shoves them down so he doesn't do something else wrong right from the get go, and that immediately makes him lean back some.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"You run a criminal empire that controls half of London with a firm hand and you're going to let a horse best you for some grass?" Tommy asks, tilting his head at Alfie and watching him manage to actually get his horse to cooperate.<br/><br/>"Now shorten the reins some and keep a firm hold," he instructs. "I know he's bigger than you but you're in charge."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck off, Tommy, alright? Men are <em>predictable</em>. I'll slap a man in the fuckin' face with an open hand and not bat an eye about what he'll do because I already know. <em>This</em>? There's nothing predictable about this," Alfie huffs back, but again he follows the instructions. He's not getting off the damn horse, so he should be getting points for that. Tommy doesn't have to know that he's not getting off the damn horse because he doesn't fucking know how, that can just stay with him.<br/><br/>"I'm in charge," Alfie repeats, and for a second he doesn't really seem to believe the words, but then he says them again with more conviction, "I'm in fuckin' charge, right. We movin' or what, Tommy?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Horses are just as predictable, Alfie," he says, keeping his voice light and even. "You just have to know how to read them."<br/><br/>The man is good at following instructions at least and he's not demanding to get off, so that's a good sign. He wishes he would relax a little but that will come.<br/><br/>"See how I have the reins?" he asks, raising his own hands to demonstrate. "It'll give you more control. When you're ready, give him a nudge with your heels."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie mumbles some more things under his breath, fixing his grip on his reins to match Tommy's because of course there's a way to hold the damn things properly, and he's going to do it properly even if it kills him. Here lies Alfie Solomons, killed by a horse named Dog because Tommy Shelby and his dashing good looks convinced him to get on an unpredictable creature.<br/><br/>He does glance over at Tommy again to make sure he heard him right. He's seen plenty of men riding horses in his life, sure, but he's finding out first hand right now how much he never actually paid attention to the things they were doing while they were on them. Still, he does nudge his horse with his heels. Rikono's side twitches.<br/><br/>"It's not moving, Tommy."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He watches Alfie patiently as the man adjusts his grips and he gives him a nod when he's done because they're correct. Then he watches his boyfriend give the horse the most pitiful nudge he thinks he's ever seen.<br/><br/>"That's because he thought you were just a bit of wind," Tommy replies with a huff. "You've nudged me harder getting me to move."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, well, I know where you're gonna fuckin' go when I nudge you, don't I? Face down in the fucking sheets," Alfie responds and, well, if his voice carries a bit on the wind and some Lees glance their way, it's not his fault, "This thing could take me to the other side of the fuckin' field before I even know what's happened, right? Now if I tell this thing to go, how the hell do I get it to stop?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Tommy glances toward the Lees just to know who's around and who has probably heard him because Gypsies listen, don't they? They pay attention, particularly where Tommy is involved and no doubt more so when someone like Alfie Solomons is also involved.<br/><br/>"You'll want to put more of your weight in the back of the saddle, squeeze with your thighs and tighten your grip on the reins. It'll feel like a gentle tug to him without really pulling. It'll be just enough to let him know what you want."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"I feel like you didn't properly explain all this before I got on this thing, Tommy," Alfie huffs. This is a lot to know. Still, he nudges the horse again and again it doesn't move except for its ears shifting backwards some, then back forward again. Disgruntled, Alfie heels it harder and this time Rikono does get the picture, snorting and walking forward in slow motion. Which, really, is completely fine with Alfie, who doesn't let him go two feet before he's tugging back on the reins and making the horse's head rear back.<br/><br/>"Not a fuckin' word, Tommy, I got this, I do. Just give me a minute," Alfie growls out, loosening his grip again and nudging him hard to get him to go forward. The horse looks mildly perturbed having someone on its back that clearly doesn't know what they're doing, but he has had children ride him and yank on his ears and mane and kick him in the neck, he'll survive Alfie's trial and error without too much complaint.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"You're a smart man, Alfie," Tommy says as he watches him. "I thought you could handle it."<br/><br/>This is exactly why he'd gotten a horse familiar with inexperienced riders. Charlie will need one at any rate and he can't say any of his horses would throw someone but they'd be much more temperamental about being stopped and started so sloppily.<br/><br/>He really doesn't have much to say. He knows that it takes experience and practice to be smooth. All he adds is--"Gentle on the reins when you stop, eh? Hard to get them going, soft to get them stopped. Not unlike in the bedroom."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"I can handle it, eh? I can fuckin' handle it, alright," Alfie says grumpily because now this is a damn <em>challenge</em> and he's not about to fail at it. He just... needs a minute to adjust to his new life on the back of a fucking horse.<br/><br/>Alfie does give Tommy a look at that analogy, though, and it's not a bad look because there's a flashing moment where Alfie is imagining Tommy with a fucking bridle on while Alfie pulls them back and that is <em>not</em> a thought he needs to have right now or ever again, it's messing with his concentration.<br/><br/>"Hard going, soft stop, got it, got it. Yeah, alright, yeah," Alfie says and now that he's following the instructions he has his horse going at a slow, easy walk forward. "See? This isn't so bad, what did I tell you, Tommy. Easy, right?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He waits until it looks Alfie is actually going to stay in motion before moving himself. The look he gets does make him wonder what the man is thinking but he's sure it has something to do with the fun they have in the bedroom.<br/><br/>"That's what I've heard," he agrees, nudging his own horse forward with an added cluck of his tongue and spurring him to walk forward a little faster so he can catch up properly to Alfie. He won't mention all the nervous cussing or complaining. "You look good on a horse, Alfie."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"I hate that I can't tell if you're patronizing me or not," Alfie admits with a frown of concentration, which is about as good of a 'thank you' as Tommy is going to get out of him right now. Right now he's busy learning how to steer the thing left and right. It's pretty straightforward, it's just the slight of hand that requires some practice and it's not easy to practice when you're concerned for your own wellbeing.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"I'd have a painting done up, if people wouldn't ask questions," he says and it's really a shame, isn't it? He has too much company and certainly too many associates to hang a picture of Alfie on a horse in his house. He does have space now not that the other man has been in the house yet to see that for himself.<br/><br/>He keeps some distance between his horse and Rikono, just so the man can figure out what he's doing without running into him. This is a bit slower than his usual rides but that's just fine. At least they're out doing something instead of sitting around the fire talking about the news or about business or about wars that had ended years ago.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Never had a painting made of me before, no sense in starting now," Alfie replies, picking up Tommy's clucking sound and using it to his own advantage, which the horse seems to appreciate.<br/><br/>Why would he want a painting at this point? His psoriasis flares up more often than not and he's getting fat. If he wanted a painting done, which he doesn't, he should have had it made about fifteen years ago. Plus sitting still for that long and paying such a ridiculous amount of money for a picture of himself doesn't sound like all that much fun, does it?</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Huh," Tommy replies, a little surprised, but now that he thinks of it he hadn't seen any in Alfie's house. His house has a near endless amount but to each their own, he supposes. He already knows that the man keeps his life fairly low-key. Nothing like the opulence that Tommy shows off. Different backgrounds, different attitudes about money.<br/><br/>He isn't surprised that the man is picking up riding a horse fairly well either. Alfie pays attention to detail and that's a real advantage when it comes to the subtleties of it. Horseback riding can be an art.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie glances over at Tommy at that sound but he doesn't offer anything else right away. He wouldn't be surprised if Tommy fucking made one of him on this damn horse even if he <em>didn't</em> sit there for it and it just appeared out of nothingness.<br/><br/>They ride on in silence for a few minutes as Alfie continues to work on his rein and footwork. He even spurs the horse to go a little faster once he feels confident with it, then immediately regrets that decision when Rikono shifts into a trot and Alfie makes a very, very manly noise of alarm and grabs the horn of the saddle when his ass comes up out of the saddle from the sudden shift in his balance. He remembers a second later to lean back, keep his heels down, and pull the reins to get the horse to fucking stop. It does so immediately, snorting and Alfie cusses loudly.<br/><br/>"Tried to buck me off, Thomas, did you fucking see that."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>No, he won't make one, it's tempting but he won't do anything that Alfie doesn't want and that extends to paintings of himself. Of course, he hadn't wanted to ride horses either and yet here they are, so who knows what the future holds.<br/><br/>"Whoa," he says, pulling his own horse to stop much more smoothly than the panicked variation from Alfie and he reaches down to give his own a pat as a reward. "Hate to say it, Alfie, but that was the rider and not the horse. Faster a horse moves, the more you have to adjust to it."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck are you on about, that was on him not me, he's got that look in his eye, don't he," Alfie defends himself even though he's completely aware that yes, that was his fault entirely. Rikono, to his credit, looks more patiently annoyed than anything, and tugs his bridle by lifting his head with a huff, but then goes quiet after that.<br/><br/>"Right, fine, it was me," he admits with a grumble. "Where we going, anyway."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Tommy stares at Alfie as he blames the horse and he's not having any of it, clearly. Neither, apparently, is Rikono, who admonishes him himself and his own horse huffs in response too but also behaves. They're well trained and well cared for so they don't have much to complain about except inexperienced riders.<br/><br/>He gives a vague gesture toward away from the house. He doesn't have any particular destination in mind.<br/><br/>"Haven't thought that far," he admits and part of that is because he hadn't actually thought that Alfie would even agree.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Show me how to go faster without dying, then, eh? Go on," Alfie says, gesturing with his own hand to give the other man permission.<br/><br/>"Run some fucking circles around me, show me how it's done, then we can go off into the woods or something. I'm gonna get down off this horse while we're in there and I'm gonna kiss those dashing good looks right off your fucking face, yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>The promise makes Tommy smile and he nods in agreement. It sounds like a great plan to him.<br/><br/>"Alright," he says and he clucks his tongue, nudging his horse into a walk. "The trot is the worst of them. It's a step above walking and it's difficult to keep smooth. You have to rock with the bounce. Canter is above that. Gallop is even faster."<br/><br/>Tommy clucks again and encourages his horse into a trot, circling Alfie with easy practice. It's bouncy but he manages to keep it fairly smooth. With another cluck of his tongue and more encouragement, he shifts his horse into a canter. It means a larger circle around the man but it's much smoother and easier than the trot had been. He won't push to a gallop here but Alfie should have the picture well enough.<br/><br/>After a few moments, he slows his horse down with easy movements, letting it transition down as he had gone up until he's back to a walk to rejoin Alfie where he's sitting and he pulls his horse into a full halt. "Good boy," he murmurs to his horse and he pats his shoulder firmly, rubbing him gently.<br/><br/>"There's variations of the gaits," he explains. "You can smooth out the trot with practice. Depends on the horse some too. Trot is a working gait. Nice and stable for the horse even if it isn't always for the rider."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie watches and listens with the same intent he always does with Tommy, his eyes flicking between the horse and the man as he literally does circles around him. His own horse doesn't seem to give a rat's ass about it and only tries to eat grass once, which Alfie tugs him back from doing right away. He's watching the subtle rein work, the tightness of his thighs on the saddle, and Tommy's posture. How he manages to keep his ass on that saddle when he's trotting the horse is beyond him, though.<br/><br/>"You look like you were born on that thing, Tommy," Alfie says, sounding suitably impressed and yeah, he's probably not going to remember all that, much less be able to utilize it while he's on this thing right now but hey, now he knows. "Like your mum gave birth to your screaming little freckled face on that very fucking horse."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>The compliment is actually really nice and he's about to say so until Alfie keeps going. He's good at going above and beyond to be ridiculous. It makes Tommy shake his head and huff out air that sounds quite a bit like a laugh.<br/><br/>"I grew up riding," he says. "But I can honestly say, I wasn't born on a horse."<br/><br/>Tommy nudges his horse into a walk and says, "I know a quiet spot in the woods."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, he is. It is one of those things he's really good at, so it's a good thing Tommy finds it amusing and not annoying otherwise this thing they have going on between them wouldn't work out quite as well as it does.<br/><br/>"Would have been quite the story to tell if you had," Alfie comments agreeably, clucking his horse to follow Tommy's and then getting him into a slightly faster walk so they can be abreast while they make their way to the woods. See? He's getting better. Slowly.<br/><br/>"This is good, Tommy," he admits after a few long minutes of comfortable silence between them other than the soft hoof beats of the horses walking through the grass, "It is."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>It's a very good thing that he's acquired a good sense of humor about Alfie's rambling. He actually likes it. Silence suits him just fine but when it's the other man talking he really doesn't mind it being filled either. He's full of interesting observations even if sometimes they're completely off the wall.<br/><br/>The admittance earns Alfie a genuine, soft smile from Tommy. One of those absurdly rare things that's only meant for him.<br/><br/>"We can ride whenever you like," he says and it's a bit teasing just because he knows it's not Alfie's first choice of activity.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie's learned over the past months just what those rare smiles mean. He'd never seen one before in the few years of their acquaintance and even for the first month or so of their recent sexual relationship, but now... now he knows how special they are to see and he doesn't <em>know</em> if anyone else gets those smiles but he likes to think that he's the only one that can pull them from Tommy Shelby, that those belong to him and him alone.<br/><br/>"Let's not get ahead of ourselves here, Tommy," Alfie huffs back good-naturedly, but he's smiling over at the other man even if it's mostly hidden by his beard.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"I'm never ahead of myself, Alfie," Tommy says just as good-naturedly and that's as much of a lie as it sounds. He also knows it and knows that his boyfriend knows it.<br/><br/>The path through the woods is fairly open and he leads him on purpose so that there's plenty of room so Alfie doesn't need to do any difficult maneuvering. It's peaceful here away from the problems of the world and the judgment of other people. They can just exist out here. Maybe that's just the Romani in him. Call of the wild and nature.<br/><br/>They come up on a quiet, grassy area and there's a tiny creek nearby that eventually runs into the river. There's actually a rail set up to tie horses too as well. He's come out here alone plenty just to sit and smoke and forget the world.<br/><br/>"Here we are," Tommy says as he slows his horse and brings it to a stop.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie hums at that blatant bullshit, letting it go only because Tommy's been incredibly patient with him even throughout all his complaining and rambling about the horse shenanigans.<br/><br/>It is very nice out here. Alfie can't hear any other human involvement this far out. Just the trickling of the creek and the quiet rustling of the leaves in the wind as it occasionally runs through. It's not terribly warm but living in London you get used to the little nip in the air. Alfie doesn't do the woods really ever, but he can admit that it's a completely different world and it's definitely not worse off because of it.<br/><br/>Alfie has the stopping thing down pretty good now and Rikono doesn't even look upset when he does it, so that's some definite progress.<br/><br/>"Gonna need help getting off this thing, Thomas, or I'm going to fall flat on my face." He's man enough to admit something like that when his face is involved, especially when he's going to be trying to use said face right after this dismounting adventure. Will his legs even remember how to walk once he's on the ground again? They may never know.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Just a moment," he says with a nod and he moves far enough away for Alfie to have a good view of him so he can watch him dismount. "One foot out of the stirrup, swing over. Have to brace your weight to get your other foot out and slide down."<br/><br/>On the ground, he pats his horse again and says, "I'll hold him steady for you."<br/><br/>He ties his horse up first before coming over to Rikono and he pats him too before taking a hold of the reins, "That's a good boy."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie's a good listener and a good watcher and it looks easy enough... but he knows now from experience on this horse that what looks easy to Tommy is not so easy for people ignorant to horses like Alfie is. So he waits for Tommy because he has some basic self-preservation instincts, even if their line of work would suggest otherwise.<br/><br/>Thankfully, he doesn't fall flat on his face. No, he does a very good job of not doing that, if he says so himself. Once he's back on the ground he finds his thighs are burning something terrible and his knees are wobbly.<br/><br/>"Fuckin' hell, that's the weirdest feeling I ever felt, right there," he mumbles, looking down at his own legs. He's wishing he had his cane on him right about now.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Take a moment," Tommy says and he'd been just a boy the first time he'd gotten down off a horse so he doesn't remember the wobbliness but he can assume that Alfie's back trouble doesn't help him any there.<br/><br/>He leads Rikono over and ties him up next to his beautiful horse before going back to the other man.<br/><br/>"You'll be sore," he tells him. "But we'll both have warm baths when we're back at the house. I know how you hate the smell of horse."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Sounds like a little slice of heaven to me, don't it," Alfie hums, closing his eyes a moment to imagine said warm bath. Yes, he's rather looking forward to that. But he should probably focus a little more on the present, shouldn't he, because when he takes a step toward Tommy his knee flat up buckles on him.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Luckily, Tommy knows that Alfie is unsteady on his feet and he knows that his back isn't the greatest so he's keeping a pretty close eye on him. That means when the other man suddenly starts to fall he's somewhat ready for it. It's only a step between them with the forward momentum so he meets Alfie with an arm across his chest and his hand catching his coat at his waist.<br/><br/>Tommy makes a quiet ‘oof’ sound as they basically collide and Alfie's just a wee bit heavier than his skin and bones but he manages to keep them both upright.<br/><br/>"Steady now--"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>A quiet string of obscenities spills out of Alfie's mouth as he grips Tommy's arm and shoulder and gets his feet under him properly again. Shit, what the fuck? It happened so damn fast, but thankfully Tommy caught him perhaps not easily, but he didn't let him fall. He steadies himself against Tommy with a glare not aimed at Tommy at all but at himself. Why is his body rebelling so loudly against him? He's a grown fucking man, he should be able to get off a horse and walk away without collapsing like some wayward waif.<br/><br/>"M'fine, it's fine, I - fuck, fuckin' hell," he mumbles, pushing away from Tommy not meanly, but just to prove that yes, he's not some crippled mess who can't handle himself. Once he's back up again, he's solid this time.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Lucky for him, Tommy knows just what all the glaring and grumbling is about. Weakness. Vulnerability. Even around his boyfriend, he's hard-pressed to show any of those things. It's a matter of pride, isn't it? They're strong, capable men. They're used to having any weakness used against them. He gets it.<br/><br/>Tommy only holds on long enough to make sure he'll stay upright and he lets him pull back. He doesn't say anything about it. Alfie won't appreciate it.<br/><br/>"Come out here to think," he says instead. "It's quiet enough for that kiss you promised."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>And Alfie appreciates the lack of commentary about it, he really, truly does. It makes it so that he can re-gather himself faster and re-group. Take some deep breaths, get that flare of seething ire to dissipate from his chest and throat. He'd do the same for Tommy, he would, he knows he would, so he's glad they're on the same page with that.<br/><br/>He glances over at Tommy, that gratefulness for the dismissal of his physical failure evident in his eyes even if he won't say it out loud.<br/><br/>"Yeah, it is, innit," Alfie says after a beat. He's not about to let that one slip-up ruin this. No way. So, he takes that step closer, making sure his knees aren't going to do any more buckling as he does it, then he reaches up and grabs Tommy's chin in one hand and it looks like it should be rough and dominant based on his previous outburst but it's not, it's firm but gentle, and when he closes the distance it's more of the same.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He sees the gratefulness in the man’s eyes and yes, he knows the man would do similar for him. He might trust Alfie with a lot of things and information but that doesn’t mean it wouldn’t feel like a personal failure. It’d feel like an embarrassment especially if they actually discussed it. He hadn’t commented on how Tommy had been beat to hell during their first meeting either beyond offering him a handkerchief.<br/><br/>Tommy closes his eyes when their lips meet, cooperating with the firm grip of his chin and the kiss isn’t as rough as he had expected at all. It’s actually kind of nice. He leans into it just in case Alfie had thought about making it a short one. He’s missed him again.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie doesn't plan on breaking it right away, but with Tommy's push back he's even less likely to do so. He makes a soft humming noise in the back of his throat and the kiss grounds him quickly, makes the tension in his shoulders loosen and his hand shifts from Tommy's chin to cradle the side of his face. His other hand raises as well to catch the back of Tommy's head, his fingers rubbing against the soft, buzzed hair he's grown to love so much.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>His hands move to Alfie's hips as they kiss, lips moving firm yet gentle against the other man's and he doesn't push to deepen it. While spur of the moment sex is always fun, he has a feeling Alfie would be less than thrilled with their surroundings--he'd already vetoed horses watching once, eh?--and Tommy doesn't want to ruin his surprise for later anyway. Still, the kissing is very nice.<br/><br/>He is the one that ultimately breaks it to breathe though he doesn't pull back far.<br/><br/>"Should have brought a blanket," he murmurs.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, no, he's not about to be rolling in the dirt half-naked with their horses eyeing them and stomping their hooves and that. Too cold for that, anyway. And wet. To Alfie there is such thing as too much nature even if the Gypsy in Tommy would disagree.<br/><br/>"Don't need no fuckin' blanket, Tommy, s'just kissing, yeah?" Alfie huffs out, trailing his lips down along Tommy's jaw while he takes his breather, and further still down to his throat which he nips with his teeth and then immediately runs his tongue over it to smooth the sting.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>The Gypsy in Tommy does disagree but he accepts that not everyone is as open to a little romp in the wide-open places of the world with horses watching. He might think it's too cold but sex warms things up, doesn't it?<br/><br/>"Never sat on a blanket and kissed in the woods?" he asks in amusement and he tips his head to let the man trail kisses down his neck. "No picnics for Alfie Solomons?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck no," Alfie grunts but he's grinning into Tommy's throat, one hand roaming downward quickly so he can give his ass a nice hard squeeze. His life has not been one to naturally lead him into make-out sessions in the woods, so this is definitely a first. They really can't beat the solitude out here, but there's still the concern that a Lee will come tromping through and spot them... not that they don't already likely know what's going on between them.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Tommy very much doubts any Lees are going to come tromping through here. None of them want an eyeful and they'd seen them ride in this direction. Gypsies know things. They know this area of the woods is Tommy's. They won't come out here without an invitation.<br/><br/>He jerks his hips slightly at the sudden and unexpected squeeze of his ass and he shakes his head slightly. He should just know that Alfie is going to go for it at this point.<br/><br/>"First time then, eh? I'm honored," Tommy's smile actually has teeth in it this time and he's absolutely getting a kick out of this.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, yeah, drink it up, Thomas," Alfie hums, letting Tommy have his moment.<br/><br/>Alfie gets a serious kick out of that little jump every time, too so Tommy really should know better by now. It's all the better for Alfie that he doesn't, though. He does give Tommy a playful but firm smack to try and get him to jump again even if he's busy grinning and biting at Tommy's throat just under his ear while he does it.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He does jump again and he huffs just after. He knows that Alfie is going to do that too but he can't keep himself from reacting to it. He has a thing for Tommy's ass and he doubts that's going away anytime soon.<br/><br/>"Keep that up and you'll leave a mark," Tommy says, though he doesn't actually pull away from the man or move in any fashion. A mark, he might add, that he'll have to explain if someone sees it.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>It's a very nice ass, how is he supposed to keep his hands off it now that he's been given permission to touch Tommy all over? The answer: he's not going to, so Tommy should just get used to the feel of Alfie's hands on him down there.<br/><br/>"And what would Tommy Shelby do about it if I did, eh?" Alfie asks, voice saccharine sweet and although he does hold back on the biting just a bit, he does forcibly tip Tommy's head to the other side so he can properly attack the other side of his throat. He's starting to grow bold the more time they spend together. They're both powerful people, yeah? Even if someone did find out, who's going to say anything to their faces?</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Well, lucky for him he likes the feel of Alfie's hands on him everywhere so there won't be too many complaints about it from him.<br/><br/>"Return the favor," he replies, tilting his head the other way at the encouragement and half-closing his eyes to enjoy the feel of the man's lips on him. Of course, there's also the scratchiness of the beard but that's something Tommy has gotten used to over the weeks and months they've been together.<br/><br/>The big problem is if someone finds out they'll use it against one another and Tommy doesn't need another dead lover. He's done with the people he cares about ending up dead because someone is trying to kill him.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"I ain't stoppin' ya now, am I," Alfie calls Tommy's bluff without any fuss at all, although his fingers do stroke gently along the line of Tommy's throat, around the front of it. He doesn't tighten his grip at all, but the phantom threat of it is there all the same even if they both know he has no plans of choking the man out unless he actually asked Alfie to do such a thing.<br/><br/>"Mmmnh," he hums, pleased as he continues his kissing and nipping all along Tommy's throat and up his jawline. Just little pinpricks of sensation, nothing that will leave marks behind.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Honestly, someone might not even think twice about Tommy Shelby having marks made by someone on his neck. They'd probably just figure he'd had some fun with one of the many women he's had around in his life. Alfie's the one that might have more trouble.<br/><br/>He hums in response back, happy and content with the administrations of his boyfriend. It's already been a good day and as far as he's concerned, it's just started.<br/><br/>Tommy gives Alfie a nudge backward with his hands, though he keeps hold of the material so he doesn't trip over anything, fully intent of pinning the man up against the nearby tree. No blanket means improvising, yeah?</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>It would be a little more conspicuous on Alfie's neck instead of the other way around. He's not really known for his sexual promiscuity like Tommy is. Yeah, Alfie heard his share of rumors and truths about Tommy. He fucks around to suit his business <em>most</em> of the time, but this... Alfie knows this is different.<br/><br/>And pin him against the tree Tommy does. Alfie's back hits it with a grunt, but he's not upset about it in the slightest. If anything it just gives him more leverage to attack Tommy's neck because he doesn't have to worry about staying upright on his own, and if he gets a little overexcited enough to nip a little too hard on the hollow of Tommy's throat near his clavicle then, well, that's purely accidental.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>This is different. Tommy has nothing planned that he needs to waste time with courting Alfie Solomons. Their business relationship is already strong. This is Tommy Shelby actually being smitten with a man and isn’t that something?<br/><br/>His hands wander over Alfie’s back and sides, even though it’s over his clothes it’s still nice to be able to touch him. He really does miss having the companionship. He’s a social person. His family is usually tight-knit and now they’re spread to the wind, which means not a lot of interaction for him. Most other people are rightly intimidated and he doesn’t trust too many people.<br/><br/>That’ll probably leave a mark but it’s in a place no one besides Alfie evens sees so he isn’t worried about it and he really isn’t concerned anyway. He’d mostly been teasing him. Now that he’s done that, Tommy raises a hand to catch Alfie’s chin to pull him up into another proper kiss.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie goes along with the pull on his chin, his lips waiting for Tommy to close the distance just barely parted. He knows his beard is less scratchy for the other man that way, easier for him to get in between the roughness of it and to the soft underneath. And Alfie's lips <em>are</em> soft, very soft. Tommy's lips are soft, too, softer even than his and Alfie sighs into Tommy's mouth, licks into him slow and steady like they don't have a care in the world.<br/><br/>And they don't, not here. Not like this.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>His lips are soft and oh so sweet, even if it's hard to believe those words could ever be used to describe either one of them. Despite the betrayal, things have been smooth between them. He can't ask for more than that and he's almost relieved with all the other issues he's been having in his life that he does have that consistency from Alfie.<br/><br/>Now it's his turn to break the kiss and work his way down along the man's jaw. His beard is scratchy so he moves past his jawline fairly quickly and down to the man's neck where there's considerably less hair in his way.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie hums as Tommy breaks the kiss and makes his intentions perfectly clear. He tips his head back obediently, leaning hard against the tree and it actually feels rather good to have that weight pushing him into it. Both of his hands wander southward so he can cup both sides of Tommy's ass, squeezing him close at the hips.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He nips and kisses the man's neck, humming his protest at the squeeze to both sides of his ass again. Really Alfie? Still, his lips stay where they are and maybe he sucks just a little at the skin at the nape of the man's neck. The man's collars will hide it well enough so why not?</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, really Tommy. His hands aren't going anywhere.<br/><br/>"Nmmmm, fuckin' hell, Tommy," Alfie breathes out, thunking his head back against the tree and oh, there goes his hat. He doesn't even care, though, and his hands continue to knead Tommy's ass.<br/><br/>They could probably suck face like this for quite some time if left to their own devices. And hell, with their dual lack of restraint, they may have both ended up on the cold wet ground to take things further if Tommy's horse didn't choose that moment to snort so loud it makes Alfie jump and curse.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>To be fair, they might not have ended up on the ground. Alfie just isn't thinking creatively enough. Trees are as solid as walls as far as Tommy is concerned and if he had left his jacket on, he'd have managed without too many scrapes. Now, whether the other man could actually support him with his back is the real question.<br/><br/>Alas, his horse ruins that particular moment and Alfie is rewarded with a scrape of Tommy's teeth on his skin when he jumps. He clears his throat and looks over his shoulder. His horse stares at him and then tosses his head as if to say 'what are you looking at?'<br/><br/>"If we want dinner, we should head back to the house," he says, a tad regretfully, because he's having a good time here.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>If Alfie is putting all his weight forward he could do some pretty decent fucking against a wall or apparently a tree, if Tommy wants to be fucked out in the fucking woods. And that's quite the sight in his head, isn't it? Tommy Shelby's legs wrapped tight around Alfie's waist, back arched and neck thrown back as Alfie bites it while rutting up into him. Oh yeah, that's very nice.<br/><br/>But yes, it's ruined by the damn horse.<br/><br/>"Fuckin' forgot they were fucking there," Alfie huffs out and he swallows, then takes a deep breath and ends up coughing instead. A deep cough, too.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Well, they had plenty of time to make that a reality at some point, now don't they? With the horses tied up here, they could walk a bit to find a tree out of sight and he thinks that would satisfy them both. Maybe when it's warmer he'll see just how adventurous Alfie Solomons can be.<br/><br/>Tommy leans back to get out of the man's airspace when he coughs and he clears his own throat almost sympathetically.<br/><br/>"You alright?" he asks.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Mmhmn," Alfie is all he can manage then he coughs some more to clear his throat one last time. He scowls and doesn't wait for Tommy to make sure he's not going to fucking collapse on him or some other weak shit.<br/><br/>"Come on, then, eh? All this clean air is killing my lungs."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Tommy takes the man's word for it because why wouldn't he? People cough. He really hadn't thought the man would collapse on him just from a cough. Breathe wrong or swallow wrong or a bug flies in there and boom, cough. There's a hundred reasons for it. He just shrugs and heads back toward the horses with Alfie.<br/><br/>"Need a hand keeping him steady?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Not with him tied to the rail there," Alfie responds, and that may be some false bravado talking but he feels like his masculinity has been called into question one too many times out here, so he's going to just wing it and hope it turns out for the best.<br/><br/>His thighs are sore already from their earlier ride and he's pretty sure he might not be able to walk at all tomorrow but he's going to ride this damn horse back to the stables or he's going to die trying. So, he shoves his right foot in the right stirrup, grabs the horn of the saddle and hoists himself up like a professional damn rider, if he does say so himself. He clears his throat again, and gives Tommy a look that says 'we going or what?'.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He tips his head as he watches Alfie mount his horse and he's not going to point out that if he doesn't untie the horse, he's not going to get very far. However, the mount itself does look pretty smooth and well done so at least he's learning. Tommy won't say anything as he unties Rikono and passes the reins over his head to Alfie before he goes to mount his own horse.<br/><br/>"What should we have for dinner?" he asks, tugging the reins lightly to get his horse to turn back toward the horse.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Well, Alfie correctly assumed that Tommy would untie his horse for him, so that's not even an issue as far as Alfie's concerned.<br/><br/>"Mmm.... you got everything in that mansion of yours don't you, treacle. All of it, right? Alright, then. You got lamb? Haven't had lamb in a good bit. Makin' my mouth water just thinking about it."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"I have lamb," he agrees, nudging his horse into motion and expecting that Alfie can manage to do the same thing. When they get back to the stables, he'll have the Lees clean them up, so the man doesn't have to hover while he takes care of two horses. He doesn't think that Alfie will be interested in doing any of the busy work that comes with riding.<br/><br/>"So lamb it is."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>No, not right this moment, Alfie does not want to deal with the horses more than he has to. He will, eventually, warm up to them through simple exposure, but that will take some time and it won't happen all at once. He does manage to keep his horse going in a straight line although Rikono mostly just follows wherever Tommy's horse decides to go which makes it that much easier on Alfie.<br/><br/>When they reach the stables, Tommy helps Alfie off his horse just like he did before, but this time Alfie doesn't let his knees buckle on him. He gets his cane back, too, which is all the help he needs really and he's grateful for it. There are a couple stable boys that walk up to them and rather pointedly don't look at Alfie in the eye as they take the horses to be cleaned and taken care of, then they're left alone again.<br/><br/>"Believe you said something about a hot bath. Sounds much nicer than a lukewarm bath, don't it?"<br/><br/>Sometimes it's just more hassle than it's worth to fill a tub with piping hot water when you live alone with no maids to help draw it for you.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>The ride back to the stables is nice and Alfie really does look good on a horse even if he feels ridiculous. His posture is actually pretty good and he offers that compliment because sometimes knowing what you're doing right is as helpful as pointing out what's wrong.<br/><br/>Rikono is an excellent horse and Tommy is pleased with his decision to buy him. He'll be good for Charlie too even if it's likely just going to be him leading him around with the boy on his back for awhile. Something is better than nothing. He helps Alfie down off of him without complaint and nods to the stable hands as they lead them away.<br/><br/>"That I did, Alfie," he agrees with a nod. "I'll have them drawn before dinner so you don't have to smell horse while we eat."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Before the horses are taken away, Alfie does concede a small, hesitant neck pat and pet on Rikono. That's about as good as it's going to get for now, though.<br/><br/>"Oh yes, that sounds lovely, you certainly do know how to spoil a man, Thomas," Alfie says, voice going up a little lighter as he says it but he does mean it. There's a part of him that wouldn't mind only one bath drawn, but at the same time most tubs aren't large enough for two grown men to comfortably fit in them since they're not legally allowed to do that in the first place, so separate baths will have to do.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He sees that little pat. It's a victory on Tommy's part. He's managed to get a man that had wanted nothing to do with horses to go for a ride and actually pat the thing in a farewell. Can't get much better than that.<br/><br/>Unfortunately, he doesn't have a tub that will fit them both comfortably. Maybe something to think about for later. It's not like Tommy doesn't have an absurd amount of money to spend on improvements. Putting plumbing in houses is supposed to be the future, right?<br/><br/>"I'm only just beginning," he says with a small smile as they walk back up to the house. He pulls open the door and steps inside. They're greeted within moments by Frances and he shrugs off his coat to hand to her. "Have a couple of baths drawn and let the chef know it's lamb for dinner."<br/><br/>"Of course, Mr. Shelby," she says, waiting long enough to take Alfie's coat and hat.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Frances knows Alfie well enough now that he smiles kindly at her and she tips her head back to him as he hands off his coat and hat. Both smell of horse, but he’ll just deal with it later.<br/><br/>Once they’re alone again, or as alone as they can be with a house full of maids darting here or there, Alfie glances over at Tommy.<br/><br/>“Beginning what. What are you up to, Thomas?”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>“Spoiling you,” he says, just a bit slowly, like Alfie really should try to keep up with the conversation. He’s already told him he likes to spoil his dates and he’s had two weeks of planning to think about it. It’s also given him that long to change his mind and he hasn’t so far which means he may as well go through with it at this point.<br/><br/>His gaze also stays ahead, focused on the wall of paintings above the stairs and he’s actually pretty pleased with how the one of Charlie had actually come out.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie stares at Tommy, then he rolls his lips over his teeth and follows Tommy’s gaze forward when he figures out the man isn’t going to look at him and is in fact trying to speak to him without actually speaking.<br/><br/>Oh. The painting is different.<br/><br/>“He’s on Dog. That’s Dog, innit.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, he is," Tommy agrees with a nod and he's glad that Alfie had picked up on what he had wanted him to see without making him actually say it. Hopefully, he'll notice pictures and paintings of Grace are much more sparse throughout the whole house now that he's pointed out one.<br/><br/>"Turned out good, I think. Charlie has about as much patience for paintings as you."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>For all that Alfie occasionally feigns ignorance he’s incredibly perceptive. It’s what’s kept him alive so long. So, he knows that Tommy pointed that painting out to him to let him know that he’s aware of Alfie’s reservations about Grace watching him wherever he goes and he’s done something about it. Which means Tommy is just as perceptive as he is, because Alfie never said anything about the paintings in the first place.<br/><br/>“It did. Looks just like Dog,” Alfie says, then glances over at Tommy and gives him a small smile. “And your boy looks rather dashing as well. He’s got your eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Yes, Tommy is just as perceptive as Alfie and hopefully that only helps their relationship as time moves along. This had been easy enough to reason out once he'd noticed the man staring at the painting. Is it easier if he'd just said something? Maybe. But it saves him the trouble if he just does it himself.<br/><br/>"He does," he agrees, glancing over at Alfie in time to see the smile. "He's growing up fast. He asks about Uncle Alfie at least once a week."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>It's certainly helped get them this far, being able to know this or that about each other without actual words being shared between them. It definitely helps, actually.<br/><br/>"Uncle Alfie," he repeats slowly with an amused huff, "Too late to correct him now, s'pose, eh? I'm just part of the family now."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"I would say so," Tommy replies with a small smile and he glances up the stairs toward the bedrooms. As nice as standing here and talking to Alfie is, there's plenty of time for that later. He wants to make sure that when dinner's ready they're both clean and dressed so it doesn't go cold.<br/><br/>"I expect they're nearly finished with the baths. Wouldn't want you to smell like horse any longer than you need to."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie wonders how well that knowledge would go with the rest of Tommy's family. He doesn't know the others personally except, of course, Arthur, and as much as Arthur said his apology was accepted it's pretty obvious the man has some reservations - rightful ones - around him still. How would he feel about knowing that his brother is fucking and spoiling the man who beat him and got him arrested way back when? Probably not so great, if Alfie could guess. The man is a fucking animal. The rest of Tommy's family... he can't even really guess other than Ada.<br/><br/>"Same room as I've been in before?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Well, that's alright, none of his family is likely to come see him for awhile. They aren't particularly thrilled with him either. He had, technically, also gotten them all arrested but it was going to happen anyway. He had just softened the blow and saved their fucking lives but that apparently makes him the family pariah. They'll deal with it when the time comes.<br/><br/>"Same room," Tommy nods in agreement as he starts for the stairs. His own will be in the master bedroom until he can get a big enough tub for them both in one room. It keeps part of the surprise a secret until he's ready to reveal it anyway.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, then," Alfie says and follows Tommy up the stairs. Dear fucking god, his legs are sore as hell, and that's completely unrelated to the pain in his back. He doesn't allow himself to go slower, however, but simply pushes through the pain without really showing any. Is all this from riding that damn horse? Why is he so damn sore with muscles in places he didn't even know he had?<br/><br/>So they take their separate baths. Alfie actually catches the maid filling the tub, steaming and waiting for him. He thanks her politely and she bows and takes her leave with a softly spoken 'sir'. Well, then. That's lovely, innit? He hasn't had a bath drawn this hot since he doesn't even remember when. So he strips down and settles in it and doesn't even bother keeping himself from moaning in delight. Oh yes, that's wonderful. Absolutely wonderful. There are scrub sponges and washcloths set not far away, along with some rather lovely scented soaps. ...And a razor and mirror with shaving cream. Well, then.<br/><br/>When all is said and done, he's cleaned up under his chin and throat and trimmed his beard up and he smells more manly than he did before, if that is somehow possible. Whatever that soap is, he likes it quite a bit. His under clothes don't completely reek of horse, thankfully, so he re-dresses in those without a fuss.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie should maybe consider at least keeping a change of clothes here, particularly if they're going to be riding and he doesn't want to smell like horse. His maids can always clean the set he'd been wearing but it's something to think about.<br/><br/>His own bath is finished by the time he gets there and undoubtedly they'd gone to do Alfie's. Tommy strips too and he brings his cigarettes to the tub with him so he can smoke out of reach of the other man. He needs his vices and that's one of those things that Alfie is going to have to deal with but he'll be respectful. Tommy has no beard to trim. He shaves in the morning to keep himself clean cut but a barber takes care of the short buzz he has around the rest of his head. Keeps it nice and tidy.<br/><br/>He flicks his cigarette in the fire as he dries off and he gets dressed in something more casual than what he'd gone riding in. It doesn't smell of horse at all so Alfie should appreciate it. When he walks back through the bedroom, he eyes it again and he leaves his gun and holster in the drawer. There are guns elsewhere in the house if he suddenly needs to defend himself. The room itself looks good. He doesn't want to overdo it but he had wanted it clean.<br/><br/>Once he's done, he heads back downstairs to check on how dinner is doing and to grab the paper he hadn't finished reading from earlier.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>When Alfie comes down, his back is feeling loose and good. His legs less so, but he has a feeling that's only going to get worse as time goes on thanks to the riding. His beard looks as good as it ever has, neat and trimmed without a hair out of place. He figures Tommy doesn't want him in the master bedroom so he doesn't go snooping, instead heading down to the dining area, where he expects he'll find the other man, which he does.<br/><br/>"Haven't smelled this good in a good long while, I don't think. Wanna get a sniff?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>His leg muscles will definitely get worse as the night goes on. He's bound to be pretty sore. Tommy doesn't have that problem. He just hopes that it doesn't turn Alfie off of riding again. If he does it more, then he'll get used to it.<br/><br/>He's sitting at his chair, pushed back from the table, with the newspaper open in front of him and he glances up when the other man comes in. Tommy is, of course, wearing his glasses so he can read and he tips his head to watch him as he comes across the room.<br/><br/>"Why not?" he says, folding the newspaper and standing up to meet Alfie part of the way to give him a soft kiss. It's quick and short and he stays close to inhale the scent of him. "You do smell good."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie's entire existence seems to tunnel-focus on Tommy's glasses as he not only tips his head to regard him but to also get up out of his chair and walk over. He can't seem to tear his gaze away from them, either, which makes his eyes cross a bit when Tommy leans in for that soft kiss. Alfie hums as he lets his eyes slide closed.<br/><br/>"Thank you, thank you," he says, voice low and if Tommy is going to be that bold about it with his maids potentially scurrying about then he's going to grab Tommy by the chin and return the favor, just as softly.<br/><br/>"Right bit better than horse, I'd say," he murmurs and lets his hand drop again, leaning back enough so that his eyes focus properly on Tommy and his glasses. "You should keep those on. Yeah. You should."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, well, his maids already know, don't they? If they don't, they're deaf and blind. Tommy knows better with all the gossip that runs through this place. He thinks they can get by with a little, quick kiss. It had been perfectly chaste and he's kept his hands to himself.<br/><br/>"If you say so," Tommy replies because he doesn't mind horses or even really notice the smell of them but Alfie has a good nose. He tips his head at the request, "My glasses?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, your glasses," Alfie says, eyeing him some more because he can do that here, apparently. He even raises his hand and taps on them so gently it doesn't even knock them off-balance of his ears.<br/><br/>"They're cute."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Cute," he repeats and he follows it up with a quiet grunt because he doesn't know what to do with that statement. He supposes he'll leave them on if Alfie likes them. It's not really a hardship. He's not going to read the paper with the other man here unless he's reading something too.<br/><br/>"Alright," Tommy half-shrugs and gestures toward the table. "Shouldn't be long for our dinner."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, you heard me. Cute. I fuckin' said it. Tommy Shelby's cute," Alfie continues as if he didn't hear Tommy agree to leave them on, shuffling over to the table as he's directed. He would hazard a guess no other man or woman in all of London would dare to say such a thing to Tommy Shelby's face but oh, Alfie Solomons dares.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>No, there aren't very many people that would call him cute that aren't family. Maybe an extremely forward whore might but they're usually just after his wallet, yeah? Besides, he doesn't deal with whores anymore now that he has Alfie. It's an adjustment but it's not a bad one.<br/><br/>"Duly noted," Tommy says as he sits back down and he's clearly poured himself a glass of whiskey but he hadn't just dumped it down his throat. Alfie should be proud.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie won't mention the whiskey at all - it's Tommy's house, it's his rules and Alfie will respect that. Tommy's gone out of his way to be accommodating even in his own home. Between the bath, the bedroom, and especially the food. It's very obvious to Alfie when it comes out steaming and perfectly, astoundingly kosher that Tommy has hired a chef specifically for the purpose of cooking his food with kosher cuisine in mind. And the <em>desserts</em>. He appreciates the fuck out of it and praises Tommy for it more than once while they eat.<br/><br/>They discuss other things while they eat, however, and for Alfie he's relaxed and comfortable, chatting about runners and his rum and their businesses together and how seriously fucking cold it is in Russia, who would have guessed. When they're both done, Alfie leans back in his seat and groans softly. He eats almost <em>too</em> well here.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Yes, he has absolutely hired someone to deal with the kosher requirements. More an assistant to his chef than anything and he knows that it's been a pain just because they had butchered things here before this but it's worth the extra money for his boyfriend to be content and reassured that what he's putting in himself meets his guidelines. It makes him feel good to see Alfie happy and stuffed.<br/><br/>The chitchat is nice and companionable. Tommy appreciates having someone to talk to while he eats instead of just pouring over the paper or occasionally entertaining Charlie if he hasn't eaten already. Children don't make terribly interesting dinner companions. Maybe when he's older, but certainly not when he can't even put a proper sentence together.<br/><br/>He sticks with two glasses of whiskey while he eats and he does actually eat because he knows Alfie pays attention. The whiskey is to soothe his nerves for later. He'd be lying if he said he didn't have a few reservations but he knows Alfie is more than ready and he's thought about it a few times this week when he's been alone in bed, so he might as well have the real thing, eh?<br/><br/>"Good choice, Alfie," he says as he puts his own silverware down and leans back. Typically, he'd smoke about now but if he plans to kiss on the other man, he doubts he appreciates the taste of it so he skips it.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Damn fuckin' straight," Alfie says happily as he takes a deep breath and basks in the feeling of a full belly, contented taste-buds and an almost buzzed feeling of soreness radiating from his legs. Right now it doesn't even feel like a bad sore, but that may change come morning.<br/><br/>"This the spoiling you were mentioning earlier, eh? The hot bath. The lamb. Don't quite know how you managed to butter me up <em>after</em> you managed to get me on a horse, but here we are."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>“Most of it,” Tommy says with a smile as he watches Alfie. He thinks he’s done an excellent job today. He feels like the entire day has been successful and there’s still just a couple high notes to end on. He wants to give the man the chance to digest his food a little before he drags him upstairs for sex but that’s obviously in the cards. Well, it is for Tommy at least. He’s hoping Alfie is on the same page even though he’s stuffed full of a wonderful meal.<br/><br/>“Call it a repayment,” he huffs but it’s light and he’s clearly amused. “For daring to be so reckless.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Hmmm," Alfie hums, letting the sound extend for a few seconds before he nods sagely.<br/><br/>"I did put my life in the hands of a very large animal today, Thomas, didn't I. I did. And I will admit that I have very much enjoyed being duly compensated for such a lapse in logical judgment on my part for the sake of your happiness. Wonder what else could be in store for me, mm? I think I know."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie had been as safe as a person possibly can be on a horse and yet, Tommy is probably going to hear about this particular sacrifice for years. Oh well, he thinks it had been worth it. A nice quiet ride to a meadow make out session is always good in his book.<br/><br/>Tommy leans back in his chair and gestures at Alfie, obvious interest on his face. He wants to hear what the man has come up with for the rest of his spoiling. “Tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Oh, yes, he's going to hear about it. He's also probably going to convince Alfie to get on that horse again, too, and hear about that and all the other instances he manages to convince Alfie to do things because of his dashing good looks.<br/><br/>Alfie narrows his eyes at Tommy again, peering into his soul to try and work out the correct answer, much like he did with Tommy's bluff with the grenade.<br/><br/>"...You have some rope upstairs. Soft. Like silk, yeah? Tommy would like to lose a bit of control. To me."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>If that’s the price he has to pay, so be it. He’ll gladly put up with it because if Alfie keeps doing it that means something is going right, yeah?<br/><br/>Tommy meets Alfie’s gaze evenly and his bright blue eyes are actually a tad bit curious. He can’t hide that and he doesn’t want to. The answer surprises him a little bit. Oh, isn’t that a nice idea? It’d also be a monumental exercise in trust. Absolute vulnerability and left to Alfie’s mercy— yeah, that’s a fine idea.<br/><br/>“I almost wish I did,” he says. “I’ll have it for next time.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"You like that idea, do you?" Alfie asks, and his pupils dilate some just at the thought of it, to see Tommy all tied up, willing and waiting for him. Trusting him.<br/><br/>"Good. Get a blindfold, while you're at it, but first... I want to know. If it's not that, what is it? Mm? What do you have for me, Thomas. Show me."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>“I do, yeah,” he agrees and there’s a slight swallow that accompanies it. It’s a wonderful idea and a blindfold on top of it? Oh boy. Alfie clearly gets off on Tommy trusting him with those ideas floating around in his head, which works out because he does trust him. Enough that he is absolutely planning to cater to that particular request.<br/><br/>“Upstairs it is,” he says, shifting from his relaxed sitting position to standing rather gracefully.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie catches that little swallow and hums in response, his eyes flicking down to Tommy's throat and back up again. Maybe Tommy would do well with a gag in his mouth, too. Yeah. ...<em>Yeah</em>. Completely at Alfie's mercy and oh, Alfie takes care of his charges well in the bedroom as Tommy has found out first hand.<br/><br/>So, he'll follow Tommy dutifully up to what he assumes is considered Alfie's bedroom at this point.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He has found that out first hand. He had no idea Alfie would be so doting in the bedroom but he has no complaints about his treatment. It’s been wonderful and that makes Tommy much more interested in whatever ideas the man might come up with in the bedroom.<br/><br/>Tommy catches Alfie’s elbow gently to keep him from continuing down the hallway when he pauses outside the master bedroom and actually opens the door. He clears his throat which is probably a nervous tell he should stop doing at some point but that’s apparently not today.<br/><br/>“Fire is lit in here,” he says, glancing at the man’s face to catch his reaction. It’s for Alfie that he’s doing this. All for him.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie hadn't even been looking at Tommy while he was walking, didn't think he needed to. They've done this enough here that he knows the routine, doesn't he? Less personal to do it in the random guest room, he knows, and he's accepted that.<br/><br/>When Tommy catches his elbow he manages to keep himself from tripping as his balance shifts. He glances over his shoulder and has the question of just what the hell Tommy is doing but the clearing of his throat stops Alfie short, his eyes darting to the open master bedroom door. His eyes flick over to Tommy, to the door, and back to Tommy again as he stands up straighter, and his expression breaks a little.<br/><br/>"Tom..." he starts and his voice sounds sad and awed all at once, but he lets the rest drift off. He chews on his lip, then gives the briefest of nods.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He watches as Alfie's face shifts in confusion, looking between him and the room beyond. He'd caught him by surprise, which he'd expected. Tommy hadn't given any indication of letting him stay in the bedroom but it's time, isn't it? She's gone. She's not coming back. Alfie is here right now. Alive and well and Thomas Shelby is smitten with him. He deserves his best.<br/><br/>"Will be from now on," Tommy adds as he steps through the door with the expectation of Alfie following him. "If you want to keep a change of clothes here, there's room."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie crosses the threshold of the room after just the briefest moment of hesitation. He looks around inside, his eyes sweeping through the room and there's not an item in the entire place that he can see that might belong to Tommy's lost wife.<br/><br/>He opens his mouth to say something and he doesn't even know what might come out, but his throat is so tight that nothing seems to come except a small, cut off noise. He closes his mouth and clears his throat.<br/><br/>A part of him wants to ask the obvious question. Are you sure, Tommy? But of course he's sure, otherwise Tommy wouldn't have opened the door and lit only one fire. So that would be a silly question to ask, wouldn't it? Alfie knows the gravity of this gesture. What it means.<br/><br/>"...You do spoil me, Thomas," he murmurs finally, and well. If his voice wavers some then he blames that on his throat or his age or something.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He stops at the foot of the bed and wishes that he could make this feel less awkward. Maybe he should have just distracted Alfie enough that he wouldn't notice what bedroom they're doing things in but no, it's important. He'd wanted to make sure that Alfie would realize it isn't an accident. He'd done this on purpose.<br/><br/>Tommy turns toward him when Alfie clears his throat and he can see that the man recognizes the importance of this. Reveres it. It's not often that he can say he's rendered Alfie Solomons nearly speechless. He's kind of proud of himself for it.<br/><br/>"Nearly done for the evening," he says with a small smile. It's a bit tight just because he'd been nervous, still is a little, but it'll work itself out. "There's one last thing."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Yes, Tommy Shelby has <em>almost</em> rendered Alfie speechless. His throat is still tight and there is definitely something in his eye, but he looks up and over at Tommy when he says he's still not even done.<br/><br/>"You fucking what," he says, and his voice still isn't right because now it's cracking and that's just no fucking good, what is going on. What more could there possibly be?<br/><br/>"Tommy."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Honestly, he had expected this to mean something for Alfie, but it's clear it had meant even more than Tommy thought and he's glad that he'd done it but he doesn't know what to do with the man on the verge of being upset. He can hear the way his voice cracks and yeah, he can say there's something in his eye but they both know it's emotions. Lucky for Alfie, he's not going to comment on it.<br/><br/>Tommy shifts his weight, glances to the side at the bed and back to the other man. He closes the distance but slips past him to close the door to the room and he fastens the lock just so they aren't interrupted. He really doesn't need that to happen tonight.<br/><br/>Then he faces the other man properly and he reaches up, cradling Alfie's cheek with his hand. He leans in for a soft, brief kiss. Tommy swallows and clears his throat, then gestures in the vague direction of the bed. His voice is quiet when he finally speaks, "Let's have it gentle tonight, eh?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie doesn't move when Tommy gets up off the bed and crosses over to him, then the door, then back to him again. He also doesn't move except to shutter his eyes a few times when Tommy reaches up to cradle his face, and then he does it again when Tommy presses his lips to his, one hand belatedly lifting to catch Tommy's elbow in an equally gentle cradle but he drops it again a moment later.<br/><br/>His throat clicks as he swallows.<br/><br/>"...Yeah," Alfie says, voice thick. The fuck is wrong with him. He shifts his weight, looks down between their feet and he nods twice before looking back up at Tommy. "Yeah, alright, Thomas. Gentle. In your bed. Alright. Go... Go on, then."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He watches Alfie carefully as his mind works behind those wonderfully intelligent eyes and he knows he's a step ahead here. Finally. It's not a race or a competition but he hates the feeling of playing catch up all the time. They should be on equal ground. Hopefully, this will even the score.<br/><br/>Tommy nods, pausing long enough to get oil out of the drawer and put it on a side table before he crawls up on the bed, still dressed. This bed is bigger than the one in the other room they'd been using and just a little softer. He sits somewhere in the middle and keeps his beautiful blue eyes on Alfie.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Tommy is a step ahead, and that's okay. It's... it's good. It is. Alfie knows it, deep in his core that this is good. This is real. There are no tricks here, nothing that Tommy is going to spring on him, and this... this does equal things out, doesn't it? It shows Tommy's hand, shows Alfie how serious he is about this. About them. Before it'd been mostly on Alfie to call the shots. Make his demands, have Tommy either agree to them or leave. But this feels like something more. Something deeper.<br/><br/>And it is.<br/><br/>So, Alfie closes the distance. He quite honestly doesn't feel any aches or pains or anything in his body right now. They're there, but he's electing to ignore them entirely because this... this is important, and he's not going to let his rebellious body ruin this. So he climbs onto the bed as well, lifted up onto his knees as he stares over at Tommy.<br/><br/>"You're full of fuckin' surprises, ain't ya, Tommy," he says, and his voice is as soft and reverent as it’s ever been as he curls his fingers around the nape of Tommy's neck and pulls him into a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Tommy is quiet as he watches Alfie join him on the bed and he's nervous about this but that just shows it means something. Honestly, the ropes would have been the safer option in his mind. Still, he's determined to make this happen. The other man has treated him so well. Surprisingly well. They've shared meals and nightmares.<br/><br/>"I've had some time to think," he murmurs back, leaning forward at the encouragement and into the kiss. It's soft and sweet as their lips meet.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Mmhmn," Alfie hums against Tommy's lips, his other hand raising up to cradle Tommy's jawline and cheek.<br/><br/>Yes, Tommy has had some time to think, clearly. And when he thinks he thinks up brilliant ideas. Thoughtful ones, too.<br/><br/>Alfie inhales deep, his eyes sliding closed as he deepens it into something more, his tongue swiping across Tommy's bottom lip. When he's allowed entry he pulls him closer still, his moan a low growl in his throat as that tightness begins to ebb into warmth and the comfortable feeling of their lips pressed together.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Yes, he does have brilliant ideas. It's good that someone acknowledges them. His family really doesn't appreciate the thought that goes into some of his plans before he ever suggests them.<br/><br/>His lips part when he feels Alfie's tongue against them and he lets him in, shifting his legs so he can kiss the man better. He wants to be closer too so it works out and one of his arms wraps around the man's shoulders, burrowing his hand in his hair.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>The moment Tommy makes a move to close the distance even more, Alfie finishes it off by pulling him hip to hip and chest to chest with a hand pressing firmly at Tommy's lower back. It's right back up into his hair a moment later, though, and Alfie hums again and breaks the kiss to nose his way along his jawline and down his throat. He thoroughly enjoys kissing Tommy's mouth, he does, but he has a lot of freckles to find, doesn't he? He can't help but want to get his lips on the rest of Tommy too.<br/><br/>"Mmmn, Tommy, sweetie, fuckin' brilliant, my Tommy Shelby," Alfie mumbles against Tommy's beautifully pale skin.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He allows himself to be pulled closer because that's what he wants anyway. He's really missed Alfie and the kisses in the woods had only solidified it. He wants more of those. Of course, the feel of the man's lips on him anywhere is good so he doesn't complain when he starts down his neck.<br/><br/>"Alfie Solomons," he murmurs in response. "Sweetheart, I need you to have less clothes on."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>A part of Alfie almost wants to make this into what they always share. Passionate and quick and rough, just out of habit. To nip and bite and make Tommy come undone from his hands. But no, this is more. This is deeper, and it's going to be <em>better</em> for it, it is.<br/><br/>And then that's sealed for him when Tommy goes and calls him <em>sweetheart</em>.<br/><br/>"Fuckin' hell, Tommy," he moans, surging up to kiss him again and he tips his head into Tommy's to press their foreheads together, uncaring of the way it makes Tommy's glasses press slightly against his skin. "Take them off me, then, eh? Go on."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Part of him wants the same thing but at the same time, he wants this to be different. It's going to be worth it. He knows Alfie will take care of him.<br/><br/>He returns the kiss and it's a bit desperate but it's brief, in favor of suddenly looking Alfie directly in the eyes. Everyone always comments on Tommy's baby blues but the other man has gorgeous eyes too. They're intense and intelligent. He says more with them than he probably even realizes.<br/><br/>His hands shift to the hem of the man's shirt without pulling back and he pulls it loose from his pants without any trouble. His hands find skin and slide across his ribs first, before returning to pulling the man's shirt over his head.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>They're forced to break the kiss with Tommy yanking his shirt over his head instead of undoing the buttons. Alfie wears his shirts a lot looser as of late so it can actually be done a heck of a lot easier than trying to do that to Tommy when he's all dressed up, so it's no time at all until Alfie is shirtless with Tommy's hands on him.<br/><br/>Before Alfie can get to peeling the looser shirt off Tommy in return, he raises his hands to gently tug Tommy's glasses off and toss them equally gently to one side of the bed and out of the direct line of fire with where they're going to be.<br/><br/>"There we are," he murmurs, tipping his head to the side and stroking his thumb just along Tommy's cheek and up past his temple, gazing openly at his boyfriend with obvious attraction, "Much as I like you with those on, no sense getting them all banged up for what we have in store, eh?" Then he finds Tommy's shirt bottom and does peel him out of that. He tosses that a little more carelessly aside.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He’d thought about the buttons but if it comes off over the man’s head, why bother? Maybe it’s not as sensual but it’s efficient. There’s plenty of time to be soft now that it’s gone. This is the first time he’s actually undressed the man himself so maybe he should take more care with it but he just wants to get his hands on him. Clearly, Alfie has the same idea.<br/><br/>Tommy had nearly forgotten his glasses were still on and he cooperates with the man removing them, huffing in amusement at the comment. He had preferred this style to the nose pair that Alfie uses but they do get in the way. Now they’ll probably end up broken on accident even if they’re out of the way. He can’t bring himself to care though because he’s got his hands against the skin of Alfie’s ribs and his thumbs rub lightly over the muscles he finds there.<br/><br/>“I’ve another pair,” he says with a shrug. “But they’re off now.”<br/><br/>Which means he can lean in for another kiss without them getting in the way or bending strangely.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"No sense breaking a perfectly good pair of specs that see into the future, mm?" Alfie mumbles with a smile in his eyes.<br/><br/>Alfie gives Tommy another signature hum from the back of his throat that resonates deep in his chest at the hands on him. Tommy has never once questioned his skin condition, likely because Tommy knows now it's not contagious. His eyes slide closed and the kiss is sure but soft, then he reaches around and locks his arm around Tommy's middle back and pushes him with the intent of laying him down. Screw his back and hip, he's going to be gentle with Tommy Shelby on his terms and kiss him properly on this bed.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>No, there’s no reason for them to break a perfectly good pair of glasses. They had cost him a fair bit of money. He smiles in response against Alfie’s lips. See the future indeed. He’s pretty sure no spectacles on the planet could have told him he’d end up in bed having gentle sex with this man. No way.<br/><br/>The hum is a wonderful sound. There’s nothing quite like hearing Alfie make such lovely sounds. He has questions at this point but he hasn’t voiced them just yet. They’re going to happen at some point but today he had wanted to make things feel special.<br/><br/>Kissing Alfie is great. He’s used to the beard now so he barely even considers it and it helps that the other man knows how to tip his head just right to get their lips against one another. Having the man’s arm around him is nice and here is the only place he’s going to get it so he has to enjoy it now. Tommy shifts his legs at the encouragement from Alfie so he can actually lay back against the bed like the man wants him to do. He wraps his own arms around the man as they fall back against the bed and keeps him close as he leans up to press their lips together again.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>When a man has a beard, he has to know how to use it properly, and Alfie has spent a long time with his beard. It takes a lot of work keeping it trimmed and neat and well-groomed to the point where it's soft and not scratchy and especially so that it doesn't get in the way of a good kiss.<br/><br/>Like right now, they don't even have to break the lip-lock they have on the way down because it's nice and solid and his beard is out of the way. So once they are officially settled, with Alfie on top of Tommy and his one hand stroking up along his smooth, toned ribcage and the other helping to hold him up, Alfie hums again and gives Tommy soft, pecking brushes of his lips, then presses his forehead against Tommy's.<br/><br/>"We're gonna take it slow tonight. You and I, mm?" He murmurs the words, and he's too close to really make out Tommy's features properly, but he's also unwilling to pull back just because he adores the contact too much. His thumb swipes gently over the bullet scar left behind from France.<br/><br/>"Yeah... we're gonna take it slow. Gentle, alright? You give me this.... All this, yeah? And now it's my job to make this good for you. So that's what I'm gonna do, Tommy. You trust me?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>With their foreheads together, it's impossible to escape from the man's gaze and it is too close to really see what Alfie is thinking but he can hear it in his voice well enough. There's no reason for either of them to hide anything here. They're alone and he's being vulnerable on purpose which really does make him nervous.<br/><br/>Tommy swallows as Alfie talks and he gives him a barely there nod just because he doesn't want to dislodge the man from where he's pressing their heads together. All of that... sounds absolutely wonderful to him.<br/><br/>"I trust you, Alfie," he confirms quietly and they both know he's telling the truth. If he didn't, they wouldn't be here right now in his bedroom. They'd be down the hallway probably halfway into some firm, quick sex instead of this. Instead of soft hands gliding along his skin or the way his own are pressed against the other man's shoulder blades. "Show me how it's done."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie already knows Tommy trusts him, but it's still good to hear him say it. It solidifies it, strengthens what they have together. It's good. It's <em>good</em>.<br/><br/>"I will, dear, I will," Alfie promises, leaning up just enough to brush his lips against Tommy's temple, then the other one. Then both cheeks, slow and easy. Then finally his lips again, where he hums then swipes his tongue across them to deepen it, gradual and sensual. Alfie Solomons gets to have this, and his chest is tight with the realization. Alfie Solomons gets to have this, and no one else.<br/><br/>"Need you to be patient for me, alright. Know you, don't I? Know you might just want to speed things up a bit when we get closer, but you're not going to, are you, Tommy. Because I've got you, and you're here, with me, and this is good. It is. I've got you."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>The soft kisses are oh so sweet. Tommy briefly closes his eyes and he leans upward into the kiss, parting his lips when Alfie's find his again. He breathes out a contented sigh when the kiss breaks. He'll keep his word to the man. No one else. Tommy is all his and in every way the man can imagine.<br/><br/>Alfie knows him well. He can't always help his impatience in the bedroom. His desire and need demand more and more <em>right now</em>. Still, he will do his best because this is for the other man. Tommy might be fine with how things are going so far but he knows that Alfie wants this between them. He doesn't dislike the idea but he is nervous and that's where the rushing will come in.<br/><br/>"I'll be patient," he promises and giving his word means he'll actually keep to it. It's not going to be easy but it'll be worth it. The promise means he'll focus better. His hand slides up the man's back to the nape of his neck where he plays with the hair there gently with his fingers. "Just for you."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>A full-body ripple of goosebumps runs through Alfie from his toes to the top of his head when Tommy says that coupled with the hand in his hair.<br/><br/>"Fuckin'... fuckin' hell, Tommy," he murmurs, then kisses him again, nice and deep, sucking on his bottom lip for a moment before letting it go. It takes effort, serious fucking effort to peel himself away from Tommy, but he doesn't stray far and his hands wander down his chest and ribs to the waistband of his pants. "Let's get you out of these, mm? Lift up, good boy."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He smirks, just a little, because he knows how to push all the right buttons to put thoughts in Alfie's head and to make the man shiver with anticipation. Tommy is very good at it, in fact. He knows how to be enticing and desirable. His boyfriend is getting the full brunt of it today. He doubts he'll complain.<br/><br/>Kissing Alfie never gets old. He thinks he could probably lay here and kiss him all night. Yet, there are far more interesting things in store for both of them. He lifts his hips at the command so the other man can unfasten and pull down his pants. He'd started to get them undressed but obviously Alfie had been distracting. Oh well.<br/><br/>"Yours too," he insists, his own hands going for the waistband of Alfie's pants so he can return the favor.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Yes, Tommy Shelby knows very well how to be enticing and desirable. It seems to bleed out of his very pores, this constant exuding of allure and charm and Alfie can't help but want it aimed at him, for him. And he'll take it all, greedily and without shame, too.<br/><br/>"Fine, fine, if you insist," Alfie concedes easily, but he focuses mostly on getting Tommy's off completely first, then he sits up and lets Tommy work his off as well. When they're both naked, Alfie runs his hands up and down Tommy's sides, over his hips and down his legs then back up again.<br/><br/>"Fuckin' hell, Tommy, every inch of you is divine, ain't it. Every inch. Little piece of heaven, sculpted right out of marble under my hands. Never get tired of this, never will."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He does insist and he’s pleased that Alfie has stopped protesting when he tries to get him to undress. Sometimes, it’s fine if they don’t quite make it to undressed but this, well, this is personal and should feel like it. This isn’t Alfie bending him over the edge of the bed and having his way with him nice and rough. This is different. He can’t say better just yet because there are real merits to having his brains fucked out but it’s good. There’s more of a connection between them with soft and slow and he needs that sometimes too even if he’s been avoiding it.<br/><br/>“Good,” Tommy murmurs, hands sliding over Alfie where he can reach and the movement is lighter than the other man is probably used to by now. He can do gentle too. “Because I quite like having you.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"You do, Tommy, do you," Alfie asks as he resettles in Tommy's arms before he can properly filter the question from his brain to his mouth. He likes to think he knows that Tommy likes having him. No, he does know, doesn't he. Tommy shows his care in little ways, little ways that add up over time. The surprise Hanukkah. The bathroom with the pouring dish for his hands. The kisses in the woods, in the house, on the bed under the sheets. The hand in Alfie's hair, running over his skin despite the fact that it's not nearly as pretty or perfect as Tommy's. The master bedroom. The acknowledgment of gentle fucking.<br/><br/>Still, it's nice to hear, whispered secrets and admittances in Tommy's master bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>“I do,” he agrees, not hesitating to wrap his arms back around the man so his hands can rub over the man’s broad back. Tommy’s skin isn’t perfect either. Maybe he doesn’t have a skin condition but there are plenty of scars on him, blemishes in pale skin and he accepts them, just like he doesn’t mind the rough patches on Alfie’s. It’s part of him, isn’t it? It says something that he looks good even having it and some of that he knows is just general confidence.<br/><br/>“And if you don’t know it, I haven’t done well enough today,” he pauses, then adds—“Or you need better glasses.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Mmm," Alfie hums, relishing in the agreement of the words, bending his neck to mouth at Tommy's throat some, nipping gently and suckling patches of it between his lips and teeth, then when Tommy continues he actually can't help the short little puff of laughter that escapes.<br/><br/>"No, no, no, don't need better glasses. I see it just fine, Tommy, I do, even if these old eyes of mine are a bit blurry, I still see it," Alfie amends, peppering little barely-there kisses along Tommy's jawline.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” he asks, tipping his head to the side to give Alfie the access he needs to get at his neck and throat. He hums appreciatively at the affection and the light smattering of kisses. They’ve plenty of time so he lets him do as he wants and that’s a conscious decision <em>not</em> to drag the man into a hard kiss to get him worked up. See? He can behave.<br/><br/>“There’s a pair just there you can try,” he says, making a vague gesture toward where his has been abandoned and unable to keep the slight smile off his face.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure," Alfie promises, his hands wandering yet again, over Tommy's chest and ribs and shoulders, finding the scars and stroking right over them.<br/><br/>"Oh fuck off, Tommy," he huffs, and he somehow manages to make the phrase an endearment more than a threat, likely made easier by the fact that he doesn't stop giving the other man kisses all over his skin and that their bodies are pressed tight together, with Tommy's leg cradling his hip like it was meant to.<br/><br/>"Now flip, yeah?" Alfie asks, pushing his nose affectionately against Tommy's jaw, like a nudge. "Don't get to see your backside enough for my liking."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He does manage to make it sound endearing and that makes Tommy actually chuckle quietly. He doesn’t do it often but Alfie brings out the best in him. Of course, teasing the man is entertaining just for his reactions so that helps too. He doesn’t have to pretend to be someone else or someone better when he’s with Alfie. He knows their world. Knows what it entails. Understands how war affects a man.<br/><br/>It feels good to have Alfie pressed against him. The warmth of his skin, his weight above him, he’s alive and breathing and all Tommy’s. He lets out a quiet sigh at the request because he’s perfectly happy with how they’re laying right now but he twists his head to claim a quick kiss from the man before he complies. He turns over and for now folds his arms under his head.<br/><br/>“I’ll have to get a bigger tub.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>No, there's no pretending here. Alfie knows the darkness just as well as Tommy does, even if he wasn't a tunneler. In war, you do terrible things to survive. Awful things. But then you find out later what it is you fought for in the first place. The chance to do this, right here. Who gives a fuck if it's illegal to lay with another man? It feels good, it feels right, and it's simpler this way, too, in here at least. Out there it's more complicated, but in here it's not.<br/><br/>Alfie hears that little sigh but ignores it because he knows what he's going to do later, he's already got it all planned out and he knows Tommy will like it just fine. Once he's flipped and comfy, Alfie reaches over to the nightstand and grabs the bottle of oil. It rolls inward and settles against Tommy's thigh - he'll get to it in a bit, he just wants it close.<br/><br/>"What?" Alfie asks, his attention split just because Tommy's backside is <em>fucking pretty</em> and he's busy settling against him, Alfie's half-hard cock pressing between Tommy's ass cheeks. His hands run upwards over Tommy's ribs, then over his bunched shoulders and outward over his arms. He rocks his hips gently, teasing, while he presses reverent kisses along Tommy's shoulder blades and the nape of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Obviously, he doesn’t care much that it’s illegal either. There are worse things he’s done than slept with Alfie Solomons and he’s gotten a fucking medal for some of those. Kind of sends a mixed message now, doesn’t it? He’ll do what suits him. This feels right and he deserves something good in his life for all the hell he’d been through so far.<br/><br/>“My bathtub isn’t big enough for the both of us,” he replies by way of explanation and he has his head tilted to the side but he can’t really see Alfie when he settles on him. He can feel him and his cock just fine. He hums as the man touches him and his eyes half-close to enjoy the kissing. The movement between his cheeks is interesting and his own cock is hardening in response against the bed under him.<br/><br/>“So I need a bigger tub.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>“You want me in your tub with you,” Alfie summarizes slowly, his tone curious and light as he continues his ministrations, his mouth busy leaving endless kisses on Tommy’s neck while one hand slides down again over Tommy’s hip to give his ass a squeeze. He groans and lets his eyes close, inhaling the scent of Tommy Shelby.<br/><br/>Tommy Shelby is a drug, all on his own.<br/><br/>Bathing together is something men don’t ordinarily do. There are bath houses, sure, but that’s for soaking and it’s impersonal. Having a tub big enough to specifically fit two men in it... well, that’s something, innit?</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>It had been a fleeting idea because of the need for both of them to take a bath at the same time and wouldn’t it be more efficient if it had only been one tub to fill and clean? Makes sense to him. Why waste time with two? The bonus is he gets rubbed down by his boyfriend or vice versa. He can’t lose there. He might not need another excuse to have Alfie’s hands on him but he’ll keep coming up with them anyway.<br/><br/>His hips jerk as yet again his ass gets squeezed and it’s just an instinctive reaction at this point. He can’t keep it from happening.<br/><br/>“Sometimes it’s hard to get all the horse stink off,” he answers. “Easier to give you a hand in the same tub.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>What Tommy doesn't know is that Alfie had had that same thought, he just chose not to voice it because, well, that seems awfully needy of him, to demand Tommy get a tub that could fit both of them, right? But since Tommy himself spoke of it...<br/><br/>"Bit cocky of you to assume you'll be convincing me to get on horses still," Alfie murmurs between kisses, then gives him one nip on some bunched muscle just to give him some sting amidst all the gentle. He's busy grinning into that bite because he loves when Tommy jerks his hips like that with those ass grabs, they never get old.<br/><br/>"But alright, Tommy. Two men, one tub, less stink of horse, got it," he says, giving his hips a little thrust before he starts to spread kisses down Tommy's shoulder blades, down along his spine, and further still, his hands now both finding Tommy's ass to give it solid squeezes from both sides. Ugh, he loves Tommy's ass.<br/><br/>"Too fuckin' pretty down here for your own good, Thomas. Too pretty..." he says, his lips now pressing against the elegant curl of Tommy's tailbone, his beard tickling right along the seam of his ass.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe it is,” he agrees, though he doesn’t seem to really think it’s a problem and that’s because they’ve already proven he can charm the man onto a horse. If he can do it once, he can certainly do it again. Tommy is absolutely confident in his abilities in that department. He’s not above using his sex appeal to get what he wants and sometimes that happens to be Alfie Solomons on a horse.<br/><br/>He inhales at the surprise bite but the sting fades quickly into light, feathery kisses and all he really needs to do is lay here. Honestly, it’s a nice change from his other forays into gentle sex. Usually, he feels like he’s the one that needs to make sure his partner feels cared for and doted on so this is a bit of a switch for him. Obviously, he wants Alfie to feel that way too but the other man is essentially in charge here and so far he’s wonderful. Even if he does seem to have an unhealthy obsession with Tommy Shelby’s ass.<br/><br/>Tommy shifts at the tickling, unable to really go anywhere with Alfie’s weight holding him down and he huffs a little because he can’t actually say it tickles out loud, now can he? “So I’ve heard.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Tommy in charge of their evening can happen later. Next time, even. But right now it's Alfie's duty, his <em>job</em> to keep Tommy out of his own head. He'd asked for gentle, tonight, and Alfie... yeah, Alfie can do that.<br/><br/>And yes, it might be a tad unhealthy, this obsession of his.<br/><br/>"Tilt your hips for me, would you, dear?" Alfie asks sweetly, lifting up off Tommy enough to give him the proper leverage. "Better yet, why don't you grab one of those pillows, eh? Put it right there, then you can just relax while I have my way with your ass, here."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Next time, he's fairly certain he'd already promised Alfie some rope and a blindfold but he's flexible. He doesn't mind seeing where things go. He doesn't see the man as the sort that would be comfortable with being so helpless so he's guessing both of those things had been intended for use on him.<br/><br/>He cants his head and then reaches up to grab one of the pillows, then raises up his hips far enough to prop them up at the angle Alfie wants for what he has planned. Slow and gentle. That's what he'd asked for and then he'd handed the whole thing over to the other man. He can follow directions better than trying to have patience.<br/><br/>"Good enough?" he asks as he settles back down against the bed.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>No, Alfie isn't quite ready to be the one restrained. He likes touching too much, likes being in control too much to give it up entirely. It's not that he doesn't trust Tommy, he does, it's just... something he's not quite ready to do.<br/><br/>"Can I get a paintin' of this done? Eh? Right here, exactly where I am, this angle and everything. That's the kind of painting I want, mate, look how fuckin' lovely that is. I'd hang that up on my wall at home, I think," Alfie says as his answer, then without waiting for a response from Tommy, he leans down and presses a purposeful, strong kiss right to Tommy's tailbone. He doesn't lift off again, though, instead giving that same spot a wet, flat-tongued lick as his hands come up to spread Tommy, nice and slow. His lips travel downward steadily, a trail of kisses and licks and the occasional nip.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He raises an eyebrow over his shoulder before settling his chin on his hands and for a moment, he honestly considers the logistics of it. There are, of course, plenty of painters he could pay off to keep quiet about a nude painting done of Tommy Shelby. He has the money and the reputation for it. Still, is that a thing he wants to exist? He's not so sure.<br/><br/>The first few kisses and licks are nice but once his ass cheeks are spread, he starts actually paying attention to what Alfie is doing instead of letting his mind drift to nude paintings of himself. The beard is impossible to ignore anyway once he starts on such a neglected place.<br/><br/>"Alfie...?" he says or asks, he's not sure which one, but he's smart enough to know if he gets much lower he'll be against Tommy's entrance.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Shhhh, shhh," is all Alfie says, his breath warm as it brushes over the rarely touched skin of Tommy's ass. And that's good, isn't it? Clearly Tommy's never had someone dote on his ass quite like this before. He detours from his mission, briefly, to paint open-mouthed kisses and licks over the globes of Tommy's ass, but then he gets right back to it, licking right along the seam and spreading him further with his thumbs.<br/><br/>Now, he wouldn't do this every day, right? But... they both just bathed at the same time not long ago, so he knows Tommy's as clean as he's going to get down there right now.<br/><br/>So... without further ado, he pulls back just enough to get his beard out of the way, then leans in, hums, and gives Tommy's entrance a firm, steady lick with the flat of his tongue, from the stem of his balls all the way past his hole.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>No, he's never had anyone this enamored with his ass. Squeezes here and there, sure, but he's definitely never had any mouths on it. This is new territory for him. He's never had his mouth down there on anyone either. He's almost relieved that he had cleaned well knowing Alfie would have his hands down there but this? This is promising to be even better.<br/><br/>"Ah--" he exhales in surprise at the feeling of the man's tongue somewhere so sensitive. It's warm and wet and so <em>intimate</em>.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, well, if he's going to be sticking his cock in there, sometimes he may just want to put his mouth on it first before it starts to get really sloppy with oil. And if he's going to put his mouth on it and lick it, he's going to give it the same absolute attention he would with any other endeavor in the bedroom, so Tommy really is in for quite a treat here.<br/><br/>So he hums again, long and low and pleased, giving Tommy long flat licks for a few strokes, then of course he changes it up with quick, pointed flicks that push just barely inside and, well, there's no avoiding the occasional scrape of beard right over and against that sensitive place a time or two.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Yes, he is in for a treat and Alfie is in for his own just from the sounds that Tommy is undoubtedly going to start making. He isn't surprised that the man is giving it his all. Much like him, there's no doing things halfway. If it's going to be done, it's going to be done the right way.<br/><br/>His breath quickens almost immediately when Alfie starts to lavish attention on him with his tongue. He mixes it up, keeps him guessing and the beard is just scratching enough to be a noticeable sensation. It all mingles and mixes together. He reaches up to grab another pillow, this one for under his head, so his hands are free to move on the bed.<br/><br/>"Oh Alfie," he sighs and it's a good one. A happy one. Just the man's name on a light breath as encouragement for him to keep doing what he's doing.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Mmmmhmmmnnn," Alfie hums again, giving Tommy the acknowledgment that yes, he heard him, yes he enjoys hearing those noises and Tommy should definitely get a little louder so Alfie can hear his name being called amidst them a little clearer. He shifts to get a better grip on spreading Tommy's cheeks, leaving his hole to the chilled air for a moment just so he can get a good bite in to one of those fucking delicious globes.<br/><br/>He sucks on his own finger for a moment, lathing it with spit just so he can forego the oil - he doesn't want the taste of it on his tongue, but he still wants a little penetration for Tommy to cling to - and without really giving Tommy time to breathe, he <em>gently</em> presses his finger against his entrance, probing with it alongside his tongue, then gradually sinks it inside as Tommy opens up for him.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He'll get louder. Alfie doesn't need to worry about that. He just starts off quiet. The other man can consider it a good measure of how well he's doing because Tommy typically doesn't make that much noise in the bedroom.<br/><br/>His hips twitch at the bite and he doubts that leaves a mark but the sting is still nice, just a little bit to spice things up. It keeps him guessing, doesn't it? Another soft moan escapes him when he feels pressure against his entrance that isn't just the man's tongue. Tommy relaxes to let Alfie's finger slip in and pairing it with something wet and firm is a wonderful sensation.<br/><br/>He's almost disappointed he hadn't tried this sooner, almost.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>It does keep Tommy guessing, and it's just on the edge of <em>not</em> gentle. It's affectionate biting, it is, but even they can't really go <em>all</em> gentle, can they? At least not yet. Still, this is more intimate than Alfie's ever done and he's hazarding a wild guess that Tommy has never had his asshole licked by a man or a woman, so, this is a new experience for them both.<br/><br/>Alfie's rather enjoying himself, which is good, innit? His cock is hard, rubbing against the duvet of the bed and leaving a little smear of pre-come when he does shift a little to get a better angle but he has no intention of using it for anything but to put inside Tommy later, so he doesn't even touch it. His finger disappears entirely within Tommy, his tongue licking and curling against the puckering rim that's holding tight to his finger.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>This is more intimate than anyone has ever gotten with him. He can appreciate that means he is important to Alfie, not that he hadn't known that already, but it's just one more piece of the puzzle, eh?<br/><br/>His own cock is definitely considerably harder than it had been and no one is going to be using this pillow to sleep on because he's most assuredly going to be leaking fluid all over it by the time things are said and done.<br/><br/>He groans and shifts his hips, pushing back slightly against the intrusion. He's not demanding more but Alfie can hardly blame him for chasing such a wonderful feeling, can he?</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie doesn't talk much when he's this focused. It's also difficult to talk when his tongue is busy flicking just on the inside of Tommy's entrance, but he does make a lot of pleased, contented noises just to indicate that he's on a very clear mission and he's going to be very, very steady with achieving that mission.<br/><br/>But... getting Tommy to come from this is not his aim. Tommy wants gentle, and Alfie really wants gentle. Nice, easy in and outs of his cock within the other man, holding him close, kissing his pretty lips and the rest of his pretty face and watching him come undone right before his eyes... so he slows it down. His licks become long and slow, not quite torturous but close, his finger working in and twisting before pulling back out again. Then he pulls out entirely and gives Tommy another - now very wet - kiss to his tailbone.<br/><br/>"So fuckin' pretty, Tommy, I told you, mm?" He says as he wipes off his lips, scrubbing at them and his tongue a bit and wiping it off on the sheets. Then he reaches for the oil and uncorks it.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't expect the man to talk when he's using his tongue for other, more interesting things. Things that are starting to make Tommy squirm and breathe heavily. There are more sounds spilling from his lips as he rocks slightly and he can't help the friction he's getting from the pillow on his cock. His aim isn't to get off from it but it's an added layer that makes it just that much better.<br/><br/>The slowness is what he'd asked for, isn't it? When Alfie slows down, it's noticeable and Tommy groans in protest when he pulls back altogether. He's allowed his complaints, yeah? Particularly when it involves a distinct lack of fingers or tongue in his ass.<br/><br/>"Fuck, Alfie," he breathes, looking over his shoulder to watch the man open the oil.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I'm gettin' to it, ain't I," Alfie says with a little huff, but it's amused and he throws an affectionate glance over at Tommy. He knows he's pushing the limits of Tommy's patience, but he'd promised and Alfie expects him to keep it.<br/><br/>Fuck, though, Tommy's face is flushed and he looks so fucking beautiful.<br/><br/>"You look so fuckin' beautiful," he says, because that's what he's thinking in that moment, so he says it aloud. He dips the bottle to pour some oil onto his fingers, drops them briefly to Tommy's entrance to really soak it, then goes for a little more. Then it's re-corked and tossed aside.<br/><br/>"Gonna work you open now with these, yeah? So no more tongue. But... you promised me, Tommy. Keep that promise, alright? It's gonna be slow, so. Don't care which way you lay. Back, belly, doesn't matter to me, you're pretty on both sides, but I want to sink into you with you on your back, eventually. So I can look at you during."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He knows that he's getting to it and he'd given his word that he'd be patient, which Alfie is helpful to remind him about. He'll keep that promise especially if he wants the man to do this again. He has to know that Tommy can handle slow and gentle or he might be more hesitant the next time around.<br/><br/>"That's what I want too," he murmurs, sighing appreciatively when he feels the man add oil and slick his opening. He wants to be able to see Alfie while he takes him. Intimacy at its finest but they need to get there first and for that, he thinks he's in a good position. The other man has better access to stretch him out and he gets a good view of the ass that Tommy knows he loves. All he has to do is be patient. They'll get there. That's a promise from Alfie too.<br/><br/>"Stomach is fine right now," he adds. "So long as you keep talking."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Good. Good," he nods, because yeah, he thinks that was a perfect plan, to let Tommy know what all he plans to do. Give him a little bone, give him a teaser, let him know so he can relax, let it build without too much tension mixed in. It'll happen, Alfie will promise that much, he just won't promise to tell him just how long it will take.<br/><br/>"So long as I keep talkin, right, well. That I can do, most certainly," Alfie says with a very, very happy tone of voice, and he's here for gentle, not torture, so he slips his slicked up finger right back inside Tommy, the way already eased by his spit and Tommy's readiness. He twists and curls it, nice and easy. In and out.<br/><br/>"See, right here, this is the easiest part, innit. Just the one. My tongue helped, though, didn't it. And I've never done that before, really, so. Not sure what I was expecting, but. I'll tell you I wasn't expecting to like it quite so fucking much, I wasn't."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He knows Alfie can talk so he has no reservations in that department. He likes to hear him too and it's surprisingly relaxing so he's sure that will extend to their bedroom activities. He's gotten tastes here and there but nothing like this where the man's mouth hasn't been busy elsewhere.<br/><br/>Tommy groans as the man's finger slides home again and he drops his head properly against the pillow, trying to stay relaxed, trying to keep himself from jerking his hips up into the man's hand already. This is going to be a long night if he can't restrain himself a little. Patience. It's worth it.<br/><br/>"I liked it," he mutters and he'll have to return the favor someday, eh?</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, you fucking did," Alfie hums, tilting his head as he watches Tommy's entrance stretch and quiver to accommodate him. Oh, it's a heady sight, it is. It doesn't take him long before he starts to poke and prod around with two, eventually pulling out the one and gently, oh so gently, pushing in both.<br/><br/>"S'fuckin' soaked down there, and I know for a fact it ain't all oil. A lot of it is me, innit? Spit, all over you, because you, Tommy... belong to me, don't you? And if I want to fucking shove my tongue inside you, I'm gonna do that, and you're gonna love it, ain'tcha."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Quiet moans and groans escape him as Alfie opens him up with one finger, then softly adds another one. He can hardly believe how soft the man's hands can really be and it's wonderful. He's listening to him chatter too with his eyes half-lidded and he can't keep his hips from rocking ever so slightly now that he's more open. The stretch feels so nice and the trouble is he knows it can feel even better which is where the trouble with his impatience comes in.<br/><br/>All he can do is nod a couple of times in response and he murmurs the other man's name but largely he's focused on breathing.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Mmm, yeah, you're opening up for me so good, Thomas. Look at you, barely even moving your hips at all, so good for me," Alfie murmurs, his voice going softer to match the softness of his penetrating fingers. He shifts around so that he's laying on his side beside Tommy, his arm at a relaxed, easy angle for working him open but also close enough that he can press kisses along his backside and shoulders.<br/><br/>"So fuckin' beautiful, Tommy. Truly, you are. Lovely, wonderful Tommy Shelby... fuck, can hardly believe it sometimes, just looking at you."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>It's not easy to keep this still and he knows that Alfie knows it but he really does want to wait for the main event. He just has to keep telling himself that the wait is going to make it even better when Alfie finally sinks into him. The anticipation is what's good and the connection it gives them but right now, it's the knowledge of what's going to happen that's keeping his hips in place.<br/><br/>He really wants three fingers. Wants to be open faster so they can get to the real penetration. This is all part of the plan though isn't it? All part of the experience. Alfie is good to him. It's one of the many reasons that he's still with the man. He knows he'll take care of him. He just can't help but want it all at once.<br/><br/>Tommy closes his eyes, trying to just focus on the moment, on the here and now. On the way two of Alfie's fingers slowly press into him, scissor to stretch him out and slide out again. He wouldn't call the movements lazy but they're gentle and easy to match with the words spilling out of the other man's mouth.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Lucky for Thomas, his desire to speed things up is his motivation to remain relaxed and let Alfie open him up. So, it's really not terribly long before two fingers turns into a probing three, though they've done this enough now to know that the switch to that many is where the burn really starts for the other man. So he takes it slow here, probing, pushing, and rubbing along Tommy's entrance with gentle but firm pressure until he feels that inner ring really loosen and relax to accept them.<br/><br/>"How we doing, Tommy, mm? Speak up, yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Three fingers does burn when he first starts to stretch him out but it’s not a bad sensation. He’s used to it by now and he knows it will fade as Alfie continues to work him open. There’s always going to be some when the man’s fingers are replaced with his cock no matter how much the man stretches him but it’s worth it in the end.<br/><br/>Tommy isn’t so used to how slowly the man eases him in to three fingers. It’s usually nice and rough, which he likes and it makes him squirm but different isn’t bad in this case. His hips are rocking a little more now as he tries to get Alfie to sink them in him properly but it’s not really demanding. He just can’t manage to stay completely still.<br/><br/>“Good,” he says. “It’s good.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie will accept a little movement just fine. He knows Tommy lacks the basic understanding of the word patience on an ordinary day, but today he seems to have been reminded of it enough to keep himself in check. Alfie doesn't like to be rushed with these things, as Tommy has learned throughout their increasingly intimate relations.<br/><br/>"'Good', he says," Alfie huffs with amusement in his tone as he does, in fact, sink his three fingers inside Tommy's heat. And it is very warm, and wet, and although there is some relaxing happening he's always tight in some capacity. "You're lucky I can read you well enough to know what Tommy Shelby means by the word 'good'. Or maybe I'm just doing such a <em>good</em> job I've reduced you to single words and utterances that are more grunts than actual descriptions."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>No, he knows Alfie doesn’t like to be rushed and if he is, Tommy is often punished by having to wait longer or with several hard slaps to the ass depending on the other man’s mood. Of course, those don’t really feel like a punishment sometimes. He uses the description loosely.<br/><br/>Tommy groans when he’s finally stretched out and there are several quiet noises that follow it as rocks his hips back into the man’s hand. He’s starting to get worked up now which means he’s going to struggle more in the patience department. He really is trying here though so he hopes Alfie appreciates it.<br/><br/>“That’s the one,” he breathes out, hands tightening marginally against the blankets and mouth parted so he can breathe easier.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, it is, it is," Alfie murmurs, curling his fingers and moving them around nice and slow, working him open with small scissoring motions and twists of his wrist. He leans in to press a couple kisses to the sharp edge of Tommy's shoulder since that's the easiest thing to reach in his position.<br/><br/>"Little bit more, dear. Not quite ready. Close, though, mm?" he continues, and now is when he starts to really pump in and out of Tommy, with three fingers and some weight behind it. Gentle? Comparatively. But it has enough punch to it to keep Tommy content enough until he's flipped over. Hopefully, anyway.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He feels the kiss and it’s nice but he’s much more focused on what the other man’s hand is doing. It makes him want to come up on his knees to rock easier so he can get him even deeper. He doesn’t, he behaves himself instead and keeps his hips on the pillow. His cock is trapped between his stomach and his pillow so he’s getting that friction too which isn’t doing much more than teasing him.<br/><br/>Tommy is relieved when Alfie reads his mind and starts to give him more anyway. Every thrust has a grunt or moan that accompanies it and he’s starting to breathe harder now. He really feels like he’s ready and this is the point at which he’d probably demand the man’s cock but he’d given his word to be as patient as possible so instead he just squirms against the bed.<br/><br/>“Alfie—fuck,” he moans and it’s accompanied by a small, quiet whimper.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Mmm," Alfie hums in response to that little whimper, looking down between them and to the crest of Tommy's beautiful ass. He sees the restraint and feels the slight shifting under his hand. Oh, Tommy's being <em>so good</em> for him, isn't he? He really is. That alone makes Alfie's chest go tight. This means something, doesn't it. It means something to Tommy, it must mean a lot actually, to give Alfie this.<br/><br/>"Think you're ready now, sweetie. You're fuckin' beautiful, ain't you. Let's get you flipped over, eh?" He says, then gives Tommy a firm push of his fingers to tide him over, curling the tips and scraping them over his prostate on the way out.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>“Ah—“ the sudden brush of fingers purposefully against his prostate sends a white-hot burst of pleasure through him. He had heard what Alfie had said but fuck if that doesn’t feel amazing. He could do with a little more of that but the other man’s cock is going to be better he just needs to wait, just a little longer.<br/><br/>“I’m ready,” he agrees and his voice is breathy as he pushes himself up enough to do just that. He settles his ass back down on the pillow just to give Alfie a hand with the angle. Hopefully, that will make it easier on him. His cock is hard where it lays against his stomach and his blue eyes are full of need and lust. It’s all directed at Alfie.<br/><br/>His voice drops a bit lower and soft as he says, “Come on, sweetheart.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, yeah, you're ready, I'm coming, I am," Alfie says at the tail end of a grunt and Tommy can trust that Alfie is very eager to sink into the man just as much as he is. He's hard and leaking and he wipes his mouth off again with his non-soaked hand, but he wouldn't blame Tommy if he didn't want to kiss him again until he scrubs his mouth out with soap considering where he put it not long ago.<br/><br/>He shifts around until he's on his knees between Tommy's thighs, his hand running up said thighs and past Tommy's hips. He detours for the oil, though, uncorking it quickly so he can lather up his cock until it's dripping onto the sheets. If it's going to be gentle, it should be an easy slide, he figures.<br/><br/>"Alright, alright. Fuck, Thomas, every bit of you is fucking divine," he groans, then corks the oil and tosses it aside where it clunks down onto the floor somewhere, he doesn't care where. He settles closer, gripping one of Tommy's thighs with one hand to lift him and open him up some while the other guides the leaking tip of his cock to Tommy's hole.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, well, they can both scrub their mouths out. Alfie should have thought about that before he had gone and put his tongue there because Tommy wants his kisses. He cares a little where the man's mouth has been but at this point not enough to deter him.<br/><br/>Tommy lays back against the pillow behind his head and watches the other man as he shifts into position, as he lathers himself up, as he takes his time when he wants nothing more than his cock in him. He cooperates with the slight change in position, more than happy to show off his flexibility if it means having Alfie and he groans quietly when he finally feels the pressure of the man's cock at his entrance.<br/><br/>"That's the way," he breathes and he raises his other leg so he can give Alfie plenty of room.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Only one way, Tommy, and that's in," Alfie hums, but his voice is a little rough with his own control beginning to slip a bit. It's heady, having the man like this. Endlessly willing, practically begging for it but with barely controlled patience.<br/><br/>He watches as he shifts his hips forward, watches as Tommy briefly clenches right when he pushes but then Tommy's entire lower half visibly relaxes and oh, fuck, that's <em>beautiful</em>, isn't it. The way Tommy stretches to accommodate him, then stretches some more over the crown of his cock and then all of a sudden it disappears inside the other man, swallowed by its greediness for more.<br/><br/>"Fffffuckin' hell," Alfie groans, long and low and once he's in he curls Tommy's legs up and settles between them properly, slowly seating himself to the hilt.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He huffs in response to the comment just because it's ridiculous but he's too distracted to come up with a proper response. He swallows as Alfie presses forward slowly and the first little push always has some resistance but at this point he's had enough practice at relaxing that it doesn't take much for Alfie to push past the ring of muscle.<br/><br/>Tommy groans as he stretches open, as his lover fills him up and he tilts his head back, lips parted in a quiet 'Oh'. So wonderful. It never gets old feeling Alfie press into him and he bends his legs so he can slide home the rest of the way.<br/><br/>"Fuck," he agrees, hands reaching up for Alfie to pull him down and into a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie doesn't hesitate to take the plunge for the kiss. Tommy knows where his lips were so it's his choice and he made it, so what the fuck why not, right? One hand reaches out to hold himself steady so he doesn't crush the other man while the other roams over every inch of Tommy he can reach, his hips jerking in tiny little rutting motions just to test the waters for what's to come.<br/><br/>"Mmnh, oh, oh Tommy..." he moans against the other's lips, then really starts to thrust, rolling his hips in a fluid stroke, holding himself nice and deep.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Honestly, the kiss doesn't last near long enough, just because Alfie is moving and touching and Tommy finds he needs to breathe quite a bit more than he needs to kiss the man. His hands shift to wrap around his boyfriend, hands pressing flat against his back and holding him close.<br/><br/>"Fuck--" he says again, trying to keep their lips together and largely failing. "Alfie--ahh."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>As far as kisses go... it's fucking sloppy. Overly wet and their lips part strangely but neither of them can really be bothered to care overly much. Alfie groans again, long and low, bending his head just enough to attack Tommy's throat and jaw in open-mouthed, wet kisses mixed with nips.<br/><br/>His breathing picks up as he gets going, pulling out only about halfway before he can't stand the cooler air on his dick so he pushes right back in again. It's not the hard, relentless rutting they're both used to and it takes a lot of willpower for him to not go that route, but that's not what this is about and so he refrains, keeping the slide home smooth and gentle.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>It is sloppy and he just can't bring himself to care right now. It's good enough for him. Tommy tilts his neck so Alfie can lavish attention on his throat instead and he barely even notices the beard, though it's obviously rubbing against his skin. It just all mingles together into something wonderful.<br/><br/>Alfie is clearly more patient than him because if it had been up to Tommy, this would have already devolved into the rough thrusting and claiming that usually happens in the bedroom. The slow, easy slide makes a quiet whimper escape him as the head of the man's cock slides against his prostate. It drags it out and sends bright bursts of pleasure through him.<br/><br/>"Fuck," he moans out and that's apparently all Alfie is going to get as far as words out of him right now. He can take solace in the fact that it's all his fault.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Tommy usually is the one that devolves into an almost constant stream of 'fuck' in either a different language entirely or just over and over again in English, although Alfie's certainly not immune to the same. It's a very applicable word of expression, and it lets him know he's doing a bang-up job.<br/><br/>The whimpers, though. The soft sounds. <em>Those</em> are the real gems in Alfie's opinion, and he adores hearing them, and he adores even more when he's the one pulling them out of the man in the first place.<br/><br/>His hands eventually seek out either side of Tommy's face, his weight distributed onto his forearms. It's a gentle cradle but mixed with soft strokes of his thumbs over Tommy's cheeks, the one catching over that lovely little scar. He stops his kissing long enough to pull back and simply stare down at the man beneath him even if his lower half is still rolling and pumping into Tommy in steady, firm strokes.<br/><br/>"This gentle enough for you, dear? Mm?" He asks, voice soft and it's not at all condescending but a real, honest question.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>With the slow, steady thrusts, the head of the other man's cock presses and drags against his prostate with each little movement. Good enough to coil in his gut and make it hard to catch his breath but it builds him up slowly. That means are plenty of those little, wonderful sounds coming out of Tommy.<br/><br/>His hands and arms are tight around Alfie, he won't say clinging to him, but the man is very much a grounding force for him right now. Of course, that also makes it easier to keep him close enough to kiss even if they're still fairly sloppy. The other man's kisses to his face and throat are soft and dare he say, sweet? So different from their usual but also so very nice.<br/><br/>The cradling of his face is a surprise and it leaves him with nowhere really to look besides up into the other man's face even as their hips come together again and again. He closes his eyes briefly just to enjoy the feel of Alfie's thumbs caressing him before he nods, reopening them again.<br/><br/>"Yeah," he breathes and there's so much emotion in his face, in his eyes, so much he isn't going to be saying out loud. It's visible enough that Alfie can see it and it's the same reason he had avoided this for so long. It's hard to be this vulnerable and open with someone especially for them. His lips twitch into a wry smile, "It's good."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Yes, Alfie sees it. He sees just about everything, especially this close. So all the things that are in Tommy's eyes pouring outward to him don't even need to be said aloud, not really. It's difficult to say all that aloud, anyway, whether they are who they are or not.<br/><br/>He does huff out a silent laugh, though, at the very pointed use of that word again and he bends to brush his lips over Tommy's.<br/><br/>"Good. Yeah. 'Good'. It is. Feels fucking good, don't it," he sighs, his thumbs still stroking away at his cheeks. His back hurts and his legs are sore as hell but that's not really a thought in his mind right now because he's still working on his mission, and he's going to complete it.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Feels fucking good, Alfie," he agrees against the man's lips and his hands slide over Alfie's back, feeling the man's muscles move as he thrusts into him. It's actually wonderful. Tommy is doing his best to have patience. He'd love nothing more than for Alfie to turn those long even thrusts into something hard and fast but that's not the point of this.<br/><br/>Tommy whimpers and follows it with a quiet moan when Alfie's cock hits him just right. The man knows what he's doing in the fucking department. Hell if he doesn't just want more of everything. His hips rock more insistently into the thrusting. He can't help himself. The slow build is wonderful, it really is, but it might also drive him mad with pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Mmmm," Alfie hums in agreement to that, dipping his head again to Tommy's neck. It's the perfect space for it, really, and it means he can wrap his lips around Tommy's clavicle and suck on it and breathe him in deep while he fucks him all gentle just how Tommy wants.<br/><br/>Eventually his hands move, sliding down Tommy's frame, catching on each bullet hole on Tommy's left side, then down further still to grip his ass with one hand and a well-muscled thigh with the other, spreading him nicely so he can pull back to the tip of his cock, then slide right back inside so agonizingly slow it makes him moan brokenly as pleasure lances up his spine.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Tommy hadn't realized when he'd asked for slow and gentle that the man would be this thorough about it. Stupid though, really, because Alfie hasn't failed him on any of his requests yet. He likes to think that he hadn't failed him on anything either.<br/><br/>"Alfie--" he moans, tilting his head side to side as the man takes his time seating himself back in him and he really doesn't know how much more of this he can actually stand. The other man's moaning really isn't helping in that area either. It's a glorious sound. One he loves to hear from above him.<br/><br/>"Alfie--" he says again, this time turning the man's name into more of a plea.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>No, Tommy hasn't failed him at all. They set their conditions out in the open early on and so far, Tommy has kept to them. Alfie likes to think in the relationship department he's fairly understanding and reasonable. Considering how well off they are at this stage, he's willing to say that yes, those conditions were more than reasonable.<br/><br/>The pleading of his name does things to him. Good things. And although he's not going to stop the 'gentle', he is going to speed up a bit because fucking <em>hell</em>, he wants Tommy moaning his name like that until the end of his days. So he growls low in his throat and grips Tommy harder, one could even consider it <em>passionate</em>, and begins to roll his hips into Tommy hard enough to literally rock the bed and scoot Tommy's shoulders up higher on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>They are pretty well off at this point. They seem to understand one another and they're respectful of what they've each laid out. He's shared more with Alfie than he has most people and that certainly counts for something.<br/><br/>"Ah--Ah--" Tommy rolls his hips to meet his thrusts as well as he can with the man's hands on him. The shift from slow to passionate is perfect. It's exactly what he needs right now. As much as he adores the man's slow affection, he's too worked up to be that patient now. "Yes, Alfie--"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>And Alfie is too worked up to be chatty in any capacity. He's instead devolved into nothing but grunts and growling moans mixed with sloppy kissing bites to Tommy's throat and shoulder as he works to build up his orgasm. The slow build is torturous and exquisite all at once and they've both hit their breaking point with the slow gentle and moved onto the passionate need for completion.<br/><br/>"Nnnh, <em>ngh</em>! Tommy, <em>fuck</em> -" The growled out words are muffled into Tommy's throat and yeah, his control is really starting to slip now, but he seriously doubts Tommy minds all that much considering the noises <em>he's</em> making every time Alfie thrusts up into him.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck, Alfie--<em>fuck</em>," Tommy moans and he's making a slew of sounds that he'd find embarrassing if he cared but right now he doesn't care about anything but the slap of Alfie's skin against his as he buries himself in him again and again. It's divine and exquisite and he's definitely out of his head now. Everything is absolutely focused on how fucking good this feels.<br/><br/>His orgasm is right around the corner. It's coiling in his gut and everything thrust just drives it closer and closer.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie's is right there with him, cresting that hill in tandem with Tommy, curling heat lancing from his dick all the way down to his toes and up to his brain with every hit and it feels so fucking good... it can't possibly feel any better than this, surely.<br/><br/>He'd kiss the man senseless but he's not sure he has enough brainpower to manage it at the moment and not clack their teeth together, so instead he simply bites down on Tommy's shoulder and digs in, hitting Tommy deep once, twice, five more times before he comes so hard he shouts and his vision goes white.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>No, it can't feel any better than this.<br/><br/>It's the bite that does him in. The sharp pain coupled with the steady thrusts sends him tipping over the edge with a deep moan and he follows it up with the man's name as his mind goes blank. His mouth falls open as his muscles tighten around Alfie and he spills himself between them. He barely notices the man's other thrusts but he does basically cling to him as he rides it out.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>It's only after they've both spent themselves entirely, with Alfie's cock still pulsing weakly inside Tommy's tight, come-filled body that he realizes he broke the skin of Tommy's clavicle. The smell of blood is sharp in his nose and he belatedly slips out his tongue to lathe it apologetically over the wound and soothe the sting.<br/><br/>"M'not even sorry about that, dear. Taste too fucking good - ah -" he cuts off with a little gasped inhale as his cock twitches and gives one last effort into filling Tommy up.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>His nails are probably digging into Alfie's back at this point so they're even. Tommy collapses back against the bed, panting heavily and he makes a soft, quiet sound when the other man moves against him. He can feel the warm, wet fluid that's now filling him up. It's a great feeling.<br/><br/>"Don't have to be sorry," he mutters as he tries to catch his breath. His eyes close as he focuses on breathing in and out. The bite had actually felt kind of nice. It'd been enough to finally tip him over the edge, right? It'll heal just fine. No harm done.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>“Good, m’not, that’s what I just said,” Alfie grunts back, even though he’s still licking at the wound like a dog, lapping up the little spots of blood that keep popping up. He grunts again and rolls his hips as an afterthought, his now softened cock remaining inside Tommy by barely anything except the tightness around him.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie is more than welcome to keep licking at the bite that he had made. Tommy has no intention of moving anywhere and that includes getting a towel to wipe himself up so if he doesn’t want blood everywhere he best keep going until it stops. His hands slide idly up and down the man’s back but he really is perfectly content to stay where he is right now and never move.<br/><br/>A soft whimper escapes him when Alfie moves because he’s overly sensitive and he shifts his hips slightly, which doesn’t actually help. In fact, it just makes things worse. He exhales a sigh when the feeling settles down then shifts one hand to pull Alfie up into a light kiss.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie hums softly at the touch. It’s very, very nice to have someone who has no qualms touching him even over his afflicted skin. Sometimes it itches like mad, but thankfully his flare ups haven’t been that bad when he’s been around Tommy.<br/><br/>“Hmm,” Alfie hums out a pleased sound at the kiss, but when he shifts just marginally he does slip out of the other man. He groans at the feel of all that chilly air suddenly around him, and he hisses against Tommy’s lips when he moves and his back protests. Then he feels Tommy’s come on his belly, wet and sticky between them.<br/><br/>“Ah-“ He bares his teeth as he’s forced to move, sliding off to the side of the other man.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He makes another soft sound as Alfie falls out of him and he can feel fluid following. It’s such a weird feeling. He doesn’t mind touching the man since he knows he isn’t going to get it. He’s just surprised there isn’t anything that can be done about it. Of course, there’s only so much doctors can do but he’d expect there to be a cream to put on it.<br/><br/>“You alright?” he mumbles as the hiss and the grimace he sees from the other man as he moves. They’ve done a lot today. Undoubtedly, Alfie’s back is starting to bother him. Tommy, for his part, still isn’t moving. He’s pretty comfortable right now.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I’m good, mate,” Alfie says even through another grimace and now that he’s in motion he might as well get up all the way. Tommy is the one that usually retrieves the cloth so he’ll return the favor while he stretches his back and get two birds with one stone.<br/><br/>So he does that. The basin is filled with warm water this time, and he perfunctorily cleans himself off then returns a few moments later with another for Tommy.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>If he says he's good, then he's good. Tommy isn't going to baby him and he certainly isn't going to treat him like a cripple. Besides, he's still busy basking in his orgasm. He raises one arm to rest over his forehead with his eyes closed and he feels like a cigarette but he's honestly too content to bother just yet.<br/><br/>He can hear Alfie get up and hears the water in the basin as he dips the cloth in. His eyes open again when he hears the footsteps come back to the bed and he sits up so he can lean over to take the cloth from Alfie. He has much more of a mess than the other man between his stomach and what's leaking out of him but he manages to get to it before it's dried too much.<br/><br/>Tommy drops it over the side of the bed when he's done and takes a deep breath, then exhales. "That's the way it's done, Alfie."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie snatches the cloth to toss it on the floor away from the bed to join the bottle of oil... somewhere. He doesn’t really care, he just wants the come filled cloth to be not on the bed or anywhere near it.<br/><br/>“Yeah, it is,” Alfie agrees readily, and he’s definitely favoring his right leg now but he’s glad it’s unlikely Tommy will question it. He did make him ride a horse. Twice. Then went and demanded <em>gentle</em> out of him, and how is Alfie supposed to say no to that when he’s invited into Tommy’s room for the first time? Not that he wanted to say no in the first place. It’s just his back paying the price for it.<br/><br/>“Rather liked that, didn’t you, dear?” He asks, then just as he settles on the edge of the bed to get into it he inhales to ask another question and something catches wrong in his throat.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>No, he won’t question it. Tommy knows better by now though he does hope if the man were actually having trouble that he’d ask for his help. There’s no judgment from him. Alfie should know that much by now. He had, indeed, made him ride a horse and give him a nice thorough fucking. Next time, he’ll think about spacing it out more for Alfie’s sake. If nothing else, at least the man intends to stay the night.<br/><br/>Tommy smiles and his chest probably shouldn’t tighten the way it does when Alfie calls him dear or sweetie but it does. He opens his mouth intending to respond when the man is hit by a horrible sounding cough. He frowns when he hears it and sits up, hesitating briefly before shifting close enough to rub his back between his shoulder blades.<br/><br/>“Do you need water?” he asks.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie can’t even cuss to express his upset when he’s too busy hacking up his own lung. It feels like one of those coughs that happen when you inhale your own spit but deeper and more hoarse. All he can do is cough harder to try and expel it even if it feels like nothing is actually there, his back tensing up with it.<br/><br/>“Fuck,” Alfie manages to croak out, then he nods after a moment since it seems like it’s not going away on its own.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He shifts to stand up at the nod and this might be a surprise but it’s not just whiskey on the side table especially when he knows Alfie is going to be staying here. Tommy had wanted to make sure anything they might need would be available so he doesn’t have to actually put clothes back on.<br/><br/>Tommy quickly pours a glass of water from a pitcher and returns to the side of the bed to offer it to his boyfriend.<br/><br/>“Here you are.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie takes the glass and downs it quickly, then barely manages to keep himself from coughing that right back up too. But he does keep it down and once the fit has subsided, he groans and closes his eyes.<br/><br/>“Let’s go back to the part where we talk about how good the gentle fuck was, alright?”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He watches him take his drink and he waits to see if Alfie will want more when he’s finished with one. Hopefully the man isn’t coming down with something. He can’t afford to be sick right now. He’s far too busy.<br/><br/>“Good?” Tommy teases, his lips twisting into a wry smile.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that’s the word you seem to like most, innit? Not ‘wonderful’. Not ‘lovely’. Not ‘the fucking best’, as some might consider it, but ‘good’. Your term,” Alfie replies, voice still hoarse from his coughing fit but he’s recovering alright.<br/><br/>“Been doing that lately,” Alfie admits with a twist of his lips into a frown, “Over awhile. Must be catching strange in my throat or something. Since we’re not talking about it and all.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"The fucking best, eh? Is that your term?" he asks and this time he really does smile.<br/><br/>"If we were talking about it, I'd tell you if it keeps happening you should consider a doctor," Tommy advises but he's only the man's boyfriend, what does he know? He's hardly the one to ask about healthy ways of living.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about, mate,” Alfie says, licking his lips and taking some careful breaths to make sure he doesn’t have a repeat of what just happened.<br/><br/>“A doctor, eh, Tommy? Yeah, alright. That’ll be the day you quit smokin’, right?”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Mmmm," Tommy replies because he knows what he'd heard, yeah? The fucking best works for him just fine. It's pretty high up there at any rate. He'll need a repeat, of course, just to confirm. He doesn't think Alfie will have a problem with that.<br/><br/>"If that's the condition, you're in some trouble," he says with a huff.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, no problems on Alfie’s end. Tommy moved and moaned in all the right ways and they both know that it meant something between them to do it. Gentle is rarely reserved for their kind, but Alfie knows what they have is different than most. It may be difficult to say out loud, but it doesn’t mean it isn’t there.<br/><br/>“Right, well. Doubt it’s much of anything, it comes and goes with the rest.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>It had meant something and Tommy isn't looking too closely at just what it had meant. It is difficult to say out loud and especially so soon into their relationship. They have plenty of time ahead of them to get used to the idea. Maybe someday, but certainly not today.<br/><br/>He nods in understanding. The other man is older than him by nearly a decade. Yes, that's something he knows and he doesn't pay it much mind. However, it does come with the knowledge that he has a few lingering health problems. Tommy has tried very hard not to mind them and certainly not to baby Alfie about it. So, for now, that's all the advice he'll get from Tommy about it.<br/><br/>He'd love to have a smoke now that he's up but if Alfie is having a temporary issue with his lungs then even he knows it's not a great idea and he really doesn't feel like leaving the room. Tommy leans in to give him a soft kiss instead and says, "It was a wonderful day, Alfie."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie hums in a soft way to accept the surprise kiss. It barely even makes it past his beard, but the intent is what matters more than anything and the tension in his shoulders from his coughing fit loosens because of it.<br/><br/>"Am I gonna be able to walk tomorrow, Thomas? Eh?" He asks instead of simply agreeing with the other man despite the fact that it was, honestly, a wonderful day. "That your plan all along, was it?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Simple way to keep you to myself," Tommy agrees with a shrug of one shoulder. It hadn't actually been his intention to make the man so sore that he wouldn't want to move but sometimes that's just how it goes when your partner isn't used to horseback riding.<br/><br/>He tilts his head at Alfie with that sly smile of his, "And in bed."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Mmm," Alfie hums again, then reaches up to catch Tommy's chin to drag him down for another kiss, since the first one was quite frankly way too short for his tastes.<br/><br/>"And what do you plan to do with me while you have me to yourself, dear, mm?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He is more than happy to be pulled into another kiss and honestly, if he thought Alfie's back could handle it, he'd straddle his lap but he doesn't want to put too much pressure on him right now. He really isn't out to incapacitate him over some fucking and kisses.<br/><br/>"I've some ideas," Tommy replies.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, well, Alfie has similar plans and no real qualms about pushing his body to its limits and beyond them for the sake of those kisses and some fucking, which is why he grabs for Tommy's waist and tugs him closer with obvious intent to get him right into his lap.<br/><br/>"Show them to me."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>If Alfie insists, Tommy isn't going to complain and he's more than happy to settle his naked thighs on either side of his boyfriend's. He shakes his head as he reaches up and drags his fingers through Alfie's hair.<br/><br/>"Don't you like surprises?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Another, longer hum escapes Alfie as he closes his eyes and basks in the feel of the other man's hands in his hair. God, that feels so fucking good, just that simple motion. He could be lulled to sleep from it if it went on long enough, he's pretty sure, not unlike what he does with Tommy some nights.<br/><br/>"Mmmm... sometimes surprises involve the barrel of a gun... others you naked in my lap. Seems about fifty-fifty, don't it? Not terribly good odds in our line of work."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Considering the hum and the way the man closes his eyes, he goes ahead and runs his hand through his hair again.<br/><br/>"I haven't held a gun on you in months," Tommy points out in protest though he's hardly the only one to ever surprise Alfie with a gun and the man hadn't really been surprised, now had he? He'd been fully prepared for everything except Tommy tackling him.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>And Tommy once again gets the same result, only this time Alfie rests his forehead against Tommy's shoulder and into the hollow of his neck, where he exhales long and slow, eyes still closed.<br/><br/>"Going soft on me, Thomas," he murmurs, running his hands slowly over Tommy's hips and ass and down his legs. Intimate but innocent enough in intent. They've already spent a good deal of their lust for the evening, after all. Or Alfie's at the very least.</p><p> </p><p>"Shall we be dull together, eh Tommy? No guns drawn on one another anymore. Almost sad, really."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"If you think horses and keeping secrets from our enemies is dull, I could always pull a gun on you just to keep things exciting," Tommy muses, tilting his head to watch Alfie lean against him and he raises his hand just to toy with his hair now.<br/><br/>The touching from Alfie is nice. It's always nice. He misses it when they're apart. It doesn't have to be about sex, not now, not when they're both content and spent.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Bah, fuck the secrecy, Tommy. Your people know of us, here. If they don't, well, they're blind and deaf, ain't they, and no policemen have shown up at either yours or my own door. Your mansion, my house...." He mumbles, his hands traveling over Tommy's skin the entire time he does it, fingertips a barely-there touch, almost not touching at all.<br/><br/>"...Horses or no, I need a change of scenery, Thomas."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>His people do know. His sister knows. Alfie's neighbors are bound to start noticing Tommy Shelby is around at all hours of the night. How long before it gets into the ears of the few people that could actually make their lives hell?<br/><br/>On the other hand, men are certainly allowed to have friends and close ones. Maybe it's a surprise that he's made friends with Alfie Solomons but why not? They're together often enough for business. Their relationship is only there if the eyes watching want it to be. Otherwise, they're just dear friends. Sherlock and Watson, although he's not sure Alfie would appreciate the comparison.<br/><br/>Tommy gently fluffs Alfie's hair with his hand a few times, thinking and considering, all the things that could go wrong and all the reasons not to care. He's felt the same, hasn't he? It's why he'd had the wonderful idea to get the man on a horse. Something different. There's only so much entertainment four walls offer. Only so much they can discuss the news. As nice as the sex is, that's not the only reason he visits Alfie. They're both on the same page there too.<br/><br/>He inhales, then exhales again, a drag on an invisible cigarette. "Mmm."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Well the thing is, not a whole lot of people around here could really make their lives hell, could they? Not anymore. With Tommy overwhelmingly controlling London alongside Alfie, Birmingham, and all manner of other avenues including the police force... no one would dare speak up against either of them even if they had airtight evidence against them for sodomy. If they did, they know they'd more than likely wind up in the cut just for suggesting such a thing.<br/><br/>The realistic part of Alfie's brain knows that Tommy is really the kingpin in all of this, he is, but despite the business aspect of it... in the intimacy department they are equals, now. That and Alfie is well aware of his own increasing age and also his increasing lack of motivation and aspiration for total control, even if that may not be entirely known by everyone else.<br/><br/>And no, he wouldn't appreciate the comparison. He is no one's <em>Watson</em>, and he's certainly not some loyal dog following the master like that doctor, either.<br/><br/>"Mmmm," Alfie hums back himself, suitably distracted for a moment by the hand in his hair. He turns his head just enough to press soft kisses to the bite wound on Tommy's shoulder that's already starting to bruise.<br/><br/>"Let them talk, eh? Fuck 'em, I don't care. It's not like I'm going to be sticking my tongue down your throat in the middle of the street, right? Just business, far as everyone else is concerned. 'Less you want me to take you to the lavatory behind a restaurant and fuck you silly and scare the little boys away."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Tommy is listening to Alfie’s rambling and he makes good points. All things that he’s thought about himself and there’s a need to be somewhat careful but between the Eden Club and the Russians he’s seen enough obviously gay men that if they’re getting away with it then certainly no one would bat an eye at two of the most dangerous men in London having dinner together. There are much safer fish to fry. Besides, they are friends and business partners, so long as they aren’t climbing in one another’s laps there’s no reason to suspect something untoward is going on.<br/><br/>“You’d fuck me in a lavatory but not in a barn?” he raises his eyebrow even though Alfie isn’t actually looking at him. His voice is light and easy. He knows the man is—mostly—joking but he can play along, eh?</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>“There ain’t any horses in the fucking lavatory, are there Thomas,” Alfie huffs out between lazy licks of his tongue along Tommy’s skin. His hands have found their way back to Tommy’s ass and waist and his one index finger is playing idly with the bumps of Tommy’s tailbone.<br/><br/>“S’different, don’t ask me why, just is. They look at you different, they do. But yeah, I’d fuck your pretty ass in a lavatory. It’s the thrill of it, innit? Keep quiet or else type thing, yeah? Fuckin’ hell.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>His hand is still in the other man’s hair though the other one has been wandering the man’s back and he mirrors the slight caress on Alfie’s tailbone just because he can while he tries to discern just how serious the man is about this. He can’t really see his face with his mouth on his skin so it’s hard for him to tell.<br/><br/>“Well, well,” he says which is a good indication he doesn’t know exactly what to say here. “You draw the line at barns. I draw them at lavatories.”<br/><br/>Tommy pauses, decides he can at least play to the fantasy and adds, “If you wanted me quiet, you’d have to make me.”<br/><br/>He isn’t, in general, a loud man in the bedroom but Alfie does tend to bring it out of him. He is pretty sure the man has told him numerous times that he <em>wants</em> to hear him, in fact.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie is full of hums and soft grunts of pleasure and contentment at all the touching. They are both rather enjoying touching one another, and Alfie apparently becomes distracted easily by it, especially when they're both naked and Tommy is in his lap.<br/><br/>"Ah, no, actually. <em>You</em> would want you to be quiet, eh? I'd want you to be as loud as possible, wouldn't I. 'Cause I love hearing you cry out for me, yeah? So you'd have to just... make yourself stay quiet, wouldn't you. Stuff your fist in your mouth, maybe," Alfie continues, and then he bites down on the previously made wound just to re-open it again and lick at it with immediate apology.<br/><br/>"But... that's fuckin' disgusting, dear. Fuckin' in the lavatory, why on Earth would you want to do that? Yeah, no. The kitchens maybe, but not the lavatory."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Yes, they are enjoying touching one another. It's wonderful. He grimaces at the sharp pain of being bitten again when he's not all dazed and needy from his orgasm that actually hurts. The licking afterward really doesn't make him feel that much better about it and he huffs at Alfie as the man licks the wound.<br/><br/>"So you would," he agrees, though honestly the thought of Alfie making him be quiet is certainly a fun one, pin him down with a hand over his mouth? He probably shouldn't like that idea as much as he does but well, he's sure to visit that one on some lonely night with himself.<br/><br/>Tommy nods, they're in agreement then, which is nice. "You brought it up, Sweetheart."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>If Tommy is down for some pinning and potentially some choking, Alfie's not opposed to it in any way. Pretty much any situation where Tommy is beneath him in some fashion is something Alfie is completely down for so long as Tommy is also equally on-board with it.<br/><br/>"Mmm," Alfie hums, still licking away and leaving kisses in between, then out of the blue he grips Tommy by the thighs so he can lift him up just enough to twist them onto the bed, Alfie above the other man. It tweaks his back but he's already paying for what they did earlier, may as well really push it now, right?<br/><br/>"Call me that again. Go on."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He is not opposed to the idea. They can see how the ropes go, eh? That should give him a better idea. He does trust Alfie. If the man had intended to hurt him, it would have happened long before the gentle fucking. He definitely wouldn’t be inviting him to go out in public. As much as he respects the man as a businessman, he doesn’t know that Alfie has the patience to pull a long con. He’s too unpredictable.<br/><br/>Besides, Tommy can see that the man cares about him. He’d gotten on a horse for him for fuck’s sake and treated him well. No, he thinks Alfie is in just as deep as him. So yes, he trusts him enough to give it a try. If nothing else, their sex life is quite interesting.<br/><br/>He blinks and then he’s suddenly on his back on the bed. He might be fairly sated but his heart rate spikes and he inhales at the manhandling. It shouldn’t affect him the way it does but no one else would dare. It’s a little exciting having someone confident and strong enough to put him where he wants him.<br/><br/>Tommy raises his hand and cradles the side of Alfie’s face, “Sweetheart.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Yeah... yeah, Alfie's in pretty damn deep. He is. No way would he have gotten on a horse if he wasn't, nor would he be here, now, in Tommy Shelby's master bedroom telling him to call him sweetheart.<br/><br/>"Mmmm, yeah..." Alfie hums, closing his eyes and pressing his face into the touch. "Like the way you say that. To me. At me," he admits, a little quiet because men don't admit things like that, do they? Well, they should, so he's going to, even if his chest is all tight from it.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>No, men usually keep things tight to their chest. Tommy is closed off with most people and he tries to open up with his partners but he does tend to get caught up in his own head. It helps that Alfie has similar experiences in the war and in their business so he knows how things go. It makes it easier to talk to him. He watches Alfie’s reaction to his caress and it’s simple to tell what Alfie means when he says it directly.<br/><br/>“Well, Sweetheart,” he says, making sure to drag the word out but the words are soft in return, just to make things even. “I’m happy to provide.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Fuckin' hell," Alfie huffs out, looking down at Tommy and he sighs, practically collapsing down so he's laying directly beside Tommy, his face resting in the crook of his neck.<br/><br/>"Should have never told you that, should I. Never gonna hear the end of it now. Gonna be the death of me, Thomas Shelby. With your dashing good looks and your 'sweethearts' and your kosher dinners you have the chef make up just for us. For me, really, I know, because I'm Jewish. And this," He says, gesturing vaguely to the room at large, "Yeah... yeah, this most of all, I think."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He shifts just enough to make sure that Alfie is comfortable when he settles beside him and he turns his head into the man when he basically nuzzles at his neck. This feels good. It feels right. Never mind what the world thinks about it, having this man against him is what he wants and fuck anyone else’s opinion.<br/><br/>“You’re right,” he agrees with a smile. He won’t hear the end of it. He fully intends to use that against him forever. He has to have something right? Tommy glances at the room at the gesture and says, “You deserve this, Alfie.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Not sure I do, but I'm a selfish man, ain't I," Alfie murmurs, and he's staring off past Tommy with his one eye that can actually see further than an inch in front of his face thanks to Tommy's throat being in the way. His arm rests idly over the other man's stomach, though it's motionless.<br/><br/>"...So I'll take it."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He does but Tommy isn't quite ready to share his reasoning behind just why he thinks that way, not yet. All Alfie has to know is that he thinks he does and to accept it. Someday, the other man might understand why he deserves it.<br/><br/>Tommy drops his head back against the bed and stares at the ceiling. He's starting to get tired and if he is, Alfie undoubtedly is too. Still, he's comfortable and doesn't want to move just yet, so he'll wait a good ten minutes before he says anything. He can usually tell when Alfie is getting tired because the man's rambling tends to fall off. A quiet Alfie is a tired one.<br/><br/>"Alright," he says finally, tapping the man's arm that's across his stomach with his hand. "Under the covers. Your back will thank you for it tomorrow."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Mmm," he grunts out in protest, a little more than half asleep because his breathing is just starting to even out. He honestly doesn't want to move at all, he'll be fine, right? His back is already fucked, anyway. But the tapping pulls him out of his comfortable almost-sleep and he grunts again as he's spurred into belated and groggy motion.<br/><br/>"Alright, alright, I'm up. Fuckin' hell, so bossy."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He sits up with a tired smile as Alfie moves to grab his glasses from the end of the bed to put on his nightstand. Tommy is moving fairly slowly too. He's starting to get a bit sore from their activities so now is a good time to settle into bed.<br/><br/>Tommy waits on Alfie to settle in bed before he decides that, at least to start with, he's not sleeping on his side of the bed. Clearly, the man had been enjoying his closeness and he'd been rather fond of it too so he'll settle up against him under the covers to rest his head on shoulder. He wraps his own arm over the man's stomach.<br/><br/>"Night, sweetheart."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Uuuuugh," Alfie groans as his own goodnight from that teasing tone in Tommy's voice as he settles into the other man's vast array of cushy pillows. He accepts the cuddling with ease considering he's still not entirely awake and it feels damn nice, lulled immediately to complete unconsciousness by the heat spreading from Tommy into him beneath the covers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Morning After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With the night before a great success, Tommy caters to Alfie's morning after and all his aches and pains.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That last chapter is again one of my personal favorites!  Their first gentle sex... not quite love-making, but passionate all the same.  Love it. </p><p>Tommy starts off with this one since he's obviously the one to wake first on most mornings!  Enjoy! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So they sleep cuddled together and again, it's some of the best rest that Tommy ever gets, up until the point that he's rested enough for the man's snoring to actually wake him up. He can't fault Alfie for it. The man can't really help it and he'd worn him out a considerable amount. A pillow over his head muffles it well enough for him to get a few more hours of sleep though that means rolling away from him.<br/><br/>He wakes earlier than Alfie and slips on some pants so he can slip out quietly to smoke a cigarette or three. Tommy hadn't smoked after sex the night before so he feels the need to make up for it now while he checks the papers. When he's done smoking, he gathers some quiet work to take upstairs. There's enough light from the large window and the fire he quietly stokes when he goes back that he can get some things done.<br/><br/>Tommy knows Alfie hates it when he sneaks out and makes him wake up alone so even if he's working at least he'll be in the room when he finally wakes up.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>So Alfie sleeps, and he sleeps <em>hard</em>. Now that they've slept in one another's presence plenty they are entirely comfortable and trusting with each other, so he sleeps that much harder, which unfortunately for Tommy means Alfie snores. And when he's entirely exhausted from not only the gentle fucking but the riding of horses as well, he snores even louder than usual.<br/><br/>Alfie is dead to the world even as Tommy gets up to do whatever he needs to do, and is still out like a light for some time after he returns to the bedroom. When he does at last wake up, it's a slow lift into consciousness and then when he shifts even the slightest bit he groans and grimaces.<br/><br/>"Fuckin' hell...." he mumbles, the words slurred and stilted and his <em>entire body</em> aches. Muscles he didn't even know he had in his legs are aching and protesting even the slightest movement. He may very well just never move ever again.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Morning, sweetheart," Tommy says when he feels Alfie move and hears the mumbled curses. He's still working quietly and he doesn't give him a glance just yet. He knows that the man is waking up and it sounds like he's incredibly sore. It's not a really a surprise given everything they'd gotten up to yesterday.<br/><br/>"Rough night?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Fuckin' hell, Tommy," Alfie repeats with a longer groan at the endearment, because dear lord Alfie created a monster already just from that one little admittance.<br/><br/>"Your bed is a fuckin' marshmallow, innit," he continues, his voice still thick with sleep.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Yes, he has created a monster, but they're alone so he might as well get as much use out of it now as he can right?<br/><br/>"Close enough," Tommy replies and he's a tad distracted as he's busy adding up some numbers but once he's done with the column he closes the book to put it on the nightstand. His glasses follow and he shifts on the bed so he can lean over to press a light kiss to Alfie's cheek. "Sleep well?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Even now, two months and change into their relationship, he's still surprised by the easiness of Tommy kissing him. It makes him hum in pleased surprise when he feels Tommy's lips brush against his cheek, and he peers over at him with one heavily squinted eye.<br/><br/>"I don't think I can move, Tommy. What magic voodoo did that horse do to me."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He stays close after the kiss, leaning on the bed beside Alfie and he huffs in amusement. It’s no surprise that the man can’t move with everything they’d done and Tommy will be careful about spacing things out a little better in the future. He doesn’t actually want the man to be unable to walk after their dates.<br/><br/>“Alfie, I have it on good authority that horses are incapable of putting curses on people,” he informs him. “Your body just isn’t used to riding.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Don't think it was meant to, Tommy, tell you the truth," Alfie groans, baring his teeth in a grimace as he shifts just enough to lift one of his legs under the covers. Ow. Ow ow ow.<br/><br/>"You gonna piss for me, eh? It's way over there and I think you'll laugh too much watching me attempt it, so I think I'll just stay here 'til I die."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>“Won’t laugh, you have my word,” he says holding up a hand like an oath. “But you’ll end up on the floor without help.”<br/><br/>Help, he might add, he is more than willing to provide since he’s gotten the man into this mess to begin with so it’s only polite that he offers.<br/><br/>“Or I could find you a jar. Mm?”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Eeehhhn," Alfie grunts, unhappy with both of those options but fuck, his bladder is full and he really does need to piss and with the aches in his muscles from barely moving he's pretty sure Tommy is right, walking isn't going to be easy, at least from the start.<br/><br/>"Alright, then," he growls out, then forces himself into movement and shifts into a sitting position by dragging himself up to lean against the headboard. Oh dear, even that took some work. "How's this. You laugh, I shoot you. Deal?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He sits up when Alfie actually starts to move and he’s moving even slower than Tommy had expected. He’s definitely pushed him too much this weekend and he’s a tad sorry about it but his boyfriend is a grown man. He can say no to things. He’s pretty sure Alfie thinks it had been worth it even if he’s paying for it now.<br/><br/>Tommy tilts his head and shifts so he’s facing Alfie once he sits up. He nods a couple of times and spits in his hand to offer it to Alfie. “Deal.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, he is a grown man, he is. He'll deal with it. He's been through worse, much worse, but he's also trusting Tommy here because he's showing that vulnerability in the first place. Anyone else? Nope. They'd never even know about it at all. But yes, it had definitely been worth it, he won't deny that at all.<br/><br/>Alfie hears the spit and glances over at the outstretched hand, eyeing it a moment. He thins his lips, then spits in his own and shakes on it. Good, so it's business not personal if he has to shoot Tommy, that makes it alright.<br/><br/>"Come on, then," he says, not looking at Tommy as he offers up his arm to be grabbed.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Yes, well, he’s trusted Alfie with plenty over the past few months and at some point they both need to stop justifying why they’re trusting one another. They’re friends and lovers. That’s just what’s done. Nobody else thinks about how weaknesses might appear to the world or how the man they’re fucking might use it against them. Maybe someday they’ll be able to see it that way. Old habits die hard, particularly when they both have a bit of a history of betrayal.<br/><br/>It makes it alright but he’s not particularly fond of the idea. He doesn’t intend to laugh at Alfie but he does have to wonder if he’d follow through with it. Tommy actually thinks he might. Either way, he’s far more worried about the man falling and breaking his head open on a table.<br/><br/>Tommy slips off the bed and goes around to the side to take ahold of his arm in a firm grip, wrapping his hand around his forearm to help pull him to standing. “On your count.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Maybe someday, yes. It's still too soon to really, truly trust even Tommy, but they're getting closer, aren't they? Old habits do die hard.<br/><br/>Oh, Alfie would shoot him alright, especially now that they shook on it. The problem on Tommy's end is that he didn't negotiate on <em>where</em> he'd be shot if he did, in fact, laugh, so that's up to Alfie isn't it? Could be the gut, could be his big toe, it's hard to know for sure.<br/><br/>"Three," Alfie says right away once Tommy is steady. He hates counting, he'd rather just get right to it. The ache in his legs flares immediately once he's up and he locks his knees tight to keep them from buckling on him. "<em>Fuckin' hell</em>."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>No, he hadn’t negotiated but he doesn’t need to negotiate about something he isn’t going to do. Of course, they should probably have worked out some conditions. If Alfie makes him laugh on purpose, that shouldn’t count and he’d have to seriously consider that his boyfriend is trapping him in order to shoot him which would be a little concerning, eh?<br/><br/>He grunts as he helps him get to his feet and he extends his other hand just to make sure that they aren’t going to have a repeat from the woods. Once it’s clear that Alfie is going to stay upright for the moment, he drops it away.<br/><br/>“Easy does it,” he says.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>That would be a little concerning, yes. Luckily for Tommy, Alfie is too entrenched in his own aches and pains to betray him quite so intensely. Plus he likes him quite a bit, so that's also a big reason.<br/><br/>"You sure you want to deal with all this, Tommy," Alfie asks with a huff of repressed pain, though the more he walks the more sure he feels that he isn't going to just face-plant right into the floor. Still, he's got a grip on Tommy's forearm as well just to make sure.<br/><br/>"Surely there are younger, less... old men and women you could woo without much fuss. People you won't have to help to the fuckin' lavatory."<br/><br/>Because he's pretty sure that it's not going to just start getting better as time goes on, is it?</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He's here for Alfie to keep hold of his arm so that's just fine though it seems at least a little of the stiffness is working itself out so Tommy is less concerned that he might have to help him up off the floor. Of course, if he does his job properly he won't end up there at all.<br/><br/>"I've already tried younger, sweetheart," he sighs. There are probably younger men and women he could woo but there aren't any like Alfie Solomons. His track record isn't the best outside of whores either. Time to try something new, right? "They're both dead but so far you're still alive. You can handle yourself in our world. Lived this long, eh?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Mmm," Alfie hums his assent, half-listening because he's focused on his feet and his knees and how fucking bad it hurts to walk, which is quite frankly ridiculous. Riding a fucking horse and fucking your boyfriend gently shouldn't hurt this bad after.<br/><br/>But they make it to the lavatory without incident and he takes back his arm with a grunt because he can damn well piss on his own at least. When he comes back out, stiff-backed but thankfully with an empty bladder, he leans against the wall and looks over at Tommy by the fire.<br/><br/>"You said both," he says, his brows drawn up in confusion as he recalls what Tommy said. "You said both are dead. Now I know about one, but... who's the other?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Once Alfie takes his arm back, Tommy decides to give him space and he adds some more wood to the fire himself. He might as well. He has a feeling they'll be spending the majority of the day in here anyway. He'll have to make sure they get breakfast brought up. Alfie only thinks he's been spoiled.<br/><br/>He glances toward the man when he reappears and his gaze shifts down from Alfie, then back to the fire at the question. Had he said both? He hadn't been thinking his words through because he'd been focused on making sure the man stayed upright. Too late to take it back.<br/><br/>"Some girl, before the war," Tommy says, in a tone of voice that suggests that she hadn't just been 'some' girl at all and the same tone of voice that usually has whiskey chasing the words back down his throat.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie watches Tommy closely and hears the tone just fine for what it means, openly frowning.<br/><br/>"Right," he says after a moment, considering his options in asking about it. They're not really the sharing sort most of the time, so he chooses instead to let Tommy continue if he wants, or drop it if he wants.<br/><br/>"You gonna help me back over there or what," he says, gesturing with a tip of his head to the bed.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>It feels like a lifetime ago but you never forget your first love or your first heartbreak or sitting next to a bed and watching your love die when there's nothing you can do about it.<br/><br/>Tommy shifts from where he's standing back to Alfie and dutifully offers him his arm. He's quiet as they make their way back to the bed and it's not until the man is sitting back down that he actually says something. Maybe Alfie is talking and maybe he isn't, he had been too busy thinking to really pay attention. Either way, he's not talking now.<br/><br/>"Her name was Greta," Tommy says quietly and he is actually looking at Alfie as he talks. "She was nineteen. I was a bit older but still young. We were happy. I took her to the fair. Communist meetings. Thought we might change the world."<br/><br/>He clears his throat, "Then she got sick."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie takes Tommy's arm and shuffles back to the bed. He does talk, inconsequential things just to fill the air because otherwise with Tommy it sometimes gets a little stifling with all his unsaid thoughts filling the room. But once he's on the bed, he can tell before Tommy even opens his mouth that he's going to talk about that girl so he goes silent and waits.<br/><br/>His brow draws heavy over his eyes as he listens, looking up at Tommy even as he leans back against the headboard. Communist meetings, eh? Tommy doesn't strike Alfie to be particularly socialist leaning, so it's pretty obvious his mind had been changed at some point.<br/><br/>"What kind of sick," he asks, voice hushed so as to not startle the other man from actually opening up to him.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>The war had changed him. That can be said by a lot of people and not just him, but he knows it's true. The same person that had gone to war hadn't come back. Him, Danny, his brothers. They're all somebody different than who they used to be.<br/><br/>Once Alfie props himself up, he moves to pour himself a drink from the sideboard cabinet at the front of the room and he turns around to lean against it so he can face Alfie.<br/><br/>He takes a small sip of the whiskey and then says, "She had consumption."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>That can be said of everyone. War changes everyone. No one goes to war and comes back the same, and if they do they're rare and absolutely insane. Alfie knows that, too.<br/><br/>"...ah," is all Alfie can say to that. He wonders sometimes if his cough is related, but he'd be long dead by now if that were the case and he hasn't coughed up any blood, either. Still, it's a terrible disease, and usually a death sentence.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"She lived for three months," Tommy says and this time he does down the rest of the glass between sentences. He twists the glass in his hand even though it's empty and sighs as he sets it down on the table beside him.<br/><br/>"And when it was done, I went to war."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie blinks and looks over at Tommy again just in time to catch the light playing over his throat as he downs the whiskey. He swallows, too, just watching it and then he chews on his bottom lip. He's never been in love like that, though it appears Tommy is prone to it. He looks down at his lap, his fingertips working on a loose stitch in the comforter.<br/><br/>"Did you help her to the lavatory? Tommy?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"And then some," Tommy says and yes, he does seem prone to it doesn't he? Loving too quickly and too deeply is probably going to be his downfall someday. Today though, Alfie is alive and in front of him. He won't call it love, not yet, but he knows he's smitten. He'd never ask a man to fuck him gentle otherwise.<br/><br/>He tilts his head as he eyes the man in the bed. Tommy Shelby is no fair weather friend or lover. "There aren't always good times, Alfie. We hope for them, eh? But you have to take the good with the bad else you end up with nothing."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie licks his lips and swallows again, holding Tommy's gaze and looking between his eyes, caught in them, drawn to them inexorably.<br/><br/>He knows what that means. What Tommy just admitted. If he stood by Greta's side through <em>tuberculosis</em>, then it's pretty obvious what Tommy just said, isn't it? He's not going anywhere just because of some aches and pains on Alfie's end.<br/><br/>"I'd drink to that. I would," Alfie says after a moment with a barely there nod, voice low.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He meets Alfie's gaze without hesitation. He wants the man to know that he means it. Every word. There are plenty of words that he's not ready to say to the man but it's important that he realizes that Tommy isn't going to go running for the hills at the first sign of trouble. He tends to dig his heels in instead.<br/><br/>"Water?" he offers as he stands up and the corner of his lip twitches upward in just a partial smile. There's a tinge of sadness there. He had loved Greta but Grace is a deeper and fresher wound. Either way, they're gone. Just gone. "What would you like for breakfast?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Naw, get me a finger's worth of that whiskey," Alfie concedes and outstretches a hand for it, and he really doesn't touch the stuff very often, if ever, but he could use the spread of warmth in his belly, and he knows it'll get the sting out of his aches and pains and soften them some. A little swig of it won't hurt any, will it.<br/><br/>"Somethin' simple, for once, I think. Give your chef a break from all that constant extravagance."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Alright," Tommy says, pouring the finger of whiskey for Alfie and another for himself. It's a surprise knowing that the man doesn't drink but it's good medicine. Dulls the aches and pains. The man could use something to help the soreness though he has his own ideas there.<br/><br/>He crosses to Alfie to hand him his glass and raises his own in a toast. To the good times, eh?</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Once Alfie has the glass in hand he clinks it lightly against Tommy's in his own little toast, then downs it in one solid swig. It burns on the way down and Alfie grimaces just to keep from choking on it. It pools quickly in the middle of his gut, spreading warmth to his every extremity. It'll have a solid effect on him, even that little bit since he doesn't ever partake in drinks of the alcoholic sort.<br/><br/>"Come here," he beckons, and the burn of it makes his voice raspy and low.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He downs his own in a single drink and it goes down much smoother for him than Alfie but he's had a bit more practice at it. That's two drinks for him so his belly is definitely warm and if nothing else, it relaxes him from their earlier conversation.<br/><br/>Tommy reaches over to put his glass down on the nightstand and he'd intended to order breakfast, but that doesn't seem to be happening just yet. Oh well. Neither of them are going to starve to death. He does as Alfie asks when it's gone and moves close enough to lean over him.<br/><br/>"What can I do for you, sweetheart?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie doesn't answer him right away with words, instead he reaches up and gently grabs Tommy's chin to tug him down close enough to kiss. It's chaste but firm and full of lips instead of beard and he hums softly through it.<br/><br/>"I am... happy, Thomas," he says seriously, but the word is foreign in his mouth and it feels strange to say it. He looks up at Tommy, so close his face his fuzzy but far enough that he has to shift his gaze from one of Tommy's eyes to the other. “'Bout as happy as one can get in our world, I'd guess."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He expects the pull into the kiss and is more than happy to follow through with it, leaning into the man's bearded kiss with a soft hum of his own.<br/><br/>Tommy swallows at the admittance from the other man and nods, "I'm happy too, Alfie. I wanted to show you. That's what all this has been."<br/><br/>He raises a hand and cradles his cheek for another light kiss before he pulls back. "I'm going to order breakfast and then I've a surprise for you. Might help your back."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie closes his eyes for a moment to savor the words and the touches, taking a deep breath to steady his nerves. It's almost terrifyingly easy, sometimes, for the words to come and then to bubble over and be uttered aloud. Only with Tommy.<br/><br/>"Alright. I'll ah... I'll be here, then. Grab me a book or something to read while you're gone. Got enough books in this house to burn the entire city."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>It is easy. It feels like it shouldn't be just because of who they are but Tommy has the same problem with Alfie. It's so easy. Things slip out that he doesn't expect to say and then they're talking about dead women from years ago.<br/><br/>"I will but you won't need it," he replies cryptically and he pulls back to go talk to the first maid he can find about their breakfast, grabbing his cigarettes to have a smoke on his way out. She won't quite meet his eyes but he assumes it's because he's shirtless. At Alfie's request, he tells them to keep it simple but also instructs them they don't want it for another hour. He makes it very clear they want their breakfast upstairs but to just knock and leave it.<br/><br/>He doesn't care what they think about it. He doesn't want them walking in on them even if they're just sitting there. Once she's gone, he realizes that she had been so awkward because of the bruised bite on his collarbone but there's nothing to be done about it now. They know what's going on in his bedroom. Sometimes it involves teeth.<br/><br/>After he speaks with her, he goes to select a few books for Alfie even though he really won't need them for awhile. He had asked for them, though, so Tommy will provide. He selects a Melville, Fitzgerald, something that's probably poetry he hasn't read and--because he's hilarious--a book with tales about vampires. Once he's finished with his smoke, he heads back to Alfie with his selection.<br/><br/>"Miss me, sweetheart?" he gives him an amused look as he shuts the door behind himself. He really isn't going to let that one go.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>The words do make Alfie's brow scrunch up in confusion and he doesn't get an answer to that cryptic message even when Tommy comes back with the books. What he does get, though, is another endearment that's just light-hearted enough to be teasing. Alfie, now over in a chair by the window with his underwear on, just gives him a flat stare.<br/><br/>"Tommy, if you keep using that word... I'm going to shoot you in the foot. Or one of your big toes, and you're going to cuss at me and curse me for doing it because, you know, I like your toes and I'm sure you do too, right? So... don't ruin it, eh?"<br/><br/>And whether he's joking or not is really up in the air, but after his talk of being happy it's most <em>likely</em> in jest. But really, though, Tommy, don't ruin a good thing.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Here he thought Alfie liked hearing it. Oh well. Tommy had mostly been teasing him with that one but he thinks it’s fair. He doesn’t want it to start sounding less genuine than it is so it’s probably a good idea not to overuse it or Alfie might get the idea it doesn’t mean as much to Tommy as it actually does. He doesn’t want that so he’ll behave.<br/><br/>“Alright, point taken,” he says and there’s enough of a smile on his face to show that his feelings haven’t been hurt. He puts the books on the nightstand and comes over to where Alfie is sitting in front of the window. It looks like it’s going to be a nice day. “Breakfast will be along but I asked that they give us some time.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He does like hearing it, but there is such thing as too much of a good thing, and he doesn't want the word to become a mockery of what it was intended to be.<br/><br/>"Time for what," Alfie asks, glancing at the books but they're too far away for him to see the titles. He'd read them but it appears Tommy isn't going anywhere for any length of time. Then he looks up at Tommy, still confused. "Think you sucked me dry last night, I'm not ready for another."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Haven't sucked anything, not yet," Tommy points out, reaching over the back of the chair to squeeze Alfie's shoulders and he gives him a small smile. He has no intentions of that today either. He knows the other man is still beat and he understands but that doesn't mean he can't put his hands on him.<br/><br/>"I'll be saving it for a special occasion, eh?" he has great hands and he may--gently--start massaging Alfie's shoulders. "I've something else in mind. I've broadened me horizons, yeah? Learnt a thing or two from a doctor to help with muscle aches."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Mmm," Alfie hums out, relaxing back in the chair and letting his eyes start to roll in pleasure a little bit once Tommy starts to massage his shoulders and it clicks into place quickly what Tommy has in mind. He certainly wouldn't keep Tommy from sucking him off at any point in time. It makes his thigh twitch pleasantly but he wasn't lying when he said he's dry.<br/><br/>"Did you now, dear," he says, voice falling into a low, drawn out sound. "I about to get a crash course of all your learnings?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He keeps his hands steady but the touch itself is relatively gentle. He's working up to it. He doesn't want to go all out all at once. That takes all the fun out of it and probably for them both.<br/><br/>"If you want it," he agrees, moving outward on the man's shoulders. He thinks he's being rather convincing here. He likes having his hands on Alfie and this is a great excuse to do it more.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Mmmmmm..." Alfie hums again, letting his head fall forward so his chin hits his chest, his eyes closing all the way.<br/><br/>"That's very charitable of you, Thomas," he purrs out after a moment and yeah, it's pretty obvious he's quite down for this. "You want me here or over there."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Over there," Tommy says, giving the man's shoulders one last squeeze before pulling them back so he's actually convinced to get up and doesn't just try to sit there. It's obvious enough that Alfie had appreciated that little bit so if he's careful with him, he thinks he'll definitely like the rest of it too.<br/><br/>"Oil? I can warm it up."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Over there, right," he mumbles, and it takes him a few seconds to collect his motivation to actually spur himself into motion and do just that. He grunts roughly in the process of peeling himself out of the chair, his thighs and lower back feeling like they're on fire. He does manage to make the small trip without incident or help, though.<br/><br/>"Doctor knows best, don't he?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, he does," Tommy nods as he follows though he pauses long enough to strip down to his own underwear. It'll be more comfortable than his pants and he grabs one of the bottles of oil to carry over to the fireplace hearth to warm up. It shouldn't take too long to get the chill out of it.<br/><br/>"On your stomach," he orders. "Settle in, I want you to be comfortable."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie glances over at Tommy while he undresses down to his underwear. He eyes the bruise on his clavicle and his lip twitches upward in a smile before he can help it just seeing it.<br/><br/>"What'd your maid say when she saw that, eh?" He asks as he settles on the bed as ordered, gesturing to said bruise and the very obvious bite marks inside it.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He huffs slightly, still irritated that he had forgotten it, or he might have considered a shirt but it's too late now. He's sure she would appreciate him being more discreet in the future.<br/><br/>"She's a professional," Tommy replies as he crosses back over to the bed and he crawls on it with Alfie. "So she didn't say a word. She wouldn't look me in the eye but she didn't say anything."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"No, 'course not," Alfie says and his voice is tilted up enough that he may as well be laughing out loud with how amused he is over it. With some effort and a bit of grunting he does get on his belly, resting his cheek on his forearm so he can glance sidelong at Tommy while he does whatever it is he plans to do.<br/><br/>"She's saying words now, no doubt. To the others. Bet they wonder how we do it. What positions and all that."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He can hear the laugh in the man's voice and it doesn't surprise him. Tommy had made a mistake there but it's no worse than the Russian running through his house like a crazy person with a gun. They've certainly seen worse than what him and Alfie get up to in his bedroom.<br/><br/>"No doubt," Tommy agrees and he waits to make sure that Alfie is comfortable before he shifts closer. For now, he stays kneeling beside him and he just slides his hands over the skin of Alfie's back for the moment. "Let them talk."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"You ever scare them? Mm? On purpose, I mean. Just to see what they do with it," Alfie wonders aloud, his voice muffled some by his beard and the fact that half his face is shoved into his arm.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>“No, I haven’t,” Tommy replies and he has no intention of terrorizing his help. He feels like that’s a great way to end up poisoned and for the moment, he’s content with being alive. He’s sure they’ve been scared and confused at certain points just because he’s notoriously bad at sharing information but none of them had said anything to him about it. There’s always turnover among house staff but he’s had very few people leave that he hasn’t ordered fired. The threat against Charlie and his kidnapping made him take a good, hard look at his wait staff.<br/><br/>“They’re good workers,” he continues, leaning over to get his hands on Alfie’s shoulders again. “I want them to stay.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"They seem that way," Alfie concedes, but he's still busy being amused that Tommy went out there shirtless with that big bruised bite mark on his neck. His gaze drifts as he feels Tommy's hands working into his shoulders - more just touching and testing right now than anything substantial - and then his eyes catch on the spines of the books Tommy brought in.<br/><br/>"Think you're trying to tell me something, Thomas," he says drolly, "Bringing in <em>Dracula</em>. Eh?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Thought you might need some inspiration," he says with a smile as he pushes gently down with the palms of his hands on Alfie's shoulders. There's no need to rush, eh?<br/><br/>Sometimes he thinks he's amusing and that's half the battle right there, isn't it? He can be good-natured about flaunting a rather serious looking mark around to his staff. Answers their question about last night, doesn't it? Can't really bite someone's clavicle unless you're facing them.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Only if you want a repeat of last night's endeavors in the future," Alfie returns easily, mixed with soft groans from the kneading of Tommy's hands. If he thinks about it he can taste the metallic tang of Tommy's little drops of blood. It wasn't much, but it definitely broke the skin.<br/><br/>"You seemed to like it. Little bit of a bite to go with the gentle."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He keeps to his palms for the moment, kneading the back of Alfie's shoulders and he really won't want to move when Tommy is done for an entirely different reason.<br/><br/>"I did," he agrees because it's absolutely true. He had enjoyed the bit of pain with the gentle fucking. Alfie seems to be good at finding the right mix of things. Comes with experience, Tommy supposes. "And I wouldn't mind a repeat.”<br/><br/>Tommy shifts from his palms to his thumbs, and although he keeps it firm he doesn't dig too much. Again, they have plenty of time. He's no expert at this but he has learned a few things. He also read a book so hopefully he has some measure of success. The quiet groans tell him all he really needs to know. Alfie is enjoying himself.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Mmmm," Alfie hums and whatever else is on his mind disappears with the low, deep groan that escapes him when Tommy hits a knot in his shoulder with his thumb.<br/><br/>"Fuckin' hell," he moans, shifting just enough to even himself out and grab a pillow to lay his head on instead of his arm.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie, like him, has plenty of reasons to be tense. They lead dangerous lives. There are very few people they let get this close to them much less give this much trust to so he's sure it's been awhile, if ever, since the man has gotten the kinks worked out of his muscles. Tommy is happy to provide, particularly after the day they'd had yesterday.<br/><br/>He works the spot he's found out, keeping it so he's not pushing too hard, but instead gently massaging it out. This is a great excuse for Tommy to touch Alfie. All about that companionship, eh?</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Despite the incredibly private life that Alfie lives, he does have a few good memories with people he trusted most: his family. It was strained most of the time, yes, and now they're not really in his life much anymore beyond his nephew simply because most of them are dead, but Tommy would be correct. It's been a long, long, <em>long</em> time since Alfie Solomons has let anyone close enough to give him this, out of both trust and his skin issue.<br/><br/>It's almost sinful it feels so good, really.<br/><br/>Which is why the noises he makes start to get gradually louder. He curses, too, just because his muscles don't know what to do with being worked like this. Like knots in a string being straightened out, one by one.<br/><br/>"Tommy... <em>fuck</em>..." he moans again.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He knows that the man's family is estranged or dead, much like his own. Thankfully, his are at least alive, despite the Odd Fellows’ best attempts. They're working on some things. Still, he also knows that he has more of a security net than Alfie. He doubts that his family will trust him easily either given that he's gone and betrayed them more than once.<br/><br/>Tommy only smiles as the noises get louder and he sticks with his shoulders until he's sure they're straightened out enough. It's not really his aim but it had been a good starting point. He leans over to press a kiss between the man's shoulder blades.<br/><br/>"Just grabbing the oil," he murmurs before he's moving off the bed to do just that and he tests it on his own skin before bringing it back to the bed. He's satisfied it's warm enough. This time when he's back he straddles Alfie's hips but he keeps his weight on his knees and lifted off of the man. This gives him a better angle to pour a small amount of the oil on Alfie's upper back so he can start working it in.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie can't do much here except lay back and take the massage for what it is, and that is something fantastic. By the time Tommy is finished up with his shoulders it would practically take a bomb going off to peel him from the bed, his body seemingly becoming a liquid. Blinking is a slow and deliberate process and his breathing is evening out to something almost like sleeping even though he's wide awake.<br/><br/>"Mmn," Alfie grunts out his acknowledgment a good two seconds after Tommy slides off the bed. He may even be drooling into the pillow, he's not entirely positive. He makes another low humming sound when the oil hits his skin, pleasantly warm and it soothes the flaring in his psoriasis wherever it touches. Oh yes, that is very nice.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Tommy is quiet as he works on massaging Alfie's upper back. His hands are firm but they manage to feel gentle at the same time. He's taking his time and working out the man's muscles as he makes his way lower. The sounds that are slipping out of the other man's mouth are extremely nice and he'd be lying if he said they aren't affecting him in some fashion but Tommy wants this to be about Alfie.<br/><br/>He adds more oil as he slides his hands lower, fingers finding and working out places he knows are likely sore from the riding. He's careful with the pressure he uses now. He isn't out to hurt him though he knows he might find a place or two that might hurt more than he expects.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie can tell that his own noises are affecting Tommy, because the thing being affected is poking him in the back even if it's hidden beneath Tommy's underwear. He doesn't mention it or shy away from it in any way, it's simply there, but most of his focus is on how good it feels to have those hands working him into a puddle of relaxed goo on the bed.<br/><br/>Tommy does, however, hit a sore spot right by Alfie's kidneys that has him tensing up and jerking from the lance of surprise pain, making him hiss through an inhale.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Apologies," Tommy breathes out quietly, hands sliding instead of pressing over the area and trying to soothe the hurt. It's inevitable as sore as the man is that he would hit somewhere that genuinely hurts and he doesn't necessarily want to avoid it but he doesn't want to make it worse either.<br/><br/>"Here too?" he asks, hands shifting to gently explore the same place on the other side.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie actually squirms a bit under the scrutiny of that spot, then the one directly opposite it that has him hissing out.<br/><br/>"Yeah, dig in, go on," he grunts out through gritted teeth but he's rubbed enough sore spots on his body over the years to know sometimes you have to really get in there deep to get the knots out properly.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Alright," he says, adding more oil to his hands and getting to work on massaging out first the sore spot on the left, then when he's satisfied there he moves to the right one. These aren't in places that Alfie could really do anything about himself besides a warm bath but it's not the same as hands on him actually trying to soothe and stretch the sore muscles.<br/><br/>"Are these from riding or fucking?" he asks and there's amusement in his voice as he does because sometimes he just can't help himself. He's also trying to be a distraction from some of the pain of him pressing down on places that don't feel so good.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck knows, I - <em>Ah</em> son of a fuckin' <em>bitch</em> Tommy," Alfie scowls out and grits his teeth harder, and as much growling as he's doing it does feel strangely <em>good</em> too. It hurts like a motherfucker, sure, but he knows there will be pain now for more soothing touches later.<br/><br/>"Fuckin' <em>hell</em>, ugh. Didn't know I fuckin' had muscles there that could hurt like that, so I'd say riding. Though I've never fucked gentle like that either, so really, fuck knows. Go to the left again, dear. Hard, don't be shy."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>The other man is doing plenty of growling but he hasn't told Tommy to stop yet so he has to assume it feels some kind of good too. Sometimes, these things need to hurt before they feel good. Sad but true. He will absolutely make up for it with good massaging in a little bit.<br/><br/>Never fucked gentle, eh? Well, well.<br/><br/>Tommy does as his boyfriend asks and digs into the left side again, working hard to get the soreness out.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>The string of obscenities grows louder the harder Tommy digs and Alfie shoves his forehead hard into the pillow with a snarl. He groans loudly, then exhales his held breath the moment Tommy lets off and returns to the more gentle strokes.<br/><br/>"...<em>Ow,</em>" Alfie sighs, and the moment the pain stops he sinks into the bed.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"I'd say that was the riding," Tommy confirms because there's no way fucking had gotten him that sore. His hands gradually shift into easier movements again and move back to using the base of his palm for a little bit just to spread out the pressure. He really has learned some of this from a doctor, he promises and that's why he knows where to be careful in particular.<br/><br/>"I've also learnt a thing or two about sciatica," he remarks as his hands slide down to the man's lower back.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie is left to mumble nonsensical things into the pillow, his eyelids closing for a few moments so he can take some deep breaths and let his body relax again.<br/><br/>The mention of sciatica does get his attention, though, and he slowly rolls his head to one side so he can peer back at Tommy. He barely makes it into his peripheral vision from this angle, but at least the attempt is made.<br/><br/>"You went to a doctor to learn all this about my pain?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"I did," Tommy replies and he won't mention how he had actually talked about his girlfriend but luckily, all those muscles and nerves are the same regardless of sex. He'll keep that bit to himself. It doesn't really matter.<br/><br/>"Didn't want to make things worse," he says, shifting his weight back further so he's straddling the back of the man's thighs instead and he slides his fingers along the top of the man's underwear. "Lift up. These need to come down."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie quite honestly doesn't even know what to say to that or what that means to him, that Tommy would take the time to go to a doctor specifically to look into the pain Alfie goes through and how to help it. His chest feels tight, and he swallows as he looks toward the far wall and the window instead of back at Tommy.<br/><br/>He drops his head back down against the pillow and lets his gaze go a little distant in thought, but he does obediently lift his hips so that Tommy can do whatever it is that he needs to do.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>When Alfie lifts his hips, he pulls down his underwear far enough to reveal the globes of his ass, which is all the further Tommy needs them down. He does glance up at the man at the sudden silence but he doesn't say anything. Typically, if the man isn't talking, he's thinking and that's just fine. He can think while Tommy gets started on the curve of his hip just above the globe of his left ass cheek.<br/><br/>It really hadn't taken that much time to learn what he could about it. He hadn't had any reason to know before and it had been easy enough to ask about alleviating some of the symptoms. He's sure that Alfie has spoken to his own doctor about these things so he doesn't want to overstep his bounds but who doesn't love a massage? Easy enough to incorporate a few of the techniques that might help his back at the same time.<br/><br/>Plus, Tommy gets to play with his ass. Both of them are winning here.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>See, the thing is... Alfie's just never had this. He's never had a considering partner, someone who really does take into account all of what makes Alfie Solomons who he is, embracing it without judgment and then also going above and beyond for him <em>just because</em>. He doesn't know what to do with that, the fact that he's not paying Tommy to do it. It's... humbling and a little intimidating, honestly.<br/><br/>As Tommy gets to work, Alfie simply lets his eyes slide closed so he can really focus on the feeling of Tommy pressing at his skin and into his muscles, taking deep breaths and letting them out slow.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>This is what things with Tommy Shelby are like when he's a handful of steps ahead, which is clearly where he prefers to be. He's in his element here. Alfie Solomons means a great deal to him. He intends to show it in every part of their lives where he can without getting them both murdered for it.<br/><br/>Tommy shifts to do the other side before he works his way down to the man's ass. It amuses him, a little, that a massage here could be so helpful considering all the squeezing Alfie does of his ass. Turnabout is fair play, eh? Seems he's not the only one with a great ass.<br/><br/>"How are you feeling?" he asks after a few more minutes of his massaging.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Like you're having a grand old time down there. Ain't you," Alfie hums out, his eyes still closed and as much as Tommy is taking this massage seriously and professionally, he knows that it's still Alfie's ass he's massaging and when it comes down to it... Tommy doesn't get to touch Alfie there as often as the other way around.<br/><br/>"Feels good, Tommy," he concedes after a moment, and although there's some sting to it on the particularly deep pushes, overall he can tell that his body is getting with the program and is loosening up all over.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Tommy chuckles quietly and some parts of him are very interested in not being professional about this but he'll deal with it. Alfie is still spent from the night before and he's all loose and limber, so he'd hate to ruin that anyway. He's had worse and if Alfie is happy, then he's happy.<br/><br/>Alfie has a nice ass. What can he say? It's even better oiled up. No one will fault him for thinking that way or for being so thorough.<br/><br/>"Good," he says.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Oh, Alfie can still feel Tommy's interest there, no doubt about that. But all that does is confirm to Alfie how serious Tommy is about this and about focusing on the older man because he's not doing anything about it. No little rolls of his hips or anything.<br/><br/>So, Tommy works at his ass for a few minutes in companionable silence other than the occasional grunt or groan from Alfie when he hits a particularly sensitive spot. What neither of them expect, however, is a knock on the door in three sharp raps and then the door immediately opening...<br/><br/>To show Tommy's sister, Ada, with her hip cocked and an eyebrow arched curiously.<br/><br/>"Hello, brother. Hello, Mr. Solomons."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>No little rolls of his hips. No grinding down on the man's ass like he wants to do. Tommy absolutely behaves himself even though it's getting a tad uncomfortable. It's worth it. He doesn't talk much because he's concentrating on what he's doing and on listening to Alfie for cues of where to linger a little bit.<br/><br/>All in all, it's going great.<br/><br/>The knock on the door isn't a surprise. He actually expects it to maybe be their breakfast. What he doesn't expect is the door to actually open and he's already got a scolding on his lips for the maid for not following his instructions when his dear sister walks through the door.<br/><br/>"Fucking hell, Ada," Tommy says, leaning over to grab the corner of the blanket covering the bed so he can drag it over Alfie and his wonderful ass in one quick motion.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie is so relaxed from the massage that it takes him a few moments to even register the knock and the consequent door opening. He twists around with a little sound of alarm when Tommy grabs for the blanket to cover him, his brow scrunched up tight as he figures out just who's at the door.<br/><br/>Ada... Ada... oh yes.<br/><br/>"Didn't tell me your sister was gonna be here, Tommy," Alfie grunts out, happy to be covered now over the majority of his body. Good thinking there, Tommy.<br/><br/>"Pleasure to meet you, Ada... Thorne, is it?"<br/><br/>That does make Ada stand up a little straighter, an impressed look flashing over her expression. "...Yes, actually."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"She's early. She was meant to wait for lunch," Tommy replies, pointedly glancing at the clock, where it shows that they're nowhere near lunch time. Hell, they haven't even had breakfast yet. He had intended to warn Alfie that she would be joining them because she had insisted on meeting him. He honestly hadn't thought the man would mind but this is not what he had in mind for their first meeting.<br/><br/>"If you'll give us a moment, Ada," he interrupts. "We'll straighten up. Let Frances know what you want for breakfast. They should be bringing it ‘round."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, well, <em>you</em> stay in the same country home as Linda and see how long you last before blowing your bloody brains out sounds like a preferable alternative," Ada says with a roll of her eyes, but she dutifully closes the door and heads downstairs to find Frances.<br/><br/>"I like her, Thomas," Alfie chimes in cheerily, which isn't terribly helpful for Tommy right now but, well, he's saying what's on his mind.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Tommy can't argue with that statement. Honestly, she's probably lasted longer than he could at this point because that's absolutely a special kind of torture. He really doesn't know how Arthur does it. Of course, they'd probably say the same thing about him and his current relationship choice.<br/><br/>"Doesn't surprise me, Alfie," he replies, shifting off of the man's legs so he can move and no, it's not helpful, but it's still a relief. This is the only member of his family that knows about them and Michael is talking to him about business, but not much else. She's really the only one he has any contact with right now.<br/><br/>He finds Alfie's shirt and brings it to him, then goes for the closet to find a more casual pair of pants and a top to go with it. He comes back out into the main bedroom to put them on.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you," Alfie says when he gets his shirt delivered to him and he takes a moment to stretch gingerly as he sits up. His muscles are definitely more loose now, and even though his sciatica massage wasn't able to really be completed thanks to Ada's sudden presence, he's feeling pretty damn good right now.<br/><br/>"Thank you for that, Tommy. I ah - ... it was lovely, actually. Even the parts where I was yelling."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>If nothing else, at least his sister showing up had killed his erection pretty successfully. It makes it much easier to slide into comfortable pants and fasten them without that in the way. He is a tad disappointed he hadn't been able to completely finish but at least it had been toward the end.<br/><br/>Tommy nods in response. He's not great at taking compliments for things he feels like he should be doing without an expectation of any kind of reciprocation. Alfie is his boyfriend. He should treat him well.<br/><br/>"I also enjoyed it," he says and he tugs his shirt on but before he buttons it he comes over to give Alfie a soft kiss. "Would you like your pants?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"I could tell," Alfie huffs out a little smile and reaches out to gently tap right on Tommy's softened member beneath his pants. Still, he accepts the kiss readily and returns it, then hums out an acknowledgment.<br/><br/>"Unless your sister would like to see even more than she has already, yes. Pants would be good."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Tommy exhales at the tap to the front of his pants and it sounds amused. He does wish they had time to spend all day in bed but clearly his sister has other plans for them. So be it.<br/><br/>"She may not mind," he replies, retrieving the man's pants for him as well and bringing them to him. Tommy buttons up his shirt with quick, deft fingers. "I never know with her."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Kinky, that," is all Alfie says about that as he takes a deep breath and pulls his shirt on and takes his pants from Tommy as well. Those take a little more work on his end but with how loose his muscles are it's actually easier than it has been in quite awhile. He's still remarkably sore, but now it's a good sore.<br/><br/>"Alright. Breakfast with your sister, then. Crack on."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"I'd rather not find out either," he adds even if he doesn't need to sometimes he still feels like he should reiterate these things.<br/><br/>He waits patiently for Alfie to get dressed and then offers him his cane. He assumes that they'll need to head down to the dining room now which completely ruins his entire breakfast in bed plan but it's probably better that way. He knows his boyfriend won't want to look weak.<br/><br/>He won't tell him to take his time either because he knows that Alfie will do what he needs to do and he doesn't need coddled. Tommy is trying not to hover but they are going down two flights of stairs. He would rather him not fall and break his neck.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>No, Alfie Solomons doesn't need coddled. There's a fine line between awareness of one's disabilities and over-worrying, but Tommy walks that line like a master, and Alfie gratefully takes his cane when it's handed to him.<br/><br/>The walk down the stairs would be a lot more worrisome if the massage had never happened. And sure, his thighs and lower back are still protesting every movement but the aches are manageable now, at least. So he might not be quite as fast as he ordinarily would be, but he takes the stairs at a reasonable clip, keeping most of his grunts to himself and using his cane and the rail to stay steady.<br/><br/>"Least we weren't fucking when she came in," Alfie says casually, and he doesn't say it particularly quiet, either.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He keeps pace with Alfie even though it's a bit slower than he's capable of going but he's not using a cane and he is fairly impressed with how well his boyfriend is moving. The massage had clearly helped him out and that's good. That's what his goal had been and after putting him through riding yesterday it's the least he could do.<br/><br/>"There is that," Tommy agrees and the thought of it makes him just twitchy enough to pull his cigarettes out to light one. He'll keep the smoke away from Alfie and his cough but yeah, that's cause for a smoke. He has no problem taking the man's cock. He just doesn't want the world to know about it and once you know that about a person, you tend to see them in a different light. He doesn't need his sister knowing what position they favor.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>That does pull a soft little chuckle out of Alfie, seeing Tommy visibly frazzled by his sister's impromptu entrance. Sure, Alfie could be mad about it and he would be if he didn't know Ada knew of them already. There wasn't any judgment in her tone when she came in, so Alfie's not worried about her at all.<br/><br/>"So when were you gonna tell me she was coming, mate, eh?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"While we had breakfast," he replies with a shrug, taking a drag from his cigarette once it's lit and exhaling away from him. He's not as frazzled by Ada walking in on them so much as the idea of what she could have walked in on. There are some things he'd rather keep between them, eh?</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Mm, alright then. She's a pretty thing, ain't she. Smart, too, I can tell, just like her brother," Alfie says with a nod. It was in the way she held herself in the doorway. How he knew she was expecting him to get her name wrong just so she could defiantly tell him off. Yeah, she's got some spunk. He knows enough Shelbys at this point to get an idea of them all. The only ones Alfie hasn't seen with his own eyes are Polly and the youngest brother, though right now the name eludes him.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>If she hadn't been so early, they'd have had plenty of warning and they certainly wouldn't have been mostly naked. That's her problem to deal with really though like Tommy had said, she probably just doesn't mind at this point. You don't walk into someone's bedroom without being prepared to see something you can't take back.<br/><br/>"Mmm," Tommy replies with a nod and he doesn't usually get irrational sparks of jealousy but there's one there for him to shake off anyway. All because Alfie complimented his sister. How childish. "She is, on both counts."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie hears something in that grunt, something he doesn't like. It makes him stop short at the base of the stairway and throw out his cane to get Tommy's attention by smacking him in the ankle.<br/><br/>"'Ey. Hold up, hold up a damn second, Tommy. What was that, eh? What was that."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>First of all, ow. He actually looks down at the cane just to check that Alfie had smacked him with it on purpose and that he hadn't, somehow, managed to actually run into it himself. The answer is no. His boyfriend had whacked him with it to get his attention.<br/><br/>He takes a drag from his cigarette and raises an eyebrow. He isn't that transparent is he? He likes to think he isn't. "What was <em>what</em>, Alfie?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Oh, he fucking smacked him with it, alright. He's not sorry about it, either and he shuffles closer to Tommy with a scowl.<br/><br/>"<em>That</em>. What you just did," he says as way of explanation, and he's staring hard at Tommy now, looking him up and down critically. "Fuck off with it, alright? She's pretty, that's that."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>That's probably going to bruise. He's more offended about that at the moment than him complimenting his sister which isn't even a problem to begin with so they don't need to be talking about it do they?<br/><br/>Tommy sighs, his gaze shifting away from the way Alfie is eyeballing him and back again. He doesn't need reassurances about something he already knows. It had been a fleeting and irrational thing. He isn't insecure about their relationship and certainly not where it involves his sister. He just had a moment.<br/><br/>He takes a pointed drag from his cigarette and moves to just keep walking.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, it's probably going to bruise. But they <em>are</em> gangsters, ain't they? Sometimes their testosterone gets the better of them. It is what it is.<br/><br/>"Oh yeah, fuckin' walk away from me, that's right. That's great, innit," Alfie scowls and he follows the man anyway. Whatever.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Yes, sometimes it does, like now when Alfie mutters at his back as he walks away.<br/><br/>He won't have the opportunity to follow him very far before Tommy rounds on him for it. He's irritated. They shouldn't even be having this conversation and now Alfie has made it a thing. He could have just let it go. Tommy had already brushed the entire thing off but now they're apparently going to have a row about it.<br/><br/>"I don't fucking need your reassurance," he snaps and he doesn't quite get in the man's face on purpose but he has stopped in front of him so it might happen on accident anyway.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie stops the moment that he sees Tommy start to round on him, his expression flat and completely unfazed by the snapping tone and he doesn't move a muscle even with Tommy super close to his face. His gaze darts from one of Tommy's eyes to the other, narrowing as he peers at him.<br/><br/>"Everything alright in here?" Ada interrupts and looks a little hesitant as she says it as she glances between them, the tension thick in the air. It makes Alfie blink and stand up straighter, licking his lips as if pulled from a trance.<br/><br/>"...Yeah, yeah. Perfectly fine, eh, Tommy?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He presses his lips together as Alfie eyes him and he turns his head to acknowledge that she's there before turning his eyes back on the other man. He raises his cigarette to inhale from it and exhales it as he turns back around to his sister.<br/><br/>"It's fine, Ada," he says, waving a hand. "We're coming now."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie can't help the little cough that comes from the smoke too close to him, but he just shakes his head and makes for the dining area, with or without Tommy at his side. He's not sorry that he hit Tommy with his cane, and he's not sorry that he questioned the fleeting thought, either and if Tommy is expecting an apology he's going to be in a sour mood.<br/><br/>Alfie, though, smiles at Tommy's sister as he meets up with her, voice kind.<br/><br/>"You came all the way over here from Boston, did ya? How was the trip."<br/><br/>Ada glances very briefly at Tommy, then over at Alfie, trying to decipher what just happened but obviously trying to be polite enough to not butt in completely and outright ask.<br/><br/>"Just long enough that you get your sea legs, then step back onto dry land and have to figure it all out again," she responds, smiling. "Frances has breakfast set out, with tea for Mr. Solomons and whiskey for you, brother."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>No, he's not looking for an apology and he knows better than to expect one. That's fine. His feelings aren't hurt. He's just irritated it had been a conversation at all. If he had a real problem, he'd have said it. This might come as a surprise but he does know when he's being stupid.<br/><br/>Tommy is quiet as he follows the other two and he gives no indication what the argument might have been about. He just takes another drag of his cigarette as he listens to them talk. He heads for his chair at the front of the table and promptly pours himself a glass of whiskey as he sits down in front of his plate.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Just Alfie is fine, love, thank you," Alfie says, and his voice is higher now, more careful when he's speaking to Ada. He's always felt that women don't really belong in their business dealings, or children. They're civilians unless they specifically say otherwise. There are a few women in the industry, he knows, but they hold themselves differently, and Alfie treats them no different than he would a man at that point and he knows they can be just as fucking ruthless and cunning as any of them.<br/><br/>But they talk just fine, even if Tommy doesn't interject much if at all. Alfie is kind and polite, asking questions about this or that but very pointedly keeping the conversation away from Tommy. He really does like Ada quite a bit, as he knew he would after his gut instinct told him so. She's proud and sure of herself, and that's always commendable to him. He rather dislikes the weak-willed of their kind.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie's choice in words is noted and he knows that it's purposeful but again, he's not actually insecure in their relationship. He's just fine. There's no reason for the man to get any digs in. Either way, he supposes they'll have to finish discussing this later or it'll just fester.<br/><br/>For now, he listens as the two talk and he does interject from time to time but his aim is for them to get to know one another without him leading the conversation. He does limit himself to two glasses of whiskey but he smokes more than one cigarette, dutifully keeping the smoke away from Alfie when he does because even if he's annoyed with him he doesn't want to hurt him.<br/><br/>His boyfriend is as charming as he can be and, as expected, the two get along just fine. Tommy suspects they'll be teaming up against him in no time at all. Something he has to look forward to.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>It's purposeful and it isn't all at once. It seems more purposeful than it is because of their disagreement, but he would have said it regardless. Still, he probably could have left it out and he chose not to, and that's something they'll either discuss later or they won't, depending on their attitudes later.<br/><br/>Alfie has, quite frankly, no desire at all to pursue women. He's very firmly in Tommy's camp, and Tommy's camp alone and he's pretty sure Tommy knows that, which is why he felt it necessary to <em>say that</em> and reinforce it. Alfie has no desires for some weird ass love triangle between brother and sister, and that's not even counting Ada's opinion into all that.<br/><br/>"So, Mr. Sol - <em>Alfie</em> -" Ada checks herself, and it's going to take some time to get used to, especially since this is the first time they've met and Alfie Solomons is nothing like she expected, she doesn't even <em>know</em> what she expected, really, "Has he played any music for you yet?"<br/><br/>"Music?" Alfie asks, eyebrows raised in surprise at the sudden shift in conversation back towad Tommy.<br/><br/>"Yeah, music. Records."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>That's all well and good. He hadn't expected to be competing with Ada for Alfie anyway. It really had just been a passing moment. He honestly doesn't think that the man would go for a woman when he can have Tommy Shelby. Yes, that might be Tommy's ego talking but he doesn't care. He knows he's a catch. He also knows how well he's treated Alfie over their time together. Jealousy doesn't suit him especially over a compliment to his sister. Dear god.<br/><br/>"I haven't," Tommy says, tapping his cigarette on the ashtray and answering for Alfie. "We went riding yesterday."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>No, jealousy doesn't suit him one damn bit. But in a twisted sort of way it shows how much Tommy cares, to care enough to be jealous in the first place and want Alfie to not stray. It's hardly logical, but the thought is still there.<br/><br/>"We did, yeah," Alfie hums and finishes eating his eggs, wiping some jelly out of his beard. He still doesn't know how Tommy convinced him to do that but here they are.<br/><br/>Ada does lift a curious brow at that, "Oh really. You ride often, Alfie?"<br/><br/>"Ah, no, actually. Not at all. At all, at all."<br/><br/>"Ahhhhh, I see," Ada says as a light flickers in her eyes and she's just put the piece together for why they were in the position they were in when she was up there. "Well, Tommy always was the best rider of all of us. Loves his horses. Though Finn's got excellent form, I hear. You put him on <em>Rikono</em>? You still have him, don't you?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Tommy has actually eaten most of his own meal and Ada is allowed to be surprised about that if she wants to be because she knows as well as Alfie how little the man usually eats. He just happens to hate being nagged about it more.<br/><br/>"I did and he treated him alright," he agrees with a nod and he can hear that little 'ah-ha' moment she's having just fine. He knows his sister well enough to know how her mind works and what that tone of voice is he's heard just now. "Alfie's just a little sore this morning."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Tommy doesn't take just anyone riding with him," Ada says with both of her eyebrows raised and it's obvious she's trying to keep the smile off her face and failing miserably. Whatever tensions they have between them right now for whatever reason, she's pretty damn good at diffusing situations to lighten the mood. It's her gift.<br/><br/>Alfie can only sit there and listen with an interested look on his face, waiting for Ada to spill more of Tommy's secrets. It's fun, really. The little sister knows quite a bit, doesn't she?<br/><br/>"And he doesn't play music for just anyone, either. But that will come in time, I'm sure. How long has it been now, Tommy? Didn't hear a word about it from Arthur, so he doesn't know. No doubt Linda will have some words about it, but she has words about everything."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>She is failing miserably. She has plenty of little tells to show that she wants to smile and she's not nearly as good at hiding it as Tommy. That's fine. Let her talk and muse about how much he likes Alfie. It's true, isn't it? He doesn't do these things for just anyone.<br/><br/>"Haven't spoken to Arthur," he replies, ignoring the talk about the music and taking another drag from his cigarette. "Not since they moved out to the country."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Ada takes a deep breath and glances over at Alfie briefly, who just hums and pours himself some more tea like he's minding his own business. He's most definitely not minding his own business, since he's not getting up from the table, but he knows when this talk is turning more personal with family.<br/><br/>"I heard about that from Linda, too, of course. But what about Pol, Tommy? Lizzie's worried about her. Do you hear anything about her from Michael? Do you pass by her flat at all to check on her?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>See, this is why there is whiskey on the table and Tommy takes full advantage of pouring himself another glass. If this is what they're going to talk about it, he needs it. This isn't a subject he wants to talk about at all but there's nothing he can do about it.<br/><br/>"Michael hasn't said much," he says, taking a sip of his whiskey. "I drove by. House looks fine. They made it clear they don't want to speak with me, Ada."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Ada makes a frustrated noise in the back of her throat and throws up a hand as she settles back in her chair. Alfie is busy stirring his tea.<br/><br/>"Our family wasn't meant to be this way, Tommy," she says softly, clearly upset. "And I know, <em>I know</em> they made their choices, they did, but... there has to be something that can bring us back together, right? And I'm glad to see you're happy even if you have some kind of a thing going on right now neither of you want to talk about, but... I don't know, I don't bloody know."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Can lead a horse to water but you can't make them drink," he says and he understands her frustration. He shares it. There's just nothing he can do about it. He's made it so they're alive and that's the best he can do right now. She's the glue that holds them together. It's up to them to come back into the fold. All he can do is be open to it.<br/><br/>"They won't listen to me about this, Ada. They think I put the police up to arresting them. I didn't but that's what they think," he downs the glass of whiskey. "They think the noose around their necks was because I didn't help them fast enough but I wasn't the one that moved the date. I can't help any of it. They'll come around when they do and no sooner."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie glances up and looks between the two of them occasionally, sipping his tea after blowing on it but he remains quiet. Family is family, and he may be fucking a family member but that doesn't make him family. He knows how it is.<br/><br/>Ada is busy looking like she's on the verge of tears of frustration, chewing angrily on the bottom of her lip and she looks up to keep the tears at bay because she knows, <em>she knows</em> all this but it doesn't stop it from being upsetting. Tommy is their boss, their leader, he's supposed to <em>fix</em> the mistakes he's made and bring them back to a place of peace.<br/><br/>"Stubborn gits, the lot of them," she mutters with a shake of her head, then takes another deep breath. "I'm sorry for interrupting your morning with my brother, Alfie."<br/><br/>"That's quite alright, Ms. Thorne," Alfie says politely. He's not about to cause a stir right now.<br/><br/>"Ada, please," she says with a small smile. She turns her attention back to Tommy. "I have Karl in the back room with Charlie. It's good for them to see one another, since Charlie doesn't get to see any of his other cousins."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He is their leader but he doesn't know how to fix this one. He thinks that the answer might be giving them some space and letting them figure it out but he can't say for certain. That's the path he's going with for right now. Time heals wounds whether they like it or not. Whether this is a wound that can be healed remains to be seen. He is sorry that he'd put Ada in the middle of all this but there's nothing he can do about it.<br/><br/>Tommy nods his head forward in agreement and raises his glass. The whole family is a bunch of stubborn gits. Himself included. It doesn't make it easy to bring them all back around. It's Esme and Linda causing problems he thinks. John and Arthur would be more forgiving if it wasn't for the two of them breathing down their necks. They aren't blood so he can't do much about it.<br/><br/>"It is good for him," he agrees with a nod. "He's been playing with the Lee boys so he's around children his own age but cousins are different."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Ada nods, still chewing on her bottom lip and she lets her head thunk briefly on the back of the chair. Why is it that when she moves to Boston that everything goes to hell in a hand basket in the family? It's been long enough for things to fester in her mind and she's ready for all this to blow over. Problem is with how stubborn they all are that things may not <em>ever</em> blow over.<br/><br/>"Well," Alfie says suddenly, his tea now gone and it's clear they have a couple things to hash out yet and he's feeling a bit cagey. Some fresh air will do him some good. "I... am going to go talk a walk. Outside, yeah? In the garden somewhere, I think."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Tommy glances from Ada to Alfie and it’s clear enough that his boyfriend is excusing himself from this conversation. He doesn’t blame him. Family business can’t be that exciting for someone with no say in the family. Maybe someday but not yet. It all depends on if he actually sticks around and how well his family deals with the knowledge of Alfie Solomons being their brother’s partner.<br/><br/>“Alright,” he acknowledges. “There are benches in the garden near the roses. Best place to admire the view.”<br/><br/>Obviously, he means if Alfie needs to take a break from walking. He doesn’t want him to hurt himself just because he’s trying to give the siblings some space.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Right, good to know. Now, Miss Ada, it was lovely meeting you, dear, do come out and say goodbye before you go, yeah? I'll leave the two of you to talk about me, now, instead of your family. Seems like an organic shift in conversation, don't it," He says and hoists himself out of his chair while he talks, his cane hitting hard on the floor to keep him steady. Ada looks over at him and looks appropriately charmed by his politeness and also like she's trying to hold back a laugh.<br/><br/>"Of course, <em>Mr. Alfie</em>, I will be sure to do that," she says in return with a smile. "Keep him in line for us all, would you?"<br/><br/>"Not sure that's possible, love, but I'll do my best."<br/><br/>And then he's gone, shuffling out of the room and toward the front door with a few grunts and groans along the way.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t miss the dear or the love that time either and he knows Alfie is being friendly but he can’t help but think the man might be rubbing it in a bit. On purpose, of course, because why not? Show a bit of weakness and this is what he gets, eh?<br/><br/>Tommy watches after him as he goes and he can tell the man is still stiff but he thinks he feels better over all. He taps his cigarette on the ashtray and raises it to his lips, waiting for him to be fully out of hearing before he glances at his sister.<br/><br/>“Well?”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie is being friendly toward Tommy's sister because she knows about them and isn't judging them for it in the slightest, and that's that. If Tommy wants to think that Alfie is rubbing it in for whatever reason, that's on him and they can have their discussion about it later. Or argument, depending on how they decide to handle miscommunication discussions.<br/><br/>Ada watches him go too, then taps her fingers on the arm of the chair and raises a brow when she feels Tommy's expectant stare.<br/><br/>"He's.... not what I expected, but he seems nice," she says, tipping her head back and forth.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"If it helps, he's not what I expected either," Tommy admits.<br/><br/>Alfie is different from anyone he's ever been with and far more unpredictable when push comes to shove. Still, he does like him. He's already extremely smitten with him so it means a lot that Ada thinks he 'seems nice' because it's something. It's all he has, isn't it?<br/><br/>"He treats me well."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Can't say I ever expected you to be with another man, much less a heavily Jewish one, so I suppose I'm not really sure what I was expecting," Ada concedes with another tip of her head. She's had enough time to think about it now and get used to the idea, but it's still quite different. Obviously Alfie Solomons is nothing like Grace, but then again maybe that's the point.<br/><br/>"...He does have a nice arse, from what I saw anyway."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Tommy takes a drag from his cigarette as she talks and it's a fair assessment. Life has taken him in an unexpected direction with Alfie Solomons and he feels like it's a good one. Honestly, without him, he'd probably be tearing his hair out or working himself to death right now. One or the other.<br/><br/>Either way, they're both of the same opinion there. It's unexpected.<br/><br/>He actually chuckles at that and says, "Yes, he does. A very nice one."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Ada would definitely agree with that. Tommy is a man who needs someone at his side to keep him level, Ada knows, especially after Grace. She's glad it's a single person and not a string of prostitutes, man or woman.<br/><br/>"So... all is well, then? Between the two of you? What was that little tiff all about, that I saw back in the hallway? And don't think I don't know when you're lying to me, Tommy."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>None of his prostitutes have ever been men and he had no intentions of starting now. Some secrets are better left buried. Women suit him just fine anyway. Until Alfie came along, he'd been perfectly content.<br/><br/>"It's nothing, Ada. Really," Tommy says with sigh. "I had a thought and he caught it on my face. Didn't even need to be a discussion at all but he insisted."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"He... caught your thought on your face," Ada says slowly, leaning in to give Tommy a little stare of disbelief.<br/><br/>"What, did you write it there on your forehead or does he just know his way around your face that well already. What was the thought, then?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>“Alfie’s perceptive. Makes him a good businessman,” Tommy replies and he knows that from more than just their little argument in the hallway. He’d have to be to pick up on the fact that he might be interested in men at all. Still, from his business dealings he knows that Alfie can read people very well. They both can. It had taken him a bit longer with the beard in the way but he likes to think he can read his boyfriend just as well now.<br/><br/>He hesitates and sighs, taking a quick drag of his cigarette. Does he really want to talk about this with anyone? He barely wants to talk about it with Alfie because it’s not even a thing.<br/><br/>“I had a moment of jealousy,” he says finally. “And I knew it was daft which is why I kept it to meself.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Ada's eyebrows both shoot up and she looks at Tommy with clear surprise, but it's a happy surprise.<br/><br/>"You, Tommy Shelby, had a moment of jealousy? Why, brother, you <em>are</em> in deep, aren't you?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"It was just a moment," he mutters, rolling his cigarette between his fingers and shifting in his chair. "No need to make a fuss."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Well, he seems to be in quite deep, too, you know. You didn't tell him I was coming and it didn't even faze him. He was looking at you when you were looking at me, and when he did his eyes would go all soft," she says, and just saying it makes her own expression soften with a smile.<br/><br/>"It's cute."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Helps that you already knew about us," he says because he imagines Alfie would have been less comfortable with literally anyone else walking through the door to discover them. His brothers would have been met with considerably less warmth. Ada, no offense to her, really doesn't register as an immediate threat especially not when she already knows their secret.<br/><br/>Cute. He huffs at the description. He doesn't think cute really describes either of them. Cute is for describing children and puppies.<br/><br/>Tommy hesitates and decides that this is his sister. Who is she going to tell? He doesn't have anyone else to talk with about these things and women are good with relationships, right? Better than him, certainly. "He's been waiting on me to catch up, I think. We had a good day yesterday."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"It does, yes," Ada's smile widens and her eyes light up at that little huff of almost-but-not-quite offense at her word choice. It's cute, Tommy. Men are so amusing with all their puffed up chests and constant need for validation with everyone else.<br/><br/>"I did see the portraits in the house have changed," she muses, glancing around even if none of them in this room have moved. "And that you were in the master bedroom with him."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"I want him to feel welcome," Tommy murmurs and he imagines that it's hard to feel that way with the constant reminders of a dead love hanging everywhere. Shifting things around had been painful but necessary. She'll never really be gone from here but he can tuck her away so when Alfie makes the long trip here it feels like home.<br/><br/>He knows it had been a good decision just from Alfie's reaction. He doesn't regret it in the slightest.<br/><br/>"I think it's been a success."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Ada nods and stares at her brother with that happy glint in her eye and a smile. It's good, it is. No matter what anyone else in the family says, happiness is a thing that's so hard to come by and it should be snatched up at any opportunity. She hopes, desperately, that it's as real and honest as it seems. With the life Tommy lives, it's hard to really, truly know.<br/><br/>"...Is this... is this love, Tommy?" she asks after a moment, voice hushed and honestly curious. "I... I know it hasn't been that long, but... is that a word that's been thrown around?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>It's as real and honest for him as it seems and as he prides himself on being able to judge others, he thinks the same is true for Alfie. It should be telling enough that he's kept his word and he hasn't seen anyone besides the other man.<br/><br/>Tommy frowns at her and her question, taking a handful of drags from his cigarette as he decides how much to say. He isn't about to confess anything to her here and now and he's not sure anyway. He's smitten. He can honestly say that much. Alfie's company is wonderful and he looks forward to seeing him, being with him, sleeping in a bed beside him.<br/><br/>"I don't know yet, Ada. It hasn't been said."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Ada chews on her bottom lip as she watches his expression shift with consideration.<br/><br/>"I know it's different between two men," she says, voice as soft as the question before it and she knows that that's an obvious statement to make, but she presses on, "I heard all kinds of stories from James and seen plenty with my own eyes, too, how you have to guard yourself so tight. Not let anyone in until you really know and even then it's a game all on its own when it shouldn't have to be. Just... if it's there, you should say it. And I know who you are, and who he is, but... if that's what it is, that's what it is."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"I'll take it under advisement," Tommy says, clearing his throat and stamping out the cigarette before it gets too much shorter. He knows what she means and he knows that Ada obviously understands the dilemma between them. He just isn't ready for that yet or at least he doesn't feel ready yet. They've only just had their first gentle fuck in his actual bedroom.<br/><br/>"Haven't decided just what it is yet. I've called him sweetheart. That's good enough for now."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Awwww," Ada says and it may sound mocking to anyone else but Tommy will know that she really, honestly thinks that that may be the sweetest thing she's ever heard. Hell, despite the betrayal against Arthur she bloody likes Alfie more than she liked Grace. Not that she'd ever say that to Tommy, as there's no sense in the comparison because of Charlie, but still. Alfie is good with Charlie and is obviously sweet on Tommy or he wouldn't have so readily taken to Ada this morning. She trusts that Tommy has learned from his love mistakes by now.<br/><br/>"Just make sure I'm here, you know, when you tell Arthur. ...Whenever that will bloody be."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>No, it doesn't sound mocking. She's already called them cute. She's obviously loving this whole conversation and the fact that Tommy is going all soft when he talks about Alfie. He can hear it and in present company, it's acceptable, but he has to be cautious. He can't be treating the man any differently in a business setting.<br/><br/>"Arthur and John," Tommy replies, tapping his finger on his chair and frowning. "He's briefly met Alfie but this is different."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Ada, at least, is entirely safe to speak to about it. She's not going to tell anyone and she hasn't, not even Lizzie. It's not her business to tell anyone else, especially with such a touchy thing as homosexuality. Tommy can get away with a lot being who he is but that doesn't change the fact that what he's doing with Alfie Solomons is illegal in a different way than his other illegal activities.<br/><br/>She takes a deep breath at that, then exhales with another nod. "It will be an adjustment," she admits, considering. "For all of them. Will certainly make family gatherings interesting. Or... more interesting than they'd already be, if we had those still."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"They'll come around, Ada," Tommy says and he means it. He'll start to drag them back in if he has to but he wants to give them some time to cool off. It's even more important if he's going to be dropping such a big bomb on everyone.<br/><br/>"Maybe I'll just call a family meeting and let them all know at once," he gives her a look by now she should recognize as teasing and amused. "Give them something else to talk about."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Ada says and she doesn't really sound like she believes it, looking down into her lap for a moment, playing with the bottom of her shirt and the little string coming out of the end of it.<br/><br/>She looks up when Tommy continues talking and that does make Ada huff out a little laugh, enough to light her eyes back up again. She misses Tommy. Who he used to be. The lively, vibrant and warm Tommy. But it's been long enough now she knows that that Tommy is long dead, and she's learned to accept this new, quieter Tommy where smiles and teasing jibes are rare but cherished all the more for it.<br/><br/>"That'll go over swell, I'm sure. Might pull Pol out of her funk long enough to tell you you've lost your mind. Then when you bring Alfie over, Arthur will pull a gun and then he really will be part of the family, won't he."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>She might not believe it but he does because he's confident they'll come around. There's nothing stronger than family bonds and they've proven that time and again. Their family together can accomplish anything. They just need to cooperate and put things behind them.<br/><br/>Unfortunately for them all, that Tommy is long gone. Ada had all her brothers go to war and come back different. It must be hard for her but she's still been there for him and he appreciates it. That's why he'd fought so hard to keep her part of the family when she'd gone all Thorne on them.<br/><br/>"Yes, he would," Tommy says with a shake of his head. "Give them some time, Ada. The company'll run just fine without them. In a couple months, I'll reach out, see where things stand."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>It is and has been hard for her, but she's more Shelby than she is Thorne even if she won't say it aloud, and that means she's resilient and determined to keep going despite all that. She's seen the light, as it were, and she knows that Tommy loves her and looks out for her. The least she can do, at this point, is return the favor.<br/><br/>"They've had their bloody time," Ada scowls and there's passion behind it, but it's quick to diffuse with a heavy sigh. "But alright. I've done enough scowling about it for today. I need to see Polly, see where she's at in her head. I'm going to stay with her a few days, then I'll come back here and we can discuss business before I get back on my boat to Boston. I'll grab Karl and have him meet ‘Uncle Alfie’ before we go."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He knows that it's been hard and he's pushed her hard because she is a Shelby. He needs her and he wants her to see that. It isn't anything against Freddie. There just isn't a reason to run from blood with him gone. He's done his best to see that she's happy now and he thinks he's succeeded.<br/><br/>"Alfie won't know what to do with himself. All these nephews he has now," he says with a small smile and he pushes back from the table to stand up. "I'll join you... unless you want to talk about me then I'll give you your space."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>She is happy. She's exploring things, slowly, in Boston, herself included. Branching out, and <em>maybe</em> dating too, but this trip was about Tommy not her and she wants to have something concrete before announcing it to the family. Plus she's happy just how she is, with Karl and her Boston home and her Shelby Company Limited work all to herself.<br/><br/>That does pull another warm smile out of her because that's an adorable image, isn't it? The big bad Jewish gangster of London surrounded by children adoring on him.<br/><br/>"It's only fair, isn't it?" She asks sweetly, standing up herself and immediately walking over to her brother to pull him into a hug that she doesn't let him out of right away. "All we've done is talk about him since he left, as he said we would."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>It's a great image. It makes Tommy smile when he sees Alfie with Charlie so seeing him with them both would be just as wonderful.<br/><br/>The hug surprises him so it takes him a few seconds before he wraps one arm around her in a hug of his own. He misses having her here. He knows the business in Boston is important and they need hands in it but he does wish he could have her home, particularly now with the family estranged.<br/><br/>"It is fair," he agrees and he adds his other arm because this is his sister. She deserves a tight hug, eh? "Have a good trip to Pol's, Ada. I'll see you in a few days."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Ada knows her brother needs extended hug time now more than ever. Two men are not likely to be very good at hugging it out, are they? Fucking it out, sure, but definitely not hugging it out, sweethearts and endearments being thrown out there notwithstanding. So she hums happily when he finally gets with it enough to give his sister a real, proper hug. She buries her face in his neck and squeezes him tight. He smells of smoke and the sharp whiff of whiskey.<br/><br/>"Love you, Tom," she says, still holding him tight.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Hugs can be really nice. She's right about that and doubly so about the two men not really partaking in hugs. Tommy doesn't even know if Alfie would want a hug. He offers them so seldom but it's not like his boyfriend has gone for one either. Cuddling after their very good fucking, yes, but that doesn't really count as a hug.<br/><br/>"And I you, Ada," he murmurs back. She smells of flowers and it's sweet, aromatic. Something soft and professional and it's good on her. No doubt it's something from Paris.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>She huffs out a smile, eyes closed for a moment to try and keep this moment and burn it in her memory, then she opens them again and just as she's pulling back she notices a dark spot right at the collar of his shirt and she gasps, then tugs it down to get a better look.<br/><br/>"Holy fucking shit, Tommy! Is that- is that a <em>bite</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Why does he even bother putting on clothes? At this point, he has no idea. Obviously, if he had them on properly the bite wouldn't be visible but his casual clothing isn't quite buttoned up and Ada takes full liberty to just yank it down instead of asking which is an incredibly Shelby thing to do if you ask him.<br/><br/>Tommy raises one hand in a helpless--yeah, so what?--motion.<br/><br/>"It won't show with a vest on," he says.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Ada brushes her fingertips over the bruise and then pulls back sharply when she feels the little raised bumps of actual tooth mark scabs. She stares open-mouthed at her brother for a moment before she realizes she must look ridiculous and she snaps it closed again, then shakes her head.<br/><br/>"I'll bring you some concealer from Paris when I see you next," she announces, still trying to wipe the shock off her face that she just found a bite mark on her brother's neck from his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Yes, there are genuine teeth marks to accompany that bruise. Alfie had bit him hard and it had felt wonderful. Now he'll get to think about it all week when he sees himself in the mirror. That's a great thing in his mind. He certainly doesn't mind it.<br/><br/>"No need," he protests, raising his hand to straighten his shirt and button one more button. "Alfie won't leave marks just anyone can see." Probably.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Ada's brow scrunches together as she pieces that little puzzle out, and yep, there it is, her mouth is open again.<br/><br/>"Oh my god, you <em>like</em> that it's there," she says and she has to force herself to blink and shake her head again and she lets out a scoffing laugh.<br/><br/>"Well. I learned a little bit more about my brother than I needed to today, I think. Alright," she says and she's actually outright laughing now, not <em>at</em> Tommy but just at... this entire thing. It's adorable and kinky all at once.<br/><br/>"Glad to see you're happy, Tom. I am. See you in a few days, and I'll be sure to check and see what color your neck is by then."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>There’s no denial from him at the revelation just a long, steady stare. He’s not ashamed that he likes having his lover’s marks on him. She’d really be shocked to see some of the bruises the man has left on his hips. Those he has managed to keep anyone from seeing. He has a feeling they’d raise concerns that he doesn’t want to deal with because it’s good. Every once in while, he bumps his hip on something and it twinges, then he remembers just why those bruises are there. It makes him smile to think of Alfie and their fun. He doesn’t need to hear what his sister thinks about the man leaving bruises on him.<br/><br/>His lips do twist into a bit of a smile at her laughing. Clearly, she’s not as worried about it as he might have thought which is good. He does like it. Alfie soothes things just fine after he does them. There’s plenty of care and consideration there and that’s important too. Tommy is sure he’s left scrapes, scratches and bruises on Alfie too.<br/><br/>“I am happy, Ada,” he says quietly but the small smile stays in place. “I’m sure it will be lovely in a few days.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Ada smiles at him again, warm and soft and her eyes flick down to his collar one more time then back up again and she shakes her head as she walks away. Boys.<br/><br/>So, she grabs Karl who's playing trains and horses with Charlie - that boy is growing up far too fast, what a doll - and says goodbye to Frances and that she'll be back in a few days so the boys can play together some more, then heads out to the gardens. Alfie Solomons is sitting almost dutifully by the roses on one of the benches, staring off into the wilderness with his cane propped between his legs, both hands on the handle while he chews on his bottom lip, a pensive look on his face. He tips his head when he hears the crunch of small boots on the gravel and dirt.<br/><br/>"Go on, I'll just be a moment, don't stray too far and don't pick the roses," Ada says, prodding Karl to go amuse himself for a moment so the adults can chat. Alfie watches him trot off like a horse into another part of the gardens.<br/><br/>"He tell you how awful I was riding?" Alfie asks, looking up and over at Ada, who huffs out a laugh and sits down beside him.<br/><br/>"He did not," Ada says truthfully, relaxing onto the bench. She never thought she'd be sitting in the same seat as Alfie Solomons, Jewish gang leader of London and have anything to say to him. Then again she never thought a lot of things about what the future would hold for her after Freddie died, so she's stopped trying to guess.<br/><br/>"Mmm," is all Alfie says to that, looking back over at the roses and chewing some more, this time on the inside of his cheek.<br/><br/>Ada watches him like she watches Tommy sometimes, a searching look that's curious but probing, then she takes a deep breath and places her gloved hands in her lap, looking away. "I'm sure you realize the significance of him putting away those paintings."<br/><br/>"I do."<br/><br/>"And the bedroom."<br/><br/>"Mmhm."<br/><br/>"And knowing all that, and all that happened with Grace, and the Russians... you know better than to betray him again, business or otherwise."<br/><br/>Alfie glances over at Ada, his eyebrows raised for a moment, then he looks away again and resettles on the bench, “There we go. I knew there was a Shelby underneath all that make-up and class. What, you gonna cut me?”<br/><br/>Ada stares at him, on the brink of offense but not quite there yet.<br/><br/>“I do know all that,” Alfie continues, clearing his throat. “I do. I know that, even with you all separated, right, that if something were to happen to him because of me, for whatever reason that may be, you and the rest of your Gypsy pack would come together and hunt me down like a fuckin’ animal, and not stop until I’m dead or worse.”<br/><br/>“...But we won’t have to do that,” Ada says slowly, tipping her head to the side.<br/><br/>“No, you won’t,” Alfie says with finality, then takes a deep breath. “If you do, though, I’ll be sure to hand you the pistol myself, mm? It'll be loaded and everything, alright?"<br/><br/>Ada eyes him for a moment before she exhales and nods.<br/><br/>"Good, now that we have the protective, almost threatening but not quite sister act cleared up, how am I faring, mm? Do I pass your test of acceptance?"<br/><br/>"For now, yes," Ada huffs out a little noise and shakes her head with a barely concealed smile. He is perceptive, isn't he?<br/><br/>"For now, eh?" Alfie parrots, then leans over and brushes his shoulder against hers, eyebrows raised before he nods as well. "That's fair."<br/><br/>"You really like him, don't you," Ada asks before she can seem to hold the question in. Alfie stares at her for a long moment, his gaze sharp and clear, but she doesn't back down from it at all, she simply stares right back. His eyes narrow almost imperceptibly before he looks away again, his attention turning to the way his cane makes the dirt and rocks crackle under the pressure.<br/><br/>"That man..." he starts, lifting his gaze to stare out into the wilderness where they'd ridden the horses the day before, "...walked into my bakery once and had the loaded, leaded down balls to tell me he'd planted a grenade that would blow us all to hell and back if he didn't walk out of there with the deal he wanted. I was going to shoot him in the face, I was. I told him as much, and you know what that ballsy fucker did? I'll tell ya. He didn't fucking flinch. Didn't even <em>blink</em>. And he walked out with thirty five fucking percent, he did, and you know what I found? No fucking grenade, anywhere to be found. That man... that beautiful, fearless, reckless son of a bitch is the only person who's ever made me - 'scuse my language - rock hard under the table while threatening my life and the lives of my people, and yeah, I betrayed him for money, I did do that, but not again. Not again. 'Cause I've seen him, now. Parts of him no one else gets to see... and I wanna keep it to myself. All to myself. Alright?"<br/><br/>Ada stares at him, her eyes wide. Then she nods, almost like she forgot she could do that and swallows.<br/><br/>"Right," Alfie nods right back. "Appreciate your concern about it, though. I do. Would be something wrong if you didn't, you know. Have that."<br/><br/>She smiles after a moment and says, "If all of what you said is true... then you'll fit right in, Mr. Solomons. Won't be easy for you, but nothing in this life is easy, is it?"<br/><br/>"No, and it shouldn't be. That's how you know it's good when you do manage to get it."<br/><br/>"I know that well enough."<br/><br/>After that, Karl comes running up bleeding from his thumb and crying over the roses. Ada hushes him and tends to him, then introduces him to Uncle Alfie and they spend a few moments with pleasantries before she does, eventually, head out to leave for the day, leaving Alfie there on the bench once more. He stays there for quite some time even after she's gone. If Tommy wants to come find him, he knows where he'll be.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Tommy watches her go and then pours himself another glass of whiskey for the walk to the drawing room. There's probably work he should be doing but he ends up standing by the fire and drinking his whiskey while he thinks about things. A lot of things. All of which has to do with Alfie and him, which probably isn't healthy but there it is anyway.<br/><br/>Charlie comes running in to distract him not long after he gets in there anyway and tells him all about how the horses had apparently eaten the trains. What the boy's fascination is with the horses eating things, he has no idea, but it amuses him anyway. He's gone as quick as he'd come. Off to do who knows what and he sits down at the desk. He double checks his addition and flips through the book, taking stock of what's going on in the Company.<br/><br/>Frances comes in to let him know that his sister has left and he thanks her. Alfie, he imagines, is still out in the garden and since he hasn't come inside just yet, he must want some time to himself. That's just fine because it gives him time to make a couple of the short phone calls he needs to make and when he's satisfied Shelby Company Limited isn't going to collapse today, he does go in search of the man.<br/><br/>He lights a cigarette as he steps out the front door and heads for the garden, puffing on it as he goes. It's been half an hour since Ada has left but since Alfie isn't in the house that he knows about he's sure to find him out here somewhere.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>By the time Tommy comes to find him, Alfie has vacated his spot on the bench and is wandering the grounds. It's helping to keep his muscles loose and it's good for his lungs, too even if he has a couple more coughing fits where no one is around to hear them but him.<br/><br/>So, where Tommy will find him is, surprisingly, by the fence line of where the horses roam, standing there staring at a couple of them that have gathered to investigate the strange person wandering close to them. He's not close enough to touch, he's simply watching them, taking steady breaths and standing there with his cane pushed into the dirt.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie is not in the gardens. It leaves Tommy to puzzle out what direction he might have started walking and he steps out the side to turn his head one way or the other. Hmm. He's not at the house and he hadn't seen him so that means he has to be in the direction of the stables.<br/><br/>Once he heads that direction, he does finally catch sight of him and that's a curious thing, eh?<br/><br/>Tommy flicks his cigarette into the gravel as walks over to him and he asks, "So are you the jester or the King?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie hears Tommy walk up from a ways off but doesn't turn to acknowledge him at all. He simply keeps staring, watching the horses figure out what they're going to do. One decides to do laps nearby. One is chewing on some grass just outside the fence line. The third one is watching Alfie like he's waiting for some treats to magically appear out of the human's pockets.<br/><br/>"She's your sister, alright," Alfie says as his answer, clearing his throat as he turns, lifting a brow.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>At Alfie's answer, he tips his head back to look at the sky and shakes his head a couple of times. He sighs and tips it back down so he can turn toward the other man. Apparently, they're having this conversation which is not really what he wants to do but obviously the other man isn't dropping it until they discuss it.<br/><br/>"I knew as soon as I thought it, it was wrong, Alfie," Tommy says and he probably sounds irritated but that's because he is. "That's why I didn't say it."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"What're you on about?" Alfie asks, his mind not even on their discussion in the hallway, then it snaps right back to it with the way Tommy is sighing at him all dramatic like.<br/><br/>"She threatened me out here, like a true Shelby. But if you want to talk about that other thing some more, we can do that."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Oh, well, now he's brought it up when apparently he hadn't even needed to which just makes him annoyed at himself. It's just fresh on his mind since he'd had time to think about it and clearly Alfie is already over it which is just fine by him.<br/><br/>"I don't," he replies immediately. He'd much rather talk about his sister threatening his boyfriend.<br/><br/>"She pretends she's a Thorne but she'll always be a Shelby."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie is the kind of man that is very heated and sharp in the moment, but once that moment has passed? It's gone, it's over with. They'd mostly settled it in his mind, anyway. He'd told Tommy to fuck off with it, Tommy told him he didn't need reassurance, and that's that, right? Over and done with.<br/><br/>"Am I allowed to say she's pretty, Thomas? That she's sharp as a blade and full of life and charm? I figure that's complimenting you just as much as her, really. But if you'd rather I didn't, I won't. And before you think I'm poking fun at you, I'm not, it's a serious question."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Over and done with, except Alfie keeps talking about it and then he wonders why Tommy is being dramatic about it. This is why. It's because it's not done with and he'd had a moment that isn't even important haunting him now.<br/><br/>"Compliment her all you'd like, Alfie," he says, pulling a cigarette out of his case and putting it between his lips. He holds it there to talk around as he fishes for his lighter in his pants pocket. He's used to having it in his jacket pocket but he's not wearing a jacket.<br/><br/>"You aren't riding off into the sunset with our Ada. I'd put a bullet in you first."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"See, there it is again with the threatening," Alfie says with a huff, unfazed by it. He tilts his head at the horse still staring at him, frowning at it. He kicks up a clump of grass by his shoe, which he then pushes over to the horse with his cane. It snorts and shakes its head and then drops it to chew happily on said grass. Alfie watches it do that for a moment before humming and turning to look at Tommy.<br/><br/>"Now, I'd reassure you that that's not a thing that's going to happen but you don't need the fucking reassurance, right? So why're we still talking about this?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"You brought it up," Tommy replies though that's not true at all, is it? He doesn't need the reassurance. He just wants to forget about it. He can't promise he'll never get jealous but he's not stupid enough to think that his own sister is a threat to his relationship.<br/><br/>His lips twitch in just a touch of amusement as he leans over to give him a kiss to the cheek. It's mostly beard but whatever, same thing.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie takes a deep breath and holds it, which makes his cheeks puff out along with his beard, then he lets it out in a long groan, his eyes half-blinking from the kiss. After that he exhales as if popped like a balloon and gives Tommy a resigned stare.<br/><br/>"You owe me the other half of that massage yet."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>...and Alfie says that he's the dramatic one.<br/><br/>"After you," Tommy replies, taking a step back and gesturing toward the house. He's more than happy to finish what he'd started this morning. He imagines that Alfie doesn't want the horses watching and he'll probably be more comfortable in the bed anyway.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!  Chapters will go up slower during the week as I have unfortunate real life commitments, when all I really want to do is transfer this entire thing over to Ao3.  I sleep and dream of copy/pasting comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Whiskey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy gets busy with business and has no time to see Alfie, and instead has a date with the whiskey bottle to help him sleep.  Alfie is tired of not seeing Tommy and decides to drive to Warwickshire to surprise him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one starts yet again with Tommy's perspective!  Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things are good between them after that. They see each other a handful of times in the next week and then Tommy's schedule goes to hell. For a month, he's all work and business. London. Small Heath. London. A variety of places and a flurry of meetings. He barely has time to think much less stop to see Alfie. He sends telegrams, short and to the point, that basically says his schedule is too full for a meeting and he makes it as business sounding as possible.<br/><br/>He does, once or twice, call him to actually talk business and though most people won't hear it, he probably sounds stressed to Alfie. Honestly, he's just busy. With Arthur and John fucking around with their chickens and Polly doing whatever it is that Polly is doing, Tommy has to pick up the slack. He wants to keep expanding the company and that means more pots to have hands in. Unfortunately, Ada is back in Boston so that leaves him and Michael to do what five people usually do.<br/><br/>Tommy doesn't have time to sleep, which is good because a month without Alfie means the nightmares are back in full swing. He lays down for a few hours at a time and when they wake him up, he goes back to work. No problem. He'll sleep when he's dead. There's a night or two where he downs a bottle of whiskey to help him because a man needs to sleep every once in awhile.<br/><br/>Tonight is one of those nights. It's too late to make the trip to London and honestly? Tommy <em>is</em> exhausted. Lizzie has all but banished him from his office with the demand he gets some rest and to take a break. It won't come. He tries, he does and it barely takes any time at all before he's jerking awake. So he decides with no meetings in the morning tomorrow that whiskey it is tonight. He's just so tired. He wishes Alfie were here. If he'd known Lizzie was giving him the night off, he'd have figured out a way to get him here.<br/><br/>Whiskey will just have to do.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Life, predictably, gets busy. It's busier for Tommy than it is for Alfie, but he's not one to pine away at his love while he's away, either. He finds things to do. Life goes on type thing. Even if on the inside he does miss Tommy and being in his bed and fucking him senseless, among other, quieter things… on the outside no one would know the two of them have an intimate relationship, at least on Alfie's end.<br/><br/>It's easier on him, too, because he doesn't rely on family like Tommy does. He's always been a bit of a loner, building up his empire from nothing. He learned to do that in Russia more than anything, and in prison.<br/><br/>He does pick up on the fact that Tommy is suitably stressed out, particularly in that second phone call. He's heard him like that before only it was directed at him with a gun pointed at his head. Coming apart at the seams, stuffed too full. He knows this time, though, that it has nothing to do with him and everything to do with everything else going on. Tommy's family needs to get the sticks out of their asses, mostly, but Alfie keeps out of that topic of conversation. He's not part of the family, he has no voice or opinion in that regard. He's not stupid and he doesn't have a death wish.<br/><br/>So, Alfie decides about a month in without seeing Tommy at all that he's going to drive to Warwickshire without even telling him or calling ahead. At this point, he's not even worried if Tommy is there or not. The house maids all know him at this point, particularly Frances, and if they enjoy being employed they'd be wise to let him in. So, he goes. He packs an overnight bag, too, with the intention of leaving some of his clothes at Tommy's place as he'd offered awhile ago.<br/><br/>And so, he drives. It's rainy and disgusting out, but he drives anyway.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Tommy starts his whiskey downstairs and by halfway through the bottle, he's wandered himself upstairs to undress. Another quarter of the bottle and he gives up on the buttons on his shirt. Half of them are undone, good enough. The rest of his clothes are strewn about fairly haphazardly but whatever. He doesn't care.<br/><br/>He pisses before he heads for the bed properly and of course, his feet find his pants on the way there. He falls on the bed, mostly and manages to not spill the whiskey, which he thinks is quite a triumph even though the bottle is mostly empty. He pulls himself the rest of the way onto the bed and basically lays where he is, with his hand propping the whiskey bottle up on the bed.<br/><br/>If he dozes off this way, so be it. If not, there's a second bottle of whiskey waiting on the nightstand.<br/><br/>It's late when the car pulls up to the front but maids talk and the Lees are technically always watching even in the rain, so when Alfie Solomons makes his way up to the door, Frances is waiting on him. She's got a robe on and she's barely awake but here she is anyway.<br/><br/>"Mr. Solomons, my apologies, I didn't expect you," she says after clearing her throat and she holds her hands out for his hat and coat. Aka: Tommy hadn't told her he was coming or she'd have been a little more prepared and not in her robe.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>The Lees are Tommy's personal security system and every time Alfie comes up, he's glad they're obviously capable of keeping their mouths shut otherwise this would be turning out to be a lot more vocal relationship than either of them want. As it is, gangsters tend to do whatever the fuck they want so it's not like they're completely out of the realm of possibility that Alfie would be here on business.<br/><br/>He's also glad they're there so he's not standing here in the rain getting drenched waiting on Frances to wake up with his knocking. Thankfully, though, he doesn't need to knock at all because she's already there waiting for him and he steps inside the moment she opens the door.<br/><br/>"S'alright, Frances. Didn't tell him I was coming at all, sorry to wake you. He's here, ain’t he?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Yes Sir, he's here," she nods in agreement and she hesitates because obviously Tommy hadn't expected the man to show up tonight. She had seen him all but stumble up the steps with the whiskey bottle and she's seen Alfie Solomons enough to know that he doesn't approve of the drinking. She's also well aware that Tommy drinks less than normal when he's here out of respect for him.<br/><br/>She does her best to keep out of their business. The entire house knows what they get up to in the bedroom. She's caught a few of the soft moments between them entirely on accident. She'd also seen the very obvious love bite on her employer's clavicle. These things happen. She's respectful and professional enough not to let it faze her.<br/><br/>However, even if it's maybe not her place, she feels like letting him go upstairs without warning him is an unkind thing to do. She doesn't know if it will soften the man's expectations but she might as well try.<br/><br/>"Respectfully, Mr. Solomons," she says after a moment of hesitation and she's trying to be as polite as possible, not pushy. She won't keep him from going anywhere or doing what he wants. He's to have the run of the house but that doesn't mean she can't make an attempt. "I'm not sure he's up for visitors at the moment."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie's brow creases when Frances does more than just take his soaked coat and hat. He's tired from working all day - he had to beat someone half to death this morning for stepping out of line a little too far for his tastes - and all he wants to do is go upstairs and lay down with his boyfriend and sleep soundly. His presence was supposed to be a pleasant surprise - a little spontaneity never hurt anything, right? Keeps the relationship alive.<br/><br/>But when she says that with that level of hesitation, his mind goes terrible places.<br/><br/>"Frances, dear, I know you know... that I know you know what we get up to, Mr. Shelby and myself. I'm not just any visitor, now am I. Now I also know you wouldn't just tell me something like that without a good reason, so... he been shot?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Sir," she says with a nod because she does know and really it's probably best that she knows so she can keep it from the people that don't need to know. You never know who might show up. Mr. Shelby has plenty of business meetings. None of them need to know just how close he is to Mr. Solomons and that means the rest of the staff needs to be run as a tight ship.<br/><br/>"Oh no--nothing so dramatic, Sir," Frances raises her hands to placate him. She figures she might as well just come out with it. "Mr. Shelby's gone to bed with a whiskey bottle. Maybe two. With the mood he's been in lately, he'll drink every drop if he stays awake long enough. An hour ago he had half a bottle gone and I just thought you should know, Sir."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Frances is a very good head housekeeper, Alfie knows. She knows of them, she does her job professionally and respectfully, and he doesn't think anything of her when she's not around because he trusts she'll do her job well and that will be the end of it.<br/><br/>Alfie listens patiently, his head tipped downward and to the side to hear her better even though his back hurts and he's favoring one leg over the other.<br/><br/>Still, he flattens out his mouth as the truth comes out, and he runs his hand through his mustache and beard while he listens.<br/><br/>"...Alright," he says after a long moment, exhaling hard through his nose, "...Alright, thank you, Frances. I'll take care of it from here, thank you."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>All she can do is give him the news and whatever he does with it is Tommy Shelby's problem. Either way, he's going to find out. She imagines her employer would prefer she soften this particular news just a little so that's what she does and she bows politely to the man when she's dismissed.<br/><br/>"Good evening, Mr. Solomons," she says and she disappears back into the house toward her bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Yes, Alfie's going to find out either way. He does appreciate the heads up in this respect. Quite honestly he appreciates Frances in general - he was wary of her at first, but now she's more than proven her mettle. He's done his own digging on all of Tommy's housekeepers even if Tommy doesn't know that. If someone were to talk, Alfie would find out and there would be... repercussions.<br/><br/>"Yeah, yeah it is," he mumbles even as she's walking away. He hates the triviality of such pleasantries despite the good intentions, so he's come to make his own words in response to it.<br/><br/>So, he makes his way through the house. He leaves his shoes on because he doesn't really know just yet what he's going to find upstairs, though he has a fairly good idea. He makes his way up there slowly, letting his back stretch out from the long trip over.<br/><br/>"Fuckin' hell, Tommy," he mutters to himself on his way up, shaking his head. He should chuck all the whiskey in this damn house right in the fucking fireplace. Unfortunately if he did that he knows that Tommy only buys the good stuff and it would, thus, catch the entire place on fire. On his way up he finds Tommy's fine-lined black jacket strewn on the floor. He doesn't pick it up. A few feet after that, his pocket watch. He doesn't pick that up either.<br/><br/>He repeats the curse upon opening the door to the master bedroom, a deep, deep frown darkening his features at the sight.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>In his defense, he had only been trying to get the jacket off but he only had one hand and the pocket watch chain had stuck to it. This had pulled it out of the pocket and well, his coordination hadn’t been so good to get it back in the pocket at the same time as drinking out of the whiskey bottle. He hadn’t cared for it swinging around and dangling so he’d just taken it off. Technically, that’s what he’d intended to do anyway once he got to the bedroom. Two birds, one stone. It’s his house he can leave things where he wants to leave them.<br/><br/>Alfie is treated to a fairly sad and sorry sight when he comes into the bedroom. Tommy managed to drag himself up to prop himself up against the headboard so he could get the second bottle of whiskey open. The first is empty on the floor, though the last part of the bottle hadn’t gone in his mouth very successfully so his shirt is wet. At this point, the yet unopened bottle is lying in front of him on the bed and he’s listed onto his side amongst the pillows.<br/><br/>His eyes are closed when the man walks in but he’s not asleep.<br/><br/>“Frances?” he asks, slurring the name heavily and not opening his eyes. He pushes at the bottle with one hand. “Open this, eh?”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>For a solid twenty seconds, Tommy doesn't even get an answer out of him. He's simply standing here, in the doorway, like a complete idiot, his brow all scrunched up into his forehead as he chews on the inside of his cheek some more.<br/><br/>His boyfriend... is a fucking disaster. Is this how he is all the time when Alfie's not around?<br/><br/>"Not Frances, dear," Alfie mumbles, closing the door behind him. "Try again."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>His sense of time is warped enough he doesn’t even realize that it’s been twenty seconds since he’s said that and just assumes the maid is doing whatever she came in to do first which is fine. It’s not like he can scold her for it at the moment and he has no intentions of interrupting her, unless she’s a hallucination. He doesn’t need to deal with that tonight.<br/><br/>When Alfie speaks, the blue eyes on the bed actually open though his face is buried in the pillows so it takes him a moment to turn his head toward the door to look for the owner of the voice. He gives him a puzzled look when he manages to focus on him, “Alfie?”<br/><br/>The words are just as slurred as before and at the same time, Tommy raises a hand to the back of the bed to help push himself back up into a sitting position. It takes a considerable amount of effort and he sways when he gets there until he leans heavily back against it. “What’re you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"You really are a silly fucking boy, ain't you," Alfie says as he shuffles closer to the bed, kicking the empty bottle along the way with a scowl. Then he reaches over and grabs the full one. He's tempted to chuck it out the window, but he sets it down on the lounge chair by the window instead.<br/><br/>"The fuck is this, Tommy? Eh?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He raises a hand to scrub at his face but it’s going to be impossible to clear the fuzziness of an entire bottle of whiskey minus a mouthful or two that hadn’t made it that far. The only thing that can clear his head is going to be time.<br/><br/>“That’s whiskey, that is,” he says, still giving the man a puzzled look because obviously Alfie is capable of reading and he still doesn’t understand why he’s here. He’s not supposed to be here.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I see that much, don't I," Alfie says with a sigh and a thinning of his lips as he takes stock of everything. The pit of his gut is roiling and heavy with anger, but he's doing his best to swallow it down. Tommy's hair is a scattered mess along with the rest of him. He reeks of spilled whiskey and his shirt is soaked with it, and Alfie knows rather intimately what specific alcoholic beverages do to people, and whiskey is definitely one of the worst. It can make people unpredictable and quick to anger, and he hasn't been around Tommy in this state enough to know precisely what he's going to do other than lay there and say stupid, obvious shit.<br/><br/>"Right. Let's... get you out of those clothes, then, eh? Come on."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Tommy nods because even though Alfie needs glasses to read he knows exactly what the whiskey he drinks looks like by now or can generally assume that’s what he’s drinking. It’s his beverage of choice. It’s really a testament to his tolerance level that he’s awake right now at all. Unfortunately for Alfie, that means he’s fairly well trashed at this point.<br/><br/>“What’s wrong with my shirt?” he asks, raising a hand as he looks down at it and finding it wet. Oh right.<br/><br/>“That’s also whiskey,” he says and even though the shirt is unbuttoned enough to come off over his head, he tries for the rest of the buttons anyway.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie takes another deep breath and closes his eyes for a moment to pray for more patience to be bestowed upon him. This is not how he wanted this evening to go at all, and now he's become his boyfriend's caretaker for the evening.<br/><br/>"It is, yes," he says with another sigh, then reaches over and gently bats Tommy's hands away from his shirt so Alfie can unbutton it himself. "The fuck happened here, Thomas? And don't say you drank a bottle of whiskey like I'm a fuckin' idiot, because I already know that much, don't I."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>“I drank myself a bottle of whiskey,” he parrots and he thinks he’s funny so he laughs in a quiet chuckle as he lets his hands fall away from his shirt to be out of Alfie’s way. Technically, he doesn’t need a caretaker. He had been doing just fine, eh? He’d been well on his way to his goal of passing out. Another half an hour and he definitely would have been asleep by the time Alfie made his way upstairs.<br/><br/>Still, he clears his throat to stem the chuckling because he can hear the unhappy tone of voice well enough. He just hadn’t been able to help himself. “Whiskey helps me sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie's lips thin even more, not amused at all and unimpressed with Tommy Shelby in this very moment. His hands are shaking a little bit if Tommy is with it enough to notice. They're shaking only because of the willpower it's taking for Alfie to not slap the man silly right now.<br/><br/>"Whiskey cures everything for you, doesn't it, Thomas. Eh? Fuckin' cures all your ailments."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He is watching the man’s hands as he deftly unbuttons his shirt. He has great hands. Very, very nice when sliding over his skin and making him do what he wants which he’s definitely missed over the past month. He can see them shaking but he doesn’t quite equate it to how angry the man is with him right now. He knows he’s mad because that’s a given. He can hear that much.<br/><br/>“Mmm,” Tommy makes a face that means he disagrees with that assessment. “More of a bandage, really. If it was a cure, wouldn’t need it would I? I’d already be fixed but, well, still broken.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, no, you're right. You are, believe it or not," Alfie concedes, and once the shirt is all the way open he pushes it over Tommy's shoulders and manhandles him into sitting up so he can get to the sleeves.<br/><br/>"You are still broken, ain't you. It's fuckin' pathetic, all this, Tommy. Look at you. You can't, I know, because you're fucking trashed, so I'm looking at you for you, and I don't like what I'm seeing at all."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t sleep for the dreams, Alfie,” Tommy says as he leans forward and mostly cooperates with the man taking his shirt off. His limbs are a bit uncoordinated but he can’t really help it. He hears what Alfie is saying loud and clear but fuck, what’s he supposed to do?<br/><br/>“Fucking puts me out of me own head too but it takes two and <em>you</em>,” he punctuates the ‘you’ with a rather pathetic jab at the other man’s chest. “Said no sharing. So... whiskey.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>The sheer effort it's taking for him to not cuff this beautiful, silly, idiotic man right across the head right now is so phenomenal and Tommy isn't even fucking aware of his struggle.<br/><br/>So he grips Tommy by the hair on the crown of his head and tugs him a little roughly up to meet his eyes, "Yeah," Alfie says with a nod, eyes a bit wild with barely repressed anger, his jaw clenching, "Yeah, I fucking did, didn't I," he growls it out, then just as roughly lets Tommy go, shoving him back into the headboard again.<br/><br/>"But you know what we have, eh? This modern technological wonder called a fucking <em>telephone</em>. But no, the whiskey's better, ain't it. Does a much better job of putting you out than I ever could."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He grimaces slightly at the sharp tug on his hair but he doesn’t fight it. His pretty blue eyes are glassy but they’re focused enough when Alfie meets them. He’s paying attention—kind of hard not to given their proximity—but Alfie yelling at him isn’t really doing anything but making him mad. He’s trying to explain himself here and all he’s getting back is anger.<br/><br/>Tommy grunts when his back hits the back of the bed and he has to throw a hand out to keep himself upright.<br/><br/>“I’m not a fucking child,” Tommy snaps back. Angry, the slurring is slightly worse and his accent gets just a little thicker but it’s understandable enough. “Call you when I can’t sleep, fucking hell. Might as well broadcast us fucking to the bloody world. Now who’s being daft?”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"You're doing a lousy fucking job showing it, then! Eh?" Alfie snaps right back, throwing up his hand and gesturing to the bottle over by the window.<br/><br/>"Fuckin' sit there, drunk off your fucking ass and tell me it's <em>my</em> fucking fault for not letting you go out and fuck whoever you damn well fuckin' please? Fuck off, Tommy, right? Fuck right off. No."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>His forehead creases because that, well, that had been what he had said, wasn’t it? Technically. Poor choice of words on his drunk part but Alfie can hardly blame him for being terrible at conversation right now. He had more meant it along the vein that he had behaved himself and drunk himself stupid instead of finding someone to share his bed.<br/><br/>“I fucking agreed, yeah?” he says, raising his voice to match Alfie’s. “S’why I didn’t do it! But I have to fucking sleep! Fuck.”<br/><br/>Tommy scrubs his hand over his face again because he can’t <em>think</em>. “Know how fucking busy you are, right? Can’t be traipsing all over fucking England just ‘cause I can’t handle a few fucking dreams.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie makes unintelligible noises as he curses in a string of four different languages all at the same time, but he takes a couple breaths, then a couple deeper ones on top of that.<br/><br/>Tommy... is drunk. Wildly drunk. What's almost more shocking about how drunk he is is that he's still relatively intelligent while he speaks and defends himself despite his level of intoxication, which is why it's difficult for Alfie to reconcile it. There's no arguing with a drunk man, there isn't, and he knows this. He does.<br/><br/>So, instead of responding to Tommy any further, he just turns on his heel and goes for the drawers and the closet. He finds a pair of night pants and a pullover long-sleeve that feels remarkably soft and is likely incredibly expensive, then he comes back over to finish helping him undress.<br/><br/>"Put this on, go on," he mutters, keeping his voice low and his expression blank. "Lift your arms."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>See, look, now who’s walking away? Hadn’t Alfie complained about that just a few weeks ago? Tommy doesn’t shout about it like the other man had and instead he drops his head back against the headboard with his eyes closed. The footsteps don’t actually leave the room and come back fairly quickly to the drunk man’s mind. He reopens his eyes to watch him come back.<br/><br/>“You weren’t ‘sposed to be here,” he mumbles, grunting with effort as he sits up and puts his arms up. They’re more in front of him than actually above his head but hey, it counts as up.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He's walking away from him to help him, there's a big difference with that. And he didn't <em>shout</em>, either.<br/><br/>"Mm," is all Alfie offers for that one, noncommittal and lacking confrontation as he focuses on getting both of Tommy's arms in his shirt at the same time without suffocating him. He has a lot to say about it to sober Tommy Shelby, but he's done shouting at drunk Tommy Shelby.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>The shirt is on without much trouble and it is soft but he frowns down at it anyway. Why is he putting clothes on? This seems like a lot of unnecessary effort on Alfie's part.<br/><br/>"Don't want me naked? Shame," he says though his voice light even through the slurring. It's mostly a tease. Tommy's ability to keep thoughts together isn't great right now. He waves away the pants he can see Alfie has brought over. "I only need a shirt."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Not like this I don't," Alfie says, but he does run his fingers through Tommy's hair with a softness that was completely lacking before as if in silent apology for his previous roughness.<br/><br/>"I'll get you some water. We'll talk about your pants situation after I'm back."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Mm," he grunts in response and his eyes close when Alfie runs his fingers through his hair. "That feels nice."<br/><br/>What's there to talk about? He doesn't want to wear pants. He doesn't see how that's worthy of a discussion. It's his house and his bed. Seems pretty straightforward to him.<br/><br/>"Whiskey is closer," he mutters, more to himself than anything and it takes him a good three seconds to think about how he probably shouldn't have said that out loud. Had that been out loud? Maybe not. He really has no idea.<br/><br/>Alfie disappears into the lavatory and Tommy decides that if he's tucked himself in bed, the pants discussion is moot, eh? Maybe Alfie will forget about them. Of course, his solution to tucking himself in bed is to grab the edge of the coverlet and just kind of roll over with it. He's covered now, so not naked, win-win. He also slides himself down so his head is properly on the pillow. Where had Alfie gone again? Oh yeah, something about water. Mmm.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie hesitates on the precipice of the other room when Tommy mutters that and he closes his eyes and takes a couple more deep breaths to keep his blood from getting too hot. He spends all of a minute and change retrieving some water for the man and he comes back and finds Tommy curled up in the blanket like a damn burrito.<br/><br/>"I might actually kill you, Tommy," Alfie sighs and doesn't mean it at all, but damn. This man is killing him tonight. "Sit up and drink this. I know you're still awake."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He mumbles something that is probably a return threat in Romani but makes absolutely no sense with the slurring and the tiredness really starting to hit him. He's fine where he is, eh?<br/><br/>"Doesn't matter," he mutters without actually moving and he's fairly understandable. "Won't help. I'd have to drink a couple of litres." It goes without saying that he's not doing that right now.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Humor me, please, you fucking mad Gypsy bastard," Alfie says, voice flat but he doesn't wait for the inevitable rejection, he just puts the glass on the nightstand, then goes to the lavatory again to empty his bladder. He's done caring for the man, quite frankly. If he's not going to do it, he's not going to do it and that's that.<br/><br/>Fuck him, he probably won't even remember this conversation at all in the morning and he'll wake up with a raging hangover and Alfie won't feel bad for him in the slightest.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Tommy, even warm and cozy in his blanket, has a measure of respect for Alfie. He cares about the man and his opinions even when he's absolutely sloshed. So fine. If he wants humored, he'll humor him. It won't help. There is no amount of water he can physically drink at this point to offset an entire bottle of whiskey because heaven knows he doesn't have food in him either.<br/><br/>It takes him a moment or two to summon up the energy to roll back over and carefully grab the glass of water. It's probably a serious moment of triumph that he doesn't just knock it off and over everything. He promptly chugs it down as fast as he can.<br/><br/>"I fucking drank it," he calls out to the other man and just for Alfie's attitude tosses it in the general direction of the fireplace so it shatters into a million little pieces. It's out of the way of anyone stepping on it, so there's that. "Happy?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Yes, so much respect for him, it'd very clearly be seen by anyone who walked in this room in this moment. Not.<br/><br/>Alfie hears the words, and a moment later the glass shattering. He's slow as he walks back into the room, his expression dark. He beat a man to near death this morning for less than what Tommy just did. He meets Tommy's gaze, holds it for a solid five seconds, then he turns and walks to the door, his shoes crunching over a few errant glass shards.<br/><br/>And he leaves the room, closing the door behind him deceptively quiet and gentle.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>When the man comes out, Tommy is sitting up in the bed so it's very easy to catch his gaze and even this drunk he has enough survival instinct to know that Alfie Solomons is radiating fury. Sometimes it's easy to forget his boyfriend is one of the most dangerous men in London. He's reminded of it now. His gaze doesn't drop to his lap until the man is out of sight.<br/><br/>"Fuck--" he mutters to himself, dropping his head into his hands and he's so drunk. He'd just wanted to pass out in peace. Now he's fucking alienated the only good thing in his life. That's an easy enough piece for him to put together from the look he'd just gotten and, quite frankly, he's better than all this.<br/><br/>The smartest thing for him to do is probably leave the man alone so naturally, he does the opposite. He doesn't want him to leave over this. Doesn't want him to leave <em>him</em>. It's a real fear. One much more nestled in reality than any of his nightmares. He drags himself out of bed and wow, is he not steady. He reaches for the wall to stay upright and takes a breath, forcing himself to move.<br/><br/>"Alfie--!" he manages to avoid the glass on his way out but when he opens the door his foot catches on the rug and he ends up plastered against the floor in the hallway. Ow.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie stops in the hallway halfway down it at the call of his name, on the cusp of leaving the premises entirely and just going to get a hotel room in Birmingham since it's pretty damn obvious he's not wanted or needed here in any capacity.<br/><br/>He catches the tail end of Tommy's graceful fall onto the floor, though, and despite how furious he is right now he'll wait. See how much more of an ass Tommy can make himself out to be, at least, but that's all he'll do.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Alfie!" he calls again, mostly looking at the floor because he's pushing himself to standing up and it's going spectacularly if he says so himself. He uses the nearby side table to get his feet under him and that's when he actually catches sight of the other man standing down the hallway.<br/><br/>Tommy just holds on to the table for a moment until he feels like he's not going to fall over. Obviously, he hasn't planned a single word of what he's going to say and he doesn't know what he even can say to make this right. Either way, once he's steady, he actually manages to make it down the hallway and if he sways a little as he stands in front of him, whatever.<br/><br/>"Don't leave," he says and there's a bit of a desperate edge to it.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie watches the entire spectacle with the same expression on his face, his eyes sharp. He's watching Tommy very, very closely, seeing every stumble and slip on his part. And he looks the part of a complete disaster, doesn't he? With his shirt on and nothing else, his dick and ass hanging out and his hair a scattered mess. Quite the fall from the lavish, rich, sophisticated businessman he wants everyone to believe he is who has all his shit together, eh?<br/><br/>Nightmares from the war... Alfie can handle those just fine. This? This is a choice, no matter what kind of excuses Tommy throws his way to say otherwise. So he waits for Tommy to continue, even when he's close to him reeking of whiskey and bad life decisions, that same flat, borderline murderous expression on his face.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, well, Tommy doesn't have his shit together. He's a stone's throw from being a complete disaster most days and he can't even count on one hand the number of times he's almost died since he's come back from the war.<br/><br/>"Don't leave," he repeats because he's obviously struggling to put words together here but those are the important ones aren't they? If Alfie leaves now, it's going to be that much harder to get him back and Tommy just... can't risk it. Can't risk him walking out.<br/><br/>"I'm drunk," he says, raising a hand to rub at his forehead. "Fuck, I'm drunk. I'm a fucking mess."<br/><br/>Tommy closes his eyes and after he takes a few breaths, then reopens them. "I'm sorry, Alfie. I don't know that it's worth anything. But... I'm sorry. Don't leave."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie watches him some more, his eyes narrowing as he talks, assessing everything. Tommy's not wrong about that, at least. He is fucking drunk, and he <em>is</em> a fucking mess.<br/><br/>"I'm going to be here in the morning," Alfie says, voice very, very low and his words come out very slow so that Tommy can understand him without any doubt at all. His tone brooks no argument and it also is almost threatening in its quietness. "...Only because I'm going to tell you what happened here tonight, tomorrow. Because you don't get to do this, Tommy. This right here, and then just... forget it ever happened. Mm? So. What you're going to do is this... you're going to go back to your room. Right now. And do not. Do <em>not</em> apologize to me again, Tommy, right? You're drunk, and you're a fucking mess, and that's going to change. Alright?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Well, at least there's that, right? Alfie is still going to be here in the morning. That's all he really wants out of this. Talking to him drunk is useless. He wants to be able to talk to him when his head is clear.<br/><br/>He is listening as attentively to Alfie as he can and his gaze doesn't waver off the man. He's in hot water here. He knows it. He'll absolutely listen to whatever the other man tells him to do including incredibly reckless or stupid things so it's probably good that Alfie is a better man than him.<br/><br/>"Alright," he says, nodding a couple of times. He is sorry. He's fucking missed Alfie and this is how he's repaid him for showing up to surprise him. Fucking hell. Alfie had been worried that he doesn't deserve Tommy and he's got it all wrong, doesn't he?<br/><br/>There hadn't been anything about him joining him so he imagines he's going to bed alone. Why couldn't he just fucking behave himself for ten minutes?<br/><br/>"Alright," he repeats and it's quieter this time as he turns to follow the instructions.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie nods back, a short, curt thing with an acknowledging 'mm' at the end of it and he has barely moved a muscle since Tommy face-planted in the hallway. And yes, he is absolutely going to bed alone, so that he can wake up in the morning and see the mess in the room and maybe, just maybe the shattered glass on the floor will be reminder enough for him to put the pieces of the night together. Any man would have trouble remembering this after an entire bottle of high-end whiskey, but Tommy has a tolerance built up. He might remember bits, but likely not.<br/><br/>When Tommy is back in his room, a kicked dog with his tail tucked tight between his legs, Alfie exhales hard through his nose and shakes his head. Fuckin' <em>hell</em>.<br/><br/>He goes downstairs and wanders around until he finds one of the night shift housekeepers, then tells them he's staying the night in his previously used guest room and to tell Frances upon her waking that if Mr. Shelby wakes up with no recollection of his being here to tell him where Alfie is. The young housekeeper looks absolutely terrified of Alfie, which doesn't surprise him with how angry he is about this entire situation. After that, he goes back upstairs to said guest room to decompress, and then, eventually, sleep.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>It takes a lot of effort for Tommy to stay upright long enough to face-plant onto the bed and again, he just drags the coverlet up over him instead of getting in the bed properly. Tomorrow is going to come far too soon for his liking now. Either way, he's so exhausted, he is finally going to fall asleep and he really doesn't have time at all to mope about Alfie.<br/><br/>The sun is coming through the windows when his stomach gets around to violently complaining about his drinking and Tommy manages, just barely, to make it to the lavatory to throw up. Once he's done dry heaving, he lays on the floor in the lavatory and rethinks his life choices. Mostly the whiskey. His head is absolutely killing him. He's still laying there when the door to his room opens.<br/><br/>"Mr. Shelby?"<br/><br/>He grunts back in response.<br/><br/>"Mr. Solomons is up and about now, Sir," Frances says and Tommy is decidedly sober enough now to pick apart that phrasing.<br/><br/>"Alfie is here?" he asks.<br/><br/>"Yes, he arrived last night, Sir," she says and it's in a tone of voice that tells him she's trying very hard not to judge him even though she obviously does.<br/><br/>Luckily, he's too busy focusing on the fact that Alfie had been here since last night and Tommy hadn't even known. He presses a hand to his forehead and picks himself up off the floor. She has turned her back to him, undoubtedly because he's not wearing pants for some reason, and is sweeping up what looks to be a broken glass. Vaguely, barely, he remembers throwing it. He thinks, anyway, he can't really bring into focus the <em>why</em>.<br/><br/>Tommy doesn't remember putting on this shirt either, which he strips off when he gets to the closet and he dresses in something casual. He does remember Lizzie emphasizing him not coming in and his intention to at least wait until the afternoon.<br/><br/>"Where is he, Frances?" he asks, lighting a cigarette that will definitely help the pounding in his headache once he's dressed.<br/><br/>"Mr. Solomons was in the drawing room with the paper," she replies, glancing his direction. Tommy knows that if Alfie had been here last night, he had come to see him and clearly someone had been mad enough to break a glass. He still thinks that had been him though the memory is nonexistent and more of a vague feeling.<br/><br/>"Is he angry?" Tommy asks.<br/><br/>"I haven't any idea, Mr. Shelby," Frances says, dumping the shards of glass into a wastebasket. "He ate breakfast alone and retired to the drawing room without saying much. He was polite to me but he's always polite."<br/><br/>Some use the gossip channels are today. He takes a drag from his cigarette as he heads downstairs and he detours by the kitchen for some strong ginger tea for his headache. He carries a full pot and two cups to the drawing room.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>The room he sleeps in is cold from his very sudden appearance at Warwickshire, but that's fine, he's bugged the housekeepers enough for the evening. He doesn't even bother lighting the fire, and he's used to the cold anyway from his rum house. Cold and dry, it has to be that way all the time, so his body has naturally acclimated to the chill.<br/><br/>That and he's too busy stewing over the late evening's events from under the covers to have the thought of cold enter his mind at all.<br/><br/>He could have handled that entire situation better, all around. He knew going in that the man had drunk himself silly on whiskey, and whiskey is even more unpredictable to a man's inhibitions than rum or gin (and he is rather aware, he's been around the effects of all three for years and drank his fill in his younger years). So, it was safe to assume that Tommy himself would be more unpredictable because of that and Alfie should have handled it more coolly in the moment. But it's the <em>principal</em> of the thing that got him so worked up in the first place, because <em>a whole fucking bottle</em>, Tommy? What the <em>fuck</em>.<br/><br/>But yes. Arguing with a drunk is always a bad idea, and he knows that. He just never expected Tommy to fight him quite so... snippily. Childishly. And god, but Alfie hates childish behavior, he really does. There's no room for that kind of shit in his mind, not with the life they lead. And it's not something he ever wants to see on Tommy Shelby ever again.<br/><br/>By the time he falls asleep, he's cooled off, though. Tommy went back to his room to sleep it off and forget all about it, he's sure, and when Alfie wakes he doesn't linger long in the room. He meets with Frances who looks much nicer than he'd seen her last night and he politely asks for his breakfast, wandering the halls in deep thought about how to approach the inevitable until he's retrieved and told it's ready.<br/><br/>He drinks his tea in the drawing room, sitting in Tommy's chair behind his desk. Reads the papers. Writes down all he needs for the businesses and reminders for himself when he's back home in Camden Town. He doesn't bother trying to find any secrets in the drawers - he doesn't need to know any and he knows they're locked away anyway. This chair is simply more comfortable than the others.<br/><br/>So when Tommy <em>finally</em> decides to grace the rest of the house with his presence, Alfie is for the most part relaxed. He has his spectacles on his nose and his hair is swept back neatly. He even has his feet up on Tommy's desk, so his back is clearly feeling better.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Honestly, he has no idea what time Alfie had arrived or if he'd even been awake. For all he knows, the broken glass had been an accident. He may have been entirely out by the time his boyfriend had gotten to the house. Something about that theory doesn't sit right with him. There's a niggling feeling in the back of his mind that last night hadn't gone well and it's all because of the glass. He had thrown it. He just knows that he had but nothing else is coming to mind.<br/><br/>He opens the door to the drawing room by carefully balancing the cups on top of the teapot and shuts it again, his gaze shifting to Alfie when he's through the door. He looks relaxed and rested. His back clearly isn't bothering him if he has feet up. It doesn't bother him that he's sitting in his chair at his desk. Alfie isn't out to sabotage him. He trusts him.<br/><br/>"Morning, Alfie," he says and he looks fairly put together this morning even if he's dressed casually. There are rings around his eyes from lack of sleep and the bright shine of light from the high window behind the other man makes him grimace. He carries the tea pot and cups to the desk, then crosses to the window to pull the curtains at least part of the way shut. He leaves some light for Alfie to read by like a good boyfriend and then turns to lean in for a gentle kiss in greeting.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning, dear," Alfie responds and he glances up at Tommy and gives him an actual smile that translates through his beard. It appears warm on the outside, at least. He sets down his paper and he watches Tommy close the drapes and his expression is one of almost <em>too much</em> unawareness of last night's events to the point where he might not possibly understand why the curtains are being drawn at all.<br/><br/>The kiss is met with warmth and another smile, then he puts his feet down from the desk and says, "Ah, forgive me, I'm in your chair, ain't I."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Tommy has the sudden sensation that he's been drawn into a clever and very dangerous trap. Alfie is not a rude man but he isn't the sort of polite that would pass at a high society party either. Proper and Alfie Solomons don't really go in the same sentence as one another but that's what he's being right now. It's off. It's wrong.<br/><br/>He shakes his head and waves off his comment, unconcerned that he's in his chair. Keep it. Stay put. He doesn't care. Tommy does eye him for a moment. Alfie knows him well enough to know that it's considering instead of the neutral it appears to be.<br/><br/>"Tea?" he offers, clearing his throat and moving back around to the other side of the desk. "It's ginger."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie raises his brows to crinkle his forehead as if in surprise, half-way lifted out of the seat but at Tommy's wave he settles right back into it.<br/><br/>"Yes, of course, that would be lovely," Alfie responds, voice pleasant and smooth-sounding as he reaches over to grab a cup and set it on the desk for Tommy to pour. "You have a headache or somethin'?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>It almost makes him feel like he's grating his teeth. It's unnatural and uncomfortable. Tea would be lovely. Fucking hell. Tommy pours them both a cup with his lips pressed together and slides Alfie's across the desk. He adds sugar to his own and stirs, letting his spoon clink into the silence as he stares at the other man.<br/><br/>He doesn't look very impressed with the question. Obviously, Alfie knows he'd gotten drunk and his head really hurts too much to deal with whatever game he's playing but if that's what the man wants, so be it.<br/><br/>"Yes, sweetheart, I do," he says, mimicking the same tone of voice as Alfie is using as he picks up his cup and carries it over to the lounge where he sits down heavily.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie knows that Tommy knows that something is amiss. He wanted him to feel that way just to let him know that no, not all is well right now without just being flat out pissed off at him from the get go. But perhaps the overly sweet is too much of a tell that he is, in fact, flat out pissed.<br/><br/>"Oh, well, that's a shame, innit," Alfie clucks, pouring his own bit of sugar and stirring it into his tea. "That whiskey will get ya, won't it."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Yes, something is amiss. More than, in fact, and he knows it. What he doesn't understand is why Alfie is being passive aggressive about it. Either be mad or don't, but don't play games with him.<br/><br/>Tommy takes several long sips from his tea. His head is killing him. He has less patience for most things than normal right now and he really hates that Alfie is treating him this way right now. He doesn't even know what happened. He doesn't remember. No sense in dragging it out.<br/><br/>Another sip from his tea and then he puts it down, laying with his head back and his eyes closed on the lounge.<br/><br/>"Just fucking come out with it, eh?" he says, raising a hand in an errant gesture. "I don't know what I've done, so let's hear it."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie sips at his own tea for a moment, seemingly more focused on that than what Tommy is saying or how he's laying. Then he narrows his eyes and looks off into the distance, setting his tea down and shifting to sit back in the comfortable chair with his fingers crossed over each other on his belly. He puts his feet back up on the desk, too, for good measure.<br/><br/>"Let's start, right, with what you <em>do</em> remember," Alfie says, sounding pensive. "Which, I'd bet, isn't a whole lot, you know. Based on how much whiskey was in your blood. But I'm curious."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Yes, why don't they start there? At least they're starting somewhere.<br/><br/>"Had half a bottle left when I went upstairs," Tommy says and yes, he's keeping his eyes closed because his head hurts. He actually raises his hand to press at his temple. "Took off some clothes on the way. Smoked a few cigarettes. Drank more whiskey. Went to take a piss and that's about where I'm at. Don't remember you coming in at all."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, didn't think you would, considering you asked me to open the second bottle for you when I came in, which I did <em>not</em> do, small wonders there," Alfie replies, staring up at the ceiling and noticing all the intricate details of the wood work. Then he really gets going, looking back down to Tommy and he doesn't really care that he's got his eyes closed, he's going to read down the list at this point.<br/><br/>"But I can tell you're missing some rather key components of your evening. So, let's see. I came in and you'd spilled a shot's worth of whiskey all over your front like a fuckin' child, right. So there's a first impression right there. Then you told me - and this is really interesting, it is, Tommy - that because I asked <em>you</em> to remain loyal to <em>me</em> - which, I think, perfectly reasonable request, really - that it's <em>my</em> fault you drink yourself silly so you don't go out and fuck whoever the fuck. And <em>then</em>... you threw a glass at the fireplace, like offering a glass of water to help settle your stomach after chugging an entire fucking bottle of whiskey was the most grievous sin one could possibly commit."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Clearly, his thought processing while drunk leaves a little bit to be desired. He's genuinely surprised he had managed to make it far enough to even <em>think</em> about opening another bottle. Usually, by that point he's passed out awkwardly on the bed.<br/><br/>Even with his eyes closed, he is listening to every detail that Alfie gives him and this is not a list of things to be proud of, now is it? He had thrown the glass, which is just great. Good job, Tommy. Really stellar. When he's drunk, his phrasing and meanings get a little muddled up so it's no surprise that Alfie had taken any of it the wrong way. It had likely sounded exactly like the man thinks even if that's not what Tommy had intended.<br/><br/>"Mmm," he responds by grunting. There's not much he can say to defend himself here, is there? His forehead creases as he tries to remember any of it but he mostly gets nothing. Still, he knows Alfie, doesn't he?<br/><br/>"So that's what it is," Tommy says and he opens his eyes to tip his head toward Alfie. He's trying to understand the other man and his point of view here. He genuinely is so he doesn't know why that point exactly had been the tipping point. "Out of all that, that's what made you angry? Me breaking a glass?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie narrows his eyes at Tommy to gauge the authenticity of the question and, after some soul-searching, deduces it to be genuine. They're pragmatic people, both of them - even if Alfie has the ability to be wildly unpredictable in his delivery - so it's not surprising that Tommy wants the entire picture here. Telling him about it doesn't just make him remember all that transpired.<br/><br/>So, Alfie steeples his fingers against his chin, his elbows resting tight against his ribs while he speaks.<br/><br/>"'Angry' isn't the right word for it, no, no no. I should say, 'angry' is not colorful <em>enough</em> to accurately describe my state of being in that moment, yeah? Let's see. I was taking a piss, 'bout ready to get in the bed with you and forgive you for all the shitty things you said through the bottle, then you said... 'I fucking drank it. Happy?'" He parrots the words deeper to imitate Tommy's voice. "Then threw the glass against the fucking wall. I've slit a man’s throat for less than that, did you know? Yeh. Watched him bleed out all over the hardwood, mm. So... I left. Seemed in both our best interests. Yeah, it did."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He does want the entire picture. Obviously, he'd gone wrong by searching for a solution in the bottom of a whiskey bottle. He's not a stupid man. Everything else could be eliminated if he hadn't done that but he had so the point is moot.<br/><br/>Survival instinct, thy name is not Tommy Shelby.<br/><br/>Tommy frowns deeply at the picture that Alfie has painted and it's not a good one. He's never been that drunk around anyone else so far as he remembers. Never. He had no way of knowing how he'd actually react. Clearly, the answer is badly.<br/><br/>So it seems like he's fucked things up nice and properly at this point. He sighs heavily and he brings up his hand to rub at his temple again. "But you're here in my drawing room."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>No, no it's not a very nicely painted picture at all. In any way. Alfie stares at him for a moment and then he nods and raises his eyebrows like he's shocked that that statement is indeed a reality.<br/><br/>"I am. Yes. There's a couple reasons for that, dear, and I'll explain them to you, alright?" Alfie says, and he sits up now and puts his feet back down on the floor. He's getting too old for that business, but he'll be fine. "Alright. One... is because you ran out of your room, yeah, half naked and face-planted right on the fucking floor outside your door. You did. I'm amazed your nose isn't as broken as that glass, really. But, you got up, yeah, and you begged me not to go. 'Don't leave, Alfie', you said. Yeh. And then, reason two... is because, quite frankly, I never want to see you like that again. Ever. But you'd never know what all you did if I wasn't here to tell you about it, right? So, here I am. Telling you about it."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Tommy listens and very carefully, to Alfie's reasons, because that's almost as important as what happened to make him that angry in the first place. What had kept him here when by all rights he probably should have washed his hands of Tommy Shelby.<br/><br/>Apparently, even drunk out of his mind, he had known he had fucked up. How he had known, he has no idea, but Alfie walking out on him is a pretty good indication. He's also amazed he hasn't broken anything. He wonders, really, if Alfie would have stayed if he hadn't asked him to. About the only useful thing his drunk ass self had done last night.<br/><br/>He frowns, then exhales in a long sigh and drops his head back down to the lounge. He needs time to think about that, eh? A couple of minutes at least. It's a lot to take in especially with his head hurting the way it does and usually he does this all alone.<br/><br/>"I rarely get that drunk anymore," he says finally, keeping his eyes closed and he sighs again, shaking his head slightly, but that makes it hurt more so he stops. "Haven't slept in a week, not really. Seemed like a good idea."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>The answer to that question could be very easily stated if only Tommy were to ask him. Today he's been rather honest - Tommy is someone who is now very, very dear to him. He doesn't want to lose him, he doesn't, however Alfie has limits... and Tommy stretched them last night. Quite far, really.<br/><br/>Alfie watches him put his head back against the chair for a few long moments, then grunts softly and pours himself some more tea, clinking the little spoon against the porcelain as he stirs in his sugar. It's probably distracting and almost annoying to someone who's coming down from a god-awful hangover, but... well, Alfie doesn't really care. He wants tea with sugar in it, and Tommy dug his own grave with the whiskey.<br/><br/>"Mn," Alfie hums, nodding as if that makes perfect sense, to just get absolutely trashed like that. He's quiet and pensive for a moment before he speaks up again. "So! What I've deduced from that, what you just said, is that you're more willing to call on whiskey to help you... than the man you fuck gentle in your room. That what I'm hearing? Correct me if I'm wrong."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Yes, he hears the clinking and that's fine. It's annoying but he knows he only has himself to blame for the headache.<br/><br/>Tommy shakes his head slightly side-to-side before opening his eyes and sitting up, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, hands loose in front of him so he can properly face the other man.<br/><br/>"I'll be honest with you, Alfie," Tommy says and it's only fair right, since he seems to be doing the same with him. "Whiskey's convenient. It doesn't have to cancel meetings and drive from London."<br/><br/>He clears his throat, "I'd rather have you, Alfie, but sometimes it's not feasible. I was supposed to have meetings this morning. Lizzie cancelled them, said I needed rest, by that time it was too late to call you." He probably wouldn't have answered anyway because he'd already been on the way, yeah?</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie takes a deep breath and holds it for a moment, thinning his lips as he slowly exhales and sits back in the chair.<br/><br/>"So... what, then. Mm? I came up here, right... to surprise you. Haven't seen you in, what, a month? And the first thing I see is you in bed like that. It's not <em>right</em>, Tommy. What if your boy were to see you like that? Eh? Need someone to ground you while I'm not here? Go look at him or somethin'. Your liver, right, is going to go on fucking strike one of these days and it won't come back."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Tommy absolutely understands what Alfie is saying but Charlie isn't the solution to his problem. He can look at him all he wants but that isn't going to make the nightmares stop. He's running himself into the ground. He knows it.<br/><br/>"I was just... fucking tired, Alfie," he says and he looks like it now especially with the headache he's nursing. "I tried, I did. Couple hours here and there. It just doesn't add up."<br/><br/>He shakes his head and leans over to pick up his tea to take another sip. He doesn't know what the solution is when they live so far apart. He can't just nip over on a bad night. He can't call him up all the time either. The operators are all about gossip. He's not stupid.<br/><br/>"I don't <em>like</em> passing out on whiskey. Gives me a fucking awful headache."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alfie goes quiet for awhile after that, considering. He taps on the edge of the teacup plate with his fingertips, staring off to the side but he's not really staring at anything at all, really. His gaze is distant.<br/><br/>After some time, he blinks slowly and turns his head back to Tommy.<br/><br/>"Whores or drink, then," he says, extending a palm up in a gesture that says 'these are the options you've given me and I hate both of them'. It's not an admittance or to say he's alright with either, he's just laying out what supposedly works for Tommy while Alfie is not present. Because right now, there <em>is</em> no solution. Alfie cannot and will not move from Camden Town. Tommy is settled in Warwickshire and Birmingham. They cannot live together, as them doing what they do together is very much illegal. So... that doesn't leave them with a whole lot of realistic options for a solution.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>There is no easy solution here. If there were, he'd take it in a heartbeat. He'd be the first one in line. If either of them could actually move, the solution is simple. However, with what their businesses require, it's impossible. He also hates the air in London. It's fresh out in the country. It's better for Charlie and his horses.<br/><br/>"No whores while I have you," he says, shaking his head. "Might come as a surprise, but I don't fuck around on people who are important to me. I don't need some condition to keep me from fucking whores."<br/><br/>The teacup in his hand meets the saucer a little harder than is probably necessary as he puts it back on the table. "I'm not happy about the drink either but like I said, only happens once or twice a year and I've used my allotment already."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>"It's not a surprise, Tommy," Alfie sighs, scrubbing a hand through the beard on his chin.<br/><br/>"I know you haven't done anything with anyone else. I do. And I know... I know you feel like you need the whiskey. <em>But</em>... not this. Alright? No more of this. If you need <em>help</em>... that's what I'm supposed to be here for, right? I'm <em>with</em> you, I want to <em>be</em> with you, and not just for the fucking. I think you know that already. But what I don't want to be here for, is what I saw last night, so if you feel like that's where you're headed... fuckin' call me. I'll come over and fuck you right out of your own head instead."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>He tilts his head slightly as Alfie talks because even with his head fucking killing him he is paying close attention to what the man is saying. He wants him to feel like he's being heard. It's important, right? It might be a long time before either of them admit some of these things out loud again just because of their own nature.<br/><br/>It's not an easy solution or a convenient one but if that's what Alfie wants done, so be it. Tommy will try whatever he wants because his opinion is important and he respects him. He doesn't want to fuck this up between them with whiskey either.<br/><br/>"Have yourself a deal then," Tommy says, raising one hand in a 'if that's what you want' and he'll keep to it. He also shifts to lay back down and close his eyes again with a quiet 'Fuck' which is not directed at Alfie. His head hurts.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Tommy is listening now, and that is good. Very good. Sober Tommy Shelby listens, and drunk Tommy Shelby chucks glassware at walls to make his point heard, and it's pretty obvious which one of those two Alfie prefers over the other.<br/><br/>Alfie sips his tea quietly while Tommy tries to will his hangover away, which isn't going to happen anytime soon. He's lucky he's not curled up in the lavatory right now with the shakes and a fever. Once he's finished, he hoists himself up out of the chair with a soft grunt, then makes his way over to his boyfriend. He settles a hand on his shoulder.<br/><br/>"Come on, then. Let's go upstairs, get you some proper rest, mm? You're already worthless like this, may as well be worthless in the bed, sleeping."</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>No, it isn’t going to happen anytime soon but he’d wanted to spend time with Alfie while the man is here. Lying in bed or on the floor in the lavatory all day doesn’t get him that companionship. He wishes that he had known the other man might show up so late. He’d have rethought the entire bottle at least. He’s much more manageable on part of one. It’d have been a slightly better impression.<br/><br/>Tommy hears Alfie moving around and that’s fine, he’ll get around to saying something else at some point. He opens his eyes as the man approaches and he does look apologetic though he won’t say it out loud. He knows how the man hates them. Tommy genuinely feels bad that his boyfriend had come up to surprise him and is essentially playing caretaker instead of fucking his brains out.<br/><br/>“Headache will be better by lunch if we take it late,” he says as he gets up out of the lounge. He downs the rest of the tea in the cup like he might whiskey, which is maybe not the best way to drink tea but he does know the ginger and the liquid itself will help. It’ll take most of the day for the headache to be completely gone but it will far more tolerable in a few hours.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tired of the same locations for their meet-ups, Tommy and Alfie decide to go on a date disguised as a business meeting, marking Alfie's first time seeing just how much attraction Tommy receives in public.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the delay in this chapter being uploaded, the word document I was using for this thread was so large it actually broke my computer!  But all is well now, for I have a new computer to continue!  Still, I'll be making a point to separate it into smaller chunks in google docs from now on, ha.</p><p>Alfie starts off this chapter, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After the surprise whiskey incident, they decide together to set aside an allotted time to see one another at least once a week, and occasionally more than once. A month was too long for both of them, as much as their tough guy bravado acts would say otherwise, and it's clear that Tommy needs someone by his side to get a solid night's sleep. Alfie missed the man, he really did, which is half the reason why finding him that way had been so distressing and upsetting. They're careful about it over the phone though and have both become efficient at using business talk to set up meetings which puts Tommy at ease about whoever's listening to them.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Alfie wasn't kidding about needing a change of scenery, though. As nice and humongous as Tommy's Warwickshire home is, it's become dull very quickly, and isolating in a way that makes Alfie feel cagey and fidgety despite the clean, fresh air. His Camden Town home is miniature in comparison but homey, although even that is making him feel like they're being watched all the time by sticking to a routine.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>So, they go out. Alfie's not terribly fond of clubs but it's good to make his presence known occasionally in the territories he owns, and the same goes for Tommy. The 'business' dinners are nice, and it's an excuse for them to both dress up for one another. So that's what they're doing again tonight, in one of Tommy's territory clubs. Alfie has on his wide-brimmed hat with his kippah and a very clean, well-tailored jacket that fits him perfectly. He's also got on a gold and white tallit and a deep red vest, and his cane is black and lined with gold trimmings in the handle. Neither of them ever enter together, so Alfie gets to wait for Tommy to arrive before he sits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things are easier if he basically writes Alfie and their 'business' meetings into his schedule. He gets some questions from Lizzie about it and essentially tells her not to worry about it. She will and she'll undoubtedly talk to Ada about it but they can gossip between them without bothering him about it. All he has to tell her is to do it. He's working on a new project. There, that's good enough.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He's missed Alfie too so having the dedicated time is nice. Some days they have more time and some days it's literally just falling into bed together but that's all that's important. Them being together.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tommy is pretty restless too so going out is necessary. They're friends and business partners. Hopefully, if they stick to their own territory, no one will be any the wiser about how deep that friendship runs. Tonight, they're going in one of his own and he has a business partner to impress, yeah? So the menu is fully kosher tonight only. Alfie will have to do some of his own leg work as far as ordering goes. There's obviously a mix of things on the menu but it's all prepared properly. The regular customers probably won't even notice.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>His own suit is quite nice if he says so himself. A snappy black one with thin pinstripes. He has a nice silver pocket watch to go with it and his signature long black coat with the red silk lining. For good measure, he has on the striped cap that matches the suit. He is a peaky blinder in his own club. He should wear the iconic look, eh?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He's fashionably right on time. Alfie tends to be early which makes it easy to time their arrivals. He's probably not too far off. It is a business meeting.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Evening, Alfie," he says and he can't help the way his eyes rake over the man to appreciate what he's wearing before they shift to the room in question to check for seating. Something out of the way will be more private for them. He doesn't want to cause a stir by being here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alfie is standing off to the side when Tommy comes in. It's like the red sea parting for him, Alfie notices, and the moment that they meet up Alfie also picks up on how people relax a bit as far as Alfie Solomons is concerned, but perk up and become more straight-backed when Tommy Shelby enters, too. He enjoys people watching.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Lookin' sharp tonight, Thomas," Alfie says in greeting. Tommy always looks nice, but tonight he looks particularly well-dressed. When they're seated, it's less loud, thank God, but they're also somewhat near the dance floor, too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had dressed up extra special for his date. It appears as though Alfie had done the same thing. The man looks gorgeous and he plans to tell him that later when he helps him take all his clothes off. The compliment does earn the man a small smile and a nod.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"If you're hungry, everything on the menu is being prepared kosher tonight," he tells him after they sit down. He flags down a waiter to order himself a whiskey sour and whatever Alfie wants as he eyes the menu himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alfie orders a tonic water with lime, smiling at the female waiter wearing her male suit with a polite smile. Clubs are so progressive these days with women it makes Alfie's head spin a little, but he takes it all with good grace. He's more old-fashioned with things than the younger folk who've never seen war.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"You never fail to spoil a man named Solomons," Alfie replies with a deep inhale and a smile that's only in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Helps me get what I want," Tommy says with a smile as he watches the waitress walk away. He doesn't do much with the day to day business of his clubs. Arthur had been handling a lot of the London work. Now, he has a manager or two that deals with it and he just pops in randomly from time to time.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He's sure word is immediately getting back to the kitchen that he's here and that his business partner is also here. People in London know who Alfie Solomons is and suddenly the kosher kitchen has a lot more context.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tommy reaches into his pocket and lights a cigarette, watching the people on the dance floor. He's a bit more old-fashioned with his dancing. He'd look ridiculous dancing like that in front of everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Doesn't hurt any," Alfie replies, because it's true. Spoiling Alfie gets Tommy places, but it's how he goes about it that really does it. He doesn't overdo it to the point of pure excess for the sake of it, and he's charming when he offers his surprises of thoughtful insight into what he wants. Alfie is pretty sure Tommy uses that ability to get him places with everyone else important in his life, and Alfie is just pleased to be included in the list of those he pays so much attention to.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Swear what they come out with these days is just noise for the sake of it," Alfie says, gesturing with a hand in the general direction of the band.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, he's careful and he pays attention to the important people in his life. He doesn't want to overdo it. He doesn't want it to feel like he's trying too hard but he doesn't want them to realize that he's thinking of them and he's considered what they might need or like when he decides something.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Have to agree with you there," he says with a nod and he takes a lazy drag from his cigarette. Technically, he could make them change it but this place makes money on this atmosphere so he can't really do that if he wants them to keep coming back. "Terrible music for dancing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alfie was glancing out onto the dance floor with a mildly disgusted look on his face from the young women practically whoring themselves out on the men right in front of everyone, but then there's something about Tommy's tone that catches his attention.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"You dance?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do," he says, tipping his head in acknowledgment as he watches the mess on the floor. He clears his throat and says, "Proper dancing."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tommy stresses the 'proper' part because this? Not dancing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mm," is all Alfie says to that for a moment, tipping his head as their drinks are brought to the table. They're distracted from the terrible dancing to order their food. Alfie is in the mood for a higher end meal tonight, so he ends up with the lamb and roasted potatoes with fennel and radishes. It sounds delicious to him and he waits patiently for Tommy to order, going back to his people watching with forced neutrality. Once the female pretending to be a male waiter leaves, Alfie clears his throat.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"What's 'proper' to you, eh, Tommy? For cryin' out loud, look at them. The hell is going on," he says with a frown, watching a man literally stick his hand down his partner's dress and grab her breast. Fuckin' hell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy waits patiently as he listens to Alfie order and he's happy that the man has plenty of options for his dinner. How difficult it has to be to go out somewhere when he has no idea what the kitchen is like and he imagines that he just doesn't eat in those places. Tommy doesn't want him to ever feel uncomfortable about his food choices around him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He orders steak and the same potatoes for himself. It's all bound to be delicious.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I know a number of dances," he says. "Waltz, foxtrot, some of the Rumba."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tommy tips his head as he considers, "It's been awhile since I've danced a Tango but it would come back."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He shakes his head, "Whatever it is, it's not dancing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is rather difficult sometimes, which is why most Jews stick to their own. Some are so devout that they won't deviate from their rituals or kosher necessities at all, which can mean starving if they can't find another appropriately kosher place nearby if they go outside their territory. Alfie isn't quite that strict, but still, he likes to be relatively close when he can, and it certainly helps when Tommy makes the entire kitchen kosher for him. He trusts without a doubt that whatever comes out of the kitchen is, in fact, kosher because Tommy Shelby made it so.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Mm," is all Alfie says again, eyeing Tommy for a moment before looking back out at the dance floor. He... doesn't dance. Proper or no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hum in response to that information is either Alfie being surprised that Tommy knows all of those dances or is his own response, which is that he likely doesn't dance.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I also know a fair number of folk dances and jigs," he admits with a shrug of one shoulder. He gestures toward the dance floor, "Nothing like this."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He's quiet for a moment and inhales from his cigarette, blowing smoke away from Alfie as he watches the rest of the room. "Do you dance?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alfie is busy narrowing his eyes at the entire dance floor, judging a good portion of the people on it and their life choices. Kids. They have no clue, none at all, what it's like to go to war. They're different. They act different. It's hard sometimes, to reconcile the disparity between veterans and civilians. Of course they fought for those civilians, but at the same time they are privileged to have never seen what people like Tommy and himself have. Apparently it creates atrocious dancing.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Ah, no, I don't, actually," Alfie says, shifting some in his seat and he takes a sip of his tonic water before he continues.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Used to, a bit. With my mum and sister, when they made me. Said it was good for relaxin'. Don't find anything relaxing about it, personally. Knowing all the steps, this way, that way, not stepping on your partner's toes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He listens as Alfie talks, of course he does, but he listens even closer because the other man doesn't talk about his family that much and he has to string the bits and pieces he gets together to paint a picture of them.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"If you do it enough, it becomes second nature," Tommy says with a small smile. He can see where Alfie is coming from and it completely depends on the type of dance. Anyone can do a simple two step.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hard to find someone to trust with that sort of thing," Alfie says, watching as the dance floor shifts with the change in music. There's sweat and laughter all around, but it's not the pleasant scent of sweat like what they have after a particularly intense round of fucking, to him this sweat just stinks of too many bodies moving in unnatural ways. He sniffs and makes a face like he wished he hadn't done that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dancing is a different kind of sweat. He doesn't blame Alfie for the face because smelling this many people in one place is a terrible idea.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It's interesting that the man doesn't dance and apparently is self-conscious enough he won't just wing it either. No doubt, that's something that comes from childhood. He obviously hadn't had the same freedoms as Tommy and what the Gypsy lifestyle had afforded him. He understands the point though because how often had he danced since Greta had died? Never since he had come back from the war, except for Grace.  He hadn't even wanted music at the Garrison because of the reminder.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Mmm," Tommy says and it's his turn to not really have a response to the statement. Some things just can't be said here. He'd be happy to teach him something simple just like the horseback riding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Does he look like a man who would go out and just... wing it, Tommy? The answer is no, he doesn't. The cane is also likely a good indication as well that he's not particularly thrilled about the idea of bouncing around on a smooth floor. It's simply not something that was really accentuated as he grew up. He was more concerned with staying alive than dancing.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"It really is fucking awful, what they're doing," Alfie comments, tilting his head at it all but his tone is light in comparison to what it could be.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"You know, I walked past the Eden Club once. Only the once, when it was Sabini's place and not yours. And that was all I needed, really. Saw this pair of mollies, right, walked right past me, dressed up to the nines with their white painted faces and frilly dresses and corsets with wigs half twisted on their faces. Drunk off their asses... laughin', havin' a gay old time, right. And all I could think... was how fucking angry it made me. Not because of what they were doin' in that moment, no, no. You wanna dress up like a fuckin' woman and get dicked by another man dressed as a woman, more power to ya, mate. See where life takes you and all that. No, it was that I thought, right, of seeing them on the front lines in France, and it was all fuckin' wrong. In their corsets and dresses and wigs and their heels. And they don't... even know. They don't, do they? They just don't know, and you can tell, just lookin' at them, they don't know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, he doesn’t, so Tommy will just have to teach him. He won’t go crazy with it. Alfie doesn’t need to know any dances with a dozen steps but the two step is nice and classic. He thinks that the other man could manage that just fine. His back won’t bother him because there aren’t any dips or twists or apparently throwing your partner over your shoulder so the whole world can see their underthings. Why is that even a thing?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Again, he listens quietly as Alfie talks because even though the man tends to talk a lot–which is completely fine by him–most of the time he doesn’t talk about anything Tommy would consider important. The war, like Alfie’s family, is another thing he really doesn’t talk about much. So Tommy listens as he smokes his cigarette and he’s watching the dancers more than anything because that’s proper right?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“They don’t fucking know,” he agrees when Alfie is done. “We gave them that, eh? Fought so they didn’t have to. Fought because you can’t put a molly in a company of real men. Most of these were kids during the war anyway. We made it so they didn’t have to know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mm," Alfie nods, because they did. They did give them that. Can anyone imagine what they're seeing in this room here tonight in a tunnel, digging for their lives, or shoving an enemy up against a trench with the rain pouring down on them for fucking days, covered in mud and filth and blood and shoving a bayonet into their gut and out their neck? Of course not.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"There's a discordance there, right? The knowing and not knowing. It's fuckin' awful, the things we've seen, you and I and everyone else in France and then some. Is it better, to not know? Is their knowledge, right, of the world, the real, true grittiness of it... is it improved because of their ignorance and our sacrifice? Sometimes, I almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> them to see, to understand, but... there's an innocence there that should perhaps remain just how it is."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's a point of contention, isn't it? All the terrible things soldiers had seen in the trenches and in the tunnels on the front line of 'war to end all wars'. When they'd come back, broken and shell shocked they hadn't known what to do with them. Enough time has passed now that the horrible stories are gone from people's minds. If they hadn't served, if they hadn't seen, it's so easy to disconnect from it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>...and then there are people like Tommy, whose nightmares still wake him in the dark, shaking and terrified and confused about where he is right now. Someone who has to pretend the war is over and that he has moved on with his life. Is it fair that he's woken up with nightmares when all these children dance the night away without a care in the world?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tommy is quiet for a moment, considering and weighing and there's not really an answer there is there? "I wouldn't want Charlie to see what I have or to do what I've done." He takes a drag from his cigarette and there's a sigh there. "Some people, they don't have the minds for it. Send these kids out there and they wouldn't come back."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, they wouldn't, would they," Alfie hums, watching all the mayhem on the dance floor start right back up again. Perhaps it's different for Alfie, who has no children and lived a hard life from beginning to the present. He doesn't know how to not work, really, and his work, in many ways, incorporates the thrill and violence that they lived through in the war. It makes him feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but he doesn't have the perspective of another living being to care for or raise and how to go about that in this life they lead. Is it even possible for Charlie to grow up and never be part of what they do? To know, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really know</span>
  </em>
  <span>, what his father gets up to and all the things he's done?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He doesn't have an answer to that, and they don't have a chance to talk further about it because their food arrives, smelling and looking delicious.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Thank you, dear, that looks lovely," Alfie says, giving a polite smile to the waitress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honestly, he doesn't have an answer to it either. Really, he'd been talking more about the war anyway. What the Peaky Blinders get up to is a bit different in the end. It's the same dilemma he has with Finn. His youngest brother is so different from the rest of them, isn't he? Softer at the edges and Tommy knows it. Still, he'd kept Michael out of it until the priest and the altercation with Alfie and his man. Knowing what they do isn't the same thing as doing it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Besides, Charlie is young yet. Maybe by the time he's old enough to understand, there won't be quite as much cutting and murdering going on. That's the dream, right?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Thank you," Tommy echoes with a nod and he straightens his chair so he can sit up at the table properly. He takes a sip of his whiskey and then cuts into his steak. This definitely looks delicious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, they eat. They aren't chatty while they eat, usually, and tonight is no different. It's too loud in the club to really bother trying, anyway, and there are waves of noise that rise and fall with the music and amount of atrocious dancing involved. The food, as expected, is delicious. Wherever they go, the food quality raises because of who they are and what's expected. Plus the knowledge that it's all kosher just because Tommy Shelby cares that his partner is well cared for is settling and nice.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>When they're finished, Alfie sits back and watches the dance floor empty out and the music turn into something much more old-fashioned compared to the rest of the evening's entertainment. A lot of the youngsters are busy sweating and apparently need a break, and the few older couples that were lining the floor step onto it to have their turn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, they aren't usually chatty, just because they're both busy enjoying their food and so far Alfie has been successful in getting him to eat without much complaint. It's not as much as he probably should be but it's the small victories right?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It's a relief that the music shifts after their meal is over. He orders another whiskey and lights another cigarette. Going out with Alfie like this is nice even if they can't be quite so brazen as some of the people hanging all over one another and making out in the corner. People tend to notice when it's one of them.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The music shifts into a series of foxtrots and he won't deny it's one of his favorites. There are memories there but they aren't bad ones. They're more bitter sweet than anything. Several of the couples make mistakes that they laugh off but that's the best thing to do right? He taps out his cigarette and glances toward Alfie to talk about the dance but he's interrupted by a young woman coming to stand in front of him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She's pretty and obviously a bit shy, to the side he can see a group of three more women watching them like hawks. Her friends, no doubt and she says, barely loud enough to hear over the music, "Can I have a dance, Mr. Shelby?"</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He takes a quick drag from his cigarette. He's surprised to be asked, really. It's pretty forward for a woman especially when it's Thomas Shelby you're asking and he hadn't thought to ask Alfie his opinion on other people asking him to dance. He does have a cover to maintain and it's a faster step.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Friends put you up to it?" he asks, blue eyes flicking to the group of women, who all immediately pretend their drinks are super fascinating.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I thought about asking. I wasn't... well, I wasn't sure I should," she admits. "But they insisted."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They're interrupted from their quiet, pleasantly private evening dinner by a woman coming up to them with just the slightest curve in her spine that gives away that she's nervous, along with the fact that her hands are clasped in front of her and her legs are crossed once she's no longer walking. Her shoulders are back, though, which is a sign that she's not going to back down now that she's here. Alfie watches her, his own gaze sharp but slightly irritated at having their evening interrupted, then he glances over at Tommy, pulling his expression back into forced neutrality.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leans over, making like he's going for his glass--which he does pick up--but he does get a look at Alfie this way. The man's expression is fairly nonexistent which doesn't help him decide at all. He takes a sip of his whiskey sour before putting it back down and decides that, while he can certainly say no, he does have a reputation, eh? Particularly where beautiful women are concerned.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Her friends, no doubt, expect her to be rejected. Something they can tease her about later. He clears his throat and puts the cigarette down in the ashtray.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"A dance it is," he says as he stands up. "If you'll excuse me a moment, Mr. Solomons."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She genuinely looks startled when he stands up and it morphs into quite a nice smile. She's too naive. Too kind. He can see it already in the softness of her face and the shy way she glances toward her friends who are all gaping openly. Still, he can't help but reward the kind of guts it takes to ask him for a dance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alfie blinks three times in quick succession at Tommy's answer, which is the only indication of his shock that he'll allow on his face. He shouldn't be shocked, should he? Tommy had just said he enjoys dancing, proper dancing, and now this young, pretty thing shows up and asks him to do just that.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>What's more shocking is the sharp slicing sting of jealousy that winds its way through him when Tommy puts down his drink and his cigarette and stands up. He watches Tommy go without a word - what can he say, really? - and reaches over to take a sip of Tommy's whiskey to settle the churning in his gut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he could dance with Alfie here, he would. In a heartbeat. He wishes the world were a little more forgiving about men being together. Even Tommy Shelby can't change that. He catches the blinking and he doesn't hesitate or look back over his shoulder like he wants to do. This had probably been a mistake but it's the world they live in. They expect him to woo pretty women.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tommy keeps his face neutral but friendly. She is smiling brightly and laughs as he takes her hand when they get to the dance floor. It's just in time for the music to shift into a new song which makes it easy enough to find their place. He keeps the dance perfectly proper. He keeps his distance and keeps his hands to himself. The perfect gentleman, really.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He's an excellent dancer, smooth and fluid and she's good enough. He does enjoy himself. There's no denying it. Still, she doesn't have the same effect on him as Alfie. As nice as a dance is, he'd actually rather not if it doesn't involve his boyfriend.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>When the dance ends, she smiles and chews on the corner of her bottom lip as she takes his hand in both of hers. "That was wonderful, Mr. Shelby. Thank you."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Before he has the opportunity to respond, she tugs down on his hand to pull him closer and stands on her tip toes to press a kiss to just the corner of his lips. It's polite enough and maybe meant to be more on his cheek but it undoubtedly looks like she's kissing him. Unfortunately, he can't be mad about it without good reason and dating Alfie Solomons, while an excellent reason, is not an acceptable one.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>All he can do is straighten his back and reclaim his hand, schooling his expression into one of polite disinterest. "Have a good evening, miss," he says, turning away from her toward the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alfie doesn't even want to watch the dance, but his eyes drift over that way whether he wants to or not. The stinging burn of jealousy doesn't lessen the longer they're out there, either, which is both bizarre to him and frustrating. He doesn't even </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> dancing. He doesn't know how to do it, he has no real innate desire to learn how to do it, but yet his, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> boyfriend is out there, smiling and gorgeous with someone else.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Someone young, someone desirable... someone kind and full of vibrance, and someone who is not at all judged for asking to dance and be close and intimate with the man at all. Alfie knows, logically, that Tommy said he was loyal, that he has no intentions of being swayed or looking anywhere else, but it doesn't seem to even matter to Alfie's brain and the longer the dance goes on, the more sour and bitter his gut feels about the entire thing.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Alfie Solomons does not. Like. To share. He looks away for a few moments, shifting in his seat and looking off into the distant nothingness as he chews on the inside of his cheek hard enough to taste blood. Then he makes the mistake, the absolute mistake, of looking over just as the music ends. The woman, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>girl</span>
  </em>
  <span>, fucking hell, grabs his hand and fawns over him and then fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>kisses</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. He licks his lips and runs his hand over his beard one, twice, four times before he catches himself and takes a deep breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While most of him is seriously hoping that Alfie hadn't caught that last little bit, he knows better. He has no doubt Alfie had definitely seen it and it had just been a kiss to the cheek but it's still more than he'd agreed to, isn't it? It's just a polite thing but it doesn't sit right with him and he knows it won't sit right with Alfie if he'd seen it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He weaves his way back through the tables and another woman catches the sleeve of his jacket, which he does not appreciate, to ask him for a dance of her own. He declines, not so politely, on the simple principle of being stopped in such a manner. He'd have declined either way because he's done with dancing that isn't his partner but that had been rude.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Once he's back to the table, he sighs and he downs his whiskey in a single gulp before he's even sat back down. Now that this bad taste is in his mouth from the dance, Tommy is done being here. "Shall we find somewhere quieter to discuss business?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the kiss, Alfie doesn't look back again to see what all else happens. It's the first time that their illegitimate, unofficial relationship has seriously pissed him off for the circumstance of the entire thing. To the rest of the world, Tommy Shelby is an incredibly eligible bachelor, his pretty blue eyes and charmingly rare smile attracts the masses in droves, but this is the first time he's really seen it for himself. Is this going to be all the time? It's going to have to be, isn't it? The two of them can't just throw out there to the world that they are in a sexual and intimate relationship.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tommy's re-emergence to the table doesn't help the jealousy any, either. He picks up his glass of tonic water and downs it like it's a shot.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Of course, of course. That is, unless you'd rather do some more 'proper' dancing," he says, gesturing back to the dance floor, still not looking up at Tommy at all but straight ahead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh boy. No doubt about it. Alfie had either watched them dance or caught the kiss or both. Either way, he's not happy about it. Tommy recognizes jealousy when he hears it and the man has far more reason to be jealous than he had when Alfie had complimented his sister.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"No, I'm done," he says, picking up his cigarette to take a long drag from it. Of course, he can't say anything he wants to say right here. All he can do is let Alfie stew in it. The club is his so the payment will just be written off. They don't have to wait. He stands up in a smooth motion and stamps out the cigarette. "Come on."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, he's stewing alright, and there's nothing he can really do about it. If someone were to be closely watching them, unfortunately it wouldn't be overly difficult to see what's going on, but it could be said that Alfie hates being interrupted when actual business is being conducted which, strictly speaking, is a true statement.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Alfie thins his lips then licks them and digs his cane in to stand up and fix the lapels of his jacket. At least they finished their dinner, even if it's sitting heavily from the aftermath. Still, Alfie doesn't even bother responding to that, heading right for the front door, and if he eyes the woman who's chatting excitedly with her girlfriends for stealing a moment of Tommy Shelby's time, well, who will really say anything?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lets Alfie walk ahead of him and he pulls on his own long coat over his jacket as the man goes. He slides his hat from his pocket and puts it snugly on his head before following in the other man's path. Sure, it wouldn't be hard to deduce, but it's easy enough to explain away. Tommy doesn't care anyway.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The only one that will really pay attention to Alfie eyeballing the woman is him and he's already preparing himself for the conversation that's going to follow this. He catches up with the man as he gets to the front door and he's sure the whole place is breathing a sigh of relief that the two men are gone without major damage being done.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Where to?" he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't know, don't care," Alfie grunts out after almost a minute of him just... walking. They're not anywhere near Camden Town right now but that's fine. Tommy's Peaky territory extends quite a ways here so anyone in this area will give them both a wide berth.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The night is crisp for London, and full of life with dancing and drinking and just general hubbub. And all Alfie can wonder is how many women it will take to extend their interest in Tommy Shelby before one stands out among the rest to really catch his attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He follows the man dutifully as they walk. London is a big place but Tommy has certainly created a name for himself here and the Blinders control a fair portion of it. They might question what the two of them are doing walking around London but that's hardly an issue. Maybe they're just out looking for someone to cut? He imagines that suggestion will quickly get someone away from them as fast as possible.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tommy reaches into his jacket and pulls out his cigarette case, sliding the stick along his lips before holding it between them as he searches out the lighter. He blocks the flame from the night air and puffs, lighting it without breaking stride. Alfie can move when he wants to but Tommy is more than capable of keeping up.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He figures the safest thing to do right now is to let him think. He'll speak when he's ready or when there's a proper opportunity for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alfie walks, and walks, and walks. His cane is loud and ringing against the pavement not because he's using it to hold himself up but because he's getting out his frustration through smacking the bricks under his feet. He's not feeling the effects of his sciatica at all tonight and thus he can put up a fairly decent pace for some time, muttering words in an eclectic mixture of Yiddish, German, and Russian, all of which he's well aware Tommy speaks none of.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He knows Tommy is close to him, close enough to strike with his cane if he were inclined to do so. Eventually, he burns off enough of his immediate rage that he's able to form a somewhat coherent thought and aim it at another human being in a single language.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Fuckin' ridiculous," he scowls out. So, not quite as coherent as it could be, as thick as his cockney accent is, but it's something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy walks, and walks, and walks right behind him. Alfie is pissed off. There are other people walking that give them both a wide berth just from the general aura the other man is throwing out. It doesn't take his level of perception to know he's mad. He also sounds a bit mad with all the mess of random languages spewing out of him. He recognizes the languages but the not words.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Still, he's patient. Alfie hadn't killed him for throwing the glass. He won't kill him for a dance and a kiss to the cheek that he hadn't instigated. If he planned on that, he'd already be dead. There's always the possibility he'll turn on him with the cane but he doesn't think he'll do that either.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Mmmm," he agrees, taking a drag from his cigarette. That had been a little too vague for him to tell exactly what Alfie is talking about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is, it's fuckin' ridiculous," Alfie says, throwing out his cane but it's not to hit Tommy with it, it's just his general frustration extending through it. He's got an eye on all the people around them right now, keeping tabs on how close they are and how much his voice is carrying. He shouldn't have to do that, though, and that just pisses him off more that they can't have a fucking conversation about this in the open like they should.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"The whole fucking thing. Don't even like fucking dancing, fuckin' hell," he scowls again, muttering the last words under his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s close enough to the other man to hear the muttering and he’s also paying attention to who is around them. Who might be gutsy enough to eavesdrop on them for information. Most people seem to be avoiding them as much as possible especially once they realize who they’re walking by. It is irritating they can’t have a conversation in public, not the way either of them wants.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Don’t like riding horses either,” he says but hadn’t Alfie done that for him? He doesn’t think he’d hated it by the time they’d finished either. It’s different, isn’t it, when someone you care about is with you? Maybe it just gives weight to the man’s jealousy but in all honesty Tommy really doesn’t have a right to throw stones there. Now that he’s done it, he thinks it’s perfectly reasonable to be jealous over it, particularly the little kiss to his cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No pretty young thing is going to ask you to ride a fuckin’ horse with them after dinner, now is she,” Alfie growls out, throwing up his hand as he keeps walking. There’s no reason to be jealous over the damn horses, because the horses are no threat to him. The women, though, the women clamoring for Tommy’s attention are, and there’s not shit he can do about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He follows Alfie as he keeps stomping his way down the sidewalk and considers what the man is saying here. Obviously, this stems back to the concern from months ago about Tommy getting tired of having someone older than him as a partner. He can tell the man is angry but he can't do anything about their age difference or the other man's ailments.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tommy drags from his cigarette, blowing smoke into the air, waiting until they're alone again to continue. "I'm not after some pretty young thing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can say that all you fuckin' like but that don't mean they know that, do they," Alfie snaps back and whirls around to point accusingly at the direction they'd just come from, narrowly missing Tommy's shins with his cane as he turns and points with it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And it only takes one, doesn't it? They could all just be background noise until one isn't. It would be easier for Tommy to be with any one of them, wouldn't it? No hiding, no secrets. They can just come right out with it and no one would think twice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t keep people from looking, Alfie,” he says and all-in-all he’s trying to be patient here. Tommy doesn’t know what the right thing to say is because that’s every relationship, isn’t it? There’s always the possibility that someone else might come along and be more exciting to your partner but you just have to trust that they care about you more than some passing fancy. “Or asking.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He plays with the cigarette between his fingers and says, “But I don’t plan on saying yes to anyone else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>, alright? I fuckin' know. 'Bout all of it," Alfie growls out, and that's the </span>
  <em>
    <span>entire problem</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He knows, and there's not shit that can be done about it. Life's not fair, he fucking knows, he plays by its game all the time, but it's just fucking frustrating. He shouldn't be jealous at all, they're stable in their relationship and getting stronger every time they see one another, and yet here he is, acting like a fucking child over some girl that kissed Tommy on the lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmm," he hums agreement again because he knows that Alfie knows and he'll say it again if he needs to but he really doesn't want some naive, young thing. He wants someone that he won't scare with his nightmares or his drinking. Someone that won't back down if he raises his voice about something.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He has everything he wants and needs with Alfie. He's content and happy. He's absolutely smitten with this man that's jealous someone else had danced with him. He supposes it's a good indication of what Alfie feels for him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tommy finishes his cigarette and tosses the butt into the street, watching a couple walk by across the street where the woman is giggling as she basically hangs off the arm of the man. Undoubtedly, they're on their way to one of the clubs they had just walked away from and he waits until they're out of hearing distance.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>There's not much he can say here. All he can do is let Alfie work it out for himself. Of course, that could take all night. Tommy doesn't particularly care to stomp around London that long. They both have better things to do. He checks their surroundings again and he lightly grabs Alfie's arm to get him to stop moving.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I've a suite at the Ritz," he says, pretty blue eyes focused entirely on the other man. "You can pace there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alfie is incredibly reactive when he's worked up. He curses and scowls and it may take him some time to build up to it, but once he's there it's difficult for him to calm down from it, too. So when Tommy grabs his arm he whirls around again and manages to catch himself before anything connects. Barely.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He grits his teeth and glares hard at Tommy, his left eye twitching, then he takes some deep breaths through his nose and shakes off the other man's arm.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Fine," he says after a long moment, then he nods. "Yeah, alright."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If they're in a hotel suite, they at least have the privacy to talk without being interrupted by random pedestrians passing by and Tommy can be far more distracting than he's currently being. The man is angry so it doesn't surprise him when he turns on him but he holds his ground. If he's going to punch him, so be it. He'd done the stupid thing.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I've booked the Royal Suite," he tells him and he checks his pocket watch, then the general area they've ended up in. "Give me half an hour."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy isn't afraid of him in any capacity, which is... really nice. It's always nice, and so fucking rare, and he just... he doesn't want to lose it. He doesn't. He'll admit it, deep in the recesses of his brain, that he's afraid. He is. He's never wanted something to work so bad as this, what they share between them. Tommy's not afraid of him, and he's not afraid of Tommy, either, not in the violent sense of the word.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Fine. Go on, then," he says, still taking some breaths to calm his nerves. He needs the extra half hour to sort his thoughts. "Half an hour."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They work well together as a couple. They’d be blind to not see it or acknowledge it and Tommy understands that fear. Enough that even completely sloshed he doesn’t want to drive Alfie away from him in case he doesn’t come back. He doesn’t know how he’d live with himself if he drove him away for something so stupid as whiskey. He wants this to work too and he wants Alfie to feel comfortable in it. He doesn’t want the man to feel like Tommy Shelby is so fickle a man that he might walk away from him just because someone pretty comes along.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tommy nods and makes his way back the way they’d walked to collect his car. The Ritz isn’t far though there’s plenty of hubbub around it. London is a busy place. He’s still one of their best customers and he’s happy to pay the money for the expensive room. He orders room service too and he makes sure it’s kosher. They don’t blink an eye. The rich are eccentric and this is just one of those things. He says it every time he goes just to keep the cover even. If anyone ever questions it, a doctor had suggested it. Easy, simple. Perfect way to keep Alfie happy and under wraps at the same time.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He tips the man that brings the food in the allotted fifteen minutes and demands not to be disturbed by staff the rest of the evening unless requested. He doubts they’ll need anything but one never knows. Then he strips off his coat and jacket, his watch and the various garters holding his clothes in place. He leaves the vest because he looks dashing and Alfie might want to watch him remove it. Altogether, he looks relaxed and maybe it’s fanciful to light a candle or two but he’s trying to be a distraction, eh?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Now all he has to do is wait on Alfie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They do work well, although they've never truly been tested yet and they perhaps never will just because of the fact that they'll never live with one another. Not in any official capacity, anyway. While it's not impossible for two men to share digs together, at this point in their lives with who they are and where they live it couldn't possibly work. So they have to settle for a mix of Tommy's place, his place, and hotels.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>When Tommy goes, Alfie just... walks some more. He's carrying, as he always is and he also has his cane, though since he's within Tommy Shelby's territory he doubts anything will happen. Still, there are always anti-semites out there and some of them are actually moronic enough to try something against Alfie Solomons. All of those morons are dead. At least the ones that have made themselves known to him, anyway.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Like he said, he knows that his reaction was far from pragmatic. He's frustrated with himself for showing his hand so carelessly, really. So what if he's jealous, why does he have to broadcast it to the entire world? Although he supposes that jealousy could have manifested in less pleasant ways, though he has no desire to beat a young woman to a bloody pulp for touching what belongs to him when she didn't even know. Couldn't possibly know.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>In a way he should maybe be flattered that she didn't know, because that means that their secret is still safe from some and not in jeopardy, but this evening just proves how much he's starting to slip in the caring department. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants</span>
  </em>
  <span> the world to know, so that he can be properly possessive of what's his when someone comes up to their table while they're enjoying themselves and not just... let it happen.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He arrives at the Ritz about three minutes before his half hour after taking a cab. With his dress for the evening as well as his cleaned up appearance he blends right in with the rest of the crowd here, which is good because that means he's not stopped or questioned - although that could very well be because he's recognized by most - on his way to the Royal Suite. He raps on the bottom of the door with his cane four times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy stands at the window overlooking the park, smoking a cigarette while he waits and he puts it out when there's a distinctive rapping on the door. He'd recognize the sound of the cane anywhere. He downs a finger of whiskey to wash the taste out of his mouth. He's guessing Alfie would prefer whiskey over ash though he'd really prefer neither at all.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He's still armed himself, just in case, but only until Alfie actually shows up. After that, he's not answering the door. He tugs open the door, only in sight long enough to check who's on the other side, before stepping back to let the other man in. As soon as the door shuts, he makes sure it's locked and a quick glance at the man tells him he's calmer.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Good. That means he can gently nudge him back against the wall just beside the door and capture his mouth in a firm, steady kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, he is calmer. He's still a little stiff-backed but he goes along with the nudging until he's pressed against the wall. Usually that's not a place he prefers to be but with Tommy's lips against his own, he only hesitates for a half a moment before he's returning it. The cane drops with a clatter onto the ground while his hand comes up to grab Tommy by the tie and tug him that much closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the other man responds positively, he deepens the kiss, sliding his tongue along the man's bottom lip and his hands glide along Alfie's coat to his lower back to keep him close. Finally. No more hiding for tonight. He can show the man exactly how he feels about him and maybe accosting him when he walks through the door is a little desperate but fuck, he's missed him. Missed feeling him against him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Before the kiss gets much further, he breaks it and smiles one of those rare, only for Alfie smiles, "I've wanted that kiss all night."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alfie groans and lets Tommy deepen the kiss to suit his needs and pace. It's not often that Tommy is the one to decide what happens between them in their intimate moments, but after all that's happened tonight Alfie’s more than happy to let Tommy show him all the things he clearly has built up inside.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And oh, fuckin' hell, whatever tension he had in his shoulders melts away the moment Tommy smiles at him like that.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Yeah," he breathes, honestly a little dazed. To bring back a little bit of his composure, he glances around the room. "You booked this before dinner, didn't you. Fuckin' hell."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glances to the side over his shoulder and straightens up, turning toward the room. It's more of a statement than a question. Yes, he had booked this before dinner. He always has plans to spend as much time with Alfie as possible and as comfortable as the man's home is for him, sometimes it's fun to mix it up. Hotels add a layer of excitement, eh?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"There's fruit and chocolate in the bedroom," he says, tipping his head in the vague direction of said bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Subtlety ain't your strong suit, dear," Alfie comments good-naturedly, tugging Tommy closer by his tie just to give him a kiss on the cheek. Yes, he's feeling much calmer now, and that kiss eased the way the most. The less they talk about his little blow-out of jealousy in the street the better, as far as he's concerned.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Fruit and chocolate, eh?" He says, drawing out the words as he gets a proper look at the place. Holy hell, it's gigantic. More opulent and ostentatious even than Tommy's mansion home in Warwickshire, and he's pretty sure he can't even see it all from where he is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Subtlety has never been his strong suit. He's not about to start now just because he has a boyfriend. Alfie just has to put up with all the flash that he loves having around. He had worked hard for his wealth. He's almost died for it more than once. Why not flaunt it?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He steps back so Alfie can look around. It is opulent. Only the best for the people he cares about, eh?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Thought you might be hungry again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Walked up an appetite," Alfie agrees, because that's not untrue at all. And Tommy may not know this but Alfie actually loves chocolate. He doesn't indulge often, but oh boy, he really likes it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He looks around for a few moments, going into this room, and that room, and there are </span>
  <em>
    <span>so many rooms</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"The fuck </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> the bedroom? Draw a map for me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dutifully follows Alfie as he wanders around and checks out the place. He has a feeling he's trying to find the bedroom but Tommy is amusing himself by just watching the man walk around. There are probably more rooms than necessary for a hotel suite but he can at least pretend they're having a business meeting when there are actual rooms to meet in.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"This way," he says, gently reaching out a hand to pull his shoulder in the right direction and to a set of steps. "Here you are."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you're hoping to fuck in all these rooms, Tommy, I'm gonna be honest with you, right.... we're gonna need a couple more nights here," Alfie huffs out as he's dutifully herded in the proper direction.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And oh look, now there are </span>
  <em>
    <span>stairs</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"For cryin' out loud, Thomas," he complains, going up the stairs and he really is in great shape tonight with his sciatica, he's not struggling at all, he just feels like this place goes on forever. He stops near the top of the steps when he spies the bed. Luxurious and humongous and the only thing in the room besides the food. Speaking of which...</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Is that...?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That draws out a warm, pleasant chuckle from the younger man and he shakes his head. "Now that you've suggested it, I won't be able to get it out of me head."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They'll just have to come back again. No big deal. Tommy is more than happy to pay for the suite again. Tonight, his only real goal had been the bed. It's nice and comfortable. There's plenty of room for fun. He knows Alfie is complaining just on principle and he doesn't take it to heart.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Chocolate fondue," he finishes. "For the fruit. It's all pareve."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alfie's expression breaks the moment Tommy finishes his thought with the confirmation of what it is. God </span>
  <em>
    <span>dammit.</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"It's fuckin' pareve, innit," he whispers on the end of his breath. It's god damned pareve, and he's remarkably moronic, isn't he? He is. Tommy'd planned all this already. Planned the kosher dinner, planned the Ritz, planned the food and the chocolate, which Alfie </span>
  <em>
    <span>loves</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Tommy doesn't even know that but here it is anyway. And he knew ahead of time that the likelihood of Alfie ordering a protein was high, meaning he can't have dairy right afterwards.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It's thoughtful, it's incredibly planned, and it's damn fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>sweet</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had paid more money than probably necessary for the kitchen to come up with a pareve chocolate fondu this quickly and he imagines they had popped down to Camden Town to one of the fine Jewish restaurants there for it but he doesn't care. All he cares about is Alfie's wonderful reaction. It's exactly what he had hoped for even with the little bump in the road.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tommy might have tried it to make sure that it actually tasted good and he had been pretty pleased with it but it's all up to what Alfie thinks.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Here, try a bit," he says, crossing to pick up a strawberry halve and dip it in the chocolate. With surprising smoothness, he twists it on the way out so it doesn't drip and comes back over to actually hold it up for Alfie to eat out of his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alfie blinks at Tommy as he walks over to the set up. He follows but stops halfway, still busy marveling at it all, and then is so shocked at the offer of being fed his mouth opens to accept the strawberry before he even realizes what he's done.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And then... and then that sweet, delicious taste of chocolate hits his tongue and the immediate pop of flavor from the strawberry is right beside it. He tips his chin back so he doesn't lose any of it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Fuckin hell, Thomas," Alfie moans out before he can help it, and there's a stray drip of chocolate running down his beard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, that had been easy. He thought that Alfie might hesitate or at least give a moment of thought to Tommy actually feeding him out of his hand. Of course, he hasn't given him an opportunity to really think about it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Delicious, eh?" he says, reaching out with his thumb and catching the stray chocolate to run it back up the man's beard. When he gets to his lips, he brushes the chocolate lightly across the bottom one and then leans in for another kiss. He runs his tongue along the bottom to get the chocolate off his lip and then breaks the kiss to lick his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mm," Alfie hums out his agreement, and Tommy is full of fucking surprises tonight, isn't he? So much so that all Alfie can seemingly do is gape at him while he runs his finger over Alfie's bottom lip, then seal the flavor with a kiss.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Oh, bloody fucking hell.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Oh no you fucking don't, come here, you," Alfie growls out and yeah, he's tugging Tommy back over by his tie again to smash their lips back together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hums in amusement as their lips meet again and obviously Alfie had appreciated that little show. Tommy can be incredibly sexy and sensual when he's trying to impress. Good thing for his boyfriend that it's always all for him. He has no one else he cares about enough to do all this for them and he's young compared to Alfie but too old for the naivety of those pretty, young women that the man is jealous about.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tommy slides his hands over Alfie's hips and realizes the man is still wearing his coat. Oops. He'd been so excited to finally get to kiss him and to show him around that he hadn't let him get comfortable yet. Nevertheless, he parts his lips to let the other man get his tongue in there and the chocolate taste that lingers in his boyfriend's mouth is wonderful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sexy and sensual is absolutely right. Alfie is enamored. Infatuated. Lusting for more and he's going to take it while it's being given to him so freely. Tommy's lips taste even sweeter than they usually do, touched by just a kiss of chocolate and it's so, so heady that Alfie can't help but shove his tongue greedily past Tommy's parted lips.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He growls low, his free hand coming up to cradle the side of Tommy's face just so he can run his thumb along his sharp jawline and beautiful cheekbones while they kiss in the middle of the bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His own tongue meets Alfie’s so they can curl together and so he can taste more of that wonderful sweetness. It’s so easy to let himself lean into the kiss, dig his fingers into the man’s sides and just relish the feel of the man against him. He really has wanted to kiss him senseless all night especially after he had gotten all jealous and started stomping down the street.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tommy is the one that breaks the kiss to breathe and clears his throat, “Why don’t you take off your coat and have some more chocolate?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah, and Alfie wanted to march out onto the dance floor and drag Tommy down into a kiss of possession while punching a flowering teenager into the ground for stepping onto his territory. Who's the animal now?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"What, a little jealousy got you all hot and bothered, eh?" Alfie mumbles after the kiss is broken and he barely keeps himself from chasing it. And there it is, out in the open. It's not like they both didn't know already, but fuck, secrets and things are tumbling out of his lips more and more often around Tommy Shelby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honestly, as terrible as that idea is, it would have been something to behold. In another life, maybe he had done that and Tommy Shelby would have been surprised but amused with just a touch of smugness.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“A little,” he says, raising his hand to cup the side of Alfie’s face and rub his thumb along his cheek. “I’m all yours, sweetheart. Might not need to say it but I know it’s nice to hear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mm," Alfie shutters his eyes closed for a moment when Tommy's hand comes up to rub against his cheek. That feels nice - that portion of his face is usually covered by beard, but he'd trimmed it down for cleanliness this evening and that makes the stroking of Tommy's thumb super sensitive over that spot.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>When he opens his eyes back up again, his expression is softer. He turns his head to press his lips to the inside of Tommy's hand, then gently shakes him off so that he can get to his coat. He takes his tallit off first, then the coat and drapes them both over one of the many opulent chairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His own expression softens and he clears his throat as he gives Alfie his space. Tommy always has trouble talking about his emotions and feelings with his partners. He keeps himself so closed off that even when he trusts someone, cares about them, he finds it difficult to talk to them and for some reason he's even worse when it's Alfie on the receiving end.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Got all dressed up for me," he says, crossing back to dip another strawberry in the chocolate and taking a bite out of it. "Made me think about how fun it would be to take it all off you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It probably doesn't help that they are both a little emotionally stunted in the explanation department. Alfie can express what he desires just fine, it's just... the deeper, more visceral things are harder to put into words. It doesn't feel like enough and it feels like too much all at once.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"You like it, yeah, do you?" Alfie asks, looking down at his get-up even if it's not complete anymore.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Trimmed up here for you, too. Yeah, I did," he says, gesturing to his face. "Trimmed elsewhere, too, actually."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you now?" Tommy asks, finishing his strawberry and it's slow, sensual just like his hand had been against Alfie's face as he considers that fun little tidbit of information. He had noticed the trimmed beard, of course, but he hasn't had the opportunity to see anywhere else just yet. He keeps himself fairly neat and trimmed but Tommy has never had any complaints about the man's hygiene or appearance where other areas are involved.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He gives him a sly look, "That's good. I have plans for elsewhere."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Alfie watches him eat that strawberry very carefully. Watches his lips wrap around it before his teeth come down. Then just a hint of tongue to swipe away the chocolate left behind. He hums, long and low, narrowing his eyes briefly before he steps closer to Tommy.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"You have 'plans', eh? Tommy Shelby, OBE, filled to the brim with his plans... just glad they're plans in my favor, not against them," Alfie admits, then he steps beyond Tommy toward the fondue. He pops a banana slice in his mouth without any chocolate on it at all before dipping his thumb right into the fondue pot. The chocolate is just on the side of too hot but he pays that no mind at all, simply raises up his thumb and steps closer to Tommy, then swipes that chocolate right over his bottom lip.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Mmmm... now there's a sight. My sweetie."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Think you'll approve of these plans," he agrees, watching Alfie as he eats a banana slice without the very expensive chocolate that he'd gone through such trouble to get for him and instead just dip his thumb in it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tommy quirks an eyebrow upward as he turns toward him and then there's chocolate on his lip instead, which naturally means he has to swipe his tongue out over it to try to clean it off. It doesn't all come off but he can taste it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"You've had plenty of plans for my elsewhere too," he points out. "I've silk and a blindfold in Warwickshire to prove it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alfie is sure he'll approve of the plans just fine so long as Tommy doesn't expect him to be under him in every aspect. He's still not quite ready for that, he's not sure he will be, but thankfully Tommy hasn't pushed for that at all yet.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He watches Tommy's tongue swipe over the chocolate with another low hum, then he's leaning in before he can help it, eagerly licking away the rest from Tommy's lips before the thing Tommy said registers and he pulls away and tilts his head at him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"...Really," he says, his eyes lighting up. "You will look divine, I can see it already. Been seeing it in my dreams."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, he isn't planning on that tonight. He's planned everything else to be wonderful. He won't spring that on him especially when Alfie had spent most of the night irritated and jealous. Tommy suspects asking him for what someone else will give him willingly when Alfie is so hesitant will only rub him the wrong way. Regardless, it isn't in the plan. He might use his fingers but he'll certainly ask him first.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>His lips part so Alfie's tongue can run over his lips and he smiles gently at the way the man lights up. He's obviously thrilled with the idea even before he talks about it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Told you I would," Tommy says with a tip of his own head. "Just have to find the time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Always time, innit," Alfie murmurs, glancing down at the chocolate again as he swirls his finger in it once more, bringing it up so Tommy can wrap his lips around it, "But we'll find some, won't we. We will."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We will," he confirms and it's clear what Alfie wants from him when he raises his chocolate covered finger. The move surprises him but he can roll with it. He fully intends to have his lips wrapped around something else later. Alfie can have a taste now, eh?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tommy wraps his lips around the tip of the man's finger and he swirls his tongue around it to get the chocolate cleaned off, eyes meeting Alfie's as he does it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alfie's eyes darken to near black as he watches and feels Tommy's lips and tongue do magical things to his fingertip. He's imagining him wrapping those lips around his cock, of course he is, but that's not something Tommy has shown any interest in so he's settling for this. Most of what they've done together has been fairly straight forward. Different positions, sure, but Tommy is always the one being filled and other than that lone blow-job Alfie had freely offered to Tommy after his nightmare that's been about the extent of it. It's all they've really needed to feel satisfied after.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>So, after he pulls back his finger, eyes locked on Tommy's the entire time he leans in for a kiss to chase the taste.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Let's get you on the bed, dear. All of you, made for all of me, eh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things have been pretty straight forward between them. It's worked for them so far. That lone blow-job is extremely memorable for plenty of reasons and not all of them are good, but it had turned out wonderful. He wants to give that to Alfie. The assurance that he cares enough about him that he'll do something for him that he's never done for anyone.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>His hands go to the man's hips as they kiss and he's pleased to feel the man's tongue slip past his lips just ever so briefly to taste the chocolate.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Let's get </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> on the bed," he replies. "I've plans for you, yeah?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well then," Alfie says, reaching around to give Tommy a playful squeeze to his ass before he pulls back entirely, "Thomas Shelby has </span>
  <em>
    <span>plans</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Best listen to him, then, shouldn't I? But first..."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He dips one more strawberry into the chocolate, coating it to an almost excessive amount before devouring it in one bite. The chill of the strawberry in contrast to the heat of the fondue is practically sinful. He bites off the leaf, then throws the remains onto the table. This place is expensive enough they can clean up a couple drops of chocolate on the floor no problem.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Mmmm... fuckin' hell, that's fuckin' delicious."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He huffs at the squeeze to his ass and the responding, subtle jerk of his hips. He shakes his head slightly in response because he's in no hurry here. He wants Alfie to enjoy himself. Their bedroom activities can wait. There's plenty of night left.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"No need to rush," he says, watching as the man eats a strawberry and Alfie looks happy at least. "Have as much as you'd like."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will, after," Alfie replies, because he is enjoying himself now but he enjoys himself most when Tommy's hands are on him and his are on Tommy. The night's previous hiccup is pushed back in his brain, behind the thoughtful pareve chocolate and the chocolate kisses and Tommy Shelby's wonderful soft smile that only he gets to see.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Right now I just want you. Show me those plans of yours, mm?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tips his head in acknowledgement. He won't argue if that's what Alfie wants to do. Tommy wants this to be about Alfie and what he wants from him. It's a miracle that he still has the man after the night he'd gotten sloshed but obviously if Alfie is jealous of a dance, he's pretty attached to him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Well, you should know, it involves you naked," he says with a smile and he reaches out to start on the buttons of Alfie's vest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy's questionable judgment in jumping out to beg Alfie not to go was actually the only thing that saved him from Alfie walking out and potentially just never coming back. It's hard to know exactly what would have happened, but Alfie was remarkably furious with Tommy, enough so that even drunk-off-his-ass Tommy Shelby knew it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>But yes, Alfie is still here, and he's still not sharing Tommy with anyone else.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I like this plan so far, Tommy, I do. And I have heard quite a few of your plans over the years, some better than others."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he has it unbuttoned, he pushes it back off his shoulders to toss in the direction of the man's coat and starts on the black one he wears underneath the first. It's one of Alfie's little quirks. He doesn't know if there's an actual reason behind it because he's never asked but he makes quick work of the second vest too. He discards it in the same direction.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tommy thought he might like his plan. He doesn't even know the extent of what it is yet but he should know by now they'll have plenty of fun.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Nobody's heard this one," he says with a wry smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The great thing about Alfie Solomons is that he's Alfie Solomons and very rarely gives truly honest answers or reasons for the things he does or says... although Tommy gets back-stage passes to some of it if he were to only ask.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>That does make Alfie's eyebrows raise up curiously, and also makes him a little silently nervous. He doesn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tommy would spring something on him that he knows he'd be tenuous over, but... well, they both have had surprises up their sleeves in the past haven't they?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I hope it involves you being naked just as much as myself," Alfie says, trying to figure out what Tommy's thinking and not getting very far.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, he doesn't answer questions very well. Neither of them do. It means that sometimes they do a lot of dancing around the question or completely fucking ignore it altogether. Tommy tends to weigh out his questions before asking them. Is this the one he's going to waste a proper answer on? No.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He isn't springing anything on Alfie that he won't talk about first. Tommy isn't a stupid man and he wouldn't appreciate having something sprung on him either. He respects his boyfriend enough that he'd talk about it first. No need to be nervous about it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"For the first bit, I don't need to be," Tommy replies with a shrug. He has no idea whether Alfie will want him to finish him with his mouth or move on to have him properly. He plans on just going with the flow of it. "But I know how you like to look, so I might as well be."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do, Tommy. I do like to look. At you, specifically, all the time," Alfie says agreeably. And he does. Tommy Shelby is intoxicating and desirable in ways that Alfie didn't even know was possible. He's a man with confidence and drive and the resources and will to pull off anything he puts his mind to despite the entire world telling him no. All that only enhances the beautiful, wonderful body that beautiful mind is attached to.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"So, right... I think this has to come off," he murmurs, returning the favor with Tommy's vest, and then also his shirt which is buttoned up way, way too high for Alfie's tastes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He helps Alfie out of his own shirt and tosses it haphazardly in the pile with the rest of the clothes. Tommy shrugs out of his own vest and shirt without protest. The fire is keeping the room warm and with the addition of the candles, it's lit up enough to see Alfie fairly well once his shirt is off. His hands slide across bare skin and he avoids the patches of scaly skin only because touching them can irritate them and make them itchy.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tommy worms his hands down to the other man's pants, "And I think these need to come off."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alfie looks around while he's studiously undressed by Tommy's hands, helping him when it's called for but otherwise just letting him do his thing since that's what Tommy clearly wants to do. They're slowly making their way to the bed that appears to be bigger even than Tommy's and he sees the warmed oil on the nightstand and can smell it wafting gently in the air alongside all the candles flickering.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"How long you been thinking about this, Tommy? Eh?" He asks, feeling appropriately wooed by all the glitz and glam of the room and the chocolate and the candles and Tommy's smooth, charming smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy tugs at Alfie's pants to pull them down over his thighs. He pauses briefly at the question, glancing around the room before his attention shifts back to Alfie and he nudges him back against the bed so he can pull his pants off properly.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Long enough," Tommy replies, blue eyes flicking up to Alfie as he crouches to help him properly out of his pants and to put ideas in his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"'Long enough', he says," Alfie huffs, going along with the nudging without protest or hesitation. He also lifts his hips obediently when Tommy goes for his long underwear and then there he is, on the luxurious bed with Tommy kneeling before him and it's like a light going off in his head and he knows what's about to happen. It makes his cock fill up, eager.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Wish you woulda told me before I went and about knocked that girl's lights out in front of everyone in your club."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's always nice to have Alfie naked in bed with him. He knows that the man hadn't been comfortable at the beginning but Tommy's glad that he seems to have convinced him otherwise.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Yes, he fully intends to get on his knees for the man, but he's doing it on the nice soft bed with plenty of room. No need to kneel on the floor. He doesn't have a bad back to contend with so he doesn't need to be as careful about positioning. Besides, Alfie will probably be more comfortable laying flat.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Meant it to be a surprise," he says, standing back up and shifting his hand down to his own pants to start taking them off. "Didn't account for the rest of it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I mean, if you'd rather I show you how sweet I am on you by punching little girls in the face in your club, I can do that, I don't fuckin' care anymore," Alfie replies, because he really is getting to that point.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He hates everything about not telling the world who belongs to him and who he belongs to as well. Fuck the world and everyone in it, if he has to watch more fucking horny girls come up to his boyfriend and ask for fucking dances and kisses from him he's going to start doing some </span>
  <em>
    <span>things</span>
  </em>
  <span> to show how much Tommy Shelby is off-limits. It's not even entirely about not trusting Tommy to not be swayed by their charms as it is the </span>
  <em>
    <span>lack of respect</span>
  </em>
  <span> for something already owned because they quite simply don't know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shoves his pants and underwear down to bare himself, stepping out of his pants so that he's finally just as naked as Alfie.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"No need," he murmurs and there's not a lot of room on the edge of the bed but Tommy straddles him anyway. Alfie might need to help him stay there but here he is anyway. His hands slide up the man's chest and to his jaw, hands cradling it because he can. "Won't be dancing with anymore girls."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He has no qualms with holding Tommy up by gripping the crease of his knees, but he does tap him just enough to get him to lift so that he can scoot higher up on the bed and not worry about it. Falling off the bed... not all that sexy.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"No? Not even if they ask as sweet as that one tonight, eh? According to the world, right, you're an eligible widower. Perhaps the </span>
  <em>
    <span>most</span>
  </em>
  <span> eligible widower."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, not sexy at all. Tommy won't be falling off the bed today but he does cooperate with Alfie as the man shifts and he resettles right where he'd been across the man's thighs.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Doesn't matter," he shakes his head. "I've a reputation. Even if I have to be a bit of a bastard about it, no more dancing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment he resettles, Alfie's hands come up to massage the other man's thighs. He's almost never a fan of another man being above him - and he remembers a time when Tommy </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> above him and in not quite so nice a fashion - but with this he's relaxed. The two of them have done this, right here, where Tommy's balls rest in the crease of Alfie's thighs and their cocks lightly press together, numerous times now. Not quite countless - Alfie remembers all of their times together - but they're getting there.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"You're </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> fucking bastard, ain't ya," Alfie growls out possessively, taking one of Tommy's hands and biting his knuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All yours," he agrees, watching the man as he bites his knuckles and he raises an eyebrow at it but so be it. He raises a hand to ruffle through Alfie's hair and he grips the back of it lightly in return. Neither of them are great at being soft but this passes well enough. This closeness. Their skin pressed against one another and their cocks barely sliding together.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He leans in and presses their lips together, giving the man a firm, steady kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's a love bite way more than an actual, honest bite. It doesn't even leave indents in Tommy's skin at all, but he does flick his tongue over the knuckle when Tommy's hand ruffles and grips his hair.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Mmn," Alfie moans into the kiss, breathing the words 'fuckin' hell' around Tommy's lips and it's muffled but there. His hips twitch and grind up into Tommy, his cock once more swelling with interest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn't mind, even if it had been harder and left marks. He thinks he's more than proven he doesn't mind Alfie breaking his skin so long as he remembers to cover it up so people don't have to deal with seeing it. Between Frances and Ada, he thinks enough people had seen his last little love bite.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tommy is the one that breaks this kiss and he pushes at Alfie's shoulders hard enough to get the man to lay back against the bed. He follows him down with his mouth against his jaw and to trail down his neck. It's nice that the man's beard is trimmed just for him but he'd have done it either way. He's much more used to it now than he had been in the beginning.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>As much as he loves kissing Alfie's mouth, he has bigger plans and if they keep that up, he won't get to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alfie regretfully lets the kiss break, nipping lightly at Tommy's lips as he's pushed backwards but he does allow it because he knows what's going to happen now. At least he thinks he does, but he doesn't want to say it aloud and ruin Tommy's surprise as it's pretty obvious and clear that he's thought this through quite a bit and is proud of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lifts his chin to let Tommy in, growling and mewling the entire time because god damn, he loves the other man's hands on him alongside his lips. He's so unafraid of the blemishes and marks on Alfie's skin, and it's clear he avoids them for Alfie's sake and not because he's repulsed or disgusted by them himself. His own hands come up, trailing over Tommy's skin and one raises up to his hair, burying his fingers in it and squeezing intermittently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knows that Alfie isn't stupid and probably has some idea of what's coming. He wants to surprise him, yes, but he remembers quite clearly how wonderful it had been to add fingers into the mix. Something he won't just spring on the man without warning. He just has to find the right time to ask. Does he ruin the surprise, if it even is one, or wait and potentially kill the mood?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy's kisses trail down, away from the man's beard to bare skin and to his nipples. He can't help but wrap his lips around one and suck gently, tongue flicking it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fingers would be a surprise, yes, only because nothing of Tommy's has been down in that area except to wrap his fingers around his cock and to occasionally play with Alfie's balls. But yes, that's the extent of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But any real concerns about anything disintegrate the moment Tommy's lips find his nipple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking hell</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Tommy," Alfie gasps and arches, his hand curling into a tight fist in Tommy's hair but it's not holding him there or making him pull back, it's just an explosion of pleasure and his body needs an outlet to clench something and Tommy's hair is the thing already in reach. His nipples have always been sensitive, but no one has ever played with them before, not like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Again, for cryin' out loud, dear, come on."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He'll probably get to asking. He just wants to have a bit of fun here first. Alfie's reactions are always wonderful. He's so sensitive in certain places and Tommy is more than happy to exploit them for their gain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue eyes flick up to meet Alfie's and maybe he's asking him to do it again or maybe he's just exasperated that Tommy isn't getting on with it. Either way, he'll get what he gets and it's all on his schedule tonight instead of Alfie's.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So naturally, that means he does it again and then presses light kisses across his chest to the other side so he can suck on his other nipple, barely letting his teeth brush it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Words pour out of Alfie's mouth as they always do - sometimes coherently but most of the time not at all, not when they're together like this. He's definitely the talker between them but Tommy's never shown any irritation with him for it, he just lets him do his thing while Tommy does this or that, looking exquisite every single damn moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cryin' out fuckin' loud, fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Alfie practically hisses the words, shameless in his pleasure because now they've been together long enough that Tommy knows all his secrets and he absolutely exploits them just as Alfie does with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He honestly loves to hear the endless stream of words come out of Alfie's mouth. The less sense it makes and the more cursing that's involved, the more fun he's having. It's a relatively easy scale really.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy grins at him and sucks again, tongue circling the point of his raised nipple briefly before he starts kissing down the center of Alfie's stomach. He'd love to linger but he's worked himself up to this and now that's where his mind is at. It's obvious enough where he's headed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now, I've an idea," Tommy says, trailing his mouth right to the crease of where his hip and thigh meet, so he can kiss along there. "But I'm leavin' it up to you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, it is obvious and Alfie's intuitions are obviously correct. His cock is eager enough for it, considering it's full and thick and lifted up off his belly from being so hard. He's sure there must be a line of pre-come on Tommy's chest and neck from where he'd slid down Alfie's frame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it," Alfie breathes, on the edge of panting already. He's excited for this new thing - he's imagined Tommy's lips around his cock more times than he can count but it will only be that much better for being firmly seated in reality. "If you're askin' permission to suck my cock, you don't fuckin' need it, Tommy, go on."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There probably is pre-come on him but he doesn't care. He'll wipe it off later. He tends to end up a mess anyway. No need to be concerned about it. Alfie has clearly figured out where things are headed. He can tell that before the man even opens his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I plan on it," he says with a smile and his own cock is hard just watching the man's reaction to the idea, to the anticipation, to the thrill of it. He knows how incredibly sexy it had been for him. He hopes to manage the same thing for Alfie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mouth works slowly to the inside of Alfie's thigh where he nips at the skin. "I want to use my fingers on you, like you did me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alfie does stop his little movements when the words register in his brain, a little slow on the up-swing thanks to how much Tommy has worked him up in such a short time. And that working up makes a lot of sense now, doesn't it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opens his mouth as if to say something but no words come out, then he snaps it shut again, exhaling through his nose and rolling his head back to stare at the ceiling while Tommy continues to nip and suckle at his thighs. It's incredibly distracting, and he knows, too, that that is by design.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just fingers?" Alfie asks, still staring at the ceiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the little movements stop, he knows that Alfie isn't quite as distracted as he would like even if he is obviously worked up. At the same time, he doesn't want to trick him into agreeing to anything he really doesn't want to do. Tommy does respect him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pauses, eyes glancing upward and all he can really see from this angle is the bottom of Alfie's chin and beard. His nose is pressed against the man's thigh and his fingers are lightly dancing over the man's hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just fingers," he confirms and he pointedly drags two across the skin very close to Alfie's cock. "I'll keep it to two."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alfie is quiet for a few long moments. Quiet for everything save his breathing, really, and Tommy gets to watch Alfie's chest slowly rise and fall as he considers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy, obviously, quite enjoys having Alfie inside him. He is deliciously vocal about it even in his own quiet way, always has been, and that amounts for something, doesn't it? It's pleasurable, Tommy is proof of that. Still, he's never had anyone press inside him, never really wanted to know the feeling and he's never even tried it himself. He doesn't see Tommy as resembling anything remotely feminine and yet his mind continually stutters on the thought of it happening to him. He's never really thought too hard about it becoming a really true reality other than his very obvious hesitance when Tommy said that that was in his conditions for their relationship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's their earlier agreement that wins him over without too much fuss. If he hates it, they'll revisit their conditions. As it is, with Tommy, and only Tommy...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright. Two, then," he finally admits, taking another deep breath and steeling himself for it, completely in the dark with how it feels on the other end of the pleasure. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Two</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Tommy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His head cants to the side slightly as he watches Alfie and he can see the wheels in the man's mind turning. He undoubtedly remembers his agreement to Tommy though he honestly has no interest in that tonight. Now is the time to start though, isn't it? Give it to him in pieces with something else so that when the time does come it's not all at once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he hates it, they will revisit it. He only asks that Alfie gives him the opportunity to show him how it feels and how good it can feel. That's all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy nods firmly in agreement. He'd said two and that's what he'll keep it to. That's all he needs to get a good angle for Alfie anyway but he'll keep it nice and easy. If it doesn't work, then it doesn't and that's fine. Tommy will treat him right. He knows what he's doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As I said," he replies, resuming his kissing and his mouth trails now toward his goal, tongue licking and teeth nipping at skin that definitely doesn't get this much attention normally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, Alfie can honestly say that Tommy has never kissed or nipped at his skin there, even in the six months they've seen one another. The one month doesn't even count since they were on an official dry spell through business, and all the other times... it just wasn't on their minds, for either of them. Alfie is usually too busy sticking his cock right inside Tommy to stop and let him suck him off first, and Tommy hasn't complained about that one bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, once they've both agreed on what's to happen, Alfie takes some more breaths and closes his eyes just so he can focus on the feeling of Tommy's lips and tongue on him, one hand buried in Tommy's hair and the other clenching and unclenching in the bedcover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that they've gotten that out of the way, Tommy can put his mouth to better uses than talking. He can't say he had paid a lot of attention to what Alfie had done just because he had been too busy being out of his mind with pleasure but he thinks he'll be successful enough. Enthusiasm often makes up for lack of experience.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hand in his hair is nice. Honestly, he wouldn't be quite as irritated as Alfie if it's a little more forceful but he's not about to have another conversation right now. Something to discuss later. It's probably better the first time to just let him explore and figure things out anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's tempting to just go for his cock to get it out of the way but he's been practicing his patience and so, he kisses up to the man's balls instead, mouthing at one then the other experimentally. Lucky for Alfie, he's good at paying attention and perceptive besides, so that should make him a fast learner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alfie is aware of himself enough to not do what Tommy did to him when the tables were turned, but he's going to continue running his fingers through Tommy's hair just to keep himself grounded in some capacity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His grip does tighten, though, and he gasps when that hot breath and wet tongue envelop his balls. Oh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that's a new feeling. Those few women he's had, the men too, they definitely never went there. His cock, sure, but never further than that. This is what Tommy felt when Alfie went down on him like this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ahhh, hell, Thomas..." he breathes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is new for him too and a little exciting just because he knows how good it feels to be on the other side. He might not be able to take Alfie but this is still a great opportunity to get the man to squirm beneath him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's careful as he takes one of the man's balls into his mouth, sucking and sliding his tongue along the skin. It's such a strange feeling but he doesn't have time to really think about it because he's paying too much attention to Alfie to see his reaction. He smiles as he sucks again and drops it, replacing his mouth with his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy moves upward and flattens his tongue to drag up the underside of Alfie's cock, slowly sliding upward from base to tip. So patience still isn't his strong suit, oh well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It really does feel good. It's just on the side of almost ticklish, too, because while he did trim up down there like he said he did, he's certainly not bald, either (which Alfie will never be) and he's getting to be a bit too old for in depth trimming to be happening. While Tommy may not be aware of it, it's technically forbidden for Jewish men to trim or shave pubic hair in any capacity. But, well, it's also forbidden to lay with another man in any capacity, so he's simply choosing to be a little deaf on those particular rules. He wanted to look nice for Tommy all around on this evening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Alfie isn't thinking about any of that. His mind is actually fairly blank at the moment because he's busy moaning, his hips twitching of their own accord but he's not about to buck into Tommy's mouth when those teeth are so close to his balls. His grip tightens further on Tommy's hair, not pushing or pulling, simply </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <span> but it loosens and drops away when Tommy licks up his cock instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Thomas, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Alfie hisses out but he's honestly not even sure what he's asking or demanding of the man, he's just talking. All he knows is he wants more of that tongue on him. Yes, yes he does.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He honestly has no idea that that's even remotely a rule that Alfie has to worry about and would probably find it ridiculous so it's probably better if he doesn't find out about it so he doesn't say something he might regret later. All that really matters to him anyway is that Alfie is flexible enough with his rules to have this relationship with him. He can deal with everything else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy grins and does the same thing again, this time wrapping long fingers around the base of the man's cock so he can keep it steady enough to swirl his tongue around the head, then through the slit. He can taste Alfie's pre-come--tangy and salty, not something he particularly cares for, but he's willing to put up with it for his boyfriend. Hadn't Alfie done the same?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmm?" he hums and his lips barely brush the man's cock because Tommy Shelby is a tease at the worst of times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even Alfie has to agree that some of Jewish law is a tad on the strict side. Some are easier to follow than others. Washing his hands is nothing, but who is going to know whether he trims his pubic hair or not? He doesn’t visit saunas or public baths and let it all loose for everyone to see, so no one needs to worry about that but him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hips twitch and he inhales sharply through his nose when that hot tongue delves into his slit. It’s strange how good it feels to have a prehensile appendage dipping into such a sensitive place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More tongue, more everything, Thomas,” he growls out, lifting himself up onto his elbows so he can actually see Tommy at work. “Fuckin’ hell, mate. Fuckin’ look at you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glances upward when Alfie shifts to watch and his eyes are sly as he slows the movement down, exaggerating the slide of his tongue over the man's cock, just because there's nothing that the man can really do about it. He had begged for the man. He doesn't know if he can get the same from Alfie but he's going to try.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he keeps the movement slow and sensual, or as sensual as it can be when it's his tongue on another man's cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's certainly sensual for the man receiving, there's no doubt about that at all. Tommy hadn't done any complaining when he got his other than the begging, which Alfie is absolutely not sorry for in the slightest. That begging was retribution.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their eyes meet and Alfie's own are dark and his jaw progressively goes slack. Holy bloody hell, that certainly is a sight, isn't it? And Tommy hasn't even swallowed him down to the root yet. He wonders if it could possibly feel better than taking Tommy's wonderfully tight, beautiful ass and he has a feeling he's going to find out very shortly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That reaction is just wonderful. Tommy is determined to watch Alfie’s face as much as possible. It won’t be as much as he wants just because he needs to focus on what he’s doing. He’s never done this and he doesn’t want to screw it up, particularly where it involves opening Alfie up with his fingers. He can’t fuck around with it. It has to be perfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He drags his tongue up the bottom of the man’s cock again and this time wraps his lips around the head, sucking firmly once, before letting more of the man’s cock slide into his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alfie can't help but groan when Tommy's lips, his wonderful, beautiful, lovely lips wrap around his cock at last. It's delicious watching his cock disappear inside Tommy's mouth, perhaps equally so to when he watches it disappear inside Tommy's ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look at you," Alfie breathes, eyes trained sharply on the line of Tommy's lips as they enclose around him and his breath hitches in a gasp as he feels that tongue along the underside of his crown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, ah yeah, that's fuckin' good. That's great, that's wonderful, yeah it is."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fingers stay wrapped firmly around the base of Alfie's cock. As much as he'd like to just suck him all down, realistically Tommy probably won't be able to manage that right away. Maybe he'll surprise himself but it's enough of one that he has a cock in his mouth at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's all worth it though, for the wonderful sounds Alfie is making right now and his blue eyes flick upward again, humming his agreement around the head of the man's cock. It is wonderful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy takes more of Alfie into his mouth and it's slow, experimental, testing how much he can manage. He's fairly pleased with the answer and he imagines that Alfie is too, particularly when he slides his tongue along the bottom of the man's cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, Alfie is very pleased. He's relaxing quite nicely and after a few more experimental sucks he grunts and falls back onto the bed again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's incredibly difficult keeping his hips still, the instinctual desire to rut up into that wet heat is almost overwhelming. A couple times his control slips and he does buck upwards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bucking doesn't bother him since he has a hand on the man's cock but it is hard to predict. Obviously, Alfie is trying to restrain himself and Tommy appreciates it. He just has to adapt and he thinks he's doing that well enough. He bobs his head, sliding the man's cock in and out of his mouth a few times before letting it fall out completely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment, he gives him several firm strokes with his hand so he can lean up and gently claims the dish of oil to put within his reach on the bed, but far enough out the way they won't have it everywhere. He returns his mouth to Alfie's cock without actually getting any of the oil just yet. Small steps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alfie is suitably distracted with the hand and mouth working his dick simultaneously so he doesn't really pay a whole lot of attention when Tommy reaches up to grab the oil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes are closed and he's basking in the pleasure of being serviced in such a way, a plethora of words and phrases spilling from his lips in about four or five different languages. But the one word that stands out amongst them all is 'Tommy', said over and over again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someday, he might ask Alfie what all the wonderful words he says are, but it doesn't matter. He imagines that he's just learning how to say the same curses in different languages. His name is in there and that's all that really matters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He keeps his mouth on Alfie, sucking on the head of his dick, as he reaches out to coat his index finger in oil. He nudges the man's legs a bit further apart so he has a bit more room and slides his slicked finger against his perineum, getting close to his entrance, but not going for it just yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's nothing particularly poetic or flattering, but Tommy is free to ask him all about what he's said if he really wants to know, preferably </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> now. Right now they're both a little busy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He does jump just a bit, though, when that finger starts to wander. He doesn't even remember parting his legs further, too focused on Tommy's mouth bobbing on his dick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, Tommy-" he gasps, and it could be a warning to be careful, it could be a plea for more, it could be a lot of things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, he imagines it's not poetic or flattering. It's mostly curiosity and it's probably going to disappear as quickly. Now is definitely not the time to be learning other languages, no matter how colorful the cursing sounds in them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It could be a lot of things but Tommy isn't pushing it and they had already discussed fingers, so he's not worried about it being a warning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes his time to lavish attention to that small strip of skin while he drags his tongue down the man's cock back to his balls. Tommy reaches for the oil again and this time he slides his finger far enough down to brush and rub over the man's entrance. He never lets up on what his mouth is doing. It should be a good distraction now that he has him all worked up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For cryin' out loud, fuckin' hell Tommy," Alfie moans, and his brain is having difficulty parsing through the pleasure, all-encompassing and distracting as it is. Even the fresh wave of chilly air on his rock hard, spit-soaked cock is almost so shocking it's pleasurable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, that first actual press against that place that no one has touched has him squirming and breathing hard through his nose. But once it's there and just as wet as the rest of him down there, it's hard to distinguish the feeling from what Tommy is doing to his balls with his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Here, Tommy shows that he does actually have some patience. This is part of a very long term goal. One that relies entirely on Alfie being comfortable and on him having good experiences now. He has no intention of pushing him too quickly but he thinks fingers is a fair addition to a blowjob. He also thinks that Alfie has no idea just how good it can feel. It's one thing to watch Tommy come undone and another to feel it for himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He uses plenty of oil slicking him up and takes his time. When he thinks Alfie is ready, he gets more oil and wraps his lips around the head of his cock again, swallowing him down. At the same time, he rubs at his opening and puts some pressure there, actually looking to press the tip of his finger inside this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, Alfie really doesn't have a clue how good it can feel minus Tommy's encouragement for 'deeper, harder, fucking faster, oh yeah right fucking there that's the spot' (Tommy isn't actually that vocal but that's what Alfie hears in Tommy's grunts). But hearing it is nothing compared to experiencing it, he knows. He remembers when he was a child, hearing about women and how good it felt to take them from all the adults. He imagined it in his mind, comparing it to the only thing he knew at the time, which was his own right hand. And then when he finally did take a woman in a whore house he found that it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> like his own right hand, because you can't feel that overlap of sensation from your hand because it's not the cause of the friction in the first place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He also found out that a man... a man can be even </span>
  <em>
    <span>better</span>
  </em>
  <span> than a woman, but no one told him about that... he just figured that out because of France.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Tommy is the best of them all, no question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, he has his reservations with the role reversal, only because it's never even been on his radar before. Now, though, there's a lot of things happening all at once and his nerve endings are having a really hard time keeping track of them all. The mouth on him and the previous work with his nipples still has him relatively relaxed, and when Tommy starts to actually press in, Alfie is actually entirely unaware of it. His hole flutters only briefly against the intrusion but it's so quick and his brain is so focused on the pleasure on the tip of his cock that he opens right up for Tommy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other man can read him well and that's absolutely to Tommy's advantage in the bedroom. He doesn't have to be vocal if his partner can understand the sounds he makes and that's a credit to Alfie for being so perceptive and attentive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy is surprised and more than a little delighted when Alfie's body opens up for him. It's just a finger but it feels like a major triumph and it's one he can barely enjoy because he's busy keeping the man occupied with his mouth. Still, he hums around the head of the man's cock in satisfaction as his finger slides in and he slowly presses in until he's stopped by his knuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He keeps it there for a moment, rocking it slightly while he slides his tongue over the slit of the other man's cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It isn't until Tommy's entire finger is inside him that he feels it, which is a little surprising to him, really. It's very foreign and strange and he can barely feel Tommy's other fingers curled up and pressing against his ass, but the warmth of them has his brain firing to focus on it. He inhales sharply when he does feel the push of it and immediately clenches down around it. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> he most definitely feels, a sharp burn that he can't seem to help and he hisses from it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But dammit, he's almost dizzy with pleasure from Tommy's mouth on him still. He curses in Yiddish, his hole fluttering as he fights to remain relaxed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obviously, Alfie's a bit slow on the uptake when he's overwhelmed with pleasure and it's clear when he realizes that he has Tommy's finger pressed up inside him because the man's muscles suddenly clench around it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He keeps his finger where it is for the moment and slides his mouth down further on the man's cock. Distraction seems to be the best strategy here as Alfie hadn't been bothered about it before he had noticed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It takes all of five seconds for Alfie to stop clenching when Tommy takes him deeper into his mouth. Yes, distraction is definitely the best strategy and it took Tommy no time at all to figure that one out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Tommy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Alfie groans, long and low and he can't keep still so he lifts one of his legs to plant his foot down beside Tommy's shoulder and that changes the angle and press of Tommy's finger inside him, making him gasp. Does he like it? He's not even sure. It feels strange and yet divine all at once, though he’s unable to decipher the different feelings all happening at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cooperates with the shifting as much as he can and keeps his teeth out of the way because neither of them would be happy if those got involved. When the man relaxes around his finger, he takes the opportunity to rock it back and forth some more, not pulling out just yet but instead stretching as much as he can for the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's easy enough to bob his head while he tries to work the man open some more. He's taking his time. He really wants to show Alfie how wonderful it feels to hit the right spot and that is much easier with two fingers. It will feel less strange at that point. Tommy's been opened up enough to know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, Alfie would very much like for teeth to not be anywhere near his cock and he doesn't feel them, either and he isn't actively thinking about it. The burn in his ass disappears fairly quickly, instead leaving behind an insistent pulling and pushing pressure that just feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird</span>
  </em>
  <span> because things aren't supposed to go in, only come out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the thing that trips him up the most is feeling those lips of Tommy's catching on the crown of his cock while his tongue works at his slit. Tommy's ass can't do that, now can it? Fuckin' hell. He lifts his head enough to look down at him bobbing and watch it for himself and dear fucking god, how fucking beautiful is that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuckin' hell, Tommy, you - ... you got one in? Fuckin' - fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hums his assent around the head of Alfie's cock and there's probably just a hint of a smirk there when the man leans up to look at him. He knows exactly what he's doing. He might be abusing it just a little bit to get what he wants but who can really blame him? Alfie doesn't seem to be complaining.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His own cock is rock hard and leaking but he's choosing to ignore it. He doesn't have enough hands to deal with it right now anyway. His are pretty busy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy starts to slowly work on thrusting his finger in and out, starting with barely any movement at all, then bringing more and more of his finger out as he's more certain that Alfie's body will cooperate. While he does, he works on the head of the man's cock just to spare his jaw and uses his hand in slow, firm strokes over the rest of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alfie can see the beautiful slope of Tommy's spine and the muscles in his shoulders as he's kneeled between his thighs, and the silhouette of it all is just plain gorgeous, not to mention the shine of Tommy's spit on his dick and the way his lips stretch over the sensitive skin of his crown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now there's buzzing around his cock too with that humming and when he blinks Alfie's eyes roll back in his head with another groan. His left thigh twitches completely without his consent when Tommy scrapes against something sensitive inside him. It's barely-there and light, but it makes him clench instinctively anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aww fuck, Thomas," Alfie whines at the ceiling, and it takes him a few moments to get himself under control. There's no pain, though, and the burning has disappeared entirely. It's simply strange and overwhelming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alfie is incredibly sexy like this. He doubts the man realizes just how good he looks and sounds. Tommy pulls back, just briefly from sucking on the man's cock, clearing his throat. He isn't used to having a cock in his mouth and he doesn't want it over too soon either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ready for another?" he asks, hand stroking Alfie's cock almost idly and his tongue slides out over his lip briefly. Tommy had snuck one finger in there already but he doubts he can manage that with two. "It'll be good."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, he doesn't realize it at all because his mind is fuzzy with pleasure and this feeling that there should be some kind of discomfort in his ass even though there isn't any. He doesn't want to admit that it feels good, not without the dual sensation of Tommy's lips around his cock, but it certainly doesn't hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment that Tommy brings attention to it and comments on it, Alfie clenches again. It's difficult not to, really. It's a strange feeling and new to him, but he's no coward, either. The hand on his cock makes his hips jerk in spasms of shocking pleasure with every upstroke, and he feels light-headed when he sees that tongue of Tommy's slick his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes some deep breaths through his nose, then nods quickly. "...Alright. Alright, yeah. Go on, then."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiles, soft and appreciative as he withdraws the finger in Alfie's ass to slick his fingers in the oil again. It means a lot to him that the man would try this for him. He knows how difficult it can be to be so vulnerable with someone. He also knows that Alfie isn't thrilled with the entire concept but he's letting it happen anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy leans down and takes Alfie's cock between his lips again, swallowing it down until it barely brushes the back of his throat while his fingers find the man's opening again. He starts with pressing one in first, just to open him back up again and to test Alfie's reaction to the intrusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If the man can even focus on it, with Tommy bobbing his head up and down on his cock, eh?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's been six months now, give or take a week or two. They've known each other for years now, but the last six months have really taken their trust with one another to a new level. There have been no hiccups between them where their trust has truly been questioned, not after the Russian incident with the Fabergé egg. They both know what's at stake and there are moments of jealousy, yes, but overall? They fit well together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Alfie can give Tommy this. And have Tommy give this to him, too, this new, foreign thing that he never really desired to do but will do it anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He groans again when he's penetrated, his hole fluttering briefly to fight it out of instinct, but then he opens up like it's nothing with oil easing the way. He curses again, muttered words in multiple languages as he waits for the inevitable burn of a second finger, taking deep breaths.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They do fit well together and Tommy has the same level of trust in Alfie. Maybe it's a stupid idea given that he's betrayed him in the past but everything had worked out. He hadn't been involved with Charlie's kidnapping so he could forgive him for it. He has a good enough read on people that he doesn't think it will happen again. Particularly now that Alfie is giving him this. It's obvious that he's as smitten as Tommy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hums around Alfie's cock, satisfied with the way the man opens up and he recognizes enough of the muttering to have some idea that it's just the man running his mouth. He's very good at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While he's humming, he pulls his hand back far enough to add the second finger and the pressure is firm but not too insistent. Tommy is trying to make this as pleasant of an experience as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time when Tommy has his fingertips at his entrance, Alfie can feel it. He knows when he's empty again and he knows when Tommy has both ready to push. He's tensed up in anticipation for it and at first he's closed up tight, unyielding just because of expectation for what's to come, but then he remembers... Pareve chocolate. Master bedroom. Gentle. Kosher dinners. Hanukkah. All these things Tommy has done for him, just for him, and this... this he can do. He can give this to the other man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he takes one more deep breath, then relaxes, his hips still twitching as pre-come leaks out of the tip of his cock right into Tommy's mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"F-uck, Tommy," Alfie says, and his voice is absolutely not shaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obviously, he's not nearly as distracting this time around, though he does linger on the head of the man's cock and he can taste the pre-cum when he swipes his tongue over it. It's fairly clear that Alfie is more focused on his fingers and he feels the resistance so he doesn't press any harder. Patience. He knows he's not great at it but it matters here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alfie can claim whatever he wants but that little shake to his voice is just fabulous in Tommy's ears. He'll spend the rest of his life trying to get the man's voice to sound that way for him again. It's divine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels when his boyfriend relaxes and he's thrilled when the ring of muscle gives way, letting both of his fingers press inside. He keeps it slow and steady and he lifts his head from the man's cock, just because he wants to watch his reaction. He needs to see his face just to make sure he's not moving too quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Tommy breaches that inner ring Alfie moans at the slide, more colorful phrases pouring out of his mouth. The burn feels oddly </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> coupled with that mouth on him and his jaw goes slack as he arches his back, breathing hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tommy, ah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, fuck-" His phrasing goes off again into separate languages, something he can't really help when he's overwhelmed in such a way and then Tommy lifts his mouth off his cock and the spit hits the cold air. He jerks his hips again and feels it, feels both fingers inside him and little else and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Curl 'em, fuckin' hell Tommy, do it, need to know, I need to - fuck - just do it," he says, on the edge of begging already and he knows he's not making any sense at all but he can't seem to make himself make sense. He just needs to know what it feels like, like what Tommy feels when he scrapes against that one spot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy adores the sounds and squirming he's getting from the other man. Usually, he doesn't get to see this. Alfie's typically in charge so he's the one making Tommy pant and arch against him. It's incredibly sexy to get to see this side of the other man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He makes enough sense that Tommy knows exactly what he wants and it's as close to begging as he wants Alfie to do right now. He's asking for more so that's what he's going to get. He curls his fingers and brushes his fingertips right where Alfie wants them to be, blue eyes focused sharply on the man's face as he does it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's like what he imagines being shot by lightning feels like. It's electric and intense and it sings through his every nerve ending from his toes to his spine to the tips of his fingers and back again. His cock literally jumps and spurts out pre-come and he shouts before he can help it, his eyes screwed shut and his back is completely lifted up off the mattress before he drops back down, panting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy smirks just a little bit when Alfie cries out and arches upward off the bed. Gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous. His own cock jumps and leaks in response to the sight. He's incredibly hard and he'd love nothing more than for Alfie to just let him go for it but he'd promised to behave himself, so he will. He needs the man to know that he won't push him for more. It's important to have that trust between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's such a wonderful reaction he can't help but curl his fingers again and brush the same spot, just to see it again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Son of a fuckin' </span>
  <em>
    <span>bitch</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Tommy!" Alfie cries out again, his grip tightening and twisting into the comforter. It feels even sharper after the second pass, so fucking good, and Tommy isn't even teasing him for it or anything. His hole alternates between being loose and clenching tight around Tommy just to feel the burn of it and to greedily keep his fingers inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, you're gorgeous," Tommy murmurs, tongue sliding over his lips again and he's happy that he can give this to Alfie. Happy that Alfie is letting him give him this. All he ever wants is to make him feel good and he's obviously succeeding here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He scissors his fingers, rocking them and finding a rhythm before resuming his attention on the man's cock in earnest. He'd gotten what he'd wanted. Now, he wants to get the man off and he's going to abuse that wonderful spot to do it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gorgeous isn't really a term that Alfie uses to describe himself but it's one that Tommy uses on him occasionally and it makes his chest tight hearing it just because he knows Tommy fucking means it, too. The way his voice is all raspy and low and he doesn't have to look down there to know Tommy's eyes are trained right on his every move. Alfie wants to lick into Tommy's mouth and never breathe again when he hears that tone used just for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmmnh, yeah, Tommy. Thomas, fuckin' hell, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuckin' hell</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Alfie moans, increasing in volume and fuck he's worked up already it's almost pathetic, innit? Now he has to contend with Tommy's fingers scraping over his prostate, making his hips jerk with every pass and then his mouth on Alfie's cock, bobbing up and down and fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> that's fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He does fucking mean it. He absolutely is genuine in his praise of Alfie especially when he's like this. Tommy can't think of anything he'd rather see. Therefore, Alfie is gorgeous. The words coming out of his mouth are wonderful too. It's just fantastic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy is bound and determined to get him to come for him now. He puts all his tricks to work, bobbing his head over and over again, not hesitating to put his tongue into it. He starts carefully thrusting his hand into Alfie's prostate too, rocking it so there's actually some pressure behind it instead of just the careful brushes and so the man can genuinely feel how overwhelming it can be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The fuck," Alfie moans, cutting off his words because he can't think of the rest in a coherent enough way to express them verbally. How does Tommy do it? How does he hold out with this sharp, blinding pleasure lancing up inside him with every hit of Alfie's cock? It's undeniably overwhelming. He feels like he's being scraped raw, his throat hoarse with his moaning shouts and yet he can't seem to make himself be any quieter about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He devolves into barely comprehensible syllables and noises in short order, lost in his quickly building pleasure and Tommy's crafty, talented mouth and fingers. He feels that curling twist in the pit of his gut and it makes his entire body vibrate and tremble. This is an all new kind of pleasure for him, one where he's not in any measure of control and there are fingers in his ass that he wasn't all that sure about before but he's definitely down for now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tommy," he moans, long and low and he can't even stop the trembling, jerking motions of his thighs as Tommy works at his cock and ass at the same time and he feels like he's going to combust or explode or </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and it makes him call out Tommy's name again, this time in warning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now he knows why this puts Tommy out of his head for long enough for him to actually get some sleep. It’s even better when it’s a nice hard cock filling him up and stretching him open instead of fingers. However, that’s information that he’ll just have to point out later because they’re both a little busy right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With his mouth wrapped around the man’s cock, he can’t smirk about how undone Alfie is right now but he’s pleased with himself. For the first attempt, this has gone marvelously and he’s fairly certain that means it will be even easier to convince him to let him do it again. Tommy actually wants to do it again just for all the sounds the man is making beneath him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His free hand keeps hold of the man’s cock so he doesn’t inadvertently thrust too deeply but he lets him control the pace as best as he can because Alfie knows what he needs and what will tip him over the edge. Tommy is learning all kinds of wonderful tricks to use on him later. He can feel the way he’s trembling and knows that he has to be close, so the warning is no surprise. He just double downs on his sucking of the man’s cock. Alfie had swallowed for him so he’s absolutely returning the favor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Usually Alfie is busy thrusting hard and deep and fast just to give </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy</span>
  </em>
  <span> that mind-blowing pleasure but this one is on him, this one is completely </span>
  <em>
    <span>for</span>
  </em>
  <span> him and Alfie knows it. So when Tommy doubles down there's really no hope for him holding out to retain some semblance of his dignity. How long has this gone on? Less than ten minutes, surely. For how often they've been fucking his stamina shouldn't be anywhere near this pathetic, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But here he is, his hips jerking up into Tommy's mouth and back down onto his fingers, completely at his mercy and it takes no time at all before Alfie is coming with another shout, his seed spurting into Tommy's mouth and right down his throat, his hole spasming and clenching down hard around those two fingers pushed in deep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten minutes might not be a long time but that’s okay by him. It just means he’s done his job well. This is new for Alfie and even the blowjob isn’t exactly something he’s received often. It makes perfect sense that his stamina might not translate well to the new sensations. It’s all about keeping things interesting, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy takes him deep so he can spill his seed down his throat and again, he can’t say it’s the best taste, but it’s all Alfie. The other man had done this for him without complaint and he deserves the same thing. It’s the right thing to do. So he swallows it down and gently sucks him through it so he gets it all before pulling his mouth back. He leaves his hand where it is for the moment but the one that had been on the man’s cock snakes down to squeeze his own firmly. He can’t help himself. Alfie has no idea how wonderful he’s been.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His shouting devolves into a low, elongated groaning moan where his back is arched up off the bed entirely and his head is thrown back in ecstasy. He feels himself pulsing into Tommy's mouth and it's so fucking hot and tight and absolutely perfect that he must be shooting his load for a good thirty seconds or so before he's finally spent and Tommy pulls off of him. His thighs twitch when Tommy's lips hit his hypersensitive cockhead on the way up and he grunts when it hits the chilled air again, softening and sated in the best possible way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...Fuuuuuuckin' hell," Alfie moans after a few quiet seconds of just him breathing and slowly seeping back into the bed like a puddle of Alfie Solomons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God but he’s gorgeous. He doesn’t usually get to appreciate how wonderful Alfie looks when he orgasms because he’s usually busy with one of his own. Tommy really needs to do this more often just so he can drink in this sight again. He likes seeing him this relaxed. It’s really quite nice. He waits a few moments for him to be less sensitive before he gently slides his fingers out of the other man. He glances at his hand and then leans down to press a kiss on the man’s thigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With his other hand, he gives himself a few strokes and it makes him let out a quiet groan. He has no intention of making Alfie finish him but he’s probably going to take care of himself. His reward has been seeing the other man so undone and being allowed to use his fingers on him. He doesn’t need anything else from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even if he's less sensitive he still twitches and grunts when Tommy pulls out of him. It's strange and feels a little bit like some other things are coming out with them but Tommy doesn't seem too concerned about it, so he's not going to move. His body feels like it's ticking as it cools, like a car after being run too hot or a horse frothing and twitching its muscles after a hard won race.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, he lays there, his eyes at half mast and a little beyond that, even, but they open up again when he hears that quiet groan from Tommy signaling that he's up to something sexy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Up here, Thomas," he grunts out, barely even moving but gesturing to Tommy all the same. "Wanna see. Not on me, but up here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shifts upward at the prompting and he settles on his knees on the bed beside Alfie. He can’t say that he’s put on any shows for anyone but he’s confident enough in himself that the idea doesn’t bother him. Besides, he’s hard and throbbing and he needs some kind of relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good enough?” he asks, wrapping his fingers back around himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy is close enough to touch, and that's good enough, yes. He hums out his assent to that question, his head listing to the side so he can lazily watch Tommy get himself off. His hand equally lazily finds Tommy's knee and thigh, touching just to touch. He's so fucking beautiful, isn't he? Alfie grunts as a delayed spurt of come oozes out of his now-soft cock, wet and glistening and completely spent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuckin' beautiful, ain't ya, Tommy," he murmurs, voice thick and raspy thanks to his orgasm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He spreads his knees slightly just to make himself more comfortable and he does actually like having the man’s hand on him. It’s good to have that little connection to the other man. It’s much better to have the real thing here with him than whatever is in his imagination even if all he’s doing is watching him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy tips his head back as he takes the first few, firm strokes and he groans at how good it feels to finally have some friction on him. Alfie can compliment him all he wants. He likes hearing it even if he doesn’t need to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's a good thing Tommy doesn't seem upset about the lack of reciprocity, but really that's all on Tommy. Alfie is fucked out and blissed out because Tommy did way too good of a job showing him how nice it is to have fingers in his ass. So... he's riding out his climax for all its worth and his head is heavy along with all the rest of his limbs. But touching... touching he can do. And he can give compliments, too. There's no shortage of those.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, he's not upset at all. He's actually happy that Alfie is so relaxed and not altogether with it. That means he'd been successful and that's what matters here. His orgasm is just secondary. He's so worked up that he's really not going to last too long with his hand anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He picks up the pace, dropping his head back down so he can look at Alfie as he jerks himself off and isn't he a sight? Naked, with his eyes half-mast and clearly still riding the high of his orgasm. Gorgeous. Tommy's breath quickens and some fluid leaks out of the tip and he grunts as he twitches his hips upward into his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alfie's eyes are on Tommy's hand stroking his dick for a few seconds, then he feels Tommy's gaze fall to him, so he looks up at him and meets his eyes. He licks his lips and holds the gaze steady, rubbing his hand lazily along Tommy's thigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look at you, fuckin' beautiful ain't ya, Tommy. Hand on your cock, leaking out of your tip just for me. S'cause I was loud for you, wasn't I. Fuckin' hell, came so fuckin' loud for you, don't think I've ever shouted like that, not for anyone. 'Cept you, Tommy. Yeah. Just for you. You wanna come for me, eh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy groans in response which isn't terribly constructive but he's focusing on the building pleasure coiling in his gut and the lazy brush of the man's hand. His eyes are hazy with lust and need as he meets Alfie's gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hand jerks firmly, thumb sliding over the tip and collecting the fluid, and it's obvious that he's getting close very quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, you do, Tommy. You do, I can see it, hear it too. Yeah, I can. Groaning all sweet, pumping at yourself all sweet, too. Fuckin' hell, so fuckin' pretty."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alfie continues to talk Tommy through it, running his hand over the nearest slide of flesh, squeezing and simply basking in the remnants of his orgasm, drained but content and all too happy to watch Tommy finish himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alfie's talking tends to just devolve into noise but that's not a bad thing. The words are sexy and sweet, the best background noise he could ask for really. His pace picks up and he groans again, jerking roughly a few more times before he finally tips over the edge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pumps his hand through it, spilling seed on his hand, his thigh and of course the bed beneath him. Maybe he should have planned a little better in that department but he can't bring himself to care at the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alfie quiets down once Tommy comes, watching Tommy's seed spurt out of his cock and splatter onto his hand and the sheets. Fuck, that's a gorgeous sight, and not one he usually gets to see just because he's usually busy ramming into the other man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmm... you're so pretty, Tommy. So, so pretty. You even come pretty for me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He drops his head so his chin is against his chest and just breathes, basking in the feeling of his own orgasm as he tries to catch his breath. He's filthy now, both of his hands coated in gunk and oil. He really needs to wash up but he's going to have to wait until his legs are a little more cooperative. Right now, he's just enjoying himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy does grunt in acknowledgement at Alfie's praise. He's happy to hear it. It never really gets old. When his breathing evens out, he does lean forward to press a kiss to the man's cheek. He doubts Alfie will be interested in what he tastes like and he fully intends to go clean off before he gets his own fluid anywhere else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alfie, honestly, doesn't give two shits what Tommy tastes like. His tongue wasn't in completely unmentionable places and they did kiss after Alfie went down on Tommy back after his nightmare, so after that kiss to his cheek he reaches up and grabs Tommy by the back of his neck to tug him back into a proper kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He licks Tommy's lips, humming softly but he doesn't hold him down long, rubbing at Tommy's nape with his thumb as he lets him up. He tastes like Alfie Solomons, and Alfie rather likes that. Unfortunately, he has to push Tommy back rather suddenly as his breath catches unnaturally to avoid coughing right in his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fu-" he's cut off with a cough, turning to his side to desperately attempt to clear it, "-cking hell. Nnghuh."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A proper kiss is a wonderful reward after all that effort and attention. He does taste like Alfie Solomons and there's something a bit sexy about it. He'd go in for another one but he's abruptly shoved away and it's surprising up until Alfie starts coughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His forehead creases as he listens to the man. Hopefully, he isn't getting sick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright?" he asks and he'd rub his back but his hands really are filthy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alfie coughs more, thick, deep chested coughs that make it hard for him to respond to Tommy right away. They're hard enough that he has tears in the corners of his eyes, but he nods once it starts to fade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, yeah, I'm fuckin' alright," Alfie says, and his voice is shot and rough now and he's completely exhausted just from that. "Go on, clean up, m'fine, Tommy. Really."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowns slightly because the cough doesn't seem to sound very good but Alfie seems fine otherwise so he has no reason to really be concerned about it. Tommy slides out of bed at the prompting and disappears into the lavatory to find the wash basin. Hands first and then he uses a cloth to wipe up where the other man's cock had dragged across his chest. All in all, it doesn't take long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy brings a towel back to at least wipe at the spot on the bed but there's not much helping it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Need anything?" he's up, he might as well get it and let Alfie relax.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cough is an annoying, persistent thing that comes and goes seemingly as it pleases. Some days he won't cough at all, others he falls into fits that can go on throughout the day and get progressively worse. But it's not something he really thinks a whole lot of. They're sporadic enough that it can't be pneumonia, and he doesn't hack up blood so it can't be tuberculosis. So... he just continues on, and sometimes Tommy doesn't have to hear them at all, and others... like right now, he gets to wear that annoyingly concerned look while Alfie waves him away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I do, actually," Alfie huffs, taking some slow breaths and looking genuinely annoyed with this entire thing. Way to ruin some perfectly good post-orgasm bliss. "Some chocolate covered... everything. Yeah. All of it, everything over there. Bring it here, and we're gonna eat it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s allowed to be concerned. It comes with the territory, eh? If they’re going to do this, Alfie is going to have to put up with the concerned looks. Tommy worries about things. He does at least take him at his word. If he says he’s fine, then he is and that’s all there is to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything it is,” Tommy says and he turns to carry everything over. He uses the tray on the sideboard that they’d likely used to bring it all up and puts it down on the bed between them. This much food will probably make them both sick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Tommy is busy grabbing everything and putting it on the bed, Alfie reaches over and grabs that cloth Tommy used on the bed so he can get some of the slick feeling off his asshole. It's weird how he feels slightly open and relaxed back there still. And empty, like his body just... wants more of what it had even though his cock is completely sated. He's not going to mention it or think on that too deeply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, there it is, look at that. Hand delivered by the most beautiful naked creature I've ever seen, yeah? Almost a shame no one else gets to look at you like this. But then again if they did I'd have to shoot them, so. Best just keep the looking to me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can't blame him for wanting to clean up a little. Oil does have a particularly strange feeling when there aren't fingers involved and Tommy had used quite a bit to make sure that Alfie had been comfortable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look as much as you'd like," he replies, bringing the chocolate over and then crawling onto the bed again. He's comfortable naked with the fire keeping the room warm and there's no chance his sister might walk in on them at any moment. "I plan to do the same."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alfie tosses the cloth onto the floor once he's a bit cleaner. While he was suitably nervous about Tommy using his fingers, it did go really smoothly and Tommy took care of him in a way that relaxed him about it and legitimately felt really, really good. He's almost concerned with </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> good it felt and what that means for him and what Tommy might want in the future because of it. Because yeah, sure, it felt good. It did. But he still isn't sure about how he feels with having another man's dick inside of him, the hypocriticalness of it be damned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will. Yeah, I will. Look, that is," Alfie says, picking up another strawberry and dipping it in the chocolate before he takes a nice bite of it. It's warm and delicious but the strawberry has that wonderfully crisp coldness to it still. Fucking delicious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How often do people </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> see all the things you think about for them, Tommy. Eh? 'Cause I don't think 'nough people see it. They don't, do they. Like this, for example. I know... that you know that I now know that you went to the kitchen of that club you own and said to make kosher foodstuffs. The whole fucking menu, m’sure. No one does that. Or thinkin' about pareve chocolate because of what I ate earlier. Hell, I never even fucking told you what pareve even means and you went and did it anyway. Fuckin' thoughtful, Tommy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obviously, Tommy had requested to be able to top at least once from the beginning so yes, that is the ultimate goal but he also wants Alfie to enjoy himself and be comfortable. It's not like he's going to demand to take him next week just because he's used fingers on him once. He wants what he wants and he can't help it but he also knows better than to push too hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What he really wants is a cigarette but he does his best to limit them around Alfie so instead he dips a piece of banana in the chocolate and eats it. His gaze flicks up to the man when he starts talking and then his focus shifts down again to get a strawberry. There aren't many people he'll do things for outside of family, not on a scale like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alfie is more perceptive than most people. Ada notices of course, but his brothers and Polly probably don't consider the thoughtfulness that goes into most of what he does for them. It doesn't bother him that they don't notice. Since he isn't terribly expressive, these little things are how he shows affection for them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Haven't gone to that much trouble," he says, eyes on his strawberry as he swirls it in the chocolate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, he had requested that and that's... that's fine. Alfie didn't negotiate those terms when they were made, so he will, eventually, do it if that's something that Tommy feels like he really, truly needs. Alfie would rather just suck him off and have that be all the stimulation on his cock he needs but, well, that's probably not going to be enough, is it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, 'course you haven't, because you're you and that's just how it is with you, innit? You do things for the people you care about. Well, I just want you to know that I notice, alright? I do. And I appreciate it. All these little things, they add up, right? And here, tonight, you using your mouth on me, yeah, I appreciated that, too. And... and your fingers. Didn't... I didn't think it'd feel like that. Good. It was good. ...Yeah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He puts the strawberry to his mouth and takes a bite, the burst of flavor with the chocolate is wonderful. He really has enjoyed their evening despite the little hiccup of jealousy. He thinks he's appropriately showed Alfie that he's not after some young thing. He's after Alfie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good," he says, tilting his head in acknowledgement and giving him a soft smile. It's good to know that Alfie has noticed what he's done for him and he doesn't need to hear that he appreciates them because he can see it well enough but still, it is nice. He just has no idea how he's supposed to respond to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He enjoys doing things for his important people. As satisfying as running his business is, it's nothing compared to taking care of his family and now, taking care of Alfie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's a first for me," he admits. "But I also enjoyed it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alfie watches how he responds to the appreciation, his gaze flicking all over Tommy's face to soak in every little thing. It's obvious that Tommy doesn't often get to hear 'thank you's for the things he does, and Alfie very rarely gives them out in the first place, but it was important enough that it needed to be said. He suspects Tommy's family gives them out even less considering how they aren't even on speaking terms with him at all, so Alfie needs to pick up the slack as far as they're concerned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're a natural," Alfie commends with a pleased hum. The 'so long as it's only my cock you're sucking' goes unspoken but it's implied in his tone anyway. He doesn't really think Tommy will stray, not after tonight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Feed me another one of those, eh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, he doesn't get to hear thank yous very often and he doesn't expect them. Most of his family consists of men. They're all war veterans. There aren't many feelings being passed around at all. More tough love on that side of things than anything. He does appreciate hearing it from Alfie. He just doesn't know how to handle it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Had a good teacher," he says, in a way that suggests he's talking about Alfie and he reaches for another strawberry to coat in chocolate. He raises it to the man's lips with a smile and continues to feed him until they’ve both had their fill of fruit and chocolate.  After he deposits the platter back on the table, they settle under the covers together, avoiding Tommy’s little wet spot on the comforter and they do eventually talk a bit of business before falling asleep curled up together.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Ambush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With their relationship in a good, solid place, Tommy and Alfie have fallen into a routine of sorts.  Perhaps a little too routine.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter has homophobic slurs and Peaky levels of violence, just as a warning!</p><p>It starts off with Tommy's perspective, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next two weeks pass fairly uneventfully. They meet up, they have dinner, they sleep. It's only a handful of hours but they're busy men and they're used to it now. They've found a good rhythm and he feels like he's spending a good amount of time with Alfie. Nothing nearly as concerning as a month apart. It's the life they're making and things are good.</p><p>Now it's a late Friday night and Tommy has arranged some free time to spend up until Sunday afternoon in London. Alfie knows he's coming. He also knows that it's going to be late. It's already dark on the road to London and there isn't much in the way of traffic. It's actually been fairly empty the last few lonely miles. He's starting to get tired which is no surprise. Driving this far is boring alone and he's stretched himself thin again this week to make time for his boyfriend.</p><p>He comes to a section of road with a branch across it and he honestly doesn't think anything of it. There are trees and things happen. It's big enough he can't drive over it or around it but it's small enough he can drag it out of the way himself. He sighs, puts his car in park and gets out to do just that. Unfortunately, it turns out to be a mistake.</p><p>Tommy hears the gun cock and barely has time to throw himself to the ground to avoid it. It gives a group of men time to descend on him and after that it's all pain, headlights and shadows. He's taken plenty of vicious beatings in his day and this is no different. Kicks and punches wherever they can land them. He protects himself as best as he can and he earns some slices to his hands and forearms from a knife for it before he's dragged up on his knees.</p><p>One of the pulls him back by his hair and growls in his ear, close enough he can feel his breath,"Fucking <em>sod</em>. Fucking the bread maker, eh? Disgusting bastard." More of them echo it as soon as he lets him go. He's in enough pain he can barely understand what they're all saying but that had been loud and clear. They know enough to suspect him and Alfie are a thing. Enough to threaten not only him but one of the most dangerous men in London.</p><p>Fairy. Sod. Nance. Pansy. He spits blood in the dirt without saying anything in return and he hears the gun cock again. There's no way he gets out of the way this time. Fuck.</p><p>There's a shot from somewhere in the distance and the gun behind him goes off on instinct. He cries out when it buries into the muscle of his upper back. He hears the thud as the man behind him drops to the ground and undoubtedly, they'd intended to kill him, but they've now been interrupted by a new group of men. Fucking hell. He squeezes his eyes shut and forces himself to scrabble to his feet. His attackers scatter as quickly as they had shown up and Tommy leans heavily on the front of his car to peer at the men that had saved him.</p><p>"<em>Are you alright, sir?</em>" one the men ask him in Romany. Gypsy folk. None he immediately recognizes but that's fine. He hopes they hadn't heard too many of the insults. Word will travel quickly if they believe the accusations. Something Tommy doesn't want to deal with if he actually manages to get somewhere safe without dying.</p><p>"<em>I'm fine</em>," he answers in the same tongue and clears his throat to stand up straighter. He's very much not fine. However, he's not going to go with a strange bunch of gypsies anywhere. While he trusts them to some extent, they're not his kin either. "<em>Move this for me. I'll get to a doctor in London.</em>"</p><p>Tommy fights the urge to hold his shoulder and does his best to keep his breathing even instead of shaking like it wants to do. The shock and adrenaline are slowly fading, which means the pain is starting to make itself known.</p><p>"<em>Are you sure? We could help you--</em>"</p><p>"<em>No, I'm good, thank you</em>," he says and he not so gracefully gets himself back in his car as the group of Gypsies does what he asks. Word will undoubtedly get back to the Lees that Tommy has been injured which is fine but he's not heading that direction. London isn't that far away now. Thankfully. Also good is that he only needs one arm to drive because moving his left arm at all makes his entire shoulder light up like it's on fire.</p><p>He focuses as hard as he can on simply getting to Alfie. It's probably the worst place to go after being attacked for fucking him but there's no where else in London he can be unconscious and feel safe about it. Tommy never parks this close to the house either but he's losing blood and starting to feel a bit faint. He even leaves the door to the car open as he staggers up the steps and he fully intends to knock, but he bodily leans against the door for a moment instead, just trying to catch his breath.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Things are good. It's obvious to anyone with half a brain that Alfie Solomons and Tommy Shelby are spending more time together with meetings and this or that. They don't really hide it in that respect, because they're both aware that if you really <em>try</em> to hide something, someone is bound to find out about it and go sniffing out what feels wrong even more. They don't hold hands or do anything that two men wouldn't do out in the public eye, either. Obviously.</p><p>Alfie's not terribly worried about it, and as more time passes he cares even less. Tommy is an extremely huge figure in London and elsewhere even if his actual frame wouldn't make it seem that way, and anyone who's anyone in London and knows about the Jews knows who Alfie Solomons is and to steer clear of him. They're safe. They have the police in their back pocket anyway, and no one is going to be so stupid as to tell either of them what people may be thinking is going on.</p><p>So, when Tommy is late - later even than usual - Alfie doesn't really think a whole lot of it. He's come to London how many times over the years? Sometimes he has prior commitments, or things spring up out of nowhere that need to be dealt with immediately. They've had to cancel plans before, it's not a huge deal. Alfie is working later anyway, working out the kinks on this new recipe of rum while also managing his nephew's training regimen in the fighting pits. Promotion is a big deal, and Alfie Solomons is good at it.</p><p>But he does go home eventually, and he expects Tommy is there already. Tommy hates waiting, but Alfie had given him his key some time ago just in case he needs to get inside without a fuss in case Alfie isn't home. When he's late and there's still no Tommy anywhere to be found, Alfie decides to eat, read the papers, and accidentally fall asleep in the living area in his chair.</p><p>He's startled awake by a thud against his door that makes the hairs on the back of his neck raise up in alarm. He's instantly on high alert and he grabs his gun from the waistband of his pants, quietly cocking it and checking for a shadow beneath the door. Or more appropriately if there's more than one shadow, and what exactly it's doing. He only sees shadows of two legs, nothing else, and they're not moving or looking like they're springing around waiting for the door to be opened, and so Alfie unlocks it silently, then opens the door with the intention of only allowing it open by a crack.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He fully intends to knock. He's not with it enough to think about his key and letting himself in. Tommy is just trying to catch his breath a little bit first. Of course, he doesn't really expect Alfie to be up and hovering by the door or the way the man unlocks it to open it so his weight is still on it when it moves.</p><p>"Ugh--" he grunts, reaching out to grab the door frame to steady himself so he doesn't just fall through the door and so he doesn't end up shot by his boyfriend too. "Alfie--"</p><p>Tommy coughs and spits on the ground outside again.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Luckily for Tommy, Alfie only <em>almost</em> shoots him, and the only reason he doesn't is because he recognizes the grunt the moment it's uttered. Alfie peers through the crack in the door and almost all of his sightline is encompassed by Tommy. He looks like total and complete shit. Worse than he's ever seen him, even from when they first met and there's blood. A lot of it.</p><p>"Fuckin' hell, Thomas. Bleedin' all over the place. Get in, get in," Alfie mutters, opening the door for him and his gun is still loaded and ready and he has to clear the area and watch the other man's six.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy takes a deep breath--which hurts--and forces himself through the door to lean on the wall just inside it. His eyes close briefly and reopen, "Alfie--"</p><p>He coughs, clears his throat, then says, "They threatened you too. I don't think... I don't think they followed me."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie looks down the street both ways and spies Tommy's car, right fucking there, with blood all in it and trailing literally from the car to his doorstep, the door wide open still. He knows pretty much instantly that most, if not all, of that blood is Tommy's. Fucking hell.</p><p>"Well if they didn't you left a nice little beacon for them, didn't ya," Alfie says, frowning. He's going to have to do something about that. He might make a call to Ollie just because he's obviously going to be a little busy. Still, he closes the door on it for now to focus properly on Tommy and making sure he's not going to fall over dead on him right in his foyer.</p><p>"Alright, how many times were you shot, and where. See knife cuts there, on your arms. Anywhere else?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>His gaze is more than a little dazed as he stares at Alfie and it's clear he's having trouble focusing. It's probably a miracle that he's awake at this point. He'd driven a car through London like this. He thinks he should get major points for that. He can't bring himself to care about leaving the car out front right now. He'd be laying on the sidewalk out front instead and he doesn't think that's much better.</p><p>"Just once," he says, trying to focus because this is important. "Shoulder blade, back left. Nothing else."</p><p>Tommy might be leaning against the wall but he still manages to sway. "They got their kicks in."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie is quick to take stock, looking Tommy over to try and gauge it for himself. There's blood everywhere, there are multiple cuts on Tommy's face and pretty much every inch of exposed skin from kicks or punches and he's already swelling up and his bruises are starting to color in.</p><p>"Whoa whoa whoa, dear, easy does it, yeah?" Alfie cuts in, and he does take hold of Tommy now, uncaring of the blood everywhere and just making sure his boyfriend doesn't collapse on him. He throws Tommy's non-shot arm over his own neck just to keep Tommy upright.</p><p>"Let's get you to the bedroom, come on. Tell me more while we walk, dear, come on. Keep talkin', alright?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>He's doing his best to keep his feet under him. Tommy knows that Alfie has a bad back so carrying him anywhere wouldn't be easy or good for the man. It's just really hard not to just slide down the wall and sit there.</p><p>When Alfie grabs him to support him, he leans more on him than he would like but this is probably the best way to get him moving on his own. Tommy's breathing is quick and pained as they start toward the bedroom. Talking is hard when he's focused on walking.</p><p>"Had a branch over the road," he mumbles. "I got out. Shouldn't have. Heard the gun cock, first shot missed, but they jumped me."</p><p>~*~</p><p>If he had to, Alfie <em>could</em> carry him. Tommy is not an overly large man, they're the same height but Alfie has more bulk. If it came down to it, he could carry him but he'd rather not. It wouldn't be an easy thing, but it would be done. As it is, he hobbles them both to the bedroom. It's a slow walk with Tommy dribbling blood everywhere, but it's not a steady stream so that's a good thing.</p><p>"Who did, Tommy. Eh? Come on now, think. You said they threatened me too, yeah? By name?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>It's an even slower walk when your whole body is on fire and you've lost the blood that Tommy has. It feels like the bedroom is a mile away instead of a dozen steps.</p><p>"Said I was fucking the bread maker," he replies and if that doesn't point to Alfie Solomons, he doesn't know who else they'd be talking about. "I... I didn't see their faces. It was dark."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Fuck. It wouldn't be Sabini, would it? Alfie knows Sabini. Has known the man for years, knows how he acts. He's predictable, a little mad, even, but he's not clinically insane enough to threaten Tommy Shelby. Not after what happened at Epsom. Not after Tommy and Alfie have both risen to such success. They have footholds everywhere and Alfie keeps a fairly close eye on the man through his people to make sure he stays where he is. But lately, he would admit he's fallen a little lax on his watch just because of how long it's been and how busy they are.</p><p>You know, doing that thing that they're being accused of. Fucking.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>"We'll figure all that out later, come on. Don't see an exit wound, so. Gonna set you down here to bleed on my sheets for a minute, right, while I go get the vodka and rum. S'what it's here for, actually, so. Alright, down we go. There it is. Good lad."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Sabini would have gloated," Tommy says because he's been on the business end of the man once already and it doesn't feel like him. He'd have jumped him in an alley. He doesn't see the man staging something on a country road. It just... doesn't sit with him. He's too smart to try to kill Tommy with the empire the man has built. He should know better. It's someone else. He knows it. He just can't think right now to come up with who it might be.</p><p>Tommy sits down on the edge of the bed and it's heavy. He's obviously past the point of supporting himself and he's listening to what Alfie has to say but it's so hard to focus. He'll stay upright until the man leaves the room but he's light-headed and not quite dizzy but he's concerned he's going to pass out. He figures Alfie would prefer that he be on the bed instead of the floor so he lays down on his good shoulder with his feet still on the floor, eyes closed and focuses on keeping his breathing nice and even.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Yeh, sweetie, I know he would have," Alfie says almost gently, and once Tommy is down he briefly runs his hand through Tommy's hair. It's not to make Tommy feel better or to soothe him even if it has that effect, it's to make sure he's not bleeding anywhere from his head to the point of serious concern. Alfie knows Tommy's already had problems with his skull thanks to the Russians, so it's better to be safe than sorry.</p><p>Alfie really doesn't want to leave Tommy alone right now, but to get the items he needs he has to, and so he does. He's quick about it, though, rifling through his things stacked up along the wall to find his random sewing kit he hasn't touched in years. He hasn't had to sew himself up recently but Tommy will likely need stitches and gauze so he grabs that and some extra sheets, and then the vodka and rum as well. He's back in under two minutes and he would never admit how his heart almost skips a beat when he sees Tommy laying there like that.</p><p>"Tommy? <em>Thomas</em>. Wake up, mate, fuckin' hell. Stay with me."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Sleeping seems like a great idea right now. He knows that Alfie will have to dig the bullet out of him and the gashes on his arms need stitches, so it's not going to last very long but fuck, he's tired. He thinks laying down and closing his eyes is perfectly reasonable.</p><p>"What?" His eyes snap open almost immediately at the strained sound in Alfie's voice when he says his name because it sounds alarmed and he feels like he should be alarmed if his boyfriend is, which means pushing himself back up to sitting. He even makes an aborted attempt to reach for the gun that isn't there anymore before his brain catches up. Oh. He'd just been worried about him.</p><p>"I'm fine," he says and he doesn't necessarily sound fine but he's as good as he can be given the circumstances. "Just tired."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie doesn't even flinch when Tommy jerks up. He watches the man carefully, though, a very concerned look on his face but then it flattens out.</p><p>"Right, 'course you are, ain't ya Tommy. You're fine. You're not bleeding all over my sheets after being shot and beat half to hell because those fuckers hate that we're fuckin', like it's any of their fucking business. Now I have to get that bullet out of your shoulder, because you're fine, yeah? So get on the bed, lay down, and I'm going to give you a piece of leather to scream into because you're just fine, right, while I dig it out."</p><p>~*~</p><p>His forehead creases at Alfie's aggravated tone. This isn't his fault. He can't help that he'd been jumped in the dark by their enemies. However, he does understand how the man works and the more of his temper shows, the more important something is to him. He's worried and honestly, Tommy can't blame him on this one.</p><p>"How about a kiss first?" he asks because that's about the only way he can manage to lighten the mood at the moment. He knows how bad it hurts to have a bullet dug out of you. Hopefully, this is the last time he gets shot. How lucky can he continue to be?</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie has his mouth open to give him a snappy response, more frustration and worry pouring out of him from that, but he deflates some. If this had happened four months ago, it would be different. They're closer now, though. They're close, and Alfie really, truly does not want to lose Tommy Shelby, <em>especially</em> because of him.</p><p>So, he just walks over and reaches up to card his fingers through Tommy's blood-soaked hair. Without a word, he leans down to press a kiss to Tommy's forehead, letting his eyes close as he tugs him into a half-hug. He doesn't allow himself to linger long, though.</p><p>"Go on, then, Thomas. Lay down for me, eh?" He says, voice much, much quieter now. And he'd really prefer it if Tommy didn't mention the little waver it does at the end.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He closes his eyes just briefly at the hand in his hair and the light kiss. He'll take it. He can't say he needs the reassurance but it's nice to have when he knows what's coming and he knows that it isn't going to be very fun for either of them.</p><p>Tommy definitely won't mention the waver. He's asking Alfie to do a lot here. The least he can do is keep mum about him actually having feelings. In his place, he'd be just as worried and concerned.</p><p>With that out of the way, he does actually lay down and he arranges himself so his injured shoulder is easily reachable by the other man. "Good?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yeah, well, he asked for it so he got it. Whether he was joking or not just to clear the air doesn't matter. They <em>do</em> care about each other, and sometimes... sometimes they have to be willing to show it. In the dark and behind closed doors, it's alright. They won't be telling either of their secrets to the outside world.</p><p>"Yeah... yeah, that's good, Tommy, just like that. Now bite down on this, can't have you wakin' the entire neighborhood when I dig in there for it. Now I know you don't believe, but let's pray it's not in too deep anyway, eh? Alright."</p><p>He takes out the scissors first, to cut away the shredded fabric of Tommy's suit. It's unsalvageable anyway, and the man is practically made of money so it's no huge loss. After that, he douses the wound with a shot of vodka.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy knows better than to pray it's not in there deep. He's pretty sure it's pressed right up against his shoulder blade. He knows how much force there is behind a bullet and they hadn't been that far apart when it'd hit him. He'll let Alfie have his optimism though because why not?</p><p>He takes the leather strap and settles it between his teeth, nodding to the man when he's ready. At least, as ready as you can be, when someone plans to shove tweezers in you. Of course, the loss of the suit is a shame but he's not too concerned about it either. It's not the first outfit that he's ruined being in a fight.</p><p>The vodka hitting the open wound makes him hiss around the leather and shift slightly on the bed. He'll do his best not to squirm but fuck, it's going to hurt. There's not much he can do about it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Shhh, shhh," Alfie hushes the man, but he knows that's a fool's errand and he's not going to really try and tell him to be quiet more than that. He narrows his focus, anyway and has to trust that Tommy will keep himself quiet so that he can work.</p><p>"Need my glasses for this, don't I. One moment," he mumbles, pulling back right before he digs in and he glances around, first down at his chest where there are no spectacles hanging. Dammit all. He looks to the nightstand and there they are, so he grabs those, puts them around his neck, and then places them snugly on his nose.</p><p>"Alright, dear. Here we go, for real this time. Deep breath, right, and bite down on that bit of leather."</p><p>And without further ado, he digs in with the blunted tweezers. The faster he's in and out again, the better, but he doesn't think that will be the case this time.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It is a fool's errand because despite both their best efforts he's going to make noise. Digging around in his skin for a bullet is fucking agonizing and this isn't going to be any different from normal. There's just no getting around it. He could go to the doctor but they ask questions and then he's vulnerable because they'll want to put him in a bed there. This is safer.</p><p>Tommy takes the deep breath that Alfie asks for and bites down. Once the tweezers hit the wound, he clenches and he fights to keep his body from jerking against the pain. He brings his uninjured arm in and covers his face with it to muffle the pained sounds. The deeper he goes the more it hurts and the more noise that Tommy makes though he keeps his teeth firmly clenched down on the leather.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie hasn't actually been shot himself (somehow he's avoided it through all these years), and so he doesn't know the feeling quite as intimately as Tommy does. He has been stabbed, though the scars are almost nonexistent at this point. Luckily for Tommy, though, he <em>has</em> yanked bullets out of people before, so there's some experience he never thought he'd need for his boyfriend but he has anyway.</p><p>"Fuckin' hell, you didn't pray hard enough did you, s'in there deep, it is. Hold on, gotta get a good feel for it..." He grunts as he works and pulls out the tweezers just so he can push his finger in there instead and feel around to see how embedded the bullet is to the bone. Oh dear. That... is going to be a real doozy.</p><p>"Alright, Tommy. Going to do this as fast as I can, alright? Hold on tight."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He lets out a pained groan when Alfie replaces the tweezers with his finger and he had already expected it to be deep so it's no surprise. He's trying to breathe through his nose as much as possible so he doesn't lose the strap between his teeth.</p><p>He hisses when the man brushes the bullet and nods to show that he is listening to Alfie. This is taking a lot out of him and he'd already been so dazed and in pain he doesn't have a lot more to give here. Luckily, immense amounts of pain keep a person awake so there's no worries about him going to sleep on him but passing out is a real possibility. He's going to do his best not to do that to Alfie.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie pulls back out and wipes the blood off his fingers and the tweezers with his own clothes. No sense in bothering to keep himself prim and proper here, he's going to have to sanitize his entire place after this anyway. So he grabs the tweezers again and grips Tommy hard by the juncture of his neck and shoulder to keep him from bunching up on him, his thumb forcing Tommy's shoulder blade to stay in one spot.</p><p>He doesn't wait to give Tommy any time to breathe. The faster it's done the better in his eyes. No sense drawing it out when they have so many other things to get to. So he digs back in, avoiding the torn muscle best as he can until he can get flush with the bone. He blocks out Tommy's pained groans and muffled screams best as he can, clucking at him without even realizing it as he works. For an agonizing forty-five seconds he works at the bullet, prying it out of the bone and just as quickly as he'd started, it pops out and rolls off Tommy's back, to the bed and then clinks onto the floor.</p><p>"There it is, done. All done, it's out."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie has held him down like this once or twice but the other times had been far sexier than this. Tommy really prefers him fucking his brains out to digging a bullet out of him. There's nothing either of them can do about how much it hurts. All he can do is suffer through it. Alfie, he knows, is moving as quickly as possible but forty-five seconds feels like a lifetime.</p><p>He turns his head into the bed to muffle himself as much as possible and fuck does it hurt. He's clenching down so hard around the leather strap that his jaw actually hurts but it's nothing compared to Alfie working the bullet out of his back. He barely registers the clucking but that's the sort of thing he'll probably appreciate more later.</p><p>His back is tense for a few moments even after Alfie is done and the intense pain fades. It'll hurt and ache for weeks but nothing like digging the bullet out. He trembles just slightly as he tries to catch his breath and the first few are fairly shaky. Fuck. He'll lay where he is without moving beyond turning his head to breathe easier.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He knows it hurts. Of course it does. Neither of them are slouches with pain but when you have a metal object being jabbed into your meat and bone it's going to fucking hurt. Once it's out, Alfie exhales but doesn't relax.</p><p>"More alcohol incoming," Alfie says, and it's only about a second of warning before he's pouring it right onto the wound and as much as Tommy will hate it, Alfie pushes his finger into it to make sure the alcohol penetrates past the blood. Then he's done and handing off the bottle directly to Tommy.</p><p>"Drink, dear. Stay with me, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>He bites off a sharp cry of pain when the alcohol hits it and he groans again when Alfie's finger follows it. Fuck. Luckily, neither of those sounds is particularly loud. Tommy is tired and his entire body hurts in some fashion. His shoulder just happens to be the worst of it since they're focusing on it right now.</p><p>Tommy has to sit up slightly to take the bottle, with his good hand and he chugs a good portion of it. It makes his throat burn and he coughs when he's done swallowing but it'll help to numb the pain. He wipes at his arm where one of the cuts is still seeping and dripping to keep it from the bed but there's not much point to it really. The sheets are already a mess thanks to his back.</p><p>Fucking hell. He's too old for this shit.</p><p>His eyes are a bit dazed still but it's very possible he's been hit or kicked in the head even if he's not bleeding. His head doesn't hurt--or at least he thinks it doesn't--and he had tried his hardest to protect himself with his arms but he couldn't really say for sure.</p><p>"M'tired," Tommy says, taking another long drink from the bottle.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Yeh, you can sleep when you're dead, Thomas, but it's not going to be tonight," Alfie proclaims and he runs his hand through Tommy's hair again and it sticks up in odd places. Alfie leans in again to properly inspect Tommy's skull, parsing through the clumps of dried blood to see if there's any fresh bleeding. When he doesn't cry out in pain with any of Alfie's less than gentle proddings, he figures Tommy must not have too bad of a concussion anywhere to be truly concerning.</p><p>"Don't have any morphine handy, unfortunately. Need to go to a real doctor for that. Should sew those cuts, too."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I've had worse," he says and that might be difficult for Alfie to believe, but honestly the crushed skull thing hadn't been fun at all. There's a reason he had been in the hospital for so long. This he's going to need longer than a weekend to recover from but nowhere near three months of laying around.</p><p>He cooperates with Alfie while the man inspects his head again. There are a couple of places that are a bit sore but nothing genuinely painful.</p><p>"No doctors," he says. "Not until we know who did it."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I'm not daft," Alfie huffs out, but it's not said with condescension or any venom. He knows how this goes. He knows that Tommy is here because he trusts Alfie and not the doctors.</p><p>"Gotta say though, dear, you coming here, right after they told you why they were beating you, right - and they called you a sod, I'm sure, and all manner of other things, you don't even have to say it - I'm just saying, it might not have been the wisest thing to do, yeah? But it's done, it's over. We'll deal with it, alright? Right now, I'm going to stitch you up best as I can. Now, I'm known for a lot of things, Tommy, but my sewing abilities are not among them. So if you want me to sew you up, I will, but if you want someone else to do it, I'll just wrap you up tight. Your choice."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I know," he says, because he had thought about it, even dazed and injured he's not a stupid man.</p><p>There just hadn't been any other options. None of his family is in London right now. He can't go to a doctor because he can't be sure they aren't in someone's pocket. He never would have made the trip back to Warwickshire and his option there would have basically been one of the Lees. It had been a risk coming here but he'd been backed into a corner. Besides, if they'd gone after him, they might go after Alfie and at least if they're together it's a bit more difficult.</p><p>Tommy shakes his head, "Just get it done."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mm," Alfie hums out with a nod, then shuffles over the nightstand after he moves all the extra items from it onto the bed. He takes about five minutes to prepare himself properly for this, because it's going to take some good lighting and a steady hand and a clean rag.</p><p>He leaves Tommy alone for half of that time and comes back with some bread and a wash basin to wash out his rag, then sets up to thread his needle, clean off his scissors, and then sterilize the needle tip with a flame.</p><p>"Alright. Set your arm up here."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He takes another swig out of the bottle just because he can and it makes his insides warm, then he adds that to the nightstand for Alfie to do something with too. While he's collecting what he needs, Tommy lays back down just because he can but he leaves his eyes open this time so Alfie doesn't freak out on him again.</p><p>When he's back, Tommy sits up and slides over to the nightstand to do as Alfie has asked. This isn't going to be fun either. It's not going to be quite as bad as his shoulder but that doesn't mean it's fun. He's had enough stitches in his life to know what it feels like without morphine so it's not like he's unprepared.</p><p>"Fucking bastards," he mutters as he eyes his arm.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mm," Alfie hums again, finding a chair so he can settle near the nightstand. He replaces his spectacles back on his nose and takes a good close look at his needle to make sure it's up to his standards of sterility. He makes quite the sight even if Tommy isn't lucid enough to appreciate it. His clothes are stained with Tommy's blood, his glasses are perched rather adorably on his nose and he's peering at his needle with the sheer focus and steel-handedness of a surgeon.</p><p>"Right, so," Alfie starts, rubbing down Tommy's arm with the wet rag so he can see what he needs to see, then he puckers Tommy's skin and places his first poke, "You got yourself shot in the shoulder... but it was just you, surrounded by... how many men? How'd you get out of that one, Thomas? Wasn't the police this time, I reckon."</p><p>~*~</p><p>It’s a shame that he’s not more lucid to appreciate how domestic Alfie can manage to make this all seem, like removing a bullet and giving his boyfriend stitches is just a normal occurrence. Still, he deeply appreciates that the man hasn’t really freaked out about it and instead just got down to business dealing with it. There aren’t many people that will dig a bullet out of someone.</p><p>He winces and hisses at the first needle poke. His arm looks like a disaster. He supposes that it could be his face instead so he’d much rather have it be his arms.</p><p>“I didn’t count them,” he says and quite frankly, it’s been impossible. “Gypsy caravan heard the commotion.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie shushes him gently and clucks at him after that, not even looking up into Tommy's eyes because he needs to <em>focus</em> for this. The last time he was stitching skin it was his own and it was so long ago he doesn't even really remember it, so he needs to pay attention.</p><p>"Aren't you one lucky son of a bitch, then, eh?" Alfie hums, lifting up the needle after he gets the second pass and knotting it off. There will be a scar, there's no doubting that, but at least Tommy won't be bleeding out on him.</p><p>"This one's deep, ain't it. Mm."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Wasn’t my day,” he says and fate is obviously keeping him around for some reason. He knows every day is just extra since the war but he’s starting to feel like someone is playing a cruel joke on him making him go through all this. Every time he loves someone something happens and usually it’s to them. He supposes he’s lucky he’d been on the receiving end of that bullet instead of Alfie. He’d definitely prefer that it be him.</p><p>He grunts as the needle goes in and out. It’s dulled by the alcohol and the pain elsewhere but it’s still uncomfortable.</p><p>“Couple of them are.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"We're becoming predictable," Alfie mutters, and it's an undeniable fact. If they weren't, Tommy wouldn't have been caught so off-guard. They've both become lax in their routines, and as blasé as Alfie has felt about it he doesn't have a death wish. He rather likes living.</p><p>"You gonna tell your family 'bout this, Thomas? Because if they didn't know before, about us, they will soon, won't they. Rumors fly fast round these parts."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Don’t have much choice,” Tommy mutters because they’re fitting things in and the weekends are obviously the easiest place to eek out the time they need. He could change the route up but he hates to add travel time to an already long trip. He could always put the Lees up to escorting him but that would get fairly old fairly quickly.</p><p>“I’ll have to,” he agrees. “But I’ll need to get Ada home from Boston first.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"No, we don't, do we," Alfie agrees, frowning as he pulls another stitch through and knots it off, then trims it with the scissors. He gets right to another stitch, feeling the groove coming back. It's so much easier to do when it's not his own skin that he's tying back together.</p><p>Their success is also their crutch as far as their relationship is concerned. They have beacons on their backs, clearly, and to be in the spotlight as they are - or as Tommy often is, Alfie prefers to stay in the dark if he can help it - they have to be more aware of their surroundings. Not become too habitual. Still, all they want to do is <em>see one another</em>, is that too much to fucking ask? Clearly.</p><p>"Mm. Might not have time for that on such short notice. She already knows, anyway."</p><p>~*~</p><p>They’ll figure it out but it’s going to need to wait for Tommy to be able to think clearly. Right now isn’t a great time to strategize which Alfie probably knows and Tommy certainly does because boy is it hard to focus. It’s made even worse by the bright pinpricks of pain from the needle and horrible pain of pulling the skin together. Definitely not a good time to deal with any of this.</p><p>“They won’t come to a family meeting without her,” he says. He needs her to convince them all to get together.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Startin' to think sending that sister of yours off to fuckin' Boston wasn't the best laid plan when it comes to your family gettin' back together," Alfie points out helpfully, but he's not going to push it further than that. It's not his family... but it sure does put a strain on things when Tommy doesn't have them to fall back on. Selfish bastards.</p><p>It only takes two more stitches before this first cut is closed up nice and tight. It's not the best stitch job he's ever done, but he hasn't done this in years and there's a learning curve. At least Tommy is good at remaining still. He takes out the vodka again and dumps another shot's worth onto the wound, then grabs the wet cloth again and carefully wipes away the blood around the stitches so he doesn't snag them.</p><p>"Alright. Other arm."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Boston needs her," he mutters because Ada Shelby, like the rest of her family, knows what she's doing and can handle herself. Tommy will call her to come on the next ship back as soon as he gets an opportunity. He doesn't know if he's going to manage it tonight but he really should before he collapses on the bed for a few days to sleep.</p><p>"Ah-" he hisses again at the burn of alcohol over the wound and exhales sharply. That almost hurts worse than the stitches themselves though those aren't a picnic either. Good thing there's alcohol to numb things.</p><p>It genuinely takes him a moment to summon up the effort to switch arms. He does manage just fine once he gets his brain to cooperate but god is he tired. There are two decent size cuts on this arm that could probably do with stitching. The others are superficial enough that they should heal without trouble.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie clucks at him again at his complaining (justified complaining, he'll admit), rethreading his needle and re-burning the tip with a flame to sterilize it all over again.</p><p>"One more pass with the alcohol, dear. Gotta do it," he mumbles, and he gently ruffles Tommy's blood-soaked hair before he reaches for the bottle again. Tommy really is doing incredibly well with the pain. Most men would have passed out just from yanking the bullet, but Alfie can tell Tommy's starting to lose steam.</p><p>And after the dousing of the sterilizer, he starts back in with his sewing, going quiet so he can focus.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Should call her tonight," he says, staring more at nothing than at what Alfie is doing but it's not like he needs to watch the needle go in and out of his arm. He grunts again and air escapes through his teeth. He can't help it. Fuck does that hurt.</p><p>Quiet is fine. He'd rather the man concentrate than entertain him. Tommy will also be quiet beyond the grunts and small complaints. The more stitches Alfie does the more they seem to bother him. It could just be him being at his limits for today too. Of course, quiet just means more of the sleepiness is taking over which means more of a glazed look to those pretty blue eyes Alfie likes so much.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Do what you gotta do," Alfie hums. Alfie won't be making any demands here, he's just the boyfriend.</p><p>The first cut requires four stitches. The second one, unfortunately, requires seven. It's jagged and long, but overall Tommy's skin comes back together alright. He's young enough yet it's not too bad, and Alfie's stitching isn't so terrible that it's going to scar over too much. When he snips the final stitch, he exhales with a whistle.</p><p>"There. All sewn back together again, ain'tcha, Thomas. Now, I have to make some calls, yeah. You really shouldn't even be stayin' here but you're here already, so no sense leaving now."</p><p>~*~</p><p>It's a relief when Alfie is finally done and he lets his shoulders sag. He's tired and he just wants to sleep but he needs to call Ada first. He thinks this is important enough to summon her home for and he had sort of promised to let her be here when he told Arthur and John. A family meeting might not be the smartest way to tell them but it's the easiest and it spares him traipsing all over England.</p><p>"Good enough," he says with a nod and he winces as he goes to stand up. He's still not particularly steady on his feet and it's bound to only get worse but there isn't a phone in here so he has to go elsewhere for it. "Let me call Ada first. It's late in America."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie raises a hand to steady the other man, though he supposes he's not going to be doing a whole lot of good when he's still sitting if Tommy falls.</p><p>"'Ey, forgot your shoulder," Alfie says when he sees a fresh trail of blood flowing down Tommy's back when he turns. "I'm gonna do that while you call her, yeah? Needs a stitch too, and to be covered."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Honestly, he'd forgotten about his shoulder and he nods, more than willing to have Alfie do whatever it needs. He wraps his bad arm around his stomach because he's sore all over and leaving it dangling doesn't make his shoulder feel very good. He takes a deep breath which is a bad idea because it hurts his ribs and then makes him cough but he makes his way to the hallway anyway.</p><p>He heads for the nearest phone and does his best not to get blood on the walls. 'Call Ada' means, of course, calling to send a telegram. He wishes it would be as easy as picking up the phone and calling America.</p><p>"Telegraph office, please," he says into the phone and he's connected quickly enough. He gets straight to business because he really doesn't want to stand anymore than necessary. He does his best not to complain too much about what Alfie is doing while he's on the phone. "I need to send a telegram addressed to Ada Thorne of Shelby Company LTD in Boston from Thomas Shelby."</p><p>"Message?"</p><p>"Return to London ASAP, stop. Family meeting, stop," he pauses, considering how to tastefully word this and to make it subtle enough that they can't really gossip about it. It needs to seem like a business thing. Something no one will take a second look at. "Time to make the announcement, stop. Charge it to Thomas Shelby, Warwickshire, Arrow House."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie threads the needle one more time while Tommy hobbles over to the phone, glancing up at him as he sterilizes it, then he gets up with a grunt to follow him, throwing the wet cloth over his shoulder for easy access. He'll change once Tommy is situated.</p><p>He hums softly while Tommy is calling as he gets to work on his shoulder, an old Jewish hymn in Yiddish meant to be soothing background noise. It helps to keep him focused while Tommy does his own thing, and by the time Tommy hangs up, Alfie's already almost done. It's only two stitches, thankfully, and once he snips the thread from the second stitch, he wipes Tommy's shoulder clean with the cloth, still humming.</p><p>"Alright, dear. Let's get you back in bed."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Wait," he says, picking the telephone back up and the operator comes back on. He gives her Lizzie's home phone and waits patiently for her to answer the phone. It's the middle of the night and it could probably wait but he's up now.</p><p>"Hello?" she answers, sounding a bit groggy.</p><p>"Lizzie, it's Tommy."</p><p>"Tommy? What time is it?"</p><p>"Cancel all my meetings this week," he says without answering her. "All of them. Get Michael to take what he can and tell him he's in charge for the week."</p><p>"Why? What's happened?" she asks, genuinely sounding concerned and he doesn't really want to talk about it over the phone.</p><p>"Ada's coming home," he continued. "I'm calling a family meeting. I'll explain it all at once, just get it sorted."</p><p>"Alright, Tommy," she says and he hangs up.</p><p>"Now bed," he says to Alfie and he turns to slowly head back that direction now that he's dealt with what he can business wise. He's losing steam fast so it's best if he gets his feet up.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie gives him a scrunched up face at that, but he doesn't argue with him. Instead he throws the bloodied cloth in a bowl in the kitchen and checks the locks on the front door as well as his gun to make sure it's loaded and ready. He has a few scattered around the house. He'll make sure they're all ready to fire.</p><p>He hums his assent at Tommy's announcement, then moves into the bedroom to pull the sheets off the bed and replace them with clean ones. They're gross at this point, and reek of alcohol and the sharp tang of blood. It doesn't take him long before he's ready for Tommy.</p><p>"Need to wrap that yet. Go on, sit down."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He needs time off to recover even if he doesn't like it. He can't go to business meetings with his face beaten in. The next few days will be the worst and then he can leave to go somewhere else. He has property in London. Safe houses. Places he knows he can stay while he recovers. Right now, he knows he'll be shit at defending himself and Alfie is his best bet in that department. It might not be ideal but it's the truth.</p><p>Tommy manages to make it back to the bedroom without collapsing which is a plus and he sits heavily on the bottom edge of the bed. He really needs to get the rest of his clothes off before he lays down otherwise these sheets will be gross in no time too.</p><p>"Pants need to come off," he mutters.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Now, sweetie, you're in no shape for me to do the things we usually do when you tell me that," Alfie says, and yes he is teasing Tommy a bit just to lighten the air. Alfie is a master at handling himself in stressful situations. He's completely unfazed by Tommy showing up at his door a bloodied, shot up mess. This is their life, it's what makes them men in their world. They handle it and move on, or they die.</p><p>Still, he rummages around and finds an extra pair of night pants Tommy left behind before, then he grunts as he gets down on one knee to help take off the ones he's got on like any good boyfriend would.</p><p>"Gettin' too old for this, Thomas," he complains with a groan, peeling off Tommy's pants and waiting for him to lift up and help in some fashion.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Add it to my tab," he says with just the bare hint of a smile and amusement. It really is a shame he’s not in good shape for it. He's been looking forward to having some time to roll around with Alfie this weekend and obviously that just hadn't been meant to be.</p><p>"Me too," he mutters, because he really is over the whole being shot and beaten to a bloody pulp thing. He lifts up as much as he can without putting weight on his bad arm or tearing any of the stitches. Either way, his pants slide off just fine and he'll help as much as he can with getting the night pants on.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Already done, mate, don't you worry about that," Alfie responds, patting Tommy's knee with as much affection as a Jewish London gang leader can. Even Tommy's legs are full of bruises, and he's careful when he puts the pants back on. After that he stands back up and goes about tearing up the rest of Tommy's shirt, casting that bloody, messy thing aside so that he can wrap him up properly for his shoulder.</p><p>It doesn't take long and it's a little sloppy - he's no doctor, okay? - but it's done. He offers his arm to help Tommy lift himself up into the bed properly.</p><p>"Anything else I can do for you, Mr. Shelby? Eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>The little bit of affection is always nice from Alfie even if it's subtle, he notices. He appreciates the gentleness when putting his pants on too. His entire body is obviously bruising and taking off the shirt shows it all in it's black and blue glory.</p><p>"How about a bedtime story?" he says with a quiet chuckle.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Eeeeh, sorry, fresh out of those, m'afraid," Alfie huffs and they probably shouldn't be so light-hearted about this but, well, what can they do? What's done is done, there's no undoing it and Tommy took a hell of a beating for both of them. Alfie, honestly, wouldn't have been so lucky, he's sure of it. It's not like there are any other wandering Jews out there to come to his last moment rescue.</p><p>"Rest now, alright? I've got uh ... some things to do, but I'll come check on you in a bit. Make sure you don't bleed out all over my fresh sheets and that, yeah? I'll bring you some water and bread first, and see about some morphine."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He huffs in amusement. This is all something they really shouldn't joke about but he'll be okay, eh? They had known this would be a problem at some point. Now they need to deal with it. Tommy is glad that it had been him. He's younger than Alfie so he'll heal faster and he really had good luck with the wandering caravan, which he'll do his best to find and thank properly.</p><p>Tommy shifts so he can actually slide under the covers and he winces every time he moves but once he's settled, everything dulls to an ache though he's sure everything will hurt considerably more in the morning. He isn't looking forward to it.</p><p>"I need rest more than I need food," he says with a shake of his head.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"And morphine too, yeah?" Alfie raises his brow, but fine, whatever, he'll let Tommy rest now and shove some food down his throat later to go with the morphine. The morphine shouldn't be overly difficult to acquire, it's just the short notice and it being in the middle of the night that will be the big problem.</p><p>"Sleep now. I'll check your pulse every now and again and make sure you're still breathin'. And eh, Thomas...?" He quiets his voice down at the end, padding closer to the bed. He looks down at the sheets instead of at Tommy.</p><p>"I'm ah... I'm glad you're alright. Really, I am."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Morphine I could use,” he admits and it’ll probably be difficult to fall asleep at first since no matter how he lays he’s putting pressure on something that aches. He knows that it’ll take time to get morphine. Right now, he won’t need it to sleep just because he’s about to pass out whether he likes it or not. Tommy feels safe and that’s what’s most important to him right now when he can barely move. He doesn’t know how long he’ll be asleep either so it’s good to be around someone he can trust.</p><p>His pretty blue eyes shift to Alfie at the admission and maybe it’s a bit soft, but fuck. He’s nearly died. If their positions had been reversed, he can at least guess at the emotions that would be rolling through him. He also knows how hard that probably had been to get out and he wouldn’t want a big deal made out of it. Still, he feels like it needs some kind of acknowledgement.</p><p>“How about a kiss?” he asks. “If you haven’t got any stories.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie chews on his lip enough to make his bearded chin bounce, but he nods with half a blink and leans over to do just that. A kiss... a kiss he can do and it makes his chest tighten up on him hearing Tommy, <em>Tommy fucking Shelby</em> ask for one from him. Only Alfie Solomons gets that privilege and he knows it.</p><p>“Got plenty of stories, Tommy, just not ones for right now,” he mumbles quietly, once more gently carding his fingers through Tommy’s hair. Then he dips his head to give the other man a kiss to his forehead, then he dips lower to give him one on the lips. He keeps it chaste and pulls back again after only a second.</p><p>“Alright. I’ll be around.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>He closes his eyes when the man’s hand slides through his hair. He probably should wash it. It’s an absolute mess. Unfortunately, he’s laid down now and he just doesn’t think he’s going to be able to get back up anytime soon. He’s comfortable and spent and he’s going to be sore as hell the next time he wakes up.</p><p>Tommy gets his kiss and he thinks that Alfie isn’t as worried as he had been which is good. It’s about the best he can do for right now.</p><p>“Thank you, Alfie,” he says because he appreciates all of this, including the kiss. “Good night.”</p><p>It won’t take him long at all to fall asleep either. He’s only half-awake as it is.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He'll wash it when he washes it. Right now he just needs to sleep and stock up on his energy so Alfie won't be demanding he be bathing instead of just going to sleep, but he is going to come in and check him to make sure he's still breathing more than once. He'd be more concerned if the bullet went further in, but he was lucky his shoulder blade caught the impact. It might not feel so lucky right now, but it is.</p><p>Alfie hums so Tommy knows he heard him, utters a quiet 'good night, then', and out he goes, closing the door behind him. He won't be sleeping any more tonight, he has things to do.</p><p>First he goes to the phone and wakes Ollie, who sounds about as enthused about being woken up as Lizzie did at such an hour, but since Alfie never calls him at this time of night he sounds awake from concern fast enough. It only takes the young man twenty five minutes to show up, with morphine in hand, dressed and alert and awaiting orders. Those orders are to take the keys to Tommy's car and put it in one of their garages in the thick of their own Jewish territory where no one will find it, and to clean any blood off it as well as to rinse away the blood leading to Alfie's door.</p><p>"That's Tommy Shelby's car, isn't it?" Ollie asks, his brow scrunched up as he stares out the window at it.</p><p>"It is, yes," Alfie answers him truthfully, giving him some food for his trouble and a proper gun to defend himself if need be. Ollie looks down at it, then takes a deep breath.</p><p>"...Is he dead?"</p><p>"What? No, don't be silly, Ollie, 'course he's not dead. You know how hard that man is to kill, don't you? Got more lives than a fuckin' three-legged alley cat."</p><p>"So he's here?" Ollie continues, looking over Alfie's shoulder and into the hallway to apparently see if he'll just appear. When he doesn't, he twists his lips and looks back outside again, then back to Alfie.</p><p>"Ollie, please, go on. Do the things, quick as you can, right, and then I need you to run the bakery for me for the day. And if you see or hear anything, <em>anything</em> that makes the hairs on the back of your little neck go up, I want you to tell me about it. You got good instincts, now, yeah? You know what I'm talkin' about. Alright?"</p><p>"Alright. Yeah," Ollie nods and swallows again and looks generally uncomfortable, like he wants to say more as he shifts his weight between one foot and the other, then he nods one more time and opens the door.</p><p>"That's a good lad, thank you," Alfie nods right back at him, closing the door behind him.</p><p>Once that's done, Alfie takes a deep breath and scrubs his hand through his beard a few times, then makes an offended noise at how dirty it, and consequently the rest of him, is. So he washes up quickly, then he stashes his loaded weapons in strategic areas of the house. He doesn’t expect an attack right here in his own home, but you never know, really. Some enemies are more moronic than others. Better to have them and not need them and all that.</p><p>He returns to his room for a bit to watch Tommy’s chest rise and fall, and to watch the strong pulse in his neck continue to beat while he considers everything. He won’t be making any immediate, noticeable moves because that would be far too obvious. If he comes out too strong in Tommy’s defense it will put an even bigger target on his own back.</p><p>Based on Ollie’s reaction to Tommy being in Alfie’s home in a bloodied up car with no actual definitive answers from Alfie himself, he also figures the rumors of him and Tommy have made it to the Jewish community which is no great surprise to him. They’re a nosy bunch. They like to know everything all the time. Ollie is either too terrified or respects Alfie too much to just come out and ask, which is fine with him. He’d deny it anyway. It’s not that Alfie doesn’t trust the younger man, because he does. He just doesn’t want Ollie getting caught in some crossfire between whoever has it out for the pair of them, and he’s - let’s face it - absolute shit with his poker face, so it’s best if he just doesn’t know altogether.</p><p>So, most of what Alfie does is consider everything. He’s not concerned about Tommy’s family. Well, except maybe Arthur, because he is a fucking animal. But overall, they’re not really a problem until they become a problem and Alfie hasn’t seen them in long enough that he simply cannot make judgments without all the variables first.</p><p>~*~</p><p>While Alfie is off doing all of the things that he needs to do, Tommy sleeps and it's easy enough for him to see that he's breathing when he checks on him. He might be sleeping like the dead but he's most certainly alive. For the most part, it's fairly restful. He doesn't dream, thankfully, he'd been far too exhausted when he'd finally gotten around to passing out.</p><p>So he sleeps while the world around him turns.</p><p>Ada receives her telegram in Boston and gets on the first ship home after making sure everything can run correctly while she's gone. Lizzie handles what he's told her to and has no answers for Michael's questions but really, had he expected them? It's not like Tommy spills his guts to people on a regular basis or actually talks about any of his plans. They're in the dark but they'll handle it. It's what they do. They might as well be Shelbys.</p><p>Unfortunately, it's pain that wakes him and he groans as he wakes up, immediately shifting to roll on his side off the bullet wound in his back. Of course, that hurts too but not as bad. Still, he feels like he's been trampled by a horse. His eyes stay closed the entire time but from the slight shifting he's doing to try to find a comfortable spot, it's clear enough that he's awake.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie is deep in thought when he's pulled into the present from Tommy's groaning. He's been rolling the morphine bottle in his hand for the past hour, debating whether to wake the other man to give it to him or just let him sleep until he wakes on his own. So, fortunately he doesn't need to make that decision at all with Tommy shifting around.</p><p>"Mornin', pretty eyes," Alfie greets him, his voice rough from lack of sleep and disuse. He grunts as he shifts to standing, "You got more colorful with sleep, I see. Got a little something for you."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Those pretty blue eyes actually open when Alfie talks to him and he groans again as he rolls the other way to see if that's any better. He immediately finds out that no, it's not better and makes a pained sound as he shifts back the other way. There just isn't a good way to lay that doesn't put pressure on something.</p><p>"Fuck," he exhales, closing his eyes briefly and reopening them to pay attention to Alfie. "Is it alcohol or a cigarette?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Better than both of those," Alfie says, and he holds up the morphine bottle and sloshes it around. It looks so innocent and watery, but it's far from it.</p><p>"Didn't have any cigarettes on you when you came here, don't think. Must have fallen out when you were shot."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Morphine is better than both of those but it also gives him terrible dreams sometimes. There's a reason he had dumped it down the drain the last time he had taken it. Of course, that's not something Alfie knows about. He thinks he'll keep that one to himself.</p><p>"Fucking hell," he mutters, he had really liked that cigarette case and he gets terribly restless without them. They're definitely a good tool to get him to relax. Unfortunately, he can't just ask someone to run some up to Alfie Solomons's house without them asking way too many questions.</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, Alfie doesn't know about them, but he might if he ends up sleeping next to Tommy while he's having those dreams because he's probably going to be mumbling to himself in some fashion.</p><p>"Yeh," Alfie hums with a flattening of his lips, but he does produce a spoon out of seemingly thin air. He's not going to hand feed Tommy his medications, though. He figures the man has a little more pride than to allow that, so he just sets them on the nightstand.</p><p>"Might be easier to sleep on your belly with that shoulder, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, he will probably be mumbling in his sleep if Alfie pays enough attention. Of course, he has no idea he actually does that and he won't until the other man actually tells him. Until then, he'll be blissfully unaware.</p><p>He does have more pride than to let Alfie feed him his medicine. If he couldn't do it himself, it would be another story but he's more than capable. Tommy groans in discomfort and raises a hand to his shoulder as he sits up. He pauses there and just breathes for a moment.</p><p>"Ribs hurt too," he says, remembering to shrug his good shoulder instead of his bad one, but it won't hurt to try it. Well, it might but it'll hurt either way. He measures out his spoonful of morphine and makes a face at the taste as he feeds it to himself.</p><p>~*~</p><p>What Tommy doesn't know is that he was already mumbling just now, over the last little bit there. The words thus far have been indecipherable, more just huffing noises of pain and heavy breathing than anything, but he's definitely not silent all the time. It's not the first time Alfie has been in the same room with Tommy where he's been in a deep sleep and Alfie's wide awake to hear his mumbling, but it's definitely more noticeable. He's going to keep that to himself for now, though.</p><p>"Yeah, I'd say a few are broken, based on the rainbow you got going on your chest."</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, he has no idea. It will be very interesting when he finds out, depending on how he finds out, because Grace had never mentioned it so it's possible it's a new thing.</p><p>"I don't doubt it," he replies, scrubbing his hand at his forehead. He is still really tired so he's probably going to go right back to bed here. "Everything taken care of?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Mmn,” Alfie hums out with a nod. He’s really tired himself, he only got whatever sleep he managed in his chair in the living area before Tommy showed up.</p><p>“Called Arrow House, let Frances know you won’t be back right off and not to worry. She’s seeing to Charlie personally, ‘long with his caretakers. So.. one less thing to worry about there, eh?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Yeah, it is," he says with a nod. Frances will talk to the Lee's and they'll make sure things are taken care of around the house. He'll call later and give Johnny Dogs a brief overview of the situation so he knows to be on watch but they're always on watch anyway. Tommy has enemies but probably none stupid enough to show up at his house. Russians are a crazy fucking outlier but the rest of them aren't that dumb.</p><p>Tommy slowly turns himself over as he feels the morphine start to kick in and he flips the pillow over so he's not laying his face in whatever is stuck to his hair still. He grunts as he settles onto his stomach and he has a feeling that isn't going to help anymore than laying on his bullet wound but it'll do for now.</p><p>"Should get some sleep. Both of us," he says.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie watches him flip over with a frown but doesn't say anything. Tommy really should eat something before he passes out again but Alfie isn't going to fight him right now. If he wants to sleep, he'll sleep and when he's hungry he'll eat.</p><p>"Yeah, we should," Alfie nods, but he's not going to. He has some people to shake down. It won't be the first time he's gone without sleep for thirty six hours. He's getting a little old for it, but he'll manage. Now that he knows Tommy isn't going to die on him, he's going to lock up the house good and tight and do some things.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Right now, he’s still tired above anything else. He wants to sleep. He’s missed enough meals that it won’t hurt him to do without for a few more hours. The morphine doesn’t help the sleepiness. It just adds to it so he’s asleep again before he can even notice that Alfie isn’t getting in the bed with him. The other man can do what he will while he’s asleep.</p><p>He does wake up only a handful of hours later to move and there’s a crunching sound when he does but it’s not him so he’s not too worried about it. A couple more and he wakes up again, pushing himself to sit up with a grunt just to ease the pressure on his ribs. The crunching sound, it turns out, had been a note from Alfie and he frowns at it. It’s succinct and generally tells him nothing except the fact that Alfie had left for a bit. He figures he’s still not home.</p><p>Tommy is appreciative of the gun sitting on the night stand beside the bread, water and morphine. It’s good to know that it’s there. He takes a bite out of the bread and drinks more of the water, wishing he had at least asked Alfie to get him some cigarettes if he went out. Morphine doesn’t have quite the same satisfaction though he takes another spoonful of it anyway. He borrows the other pillow to use as cushioning and lays down on his back again with a pillow under the gunshot wound. Might as well give that a try, eh?</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie doesn't come back home for a good six hours. It's important that he shows his face, asks the right questions at the right times, and if he has to beat a man's face in with his cane and shoot him in the kneecap to get some answers, well. That's just their line of work.</p><p>But he knows a little more now, about who's telling who certain things about Tommy and their rumored relationship. There's a fine line between dealing with business rumors and making them seem like too personal of retaliation, and Alfie knows how to walk that line. One simply cannot let things like that go, whether they're true or not. No one has any proof because he and Tommy don't give them anything in public.</p><p>When Tommy wakes up again, he'll find more bread and a basin of water with a washcloth on the edge of it. And also Alfie, snoring at Tommy's side with a gun on his own nightstand.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It’s the pain from his ribs that wakes him up and not Alfie’s snoring. Tommy has managed to twist himself up somehow in his sleep in a way that jabs all the wrong places. The snoring is familiar enough and nice to hear because it means Alfie is back. He hasn’t ended up dead because he thought he’d find out on his own what was going on. With a grunt, Tommy sits up again and this time he actually pushes himself up to standing because he needs to piss. He has no idea what time it is but it’s daylight of some kind so it’s light enough in the bathroom to see that at least part of what comes out is bloody. His kidneys are clearly not terribly fond of being kicked.</p><p>However, he’s not overly concerned about it. It’s happened before and all he can do is hope it doesn’t happen again. He sits down on the edge of the bed and takes more morphine, following it with water. He settles down on his least painful side this time and goes back to sleep.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie sleeps without waking from Tommy's shuffling around. They've slept in the same bed as one another long enough now that their usual routines no longer wake each other (unless Alfie's snoring becomes particularly obnoxious). So the noises Tommy makes are ones that Alfie's brain associates with Tommy Shelby and, consequently, safe, even if he's groaning and moaning in pain.</p><p>He wakes up again in late evening and sees Tommy is still asleep. Alfie would assume Tommy had slept the entire time but there's less morphine in the bottle than there was when he initially went to sleep and the water is gone so that means Tommy was awake in some fashion. So, Alfie gets up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with the heels of his palms, then groans and cleans up again. His cane has a bit of blood on it, he notices, and that just makes him grumpy because he really likes that cane and he thought he got it all. Blood is so annoying to get out of all those little crevices.</p><p>When he's fully awake, he fills the tub with boiling hot water. By the time it's filled, it's cooled down some, and then he goes back in the bedroom to check on Tommy's bandages. The bullet wound has bled through and will need changing, and he also gently pries down the sheets to get a closer look at Tommy's forearms. He clucks quietly with the roof of his mouth as he does it just because they look awfully painful.</p><p>~*~</p><p>As with Alfie, he’s used to the other man’s movements so him making noise and getting up doesn’t really register to Tommy. The morphine is helping to keep him under too. God but he needs the sleep. He feels like he could sleep for a year and never sleep enough. It doesn’t help that he keeps waking up. He’s still mumbling nonsense in his sleep alongside some of the moans and groans.</p><p>“Why would I want a purple horse?” he mumbles fairly clearly right before the slide of sheet and the cool air hitting him wakes him up. He’s bleary and confused for a moment, the morphine obviously helping ease his way, instead of letting him jerk awake which would be a terrible idea in his condition.</p><p>“Alfie?” he asks, clearing his throat and groaning again as he rolls onto his back. Everything hurts considerably worse now. It’s all getting stiff which isn’t helping him either. “Everything alright?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie's eyebrows raise curiously at that very clear mumbled question. Well, that was adorable, wasn't it? Why wouldn't he want a purple horse? The world may never know the answer to that question.</p><p>"You've been sleepin' on and off for, what, eighteen hours? Yeah. Gettin' blood flakes all over my sheets, so. Thought it best you clean up a bit. I drew a bath. Hurry up and it might still be warm."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Has he really been sleeping that long? He really doesn't feel like it. He wants to sleep some more instead of cleaning up but Alfie is probably right. He might feel less stiff if he gets in a bath but there's always the possibility that he'll end up stuck in the tub. They can deal with that when it comes down to it.</p><p>"Not moving too fast," he says, sitting up with a grunt and he puts his arm across his ribs as he moves his legs to the floor. He takes a breath and pushes himself up on his feet again. "Could use a cigarette."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Oh yes, he's been sleeping that long. Tommy needs it, too. His skin is changing into all manner of lovely colors as his bruises officially set in. His face is all puffy from getting beat to hell, but at least he's able to move on his own. Peeing laying down is a real pain in the ass.</p><p>"Fast enough," Alfie replies agreeably and offers Tommy his cane if he wants it. If he needs it, he needs it. It's not like Alfie will judge him.</p><p>"Yeah, bet you could," he huffs out and doesn't offer any more than that for now. "Come on, then."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, he does need it. He is thankful he can force himself to get up and around. It helps with recovery too if he can get up and move around. He waves off the offer of the cane. Tommy isn't completely helpless. He can still walk just fine even if he's slow as he shuffles across the room to the bathroom.</p><p>"Fuck," he says with a grunt. "Should have undressed first."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie shrugs off the rejection of his cane without a fuss, setting it against the bed. If Tommy wants to collapse in the middle of the floor when his knee gives out on him, well, Alfie isn't going to go jumping in to catch him and maybe next time he'll use a cane.</p><p>"You'll be stepping up into the water anyway, pull 'em down out there," Alfie says good-naturedly. "Gotta redress that bullet wound anyway, yeah? Come on, gonna be stone cold in there by the time you get to it."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He isn't going to collapse on the floor. He'll be just fine. He had stayed upright with half his skull crushed in. He thinks he can handle this. Otherwise, Alfie can laugh at him and say 'I told you so', he gives him full permission to do that.</p><p>"Would have been easier on the bed," he mutters but he'll deal with it. He isn't sitting back down on it now unless it means going to sleep. Alfie is the one that had drawn the bath before he had even woke him up so whose fault is that really?</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Gonna be fuckin' awful no matter where you take your pants off, Thomas," Alfie huffs back and that has a little bit of irritation bleeding through it now. He's not fucking perfect but he's trying, isn't he? He's fucking trying. He drew the bath beforehand so Tommy wouldn't have to be awake and in pain longer than necessary. He's fucking thoughtful like that.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Those pretty blue eyes snap his way. He can hear the irritation because he knows Alfie and his temperament isn’t much better being tired and in pain. He bites back the retort because Alfie doesn’t deserve it. His complaints hadn’t been directed in any way toward his boyfriend. He’s complaining because he can and because being laid up like this annoys him. He’s angry someone had targeted them and he can’t do anything about it in the shape he’s in. Plus, he hasn’t had a cigarette in the better portion of a day and that shouldn’t make him moody but it does.</p><p>Tommy settles for not responding at all because it seems like the safest thing to do and he’s concentrating on walking anyway.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It is the safest thing to do. It gives Alfie time to clear his head of the remaining irritation from the comment because even if it hadn’t been Tommy’s intention, miscommunication is going to happen at some point, especially with one of them laid up and the other staying up at odd hours to protect and care for the one laid up.</p><p>“Go on. I’ve gotta piss,” Alfie says. If Tommy wants help, he can wait and ask for it if he needs it. He’s not going to coddle the man like he’s his mother, because it’s not something he would want Tommy to do to him if he were the one laid up.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He doesn’t want to start an argument when he’s got morphine in him and his head is still cloudy. It won’t do either of them any good. Tommy knows his temper gets shorter without a chance to smoke so that doesn’t help either. Still, he isn’t complaining about the cigarettes. Mentioning he wants one is not complaining. It’s just a general statement of fact.</p><p>They’re both tired and on edge from this sudden change in circumstances. It’s only natural they might be irritated quicker than usual.</p><p>Tommy makes his way to the tub and he pushes down his pants when he gets there, grunting as he sits down to finish the job. He uses his feet to push the material down over the other foot so that he ends up naked. He’ll deal with dressing himself later. Tommy’s fingers follow the line of the bandage to the end where he peels it apart so he can unwrap it. Doing all of this with one arm is a pain but he doesn’t ask for help either. He’s perfectly capable.</p><p>Once that’s done he pushes himself to stand again, then steps into the tub. The water is warm enough and he gingerly settles himself down in the water with a quiet groan. It requires putting pressure on his bad arm so he doesn’t splash water everywhere. Still, he manages to get settled before Alfie is done so he considers that a triumph.</p><p>What sucks is water hitting all of those scrapes and cuts, particularly the terrible wound on his back. It’s almost better the water isn’t steaming hot. He grunts as he lays back and just takes a moment to breathe.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie is gone for a bit, shuffling around the house. He does indeed relieve himself, but then he moves off into the main living area and front foyer, out of Tommy's sight for a short while. If Tommy is listening, he can hear Alfie muttering to himself, mostly in Yiddish but the occasional word or phrase comes out in English, nothing substantial. It's how he gets out his frustrations when he does have them, he talks them out while he does whatever else.</p><p>But when he comes back in he's quiet again and his shoulders are more relaxed. He's also carrying something Tommy might just like.</p><p>"Brought home these, while I was out," Alfie says, like they're nothing at all. It's a pack of cigarettes, Tommy's personal favorites (his cigarettes have a very distinctive smell), and a new shiny cigarette case holding them with the lighter inside.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy can hear the muttering but ignores it. He knows it isn’t really directed at him and that he’s muttering at nothing instead of having an argument with Tommy so that’s just fine by him. They both know how to back off and take a few deep breaths when dealing with the other one. They’re both strong willed men and stubborn besides so they can definitely butt heads. If they didn’t know how to take a step back and manage themselves, it’d be Ogden all over again.</p><p>He has his eyes closed when Alfie comes in with his head back against the edge of the tub. He’s used a cloth to wash quite a bit of himself but it’s clear his hair hasn’t gotten any attention. He’d figured out very quickly that trying to raise his arm above his head is folly and trying to wash his hair with one hand is going to be a pain so he’d put it off in favor of just basking for a moment.</p><p>Alfie’s offering is genuinely surprising given the man’s feelings about his vices. He’d done it without asking too and they’re his favorites, which actually makes his chest tighten a bit. He hadn’t realized that the man paid that much attention to his cigarettes. He rather thought he just ignored them and tried to pretend like they didn’t exist. It’s more than nothing since he can’t get out and about himself and especially since he hates Tommy smoking.</p><p>“Thank you, Alfie. I’ll keep it to a minimum, eh?” he offers and he looks genuinely grateful. He doesn’t think going out to smoke on the balcony is a particularly good idea at the moment.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie Solomons pays attention too. He sees the details where others miss them. It's why he knows so much about everything all the time, and in some cases that same dedication to detail is what's kept him alive. So yeah, he might hate the cigarettes but it's not like Tommy hasn't smoked in his presence enough for him to know what the damn things smell like. Thankfully he didn't have to leave his territory to get them.</p><p>"Mm," is all Alfie offers in response to that, chewing on his bottom lip. They're both terrible at accepting thanks. Tommy can smoke as much or as little as he feels he needs, though Alfie does flick the lighter on with his thumb and guard the flame so Tommy can light one while he soaks.</p><p>"Got soap here, too. Get the blood out of your hair, eh? Lean your head back."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He dries his good hand to take a cigarette and slides it between his lips so he can lean up far enough to meet Alfie to light it. One more thing he appreciates about the man. He might complain about Tommy’s vices but he’s accepting enough to do this for him. Once it’s lit, he takes a deep inhale and exhales it away from his boyfriend. Fuck if that isn’t just what he needed right now.</p><p>“I was getting to it,” he says, doing as Alfie asks and leaning his head back.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Yeah, 'course you were. Tommy Shelby, OBE," Alfie replies with a fondness in his tone as he grabs for the soap bottle. It's some weird Gypsy concoction Tommy brought over to his place about a month ago for those rare times he actually bathes at Alfie's place and not in his own home. Shaved soap boiled and all manner of strange ground up wilderness herbs thrown into it, made specifically for Tommy's hair and not the rest of him. Alfie can't deny how nice it is for the other man's hair, it's soft as hell.</p><p>So, he uncorks the bottle and lets the thick stuff slide out onto his hand. He lathers it up after replacing the bottle nearby, then gently scrubs it into Tommy's hair. The smell that wafts through the room is undeniably Tommy.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Admittedly, he always likes having Alfie’s hands on him and it doesn’t matter where. He does have a particular fondness for them in his hair so this is really a great excuse for it. He could do it himself but it’s far easier if Alfie does it. He’ll just have to return the pampering at some point in the future. The man deserves it after all of this. Another massage is definitely in order, maybe even with a bit of a fun ending, something Tommy can’t really provide until he’s recovered.</p><p>He hums appreciatively at Alfie’s hands in his hair and takes another drag from his cigarette. He could definitely get used to this without being beaten half to death first.</p><p>“Stitches look good,” he says.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Not bad, eh?" Alfie replies, careful not to use his nails and scratch any scrapes or cuts Tommy may have hiding in his hair. There's a couple patches missing in the shorter section of Tommy's hair from either getting kicked or scraped up or all of the above, but he can't help the soap getting in them when he has to wash all the blood away.</p><p>"Lookin' like Titanic, Thomas," he continues after a moment, his voice dropping down low. "Young upstarts tryin' to make a name for themselves within it, not following the rules of the game."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He knows he can’t help the stinging or burning from some of the cuts on his head and though he winces more than once, he doesn’t complain. These things come with the territory. His hair will grow back. It always does. He’ll just look ridiculous in the meantime. Oh well. The soap will at least keep the blood out.</p><p>“You’ve been busy,” he says, inhaling from his cigarette while he considers what he knows about Titanic. They’re on his radar but they’re small time. He really is surprised they would go after him like this. “How’d they find out about us?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Yeah, well. Better than watching your boring ass sleep the day away," Alfie huffs out, but yes, he's been busy. He likes to know things. He quite honestly really, really hates when he <em>doesn't</em> know things, so he went out, shot some sorry fuck in the kneecap and beat his face in so he can know things.</p><p>"They didn't," Alfie replies, Tommy's hair now mostly pink and red suds. Gross. "All just rumor mill. This Italian seeing us here, that Brummie seeing us there, you know. Got it in their tiny little brains in Titanic that they'd take out the King and watch the rest fall apart, take the spoils for themselves and get in tight with Sabini. There was one, though, saw your car parked outside, fuckin' idiot comin' in here, in Camden Town, at night. Bloody brave of him, but. Well. He's got one less kneecap now, ain't he."</p><p>~*~</p><p>In his defense, he had nearly been murdered, he thinks he has the leeway to sleep the day away in this particular instance. However, he knows that Alfie hadn't meant it as an insult. It's pretty much just a fact phrased in Alfie speak. It is boring to watch someone sleep all day once you know they aren't going to die on you.</p><p>"So I can rain hell down on them for it," Tommy says, already planning vengeance in his mind and it isn't the bloody sort of retaliation it might have been a few years ago. He's powerful enough now to make life hell for them in other ways.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"If that is the King's decree," Alfie hums, then nudges Tommy forward gently to give him the hint that it's time to rinse. Tommy doesn't need him to scrub the rest off his body, it's just his hair that's annoying to reach.</p><p>"Get the rest cleaned up and I'll take a closer look at that bullet hole, yeah?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Most of the rest of his body has already been scrubbed while Alfie had been out muttering in the rest of the house. Tommy hadn't wanted to waste time while the water had been warm. He might not be moving very quickly but he can still get things done.</p><p>Tommy is pointedly ignoring Alfie's smart remarks about his status. He's successful. That's exactly what his goal had been from the beginning. He's moved up in the world. It hasn't changed how he feels about Alfie at least, eh? Neither has getting the living daylights beaten out of him. Also probably lucky for Alfie.</p><p>As far as his hair, he takes a deep breath just to brace himself and then leans over to dunk his head under the water, using his good hand to rub out the soap. This is killing his ribs but it's the fastest way to get it rinsed out and he's not going to fuck around with it. He comes back up when he thinks it's all out and raises his hand to slide through it again. It's lucky he keeps most of it buzzed so short. Makes it easy to take care of when he does get hurt.</p><p>Now that he's clean, he grunts and pushes himself upward in the tub, trying to avoid using his left arm as much as possible. He reaches for the towel once he's out and dripping on the floor so he can dry himself off, which is definitely a slower process than it should be.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yeah, he's moved up in the world, hasn't he? It only took Tommy almost losing his entire family to figure out that those in the higher classes will never accept him or anyone else of their class no matter how kindly he speaks or how much money he has saved away. The elite don't give two shits about the working class except to fight their wars for them when they need them fought.</p><p>Alfie watches Tommy rinse off, or more appropriately watches all the dirt and blood clumps coming off him with a frown. Once he's up, Alfie stays nearby to make sure he can get out of the tub without cracking his head open. Once he manages that and starts to dry off, Alfie moves back into the main living area. He comes back a few minutes later with a bowl of food. More stew and bread.</p><p>"You sit and eat while I redress that, yeah? Doesn't look to be infected."</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, it doesn't matter. Well, they can try to ignore him and talk down on him all they want, it won't change the fact that he's quickly building quite the business. He's also amassing a fair amount of wealth but it's not only him, is it? The rest of his family is getting their share too. What do they do with it? Move to the country and raise fucking chickens.</p><p>He picks up the pants he had taken off earlier and shakes them out. All he's done with them is sleep anyway so they're clean enough. Tommy sits down on the edge of the tub while the man is gone to pull them back on with a groan. Ow. It really shouldn't hurt this much just to breathe but that's what happens when your ribs are messed up.</p><p>"Let me move somewhere more comfortable," he says, shifting to stand back up to do just that.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie hums and deposits the food onto the dining table so he can go retrieve the rest of the first aid stuff he has. It's not as sterile as a doctor's visit would be at the hospital but it'll get the job done just fine. So long as Tommy isn't screaming in pain from his wounds just having them, he's likely going to be alright.</p><p>He comes back with gauze and wraps and tape.</p><p>"Fuckin' hell, they colored you up good, didn't they," Alfie grunts out, seeing Tommy in the different light of his living area instead of just in his room. "Lucky for me they didn't go for your balls, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy limps his way to the table and settles with a grunt in a chair at the table. He is hungry at least so there won’t be any complaints from him that Alfie is making him eat. So far, he doesn’t feel feverish and he hopes that keeps up. Keeping his wounds clean will help but they’re numerous enough that infection is a concern, particularly with the bullet wound. Otherwise, he’s hurting but he’s not in agony. He’ll mend just fine.</p><p>“Lucky for us both,” he replies in agreement, blowing on the stew to cool it off before he puts a spoonful in his mouth.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Yeah, it is, it is," Alfie agrees. Not much will make a man shudder in this life, but getting your balls cut off is one of those things that you really wouldn't wish upon anyone except the most evil of enemies. Most would say no one deserves such a thing, but they both know that quite simply isn't true, is it?</p><p>"Still bleedin' a bit back here," he frowns, dabbing at the wound to soak up the puss and wet blood that manages to ooze out of it, but it's not super red or inflamed, which is good. "Gonna be riddled with these by the end of your adventurer's life, ain't ya."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Their aim had been to kill him. One way or another and he had thwarted them by hearing the gun before it had gone off. From that point onward they had just improvised. More than likely they feared what retribution might have come from his family and had wanted to make it quick even if they had ended up beating the hell out of him. It hadn’t been on the same level as butchering him and thus, they may have hoped the retaliation wouldn’t be as brutal.</p><p>If he knows his brothers and his friends, their hopes are misplaced. They’d have ended up maimed and mutilated for his death no matter what they had done to him. Still, he isn’t complaining that they hadn’t kidnapped and tortured him instead of just trying to kill him. He’ll take what he had gotten over anything else.</p><p>He winces at the pressure on the gunshot wound and grunts as he spoons more stew into his mouth.</p><p>“That’s enough,” he says with a shake of his head after he swallows. “Thought I was already done with them.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Fuckin' me ain't helping your cause any," Alfie comments while he starts wrapping the gauze around Tommy's shoulder and under his arm, working with the movement while the other man eats.</p><p>Not that he's complaining, he's not about to stop fucking Tommy Shelby over something like this, but he also wasn't the one shot, so it's not really his call.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy cooperates with the wrapping as much as he can because it needs done and now that he’s gotten a few spoonfuls of stew in him he’s not nearly as hungry as he had been. The wound is more important than his stomach at the moment.</p><p>He scoffs at Alfie’s comment, “If it wasn’t you, it’d be something else.”</p><p>He takes another bite of his stew. He has no interest in breaking up with Alfie over being shot when he knows how fickle his enemies can be. They’d just latch on to another excuse. This one hadn’t even been anything more substantial than rumors.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie hums, sounding noncommittal but really he's glad Tommy passed the test with flying colors. He knows Tommy is committed to him and he'd be pretty damn disappointed in Tommy's character if he did just decide to up and leave from being spooked and shot. But Tommy's not going anywhere. If he was, he wouldn't have come to Alfie in the first place, bleeding all over his things.</p><p>"There we go, all tidied up, eh?" Alfie says once he's finished, pleased with his handiwork. "Almost like I'm a fucking doctor. Heh. How's the stew."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Almost like you’re a fucking chef,” he says with the bare hint of a smile as he tears off a piece of bread to dip in his soup and eat. He’s never seen Alfie do it but with the rules he has to follow surrounding the things that he eats it might just be easier to avoid it. Tommy has no such qualms and is more than happy to eat it this way. His boyfriend is actually a good cook so he has no complaints about any of it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Damn fucking straight, mate," Alfie huffs back with a restrained smile of his own, running his hand through Tommy's wet hair and watching it stick up in odd places. He's so fucking beautiful, even banged up as he is. Hell, it might be even more sexy that he's all fucked up, and that is fucked up thinking isn't it? Probably. They're all a little fucked in the head, though.</p><p>~*~</p><p>They are all a little fucked in the head but so long as Alfie doesn't start trying to beat him to turn him colors he's perfectly welcome to think that way. Tommy does draw the line there but he's not particularly worried about it either.</p><p>Tommy's smile is amused as he continues eating his stew. Food is surprisingly helping him to feel a little better. It can't do anything about all the pain he's in but he doesn't feel quite as much like death now that he has real, warm food in him. "Have you eaten?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie has no plans of being the wife beater type. He's a little unglued sometimes, but he trusts who he trusts and unless Tommy does something that truly deserves a little slapping up (the drinking himself into oblivion stint was a good test of that patience on Alfie's part), he won't be getting that from Alfie Solomons.</p><p>"No," Alfie answers, still carding his fingers through his wounded boyfriend's hair, massaging his scalp and humming, "But I will, Tommy, I will." To help Tommy understand just what he means, he bends over enough to press a wet, suckling kiss to Tommy's neck and throat.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Good because Tommy won’t stand for it anyway and he really doesn’t fancy getting into a fist fight with his boyfriend. He doesn’t think that would go well for either of them. They’re too temperamental to just take it sitting down. It’d probably be a fairly quick end to their relationship. Tackling him in Ogden had been before their relationship had been official but in his defense, Alfie had betrayed him.</p><p>It’s very obvious what the man has in mind but Tommy isn’t sure that he’s in any sort of shape for their usual kind of fun. It’s a real disappointment. He’d love nothing more than to be fucked into the mattress right now. He’d been looking forward to it.</p><p>“Not sure I’m the best dessert,” he admits, though he tips his head to let Alfie suck on his neck.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“<em>You’re beautiful shot up and beat to hell for me, dear, I’d fuck you just like this,</em>” Alfie whispers in his ear in Yiddish, knowing Tommy won’t understand much of any of it. He grips Tommy’s hair a little tighter for just the briefest of moments before he lets go again, back to the soft massaging.</p><p>“Taste just fine to me, Thomas,” he murmurs in English, licking away the errant drops falling to his neck from Tommy’s hair. “Finish your meal, eh, and I’ll give you <em>your</em> dessert in bed, mm?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, he doesn’t really understand much of it, though he’s becoming increasingly tempted to learn some Yiddish just to understand the other man and his muttering. The problem is finding someone to teach him that won’t ask questions and unfortunately his best bet is probably his boyfriend. He hears a word that he recognizes just from their fun so he assumes the man is telling him something sexy except it’s lost on him.</p><p>“What was the rest of it?” he asks, expression amused at the suggestion and he is more than happy to let Alfie give him what he can though he’s not sure what that’s going to be just yet. He leans over to finish the food even though Alfie seems determined to get him to end his meal early.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"The lament of a Jewish cock is all," Alfie croons, letting Tommy eat his food while he nips and kisses along his entire neck. His hands wander down Tommy's head, mindful of his scratches and bruises. He knows Tommy's in no shape to bounce around on his dick no matter how beautiful and sexy he is with all that color on him, but that doesn't mean he has to completely keep his hands to himself now does it?</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Didn’t sound like it,” he says back but he doesn’t push either. It’d be nice if Alfie shared but it’s his prerogative just like Tommy doesn’t have to share what he mutters in Romany. All’s fair, right? Once the other man starts sharing, he will too.</p><p>No, he doesn’t have to keep his hands to himself and Tommy really doesn’t want him to. He’s making it hard to finish his bread and stew but he’s eaten enough he’s not really complaining at this point. Either way, he’s almost finished.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie only chuckles softly in Tommy's ear while he catches the top of Tommy's lobe between his teeth, then murmurs out more in Yiddish, "<em>A part of you wishes I'd do it, even with all your broken pieces. Or maybe because of them, eh?</em>"</p><p>He hums again, then kisses Tommy's temple and releases him. He's hard in his pants, but stands up straight and doesn't even try to hide it. He grabs the spoon right out of Tommy's hand, drops it back into the bowl, then shoves it aside. If it spills whatever's left in it, he'll clean it later.</p><p>"You done, then, dear?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Sweet nothings--or dirty talk depending--tend to be a little more effective when the person hearing them can actually understand them. He understands that Alfie is saying something that is probably sexy but he really wants to know what he's saying, it's impossible not to be curious.</p><p>"Looks that way," he replies, raising his eyebrow, but not fighting the man when he takes his spoon either and yes, he does notice that the other man is hard in his pants. He could be difficult and tell Alfie that he's going to sit here until he tells him but quite honestly, he wants to lay down.</p><p>He just needs to get there first and he's more than happy to push back from the table so he can stand. There's some interest in the front of his pajamas for sure. There always is where Alfie is involved.</p><p>"<em>Lead the way, sweetheart,</em>" he offers in Romany.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie respectfully gets out of Tommy's way and gives him the space he needs to move around. Still, once he's up he smacks Tommy's ass. Not as hard as he could, not by a mile, but not gentle either. He knows, intimately, where all of Tommy's bruises are. He's seen them all and he knows the least amount of them happen to be on his ass.</p><p>And he doesn't stop after that, he just makes his way to the bedroom, expecting Tommy to follow.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie earns himself a shake of the head from Tommy at the smack to his ass. It's not really surprising at this point but all of him is just a little tender and he knows that his boyfriend is obviously taking advantage of that in that particular instance.</p><p>Still, he dutifully follows Alfie toward the bedroom even if it's much slower going than normal. He doesn't need a cane but for as fast as he's walking he might as well have one.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Oh, he's taking advantage of it alright. There are a few things he's not above, and one of those is apparently sexing up his wounded boyfriend whether he's in a bit of pain or not, and smacking his ass when he knows Tommy can't appropriately retaliate. Considering Tommy is, indeed, following him to the bedroom it's obvious that he's not against it.</p><p>Once Alfie is there, he chucks Tommy's grimy pillow onto the floor to deal with later, then fluffs the sheets and remaining pillow.</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, he's not against it. He's not about to pass up an opportunity for sex with his boyfriend. What he can actually manage he doesn't know but he's sturdy enough and if it hurts sometimes, oh well. It's not like he hasn't had some pain with sex before where Alfie is involved. He has no idea what's in the man's head tonight but he knows that they both want the other to feel good so he's not terribly worried about it.</p><p>Tommy glances at the discarded pillow before sitting down on the edge of the bed just to catch his breath. Taking deep breaths hurts but it's also necessary. It feels better to be cleaned up but that can't really get rid of any of the pain he's having. Morphine could but that's probably detrimental to sex so he's passing on that for the moment.</p><p>"<em>Where do you want me?</em>" he asks, again in Romany, because he can.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie, for the moment, ignores Tommy in favor of getting things situated. He decides that he can actually use that pillow for his knees instead of just letting it stay over there being useless, so he grabs that and sets it closer to the edge of the bed. That should be about all the clues Tommy will need to figure out where this is going, which is fine. Alfie's not really hiding anything even if Tommy is being a shit and speaking in Romany just to get back at him for spilling his own dirty secret desires in Yiddish.</p><p>"You need anything before we begin? Eh?" Alfie asks, ignoring whatever just came out of Tommy's mouth that was clearly a question.</p><p>~*~</p><p>The point is he isn't really spilling his secret desires if his partner can't understand the language they're in and that's no fun for Tommy would much rather just hear them in English. Alfie ignores his use of Romany but he thinks he's gotten his point across.</p><p>Tommy watches Alfie situate himself and yes, that very much tells him what the man plans on doing.</p><p>"<em>A good hard fuck</em>," he mutters in Romany even as he shakes his head no, talking more to himself than Alfie, but as much pain as his ribs are causing him he doesn't think he could manage at the moment which is why he doesn't propose it in a language the man actually speaks.</p><p>He shifts with a grunt onto the bed and lets his feet dangle over Alfie's newly placed pillow. He presses his hands against his ribs with an irritated expression. It's annoying how much they hurt.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Just like Tommy did, Alfie can gather a little bit from that thanks to a single word that seems to translate fairly easily from language to language. As much as Alfie would love to fuck the man right into the bed he knows that pain would be a little too intense, even for someone like Tommy Shelby. If his ribs were more healed and able to be jostled it wouldn't be such a problem, but... well, there's only so much pain a man can handle and keep his boner intact.</p><p>"Lay back if you need, Thomas. Let me do this for you, alright? Give those ribs of yours a rest."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, it is fairly easy to translate. They both say it often enough that it's no surprise that they've both picked up on it. Maybe it isn't the best way to learn a language but why not start with the curses?</p><p>He reaches up to pull Alfie down into a kiss first, appreciative that the man is adaptable and willing to give him this. He owes him plenty for the rest of this but he has things on his mind and plans already in motion that he think will make his boyfriend happy. It's just a matter of sorting out some of the details now. He's even more inclined to do them after getting beat to a pulp too just to show Alfie he isn't going anywhere because of this.</p><p>Tommy breaks the kiss fairly quickly and he does lay back against the bed after that, just because it does hurt less than being upright.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie hums against the kiss, feeling all of Tommy's thanks and appreciation bleed through from his lips into Alfie. Yeah, he likes that, he does. Once Tommy breaks it, Alfie licks his lips and nods, then gets right to it with peeling off Tommy's pants. They're already loose, at least, and it takes little work in actually getting them off.</p><p>Once they're off, Alfie clucks the roof of his mouth with his tongue, taking in all the bruises. They're numerous and deep.</p><p>"You piss blood?" He asks, and he knows that's not sexy talk but, well, it's important to ask that.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He lifts his hips with a quiet grunt to help him get his pants off easier and he is glad that they're loose enough that the man doesn't have to drag them over his skin too much. It helps that his legs, while they have bruises of their own, are the least damaged area on him. His back is likely the worst, given that he had curled in on himself to try to protect himself, but obviously that hadn't gone as well as he had wanted.</p><p>Tommy raises an eyebrow as he uses the other pillow to prop his head up. That is very much not sexy conversation.</p><p>"Yeah," he answers truthfully.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mm," Alfie replies, nodding and chewing on his bottom lip. Then he drops down to his knees, with effort, and pushes his nose into Tommy's thigh alongside a kiss.</p><p>"Gonna taste that a bit then, won't I," he hums and it's not going to stop him from swallowing Tommy down, but it's something he's definitely going to make sure Tommy keeps an eye on.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He'll keep an eye on it because well, it's easy to do, eh? It's not like the bullet wound in his shoulder that he can't see. He can very clearly see if he's peeing the wrong color. It'll take time for everything to heal up. He should probably drink more water just to help his kidneys out in the meantime but he's not worried about it at this precise moment.</p><p>"Mm," he acknowledges with a grunt because it's true. He probably will taste it. Hopefully, not too much.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It is easy to do, but it's also relatively easy to hide from someone as well. Hopefully it will go away on its own and if it doesn't, Tommy does something about it without it going too far.</p><p>But now's not the time to argue about it or even discuss it. Now is the time for Alfie to shut up and make Tommy feel good instead of being caught up in his little world of hurt right now. So that's what he's going to do. He nudges Tommy's thighs a little further apart just so he can get better access to everything and starts his trail of wet, gentle kisses leading up to Tommy's groin.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yeah, yeah, he'll do something about it mother hen. Of course, there's probably not much a doctor can do about it but they'll hopefully not have to even cross that bridge to begin with so he's not going to worry about it now.</p><p>Tommy spreads his legs further and lets out a quiet sigh of appreciation at the feel of Alfie's lips on him. He'll never get tired of the feel of them. It's an impossibility. Just those little kisses sends tingles of excitement through him and not just because he knows what's coming next.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie's not going to tease him much this time. Tommy took a bullet for him, whether the rumors have validity or not, and so Alfie owes him this in his eyes. The caretaking and yanking of the bullet are things that should just be done with those considered family, but this... well, obviously this is a Tommy Shelby only gig, and one he's accepted since the first one as something he'll give to the man every so often.</p><p>"<em>Love the smell of you down here, Tommy, I do,</em>" Alfie hums in Yiddish, because he can still be a shit even when he's giving Tommy a special occasion blowjob. He presses one more kiss to the juncture of hip and thigh, then takes Tommy all the way to the root in one easy motion considering he's still mostly soft. Tommy's flesh settles on his tongue and Alfie cradles it, sucking on it and urging him to fill his mouth as Tommy grows hard.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy appreciates that sentiment. He's not sure how much he could stand teasing right now. The less squirming he does the better. He'll probably enjoy himself more if he's not in a bunch of pain from his ribs.</p><p>He huffs and admonishes him in Romany, "<em>All I understood of that was my name, Alfie</em>."</p><p>It's partially punctuated by a groan as the man swallows him down so there's really not heat or real annoyance behind it. Alfie gets what he wants after only a few moments--Tommy's cock swelling and filling with blood in his mouth. It's a relief, really, that he can get an erection as beat up as he is right now.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie chuckles around Tommy's cock and it's alright that they can't really understand one another. They don't really need to, do they?</p><p>He gets to work without another word, in English or otherwise, letting Tommy thicken on his tongue and he doesn't move until he can feel Tommy's cockhead hit the back of his throat. Then he peels off him in one slow, smooth stroke and would you look at that, it's like a magic trick, innit? Well, he's going to make Tommy's dick disappear again... and then again, and again, bobbing his head up and down and setting an almost punishing pace right from the get go.</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, they really don't need to understand one another. Tommy is a bit exasperated he insists on the Yiddish but he'll just keep throwing the Romany at him until he's tired of it. Somehow, he doubts Alfie will ever actually be tired of it so that could be awhile.</p><p>It's quite the wonderful trick and it's one that makes Tommy groan as the man pulls back to admire his handiwork. He's barely had time to breathe before Alfie's head starts bobbing insistently up and down, making him want to gasp, and he does but that drags a pained groan from him too. Ow. Of course, trying to move his hips doesn’t help either. He really is, truly, at Alfie's mercy here.</p><p>He gives no indication that he wants the man to stop, in fact, the moan that follows that one is one of pleasure. It'll take him a moment to get used to it all and figure out what he can and can't do but he's just fine. More than fine, really, with his cock down the other man's throat.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie clucks with his tongue at Tommy for breathing in too deep, hitting it against the underside of Tommy's cock instead of the roof of his mouth. He pats Tommy's thighs to remind him to keep still, not that the pain isn't a good reminder on its own. He knows it's difficult considering Tommy's injuries when Alfie has his boyfriend's cock in his mouth like this, but it will be worth it.</p><p>He pulls off again and lets the chillier air hit the slicked up pound of flesh while he pays some attention to Tommy's balls. He licks up the underside of them first, cradling them one at a time with his tongue before taking them into his mouth entirely, sucking oh so gently while his hand comes up and keeps Tommy's arousal busy.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie knows how hard it is to keep Tommy from moving when there's a nice, warm mouth on his cock. Tommy can't help himself. The clucking just makes him grunt with pleasure from the uniqueness of the feeling. He knows it will be worth it but he's still a little irritated about it. He had really enjoyed feeling Alfie squirm and knows the man probably feels the same way, but with all these injuries he's just not going to be able to give him that satisfaction.</p><p>Tommy groans when his boyfriend shifts his attention to his balls instead and drops his head back to close his eyes, fighting the urge to rock into his hand.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie hums on and off the entire time he's sucking on Tommy's balls, using his thumb to lift them or shift them however he needs. His beard surely scratches or tickles in some places, it's inevitable considering how full it is, but he does try his best to keep it mostly to his lips.</p><p>"Mmmmn," he hums again and it turns into a moan as he shifts himself a bit so he can lift Tommy's legs up to replace them on his shoulders. After that he relinquishes Tommy's balls and gets back to his cock, dragging his tongue up the shaft to flick against the underside of the crown.</p><p>"You want me to swallow you down again, eh Thomas?" He asks, pressing honest <em>kisses</em> against the tip.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy lets out quiet moans and grunts of pleasure as the man lavishes attention on his balls. His beard does tickle and scratch but at this point he barely even notices it. He's so used to the sensations on his skin it just adds to it all, just a little surprise so it throws off his expectations and in a good way.</p><p>He shifts to help Alfie situate himself and having his legs on the man's shoulders actually takes some of the pressure off the rest of him which is nice.</p><p>"Yes," he agrees immediately, blue eyes watching the man's every move and most definitely he wants to have that wonderful mouth around him again. "I do."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Anything else you want, Tommy? Now's the time to speak up, yeah?" Alfie asks, and while he waits for Tommy's answer he turns his head to wrap his lips around the thickest part of Tommy's cock sideways, humming some more while he does it and not breaking eye contact.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy shakes his head even as he lets out a contented sigh of pleasure. He doesn't need--or want--anything fancy tonight. He isn't sure he can handle anything fancy. He'd love to just be fucked into the bed but they both know that's not going to happen.</p><p>"<em>Just suck my cock, Alfie</em>," he breathes out--in Romany, of course.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie chuckles, the sound reverberating right through Tommy's cock because he can definitely get the gist of what Tommy just said based on his exasperated tone and the way he said it.</p><p>"Alright, then," Alfie says, grinning behind his beard and he does what he says he would and swallows Tommy down without another word of it. It's a quick glide but he stops Tommy's cockhead from sliding down his throat by jamming his tongue back there instead. He growls and sets in to work, bobbing his head and pulling up just to suck hard on Tommy's head, then push right back down again, his tongue flicking between the bundle of nerves beneath the crown as well as the slit.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It doesn't always have to be fancy. He's just fine with quick and easy, particularly when he's multi-colored and sporting a bullet wound in his back. Whatever Alfie does will be good for him. The man knows how to take care of him.</p><p>"Ah fuck," he groans, hips twitching like he might arch into the man's mouth but he manages to keep it from happening and it makes him groan again. There's a bit of irritation to it but he's also a little turned on by being at the man's mercy here.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mmhmmn," Alfie hums again, not pulling off him again and instead just giving him what he wants. He's not here to be a tease right now even if he'd really love to do just that.</p><p>There are a lot of things he'd <em>like</em> to do to Tommy like this. Base, dark desires of pounding the man into the mattress, broken ribs and bullet holes and all. He's fucking gorgeous like this, he truly is, and it's one of those urges that are quiet, festering things that he didn't really realize were there until it was presented to him and he found out he's got a raging boner from them. But he'll contain himself, keep it to himself and just swallow the man down instead.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Giving him what he wants is fantastic and he's one of the reasons he adores Alfie so much. Sometimes, he'll drag it out but more often than not he does exactly what Tommy needs even if he doesn't realize it right away. Right now, they seem to be in agreement. Fast and good. Oh so very good. It's almost not fair that Alfie barely has any practice at this and he's still so wonderful at it. He'll be the death of Tommy someday driving him crazy.</p><p>"Fuck--" he breathes again, plenty of wonderful moans and groans slipping from his lips, he wants to twist and writhe and he'd love to be pounded into the mattress but it's not going to happen tonight. Tonight, it's all about Alfie's mouth and it takes a pitifully short amount of time before his thighs are trembling on the man's shoulders. "Alfie--"</p><p>~*~</p><p>When he hears that breathy tone and feels Tommy's thighs tremble like that, Alfie knows through sheer experience that Tommy is close. And that's good, it is, that Alfie knows enough down here with his mouth to make it so Tommy can come in no time flat despite all his injuries. It makes him feel good, even if half of his groans are because his own cock is so fucking hard in his pants right now he feels like if he had less control he'd fuck Tommy's fucking face and splatter his come all over it the moment he's done here.</p><p>But he won't do that. Probably.</p><p>Instead he just closes his eyes and focuses on the in and out of Tommy's cock in his mouth, the tight sucking and the flicking of his tongue in quick bursts to force Tommy into catapulting over the edge.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Alfie--" he breathes again, once, twice, three times and the last one is as much of a warning that the other man is going to get before he arches his back to spill himself. It hurts but he hasn't really moved enough to make it unbearable so his orgasm masks it just fine.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie is already prepared to swallow him down, tasting a flash of a bitter, coppery tang right before the dessert. He holds him in his mouth tight, making sure to not waste a single drop. There, no wasted seed, eh? At least that’s how Alfie is going to interpret it.</p><p>When Tommy is done pulsing and begins to soften, Alfie retreats, clearing his throat. That stuff is thick. Then he pats Tommy’s thigh as he urges his own legs into cooperating with him. He’s getting too old for this, truly. But he manages to get back up, nudging the pillow away. It will need a new case, but tonight he’ll just ball up an extra blanket.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Fuck that’s amazing. Alfie Solomons swallowing him down while he’s kneeling between his thighs. What a sight. Tommy adores him so much for being willing to go to these lengths for him and he actually thinks it even as he settles back against the bed to catch his breath. The man is wonderful and most likely hard as a rock but Tommy doesn’t know if there’s anything he can do about that right now.</p><p>“I’d offer you a hand but I’m not much use,” he says. “Could put on a show.”</p><p>He had done it for Alfie, eh?</p><p>~*~</p><p>He is, he is very much hard as a rock in his pants and it makes him close his eyes and take a deep breath just to keep from grabbing himself like some horny teenager. When he opens them again, he looks over at Tommy, laid out and beautiful. So fucking beautiful.</p><p>"...Yeah, yeah," he allows after a moment, his voice breathy and ragged and he clears his throat again. He nods, and his head is fuzzy with his own blinding need for release, but he does grab the waistband of his pants and work them open, his cock thick and heavy when he drops them down, dripping pre-come.</p><p>"You just lay there, sweetie," Alfie manages to scrape out, shifting to crawl onto the bed and kneel beside the other man.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy gives him an encouraging little smirk. He’s fairly pleased that Alfie had agreed without anything in the way of hesitation. When they’d first started this, he hadn’t even wanted to take his clothes off and now here he is kneeling beside Tommy for the purpose of letting him watch as he jerks himself off. It’s absolutely wonderful.</p><p>“Plan on it,” he says wryly because he’s so sore he really can’t bring himself to move too much even if he should situate himself properly on the bed, right now he’s distracted enough he’s not paying attention to his aching muscles. His eyes rake appreciatively over the other man. Gorgeous, and all for him.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He agreed because he’s horny as hell and wants to be a little rougher with Tommy than he’s willing to be right now, so it’s best if he gets his release in less painful ways for his partner.</p><p>So he settles on the bed, lifted up on his knees and the bed is a bit softer and more forgiving than the pillow and hardwood floor at least, so he’s not hurting too bad there. His knees settle against Tommy’s side without pushing against his ribs but it does put his cock very much over Tommy’s belly and chest as far as come trajectory. He can’t help it, he wants to see his seed spill all over the other man’s bruises and scrapes.</p><p>The moment he wraps his hand around himself, he shutters his eyes closed with a ragged groan. He’s thick and red, and he roughly scrapes over his own sensitive flesh like it’s almost a punishment and God, it feels so fucking good.</p><p>~*~</p><p>They both want him to be rougher than is wise right now. Tommy will probably push it with his injuries just because he wants the man’s cock in him sooner, rather than later. It wouldn’t be so bad if he hadn’t been looking forward to their little rendezvous this weekend. Now it’s going to be a bit before they’ll be able to get to it especially with a family meeting on the horizon.</p><p>Tommy’s pretty blue eyes watch the other man as he kneels beside him and he’s close enough it’s obvious his goal is to make a mess of him. He doesn’t have a problem with that, not really, he’d be a mess either way so why not let Alfie have this? He’d dug a bullet out of his shoulder for Christ’s sake. He can handle a little come on his chest.</p><p>“That’s the way,” he breathes out and he might not be the talker that Alfie is but he can play fair, eh? “Next time I’ll have you buried in me. Nice and tight around you.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie’s grip spasms for a moment just because of Tommy’s voice. God, he’s starting to entertain Alfie with dirty talk of his own and fuck, <em>fuck</em> that’s the fucking spirit.</p><p>“Fuckin’ hell, Thomas. Keep talkin’. Go on, nghhh.”</p><p>He lifts himself higher and roughly jerks at himself, cinching off the circulation in his balls with his free hand just enough to get that almost chilly feeling of lost blood flow before he releases them again with a grunt and another round of expletives. He’s not far off already.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Honestly, Alfie usually is keeping his head so busy that he's all wrapped up in the pleasure so he can't really think enough to talk. That's completely his boyfriend's fault and he doesn't think either of them are too upset about it. Now he has the opportunity to do something he really hasn't done.</p><p>"Imagine it, eh? Silk around my wrists to hold me," Tommy's lips curl into a smile. "Completely at the mercy of your cock, pounding into me."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Fuckin’ Christ, Thomas,” Alfie actually whines, rolling his head back onto his shoulder and his hips are jerking of their own accord now, fantasizing about that exact scenario and it’s so fucking hot that he drops his jaw to pant, grunting moans escaping him and oh fuck-</p><p>He crests and tumbles over the edge so fast he shouts in surprised pleasure, his come shooting out in thick ribbons all over Tommy’s chest and neck.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He's almost surprised by how quickly Alfie comes but he enjoys every moment of it at the same time. He's gorgeous like this. A hand on his own cock and his mouth falling open all because of Tommy. It's a wonderful sight. He really wishes he could capitalize on it more.</p><p>The fluid hitting him is warm and sticky. He's a serious mess of fluid now. Obviously, that had been Alfie's intention. He's fairly neutral about it. He doesn't mind, if that's what his boyfriend thinks is sexy, he can handle it.</p><p>"Like that idea, eh?" he says with a smirk.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“I fuckin’ do,” Alfie agrees with a groan once he gets his breathing back under control. Or somewhat under control, he’s panting still but he’ll calm down soon enough.</p><p>“Fuck,” he says again, sagging back on his haunches with thick come dribbling off his softening cock and down his fingers. His fingers twitch and it makes his own hips jerk from the hypersensitivity, one last shot of seed finding its way to Tommy’s chest. “You’re a sight, ain’t you. Make me wanna paint every inch of you with me. Yeah. Fuck.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Good," he says, that little smirk still on his face. "I've everything we need for it."</p><p>Tommy tips his head back against the bed. He's tired and hurting but it's definitely been worth it. It makes him glad again that he had gone to Alfie even if common sense would dictate that he go somewhere else.</p><p>"I'd be happy to let you," Tommy replies, closing his eyes.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yeah, the hurt isn’t really going to go away any time soon. The blowjob was just to make him forget about the pain for a short while and give him something good to feel instead.</p><p>“Yeah? Even up here on your pretty face, eh?” He asks, knuckling Tommy’s cheek with a gentle prod of his free hand. Without waiting for an answer, he shifts to straighten out his legs and then slides off the bed, still holding himself since his hand is coated in his own spunk. He finds the dirtied pillow case on the floor and grunts as he leans over to wipe his hand off on it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, it's not going away anytime soon. He'll just need to deal with it. The morphine will help until he starts having crazy dreams at least and then he's dumping it out. His life is bad enough without his dreams adding to it.</p><p>He's quiet for a moment as he actually considers the question and when Alfie gets up, he pushes himself up to sitting with a quiet groan of pain.</p><p>"If that's what you wanted," he says finally. "So long as you cleaned it up."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie doesn't bother looking over at him when he hears the groan - he's heard a lot of those the last day and it's not like Tommy is crying out in pain so he's not worried about it.</p><p>"I would. Yeah, I would," Alfie says, straightening back up and finally turning back to Tommy, his gaze going straight to the come that's coagulating and slowly dripping down Tommy's chest. Well, then. It takes him a few seconds to come back to himself, blinking and licking his lips.</p><p>"I'll ah.... here. To clean up," he says jerkily, grabbing an extra towel from the nightstand and handing it over.</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, he's not crying out in pain but he's about to get some more morphine and go back to sleep. This has taken a lot out of him. He won't complain about it but if Alfie had intended on him sleeping, then he'd done a wonderful job making that happen, particularly after feeding him first.</p><p>He can see that Alfie is admiring his handiwork and he won't complain about it. He is glad when he hands him a towel to wipe it up because it's starting to cool off and he has no desire to actually scrub the man's seed off his bruises. Tommy takes it with his good hand and gets to work cleaning himself up.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mm," Alfie hums, watching unabashedly as Tommy cleans off Alfie's come. Yeah... yeah he likes that. It's different somehow when it's Alfie's come on Tommy and not his own. He doesn't know why, it just is. He clears his throat after he catches himself staring again, shaking his head and going back to the lavatory to relieve himself before bed.</p><p>When he comes back he yawns, big and loud. He... is going to sleep very heavily very soon here.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Let Alfie look, he doesn't mind. He's full of bruises and he's hurting so there's not much else he can really do for him except look pretty at the moment. That, Tommy Shelby, finds particularly easy. He doesn't even really have to try.</p><p>He dumps the towel on the floor when he's done and reaches for the morphine, more than happy to slide a spoonful of the painkiller in his mouth. Tommy is tired and he stands up just so he can pull the blankets back to get under them. Getting into bed again isn't terribly graceful and he isn't about to bother getting dressed again. Naked is fine.</p><p>"Welcome to share my pillow," he says, tugging it so he's on the edge of it. "Since I've made a mess of yours."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, naked is definitely fine for Tommy. Alfie, however, puts on a new pair of comfortable underwear in case he needs to get up fast for whatever reason. With Tommy here, he’d rather be prepared for whatever possibility there may be of someone showing up unexpectedly.</p><p>He also checks both of their handguns to make sure they’re loaded but only places them on his own side. Morphine and loaded weapons don’t mix, and Alfie doesn’t feel like getting shot tonight by his drugged up lover.</p><p>“That’s very sweet of you, dear,” Alfie replies as he grabs an extra blanket in case he needs it, then settles into bed beside the other man. He leans over and gently places a kiss first on Tommy’s bruised up forehead and then on his lips. “I’ll take you up on that, won’t I.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy tilts his head to watch Alfie check their guns and he isn't surprised when the man moves his to the other side of the bed. It's impossible to say what kind of dreams he might get on the morphine and he really doesn't want to shoot Alfie either. He'll just have to trust that if something happens, Alfie has it handled.</p><p>His ribs feel better when he sleeps on his side anyway though with both sides hurting he really can't win in that department. Still, he returns the light kiss sleepily and then rolls onto his right side to take the pressure off his left shoulder for a little bit. Good enough.</p><p>"Night, Alfie."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Night, Thomas," Alfie replies back, and although Tommy settles in with his morphine and the relaxation that comes from a good healthy orgasm to pass out almost immediately, Alfie stays up to watch him sleep for a short while. He waits for Tommy's breathing to even out (which is not a long time at all), then his gaze wanders over all the bruises and swollen flesh of Tommy's face. Fuckin' hell, but he's beautiful, ain't he?</p><p>And it's not long at all before Tommy starts mumbling in his sleep. Incoherent things at first, mostly huffed out breaths not unlike a dog when they have a vivid dream of barking at something particularly offensive. But then they start to have words thrown in. Most don't make a whole lot of sense, and he's pretty sure that Tommy is speaking in Romany for most of it, but he does actually catch his own name thrown in there more than once. Hmm.</p><p>Eventually, though, Alfie's eyes grow heavy. He's not running on a ton of sleep and his limbs are already heavy-feeling from his own orgasm, and so he settles properly in bed, bids Tommy another quiet good night, and falls asleep as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy doesn't forget a thing and so he's set up a little party at Arrow House to ensure Alfie gets that dance without worry of consequence.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one starts off with Tommy's perspective!  Enjoy, and if you like what you're reading, drop a comment to let us know what you think.  &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time Ada gets home from Boston again, he's feeling much better and his ribs still hurt if he moves just right but it takes time for that sort of thing to heal properly. He only stays with Alfie a couple of days and keeps his distance for a week or so after that but it's not necessarily on purpose. He'd taken a week off work and he had needed the time to catch up.</p>
<p>He also pushes hard against the edges of the territory the Titanics had been trying to claim as their own and he buries them in red tape, in legislation, in police presence. He makes it known that he will absolutely crush them if they come into his territory or mess with him again. Tommy Shelby's vengeance isn't bloody but it's absolute. The Titantics will feel it for some time to come and if he funnels money in the right places they may not recover at all.</p>
<p>Maybe that will teach them not to mess with the Peaky fucking Blinders.</p>
<p>The family meeting... goes about as well as he had expected. Arthur is furious, which is no surprise and it'll probably be some time before any of them really talk to Tommy again. Still, he had wanted them to know and they do so that's his hands washed of it. He trusts them not to endanger his life but he can deal with the silent treatment. It's good to have Ada around to help keep things to a dull roar instead of things coming to blows.</p>
<p>He makes it clear to Arthur--and everyone--that this is the way it is and he's not looking for permission. Tommy Shelby isn't putting this to a vote. This is his life. They don't get a say in it. Then they all go their separate ways and he doesn't ask, but he hopes it hadn't been too terrible for Alfie to suffer through family drama with him.</p>
<p>Tommy immediately gets started on his next little plan. A surprise for Alfie for all the shitty circumstances he's had to deal with recently and because he hasn't forgotten that jealousy at seeing him dance with someone else. He wants to throw a party where they can dance without anything coming from it. So between Johnny Dogs and Ada, he comes up with enough of a party to be satisfied. He makes sure that no one who would get them into trouble is invited and lets Ada deal with inviting Michael or Lizzie or whoever else in the family might show up.</p>
<p>He's sent Alfie an invitation. A proper one. Real paper and calligraphy, purposefully fancy even though there's no real dress code. You get what you get when the Lees are involved. He just wants it to feel as much like a real event as possible. When Alfie arrives, one of his staff will even offer to park his car for him.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>When Tommy leaves his care to return to Birmingham, Alfie gives Ollie a gift in the form of a hundred pounds for all his trouble off site. It's the least he can do, really, and it keeps him from asking too many questions regarding Tommy and Alfie being under the same roof for so long. He doesn't really want to deal with it right now, so if he throws money at it then all is well, right? Plus it's a lot of money for someone like Ollie, which Alfie knows will keep him happy for a little bit.</p>
<p>Word gets around fairly quickly that the Peaky Blinders - or rather, Tommy Shelby and his company - have pretty much castrated the Titanic financially in very little time. They're on the ropes even more so than they were before, being battered back by the police on Tommy's payroll and pushing into their territory. Well, good. That's what happens when you shoot the king of underground London.</p>
<p>The family meeting is something that was inevitable with Tommy's family, and also predictably awkward as far as Arthur goes and on the brink of a fight more than once.</p>
<p>Tommy had spoken to Alfie before they'd arrived and basically told Alfie to keep his mouth to a minimum just on this particular evening where Arthur is concerned, and he shrugged out his agreement with that at least. Alfie also met Linda and he fully understood the moment he set eyes on her why Ada doesn't get along with her one bit, because he doesn't get along with her one bit either. John looked like he either wanted to throw up or punch Tommy and Alfie in the face at the same time, it was hard for Alfie to tell, but he overall didn't say a whole lot. Michael looked pale after the announcement, but handled it about as well as he handled his first kill. Polly was only half listening, too busy muttering to herself, but she more or less shrugged it off with the air of someone who couldn't give two fucks anymore. Finn was openly aghast, but quiet about it. Lizzie looked like she was about to cry before she excused herself to go smoke, which Alfie thought was interesting if nothing else. Ada left right behind her to obviously console the lovesick ex-prostitute.</p>
<p>All in all, Alfie makes it out of it alive and without blood being spilled, so he's counting it as a win. They all go their separate ways once more, and Alfie remains back with Tommy overnight and they fuck gentle in his master bedroom again, mostly because with Tommy's ribs still being sore that's about all he can handle at the moment and Alfie is feeling sentimental anyway. He has two coughing fits that night, but waves away Tommy's concerns just as he does all the other times. They sleep, and Tommy wakes Alfie with his muttering in his sleep again just because Alfie hears his name being called more than once. He hears that phrase again, whatever it means in Romany, attached to his name. The hell is the other man saying to him in his dreams? For now, he doesn't ask mostly because when they're together and both awake, he forgets it even happened at all.</p>
<p>When he gets an invitation to Warwickshire, a really <em>fancy</em> invitation, Alfie is completely caught off-guard by it. The hell is this? Alfie Solomons isn't one for parties, really, but there it is, an invitation for a fucking gypsy party. He's not a fucking gypsy, but he's with one, so apparently he's going. He's not sure what's in Tommy's head on this, but he'll indulge him at least.</p>
<p>When he arrives, there are people... all over the place. Some cars but more horses and also people on horses, <em>drunk</em> people on horses, and all manner of... things happening all at once. There's folk music happening in the distance where there's a big bonfire, and lots of whooping and yelling. His own car is taken by someone Alfie vaguely remembers as Tommy's personal staff, but other than that, he's not quite sure why he's here or where in the world Tommy Shelby is. Best just to look intimidating and like he's supposed to be here, right? Right.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Gypsy parties are, quite frankly, always a madhouse. It's something that Tommy is more than accustomed to by now and he's relieved that Alfie had actually agreed to come knowing how excitable they can be. They party hard--especially when it's on Tommy Shelby's dollar. They've set up a bunch of things that pass for tables and chairs, which is where he's sitting smoking a cigarette watching everyone else make a fool of themselves.</p>
<p>There's food and drink and he's made sure that it's all kosher just like always for Alfie's sake. The Gypsies don't care because it's food and it's more than edible. He's having a good time watching everyone dance. He doesn't know for sure what time Alfie will be here. They've been trying to vary arrival and travel times a little since the Titanic incident. That just means the party will actually be in full swing by the time his boyfriend gets here and more than a few of the gypsies will be so drunk they'll have no idea who is dancing with who, not that anyone who's here cares about it.</p>
<p>If Alfie heads in the direction of the giant bonfire, he'll find that's the right way to go. Johnny Dogs is telling Tommy a lengthy and ridiculous story that probably only half-happened as he sips his whiskey but it's amusing nonetheless. They generally have instructions to not make a big deal out of things. He wants this to feel natural.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Alfie is vastly uncomfortable with the amount of drunk idiots on horses likely doped up with morphine and all manner of shit, but he doesn't show it in the slightest while he wades through the madness to find a familiar face. He manages to spot Ada first, or Ada spots him more like since he's a beacon of non-gentileness with his hat and tallit and general aura of being the only Jew within at least a twenty mile radius.</p>
<p>"Ah, Mr. Solomons - <em>Alfie</em> -" Ada corrects and her cheeks are rosy with drink, Alfie notices quickly, and her eyes are twinkling from the distant fire and obvious gaiety, "-Tommy said you'd be coming, and here you are."</p>
<p>"Here I am," Alfie parrots, narrowing his eyes at her to try and figure out her level of intoxication. Considering she puts her arm over his shoulder immediately like he's a family member to be used as furniture for inebriated people, it must be a decent amount. "Are all Gypsy gatherings like this? Eh?"</p>
<p>"When the Lees are involved they are," she says and then burps which makes Alfie's eyebrows raise up when she giggles and covers her mouth, "Holy shit, excuse me. Just slipped out. Did you find Tommy?"</p>
<p>Alfie is staring at Ada like she's the most peculiarly endearing thing he's ever seen, then he glances around. All he sees are horses and drunk people. "I haven't, no."</p>
<p>"The closer you get to the fire, the warmer you are. He's around there somewhere, I think."</p>
<p>Alfie wraps his arm around her waist just to hold her steady, "Think you might wanna sit down for a bit, love. Get some water in you, too."</p>
<p>"My God you're just like him, aren't you?" Ada says, and she's louder now but she sounds drunk upset, which isn't real upset it's just bluffing, Alfie knows. She's fucking cute, is what she is. "Just what I need, another bloody big brother telling me how to hold my drink. This is my <em>holiday</em> from work, I'll drink what I want as much as I want."</p>
<p>"Alright, alright," Alfie placates and this time he can't hold back his little smile even if it's hidden behind his beard. "You go on then, eh? Enjoy your holiday."</p>
<p>"I bloody will!" She shouts a little too close to his ear, but she soothes it with a kiss to his forehead which surprises the hell out of him. Alfie shakes his head as she slides her arm off him and wanders off. Well that was something. And with that, he heads toward the fire.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Tommy is listening to Johnny Dogs, he really is and the man keeps throwing his arm over his shoulders so he can point at him while he talks but it's only briefly. It's also only because he's drunk. The man is one of his closest friends and he's well within his rights to lean on Tommy when he's been drinking. The story has become increasingly more ridiculous as it's gone on but that's okay.</p>
<p>He smiles when he sees Alfie coming toward him and the man looks a little perturbed by all the noise but Tommy is confident that he'll get over it.</p>
<p>"Evening, Alfie. There's food," he says, gesturing toward the food in question and his waitstaff is clearly handling keeping it clean and tidy even though the rest of the party is pretty much out of control.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Johnny glances over at Alfie with his mouth half open, then back to Tommy, then back to Alfie when Tommy cuts him off to greet his... boyfriend. Of course he knows what's going on between the two of them, he has <em>ears</em> and he's a fucking Lee by proxy and Lees hear everything when it comes to gypsy rumors. He just... you know, didn't really know if they were <em>true true</em> rumors, or if everyone was just fucking with him. But now they must be true, right? Because Alfie Solomons is right here, standing in front of him looking like the best dressed duck in a crowd of other, less classy looking ducks, only like a more... generally intimidating and irritated duck. When he narrows his eyes and thinks about that he realizes just how drunk he is.</p>
<p>Alfie knows Johnny Dogs. Not intimately enough to know his name, but he'd seen him in the drawing room way back with the Russian business, and before that he'd seen him a good dozen or so times in passing in Camden Town so it's pretty obvious that he must be someone fairly important to Thomas. He's finding that Tommy has a lot of important people to him, doesn't he?</p>
<p>"It is evening, yes," Alfie notes, glancing over at the tables worth of food. It's... a lot of fucking food. Gypsies certainly know how to cater just as well as Jews do when it comes to dinner, only there's a lot less bread involved. He doesn't immediately walk over to it, instead straightening his back some and ignoring the man who still has his arm around Tommy's shoulders. That's clearly a gypsy thing.</p>
<p>"What you bring me all the way out here for, Thomas? To watch your immediate and extended family make bloody fools of themselves, eh?"</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>"It's a start, eh?" Tommy says, tipping his head and shrugging one shoulder. While the crowd is drunk and getting drunker, Alfie can appreciate that his boyfriend is only nursing his second glass of whiskey and is decidedly clear headed. He had known, to some extent, that the other man may not be thrilled with the circumstances of the party but it's the best he can do. They can be together here--properly together--and none of them will bat an eye about it.</p>
<p>A group of racers come galloping by and they're not what any of them would consider 'close' but Tommy isn't stupid. He knows that Alfie is uncomfortable around horses and he knows that the man likely considers it 'too close'.</p>
<p>"Johnny, go tell them to keep the fucking horses out in the pasture," Tommy says, pointing that direction with his cigarette. "Don't want anyone getting fucking trampled."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Yes, Alfie does notice that Tommy is acting completely sober right now. His cheeks aren't tinted, his eyes aren't glazed over and his motor control is right on. At least there's that.</p>
<p>Tommy may be used to this kind of gallivanting but Alfie isn't. He doesn't trust these people at all and even if Tommy knows they don't care about them and what they get up to, it's a hard habit to break when they've been forced into privacy for so long. It's going to take some time for him to relax, especially with these fucking horses running around all over. Only Tommy will be able to tell how uncomfortable he is right now, and it's clear that he does considering the order he gives Johnny.</p>
<p>"On it, Tom," Johnny nods, then gives another nod of greeting to Alfie as he goes even if he sways a bit on his feet. A few seconds later there's shouting from Johnny Dogs in blatant Romany as he yells at them all to beat it by order of Tommy. Alfie glances over his shoulder to watch for a moment, then shifts to sit down beside the other man.</p>
<p>"Your sister is going to throw up later."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>It is a hard habit to break. They've had to guard themselves so much. He doesn't expect anything too crazy but Tommy fully intends to ask him to dance a bit later, so long as he relaxes. He can tell that Alfie is uncomfortable with all this but it's all fairly harmless and he thinks the man will realize it the longer that he's here.</p>
<p>Tommy grunts in acknowledgement as he watches Johnny shoo the racers further out and away from the party, "Yes, she is."</p>
<p>He taps cigarette ash on the ground and takes a slow drag from it. "Wouldn't be a party otherwise."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>"Mm," Alfie hums and he's close enough to Tommy that he'll actually hear it. He doesn't lean in to kiss or touch him, though, because again, habits die hard. His shoulders are tense but they don't look it, and he settles his hands on the top of his cane to stare out at the madness.</p>
<p>"...you grew up with this, then. You look right at home."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>He nods, taking another drag from his cigarette and blowing the smoke out away from Alfie. He's relaxed, probably more so even than usual, given that these are all people he'd trust with his life. He knows them all by name and how they're all related. They've been keeping his family safe. The least he can do is throw them a party.</p>
<p>"Home sweet home," Tommy replies with a small smile. "Food is a little better."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>"Any other notable family members here? Eh?" Alfie asks as he looks around, mostly for Arthur. He doesn't expect him to be here, not after that family meeting but he'd rather be prepared for the eventuality if he is, just in case. Alfie knows as much as Arthur does that despite that apology way back when, there's still some definite bad blood between them. He doesn't expect Arthur to ever be alone in a room with him and not try something violent even if Tommy is fairly well-versed in keeping him to heel.</p>
<p>There's a dog over by the food table, sniffing and looking around for dropped scraps. It looks a little skinny but fit enough. When it doesn't find any, it wanders over to the two of them and Alfie holds out his hand to it, completely unafraid or concerned. It settles its muzzle in his hand, and he scratches its cheeks and chin. This... this he can do.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>"Michael's here somewhere," he answers and he scans to see if he can find him in the mess. He gestures in the direction of a table on the other side of the bonfire where Michael is sitting with Lizzie out of the way. Neither of them are particularly used to this sort of celebration either. Still, they had come, which Tommy appreciates.</p>
<p>Nobody else is here but he doesn't need to say it. He had invited them but he hadn't expected them to actually show up and it seems like he had been correct in his assumption. So be it. They'll come around.</p>
<p>He glances over at Alfie and then down at the dog before taking another smoke. There aren't any shortages of dogs where Gypsies are concerned. They're good guards and the ones that aren't are good friends.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Alfie follows Tommy's gesture and spots the lad smoking a cigarette and generally looking like he wants to relax yet his shoulders won't let him.  He's smiling at something Lizzie said, though, and Lizzie looks like she's feeling a little better than the last time Alfie saw her.</p>
<p>"That Lizzie Stark. What is she to you? Besides your secretary."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Tommy frowns slightly at the question and actually looks at Alfie for a moment before he sighs. He shifts in his seat and it's not like Alfie doesn't know he's paid for prostitutes or slept with just about anyone who has expressed interest in getting into bed with him but none of the rest of them are around, eh?</p>
<p>"She's a friend of the family," he answers and that's true. "I hired her because I knew she'd be loyal and I knew she would look the other way when we needed her to."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>"Mm," Alfie hums with a nod, but he knows it was more than that and that little sound is uttered in a tone that suggests he's placating the other man.</p>
<p>She looked sick to her stomach at that dinner when Tommy announced who he was with, and Alfie's not stupid. Women display their emotions right on their face even if they try to hide it. Now the question is... is Tommy unaware of those feelings or is he just trying to diffuse something before it can begin where Alfie is concerned?</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>With anyone else, Tommy would probably leave the information at that but he's talking to his boyfriend here and he probably shouldn't keep secrets from him. He spends a lot of time with Lizzie. He doesn't want Alfie to think something is going on because he tried to hide it.</p>
<p>"We have a history," Tommy adds, taking a sip of his whiskey this time and he glances around to see if anyone is paying attention to him. The answer is no. This is Lizzie's business but well, Alfie might as well know. "She was a prostitute before I hired her."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>See, Alfie already knew she was a prostitute, or used to be. It's in the way she carries herself, he picked that up at the dinner, among many other things because Tommy would barely even look at her that night, and certainly not when she excused herself. It really is fascinating to watch a dysfunctional family interact with one another when none of them want to be there. You learn so much, don't you, if you only pay attention.</p>
<p>"She's in love with you, you know," Alfie says, frank but he's not offended at all or threatened by it, he's just reciting the weather out of the dailies as far as he's concerned. He does glance over at Tommy, though, because it's obvious that it's unrequited. "Yeah... she is. Did you know that?"</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>"I know," he says and he does, because all the little things add up.</p>
<p>She's probably loved him since she told him she wished he wouldn't pay her just once. Feels like a lifetime ago to him. He had turned to her after Grace had died too and he's sure that hadn't helped things at all but fuck, he just hadn't wanted to be alone. She had probably saved him. It's no surprise really that she's so attached to him.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>"'Course you know," Alfie replies, because if Tommy didn't know that then he's been living under a rock and Alfie doesn't like to think he'd be exclusive with an idiot. He grunts as he settles back against the table, the dog curling up at his feet. Dogs like him.</p>
<p>"Thank you for not lyin' to my face about it."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>He definitely hasn't been living under a rock. If it hadn't been for Alfie coming along, he very well may have poked a stick in that particular direction just to see what might come of it but now he has the other man and he thinks it suits him better. Alfie can give him what he needs.</p>
<p>Tommy raises an eyebrow at the dog and shakes his head. With all the fur on the man's face, they probably mistake him for a dog. The thought amuses him just a little.</p>
<p>"No reason to lie," he says with a shrug. "It's easy enough to see."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>"It is, it is," Alfie nods, then glances down at the dog who's now very much in his way to get to the food.</p>
<p>"Wouldn't want to disturb my new guest here, now would I. You mind getting me a plate over there, dear? May as well, right?"</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Tommy shifts to put his cigarette out in the ashtray on the makeshift table and stands up at the request. He's getting hungry himself so yeah, might as well. He knows Alfie likes to see him eat. He barely winces when he stands up which is also a good sign as far as his ribs are concerned.</p>
<p>With help from Johnny Dogs, he had tracked down the Gypsies that had helped him and had rewarded them well. They aren't family so they aren't here tonight but it's good enough. He had wanted to do something for them. They had graciously accepted his gifts. Done is done and now if he needs help from them in the future, they may well agree.</p>
<p>"What sounds good, sweetheart?"</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Alfie notices how easily Tommy gets up, which is a definite improvement compared to the family dinner. By the end of that evening, Tommy was exhausted and his shoulder was killing him from using his arm so much. This is better. He looks healthier, and more relaxed.</p>
<p>"Eh. You know what I like," Alfie says with a wave of his hand. They've been together long enough that he's not concerned about it and he knows without Tommy having to even say it that it's all kosher.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>He's been doing his best to rest to heal up but he's also been busy so those two things don't always mix so well. Still, he's getting better and that's all he can ask. He knows he can't favor his shoulder or it will never have the same range of motion so he's been pushing it a little there but really it's just his ribs that twinge every now and again.</p>
<p>Tommy nods, more than capable of filling a plate of food for his boyfriend, but if he had a real hankering for anything in particular he wanted to make sure he would get it. The spread of food is large and--from what he's been hearing--incredibly delicious. He fills both their plates at the same time and it's not long before he's returning to the table with them.</p>
<p>"Eat up," he says as he settles back into his chair and passes the other man silverware.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>They both eat, and Alfie has to admit that yes, the food is really fucking good, as usual. Gypsies and Jews both know how to cook, there's no denying that. It's in their blood, Alfie's convinced of it.</p>
<p>Afterwards, they chat for a bit, here and there, but overall it's simply nice to just... watch. The longer he sits without them being interrupted, the more he relaxes despite the noise. The horses being pushed back to the pastures definitely helped ease some of his concerns, and he's watching the men and women dancing over by the bonfire, dancing completely different than those young folk had down at Tommy's club. Some are going a little crazier than others, of course, but most are dancing like Alfie would expect anyone to dance.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>They do both know how to cook and Tommy is glad for it. If he's going to eat, he certainly prefers it to be delicious. Alfie's new friend is content to lay by his feet while they eat. Obviously, Tommy doesn't need to get a dog if random ones just decide to befriend the man. He recognizes this one but he couldn't tell anyone what his name is just that he belongs to the Lees.</p>
<p>Chatting with Alfie is easy and amicable. He points out a few of the Lees and names them for him, though he's sure the man doesn't really care that much. It's something to do and these are, technically, his family. Mostly, he's just trying to get Alfie to relax and it seems like it's working.</p>
<p>Tommy gestures Johnny Dogs over and murmurs to him in Romany for a moment. Simply requesting he steer the music into something that a two step will go with for a few songs. He waits for a few songs until the musicians transition like he asks and stands up, downing the rest of his whiskey when he does, then setting the glass back down before turning toward Alfie.</p>
<p>"May I have this dance?"</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Alfie listens and offers his insights here and there, but mostly he just watches and hears all that Tommy says and tries to digest it all. It's a lot, and he likely won't remember much of it but he's trying and that's what matters.</p>
<p>He glances over curiously at Tommy when he whispers to Johnny Dogs, but he doesn't ask and Tommy doesn't elaborate. It all becomes clear, though, when the music noticeably shifts and Tommy gets up with a very obvious mission in mind. Alfie looks up at him like he's grown a second head.</p>
<p>"Fuckin' what, now?" Alfie asks.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>"May I have this dance?" he repeats, holding out his hand this time to offer it to Alfie to help get up and he doesn't even hesitate when he says it again. He's had this in mind for awhile now and he's thrown an elaborate party so that they can dance together in public.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Alfie looks down at his hand slowly, then just as slowly glances back up at Tommy. He looks around them, at the men and women minding their own business, dancing or not dancing, drinking, generally just... having fun. Alfie doesn't really know what fun is when it concerns down time, not really.</p>
<p>"Tommy, no. I don't fuckin' dance, alright. Told you, don't know how."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>"I'll teach you a two step," he says, patiently continuing to hold his hand out and he hadn't expected Alfie to just say yes. He's fully aware that he's mentally had time to prepare for this and Alfie is just getting it out of nowhere. "You're smart. You'll catch on."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>"You say somethin' about teaching old dogs new tricks and I'll fucking shoot you, Thomas," Alfie says, looking generally unhappy with this entire thing because seriously he doesn't fucking dance. He huffs and clears his throat, shaking his head, but Tommy just continues to hold his hand out.</p>
<p>"Your ribs are still tender, ain't they? Probably shouldn't."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>"You said it, not me," Tommy replies and Alfie looks unhappy but he just hates being surprised with things. He'll get over it. Hopefully, sometime in the next five minutes.</p>
<p>"My ribs are fine," he counters. "I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't up for it."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Alfie takes another deep breath and holds it, glaring up at Tommy with his lips thinned. Then he exhales, long and slow and mutters an obscenity under his breath, shaking his head some more. Then he sighs and puts his cane on the table.</p>
<p>"I'm going to look like a fuckin' idiot, Tom," Alfie huffs, then gets up on his own without taking Tommy's hand.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>He can mutter curses all he wants but Tommy is determined to make this happen. If he wants to dance with Alfie, it has to be family around them and this is a proper party. It's not just five or six people.</p>
<p>"Even if you do, who would notice?" he asks because everyone else is fairly drunk and acting like fools themselves. He can be self-conscious all he wants but no one is going to be paying attention.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Alfie doesn't seem soothed by that much, but after a moment he does end up taking Tommy's hand down low by their hips so Tommy can drag him off to wherever they need to be to do this. He's trusting Tommy on this one even if its instincts are telling him not to just because of the potential ramifications of it.</p>
<p>"You dance with anyone else tonight? Before I got here." Because that's important somehow, to know that.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>He gives him a small smile of reassurance. Everything is fine here. None of these people are going to cause problems for him. Even if they do, what's a friend teaching another friend how to dance? Besides, things happen when one is incredibly drunk, eh? People see things. He's really not worried about it. They're on his property, well away from civilization and they're having a bit of fun.</p>
<p>"No," he replies shortly, dragging Alfie over to the open area by the bonfire and he puts them at the edge of it where there's more empty space. Nobody is really paying attention to them. There's a couple glances their direction but they don't linger.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>"Mm," Alfie hums, looking around and no, barely anyone is paying them any mind and if they are, he can't see them doing it. He takes a deep breath again and clears his throat, looking down at their feet and then back up again.</p>
<p>"Haven't done this in thirty fuckin' years," he says, looking up at Tommy with an honestly, openly uncomfortable expression on his face.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>He just smiles at the admittance and raises his hand for Alfie to take, then drags his other hand to Tommy's hip. This is fairly simple as far as dances go so he's confident in the man's ability to handle it.</p>
<p>"Might as well start now," he says, settling his own hand on Alfie's shoulder. "You lead. Left foot, right foot, step to the left."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Even if he doesn't know how to dance he knows the way men and women are supposed to look dancing and that means Tommy is taking the woman's role here, with Alfie's hand on his hip. That's about as far as his dance knowledge goes, though.</p>
<p>"The fuckin' hell does that even mean," Alfie complains, looking down at their feet and watching as Tommy sets the example and steps to the left first. How is he supposed to lead when he doesn't know a lick of what he's doing?</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Tommy might chuckle just a little. He can't help himself.</p>
<p>"Two steps forward, starting with your left foot and then your next step is to the left side instead of forward," he replies. It's a nice and simple step and one of his favorites. It makes it easier to focus on his partner instead of what his feet are doing.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Alfie looks up and gives Tommy a dark look for laughing but he'll know the difference between Alfie's actual 'I'm going to literally shoot you' look and the ones that are just a bluff, and this one is clearly the latter. Still, now that he's out here and they're doing this, he's going to fucking do it. So, he listens to Tommy's instructions and follows them. It's clumsy, but like he said he hasn't done this in a really, really long time, he's not going to be perfect.</p>
<p>"Gonna step on your fuckin' feet."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>It had just been a chuckle, not even a full laugh, just because he finds his boyfriend amusing when he's complaining. He can't help it and it's something that's definitely not meant to be insulting. He really adores Alfie.</p>
<p>"Offset our hips," he answers, shifting slightly so that Alfie's left leg and hip is between his, instead of even. "If we do get off, you'll step between them instead of on them."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Alfie grumbles some more while Tommy teaches him the steps. It's simple in concept, but not simple in execution. It takes him a song and a half to get the steps even remotely right to the point where he feels relatively comfortable in his own feet and with Tommy so close to him and following him, but he's determined to get it right before the end of the night, now.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>He can grumble all he wants. Tommy is just happy that the man is trying to do this for him and like everything else, if it doesn't work out, he never has to do it again. He just appreciates that he's working with this on him.</p>
<p>Tommy is patient and gives pointers where he can but he knows it's just finding the timing. The whole point is they're dancing in front of people. Together.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Yes, they're dancing in front of people. Just the two of them, with scant inches between their fronts and Alfie's hand possessively on his hip. He doesn't see Lizzie looking at them through the crowd of people, or Michael either, too busy looking at their feet and focusing on his steps so they don't both go crashing down to the ground because of his clumsiness.</p>
<p>By the third song, Alfie has the steps and the timing down well enough to look back up at Tommy, look into his eyes and huff out a smile of pride and to curl his fingers over Tommy's hip.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>They are, technically, dancing closer than necessary but Tommy doesn't see a problem with it. They're together. Nobody would even think twice if one of them were a woman. Of course, no one is really paying attention to them. There are always going to be glances. It's Tommy Shelby and Alfie Solomons. They aren't disgusted looks though--people are just watching and that happens at parties.</p>
<p>He returns the smile when Alfie finally looks up and it's warm and soft and exceptionally happy.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>So, they dance for a few more songs. By the fourth, Alfie is considerably more confident in his footwork and even leads Tommy into a twirl and then back again. If he's the woman here, that's what's going to happen eventually, eh? Probably a little different than the last times Tommy danced with someone, but he'd put Alfie in the lead.</p>
<p>By the fifth, Alfie has pretty much completely forgotten that there's anyone else around them, the noise drowned out by Tommy's smile and the cadence of their own footwork moving together in tandem. It's exhilarating, and so much different than when he'd danced with his sister all those many years ago. And so when the fifth ends, he pulls Tommy close by his chin and brushes his lips over his, the actual connection hidden by all his beard.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>They dance and it's clear that Alfie is getting better and more confident which is exactly what he hoped would happen. He really isn't doing too bad either and Tommy chuckles again at the twirl but he goes along with it because why not? They're having fun here and they're among friends.</p>
<p>The kiss is an absolute surprise but it's a fantastic one. He really hadn't expected the man to get that comfortable with all these people around but Tommy is happy to return it. Light and chaste and wonderful.</p>
<p>He brings his hand up to brush his thumb over Alfie's cheek and says, "Thank you for the dance."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>The kiss is a surprise to both of them, then, because Alfie certainly wasn't expecting it either. Still, he's relaxed enough to accept that little brush of Tommy's thumb, his eyes shuttering closed for a moment and he hums softly in response to the thanks.</p>
<p>And then... a glass shatters a bit too close to the dance floor and it's like all the noise around them is thrown back into sharp relief. Another song has picked up, considerably faster and more frantic than the previous ones and Alfie is definitely done now with dancing. He'd done it, he'd enjoyed that last bit of it, and that's all Tommy can expect of him, right?</p>
<p>"How late you required to chaperone these people, eh? I propose we retire you up to your bed, right? Look a bit famished from all that dancing just now, don't you."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Yes, he's satisfied with the dancing that had happened and it had partially been for Alfie's benefit after the entire jealousy incident. He wants to make it clear that he wants to dance with him and only him.</p>
<p>Tommy shakes his head, amused and waves a hand vaguely as he steps off to the side to get out of the way of the new song. "Ada's here to chaperone. We can head to bed if it's been too much for you."</p>
<p>It's accompanied by a sly smile and he nods in the direction of the man's cane, which is gratefully in the same place he had left it. He doesn't think Johnny and his boys would mess with anything of Alfie's but he's relieved all the same. "I've something to show you anyway."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Alfie doesn't put that piece together right away, that this was in direct response to the club incident with the woman asking Tommy to dance just because it happened long enough ago. He'll put it together eventually, though, when he has time to really think about it.</p>
<p>"Alright," Alfie says with a raise of one brow, but he does go get his cane off the table before meeting back up with Tommy. "Does it happen to involve blindfolds and silk, this something?"</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Yeah, he had intended for it to happen a lot sooner than this but with him being attacked and the family meeting he had to put it off further than he had wanted. Either way, at least the weather is nice so he can have them all outside instead of inside ruining his floors.</p>
<p>"It may," Tommy says amicably as they start toward the house.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Yes, things happened, but now... now there's nothing stopping them really, is there? He and Tommy have fucked gentle since the attack and Tommy handled that fine pain wise. A little tying up will do him some good.</p>
<p>"Oh, well it's a good thing they're making all this noise out here then ain't it, because I'm gonna make that pretty throat of yours go hoarse by the time I'm done with you," Alfie replies with a barely restrained grin.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>No, there's nothing stopping them. He can bend just fine now and so long as Alfie doesn't put too much pressure on anything, he's fine. He tends to go for the hips and ass anyway so he'll be just fine. He's looking forward to mixing things up a little in the bedroom.</p>
<p>Tommy shakes his head again, a smile on his lips and he reaches into his pocket for his cigarettes to light one on the way up to the house. After it's lit, he says, "You can try."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>He does really prefer Tommy's hips and ass, don't he? He does. He really does, and just like every other time he's excited to see and touch him with no clothes on yet again. There's something about a whole slew of family members being just outside, yelling and hollering and having their gay old time while Tommy and Alfie retreat to their room and fuck each other's brains out.</p>
<p>"I don't try, Shelby, do I. I <em>do</em>. A man of action, that's what I am. And I should tell you now my sciatica hasn't flared up in a bit, and I'm feeling great, I am. You saw me dancing out there, right? Fucking dancing. Yeah, so I'll do it. I will."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>It's good that Alfie's sciatica hasn't flared up recently. He never wants the man to feel like he has to fuck him when he's in pain from his back. Riding the man works just fine for them both. Still, the idea of what's coming has him tenting in his pants already which might be sad but it's been a few days since they've seen one another.</p>
<p>"A man of action indeed," Tommy replies, taking a drag from his cigarette and exhaling it away from his boyfriend. When they get up to the house, he pulls the door open for Alfie and follows him in. He has plans first but it's all in the bedroom so it all works out anyway.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Oh, Alfie does have to fuck Tommy. Every chance he gets he's going to fuck Tommy, no matter what his entire body says about it. He'll never get enough of driving into the younger man, truly. Rough or gentle, it doesn't matter to him. It's all perfect, and it's always necessary.</p>
<p>"Yeh, and this man of action needs to piss, right? Long trip over and all that. I'll meet you up there, eh?"</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Well that all sounds just fine to Tommy. He'll never complain about Alfie fucking him. The man knows what he's doing and they're both the better for it.</p>
<p>Tommy huffs in amusement and nods, "Meet you there."</p>
<p>He heads for the stairs when they're inside and goes up to the bedroom. He finishes his cigarette while Alfie is downstairs, then gargles with a bit of water to get the taste out of his mouth. A bit of whiskey follows, just because, and then he fiddles with the record player sitting on the side table to make sure it's ready to go. Surprise.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Alfie does as he said he would, relieving himself in one of the many, many lavatories set up in Tommy’s home and washing his hands thoroughly, as well as his beard. He was already clean before since he knew he was coming, but it’s never bad to make sure any crumbs are out of his thick face fur, right? He takes his time walking up, now much, much more relaxed being further away from the party gathering. He does pass by a man fucking into a young lady against a bookshelf, but he just raises an eyebrow at them and continues on his way. They seem to be enjoying themselves, and at least they’re attempting to be somewhat discreet. He’s just pleased to be with another man so the off-chance of pregnancy is absolutely nil.</p>
<p>He finally takes his hat off once he’s upstairs and he runs his hand through his hair as he opens up the door, stepping inside and closing it behind him.</p>
<p>“Pretty sure there’re some gypsies procreating in your library, Tommy. So when you get an invitation in nine months or so, you’ll know where it happened.”</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>"Information they would have been happy to share," Tommy replies with a shake of his head and undoubtedly there will be details once they all get drunk enough. They won't be ashamed of embellishing the details either. It comes with the territory. He's surprised anyone had come up to the house but he's more surprised they hadn't disappeared into one of the guest rooms. No one walking in on them that way.</p>
<p>He fiddles a little more with the record player and then sets the needle, something soft and slow beginning to play after the slight bit of static.</p>
<p>"I'd lock that door," he adds, tipping his head toward it. "Else we'll end up with company."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Alfie gets the feeling that gypsies don’t seem to care a whole lot about privacy, or at least the ones that piss and shit outdoors still. No one will be seeing Alfie with his dick out if he can help it, which is why he does indeed lock the door. He’d rather not have a repeat of the Ada Incident, at least tonight anyway. He doubts Tommy wants anyone else to see him tied up to the bed blindfolded.</p>
<p>“What’re you doing,” Alfie says, standing up straighter when he hears the softer music begin to play.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>No, gypsies don't care much about privacy. There isn't much room for it when you're part of a moving caravan. Tents aren't so thick either so they just deal with it. They're used to it. Tommy has seen plenty of his family members having sex at one point or another. It's just one of those things that happens.</p>
<p>Tonight, however, is just for Alfie. That's an image only he gets to have and he won't be having anyone spread it around. It's an incredibly vulnerable position to be in and drunk Ada won't have any qualms on coming right in if she's so inclined. Most likely she'll respect the locked door knowing what her brother is probably getting up to on the other side.</p>
<p>"Showing you another dance," he replies with a smile.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Alfie’s eyes dart from the player to Tommy and back again, hearing the almost soothing static behind the slow, dare he say it, <em>romantic</em> music. Then he sighs and sets down his hat and cane, then takes off his jacket and tallit as well.</p>
<p>“I can tell you’re gonna insist, ain’t ya,” Alfie concedes, then steps closer to Tommy and waits for his instruction.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Tommy patiently waits for Alfie to get more comfortable and when the man takes off his jacket, Tommy sheds his as well.</p>
<p>"I am," he agrees with a nod. "This one is simple. I promise."</p>
<p>He pulls Alfie's hands to his hips and raises his own to the other man's shoulders, then just sways.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Alfie glances down at where his hands are settled on Tommy's hips and he’s right, this one is pretty simple. He hums softly, then looks back up at the other man when his hands settle over Alfie’s shoulders, his expression softening more and more the longer they sway.</p>
<p>“...you really do like dancing, don’t you Thomas. Mm?”</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>The best part about this one is they can get pretty close and now there's no one around to ogle at them. Slow dancing is great for it. Intimate.</p>
<p>"I do," he replies with a smile. "It's relaxing."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>"Mm," Alfie hums again, longer and lower and slower this time as he gently tugs Tommy closer, his fingers curling possessively over Tommy's hip bones. This dancing, alone, is acceptable. He and Tommy have been together long enough now the close gentleness doesn't bother him or make him self-conscious of supposed weakness, they simply exist together, swaying to the music.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>He smiles again as the man pulls him closer and he wraps his arms more around Alfie’s shoulders as they sway. This is wonderful even if it’s soft and gentle. Sometimes that’s okay. When they’re alone and it’s just them, that’s okay. Neither of them are going to make a big deal about it. The music is quiet and wonderful, the perfect background to their swaying.</p>
<p>Tommy leans in and gives Alfie a sweet, chaste kiss because he can and it’s a thank you for putting up with everything when he knows Alfie detests all the noise.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Alfie hums even lower than before at that soft kiss, letting his eyes slide closed and he pulls Tommy closer into an almost hug while they’re connected. When they part again, Alfie gives him another one, this time on his left cheek, the one with the little scar on it. He rather loves that little thing about Tommy Shelby.</p>
<p>“Got a question for you, dear. Figure I should ask it now, yeah? Before I forget about it again. And I know, I know it’s in gypsy talk and I’ll butcher the accent, but I think I’ve heard it enough now to say it well enough that you’ll know what I’m talking about.”</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>He’s more than happy to dance and kiss all night. It’s a good lead in to the rest of their fun activities.</p>
<p>Tommy raises his eyebrow at the lead in to this question. Where would Alfie have heard a Romany phrase that he wouldn’t immediately ask him about when it happens. He appreciates the other man’s attempts to learn his language. He’s been trying to pay attention to Alfie too but the man regularly switches languages on him.</p>
<p>“Let’s hear it,” he says with a nod.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Alfie manages to keep them swaying gently back and forth to the music even if he prefers to be expressive with his hands. They do twitch and shift a little on Tommy’s hips just because of that urge, but he keeps them planted.</p>
<p>“Alright. Like I stated before, I’m not gonna say it right but you’ll just have to listen close, won’t you. Right. So what I think I heard goes like... me... meh tuth karmav. Kamav. Something like that, right? What’s that mean.”</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>He feels the little twitches of Alfie’s hand like he’d fidget with them while he’s talking and it’s kind of cute. Tommy knows he’ll have to listen close and probably do a bit of extrapolating to figure out what Alfie is saying but so far he’s never failed to figure out what the man is asking after.</p>
<p>Tommy’s brow furrows at the words and it doesn’t really take him long at all to figure out what word Alfie is fishing for on the end. He sways with the man silently for a moment. He can think he’s having trouble figuring it out all he wants but Tommy is just trying to figure out where Alfie would have heard that particular set of words. Does he know what they mean and he’s just playing with him or is he honestly fishing for an answer?</p>
<p>“<em>Me tut kamav</em>?” he asks for clarification.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah that," Alfie nods, and for once this time he actually doesn't know something. He hasn't asked anyone else in the family anything Gypsy related because he's not actually family and has no desire to stir up something when he doesn't even know what it means. So here he is, asking.</p>
<p>"You ah... you've been mumblin' in your sleep, don't know if you knew that about you, eh? But you do. Both on the morphine and off it. Yeah. And you've said it a few times, right? And every time you've said it, '<em>Me tut kamav, Alfie'</em> you've said my name right after, so. Figured I'd ask."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Fucking hell, he’s been saying it in his sleep? He’s almost lucky that it’s been in Romany instead of English but that’s apparently been his default lately if Alfie has heard it multiple times. Tommy doesn’t know what to do. The mood is certainly right for such a declaration but he had been waiting, putting it off, wanting to be absolutely sure and certain that the feelings would be reciprocated before putting it out there.</p>
<p>Clearly, his dreams had a different idea.</p>
<p>Tommy clears his throat, “I talk in my sleep?”</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Alfie tilts his head back to get a clearer look at Tommy’s face, the dimmed lighting of the room casting harsh shadows on his cheeks and brow from the fires outside. Tommy looks... surprised. Or more appropriately, desperately attempting to keep the surprise off his face. He knows a deflection when he hears one, and then the clearing of his throat? One of Tommy’s few nervous tells Alfie picked up on all the way back to the first time they met. So that means it’s not nothing.</p>
<p>“Yeah... you do,” Alfie says, drawing out the words as he tries to figure it out, eyes narrowing some in that way he does when he’s soul-searching.</p>
<p>“So... you want me to deduce it myself, mm?” He asks, voice soft and he’s sure to keep Tommy’s gaze held with his own here. His tone isn’t mocking, it’s honest. “‘Cause I can do that if you like, Tommy, but... I think I’d rather have the direct translation, eh?”</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Sometimes the best part about Alfie is also the worst part. Fucking perceptive is what he is and Tommy knows what that little squint means. He’s trying to figure out what it could be just from his expression and general reaction to the question. He has no doubt the man will eventually stumble on it on his own but that doesn’t mean Tommy wants him to hear it that way. It should be something he hears from him.</p>
<p>He shakes his head at the question because he’d rather have the direct translation instead of Tommy just listening to him stumbling around and he has no idea what other options Alfie might come up with for the three little words but a phrase that might make him uncomfortable would be easier to narrow down. No, it does them and their relationship a disservice. He feels it anyway even if the words have been hard to say and he thinks Alfie feels the same way but if he never says it he just gets to assume, eh?</p>
<p>Tommy clears his throat again and says, keeping his eyes on Alfie’s face to see his reaction, “It means ‘I love you, Alfie.’ <em>Me tut kamav</em> means I love you.”</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>It's something that Alfie can't help that he does, being perceptive, it just... happens. So yes, it's good that Tommy is aware of it and is willing to simply say the words out loud instead of letting him guess. It's better for both of them, really.</p>
<p>Because now it's been said, and there's no denying what Tommy said in his dreams, is there?</p>
<p>For a moment all Alfie can do is stare right back at him, but his eyes give him away this time. They're soft and accepting, and then he chews on his lip and nods, glancing away to blink. When he looks back at Tommy, well, he's not going to mention that his eyes are a little wetter.</p>
<p>"That's uh -... that's good to know, about Dream Tommy, innit? I mean, Dream Alfie, to you, could be anyone, right? Doesn't mean anything, does it."</p>
<p>And this is Alfie giving Tommy a solid out if he needs it. He'd cornered him about the translation, made him say it. But that's just... that's just Dream Tommy. It isn't real.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>His eyes do give him away and he can see that Alfie’s eyes are wet when he looks back which probably means something. Means everything, really. He can hear him giving him an out but that’s ridiculous, isn’t it? He hadn’t said it in his dreams for no reason. He’s already thought it a time or two when he’s been awake and those feelings are very much real. He won’t discount it just because he had said it in a dream instead of in person.</p>
<p>Tommy stops swaying and raises his hands to the man’s face, thumbs brushing over his cheekbones. He doesn’t remember those dreams but it doesn’t matter because reality is better, eh?</p>
<p>“<em>Me tut kamav</em>, Alfie,” he repeats firmly though he swallows after. He means it. He does.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Alfie stops when Tommy stops, his expression shuttering as he blinks away the wetness in his eyes and lets Tommy cradle his face in his hands. His chest is tight, he feels like he needs to cough but he doesn't, his breath caught so he doesn't miss anything.</p>
<p>And there it is. There it fucking is. Alfie's throat clicks as he swallows, and he raises his own hands to curl them over Tommy's wrists. Not pulling them away, simply holding.</p>
<p>"<em>...Ikh libe ir</em>, Thomas," he whispers back in Yiddish.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>It's a risk, but it’s always a risk, isn’t it? Giving your heart to someone else. Not knowing for sure if they actually reciprocate your feelings or if you’ve misjudged everything. The thing is he hadn’t really meant to fall in love so quickly or so completely but here they are anyway with Tommy feeling so much that he has to talk about it in his sleep.</p>
<p>For a moment, he does think Alfie might push him away even if his expression says otherwise. This vulnerability is terrible and wonderful all at once but the scale could so easily tip in one direction or the other just based on the man’s answer.</p>
<p>Tommy swallows again when Alfie simply holds his wrists and looks at him, whispering three words in a language he doesn’t speak but the meaning is loud and clear. Now it’s Tommy’s turn to look away and take a shaky breath before looking back to smile at him. Soft and warm, his eyes are wet but he’s happy. A rare feeling for Thomas Shelby.</p>
<p>He pulls Alfie into a firm kiss. There’s nothing else to be said. It fairly well sums it up nicely.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Alfie doesn't have time to smile back, because just like that Tommy is pulling him into a kiss and he reciprocates immediately, pushing back into it with a deep inhale through his nose and a broken moan of approval.</p>
<p>It's easier for them like this, to say the words but in different languages in which they both know the other doesn't speak. Forbidden words from men to other men in the way they mean them, and if they're never truly uttered in English to one another, they can be denied when it comes to the rest of the world, can't they?</p>
<p>So they kiss, and Alfie grabs the back of Tommy's head and holds him to it, dragging his fingers up through his silk soft hair and holding him tight like he might just disappear if he lets go. He never, ever thought it would come to this between them, he really didn't. He's been smitten with Tommy for a long time, respected him deeply as a businessman and survivor of the bloody war, but it's obvious that it's bled into something more than that without him even really realizing it.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>There are very few people that have ever heard these words out of Tommy Shelby. He guards them closely. He doesn't just hand them out to anyone and he knows that Alfie Solomons, of all people, understands that because he imagines the same is true for the other man. They don't trust easily. They certainly don't love easily.</p>
<p>It doesn't matter what language the words are in to him. They mean what they mean. He can, of course, deny understanding them but he has no desire to do that to Alfie. If they want to put him to death for it or whatever other nonsense they come up with, so be it. All this is extra, eh?</p>
<p>Tommy breaks the kiss only to breathe, eyes searching Alfie's face as he does and he nods a couple of times silently, then smiles again. "Take me to bed then, sweetheart."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Alfie lets Tommy break the kiss, his chest still almost painfully tight and his throat works hard to swallow. He's watching Tommy closely, watches him nod and then smile and it makes Alfie want to squeeze the fucking life out of the other man just so no one else could have him.</p>
<p>His gaze flicks down to Tommy's lips as he speaks, then back up at his eyes and Alfie surges forward to pull him into another deep kiss. For a moment he simply rests his forehead against Tommy's, closing his eyes and breathing it all in.</p>
<p>Tonight, it's not even going to be fucking Tommy gentle. It's going to be more than that. Slow, passionate. A declaration. Tommy trusts him with tying him down and blindfolding him, and Alfie's not going to disappoint, and so he kisses him again, this time working open Tommy's shirt.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>No one else is going to have him. He's absolutely and completely Alfie's. Tommy is only falling more in love with him each day and that's how it goes, isn't it? He never does things by half-measures. It's all or nothing and that's something that Alfie undoubtedly knows about him by now.</p>
<p>He returns the deep kiss, hands sliding from the man's face down to his hips and god if he isn't wonderful. He breathes as their foreheads rest together and he really has to marvel at managing to pin down Alfie Solomons like this. Who would have thought the man would find something in Tommy Shelby. Strange how the universe works sometimes.</p>
<p>Tommy kisses him back, lips moving against Alfie's firmly and--dare he say--desperately. He's missed him like always but there's new anticipation between them now. His secret is out and returned and three little words shouldn't make their bedroom rendezvous feel so much more important but somehow they do. It's always meant something but now it's more. It's a deeper connection between them they're chasing.</p>
<p>He's more than happy to shift and help Alfie get him undressed as they kiss. Tommy works at the other man's clothes at the same time, their lips always relocking as their hands wander and there's some fumbling only because they're too busy kissing to pay attention to how to undo buttons and clasps. Neither of them say anything. Neither of them have to.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>The only sounds that come from Alfie are little moans and growls between kisses but even those are muted, leaving them with only their mingling breathing and panting as they move - yes, desperately - together. It's a shuffle to the bed, slow and a little lacking in grace simply because they're too busy kissing. There's not even a lot of tongue involved, it's mostly hands roaming over each other's bodies and passionate kisses that start and stop as they shift.</p>
<p>Eventually, Tommy manages to get Alfie's pants off enough that they're around his ankles just as he sits down on the edge of the bed, then he manhandles Tommy into his lap still locked in a kiss.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>He'll never get tired of kissing Alfie. He hardly even notices the beard at this point. It's just part of who his boyfriend is and he's so used to it, he barely feels the scratchiness anymore. It's there. He just doesn't pay it any attention. The feel of the other man's lips against his makes it all worth it.</p>
<p>His own pants are already gone. He had stepped out of them at some point and they're just added to the random pile on the floor. Tommy really isn't worried about it. He's busy. He has absolutely no problem being naked and he's determined to get Alfie undressed.</p>
<p>He is more than happy to crawl into the man's lap and he straddles his hips with their lips still locked together, a quiet groan of appreciation escaping him when their cocks brush one another. Fantastic.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Alfie doesn't even remember how Tommy's pants came to be undone and gone, but that's alright because they're both very busy here and that press of flesh against flesh is fucking perfect. He reaches down with both hands and grips Tommy's ass and lower thighs on either side, physically tugging him closer so there's no air or light between them at all and their swelling members are trapped together. A louder, lower moan accompanies Tommy's and his hips roll upward of their own accord, and Alfie reaches up to grip Tommy's hair to tug on it so he can get to his throat instead.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>He grunts as he's pulled closer and fuck if it doesn't feel good to feel Alfie slide against him. Tommy will never get used to just how wonderful the friction of another cock rubbing against his feels. Alfie's hands seem to be wandering everywhere all at once which is just fine because Tommy's are doing the same. He loves the feel of the man's skin under his hands. It's just one more little piece of connection between them.</p>
<p>Tommy tilts his head so none of the hair actually comes out of his head and exposes his throat, murmuring a quiet--"Fuck."--when Alfie starts on his neck. He's bound to leave the marks he's so fond of there but that's just fine by him.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>It feels fucking fantastic to have that friction between them like this, so Alfie continues to shift his hips. He's feeling good again tonight in the lower back department and he's loose from dancing, so he has no problems with rolling his hips and grinding upward with one hand on Tommy's ass to hold him close.</p>
<p>Alfie clucks softly at Tommy's exclamation as he gets to work, sucking on patches of skin and nipping at them to leave his marks there as he so thoroughly loves to do. They're marks of possession as much as they are adoration, little beacons that prove how irresistible the man truly is for him. Still, he doesn't aim to break the skin, not tonight. The little spots of bruising will be enough.</p>
<p>When he's done with his task and feels satisfied with them, he reclaims Tommy's mouth again with his own, and as he does that he grabs Tommy's one hip and also his ribs on the other side to physically lift them both and twist and just like that, Tommy is beneath him.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>He never has complaints about Alfie in the bedroom but he can definitely tell when the man’s back isn’t bothering him. He’s glad that he’s in good form tonight. Sometimes, Tommy knows he’s pushing himself through the pain but it’s better all around when there’s none of that holding him back. Of course, Alfie hides it so well he can’t even tell he’s been hurting until they get days like this where the man obviously feels good enough to physically lift Tommy and flip him over.</p>
<p>Tommy grunts as his back hits the bed, his ribs protesting the movement, but it’s only a quick twinge of pain that flares up just to complain about the movement before it settles down again. Alfie’s hands had been positioned well enough to be supportive to avoid hurting him and it might be a little detail but it’s one that he noticed. He appreciates that little bit of care.</p>
<p>He wraps his arms around the man’s shoulders and shifts his legs so that Alfie has room to kneel between them, more than happy to continue kissing him even in this new position. He doesn’t even want to break the kisses to breathe.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>They know their way around each other's bodies by now, don't they? And Alfie knows which ribs are hurting Tommy based on the coloration of his bruises, so he's sure to be careful of those in particular. He's not out to hurt the man more than he already is, but they're both tough and can take a little bit more in the pain department.</p>
<p>Alfie settles between Tommy's spread thighs, still rolling his hips to scrape both of their hardened cocks together, eased along the way with each other's pre-come. It's unfortunate that Alfie can't simply tilt his hips and slip inside the other man like it would be possible with a woman, but they work around it easily enough and Tommy has become incredibly adept at relaxing for him quickly and efficiently.</p>
<p>Which is why Alfie doesn't even break their kisses as he reaches over to the nightstand where he knows the oil is sitting. Tommy knew Alfie was coming and as always set up to be prepared, which is good in this instance because neither of them want to keep their hands to themselves right now.</p>
<p>"<em>Ikh libe ir</em>, Tommy Shelby, <em>ikh libe ir</em>, I do, fuckin' hell I do," Alfie whispers between kisses, voice rough from the tightness in his throat.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>They are tough and Tommy doesn’t mind a few twinges here and there. He just hadn’t been expecting it so he had tensed up at the sudden movement. Alfie already knows he can handle it and in fact, that he doesn’t mind it either. A little bit of pain can be nice, just a little roughness. It’s hard, sometimes, to realize this is one of the most dangerous men in London when his hands are so gentle on his skin and his mouth is so soft against his.</p>
<p>He grunts in appreciation of the hip rolling. It’s friction but it’s almost not enough. It’s just a teasing scrape that begs one of them to take them both in hand and squeeze. He won’t because that’s not what tonight is about. Tonight, clearly, is going to be about loving one another and that’s just fine. He wishes too that it would be that easy for them. He’s done his best to relax as fast as possible and they have it fairly well down at this point. It’s not the same but at least it’s something.</p>
<p>His chest tightens at the confession and he has a feeling he’ll never get used to hearing it but right now, between them, he feels so many wonderful emotions. He hadn’t expected to find love again so fast or really ever but here’s Alfie Solomons giving him his heart. It feels right. It feels so very right.</p>
<p>“<em>Me tut kamav</em>, Alfie,” he echoes, voice quiet and soft and honestly Tommy is trying to keep his voice from breaking. The three sweetest words in any language are these. His hand moves up to slide through Alfie’s hair and his knees rest against his hips as pretty blue eyes stare back at Alfie. He won’t shy away from this.</p>
<p>“Show me,” he breathes.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Alfie stares right back for a few long seconds, then he nods and pushes his face into Tommy’s neck to take a deep breath and take it all in. He mouths at the little bruise he’d made before, then pulls back and gives Tommy one more kiss to his lips before uncorking the oil. His hands shake more than he’ll admit as he coats his fingers in it, slicking up his cock while he’s at it so he doesn’t have to add more later.</p>
<p>Love is so rarely found in their world, even rarer between two men of such stature, but here it is. It’s real, too. It’s not bluff or manipulation with intent of betrayal. They’ve bared themselves to each other and both now benefit from it.</p>
<p>“Open up, love, let me in, yeah? I’ll show you. I will,” he murmurs, shifting around to reach down between them and find Tommy’s entrance. He swirls his fingertip around the rim and doesn’t waste any time in sliding it home. Gentle but firm and with just a bit of desperation to it. They need this, sooner rather than later.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>His hands wander over Alfie's back and sides. Whatever he can reach, he slides his hands over. He'll never get enough of touching the other man. Warm and muscular, Alfie is nothing like Grace and he's nothing like Tommy had expected to want or need but it turns out he's perfect for him. He would have scoffed if someone suggested they might end up in bed together when they had first met.</p>
<p>No bluffing. No manipulation. Just the honest-to-god truth.</p>
<p>Tommy spreads his legs wider just to give Alife easier access to stretch him out and he lets out a quiet groan as his finger slides in. He wants this. Wants to feel him moving inside. Wants whatever Alfie will give him.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Alfie will give him everything. Everything in his capability to give, anyway. For Alfie Solomons, uttering those words... they may as well be married. It’s not something they’ll ever have officially, but he’s dedicated now beyond a shadow of a doubt.</p>
<p>So he works Tommy open, pumping into him in smooth strokes. This isn’t the same as the gentle fucks they’ve shared in the past. Those were lessons in patience, this is a lesson in passion. Kissing like this is too awkward of an angle for him, so instead he lavishes affection on the rest of Tommy that’s easier to reach, sucking on first one nipple and trailing kisses between them until he reaches the other, all the while pushing and pulling and twisting with his wrist. It’s not long before he adds a second finger, his shakiness and desperation to sink into Tommy becoming more evident the longer he works at him.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>He groans quietly as Alfie works him up, hips shifting just enough to meet him and it's always difficult for him to let the other man control the pace but he lets it happen tonight. He just focuses on breathing and how damn good his boyfriend's mouth feels even when it's just a nipple he's sucking on.</p>
<p>He tips his head down, watching Alfie and there's no push for faster or quicker, he just lets it happen. It's worth it.</p>
<p>"Fuck, Alfie--" he breathes out and there's a desperateness to his voice. It matches the desperation he can feel coming off his boyfriend. They both want to get to the next part but they both know Tommy needs to be ready first so he doesn't end up hurt.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>“I know, <em>zeeskeit</em>, I know,” Alfie murmurs and his voice is shaking a bit. He hasn’t spoken that endearment to anyone, not in Yiddish, not like this. Dear, sweetheart, love, all endearments but when they’re spoken in his own mother language, it’s something else entirely.</p>
<p>Two fingers is tighter, especially with them rushing like this. It’s slick enough but he can tell Tommy is excited and eager, and his hole flexes and clenches occasionally just out of instinct. It means Alfie has to spend a little more time with two fingers, scissoring him open and sucking harder on Tommy’s nipple to distract him some.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>That's a new word out of Alfie and Tommy can infer what it means in this context but he doesn't know the actual meaning. He's too distracted to ask him right now. Maybe later. Maybe never. Does he need to know the specific translation? He understands the spirit of it just fine.</p>
<p>Two fingers is tighter and he groans at the stretch again, hips shifting with the man's hand. He wants it so much it's hard to relax like he's supposed to but he's wound up which means he clenches around the man's hand more than usual.</p>
<p>"Ah--" he cries out softly as Alfie returns to his nipple and takes a few deep breaths, trying to relax for him. It takes a few more moments but he finally does manage to relax and let the man's fingers thrust easier into him.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>“Mm,” Alfie hums with his lips still firmly wrapped around Tommy’s pert nipple, feeling the moment that Tommy not only takes a deep breath but loosens around his fingers. There’s a good boy.</p>
<p>With that relaxation, Alfie doesn’t hesitate to pump into him a little more firmly just to prepare him for three. Tommy could probably handle taking him after just two but even if he’s desperate he doesn’t want to chance ruining this, not right now. Not for this. Which is why he shifts down lower on Tommy’s body, dragging kisses down his belly and beyond and with a moan he takes his cock in his mouth. Strategic lovemaking, and if this is what it takes to make Tommy relax for him quickly, he’s going to do it, even as he pushes that third finger inside him at the same time as swallowing him.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Even though he's watching Alfie, he doesn't quite realize what the man's goal is with his mouth until his lips are basically wrapped around his cock. He hadn't expected it tonight. Of course, he hadn't really expected a lot of what's happened so far tonight and he'd surprised Alfie with the dancing so he supposes that it's probably fair.</p>
<p>"Fuck, <em>fuck</em>," he moans, the words barely more than breath escaping him as he does and he arches slightly against the man's mouth but his hips drop back down fairly quickly. He's definitely distracted from what the man's fingers are doing now unless they brush that wonderful spot and then he's torn between Alfie's mouth and hand... which is a wonderful place to be really.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>When it comes down to it, a lot of the time Tommy’s cock doesn’t always get the attention it used to receive compared to his adventures with women. Alfie is aware of that, and he’s going to do his best to work on that discrepancy. Right now it’s a means to an end, but he doubts Tommy will be complaining about it.</p>
<p>He hums again and closes his eyes so he can focus, his free hand roaming over Tommy’s thigh and hip, massaging and generally just touching him as much as he can because he can and he wants to.</p>
<p>With his mouth helping out, sinking three into Tommy becomes considerably easier. He twists his wrist and curls his fingers, scraping over that wonderful spot.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>No, it doesn't get the same amount of attention but that's alright because the rest of him gets more to make up for it and either way he gets his orgasm. Alfie knows how to draw them out of him and that's all he needs.</p>
<p>He won't complain about the mouth on him... okay, maybe he will just a little, because that's not what he wants tonight. He wants Alfie's cock in him and it feels like it's taking forever. Even if it feels amazing and leaves him gasping and moaning, it's not what he wants.</p>
<p>"Sweetheart--" he moans, hips twitching into the man's hand. "Please..."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Alfie gives him one more suck to Tommy’s cockhead with a flick of his tongue as a goodbye before he pulls back with a wet sound. That ‘please’ is all the push he needs. They’re both desperate and if Tommy says he’s ready, then he is.</p>
<p>He uses the excess spit to re-lube his cock to mix with the oil, and his fingers disappear from Tommy’s insides. He kisses the meaty parts of Tommy’s thighs then shifts to line himself up with his hand, his cockhead pressing against his loosened opening. Gripping Tommy’s thighs, he curls him up to properly expose him. With a broken moan he pushes inside, and at the same time settles between Tommy’s parted legs to pull him into a kiss.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>He groans quietly at the flick of the man's tongue. It's a very dangerous thing. Alfie's amazing with his mouth. It doesn't matter where he's using it. He'd be more than happy to let the man suck him off tonight if things had turned out differently but he wants him too much to let that happen.</p>
<p>Now, his anticipation is mounting and he licks his lips after the man kisses his thigh. Wonderful. It's even better because he knows what's coming and he's ready for it. Still, he groans at the feel of the man's cock pressed against his entrance and again when Alfie finally gives him what he wants even if it's muffled by the kiss.</p>
<p>His hands slide up so he can wrap his arms around Alfie's shoulders as they kiss and he shifts his hips slightly to give the man a better angle to slide all the way home. He groans again against the man's lips.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>“That’s it, that’s it, Thomas, fuck-“ Alfie groans alongside Tommy between kisses, sliding home and not stopping until his hips hit against Tommy’s pelvis. He rolls his hips, a smooth, fluid stroke that seats him as deep as he can possibly go within Tommy.</p>
<p>He kisses Tommy’s lips again and again, then goes out to both of his cheeks with lighter, barely there pecks and he holds himself up off Tommy just to keep the bulk of his weight off him. It feels so unbelievably amazing to take the man like this.</p>
<p>“Fuckin’ hell, you’re beautiful ain’t you, Thomas. Fuckin’ beautiful.”</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>The stretch of the man's cock opening him up and seating himself in him is fantastic. He's missed it. He always misses this when they're apart. This closeness. This trust between them. He's more than happy to roll his hips to meet Alfie's with a quiet sound of appreciation. He really can't ask for more than this.</p>
<p>Tommy kisses him again and again because that's obviously a great idea and he tips his head too with a small smile as Alfie trails his scratchy beard along his cheek.</p>
<p>He gets a warm smile in response to the compliment, "And you're gorgeous, so I think that makes us even."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>“Eeeeh, flatterer, ain’t you, love,” Alfie huffs out and buries his face into Tommy’s neck and breathes him in deep, then pulls out to just his tip and right back in again with a powerful stroke. Without breaking stride, he grunts as he grabs Tommy’s hips and back and then lifts them both back until Tommy is firmly settled in his lap with gravity changing the angle entirely for them both.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>He shrugs slightly, smiling at the other man, because yes, he's a flatterer but it's also honest. He's just calling it like he sees it. Alfie Solomons is a gorgeous man even with the psoriasis. Tommy can see beyond it just like Alfie can see past all of his scars.</p>
<p>Tommy cooperates and helps as much as he can when he realizes that Alfie is trying to get him into his lap. He's just fine with that idea. It sounds like a fantastic idea. He groans and he's more than happy to go for a nice slow ride tonight if that's what Alfie wants from him.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Alfie wants exactly what Tommy wants. To care for his other half, and he knows Tommy makes the most beautiful noises when he's like this in his lap, so he's going to give him that tonight. And any other night he needs it slow and passionate like this, when he's able.</p>
<p>Once they're situated and Tommy is firmly sitting on Alfie's cock, he raises up both of his hands to cradle either side of Tommy's face. He kisses his cheeks again, soft and slow and he looks Tommy straight in the eye, his one thumb catching Tommy's chin to hold him steady.</p>
<p>"...Never thought I'd have something like this, Thomas. Really, I didn't. Didn't.... think I'd ever want it. But I have it. And I want it. I do, yeah. I fuckin' do."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Any sex with Alfie is wonderful. He doesn't care if he's on his knees or his back but riding him makes them feel more like equals even if he knows there's no question about it. This way is probably the most comfortable way to look one another in the face. He's flexible but he's rather fond of this position even when he's with a woman. One of those things, he supposes.</p>
<p>Those pretty blue eyes of his look back into Alfie's and love isn't easy to come by for men like them. He's already lost two loves and he can't bring himself to compare them but third time's a charm, eh? He doesn't think he can get any luckier than this.</p>
<p>"Good," he murmurs. "I want it too, Alfie. I didn't expect it to work out like this but I'm better for it."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>"Yeah.... yeah," Alfie hums out, stroking his thumb along Tommy's chin and he tilts his head to the side just a bit, then he meets him halfway for another kiss. A slow one this time. Thorough and passionate. And while he does that, his hands slide down over Tommy's shoulders, down past his ribs, and then settle on his hips just so he can get the leverage he needs to push up into him.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>He groans into the slow kiss, lips pressing firmly against Alfie's and again he's following his boyfriend's lead. See? He can behave himself with the right motivation. Apparently declaring his love for someone is one of those times.</p>
<p>His hand raises to tangle in the back of Alfie's hair and he groans again when the man moves, stretching him slowly open with his cock. There's nothing else quite like it. Tommy is happy to let him set the pace. This obviously hadn't been his plan for the evening but he's flexible. The silk will be there waiting for next time.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>The silk and blindfold are completely out of Alfie's head. It's one of those things they both want to do and yet just haven't managed to get to it and other things keep popping up to distract them, good things. It's all good, innit? And this... this is more than good.</p>
<p>Alfie sets the pace and he keeps it steady and firm, but smooth. He grips Tommy's hips and holds him up, guides him into how he wants him to lift and drop back down just as Alfie rolls his hips. Gravity makes it all so much more apparent, the sheer depth of him inside Tommy, clenched tight around him and hot, <em>so</em> hot that it makes Alfie groan long and low. They can't keep their hands off each other, and yeah... yeah that's good too.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>It's always good. Tommy has to agree. They might have had some slip ups here and there but they've always rebounded. Them together is good. In the bedroom, in business, it doesn't matter. It's all good. It's even better because he can get his hands on Alfie too. They're just wandering and not lingering on any particular spot but he's warm and alive and right here with him.</p>
<p>"That's it, love," he murmurs, a quiet groan escaping him when Alfie hits him just right and his lips find the corner of the man's jaw to nip at even with the beard in the way.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>"Mmmnn," Alfie growls out and lets Tommy nip at him or kiss him wherever he damn well pleases, rocking up into him again and again, tilting his hips and the angle every other hit or so and it's not as powerful as it could be but this isn't about that right now.</p>
<p>He mutters words against Tommy's skin between kisses, passionate, honest words in all manner of languages. Promises, admittances, declarations, and as he whispers 'I love you' in Yiddish he reaches between them and takes Tommy in his hand, stroking him in time with his thrusting.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>No, this isn't about how hard Alfie can fuck him. Sometimes it is but today it's just about being together. Tommy rises and falls as the man rocks up into him, keeping things slow and even as they move together. Soft sounds escape him as he's filled again and again and he has no idea what all of the things that Alfie is muttering about even mean but it doesn't matter.</p>
<p>He repeats the same quiet 'I love you' back when he hears those particular words. Romany slips from him on occasion. It's the same idea. The same quiet promises. He adores Alfie so much. Words don't even begin to cover it.</p>
<p>Tommy groans as Alfie's hand wraps around his cock and he buries his face in the man's neck as he simply exists for a few moments, enjoying the pleasure from his lover's cock and his hand.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Alfie shifts with Tommy, their movements a dance all on their own but these movements they both know a little more intimately. They know this dance. They've become experts at it together. So when Tommy makes those beautiful sounds and buries his face in Alfie's neck, Alfie returns the favor and worries a deeper bruise or two into Tommy's neck. He can hide them or display them proudly, that's up to him, but Alfie's not going to hold back on giving them. He's barely even aware he's doing it at all, lost in the pleasure of driving up into his lover like this.</p>
<p>It's a slow build, minutes upon minutes passing of those soft utterances and groans shared between them, but despite their growing stamina for this sort of thing, everything has to crest at some point. Alfie can feel it, thick and insistent and hot in his gut, that desperate need for release and he can tell Tommy is getting close too, helped along by the hand on his cock, spilling pre-come all over his hand and their bellies.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>He won't hide them. Most people he's close to know that he's with Alfie and the ones that don't are welcome to assume what they will. Anyone could have given him these bruises, eh? Maybe that will give Alfie the opportunity to appreciate them.</p>
<p>His chest heaves as he thrusts down against Alfie's cock and then up again into his hand. He's torn between them. What a wonderfully fantastic place to be. There's heat in his gut, building so slowly he can hardly stand it, but he knows what's waiting at the end will be beautiful.</p>
<p>"Alfie--" he breathes out, desperation and need behind the man's name. His breath is hot and heavy on the man's neck, his lips brushing skin where he can find it. "Oh Alfie..."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>"I got you, mate," Alfie breathes right back, his eyes closed as he grips Tommy's good shoulder to help pull him down every time Alfie pushes upward. God, but he's so fucking deep inside Tommy like this. He lathes his tongue over the bruises a couple times, then seals it with more kisses.</p>
<p>"I got you, eh? Say my name like that again and come for me when you do."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>He just can't stand how damn <em>good</em> it feels. The slow build is wonderful but at the same time it's driving him crazy. He knows it's worth drawing it out but he feels like he might explode. Every smooth slide of Alfie's cock is right against his prostate, sending bursts of pleasure through him, at the same time the man is jerking his cock.</p>
<p>Tommy can't help but to impale himself faster. He just needs it too badly and at this point, he doesn't think Alfie will complain. He's done so well tonight but fuck, he can't stand it. He can't draw it out anymore.</p>
<p>A few nice, hard thrusts downward, with Tommy repeatedly saying the other man's name and that's all it takes before he really does explode with his orgasm. His mind goes blank and he tightens around Alfie, his whole body going tense with a groan of the man's name.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Tommy is so fucking beautiful. So, so fucking beautiful and he's here, in Alfie's lap, trembling and breathing out Alfie's name like it's a fucking prayer and all Alfie can do is stare at him, his mouth open and panting.</p>
<p>He pulls back so he can see it all with his own two eyes and in that moment when Tommy clenches tight around him and he jerks up inside Tommy and comes at the exact same time as him, Alfie feels like he has an almost out of body experience. Like he's looking down at them both, with Alfie fucking up into Tommy and Tommy crashing down onto his cock. He can see everything from the sweat dripping down Tommy's temple to the come squirting out of Tommy's trembling dick over his hand and their bellies. And it feels so all-encompassing that Alfie shouts Tommy's name, then ruts up into him with one last hard pulse of his cock and buries his face in Tommy's neck. He's not even sure if he can fucking see anymore, it feels so fucking amazing, clutching at Tommy like he's a life-line.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>He groans quietly when Alfie jerks up into him to fill him up one last time and this time there's the warmth of fluid to go with it. Tommy is barely even paying attention at this point. He trembles slightly as he relaxes, chest heaving and he drops his head to rest on Alfie's shoulder as he just takes a moment to breathe. Fuck.</p>
<p>Quite honestly, this had probably been the best orgasm of his life. He still can't even think. He doesn't want to either. He just wants to exist in this wonderful, blissed out state for the rest of his life.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Alfie groans, long and low, his hand coming up to cradle the back of Tommy's head against his shoulder to help hold him up but it's an afterthought more than anything, a barely conscious movement. His hips twitch, oversensitive and his cock twitches too, lazy aftershocks of pleasure that leave Alfie grunting from the feel of it. His hand is loose around Tommy's cock, soaked with his seed.</p>
<p>Eventually, he manages to pull enough of his thoughts together to leave lazy kisses along Tommy's neck. Slow, barely-there touches of his lips to Tommy's damp, flushed skin.</p>
<p>"<em>Ikh libe ir</em>," he whispers again, humming afterwards.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>He's wrapped pretty tightly around Alfie but he's always okay with the man holding him. They don't get the opportunity to just sit and be together very often. They cuddle in bed, sure, but it's different when they're working or sitting in the study. They're affectionate but it's still different. Right now, he has an excuse to wrap himself around the man and hold him. No questions asked.</p>
<p>Tommy gently rubs his hands up and down the man's back. It's still idle and he's not necessarily focused on it but it's still good.</p>
<p>"<em>Me tut kamav</em>," he echoes quietly, murmuring the words against the man's shoulder and he pulls back far enough now to give Alfie a gentle kiss.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>There's never enough time, it seems. Never enough time for them to do the things they really want to do with one another. A lot of the times it's rushed or they're both so fucking exhausted all they can do is lay together and fucking sleep. Alfie sleeps best when Tommy is curled up against his side under the covers and he knows Tommy is the same.</p>
<p>"Mmmm," Alfie hums again at the gentle back rubbing. That feels so fucking nice. He hums once more when Tommy pulls back to give him a soft kiss, and he sighs against it.</p>
<p>"Should just stay right here," he mumbles, letting his forehead fall into Tommy's and his eyes are barely even open, "Never go back in the fucking world again."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>No, there isn't enough time. The distance between them doesn't help but they're also busy men and that's not helping them either. The more Shelby Company Limited expands the busier Tommy gets because his family isn't in the mix right now. They're all taking their various holidays and he can't rely on them to come back but he can't keep himself from pushing the boundaries. Maybe the world will always see him as a bookmaker but he doesn't care. He's doing it. He's proving that it can be done.</p>
<p>Tommy definitely sleeps best next to Alfie. Even when he has nightmares, they fade faster when he wakes up next to him and he honestly hasn't had nearly as many now that they've figured out a schedule that works for them both. It's not perfect but it's better than going months without seeing one another.</p>
<p>"If only," Tommy says quietly, tipping to meet Alfie's forehead and just basking in the existence of the man for a moment.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>"Yeh, if only," Alfie sighs, simply breathing and feeling Tommy still surrounding him for a few moments longer. He hasn't slipped out of him yet but he can feel it slowly happening as he softens because of gravity. Everything good must come to an end, right?</p>
<p>"Need to move my legs," he mutters regrettably, because they're falling asleep and his hips aren't going to like this position for much longer. He loves holding the other man in his lap like this, he really does... but he's not light despite his size, and they both know how Alfie's lower half can be finicky.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>All good things do come to an end. In this case, they know it will happen again, so it's a little easier for him to pull away. He presses a light kiss to Alfie's lips first before shifting off to sit on the bed for a moment. He'll get up to clean up eventually.</p>
<p>Right now, he's not sure his own legs are going to work so he better give it a moment even if he can feel Alfie's seed on his thighs and there's some more leaking out of him. He'll care when it starts to dry but he just wants to bask in this just a little bit longer.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Alfie grunts when Tommy’s weight leaves him and the cooler air hits his cock after he slips out. He takes a few seconds to work himself up to moving, pulling his legs out from under him with a pained groan. Still, he spies that slick, milky fluid seeping out of Tommy and down his thigh and he makes a pleased noise in the back of his throat.</p>
<p>“One of the most beautiful things in the world, right there, eh?” He says, reaching over and running his hand along Tommy’s thigh, his fingertip catching in a thick rivulet of cum mixed with oil. “...yeh. Yeh, it is.”</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>It's a shame that Alfie's body isn't as cooperative as either of them would like sometimes but that's just the way it is and they can't change it. Comes with dating an older man he supposes and he's more than willing to work around his limitations. Generally, it's not even noticeable until afterward.</p>
<p>"Like it when I'm filthy, eh?" Tommy says, lips twitching in amusement and honestly he doesn't mind. He'll wash up just fine. They've been together long enough that he already knows the answer to the question but he can't help but tease his boyfriend a little.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>“I fuckin’ do,” Alfie hums softly, staring hard at the cum as he trails his finger through it, moving it up along Tommy’s groin to mix with Tommy’s seed splattered all over his belly.</p>
<p>“Fuckin’ hell...” he murmurs reverently, and his own dick twitches with the last vestiges of interest just looking at the mess he’s made of his lover. Fuck.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Tommy watches Alfie as the man plays with the cum on his skin and slides his fingers through it. If the man were younger, he imagines the sight would be enough to get him going again. Either way, he can think about it when Tommy isn't here, eh?</p>
<p>"Good, as you keep making a mess," he leans in to give his lover a kiss and pats his hand before he slides out of the bed to get himself cleaned up. He doesn't want this to dry and get itchy so he gets a warm, wet cloth and cleans himself off. He gets another clean cloth and carries it back to the bed with him to give to Alfie.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Oh yes, he’ll be thinking about it often when he’s back in Camden Town alone. Many times, actually. Thoughts like these are the ones that keep him going when they’re unable to be together.</p>
<p>“Mm,” Alfie hums in contentment when Tommy gets up and offers him another kiss. By the time he comes back with a clean cloth, Alfie is laying back in the bed, completely naked still minus socks. He grunts when the cloth hits his skin, then cleans himself off lazily. He’s not nearly as filthy as Tommy was at least, but the warmth feels nice against his psoriasis.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>He takes the cloth when Alfie's done with it and tosses it in the general direction of the hamper. It doesn't make it but that's fine. He'll deal with it later. Right now, he's crawling back into bed with Alfie. He's tired and he feels like a cigarette like always after sex but right now, the tiredness is winning. He can handle one night without one so Alfie doesn't have to deal with it.</p>
<p>Tommy tugs down the blankets so they can get underneath them and then slides over to settle against Alfie's side, with his arm across his stomach.</p>
<p>"<em>Me tut kamav</em>, Alfie," he says quietly, leaning up for another kiss with a soft smile.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Alfie's got his eyes closed when Tommy crawls back into bed with him, vaguely listening to the whooping and roaring of men and women alike getting themselves sloshed outside. None of that can touch them in here, though.</p>
<p>He grunts but follows along with Tommy's instruction to get under the covers, and once they're settled in Alfie takes a deep breath and lets it out slow, pressing a kiss into the longer hair on the top of his lover's head right before Tommy lifts it to give him a proper kiss, which he contentedly returns. His arm wraps around Tommy's shoulder, though it settles quickly on his ribs and waist beneath the covers, rubbing along his skin.</p>
<p>"<em>Ikh libe ir</em>, Thomas. Yeh. I do."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Black Hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A quiet six months pass until the Shelbys receive a letter in the mail.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We are now firmly set into Series 4, Episode 1 directly after the '1 year later'.  Couple new tags added!</p><p>As always, enjoy, this one starts with Tommy yet again and if you like what you're reading, please comment and share your thoughts! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next six months go by smoothly. There aren't any bumps or hiccups. He's kept feelers out for rumors but they both seem to have successfully squashed them between their various efforts. They mix things up when they can as far as timing and their schedules. They go out. They stay in. It doesn't matter so long as they're together. The longer they're together the more attached Tommy gets to Alfie. They laugh and tease and fuck and Thomas Shelby is honestly happy. After Grace, he hadn't expected to find someone else and yet the man had basically fallen into his lap.</p><p>Their business is stronger for their relationship but honestly, Alfie and his rum are only a small portion of Shelby Company's dealings at this point. Tommy has taken the opportunity over the last six months to expand even further and business is doing well, even with the threat of strikes looming.</p><p>Christmas rolls around and things are wonderful. All the pieces are falling into place just like he's wanted and his family is still estranged besides, of course, Ada and Michael. Polly's habits are getting increasingly concerning but he knows he can't just stop by and straighten her out. He can only drive by and glean little pieces of her life from it. Most of his information is coming from Michael and all he can offer is advice. It's frustrating and a little disheartening that his family isn't speaking with him but at least he has someone to keep him company. It makes the pain of his family shunning him at least tolerable. He doesn't know what he would do if he were alone for this.</p><p>Alfie is spending a few days at Warwickshire for Christmas and he's invited the Lees for dinner so the place will be lively. He's trying to get some business done before he gets here. Then Frances brings him the mail and it all goes to hell. A black hand. A black fucking hand. His heart stops for a good beat or so when he sees it. He knows what a black hand means. He knows why too. <em>Fuck</em>.</p><p>The next few hours are a flurry of phone calls and managing Charlie before he goes to bed, then Ada is there. His mind is racing. Alfie would have left already so there's no point in calling him. He gives his instructions to his sister. A family meeting. Moving back to Small Heath. It's the last thing he wants to do but it's the only thing that makes any sense.  It’s the only plan he has because they're stronger together. They always have been. They always will be. Afterward, they can fuck back off to their chickens.</p><p>Then she's gone and Frances is back, asking him questions about a dinner he doesn't want to think about right now, but something clicks in his mind. The new chef. The new sous chef. She says he's Italian and he knows without even looking at the references that he's one of Luca's. Tommy's been so busy he hasn't been paying attention and there's mafia <em>in his house</em>. Put there by fucking Sabini. Mafia that knows the Lees are down by the river. Mafia that knows that their only chance to kill Thomas Shelby quickly and quietly is to have him alone.</p><p>So. He flips the tables on them. He has to ambush them. There aren't any other options. It's not the old man that's here to call him. Threatened, most likely, though he can't know for sure until he talks to him. So that's what he goes and does, though just the brief interaction with Antonio tells him what he needs to know. He improvises in the fight to keep himself from being injured and he orders the old man at gunpoint to go to give his message to Sabini.</p><p>When this is done, he's coming for him. Come hell or high water, he's dealing with Darby Sabini. He's done fucking around.</p><p>He stands in the kitchen cellar and just breathes for a moment, trying to calm his racing heart. When it doesn't work, he decides he needs to get moving. There's a body to be moved and the Lees are his best bet. Johnny Dogs is at the pub so he needs to make a phone call. He stalks back through the kitchen and it's no surprise to him that it's empty. They'd have heard the gunshot and cleared out. People know what the Shelbys are and what they do and that's fine because they won't be here for Christmas dinner anyway.</p><p>Tommy stalks, bloody as hell, through the house toward the phone in his office. When he's crossing the foyer, the front door swings open and he doesn't even hesitate to draw his gun, then cock it in one smooth motion.</p><p>~*~</p><p>When things go quiet again, Alfie has time to think. Think about the future and his part in it. His relationship with Tommy is solid and strong, both business wise and obviously in the intimacy department as well, but the longer they maintain their closeness the more Alfie realizes his age and his increasing lack of motivation for expansion. Sabini was always his main rivalry and with him all but squashed, Alfie has grown comfortable. His rum is running smoothly, his bookies are running equally smoothly.</p><p>That’s all great and fine... but Alfie is tired. Comfortable. Happy, even. But God, he’s tired.</p><p>He’s also started coughing more often even if he tries his hardest to keep it from Tommy. He aches for hours after particularly bad bouts. He’s found tiny little spots of blood in his handkerchiefs, too, but he associates that with how hard he’s coughing and Tommy doesn’t know, because Alfie hasn’t said a word about it. His psoriasis is flaring up more often, and by the time Christmas rolls around again, his sciatica isn’t feeling so great either. He waves it off as always with Tommy. He’s a busy man and constantly stressed about his work and family, he doesn’t need that from Alfie too, and being with Tommy is his vacation from all that.</p><p>He’s invited to Tommy’s Christmas dinner and Alfie is honestly happy to go. He’s seen Charlie grow up so much even in the past year, and he’s humbled to be a part of what Tommy considers sacred.</p><p>Alfie is late arriving on Christmas Eve, though. He has a lot to wrap up with his work, and a couple things pile up right before he leaves which keeps him in Camden Town later than he’d like. But he leaves when he leaves and he expects Tommy will still be awake when he arrives. If he’s not, Alfie has a key and can let himself in.</p><p>So when he arrives at almost midnight, the absolute last thing he expects is to have a fucking gun drawn on him by his boyfriend, who’s covered head to toe in blood and looking like he might actually pull that trigger.</p><p>“Merry fuckin’ Christmas and Happy Hannukah to you too, dear,” Alfie says as greeting, not even flinching as he stares down the barrel of the gun.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He'd be more than happy to pull the trigger but he's not stupid enough to shoot sight unseen. He waits to confirm the man's identity before sighing heavily and he waits a moment to make sure that Alfie is actually alone before lowering his guard and his gun.</p><p>"Alfie," he says, confirming he recognizes that the man isn't a threat and he fiddles with his gun for a moment then replaces it in his holster. "Get in the fucking house and close the door."</p><p>Tommy wipes at his face but there's blood on his white sleeves too so all it does it smear it all around. He completely forgot about his boyfriend besides earlier when he had considered calling him and realizing that it had been too late to call. After that, he'd been so busy planning he had put him out of his mind.</p><p>He shifts to peek out the curtain with narrowed eyes but it looks quiet and it doesn't seem like Alfie has been followed which hopefully means Luca Changretta has no idea that they're a thing. He's working with Sabini so it's possible he's heard rumors but he thinks even Sabini doesn't have enough evidence to really prove it. They've been careful.</p><p>"I've had company," he says, stepping away from the window and heading for his office. He trusts that Alfie will follow him.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie is alone. He damn well knows when he’s been tailed, he’s not stupid. He follows Tommy’s order and steps inside and closes the door behind him. This is a completely different Tommy Shelby than the one that came crawling to his door after being beaten half to death in the woods. This Tommy Shelby is standing up straight and is rigid and alert. None of the blood on him is his.</p><p>“I assume that company is dead,” Alfie replies easily and yes, he follows after the man. “I’d kiss you hello but I don’t think you’re kosher at the moment.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Yes, they are,” he says, tipping his head in agreement and he grabs a towel from the bar to wipe his face off on the way to the phone. He knows Alfie will want an explanation but he needs to get this in motion first. It’ll take time for Johnny Dogs to actually get here and he needs the cover of darkness to get the body moved.</p><p>So he makes his phone call and he breathes heavily while he waits, trying to get his adrenaline to subside so it doesn’t feel like his heart is going to beat out of his chest. Once he’s talked to Johnny Dogs, he can actually address Alfie.</p><p>Tommy crosses to his desk and picks up the card to silently hand to his boyfriend, then he goes to pour himself a whiskey.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie is patient while Tommy does what needs doing, listening to his chat with Johnny Dogs, who is obviously a big part of his clean up and ask no questions crew. Which is good. Alfie’s getting too old to be moving bodies and burning them himself. Better to just pay someone else to do the dirty work.</p><p>He looks down when Tommy hands him an innocuous looking card. Then he opens it and sees what’s inside.</p><p>“Fuckin’ hell, Thomas,” he frowns down at it, then sighs and tosses it back onto the desk. “Thought you were past shit like this, eh?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“It’s been years since we dealt with the Changrettas,” Tommy replies, downing the glass of whiskey in a single gulp. He’s still a bloody mess and he needs a bath but he has to wait for Johnny Dogs to get here. He drags his hand through his hair which makes it stick up at odd angles. Tommy is extremely stressed out right now and it probably shows.</p><p>“I’ve called a family meeting in Small Heath,” he says as he pours himself a second glass. “Everyone will have gotten one.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, he is definitely a bloody mess. Alfie doesn't mention how strangely erotic it is to see his boyfriend all gussied up in the blood of his enemies as it won't really do any good at the moment. Tommy is a cornered animal right now and Alfie knows that, but still... all Alfie wants to do is run his hand through Tommy's hair, blood and all.</p><p>"Yeah generally, right, when you're dealing with Italians, you're supposed to kill 'em all at once or they seep back into your life like sewer rats with the fuckin' plague. As noted on that card there, yeah? Civilians, children, they don't care, right, they don't follow the fucking rules when it comes to a Black Hand. Fuckin' Sicilians."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"That was the order," he replies with scowl, downing the second glass of whiskey just like the first and shaking his head. "I wanted Vicente but I told John to kill the wife too. He got soft on her and let her go. Now we've got black hands to show for it."</p><p>The one that had gotten Grace killed, of course. That's the reason it mattered. That's the reason he had gone after them at all. He had to have his vengeance, eh? Now it's coming back to haunt him. Ada doesn't have a time machine for him and he doesn't suppose that Alfie does either.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mmm," Alfie hums, flattening his lips and watching Tommy down glasses of whiskey like they're shots. They're not supposed to be shots, but Alfie doesn't stop him either. After a moment's more of staring, he glances back down at the card and reads it again. 'Merry Christmas', eh Luca?</p><p>"So, where's the body? Tell me where it is and what you want done with it, and I'll wait here for Johnny Dogs and relay that. You need to wash up and get the hell out of here. You can tell me all that happened on the way to Small Heath."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Down in the butchery," he replies with a gesture toward the kitchen. He puts down the glass because he knows better than to drink too much and he rubs at his forehead with the side of his hand, thinking for a moment, before coming up with a plan.</p><p>"Tell him to take the black stallion and bury him across the river in a shallow grave," Tommy says. "This one is a message."</p><p>He won't even argue with Alfie about it. He does need to clean up so they can get out of here as fast as possible and he needs to make sure that Charlie is ready to go too. That includes Christmas presents too because he's not having his son miss out on a holiday just because they have death hanging over their heads.</p><p>"The stallion is a Christmas gift for Johnny, let him have it."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Alright," Alfie nods, and then nods some more. At least Tommy has the awareness to stop drinking. Conflict like this, the kind that gets your heart racing and makes the hairs on the back of your neck raise up in alarm... Alfie is the most calm in situations like this. He's <em>got</em> this.</p><p>"Go on, then. I'll take care of it, yeah? Then we'll pack up Charlie and go."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Alright, I'll see you shortly," Tommy says with a nod of his head and he turns to head out of his office to head upstairs to take a bath. He'll find a maid on the way to let them know they need to start getting Charlie a suitcase or two packed so they're ready to walk out to the car when he's done.</p><p>"Do you have a gun?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Not even gonna grace that ridiculous question with an answer, dear. Go on, clean up, then," Alfie waves him off as he follows him at least into the main hallway.</p><p>"And just so you know," he calls after him as Tommy hits the base of the stairs and begins to climb them, "The next time I see you covered in blood, right, and it's <em>not</em> a do or die situation... I'm gonna fuck you into the wall just like that, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Honestly, he had known it would be a ridiculous question but he had to make sure, right? This is his family they're talking about here and that definitely includes Alfie at this point so he needs to make sure everyone is taken care of before doing something so stupid as taking a bath, however fast it might be.</p><p>He huffs in as much amusement as he can muster at the comment, too stressed out to properly appreciate it and just raises a hand in a vague wave as he takes the stairs two at a time. Frances appears out of nowhere which is nice because that means he doesn't have to go hunting for anyone but she obviously had heard some kind of commotion so she had some idea something was going on.</p><p>With the orders given, he heads for his bedroom where he strips down and pops himself into a cold bath to scrub all the blood off of himself. It really doesn't take that long and he has a closet of suits in Small Heath so there's not much that he needs to pack right now. He just needs to dress and he checks his gun again as he heads down the stairs without a jacket on. There's just too much to worry about.</p><p>There are suitcases of Charlie’s sitting by the door and he moves into his office where the Christmas tree is to start slipping all the presents into sacks to take with them.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie watches him go upstairs knowing full well Tommy's reaction would be pretty much exactly what it was. That's fine, one of them needs to be the easy-going one in situations like this or it all goes to shit. And Alfie has seen... so much utter shit in his life that this is something that he simply takes in stride like it's nothing. Sure, he may be worried on the inside, for Tommy's safety if nothing else, but on the outside? No one will ever fucking know about it.</p><p>So he waits for Johnny Dogs to show up then leads him down to the kitchens and the butcher room. He didn't check it out beforehand so he honestly doesn't even know what he's going to find but he has a halfway decent idea. Turns out a good ninety percent of the blood on Thomas was from the blood of a draining stag, he thinks anyway, and the rest was the Italian bleeding out from the back and front of his head. Well, then.</p><p>"Oh, fuck," Johnny Dogs utters, stopping in his tracks at the threshold of the room. Alfie glances back at him with an eyebrow raised. Johnny just shakes his head and blows smoke out of his mouth from his cigarette, "Just thought Tom's sportin' days were over."</p><p>"Naah, Tommy just likes to think he's out, yeh? That'll be the fuckin' day," Alfie replies. "Wants you to use that black stallion he's got in the stables, guessing 'cause you can't see him at night, right? Said to take the body across the river, bury it in a shallow grave. Send a message 'n all that."</p><p>Alfie stares at the body. Johnny Dogs takes another drag, also staring at the body.</p><p>"Did he mention if there will still be geese for dinner?" Johnny asks casually.</p><p>"You want 'em? Take 'em with you for on the way, yeh?"</p><p>"...On the way where?"</p><p>"Small Heath. Family reunion, I'm guessin'. Halle-fuckin-lujah."</p><p>Alfie looks over just in time to catch the biggest shit-eating grin he thinks he's ever seen split Johnny's face as he mutters something in Romany. Alfie guesses that's a good thing, and pats the man on the shoulder as he turns to go, "Also said 'Merry Christmas', you can keep the stallion. 'Night, then."</p><p>And as Alfie leaves, he hears Johnny laugh.</p><p>Alfie comes back upstairs and walks through the door to the drawing room just as Tommy is piling all the presents into a sac. He clears his throat so he doesn't get shot in the face, then says, "All set down there, Father Christmas."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Good," he replies, glancing toward Alfie when the door opens again and his hand might twitch a little toward his gun because he's jumpy but he had been expecting the man so he's not especially alarmed. He's gotten used to how Alfie walks so he's fairly certain he's not being snuck up on anyway.</p><p>"I think we're done here," he says, as there are obvious footsteps of a child running through the hall and Tommy offers the sack to Alfie. "I'll get him, you carry this."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie offers his service immediately when the Christmas sac is handed over. It's not an overwhelmingly heavy bag, either so it's no problem at all.</p><p>"Better grab her portrait by the front door there," Alfie says, chewing on his bottom lip some. He knows Charlie still loves and misses his mum, which is more than understandable. Alfie misses his mum still, decades later.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Yeah," Tommy says with a nod of agreement. "I've talked to everyone but John. Michael will go after him once he's collected Polly and Ada."</p><p>He intercepts Charlie as the boy runs into the room and hauls him up into his arms. The boy isn't used to being awake at this hour and is clearly tired so once he's in Tommy's arms he drops his head on his shoulder. He picks up the portrait of Grace on his way by it and glances to Alfie as he heads for the door. His staff have already loaded Alfie's car with their things and there are a handful of Lees standing around with their weapons out keeping watch.</p><p>"Keep the house while I'm gone Frances," Tommy says as they pass her. "We'll be back when this mess is over. They'll keep away from here with us in Small Heath."</p><p>"Yes sir, Mr. Shelby," she says though she's quick to shut the door behind them as they head out to the car. He deposits a mostly sleeping Charlie in the backseat.</p><p>"I'll drive," he says, moving in the direction of the driver's side.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie just nods as Tommy catches him up on the family's goings on. Tommy, predictably, has all his bases covered in a very short window of time. Hopefully all of his family actually listens. Alfie knows the seriousness of a black hand being distributed to a family.</p><p>As they pass by Frances, Alfie leans in and gives her a little kiss on the cheek and mutters his goodbye. She smiles tightly at him, but pats his cheek right back.</p><p>"Ah, no, no you ain't driving, dear. Saw how much whiskey you put down that gullet of yours in short order and I ain't even been here that long. I'm driving, don't fuckin' argue with me on that, alright? Go on."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy, arguably, is just fine to drive. He has a very high tolerance level for alcohol. His blood may well have been pure whiskey at certain points in his life and the look that he gives Alfie relays exactly what he thinks about the comment.</p><p>However, he does have the good sense not to argue with his boyfriend when the man has shown up for a Christmas celebration and has instead been drawn into a family crisis. He's handled it superbly so Tommy has to give him this one.</p><p>He still sighs as he climbs into the passenger seat. Driving would have been a good distraction from the mess in his head right now.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie is prepared for a fight in the driveway if it comes to it, but thankfully Tommy has the sense to just listen to him and accept that he's not going to waver on that decision now that he's said it. So he nods and gets in the driver's seat, waiting for Tommy to be in with the door closed. He looks in the back seat to make sure Charlie is packed in tight and he's a kid, he's adaptable so he's already out cold again curled up in some nice warm blankets.</p><p>So they get on the road. At least it's not as long a trip to Small Heath as it is to London from here.</p><p>"Smoke," Alfie orders, raising his brow at Tommy to give him his personal permission to smoke in Alfie's car. He was issued a black hand by the Sicilian Mafia, Alfie will allow him a cigarette or two. "Now tell me what happened."</p><p>~*~</p><p>The permission is a surprise but honestly Tommy needs it and at least he can crack the window so the smoke goes out instead of just hanging out in the car with them. He pulls out his cigarette case and does exactly that, taking a long drag from the cigarette before he even says anything.</p><p>"This goes clear back to my wedding," he starts, tipping his head back against the seat and trying to relax but it's hard when he feels like they might be ambushed at any moment. "The orders were nobody foreign could come. Lizzie was dating Angel Changretta at the time and unfortunately, she wasn't going to listen to my orders. So John and Arthur burned down his restaurant to make sure he wouldn't show."</p><p>Tommy takes another drag from his cigarette and is careful to exhale as much out the window as he can for Alfie's sake. "Vicente set up a meeting with all of us at Charlie's yard and because of the business with the Russians I didn't make it. They threatened John so he went after Angel and put him in hospital."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"So that's why I wasn't invited," Alfie mutters, clucking on the roof of his mouth with his tongue but he shakes his head. That's water under the bridge now, it's not like he's had any trouble working his way closer to Tommy. Still, it sounded like one hell of a wedding.</p><p>"Remember rumors of that flyin' about in London," he says, and the details of it are fuzzy to him since he only heard them and it was well over a year ago, so he didn't necessarily digest it all. "But with all the death threats you and your family receive, didn't think much of it. Then I read in the papers about the charity and how that all went down, right?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>“After Grace, John and Arthur went to the hospital and took out Angel in retaliation,” Tommy continues since the charity events speak for themselves. “Vicente and his wife tried to flee the country to America. I told my brothers to kill his wife and bring him to me. They let her go.”</p><p>Tommy shakes his head and takes a drag from his cigarette, blowing smoke out. Then he does it again. “I was going to take Vicente apart piece by piece. Arthur shot him.” He tips his head in annoyance and says, “Audrey Changretta went back to New York. She told Luca and now we all have black hands. The man in my house was put there by fucking Sabini. Sent him a message too.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie's lips thin and he chews on the inside of his cheek as he listens. Unfortunately, this is all news to him. The Sicilians have kept things quiet in their corner. Clearly a little too quiet. He'll have to go and feel out Sabini himself, see how many he's likely housing himself. With their history, Alfie is the only one of the two of them in this car that won't get shot on sight right off. Probably.</p><p>"Far as I know, the Changrettas work for the Spinietta family, right? Over in America. Professionals, they are. Work in units of about a dozen. Don't trust nobody and fucked a goat on the morning of their first pubic hair, you know. They got traditions and all that. I'll talk to Sabini myself, yeah? Need to know numbers, exact numbers so we know what you're dealin' with here."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“That’s a risk, if he’s found out about us,” Tommy says with a frown. He knows Alfie is used to dealing with Sabini but he has a feeling that the mafia is running the show and the man has gotten himself in deeper than he expected. “Now that Sabini has given them ground they aren’t going to leave without us taking care of them. Sabini only thought I was a blight on London. The Spiniettas will be worse.”</p><p>He flicks his cigarette butt out the window and lights another one. He closes his eyes and opens them again. “It’s the fucking mafia we’re dealing with, Alfie.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Everything in this life is a risk, Thomas,” Alfie points out, focusing on his driving and not looking at his boyfriend. He’s not afraid of the mafia, and he’s not going to cow to them but he’s not going to be overconfident either. He knows how to tactically approach a situation like this.</p><p>“If I wasn’t what I am to you, right, I’d be going anyway to get all the intelligence I need to satisfy, yeah? And as far as the rest of the world knows, I’m not what I am, so, I’ll go.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Just because his boyfriend makes sense, doesn't mean that he has to like it. He, of all people, knows that there are risks to things in life but he's not sure that this particular risk is worth it. However, he knows how stubborn Alfie Solomons is too and knows better than to argue about it. He's voiced his concern and that has to be enough.</p><p>"I'll have to stay in Small Heath until this is done," Tommy says, instead of acknowledging any of it. "It's safest for us there."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Yeah, you do that. Best stay in your territory, especially with that one," Alfie agrees, and now he does glance over at Tommy, gesturing to the back seat with his chin. They both know Alfie can't stay in Small Heath. He really shouldn't even be going in the first place, especially if the Italians are, in fact, watching them and scoping out the roads to see who's coming and going.</p><p>But it's deep in the night now, they should be fine going into Birmingham. He'll stay the night and through the day directly in Small Heath, and then once all of Tommy's family is gathered he'll leave again under cover of night. He's not on the mafia's list, or he shouldn't be since he's not direct family, so they shouldn't be looking too closely at him anyway.</p><p>"How'd you figure one was in your house?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy’s priority is Charlie, of course, but the boy needs his uncles and aunts as well. They’re family. There’s nothing that should be more important to any of them than family. They seemed to have lost that somewhere and Tommy isn’t sure where the tipping point had really been. Obviously, the straw had been the noose around their necks and none of them understand that it had been his only option even now. When had they all stopped trusting him and his word?</p><p>“He kept sending Frances up to ask when my company would arrive,” Tommy says, blowing smoke out the window again and twisting the cigarette in his fingers. “He wanted to know <em>specifically</em> and it struck me as odd. When I thought about it, I remembered that Frances had said he was new. So I asked her about him. He was an Italian chef who brought an assistant that was being difficult. I pulled out his references and found he worked for San Marcos’.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Well you certainly made an example of him, didn't ya," Alfie huffs out, glancing over at Tommy again and he offers him a twist upward of his lip, then he focuses once more on the road so he can make a turn without sending them into the ditch. He can't help that he finds Tommy so drastically sexy all bloodied up like that. When it's not his blood all over, of course.</p><p>"So you butchered the assistant like a fuckin' stag, then, right? That was who was bleedin' out on the floor, with a hook in his shoulder and a hole in his head. That means you sent the other chef back to Sabini, likely struck the fear of God in him and then some, yeah? Curious to see if the man has enough piss left in him to mention the dinner requirements of bein' kosher."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I did," he agrees with a nod and it hadn't been fun but it's kill or be killed when the Mafia is involved. He had to get it done and springing a trap had been the safest way to do it. He doesn't know if they had considered Alfie's involvement but if Antonio had known, it's very likely he'd have made a move before Tommy had found out about it.</p><p>"No piss in that one," Tommy replies thoughtfully. "Sabini had threatened him to get a job here and bring Antonio. He's been around since October but I don't think he told him about you or he'd have tried to kill me before you arrived."</p><p>The man may not have realized they’re more than friends. It's been going on long enough it's not a hot topic of gossip around the house anymore. It's just something that is and the chef spends plenty of time in the kitchen away from everyone else. Tommy firmly believes if he had intended to help them kill him, he'd have warned the man about Alfie, but clearly he hadn't known so the old man hadn't said anything.</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, there haven't been many rumors throughout the house of the two of them lately. Frances is, truly, a godsend of a head house servant. She protects the two of them and their relationship fiercely despite her motherly look and generally quiet manner. Alfie has truly grown to appreciate her and all she does for them, and for Tommy and Charlie. It's clear she loves Charlie, and respects Tommy. Alfie likes to think she likes him, too.</p><p>"Quick thinkin' saved you and your boy's life, Thomas," Alfie says after a moment of thought, glancing over at Tommy to make sure he knows that he's proud of the man for being aware of things enough to get the jump on the plan before it was in actual motion.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Frances is certainly one of the best head of house maids that he's ever had the pleasure of dealing with and he appreciates her work. She gets paid well for it too because there's always danger when it comes to the Shelby family and he wants her to stick around.</p><p>"I'll feel better when we're all in Small Heath," he replies, glancing over his shoulder at Charlie and the boy is blissfully asleep.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Yeh. Hopefully they'll actually listen," Alfie mumbles, shaking his head.</p><p>They're a stubborn lot. They really are, but he's invested in this stubborn family now even if none of them but Ada have really given him a warm reception. To be fair to them, it's not like Alfie's given them much reason to trust him, particularly Arthur. He's not sure what it is about him, Alfie just feels this inherent, incessant need to fuck with him and push him to his limits.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mmm," Tommy grunts because he really doesn't know what his brothers are going to do. Arthur, he thinks, will listen to him despite Linda's whispering in his ear. Ada will convince Polly without too much trouble. John is the wildcard here. He doesn't know if Michael will manage to get them to come home. He knows how Esme is and what her opinion of Tommy is but surely John will understand that these are dire circumstances. The fucking mafia. Fuck.</p><p>So, since he hasn't brought any whiskey, smoking it is and that means getting rid of the butt he has to light another.</p><p>~*~</p><p>They go quiet after that. Alfie leaves Tommy to his smoking and thinking and just drives. He's exhausted himself, driving two hours and change to Warwickshire late at night only to discover his boyfriend covered head to toe in fucking blood, paranoid and wired from adrenaline of a one on one fight to the death.</p><p>The inside of the car is chilly, too, with Tommy's need to keep the window down. But he'll take the cold over the smoke. It's helping to keep him awake, and the lack of smoke means he's less likely to fall into one of his really awful coughing fits. He hopes that Tommy doesn't hear one of them at all.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It's late when they finally arrive in Small Heath on Watery Lane. Tommy stands for a moment when he gets out of the car and sighs up at the house. He really hadn't planned on ever coming back here. Yet it seems like fate is repeatedly determined to remind him of who he's supposed to be instead of who he's made himself.</p><p>They carry everything inside and he deposits Charlie on the bed in his room. He won't have the boy be in a different room from him. It's one thing if he's with family but he's not having him be there by himself. They could show up at any moment and he'll be damned if they get Charlie before they get him. That leaves a couch and a spare bedroom.</p><p>"Take the bed across the hall," he says to Alfie, gesturing that way and in a tone that says he really doesn't want an argument about it. "There's extra guns in the desk."</p><p>Once he checks all the locks again, he heads back upstairs and drops onto the couch to sleep. It feels like he's just closed his eyes when there's shouting from downstairs and he's up in a moment with his gun drawn.</p><p>"Tommy!"</p><p>It takes him a moment to recognize Ada's voice and she's clearly distressed and upset, just from the way she says his name. He keeps his gun out but pointed down as he opens the door to his bedroom and starts for the stairs.</p><p>~*~</p><p>They arrive in Small Heath and it's too dark to really get a good look at the place for himself, but it smells like fucking pig and piss. It's humbling to see where Tommy Shelby came from and what he came from, but fuck. It fucking stinks.</p><p>He's too tired to say it aloud and he knows Tommy isn't in a mood to hear it anyway, so he just takes whatever is handed to him and nods when he's ushered to the spare room.</p><p>They've spoken about displays of affection in front of Charlie and both decided it was wise to keep it from the boy as much as possible. Even if Charlie's sleeping on Tommy's shoulder, kids always seem to be listening and so all Alfie does is bid the man a goodnight and wander off to the spare room. He's sure Tommy has a lot on his mind to work through on his own, so it's no trouble for him.</p><p>He's out pretty much the moment his head hits the hard pillow and scratchy blankets, a gun loaded and ready by his head just in case. It's a deep but fitful sleep, however much of it he actually gets. He's not entirely sure, but his body is on high alert anyway so when the shouting happens he's up and alert in an instant, having slept in his clothes. He opens the door to the room and catches Tommy heading down the stairway. Alfie glances over at the bedroom and decides to stay upstairs, both as a watch for Charlie's protection and to keep out of Tommy's family business.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He glances at Alfie as the man comes out of his bedroom and nods curtly but he doesn't hesitate too much in his forward motion toward the stairs. As soon as he's at the top, he can see Ada standing at the bottom and she's clearly upset. He glances briefly toward the corners but she keeps her eyes on him so he determines that she's alone.</p><p>Tommy holsters his pistol and takes the steps down as quickly as he can, "What's happened, Ada?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"It's John and Michael, Tommy," Ada says, coming up to him immediately and looking absolutely stricken and there aren't tears, but they're threatening.</p><p>"They were shot at the house. At John's own fucking house! Esme, she - ... I ... Tommy, I don't .... they were taken to Birmingham General, but John, Tom. John, I don't -"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Fuck. <em>Fuck</em>. This is exactly what he had fucking wanted to avoid.</p><p>"What about John, Ada?" he demands, raising his hands to grab her shoulders and to try to ground her and there's an obvious strain to his voice. "What about him?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>There are tears now as she collapses into his hold, her head bowing for a moment as she sniffs, teeth bared in a sob.</p><p>"He's... he's dead, Tommy, oh God... he's dead, and Michael was shot, too and I don't know how many times or if he's going to live or die, I don't - ... what do we do, Thomas? I can't even - .... he can't be dead, can he?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>As soon as she says the words his heart stops, he barely even breathes as he stares at her and then past her. He wraps his arms around her in a tight hug because that's what's done, right? He's her brother. He's supposed to be able to handle this. Fuck.</p><p>"I have to go to the hospital," he says though his voice is distant and a little empty. He's in shock. He doesn't know how to handle this. He had never expected one of his brothers to die before him. This might all be extra time but <em>fuck</em>. "I'll find out what's happening with Michael. We'll have a meeting when things are settled. You should stay here, eh? You and Charlie are safe with Alfie."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Ada is looking up at Tommy, eyes wet and gleaming and everything is fuzzy, but she nods. She nods, and then nods some more because she doesn't know what else to do.</p><p>"Al... Alright," is about all she can manage - she'd thought it a little odd that Alfie's car was parked outside and not Tommy's, but that makes sense - and she finally looks upstairs and sees Alfie, fuzzy through her tears, at the top of them. She nods some more, and then she's peeling herself out of Tommy's grasp to lean against the wall instead, wrapping her arms around her waist and biting her lip.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He nods back because he doesn't know what to do with himself either. No matter how prepared he had been during the war it's completely different now. They'd been safe until the past had come back to haunt them. How could he expect someone from years ago to show up for vengeance?</p><p>Tommy looks up at Alfie standing at the top of the stairs and the man is perceptive enough to know that he's heartbroken beyond words right now.</p><p>"I have to go to the hospital," he tells him. "Ada will stay here with you and Charlie. I'll be back."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Oh, he knows alright. This is going to be a humongous blow to the Shelby family, and a drastic wake-up call for the entire lot of them that this threat is very real, and very present. He frowns but nods to Tommy and comes down the stairs.</p><p>"Alright, love. Go on, I'll take care of it, eh? Keep 'em safe."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy nods curtly and pauses long enough to press a small kiss to Ada's temple before he leaves to do what needs to be done. He heads for the main hospital first even though he's still reeling and he just hasn't had time to process any of this. This much is his fault because he had sent Michael after John instead of just going himself but they had a better chance of listening to Michael over Tommy.</p><p>Clearly, it hadn't mattered. It hadn't been fast enough. <em>He</em> hadn't been fast enough.</p><p>So he does what he can at the hospital, pulling Polly away so the doctors can work and trying to put a plan together in his head about what they can do here. Soldiers is what they need. He can round some up. He hates the only idea he has but they're between a rock and a hard place. Aberama Gold will be pricey but the man will know what he's doing.</p><p>Then he goes to see John with Arthur and the words speak for themselves, don't they? 'In the Bleak Midwinter'. Esme is as distraught as he expects though he's not terribly fond of the curse that follows them out the door. There's plenty of weight behind it but that's a problem for another day. He makes his phone calls as he can before heading back to Watery Lane. What else can he do?</p><p>He uses his key in the lock and announces, "It's Tommy-" before stepping through the door properly because he doesn't want to end up shot on accident. His family has had enough grief for a lifetime.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy is out the door by the time Alfie reaches the base of the stairs. He gives Ada some space, his hand still on the rail and lips drawn tight into a frown and he takes a deep breath and is practically exuding empathy for this entire situation.</p><p>"I'll uh - ... I'll figure my way 'round the kitchen, right," he offers, and Ada looks up at him with tears in her eyes still, but she's sniffing and wiping away the streaks, already pulling herself back together. She's a strong young lady, Alfie knows.</p><p>"You mind checkin' in on Charlie, mm? Make sure he's still solid shuteye, I'll be up with some breakfast in a jiffy."</p><p>Ada nods again, sniffs again, then peels herself off the wall and makes her way to Alfie. She cups Alfie's face, beard and all, then presses a kiss to his cheek to mirror the one Tommy'd left on her.</p><p>"Thank you, Alfie," she murmurs, and now it's Alfie's turn to nod, looking over at her with a sad expression.</p><p>"Go on, dear," he urges gently, and off she goes.</p><p>Turns out there's not a whole lot in the kitchen on such short notice, but Finn had been by to stock up on essentials and that's enough to get them through the morning, at least. There's muffin bread and jelly, and a half dozen eggs cooled with some milk, butter, and yogurt. That'll do, even if it's not all proven kosher, Alfie will survive just fine. So he cooks up the eggs, swirls some milk in them too to make them fluffy, and makes some toast with jelly for the three of them. He also makes a pot of tea and brings up some cups for them, all set on a tray. This... this he can do. Alfie Solomons may not look like a cook on the outside but he's survived long enough on his own in the past to know how to make do alright. It's nice to be needed here, now.</p><p>He brings up the tray and they all eat together. Alfie, Ada, and Charlie. Alfie makes both of them laugh more than once, a nice reprieve from the shit that's about to hit the entire family, and Charlie doesn't even know or really understand it in the first place. Putting off the inevitable for just a bit longer won't hurt the lad any.</p><p>When Tommy comes back and announces his presence, Alfie is settled in a chair by the fire stoked in the hearth. There's a gun in his lap, but he doesn't even have to reach for it since he knows who's coming. Charlie is drawing by Alfie's feet on some paper with a pencil, and he looks up as soon as he hears his father's voice and smiles.</p><p>"Daddy's back, Uncle Afee," he says, and the name Uncle 'Afee' has stuck even though he knows how to say Alfie's name just fine. Alfie's fine with that.</p><p>"He sure is, ain't he," he pats Charlie's head, then glances up at Thomas.</p><p>"Your sister's in the bath, cleaning up," Alfie greets him, just to catch the man up on one of his sibling's whereabouts, knowing that's important right now.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Come here, Charlie," Tommy says, dropping to his knee and offering the boy a hug which Charlie is more than happy to return. He needs to get this done as soon as possible. Charlie's already been threatened and kidnapped once. He can't have it happen again or worse. He can't even fathom worse. He's the only piece of Grace that he has left.</p><p>He stands back and takes a deep breath as Charlie goes back to his toys. He fishes his cigarette case out of his pocket. He appreciates that Alfie knows he needs to know where Ada is right now and gives him that information without even asking him.</p><p>"They aren't sure if Michael is going to make it. The odds are in his favor but I wouldn't bet on them."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie doesn't move out of his chair, for now. Tommy needs his space while he deals with all his inner turmoil, and Charlie is in here and aware of his surroundings. So Alfie stays put, looking up and over at Tommy with a sad expression. There's nothing he can do to make it any easier on Tommy, either, which he figures they're both aware of. Apologies won't make it better, either, so he doesn't offer one right now. Not in front of Charlie.</p><p>"So I'm guessin' you'll be putting together a family meeting, mm?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, there's nothing that Alfie can do about it right now. He needs time to figure things out and decompress but he doesn't know if he'll be able to get it. Tommy wants a warm bath and to just sit for awhile but it all depends on how fast they can get the family together.</p><p>"Already have," he says with a nod. "Once Polly feels up to leaving Michael, we'll be having one. When Ada's finished, I'm going to have her keep an eye on Charlie so I can get a bath of my own. I need some time to think."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Alright, dear," Alfie sighs, scrubbing a hand through his beard and sighing as he looks down at Charlie as he draws and plays with his little toys. Life's so much easier when you're small enough to be oblivious to life's troubles.</p><p>Small Heath is as the name suggests... it's small. There's only one tub in this flat, although Ada's been in there for quite awhile so Alfie's assuming she won't be too much longer. It's very obvious Tommy needs some downtime from this shit, but Alfie doesn't really think he's going to manage to get it.</p><p>"I'll stay through tonight, then head back to Camden Town when it's dark, yeah?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Life is much easier when the weight of the world isn't on your shoulders and you can just leave it all to the adults to worry about problems. Sometime soon, he'll have to explain that Uncle John is gone and he'll never see him again like Grace but Tommy just can't bring himself to do that right now. He will, of course, just not right now.</p><p>"Sounds like a plan," Tommy replies. "You'll come to the meeting. They'll be bastards about it but you're as much family as Lizzie and Johnny Dogs."</p><p>~*~</p><p>That does make Alfie glance back up with his eyebrows raised. That... will be interesting, to say the least. But if Tommy wants him there, then he'll go. It makes his chest tighten up on him, that Tommy wants him to be present for something so private to the Shelbys.</p><p>Alfie wishes in this moment that he and Tommy shared a language other than just English. Unfortunately, Alfie doesn't know Gypsy, and Tommy doesn't know Yiddish. Not enough to carry a conversation for either of them in any manner of privacy, anyway. And he suspects Tommy may know some menial amounts of French but Alfie is about on the same level there. Just not enough to be anything but stilted and frustrating.</p><p>"As the King decrees," Alfie says, but he says it with a manner of fondness to it even if he is technically poking fun at Tommy's status, as he sometimes does.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He scoffs at the man and his teasing. Let him tease. They can't get married to make things official but that doesn't mean that Tommy can't do his best to include him like they are and that includes family meetings, no matter what the rest of the family thinks about it. He's not taking a vote on it. This is his life. His love. If he can't be there, neither can Linda.</p><p>Tommy glances toward the steps as he hears footsteps and Ada starts to come down them, clearly done with her bath. "Ada, will you watch Charlie for a bit?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, they can't get married. Even if the law of England allowed it, Jewish tradition definitely would not. They'll simply have to make do with family meetings and dinners and hotels.</p><p>"That's a given," Ada says back and she looks clean and proper again, with her hair done up and her make-up on, but she clearly has questions based on the look she gives Tommy. She's used to not getting answers when it comes to this family, though, so she knows with the meeting they'll be answered in due time.</p><p>Alfie takes that as his cue to get up with a grunt, shoving the gun in the back of his waistband under his vest, "Hold down the fort for Aunt Ada, will you, Charlie? Eh?"</p><p>"Hold the fort!" Charlie replies, crashing a train into a horse. Ah, children.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I'll catch you up later," Tommy says, knowing that Ada is curious but he just doesn't want to deal with it right now. He wants to not deal with it at all but he knows better than to think that reality is going to change just because he doesn't want to acknowledge it.</p><p>"Good job, Charlie," he says with a small shake of his head and he turns to go upstairs, footsteps heavy as he goes toward the bedroom. He hates that they're back here again. He's glad that Ada seems to have read his mind and put new water in the tub to warm by the fire. Works for him.</p><p>He starts stripping as soon as the door closes behind them and takes a drag of his cigarette when he's done. Tommy is beyond anger at this point. He's tired and heartbroken. He doesn't want to deal with his brother being dead but that's the truth of it. He checks the tub and it's not quite warm enough so he stands to stare out the window, naked, instead while he tries to figure out what to do.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Ada just nods silently and goes to smile at Charlie, settling in the same chair Alfie just vacated. It takes a village to raise a kid, and Tommy is lucky to have that village in some capacity, even if most of it these days is a hired village.</p><p>Alfie follows Tommy dutifully, knowing full well it's not the time for idle chatter, not with the severity of the situation. Now is the time for simple presence and comfort in whatever means Tommy needs of him.</p><p>And that's why Alfie locks the door behind him when he closes it, then stands guard by it while Tommy strips. He does, however, move closer when Tommy simply stands there, staring out the window. He's quiet while he approaches, taking a deep breath as he steps up beside him. Still, though, he doesn't touch or look at him. He's simply there, at Tommy's side.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He honestly doesn't know what there is to say right now. They don't have time for what he wants which is a good hard fuck that puts him out of his head. His family will be ready soon and he has to finish coming up with his plan so he sounds confident in it when he presents it to them. They need to deal with this as quickly as possible. The longer it takes, the more chance there is that something else happens and he doesn't think he can stand to lose another family member.</p><p>What could he have done differently? He doesn't know that there's anything. They had made their choice to avoid him and separate themselves out. He had done his best to bring them back in. If he had gone himself, maybe they could have fought them off.</p><p>Tommy closes his eyes, squeezing them shut before he reopens them again and glances at his boyfriend. "I'm sorry I've dragged you into this."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie stands up a little straighter and uses his entire upper half to turn and meet Tommy's gaze, then he shrugs with one shoulder and goes back to staring out the window.</p><p>"I'm not," Alfie replies, simple and to the point. It's not anything Alfie can't roll with, honestly. "Stinks of pig here, though."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Can't help you there," Tommy says, turning to check his bath again and finding the temperature acceptable enough. He has a million thoughts and emotions racing through his head but he's not much for sharing. It's better to just keep things to himself. He's supposed to be strong, eh?</p><p>He steps into the bath and gently settles into it, cigarette between his lips. It's warm though it doesn't quite ease the tension in his shoulders and for a moment he's staring at nothing before he refocuses on Alfie.</p><p>"After the meeting, I'll have Ada take Charlie so we can have some time alone before you leave," Tommy says, taking a drag from his cigarette. "It'll keep her mind busy."</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, Tommy can't help that. Alfie can't seem to keep the thought to himself, though he's not going to mention it again. It just reminds him a little too closely of the way he used to live, way back when. It's definitely worth it to see just where Tommy Shelby came from, though. Humble beginnings.</p><p>Alfie does turn around now, remaining by the window as he leans a little bit on his cane. "And I've come to expect just what you need from me to keep <em>your</em> mind busy. Eh? Should be interesting on that little bed right there."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Extremely humble beginnings. Watery Lane Gypsy. He had never wanted to come back here. He's in such a good place with everything that it's the last thing he had wanted from his life. He wants to be free from all of this and he'd thought he'd been well on his way but clearly demons are coming back to haunt him now.</p><p>"I think we can manage," Tommy says and there's a small twitch of his lips there but it doesn't stay.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Yeah, m'sure we can," Alfie huffs out with a smile hidden behind his beard, but just like Tommy's it doesn't stay either. Then he takes a deep breath and glances over at the bed, settling down on the edge of it with a grunt.</p><p>"John's gone, then. Fuckin' hell," he sighs, scrubbing his hand through his beard. He didn't speak much with John personally, never had a chance to, but that doesn't mean he wants them all dead. Even when he and Tommy were working out their negotiations Alfie never wanted them dead dead. Tommy was a business opportunity, back then.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mm," Tommy grunts in agreement and he takes a longer drag from his cigarette, staring out the window with a despondent look. He really hadn't expected one of his younger brothers to go first. Arthur or him, seems like the top of the list. They're both dangerous. It might be in different ways but they're dangerous nonetheless.</p><p>Now he's gone and there won't be any reconciling. He can blame Esme for some of it but John had been his own man. He figured they had plenty of time to bring things back around. Now they'll never have that chance and fucking hell, that's the last thing he needs to dwell on right now.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"You got a plan?" Alfie asks after a long moment of simply watching Tommy look fucking miserable. He certainly doesn't blame him for that, not at all. Tommy did his best, he really did, to pull his family back together the moment he found the black hand in his post. Alfie's pretty sure there's still some stag blood on his boyfriend hidden somewhere to prove it.</p><p>"Sicilians, Tommy. I'm tellin' you, they don't trust nobody. That's their weakness, yeah? They don't hire out 'less they absolutely have to. Like, say... when all their family's dead."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I have the start of a plan," he replies with a sigh, flicking his cigarette butt into the nearby fire now that he's basically smoked it down to his fingers and he tips his head back to stare at the ceiling. He doesn't do that long either before looking back down at Alfie.</p><p>"I've already made some calls," Tommy says because the Sicilians can do what they want, but there are plenty of Gypsies for him to pay and plenty of people in his pocket in Small Heath. "Nobody will be happy about it but it needs done."</p><p>He's not losing anyone else because he was too proud to pay for help.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Better than winding up dead yourself. They should see that, at least, right? 'Specially after this. Merry fuckin' Christmas, eh," Alfie responds with a shake of his head. But he'll trust that Tommy has a plan. Because when Tommy says he has a plan, he has one, and usually a fairly good one, too. Alfie does love Tommy's brain, among the rest of him.</p><p>"Here," Alfie grunts out again, then shuffles over to Tommy's jacket, fetching him his cigarette pack and a lighter. Maybe the stink of cigarettes will cover up the stink of pig.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"It's the best option we have," he agrees with a nod. Merry fucking Christmas indeed. He doesn't want to go outside the family but it will give them a leg up on the mafia and that's what they need at the moment. They really need all the help they can get. Tommy knows this isn't going to be easy and Michael is a sitting duck in the hospital, which is something else that needs addressing.</p><p>"Thank you, sweetheart," he says, reaching up to take a cigarette and lighter. He means it in more ways than one. He's doing his best to just not think about John. He's not sure he's succeeding but it'd be more difficult without Alfie here.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie will agree with that assessment with a small nod. Times are changing. It's becoming more and more common to hire out the help from professionals. Fucking professionals, like either of them aren't professionals at killing by now.</p><p>"Mm," Alfie hums back, bending over to brush Tommy's bangs off his forehead and press a kiss there. Unfortunately, just as he settles back on the bed to let Tommy soak, Finn knocks on the locked door.</p><p>"Tommy! They're gathered."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Alright, I'm coming," he calls through it, raising his hand to squeeze the bridge of his nose and then putting his cigarette between his lips so he can get out to dry off. Dressing again is quick and efficient since he knows they're all waiting. He gives Alfie a nod and then heads in the direction of the dining room.</p><p>So then, time to see how this goes. Alfie coming is a wildcard but he's family so he's staying and they're just going to have to deal with it. All eyes are on them as they approach and Finn has poured him a whiskey which he might just need by the end of it. Best to start with the summary then, eh?</p><p>"John is dead," he says and he hates hearing the words out loud because it makes them real but he manages to keep his voice firm. The only thing that gives him away is the breath with an almost hitch in it right after. "Esme has gone on the road with the Lees. She's taken the kids."</p><p>He pauses for another breath, just letting the details sink in because it's important that they pay attention. "Michael is badly wounded. They say it's sixty-forty in his favor."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie waits patiently for Tommy to re-dress, glancing down a bit forlornly at the wasted hot water but it is what it is. These things need to be settled quickly, put out all the fires in the family and come to terms with working together again, all differences aside. If they don't, they'll be picked off, one by one. He follows Tommy out and into the dining room, taking another deep breath and standing straighter once he's in the room. Every set of eyes glances from Tommy to him and back again, some more judgmental than others.</p><p>Tommy begins his speech, and Alfie can tell already that Polly is going to be the problem here and she proves him right in not very long at all.</p><p>"There's no <em>number</em>, there's no <em>percentages</em>," she says, and Alfie notices Tommy's shoulders tightening up already, "There's only the hand, the hand beneath them that stops him falling. Spoke to someone..." she sighs, no longer looking at the table, "My son'll live."</p><p>Ada stares at Polly with an upset look on her face, then glances back over at Tommy.</p><p>"He shouldn't be here, Thomas," Polly continues, still not looking at him but it's obvious who she's talking about. Alfie's lips thin, but for the moment he holds his tongue for Tommy's sake.  Though it's difficult when she keeps fucking talking, "Or did you forget that man betrayed us for Italian money?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>There are plenty of concerned glances exchanged while Polly proclaims that Michael will live because some random fortune teller had told her so and isn't that something? Something he really doesn't want to deal with at the moment though he lets her speak anyway. Clearly, letting her continue had been a mistake.</p><p>"He's as much family as the rest," Tommy replies sharply, gesturing in the direction of Lizzie, Johnny Dogs, Isiah and Jeremiah. "None of them are blood and they're still here. What Alfie gets up to is my business, eh? That's on me."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie shifts his weight on his feet but holds his ground just fine, not flinching or blinking in the slightest when anyone meets his gaze, waiting for all of them to look away first. Arthur doesn't look at him for more than a brief glancing second, which is fine by him. Clearly John's death has affected him enough to tuck his tail between his legs.</p><p>Polly scoffs at Tommy's answer to that and shakes her head, mumbling under her breath and waving her hand holding the cigarette on the table.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy eyes them all and no one else seems to have any inclination to argue with him which is good because this isn't something he's putting to a family vote. If he could marry Alfie and make him officially family, he would, but he can't so they're just going to have to deal with him being included. Polly had disliked Grace as well. Nothing new there. That means he's free to move on.</p><p>"Michael and John were shot because we killed someone, Vincente Changretta. His son Luca has come to take revenge. Men from New York and Sicily are here in Birmingham and they won't leave the city until our whole family is dead," Tommy says, looking more at the table than at any actual member of his family. "That's how it works, an eye for eye. It's called 'Vendetta'."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Yeah, well... the bullet's been written," Arthur says, pulling out said bullet and Alfie eyes it and that is very clearly a Gypsy thing, because that's not something Alfie's ever seen himself.</p><p>"It says 'Luca'. When the time comes...and it will come... Me as the oldest brother, will put this bullet into his fucking head."</p><p>Alfie thinks they may need a bit more than a bullet with the enemy's name on it to win this particular bloodbath of a war, but the Shelbys have continued to exist until now, eh? Maybe he just needs a bit of faith, whatever's left of it. Still, Alfie eyes Polly as she looks about ready to act a fool again.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He listens to Arthur and that's tradition so he can't do much arguing about it. They'd about tear his head off if he tries to change things and that's fine. They'll cross that bridge when they come to it. So, moving on, again.</p><p>"There's been some bad blood between us," Tommy says and Polly immediately starts laughing which makes the family shift uncomfortably. He looks up at the ceiling trying to keep himself from saying something that he regrets.</p><p>"Polly, please," Arthur says which gives Tommy the leeway to continue.</p><p>"Until this business is settled, we stay together. We stay here... Small Heath, Bordesley, Hay Mills down to Greet. We know every face. Every man is a soldier in this army," he glances at each person in the room as he talks. Never lingering. "These men are professionals and they're good at what they do, so we're gonna need more than we have."</p><p>Now they're coming up on the thing that's going to make them all forget about their annoyance with Alfie being at the meeting. If they're going to be upset about something, he doesn't want it to be his boyfriend.</p><p>"I've sent a message to Aberama Gold."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Polly is going to be a problem, Alfie knows without a doubt. Unless Tommy can pull her back into the fold properly, she's going to be a serious liability to the rest of the family. It's obvious to him that Tommy is aware of that as well and trying his damnedest not to lose his temper.</p><p>"No," Johnny Dogs exclaims, "No, Tom. I'll get you fifty Lee boys. Good men, Tom."</p><p>"Don't need good men for this," Alfie steps in finally and all eyes are on him now that he's spoken, "All your good men'll get themselves killed, then all you've got left is bad men. Right? Let the bad men fight the bad men, then there'll be some good left over."</p><p>"These people are fuckin' savages," Johnny argues, "You know, they're heathens. They don't even let them in the fair! So they come and steal our horses, you know, stealin' from their <em>own</em>, Tom.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy appreciates Alfie saying something and having his back in this. He does need bad men for this. Aberama Gold is the worst of them. He'll get things done.</p><p>"So this is the plan, Thomas?" Polly asks and it's clear she's mocking him. "This is the plan? Bullet with a name on it.  Help from a bunch of savages."</p><p>She scoffs and turns away from him. He takes a breath trying to keep himself from being angry or personally offended but it's a near thing. They're all grieving and they're all mad at him.</p><p>"We're going to go on the offensive," he says instead of what he's really thinking. "I've spoken to Moss."</p><p>"Moss?" Polly scoffs over him.</p><p>"I've spoken to Moss," he repeats, louder and firmer as she gets up from her seat. He clears his throat. "Moss is putting out word, eyes and ears so we can find them. We already have some idea they're working with Sabini. Alfie has offered to speak to him and see what he knows. See if he can get a number."</p><p>He sighs and shakes his head slightly, "Yeah, the truth is... the police are busy with the revolution. Moss says they're expecting strikes and riots when the weather gets warm and the Bolsheviks are planning to--"</p><p>"The Bolsheviks couldn't plan a fucking picnic," Ada interrupts. "He's reading the wrong papers."</p><p>"Ada--" Tommy says sharply. "Real or not real, the coppers don't give a fuck about us, alright?"</p><p>She leans back in her chair and scowls but otherwise stays quiet.</p><p>"Which means, that here today in this room, we have to agree to end the war between us," Tommy says which is the entire point of the thing and absolutely necessary. He's holding his hands clasped together over his stomach to try to hide his nerves. "Take a vote."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"<em>He</em> doesn't get a vote," Polly argues again, tipping her head at Alfie from her standing position as she downs the rest of her whiskey, then sits down and continues to glare, both at Alfie and Tommy.</p><p>"Don't need a fuckin' vote," Alfie returns with some serious bite in his tone, because quite frankly he's tired of Polly's bullshit and even if Tommy is holding his tongue, he's not going to stand here and just take it. "Eh? I ain't fuckin' staying here in Small Heath, I'll be out there, making sure your sittin' duck arses don't get blown away, alright? Far as everyone here's concerned, he's your fuckin' superior officer. Listen to him, yeah? If you wanna keep livin'."</p><p>"Mr. Solomons is right, Pol," Arthur chimes in, voice low but firm, and that honestly surprises the shit out of Alfie but he'll take it. John's death has very obviously affected him greatly. "Put it to a vote, Tom. My vote is Peace."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"As he doesn't want to vote, I'll leave it alone," Tommy says and he sounds tired because he is tired. If the rest of the family gets to vote, why shouldn't Alfie? If Linda and Lizzie both get a vote, his boyfriend should too but the man has said his piece so he'll let the rest of it lie.</p><p>"I was never a part of this," Ada says. "But peace."</p><p>"Peace," Charlie and Lizzie both say.</p><p>"Peace," Finn agrees.</p><p>"Shut up, Finn," Arthur says immediately.</p><p>Finn looks at Tommy, "Why can't I say peace?"</p><p>"Arthur, let him have his say," he says because it's time, isn't it? They've lost one brother. They can't be excluding the other. "Finn, sit at the table."</p><p>Finn sits down and Arthur grabs him, pulls him in. "Little bastard, sending his fucking kid, Sergeant Major to do men's work."</p><p>Polly isn't looking at any of them when she starts talking, "My son's not here to speak... so I'll speak on behalf of us both." Now she does look at them and honestly, Tommy has no idea what she's going to say. He used to have some idea and now he's just blind-sided every time she opens her mouth. "Truce."</p><p>He glances toward Linda who just looks away from him. Alright then.</p><p>"Five for peace, two for truce, two abstentions," Tommy says with a nod and since it's not technically a vote, he hasn't really affected things in the slightest. "Let's get on with the war."</p><p>~*~</p><p>When Tommy turns and walks away without another word, Alfie huffs out a sigh and gives Polly a dark look, gives a nod to Arthur as thanks, then he follows Tommy out. The votes have been cast, that's that, right?</p><p>Now, Alfie suspects it will take a few hours to gather the troops and properly retrofit everyone in the area for the cause. Considering Tommy just up and left the room, he has his own plan in place for that, so Alfie doesn't speak any further until they're once more behind closed doors.</p><p>~*~</p><p>That's that. Nothing else to it. He's already laid all the other plans into motion. Aberama Gold will show up and he'll follow Tommy's plan to the letter. He hates the plan being what it is and so will his family but there's nothing he can do about it. They need to go on the offensive. He can't have everyone knowing what's going on just in case. There shouldn't be any real danger to them anyway.</p><p>Everyone else will go to Charlie's yard and get armed. He is absolutely taking this threat seriously. He won't lose another member of his family to Luca Changretta. One is already too many.</p><p>Once he gets upstairs, he shoos Charlie off to be with Ada and she's happy to take them. He knows that she knows what they're going to be getting up to but that doesn't bother him. He's just glad she's willing to watch him. He doesn't know what they'd do otherwise. Now that they're alone, Tommy sighs and sits heavily on the edge of the bed.</p><p>"This has to work, Alfie," Tommy says.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie gives Charlie's head of hair a little fluff with his hand on his way out, but once they're alone, Alfie takes a deep breath and watches with a frown as Tommy sits. He looks so tired, and Alfie can't blame him for that at all. Alfie chooses not to show it quite so readily but he's fucking tired, too.</p><p>"Get your aunt in line, and it will," Alfie responds, choosing to remain standing. "She's a wild card right now, with that fortune-telling nonsense. Everyone else will fall in line, but you need her on board, Thomas."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I know," Tommy says, scrubbing at his face and looking at him. "I just need to get her off the pills and I think it can be done now that Michael's in the hospital. She'll want to be clear-headed for him. I've got some ideas. They just need doing."</p><p>There just isn't enough time in the day for everything that needs done. His mind is racing with all of it. All at once. Plus John and his funeral will need to happen too but he needs Aberama for that, doesn't he? The sooner the better. "She'll come around."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Michael seems the safe bet on that count, yeh," Alfie agrees, and he worries at his bottom lip as he considers a few things completely unrelated to the family meeting that just occurred. Tommy will work Polly's situation out, get her in line, and then they can move forward there. Alfie only has so much time here, he'd rather focus on the two of them while he has that time.</p><p>Tommy, Alfie knows, is tired. He's tired from the stress of his family and he's heartbroken from the sudden loss of a brother, but it's clear he also has a lot of built up tension that needs worked out.</p><p>"Think you should fuck me, Thomas," he says suddenly, like it's burst out of his throat without his permission.</p><p>~*~</p><p>If anything can get Polly to straighten up, it's Michael being in danger. On top of that, he's going to need her help while he recovers so really it's the perfect time. They'd already been working on it so this just tips the scales, eh?</p><p>Tommy looks up from the floor to Alfie, honestly surprised and also not entirely sure that he had heard the man correctly. This is definitely not aligning with his plan to get the man to fuck him as hard as he can into the mattress but well, it's something he can work with well enough.</p><p>"If you're amenable, sweetheart, I certainly will," he says, trying to shove the rest of it out of his head because he's going to need to focus if they're going to do this.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie's not even sure if he wants to take back the proclamation or not. It's something he's kept very quiet and Tommy has never once pushed him for anything further after the two fingers incident over six months prior, but Alfie would much rather it be his own idea and not Tommy asking, so here he is.</p><p>"Know you'll make it good, so," Alfie replies, looking off to the side instead of catching Tommy's gaze. He trusts Tommy, of course he does, to make it good and pleasurable for them both, and Tommy... well, Tommy deserves to get his dick wet, too.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy will certainly let him take it back if he changes his mind but it's better to do now than before they've actually gotten started especially when Alfie doesn't look completely sold on the idea. He doesn't want to do it just because he feels like he should.</p><p>He stands up and crosses over to his lover, raising a hand to catch his chin to kiss him briefly, but it's mostly to catch his gaze.</p><p>"I will," he agrees, giving Alfie a searching look. He understands apprehension but he does want the man to feel comfortable. "I'll make it so good for you."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie lets his chin be caught, and for the kiss to happen and for Tommy to make him look at him. Alfie doesn't hide his concern from him. There's no reason to at this point, but the trust is there too. If it wasn't, Alfie wouldn't have said it in the first place.</p><p>"I know you will. I trust ya, Tom," Alfie murmurs, holding Tommy's gaze now that it's been caught. Plus it will force Tommy's focus to shift to him for a short while, at least, and that's not a bad thing.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy smiles and nods, trusting that since Alfie had brought it up himself that he's sure enough. That's all he needs to work with even if the bed in question is incredibly tiny. It's all the room they need really. He just needs to get some oil out to warm up.</p><p>He leans in for another kiss and moves to rummage in the back of the drawer for a bottle of oil. He'd brought some with him without knowing for sure whether he'd need it here but it's always better to have, eh?</p><p>He unstoppers the bottle and puts it down on the hearth next to the fire to warm it up before going back to Alfie. He reaches out to lightly tug on his jacket and gesture at his clothes, "Let's get these off you then, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie works with whatever Tommy does to him. He returns the kisses and he stands there and awaits Tommy's next orders, humming quietly when Tommy tugs on his jacket. Yeah, he should probably take these off, shouldn't he?</p><p>Being in the more submissive role is generally not his thing between the two of them. He likes to fuck, and Tommy likes to be fucked so they haven't rocked the boat too much in that regard. Still, it was in Tommy's conditions way back when. If they can share 'I love you's' then Alfie can give Tommy this in this tiny little flat in this tiny little bed by this tiny little fire.</p><p>So he cooperates with Tommy getting his clothes off, and manages to wrangle Tommy out of his jacket and shirt by the time Alfie's fully naked.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Luckily for Alfie, it doesn't require <em>that much</em> submission for this. He's welcome to be as bossy as he'd like and Tommy will be good-natured about it. He wouldn't expect Alfie to just lie back and take it without something to say about it.</p><p>His hands slide over the man's bare skin without any qualms about it. They've talked about Alfie's skin condition and he's not worried about it. He does try to avoid the patches only because they can get itchy if they're irritated.</p><p>Tommy kisses him again, this time slow and deep, before pulling back to say, "On the bed. Oil should be warm enough."</p><p>~*~</p><p>The more time that passes, the worse Alfie's psoriasis gets. It's scattered on a good forty percent of his body now at any given time depending on the week, but yes, Tommy's been very good about it. It's almost like the man doesn't even see it or register it as anything out of the ordinary, which Alfie appreciates more than he lets on.</p><p>"Mmmn," Alfie hums and lets his eyes close through the kiss, catching Tommy's chin with his fingertips just to hold him there a few seconds longer to calm his own nerves for what's about to happen.</p><p>But Alfie goes when he's ordered, though he settles on his belly and not his back. He knows his own fingers and cock slide inside Tommy easiest this way, and he'd rather not have his face on full display while he's worked open.</p><p>~*~</p><p>To some extent, he doesn't see it. It's just part of Alfie the same as all their scars and that's all. He only sees it enough to try not to aggravate it which sometimes is difficult but so far the other man hasn't complained and that's probably because he realizes that Tommy is doing his best.</p><p>He goes to pick up the oil and pauses long enough to admire the sight of Alfie sprawled out on the bed for him. It's made even sexier knowing what the plan for the evening is and if that won't distract him from his dead brother he really doesn't know what will.</p><p>Tommy carries the oil over to sit on the nightstand which is plenty close enough with how small the bed is and takes a moment to finish stripping, then straddles the back of Alfie's thighs. It will be fairly impossible to distract him this way but he's sure the other man has already considered it. He leans over to press a few kisses to Alfie's shoulder blades and then pulls back to get oil on his fingers.</p><p>"Comfortable, sweetheart?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie can't say he's ever laid naked on a bed, face-down with his back exposed for anyone else in this world. It's a privilege given only to Tommy Shelby, and he knows Tommy knows that. He doesn't have to say it, either, or threaten the man with shooting him if he breathes a word about it to anyone else. This is something shared between them and that's it.</p><p>He makes a soft noise when Tommy climbs on, settling on his thighs. Then he hums longer and slower when he feels kisses spread over his shoulders. He knows there won't be any distractions with his cock trapped between him and the sheets, but for this first time... he doesn't really want any. He's present and he's agreed to it, so he'll feel every bit of what Tommy does.</p><p>"As comfortable as I can be on this fuckin' bed. Wondering if you filled it full of rocks jus' to make it feel more like home for your gypsy half."</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, he doesn't have to threaten him. He won't share this with anyone. Who would he tell? Their sex life is their own business even if Tommy is thrilled by Alfie's offer. He really had expected to have to work him up to this but here he is giving it without trouble.</p><p>"Filled it with rocks just for you," he says with a wry smile, using his hand to pull back one of Alfie's cheeks and using the slicked fingers of his other hand to slide his fingers down between them to rub at his entrance.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yeah, well, dead brothers apparently require a special treat to get Tommy out of his own head. Alfie doesn't think him fucking Tommy as hard as he could into the mattress would really do it, not for very long anyway. They've done that before, many times now. This... this is new.</p><p>Alfie feels everything but manages to stay relaxed just fine. It's his idea, his call. Still, it's not going to stop him from chatting to be his own measure of distraction.</p><p>"Maybe you're just back where you belong, eh?" Alfie continues, his breath hitching just a bit when Tommy's finger finds its mark. "Ah, fuckin' hell."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Shut up, Alfie," he says and he sounds just a little grumpy about it.</p><p>He's tired of people telling him that he's destined to be a Watery Lane gypsy his entire life when he's trying to make something of himself. He wants more than this for his life. Is that so hard for people to accept? The man could literally talk about anything right now and that's what he picks?</p><p>He works his finger in gently despite the annoyance in his voice and he's concentrating very much on what he's doing to Alfie.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"About to stick his finger in my fuckin' ass and he says 'shut up, Alfie'," Alfie huffs back, but it's got no heat to it at all, "Very romantic, there, Thomas."</p><p>Alfie knows Tommy's a bit sensitive to talk like that, but he can't help the connection. The bed is fucking hard, but it should be fucking hard, shouldn't it? Adding a bit of fluff to something doesn't make it different deep down.</p><p>"Not sayin' it's a bad thing," Alfie continues, then he groans when he clenches around the finger just on instinct, but he relaxes quickly enough, "Smellin' of smoke and coal and horse."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Most of what they do isn't very romantic. Alfie is the one that's choosing to talk about this now when he obviously doesn't want to so this one is on him. He wants to be different. He wants to move forward. He wants Charlie to not have to worry about where they had come from and instead look to where he can go.</p><p>"You hate the smell of horses," Tommy replies, pointedly shoving his finger in just a bit deeper and just a little rougher.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Most of it isn't, no, but some of it is. They're capable of it, they just don't need it all that often. He wouldn't call their sex life passionless, that's for sure. Alfie grunts again and bows his head for a moment to take a deep breath through his nose, but he rather likes it a little rougher. Brings everything into sharp relief, don't it.</p><p>"Gettin' used to it for you, dear," Alfie groans, arching his back some, not that he has very far to move with Tommy sitting on him. "If that's you, that's you, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, he wouldn't call their sex life passionless either. They're in agreement there. Plenty of feelings all around from both of them even when Alfie is fucking his brains out. He knows there's still a level of care there.</p><p>Why can't Alfie just shut up? He doesn't want to talk about this now. It's possibly one of the least sexy things that the man could chatter about.</p><p>"It's not," he replies shortly and decides that if Alfie has time to concentrate on talking, that he's relaxed enough for him to press his finger all the way to the knuckle, seeking to brush that wonderful spot that will hopefully get him to focus on something else.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He is relaxed enough for Tommy to get going on him and when Tommy brushes against that spot, Alfie has his mouth open to keep talking but he cuts off with a sharp gasp and a buck of his hips that gets him absolutely nowhere with Tommy's weight on his thighs as they are.</p><p>"Fuckin' <em>hell</em>, Thomas," Alfie groans louder, now digging his forehead into the bed and gripping the sheets with his fingers curling into them.</p><p>~*~</p><p>There, that's better, that's the sort of chatter that he <em>wants</em> to hear from Alfie right now. He doesn't want to hear about how he should be out in a barn shoveling shit or coal. It's not the life he wants to have or the man he wants to be.</p><p>Tommy manages a smile at the groaning and that makes his own erection finally perk with interest. Now all he has to do is keep Alfie moaning so he's too busy to talk.</p><p>He slides his finger out and thrusts it back in, firm and aiming again for the same place. He had wanted to be a little more gentle with him for his first time but clearly the stretching part is going to be rougher. He will absolutely have to move a little slower later but for right now he thinks Alfie is handling it well.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Well if Tommy wants a specific sort of chatter from Alfie, he's going to have to be the one to pull it from him and keep him quiet. Like right now... he's doing a pretty good job of it, another moan yanked out of his throat at the rougher treatment and then he scrapes over his prostate and it makes Alfie hiss in pleasure.</p><p>"Come on, Tommy," he grunts out, wanting the little bite of pain to go with it now. He can handle it just fine.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He quirks a eyebrow at the demand, pleasantly surprised that Alfie is so willing and obviously into this. Tommy can hardly deny him what he wants so he pulls out long enough to drizzle more oil on his fingers and he rubs at Alfie's entrance unable to keep from teasing his lover.</p><p>"Come on what?" he asks.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He's into it because Alfie Solomons doesn't go into things half-cocked. He was tentative back when Tommy had asked to use two fingers on him but he'd proven that to be a positive venture, and so now that he's offered it and this is what they're doing, he's going to really go for it.</p><p>Clearly, though, Tommy wants him to work for it.</p><p>"Get on with it," Alfie prods, trying to keep the whine out of his voice when he's filled with emptiness instead of Tommy, "You know what I need, Tommy."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Oh I do,” Tommy says, blue eyes amused and just a little mischievous but he’ll take what he can get. He won’t push too much but if Alfie wants to run his mouth maybe he can steer it in a more entertaining direction than how he’s meant to be camping in the woods cooking over a fire with a wagon behind him. No thanks.</p><p>The tips of both fingers do push in but he doesn’t go much further than just the tips, just the promise of what's to come.</p><p>“But I want to hear you say it.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Fuckin' hell, Tommy," Alfie makes a noise in the back of his throat out of sexual frustration, a groan and a growl mixed into one. Of course he fucking wants to hear him say it. It's what Alfie demands of him on some nights, so it's only fair to throw it right back now, right? His hole flutters in indignation at the press of two fingers, present but yet not delivering just yet.</p><p>"Can't believe you're gonna make me fuckin' say it," he grumbles, mumbling into the sheets and he huffs, then growls out, "Open me up, Thomas. Fuckin' go on. Want you to."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie might sound grumpy about it but he knows if he were really irritated about it then he wouldn't do it but the words are wonderful to hear and that little bit is all Tommy had wanted. Just enough to make him smile and his cock twitch.</p><p>"That's the way," Tommy grins and then gives Alfie what he wants without waiting for an answer. Both of his fingers press in, firm and steady and all the way to the knuckle so long as the man's body cooperates.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie's body does not cooperate, at least for the first couple seconds. He hisses and fights the instinct to clench but he doesn't want Tommy to stop either and once he's past that interior rim of muscle Alfie groans and relaxes to allow Tommy in all the way. It's so foreign and strange to feel movement and warmth from another person's fingers inside him, but he rocks his hips and forces his cock into the sheets just for some friction.</p><p>Once Tommy is in all the way with his fingers, Alfie mutters filth in different languages and actually pushes his hips down to expose himself further, squeezing tight around them for a few seconds just to feel how full he is.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy isn't surprised that he has some trouble. This is only the second time they're doing this at all so it stands to reason that Alfie's body might be confused about what's going to happen here. He just needs to make sure he doesn't hurt him. He doesn't have any problem with Alfie shifting and rocking to adjust to his fingers.</p><p>After the squeeze around them, Tommy scissors his fingers out for a moment and then presses them together to rub Alfie's prostate, just because he can.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Two fingers definitely has a bit more bite to it, but that's perfectly fine. He wants there to be a little sting and he wants Tommy to use him for his own needs right now, to be out of his own head. He is appreciative of the care in prep, he is, but this is something he just doesn't want to dwell on and instead just get right to it.</p><p>All thoughts of wanting Tommy to hurry up with it go right out of his head, though, when both fingers scrape against his prostate.</p><p>"Fuckin' hell in a fuckin' hand basket," Alfie curses, and he's not sure if that ripple of pleasure makes him want to push into it or pull away, he just knows it's making him make unholy noises.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Well, as much Alfie wants him to get right to it, Tommy isn't about to hurt the man for his purposes. His boyfriend has been rough with him but not stick it in with barely any preparation rough. He's sure the man has thought about it because it's tempting and there's been a few times where it's just close to barely enough but he's never been genuinely hurt. Tommy doesn't want that for Alfie either especially not the first time. He has a feeling that'd very quickly make it the last time.</p><p>He smirks to himself and slides his fingers out, then thrusts them in against the same spot. He doesn't linger long, aiming to move his fingers and spread them apart to stretch the man out. Tommy isn't overly large but again, he really doesn't want to hurt him.</p><p>~*~</p><p>There have been a few times where less than pure thoughts have run through Alfie's brain. Particularly when Tommy was injured and bloodied up and he's not sure why that triggers something deep and carnal inside him but it does. But he hasn't acted on those urges, and he won't, not unless Tommy is also completely aware of and on board with them. Tommy gets hurt often, but Alfie's pretty sure he doesn't enjoy it to that extent so he's never asked.</p><p>But no, it shouldn't hurt for Alfie's first time taking Tommy's cock. He's not sure how often he'll be on board with it at all considering it took Tommy losing his brother to the mafia for Alfie to willingly offer it, but it will all depend on how this goes.</p><p>Alfie grunts again at the spreading, his body clenching on instinct every time there's significant movement. It takes a few solid minutes of Tommy working him like that, with the two fingers, before Alfie lets him move around at will with them with no clenching or twitching at all.</p><p>"M'ready for another, go on," Alfie announces and he's seen Tommy's cock plenty of times. It's longer than his and more slender, but that won't make it much easier to take.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy enjoys the roughness more than the pain which is maybe a strange distinction to make because they often go hand-in-hand but he does like to be manhandled and Alfie is so good at it. Of course, he's had plenty of practice outside of the bedroom in the course of his life so that's probably why.</p><p>He knows there's a lot riding on this but he's prepared to move slowly and carefully. He knows that this will determine what happens in the future. Tommy doesn't expect it to happen often but he would still like it to keep happening.</p><p>So he's patient as he works Alfie open and he's definitely hard now thinking about what's coming. He's just waiting to make sure that he's ready before he pushes any further. He had only used two fingers the first time he'd opened Alfie up so three is going to be interesting.</p><p>He hums in acknowledgement when Alfie says he's ready and he agrees with him. Tommy leans up to get the oil again and smear more oil on his fingers, replacing the bottle before pressing three to Alfie's entrance. He's slower pushing them all in than he had been with two but not by much since the man seems to enjoy a little roughness himself.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie never, ever thought this would be a place he'd find himself, if asked a couple years ago. Beneath Tommy Shelby with the man's fingers hooked inside him, spreading him out and he's willingly laying here and letting it happen, encouraging it even. He's calm, though, and his nerves have settled down now that Tommy's working at him. He's ready to know what the other half of this equation feels like, and if Tommy's moans of pleasure when Alfie's driving into him are any indication, it must feel pretty damn good, right?</p><p>Three fingers is definitely interesting. Tommy thankfully doesn't hesitate pushing them in and Alfie doesn't have to demand he go faster - he sets a solid pace and even if Alfie grunts from the effort of remaining relaxed, he breathes hard through his nose and takes them without Tommy having to stop. There's definitely a burn now that makes Alfie bare his teeth and curl his hands hard into the sheets, but it's a good burn.</p><p>"Fuck, <em>fuck</em> feels fuckin' full, don't it," Alfie breathes, his eyes closed as he fights to remain focused and not force the fingers right back out again. "Fuckin' hell."</p><p>~*~</p><p>This isn't a place that either of them ever thought they would be but he's happy for it. Glad of it. He knows this isn't a place that Alfie had ever actually <em>wanted</em> to be but he's doing it for Tommy and he appreciates it more than he can ever say.</p><p>"It'll feel even better when it's my cock in you," Tommy murmurs in agreement, licking his lips as he watches Alfie just breathe and watches his fingers disappear. He buries them to the knuckle and stretches them, fingertips brushing that wonderful spot just for Alfie as he tries to work him open enough to fit his cock in him.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Fuckin' better, eh?" Alfie huffs back and then grunts immediately again when the movement of glancing over his shoulder makes Tommy's fingers brush over that perfect spot again.</p><p>"Want you to fuck me, right in the fuckin' bed here, Tommy. Yeah, I do. And when you're in and comfortable, I need it rough, got it? None of that slow and gentle shit right now."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He tips his head as Alfie glances back to look at him and Tommy listens to his rambling, of course does, because usually he has wonderful things to say. Tonight, clearly, is no different. He swallows when the man is done. That's what he'd been hoping to hear from the man and it doesn't disappoint.</p><p>"You want me to work out my tension, eh?" Tommy asks, letting go of the man's ass cheek to slide his hand up his back instead and yeah, that sounds like a lovely idea. Once he gets him good and worked open with his fingers, which he's working at valiantly. Spreading them as far as he can and thrusting them in out, making sure that Alfie is ready.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Yeh, I fuckin' do, Tommy," Alfie concedes, and he's not going to play games with him anymore in here. He was trying to coax him into roughness before, bringing up his gypsy lifestyle but since that didn't work any, he's just going to play it straight now.</p><p>"I want you to work it out, right. Right in my fuckin' ass, yeh?" he continues, and his breath hitches in the middle there when Tommy's fingers do something fantastical down south while gooseflesh lights up his back up north. "I'm fuckin' ready, Tommy. Come on, fuckin' hell come on."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Playing it straight is the way to go without actually irritating him. He appreciates all the filthy words coming out of the man and after a moment more of stretching, just to make sure, he withdraws his hand. He leans up for oil again, pausing only to press kisses against Alfie's shoulders again and pours oil in his hand so he can slick up his cock.</p><p>He grunts as he takes himself in hand and coats himself with oil. It feels so good to finally have some friction on it but what's coming next is going to be better so once he's good and slick he shifts upward to press the head of his cock against the man's entrance. Laying down as he is, he won't have any choice but to lay here and take it and honestly that's getting Tommy's blood pumping too.</p><p>"Relax for me, sweetheart," he says, putting real pressure behind his cock so the tip slides in. "And I'll fuck you like you want."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie keeps himself busy while Tommy prepares himself as he needs, rutting his hips like a horny fucking teenager just to get the friction <em>he</em> needs on his cock. He can feel dribbles of oil running down from his hole to his balls and then into the sheets and it fucking tickles but he's not about to reach back there and fix it, not when Tommy shifts only a second later to press the blunt tip of his cock against his entrance.</p><p>Alfie groans, long and low as he feels Tommy start to press in, feels the heat of Tommy's belly on his ass and it's hard, it's fucking hard to relax with something that feels so much fucking bigger than three fingers pressing inexorably forward but he's not going to allow Tommy to stop and he doesn't want him to. So he inhales sharply through his nose, shoves his forehead into the sheets and does his damnedest to relax as ordered.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He wishes for a moment that he could see Alfie's face just so he could judge for himself how this is going but he just has to trust the man to tell him if he's hurting him too badly. It's going to burn no matter what but he doesn't want to physically hurt him.</p><p>"Breathe, love," Tommy says as he continues to push forward, keeping the pressure firm but moving slowly and he moves his free hand up to rub between Alfie's shoulder blades.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Oh yeah, breathing is important, innit? Alfie immediately exhales and his entire lower half relaxes with it like a switch being flipped and just like that, Tommy's in. All fucking in.</p><p>"Fuck, <em>fuck</em>, Thomas," Alfie says, breathless as he feels Tommy literally bottom out and fuck, there's fucking sweat beading on his forehead and neck, isn't there?</p><p>"Fuckin' hell."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Fuck," he agrees with a groan as he suddenly slides into Alfie until his balls are pressed against his boyfriend's ass and god is he tight. So fucking tight. He leans forward to take a few breaths and presses his forehead against the middle of the man's back.</p><p>He only takes a few breaths but he leans back up and twitches his hips, moving his cock just a little in the other man. "Good?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie is too busy focusing on not bearing down on Tommy's cock like a vice to talk more than the occasional expletive, he's already clearly tight enough Tommy can barely move.</p><p>He groans at the press of Tommy's forehead between his shoulder blades, then his breath really does hitch something fierce when Tommy shifts inside him.</p><p>"Yeh," he breathes after a few moments, panting hard and he clenches once, tight, around Tommy before he relaxes again, "Yeh, I'm fuckin' good. Fuckin' hell, Thomas. Fuck. Move, go on."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He's incredibly tight and fuck it's been a long time since he's had anyone around his cock. It feels so fucking good he almost can't even stand it. He's glad that Alfie has told him to move because that's what he's going to do whether he's ready for it or not.</p><p>Tommy shifts, pulling out until just the head of his cock is left and sliding back in again without hesitation. "Fuck--"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, it's been a very long time for Tommy Shelby. Alfie knows it, Tommy knows it and just once may not entirely make up for the discrepancy, but Alfie's here now letting Tommy fuck him, isn't he?</p><p>Alfie's exclamation is right there with him, loud and he can't help it, he really can't, not when he's got Tommy's cock damn near up in his fucking throat from how deep he is.</p><p>"<em>Fuckin' hell</em>, Tommy, go on. Slow and gentle won't fuckin' cut it, eh? Come on."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, he is letting him fuck him and it's wonderful. It's going to be on his mind for a long time which is good considering he's stuck in Small Heath for the foreseeable future and he has a funeral to plan for a brother that had died too soon.</p><p>Tommy shakes his head at Alfie's insistence but the man is giving way for him just fine so who is he to disagree?</p><p>"You asked for it, love," he says with a quiet chuckle and he pulls back, then jerks his hips back in hard. It feels so fucking good he does it again immediately.</p><p>~*~</p><p>That's the idea, innit? That even when Alfie's not in Small Heath, he's still right here in Tommy's head, remembered and a good distraction from the shit all around him. That's his goal, and he's pretty sure he's already achieved it.</p><p>"Fuckin' shi-it," Alfie curses again and the last word is stilted thanks to Tommy's thrusting cutting him off. Oh, fucking hell, Alfie's got his eyes screwed shut and he's still seeing stars when Tommy scrapes over his prostate like that. And it's not even really scraping, is it, it's fucking hitting it head on.</p><p>"Ah, yeh, fuck, Tommy," he moans out and there's a strange sort of thrill associated with this sudden lack of control and he's almost ashamed at how much he fucking loves it and that only makes it better, really.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, that’s definitely the idea and how can he not be? Moaning and cursing under him like this—fuck. Tommy has seen plenty of sexy things in his life but this is quickly topping the list. He wishes he could see his face better but this is probably the best position for Alfie’s back and hips. Laying flat doesn’t put strain on any of his muscles and Tommy is understanding about it. He’s just thrilled his cock is buried in his boyfirned’s ass at all.</p><p>He leans down to bite and nip at the man’s neck and shoulder. It changes the angle slightly and puts more of their skin together which is something Tommy always loves. The first few thrusts are long and firm just to make sure Alfie is good—which he clearly is–so Tommy doesn’t hesitate to pick up the pace.</p><p>“Fuck—oh fuck, Alfie,” he groans as he thrusts into the man again and again. He could let gravity do some of the work but he doesn’t, he wants it hard enough that his hips smack against Alfie’s ass loud enough they can both hear it. He had intended to do this slow but trusts the other man to know what he wants and what he needs. It’s thrilling knowing that no one has ever had Alfie like this and he’s so tight around him as proof.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie can't help the broken moan that escapes him at the shift in the angle. There's so little he can do in this position and he knows it makes him vulnerable but Tommy is taking care of him, he is, he really fucking is and Alfie turns his head to the side just to try and get a look at Tommy but it's next to impossible from this angle. He can barely catch him out of his periphery unless Tommy leans in close, but there are tears in his eyes just out of instinct and not from any pain or hurt, which makes his vision fuzzy so he just goes back to shoving his forehead into the mattress with a hiss.</p><p>Hearing Tommy's hips smack against his own ass is really something that's going to resonate with him for a long time, coupled with the extremely strange but wildly pleasurable feeling of Tommy's cock ramming inside him again and again. His own cock is trapped between him and the sheets, shoved hard into them on every thrust and that makes him cry out just from the shock of pleasure that ripples through him straight to his toes and back up his spine.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy slides one arm up and under Alfie's arm, wrapping it around so his hand is gripping his shoulder just to give himself some stability. It's also a reminder that yes, he has Alfie and he'll take care of him. He can see his movement and knows he's trying to look at him but there's not much he can do about it.</p><p>"Fuck," he grunts, lips trailing across the skin of the man's back and it's sloppy but he's too busy focusing on drilling into Alfie. Honestly, he's not going to last long this way. It's been way too long since he's taken anyone and this is <em>Alfie</em>. He wants to come just thinking about it too hard. Better if he doesn't think and just does, eh?</p><p>"You're so fucking good to me, Alfie," he says between breaths and his voice is laced with pleasure, all because of the other man.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie grunts at yet another shift in angle and holy fucking hell, that grounding force on his shoulder just means Tommy can drive into him that much harder, and with more precision. He's hitting Alfie's prostate on every thrust now and it's making Alfie's vision swim from pleasure and he's not even aware of it but with his jaw slack like this he's actually drooling into the sheets.</p><p>"Mm-hmn," Alfie groans, once more stilted thanks to Tommy fucking into him and there's a lot of power coiled in those thrusts, isn't there? It feels good, it feels really fucking good but it's not enough to tip him over. The heat is there, coiled in his belly but his body isn't used to this kind of pleasure, isn't used to it coming from inside him like this.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It's obvious enough that Alfie is enjoying himself with all the wonderful sounds coming out of the other man. This is every bit as amazing as he had thought it might be and he won't say that he owes him for this because it's part of the deal, eh? but he does want to make an effort to give him the silk ties that he knows he's been thinking about.</p><p>"Can you come on my cock?" he groans out because he really isn't going to last long and he's considerate, yeah? He knows well enough that it's not always easy to come on just the pleasure of someone hammering against your prostate.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"'Course I fuckin' ca-an," Alfie replies immediately, but quite honestly he has no fucking idea if that's something he can actually do or not. He can feel it building up, but he's not sure if it's enough, he's really not. His cock isn't flagging any, there's enough stabbing pleasure from every hit that he does have pre-come soaking into the sheets, he's pretty sure of that much, but to tip over?</p><p>After a few more drilling hits from Tommy with no continuous build into something significant, Alfie bares his teeth with a hiss, pushing up enough for Tommy to get the hint here that he needs up and that no, he can't come on just Tommy's cock. He needs on his knees.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Of course he can, why had Tommy even bothered to ask? He huffs and he'd roll his eyes but he's too busy rutting into Alfie to really say anything about it. If the next few thrusts are a little harder and more pointed, well, maybe he's just hammering his point home a little.</p><p>He feels Alfie move beneath him and see? This is why he had asked. Tommy temporarily pauses his thrusting so that they can resituate themselves. He lets go of Alfie and he has to slip out just long enough to get on his own knees. He's breathing heavily and he pauses just long enough to admire the sight of Alfie on his knees presenting to him.</p><p>"Fuck," he says, taking his cock in hand to guide himself back in and he leans over to brace himself on one arm so he can wrap the other underneath to find Alfie's cock.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie grunts - he's doing a lot of that, isn't he? - when Tommy shifts and pulls back and fuck, that feeling of emptiness after being filled for so long makes him yearn for it to come right back. There's a stabbing shot of shame that makes his dick jump at the thought of wanting Tommy to shove his cock right back in his ass, but it really can't be helped. He's sure as shit not going to stop.</p><p>That blunt tip returns and slides right back inside him like it's fucking meant to be there and Alfie tips his hips downward and lets his chest hit the bed and oh <em>fuck</em>, there it fucking is. And <em>then</em> Tommy wraps his hand around Alfie's cock and Alfie actually jerks at the sudden touch that makes him moan like some wanton whore but he's doesn't give two shits right now.</p><p>"Fuckin' fuck me, Thomas, fuckin' hell come on," Alfie hisses out, his cheek smashed into the mattress and his own hand reaches down to grab Tommy's hand overtop his own cock to get him moving.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie has certainly heard Tommy moan like a whore plenty of times and neither of them are going to tell anyone else about it. This is between them and it stays between them no matter what might happen in the future. Tommy doesn't have anyone to share the details of his sex life with anyway. One thing about their relationship is it has to be a secret and that doesn't change if things go south. It still has to be a secret.</p><p>He slides back into Alfie and groans because this is the perfect angle for him to get nice and deep. He knows it's not one the other man is going to be able to hold for a long time but he should be able to hold it long enough to get things done. Tommy straightens up to get his weight off him, releasing the man's cock so he can jerk it himself and digs his fingers into his hips instead, keeping them still so he can pound into him.</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, Alfie definitely can’t hold this position for long. It’s putting too much pressure on his lower back but he’s not about to complain about it or tell Tommy he can’t do it. He’s doing it, and they’re not going to stop until both of them are sated and spent.</p><p>“Ah, fuck, <em>fuck</em>, Tommy, oh hell-“ Alfie cries out when Tommy lifts back up and really goes to town on him. It’s sharp and fucking perfect, it really is and Alfie screws his eyes shut and the combination of relaxing for Tommy’s cock and him pulling and twisting his own just how he needs has him overwhelmed so fast he can hardly breathe. His orgasm isn’t a shock or surprise but it’s powerful and it quakes through him so hard and fast he shouts, likely a little louder than even the walls can contain but he’s so out of his mind he can’t find a care in the world. Instead all he can do is clench so tight around Tommy it hurts while his seed spurts all over the sheets beneath him.</p><p>~*~</p><p>There are plenty of curses and groans falling from Tommy’s lips too. This is absolutely exquisite and divine and perfect. His imagination had been sorely lacking but mostly because he could never be sure until now how Alfie might react to having his cock up his ass. The answer to that question is beautifully.</p><p>His thighs tremble as the heat coils in his gut and threatens to explode but he does his best to hold it back, thrusts growing slightly more erratic as he waits for Alfie’s orgasm.</p><p>“Ah fuck, Alfie. Alfie—” Tommy groans as he follows the other man and his hips twitch to push deeper as he spills himself in Alfie but the other man is so tight around him he’s not sure he even moves. His vision goes white and he grips Alfie’s hips tight enough that he’ll probably leave bruises as he curls over the man’s back.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie's never felt another man's seed spread warmth through his insides but he can't say that anymore, not when he can literally feel Tommy's cock pulse and spurt his come into him in waves that seem to go on forever. His back is yelling at him but it's an afterthought more than anything and as he continues to drool come onto the sheets he feels his entire body go lax on him.</p><p>Spent. Sated. And thoroughly fucked out.</p><p>"Nngh," Alfie groans and he's blinking slowly, barely at half-mast and instinctual tears slip down his cheeks just from how hard he'd shoved his eyes closed.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy's eyes are closed as he shifts, leaning forward with his weight on his hands and his forehead presses to the middle of Alfie's back again. They're both sweaty but he doesn't care right now. He's just trying to catch his breath without putting weight on his lover. He doesn't trust his legs and he certainly doesn't feel like moving just yet so this is the best alternative.</p><p>"Can say that again," he mumbles, his cock twitching with one last little spurt before he's definitely done and he takes a deep breath to force himself to move. Alfie shouldn't stay like this any longer than he has to, no matter how good it feels to feel his cock surrounded by the man's warmth.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Even after Tommy moves, Alfie remains right where he is. His muscles are twitching like a cooling car, firing like broken synapses and he can't seem to manage to string together the effort or will to shift onto his side or move in any capacity.</p><p>"Fuckin' hell," he breathes, his eyes falling closed and he licks his lips slowly, then groans when he feels wetness in his beard from his own fucking drool. His hole clenches around nothing and he silently mourns the loss even while it oozes Tommy's come in a thick rivulet that drains down his taint.</p><p>"Nghuh."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy makes it as far as sitting on the end of the bed and just breathing a little bit more, glancing over at Alfie after he moves. It makes his breath catch to see his lover like that--on his knees, leaking his seed from his ass and he can't help but reach over to slide his thumb over it. It's just a brief brush but it's enough to fuel his fantasies for awhile.</p><p>"Fucking hell," he agrees.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie twitches at that light as a feather touch and he turns his head to give Tommy a look. It doesn't have the same heat to it as it ordinarily would considering his brains have just been fucked right out of his head, but he groans again and attempts to shift himself, a sharp inhale following right after when his entire lower half protests the movement.</p><p>"Ehhhnn, Tommy," he grunts out, and he hates how much like pleading it sounds to his ears. Fuckin' help him, Tommy.</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, it doesn't have the same heat to it and Tommy is going to dutifully ignore that look just like it had never happened. He had known the man wouldn't be necessarily thrilled about it but he just couldn't help himself and it looks like his boyfriend is in no shape to actually keep him from doing it either.</p><p>Tommy shifts to stand up when he sees Alfie shift to move and it clearly doesn't go well. Clearly, neither of them are a good voice of reason when it comes to sex otherwise Alfie wouldn't get himself in these predicaments.</p><p>He rubs the man's lower back gently and asks, "Do you want your legs straightened or to move to your side?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Well if Alfie wanted to actually get off with Tommy still inside him then he needed to be lifted up. This was the only solution, obviously, and Alfie doesn't regret it for a second, he's just old and his body is reminding him of that.</p><p>"Mnn, don't care," Alfie replies tiredly, and now he knows why Tommy doesn't like to move all that much after he takes a good pounding in the ass. Literally nothing wants to move from this position, and his joints are creaking something terrible. Tommy will have to assist him with the movement even as he groans and makes to shift and apparently he's heading toward his side.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He certainly isn't going to complain about having Alfie come while he's on his cock. He's more than happy to deal with the aftermath and help the man get out of this position now that things are done. They're both lucky that Tommy is a little younger and quicker to recover after their fun.</p><p>On his side it is and Tommy is more than happy to help him shift his legs to get him on his hip, rubbing muscles of his thighs as he helps them cooperate. He’s trying his hardest to just be helpful and to not just do it for him.</p><p>"Better?" he asks, once Alfie is situated onto his side.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie exhales heavily with a groan once he's there and he feels things moving around inside him and there's another dribble of come leaking out of him, he's pretty sure of it.</p><p>"Can't say that's how I thought that would go," he says and wow, he's exhausted and he didn't even really do the work there did he? Staying relaxed is like a marathon all on its own. "You got a rag or somethin', eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy smiles warmly at the comment because that's not how he had expected this to go either but he's thrilled that it had gone so well. It means that sometime down the road he might actually get to fuck his lover again.</p><p>"Yeah, just a moment," he says, shifting away from the bed and to the wash basin in the corner of the room where he wets a rag. There's very little for him to clean up on himself for a change and he carries it over to Alfie.</p><p>He hesitates for a moment before deciding to just gently help him clean up so he doesn't have to twist uncomfortably to get to it. The action is gentle and caring in a way Tommy Shelby rarely shows off but it's affectionate and also practical.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, sometime down the road, it may happen again. It will entirely depend on Alfie's mood, but yes. It wasn't awful, that's for sure.</p><p>Alfie shifts as if to take the rag, then gives Tommy a curious look when the man decides to just do it himself. Alfie watches Tommy clean him and his chest goes tight knowing that he wouldn't ever let anyone else do such a thing for him and not protest it vehemently. Well, he'd never let anyone else fuck him in the ass, either, so cleaning up afterwards is nothing in comparison, when he thinks about it.</p><p>"Made a bit of a mess of your little rocky bed, there, didn't I," Alfie frowns down at the puddle of come there by his belly that he's studiously avoiding. Then he shifts a bit once Tommy's done cleaning him and he hisses through an inhaled gasp. "Fuckin' hell, that's tender, innit."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He knows that it completely depends on Alfie and again, he's not going to push for it. Still, it had been a nice little treat, eh? He hadn't been expecting him to be so willing. He really expected he would have to work him up to it over the course of months. This is a much better solution.</p><p>Tommy appreciates that Alfie doesn't protest him cleaning him up. It seems like the right thing to do especially when the man had ignored his back for him. He cares about Alfie and wants to make sure he shows it as often as he can while they're together.</p><p>"You did," he agrees, wiping what he can with the rag before deciding to just get a blanket out of the closet to put over it. He'll change the sheets out later. "You'll be sore tomorrow too."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, it had been a nice little treat, Alfie would quietly admit if prodded to say it aloud. It felt good. Almost a little too good.</p><p>"So when I can't sit down in my own fuckin' car driving back to Camden Town tonight, right, I'll be thinkin' of you, won't I. Or I'll be thinkin' of your cock, more like. And that I'll be takin' a bit of you home with me."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Now he sees why Tommy doesn't really complain about taking it from Alfie all the time. It feels good and the man doesn't think less of him for it so there's no reason to be ridiculous about it. Of course, they both know that Tommy needs that loss of control and to make it so he doesn't think for awhile.</p><p>"You'll have bruises on your hips, as well," he says with a smile and he tosses the cloth toward the hamper then spreads out a blanket to cover up the mess they've made of the bed. It's mostly so he can crawl back on the bed with the man. It's a tight fit but he's thin enough and he doesn't necessarily care about how comfortable it is. He just wants to spend as much time pressed up against Alfie as he can before he leaves here.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie looks down at his hips with a soft hum and strokes over one of them and look at that, it's rather sensitive, innit?</p><p>"Got quite the grip on me at the end there, didn't ya," Alfie huffs out with a little chuckle and he manages to shift enough on the bed to push his back against the wall to give Tommy some more space. Once he's on the bed, they manage to get Tommy's head pillowed on Alfie's arm, and Alfie urges him into the little spoon position so he can wrap his free arm over Tommy's waist, stroking softly over his belly and ribs.</p><p>"Smells more of sex in here now than pig, don't it," he hums softly, nosing into the back of Tommy's ear affectionately.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I did," he says in agreement and it's really only repaying the favor for all the bruises that Alfie has given him on accident during their fun. He doesn't have any qualms about the bruising. He likes seeing them in the mirror for a few days. They serve as a good reminder of Alfie and their fun.</p><p>He shifts so his back is to Alfie's front and settles comfortably with the man's arm as a pillow. It's rather nice and he's just trying to keep his arms out of the way until they're settled together. He keeps his hands up by his face and smiles slightly at the nuzzling. He's still surprised sometimes that Alfie Solomons is so affectionate but he's rather fond of it.</p><p>Tommy grunts in agreement though he really hadn't smelled the pig to begin with but Alfie's nose is definitely more sensitive than his.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie will rather enjoy looking at bruises himself and watch as they color up. Alfie quite honestly doesn't get bruises very often anymore. </p><p>The longer they're together, the more openly affectionate Alfie has become. He's entirely comfortable in Tommy's presence now, trusts him implicitly and so he's going to allow a lot more to slip through.</p><p>They lay in companionable silence for a short while, with Alfie stroking over Tommy's skin here and there, nosing at the back of his head. Then he stops as something occurs to him.</p><p>"Mm. Got somethin' for you, Thomas, but I'm uh - bit laid up here, yeh? Mind retrievin' it for me? In my jacket pocket, over there."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy is entirely comfortable in Alfie's presence as well. It's nice to have someone that he trusts and cares about again. He really hadn't expected to find that after Grace had died and certainly not in such an unlikely man but here they are anyway.</p><p>Honestly, that companionable silence gives him the opportunity to drift off just a little bit. He's not asleep but he's not completely awake either. He's surprised that Alfie hasn't decided to take a nap but he won't complain about having his hands on him. The more of that he can get the better.</p><p>"Huh?" he asks, then he blinks a few times and clears the fuzziness from his head. "Oh, yeah."</p><p>Alfie has something for him? Interesting. They've given one another small gifts here and there so he doesn't think much of it as he slips out of the bed in the direction of Alfie's jacket.</p><p>~*~</p><p>To have Tommy Shelby be comfortable enough in his arms that he'll literally fall asleep on him is something that Alfie truly holds dear every time it happens. Which is why he's still awake to remember the thing in his jacket pocket. Too busy staring at Tommy's beautiful face and body and running his hands over that smooth freckled skin... he can't help but try and soak it all in. Memorize the planes of Tommy's body, the way his face falls slack in peaceful rest. Beautiful. Little slice of heaven, really.</p><p>"Inside there. Top left, little thing ain't it," Alfie says, and as light as his body language and tone would suggest it to be nothing special, Alfie does manage to shift into a sitting position despite his body's protests. He doesn't want to miss Tommy's reaction to the little box and the little thing inside it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>There certainly aren't many people that he will fall asleep around and Alfie is at the very top of that short list. His family pretty much rounds it out. The Lees too, depending on which ones are around, but still there aren't many. Alfie is the only one he can sleep around with minimal trouble from his nightmares.</p><p>He rummages in Alfie's jacket pocket and comes up with a small, nondescript little box. His brow furrows at it because it looks like a jewelry box but the man is a jeweler so he's bound to have a lot of these just laying around for no reason, eh?</p><p>Tommy carries it back to the bed because he's sure Alfie wants to see him open it. "You didn't have to get up."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"No no, I know I didn't, but I want to. Don't want to remember this sideways, right. Should see it sittin' up," Alfie says and his voice is still light, but his eyes are trained on that little box for a good couple seconds before he looks up at Tommy. His expression is fairly unreadable.</p><p>"Come and sit down here, dear. Right here next to me, yeh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>The statement makes him pause for just a moment, eyeing the man and trying to figure out what he's up to with this little tiny box. Even as perceptive as Tommy is, he has no idea what the man is thinking right now so all he can do really is follow the request.</p><p>He settles on the bed next to Alfie but he curls up one leg so he can sit and face the man. Clearly, he is very interested in seeing Tommy's reaction to this particular gift.</p><p>"Can I open it now?" he asks, voice light with just a little bit of a teasing tone behind it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"'Course you can open it, s'what it's made for, that box, right? Got a little slit in it right there, see that? That's what it does. Go on," Alfie urges gently, pointing at said box and looking between it and Tommy.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Now Alfie is just being ridiculous--he understands how a box works thank you very much--but that's who he is and Tommy wouldn't have it any other way. It's also a clear tell that the man is nervous because he's rambling and that makes him even more curious than he already had been.</p><p>So Tommy doesn't dignify that with an answer and instead he slips open the box. He stares at the object standing in the center of the box for a moment in surprise. He's not a stupid man. The ring in this box isn't just some simple gift. It's far too fancy looking for it.</p><p>He barely glances up at Alfie before looking back down at the ring. He wets his lips and swallows quietly. "What's this, love?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie spends a moment staring at the ring in Tommy’s hands, then he hums and nods, staring at it some more before he speaks.</p><p>"Right, so.  My granddad, mm. ...this was his ring, and he passed it down to his son, who married my mum... and my mum... she passed it down to me, before she died," Alfie says, and his voice is a little shaky but he presses on with a deep breath, "And I knew... even back then, when I was just a little kid who didn't know much of anything, right, that I probably wouldn't find someone to give it to."</p><p>He looks up at Tommy and licks his lips, then he reaches over to cover Tommy's hand with his own, squeezing it once, "But I was wrong, Thomas. I was. I... I want you to have it. And I know.... I know you'll take good care of it for me, yeh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy raises his gaze to Alfie away from the ring to listen to what the other man has to say and very carefully. His takeaway from all that is that this is an important family heirloom that he's handing over to Tommy and they can't get married but this is close enough, eh? This is basically the same thing without all the other people fawning all over them.</p><p>"I will," he murmurs, bringing his other hand up to rest over Alfie's and he squeezes back. He can hardly believe that this is happening right now. "Of course I will."</p><p>He lets go of Alfie and instead slides the ring out of the box. He wears several so no one will even notice the addition of one more but he'll know the difference. He can tell that it's old when he picks it up though clearly well taken care of and it helps that Alfie is a jeweler, eh? The interior against his skin is silver and the top is gold, inlaid with words that he can't read because they aren't in English. He rubs his thumb over them.</p><p>"What does it say?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, they can't get married, not in any official capacity. Alfie never expected to get married in the first place considering his affinity for men instead of women, but he also never expected to love a man like he loves Tommy Shelby.</p><p>"<em>Ani L'Dodi V'Dodi Li</em>," Alfie recites, and he knows without even seeing Tommy slide it on that it will fit him just perfectly, "It's in Hebrew. Starts right there where that little break is, you see? It reads, 'I am my beloved's and my beloved is mine'. ...Yeh.  That’s what it says."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He's been there and done that and honestly, it doesn't matter how it's done. Quiet promises alone mean just as much as a church full of people. His last wedding half of them hadn't liked him so this is a considerable step forward.</p><p>"Say it again," he says as he twists it around to follow the words and then he slides it on his hand where his wedding band used to be. His chest is tight and his voice might tremble just a little bit there but he's doing his best to keep it together here. Such a stupid, silly thing to cry over. He already knows that Alfie loves him.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie watches Tommy read the words while he says them, then watches him slide it on and he sits up straighter, swallowing around a tight throat. He takes Tommy's hand once it's on, gentle and soft as he twists it on Tommy's finger with his thumb. Then he uses his free hand to tip Tommy's chin up to meet his gaze.</p><p>"<em>Ani L'Dodi V'Dodi Li</em>," he murmurs, slow and deliberate.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Those pretty blue eyes look up from the ring at the gentle encouragement to look up at Alfie and he listens very carefully to the words the second time that Alfie says them. He knows approximately five words in Hebrew and all of them are curses but this shouldn't be terribly hard to remember.</p><p>"<em>Ani L'Dodi V'Dodi Li</em>," he repeats and the accent is, of course, terrible but it's a close enough approximation. It's certainly better than it could be.</p><p>He leans after he says it to catch the other man's mouth in a slow, gentle kiss. "<em>Me tut kamav</em>, Alfie. Thank you, I mean it. Thank you."</p><p>~*~</p><p>The accent is quite terrible, yes, but it's the thought and effort that counts, and hearing the words in Hebrew uttered by Tommy makes his lip curl up in a little smile that warms the rest of his face.</p><p>"<em>Ikh libe ir</em>, Tommy," Alfie murmurs back after the kiss is broken, then he sits up and gestures vaguely to the ring with a little sigh. "Prolly bad luck to give an unofficial proposal like that on Christmas Day as a Jew or somethin'. Planned on waiting a couple days, at least. But extenuatin' circumstances demanded it happen now. Not sure when I'll be back here again."</p><p>~*~</p><p>His eyes are wet when he glances down at the ring. He knows it’s going to be awhile before Alfie is back here again and it sucks but that’s just what they have to deal with being who they are with the mafia on Tommy’s heels. It shouldn’t affect him this badly to hear those words out of Alfie’s mouth but it’s been a long few days and his emotions feel like they’ve been wild extremes recently.</p><p>He swallows and leans in to give him another kiss. He’s trying hard not to let the tears actually fall. He just had never expected to find someone he cares about this much again and now there’s this threat hanging over their heads. He hates it. Tommy just wants to live his life without someone trying to kill them all.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie catches that little glint of light in Tommy's eyes, reflected from the fire in the hearth and it makes him frown. He has his mouth open to say something about it, but then he's being kissed again and how is he supposed to deny the man that? It's not like he wants to, anyway, and so he hums softly against Tommy's lips and pushes back against it but keeps it relatively chaste.</p><p>"Eh," he says softly after he breaks it again, staying close and bumping his forehead lightly with Tommy's, "It's alright, love. It's alright. It is. Let it out, yeh? Hear it's good for yeh or somethin'."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yeah, but he's supposed to be the strong one. His entire family is counting on him to see this through and he's terrified that he's not going to be able to keep them all alive. He's already lost John and they'd been at odds for how long? He can never take that back. He can never make it right.</p><p>Now here's Alfie unofficially proposing to him with sweet, loving words and it's all just too much to deal with all at once. He's truly happy about his gift and proud to wear it even if no one else will recognize what it means. It's just... overwhelming.</p><p>Tommy closes his eyes and drops his head so he can bury his face in Alfie's neck, wrapping his arms around him. He rarely cries. He doesn't have time for it and he tends to just bury it all. It's easier on him that way. He certainly doesn't cry in front of people. Yet here he is, letting quiet tears slide down his cheeks and onto Alfie's bare skin.</p><p>~*~</p><p>As much as Alfie just gave Tommy the go ahead to let loose with his tears, he honestly expected him to shake his head and push the offer away. So when Tommy pushes his face into Alfie's neck and wraps his arms around him, Alfie makes a surprised noise and straightens to accept it properly. It's more intimate than even ordinary tears would be since they're both still suitably naked from their earlier activities, and Alfie frowns again when he can feel actual wetness on his neck.</p><p>"S'alright," he murmurs again, pressing kisses into Tommy's hair and then reaches up to run his hand through it as well. He whispers soft words, some in English but not all of them, and lets Tommy cry.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Honestly, he had thought about it. Pushing the man away and just dealing with his sadness later when Alfie is gone probably with at least part of a bottle of whiskey but who knows, maybe this will be better. He doubts it but what can it really hurt? They've just gotten engaged haven't they? Pushing him away right after this seems a bit disingenuous.</p><p>It's not sobs at least just steady, quiet tears. He's lost his brother and gained a fiancé all in the span of a day. Some of the tears are happy and some of them are sad. He really has had a lot of stress going on. They do fade relatively quickly thanks to the reassurance from Alfie and he presses a gentle kiss to his shoulder, swallowing as he does to regain control of himself.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Well, it's pretty obvious by now which method Alfie would prefer Tommy to use. He's not going to deny him the ability to drown his sorrows in alcohol and also judge him for crying on his shoulder. That would be a tad ridiculous, wouldn't it?</p><p>"'Ey, lets get some pants on, yeh? Just in case someone comes busting in here. Heaven above knows Ada would do just that, right? Then we'll take it from there. Alright?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, it would be a tad ridiculous. Tommy also knows that downing a bottle of whiskey isn't the best idea when the mafia are around and specifically out to get him. He needs to be clear headed so that means a glass of whiskey and no more. It's going to be a long month. Hopefully, that's all the longer this is going to take.</p><p>"Yeah," he says with a quiet nod and he pulls back so he can stand up, raising his hands to wipe the remnants of his tear tracks from his face. "I'll get them."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, it's going to be a very long month. Pushing specific people, asking the right questions, not getting shot. It will be harder for Tommy just because he'll be stuck here surrounded by his kin. Alfie knows he's going to get a bit stir-crazy, as anyone would. Especially with such a tenuous relationship with said kin at the moment.</p><p>So Tommy grabs two pairs of pants and brings them back over. Alfie doesn't ask for help getting them on, he's just a little slower doing it because whoo-boy he is very, very tender. It's a good sore, though. One he's going to remember and no one else will know. There's some definite appeal to knowing that.</p><p>When he's all pantsed up, Alfie re-settles on the bed with a grimace, leaning against the wall with a pillow against his lower back.</p><p>"How's it feel, eh? Got some good weight to it, don't it. Twenty-four carat gold inlay with sterling silver."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy is going to be very stir crazy by the end of this. He loves his kin but he doesn't miss Watery Lane whatsoever. There's no room to ride his horses here. No fresh air to be found in the whole city. It's really quite miserable. It's different when he's just visiting for business. This is going to wear on him.</p><p>He pulls on his pants and rejoins Alfie on the bed which takes some situating given the size of the bed. He doesn't have a lot of time. There's definitely work he needs to be doing and things he needs to be arranging but he can spend a little bit longer with his lover.</p><p>"It does," he agrees, glancing down at it and running his thumb over the lettering. "It feels good."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie watches Tommy fiddle with the ring. The ring that's on the finger where another ring used to be... they've come a long way, haven't they. It's the best he can do with the situation they've been given, but he wanted to give Tommy something... something from the heart to carry with him. It doesn't matter to him if no one else knows about it. They know, and that's all there is and all there needs to be.</p><p>Once Tommy is settled against him again, leaning partially into him and against the wall as well, Alfie hums and gently prods at the ring, pushing it just enough to twist it some on Tommy's finger.</p><p>"Looks good on you, too, love," he murmurs, tipping his head to the side as he continues to fiddle, "And you are my beloved, ain't you. My beautiful Tommy."</p><p>~*~</p><p>They have come a long way since the beginning when Tommy had still been depressed about Grace and clinging to every bit of her that he could manage. Some days, it still hurts but just like Greta the ache and sorrow has faded with time. It helps immensely that he’s found someone else to share his life with now. Unexpected, but he can’t say he regrets his decision to accept Alfie’s proposition. It’s led to something absolutely wonderful and finally, he has someone that understands the life he leads. Someone involved in it.</p><p>“<em>My beloved</em>,” he echoes in Romany just because he can as he watches Alfie fiddle with the ring. It looks like it belongs among all the others. This is a challenge for him too. A personal one. Now he has to find just the right one for his lover because he should have one too, eh?</p><p>“I have things to do,” he says quietly. “But I’ll put them off a bit longer. It’s been a long night.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, Alfie understands his life just fine because he lives it himself. There's no judgment from him about his work, only how much alcohol he chooses to ingest, and how much he likes to char his own lungs with cigarettes.</p><p>Alfie hums and bumps his forehead into Tommy's cheek, an affectionate little motion before he presses kisses to the sharp point of Tommy's shoulder, then sighs and leans his head back against the wall.</p><p>"Even Tommy Shelby, OBE, needs to rest, eh? So rest. M'not goin' nowhere, am I. Stayin' right here, at least 'til the sun goes back down, yeh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Those are vices he may never give up though in his defense he’s gotten considerably better about both of them since he started dating Alfie. Whether the man has noticed or not is another thing completely but he really has cut back and it’s not just when Alfie is around either. It’s all the time. Of course, he hasn’t had as much stress recently so now that the mafia is around he supposes that’s a true test of his willpower.</p><p>“Just a short rest,” he mutters again, shifting to make it so his head is resting more comfortably on Alfie. He swallows and says, “Thank you, sweetheart.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie has noticed an improvement in that department. Almost walking out on Tommy entirely is one of the big points of their relationship, Alfie definitely knows. He was suitably furious.</p><p>"Lay down here," Alfie urges him, because it will be vastly more comfortable if Tommy actually spreads out some and uses Alfie's lap like a pillow. "And if you snore too loud, yeh, I'll wake you, alright?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>In his defense, he hadn't planned on Alfie showing up. It hadn't been smart but it's not like he had gotten stupidly drunk while the man had been in his house. Still, he knows the entire situation hadn't gone well, even if he doesn't remember most of it. He remembers the fallout from it and that had been bad enough.</p><p>Tommy shifts at the urging because there's no reason to protest any reason to lay on Alfie. He drops his head on the man's lap and shifts his limbs around so he's comfortable, which basically means cuddling his leg like a stuffed animal but whatever works.</p><p>"You're the one that snores, love," he mutters, feeling Alfie’s hand in his hair and the quiet huffing laugh from above him, but he just closes his eyes and in not long at all, he’s out like a light.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Gin Problem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With Tommy stuck in Small Heath, he adopts a new hobby.  It's alarming enough that Ada contacts Alfie herself to warn him about it.  And thus Alfie returns to Small Heath for a second time to help Tommy get out of his own head.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We're getting there!  Still PLENTY more where this came from, but we're about to get to the real juicy angsty stuff.  Please keep in mind we will be keeping to canon as CLOSE as we possibly can.  Tags will be updated in the coming chapters.  One more chapter after this and we'll start to head into Episode 6 of Series 4.  Yeah, that part. </p><p>Anyway!  Alfie starts off this chapter!  Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So Tommy falls asleep on Alfie, his head pillowed on his lap for not as long as he should for his mental and physical health, but as long as the rest of the world will allow him to do so. Alfie spends that time stroking his fingers through Tommy's hair and simply watching him breathe. Twice in that time he has to fight a coughing fit, but he pushes them both back by sheer will just to make sure Tommy doesn't wake.</p><p>After a little over an hour's nap, Alfie wakes him. His back is hurting and the sun is much further along in the day. Alfie's shocked no one's come to retrieve their leader in that time, but he doesn't really want them to see Tommy or himself in such a way. This is their private moment, he'd prefer it to stay that way. He would bet Ada had something to do with that.</p><p>Tommy dresses in relative silence and Alfie can tell he's got a monumental amount of shit on his mind despite the nap. Funeral arrangements for his own brother, Aberama Gold, Luca Changretta... all that and more.</p><p>So Alfie lets him go do what all needs doing and finds his own way around Small Heath. Finn meets up with him and although the kid is obviously a little wary of him, Alfie is polite enough and he manages to convince Finn to show him the best place in town to eat. It's not kosher, but he'll survive for the day just fine. He spends the rest of his evening in the Garrison since that's the hub of the entire little town and thus the safest place to be. By nighttime, he has everyone who's willing to be around him feeling much more relaxed and easy-going with the only Jew in town.</p><p>Tommy ends up meeting him at the Garrison at about one in the morning, looking beyond exhausted. Alfie would love to stay longer to ensure Tommy's nightmares remain at bay but it's too risky to stay here much longer. He needs to leave without being spotted by Italians so he can work his own magic outside the confines of Small Heath. With the rumors of their relationship relatively squashed, he'd prefer to keep it that way though with all his activity here he's sure some rumors will fly no matter what.</p><p>And so... he leaves. They say their goodbyes and he goes back home to Camden Town in the dead of night. Thankfully there are no issues on the ride home except the tenderness of his own ass, but that can't really be helped can it? He's also fairly certain there are bruises on his hips. He has no real complaints about either, since the little slices of burning pain both help to keep him awake and also remind him of their activities.</p><p>Three weeks go by. In that time there's been very little correspondence between the pair except what is absolutely necessary, which is essentially them letting the other know they're still alive. Neither of them want to risk saying much in written form, and Tommy has a paranoid complex about the secret service listening in on the phones, so Tommy is for the most part on his own. Neither of them like it, but it's what must be. Alfie is busy working out feelers on the Italians. With the mafia involved he has to be more careful. He knows Sabini and he knows <em>of</em> the Sicilians, but he doesn't trust Sabini much at all when it comes to him gaining power back. Still, he gets the information he needs and cross-checks it with everything else and it clears.</p><p>It's in the early morning right when he walks in his office that he gets a call directly at the bakery, and he answers with a gruff, "Go on."</p><p>"<em>Tommy's making fucking gin,</em>" he hears Ada's through the line, sounding both fed up and exasperated all at once. Well hello to you too, love.</p><p>"...We talkin' a barrel's worth here and there or what," Alfie replies like he has conversations with the female Shelby over the phone often, which he doesn't.</p><p>"<em>You'll need to see it for yourself.</em>"</p><p>"Fuckin' hell," Alfie groans, and rubs his forehead with the end of his pencil. "It's a whole fucking basement, innit."</p><p>"<em>I'll tell him you'll be here tomorrow morning,</em>" Ada says, and it's phrased more like an order than a question.</p><p>"...Yeah. Yeah, alright. Alright, thanks for the heads up, dear."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Honestly, three weeks have never felt as long as they feel right now. There's so much going on in his life and with his family that he doesn't even have time to breathe. Everyone is confined to Small Heath so they're all bumping elbows with one another all the time while they're all busy trying to keep the business afloat. It's really been a nightmare.</p><p>Thankfully, the setup at John's funeral goes superbly even if everyone is mad at him about it. That's a couple less Italians to deal with and that's all that matters. None of them had been in actual danger. They would be attacked either way.  Might as well make it on their terms, eh? Despite the irritation, they all manage to get a Christmas dinner together at Charlie's Yard and he gets Polly back on board. That bit is important as Alfie had helpfully pointed out so he's glad he had managed it.</p><p>She points out that Aberama Gold wants something, surprise, so he talks it out and he watches his boy fight, calculating what they can do with him. It just so happens he knows a guy and he does briefly discuss the business with Alfie just to get things moving. It had strictly been a business call which is disappointing but they're alive right? This will all blow over soon.</p><p>Then, like he doesn't have enough on his plate, there's Jessie Eden causing a ruckus. Equal pay for women at separate factories and she's quite the researcher based on everything she knows about him and Shelby Company Limited. It doesn't just come down to the strikes she organizes at his factories either. She knows about Greta and that's the last thing he wants to talk about but she has a fucking picture which just sends him waltzing right down a memory lane he doesn't want to deal with at all.</p><p>He keeps the picture because it's his right and then May shows up. She's a little tougher to deal with than someone trying to murder him. He can't exactly spill the details but she wishes things about Tommy Shelby that he just can't change. He wouldn't change them for Grace and he can't change them for her so he sends her back on her merry way.</p><p>Tommy decides that he needs a hobby while he's stuck in Small Heath or he really will go crazy dealing with all these things that keep popping up. All these memories that keep haunting him. He doesn't want to wallow in his sadness because that just makes him want to drink. On second thought, a gin distillery in the basement probably won't exactly quell his urge to drink any but it will give him something to do and it's not really that hard to set up.</p><p>Then Arthur gets attacked at the factory and he has to deal with that whole disastrous mess. So he has a few glasses of whiskey and more cigarettes than Alfie will ever need to know about because he'd damn near lost another brother. He can't do it. He just can't lose someone else.</p><p>After that's all settled and things have calmed down a little, he's down in the distillery and there's Ada telling him that Alfie had let her know that he's coming by for a visit. Good, maybe he can tell him where he's going wrong with his gin. Alfie has the nose for it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie arrives as ordered by Ada the next morning. It smells just as badly of pig as the last time he was in Small Heath and he sniffs as he gets out of his vehicle. His psoriasis on this day has flared up something terrible but he's electing to ignore it like he always does. Not much else can be done about it anyway.</p><p>He finds himself entirely alone in Watery Lane, and he glances around the place waiting for someone, anyone to show up. Then with a sigh he walks back over to his car and lays down the horn.</p><p>...And he'll continue to do so until a certain someone comes out to greet him.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy is actually awake early the next morning and he's reading the paper when there's a loud, irritating sound outside. Car horn, he decides and then he sighs because he has a fairly good idea who that might be. He folds his paper and stands up, then peers out the window. No surprises there. Just his boyfriend being obnoxious for no reason.</p><p>He heads out of the house and shuts the door behind him, pulling his pocket watch out as he walks over to stop in front of the man. He pointedly checks the time then looks up at him.</p><p>"Good morning, Alfie," he says, now that they have the attention of the entire neighborhood.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie doesn't let go of the horn until Tommy is literally right in front of him. It might be obnoxious but it worked, didn't it? What's most shocking to him is that literally no one else gave two shits about the annoying car horn to even bother coming to look.</p><p>"Yeah, it is," Alfie replies, then chews on his bottom lip for a moment and glances around before he grabs Tommy by the chin and pulls him into a kiss. It's not a long kiss by their standards, and when he breaks it off he continues, "I hear you've got a gin problem."</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, no one else cares about annoying sounds. Most of them are probably fucking drunk from the night before and that's why no one else is awake yet. They tend to stay up late and have a bit of a lie in. Obviously, Alfie doesn't care and he wouldn't expect him to.</p><p>The kiss... now that's a surprise when anybody could be looking out anywhere but most of these are his people anyway so he can't bring himself to care about it too much. Particularly not when it's followed up with that statement.</p><p>"My only problem is the recipe," he replies, assuming that Ada had told him and Ada is the reason that he's here and that Ada had over-exaggerated his little hobby.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie couldn't care less about people seeing their kiss. Not here, anyway. If they didn't know they do now if they decided to look, but the place appears to be more or less deserted. He missed his boyfriend, he's going to kiss him.</p><p>"No, your problem, right, is that gin leads to The Melancholy," Alfie argues and he gives him a knowing look. He's well aware of Tommy's penchant to get in his own head.</p><p>"See the difference, right, between rum and gin is that rum incites violence, and it also allows you to be liberated from the self-doubt. But alright. Go on, show me."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He'll just... go ahead and ignore the majority of that conversation there. He's just found himself a hobby. Isn’t he allowed to have hobbies? What else is he supposed to do? He can't go on long horse rides here. He's surrounded by way too much civilization and it's driving him nuts. It gives him something to focus on <em>besides</em> all the shit in his head.</p><p>"This way," he says, gesturing behind the man and leading him in the direction of one of the many houses he owns. This one has a rather nice walk-out cellar that turns out is the perfect place to put all the stuff for his gin.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"You really are more in need of rum rather than gin, love," Alfie continues as they walk toward the house and then also down into the cellar.</p><p>"At least this place has some natural fuckin' light goin' on," he comments, glancing around at the half-windows streaming in the morning light. Then he hears the flutter of wings above him and a cawing that he knows way too well for his liking. He swings his head around and looks up into the piping, "Aww, dear, you've got fuckin' starlings, mate. That shit will rot your pipework." Without missing a beat he yanks out his pistol and aims it right at one of the motherfuckers eyeing him funny.</p><p>"These bastards only understand one language."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Rum is for fun and fucking, eh? Just like Alfie had told him before and yet, despite his need for it, it doesn't seem like his boyfriend has brought him any. How disappointing is that?</p><p>"Alfie," he says quietly, reaching out a hand to gently get the man's attention and also not get shot by his apparently trigger happy lover. The last thing any of them need is gunshots on Watery Lane to freak everyone out. "It's alright. I'll get a kestrel."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Who says he didn't? It's not like Tommy investigated Alfie's car on the way in. There may be a bottle or two in there. Better than this gin shit.</p><p>Alfie pauses in cocking his pistol and glances over his shoulder at his boyfriend as if he's surprised to feel him touching him. He doesn't want him to take care of this glaring issue? Alright, then. He thins his lips and puts his gun back where it came from, turning over to him so the starlings can live another day. Lucky bastards.</p><p>"You're gonna need one, won't you. For here, and out there, right? That Aberama's your kestrel against the Italians, ain't he?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, he hadn't investigated. He had wanted to get as far away from the car and its blaring horn as possible just in case someone hadn't been alerted to their presence in the street. There are way too many sight-lines on Watery Lane.</p><p>He doesn't need to take care of this glaring issue because it's being handled. He doesn't need to take care of it by shooting one and causing a ruckus.</p><p>"Yes, he is," Tommy agrees, turning away from Alfie and toward the table set up in the room. Here, he opens a bottle of his gin and pours some in a glass. "Here, I know you don't touch it, but you have a good nose."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie follows dutifully, his cane clanking on the hard ground as he walks up and stands a little closer than necessary, but he has a right to stand close. He hasn't seen Tommy in three weeks and he'd rather be shoving his tongue down his throat than testing this gin, but he'll play along.</p><p>"You remember the last time I was here," Alfie starts as he takes the glass with a huff and switches his cane to his other hand to make room while he dips his finger in it, "When you fucked me nice in your little bed, right. I said you smelled of smoke, and coal, and horse, right? Well, you still do here, today. A bit worse now, actually, since it's all soaked up in your clothes. And I think you've gotta ask yourself, seriously though, 'did I even want to piss and shit indoors or was I actually born, you know, to defecate in the fields and the outhouses?'. It's a serious issue, though, Tommy, you know. Because your people, right. Your... class and my religion are quite similar, actually, because you just <em>can not</em>... wash it out, right, because it comes out of your mother's tits."</p><p>~*~</p><p>This is Tommy, not impressed with Alfie's change in subject when he's trying to work here and he definitely doesn't want a repeat of this conversation in any manner. He figured he had made that pretty clear when he'd been fucking the man into his little bed but clearly his irritation hadn't stuck.</p><p>Tommy inhales, then exhales again, choosing to completely ignore that entire little bit of rambling. Where does he even start with all that anyway?</p><p>"I can't get the recipe right."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Whether Alfie is aware of Tommy's irritation or not is rather up in the air considering all he does is stare impassively at him waiting for his response. When all Tommy does is say that, though, Alfie just looks down and swirls his finger in the gin some more and rubs it on his hand right over one of his tattoos, then he brings it up to sniff it.</p><p>"Mm, naw," he says, bringing his finger up under Tommy's nose, "The Americans want it sweeter."</p><p>He sets down the glass a moment later, looking around the place some more.</p><p>"So this is what you do, eh, when you're stuck in a place you don't wanna be, lest you get hunted down like a dog," he clicks his tongue on the roof of his mouth, shaking his head.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Sweeter. Hm. So far everyone has a different opinion on it but honestly, most of them he doesn't care about. It's something to talk about, isn't it? He doesn't expect most of them to even know what they're talking about but Alfie does so that means adjusting the recipe again.</p><p>"Needed something to do," Tommy replies, shrugging one shoulder. "It occupies the time."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Never write, never call," Alfie continues, sounding exceptionally put out even though he knows damn well staying in the dark was the best option for both of them. He glances over his shoulder with his eyebrows raised.</p><p>"Was sore for about a week after, you know. Ollie was looking at me weird. Dogs sniffed me more, too, like they knew. Maybe they did."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I called last week about the fight," he points out. Actually, had that been last week? Maybe that had been the week before, but either way, he contacts him enough for him to know that he's still alive and that's all they can really afford right now.</p><p>"A week, eh? Not bad," he says with a grin. That sounds about right, really.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"That was two weeks ago, mate," Alfie says with a little bounce and again that knowing look. Right there is all Alfie needs to know Tommy hasn't been sleeping much, and likely eating even less.</p><p>"Right around the time my ass was feeling better is when you called about that. Anyway, I can bring in the nephew in the next week or so to meet your lad, talk purse and all that."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Had it been two weeks? It doesn't feel like two weeks. Everything has just been running together. He's been so busy he hasn't been able to breathe. Of course, he's also throwing himself at everything so he doesn't have to just sit and think about anything.</p><p>"Sounds good," he agrees with a nod. Something else for him to arrange and think about but it involves Alfie so it's not a hardship at all. In fact, he can't wait to see what Aberama thinks about him. "They'll be available."</p><p>He closes the bottle of gin back up and thoughtfully eyes his equipment, then decides he can mess with it all when Alfie is gone again. The man is here now so he might as well spend as much time as they can together. "Now that you've seen it, we can head home."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie continues to watch Tommy's every move, chewing on his lip thoughtfully. His gaze eventually hones in on Tommy's hand and a very particular finger with a particular ring on it. Oh good, it's still there.</p><p>"I met with Sabini," Alfie says, still looking down at the ring. Then after a couple seconds he looks back up again, "They're still using him for vehicles and for places to stay, as I figured."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Of course it’s still there, what kind of concern is that? Tommy thinks he’s made it fairly clear that he’s in this thing for the long haul. In fact, one of the reasons he wants to drag Alfie back to the house is to give him his own. He doesn’t carry it around so he doesn’t end up losing it if things get scrappy.</p><p>“How many are here?” he asks.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Hey, a lot can happen in three weeks’ time with barely any communication with your better half. He's just making sure.</p><p>"Eleven," Alfie responds, following Tommy out of the cellar with a relatively easy-going gait.</p><p>"Formerly thirteen. Heard Arthur had a run in with two of them at the wharf when the strikes started. Think you'd have better security 'round here with the Sicilians on your heels, eh? I rather like you lot alive.  Mostly you, though, for obvious reasons."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He hopes that Alfie has a little more faith in him than that but there are things he has to talk to him about that he knows the man isn’t going to be happy about but they’ll cross that bridge when they come to it. There’s a lot of things they need to talk about really but Tommy doesn’t want to just dump everything on him when he just got here.</p><p>“It was handled,” he replies with a sigh as he leads him outside and across the street to his house.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Was it? Is it?" Alfie asks, and he has faith in Tommy, he does, but he doesn't want to just completely lay back and let him handle it while being tucked in Small Heath with his tail under his belly.</p><p>"Eleven ain't a number to sneeze at, Tommy, even if they're no reinforcements incoming. You need to make a move, a push back, and soon."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I've already got plans in place," he replies with a wave of his hand. He can go into the details if Alfie really wants but the less people that know about these things the better. He doesn't want his boyfriend to get all tangled up in things or second guess things when Tommy is confident in them. Maybe that sounds a little petty but he knows this will work.</p><p>"Polly's back and clear-headed," Tommy continues. "We tried to get him with Aberama and it didn't pan out but we're pushing."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie makes a noncommittal noise at that. He doesn't need the details, no. He will, however, if Tommy winds up shot. Again.</p><p>"Yeh, heard a cop got shot, who shot him? Your kestrel, must be. If so you're upping the stakes, very good," Alfie says, and he toes at a little stone in the road when they're back up in Watery Lane.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"It was my kestrel," Tommy confirms with a nod. He's trying to make it seem like they haven't actually gotten the cops in his pocket considering that whole mess with Luca showing up at the factory to talk to him. He hadn't been terribly fond of that conversation or the fact that someone had gotten to his gun without him knowing.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, well, Tommy is lucky that wind of <em>that</em> encounter never made it to Camden Town, because Alfie would be much, much less relaxed about all this if he knew that Tommy was approached by Luca, in person, in his workplace, with the man having stolen Tommy's ammo right out of his fucking jacket pocket while he was busy doing fuck all. That... that is a blatant mistake and Alfie would come down on him hard for that.</p><p>Which is why Tommy's not telling him now, surely.</p><p>"S'good to see you, Thomas," Alfie allows, and his voice drops down lower, not that there's anyone in the street to overhear. "Even with the fuckin' gin."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, he knows, that's precisely why he hadn't told him about any of it. There's no need to worry him now that it's over and done with and he's beefed up security even more. It had been a mistake but it isn't one that he's going to make again. Now he's making sure to keep himself surrounded by people he knows and not just letting whoever waltz in to meet with him.</p><p>"I'm not drinking the fucking gin, Alfie," he scowls and gives the man a look. However, it does soften slightly. "I've missed you."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Didn't say you were drinkin' it, love, did I," Alfie huffs back out and gives that look right back, but he assumes, probably rightly, that he is drinking the fucking gin as well. He could be irritated that Tommy's pushing into his business of rum running, but fuck if he isn't fucking tired. He can't really bring himself to care all that much.</p><p>"But I can see why you'd be feeling all melancholy, right, without me here. I am quite a catch. I know, because me mum told me, yeah, she did. And I know it was that and not the mafia that brought you to makin' that gin cellar back there."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie had all but implied that he'd been drinking it and yeah, okay, he technically has to drink it to taste it right? He can't get around that because he doesn't have the same nose as his lover so he can't just hope that the recipe is right. He has no intention of actually competing with Alfie and his rum. The people that want gin and the people that want rum are different.</p><p>Tommy huffs in amusement and pulls the door to his house open, then steps back to wave Alfie in. "You're right, it was missing you that drove me to gin making."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"And the truth comes out at last," Alfie replies with a completely straight face as he walks inside the place. Ah yes, Small Heath, that wonderful place where the insides smell even funkier than the outside.</p><p>"So, anyone notice the little bit of glam on your finger bein' different from your usual?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"No, or they did and they haven't said anything," Tommy replies, shutting and locking the door behind him. Ada has taken Charlie for the day since she'd known that Alfie would be here so that gives them some time to themselves. Some days he thinks his son is just as stir crazy as him but he's not quite old enough to be making gin just yet.</p><p>"But, I think they'd have said, if they noticed."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie glances over his shoulder when he hears the lock sliding into place in the door and he raises one brow.</p><p>"Somethin' else you need, dear?"</p><p>Like he doesn't already have a pretty good idea.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy raises an eyebrow and glances back over his shoulder at the door, "I locked it so the mafia couldn't come in through the front door."</p><p>His expression turns a bit sly, "But obviously you have 'somethin' else' on your mind."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie huffs out an amused snort at that before he can school his expression. God, he's missed this man and his ridiculous expressions when he's trying to hold a straight face.</p><p>"Well, with all the thoughts goin' through my mind the past couple weeks about what I wanna do to that beautiful body and mind of yours..." Alfie says, turning around entirely and walking back over to Tommy and purposefully corralling him back against the door, "The mafia would turn tail and run all the way back to America, yeah they would. And that, right, is a bet I'd put my money on, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy is aware that he's being corralled and is more than happy to follow along like he hasn't noticed. Once his back is against the door, he tips his head at his boyfriend.</p><p>"Tell me about them and I'll decide for meself."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie doesn't stop moving forward even when Tommy's back hits the door. He hums and settles comfortably with his hips pressing into Tommy's, his hat falling off his head and onto the floor but he doesn't much care about that right now. His hands raise up, sliding beneath Tommy's big jacket to curl on his waist and hip.</p><p>"How 'bout I just show you, mm? Haven't disappointed you so far, have I?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>“No, you haven’t,” he agrees with a nod and his own hands raise to Alfie’s hips. It’s almost stupid how much he adores this man.</p><p>“But I have something for you first.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie makes a pleased sound at that assurance, then leans in to nose around in Tommy’s neck, nudging his jaw up and out of the way with it so he can press beard-filled kisses into it.</p><p>“Mmm, missed that smell, that Tommy Shelby smell,” he murmurs, “Bit sharper now thanks to Small Heath. What you got for me, eh?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Wouldn’t be a surprise now would it?” he replies with a shake of his head though it barely moves since his boyfriend is busy with his neck and he’s rather enjoying it right now. It has been awhile since the man has been around so he’s kind of starved for attention. He’s thrilled to have Alfie here with him again.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“What is it, down here, mm?” Alfie asks sweetly while he nips at his earlobe and at the same time boldly reaches down Tommy’s front to squeeze his half-hard cock. At the rate it’s swelling, though, one thing is very clear.</p><p>“Mm... you did miss me, didn’t ya.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy groans when the man squeezes his cock and yes, he had missed him. He always misses him. He had created a gin distillery in the basement to keep his mind off how much he missed him. Among other things, but still, it had been included in the reasoning.</p><p>“We both know that’s not a surprise,” he replies, glancing down at the hand on his cock.</p><p>~*~</p><p>That cock in his hand is filling with blood at an almost alarming speed. It’s flattering, it really is, but he forces himself to peel off the other man. If he doesn’t, there’s going to be a naked Tommy Shelby taken against this door right here. His own cock is suitably hard, and his pupils are dilated. He missed Tommy, too. Not enough to make a gin distillery, but quite a bit.</p><p>“You manage to grab that silk from Arrow House or something’? Finally let me tie you down in that tiny little bed upstairs, eh?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“I have,” he agrees with a small chuckle because that is, actually, part of his intention since he has Alfie here. He doesn’t know how long the man is staying but he wants to give him something before he asks him for something that he knows he shouldn’t but he’s weighed a lot of options and he doesn’t see another way. He just wants to reinforce how much he loves and trusts him.</p><p>“But that’s not your surprise either.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie blinks in clear surprise himself, but he steps back to give Tommy enough space to go wherever this surprise of his seems to be.</p><p>“Alright, then. Lead the way, love. Be quick about it or I might tear those clothes right off ya.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Upstairs,” he says, gesturing that way though he stops long enough to catch Alfie’s lips in a kiss but it’s brief and he’s already walking toward the stairs before Alfie even has a chance to think about returning it. Tommy had to keep this one hidden from Charlie because he hadn’t wanted him to play with it randomly. He also hadn’t wanted any questions asked about a ring that obviously isn’t his style.</p><p>So, upstairs to the bedroom it is and he rummages in the back of his sock drawer to get out a small but ornate box. It’s hand carved because gypsies that aren’t Tommy do that for a living and he only feels like it’s fair to share his heritage with the man since he had done so with his.</p><p>“Here we are,” he says, offering it to Alfie.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie makes a little noise in the back of his throat at the short kiss that's more just a passing mention than a real kiss, but he gets a nice solid view of Tommy's backside on his way up the stairs so he's fine with it. Even with the long-tail coat on, Alfie still appreciates the slope of those shoulders and spine.</p><p>Tommy reaches the bedroom quicker than Alfie does, and thus has a chance to grab whatever it is before Alfie's even in the room. When he is, though, he spies that little beautiful box right away and already knows what it is. His chest and throat go tight, and he takes it with a loud swallow. He doesn't bother asking what it is or telling him that he shouldn't have done that. It's an unofficial bonding ceremony, and it's as laid back and quiet as the one he'd done for Tommy with his.</p><p>"Hidden in your sock drawer, nice touch," Alfie says, voice a little thick. He runs his thumb along the top of all the fancy markings on the box, then opens it.</p><p>"...S'beautiful, Tommy," he murmurs, and it really is. He wouldn't just say that, not with the jewelers background he has. "...Sapphires. Know I love those, don't you."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He knows that Alfie giving him the ring had been important and it's just as important to Tommy to return the favor. This is all they can give one another. He wishes he could give him more. He would in a heartbeat if they could but there's nothing either of them can do about it. This will have to be enough.</p><p>The sock drawer seems like the safest place. There aren't too many people that are going to rummage around in his socks and underwear. Typically, Alfie wants him out of his clothes, not putting them on so he has no reason to get in there either. He hadn't wanted him to stumble on it before he'd been ready to give it to him.</p><p>Tommy had taken great care with this particular ring. It's silver and gold, just like his, only with the blue sapphires he knows that Alfie loves so much. On the inside of the band, is two lines of Romany etched in the metal in Tommy's hand, that matches the lettering on his own ring. Of course, he also knows that Alfie knows his jewelry so he had wanted it to be perfect.</p><p>"I do, love," he says quietly.</p><p>~*~</p><p>This is all Alfie needs. He doesn't want Tommy's money, or his horses, or his questionably-acquired estate and warehouses and restaurants. All he needs is Tommy, and this little ring? Well, this... this is nice too.</p><p>His brow drops heavy over his eyes as he investigates the tiny little words engraved in what he assumes is Romany.</p><p>"How do I say it?" Alfie asks quietly, then takes the ring out of the box and holds it up a decent ways from his face just because his glasses are in the car and his vision is going to shit. He'll need his jeweler's loupe to really take a close look at the intricacies but he assumes just from feeling it that it's solidly made and well-crafted.</p><p>"In your tongue."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Both of them have plenty of money so it's safe to assume that neither of them are after each other's money. They're both successful enough that it's a non-issue. The only real problem is Tommy is stuck in Small Heath so he can't spend money quite like normal. The ring had been fairly difficult to come by without too many questions being asked about it.</p><p>Tommy has no doubt that Alfie will look closer to appreciate it later when he has access to his jeweler tools and that's just fine by him. He thinks it will pass whatever inspection the man puts it to and he's confident in the craftsmanship.</p><p>"<em>I am my beloved's and my beloved is mine</em>," he says in Romany, first at regular speed and then he repeats it much more slowly so it's easier for Alfie to follow along. He enunciates the words as clearly as he can the second time.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie repeats the phrase every time Tommy says it, butchering it the first couple times not unlike Tommy had done with his Hebrew. By the end, he has it down enough to be passable, he just wanted Tommy to say the words.</p><p>So he moves around some of his other rings just to give that one some space all on its own, then slides it on his wedding finger without hesitation. Tommy must be paying attention to his ring sizes considering it fits pretty much perfectly without a problem.</p><p>After that, he reaches over to grab Tommy's hand to squeeze it and tug him closer at the same time, just so he can get a kiss. A soft one but with enough pressure to still feel lips and not just beard.</p><p>"Mmm, really is beautiful, Thomas. Thank you."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy is as patient as Alfie as he repeats the words for him and he might be more than a little amused by his first attempts at pronunciation. He knows that his boyfriend knows several languages and he’s good at picking up his Romany. This is no different. He knows his share of phrases and words in a couple of languages but nothing like the fluency that Alfie has with his own.</p><p>He watches the other man rearrange his rings and his chest tightens when he slides his ring on that particular finger. For all intents and purposes, he’s just gotten himself married again and he still can’t believe that Alfie wants him. That he’s been lucky enough to catch the right person’s attention and have this grow between them to this point.</p><p>The man pulls him close and he’s happy to return the soft kiss and he pulls back with a warm look. He clears his throat and nods, “<em>Me tut kamav</em>, Alfie.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"<em>Ikh libe ir,</em> Thomas," Alfie replies without hesitation, and he squeezes Tommy's hand again before letting it drop but he stays close.</p><p>"Guess we're unofficially, officially married now, eh?" Alfie smiles wide enough that it's not entirely hidden by his beard. "Should we begin our honeymoon now, mm? 'Less you have more surprises hidden in that sock drawer there."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Seems that way," he agrees with a nod and a smile of his own to match Alfie's. He really does wish that he could give the man something more than this but society won't allow it. They need to keep this a secret. Tommy hopes his boyfriend knows he'd shout it from the rooftops if it wouldn't get them both killed or arrested or both.</p><p>He sighs and glances around the tiny room, "Not much of a honeymoon."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, Alfie knows Tommy well enough to know exactly what he'd do if he could. It's not something Alfie will ever need or desire, so in a way he's just fine with not having it in the first place. Still, he knows that it bothers Tommy to not be able to have his extravagance shown off to the rest of the world.</p><p>"We'll take another, after all this is said and done, right? Supposed to be about a week's worth of eatin' in my religion, first, but. Well, I'd rather just eat you, yeah?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy likes to show off what's his. What's important to him. He knows Alfie doesn't mind but it still bothers him a little. Luckily, they don't have to figure out a compromise. It is what it is.</p><p>He huffs in amusement and he shrugs out of his coat to drape it over the back of a chair, "Where should we go when this is done?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Not fucking Italy, I'll tell you that right now," Alfie huffs out, and allies in the war or not, he's not going there. In actuality it's difficult to really choose a place that he wants to go anywhere near here, simply because of his Jewish heritage. He's lived in London most of his life between his jaunts into Russia and France and other countries in between.</p><p>"Never been to America," he hums, watching Tommy undress with a look of thought.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"No, not Italy," he agrees, shaking his head and frowning slightly just because he knows there are a lot of places that they can probably cross off the list due to both of their heritages. His suspenders go next, along with the arm garters and he raises an eyebrow toward Alfie.</p><p>"America is a big place," he says, tugging his shirt loose from his pants.</p><p>~*~</p><p>France is another one he's sure neither of them need to visit. Not after what they've seen and been through there, it'd only pull up some terrible memories.</p><p>Alfie gets with the program with a blink and peels off his jacket, settling it atop Tommy's on the chair.</p><p>"It is, yeah, it is. Guess we'll have to just see it all, then, won't we, eh? On business, of course."</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, no France either. He definitely doesn't want to go to France. He doesn't know that an island getaway suits either of them either. They'll figure something out. Something that works. They have plenty of time.</p><p>"Of course," he says with a chuckle and he starts on the buttons of his shirt.</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, Alfie Solomons is definitely not the beach-going type. He likes beaches in and of themselves, he just doesn't care for the idea of relaxing on a beach with no clothes on and nothing but a bathing suit just to get baked in the sun. There's no point in that.</p><p>"For now, though, think I'm gonna tie you to that. That, right there. If I didn't know better, I'd say you set it on that metal frame there just for the occasion, eh? But I felt it dig into my back last time I was here, so. Silk, then. Gonna look beautiful on those pretty wrists of yours."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He can't imagine Alfie sitting in a bathing suit on a beach. No offense to his lover but he just doesn't think he's the type. Honestly, he has no desire to go sit on a beach somewhere either. Walk on it and admire the view maybe but he'd grow bored very quickly.</p><p>Tommy shrugs off his shirt and tosses it to the side, then digs in his sock drawer again for the silk. He runs his tongue over his lips at the thought and gives the other man a smirk, "Might as well put it to use, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie watches him strip with the same sharp awareness as every other time. Tommy is fucking beautiful. So fucking beautiful. Every bit of him is gorgeous to Alfie, from the freckles on his shoulders to the gunshot wounds. He wants to run his hands over his skin always and forever.</p><p>He looks down at the silk, licking his own lips and he hums softly, then catches that smirk and reaches out to take it, gentle.</p><p>“Yeh... yeh, might as well, right? My beautiful Tommy Shelby-Solomons, mm? Now that. That has a nice little ring to it, don’t it.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“It does, Alfie Solomons-Shelby,” he huffs in amusement at the combining of their names. Hyphenated is acceptable enough so long as it’s not lost, eh? First, or second, he doesn’t necessarily mind. He’s just made his name into something now. He can’t be losing it just because he’s gotten himself married again. It doesn’t matter to the rest of the world but this is the one he prefers so it matters to him.</p><p>“I’ve a blindfold as well,” he says, though there’s a small edge of hesitation to it. The idea sounds nice but he’s not sure how well he will handle it when paired with the silks.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It’ll never be anything in any official capacity other than in the privacy of their heads, so no, the only thing that will get lost is their marriage, when they’re both gone. It will never be in any history books or written down. It’s a shame, that, but they have to take what they can when they can.</p><p>“Mm,” Alfie hums, hearing that hesitation loud and clear, then sets down the silk on the bed so he can unbutton and peel off his own shirt. “If you don’t like the blindfold, I’ll take it off, easy as that, yeah? But I don’t think I’ll need to. You trust me.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“I do,” he agrees because that’s absolutely a statement of fact. He trusts Alfie. They’re long past the days where Tommy thought the man might turn on him. He had stood up to his own family for him just now. He believes in his unofficial husband and their commitment to one another. It’s the entire reason he’s letting this happen at all.</p><p>He rummages in the drawer again and comes out with a soft, silk blindfold as well. He adds that to the pile on the bed before crossing to make sure this door is locked as well. His family has keys to the front and will happily come waltzing into the place if they fancy it. All except Ada who probably has a pretty good idea of why she’s watching Charlie. Still, that leaves quite a few people and he wants none of them to know he lets Alfie tie him to the bed to fuck him.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Well, hopefully Tommy's family will respect a locked bedroom door a little more than the front door and not come barging in, because there will be a very, very upset and naked Jew they'll have to contend with on top of Tommy's rage and embarrassment. It'd just be best for everyone if they keep their distance for a little while, but with the complete abandonment of Watery Lane at the moment, Alfie doesn't think that will be much of a problem.</p><p>While Tommy mentally prepares himself for what's to come, Alfie busies himself with his own clothes and getting them off. He has no qualms with being naked in Tommy's presence at all at this point despite his flared up psoriasis. It is becoming more itchy and painful by the day, though he does his best to keep the worst of it from Tommy even now. It's quite simply too ingrained in him to not show weakness to allow scratching or hissing in pain.</p><p>He'll survive. He always does.</p><p>When he's naked, even his socks tucked into his shoes, he lifts up his hand and presses a reverent kiss to the ring on his wedding finger, right over the three inlaid sapphires gleaming up at him through the morning haze of Small Heath from the window.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, they will respect a locked bedroom door. They might bang on the outside of it but honestly none of them want to be walking in on the others in the middle of sex. It happens often enough to him he can just sigh about it but it'd be nice if other members of his family could keep it behind closed doors too. However, they're all busy, eh?</p><p>He slides out of his pants once the door is confirmed to be locked and his own socks just join his haphazard pile of clothes. He can be neat and tidy but he's not interested in it right now. He's far too distracted by what Alfie is doing across the room.</p><p>"Oi, don't choke on those before we're done," he teases.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Should've thought of that before you filled the fuckin' thing with sapphires, love, you know I can't resist these worth a damn," Alfie responds easily, playing along without a hitch as he walks over closer to Tommy, honestly licking the ring with a hum.</p><p>"...And then you went and put them in such high carat gold and silver, didn't ya. Can taste it. No chance I'll make it through the night. But don't worry, dear, I'll make sure you're good and fucked out before I swallow it."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I know," he says with a chuckle and he raises one eyebrow when the man goes as far as to lick it. Of course, he has no idea if the man can actually taste that it's high carat gold and silver but honestly, he wouldn't be surprised.</p><p>Instead of answering, he leans in and catches Alfie's mouth in a firm kiss, hand wrapping around behind the man's head to tangle in his hair.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"<em>Mmph</em>," Alfie grunts as he's rather forcefully kissed, stumbling a bit as he regains his footing and settles close to Tommy. He has no complaints here, really. He likes it when Tommy gets more forceful and demanding. Keeps Alfie on his toes instead of just being in command all the time.</p><p>Alfie's hands find Tommy's skin in no time at all, roaming over his ribs and waist and then up into his own hair, which Alfie <em>loves</em> tugging on, and he does so now.</p><p>"You wanna be tied down, don'tcha Thomas," Alfie growls out when they break to breathe, "Make you forget everything else, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Good, because complaining about it isn't going to change how Tommy is and sometimes he likes taking charge. Keeps Alfie on his toes and satisfies his own desires. He doesn't want to just lay back and take it. How boring would that be?</p><p>He lets go of Alfie's hair when the man pulls back and grins at him. There's nothing Tommy loves more than to be fucked into a bed by his boyfriend. He's glad that the man is so willing to comply.</p><p>"I do," he murmurs, nipping at the man's bearded jaw and pretty blue eyes flicking up to meet the Alfie’s gaze.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It would be boring, yes, but that's why Alfie is with Tommy in the first place, among many other reasons. He's never boring. Never dull. Never broken, no matter what happens to him he always gets back up again.</p><p>And Alfie sure does love fucking Tommy into a bed, or against a wall, or even on the floor if it were necessary. He will never have complaints about that, even if his back completely goes out on him, he'll find a way to make it happen.</p><p>"Mmmnhhh," Alfie growls and lets his eyes go half-mast for just a few seconds to appreciate those teeth scraping into his beard, then he drops his own hand back down just enough to catch Tommy by the throat. Not squeezing, but not without the threat of it, either.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Neither of them are boring men. He knows that Alfie definitely isn't and he always seems to have something up his sleeve, particularly in the bedroom department. Tommy hopes that he's pleased with his willingness to try new things even if he isn't entirely sure about them.</p><p>He swallows against Alfie's hand and it's a very real reminder of how dangerous his husband is but also how much he trusts him. There aren't many that could get close enough to wrap their fingers around his neck and even fewer he wouldn't just immediately knock away.</p><p>"Is that what you want?" he asks. "Me all tied up and at your mercy?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>The older man is most definitely pleased with Tommy's willingness and also his physical flexibility in the bedroom. He can be damn near bent in half, twisted up into all sorts of contortionist shapes for the sake of their shared pleasure. Which is good, because Alfie can't always deliver in that same flexibility department.</p><p>Alfie can feel the vibrations of Tommy's words against his palm. He can feel the bob of his Adam's Apple as he swallows and it makes Alfie hard as a rock against Tommy's hip to know that Tommy trusts him with this. He's done it a few times now in the bedroom, but he always gives Tommy a heads up first before he does, as per the conditions set all the way back in the beginning of their partnership.</p><p>"At my mercy, yeh. Yeah, it's what I fuckin' want, innit," Alfie breathes, leaning in to give Tommy a brushing, barely-there kiss to the corner of his mouth. His grip tightens further on Tommy's throat after that, twisting just enough to give the other man a solid indication that they're heading toward the bed whether Tommy likes it or not.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He knows that Alfie struggles sometimes with what position they're in and what position they can be in but he's more than happy to twist whatever way is necessary so long as it feels amazing. Typically, there's no problem there. Alfie's good at finding just the right angle to make him moan.</p><p>Tommy is surprised by the tightening hand around his throat but more so because Alfie only does it to drag him toward the bed. Clearly, the other man quite likes this idea and doesn't want to mess around actually getting down to it. That's just fine by him. The less he has to think about it, the better.</p><p>His cock twitches and grows at the man-handling, just like always. Some things never change.</p><p>~*~</p><p>This silk has been laying in Tommy's drawers, waiting to be used for way, way too long. They've talked about it and they've promised to use it and yet here it's sat, untouched. Well, this morning they're finally going to change that for good. And it's very obvious that Alfie is rather excited about it. Plus, he knows intimately that Tommy enjoys the manhandling.</p><p>Alfie knows it must stem from Tommy's inherent desire to lose control in a controlled situation instead of in every other aspect of his life when it happens to him. There's a thrill to it when it's known that the other party will do everything in their power to only pretend they'll make you hurt for it and not actually make it hurt.</p><p>"On the bed, down we go, there we are, dear, that's it," Alfie coos even as he has his hand around his husband's throat, just tight enough to make breathing difficult, but not impossible. He can feel Tommy's rapid thumping heartbeat against his thumb.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, the silk has been waiting and Tommy had taken care to make sure it had come with him. He hadn't wanted to deny the man this just because the Mafia is trying to kill him. The bed is a bit smaller and it's going to be tight to get them both in good positions for this but it will happen all the same.</p><p>This is possibly the tightest that Alfie has ever wrapped his hand around his throat. All he can manage is shorter, shallow breaths and it's enough air, certainly, to survive on but the threat is there. It's thrilling and it gets his adrenaline pumping. It shouldn't but it does so he doesn't bother to examine it too closely.</p><p>~*~</p><p>If Tommy can fuck Alfie from behind on this too-small bed, Alfie will most definitely be able to return the favor with him tied to the metal headboard. It's a good thing they like touching each other so much, because that's definitely going to happen with the size of this bed.</p><p>Yes, it is the tightest Alfie has gone with this. And he doesn't let up on the pressure even after Tommy is on the bed, urging him entirely onto his back. Or, well, ordering him to do so, he's not asking. Only once Tommy has his back against the sheets does he release him.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He's all too happy to go along with it and he lays down as high on the bed as he can without hitting his head on it. He knows that Alfie will need room and they can always shift lower but it's a tight fit. Luckily, with one of them on top of the other it makes it much easier.</p><p>Tommy takes several deep breaths when Alfie releases him and says, "None of that while I'm tied up, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie watches the blood rush back out of Tommy's face and neck and his cock bounces in interest just seeing it, and the way Tommy inhales sharply to take in more air. He looks down and very slowly reaches for the silk ties, then he glances back up at his husband. His <em>husband</em>. It's still hard to wrap his mind around that.</p><p>"...Alright," Alfie nods, wrapping the silk around his knuckles just to feel its softness. He can tell Tommy means that as a warning, that he was fine with what just occurred, but the complete loss of control with his hands plus the loss of the ability to breathe would just be too much for him. That makes sense.</p><p>"None of that while you're tied up."</p><p>~*~</p><p>His husband indeed. Words he'd never expected to use in his life but here they are anyway and it's wonderful. Honestly, it's absolutely wonderful. He trusts Alfie completely but he knows the mind has its own plans. He'd seen how Danny had been and they all know there hadn't been much he could do about it, no matter how he had tried.</p><p>Tommy doesn't want to react badly to anything Alfie does for him in the bedroom and right now, he just isn't comfortable with the idea of not having his hands while he's being choked. He had rather enjoyed it here but he doesn't trust himself to do it all at once. He hates that his past ties them up like this but what can they do? He suspects there are parts of Alfie he just hasn't stumbled on yet. Things that would trigger the man on accident. He's sure that he understands.</p><p>He nods in appreciation and he's willing to compromise here, give something the other man can look forward to the next time they're together, "When you visit again, you can choke me nice and proper."</p><p>~*~</p><p>There are a couple things on Alfie’s end but they’re so buried in his own psyche it would take a very specific situation to call them back into question. A big part of that is age, really. He’s got his own demons, but he’s learned to cope with them and live with them in harmony, not let them consume him.</p><p>But yes, Alfie understands. They were both in the war. He knows you never really truly leave it.</p><p>“My head down there likes that idea very much, yeah he does,” Alfie hums, looking downward at his own cock and it physically bobs some as it fills with blood just at the thought. “But he’ll be satisfied all the same, today. Yeah. Give me your hands, love. Cross your wrists.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy has been dealing with his own problems better. The nightmares have steadily been declining but he doesn’t want to put himself in a position that might bring them back to the forefront of his mind either. He appreciates that Alfie understands and, quite possibly, is one of the only people he could have in bed with him that would.</p><p>He smiles because he had figured that Alfie would like that idea and maybe it makes him nervous but he does trust him. He trusts him with everything. Maybe that’s silly given who the man is but they’re all but married now, eh? Alfie has given him no reason not to trust him for a long time and that’s good enough for him.</p><p>Silently, he raises his hands like Alfie asks and crosses his wrists, offering them to the man as sexily as he can manage. He thinks he’ll get the picture anyway. The movement is paired with that sly, mischievous look he likes to give him when he knows exactly what he’s doing.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, he has. Alfie has noticed this, although there may be more of them happening he doesn't know about since he hasn't seen Tommy at all in the past three weeks. He's kept close tabs on him from afar, yes, but that doesn't mean he knows if he's having nightmares or not. Knowing Tommy, he simply hasn't been sleeping all that much to allow them to happen at all.</p><p>They're married now and Alfie hasn't betrayed Tommy or even considered it since the Russians. Things are different now, hence the unofficial marriage. Tommy has kept to Alfie's conditions and vice versa... and there's some definite trust there that goes both ways.</p><p>Alfie watches him shift to do as ordered and he swallows, reaching up to wrap the silk around those slender wrists in an intricate and solid but gentle hold. There's no cinching on Tommy's wrists or pinching, but it's tight enough that even with effort he couldn't slip out of the hold.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Honestly, he’s been too busy to sleep that much but when he does he’s exhausted enough that he doesn’t dream and he considers that enough of a win. He isn’t avoiding sleep on purpose because of them which is what he used to do. He’s just trying to get his gin right on top of protecting his family and running a company. Who has time for sleep?</p><p>Tommy is just a little nervous. It’s barely there at all but he thinks it’s fair. This is vulnerability on a level they hadn’t played with yet.</p><p>“I’m all yours,” he says with a smile, watching as the man wraps the silk around his wrists.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie can feel a barely-there tremble in Tommy's hands while he ties the knots that betrays his nerves, so when Alfie is done he tugs the silk and thus Tommy's hands upwards and bends over a bit so he can press gentle kisses to Tommy's knuckles, and then on the gifted wedding ring.</p><p>"<em>Ani L'Dodi V'Dodi Li</em>," Alfie recites, giving Tommy a smile right back. Then he coaxes his hands up above his head, tying them off to the top of the headboard with just enough extra give to it to let Tommy's wrists dangle closer to his head. "How's that feel, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie knows, of course he does, about Tommy’s nerves and is remarkably good at settling them. It’s stupid how easy it is for him to just wrap it all up in affection and actually mean it but it’s appreciated. It’s one of the many reasons he loves and trusts the man he’s letting tie him up. He twitches his lips in a smile as he raises his arms and the metal is cool where it barely brushes his arms. If they had more room on the bed, he probably wouldn’t have to touch it at all but they’re a bit scrunched up so he’ll have to make do.</p><p>“Feels good,” he says with a nod. He doesn’t feel too stretched out. It’s comfortable enough. “How do I look?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>It's almost like Alfie had all this latent affection stored up in his body, waiting for the one person to inflict it all upon at once and Tommy Shelby won the lottery pick. The Jewish gangster is an unpredictable, violent man on the outside to those who don't know him and his tells, but get him in your circle of trust and he's much, much softer.</p><p>"Like I could eat you alive," Alfie responds, voice rough and once he steps back to admire his handiwork he chews on his lip in serious contemplation, then nods and looks down by Tommy's hip where the other ribbon of silk is so innocuously laying. "But there's a piece missing, mm? Need to complete the set."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Well, Tommy Shelby isn't complaining that he's won the lottery with Alfie Solomons. In fact, quite the opposite. He can hardly believe his luck with all the curses that have been floating over his head recently. Good things don't usually come from those so he can only assume he's managed to dodge them somehow.</p><p>"Mm," he huffs out an amused sound and nods as he follows the man's gaze. "Seems to be."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mmhmm. Alright, close your eyes, dear, and put your chin down on your chest so I can reach around."</p><p>Once Tommy follows the order, he reaches up and guides his head to get the blindfold wrapped around Tommy's eyes, tugging it down far enough that the other man won't be able to see any light peeking through by his nose. When he's done he gently brushes his thumb over Tommy's cheek, humming softly.</p><p>"Bit of a shame I don't get to look at those beautiful blues for this, but it's all part of the experience, right? Trust and that, mm."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy takes a breath and nods, then does as Alfie asks, closing his eyes so he can drop his chin to rest against his chest. For the man to reach, he has to get close and he can smell the man's very distinct scent. Rum and bread, that's what he gets for basically living where he works. Still, it's so very much him or at least what Tommy has come to identify as him.</p><p>"They'll be there when we're done," he says with a shrug. Alfie has seen his eyes plenty to know what's going on behind the blindfold though if it's anything like him, it never quite gets old to see the pleasure in your lover's eyes.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Rum and bread, that's right. The staples of the Wandering Jew. And he has wandered a bit, hasn't he, all the way to Small Heath just for Tommy. But he's right, Alfie knows exactly what those eyes of his look like. He will miss looking into them for this short while, though.</p><p>Once Tommy is officially bound to the bed by the wrists and also effectively blindfolded, Alfie steps back again to admire the display. God, he's fucking beautiful, ain't he? He really is, spread out like this for only Alfie to see in such a vulnerable state.</p><p>Then, after a good forty-five seconds of staring, Alfie quietly makes his way back over to the bed, then flicks Tommy's nipple that's closest to him with his fingertip.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Even if he tilts his head up, he can't see out of the bottom of the blindfold which isn't really surprising. They've both blindfolded enough people in their lifetimes they know how to do it without letting someone see anything if they don't want them to see. He supposes it's not a surprise that Alfie would employ the same tactic here.</p><p>He's doing his best to listen for what Alfie is doing which sounds like a whole lot of nothing. Forty-five seconds is a long time tied up without being able to see anything. Tommy can't help but shift a little bit even if he doesn't know that the man is staring at him he still feels like he probably is which just makes him want his husband to stop messing around.</p><p>"Ah--" he had been too busy thinking about Alfie doing something to listen for the man actually approaching so it's a complete surprise when there's a sudden burst of pain, just enough for him to notice.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie clucks the roof of his mouth with his tongue as he watches Tommy's response, his own cock hardening just seeing him gasp. Oh yes, this is going to be good.</p><p>He can see that Tommy's nipples are hardening at the attention the one has been given, and instead of predictably flicking the other one, Alfie runs three fingers down along Tommy's chest, over his ribs and down his belly and thigh, feather-light.</p><p>~*~</p><p>His husband is an absolute tease. This isn't new information. He has experienced that time and again so while he hopes for more attention to his nipples he supposes he shouldn't be surprised when he trails his fingers over his skin instead.</p><p>Not being able to see the movement somehow makes it all that more obvious. Even though he's barely touching him, all his focus is drawn there anyway. It's obvious in ways it usually isn't when he can see. Tommy has half a mind to suggest returning the favor but he won't right now because he wants to see what Alfie will do when he has him helpless like this.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He is an absolute tease, and that's only going to be amplified when Tommy can't keep him from doing any of said teasing or see him doing it. Plus if he's really quiet... that's just one more sense taken away from him for now. It's not often that Alfie Solomons chooses to be entirely silent, so that's just one more level of unpredictability for Tommy.</p><p>His fingers continue to trail over Tommy's body, the one hand down by his thigh... and then with his other hand he does reach over and flick the other nipple, a little harder the second time.</p><p>~*~</p><p>This is going to test Tommy's extremely limited patience but there's also nothing he can do about it. He isn't sure yet whether he likes this part but here they are anyway and he knows that eventually Alfie will give him what he wants, he just has to survive all the teasing first.</p><p>"It's cheating if you're quiet," he says after the next flick to his nipple and such a little thing really shouldn't make his cock twitch like it does.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, it's going to test Tommy, there's no doubting that. But he wanted out of his own head, right? They'll get there... eventually.</p><p>Alfie, shockingly, doesn't verbally respond to that even if he really, really wants to. There's no real cheating in this, is there? The only condition Tommy negotiated in advance was no choking, which means everything else is fair game, yes?</p><p>So instead of answering he simply raises his brow, which Tommy can't see, then flicks Tommy's cockhead next with the opposite hand, resuming his feather-light touching up along Tommy's chest and further up near his neck.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, he does want out of his own head and he knows without a doubt that Alfie will get him there. The teasing is all just part of the bargain. He knows this about his husband. That doesn't mean he can't be a little grumpy about it.</p><p>He supposes that's what it means but he rather expected Alfie to do plenty of talking and make noise instead of the apparent opposite where he does everything in his power not to actually make any sound. He's just not used to it from his husband.</p><p>"Ah," he jerks his hips at that one and his hands twitch against his bonds.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He will likely start talking in a bit - he can't really be quiet this whole time, let's remember who's the one not blindfolded here - but for now he wants to see how Tommy responds to this new stimulation. Right now it's with a little bit of squirming and little gasps, which quite frankly is not enough for him to move on just yet.</p><p>So, Alfie pulls back and lets Tommy lay there and stew in the silence and lack of touch for another handful of seconds, then he leans over the bed runs his lips and beard along Tommy's belly, pressing light kisses along the skin then dips his tongue right into his navel.</p><p>~*~</p><p>So far, he hasn't done anything to warrant more than squirms and little gasps. Tommy likes where it's going so far but he'll need a little more than that to actually get invested. He knows that Alfie is working on it.</p><p>He shifts again when the hands leave him and his head just to try to listen to what his boyfriend is doing. It's annoying that he can be so quiet when he wants to be. Thankfully, he doesn't have to wait too long before the man's hand is replaced by his lips and the scratch of his beard.</p><p>"Alfie--" he protests, shrinking away from the tongue in his belly button. The kisses had been nice but this is wet and unexpected.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Despite his silence, Alfie can't help but chuckle quietly at that protesting squirm, giving him another lick just because he can and there's nothing Tommy can do about it, then he goes right back to kissing. And he trails those kisses up from Tommy's belly all the way up his ribs and to those already pert nipples. He sucks one between his lips with a little hum, flicking his tongue in quick succession over it and then he bites the entire thing, not entirely gently either.</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, there isn't anything he can do about it and it makes him squirm more when Alfie does it again. He's relieved when the man moves on and imagines he's just testing to see what reactions he can get out of Tommy.</p><p>The kisses do feel nice and he can follow his upward trail well enough even with the scratchiness of the beard distracting him. Each little move upward just adds to the anticipation and he groans quietly when the man finally reaches his nipple with his mouth.</p><p>He jerks slightly in surprise at the bite, a quiet, 'Ah' escaping him but this is much better than the tongue in his naval thing.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, he's definitely testing, and glancing down at Tommy's tell-tale arousal meter between his legs with every move he makes just to see if he stiffens or softens back down again based on what Alfie's doing.</p><p>And it seems Tommy rather liked that, so he smooths over the bite with another swipe of his tongue, his hands roaming over Tommy's body both along his neck as well as his belly, then he bites the same one again and flicks the very tip of his tongue hard over the hardened nub of Tommy's nipple.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Ah fuck--" he groans again, appreciating the roaming hands and the mouth. He trusts Alfie to keep his word about not choking him so when his hand slides over his neck it doesn't bother him. His cock is more than happy with what his lover is doing right now. He just wishes that he'd move just a bit faster.</p><p>He knows Alfie likes to take his time but as long as they've been apart he really just wants him to get on with it already. That's probably terrible of him given his little gift of the silks but can anyone really blame him?</p><p>~*~</p><p>He will keep his word, yes, and not choke him. He just can't help how much he likes touching the other man all over, and his neck is like a stack of dimes. It's so beautiful and slender.</p><p>Alfie also knows how absolutely impatient Tommy is when it comes to their bedroom activities, which at this point is pretty par for the course, innit?</p><p>"Can feel you ripplin' with impatience, beloved," Alfie murmurs after he releases Tommy's nipple and gives it one more soothing lick, "You'll get your dicking, don't you worry. I'll take care of you. Always have, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>He has absolutely no problem with Alfie touching him especially when he's tied up and blind-folded. It's nice to know the man is there instead of silently staring at him. He's incredibly tactile anyway though usually he's the one with his hands everywhere so this is a completely new experience for him where Alfie is concerned.</p><p>Yes, it's very par for the course. He just can't help it. He likes sex. There's not much else he can say about it.</p><p>"I know," he murmurs back, not that it keeps him from being impatient, but he does know. It's always worth the wait but unfortunately for Alfie sometimes he has to deal with the complaints.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie also likes sex, so that works out for both of them, doesn't it? They'll get there, but there's never been a more obvious time than right now proving that Alfie is the one in complete control here and Tommy has no real choice but to sit back and wait for it.</p><p>But he doesn't have to wait long for something to happen. Alfie rummages around in the desk drawer for the oil, being loud enough for Tommy to get the gist of what he's doing as he sets it on the nightstand. Then he leaves it for later and mounts the bed and thus Tommy, left knee first and right over Tommy's chest, but the only thing touching the man at all are the insides of Alfie's knees, tucked close to his upper ribs. If Tommy's nose works any, he'll be able to tell Alfie's musky scent is very close by.</p><p>"Think you can get me nice and wet with that mouth of yours, eh? Open up."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, it does work out for both of them and the sex is fantastic, eh? That's another thing that works out great for them. Both of them are incredibly skilled in the bedroom and full of fun ideas, as Alfie is so wonderfully demonstrating at the moment.</p><p>He can hear him shift to rummage in the drawer and it's obvious enough what the man is getting out of it though he's not daft enough to think that Alfie is going to use it on him any time soon. He just wants to have it on hand so it's ready when he can't stand teasing Tommy anymore himself.</p><p>Tommy shifts slightly on the bed, trying to make sure that Alfie has enough room but when he can't see it's impossible to tell and he knows it's going to be a tight fit anyway. Luckily, he's a fairly thin man or this wouldn't work out so well. It takes him a moment to realize just how close Alfie must have settled by his face but he can smell the scent of him well enough and he can envision his lover on his knees over him with his dick out.</p><p>This, right here, is why he had locked the door. He has no complaints about helplessly sucking on Alfie's dick but his family doesn't need to know about it or about how he licks his lips before he very willingly follows the command.</p><p>~*~</p><p>This, right here, has Alfie's cock filling out with blood entirely now and he grips himself and scoots his knees up just a bit closer, then leans up so he can literally feed Tommy his cock and holy hell that is one maddeningly beautiful image right there, isn't it? Tommy licking his lips and opening his mouth for him.</p><p>"Yeah, fuckin' hell, wish you could see yourself right now. So beautiful, yeah, taking my cock in your mouth, look at your lips, ah fuck -" he cuts off as he feels his dick slide further into Tommy's mouth and he doesn't stop moving forward until he's almost bottomed out.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Obviously, Tommy has had Alfie's dick in his mouth several times at this point and he enjoys how his lover reacts. This is the first time he can say that the man has actually used his mouth without him having any control over it.</p><p>There's something heady about the weight on his tongue and the saltiness of it. Usually he's so busy watching Alfie's face, he doesn't focus nearly as much on how it actually feels to have the man's dick in his mouth. He grunts around him in response to the words but does his best to relax his throat. This is a new angle for them and he has no interest in ruining the moment by gagging.</p><p>He does hope that Alfie keeps talking and telling him how he looks, just so he can envision it better.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, this is a new endeavor for them both and Alfie isn't about to squander the opportunity. He's not out to choke Tommy by shoving his cock down his throat, but he is going to push the limits of what Tommy can handle just to get both of their heartbeats going a little faster. They're London gangsters, they have to live life on the edge a little and that includes the bedroom.</p><p>Alfie groans low in his throat and rocks his hips, pulling back enough to make sure Tommy can breathe, then rocking right back in. He trusts that if Tommy can't handle something he'll tap his knuckles on the metal bars of the headboard or kick him or something, so he doesn't hesitate to just keep on doing what he's doing, one hand reaching down to stroke over Tommy's throat and to feel the line of his cock push in and out, in and out along that soft spot under his jaw where his tongue is.</p><p>"<em>Oh</em> yeah, fuck, your lips are all glistenin', wrapped around me so sweet. You take my cock like you were meant to do it, right, Tommy, just like this. Tied up for me so perfect, fuckin' hell."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie is always more than welcome to push the envelope. Tommy has given him a line not to cross and he's comfortable enough with his husband's presence, along with his promise, that he knows that he won't take it too far. They've had their missteps but it's easier to manage when there's a line.</p><p>He hums and groans around Alfie's cock, participating but just barely. There's not a lot he can do except let the man use his mouth and he varies things enough to keep it interesting. He can tell that he's taking care to let him breathe and it helps some of the tension he hadn't even realized he'd been holding in his shoulders.</p><p>There's no need to tap out. He's happy to swirl his tongue as much as possible, tasting the salt on him and genuinely enjoying that he doesn't have a choice here. He's taking Alfie's cock down his throat no matter what.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He sure is taking Alfie's cock, and he's taking it wonderfully, isn't he. Yeah, he is. Alfie grunts and rocks his hips, pushing in just until he can feel resistance in the back of Tommy's throat before he rolls them right back to give Tommy just enough time to re-gather himself before he does it again.</p><p>"What's that, dear? I can't hear you with your mouth stuffed full of my cock, right. But I wanna hear you anyway. Tell me, love, tell me how good it tastes, eh? Let me know how happy you are to swallow me down."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He pushes in far enough and holds it long enough, there's moisture in the corners of Tommy's eyes when the man pulls back though the silk hides it, soaks it up, with no way for Alfie to actually see it. It's almost a shame. He thinks the man would appreciate the sight.</p><p>Tommy is going to figure out a way to turn this around on his husband at some point. He doesn't know how just yet but he'll find a way. Until then, he'll certainly humor him, because this is all about having a good time and the cock between his own legs is evidence enough that he's enjoying his new found helplessness.</p><p>He moans around the man's cock when he pushes back in and flattens his tongue underneath, working it as well as he can against the underside of Alfie's cock.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie really would love to see that but he imagines those tears are there already just from the way Tommy's responding to him. Making small choking noises that he can't really help just from the air being blocked off in the back of his throat.</p><p>"That's right, that's right," Alfie coos, his hips twitching just from the spike of pleasure from Tommy's talented tongue. Still, he can give Tommy plenty of surprises in this position because of the blindfold, like reaching back to find Tommy's rock hard erection and dragging a single fingertip up from the base to the tip toward that wonderful cluster of nerves tucked just beneath the crown, his own cock still firmly seated in Tommy's mouth.</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, he can't help the sounds escaping from him or the way drool runs down his chin because it's being dragged out by Alfie's cock or in some cases leaks out around it when he thrusts particularly deep in his throat.</p><p>He gives an honest to god whore moan around Alfie's cock when the man starts on his own cock and his lover knows just where to tease to get the best reactions out of him. He bucks slightly, hands twisting up in the silk just to get a better grip because it feels so damn good to finally have some attention on him.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Ah, ah yeh, there it is," Alfie preens sweetly, giving Tommy another nice long thrust with his hips right to the back of his throat for giving him such a beautiful sound, and it really is fucking beautiful hearing Tommy moan like that.</p><p>So he rewards him two-fold. He cradles Tommy's face and chin with one hand, feeling it become soaked with Tommy's drool and holy fuck that makes his cock jump in Tommy's mouth it's so fucking gorgeous, then with the other he completely grips Tommy's cock and strokes him nice and long, completely encircling the head.</p><p>"So fuckin' beautiful, Tommy, aren't you, so good for me."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He doesn't know what sensation to focus on here. The heavy weight of the man's cock in his mouth, sliding against his tongue and down his throat or the hand on his prick giving him that wonderful, wonderful friction that he so desperately craves. It feels so fucking good. He can feel the smooth texture of Alfie's hand and it's oh, so good.</p><p>Tommy moans again for him, unable to do much except take it and he does so fantastically if he says so himself. He moans something that sounds suspiciously like 'come on' but he won't admit it. He can't help his impatience right now. Now that's he's getting that friction, he wants more and he wants the dick in his mouth stretching him open nice and wide.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes he is definitely taking it fantastically, there's no doubting that. Alfie has to clench down on his own pleasure hard when Tommy attempts to speak around his cock. Fuck, that's hot and he can feel the threat of Tommy's teeth even if they're softened by his lips and <em>fuck</em>, he lifts himself up just a bit and pulls back to pop his cock out of Tommy's mouth entirely. His drool follows in a thick rivulet that connects from Alfie's dick to Tommy's beautifully red, swollen lips. With a hand on his cock, he guides it back up close and outlines Tommy's lips with the tip of it.</p><p>"Fuckin' <em>hell</em>, Thomas, I want to swallow you up and eat you whole you're so fuckin' beautiful," Alfie moans out, his other hand stuttering a moment on Tommy's shaft just because he's a bit preoccupied staring at the most beautiful thing he's ever fucking seen.</p><p>~*~</p><p>When Alfie’s cock is out of his mouth, he runs his tongue over his lips but it doesn’t really help the drool on his face too much. He clears his throat too just to try to clear some of the hoarseness. He hasn’t spoken yet but he knows what a cock down his throat does to his voice by now. It’s a surprise when he feels it against his lips again so his tongue snakes back out to tease it with wanton eagerness.</p><p>He groans at the change in friction and his voice is still rough when he says, “Come on, love.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“You want it, don’t you Thomas,” Alfie growls, voice low and thick and he wants to burn the image of Tommy flicking his tongue out to lick at the tip of his cock while blindfolded into his memory to call upon at any moment for years to come.</p><p>“You want me to stuff you full, right? You fuckin’ loved it, my cock in your mouth spreading your lips wide like the world’s most beautiful whore, eh? But just for me. Just for me, Tommy. Yeah. Tell me, dear. Tell me just what you want and I’ll take care of you.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>So far, this is a good enough experience that he could potentially collect an entire album full of wonderful images of Tommy blindfolded. He won’t take too much convincing so long as this continues to be fantastic and he believes in Alfie enough that there’s no doubt about it. He does wish that he could see his lover’s face just because he knows that the other man is probably quite the sight in his own right.</p><p>Tommy could lay there and listen to Alfie’s wonderful voice promising him wonderful things and he honestly doesn’t think he would ever get tired of it. Of course, he greatly prefers the man actually do those things to him and his nice, solid cock agrees with him.</p><p>“I want you to stuff your cock in me already,” he says and that roughness is still in his voice so he really does sound like a whore.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Yeh, yeh thought you'd say that, and that's good innit because that's exactly what I wanna do, too. Yeah," Alfie replies breathily and he shuffles backward enough so that he's hovering more over Tommy's belly just so he can bend over and give Tommy a kiss. He warns him of it beforehand with a hand on his cheek and his thumb stroking over Tommy's bottom lip, which is immediately replaced with his lips and tongue. It's wonderfully wet with Tommy's drool, and salty from the tang of Alfie's cock.</p><p>"Mmnh," he moans into Tommy's mouth, stroking his face and neck.</p><p>~*~</p><p>They’re on the same page here and that’s always a good thing when it comes to their bedroom activities but they do have some small disagreements, namely about how fast this all should happen. Tommy has less than zero patience when it comes to getting Alfie’s cock in him even when he’s tied up and blindfolded.</p><p>Alfie telegraphs his intent well enough that he’s met with a greedy kiss and if he had his hands, he’d be latching onto the man and not letting go but that’s not an option. He moans into the kiss in agreement. He’ll never get tired of kissing Alfie. At least the man is moving in the direction he wants him to go. He knows it but that doesn’t keep him from wanting more, faster.</p><p>~*~</p><p>The overwhelming majority of their arguments are because of Tommy's extreme lack of patience, there is no doubting that in the slightest. It is always Alfie slowing things down enough where they can both thoroughly enjoy themselves, and Tommy never fucking learns how good it feels enough to actually be patient the next time. His boyfriend is a beautiful, wonderful idiot but it just means that he's that much more able to be teased.</p><p>He plunges his tongue deep into Tommy's mouth, wet and messy and passionate. He's hard as a rock and the tip of his cock leaks onto Tommy's belly and mixes pre-come with the other man's spit still keeping it nice and soaked. When Alfie pulls back from the kiss he gives Tommy's bottom lip a sharp nip, growling in pleasure as he does it.</p><p>"Think you can take me just like this, eh Thomas? Smear your spit all over, maybe slip right inside. You really would be a wanton whore then, dear, wouldn't you. Always eager and ready to take every fuckin' inch of me. Part of you wants me to try."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He knows how good it feels. He just doesn’t want to wait for it. He knows that those are contradictory but that’s just one of those things that Alfie has to deal with to be with him. They might argue about it but they find middle ground and he’s tried to stop complaining about how slow things get when they’re making love. It’s a compromise. The rest of the time he thinks it’s perfectly fair to demand the man’s cock to be in his ass as quickly as possible.</p><p>Tommy, honest to god, thinks about it and the merits of it, then shakes his head for reasons he’s sure his lover has already identified. If they had fucked yesterday, he might actually go for it just because he’d be looser but it’s been too long since they’ve been in bed together.</p><p>“Maybe next time,” he mutters, trying to blindly catch Alfie’s lips with his own teeth. “When I can see how you look pushing into me.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie hums and stays close to Tommy's face for just a bit longer, nuzzling his nose into Tommy's cheek right where the blindfold meets his skin, then leaves a wet kiss to his cheek and pulls back entirely to grab the oil on the nightstand.</p><p>"We'll set up a mirror, eh? Set it up at just the right angle, yeh, so you can watch me spread you out so fuckin' wide. You take me so fuckin' perfect, love. Yeah you do."</p><p>He's sure he is taking far too long for Tommy's tastes, but he can only move so fast when his psoriasis hurts and his sciatica hurts too and he has to clamber back off the bed to get in position between Tommy's legs, lightly smacking aside his knee to get him to spread them. Damn this bed is tiny.</p><p>~*~</p><p>The only reason it feels like it’s taking forever is because Tommy really can’t participate in any fashion and they both know how much he likes to touch and grope Alfie when he has the opportunity. It’s really irritating to be unable to touch his lover and he knows it’s part of the experience but he’s not distracted enough not to think about it.</p><p>He can hear Alfie moving and shifting but it’s impossible for him to tell exactly what he’s doing. He doesn’t have the experience of imagining himself blind that his lover does and it plays right into his hand, he’s sure. The idea of a mirror and watching Alfie stretch him open with his cock brings a quiet sound of interest from his lips because he can envision it but seeing it is another thing entirely. He thinks he might like that.</p><p>Yes, the bed is tiny. Home sweet home, eh?</p><p>~*~</p><p>Some of the appeal to being blindfolded is the unknown of it. What is your partner going to do? There could be pain or pleasure at any moment at any point on your body, it's always up in the air but Alfie has been good about broadcasting his intent before simply doing it. For such a vulnerable state to be in for their kind, Alfie knows he'd prefer to have at least some heads up.</p><p>It takes some finagling for Alfie to get situated properly between Tommy's legs, but when he does he doesn't waste a whole lot of time getting to it. He flicks Tommy's cockhead with his fingertip just to get him back to the present and aware of what all's happening. Then he spreads some oil on his fingers and rubs along Tommy's entrance, probing and pushing inside to give him what he wants at last.</p><p>"There we are, love, yeh. You're so fuckin' beautiful, ain't you. Yeah, you are."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie has been very good at broadcasting his intentions and Tommy appreciates it. He wants this to go well. He doesn’t want to freak out on his lover and kill the mood. He doesn’t think he will but it’s always a worry at the back of his mind since he’s come back from the war, especially when dealing with Danny.</p><p>Tommy helps Alfie get himself situated as much as he can but there isn’t much he can do when he’s tied to the headboard and he can’t see what the man is doing. It’s a small area but they need to be close together anyway. He spreads his legs when Alfie is finally between them. He grunts and makes a quiet groaning sound when he’s reminded of just how hard he is right now. How ready for the man he is and they haven’t even really gotten started yet.</p><p>He moans when he finally starts to get what he wants, “That's it.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"You know," Alfie begins as he slides that single digit home just the way Tommy wants him to, wiggling the tip inside, "Back when I first met you, right, I thought of this exact scene, in my head. I did. You tied up in a little bitty bed, right, blindfolded and at my mercy beggin' me to take you. And I thought you'd be so pretty here like this, but... those pure thoughts of mine... completely innocent thoughts, right - they don't even compare to the real thing, do they. No, they don't."</p><p>And as much as Alfie may have fantasized about Tommy, never in his wildest dreams did it include two wedding rings exchanged between the two of them alongside 'I love you's.</p><p>"Forgive me for gettin' all sentimental on you, Thomas. I know you just want my cock in your ass, and I don't blame you because it's a beautiful cock, ain't it, but I can't help but admire the view."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy listens to Alfie talk because he always does, yeah, but also because he doesn't have a choice in the matter. He also <em>likes</em> hearing the man's voice chatter on about anything but especially what they're doing in the bedroom. He doesn't think anything about Alfie qualifies as 'innocent' and his huff of amusement likely tells his lover that but he lets it slide.</p><p>"I'll forgive you if you hurry along," he replies, groaning quietly as Alfie works the tip of his finger inside him.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“There’s that Tommy Shelby patience I love to torture so often,” Alfie responds affectionately, but he obliges the other man because quite honestly he’d love nothing more than to sink into Tommy too. It’s been too long since he’s seen him to want anything else. So he twists and thrusts his finger in and out of him in a perfunctory fashion, no longer teasing at all.</p><p>“Fantasized about bending you over that desk of mine more than I should say aloud, yeh, I did. Splattered myself all over important papers just from the thought of it, more than once actually. Completely ruined ‘em, too.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>He huffs again because he knows the man is mocking him but can anyone really blame him for wanting Alfie's cock to pound into him repeatedly as soon as possible? The man is damn good with it and Tommy, of course, loves him for other reasons than what he can do to him but it's all wrapped up together, isn't it?</p><p>"When I'm back in me house, you can have me on my desk," he says, because at least they'll have privacy there. "I've got some papers you can ruin." Now that bit there, that's teasing though it is flattering that Alfie had been thinking about him even before they had gotten together.</p><p>~*~</p><p>There's a lot more to it yes but the sex is a definite, welcome addition to their relationship. The fact that their attraction hasn't flagged any since the beginning is a good sign, too, although it's likely helped along by them never living with one another for more than a day or two at a time.</p><p>"What, you don't want me takin' you in that gamblin pit just in the other room there, eh?" Alfie asks, and that's quite the thought now isn't it? Alfie drives the thought home by adding a sudden and swift second finger with no warning. "S'what you gypsies love to do, right? Fuck on any halfway decent surface, proliferatin' like little Catholic rabbits."</p><p>~*~</p><p>His attraction has definitely not flagged any at any point in their relationship. If anything, it's gotten more pronounced as they've progressed in their relationship. It helps that they change things up every once in awhile but it also helps that sometimes they go slow and there's plenty of passion there. Enough that it makes Tommy feel like he might burst.</p><p>Tommy opens his mouth to respond and instead lets out a rather loud groan as more fingers than he  expects thrust into him. It doesn't hurt. It just burns wonderfully as his muscles stretch and flex around Alfie. He shakes his head and he can envision the mischievous twinkle that's undoubtedly in his lover's eyes right now.</p><p>"I'm more private than most," he says, though he can't deny that he's stumbled on plenty of fucking in his time.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Oh, there's plenty of passion alright. Hell, when they'd confessed their feelings for one another that one night there was so much passion Alfie thought he wasn't going to survive the night it felt so damn good. It meant something, and it means something now even though they're teasing one another while Alfie finger-fucks Tommy while blindfolded and tied up. It means a lot of things. Good things.</p><p>There's a mischievous twinkle alright. And an honest smirk, too, even though Tommy can't see it. Tommy really is a whore for a good fucking by Alfie Solomons, and the latter absolutely loves it.</p><p>"Yeh, you are, Tommy, you are," he hums back, then reaches over while he continues thrusting with his fingers to flick Tommy's cockhead again, nice and hard. After that, he pulls his fingers out and shifts, lining his own cock up with Tommy's entrance, still heavily coated in Tommy's spit.</p><p>"Time for you to relax now, love, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, it does mean something even now. Hell, maybe it means more now since he's even more vulnerable than he had been when Alfie had made love to him. There's nothing that says trust and adoration like letting yourself be tied up and blindfolded.</p><p>He really does wish he could see Alfie but the man is doing wonderfully and honestly all the anticipation is only making him more impatient but he can't help it. He really is a whore for Alfie's cock and he still doesn't see anything wrong with that.</p><p>Tommy grunts at the sharp flick to his cockhead and it shouldn't feel as good as it does when the pain fades but he can't control it so he might as well accept it. Alfie does it rarely enough that it's always a surprise. One that makes all the blood rush to his cock so it's nice and hard.</p><p>When his lover moves, he can feel that his fingers are being replaced by the man's cock and he nods, taking a few breaths so he can relax. "Fuck me already."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie wouldn't keep flicking him there if it didn't immediately make Tommy's cock flush with even more blood, bobbing and dripping pre-come all over his belly. But it does, so he will continue to do it even if it's rare and unexpected. He doesn't want to become predictable, after all.</p><p>"So bossy, even tied up and blindfolded," Alfie comments, then without waiting for an answer he plunges forward. They've done this enough now he doesn't wait for Tommy to accept it because he's pretty sure Tommy wants the sting, the stab of pain to go with a harsh, borderline rough breach inside him. And Alfie, well, he's all too happy to provide that for his husband, isn't he? And he doesn't stop pushing forward until his hips connect solidly with Tommy's pelvis, shoving his legs up and out of the way to make sure he can get in there all the way.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Ah, but that's one of the reasons that Alfie loves him, eh? He can take someone bossy and controlling like Tommy Shelby and have him laying on his back begging for him to fuck him. There are other reasons but he's sure that's a wonderful bonus. He really can't blame him. He loves having Alfie Solomons in his bed because he's wild and unpredictable but he's also soft and gentle which is a part of the man that only Tommy gets to see.</p><p>He cries out, rather loudly, when his lover finally thrusts home and with no sight to distract him he can feel every ridge of the man, every vein, as it tugs against his insides to drive so very deep into him. He feels like he's being split in two just like always and Alfie is right. He loves the burn. Loves the hint of pain that comes with it. Loves how commanding his lover is when he takes him. "Oh fuck."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Oh, well, now <em>that</em> is one of the most delectable noises to ever be heard, Alfie's pretty damn sure of that. It makes him shudder in pleasure and his cock to fill even thicker and harder with blood just hearing Tommy Shelby cry out like that. For him. Because of him. Only him.</p><p>"Get much louder, love, and I'm going to stuff your shirt right between those beautiful lips of yours, eh?" Alfie groans out, and fuck he needs a minute but he doesn't give either of them any time to adjust to it, he just pulls back and shoves right back in hard enough to scoot Tommy up on the bed.</p><p>"Then what, eh, you'll have no touch, no sight, and no talking, right? Just a vessel, a beautiful vessel for me to fuck into."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yeah, and one that Tommy would rather keep to just the two of them instead of including his neighbors which includes the likes of his entire family depending on which wall you're on. Close enough to hear through the paper thin walls, that's for sure. He's sure they've all heard their fair share of sex but he'd rather keep things as private as possible.</p><p>"You like hearing me too much," he says back, trailing off in a groan as he's slammed into again and oh that's just what he needs, isn't it? To be fucked hard enough it's all he can think about and if he's talking, that means he can think too much.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I fuckin' do," Alfie agrees with a moan, and he curls Tommy's ass up into his lap and forcibly spreads his legs out wider just to give Alfie as much room as he needs to really go to town on him. Which he's going to do right fucking now, grabbing for Tommy's hips with both hands and curling over himself just to get some good, solid leverage and yeah, the headboard is definitely slamming up against the wall on every hit now but Alfie's beyond caring who hears. Let them listen if they want.</p><p>"Ah, fuck, Tommy, <em>fuck</em> so tight."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy manages one more 'oh fuck' before he just dissolves into groans and other wonderfully delicious sounds as Alfie finally decides to stop messing around. He's giving him exactly what he had wanted and he's not in the least bit disappointed. He doesn't have the brainpower to be disappointed.</p><p>Each rough thrust pushes the bed back and pushes him back as well because he can't hold on to anything. He really is at the man's mercy, just a thing to be used and he knows Alfie doesn't actually see him that way so he can let his mind wander there without too many worries. It helps that it feels fucking amazing to have the man's cock pounding against his prostate again and again.</p><p>~*~</p><p>With Tommy curled up like this and tied up like this he really is entirely at Alfie's mercy, and that is such a heady, deliciously wonderful thing to know and it makes Alfie want to squeeze the life right out of his husband in adoration for letting Alfie do this to him. He knows Tommy has trepidations about it but he trusts him to do this right, to do <em>Tommy</em> right.</p><p>And he is, isn't he? He's fucking Tommy right out of his own head, just like he always wants Alfie to do. His rutting thrusts are hard and sure and he lifts Tommy's ass up by pushing his thighs forward and oh <em>fuck yes</em>, he knows that's the spot right there that will drive Tommy absolutely crazy.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He does trust him to do this right just like all the other times they've been in bed together. Yeah, it takes a little more to get to this point but it doesn't matter. This is their life together they're talking about here. He trusts Alfie with his life.</p><p>This is exactly what he had wanted, what he had needed and what even is the point of the gin anyway when he could just have a good fucking from his husband? This is a way better remedy to the problems swirling around in his head, if only it could permanently make them go away, but the gin doesn't do that either, does it?</p><p>Without his sight, he has to rely on his other senses and it makes all the noises that Alfie makes all the more exquisite. He can hear every little grunt and groan and sigh and every small sound Alfie’s cock makes as he thrusts it home again. Divine. Absolutely divine.</p><p>~*~</p><p>This is a much, much better solution than gin, Alfie would whole-heartedly agree with that. Unfortunately, Alfie cannot remain in Small Heath permanently and not just because it reeks of pig. Their lives will not allow it, and so they have to settle for missing one another in their times of loneliness and remembering the feeling of skin against skin, and the sounds they make locked together like this.</p><p>Alfie cusses intermittently, mostly exclamations and variations of the word 'fuck', but after a minute or so of rough ruts with his hips slapping hard against Tommy's exposed ass, he curls Tommy's legs over his shoulders and bends him literally in half, leaning down to bite at one of his nipples and wrap one hand around Tommy's lonely cock, gripping it tight.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Some days Tommy wishes they had been born in a different time and place. Maybe, someday somewhere, what they have between them wouldn't be worthy of a hanging. He loves Alfie just as brightly and sincerely as he has any of his women loves. He certainly can't complain about his cock in his ass either because it feels too damn good.</p><p>Tommy, thankfully, is more than flexible enough to curl his legs up like Alfie wants him to and it just puts him in an even more vulnerable place. There's literally nothing he can do from this position but take it and whatever attention Alfie decides to lavish on him. He moans at the thought and the action itself and just... everything.</p><p>"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Tommy groans out, unable to shift his hips enough to move into the man's hand or even to arch his back into his mouth. "Alfie--fuck."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Yeh, yeh take it, fuckin' take it, Thomas," Alfie growls out, scraping his lips and beard and teeth over Tommy's sensitive nubs and jerking his wrist hard around Tommy's cock, wringing him of every little drop of pre-come and slicking his hand with it even as he fucks into him with pretty much every ounce of strength he has.</p><p>"Ah fuck, <em>fuck</em> Thomas Fucking Shelby feels so fuckin' good, your ass is so fuckin' beautiful. Every fuckin' inch of you is fuckin' beautiful, fuck-"</p><p>~*~</p><p>He doesn't even hear the words that are tumbling out of Alfie's mouth at this point. He registers them enough to know that they're sexy and compliments but it's what always comes out of the man's mouth in moments like these. It also doesn't matter. It's not about the words anyway. It's about the tone and the way his voice is strained and tense as he ruts into Tommy, laced with so much pleasure he's sure the man can hardly stand it.</p><p>Between the mouth, the hand and the relentless thrusting of a cock hard against that oh so wonderful spot that sends blinding amounts of pleasure, Tommy absolutely--<em>shamelessly</em>--sounds like a whore right now. His head tips back and forth against the headboard, trying to stave off his orgasm because this feels so damn good, he wants it to last forever but it's impossible to buy himself anymore time.</p><p>Tommy can't even voice that he's going to orgasm, it just rips out of him and his whole body tenses as he comes, mouth falling open in a silent gasp. His mind is completely blank, empty except for the blinding pleasure of his orgasm and when he clenches down around Alfie it's hard and tight.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie isn't even conscious of the words coming out of his own mouth. He just talks, rambles because that's what happens when he can't even think straight and his chest is damn near bursting with it all, taking in everything from all sides.</p><p>Fuckin' hell, but the <em>sounds</em> coming out of Tommy are so fucking delicious and perfect and beautiful that Alfie snarls into his neck and gives him those last few hard, relentless thrusts and then Tommy's clenching tight around his cock at the precise moment that Alfie comes with a shout and <em>oh fuck</em>-</p><p>He comes so hard he sees stars. Literal fucking stars and his vision swims as he spills his hot seed into Tommy's ass and it's not until he takes a breath that he realizes Tommy came right alongside him.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He lets out a quiet whimpering sound as his hips twitch to spill themselves on his stomach just because of how intense his orgasm had been and he collapses as much as he can back to the bed, skin slick with sweat and fluid. It's not on him to move and that's a good thing because he's not sure he's going anywhere for awhile.</p><p>Does he even have legs or arms anymore? He has no idea. All he knows is he can feel Alfie's weight against him and the heat of his seed filling him up. His arms are basically hanging limply from the restraints at the moment though he's pulled them much tighter during his orgasm than they had been previously. He just can't bring himself to care right now.</p><p>~*~</p><p>No it's not on Tommy to move but Alfie's not sure he's capable of moving either so Tommy is going to have to deal with most of Alfie's weight on his legs basically pushing Tommy's feet right back into the wall, curled up like a fucking lounge chair.</p><p>"Nngh," Alfie groans, and he belatedly realizes he'd actually fucking drooled on Tommy's neck and collarbone while they both had mind-blowing orgasms. He's too out of it to even care all that much.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Luckily, Tommy is extremely flexible which is something he's proven several times now and his muscles might be a little sore because he had pushed it more than usual but he thinks over all he'll be just fine. He also - at this moment - doesn't care in the slightest. The inability to see right now gives him plenty of permission to just exist and bask in the bliss and the tiredness that always comes after an orgasm.</p><p>It might get uncomfortable soon but for now, Alfie is fine.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It takes almost three minutes for Alfie to come to enough that he's finally with it enough to shift. He does so with a hiss and the popping of no less than four joints in his old rebellious body. He licks his lips and breaks the line of drool leading to Tommy's neck, grunting as he feels one last pulse of come ooze out of him right into his husband.</p><p>"Fuckin' hell," he groans softly, and when he sits up he realizes Tommy's legs are still over his shoulders, so he eases them down after prying his hand off Tommy's flagging, come-soaked cock.</p><p>"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever laid my eyes on, <em>zeeskeit</em>," he murmurs, managing to stay inside Tommy still despite the movements.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Three minutes is just fine. He'll just drift as he lays there. He's perfectly content to stay this way forever even if his hands are starting to tingle just a little bit uncomfortably. He cooperates with the man putting his legs down but he's still not completely with it.</p><p>He does grunt in response and summons the energy to say, "Me hands are going numb."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Yeh, well, your numb hands are beautiful too," Alfie mumbles, but he does obediently lean over so he can untie his wrists. It's slow going and his thighs and back tremble from the effort of keeping himself from falling forward, but he manages it after a few long seconds of fighting the silks.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"They won't be if they fall off," he replies and he might grin a little there. He feels drunk even though he isn't and that's silly, isn't it? Drunk on an orgasm? He does his best to let there be slack in the silks so it's easier on Alfie to get them undone.</p><p>He grunts when they're free and drops them down to shake them out, not impressed with the pins and needles but also knowing it will go away shortly. He also reaches up to slide the blindfold up on his head a little just so he can see Alfie again.</p><p>"Fuck," he mumbles.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Well, your wrist stumps would still be beautiful to me, eh," Alfie compromises with a pleasant tilt in his voice because yeah, he's a little drunk on his own orgasm, too, and even if his legs are going numb like Tommy's hands are, he's not willing to move just yet. He wants his cock to be enveloped by Tommy for as long as possible, it feels so good just being surrounded by him like this.</p><p>He tilts his head to one side when he sees Tommy's eyes peeking out from beneath the blindfold.</p><p>"Hello, love. You like that, did you?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>It feels good to have the man's dick in him even if it is going a little soft. Something neither of them can help but it does still feel nice. He certainly won't complain about Alfie being as close to him as possible. Well, he might, but only because he's hot right now and his skin needs to cool off.</p><p>"Aye," he says with a small, tired smile. "I did."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"You come best when you don't make a sound," Alfie murmurs, shifting just enough to give Tommy's closest knee a brushing kiss. His beard is wet but he doesn't care. He does, however, care enough about being able to walk that he has to move, so he grunts and hisses as he shifts, his softened cock falling out of Tommy's wrecked hole with a wet noise.</p><p>"Got three weeks worth of me in you right now," he says as he sways on his feet and his legs really are trembling but he leans against the bed to keep them from buckling on him. "Don't lose any, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>It's a real shame he has to pull out and Tommy does make a soft noise of protest but he also understands that Alfie's back isn't what either of them would like it to be. Unfortunately, it's one of those things they just need to deal with and it's harder on this little tiny bed.</p><p>"I won't," he says and he frowns slightly at the swaying, then pulls his feet up to get his legs on one side of Alfie toward the edge of the bed. "Lay down, eh? We'll fit."</p><p>~*~</p><p>If Alfie was ten years younger he wouldn't even move for a good hour or so, but alas, he is what he is and there's nothing either of them can do to change it.</p><p>Alfie pats Tommy's thigh, then reaches for the washcloth on the basin of lukewarm water. He perfunctorily cleans himself off, then reaches for the second one, dips it in the water, wrings it out, then tosses it over to Tommy where it lands on his chest.</p><p>"You got drool on your shoulder. Sorry 'bout that. Felt too good, I guess."</p><p>~*~</p><p>See, at least he had wiped Alfie up the last time they'd been together instead of chucking the towel at him but Tommy won't complain. He'll just go ahead and do it himself as quickly as possible, including the drool on his shoulder. He cleans up carefully and then tosses the rag on the ground.</p><p>"I've had worse things on me," he says with a chuckle.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, he had wiped Alfie up the last time, and Alfie's done the same for him a time or two but he wanted to make sure Tommy could still use his hands after his complaints about them going numb. So he's using his hands, ain't he? He's fine.</p><p>"Bet you have," Alfie responds agreeably, then pads back over to the bed and with a grunt and a groan or two, he settles beside his husband. "You really need to get this mafia business finished up, mate, just so we can go back to your posh king bed and fancy sheets. Miss that big fluffy marshmallow, I do."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yeah, yeah he’s fine. He had figured that he would be. He had just pulled the silks tight during his orgasm. One of the downsides to silk is that it’s easy to stretch and pull the knots. Oh well. He still has his hands so that’s all that matters. He tosses the silk of the blindfold to the floor too. He’ll pick it up later.</p><p>Tommy shifts back to give Alfie room to join him and nods in agreement, “Working on it.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Mm, yeh, one day at a time,” Alfie replies with a sigh, and fuck, that fucking has really taken it out of him, but it was fucking worth every twinge in his aging body having Tommy tied up and blindfolded for him like that. </p><p>He groans, shifting around on the rocky bed just to try and get comfortable and he rests his head unabashedly on Tommy’s shoulder, his eyes closed.  He reaches blindly for Tommy’s hand, the one with his ring.  And when he does find it, he hums and turns it idly with his fingertips.</p><p>He’s a lucky man, truly.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Almost there,” he says quietly, dropping his head back against the pillow and getting comfortable. He welcomes the man’s head on his shoulder because it feels nice and doesn’t complain when he takes his hand, feeling him twist his ring. His lips twitch in a bit of a smile and he tilts his head so he can press a slight kiss to the top of Alfie’s head.</p><p>“Get some rest, love.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Mm,” he hums, feeling that kiss on the crown of his head and yeah, that’s nice.</p><p>“You too,” Alfie insists through a mumble as his body relaxes, knowing it’s in a safe place here in Small Heath with Tommy right here.  Not that he needs protecting, but this is Tommy’s little gypsy kingdom and they’re surrounded by his kin.  </p><p>It doesn’t take long at all before he’s falling into a nice nap right in the morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Two Million Pound Request</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Having stayed overnight at Small Heath, Alfie finds that Tommy has a request to ask of him down under the bridge.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Starting to get a little more complicated now that we're heading into Episode 6 territory!  </p><p>Alfie starts off this chapter, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alfie never thought laying in a tiny ass bed with another man before lunchtime could possibly be relaxing or something he'd ever even want to partake in, but honestly he'd rather be nowhere other than right where he is. It's pretty obvious to Alfie that Tommy is in desperate need of some actual sleep, so he hums to his husband when he wakes before Tommy, who’s blessedly still unconscious beside him. They’re deep, low, soothing hums which occasionally switch into soft singing of Jewish hymns. Alfie likes to think he's halfway decent at singing at least in this intimate, low-profile sense, and Tommy hasn't told him to fuck off with it, so it must not be entirely awful.</p><p>After a brief respite for them both where they're comfortably naked with the door locked tight, they eventually dress and Tommy essentially gives Alfie the official tour of Small Heath. Mostly Alfie watches Tommy talk because he's beautiful and he has a right to stare all he likes, but some of what the other man says does sink in. History of the land and bloodshed and all that.</p><p>Tommy does leave him to go run some errands of this or that sort and Alfie allows it since he'd decided to come in on such short notice. During those times, Alfie speaks with Polly or Finn and even Arthur at the Garrison, who's starting to - slowly - come around to him again although he's incredibly twitchy and never without a gun. Polly is more difficult to read and offers very little small talk, and Alfie knows she's the one to really watch out for when her eyes flick down to his hand where a very specific finger has a very specific ring on it with very specific writing. He's not going to hide it, so if she wants to tell Tommy he's losing his mind then she's free to do that. They're married in all the ways that count and that's not changing.</p><p>He does see Charlie at some point as well, and the way Alfie speaks to him and interacts with him seems to make Polly ease up on whatever silent judgment she's holding, so at least there's that.</p><p>They sleep together in that awfully tiny bed when they finally make it to it again, curled up and content and spent, but happy enough.</p><p>~*~</p><p>The humming does keep him asleep and he has no protests about it. It's good enough for him when he wakes to the sound and he's always been fond of singing which Alfie may not even know but he's obviously picked up on it to some extent if he's going to sing him to him in his sleep. </p><p>He likes showing Alfie Small Heath even if it's not where he wants to be in his life. It is where he's come from and they both know that's important. He does have a right to stare as he chats and he knows he doesn't drink but Tommy takes him to the Garrison to talk to his family anyway. He wants them to like him and he knows that's a long shot but he loves him. He wants his family to approve of him even if he knows that's little more than a dream.</p><p>At least Ada and Charlie like him, that's something.</p><p>They end up back in the bed together and it takes some finagling to get comfortable but it works out well enough they both end up comfortably asleep. He sleeps so well next to Alfie he can hardly believe he calls it sleeping the other nights. It's early when Tommy wakes the next day. His dreams hadn't been nightmares but they had still been unsettling even if he can't pinpoint them. He carefully slides out of Alfie's reach to smoke a cigarette downstairs away from him.</p><p>~*~</p><p>When Alfie wakes, he's alone in Tommy's bed in Small Heath. It smells very strongly of fantastic sex and Tommy, which is mostly coal, his choice whiskey, and the now very familiar aroma of his Sweet Arrow cigarettes. As unsurprising as it is to wake up alone, Alfie still doesn't like it any more than the other times.</p><p>He's fairly quick to get up once he's awake, groaning softly and popping his spine back into place, then grimacing when a lance of pain shoots from his lower back to his toes and back up again. His sciatica honestly hurts rather terribly today and his psoriasis hurts too, an extremely unpleasant burning sensation that he wants to itch but itching it does nothing to soothe it. He visibly limps down the stairs after he uses the lavatory, spying Tommy sitting at the table, smoking his cigarette and staring into the fireplace in nothing but pants. All Alfie does is grunt out his 'morning', then settle heavily into a chair opposite Tommy away from the smoke.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He knows that Alfie doesn’t like to wake up alone but it’s been way too long since he’s had a cigarette and he had needed one rather desperately. He’s tried his hardest to minimize them around his husband but it’s still a very real vice for him. He can get pretty irritable and moody if he doesn’t have his smoke so it’s best this way. At least he hasn’t left and he’s just downstairs waiting on Alfie to get up.</p><p>“Yeah, it is,” he says, echoing his lover’s usual words and he can’t help but tease him a little. He had seen the man limp down the stairs and imagines it doesn’t help that he had dragged him all over town yesterday.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie knows all too well that Tommy has his vices that need attention. He has a lot on his mind to keep everyone he cares about alive and well and the one thing that calms Tommy Shelby is his cigarettes. Helps him focus his thoughts. Alfie just wishes they didn't make him cough from the smoke now. He never used to have a problem with it, not like he has in the last couple years.</p><p>"Heh, it is, it is," Alfie huffs out his amusement, then leans back against the chair and just... stares down into the fire for a bit while Tommy smokes his cigarette. He's tired, and he's hurting. He doesn't vocalize just how often he hurts now, or how much it bothers him, but it's definitely there. Tommy has enough on his plate, there's no reason for Alfie to even tell him the full extent of it when, really, it doesn't matter.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy tilts his head back to look at the ceiling and exhale smoke just trying to get himself awake. Another long day ahead of them but they’re all long while he’s stuck here in Small Heath. He can’t wait to be done with this mafia business. There’s other business to be done and it’s all dangerous but it’s nothing like a black hand. Nothing like vendetta.</p><p>It takes him a moment of thinking to realize just how quiet his husband is being and he takes a drag from his cigarette, then turns his attention to the other man. “What’s in your head, eh?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie doesn't even respond right away to that question, busy staring at the flames and wondering if they have anything to say to him or if they're just fucking flames. He takes a deep breath, then holds it.</p><p>"Mm," is all he hums out at first, blinking slowly as his lips thin, then he exhales long and slow. Throughout all that, he hasn't even made eye contact. "Not a whole lot, 'mittedly."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He frowns at the answer because he knows Alfie and he tends to chit chat about everything and nothing. Right now, he’s much quieter than usual and he’s not actually looking at Tommy which isn’t normal either. Typically, he can’t get enough of him. He inhales again and then flicks it into the fire.</p><p>“Breakfast?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie nods with another slow blink, but makes no move to get up when normally he's the one that initiates breakfast. Now that he's up and sitting, he's in more pain than he thought he'd be. Quite possibly the worst it's been and God, he's tired. The sex was fantastic as it always is, no doubts there. He can power through the pain and discomfort for Tommy, but right now he just... he needs a few minutes.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He eyes his husband for a moment. Tommy is... concerned by the man’s behavior this morning. It’s clear he’s not himself. He doesn’t want to push too much but this seems a little extreme even for Alfie.</p><p>“Are you alright, love?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>This time Alfie does look up at Tommy and it's when they make eye contact at last, it should be fairly clear that Alfie's not feeling the greatest.</p><p>"Just tired, is all," Alfie answers truthfully, because Tommy deserves the truth, right? Or part of it. He doesn't need to know about the coughing fits he has on most days now, or just how much pain he's in when he walks on the bad days with his sciatica combined with his psoriasis.</p><p>Still, Alfie offers his husband a smile, tired but good enough, "What you want, mm? Some eggs or somethin', yeh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>When their eyes meet, he can see that Alfie doesn’t feel well and is hurting in some fashion. It’s not entirely surprising. The man has bad days sometimes and that’s just part of their life. This is clearly one of the worst days he’s had in awhile. They’d had quite the day yesterday and the bed is uncomfortable when it’s the two of them on the bed he’s owned forever. It certainly isn’t as nice as the one at Arrow House.</p><p>“I’ll cook,” he says, pushing himself upward and turning toward the small kitchen.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Normally Alfie would argue, but today he just resettles back in his chair and sighs, silently grateful that Tommy is Tommy and willing to pick up the slack. Fuck, but he feels remarkably old today.</p><p>It takes him a few minutes to find the willpower to move into the kitchen while Tommy cooks. The chair is uncomfortable to sit in for too long, he’d rather stand and lean against the counter. When he does, he pads up behind Tommy and gently grabs his hips and presses up against him, just long enough to press a beard-filled kiss to the nape of Tommy’s neck, then he lets him go.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy can cook. He just doesn’t do it very often. Why waste the time when he can pay someone to do it? Here though, he has plenty of time and nothing to do. All Tommy has is stress and plenty of time to think about all the things he’s worried about. Now he has to add Alfie to the list.</p><p>Eggs are easy enough to make though he also plans to add toasted English muffins and have honey available. It’s simple but it will do. He’s working on the eggs when Alfie makes his way out and gives him a soft, quiet kiss to the back of the neck. The little bit of quiet affection makes his chest tighten and he swallows, glancing over his shoulder at the man as he shifts away.</p><p>“You didn’t have to get up.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie pretty much goes right to the counter where he's out of the way just to lean on it. It takes him a minute to properly settle against it and he jerks once in pained alarm when his pinched nerve lights up and shoots all the way down his leg. It's going to be a rough day, there's no doubt about that but he'll power through it. He always does, Tommy just gets to see it first-hand on this day.</p><p>"Thinkin' your aunt wants to shoot me slightly less after yesterday," Alfie says instead of acknowledging his husband's worrying. He'll be fine. "Should thank Charlie for that, yeah. Gave me a big hug, told me he liked my beard. Did you see that? He likes me."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He glances his lover’s way when the man jerks upright again and clearly his back is not his friend today. There’s not a lot that either of them can do about it. Unfortunately, it’s one of those things that just has to take care of itself. He rarely gets to see him on these days. Their schedules mean that it’s easy to miss the bad days.</p><p>“Already knew he liked you,” he replies with a shrug. “She’ll come around.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, there's nothing that can really be done except massaging it but even that likely won't help him much, not today. Plus his psoriasis is flaring so bad he's not sure he wants Tommy touching him overly much, it will just make him itchy.</p><p>"She's gonna fuck your kestrel," Alfie comments out of nowhere after a moment's pause, trying to keep himself still and straight so he doesn't aggravate his nerve.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy pauses in the middle of scraping the eggs to eye Alfie at the proclamation and to judge its sincerity. He does tend to find out about Polly’s partners but he can’t say he is great at predicting them in advance. The painter had been a surprise and ultimately he had been too nice for his aunt. It’s hard to trust people as a Shelby.</p><p>“She told you?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“‘Course she did,” Alfie replies, and he’d shrug his shoulder if it wouldn’t jar his back so he has to settle for a barely there gesture with his hand, “She doesn’t know she did, but she did anyway.”</p><p>Alfie has spectacles that see the future, remember?</p><p>“Can’t see it hurtin’ your cause any. Who knows, she may have to slit his throat someday. Heard he tried to buy your shipyard, eh? And you... bargained to do somethin' Charlie wouldn't tell me. Feel like there's somethin' to that I don't want to know."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Right, spectacles. Future. Sure. Tommy definitely buys into that whole theory of Alfie’s. More likely she had given something away talking about Aberama that he just hadn’t caught because he hadn’t been looking for it. He doesn’t necessarily care what she does because she can handle herself and thankfully the gypsy is an ally so he doesn’t have to make any decisions about it. She can figure it out for herself.</p><p>“You don’t,” he agrees, though he had already known that Aberama wouldn’t go for it which is why he had suggested it in the first place. “It didn’t happen so that’s a moot point anyway.”</p><p>Tommy scrapes the eggs onto two separate plates. “Where would you like to eat?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie eyes Tommy for a moment with an open frown, but Tommy is his husband, he trusts him and he knows him. It likely had something to do with fucking Aberama's daughter or something with the gypsy's sacred coin flip. And if Tommy has to pretend that he's an eligible bachelor still despite the ring on his finger, then... yes, it makes sense that he'd make that play knowing Aberama wouldn't take it. That doesn't mean Alfie has to like it any, but it does make sense.</p><p>"Back on the table's fine, s'pose," Alfie sighs, and gingerly peels himself away from the counter to make his way back over there.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It had, in fact, been both of those but it’s not necessarily anything that Alfie needs to know about. He had simply exerted some shrewdness where Mr. Gold had been involved and it had worked. He honestly has no desire to fuck the man’s daughter. He just knows how gypsies are about their family. He isn’t asking Alfie to like it.</p><p>Tommy carries the plates toward the table and goes back for the plate of toasted muffins.</p><p>“Need anything else?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Some tea would be nice, thank you, love," Alfie replies as he once more settles in the chair at the table, wincing when his sciatic nerve lights up on him yet again.</p><p>"Forgive me, dear, must have fucked you a bit too well yesterday, eh?  Fucked up my back good didn't I."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tea, right. He can definitely make tea and it shouldn’t take him very long either.</p><p>“I’ll put on a kettle,” he replies, moving toward the kitchen to do just that and it won’t take long for it to heat up but he wishes he had thought of it sooner. He’s got a lot on his mind. Clearly, making tea hadn’t been part of it.</p><p>He raises an eyebrow at the apology as he comes back through the doorway. “Nothing to apologize for, love.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie knows all too well how busy Tommy's mind is. The purpose of the fucking and tying him to the bed and the blindfolding was to help get him out of his head, but that only lasts as long as the sex, eh?</p><p>"Mm," Alfie hums, stabbing some eggs with his fork after shaking some pepper onto them. "So, what's on the docket for Tommy Shelby-Solomons today?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>“I wanted to go for a walk by the river,” he says with a small frown. As sore as Alfie is, he doesn’t know if the man will want to join him so it might just have to wait for awhile. “But if you’re not up for it, I have the time later.”</p><p>He shrugs and puts some honey on half of his English muffin. He’s not too worried about it but he thinks it will help get some things out of his head. Things he needs to put aside to deal with the mafia and he knows it isn’t a good idea to go anywhere alone. He’ll be able to find someone to go though so his husband can rest.</p><p>“Otherwise, my day is fairly empty.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"That's a rather specific walking place, innit," Alfie replies, glancing up at his husband with a curious look and it's obvious there's a significance to the location, he just doesn't know what that significance is precisely. </p><p>"Suppose I can wrangle up enough willpower to walk down there with you, eh? Doc says it's good to keep everything moving even if it hurts worse than getting bit by a three-toothed whore right on the nutsack. Didn't phrase it quite so colorfully as that, but you get my meaning, surely."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Yeah, it is,” he replies but he doesn’t offer much more information. He’s still working through it all himself and he doesn’t want to really talk about it just yet, which he hopes Alfie will understand. “I’ll explain later, eh? It’s just something I need to do.”</p><p>He shakes his head, amused by the man’s description as always, and follows it up with a nod. “I get your meaning.”</p><p>The kettle goes off in the kitchen so he gets up to put the tea together to bring it back to the table for them both. It’s a bit early in the day yet for whiskey and he’s a man that drinks tea, right?</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mm, alright then," Alfie concedes without a fight. Tommy will tell him whatever is on his mind when he wants to, Alfie's too tired to press him on it and he's busy eating. Apparently he'll have to work for his answer by walking down to the fucking river, but he'll do it, won't he? Yeah, he will. He's pretty sure he'd follow Tommy Shelby to the end of the fucking world at this point, sciatica be damned.</p><p>"Thank you, thank you," he murmurs once he has a cup of tea in front of him, steaming hot with leaves steeping and some sugar added in. He notices the lack of whiskey in Tommy's immediate vicinity, which is nice, but it's still plenty of time in the day for him to move onto that instead. As long as he doesn't switch over to fucking gin, he won't say a whole lot about it.</p><p>For a few minutes, they eat in relative silence save for the clinking of the silverware and Alfie sipping his tea a little louder than strictly necessary. Eventually, though, he does speak up again because that's an inevitability when it comes to him, "You want another big wedding? Eh? In your head, I mean, since we can't. Not really. But would you, if you could."</p><p>~*~</p><p>There is plenty of time in the day for him to move on to that but he’ll survive without it. He’ll end up with some gin later but not around Alfie and only for tasting purposes. He needs to get that recipe right and then they’ll have another source of income though he hardly needs it with the two million pound contract coming his way. All he needs is to get in bed with the communists. Should be easy. The only hitch in his plan is sitting across his table with a ring on his finger asking him about a wedding. Oh and the mafia trying to kill him at every turn.</p><p>Fuck him sideways. How is he ever going to get this done?</p><p>Tommy smiles, just the bare hint of one, “I would, minus the Russian business.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"You do love to show off what belongs to you in the loudest way possible," Alfie replies with obvious affection lining his tone, unsurprised by Tommy's adoration for the lavish lifestyle that throws him right into damn near obnoxious. Alfie doesn't personally understand the desire, at least to that degree but if it were possible for them to do so, he'd give Tommy the wedding he wanted, done right the second time.</p><p>"Don't think there will ever be a time when there's not business of some sort, Thomas. Not for you. Not even for our imaginary wedding."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Yes, I do,” he agrees with a shrug and a wry smile. He does like to show off what’s his and he can’t help it. Particularly, he finds, when it comes to the people he loves and cares about. It’s only right, he figures, to shout it from the rooftops in a way that makes it an absolute certainty. He knows Alfie isn’t crazy about being the center of attention but he’d just have to deal with it for a single day. He could do it. Their hypothetical wedding day would be wonderful.</p><p>“They didn’t get invites from me,” he says with a scowl. He’s still irritated that he had to do business on what’s supposed to be a special day. Even for him, some days are sacred and shouldn’t be messed with, a man’s wedding day among them.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Yeh, neither did I, don't know if you recall that little bit of information or not," Alfie points out, stabbing the last of his eggs and shoveling them in his mouth alongside the muffin toast with honey and giving Tommy a raised eyebrow look.</p><p>"Bet you looked so dapper, right? In your finery. What color vest you have on? Bet it was blue, right, to match your pretty eyes. Yeh. Maybe it's best I wasn't there, last thing I'd have needed back then was a full cock in my pants just lookin' at you on your wedding day."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Last thing I needed was to worry about what Alfie Solomons might be getting up to in my house,” Tommy says, shaking his head slightly. He had enough trouble with the Russians and with Grace’s family. Keeping his own out of trouble hadn’t been very easy either but at least he always has a ready distraction in his gypsy brethren.</p><p>“It was blue, and I have it somewhere,” he pauses, considering before he says. “No reason I couldn’t wear it sometime.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>That pulls an actual chuckle out of Alfie, swift and surprising enough that it makes him wince as pain lances up his spine but it's not enough to deter him from laughing even more.</p><p>"Don't know what you're talking about, mate," Alfie says but he can't even keep a straight face long enough to say it. His eyes are warm even if he's in stupid fucking pain while he laughs. Then he does raise his eyebrows when Tommy says he was right, and that he still has it.</p><p>"I'd like that, Thomas. I would. I do love seeing you dressed up pretty-like, just for me to tear it all off you again. It's fun, it is."</p><p>~*~</p><p>His grin widens when Alfie starts to laugh and he sees the wince but his husband keeps chuckling so that counts as a win in his book. Laughter is the best medicine after all. He sees that he can't keep a straight face too and that just solidly reaffirms the fact that he had made the right decision in not inviting the man.</p><p>"Then it's settled," he replies, taking a bite of his own muffin, leaning over his plate so the crumbs stay on the table.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yeah, Tommy's right, he would have been a bit naughty at that wedding, unable to help himself. All those drunks acting like complete fools... Alfie's sure he could have made a decent amount of money just from people not paying a lick of attention to their surroundings.</p><p>"Feel free to wear only that and a tie, eh? Maybe your garters, too. And your shoes to complete the look. ...Yeh. Yeh, I like the sound of that. Perhaps a bit, too, to keep you quiet and patient for me. All my best ideas happen in the mornin'."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"A bit won't make me patient," he says with a chuckle and an amused look. He might not be able to voice his impatience but there are plenty of other ways to make that obvious and he's sure that Alfie will ignore every one of them. Still, the entire thing sounds like plenty of fun. Now, all he has to do is kill the mafia after him so he can go home for his suit.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, Alfie would be doing a lot of ignoring. But then again, there are other ways of making sure Tommy stays put in his place.</p><p>"A riding crop might," Alfie muses aloud, but he's just throwing ideas out there now because their sex life is certainly not lacking any except in quantity. Quality is definitely not lost on them.</p><p>"S'good honey here, that is," he comments as he finishes off his muffin, like they're not talking about various ways of spicing up their sex life even more than it already is at the breakfast table.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Throwing out ideas, yeah, but Tommy is clever enough to get all the vague references particularly because he's been around horses his entire life and isn't that interesting?</p><p>"And here I thought you didn't like horses," Tommy says, amused as he sits back in his seat. He's finished with his own breakfast and their sex life is always up for discussion, eh?</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Could grow to like one horse, if he behaves himself," Alfie concedes with a raise of his brows, and yeah, he's just throwing out ideas. Getting a feel for what Tommy thinks of things. So far he hasn't disappointed him any.</p><p>"Then if he's good, I may even ride him. Who knows, really. Just a thought, anyway."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Again, Tommy is flexible and experimental. He'll try just about anything once if it's presented to him correctly and if he's properly motivated to actually provide it. He knows Alfie is throwing out ideas and he never has any shortage of them which is wonderful. It definitely makes things interesting.</p><p>That last bit though, that last bit is a surprise and Tommy actually stares at him for a moment. He isn't having any trouble hearing but he can hardly believe those words had just come out of his lover's mouth. Fuck if that idea doesn't immediately make him hard. He has no shame in that either.</p><p>He clears his throat, "I imagine he'd be willing to behave with that for motivation."</p><p>~*~</p><p>All Alfie does is wait out Tommy's little brain bleed, blinking slowly with a completely blank look on his face like he didn't just offer something he'd never offer anyone else or utter aloud to anyone ever besides Tommy Shelby-Solomons. Then when Tommy clears his throat Alfie knows he's really gotten to him with that one.</p><p>"Yeh, thought as much. But, now, riverwalk, eh? May as well get it over with, right? Might help my back to get it goin' whether I like it or not."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie can play innocent all he wants but Tommy is a good enough listener that he had heard him loud and clear. He still can't believe he's not dreaming but well, here they are and he'd pinch himself to make sure but if this is a dream he'll just stay asleep forever thanks.</p><p>"Suppose we should," he replies and there's a noticeable shift in his mood at the suggestion. It's so easy for him to forget his worries when he's talking and hanging out with Alfie.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie does notice the shift in Tommy's mood pretty much the moment he mentions the walk to the river. Tommy's shoulders sag almost imperceptibly and the light in his eyes darkens into something more... something. Definitely not good, then, whatever it is that Tommy needs to do there, but he said it was a thing that needed doing, so they're going to do it.</p><p>"Come on, then," Alfie prods gently once he's up (with some effort on his part, but he manages).</p><p>~*~</p><p>This is a thing that needs doing. He doesn't know why or how it's going to help but he has to do something other than let it eat him up in the head. She's just something that he has to come to terms with but you never forget your first love, eh?</p><p>Tommy pushes back from the table and nods, they can deal with the dishes later or someone might come along and clean them up. Either way.</p><p>"Just need to finish dressing, will only take a moment," he says, shifting to head upstairs to do just that.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Rather liked you like that," Alfie comments but he lets him go anyway, hobbling over to the front door to get his jacket and hat and cane. He guesses it's going to be fairly windy by the river, though he may be wrong. He'd rather his hair not be blowing every which way, in any case.</p><p>When Tommy returns, Alfie is busying himself with looking at photos in frames scattered around the place. Mostly it's the brothers in various stages in their lives. Alfie notices there are none of Tommy before the war, but there is one of a lady that Alfie can only assume is their mother, whom Tommy has never spoken about much at all.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"If it were up to you, I'd always be naked," Tommy calls over his shoulder and he makes quick work of getting ready to go. He'd mostly be ready anyway but he hadn't wanted to wake Alfie up so he had done a minimal amount of moving around in the bedroom this morning.</p><p>He finds Alfie inspecting the pictures they have laying around and it's really a wonder none of them have taken them down at some point. Of course, the pictures aren't really for them, are they?</p><p>"Ready?" he asks.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Suppose so," Alfie replies with a frown, still trying to figure out what the hell is on Tommy's mind that has him in a spin like this. He's not drinking whiskey right now but he may as well be with the look on his face like he's about to throw up or something. It's nothing even remarkable, really. Alfie can only tell because of how well he knows the man and his moods.</p><p>"After you, dear."</p><p>~*~</p><p>His moods are very obvious to the people that know him. He knows that Alfie knows them all too because the man is damn perceptive and he'll explain himself at some point. He just... needs to go by the river first and remember. He appreciates that Alfie understands and isn't pushing him for answers just yet. He'll get to it.</p><p>He pulls the door open and steps out into the street, immediately eyeing their surroundings. There are people around now but not many. Still, they're all people he knows and that relaxes him a little as he leads Alfie in the direction of the river in question. They weave through the streets quietly and Tommy keeps it slower just for his lover's benefit but he'd never admit it.</p><p>When they get to the river, the place is deserted. It usually is, which is why it's such a popular place for young lovers to come when their families might not approve of the other.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie can't say that Small Heath is a particularly beautiful place. It's beautiful for its history concerning the Shelbys, but overall it's full of the same sort of filth that London has growing through the cracks and leaking from the river's edge. It smells of river. And of fish and coal, petrol, horses, shit, and pig, among many other smells that the nose just naturally starts to filter out after a bit of time.</p><p>So, by the time they actually make it to the river precisely where Tommy actually wants to be, which happens to be under a damp bridge with some fog still lingering, all Alfie smells is river. Which, considering what all else there is to smell, isn't so bad.</p><p>When Tommy arrives he doesn't offer an immediate answer, he just lights a cigarette and stares off into whatever past he's lost himself in, and Alfie doesn't question it because he's busy pressing his palm into his hip and pacing around trying to get the pinch in his nerve to let the fuck up.</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, it isn't beautiful. It's home and it's apparently where everyone thinks he's supposed to be but it's the last place on Earth that he actually <em>wants</em> to be right now. It's been impossible for him to convince people to think differently of him despite all the work that he's put into building his little empire. He's still the Birmingham bookmaker. Still a working man.</p><p>Is he changing the world? He has no idea. He likes to think so with the charity and his business and what he's doing for people but he's doing plenty more for himself and his family. For his love. He inhales from his cigarette and remembers a much, much simpler time. He almost doesn't recognize the man he used to be before the war had ruined him and death had broken him. What kind of world would that Tommy Shelby have made?</p><p>He sighs and pulls a picture out of his pocket to hand to Alfie, who is pacing behind him but he knows it's not out of impatience.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie stops pacing when he's handed something.</p><p>"Wha's this," he asks with another deep frown marring his features. He needs his fucking glasses to see whatever's in the photo clearer and he doesn't have them with him so he has to hold it down near his hip just to make the fuzziness go away. He sees Tommy Shelby, young, very young with those same striking eyes as always, staring so hard into the camera lens that he could break it even back then. He has to tear his gaze from Tommy to the young woman standing beside him.</p><p>"This your first love? Don't remember her name."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Greta," he says with a sigh. "We used to steal away here a lifetime ago."</p><p>Tommy shakes his head, taking another drag from his cigarette and carefully blowing it away from his current love. "I hate being back here. Too many memories."</p><p>~*~</p><p>When Tommy answers, Alfie's frown only deepens. He hands the photo back, a sour taste in his mouth.</p><p>"What's brought this on, Thomas? Eh? You got enough on, right, with the black hand and the strikes and your gin. Shouldn't have time for dwelling."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Shouldn't, but I do," he replies and his drag from his cigarette is much longer this time, more pointed. He hates everything about the corner he's painted himself into and it's all coming together in tangled up threads instead of nice and orderly.</p><p>"There's a union convenor. I let her get under my skin," Tommy says, twisting the cigarette in his fingers. "I didn't expect her to know about Greta. Caught me off guard."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie stands up a little straighter and hates how deeply this frown is pulling at the lines of his face but it's there and Tommy is very obviously troubled by all this for reasons even Alfie can't quite deduce entirely.</p><p>"Clearly," Alfie replies, his brow heavy over his eyes, then something clicks in his head. "...This ain't that same woman causing all the ruckus with the strikes, is she? Wha's her name?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"It is," Tommy replies, flicking his cigarette into the canal just so he can light another one. "Jessie Eden. She's a communist. She's fighting for equal pay between the men and the women in my factories."</p><p>God but he hates all this and what this is going to do to their relationship. They've rings on their fingers for fuck's sake. If it had been Grace, he'd have just done it. Alfie... well, Alfie would probably shoot him. He doesn't want to ruin things between them but he's not sure if there's another way.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie watches Tommy finish his cigarette, following the trajectory of it with his eyes as it arcs into the canal, then he glances back over at Tommy again to see him light up another right after. Fuckin' hell, this woman really has fucked with Tommy's head.</p><p>"Jessie Fuckin' Eden, that's it," Alfie sighs, frown deepening further still. He's heard of her, of course he has. She's loud as hell, spouting off about inequality this and women’s rights that. "When'd she give you that? She come to you at the factory?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"No, she didn't," he replies and he's muddied the water here a bit, hasn't he? "I went to her. Italians were spotted at the last party meeting. I didn't want to discuss mafia business at the factory so I went to her apartment."</p><p>Tommy exhales, smoke curling away from them into the fog and he watches it go before he turns to face Alfie properly. "And the government has taken an interest in her."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie's mind is whirring now, fully awake and he's not liking where this is going. The line of Tommy's shoulders has tightened up and Alfie can tell he's choosing his words more carefully than he was before. Alfie's throat tightens up on him and he clears his throat, scrubbing his hand through his beard which are all clear tells that he's agitated.</p><p>"And Tommy Shelby, OBE..." Alfie starts, saying the words slowly and he blinks. His eyes have started to gloss over, hardening. Bracing, he lifts his gaze to Tommy's and continues, "Is in bed with the government, ain't he. And their interests... are your interests. The fuck is this, Thomas."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Business, this is all just fucking business," he mutters and it's clear enough he's not thrilled with this either but he's not sure his husband will care. He's rolling the cigarette between his fingers which is a clear enough tell that he's nervous and ill-at-ease. Alfie has a temper and he doesn't feel good, which will only make this worse.</p><p>"They want me to get on her good side so she'll tell me who is heading the Stechford communist party. They're instigating the strikes and causing a ruckus and it's two million pounds in my pocket if I can win her over."</p><p>~*~</p><p>And there it is. There it fucking is. Alfie was willing to give Tommy the benefit of the doubt on this one because he's his husband. He's his fucking husband and Tommy just gave him a fucking beautiful ring to prove it just fucking yesterday.</p><p>"...So that's what that was, yesterday, eh?" Alfie asks, deceptively quiet and he blinks away the moisture in his eyes because he is absolutely <em>not</em> going to let fucking tears fall. If there are tears, they're white hot with anger more than anything else. "Eh? That's what that fucking was. You want me to give you my blessing to go fuck her."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Yesterday," Tommy says evenly and quietly in english, in the hopes that no one is listening, but he also switches to Romany because, while there are plenty of his kin around, random people aren't going to understand him. He refrains from jabbing a finger in Alfie's direction because he's not stupid. "<em>Was because I love you</em>, eh? <em>This</em>, right? With Jessie Eden, this is business."</p><p>He's already said that, but it's good to reiterate, because Alfie can separate it out between business and pleasure so it's only fair that he does it too.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie's lips thin and his eyes darken considerably and quite honestly, he's fucking pissed. He shakes his head and steps away from his husband because he doesn't trust himself to not do something drastic if Tommy gets too close to him right now. He bares his teeth in a hiss, both because of his sciatica as he twists away and because he's seeing red.</p><p>"You let me fucking tie you up in that fucking bed as a fucking consolation. Eh? To lighten this shit that you're asking of me? You're not even fucking asking. You're not."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I let you fucking tie me up because we both wanted it," Tommy snaps back and he'd have done it months ago if they had played their cards right. Unfortunately, they're both easily distracted by things in the bedroom and it just hadn't happened.</p><p>He takes a step or two forward, there's room between them, more than he wants to leave but he knows how Alfie is when he's angry and Tommy has some semblance of a survival instinct. Sometimes. "Don't you ever fucking think I would use that against you."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie draws himself up to his full height when Tommy steps closer to him like a cornered animal. He's not any taller than Tommy but he's wider and stronger despite his dwindling health and if Tommy were anyone else he'd close the distance but they've played this angry dance before and Alfie is refraining, barely, from letting both of them get in each other's faces again.</p><p>"I fuckin' thought it, Thomas!" He's shouting now, but despite the wildness in his eyes he is aware of himself enough to drop his voice back down just a little bit by taking a step closer to his husband. His fucking husband.</p><p>"Just fucking now, I fucking did! Because that's what it fucking looks like from where I'm fuckin' standing, right! The fuck are you gonna do if I say no, Tommy? Eh? <em>Eh</em>? You ain't fuckin' asking, you're gonna fuckin' do it, ain't you. Ain't you."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie straightens up like that when he wants to be terrifying but Tommy isn’t playing that game with him right now. He’s been in the man’s face before and he’ll do it again if he has to but he’s trying to be the rational one here. Yelling about their relationship in a public area probably isn’t the best idea. He understands that Alfie is angry and he’s more upset about the idea than Tommy had expected him to be with the money behind it. Surely, the money speaks to his husband in some fashion?</p><p>“Alfie, love, “ Tommy says just as evenly as the rest and he keeps those pretty blue eyes sharply on his husband’s. He isn’t going to flinch away from him. “I’d let you fuck whoever you wanted for two million pounds. Two fucking million, Alfie! You wouldn’t whore me out for that kind of money?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie has his mouth open to respond with another heated tirade but something clicks in his brain, a little belatedly. Like his ears clicked on and actually registered what Tommy just fucking said and a noise comes out of him that's the start of his sentence but he cuts it off and blinks, then blinks another three times and takes a step back.</p><p>"I - ... " He looks away and wipes his face and beard with one hand, closing his eyes hard like he's trying to believe what he just heard. When he speaks again, his voice is much, much quieter if a bit shaky as the adrenaline still courses through him, "You fuckin' said what, Thomas? You... you said two million, right? I... I fuckin' heard you just say that. Pounds. Two million pounds."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"If I get friendly with the communists and pass their names along to the right people," Tommy explains, raising his cigarette to take a puff and exhaling it again as he watches Alfie. His husband switches moods so abruptly that sometimes it's difficult to tell just what he's thinking. He wants to make sure this is all sinking in.</p><p>"In exchange, I'll be given shipping contracts worth two million pounds. The best way to get at the communists is Jessie Eden. I need her to trust me so she gives me a name."</p><p>~*~</p><p>His moods shift based on the information he's given and how he interprets it. Two million pounds in exchange for some communists is a heck of a shock even for his system, so he's going to need a few seconds here.</p><p>"...Have you done anything with her, Thomas," Alfie asks, and yes it is an abrupt shift, but this... this is enough to stop even Alfie Solomons dead in his tracks. Still, he has every right to be upset about this, two million pounds or no. "Already, I mean."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, it is a heck of a shock and honestly, it is one of his less risky ventures. Compared to the Russians and the mafia he’s not nearly as worried about the communists. Of course, when you're staring down a black hand there aren't many things more terrifying.</p><p>"No," he says and he means it. "I've been to her place and all we did is have a chat about old loves."</p><p>Which is why they're standing here now. Tommy takes a drag from his cigarette again and he keeps his eyes on Alfie. He knows the man is going to be looking for dishonesty but he won't find any.</p><p>"Ada is setting me up with a dinner date."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie looks up and stares hard at his husband, searching for that dishonesty that Tommy knows he’s looking for. He doesn’t see any, though, in either Tommy’s expression or his tone. He’s telling the truth.</p><p>“I don’t share, Thomas,” Alfie says after a long moment of silence, and he sounds miserable as he says it. Is it selfish of him to say no when so much money is being offered? He thought he could separate business and pleasure, he really could, but that was before they went and fell in love with each other. Alfie adores this man before him. His bravery, his motivation, his charm, his wit. He loves him, and he hates, <em>despises</em> the very thought of anyone else putting their hands on him.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He clears his throat, shifting in irritation to face the canal and taking a long drag from his cigarette. Tommy had honestly thought that two million pounds would be enough to sway his husband. It's not like he's whoring Alfie out, eh? He'd expected there to be some leeway on the 'no sharing'. One time, purely business.</p><p>Tommy exhales, silently staring at the canal and watching the smoke float away before he taps his cigarette and inhales again. He is, genuinely, trying to figure out how to get around not fucking her but he's already tried to come up with solutions, eh? It's not like this had been one of five options or even one of three. It's just the best way to get a woman to trust him. Besides, he's supposed to be a widowed bachelor.</p><p>"Not even for two million pounds?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>The problem is that two million pounds <em>is</em> enough to sway him. The fact that he hasn't simply walked away from Thomas under this bridge is enough proof that he's been swayed, he just fucking hates that there's a price at all. There shouldn't be a fucking price, and Tommy shouldn't be asking this of him in the first place.</p><p>"...Take the ring off when you do it, at least," Alfie mumbles after another minute of silence. He looks down at his feet and that's as much of an admission of acceptance as Tommy's going to get out of him. He feels like he's going to throw up, so he shuffles over to the bales of hay in the deepest part of the bridge and sits down heavily on it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, he shouldn't be asking in the first place, but he wouldn't do it if he hadn't thought it all the way through. Alfie knows how smart he is and how Tommy thinks through things. He has to realize that he's picking the best option here. One and done, as far as he's concerned. If he thinks he can do without it, he will but he doesn't want to do it behind his husband's back.</p><p>Tommy exhales more smoke as Alfie shuffles away and he gives him a minute just to collect himself a little before he flicks his cigarette into the water, then heads over to join him. He really doesn't want to do this either. He doesn't know if he even can but he needs to try.</p><p>"<em>Me tut kamav</em>, Alfie," he murmurs, daring to reach out and tilt the man's chin up so he looks at him. He wants to kiss him but he thinks he better feel out the waters first.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie doesn't feel grateful that Tommy's come to him first. He feels sick about the entire thing, and he knows that Tommy knew better than to go behind him on this. That phrase 'better to ask forgiveness than permission' absolutely does not fly with him, and Tommy knows it which is why this conversation is happening in the first place.</p><p>When Tommy comes over and sits down with him, Alfie just breathes for a moment and gives little away for how he really feels. But then Tommy has the gall to say that to him, and to touch him like Alfie's given him some kind of fucking gift for being strong-armed into saying yes.</p><p>So Tommy will find out how fast Alfie can still be when he's decked by Alfie's fist, right on his fucking cheek.</p><p>~*~</p><p>His goal had only been to reiterate that he loves Alfie. Cares about him. He knows this isn't ideal and it sucks and it breaks their rule but he has a price too. Two million pounds. It's shrewd, maybe, but hadn't his lover told him that he could separate business and pleasure?  And he had betrayed him for a handful of sapphires.</p><p>Pain blossoms in his face and it's sudden and unexpected. It's hard enough to shove him back and throw him off balance. Hard enough it feels like his jaw might actually be broken and he doesn't lose consciousness but his vision sure hadn't appreciated it. Knowing how dangerous Alfie is--and how mad--it's enough to put him in fight or flight which means he's pulling his gun before his vision is even clear.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie doesn't even get up. His hat hadn't even fallen off his head from the hit, either. But he's not going to flinch from the gun being pulled on him and he's not going to move, either. He stares right at Tommy, his eyes intense and sharp.</p><p>"You gonna fuckin' shoot me, Thomas? Yeah?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>His adrenaline is pumping, his heart rate and breathing are both up.  His face is on fucking fire. The hand holding the gun is steady enough but he'd only been making sure Alfie hadn't intended to follow up on the hit. It's clear enough that he's not but that doesn't mean Tommy is any happier about it. He can taste blood in his mouth but none of his teeth feel loose so he's probably bitten his cheek and can't feel it because his face is still numb.</p><p>He spits blood out on the ground in front of Alfie and puts the gun away, briefly closing his eyes as he presses his hand against his cheek. When he opens them again he's pissed.  He spits again and before he says, or does, something that he's going to seriously fucking regret... he just turns to walk away.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie watches him spit, the mixed blood and saliva hitting his shoes but he doesn't move a muscle. He doesn't move even when Tommy puts his gun away, spits again and leaves him there under the bridge by the river and he doesn't speak either. It was a well deserved punch and he's not going to apologize for it and they both know that without a shadow of a doubt.</p><p>It's not until Tommy is well and truly gone that Alfie lets out the breath he'd been holding, ragged and rough and it ends in a side-splitting cough. A cough so deep in his chest it makes his nerves light up in his lower back and makes him forget for a moment about what just happened, because when he's done coughing and he finally catches his breath, there's blood on his shaking closed fist that's most definitely not Tommy's.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It takes Tommy the entire walk back to Watery Lane before he's cooled off. He's still mad but he isn't entertaining the thought of putting a bullet in his husband so that's as good as he's going to get at the moment. His face is still throbbing but there's no ice in the freezer, so alcohol it is. He goes for a bottle of his gin instead of the whiskey and carries it through the gambling den to his office.</p><p>He shrugs off his jacket, closes the blinds and pours himself a finger of gin, downs it, then pours another to down too. The third he pours, though he leaves the glass on the desk as he drops in the chair and he lights himself a cigarette, closing his eyes to slump back against it. He has no intentions of going anywhere with his head pounding.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie decides he hates the fucking river and the fucking bridge, too. Both of them leave behind blood of some sort, and Alfie hurts all over. That punch took more out of him than he would be willing to admit aloud, mostly because it jerked his pinched nerve something awful and he's pretty sure he hit Tommy hard enough to bruise his own knuckles. He honestly never thought he'd truly hit the other man like that, but his blood had gone hot the moment he heard Tommy say those words to him in that fucking moment and it was like his arm was a slingshot.</p><p>He's not sure where Tommy went and he doesn't know Small Heath well enough to guess, so he just wanders to the Garrison. Arthur is there and he looks up at Alfie, only slightly less twitchy than last night but cordial enough. Alfie asks for some ice. Arthur asks why he needs ice. Alfie only responds by throwing down enough money on the counter for an entire block of fucking ice, and that shuts Arthur up enough to go get him some damn ice.</p><p>After he has his frozen water, he finds a rag to put it in, then bundles it up and goes looking for his husband. After five or so minutes of not knowing where the fuck to look, he ends up finding Lizzie on accident, who directs him to Tommy's office. He doesn't bother knocking, instead just opening the door and looking up to see that Tommy is, in fact, inside before he closes the door behind him.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy finishes his third glass of gin and he pours a fourth that he doesn't touch. He's just trying to numb the pain in his face a little. Alfie has a mean punch and Tommy is probably lucky the man hadn't lead with the cane instead because that wouldn't have felt very nice at all.</p><p>Luckily, his cheek has stopped bleeding and the gin hurts as it goes down because of the open wound but he'll survive. He smokes a handful of cigarettes too by the time the door opens and he opens his eyes, turning his head to see who is coming in, confirming that it's someone he cares about before dropping his head back against the desk chair.</p><p>Tommy grunts in greeting and that's about all he can muster at the moment. Seeing Alfie has just made him grumpy about the entire day again.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie takes in the sight of his husband with a neutral expression. He sees the bruise already forming on Tommy's face and he sees the bottle of gin easily enough.</p><p>Alfie's a mixture of a lot of emotions right now, all told, though they're relatively muted. The punch allowed Alfie to release his frustration with everything and he's not sorry he hit him, but it certainly doesn't make him feel all that great to see him like this, either.</p><p>Which is why he's brought him the ice.</p><p>So, he pads over to Tommy's side without a word and offers him the bundled rag.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He can follow the trail of the other man's footsteps easily enough and if he's here to punch him again, Tommy really might shoot him this time. However, when he opens his eyes he's being offered a rag with a tie in it. He takes it and realizes that it's the ice he had looked for earlier. He winces with a quiet huff when he presses it against his face.</p><p>"Thank you," he grunts out.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mm," is all Alfie responds with, then shifts to settle down in the chair on the other side of Tommy's desk. They're both silent for some time, the only sounds between them being their long, drawn out breaths and the occasional grunt of pain from Thomas when he shifts the ice on his face.</p><p>Eventually, though, Alfie breaks the silence with a sigh. If he were a smoker, there's no doubt he'd be lighting up right now.</p><p>"Hope she's pretty to look at, at least," Alfie says after a moment, and it could come off as condescending but his tone doesn't suggest it's anything but a genuine comment. If Tommy's going to whore himself out for the cause, Alfie would rather she not be hideous.</p><p>~*~</p><p>His face definitely hurts. It's certainly not the first--or probably last--time that he's been punched but he really does hope that he never gives Alfie another reason to do it. The man had gotten a solid hit in because he had trusted him.</p><p>He tilts his head in his lover's direction, opens his eyes to look at him and then closes them again. Fuck if Tommy doesn't want to talk about this right now. He really can't believe that Alfie wants to talk about it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Bit surprised about your sister, though," Alfie continues, knowing Tommy must have a raging headache but, well, it’s deserved. He brought him ice, at least.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"She said I was an idiot," he replies without opening his eyes. "And that she would do it but as far as anyone was concerned, she wasn't involved and then she told me that I was going to get myself shot."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Ah," Alfie says, nodding and pursing his lips even if Tommy can't see it. Then he takes a deep breath, holds it, and exhales.</p><p>"Well, I wasn't armed, so. Guess you got off easy, according to her."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He grunts, because he supposes so, but that doesn't solve any of his problems. Namely that his husband is mad enough about this to punch him in the face. Two million pounds. Is he supposed to say no to that? He isn't apologizing for this either so if Alfie thinks that he can keep on dreaming.</p><p>Tommy shifts the ice on his face again and blindly lifts his glance to take a sip of gin. It's still not sweet enough.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Correction, he <em>was</em> mad. He punched it out through Tommy's cheek, though, and he won't be doing it again, so there it is, the punch worth two million pounds, right there.</p><p>Alfie watches him lift the gin to drink it with an almost pitying look on his face, but not quite.</p><p>"You want me to fuck off, Thomas? 'Cause I'll go, if that's what you want."</p><p>~*~</p><p>It's not what he wants but he's still grumpy and he knows that he's fucked this up which is upsetting. He adores Alfie. He loves him. He'd spend all two million fucking pounds on their wedding if they could have one. He just can't turn it down.</p><p>"No," he says with a shake of his head. He's quiet for a good minute after that before he says, "I really didn't give you the silks to sweeten you up."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy's answer does calm him down some, and he licks his lips with a nod that Tommy doesn't see and settles deeper in his chair, watching Tommy lay there with his beautiful head tipped back to expose his beautiful neck.</p><p>"I know," Alfie concedes quietly after a few moments, and he frowns down at the ring on his finger, glistening up at him all innocent like. "Felt like you did, in the moment, but no. ...I just don't like the idea of someone's hands on you. Even for two million pounds."</p><p>He grimaces at that, groaning in the back of his throat, "Fuckin' hell, my grandfather would roll around in his grave if he heard me say that out loud."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He really doesn't want him to leave. He barely gets to see the man and he certainly hadn't intended to start a fight but that had probably been inevitable. Alfie doesn't like to share and Tommy really can't blame him but this... it isn't the same. He doesn't care about Jessie Eden. He knows how to pretend he does just fine but she's just a means to an end.</p><p>"Maybe she'll let me tie her up," he says. "Then her hands won't be on me at all."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie doesn't want to leave either, even if he was fucking pissed earlier. The moment has come and is now passed.  Now they just have to work with what they've been given at this point. Doesn't mean he has to like it any, though.</p><p>"Quality way to build trust with women is to tie them up on their first sexual encounter with a man, I hear," Alfie replies in a completely deadpan tone, but Tommy knows Alfie well enough to know he's joking. See, he's better now, right? But really, though, he would certainly not mind that at all on his end. The sheer thought of a woman roaming her hands on his Thomas makes his teeth grind.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He scoffs in amusement and wishes that his head hurt just a little less. He owes Alfie big for this one. He knows that he does and he knows that it's going to be difficult for them both but he's not going to do anything without telling him. Honesty is absolutely one of the most important things between them.</p><p>"It'll be quick," he says, because he can make that happen. "I'll spare you the details."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Yes, please do," Alfie huffs back, because honestly he doesn't want to know the details. He may end up ripping the woman limb from limb if he did. Not that she knows Tommy Shelby is secretly, unofficially married to a Jewish London gangster, but still. Alfie knows, and Alfie knows who she is, and he's going to end up learning all about her when he leaves here again.</p><p>"So, since we're married now, and this little ring here is plenty proof of that, yeh.... that means I'll get half, right?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, she doesn't know and he would very much like to keep it that way just because the last people that need to know his proclivities are the communists. That's the sort of information that gets back to people that really can hang him for this. He'd rather that didn't happen.</p><p>Tommy opens his eyes at that and there's some amusement in his eyes at the question but he nods in agreement. "That's what that means."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie nods, satisfied with that answer. He damn well should get half for what just transpired, really. All this emotional distress, it's not good for his health.</p><p>They spend some time in shockingly companionable silence after that. Alfie is still incredibly tired, he could probably lie down and sleep right now in the middle of the day if he allowed it. And now he's emotionally drained as well, thinking about how they just put a price on whoring Tommy's dick out to some communist for the good of the British fucking government.</p><p>~*~</p><p>They're both emotionally drained and his face isn't feeling so great still. The ice is helping marginally but all that's really going to fix it is time. He's bound to have a really nice bruise later and he can just hear Ada laughing about it. He doesn't want to deal with that either.</p><p>Companionable silence is just fine by him and he doesn't drink anymore gin either, just for Alfie.</p><p>"Are you headed back to London tonight?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Well, based on how hard Alfie hit him that's going to smart for quite a bit longer. If he'd hit him with his cane he probably wouldn't have gotten back up from that hit right away, but Alfie didn't really want to hurt Tommy at all in the first place, it just sort of happened.</p><p>"Naw, probably not. Want to see how that colors up, make sure it's not broken. I'll suffer the terrible mattress one more night, I think, and I promise I won't hit you again."</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, he'd probably have been knocked out cold if he'd used his cane and that's not a scenario that he wants to be in. He's been beaten unconscious enough for a lifetime, thank you very much.</p><p>"I don't think it's broken," he says, shaking his head. "I can move it well enough. Still, you're always welcome here, Alfie. I sleep better beside you."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"That settles it, then," Alfie replies and he offers Tommy a sad smile but it doesn't linger long. They're both too tired and hurting too much for smiling. "What're you gonna tell your family about that, eh? Lover's squabble or you ran into the doorway with your face."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I'll tell them I got cold-cocked by a drunk man," Tommy replies with a shrug and it's believable enough. The only one that will even think twice about it is Ada and maybe Polly but she's busy worrying about Michael. "Could always blame the mafia."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Yeh, you can. Mafia's good for one thing, then, at least, eh?" Alfie says, then he takes another deep breath and sighs. "Well, I'm going to go back to your rooms and try to nap, I think. About all there is to do here, anyway. You're uh... you're welcome to join me."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Yes, they are," he agrees with a nod and he shifts to stand up at the prompting. He could probably use the rest. He doesn't think he has a concussion either but it's hard to say with all the other damage he's had to his skull. "I think I will."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alfie goes to the doctor and finds out just why he's been feeling so tired all the time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is incredibly short compared to the others and is the shortest thread we have!  It deserves its own place, however. </p><p>Please keep in mind that any opinions, preferences, or stereotypes shared by the characters from their narrative are entirely the character's thoughts/opinions and have no relation to the authors' actual views. </p><p>It starts with Alfie's perspective.  &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A lot of things happen in relatively quick succession after Alfie leaves Small Heath the second time. He does end up coming back the next week with his nephew to settle things with the fight, and to talk purse with Aberama. Alfie finds the man's hair to be absolutely ridiculous, and he says as much and rather pointedly doesn't mention the still incredibly colorful shiner on Tommy's jaw when they're around other people. Tommy doesn't mention the dinner or Jessie Eden either because quite frankly Alfie doesn't want to know about it other than when it's done and over with.</p><p>They do end up having sex again, though, and if Alfie is a little rougher with Tommy then it's just Alfie showing a little possession for what belongs to him. He's gentle with Tommy's face, at least.</p><p>A couple days after he goes back home to Camden Town, Luca fucking Changretta shows up while he's doing his daily eyes-closed ritual, which is just plain annoying but well, Alfie knows how to roll with the punches and he's not going to sacrifice his half hour for someone showing up willy nilly at his bakery. He knew Luca was going to show up at his door eventually. Italians can't fucking help themselves, really.</p><p>So, Mr. Italian Fuckface comes to him for a proposition, which, again, Alfie already knew was going to happen. He wants the man to go away and he tries, he really does, to get him to do that more than once but, well, he's going to hear the guy out. See what he can glean from him, what his plan is, and then he's going to go right to Tommy with it like a good secret husband. Luca mentions how much time Alfie reportedly spends with Tommy like he's hinting at something, but Alfie is an expert at this point when it comes to deflection. Tommy Shelby is a very good friend, nothing more, nothing less. He proves it to Luca when he pulls out the sheet of paper with the list of costs for assassinating one dear friend Tommy Shelby, because he can see the future, can't he? He knew what Luca was going to want from him. So he leaves, fucking finally, and Alfie sighs once he's gone and he hates that Tommy's right about this one. The man really does plan to kill them all, he didn't even fucking negotiate with him.</p><p>Fuck, he's <em>tired</em> of all this shit.</p><p>The plan was to tell Tommy about Luca's little meeting with him. It really was. But the problem, right... the entire problem is that he had a follow-up doctor appointment afterwards. He hadn't told Thomas, but he'd finally gone in the week prior and had some photographs taken because he's pretty certain neither psoriasis nor sciatica involve coughing up blood. And he's right.</p><p>...He has fucking cancer. Lung cancer, from the looks of it when the man shows him his photographs. The doctor tells him it's terminal in rather frank terms. Lays out how it's going to go for him, and that their treatment options won't really do much good for him because the cancer has started to spread from his lungs to other places in his body. They tell him that he has eight months to a year at the most, but it's only their best guess and it could be less. He gathers on his own that it's going to be a rather slow, painful death.</p><p>He goes home after the news and just... sits in his chair in his room for the rest of the day. He could call Tommy and tell him his husband is going to die within a year, but all of his limbs feel heavy and if he didn't feel so fucking numb inside from the shock of the news, he'd probably cry. So he sits there and just... exists for a little while.</p><p>Later that night he does cry, but not for himself.</p><p>No, he cries for Thomas. For what he already knows this news is going to do to him. After Greta and her illness, he knows Tommy is going to be stubborn and not leave him for anything. He'll be there, every day if he has to, and make himself look at Alfie so he can soak in every bit of him before he dies like it's his penance. And after Grace and her death, Alfie knows Tommy is going to be a lost, grieving mess, wondering where the fuck he went wrong in this life to be cursed like this. Cursed with the inevitable premature loss of those he cares about. Fuck. <em>Fuck</em>.</p><p>After the tears are dried up and he can breathe through his nose again, he sniffs and considers what he should do. Luca may just be the answer to this problem, he just has to figure out how.</p><p>He ends up sleeping on it, then he wakes up and goes for a drive to think some more. He ends up over in Margate somehow. And he sees a for sale sign on a house by the beach. It has a monkey puzzle tree and the skies are the same beautiful blue as Tommy's eyes, so he buys it on the spot.</p><p>Over the next few days, with the fight looming ever closer each day, Alfie makes decisions. Quiet decisions, decisions only in his head so as to not alarm Tommy right before the fight. He has enough on, and if Alfie's going to do this, he's got to do it right.</p><p>~*~</p><p>A lot of things happen for Tommy too and it’s probably good that they’re both busy so they can calm down a little. Alfie does come back to finally meet Bonnie and Aberama. It’s impossible not to be amused by this particular meeting. He’s been waiting a while for his husband to meet the mercenary and it goes even better than he had imagined. Alfie is an acquired taste and over the years he’s known him he’s obviously grown on him. He hadn’t expected it to go this far but he loves him. There’s no getting around it. It makes it very entertaining to watch him interact with someone else.</p><p>They get that sorted and there’s sex. Rough and possessive which is just fine with Tommy. He knows who his husband is, eh? It’s kind of nice to have it reiterated though and he can feel the jealousy but there’s nothing he wants from Jessie Eden besides a name. If he can get that out of her, he has no reason to fuck her but he thinks it’s going to be necessary. He respectfully doesn’t tell him about what he has planned for the date. He knows Alfie would rather not think about it and that’s just fine. He doesn’t want to get in another argument about it. His face is still healing from the last one.</p><p>Then, then there’s the shootout. It’s a harrowing ordeal that involves far too many civilians and upsets Moss but he’s nearly died. It’s not his fault that they’re trying to kill him. He’d warned the police that the Changrettas are out to kill his family and it’s only fair he defend himself. So maybe he set this particular meeting up but he has to be aggressive or his family is all going to end up like John and he won’t let that happen. He manages to get three of them and his hands shake as his adrenaline comes down. Of course, Ada has to be there for that but she’s too busy telling him she told him that Alfie would be mad and inspecting the bruise on his face. She also is, rightfully, infuriated at being stripped but Tommy tells her about the deal. She understands but she still thinks it’s ridiculous that he plans to fuck Jessie Eden to get this done.</p><p>A few days later, he’s on a date with Jessie Eden and he serves her gin, dances with her. He kisses her too and it’s soft but it’s not Alfie. He’s almost relieved when she stops him from pushing any further. It looks like he’s respecting her boundaries but he’s just not ready to fuck a woman again. After their date, he puts the ring back on. He’ll make it happen but unfortunately he’s probably going to end up in bed with her. It’s not ideal but two million pounds is very convincing.</p><p>First though, they need to get through the fight and once things are in motion he heads down to the locker room to wait. He knows Alfie is here somewhere but he hasn’t expressly sought him out just because this is a public place and they have to be natural about it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>By the night of the fight, Alfie has his plan in motion well enough there's really nothing he could do to stop it except just go to Tommy and tell him everything, which he's considered doing more times than he'd like to admit, but no. He's going to do this. He's going to betray his husband even if it kills him.</p><p>Actually, that's rather the point, innit?</p><p>The hardest part of this whole thing will be to keep himself in check while he's in Tommy's company. They both know each other incredibly well at this point so he has to be careful with how he presents himself. Hopefully Tommy's head will be too busy with the fight to pay too much attention to Alfie acting a fool even if all Alfie wants to do, deep in his gut is to tell him everything. If it weren't for the cancer, he would. He fucking would in a heartbeat so they could have taken down Luca together like a proper couple of gangsters.</p><p>Alfie figures Tommy will be in a place by himself to gather his thoughts before the fight, and of course he's right and Tommy is in Bonnie's locker room smoking. Tonight Alfie is relatively put together but his psoriasis... well, it's really fucking bad right now thanks to the stress of finding out he's fucking dying, so he has leather gloves on to hide his hands. He pads into the locker room and walks past Tommy but doesn't stray far, settling heavily on the edge of the seats with a quiet grunt.</p><p>"Figured I'd find you down here," Alfie says as his greeting, sounding tired but, well, he is. Tired and thinking about all the ways this could go to fucking hell and it will be all his fucking fault and Tommy will know it. "You're just like me, Tommy, ain't you. Can't bear to watch a fight which has got rules."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He straightens up when the other man comes in and he does have a cigarette. They’re alone so he smiles at Alfie. He’s stressed about this entire affair but it’s always nice to see his husband. It’s been awhile at this point and honestly, he wishes they were a little more alone so he could sneak in a kiss just to remember what Alfie’s lips against his feel like instead of Jessie’s.</p><p>Tommy grunts, “Seems that way. How’ve you been?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie's chest tightens painfully when Tommy smiles at him like that. Fuckin' hell, he's not sure if he can do this, not when he knows Tommy wants to kiss him when he gives him that look, that look of warmth and softness and trust. He forces himself to give him a soft smile back though the tightness of it is thankfully hidden by his unkept beard.</p><p>"Oh, you know," Alfie says as he blinks and looks away, drawing out the words and gesturing vaguely with his gloved hand, "Promotin' an' all that."</p><p>Which isn't untrue, really. He has been promoting his nephew and this fight like crazy because that's his job. But he's also been busy doing other things he's not going to tell Tommy about. Like selling the bakery, which was just finalized this afternoon. He sold his jeweler's shoppe last night, and every ounce of gold he owns. He's sold every barrel of rum as well. Every single one.</p><p>"Bought a house," he says, blurting out the words in a way that may suggest he just surprised himself by saying them. Tommy needs to know where to find him after all. "Yeh. Down in Margate."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Margate? That’s... pretty far from Warwickshire. It’s an absolutely confusing move for his husband to make. How can he possibly want to drive that far to him or expect Tommy to drive that far? It’s also way too far for him to do business in Birmingham. What in the world is Alfie thinking right now?</p><p>“For vacations?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>It is far from Warwickshire, that's true. Quite a trek, actually.</p><p>"The sky was so blue," Alfie says instead of answering him, and he's looking off into nothing and narrowing his gaze at that nothingness, thinking about the pretty place where he's going to die soon. "Reminded me of your eyes, yeh, so I bought it. Figured, why not, right? We talked about beaches once, I think. It has one of those, too. Big white house, with a monkey puzzle tree against that blue sky that reminds me of your pretty eyes. Could have that honeymoon we talked about, right there, never even have to leave the country."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He inhales from his cigarette and blows out smoke while he listens to Alfie talk. It seems like a strange move but this is Alfie Solomons they’re talking about. The man just bought a house on a whim because it reminded him of Tommy and it has the beach they talked about for their honeymoon. When he explains it, it makes more sense.</p><p>“Once this business with the mafia is done, we’ll have our honeymoon,” he agrees, taking another drag from his smoke. Tommy smiles a bit wryly. “I believe a certain horse promised to behave so you would ride him.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie feels like he's going to throw up. Tommy needs to stop smiling at him.</p><p>Instead he just clears his throat loudly and nods, making sure whatever menial light is in the room catches in his eyes to make it look like he's smiling and not actually like he's about to fucking cry, "He did, yeh. He did, didn't he. I would guess this business will be done soon, yeah? Sooner the better, really."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“I expect it’ll be done soon, yeah,” Tommy agrees with a nod and he exhales more smoke away from them. Finally, he thinks this business is going to be wrapping up. He’s put some things in motion and he thinks that will work out just fine. He’s just waiting for the right moment. “Luca is going to be difficult to deal with but I have a plan.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy doesn't realize just how soon it's going to end. And Alfie can see a lot but he can't predict everything that will happen here tonight. He knows the men ringside are Luca's, freshly circumcised and all and that they plan on getting close to the Shelby family but that's about it. He knows they don't have guns, or knives, so Alfie would guess it's going to be rope or something small that can be smuggled in. Alfie fully expects Tommy to live and never once even considered the possibility that Tommy might not make it out alive. He simply doesn't know how to die.</p><p>But he does know how to kill, and to exact swift and painfully accurate vengeance once he's on the ropes, so yeah. Alfie has no doubts there.</p><p>"Big fucks small, Thomas," Alfie says after a few moments of quiet, and he glances over at his husband and raises his eyebrows as he points toward the ring with his cane, "Always, actually. And there's a fight going on out there, right, between big and small." He gives him a pointed look and he wants to give him more than that, but he can't. He just fucking can't because Tommy is too fucking smart for his own good and he can't figure it out before he's supposed to. "Big <em>will</em> fuck small."</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, he has no idea what’s coming. It’s going to be bloody and dangerous but he has no idea what’s going to happen. This fight draws a lot of attention and brings all the Shelbys under one roof. It’s convenient and Tommy is concerned about it but so far they haven’t found anyone that doesn’t belong. Alfie’s men are all Jewish from what they can tell but he doesn’t doubt him anyway. He trusts the man even in business.</p><p>Once again, he smokes and listens to Alfie but the man is vague and cryptic and makes almost no sense. All Tommy can really do is stare at him for a moment as he turns the words over in his head. Usually, he can puzzle the man out but obviously today is a different day. He can only imagine he’s worried about Tommy which is fair but he has it handled.</p><p>He grunts by way of answer and says, “Will you stay and watch the fight?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>He trusts Alfie but he shouldn't. He really, truly fucking shouldn't and he never should have, even from the beginning but it's too late for regrets and Alfie is a selfish fuck when it comes down to it. This is the best route for both of them. It is. The deep, awful betrayal will feel sharp and jagged for Tommy and it will break his fucking heart but then it will be over and done, and Tommy can move on from him. Alfie's sure of that.</p><p>He wants to stare at his husband forever, in this moment. Soak in all the perfect little lines in his face, burn the image of him so deep inside that he brings it with him straight to fuckin' hell or wherever he's going when he's gone. Tommy Shelby is the most beautiful thing Alfie's ever seen, sitting there half-hunched over with his brow scrunched up and the most adorably flummoxed expression on his face with a cigarette hanging off his lip half smoked.</p><p>Alfie gets up with another grunt of effort because he has to. He can't stay here any longer. He's not strong enough to keep this up.</p><p>"No, I won't," Alfie replies, digging his cane into the floor to get some purchase and to walk over and stand in front of Tommy. He raises his hand slowly and places two fingers under Tommy's chin just to get him to look up a bit and so he can get one last, really good look at his beautiful husband before it all goes to total shit. After this, after Tommy knows what Alfie's done, there's no going back.</p><p>"I already know who wins, don't I. Now... stand up and give me a kiss goodbye before you go out there, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>All Tommy is right now is confused. Alfie’s rarely so cryptic with him and he can’t figure out if that’s meant to be an innuendo or something else. There’s no teasing glint to the man’s eyes and it’s far more deadpan than he would expect so he’s really at a loss as to what it is that the man is trying to tell him. Big fucks small. Is he saying the match is going to go the wrong way? He finds that hard to believe even if it devolves into a proper fight he doesn’t see how Alfie would know who is going to win.</p><p>There’s something off here and he doesn’t know what it is. He’s missing a variable somewhere. Alfie is acting strange but not enough to be concerning. Nerves, maybe, worry for Tommy? The longer this mafia thing goes the higher the chance he makes a mistake. He doesn’t think Alfie even knows about the shootout because he sure hasn’t told him.</p><p>His forehead creases slightly as he looks up at Alfie with those pretty blue eyes and he’s puzzled but he unfolds himself from his seat to stand up anyway. He glances toward the hallway and listens for a moment for anyone coming but they’re alone so he raises his free hand to cup Alfie’s cheek before he leans in to softly press their lips together.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie's eyes shutter closed when Tommy cups his cheek like that and he sighs against the kiss, relishes it. It's chaste. Sweet. Tender, even and god dammit his chest is so fucking tight and his eyes are misting over. He needs to leave.</p><p>"<em>Ikh libe ir</em>, Tommy," he says, and he tries with all his might to keep his voice from shaking on him. He thinks he manages okay. Then he reaches up and pats Tommy's cheek, unable to keep from stroking his thumb over his favorite little scar. "Cheer up, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>The kiss is over fairly quickly, too soon in his opinion, but someone could walk in on them at any moment so it’s probably safer that they keep it short. He also does need to get out to the ring and see that everything is under control up there even if he doesn’t want to watch the fight.</p><p>“<em>Me tut kamav</em>, Alfie,” he echoes with a quiet smile and stands to watch him go for a moment. He’s still incredibly puzzled but he doesn’t have time to sort it out. He’ll deal with it later.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie can't help but give him one last final kiss to his cheek, a barely-there brush of lips and beard. In his mind, it's the last time he'll ever touch Tommy Shelby. After that he clears his throat and nods, then turns and walks out.</p><p>He doesn't want to know the fallout of his own betrayal, and he doesn't want Tommy's vengeance to be exacted here, in front of the world. So he goes, and he'll wait for the inevitable return of Tommy Shelby in his new beautiful slice of heaven in Margate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Betrayal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy confronts his husband in Margate after finishing off Luca Changretta.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahhh it hurts so good.  Made myself cry writing these responses with Alfie, I remember that very clearly.  </p><p>Starting off with Tommy this time.  &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Alfie leaves, there’s a lot of things that happen in quick succession. Arthur keeps telling him something is wrong and Tommy writes him off, tells him it’s fine. Everything is decidedly not fine once his brother follows one of Alfie’s men to the locker room. Italians. Both of them. People Alfie had given his blessing to. People he had brought with him purposefully to this fight. People he had to know would try to kill him and his brothers. He doesn’t have time to even digest the fact that his lover, his husband, had betrayed them. He’s too busy saving his family again and setting up his trap for Luca Changretta.</p><p>He sets up a fake funeral for Arthur and he unfortunately has downtime to think about just what Alfie had done. He’s nearly gotten Arthur killed and honestly, it could have just as easily been him. How could his husband do this to him? Why would he do it? Even if Luca had threatened him, they had been alone. He very easily could have conveyed more of a warning than ‘big fucks small’ which is something he had picked up in hindsight instead of the heat of the moment. He had fucking stood for Alfie against his own family. He had fucking vouched for him and he had fucking stabbed him in the back. Tommy is furious when he gets back to his house and there is plenty of yelling and swearing. He drinks some whiskey too but he has to be clear headed so he can’t imbibe too much.</p><p>How much of what they had is a lie? How can he trust anything the man had said? He doesn’t feel like he’s been lied to but how could Alfie do that to someone that he loves? Tommy has never betrayed family. Not like this. He’s actually done everything in his power to keep them all alive and together.</p><p>To distract him from his heart breaking, he moves forward with his plan to trap Luca changretta and it works. Arthur puts a bullet in the man’s head per tradition and that’s it. They’re finally done with the mafia business. They throw a big party at Arrow House now that he can return to Warwickshire. He’s informed that he’s on vacation from Shelby Company and Ada offers to take Charlie so he can have some time to relax. He doesn’t see how that’s going to be possible but it gives him time to finally confront Alfie Solomons. He has taken his ring off and put it back into the beautiful box it had been given to him in. It hurts the entire time that he’s doing it but he’s not wearing the ring until he understands why the fuck his husband would betray him. Ex husband? Fuck.</p><p>Tommy sits in his vehicle across the street from the beautiful picturesque house that Alfie had bought in Margate. It really is lovely. He hates that he isn’t here on the honeymoon they had talked about and is instead here with the full intent to return the ring he’s been proudly wearing for a little over a month. Fucking hell he’s still pissed off. His gun is a heavy weight at his side as he gets out of his car and stalks up to the house. It’s open but empty. Through one of the wide windows he can see a figure standing on the beach. Undoubtedly, that’s Alfie.</p><p>So that’s where he goes and he pulls his gun once he gets there. “Fucking explain yourself.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie left London directly after the fight. He thought about bringing one of the strays they'd picked up years ago at the bakery but decided against it in the end, not wanting any baggage once his husband comes to Margate with the intent to kill him. It wouldn't be fair to the dog when he knows Tommy won't take care of it in his stead.</p><p>So he goes to Margate alone. He's got six suitcases with him and five of them are full of pound slips, though in the end he didn't sell his London flat. Call it sentiment, but he just didn't want to sell it. Him and Tommy had some really, really good times there. So he has his London flat and the Margate house is too big. Too white. Too empty.  It echoes when he coughs too hard. Thomas would like it, he knows, but when he thinks about what Tommy would or wouldn't like, he finds it becomes a lot harder to take a breath when his chest and throat get all tight so he stops doing that altogether.</p><p>He knows it will take Tommy some time to deal with Luca properly before he comes to kill him. That's fine. Alfie goes to the market at the nearest town and buys the necessities: tea, sandwich makings, eggs, and all the ingredients required to make his mother's bread. He rolls the dough but ruins the first batch with a sudden, unexpectedly swift bout of tears that leak from his eyes silently and trail down his beard. Fuck, that just won't fucking do, will it. The bread will be far too salty. He makes a new batch and no tears come.</p><p>Alfie waits out on the beach most days, standing there staring out into the ocean and he just sort of exists. He's armed, just in case Tommy can't go through with it. His hat blew away on him from a strong gust days ago. Bathing seems awfully pointless, so his hair is oily and his psoriasis itches like mad. He figures he deserves that pain and discomfort, at least, so he just lets it happen.</p><p>When Tommy finally does arrive, Alfie doesn't turn to look at him but he's relieved when he hears him draw his gun on him. He's so tired.</p><p>"Told you, Thomas," he says, his hands stuffed in his pockets and he shrugs one shoulder, "I don't share."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Oi, <em>oi</em> I haven’t fucked anyone but you,” he snaps back because that’s a shitty reason and they’re perfectly capable of talking this out without trying to get the other one killed. He had taken a punch to the face and he’d thought they had been done with this but the other man is perfectly capable.  </p><p>“You could have said no, eh? I asked because it was two million fucking pounds but I don’t fucking need it. You could have fucking said no.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie takes a deep breath, closing his eyes and he has to hold back the catch he feels in his throat where another one of his ill-timed, chest-deep coughs is lurking, threatening. He wants to focus on the deep, beautiful sound of Tommy's voice instead of ruining it with a fucking cough. Still, he pulls one hand out of his pocket just so he can itch the crease of his nose and he completely forgot to take off his wedding ring. Dammit.</p><p>"Yeh, well I didn't, did I. Now you've gotta ask yourself why in the world you trusted someone like me. All the way back from the beginning, even. Seems a bit silly, if you ask me."</p><p>~*~</p><p>His gun is steady in his hand and he keeps it trained on Alfie even though the man doesn’t seem too perturbed about it. He had to know that Tommy would come for him for pulling this on him, so why? Why would he do it? Why would he bring him out here for this? He doesn’t understand. None of this makes any sense. Tommy knows how to read people. No one is that good at acting.</p><p>“Don’t fucking play games with me,” his voice is raised because he’s pissed off and here’s Alfie trying to tell him that he shouldn’t trust him when he’s let the man tie him up and blindfold him.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie's had enough time out here to clamp down on his emotions regarding this entire situation. His heart has already broken for Tommy, there's nothing left now but the relief of his time coming to an end and the resolve to push Tommy hard enough to actually pull the trigger.</p><p>"Not wearing my ring, I see," he continues, even though he hasn't once looked at Tommy to actually know that. "Smartest thing you've done with it. Fuckin' ridiculous of you, right? To think those things would mean a damn thing."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Yeah, it’s funny,” he says and there is absolutely zero humor or amusement or anything really besides rage in his voice. He’s angry because he doesn’t know why Alfie is saying these things. He’s seen his eyes when they’re laying together in bed, when Alfie is moving in him, when he sees him for the first time in days. It can’t be faked. There’s no way Alfie Solomons let Tommy Shelby take him because it means nothing. “It’s funny they mean nothing but you’re wearing yours.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>The only thing that Alfie gives away is the slightest of twitches on his face when Tommy says that. Dammit, why is his husband so fucking perceptive? Why can't he just be blinded by his feeling of betrayal and shoot him already and get it over with?</p><p>"You burn it? Eh?" Alfie asks, ignoring that comment entirely, "Melt it down for scrap? Just as well, considering I bought it at a pawn shop before I gave it to you. Basically worthless."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy is watching him close enough to see that little face twitch and he knows he’s caught him out there but he doesn’t know why the man is doing this. Why the man is treating him this way and he wishes he could figure this the fuck out. He’s obviously trying to tear Tommy down and break his heart. This kind of animosity can’t be hidden when they’re in bed together. It would just be different. It would feel different. He’s run the gambit. From sex he’s paid for, to making love, he knows the difference.</p><p>He shifts his gun barrel slightly and a bullet digs into the ground just in front of Alfie’s feet. “Fuck you.”</p><p>His hand shakes and he points it in Alfie’s direction again, but he can’t do it. He knows he can’t do it. The man has broken his heart but that doesn’t keep him from loving him. He drops his arm and the gun to his side. This next bit is an exaggeration but he’s trying to catch Alfie up in his lie. “I know better.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie hears the gunshot and looks down at the spray of sand at his feet. He chews on his lip, then looks over at Tommy now for the first time since he's shown up at the beach.</p><p>"The fuck you do," Alfie replies, and fuckin' hell Tommy's not going to fucking do it and Alfie's not going to fucking shoot Tommy, either. Fuckin' hell. This isn't going how it's supposed to go at all. Tommy can't even follow the fucking rules.</p><p>"The fuck you do! Eh? Pick that back up, Tommy! Fuckin' do it, you bloody coward. Point that fuckin' gun right between my fuckin' eyes and pull the trigger!" Alfie turns to face his husband now and shuffles forward in the sand, a new fire lighting in his eyes in his desperation to pull a reaction out of him.</p><p>"Who'd I get killed, eh? <em>Eh</em>? Arthur, right? Maybe your little brother Finn? I fuckin' did that, Tommy. I let Changretta's men into the ring, I wanted to do it and I got fuckin' paid for it, so lift your fucking gun and shoot me!"</p><p>~*~</p><p>The other man turns violent when he refuses to kill him and it’s... strange. He doesn’t understand it. Why does he want Tommy to kill him so much? Clearly, that had been Alfie’s intent from that tirade and Tommy can hear that, can hear the desperation.  He’s giving himself away. There’s some piece to this puzzle that he’s missing.</p><p>“You didn’t get any of them killed,” he says, pretty blue eyes focusing sharply on him now that he’s facing him. “I staged Arthur’s death to lure in Luca. That’s how we won. All thanks to you, eh?”</p><p>There’s a bit of a flat edge to his voice because it certainly hadn’t been ideal but they had all survived.</p><p>“Now tell me why you want me to fucking kill you,” he snaps. “Why are you fucking baiting me?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie listens and yeah, yeah that makes sense, don't it? If one of Tommy's kin really had been killed by Alfie's indirectly direct hand he doesn't think he would have hesitated so much in shooting him. The Italians really are fucking <em>worthless</em> at vendettas, fuckin' Christ.</p><p>He thins his lips and shakes his head when Tommy snaps at him and <em>god fucking dammit</em>-</p><p>"You wanna know why, Tommy? You fuckin' don't, alright, you really don't and I didn't want to fucking tell you, but I'll tell you because you're total <em>shit</em> at doing what I need you to fuckin' do. Alright? It's because I have <em>fucking cancer</em>, Tommy," Alfie snaps out the words and he's so worked up he's spitting, gesturing wildly with his arms and fuckin' hell his eyes are wet all of a sudden and Tommy's fuzzy as hell. "I have fuckin' cancer and I'm going to fuckin' die soon, yeah? So there, alright, that's it. That's the truth of it. That's the fuckin' truth."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie getting angry and in his face doesn’t phase him. He knows that the other man has a temper and he’s hot but Tommy isn’t a pushover either. He’ll stand his ground in front of him even if it gets him punched in the face again. It takes him a few moments of ranting to actually get to the point and when he does, Tommy’s heart stops.</p><p>Cancer. No, he hadn’t heard him right. Yet... there he is following it with more words. Telling him that he’s dying and he repeats the word cancer again. No. No. No. His blood runs cold and his heart is literally breaking into tiny pieces. It can’t be. It makes the entire betrayal make so much more sense. He’d been trying to get Tommy to put a bullet in his head and if anything had happened to his family he would have done it in a heartbeat but everyone had been okay.</p><p>Tommy shakes his head, swallowing and trying to find words and failing. He still can’t even believe that this is happening. No. Let this all just be a bad dream. “What?” he whispers.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie blinks quickly and looks away again, sniffing sharply because he's a fucking mess now, isn't he? And now he has to come to terms with the fact that he's <em>not</em> going to die today because his husband loves him too damn much. How aggravating.</p><p>"Yeh, fuckin' riddled with it," he sighs, the fight draining out of him immediately and he can't see Tommy right now, but he figures he's gaping at him like a fucking fish, so he may as well just keep going, "Doctor said I might've picked it up in France, from the gas or somethin'. He even showed me a photograph before I met you at the fight, so I said 'Margate', right? And isn't that what you do, Tommy? Eh? With horses? When they're lame, right, you... you put 'em down. You put 'em down with a fuckin' bullet between the eyes."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, it’s incredibly aggravating that his husband loves him too much to be baited into killing him. What a fucking shame.</p><p>Tommy raises his empty hand to drag through the long hair on the top of his head and he doesn’t want to do this. He doesn’t want to deal with this. Alfie doesn’t fucking look like he’s dying. Lung cancer, fuck. Fuck. <em>Fuck</em>.</p><p>“You tried to fucking bait me,” he yells. He’s so, very angry about all this. All those things he had said trying to get Tommy to shoot him. His emotions are rolling wildly. Up and down. He doesn’t know how to handle any of it. All of it makes sense now. Alfie had wanted to die. He had done everything possible to get Tommy to do just that and he would have died making Tommy think it had all been some game. That what they shared had been a lie and that quite possibly makes him more angry than anything else. “How could you? How <em>dare</em> you.”</p><p>He mutters a litany of curses in Romany and stalks a few steps away then back again.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Yeah, I did," Alfie admits, but he doesn't sound happy about it. He sounds resigned; tired. He's not supposed to be alive right now to feel guilty about his betrayal.</p><p>Alfie stares out at the water, blinking against all the sunlight reflecting off the glistening surface.</p><p>"How many times is that now? Three, right? Yeh. Figured that'd be enough. ...Gonna make me beg, Thomas?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Fucking hell,” he mutters, deflatiing exponentially and pacing on the beach. The gun is still in his hand but he hadn’t actually come with the intention of using it. He had known before getting out of the car that he couldn’t pull the trigger. He loves him. Maybe that makes him soft but it’s true. Alfie has successfully worked his way into his heart.</p><p>He understands what the man is asking him and why. Cancer is a horrible disease and there’s nothing that can be done about it. It’s a death sentence. A slow and painful one. A bullet to the head would be a mercy. It’s just hard to believe with his lover standing here on the beach looking the same as always.</p><p>“How long did they say?” he asks instead, watching Alfie watch the ocean.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie closes his eyes again when Tommy mutters to himself. God, but he loves that voice so much. He doesn't deserve Tommy Shelby, he really doesn't. But Alfie's a selfish man. Always has been, always will be, and that's why he chose Tommy to be the one to end it. If the Italians weren't so fucking inept at their own job then he would be dead by now.</p><p>"I'm tired," he says instead of answering him. He turns and starts his long trek back to his new home. "If you're not going to shoot me then help make sure I don't trip walkin' back. Gonna get sunburnt on my scalp out here."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He tilts his head back so the breeze off the ocean washes over him and the sun hits his face. Some honeymoon. Could he shoot Alfie as a mercy? It’s not the same as a horse, not at all, even if horses die terribly and he’s watched plenty of men die. He’s never put a bullet in someone he cared about. He could make himself do it. He’d have to live with it but... if he’s sparing Alfie the pain, he could do it.</p><p>...but he’s selfish too, isn’t he? Too selfish to let him go now when he barely seems sick. Too selfish not to ask him for just a little more time. Just a few more minutes, just a few more days, just time that money can’t buy them.</p><p>Tommy resets his pistol and puts it back in the holster, “Not today.”</p><p>He turns to follow Alfie as the man walks by him and back toward the house. He knows that he hadn’t answered his question but he expects to get one at some point. Tommy is somber as they walk, just thinking about what this means and he can’t help but think about the cruel words his lover had said to him too. True or not, they still hurt.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yeah, some honeymoon. Certainly not the one Tommy wanted, and not the one Alfie wanted either. He doesn't want to die. He just wanted to spare Tommy the pain of watching him die in slow motion, but of course Tommy would choose the more painful route for them both. Prolong the inevitable for as long as possible.</p><p>If Tommy thinks Alfie only barely seems sick then he's going blind, ain't he? Most of Alfie's body is covered in psoriasis and his sciatica hurts more days than it doesn't. He's also going to be coughing a lot more soon, and those coughing fits are becoming more and more productive, just not productive in the good sense.</p><p>"I made bread," Alfie says, breathless after he's made it up the stairway to the back deck. He only takes a moment before he's turning to go inside. "Come on, then."</p><p>~*~</p><p>The psoriasis has never bothered Tommy which is maybe why he doesn’t notice it’s worse or maybe it’s because they haven’t seen one another very often recently so he just doesn’t remember what it had looked like the last time he had been with Alfie. He had been too busy being fucked into the mattress to really pay attention. Alfie has been very good at hiding his problems from Tommy and that makes this more of a blindside than anything.</p><p>Tommy still doesn’t say anything as they climb the steps to the deck. He is mindful that Alfie isn’t going to fall but he’s still lost in his own thoughts. He nods as he follows him into the house and he hadn’t paid much attention to the interior when he had walked through it. It’s actually rather nice. It definitely suggests a vacation home.</p><p>“It’s nice, this,” he says, clearing his throat.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yeah, it's nice. It's overshadowed by the fact that they'll never really be able to enjoy it together, not like they were supposed to, but it's nice enough. The kitchen is much larger than his flat in Camden Town, though it's fairly bare and only filled with basic necessities that have kept him going. He never stocked it properly since he figured Tommy could show up at any time.</p><p>"Mm," Alfie hums out his acknowledgment, feeling rather numb to everything around him, like he's not even in his own body right now. Like they're just running through the motions and saving face. He wishes Tommy would have just shot him and wiped his hands of Alfie Solomons, but he's never been good at wishful thinking.</p><p>"Only made brown. Fucked the white, had to throw it away to the birds, so."</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, they won’t get to enjoy it like they should and Tommy hates that it’s hanging over their heads. He really wants a drink right now. Or a smoke. Or both. Both would be great.</p><p>“Do you have any whiskey?” he asks, though he suspects he already knows the answer. It’s clear the house isn’t stocked for living and he doesn’t want to think about how Alfie had expected him to shoot him on the beach. He doesn’t care about the bread, not right now, but he’ll eat it if that’s all the man has right now.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"In the cupboard, on the bottom left," Alfie says and likely surprises his husband... though he's not really sure Tommy's his husband anymore. He doesn't have his ring on and he almost shot Alfie in the face, which he supposes you're not supposed to do to your spouse under normal circumstances, but then again they've never really been normal, have they?</p><p>He bought the whiskey just in case Tommy did shoot him and kill him, then for whatever reason decided to come in the house afterwards to regroup and down a bottle. Alfie's occasionally considerate like that, but mostly he's a selfish fuck.</p><p>Alfie lets Tommy grab his own alcohol, busying himself with cutting the bread.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He is genuinely surprised that the man has whiskey on hand but he’s quick to fish it out of the cabinet with a glass. Tommy won’t question why the bottle is there but he’s almost relieved that it is because he really needs a drink. He pours himself a double that he immediately tips down his throat. He pours another one to sip on with his bread.</p><p>Tommy washes his hands and considers what he wants to do. His wedding ring is in his pocket. Does he put it back on? Does he demand to know whether any of those things that Alfie had said to him were true or if he’d just been trying to anger him? He thinks it’s the latter but he can’t know for sure now. He can’t help but second guess.</p><p>He dries his hands and then takes his glass and the bottle to the table. He drops heavily into one of the seats and stares out the pretty window. Fuck.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie keeps quiet while Tommy does whatever it is he needs to do, busying himself with his bread and making tea and waits patiently for Tommy to finish washing his hands before he washes his own with a tight chest. He's certainly not going to mention how much whiskey Tommy consumes because he knows he's the precise reason he's drinking it in the first place.</p><p>They remain in a stifling, uncomfortable silence for about five minutes, with Alfie leaning his hip against the counter and keeping his distance from Tommy while he stares down at his steeping tea.</p><p>"...it's not going to be pretty."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, Alfie is driving him to drink. He can’t say that he had ever expected that to happen but here they are anyway. Their circumstances are exceptionally shitty right now. He sips from his whiskey and stares at the bread that Alfie brings over to the table. This can’t be happening. What has he done that he deserves this? What has Alfie done? Certainly, in the course of their lives, they have made up for the terrible things they’ve done.</p><p>He looks up from the table to Alfie, his pretty blue eyes somber and he clears his throat, “I know.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie frowns as he stares at Tommy. Beautiful, incredible, stubborn, occasionally idiotic Tommy Shelby. And here stands Alfie Solomons, a man who has betrayed Tommy Shelby, intentionally, three times now and Tommy's still fucking here. Drinking, but still here.</p><p>"Wouldn't..." Alfie starts and then stops, clearing his own throat, "...Wouldn't blame you if you left and didn't come back, is what I'm trying to say. Sell the ring, if you haven't already."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy is stupidly loyal sometimes and he’s pissed about all of the betrayals, sure, but this last one had a purpose behind it. A shitty, fucking terrible purpose but he can see what he had intended anyway. He knows why Alfie had done this and ultimately they had all lived so he can forgive him for it.</p><p>He gives Alfie a look that tells him just what he thinks of that excuse and says, “I’ve been given a vacation from Shelby Company and Ada is watching Charlie so I’ve nowhere else to be.”</p><p>After another drink from his glass, he slides his hand in the inner pocket of his jacket and pulls out the ring box. Maybe it’s cruel to throw the words back in the man’s face but they had hurt. “Thought it was worthless?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Don't have any spare clothes for you here," he says, though Tommy's welcome to stay if he likes, "Or a bed." He rather assumes Tommy's not going to want to sleep in the same room as him.</p><p>Alfie's not sure he wants to be forgiven, truthfully. He'll have to sit and think on that one some more.</p><p>He swallows around a tight throat when Tommy pulls out the ring box and says that. Alfie deserves whatever cruel words are flung his way and he knows it. So instead of answering, he just takes a sip of his tea and stares down at it with a frown when he puts it back down on the counter. It's not up to him anymore, to decide what that ring is worth to Tommy.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Did you mean it? Any of it?” Tommy asks instead of acknowledging the comments because all of that depends on the answers to his own question, eh? He’s well-aware that it’s possible Alfie will just lie to him. Still, he’s watching him closely enough he thinks he’ll pick up on any deception. He hopes so anyway. “Or was it all a show so I would put a bullet in you?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie looks up at that line of questioning, then frowns deeper, "I've got cancer spreading to every pore in my fuckin' body, mate. You've told me about your first love, how you were by her side 'til the very end. And I know about Grace, an' what happened to her, what that did to you. What do you think, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>He looks down from the other man and at the table instead, clearing his throat because that had been the answer he had been hoping for but he’d prepared himself to hear worse.</p><p>“<em>Ikh libe ir</em>, Alfie” he says quietly, purposefully using Alfie’s language and he reaches for a piece of bread. He’s not hungry but it’s a peace offering of sorts and he’ll take what he can get as it comes. They’ll find their routine again but it might take a few days. He’s not concerned about clothes at the moment. He has plenty of money to get something to wear.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>That's what it takes, apparently, to break Alfie Solomons, hearing the words 'I love you' in Yiddish from Tommy. He curses and looks away, blinking rapidly but even that doesn't seem to stop the moisture from building up on him. He sniffs and shakes his head and if Tommy's paying attention, little drops of salty wetness collect on the counter top. One soaks into the piece of bread laying there.</p><p>"Fuckin' hell, Thomas," he says miserably, shaking his head harder to try and quell the tears but they just keep coming.. "I'm fuckin' terrified, mate. I am."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tears, from his husband, makes his chest tighten and his heart hurt. Alfie Solomons isn’t an emotional man. He can be volatile and affectionate but tears? Fuck. It just makes it hit home how very real this is and how at some very real point in the very near future he’ll be alone in this pretty white house on the beach.</p><p>Tommy swallows his bread and finishes the rest of his whiskey so he can pour himself more. He doesn’t like to get stupidly drunk around Alfie because he knows the man hates it but fuck if that isn’t what he wants to do right now. Maybe it will all hurt less if he’s numb to the world.</p><p>“I promise, I’ll put a bullet in you, not today, but when it’s time, I’ll get it done,” Tommy says, knowing what he’s promising and what it will take, what he’ll have to give to keep that promise. Still, it’s as reassuring as he can be. He’s seen people die slowly and in pain. He knows how terrible it can be. He’s too selfish to kill him now but when he’s done, Tommy will do what the man wants but he’s going to ask him and he’s not going to trick him into it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie sniffs again and doesn't know what to do with his body right now, so he just uses the back of his hand to angrily wipe away the tears because he doesn't want them. Never wanted Tommy to see them.</p><p>He hears Tommy's promise almost through a haze, but the words sink in and they're strangely relieving to hear. He exhales heavily, then nods.</p><p>"Alright," Alfie accepts and fuck he hates how his voice is shaking when he says it so he repeats it, more solidly the second time. "Alright, love. Don't deserve you, do I."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He’s not sure that’s true because clearly Tommy is cursed and maybe it sounds dramatic but it’s no coincidence that everyone he’s ever lived with his entire being has died. He can’t even really blame Esme because she hadn’t even been a thought when Greta had been alive. There’s just something about him that invites terrible things to happen.</p><p>Tommy can’t leave him. How could he leave someone he loves to suffer alone? What kind of person would he be? How monstrous he would have to be to ignore the way his heart's already breaking and just trying to imagine the man alone in this house just getting worse and worse. It makes him nauseous.</p><p>For a moment, he eyes the other man and then he eats more of the bread. It’s delicious. He raises a hand to rub at his temple. What the fuck are they going to do? Fuck. “When the whiskey wears off, I’ll go for groceries. I’m sure I can find a suit or two.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Once Alfie's eyes clear up again and he can see, he stares at Tommy and knows exactly what all's going through his head just by the dejected, hopeless look on his face.</p><p>What they had... it's gone now and they'll never get it back. Now there will always be that knowledge, that looming, unspecified date of certainty hanging over them both with every move they make. And when Tommy's fulfilled his promise, Alfie knows he's going to drown himself in his sorrow and loss and somehow find a way to blame this on himself, like Tommy Shelby himself is the reason those around him don't seem to make it.</p><p>"So, tomorrow then," Alfie says once he recollects himself. "At the earliest, I'd guess. Sorry about that."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, he will blame himself for this. After Alfie, he’s done. No more weddings. No more rings. No more loves. His heart can’t handle losing someone else. His grief over his husband hasn’t even properly hit him yet and when the inevitable happens, it will be even worse because he’ll be on the other end of a gun. Tommy doesn’t even want to think about it.</p><p>“Bread’s good,” he says, clearing his throat again. He eyes his lover critically for a moment. “You need a bath.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie glances down at himself then back up and he nods with a sigh.</p><p>"Kinda thought I was done with those, but yeh, yer right," he says, then finishes off his bread and lifts off from the counter to shuffle past Tommy toward the master bedroom. He's not going to initiate anything when it comes to affection. He tried to bait his husband into shooting him in the head and Tommy hasn't replaced the ring, so he's going to just... keep moving and let Tommy go at his own pace. He does, however, stop once he reaches the threshold of the kitchen and the hallway, glancing back over his shoulder.</p><p>"I love you, Thomas. I do. ...No sense in hiding behind different languages anymore, is there. So there it is. I love you, and if you need to fuck off at any point, you know. When it gets bad? It's okay, right. It is. ...Alright, I'm gonna go take that bath."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy’s pretty blue eyes follow Alfie’s path through the kitchen and then he looks back down at his glass. He doesn’t expect Alfie to say anything else but he turns his head toward him when he does speak again. Hearing the words makes his chest tight and his throat feels like it might close up on him. There’s nothing he can make himself say in response. His emotions will betray him.</p><p>When it gets bad, Tommy will be here and when Alfie decides he’s done, he’ll be here to finish it. He’s made a promise and he keeps his word. Alfie telling him it’s okay to leave just makes him want to double down on it. He isn’t going anywhere.</p><p>Once Alfie is gone, he downs the rest of the whiskey in his glass again. He really wants to drink the whole bottle but he won’t out of respect for the other man. He stoppers the bottle and goes out on the deck instead, lighting a cigarette as soon as he’s through the door. It’s a beautiful day and it barely even registers. He braces either hand on the railing and leans heavily against it, dropping his head until his forehead is nearly against it.</p><p>Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie doesn't wait for a response he figures isn't coming just yet, so he just goes to the master bedroom and starts to strip slowly. This house has indoor plumbing attached to it. It must have cost him a pretty penny but he honestly hadn't even looked at the price, he'd just pulled out all cash and handed over whatever they'd said at the time of closing.</p><p>Once he's naked and the tub is filling up, he settles heavily on the lone wooden chair in the white room and thinks about how he shouldn't be alive still, and yet he is. He'd come to terms with his death being swift and sudden and by Tommy's hand, even if it's a vastly selfish decision to make and he knows he said hurtful things and did hurtful things to get Tommy to that point.</p><p>He could have made him do it, though, if he'd really wanted to. His gun is in his jacket pocket, weighing it down on the chair he's sitting on. He could have pulled it on Tommy, shot at him and made him knee jerk respond, but the last thing he wants is to actually hurt Tommy just to make his exit. Alfie is cruel and selfish, but he does have a limit when it comes to the man he loves. And he's too much of a coward to do it himself.</p><p>Sinking into the tub once it's full and steaming, he washes his hair, beard and body on numbed autopilot. The psoriasis is blistered and ugly in quite a few patches and it fucking hurts, and he wonders if he'll ever actively feel the cancer eating him away or if his body will simply give out on him. He stays in the tub and soaks until it's cold and his toes and fingers are pruned to hell, then he tiredly gets out and dries off.</p><p>It's over an hour later that he comes back out and there are open wounds on his face and collar where they can be seen through his loose shirt, but at least they're clean now, eh? He pads around looking for Tommy, then when he finds him outside on the deck, he sighs and heads out that way. It's still early in the day, reaching midday now. Couldn't ask for a better day to be shot on a beach. There are a couple outdoor deck chairs, and he settles in one of them.</p><p>~*~</p><p>All Tommy does is stand at the railing of the deck and think. There’s nothing to be done about cancer. No amount of money in the world can stave it off and it doesn’t take bribes to leave people alone. It utterly and thoroughly gives zero fucks about who ends up with it. Nice men, cruel men, children, doesn’t matter. Cancer takes them all and leaves a hole in its wake. This is one thing that Tommy Shelby just can’t handle by talking—or threatening—the right people.</p><p>Alfie hadn’t answered his question about how long he had left but Tommy can make his own assumptions. Riddled with cancer means months, maybe a year if he gets lucky, but he has no way of knowing when it will be too much. No way of knowing when Alfie will want him to pull the trigger and he doubts the other man does either. So the point is moot, there’s no real question to answer there. He won’t ask it again. His love had answered the rest of his questions.</p><p>Now if only he could fix Tommy’s broken heart, they’d be all set. Drunk is not a good time for decision making and he knows it so the ring is still in its little box on the table by the whiskey. He doesn’t know how he feels about all of this yet. His emotions are all over the place right now. He loves Alfie considerably but his feelings are still hurt. He’s not immune to the harsh words or the fact that Alfie had decided to trick him into killing him instead of just telling him what had been going on. He doesn’t understand why he wouldn’t trust him with something so important. Instead, he had aided their enemy and nearly got his family killed. He can sort of see Alfie’s side of it but that doesn’t make him any happier about it.</p><p>There are tears anyway for the future they could have had and won’t now. A lifetime shrunken down into a few weeks and why, <em>why</em> does everyone he loves end up dead? They’re mostly dried up by the time Alfie comes out to the deck and he glances in the man’s direction, then back out at the water. There’s a small pile of cigarettes in his empty glass. The view had been too pretty to just flick them anywhere. He sighs heavily and turns around to lean on the railing to eye Alfie again. To soak in the sight of the man. He can see the psoriasis is worse but he assumes that since he had expected to be killed by Tommy that he hadn’t taken care of himself.</p><p>“You’ll have to make a list of what you need,” he says.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie just stares out into the ocean while Tommy broods. He can see dried tear tracks running down Tommy’s face when he briefly glances over at him, and those make him frown into his beard. He’s not sure if the tears are for years lost to the wind or the hurt of betrayal. Perhaps it’s both.</p><p>“S’not your fault, you know,” Alfie says, not answering his question in the slightest. He’s back to looking out at the ocean, reflecting the horizon’s beautiful blues, like Tommy’s eyes. He wasn’t lying about that, at least. “You’re thinkin’ it is, I know. Because that’s what you do, right? But it’s not. Never was, won’t be even when-... just know that, alright? Think it, later. These words, right now.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>He glances away from Alfie and to the side, staring into the distance as the man talks. He doesn't want to deal with any of this. He's done it once and he's not looking forward to having his lover deteriorate in front of him again. There's a reason he had gone to war after Greta. He thinks that maybe a small part of him hadn't wanted to come home again. Technically, the Tommy Shelby that had left for war had never come back as Jessie Eden had oh so helpfully reminded him.</p><p>Tommy raises his cigarette and takes a long drag from it, exhaling smoke before he turns his head back toward Alfie again.</p><p>He clears his throat and vaguely gestures with the hand holding the cigarette, "I've got to drive back to Warwickshire tomorrow for clothes and some money. You haven't got any furniture so we'll have to get some things."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I've no shortage of pounds," Alfie replies, blinking slowly and turning his head to catch Tommy's gaze. He's fully aware that Tommy had evaded everything he just said, and it's not like he's going to have any use for that money soon. He could give it to his nephew, but he's paving his own way just fine.</p><p>"So unless you just want space to think, there's no need, eh? Saw a tailor when I was buyin' groceries in the next town over."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He eyes Alfie for a moment but he has to admit that he has no real desire to make the round trip drive back to Warwickshire. So... he supposes he'll spend Alfie's money. Their money? That's not so clear, now is it? Since Tommy has taken the ring off.</p><p>"You know I've never paid for a suit," he says with a frown. Does he even want a suit while he's on vacation? Maybe he can find something else to wear. Something more comfortable. They are on their honeymoon, eh?</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Nor a house, eh?" Alfie huffs back with a smile that almost reaches his eyes. It seems Tommy's calmed down some after his private crying session, which is good.</p><p>"But it looks like you won't have to break your little streak, since I'm buying. We'll go together."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, he has calmed down. He's been here before and he had never wanted to be here again but that's not what life had planned for him. There are bound to be more tears at some point but he's going to do his best to keep them away from Alfie. Whether he'll succeed is another thing entirely.</p><p>"Nor a house," he confirms with a small smile. His doesn't quite reach his eyes either. He takes another drag from his cigarette. Together. He exhales and nods once, "Together. Tomorrow, I'm a little drunk today."</p><p>~*~</p><p>That confirmation is all Alfie needs to know Tommy's not going anywhere. He's here and he's made his decision to stay, and that's going to be enough. He might feel the sting of the betrayal for a bit longer, but Alfie knows Tommy's penchant for forgiveness even when it's not necessarily deserved forgiveness, and Alfie's just selfish enough to take it.</p><p>"Yeh, well. Bit of whiplash for the day, innit," Alfie sighs, and he runs his fingernails through his beard to scratch at his chin. He can hardly blame Tommy for wanting to down a bottle. Hell, he almost downed one himself when he found out.</p><p>"Wish I didn't know at all, really," he comments tiredly after a stretch of silence between them, "Always figured the ones who didn't know it was comin' were the ones who got it best."</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, he's here and he's staying. He'll need some more time to think about it when he's clear headed but that's not what he wants to be today. Today, whiskey. The rest of the bottle would be nice but he doesn't need to drink himself to sleep. Not while Alfie is here anyway.</p><p>"It is," he agrees with a nod, taking a long drag from his cigarette while he considers the statement and yeah, he can definitely see where Alfie is coming from there. Honestly, Tommy doesn't know how he, personally, is still alive. All those people that had tried to kill him and he's sure Alfie is in the same boat.</p><p>Tommy exhales smoke into the wind away from his lover, "I think you're right there."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Don't feel any different," he admits, looking down at himself like his body will suddenly start to deteriorate before their very eyes. It doesn't. All he feels right now is tired and cleaner than he's been in over a week.</p><p>He points up at his head, "Just up here is all mixed up."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He frowns slightly and smokes more of his cigarette. He doesn't know what to say to any of this. He hasn't had time to properly think about it or digest it or come to terms with it. He's only just learned about it really and he's had a bit too much whiskey to feel sagely.</p><p>"I think that happens when you look death in the face," Tommy says finally. "Just like with war. It messes you up in the head."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Yeh, had that a time or two, way back when," Alfie says truthfully, but he's never really had that problem since those few times when he was young. He wouldn't say he was purposefully looking death in the face, it's just that he learned he had to be confident in this world or he'd die. Confident and sure and to betray nothing of his true intentions or feelings. Until, well, Tommy. Tommy did manage to get his heart rate up a bit more than once.</p><p>"Can't talk my way out of this one, though, can I?" He huffs out a sigh and doesn't let Tommy respond to that one because he knows he doesn't really want to talk about it in the first place. "I'm gonna go into town, yeh? You stay here. Sober up. Or not, whatever you need to do, right."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie had been dead before even leaving the fields of France and he hadn't even known it. How utterly tragic that something so many years ago has this kind of ripple effect to the present. The mustard gas in the war had been brutal but as far as he knows he had never breathed any of it in. The tunnels barely had air so they'd certainly have suffocated if it had gotten into the tunnels.</p><p>"Alright," Tommy replies with a nod and he puts his cigarette out in his glass. "I'll see what I can do."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie gives him a nod in return, then hoists himself back up to standing. He shuffles around the house for a bit just to gather his menial things, then he leaves Tommy to his own devices.</p><p>He's realized quickly that while he has had a fair amount of time to digest his cancer and what all it means, Tommy has not. This is hours old news for him, coming right off the back of stinging, terrible betrayal from the man he thought he could trust most. Plus Alfie has to do some thinking on his own as well. About Tommy, about himself and what this unwanted extended time will mean for both of them.</p><p>So he doesn't say goodbye, instead choosing to let himself out quietly.</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, he hasn't had time to digest what this means but he's not sure that he absolutely wants to be alone to think about it either. Alone is what he's going to be without Alfie, right? Still, it's clear his husband wants some space so he's more than welcome to it. Maybe they could both use just a little bit of space.</p><p>Once Alfie is gone, Tommy does go for the whiskey again. He can hold it fairly well and he expects that the other man will be gone for awhile so he figures if he finishes the bottle now, then by the time he gets back he'll be sober enough. That's his thought on the matter anyway.</p><p>Tommy wanders through the empty house, inspecting each of the rooms and envisioning what they could be. Home, maybe, for a year. Maybe less, probably less, fuck. Still, it's a beautiful house. Alfie clearly knows how to pick them well. He ends up, ultimately, laying on the floor in a room that would make a nice office library space. They could put a big desk in here and no one is going to bother them if they happen to start fucking on it. Provided, after everything that's gone on, that the fucking is still going to happen--at least while Alfie feels good anyway. He hopes so, he's pretty fond of it.</p><p>He doesn't mean to fall asleep on the floor in his self-proclaimed library office but he does anyway and that's where Alfie will find him when he comes home again.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie takes his car into town with about five hundred pounds in his pocket, just because. He has his cane with him, and his gun too, but Margate seems to be a rather peaceful place which is so vastly different from his usual living in London he almost doesn't know what to do with himself. Hell, some people smile when they pass by him, completely oblivious to who he is in London. It's rather refreshing, really, considering he may as well be dead at this point, according to the rest of the world.</p><p>He wanders around town, stretching out his back and just generally keeping his body busy so his mind doesn't have to do all the work. He wanders around a furniture store and buys a lavish, pre-made bed frame to go with the mattress that's just been chilling on the floor and pays for expedited delivery so it will arrive the next day, because why not. He assumes Tommy will go design-crazy within a few days, so he may as well help where he can.</p><p>Eventually he winds himself up on the pier where dozens upon dozens of sailboats and cargo ships are entering and exiting the port, some larger than others. He doesn't have enough cash on him to buy one, though the thought is there. No sense in being frugal when he's going to be dead in a year, right? He's never fucked anyone on a boat before, and if he's going to do it he's going to do it with Tommy while he still can, if he wants that from Alfie still at this point, he's not sure just yet.</p><p>He spends a good deal of time at the pier, taking in the sights. Seeing things differently than he did before, soaking it all in and wondering to himself just what the fuck he'd been doing with his life for so long. There are so many things to look at, beautiful things, why is he only just now seeing them all?</p><p>When he comes home - Margate is home, now, isn't that strange? - he has a dog. It's a skinny thing but it found him while he was wandering the beach near town and he has a way with dogs, so it'd pretty much immediately attached itself to him. Unfortunately for Tommy, the dog finds him before Alfie does while eagerly sniffing around its new territory, so Tommy is going to be woken up by a dog's tongue right on his face.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy <em>had</em> been sleeping rather peacefully on the floor of an empty room with beautiful windows and wonderful light. It really is the perfect room for an office and a library. It's a nice cozy size instead of the opulent and grandiose room that Tommy has in Warwickshire. He's almost partial to this one.</p><p>Still, the <em>had</em> been sleeping is to be stressed because as soon as there is a wet, warm, sloppy tongue on his face he jerks awake and struggles backwards when he sees teeth in his face. There are more than a few Romany curse words and he damn near goes for the gun in his jacket before the dog in question lolls its tongue out of its mouth happily at him.</p><p>"Fucking hell, how the fuck did you get in here?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Well, Alfie knows where Tommy went off to a little faster than he would have alone. He shuffles into the room, finding the dog panting at Tommy with its tongue out and Tommy in the middle of the floor about to reach for his gun.</p><p>"The fuck're you doin' down there, eh? I have a bed. Hear it's good for layin' on."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Oi!" he says, jabbing a finger in Alfie's direction when he comes around the corner and his heart is pounding out of his chest. He might die of a heart attack now and then who is going to take care of his lover? "Your bed is on the damn floor too, eh? <em>Eh</em>? five inches is going to do fuck all to keep a dog away from me."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie is unfazed by Tommy's yelling. He's had a good long walk and time to clear his head, and he figures only one of them are any good at arguments at any given time so right now he's going to be the calm one of the two of them.</p><p>"I vetted him first, calm the fuck down, he's alright, right? Thought you gypsies liked dogs."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Fucking hell," he mutters to himself. He raises a hand to rub at his temple again and eyes the dog, a herding shepherd mix it looks like, who is cheerfully panting at him. Clearly, he's proud of himself. Why shouldn't he be? He's found himself a new family apparently. A very rich one that will probably spoil him rotten.</p><p>"What have you named him?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Never really named the ones we had in the bakery," Alfie shrugs, and the dog obediently walks back over to Alfie and leans against his shins, looking up at him. He was never one to make things personal simply because dogs are too short-lived and they were never really his, they just roamed around how they pleased. Ironic, really, considering.</p><p>"'Gin' sounds about right," Alfie huffs out, thinking himself rather funny as he stares down at the empty bottle near Tommy. "'Whiskey', maybe, eh? Or, I don't know, 'pip'. Seems like a spritely name for a fast little fucker like him."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Unfortunately, Tommy is still in that mindset where he has to consider for a moment that he's going to be stuck with this damn dog after Alfie is gone. He can't put it out on the streets again if his lover cared about it. Fantastic.</p><p>"You brought it home, you name it," he says with a shrug as he picks himself up off the floor.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie more figures it's something to distract both of them from the heaviness of what lies ahead. Dogs live in the moment. They don't dwell, and so long as they're fed and treated halfway decent they're loyal and easy-going.</p><p>"I'll think on it, then. Eh, mate?" Alfie asks the dog, who tilts his head at him at the name, pulling its tongue back in its mouth, then wagging its tail. "Seems to like 'mate', don't he. We'll sit on it a day or two, see what we come up with."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"That's between you and the dog," he says, shaking his head. He's welcome to name it whatever he wants so long as it doesn't wake him up with anymore gross licks and hot breath in his face. The only slobber he wants on him--and even then, it's debatable--is Alfie's. He likes dogs. They're very useful animals and very friendly. He just doesn't like to be woken up suddenly which his lover should realize.</p><p>"I think this room should be an office," he says with a vague gesture around the room.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Well, Alfie wasn't aware Tommy had passed his drunk ass out on the floor. If he'd slept in a chair, or on the back deck, or in the bed with the door closed, or simply shot Alfie in the head when he was supposed to, he wouldn't have been so rudely awoken by the dog because in that last scenario, Alfie wouldn't be alive to bring said dog back here.</p><p>"Do whatever you want with it, dear," Alfie replies, licking his lips and looking around the room at Tommy's gesturing like it's the first time he's even seen it, which is very possible. "You gonna paint the walls? We should. Don't mean hiring someone else to do it, either. You ever paint a wall? I haven't."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yeah, well, Alfie can stop harping about him not killing him out of anger. Tommy would have been furious and betrayed to find out about the cancer later. The chance might have been very slim but it’s always a possibility. This way he knows and he understands and he doesn’t have to wonder where he had gone wrong with Alfie for the rest of his life.</p><p>He picks himself up off the floor and stretches, frowning at the room. “I haven’t painted anything since I was a boy.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Tomorrow, then," Alfie decrees, moving back out of the room with the dog on his heels and if Tommy wants to argue with him he's free to, but he thinks it'll be good for them. If he stays still too long, he starts to think and he doesn't want to give himself time to think. Tommy's likely the same in that regard, considering he drank himself silly the moment Alfie left the place.</p><p>"Think he's hungry. Probably been eatin' even less than you, right? How'd you do it, in the end, eh? With Luca. Said you used Arthur's death, but he ain't dead."</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, he won’t argue, but he’ll need clothes first. He isn’t ruining a good suit with paint. No thanks. He is on the same page as Alfie. The busier he is the less time he has to think and that’s what they both need for a little bit. Decorating and putting together a house is a very married couple thing to do and he’s never had one completely empty. Warwickshire had come with its fair share of furniture. He had only added the paintings.</p><p>He follows Alfie out of the room and tucks his hands in his front pockets. It’s complicated and he knows that Alfie can follow alone but he doesn’t feel like dealing with the minute details. “He got cocky, thought he’d won, and he came to get me to sign over everything to him. Said it would be worse for me if I was alive and had nothing.”</p><p>Tommy shakes his head, “He didn’t know I made a deal with a businessman in Chicago and paid off his men.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Alphonse Capone, yeah," Alfie replies, drawing out the words as he works his way into the kitchen to get some meat for the dog. He'll get some actual dog food tomorrow while they're out, it sounds like tomorrow is going to be a busy day for them.</p><p>"Looked up him and the other big wigs in America while I was working Sabini for information, figured you could use him. So big did fuck small in the end, eh? Heard he's quite big, right. In the midsection, I mean."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tomorrow is going to be a busy day for them but that’s fine. It’s all about spending time together while they have it and if that means dealing with Alfie’s whims, so be it. Painting and adopting a dog is hardly the worst thing they could be doing.</p><p>“That’s what I hear,” he agrees with a nod though Capone is big for other reasons. Signing an import license for him may not be the best idea but he had saved most of his family with the deal and he thinks that’s the most important thing. He just wonders what kind of retribution he’ll get for it down the line. It never seems to end.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Well, glad to hear it all worked out," Alfie says, throwing more meat to the dog, who eats it up happily and with extreme enthusiasm. Alfie's tone, however, is just a bit off, but not much. It didn't all work out, really, did it? Though at the same time, he's conflicted about it all. He didn't really want Tommy's family to wind up dead or Tommy himself either, and yet he did make the deal under the assumption that it would be bad enough to warrant Tommy coming out here hot enough to flat up shoot him.</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, it hadn’t all worked out and it makes Tommy want to get a cigarette. Or five. He knows exactly how it hadn’t worked out for Alfie. On second thought, there probably aren’t enough cigarettes in the world to deal with that one. He’s still not particularly happy about that entire situation.</p><p>So instead of saying anything that he regrets later he just grunts instead and watches the dog as he eats the meat that the other man is giving him. He’s too thin for his own good but that will change easily enough now that he has proper owners. His animals want for nothing.</p><p>“Any other animals I should know about?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Didn't expect to come home with this one," Alfie replies, which equates to no, there are no other animals. One is plenty for him at this point in his life, he's not about to go crazy collecting homeless animals. He just decided that a creature that doesn't know nor care he's going to die and will treat him exactly the same as always would be the perfect thing to have around for company when Tommy's not here.</p><p>"Max is a good strong name, ain't it, boy?" He asks the dog, who just pants some more then licks his pant leg. Alfie nods, "Think he likes that. You like Max?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Max is a good name," Tommy agrees and it's good to know that he's not planning on bringing any other animals home. He doesn't want to end up with a pack of them. However, he knows that dogs are good for people's health and happiness. He prefers horses but it's not up to him, eh?</p><p>"We'll have to get him some toys."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Max it is," he says, and this is not<em> anything</em> like he expected this day to go, very obviously. He's perhaps in a state of shock still from it all, really. Buying luxurious bed frames and bringing home a dog on a whim, then talking about painting rooms with the husband who's not wearing his ring still. He's not entirely sure how to proceed except with more strangeness.</p><p>"You wanna feed him? Make up for yelling at him when you were on the floor for whatever reason," Alfie says, handing over more meat to Tommy. Max just licks his chops and sits.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He isn't sure how to proceed either and he has no idea if he's ready to put the ring back on. He's angry at Alfie for betraying them and especially because he had intended to make Tommy mad enough to kill him. He thinks it's fair that he's mad about it too. He's not quite ready to forgive him even if he can see his side of it.</p><p>Tommy humors the man and tosses some meat to Max. "Here you go, good boy."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yeah, Alfie's pretty sure if he showed up in Birmingham he'd be shot on the spot by any one of the Shelbys other than Tommy. He's almost positive Ada would have done the deed herself if given a gun and an address, after the threat she gave him back... oh, in the good old days. Simple days.</p><p>Alfie watches Max eat some more and is watching Tommy feed him more than anything, then he feels a cough coming on and excuses himself to the bedroom. He doesn't quite make it in time before it bursts out of him from deep in his chest, but he reaches for the rag he's got stashed by the bed now, stained with little dots of blood from his previous bouts. Fuckin' hell, he was hoping Tommy wouldn't have to hear or see that so soon.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Max is a good name for a dog and he’s sure he’ll need some training but overall, he seems to have a good temperament. He’s not aggressive and he’s not trying to knock either of them down for the food in their hands. Tommy does like dogs but what are horses if not just bigger dogs? There’s nowhere to actually keep a horse here that he’s seen though he doesn’t know how much property his husband actually has with the house. He might see if he can find stables somewhere but that’s not something Alfie needs to worry about.</p><p>He glances the man’s way as he retreats but he doesn’t think much of it until he hears the cough start and it’s obviously not a good one. All the coughing makes sense now, in hindsight, but Alfie had been good about hiding it from him. Knowing about it sooner wouldn’t have done anything for them. Cancer is a death sentence. He debates for a moment. Alfie has to know he can hear him and there’s nothing he can do about it. Clearly, he had wanted some privacy but undoubtedly he’d just been trying to spare him dealing with it.</p><p>Tommy drops the rest of the meat for the dog and decides to just call down the hallway. “You alright?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie's answer is another string of bone-deep coughs that leave him so out of breath and lightheaded he has to lean against the wall. He spits into the rag, mostly clear but there's some red mixed in too.</p><p>"Yeah, just fine," Alfie replies eventually, voice rough. He doesn't look back at Tommy at all, instead retreating fully to his room and calling back. "Alright, I'll say goodnight, then. Sleep where you want, got a bed frame coming tomorrow."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Hearing the other man cough brings all of this into sharp focus. When Alfie is up and walking around, talking to him, there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with him and it's hard to put in his head that the man is dying just a little bit every second. Hearing him though... that's another story. He knows what bad coughs sound like and this is no exception.</p><p>"Good night, Alfie," he calls back, eyeing Max for a moment and trying to decide whether he should join his lover or just give it another day or so to sort himself out. It's difficult. He doesn't know if he's welcome in his bed though there might be the tinge of an invitation there and then he doesn't know if he's forgiven him enough to actually sleep in bed with him.</p><p>Tommy sighs and looks over to the little ring box on the table. He loves Alfie but this betrayal had been a terrible thing. It had put his entire family in danger. So, he supposes he'll just find somewhere else to sleep. There's a chair in the living room he can curl up on for a few hours. He'd just gotten some sleep on the floor in his office so he doubts he sleeps the entire night anyway.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie closes the door behind him, but it's not locked. If Tommy wanted in, he definitely could do that and Alfie would be both shocked and yet pleased about it. He's been alone here for the past week, staring out into the ocean and contemplating life and death and everything in between. He's missed his husband and made his own heart break over the choice he made. He made sure he felt it, good and deep, justified it in his head that it was the right decision and now he has a whole slew of new problems to think through. He doesn't expect Tommy to forget or forgive him for what he did, but he's selfish enough to want Tommy's affection or at the very least his attention for whatever time he has left if Tommy's not going to kill him anytime soon.</p><p>So he sleeps on his mattress on the floor, with his ratty blanket covering him, facing the wall, leaving enough space for Tommy to join him if he chooses, but he's hardly expecting it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Beach House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Their first day together in Margate isn't exactly the honeymoon that Tommy or Alfie thought they'd have.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a nice long one to make up for the last two shorter chapters!  </p><p>Starting off with Alfie this time, enjoy! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day he wakes just like he has every morning in this house: with a sunbeam shining directly into his fucking face and no Tommy beside him. There aren't any blinds on the windows yet, having been stripped from the previous owners of the house but he expects that will change shortly if Tommy is going to be living here until whatever day he decides is enough time to finally put Alfie down for good.</p><p>Max is sleeping right outside his door, so when he opens it and shuffles out Alfie damn near trips over him, making him curse under his breath before he catches himself.</p><p>"Fuckin' hell, mate, what're you doing, eh? Can't be doin' that every mornin'. For cryin' out loud. You need out? Yeh, alright. Let me get some fuckin' tea first, yeah? Come on, then."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy falls asleep curled up in a larger chair in the living room. It's the most comfortable thing he could find in the place because furniture is kind of sparse and he hadn't wanted to go outside to sleep so this had been the next best thing.</p><p>Alfie getting up and talking to the dog makes him stir, but he doesn't actually get up just yet. He's pretty content to just close his eyes for a few more moments. Clearly, he had been more tired than he had realized from the beginning.</p><p>~*~</p><p>If only the world knew that Tommy Shelby is willing to sleep in a semi-uncomfortable chair in an otherwise empty living room in his suit for his as-yet-unspecified-maybe-husband. One would think he'd leave to go to a hotel for an actual night's sleep horizontal, but no, he'd stayed close by, just not too close.</p><p>Alfie takes his time making tea, clinking his cup with the spoon while the leaves steep after boiling his water. Max licks his chops and Alfie throws him some dried up meat chunks and puts down a bowl for water with a grunt of effort, then lets the dog run loose to do his business. Hopefully he'll come back.</p><p>He doesn't wait around for him, though, instead poking around to look for Tommy. He finds him in the living room, or what will likely become the living room. He hums quietly, then pads back into the kitchen to let the man sleep. Clearly he needs it. Alfie's just content he'd stayed.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He'd considered a hotel but he doesn't know Margate well enough and he hadn't been angry enough with Alfie to actually leave him here alone. He feels bad enough that he's been alone since he'd left the fight and it's stupid considering what he'd done to him but it had worked out, hadn't it? They had all survived and it had given him the opening to actually take down Changretta.</p><p>It's another half an hour before Tommy decides to actually get up. Waking up once had just brought to his attention just how uncomfortable this chair is to sleep in and that's definitely not going to happen again. He's too old for this shit. The floor had been better. He stretches to try to get the stiffness out and then stands up, sighing as he surveys the room. This place definitely needs some help.</p><p>He hears Alfie in the kitchen and he heads that direction, "Morning."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie's sitting down at the kitchen table, nibbling on some toast with honey on it while he sips his tea, staring out at the ocean some more. It's so strangely soothing, just looking at it. At all the reflections, at the occasional boat going by in its silent, slow-motion stroll across the horizon. The ring he'd given Tommy sits, untouched in its little box and Alfie's choosing not to acknowledge it.</p><p>"Yeh," he says, still staring out at the waves hitting the beach. He doesn't say more than that for a long few moments, and then, "...Beautiful, innit."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Toast and honey seems to be about the only thing they have to eat around here. Tommy isn't much of a chef but they can figure things out. He knows Alfie can cook some things. They'll just have to learn. He doesn't want a chef here interrupting them. With just the two of them, they don't have to worry about what they're going to say or how they're going to act. So, now they get to cook, which is just fine. Tommy is a fast learner.</p><p>He pauses at the comment and follows Alfie's gaze out the window to the ocean. Beautiful enough, he supposes, though it's hard for him to be happy for it and even more surprised that the man had said something different in response for once.</p><p>"Yeah, it is," he mutters, grabbing his own piece of toast and slathering honey on it. "You picked well."</p><p>~*~</p><p>They'll get more to eat. More of a selection. Tommy seems to have an endless supply of resources, though the solitude and knowing no one really knows where they are is nice in a freeing way neither of them have been able to experience before. Dying will do that.</p><p>"Little slice of heaven, right?" Alfie says, blinking and looking down closer to the deck when he spies Max sniffing around in the taller grass. Seems he found his way back fine.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It is definitely freeing for it to be just the two of them. At some point, he'll need to tell at least Ada where he's gone. Until then, he'll settle on just existing with Alfie. He's sure they'll talk about them in town but he doesn't even care at this point. If they both end up dead, so be it.</p><p>Tommy grunts in acknowledgement when the man says that but he doesn't really know what to say to that at all. He's never been on vacation and certainly doesn't know what heaven is but it's nice here. Comfortable. He can admire the beauty in it though the ocean isn't really his thing. He prefers the woods and greenery of home but he's sure that's the gypsy in him.</p><p>~*~</p><p>The two of them certainly make an interesting and head-turning pair, there's no denying that. Depending on how often they go to town, the people there will likely start to recognize them. Alfie has no fucks to give anymore and if Tommy doesn't either then he's not about to stop it from happening.</p><p>"You have any regrets, Thomas?" Alfie asks, after a good five minutes of silence.</p><p>~*~</p><p>The five minutes isn’t a bad silence but it’s not as comfortable as it should be. They’re both brooding just a little though Tommy is just trying to wake up more and he’s just barely hungover so that isn’t helping things either.</p><p>He eyes his lover for a moment at the question and clears his throat, “Nothing to be done about it now.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>There's a lot of heavy shit hanging between them keeping the silence from being entirely comfortable right now.</p><p>"I have a few, I think," Alfie continues, as if he hasn't heard his husband speaking just now dismissing him. It's pretty par for the course with how quite a few of their conversations have gone, "One... one of them is that I didn't proposition you sooner. Yeah. Suppose that's not really a regret, though, is it. Had to know for sure you'd agree to it, and by the time I knew, you went off and got married. So it's more like hindsight, right? Got a lot of that going on right now, in my head."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy sighs across the table at Alfie and wonders if he would notice if Tommy put some alcohol in the tea that he’s drinking. This conversation calls for something. He doesn’t think whiskey would go very well with tea. Maybe he should just skip the tea all together? He does, actually, take a sip of the tea from his cup but that doesn’t keep him from wishing it was whiskey instead.</p><p>“I may not have said yes any sooner,” he says with a frown. “I wouldn’t have trusted it.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie would notice, but the better question to ask would be if he cared if Tommy did that. Right now it's leaning toward no. Hell he could likely smoke in the house and Alfie wouldn't care. It's not like his lungs are going to get any better.</p><p>"Mm, yeh, you're probably right. Should have just said yes to that Jessie Eden business from the start. Two million pounds... fuckin' hell, 'course you should do it, if you haven't already."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yeah, well, Tommy isn’t going to be the cause of any coughing fits if he can help it. He imagines that smoke in the lungs would irritate them but he has no idea. He just might have to consult a doctor about that. He’s hardly an expert. He’ll err on the side of caution with that one.</p><p>He is suddenly wishing that he hadn’t finished that bottle of whiskey yesterday. When they go shopping today, it’s on the list. No question about it.</p><p>“I haven’t,” he mutters, leaning back and clearing his throat. “And I won’t.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>This time Alfie does glance over at Tommy, blinking quickly to dispel the difference in light in his eyes.</p><p>"Even after all this?" he asks, gesturing to the room and himself in general. Alfie knows Tommy doesn't cope well with loneliness.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Even after all this,” he confirms and maybe especially because of all of this. Three times he’s tried to make himself a life with a family and three times the universe has denied him. He’s not that old but his heart makes him feel like he’s a hundred. How many times should he let his heart be broken? Three seems like plenty to him.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie eyes him some more, then he grunts and lets that thread go. It's Tommy's decision, if he wants to lose out on two million pounds and a lay after Alfie's gone, that's his loss.</p><p>"Was gonna tell you," Alfie says, after another long string of silence because Tommy is very obviously not in a chatty mood right now and Alfie doesn't know why the words are coming out of his mouth still since he knows Tommy doesn't want to hear it, but they're coming out anyway. Perhaps he wants to rile Tommy up, get him angry again, have him yell at him and cuss him out for being a fucking awful lover and husband like he deserves.</p><p>"I was. About Luca, I mean."</p><p>~*~</p><p>It’s not like he needs two million pounds and it’s possible he can play the dead wife card to get her to trust him enough to give him the information that he needs. It’s just going to be much harder but he has no desire to sleep with her right now and there’s no telling how long Alfie is going to be around. He might miss his window of opportunity.</p><p>No, he isn’t in a chatty mood. He especially doesn’t want to talk about what might happen after Alfie is gone because he doesn’t want to think about it. He doesn’t want that world to exist. He knows it will but it’s better to just go day to day, particularly while his lover feels good.</p><p>“But then you found out you had cancer,” he says with a scowl and even though he’s still angry about it, his temper is only simmering beneath the surface. Alfie will be able to tell easily enough that he’s not happy. “And instead of coming to me with both things, you decided it would be better if I killed you out of anger instead of giving me the choice.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Of course Alfie knows he's not happy. What's there to be happy about? Alfie hasn't really given him many reasons to be happy in the last week, particularly in the last twenty-four hours.</p><p>"Yeh, I fucked that up good, didn't I," Alfie replies with a huff, then a sigh. He's more upset that he couldn't properly goad Tommy into doing it than anything. He should have been more furtive; meaner. He knows he's capable of it, or was. He just couldn't seem to summon the words right.</p><p>"Funny, that. Used to be able to talk you right out of shooting me in the fuckin' face and here we are with me asking you to do it, right, and you won't. But this is where we are now, right? Thought it would be better, you know, to have you do it that way instead of just blowing my own bloody brains out. Suppose you'd hate me for it either way."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"You've plenty of fucking life left, Alfie," he snaps back. He's over having this conversation. He knows the man has a death wish and he understands why but he's fucking selfish. He isn't going to let him go just yet. He knows it'll go downhill. He's put his fair share of horses down. He absolutely knows there's a line and they aren't up to it yet.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy may be over having this conversation, but Tommy's not the one dying, is he? Isn't Alfie allowed to be selfish too?</p><p>"Yeh, and what I have left? It's fuckin' tainted, ain't it. You know, now, and you can't take back what you fuckin' know, can you? You wish you could, right? You do. You wish you didn't fuckin' know, so you could go back to the way things were, where we were both wearing these rings and happy, but we can't, can we. That's why I fuckin' did it. Because now there's a fuckin' clock tickin' above my head and every time you look at me I fuckin' see it in your eyes, right? Tickin' down to zero. So if you're not gonna pull that trigger on me now, I don't wanna see it in your eyes anymore, Tommy. I fuckin' don't."</p><p>~*~</p><p>His jaw works as Alfie talks because fuck, the man is just pissing him off at this point. He's obviously looking for a fight and Tommy doesn't want to give him one but that doesn't mean he has to be happy about any of it.</p><p>"I just fucking found out," Tommy says hotly, shoving his chair back from the table so he can stand up and he leans forward on it, both hands flat on the surface. "I haven't put the ring back on, love, because of all that fucking nonsense you said on the beach. Kind of felt like you didn't want me to wear it."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, Tommy did just find out, but that doesn't negate what Alfie said any. If either of them could snap their fingers to before they knew what was wrong with him, they'd do it without hesitation. But that's not how the world works, is it?</p><p>"I wanted you to shoot me in the fucking face, the ring didn't have shit to do with it," Alfie retorts with a frown, his head tilting back some to follow the angle of Tommy standing up. If Tommy can't figure that out on his own Alfie doesn't know how to help him.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"If you think, for a moment, there aren't going to be days where I'm upset about this, you're daft," Tommy replies, choosing to ignore everything that Alfie had said, because he'll figure out a way to confirm what he already knows about the ring. He knows it's not about the ring. He knows it. Still, now the thought is there, eh? It's there and it won't leave him alone.</p><p>"I'm going to do my fucking best not to let it change things but fucking hell, Alfie..." Tommy swallows and shakes his head.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Well have them somewhere other than here, yeah? I'm not going to do anything while you're gone, alright? If that's what you're worried about," he says, throwing up his hand in a vague gesture. He figures he's already committed a few too many sins against Judaism.  Suicide would tip the scales a bit too far. As nice as it'd be to spend every last bit of Alfie's moments together, they'd both be fucking idiots to think it'd all be rainbows and sunshine. Their personalities demand space sometimes.</p><p>"'Fuckin' hell', what. Spit it out, don't let it sit in the dark parts of your beautiful little brain, I know how you are."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He shakes his head because it will sit wherever it damn well pleases at this point. Apparently, Alfie doesn't want to hear about it so he'll just keep it to himself.</p><p>"You've just told me you don't want to hear it," Tommy replies. "So you won't."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie takes a deep breath and holds it, thankful that this time it doesn't get caught with a cough on the other end of it. He closes his eyes and very obviously counts back from ten, or perhaps back from fucking one hundred or one thousand.</p><p>"...Let the dog in. You're already up."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He's just respecting Alfie's wishes here. Nothing more, nothing less. If that's what the man wants from him, fine. He can shove it all down to the dark recesses of his being and wait on days that he's not around the other man to handle it.</p><p>Tommy downs his tea like it might be whiskey and goes to do as Alfie had asked, calling for Max when he opens the door. He's not sure the dog knows his name but he comes when it's open anyway and he knows he's probably looking for more food.</p><p>"What time do the shops open?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, he's being a shithead. Alfie specifically asked him to say it, right here, right now. But that's how Tommy Shelby is, isn't he? Stubborn, silly fucking boy. Alfie knew that going in.</p><p>"By the time we get there they'll be open already," Alfie replies with a sigh, then he grunts as he shifts to standing and heads to his room to change into proper attire for the public.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He's proving a point. Maybe it's petty and in poor taste but he's mad. He's hurting and upset and his love is dying and they're arguing about it. He can't help that he has feelings. Isn't he allowed to be upset about this? His future is ruined now. Alfie won't have one past this. Yes, there's a ticking clock. How the fuck is he supposed to ignore it?</p><p>All Tommy has is the one suit that he had slept in. More clothes are definitely on his agenda today too. He can't keep wearing the same suit all the time.</p><p>"I'll be outside waiting," he replies, because he needs a cigarette.</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, Alfie won't have a future and he's trying to figure out how to come to terms with that eventuality. He's going to make mistakes, and this argument they just had is likely one of them. They're both hurting and upset and need time to figure it all out.</p><p>Alfie just grunts his acknowledgment, closing the door behind him but apparently not all the way because Max noses his way in and immediately curls up on the bed and lays down, staring up at him with his big dog eyes.</p><p>"Gettin' fuckin' sand on my bed, you cretin," Alfie complains, but doesn't make the dog get up, either. He does sigh, though, and scrub his hand through his beard. Fuck.</p><p>After about ten minutes, he comes back out, dressed and with his cane. He meets Tommy outside, "Alright, then. Crack on."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Outside, he lights up a cigarette and smokes it down. He's using it to calm his nerves. He's really not fond of arguing with Alfie regardless of whether he's dying. He loves him and these arguments they're having are borderline cruel. It's just not how he wants to be with his love.</p><p>"Do you want to drive? Or me?" he asks, flicking his cigarette into the stone of the driveway.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Go ahead," Alfie concedes without an issue. He knows it will help keep Tommy's mind occupied, and the quiet is probably something they both could use for a bit.</p><p>So they drive, and Alfie only offers directions on how to get there since Tommy's never been here as far as he's aware. He's done talking about the cancer, it can only cause the two of them problems at this point.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He slides into the driver's seat and he does have to focus on driving because he's not used to Margate. He knows nothing about the city at all actually except that Alfie lives here and that's really all that matters to him. The rest is all just extra.</p><p>Margate is a pretty decent size town and he's glad that Alfie had gotten himself a private section of beach because he has a feeling people would be clamoring for it once the weather really turned nice. He wonders if it would be private enough to try out sex on the beach or if Alfie would even be interested. Considering his feelings about fucking in the forest, he imagines the beach is out too.</p><p>Of course, they hadn't really discussed whether there would be more fucking, eh? All they'd really done for the last day is argue. It's not a great precedent to set.</p><p>He pulls up in a parking spot near a handful of shops and figures it won't hurt to start here. If nothing else, the tailor is here and maybe if they start there, they can work on having a few things ready for him to pick up later. Comfortable clothes he can buy without alterations but his suits need to fit.</p><p>~*~</p><p>His house is incredibly private and they can definitely have sex on it because Alfie doesn't give two shits who sees them anymore. But that's contingent on whether or not Tommy still wants that from him, isn’t it? Hell, he may be willing to go right into the forest too, if that's what Tommy wants from him.</p><p>But Alfie's not thinking about sex right now. He's thinking about their earlier argument and the things he said. At least until they pull up at the curb. He takes a deep breath and dammit, there he goes. He clamps down on it as much as he can, his cough mostly hidden into his elbow and if there's blood that comes up with it, at least it's hidden in his black coat, right? He doesn't look at Tommy as he gets out of the car, instead heading right to the tailor's shop.</p><p>He needs a new hat.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He does still want that from him. He just thinks that they both need to settle themselves down a little bit. It won't be easy but they can get back to almost normal. That's the best they can hope for and it's going to require Tommy to forgive him but he can do that. He had done it with Grace and he knows why Alfie had done it.</p><p>Tommy does glance his way when he starts coughing again but he doesn't say anything about it. He just slides out of the car and waits for him, then leads him in the direction of the tailor.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie's annoyed with his coughing every time it happens. It's loud, it's obnoxious and it creates a beacon of worry around him when Tommy is nearby that makes him bristle, which coincidentally doesn't help his cough any. Tommy's always been good about asking if he's alright or if he needs water without any judgment or mother henning, but now... it's just different. They know what the endgame is with that cough now.</p><p>They head inside, Tommy first and Alfie second.</p><p>"How many suits you plan on wearing round that house, eh?" He asks as the door closes behind them. At least coming here they only really need to get Tommy's measurements and they can do the rest later. "Can't be terribly comfortable sleeping in that."</p><p>~&amp;~</p><p>"Not many," he replies, but he's comfortable in a suit and if he does need to meet someone for business he should have one or two. "But I need a wedding suit, eh?"</p><p>Tommy hasn't forgotten that particular promise and he shoots Alfie a pointed look. He's trying here. Trying to mend this thing between them. He doesn't have time to spend six months forgiving the man. Things won't be perfect for a few weeks because they're both dealing with a lot of things here but he's making an effort and he wants to make sure Alfie sees it.</p><p>"Thinking about a beach wedding," he adds casually.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie stops and straightens the moment Tommy utters the word 'wedding', his throat clicking loudly as he swallows around the tightness suddenly lodging itself there. He doesn't even see the tailor coming out to introduce himself, doesn't hear if he even fucking says anything to either of them.</p><p>Alfie Solomons fucking loves Tommy Shelby. He does. Loves him deeper and stronger than he's loved anything or anyone. And he loves him for many reasons, but one of them is because Tommy Shelby can, and still does, surprise the living fuck out of him.</p><p>Like right now.</p><p>He blinks quickly to dispel whatever un-fucking-necessary moisture is building up in his eyes, then he clears his throat and rasps out in a sad attempt to respond without making a fucking fool of himself, "Yeh... Yeh. So what would you like, eh? Black or white?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>The tailor is polite and Tommy sees him rake his eyes down his figure, probably already estimating his measurements. His eyes flick in Alfie’s direction as well but refocuses on him when Alfie speaks.</p><p>“A white suit for a beach wedding, eh?” he says. “And a black one for everything else. High quality, yeah? Money isn’t a concern.”</p><p>“Of course, Sir,” the tailor says politely and he gestures toward a small platform. “Step up here for me.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie needs a fucking minute to digest all this. He supposes he deserves the whiplash, but it's such a shockingly positive thing he's not sure if he should trust it. Tommy's really doing this? After the fight they just had this morning and yesterday?</p><p>So he sits down to watch the tailor get Tommy's measurements. Watches him step up onto the platform and face the mirror, giving Alfie a beautiful view of his backside. Watches Tommy catch his gaze in quick flicks through the mirror that are there and gone again so fast he'd question whether they happened at all if he didn't know Tommy better. He watches as the tailor brings Tommy fabrics to choose from, watches Tommy pick them out with such assurance and authority it brooks no argument.</p><p>Fuck, but he loves Tommy Shelby so much. He never wants to stop staring at him for anything.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, he’s really doing this. He hasn’t thought it all the way through and he knows there’s bound to be more fighting but he’s not spending the last months of Alfie’s life being angry with him. He wants to give him as much of the life they could have had together as he can starting now. Yes, it’s going to hang over their heads and there are going to be days where Tommy is upset or Alfie is upset but he wants to give him as many good days as possible.</p><p>This he can do for him. He knows all about the right fabrics and what looks good on him. What colors bring out the blues in his eyes and what might get Alfie’s attention. As far as the man knows, his husband is his best man but he doesn’t specify and he’s not about to but Tommy does turn to the other man when his measurements are finished.</p><p>“Do you have a suit to wear?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, Tommy certainly knows best when it comes to dressing himself. He always looks wonderful, doesn't he? Alfie's gotten sloppier in his diminishing health, finding he cares less and less about being presentable. Still, if they're really going to do this then yeah, he'll need to look nice, won't he?</p><p>"Nothing like that, no," Alfie shakes his head, but he gets up out of the chair with effort. "Guess I'll have to get up there, then, won't I."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie just looks comfortable and that’s what really matters in the end isn’t it? Comfort? He doesn’t intend to loaf around the house in his suits. This is an extended vacation. He’s supposed to be on the beach getting a suntan or out golfing.</p><p>“I’ll give you a hand,” he says, stepping down himself to make room for Alfie on the platform. “Not a problem.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie's never golfed a day in his life and never really considered it. He wouldn't mind watching Tommy do it, but now with his back it's not really something on his bucket list of things to do. He thinks watching Tommy get frustrated with golf would be more entertaining than the actual golf, anyway.</p><p>"Been a bit since I've had anything done to my size," Alfie replies, stepping up onto the platform while the tailor bustles about getting things ready for a second customer. "White for me, too, eh? Yeh. Like his. Will just be a bit bigger. And we'll need vests, too. I'll get a tallit from Camden Town. Thinking in gold, yeah?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>He’s never particularly thought about golfing before but he’s of an age where he may as well try it, right? Life had given him a remarkable amount of chances to figure out what he wanted to do with it and he really doesn’t want to mess it up yet again. He assumes they had given him this time off to figure out what direction he wanted to go but right now his sole focus is going to be Alfie. Whatever he wants is going to be what happens.</p><p>“Gold, yeah, that’ll go with the blue.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>The tailor may be busy with getting measurements, but Tommy will most assuredly see the way that Alfie's entire being lights up at the mention of Tommy wearing blue for their wedding. Their <em>wedding</em>. Fuckin' hell. Yesterday he was sure Tommy was going to shoot him, and today they're in the tailor making white suits for their beach wedding.</p><p>He can't say it aloud, but the look he gives Tommy through the mirror should be loud and clear: he's thankful and he knows Tommy will be positively beautiful.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Oh, he knows he’ll be beautiful. That’s the entire point of the thing isn’t it? He wants the man to rip him out of the gorgeous wedding suit and make love to him before the reception starts, isn’t that how it’s supposed to go? He hopes that’s how it goes and there are plenty of preparations to make before that happens but they’ll get it done. Furnishing the house is a must before they have family and friends over. He’ll just leave out the bit where it had been Alfie’s fault.</p><p>He’s patient as the other man gets measured and the fabric is all sorted out for him as well. They pay more to have them done in a timely fashion. They don’t have the time to wait. Tommy will get in touch with Ada and they’ll have a nice wedding on the beach. It hadn’t necessarily been his intention getting up this morning but here they are anyway. He’s happy to do this for him though and the more he thinks about it the more the plans fall into place in his head.</p><p>“Thank you,” he tells the tailor when they’re finished, slipping him a tip from his own wallet and heading back out onto the street. “What next?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yeah, yeah that is definitely the point of it all, in Alfie's mind. The main problem will be keeping Alfie's cock under control while he takes in the sight of his husband while there are other people around them. He'll have to wear tighter underwear for the actual wedding, surely, but he'll happily tear Tommy out of his suit.</p><p>Alfie only gets the one suit for himself. He doesn't really see himself wanting to be that formal for anything else. He's never dressed in white before, not all white, though with Tommy at his side he's sure they'll both be quite the sight. Alfie will be sure to take care of his psoriasis as much as possible, and if he has to take some morphine on their wedding day to keep the aches and pains at bay long enough to get through it then so be it.</p><p>"This... this is real, Thomas? You meant that. Back there. ...Yeah?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Both of them are going to have similar difficulties keeping themselves under control he thinks but isn’t that the point? Ultimately, they can’t make it official by law and he’s fairly certain there isn’t a recognized religion that would accept them as a married couple so it’s primarily for them. He doesn’t know how much it matters to Alfie but he seems surprised and speechless enough that Tommy is glad that he had suggested it.</p><p>“I did,” he replies, keeping it short and simple. “No reason to get a white suit otherwise, eh?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>It would make it real in the ways where it matters. Tommy's finances would remain the same, of course, and their names wouldn't legally change any, but to them personally it'd be all they need. He's simply shocked that Tommy is willing to put on a wedding at all, knowing what's going to happen in not too long. Plus, well, he can't imagine it's going to be a wedding anything like the one Tommy had previously.</p><p>"Wha's it, me and you and a pastor paid to keep his mouth shut? Pretty sure your family's washed their hands of me by now, yeah?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>“I didn’t tell them what you did,” he replies with a frown. There’s plenty of reasons for that but he hadn’t wanted them to be right about Alfie either. He just had felt in his bones there had to be an explanation and maybe it had been extremely shitty of his fiancé but it had a reason. He could have handled it better but it had been a reason. One that he can at least understand even if it pisses him off that this had been Alfie’s solution.</p><p>“If I send them an invitation, they’ll come.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie stares at Tommy a few moments longer, then he blinks and nods. He doesn't have anyone anymore. Those of the Jewish faith are hardly all sin-free, of course not, but so blatantly exposing oneself via a wedding with another man... well, it wouldn't end very pleasantly, and Alfie knows he's not going to make it past the wedding for very long, but he'd be concerned about Tommy more than anything.</p><p>Still, this shouldn't be discussed here, should it? Tommy wants a white beach wedding and Alfie agreed to it just now by getting his own white suit to match, so he should just shut up and let it happen, yeah? How big it gets is up to Tommy.</p><p>"Alright. What you want, furniture next or paint. Up to you."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He doesn’t plan to make it a large wedding. Even the party he had thrown at the house for them to dance at had been bigger than he had planned but he’ll leave the invitations in Ada’s hands. Easy enough, eh? She’ll deal with it and she knows Alfie we’ll enough at this point to know how many people to invite.</p><p>“Furniture,” he decides. “Then we can use the paint to tie it all together.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Furniture, then," Alfie announces loudly enough that some passersby turn their heads to give them a curious glance before they keep moving. He's in a considerably lighter mood now, so the people around them will get to see that, won't they?</p><p>They walk around town until they find the place they're looking for. Alfie doesn't know the location by heart yet (he's lived in Camden Town so long he's unused to living in a gentile area), but he'd just been at the furniture place the day before and he remembered the basic whereabouts of it but not precisely. But that's alright, because they spend time walking together and it's good. Tommy smokes his cigarettes on the way, they chat a bit here and there but overall it's just... it's good.</p><p>Better than Alfie imagined it could be, so soon after the Event.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It really is nice to be out and about with Alfie. He knows people might wonder but they’re good friends, eh? They’ve a good enough reason to move to Margate. He thinks it’s perfectly fair to assume that if it comes up that Tommy taking care of Alfie in the last months of his life is a perfectly valid excuse for the two men living together. What friend wouldn’t drop everything to help another? They’ve the means for it, right?</p><p>Margate is a nice enough town. It’s certainly cleaner than London but that’s true of plenty of places. Either way, he has no complaints about the general area and the weather is good. He has reasonably good company when they aren’t arguing and that’s what matters. Alfie is why he’s here.</p><p>Tommy puts his cigarette out and pulls open the door to a furniture shop. A nice, sturdy desk is a necessity. The rest of it he’s flexible on. “Start with the living room, eh?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yeah, a nice sturdy desk. For Tommy to do his work on, and occasionally for Alfie to do Tommy on while he still can. Alfie's fine with that, certainly. If Tommy wants, Alfie will fuck him just about anywhere, at any time until he can't even fucking walk anymore. But that's a conversation for a later time, eh?</p><p>"Start wherever you'd like, <em>zeeskeit</em>," Alfie replies, using a Yiddish endearment since he's pretty sure no one around here speaks it. No need to have Tommy all up in arms about calling him sweetie around other people, right, when he can just do it in another language. "Like leather. Worn in and all that."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, exactly, they’re on the same page there. He can think about being fucked on that desk for the rest of his life. Maybe it will upset him at first but someday it will be fond memories. Someday. For the here and now, he is more than happy to be fucked every which way.</p><p>“Leather it is,” he agrees with a small smile and he scans the area to see if anything grabs his attention. A lounge will probably be good too and it all definitely needs to be as comfortable as possible. Nothing decorative. If he has furniture, he should be able to fuck on it without hurting his lover’s back.</p><p>~*~</p><p>So they shop. Together. They converse quietly about the pros and cons of each piece and how they'd complement one another but mostly Alfie's simply humoring his partner even if he isn't showing it. Tommy loves to show off his wealth and status, so if that's what he needs with this house in Margate, then Alfie will give that to him.</p><p>They end up buying a second bed, too, for the spare room just in case. Mostly for Tommy on the nights when they need some space from one another, or if Alfie's in too much pain to sleep soundly, though Alfie doesn't mention that part aloud. It's his money and he'll spend it however he likes, anyway.</p><p>By the time they leave, they've practically bought out the entire store and paid for everything in cash. Alfie's pretty sure he just made that store owner's month and then some, then his year when they pay such an exorbitant amount for express delivery.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy knows what the extra bed is for and he doesn’t care if Alfie bothers him. He’s here to be bothered for whatever the man wants and if there are nights he can’t sleep then neither can his lover. They’re in this together. He doesn’t care what it takes. He does know that Alfie is humoring him as they discuss decorating the house but they’re both going to be more comfortable with the house looking lived in.</p><p>They’ve certainly made the store owner happy and he suspects the man won’t even think twice about what they might be just because they’re such big spenders. Why alienate someone that’s giving them money? That would be silly.</p><p>“I think all we need now is paint,” he says. “And groceries.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Money talks, there's no denying that. They both know that truth well, don't they? Alfie used to be one to hoard his money and gold but now that he's not going to be around much longer, what's the point in that? May as well throw it at this or that to make his final months a bit more comfortable considering the hard life he's lived.</p><p>So they walk to the next place, this time to buy paint since groceries should obviously be last. He waits until they're the only ones on this side of the street to be chatty again.</p><p>"You want comfy clothes, too, right? You do look good in those, don't ya. Hell, you look good in everything, and nothing."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Yeah, I do," he agrees with a nod. He'd been too caught up in thoughts of the wedding and had forgotten that they'd only managed to get suits so far. He definitely needs comfortable clothes. He's on vacation right? No business.</p><p>He might give him a little bit of a smirk. He does want comfy clothes and yes, he does look good in nothing.</p><p>"Where should we go for those?" he asks, tilting his head to scan the street.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Follow me, dear," Alfie replies, even though all he wants to do right now is stare at the way Tommy's neck muscles bunch when he twists it like that.</p><p>"Light up, would you, eh?" He asks, after about two minutes of walking side by side. It will take them some time to get to their destination, this town isn't exactly small.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy raises an eyebrow at the suggestion but he slides his cigarettes out of his jacket pocket and puts one between his lips, fishing his lighter out. He cups his hand to protect the flame and puffs to light his cigarette. Slipping it all back in his pocket.</p><p>It's not like Alfie to insist that he light up but it makes him look busy as he follows the other man.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie just wants to watch the man smoke out of the corner of his eye while they walk. It's Tommy's Thing, that ritual that's become so ingrained into who he is that Alfie could likely watch him do it every day and be enthralled. Call it sentiment, call it whatever one likes but Alfie's allowed to be sentimental now, isn't he? He has to take it all in while he can and he doesn't know for sure what happens to him after he dies, but he's going to make the most of what's in front of him now.</p><p>"<em>Ir 're azoy sheyn meyn libe*,</em>" Alfie comments, knowing Tommy will understand about half of that by now, but he just needs to get the words out there somehow.</p><p>(*Translation: You’re so beautiful, my love)</p><p>~*~</p><p>He is careful to exhale smoke away from his fiancé because he doesn’t want to cause a coughing fit. His movements are smooth and graceful. His fingers are nearly as slender as his cigarette and he’s well practiced at inhaling and exhaling smoke just for fun too. He appreciates having this time with his lover to just walk and enjoy their time together.</p><p>What happens after they die is probably not a conversation he wants to have with Tommy.</p><p>With Alfie’s words, he glances his way and he turns the words over in his head. He doesn’t quite know what all the words mean yet but he has a general gist. He’ll have the man tell him exactly what it means later. For now, he just gives him a smile.</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, it's not a conversation he wants to have with Tommy. He likes to think he knows Tommy fairly well at this point, and he's decidedly not religious and is pretty much of the idea that whenever someone dies they simply cease to be. Perhaps that's better than anything else that could be, with the life they chose to live.</p><p>Alfie gives him a small smile back, hidden mostly behind his beard. He leaves it at that, though, and they walk in relative silence the rest of the way to the general clothing place. Alfie waits patiently while Tommy finishes off his cigarette, then opens the door for him.</p><p>~*~</p><p>When they get to the store, it takes him a moment to finish and he watches the cars and people pass by with some interest. It’s so different from London and Birmingham here but he supposes that’s true of anywhere. They all have their own unique flavor and spirit that make them different from one another. He flicks his butt into the street and glances at Alfie when he holds the door open but only nods at him.</p><p>He hasn’t personally been shopping like this. He tends to stick to suits and those are made by the Chinese under his protection. He doesn’t usually pay for them. He really doesn’t own much in the way of lounge clothing but that’s why they’re here so he makes his way to the section of the store that seems to be geared that direction.</p><p>Tommy has no idea what he wants to actually wear though he does pick out a golf outfit because why not? It’s sophisticated, eh?</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie hasn't shopped for himself in ages either. Not because he's above shopping in such a manner, but because he doesn't wear a whole lot of different things and he keeps the same ones for years. Jews are tight-knit anyway, and keep to their own simply because of outside opposition from almost every corner of the world, so if he needed something made he knew exactly who to go to, how much it'd be, and when to go get it.</p><p>For him, this is his first go at gentile shopping since he was in Russia, and since he's a perpetual Wandering Jew at this point he's going to get a couple stares thrown his way. It also doesn't help that they're far enough away from London that no one knows who he is or his reputation by sight alone. It also means that a lot of the specific clothes he'd ordinarily go for simply don't exist here.</p><p>So... he's going to expand his horizons a bit and buy actual lounge clothes for around the house. It's going to feel strange, of course, but he'll adjust just fine. Still, the outfit Tommy picks out is a little too much for him to not mention it.</p><p>"...You don't fuckin' golf, Thomas," he says, looking at his fiancé with extreme suspicion. "Eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy hasn't even considered that Alfie has moved somewhere that won't have everything he needs but he'll pick up on it quickly enough the longer they walk around. His people are used to just making do with whatever they find wherever they happen to be and making the most of it. His family is an exception to those particular customs but that doesn't mean he hadn't been raised that way. Watery Lane hadn't been that far removed from his heritage.</p><p>"I don't fucking golf yet," he replies amicably, picking out a nice dark blue vest and raising an eyebrow at his lover. "I thought I might take it up while I'm on vacation."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie moved somewhere that reminded him of Tommy's eye color and was a pretty enough place to die in, he wasn't expecting to live in it for long. But Alfie's adjusting. Having a wedding to look forward to is a goal to live toward now, so there won't be any further talk of Tommy shooting him until that's over, at least.</p><p>"You'll fuckin' hate it, mate, but alright," Alfie huffs back, then goes to a new section where they have hats because he likes fuckin' hats.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He hopes there won't be any more talk of Tommy shooting him for awhile. It's a real mood killer. He's made his promise and he'll keep it but it definitely won't be before the wedding if he can help it.</p><p>"Maybe I will," he says with a shrug as he follows Alfie. "But I'll have tried it, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>So long as the wedding isn't postponed until six months from now, they should be alright. Hopefully it will be quick enough that the rest of Tommy's family might not gather by sight that he's a dead man walking, though he assumes Tommy will tell them about it anyway.</p><p>"I'll watch ya try it and hate it, if you like," he says mildly as he rummages around on the hat turnabout they have set up, frowning as he picks through them just out of concentration. Eventually he finds a hat similar to when he was a bit younger. Not quite as wide-rimmed as the one that blew off on the beach.</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, it won't take that long. His family can get things done in a hurry if they need to and they might question why this had come up so fast but hadn't they basically been married anyway? He'll tell who needs to know about the man's condition and that's honestly very few people. Ada, of course, because she's the most understanding of his family about him and Alfie.</p><p>"That's up to you. You're always welcome to join me," he replies, watching his lover select a hat before turning his own attention on them and he selects a small bowler hat to slide on his head, then inspects himself in the nearby mirror.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mmn," is all Alfie offers at that because he's busy staring at his hat options even though he's wearing one now. He wants an extra in case the wind steals this one too.</p><p>He glances over eventually once he spies Tommy looking at himself and says, "You're not buyin' that and neither am I, so you may as well put that back now."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He frowns at his fiancé and then at himself in the mirror. He doesn’t think he looks that bad. It’s kind of dashing, eh? Something different from normal. Clearly, Alfie is not a fan. Maybe that should be a good enough reason but hell, now he’s curious.</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Because you look fuckin' ridiculous," Alfie replies, putting back the second hat. He'll get one from Camden Town when he goes back. Or maybe he'll go to Ramsgate and see what options they have.</p><p>"Put your glasses on, yeah? Then maybe you can see it better."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He eyes himself in the mirror. He can see just fine thank you and he doesn’t think it’s nearly as bad as Alfie is making it out to be but if he thinks he should put it back then he’ll trust his opinion. He tugs it off his head and puts it back on the shelf.</p><p>“Alright, if you’re the expert, then what should I buy?” he asks, which is as good as asking Alfie exactly what he wants to see Tommy in. “Hats or otherwise.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Usually Tommy has some rather nice tastes in fashion, but that one definitely misses the mark something terrible. It doesn't accent his longer hair at all, and makes him look about fifteen years older than he is.</p><p>"Wear what you always wear, eh? Flat caps are flattering on you, yeah? Always have been. Just don't put razor blades in 'em this go 'round. Old habits, though, right?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I don't know if I can wear a hat without them," he agrees, sifting through the pile of caps and pulling out a dark grey flat cap that's much more in line with what he usually wears. He can't really complain about how they look on him. It's one of the reasons he had chosen it to begin with but he's not sure how classy it comes across.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Here, try this," Alfie replies after a bit more sifting, picking up a fedora styled grey hat with a black trim around it and physically peeling off the cap Tommy's just put on. It will probably look at least semi-decent on his fiancé, right? So long as he doesn't wear his glasses with it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He lets the man discard the hat that's currently on his head so he can settle his new choice on Tommy's head instead and he shifts back to eyeball himself in the mirror. He doesn't know if it's something he would pick himself but it's not too bad either.</p><p>"Better?" he asks Alfie.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Still not as good as your usual, but yeh, better. I'll allow that one," Alfie says with a sage nod, then leaves his own hat on to go find some comfortable lounging clothes. They will all likely be in shades of black, white, or somewhere in the middle of that.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Alright then," he says, sweeping it off his head and following Alfie toward the comfortable clothing. He'll grab one of his own hats when he dips back into Warwickshire at some point. He's not sure when that's going to be just yet but he can't completely disappear or his family will be very concerned. He might need to arrange a meeting with Ada just to tell her about everything that's going on. It's the safest and easiest way to tell her about Alfie being alive and their wedding.</p><p>Tommy's own clothing won't be too much more exciting though he does go for blues and greys because he knows they suit him. He'll make sure to provide Alfie with some opinions about his own selection too. He wants his lover to be comfortable of course but he has to look at him, eh?</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie knows Tommy won't be able to stay with him the entire time. He didn't specify how long his vacation from Shelby Company Limited was slated for, but he assumes it's not as long as Alfie's going to be around. It's going to be slow and not very pretty, as he said. There are some days when Alfie likely won't even want Tommy here at all.</p><p>He does have to look at him, yes, Alfie just doesn't really go for clothes outside of his usual. Still, with Tommy's help and pushing he gets a few articles that have some color in them. Not much, but something, and that will have to be enough.</p><p>"It's a lot more work when you’re doin' it for yourself, ain't it," Alfie comments as they walk out the doors with bags of clothing and new hats on their heads. Alfie likes his new hat.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Yes, it is," he agrees with a nod. It had been entertaining though because it had been something outside of their usual. Any time spent with Alfie is good time as far as he's concerned. He wants to savor everything that he can get.</p><p>"Paint next?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Yeh, why not," Alfie replies, though they should probably go back to the car first and drop these off.</p><p>"What color you thinkin', eh? You seemed to have some grand vision for the place, didn't yeh. Like a little miniature Arrow House, innit. Give you a week and you'll have horses out in a fenced area on the beach, I'd bet."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I wouldn't keep a horse on the beach," he replies, as he's actually thought about it and he hasn't done a terrible amount of it beyond missing his horses from home. "Sand isn't stable enough footing for day to day living."</p><p>He does steer toward the car so that they can drop off what they're carrying. He doesn't want to haul around clothes <em>and</em> paint.</p><p>"Something light," he adds. "Blues and yellows, something darker for our room."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mm," is all Alfie replies with, though he's pretty sure the sand problem wouldn't stop Tommy from trying to bring them in anyway. Like having a construction crew come in and install a damn barn or something so they'd ride them on the beach.</p><p>"Whatever you think," he says, and he likes giving Tommy the freedom to just... design the place however he pleases. "You have any input in Arrow House or was it like that when you gracefully adopted the place, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>He does intend to figure out exactly how much land and area that Alfie owns and maybe see just how much it would cost to purchase one of the neighboring properties. He's not sure if that's something he wants to do yet but he would like to keep a horse or two around. It's not home without one. Alfie got a dog so he can get a pair of horses.</p><p>"It needed some things but generally it was just like that," he says with a shrug. "I didn't see any reason to change it."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Well, this place is your blank canvas to paint and furnish how you want, yeh? And I know you -" Alfie cuts off for a moment, then blinks as Tommy's words from before actually process in his brain.</p><p>"...You said our. Room. Our room. You said that."</p><p>~*~</p><p>It's good to know that Alfie is okay with him furnishing and painting things so it looks less like a mausoleum and more like somewhere someone actually wants to spend the last months and days of their life. Tommy hopes that's the case anyway. Emptiness just makes him depressed. He wants something that looks lived in.</p><p>"Yeah?" Tommy says, raising an eyebrow at his lover. "Unless you'd prefer to wait on the wedding."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"No, no no. No waiting necessary, I just-" Alfie cuts off and he blinks quickly again, licks his lips, then looks away. He's giving away too much, of course. He honestly didn't think that Tommy would want that again. Not so soon afterwards, at least, but he's hardly going to deny the man that if it's what he wants to do.</p><p>"Something darker, right? Yeah. Good. Good."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"What?" he asks and he narrows his eyes slightly as he considers Alfie, trying to gauge what he's thinking. It could be a lot of things. He doesn't want the man to change the subject though this is hardly the place to be discussing what's between them and that makes him sigh slightly, then shake his head.</p><p>"Darker, yeah," he agrees. "Brown, maybe?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Brown's good," Alfie replies with a nod, ignoring Tommy's first question entirely. "Very good, yeah. Neutral, right? Oh look, here we are back at the car. There we go, we'll just drop these off here, right. There we go."</p><p>~*~</p><p>The rambling tells him that Alfie really doesn't want to talk about it anyway but Tommy feels like they don't have time to just dance around everything. Of course, he doesn't want to push his lover into forcing him out of the house at gunpoint either.</p><p>He unlocks the trunk of the car and stashes his bags alongside Alfie, then locks it back up again. This seems like a decent enough area that they probably won't get anything stolen. It's a far cry from the seedy underbelly of London and the people he knows in Birmingham. He locks it back up again and turns back toward the street.</p><p>"Do you know what shop we need?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie will talk about it if asked. Just not here, out in the open with people walking by. He may not have a care in the world about himself right now, but he does care about Thomas and Thomas isn't going anywhere, as far as he's concerned. There's already going to be heat on them from this wedding Tommy's going to plan and most assuredly go through with, so he's not going to bring more attention to them if he doesn't have to.</p><p>"Mmm, wasn't looking for paint houses while I was out. Have to play that one by ear. If this was London that'd be a different story."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Alright, let's see what we can find," Tommy replies, sliding his cigarettes out of his pocket again and lighting another one. They're in the open air so he doesn't feel bad about it plus Alfie had expressly asked him to do it earlier so it only makes sense to him.</p><p>They can talk later. They'll have plenty of time while they're painting, eh?</p><p>~*~</p><p>He did ask him, and he's all too happy to watch him smoke again out of the corner of his eye while they walk. And they do walk, for quite a ways before they find their paint shop. Alfie's beginning to think they should have just driven around until they found it.</p><p>But they go inside and look around. Alfie's never painted a thing in his life before, but from the looks of it there's a good reason for that, and that is that it looks like a giant pain in the ass. But he's already suggested it, now they're going to do it, so they pick out their paint (Tommy picks it out, mostly), and then the brushes. He chooses to ignore the looks they get from the staff, with two men deciding on paint colors that clearly are not meant to be considered professional painters.</p><p>~*~</p><p>The walk is nice but it's further away than he expected for the paint shop. They may need to go pick up the car and come back for the paint because he's not sure he wants to haul everything back to their car. It's far enough he's seriously wondering if they should just turn back.</p><p>Once they get in there, it does look like a giant pain in the ass but what else have they got to do? It'll be a nice learning experience for them both. Never too old to learn new things, eh? Tommy has a good eye for things and how they might match the furniture that they'd already picked out. He doesn't care what the staff thinks. Let them look.</p><p>"Alright, I think that's everything."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Don't know about you, Thomas, but I'm not carrying all this to the car," Alfie frowns, looking at their expansive collection of colors in multiple gallons with paint brushes, buckets, towels, and stir sticks.</p><p>"Tell you what, I'll get the car, yeh? And you can stop in at that market down the road there. Pretty sure I saw you eyeing that liquor shop 'cross the street, too, eh? Hit, what, three birds with one stone."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy has to agree with him there. He surveys their pile with a frown of his own and nods at Alfie. He can get started on the other shopping while Alfie walks back for their car.</p><p>"Sounds good," he says, nodding to the clerk who is holding their pile of stuff and stepping back outside. The liquor store won't take as long as the market. He knows what he wants as far as alcohol goes so they'll either have it or have to order it but there isn't much to it. He knows what Alfie likes to eat but he doesn't know what kind of options they'll have for kosher meals but he'll see what he can do.</p><p>It's going to be difficult--is what he learns walking around--to find proper meals for a kosher Jew in Margate. He knows that it matters to Alfie so they're going to have to find out where they can go to get things that suffice.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yeah, Alfie will have to make a trip to Ramsgate for his kosher foodstuffs. Tommy's free to buy whatever he likes, but Alfie will be going down there soon and will likely make quite a few trips down there in his time left. He's never been, he just knows there's a concentration of Jews there and it's a good bit closer than Camden Town. The shorter trips are easier on his back.</p><p>It takes him about twenty five minutes to make it back to the paint shop street with the car. Honking seems to get Tommy's attention the quickest, so he decides to hit the call of prayer just like he'd done in Small Heath, only this time a lot more people turn their heads to look his direction. He pays them no mind.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He's paying for his food at the market when he hears the horn and he sighs heavily as he hands over the cash in exchange for several bags of food. There's no mistaking that particular method of getting his attention as anything other than Alfie and he also knows the man is not liable to stop until he actually shows up. So he collects his things and makes his way out to where Alfie is holding the horn down.</p><p>"Alfie," he says, with one of those exasperated looks. Now everyone in the general area is looking at them and that's not the kind of attention either of them need. "I see you found the car."</p><p>~*~</p><p>The townsfolk walking by are giving Alfie some dirty looks that transfer over to Tommy once he walks out to join him, though just like before he doesn't let it go until Tommy is literally right in front of him. Alfie doesn't look all that bothered.</p><p>"I did, yeh, I did. S'right here, you see. The call of prayer works just fine, right? Had to test it, make sure. Bentley's can be a bit unreliable. You get food for the dog?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I think everyone in Margate heard," he replies, stashing the bags of food with their clothing and reorganizing the trunk so they can fit the paint and supplies in there. He's also making sure there's going to be room for his case of whiskey. He thinks that will do him fine for now.</p><p>"Yes, I got food for the dog," he says.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"That's a bit dramatic of you, dear, innit," Alfie returns mildly, and only gets one woman within earshot to turn to glance at him for that comment but she dismisses it quickly enough. That endearment just slipped out of him, whoops. He supposes it's a bit better than sweetie, in any case.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It is better than sweetie and neutral enough that it could technically be a bit of an insult so it's no surprise to him that the woman largely ignores it. Tommy still shakes his head at the other man and his antics.</p><p>"Maybe so," he says, loading up the last of what they'd bought at the paint shop. "All that's left is my whiskey. I'll be a moment."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"The fuck you been doing all this time," Alfie complains, getting out of the car finally so he can go pack up the paint and supplies. He's gets it all loaded up with some cussing involved and some of it has to go in the back seat instead of the trunk since they have so damn much of it, but he waits in the driver's seat for Tommy to come back out again. How much whiskey is the man buying, dear lord.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Buying food for your dog," he replies, just before he heads across the street to the Liquor store. It really is a quick and easy transaction. He knows what whiskey he wants and they have half a case which is good enough. They'll order more and he can buy more. He doesn't have a bar to keep it in just yet anyway.</p><p>He carries the small box out to the car and settles it in the back seat with the rest of their things.</p><p>"There, I think we have everything, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Our dog," Alfie calls back before Tommy disappears.</p><p>When he's back and everything is tied down, he's pretty sure the car's wheels are riding low from all the weight. Alfie dutifully moves over to the passenger seat so Tommy and his full head of thoughts can drive.</p><p>"Sure hope so, don't know how much more this thing can handle. Let's go home, yeah."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He slides into the driver's seat and sets off toward home. It's a bit strange to think of Margate as home but that's what it is for the foreseeable future. Shelby Company doesn't need his interference to keep making money and he knows it's in good hands on every front. He needs to be here for Alfie. That's important to him above everything else.</p><p>"Home it is," he says and he does need help actually finding his way though he mostly remembers where he's going. It's easy when the goal is the sea. So long as you keep going toward it, you're bound to find your way.</p><p>~*~</p><p>They drive home in as companionable a silence as they've had yet. Alfie's considerably more light-feeling, still mulling over the thought of Tommy wanting an actual wedding with him, in front of other people and everything. He knows Tommy loves to show off, but this... this is just on a whole different scale than he expected of the man, especially after the previous day's events.</p><p>When they get home, they make multiple trips to get everything inside, and the bed frame is together and the mattress is settled in it already. Alfie'd left the front door open for the delivery to be made. Max is waiting for them, his too-skinny body wagging along with his tail in his excitement.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He's trying to think about anything besides his love having cancer and dying. It's not an easy task and it is one of the reasons for the wedding but he'd have done it anyway eventually. He's just pushing harder for it now. So many things he hadn't done just because he'd been worried about how it might look and he should have just done it sooner. He has plenty of regrets but there isn't time to dwell on them now.</p><p>Once everything is inside, he rummages through the groceries and starts to put things in the refrigerator that need to be cold. He also dumps some dog biscuits on the floor for Max. They might not be food but they'll put some meat on his bones. "Good boy, Max."</p><p>He eyes everything else and then addresses Alfie, "So what first?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"First," Alfie says and doesn't continue right away, instead walking right into the bedroom whether Tommy follows him or not, "First... right, I need to sit and rest."</p><p>And he does sit down on the edge of the bed, heavily and with an equally heavy sigh, "Oof. Yeah. Can't tell you the difference a little height makes for this mattress, I'm tellin' you. Fuckin' hell. See that frame, there, right? It's got horses on it. Sculpted in, yeah? Thought you'd like that."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He will follow him far enough to lean against the door frame and he tilts his head to eye Alfie on the bed as the man sits down. They've had quite a long day so far with all the walking around. He isn't surprised that Alfie is a bit worn out.</p><p>"It's nice," he agrees with a nod, following where Alfie is pointing and he does appreciate the handiwork there. "I do like it. Gives it some character."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Good," Alfie replies, and he nods, thinking that Tommy might want it when he's gone or something. Fucking sentimental, is what he is. "Good. Yeah."</p><p>He simply sits there and takes some long, deep breaths and tries not to cough. It's always when he's fucking resting that he coughs the worst. "'Ey, I got uh, I've got some paste, in a tube in the bathroom, there. For my skin, yeah? Got it from the doctor, right. Helps with the itchin' and swelling. Would you mind grabbing it for me, love."</p><p>~*~</p><p>There's no doubt in his mind that he'll keep the house and the belongings if he can make it happen. He doesn't know if Alfie has had a will written up and he's not going to ask right now but it would make his life easier. He can make it happen either way but it will be more difficult if he isn't named as the executor.</p><p>"Yeah, sweetheart, I will," he straightens from where he's standing and disappears into the bathroom to do just that, scanning the sink until he finds the tube that Alfie wants him to get. He carries it back out with him and offers it to him when he's close enough. "Need help reaching your back?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie has a will, and pretty much all of his belongings are in Tommy's name. The will itself, however, isn't with him, it's in Camden Town in a safe. He figured if Tommy cared enough when he was gone, he'd go to Alfie's old place and rifle through it to find the combination note he'd left under what was considered Tommy's pillow. But since that hasn't come to fruition he'll have to go retrieve it and a couple other items himself.</p><p>When Tommy calls him sweetheart, Alfie swallows around a tight throat, glad that he'd gone to the bathroom for a few moments just so Alfie can keep himself together. Fuckin' hell. He never thought he'd hear Tommy call him that again, not with anything resembling sincerity.</p><p>At the question, Alfie clears his throat, "If you don't mind."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He certainly hasn't forgotten what Alfie had done to him and his family but at the same time... he doesn't want to spend the last part of the man's life angry at him about it either. There's plenty of time for him to be mad when he's gone. It would be a different story if it had gotten his family killed but he can forgive it well enough.</p><p>"I don't," he says, gesturing at him. "Easier with your shirt off."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy's too forgiving, is what he is. Always has been. Even when Alfie first betrayed him and the Blinders on Passover, he'd barely even blinked about it, just moved on and put Alfie properly in his place. Then again, after the egg incident, they'd had their shouting match, then Tommy yet again showed up on his doorstep and forgave him. So perhaps it shouldn't be so surprising that he'd be willing to do it one more time, after all they've been through.</p><p>Alfie glances down, still in his full getup from their trip. "Right," he mumbles, then he begins to strip, grimacing when he peels off his shirt, which has stuck to his open sores in some places and dried on them. Ow.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Maybe that's true. Maybe he's got a soft heart. Is that a bad thing? Probably, given his line of business. Still, he can't help himself. He loves absolutely and completely. That's just part of who he is.</p><p>Tommy surveys the man with a frown and crawls onto the bed with him so he can sit behind him, one leg on either side.</p><p>"You're a mess," he informs him as he twists open the lotion. "You haven't been taking care of these properly, have you?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>It will eventually get him killed, unless he hardens up some. But at the same time, Alfie's selfish enough to take that soft heart, and in some circumstances break it to suit his needs. He's done with that now, though. He gave it his best shot with the circumstances he was given, he'll let Tommy have his time with him now, before it's over. In the end, Tommy's heart will be broken, it'll just take longer now.</p><p>"No, I haven't," Alfie sighs and closes his eyes, silently soaking in Tommy's warmth, even through all his layers of clothing still on. He'll take what he can get.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy just makes a quiet tsking sound and then shifts to get back up. He's allowed to judge his lover for not taking care of himself even though he's dying. No sense to add to his suffering. There's going to be enough of that, eh?</p><p>"Let me get a cloth to clean these first," he says, disappearing into the bathroom again to get a wet washcloth. It won't be warm but Alfie will just have to deal with it. He also brings a dry one when he comes back and he joins him on the bed the same way, one leg on either side so he can see what he's doing. "Alright then--"</p><p>~*~</p><p>He's free to judge and tsk away. Alfie expected to be dead by now.</p><p>While Tommy's gone yet again in the bathroom, Alfie keeps his eyes closed. He sees Tommy's beautifully upset face in the beautiful light on the beach, staring at him so intently with those beautiful blue eyes that match the sky. He doesn't even react to Tommy coming back until the cold cloth hits his exposed, open skin, making him inhale sharply with a hiss.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Sorry," he mutters when the man hisses but he keeps doing the same thing. It definitely needs to be cleaned up before he puts the cream on it or it won't do them any good. He carefully cleans up the worst spots on the man's back. He gently dries it as he finishes and he knows that bothering it all like this will just make it itch but there's not much he can do about it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie just hums the apology away, and doesn't make any more sounds of pain while Tommy works. He does, however, lean some into Tommy's touches, even if it's mostly cloth and not actual skin on skin contact. Tommy's so gentle with him, so fucking gentle and he doesn't fucking deserve it.</p><p>He's such a selfish bastard, craving Tommy's touch like this. He sniffs once, his eyes still closed, but is otherwise silent.</p><p>~*~</p><p>This is the worst he thinks he's seen Alfie's condition. He knows the man had been taking care of it before the betrayal so clearly he had decided he might as well look terrible when Tommy killed him. How aggravating.</p><p>Tommy works quietly, once he's finished washing and drying he moves on to the cream. He doesn't mind touching the man's skin even when it's cracked and bleeding, though he will probably wash his hands just to get this lotion off of himself. He's careful and methodical, he wants to make sure that he's getting every little spot as well as the big ones.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie just didn't see the reasoning behind caring for himself if he was going to die shortly anyway. Seemed like a waste of time to him and if there was discomfort and pain involved beforehand, it was nothing in comparison to the pain he'd cause Tommy for his actions, so it seemed like a reasonable trade-off, eh?</p><p>The big open sores are the worst and they do legitimately hurt and itch like mad when they're touched. For the most part he simply exists in perpetual itchiness, as scratching the sores just makes him angry when they bleed.</p><p>When his back feels cooler and he knows Tommy's hit about every spot there is that's hard for him to reach, he mutters out, "Alright, I got it from here, love, thank you."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Alright," he says, propping the lotion bottle up on one of the rags so it doesn't get on the bed and slipping out away from Alfie. He's annoyed that he'd let himself get that bad but he knows why he had done it too so there's no point in beating a dead horse here. He just goes to wash his hands in the bathroom.</p><p>"Few days of this and you'll be all set," he says with a smile. Maybe more than a few days but still, it'll get better than it is right now.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie leans away to give Tommy a bit more ease in getting up off the bed. The frame really is nice. It's a nice height, sturdy, and nice to look at, too. He stares at Tommy's angles and lines of his body as he shifts and heads to the bathroom. He needs to stop being so beautiful.</p><p>"Yeh I will, thank you," Alfie replies with a smile back, though it doesn't reach his eyes. "Gimme an hour, yeh? Then we can do whatever you like for the house."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy can see that Alfie doesn't quite agree with him on that front. He knows half a smile when he sees it. Still, there's nothing either of them can do to really set him right. He just nods curtly.</p><p>"An hour it is," he says, heading out of the bedroom to do just that and to maybe open his whiskey. He'll also let the dog out but why not try out his whiskey while he's at it?</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, there's nothing to be done except put some metaphorical bandaids on his wounds, but eventually... eventually even that won't help him any. He's not saying anything out loud, but he knows Tommy's hearing it loud and clear through the silence anyway.</p><p>Tommy doesn't close the door on his way out and Alfie doesn't close it behind him, either, because he's on the bed and he's not getting up again for the next hour and if Tommy wants to come in he won't stop him but since he didn't linger after just now, Alfie assumes Tommy simply doesn't want to be too close to him more than necessary. He'll take what he gets.</p><p>Alfie's rest is uncomfortable because of his open sores and the sticky feeling of lotion on his sheets, but he does fall asleep and once he's out, he'll remain unconscious until Tommy wakes him up, if he chooses to do so after the allotted hour.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He assumes that Alfie had wanted to get on with lathering the rest of himself up with lotion and taking a nap, that's the only reason he hadn't stayed. He doesn't know if Alfie wants that from him just yet either. They're both in an awkward place.</p><p>Tommy won't wake him up from his nap. Obviously he needs it. He does check on him a time or two and he's snoring away so obviously he needs the sleep. Tommy busies himself putting away what he can and taking the dog for a walk. While he's doing that, he scopes out whether they have flat enough ground for a couple horses. They probably do but it all just depends on how much of this is actually Alfie's.</p><p>There isn't much for him to do around the house without the furniture but he does carry all the paint and some brushes into their respective rooms. This seems like it's going to be more work than either of them will want to do but it's something new. If nothing else, they at least have the supplies.</p><p>He also makes a list of all the things he needs to bring back from Warwickshire, including at least a box of books so he has something to do with his downtime. Otherwise, he'll just sit out on the deck and smoke. Vacation right?</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie wakes up a little less than three hours later, disoriented and sweating from unpleasant dreams and with a very full bladder. He feels like he's lost an entire day while he was out and like something must have happened to Tommy if he didn't wake him. He groggily pulls out his pocket watch from where it's hidden in his jacket then realizes belatedly he hasn't wound the damn thing in a week. Fuck.</p><p>He gets up and relieves himself quickly, then shuffles around the house looking for Tommy, his mind racing and stuck on the thought that perhaps Tommy had drunk himself into a coma on the floor again while he was out and the dog is perhaps gnawing on his foot or something.</p><p>But no, he finds him out on the deck, smoking and relaxed but definitely not in a coma and he has both of his feet still. Alfie releases the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Fuckin' hell. He doesn't even know why he was panicking in the first place.</p><p>"Sun's nearly gone down," Alfie says as his greeting, letting Tommy know he knows he let him sleep too long.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He tilts his head lazily toward Alfie and he raises the glass in his hand in greeting. The bottle is on the counter and this is the only glass that he had actually poured for himself. He's just been nursing it slowly with his cigarette.</p><p>"So it has," he replies, unconcerned with the accusation. If the man had needed sleep, he needed sleep. There's no reason to wake him up in his eyes.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie bites at his bottom lip at that response, glancing over at the bottle. It's basically still full, and he can tell that Tommy is, by his standards, entirely sober yet. Well, good. He panicked for nothing, that's fine. It must have been the dream making his mind fly toward the worst possible scenario.</p><p>"You eat anything? Don't answer that, I already know," Alfie mutters, then heads toward the kitchen to make up something since they actually have halfway decent ingredients to work with now.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, he had panicked for nothing. There's no reason to worry about Tommy. He's made it this long without dying so far. He's not going to accidentally end up in the ocean. He knows better than to go swimming with alcohol in his system. He's not much for swimming anyway.</p><p>Tommy raises an eyebrow when the man answers his own question and then promptly walks back inside the house. He takes a moment to finish his cigarette before he pulls himself up out of his chair and follows him inside with his half empty glass of whiskey.</p><p>"Do you have food for yourself?" he asks.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"If what you bought ain't kosher, not really," Alfie replies, but he'll survive for a couple more days on his meager foodstuffs if he has to. The habit is too strong to kick now, he's not about to eat any different than he has for the past forever.</p><p>"South side of the peninsula has a Jewish congregation, eh? Ramsgate. Closer than driving back home, so I'll go there tomorrow."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He frowns because if he had known about that he could have gone while Alfie had been napping and then they both would have been set. If nothing else, he had at least bought some things the man could eat but he might just have to eat like a rabbit this evening.</p><p>"I bought some fish and vegetables," he replies and that at least should tide him over.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It's better if he goes alone to Ramsgate anyway. Tommy may have received a bit of side-eyeing from fellow Jews if he'd gone alone asking for this or that, especially since Tommy often left the actual kosher dealings to his chefs in Arrow House.</p><p>Alfie washes his hands then gets to work on a meal for both of them, with Max at his feet the entire time. Alfie doesn't give him much attention other than offering a couple scraps here and there, but for the most part he stays out of his way well enough.</p><p>"Dreamt I knew you, back in France," he says, out of nowhere while he prepares the fish, stuffing it with bread crumbs and oil. "Took the place of one of my men, yeh. Beautiful gypsy in a camp of Jews, young and impressionable. Completely ordinary thing to happen, in my dream. Sat there across from you, right, waiting to die, and all I wanted was to fuck you against that trench, with everyone right there, pouring rain and lightning, bodies all around. Completely unsanitary, smelled awful. In my head, I remember thinkin', he's fuckin' beautiful, ain't he. Blue eyes bright enough to pierce straight through the blood and shit and rain. And then... and then there was a flash, right, so bright I couldn't keep my eyes open. And when it faded, you were layin' there limp against the trench, and there was blood. Your blood, all over. When I looked down, there was blood all over my hands. ...Then I woke up. Fuckin' ridiculous, dreams. Feel so real."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yeah, he might get looks, but they get looks everywhere, eh? Tommy is just trying to do right by a friend. He doesn't think that's so out of the ordinary. He has more money than he knows what to do with sometimes.</p><p>Tommy leans against the wall out of the way and tilts his head as he listens to Alfie. He takes a sip or two of his whiskey as he listens. He can see the dream well enough and it's unsettling. He can see why that might be the sort of thing that lingers in a man's mind when he wakes up. He also doesn't know what kind of response he should have to it either. He wishes he had a cigarette right now just because it gives him time to think.</p><p>"Mmm," he grunts out, frowning slightly, because he doesn't know what to say.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie's moved on now to washing and cutting up the vegetables. Onions, peppers, carrots, celery. Methodical, slow, but sure in every cut. He doesn't look up at Tommy at all during his recounting of his dream, nor does he look his way when Tommy grunts at him in response to it. He prepares a fire for the fish.</p><p>"Think that blue will look nice in there. In the office," Alfie says, like he didn't just say some awful shit that happened in his dreams to make him wake up in a full sweat. "Prolly shouldn't start tonight, though. Without natural light."</p><p>~*~</p><p>His forehead creases as he watches Alfie and the drastic change in subject is interesting but he'll deal with it. If the other man had wanted to talk about it more, then he would have and he's pretty used to the man's rambling at this point. The dream is something he'll have to think about.</p><p>"It's too late tonight," he agrees with a nod.</p><p>~*~</p><p>The dream felt so fucking real in the moment. It felt real in the way that it felt almost like a premonition, like something telling him that someday Tommy Shelby's blood will mix with the grass and the mud, and that blood will be on Alfie's hands even after he's gone. It leaves a deep pit of something awful in his gut, the feeling of it because he knows, he <em>fucking knows</em> Tommy. He knows what Tommy's going to do after he pulls that trigger and Alfie's lifeless body collapses into a heap on the ground and it's going to involve a fuck ton of whiskey, terrible decisions, and bitter self-loathing.</p><p>Maybe he shouldn't allow Tommy to pull the trigger at all.</p><p>But right now, there's fish to be cooked. He puts it on a pan and places it over the fire, the entire fish wrapped up in tin foil with the vegetables and oil.</p><p>"Maybe a walk on the beach, then. After. We can collect sea shells or some such shit."</p><p>~*~</p><p>They both know it won’t go well but he keeps picking himself up and moving on eventually. It’s never easy and it’s never fun. He grieves hard and absolutely but he rises from it eventually. It just means a sad and lonely time. He has no intentions of letting himself get close to anyone else. He’s been burned by love and death too many times to keep trying. He would forever be looking over his shoulder for the next hammer to drop. Still, he will get through it, even if he has to drink a case each of whiskey and gin. Alfie doesn’t need to worry about what’s going to happen after he’s gone. It’s a burden he shouldn’t shoulder.</p><p>“That sounds nice,” he nods. “I think Max would enjoy it too.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Perhaps he shouldn't shoulder that burden, but he does, and he will as more time passes. Because Tommy is going to be here, with him, even on the bad days and it will only throw into sharp relief how awful it's going to be afterwards, knowing Tommy will make sure he sees everything, soaks in everything, desperately attempt to memorize everything about Alfie Solomons before the universe takes him away and he'll simply... be gone. Just fucking gone. Just like the others.</p><p>Fuck. Think positive thoughts, Alfie. Fuckin' hell, but it's hard, ain't it? That fucking dream is lingering on his mind. He shakes his head to try and clear it.</p><p>"Yeh, bet he would. Looks like he could be a boat dog, too. Out on the water."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Just fucking gone is right and Tommy will definitely miss all of this. Miss him. He doesn't think there's any way around it. He can be himself with Alfie in ways that he just can't be with anyone else. It's a shame really that he's finally allowed himself to be himself and the world is taking that away from him.</p><p>"Could get a yacht," Tommy suggests.</p><p>~*~</p><p>And Alfie doesn't want to leave. He really doesn't. For so long he's been ready to die, risked his life more times than he can count and now, when he's found something worth a damn, he's stripped of it. Of course that's how it goes.</p><p>"You know how to rig a yacht on your own?" He asks, because he's not going to get a yacht just for other people to be on it besides them. If he's going to get a bloody yacht, he wants to fuck Tommy on it with some privacy. The dog doesn't count.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I don't," he replies with a shake of his head and then he shrugs. "But I can find someone to teach me. It shouldn't be that difficult."</p><p>He understands wanting to be alone on a private boat with just the two of them. It'd be very, very nice. He can honestly say he's never fucked on a boat before but that's certainly what would probably happen.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Guess we're buying one of those, then, eh?" Alfie replies, because honestly it's rather freeing, not having a care when it comes to saving or spending his money. Tommy has no shortage of it either, so in that respect, they're sort of living the life ain't they? They just have to make the most of the time they have.</p><p>"Oh, fuckin' hell-" he turns quickly, remembering the fish, which is smoking quite a bit in the tin foil it's wrapped in, and he pokes at it with a fork, flipping it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Sounds like it," he agrees with a nod and that should be an interesting shopping trip as well. He's almost looking forward to it. It's something new and different for them both.</p><p>"Don't burn dinner," he warns. "It'll take me awhile to catch new fish since we don't have a boat yet."</p><p>~*~</p><p>It does sound interesting, doesn't it? Alfie rather likes seeing the look on people's faces when they pay in cash without batting an eye. A full blown yacht will definitely be entertaining.</p><p>"Tch, when's the last time you caught a fuckin' fish, eh Tommy? With your own two hands and a pole," Alfie asks as he prods the fire and gets it going properly again. The fish isn't quite ready.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I think I was still a boy," he replies with a smile because doesn't Alfie know him so well? He'd probably be surprised to hear about the stag he'd killed. He has no plans to do any of that any time soon either. Besides, he's fairly sure that's definitely not kosher. He doesn't know for sure but it doesn't seem like it would be.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Oh, Alfie knows him alright. Gypsy turned city boy, though he knows that's not entirely true, is it? Tommy likes to think he's beyond all that, but, well, Alfie already said it. It came out of his mother's tits, right? It's in his blood.</p><p>"Get one now and it might slap you in the face, right? Heh. Would pay to see that."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Maybe it's in his blood but he sure doesn't like to hear that does he? He's tried his hardest to distance himself from that life and he hasn't succeeded nearly as well as he had hoped. For all his fortune and fancy things, people still see him as the Birmingham bookmaker.</p><p>"And you think you'd do better?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I used to catch fish all the fuckin' time, mate," Alfie replies, and with his tone it is absolutely impossible to tell if he's joking or not.</p><p>"Big ones, right? Huge. In Russia, yeah, I did. Before, you know, the prison and all that. They could eat a fuckin' kid whole, they could. ‘Specially the skinny ones. So yeh, I could do better, I think. You wanna have a go at it, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>It is absolutely impossible to tell whether the man is telling the truth sometimes and this is definitely one of those times when he's trying really hard to discern the truth but he's failing miserably. It doesn't seem completely plausible that there are fish big enough in Russia to eat a child but he isn't about to argue with the man that's actually spent time in Russia.</p><p>"I think we should," he says with a nod. "Just to settle things."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Alright, that's fine, dear, that's fine," Alfie replies with a vague wave of his hand, then he cusses again when the fish pops in the tin foil. He pulls the pan off the fire.</p><p>"Fuckin' hell, Tommy, quit distracting me would you or we won't have anything to eat."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Oi, you're the one letting yourself be distracted," he protests immediately because he isn't the one that's going to get blamed for Alfie's lack of attention. Tommy isn't the one cooking here. He'd just come in to keep him company.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie just mutters to himself in Yiddish, shaking his head as he peels away the tin foil and keeps his face away from the steam that rises. Honestly? It's come out perfect.</p><p>"Oh, look at that, mate, you're lucky ain't ya. Would have been your fault for sure on that one, comin' in here talking about buyin' yachts. Grab some plates, would you. Over there. I'll get the tea ready."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy sighs quietly in mock exasperation at his lover's antics. Let him say what he will but it clearly had been under control. He clearly had been messing with him and with as much stress as he's had recently he just hadn't picked up on it.</p><p>"You mentioned the boat," he points out helpfully.</p><p>He grabs plates out the cabinet and carries them over to Alfie, then rummages through the drawers until he finds silverware to go with them. He carries that back over too.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, it had been under control. But it made Tommy forget about the heavy circumstances looming over them, didn't it? For just a short while, anyway.</p><p>"Mm," is all he says, not agreeing or disagreeing there. Technically, though, Tommy brought up the yacht, Alfie just said boat. But he lets that thread go and grabs the tea leaves and a pot, filling it with water to place over the fire.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, it had distracted him and that's definitely a good thing. It makes him feel like this is just any other day. He needs that. They both do. Neither of them should be dwelling on what's going to happen later. They're together now.</p><p>"This smells good," he says, gesturing to the fish and he's very thankful that Alfie can cook. Tommy will have to get better at it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>If this was any other day Alfie would be kissing Tommy right now against this countertop, but this countertop wouldn't be in Margate it'd be in Camden Town. Alfie's still not going to push his luck where affection is concerned even if light ribbing is just fine. He knows he fucked up bad and he knows Tommy Shelby is an overly forgiving man, but he has a temper as mean as Alfie's when pushed over the limit.</p><p>"Here's hopin' it tastes just as good, eh? Sit, go on. I'll bring it over."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes and he would be very much enjoying it. It's entirely possible their dinner would get cold. It had happened more than once because they couldn't keep their hands off of one another. Can anyone really blame him?</p><p>"Alright," he tips his head in acknowledgement and goes to sit at the table. It's really a beautiful piece of work and the view is rather spectacular so he can see why Alfie had picked the house.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It takes Alfie a couple more minutes to prepare everything properly. If he'd been woken at a decent time he could have made a more filling dish with potatoes and things, but this is a good meal in a pinch and making sure Tommy gets enough calories in him is the most important thing. He plates both of their dishes, sneaking a bit more onto Tommy's than his own, then pours the hot water to let the tea leaves steep. He's got some sugar he brings over as well. And finally, they sit to eat.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy waits patiently. It's never about the meal for him anyway. It's always about his company during the meal and how much he enjoys spending time with Alfie. Yes, they do have some things between them now but they'll figure it out. They just need a little bit more time.</p><p>The food is delicious when the other man brings it over and they chit chat over dinner. Nothing substantial, mostly about their boat and the house. Normal conversation is something they sorely need to get back to where they'd been.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, it is delicious and the entire time they talk Alfie's staring at Tommy because that's all he wants to do with the rest of his days, really, is stare at this beautiful man in front of him. Stare at him, and hope that whatever happens after he dies, that memory of Tommy's entire being goes with him at the very least.</p><p>Alfie's already decided he's done talking about his cancer if he can help it. It does nothing good except put them both in terrible moods and if Tommy's not allowed to be upset in his presence then Alfie should make the equal attempt to do the same. If he has to brood, he'll go for a walk alone.</p><p>But right now, he's awake and he feels alright, so he wants to go on that walk on the beach, so he only stacks the plates and silverware, then heads toward the deck. He figures at least out there Tommy will smoke to his heart's content.</p><p>"Max, come on. You're coming with, yeah? Beach walk, you need the exercise, clearly."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He leans back, sipping his tea, and watches Alfie finish eating. The man is beautiful in his own way and his skin condition may be terrible right now but it's just part of him. It's something he's gotten used to and he's glad that Alfie has decided to try to take care of himself again, even though they both know there are going to be days when that's not true.</p><p>"Me or the dog?" he asks as he stands, pretty blue eyes amused as he follows Alfie outside and it's really true for neither of them.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Both of you, of course, that's why we're going out walkin'. I'm the only one here in a lick of shape, right? So this walk, this is for you, and him, most certainly not me. Won't make my calves burn any," Alfie replies, not even bothering to look up as he clicks at Max to get his skinny ass going and out the door.</p><p>"Fuckin' hell, want me hat. Be right out."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Of course," he replies with amusement and he lights a cigarette while Alfie goes back inside for his hat. There's a nice breeze out here at this time of day and the sun isn't hot but he knows that the other man hates his hair blowing around. It doesn't really bother Tommy.</p><p>The dog goes to the edge of the deck and turns around, lolling his tongue out and wagging his tail as he also waits for Alfie. Clearly, this dog knows the good life when he has it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It doesn't bother Tommy because his hair isn't long enough to get in his eyes, and it's thicker. Just right for gripping during sex, it is.</p><p>Alfie comes back with his hat and his jacket. He's learned the beach is a bit nippier than about everywhere else, and the wind likes to spray bits of seawater everywhere. The salt stings like a motherfucker on his open wounds, so he's going to be a bit more bundled up.</p><p>"Alright, crack on then, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>It doesn't bother him what Alfie wears. Tommy tends to wear a jacket most of the time and he'd already been outside before dinner so he hadn't even taken his off. He pats Max on the head while they wait and when Alfie catches up he starts down the steps toward the beach.</p><p>He raises his cigarette to his lips, inhaling slowly and then exhaling again, watching Max run ahead to smell every inch of sand he can find.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It takes Alfie a bit longer to go down the stairs, but he catches up just fine since Tommy is obviously waiting on him. Then they start walking, a leisurely stroll with no aim on where they're going except along the ocean. For a time, they walk in companionable silence. The sun is starting to set but it's still relatively warm when the breeze doesn't pull the ocean along with it. It's beautiful, truly it is.</p><p>"You said 'our room'," Alfie says out of the blue a good cigarette and a half into their walk.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It's a beautiful day and this isn't something that he does often but he's rather fond of it right now. Tommy doesn't usually get the chance to relax but he isn't finding himself bored which is what he had been concerned about when Arthur had told him to take an extended vacation.</p><p>"Mmmhmm," Tommy grunts in acknowledgement.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Was just surprised, is all," Alfie continues, squinting out over the horizon instead of looking at Tommy. He wants to, but if he does that he'll likely trip over his own feet in this sand and he doesn't want to do that.</p><p>"I snore. It's loud. Woke myself up a couple times from it, right? And I'm getting fat, and it's making it worse, I know. So I was just surprised, when you said 'our room'. Might be hard to sleep there, if you're planning on staying for a bit."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He listens patiently to Alfie ramble about how he shouldn't sleep next to him and tries to decide if he's trying to deter him because he doesn't want him there or because he thinks that Tommy doesn't want to be there so he's giving him an excuse.</p><p>"Love, you've snored the entire time we've been together," Tommy points out.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Yeh, well, you've never stayed more than a night or two," Alfie says, and he absolutely wants him there, he does, he's just not sure Tommy is doing it out of obligation or what.</p><p>"So it might catch up, is what I'm saying. Lack of sleep, and it's not good for you, you know."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy is quiet for a moment, inhaling a drag from his cigarette as he tries to weed his way through the words and exhales smoke in a sigh.</p><p>"If you don't want me there, I'll sleep in the next room."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I don't snore on purpose," Alfie protests, but he knows the snoring really has nothing to do with it. Tommy's too smart to think it's really about the snoring, anyway.</p><p>"'Course I fuckin' want you there."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Then stop fucking trying to talk me out of it, eh?" he says, gesturing with his cigarette in annoyance before he raises it to his lips to take another drag. He doesn't understand Alfie sometimes. It sure sounds like he doesn't want him there.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I didn't think you'd want to, alright," Alfie huffs out, unfazed by the cussing on Tommy's part other than to spit out the truth of the matter through the haze of the bullshit. Sometimes a lot of what comes out of Alfie's mouth is bullshit, so he supposes he should be grateful Tommy can see through it more often than not.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy scoffs and shakes his head. He can see why Alfie might think that but like hell is he sleeping in the chair again. He sleeps better next to his lover and he might not be planning sex but he'll at least sleep next to him.</p><p>"Are you going to kill me in my sleep?" he asks.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"You fuckin' what? The fuck kind of ridiculous fucking question is that?" Alfie stops walking just so he can stare at Tommy like he's lost his fucking mind.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Then it’s settled,” he replies with a shrug and an unconcerned drag from his cigarette. He takes a few more steps before turning to face the other man. He hadn’t actually expected the man to try to kill him but that’s how ridiculous he thinks this conversation is so it’s only fair to ask him a stupid question when he’s being daft.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie takes a breath and holds it, narrowing his eyes at Tommy because it took him a second but he knows what he just fucking did, and he's annoyed by it. There's no good way to explain his surprise at Tommy's insistence in sleeping next to him, clearly it just makes him sound like a jackass, which just makes Tommy want to prove he sounds like a jackass by saying shit like that.</p><p>"<em>You're a beautiful, stubborn piece of work</em>," Alfie huffs out in Yiddish after a few more moments, then he grunts and starts walking again.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He can be annoyed all he wants but Tommy thinks he's being stupid so he thinks those things balance themselves out. It's not a matter of Alfie being a jackass. He doesn't think that at all. He does think he's an idiot. He doesn't know if that's better but there it is anyway.</p><p>Tommy gives him a thoughtful look as he tries to piece all the words out and he just isn't succeeding with that particular sentence. He knows what beautiful means but not the contextual words. So he... just doesn't say anything else and goes back to smoking his cigarette.</p><p>~*~</p><p>So they walk on the beach some more, and this time there's silence between them for a decent length of time, filled only by the quiet rushing of the waves onto the shoreline. It's not a hostile silence but Alfie needs some time to think about that conversation and let it go. But he does, eventually. Max running around their feet and ahead to sniff at more sand definitely helps in that regard.</p><p>"I'd like to see Charlie soon," he says to break the silence some time later. "He with Ada in Boston, or she still here."</p><p>~*~</p><p>The silence is amicable enough but it's not nearly as comfortable as it can be between them and he misses that easy quietness that they've lost somewhere along the way. It helps that they have Max to watch and entertain them at least. It's a simple life to be a dog when you have a good owner. He doesn't know what kind of life the pup had before them but he'd certainly picked a good family to adopt himself into.</p><p>"No, she stayed in London," he replies. "I've sent Michael overseas. I can't trust him."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yeah, well, Alfie knows right when and where it was lost, and none of that is on Tommy. Some of it isn't even on him, really, but the circumstances that have come up. Although most of it is, yes, on Alfie for how he handled it all. He hopes time will help mend that space, otherwise it's going to be a sexless last few months of his existence, and wouldn't that be sad? Not undeserved, but sad all the same.</p><p>"What? That's surprising. Figured he was going to be Tommy Jr. with the way he looked at you."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy isn't about to go sexless for the rest of Alfie's life, not when he's doing well and it'll take him a few days to really get over it. He might need some rough fucking before they get back into anything more tender but he doesn't think the man will complain about it.</p><p>"I lead Changretta into a trap," he replies, by way of explanation. "And I tested him. He failed."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Mmm, no, there will be no complaining on Alfie's part about sex ever, unless his body simply won't allow him to have sex anymore, then there will be complaining. But he'll gladly take rough fucking over no fucking, most assuredly.</p><p>"So Michael knew information and he didn't share it, or he flat up betrayed you or what. You're bein' vague, dear."</p><p>~*~</p><p>There will probably be complaining from them both when his body just won't handle it anymore but it's more likely to be a sign of how far the man has degraded if his body won't cooperate with sex and that's definitely not something he wants to think about right now.</p><p>"I had Polly meet with Changretta," he says, rolling his cigarette with his fingers. "To make a deal, in exchange for turning me over to him, he would spare Michael. He was a sitting duck in the hospital. I had to do something to protect him. He knew about it, knew when the day was, had the chance to tell me and he didn't. He let me walk away, presumably to my death."</p><p>~*~</p><p>That's not something Alfie really ever wants to think about, how he'll become less of a fucking man when he can no longer get it up for his gorgeous husband. Fucking embarrassing, is what it's going to be.</p><p>"Oh," Alfie says, and there's... well, there's not much he can say to that, is there? After what he himself did. Still, Michael is family. Legitimate family. "What's your aunt think of that? Sending him away to America."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"She wanted him away from me," Tommy replies with a shrug. "So she was fine."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mm," Alfie hums, chewing on his lip in thought after that. He's never really spent a good deal of time with Tommy's family. There was the dinner, yes, and then John getting shot and those few times he came in to Small Heath during the Luca ordeal, but overall? His exposure to the Shelby family is fairly limited so he's not really one to judge them much.</p><p>"Frances still on as your housekeeper? She kissed me on the cheek."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Yes, she is," he agrees with a nod. He isn't quite sure why she's staying with all the things going on except that maybe he pays her enough and that she thinks being around Charlie is worth it. He really has no idea. Either way, she's still there and right now it's at least quiet on that front.</p><p>"She likes you."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie nods, pleased by that, "I'd like to see her, too. Maybe make a trip there sometime, eh? When Charlie's there, too? And your sister. Would have to make a few days of it, though. Long drive will fuck up my back something terrible. I can stop by Camden Town along the way, pick up a few things."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I need to make a trip to Warwickshire anyway," he agrees with a nod. "We'll have to tell Ada about the wedding in person. I don't want to risk it over the phone. We don't need anyone knowing where I am."</p><p>Alfie is supposed to be dead but Tommy Shelby is a very interesting person. There are bound to be people interested in finding out what he's up to right now and where they can find him while he's alone. He wishes that weren't the case but clearly he's made enemies over the last few years.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Right, yeah, the secret service is listening," Alfie nods sagely, and he's partially mocking Tommy's paranoia about the phones but it's light-hearted in meaning. Homosexual weddings with supposedly dead people would be a bit shocking to overhear, after all. Still, just Alfie showing his face in Camden Town again will be interesting.</p><p>Perhaps no one will look. Fat chance on that.</p><p>"No one knowing where you are will be a bit hard to sell when we have our wedding here, Thomas. Though I suppose it depends on who all's invited. Would rather not have a beach repeat of that gypsy party I was invited to. Shocked to hear no one died that night over something ridiculous."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He can mock him all he wants but Tommy is in with some pretty important people and when all this business is eventually done, they'll be looking for reasons to put him in jail or worse. He doesn't need this, in particular, to be on anyone's radar. He wishes he could announce it to the world like he had in all the papers with Grace but it's just not the world they live in.</p><p>"Family is different," he replies with a shrug. "And that's how gypsy weddings are, love."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie knows how deep Tommy can get into it. He blackmailed the fucking King, so yeah, Alfie knows it's not all smoke. And that target on Tommy's back is one of the reasons Alfie was so shocked to hear him talk about needing a suit for a beach wedding. But he'll take it, won't he? Yes, he will. Something to look forward to before it all goes to total shit.</p><p>"Fuckin' great, 'course they are," Alfie mutters, but there's not a whole lot of heat behind the words, either. He just doesn't like horses galloping anywhere near him with drunkards holding the reins. "S'what I get, right? For fallin' for your pretty blue eyes and rare smile. They better not trash the place, I'm not cleaning it up."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"They'll respect your property," he replies with a smile. He'll make sure of it. Honestly, his own house really hadn't been that bad after drunkards, Russians and the whole host of disagreements throughout the night. He had to give a bit of a lecture and lay down the law but all-in-all they'd just gotten a little rowdy. They aren't a destructive bunch.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"They better," Alfie huffs, but what is he going to do if they don't, really? Yell at them from the deck like an old curmudgeon? Sounds plausible at this point.</p><p>"Alright, love, I'm getting twingy, right? Should turn back around, yeah? You been lookin' for seashells? I haven't seen any."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He's welcome to yell at them all he wants because it's his house. They'll definitely listen to him because he's important to Tommy and that means that the Shelby brother will be mad if they don't listen or if they upset Alfie.</p><p>"Alright," he agrees with nod, turning back toward the house and he casts his gaze down at the beach. "I haven't seen any."</p><p>Admittedly, he hadn't actually been looking either.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie hasn't been looking either, because they've either been talking or semi-arguing over things most of the time. It's also getting dark out. So they turn around and start heading back. Alfie yells at Max to quit running the one way, and the dog just barks happily and darts the other direction. He'll either stay with them or he won't, but with the promise of food and a warm place to stay, Alfie would bet the dog knows something good when he sees it.</p><p>Like Alfie knows when he has a good thing. And he probably shouldn't do this, not so soon here but, well. Tommy's touched him, putting that lotion on Alfie's back, and he surprised him with a future wedding, so it's not all lost, right?</p><p>So, they walk for a bit. Long enough for Alfie to grow some fucking nerve, and he gradually shifts closer to Tommy while they're walking. Alfie waits for Tommy to put his cigarette in his opposite hand, then he slides his hand into Tommy's so smoothy it could be taken for a mistake.</p><p>~*~</p><p>The light is fading fast enough he'll give up on seashells for the moment but he just might find a few for Alfie at some point if he's up and about when the other man is asleep. He expects it to happen at some point. Clearly, the dog enjoys his walk on the beach so he'll just have to bring him down here. He isn't worried about Max coming home because they've already shown him a better life than he's had so far and he doesn't seem to be a stupid dog.</p><p>No, not all is lost at all. He notices Alfie is drifting closer but it doesn't really bother him. He misses the closeness they've had between them so it's actually kind of nice when their shoulders brush. It's a work in progress and he thinks this is a nice gradual step forward.</p><p>The hand in his is a surprise. Tommy can't say he's held hands with many people in his life. Walking on the beach holding hands is supposed to be fairly romantic, eh? Tommy only considers it for a moment before he decides he's fine with it. No one is around to see them and... well, it's really nice. He has missed the affection that his lover is so good at giving. He makes it seem easy.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie doesn't look at Tommy while they walk, or give any outward indication that they're even holding hands other than the fact that they're holding hands. He does sniff once though, and it takes them a few moments to get their steps right to not make it feel awkward, but Alfie squeezes Tommy's hand once it's obvious that he's okay with the contact.</p><p>Fuckin' hell, it's good. It's really fucking good. Alfie doesn't have any previous memory to compare it to because he's not the hand-holding type, really, but it's something small, right? A little step in the right direction.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It does take a moment to adjust. They have different gaits and Tommy has longer strides thanks to being young without any back problems but they find something that works. He hears the sniff and feels the squeeze. After a moment of hesitation, he does return it.</p><p>He loves Alfie. Things between them are tense and different because of everything going on and all the new information they have to really digest, but that doesn't keep his feelings at bay as well as it should. He can't believe how wonderful it is just to walk on the beach with the man with some minor affection. It's nice. It's great that they have the privacy to actually manage it.</p><p>Tommy can smoke with one hand and hold his lover's hand with the other. All in all, he thinks that adds up to a great day.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It's a far better day than Alfie could have really hoped for, really. And to end it with them holding hands like this? Yeah, it's good. It's great, actually, but he's not going to push this any further. He knows his limits here, and the warmth of Tommy's hand curled in his and occasionally squeezing is enough for him right now.</p><p>They don't talk much on the way back, but it's alright. Tommy's smoking his cigarette and his neck and lips are beautiful in those few moments Alfie glances over at him. When they arrive back at the house, Alfie regretfully lets go of Tommy's hand.</p><p>"Well," he says, glancing around and licking his lips, like they didn't just spend fifteen minutes holding hands. "Didn't find any seashells, did we. Maybe next time, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Maybe next time," Tommy agrees and he pairs it with a small, warm smile.</p><p>He's had a wonderful day. There's not much he can do to improve upon it with where their relationship is right now. This time instead of starting with sex they're starting with actual affection and courtship. Seems like the right way to go about it.</p><p>Tommy flicks his cigarette to the ground and puts it out with his shoe. "It's a nice beach."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie sees that warm smile and fuck, he blinks quickly to try and dispel the tightness in his chest. He’s turning into a sad, sentimental sap is what he is. Holding hands walking on the beach at night. Fuck.</p><p>“Right, lets keep it that way, yeah?” Alfie clears his throat, gesturing to the cigarette butt Tommy just put out. He turns and heads up the stairs and mutters to himself, “Maybe then I can do something good in this fucking world.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>He glances down at the cigarette butt at the comment and stoops down to retrieve it from the ground. He’s thrown several on the ground here at this point but he will try to avoid it in the future just for Alfie.</p><p>“I’ll bring an ashtray from Warwickshire,” he replies, carrying it with him as he follows behind the other man. He’ll find something to put them in until he gets back to his house. He’s sure he can find a jar.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Yeh, alright,” Alfie nods as he makes his way back to the house. He wonders how long he’ll even be able to walk up and down these stairs, then shuts that thought right out of his head before he can let it fester. He doesn’t want to devolve into impending death wonderings, not tonight. It’s been too good a day to ruin it with that.</p><p>They go back inside the house with Max on their heels, tongue lolling out the side of his mouth.</p><p>“Fuckin’ hell, getting sand everywhere ain’t you,” Alfie complains at the dog. He complains at him some more in Yiddish, then moves off into the kitchen to feed him one more time before the night’s end.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It has been too good of a day to worry about what's going to happen. They very much need to focus on the here and now and not think about what might happen tomorrow. Tommy knows that's going to be difficult to do all the time but it's a good goal to have in mind.</p><p>The dog clearly doesn't care at all about the sand he's getting everywhere and Tommy isn't sure what they can do about it except wipe him down every time they come back from the beach. It's feasible enough and it might not help with all the sand but it will help with the majority of it.</p><p>"Do you have a broom?" he asks.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Fuck knows. Don’t worry about it, dear,” Alfie replies because he’s throwing meat onto the floor and Max is licking it up, meat and sand all the same. Alfie figures he’s used to eating not so great living on the streets and beach.</p><p>“They’ll just drag more of it in tomorrow with the furniture, yeah?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"True," Tommy acknowledges and he rummages in the cabinet to find a mason jar to dump his cigarette in, then he carries the jar out to put in the corner of the deck. It will keep things neat and tidy outside at least. He thinks Alfie will appreciate it. He knows he's going to go through a fair amount of cigarettes in the next few months.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie will appreciate Tommy not making the place a walking disaster area with cigarette butts, yes. Max might also be dumb enough to eat the damn things anyway, so keeping them away from him is likely a good idea.</p><p>"Well there ain't fuck all to do here, is there? We did it already. Yeh. Definitely need some books or somethin', right? Maybe a chess board. You play chess? Cribbage, maybe, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>He hadn't considered the dog might eat them. He hasn't had a dog around in a long time. That would be extremely dumb of him but as hungry as the poor thing probably is they can't put it past him either.</p><p>"When we go to Warwickshire, I plan to pick up books," he replies in agreement. "I do play chess. I don't play cribbage. I play a handful of card games."</p><p>Of course, he tends to cheat at those. Gypsy rules and all. There's plenty of drinking involved with cards so a sleight of hand tends to be easier to get away with, eh?</p><p>~*~</p><p>"How the fuck I been with you this long and I don't know this shit already, eh?" Alfie asks, although he likely knows the answer already and that is because that time they usually spent together was time spent fucking, or riding horses, or this, or that.</p><p>"You're learning how to play cribbage. I'll get a board. Easy enough to find cards, right? Yeh. Might even go easy on you the first hand or two if I'm feelin' charitable. You look like a dirty dealer with cards. Yeah, you do, Thomas."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Suppose because we're usually too busy fucking," Tommy replies slyly even though he knows that Alfie hadn't necessarily needed an answer because that's obvious enough to them both. Still, he finds it amusing.</p><p>"I've cards at Arrow house," he says with a helpless shrug. He chooses not to deign Alfie with an answer to his accusation which is as good as agreeing to it. Tommy certainly can't deny it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"You're very fuckable, can't help that any," Alfie says right back, though he's still not sure if that's on the table for their future or not and he's not asking.</p><p>"Shame I never got you over my desk at the Bakery. Fuckin' hell, lighting would have been perfect, wouldn't it. Don't need to tell me, I already know. Dreamt about it in my head plenty, before I even said anything. Might be a few stains under that desk there."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He huffs but it's in amusement. He is very fuckable and he doesn't have any problem with that at all. It's been awhile since he's had a good fucking at this point considering everything that's gone on between them. Even though Alfie had betrayed them, he had remained loyal.</p><p>"I didn't get a sturdy desk for my office here because I needed one," he replies and that should be indication enough that sex will probably be on the table at some point.</p><p>~*~</p><p>At that, Alfie does stand up a little straighter and he clears his throat, glancing away then back at Tommy again. Yes, that is a pretty good indication right there. He's glad to hear it, he really is. A celibate last six months or whatever he has sounds plain miserable to him, but he'd have done it.</p><p>"Right," Alfie says, and he clears his throat again and then nods. "I mean, no one wants to do work on a shabby desk, but yeh." He nods again, like he's still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Tommy is the most beautiful, forgiving man on the planet. "Yeh. Good."</p><p>~*~</p><p>There's no need for him to worry about celibacy. It might be a week or so until they're back to that point but Tommy doesn't plan to wait forever. Rough sex is certainly up their alley. The slow stuff can wait until later.</p><p>"I'm on vacation," he reminds Alfie. A forced vacation is still vacation which means there's not much work for him to do at his desk. However, he'll probably come up with something to work on because he's pretty sure he'll go crazy just walking the beach and reading books.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Rough is good. Rough is great, really because it's better than no sex at all, and Alfie would very much like to continue doing that until he physically can't anymore, yes he would.</p><p>"You're gonna be total shit at vacation, don't fuckin' kid yourself, Thomas. First golf, then this vacation talk? You'll bring work here before you sit there and pretend to enjoy yourself doing fuck all day in and day out."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I don't know if they'll let me work, Alfie," he replies and there's a bit of sharpness to it because it irritates him. He knows the man has no way of knowing his family had forced this on him but Tommy Shelby doesn't take vacations so that should be a fair indication that it hadn't actually been his idea.</p><p>"Taking a vacation wasn't my choice."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"You not the boss of Shelby Company Limited anymore? Eh?" Alfie says right back, raising a single brow in question because he hears that irritation just fine in Tommy's tone.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“I wasn’t the boss to begin with,” he replies with a frown. “We put everything to a vote. They voted I needed a vacation.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"That sounds irritating, don't it? If I hadn't sold my Bakery and every ounce of gold I got, I'd give you plenty of work to keep your mind busy, yeah?"</p><p>Honestly Alfie finds it a tad ridiculous that Tommy can't even go to work. He works there, right, he owns a good portion of the company and its assets, he should be allowed to walk back in there anytime he pleases. The two of them may honestly go stir-crazy and be at each other's throats by the end of the week if they're not careful, and Tommy will need a place to go to get away from it if need be.</p><p>"But fuckin' will have to do, I suppose," he frowns, shifting his weight on his feet some, "When you're ready for that, I mean."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Honestly, it is a bit irritating but they’re a family and this is the way the business has operated since the beginning. They had family meetings, hashed it out and took a vote. Obviously, he hadn’t been included in this one but the outcome would have been the same.</p><p>“I’ll be fine,” he replies even though he’s with Alfie on this one. Neither of them are going to know what to do with themselves but he does know both of them cooped up in the house is a recipe for disaster. He’ll just have to get Alfie to go out with him once he figures out what there is to do around here.</p><p>“I think fucking will do just fine,” he agrees.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Yeh," Alfie nods, though he doesn't really believe Tommy on that one. They can't fuck all day and at some point they're not going to be able to fuck at all. One day at a time, though. Alfie needs to keep to that thought.</p><p>"Alright, love. I'm gonna hit the hay, so to speak, yeh? You're welcome to join me, you know, when you like. It's our room, like you said. Alright."</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, they can’t fuck all day, which is a real shame. Still, they’ll figure it out. Tommy isn’t terribly worried about it just yet. They have painting to do and the furniture tomorrow so that will keep them busy enough.</p><p>“I think I’ll join you now,” he replies. “Can’t say I slept very well in the chair.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Pretty sure if I slept where you did last night, I wouldn't have been able to get out of that chair at all," Alfie replies, and he's happy to hear that Tommy will immediately join him.</p><p>This day is going so much better than he thought it could, after everything. He's still honestly shocked Tommy is even here at all, much less smiling at him and telling him he bought the desk specifically for Alfie to fuck him against it.</p><p>So he heads to the bedroom so he can piss, then get more of that lotion out for his psoriasis. The last layer of it has completely dried out now, after being scraped off with his clothes.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“I can sleep anywhere in a pinch,” he replies with a shrug and that’s one of those things he’s just used to at this point. He’s spent his fair share of nights sleeping in tents and the like visiting his family.</p><p>He follows Alfie to the bedroom and pulls out pajama bottoms to wear from the bags they’d bought earlier. He’s glad that at least the bed-frame is here today but he’s be rather looking forward to more furniture showing up so it feels more lived in. Tommy hangs his gun and holster on his side of the bed, attaching it to the headboard so it’s nearby. Old habits and all.</p><p>“Do you need help again?” he asks, when he sees what Alfie is holding.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"A true gypsy," Alfie hums, though it's said with endearment and not any condescension. He knows Tommy doesn't necessarily embrace being called a gypsy by others but it's a part of him and if it wasn't, he wouldn't be Tommy Shelby, would he? He'd be someone else.</p><p>Since Tommy showed up here (has it really only been two days?) Alfie hasn't been armed when he goes out. He figures it's hardly necessary at this point, right? If someone really wanted to shoot him, so be it.</p><p>"If you don't like open wounds on my back, yeh, suppose so," Alfie replies, handing it over and obediently stripping off his top half.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It's one thing for it to be an endearment and another thing to use it as an excuse to hold his family back, which is something that has definitely happened over the years. It's something that he knows that Alfie knows well but Tommy doesn't embrace his heritage quite as well as his lover.</p><p>If someone shoots Alfie, Tommy is shooting them back even if that's the eventual outcome here. He's not going to be happy about losing out on any days with his lover. He also has enemies and he's too young to follow his husband to the grave, particularly with Charlie to think about.</p><p>Tommy takes the lotion and opens it up, waiting for Alfie to sit down so he can settle behind him again. "It'll be more comfortable on you if they're taken care of."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Oh yes, Alfie knows the feeling very intimately. Jews are one of the most persecuted races out there, and he's dealt with his fair share of discrimination and hatred thrown at him just for what he is. It doesn't help much that he doesn't alter his state of dress much to blend in more with the rest. Fuck the rest, he's not ashamed of his heritage at all and if someone has a problem with it they can fuck right off.</p><p>"Mm," Alfie hums his quiet agreement, then sighs when that first chill of the lotion hits his back, letting his eyes close so he can feel Tommy's hands on him more thoroughly. He's been neglecting his daily ritual of closing his eyes. He should get back to that even if he feels like he needs to spend all his time with his eyes open just to soak in the world while he can.</p><p>"Were you happy when you found out you were going to be a father, Thomas?" he asks, after a moment's beat of silence.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy pauses at the question, then goes back to reapplying the lotion after the moment of hesitation and the man's back at least looks clean enough even if his clothes had been against his wounds. He's sure getting sand in them is something they need to be careful about but for now, they look clean enough.</p><p>"She told me at a bad time," he replies. "Eventually, yes, I was happy. At the time, it was just one more thing gone wrong."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mm," Alfie hums again, considering that answer as he basks in Tommy's careful touch. It's itching like crazy in spots but he's done well in avoiding scratching it too much.</p><p>"What is it, right around Epsom, wasn't it? If my math is right."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"That's when she told me," he replies. "I was up to my ears in the Sabini business and fucking Campbell was breathing down my neck. I knew he aimed to kill me."</p><p>Tommy shakes his head. It still frustrates him that Grace had told him there with everything he had going on. He'd been busy for fuck’s sake.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Lovely timing, women," Alfie grunts back. He honestly never dealt with women that often if he didn't have to. He was so busy in the bakery more often than not and running all over for his various enterprises that he simply didn't interact with them much at all.</p><p>"So he was a surprise, then. Seems like they usually are."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"She was back from America with her husband," he replies, focusing carefully on what he's doing so he doesn't miss anywhere and it's been enough years it doesn't bother him to tell it. Alfie's welcome to think what he likes.</p><p>"They were seeing a doctor because they couldn't have a baby and they thought it was her."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Ah. So that's it, then. Either she thought she could get a good fucking from Tommy on the side and not have to worry about it, or she'd become pregnant from someone who wasn't her husband and then she'd know for sure. Women are sneaky.</p><p>"Good to know Americans aren't good at everything," Alfie huffs back with a laugh on the end of it, and he thinks he's rather funny, really.</p><p>"So if she was married already, how'd that go, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Well, she ended up married to me," he replies with a raised eyebrow even though Alfie can't really see it. He thinks that's a good indication of how things had ended up without giving the man too many of the grisly details. Of course, everyone at his wedding had some idea of what had happened thanks to Arthur.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Hit a soft spot, didn't I," Alfie says, but he's not taking offense to the lack of details. He wasn't at the wedding, though, so he never really knew or cared to know everything about Tommy's wife and her background. He didn't even know she was married to anyone before Tommy. Still, it's been some time since it happened, and that wasn't really his intent anyway with his line of questioning.</p><p>"Didn't have any kids myself. Bit obvious, I think. Don't think I'd have made a good father to anyone," Alfie continues after a moment.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He tilts his head though it isn't much of a soft spot. It's long past now but how does it make Tommy look that he'd had an affair with a married woman whose husband had committed suicide? Obviously, there isn't anything he can do about the man's choices but he had taken his wife from him.</p><p>"I disagree," he replies with a small frown. "You handle Charlie just fine."</p><p>~*~</p><p>It makes him look human, is what it does. Alfie already knows Tommy acquired Arrow House through questionable means, why would he judge him for fucking a married woman and then fathering a child with her on accident? Alfie does wonder if that was a talking point between man and wife or if they just let that awful thread go unspoken between them.</p><p>"Yeh, in little increments, right? Fuckin' hell. Maybe. We'll never know, though, will we," Alfie frowns, and he's rather glad Tommy is behind him so he doesn't get to see the look on his face.</p><p>"Only person I'd want a kid with is right here, right? Anyhow, that ain't physically possible, so I don't even know why I'm sayin' it at all. Fuckin' ridiculous thought. Fuck. Forget I said that, alright."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"We get married and technically that means Charlie is yours too," he says and maybe that's not what Alfie means but it's honestly the best outcome he can hope for when he's marrying a man. Charlie loves him so hopefully that helps too though he doesn't know that he can have him at the wedding. Little kids tend to run their mouths about things and he won't understand why it's a secret.</p><p>"I won't bring him to live here but Ada can bring him for visits."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Yeh," he agrees quietly, but no, that's not what he meant at all. But that's okay because he shouldn't have said it in the first place. Wishing for shit that isn't possible. It's like wishing his cancer would fuck off. What a waste of words to even bother the air with.</p><p>"He's a good kid," Alfie replies, and his chest feels tight all of a sudden. Fuckin' hell, he doesn't even know <em>why</em>.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Maybe it's something that can't happen but if Tommy could make it happen, he would, in a heartbeat. Even if Alfie only has months left, it's something. He'd have a piece of him like he does of Grace.</p><p>"He adores you, Alfie," Tommy says and he forces his voice to remain even as he dabs at the wounds on the man's back. He's largely done but they're clearly having a moment here and he doesn't want to ruin it. "He asks about you when he hasn't seen you."</p><p>~*~</p><p>That was what he meant by it. In some strange way, he almost wishes he could give that to Tommy, if it's something he wanted. An actual, tangible piece of Alfie that would go on even after he's gone.</p><p>"He just wants to use my toes to feed his plastic horses," Alfie replies with a huff, but it's said through a tight smile, "But I'll take what I can get, yeh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Maybe he can't but Tommy's memory is good enough and maybe he can't give him a child but he's given him this home in Margate. Hopefully, he'll teach him things that he's learned in his life.</p><p>"Maybe," Tommy acquiesces, drawing his hands back. "It's a heavy price to pay but someone has to."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Eh, don't need 'em anyway," Alfie replies, glancing back over his shoulder and offering Tommy a small smile. Charlie really is a good kid, and Alfie hasn't spent a whole lot of time with him, but apparently enough to make an impact.</p><p>"Feels better back there already, love, thank you. I'll get the rest myself, yeh."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He smiles softly in return and he leans forward to press his lips against a bare portion of Alfie's shoulder, then pats him once before he pulls back up to the top of the bed. It will definitely be nice to have a nightstand to keep things on.</p><p>"Alright," he replies.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie's eyes shutter closed a moment as he relishes in that little kiss. It's the first one Tommy's given him since... well, he's going to just call it The Event at this point. That point in their relationship where everything changed and now there's only Before and After.</p><p>He takes the tube of lotion after Tommy gets up to go wash his hands off, rubbing it into his open sores in a much more perfunctory fashion than Tommy did. It hurts and it stings a lot more than when Tommy does it, but he can't be bothered to go that slow, so he just doesn't. When Tommy comes back, Alfie's just finishing up with his chest. He'll do the rest in the bathroom with the door closed. His legs and groin are as affected as the rest of him, and he'll need the mirror to apply enough onto the open sores on his face.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It is the first one that he’s given him since the betrayal but it’s in good faith. It’s a promise, eh? He’s working on it and they’ll get back to what they had between them. It might just take a little bit. Tommy is forcing himself to forgive faster than he might normally because they don’t have time to waste.</p><p>He goes to wash the lotion off his hands and he goes to the restroom quickly before going back to crawl into bed. Usually, he might read before bed but they’ve nothing to read and his glasses are with his jacket anyway so he doesn’t end up stepping on them. Looks like it’s just sleep tonight.</p><p>Tomorrow is going to be another busy day.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It is a promise, and Alfie is willing to wait. He'd pushed for the handholding in a spontaneous burst of sentimentality and the feeling that Tommy would be amenable to it and he wasn't wrong, but that's all he's really going to go for, the rest is up to Tommy.</p><p>He finishes up with his lotion application but doesn't wash his own hands. As much as he hates the feel of it on his fingers, the psoriasis is <em>on</em> his hands and fingers as well. At this rate he's going to need more of the damn stuff.</p><p>When he's back in the bedroom he gingerly replaces his shirt to cover the lotion and wounds. Better to ruin that than the bed, right? He does go through the bag of clothes as well and slips on more comfortable sleeping pants. After that he finally slips back in the bed. Unfortunately, the moment he's horizontal and he takes a deep breath he falls into a coughing fit, deep and painful.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, he had been amenable to it and he appreciates that Alfie has shown him that interest because it means he does still want Tommy. He still wants their relationship and that's all he needs to know. That means they can keep progressing back to where things are normal again between them or as normal as they can be now.</p><p>Tommy has laid down by the time Alfie comes out but he's awake and when Alfie starts coughing, he sits up, frowning at him. He doesn't know what he can do to help him. There's literally nothing he can do to help him except reach out one hand to rest on his shoulder as support.</p><p>~*~</p><p>There isn't anything to be done, and Alfie despises his body and the look he knows Tommy's giving him every time it happens. It fucking hurts, and this time he can tell there's blood and he rustles around in the sheets until he finds his cough rag under Tommy's pillow so he can spit in it. It's impossible for Tommy to miss the old blood stains on it, or the bright red drops that are added to it now.</p><p>His breathing is ragged, it catches like there's shit in his lungs because there is, there's fucking cancer in his lungs and he groans, suddenly exhausted.</p><p>"Fuckin' hell," Alfie sighs, and one last remnant cough escapes from him before he can contain it, and then he sags back into the bed, spent in all the wrong ways.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Can I get you some water, love?" he asks when the man is finished and he sees the blood but he knows it's there before he even sees it. He knows what blood in the lungs sounds like even if he wishes desperately that it wasn't knowledge he had accumulated over the course of his life.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Don't bother, won't help," Alfie mumbles back, voice rough from the fit and this, this right here is why he wanted to just be done with it all. This moment when they're both reminded of the terrible inevitability of what's to come and it's not going to get any better, it's only going to worsen with time.</p><p>He closes his eyes and focuses on just taking some breaths, even and shallow so as to not catch all over again.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Alright," he says quietly and yes, it's a reminder, but that's going to happen isn't it? There's nothing either of them can do about him showing symptoms. It's reality. That's something Tommy knows they're going to have to just deal with and he'll get better at schooling his reactions. It's just been a long time since he's dealt with his lover dying and it's only been two days since he'd found out.</p><p>~*~</p><p>As much as he hates the pity or whatever it is that Tommy radiates at him when he falls into fits like that, he's shamefully craving the man's sympathetic touch. It's a jarring feeling, to love and to hate the same thing so much and so deeply. He's glad Tommy is here, he is. He doesn't want him to go, but at the same time he doesn't want to make him stay and see it all over again.</p><p>But he knows he will anyway.</p><p>"Night, love," he replies after a moment, and he turns over, turns away from Tommy just in case he coughs again. He doesn't want to get any blood on him.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It's not pity. It's just... sadness. He's sad this is happening to the man that he loves and sad that it's going to get worse instead of better. It's rough for them both but Tommy isn't the one that has to live with the cough and the discomfort.</p><p>"Night, love," he replies and he stares at the man's back for a moment before he lays down on his side to sleep as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Sister Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a week in each other's constant company, Tommy returns to Warwickshire to get some things and meets his sister to update her on everything.  Alfie visits Camden Town at the same time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Two chapters in one day!  Not bad.  </p><p>This one starts off with Tommy.  &lt;3 Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next week passes fairly uneventfully. The furniture comes and they distribute it through the house, with Tommy putting it where he thinks it should be with some input from Alfie. After that's decided, they push it all to the center of the room so they can paint. That is... not particularly fun. It's messy and tedious but it's something they're both determined to get done themselves so they push through it. It's a good reminder of why they had both built successful businesses so they don't have to do it for a living.</p><p>After that... well, he thinks they both need a break from one another. He needs time to just digest things and he needs to talk to Ada. He makes arrangements with Alfie to meet at Primrose Place so the man can get a break from driving without having to stay in the home that's supposed to be abandoned.</p><p>At Warwickshire, he spends time boxing up books and clothes, along with other personal knick-knacks that will make their home actually look lived in. It's not a home without random things laying around, right? Of course, that just brings up memories and he ends up sitting on the floor in his room just grieving for a while. So many loves lost to time and death and he still doesn't see how it's not his fault. He can't just leave him to fight this alone. To deal with it alone. He can't bear the thought of Alfie dying without him there to support him.</p><p>Sometime after his tears fizzle out, he moves to his office so he can start packing up a box of books in there.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It's shockingly uneventful for what all's occurred between them in such a short amount of time. There's no sex, nor is there kissing on the lips. Just the occasional chaste press of lips against Alfie's bare shoulder here or there, but Alfie's accepted that just fine. Tommy needs time, and Alfie doesn't have much of it left but he'll get what he gets when he gets it. They're busy decorating the house, anyway, and the painting leaves Alfie so exhausted at the end of it that he's out like a light relatively quickly.</p><p>But yes, despite the uneventfulness of living together for a full week, it's obvious to them both they need a bit of time apart. Tommy's spent an entire week in Alfie's almost constant presence directly after the Event and as far as Alfie is concerned the man hasn't even allowed the full effects of reality to hit him yet. So they go their separate ways with the intent of meeting back up at Primrose. Alfie brings Max with him to Camden Town, since there are a couple things he wants to find there.</p><p>Ada arrives at Warwickshire and drops off Charlie to Frances pretty much right when they walk through the door. Frances is more than happy to take him, and Charlie goes without a fuss. All she knows is that Tommy wants to speak with her about something and that she needs to meet him here - he wouldn't say what it was over the phone, but she assumes it must be about Alfie in some way. The whole family is in the dark about what's happened, really and she's still a little stung that she was never told Arthur was alive the whole time. She can understand the reasoning for why, but she'd grieved for another lost brother for how long before he showed back up again, alive and well? As far as she's concerned, the evidence points to the betrayal coming from Tommy's Jewish partner, though Tommy's neither confirmed nor denied it.</p><p>"Hello, brother," Ada says as she walks through the door to his office and closes it behind her, scanning the scene for clues as to his mood and what precisely is going on, "Doesn't look like much of a vacation you're having, unless you just ran out of reading material."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“I’m moving to Margate for awhile,” he replies, rejecting several of the books as uninteresting before neatly stacking a few more in the box. He wants to just dump them all in there but there’s really no need to hurry. The sense of urgency is unnecessary. He’s just so used to going, going, going that he doesn’t know how to slow down.</p><p>He probably looks harried and stressed which isn’t really indicative of a vacation either.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Okay,” Ada says, drawing out the word as she continues to stare at Tommy, approaching slowly like she’s walking up to a cornered animal. He definitely looks stressed.</p><p>“...why are you moving to Margate, Tommy?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>He straightens from where he’s crouching by the box to take a drink from his whiskey sitting on the top of the low bookshelf. This is the conversation he had called her here to talk about and he doesn’t want to do it. It makes it more of a reality.</p><p>“Because Alfie is in Margate,” he replies, leaning his hip against the wood and facing her properly.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Ada frowns as she settles into one of the leather chairs closest to Tommy. It hasn’t been that long since she’s seen him, only a bit more than a week but he looks like he’s aged a couple years just in that time.</p><p>“What happened, Tom. Is this about Arthur and the fight? About Luca?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>He looks down at his whiskey and back up at her again. He looks tired and he is but he’s also sad. This is going to be a point of contention with the rest of the family and he knows it but he knows Ada will see things his way at least.</p><p>“Alfie made a deal with Luca to bring those men to the fight,” he says with a heavy sigh. “I think they threatened him but he went along with it because he wanted me to put a bullet in his head.”</p><p>Tommy downs the rest of the glass and turns to pour himself another. He’s not looking at her when he says, “He has cancer.” He goes ahead and downs that glass of whiskey too.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Ada takes a deep breath to steel herself, a rush of anger swelling in her chest and throat when Tommy starts off with that. She knew it, they all did, really. Who else could it have been? Alfie Solomons is far too good with business to let Italians slip in for his seconds. She’d been angry, unbelievably angry at Alfie, but also with Tommy for trusting and loving yet another person and letting them in just to fuck him over. But by the end of it... she deflates.</p><p>And the cycle for Tommy Shelby losing those he loves continues anew.</p><p>“And you’re moving to Margate because you didn’t pull the trigger,” she sighs after a long moment of silence watching Tommy down whiskey like it’s water.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“I’m angry with him,” Tommy says, setting the glass down heavily and he looks much older than he is when he turns around. “For betraying us, for trying to get me to kill him but there isn’t time to be angry with him.”</p><p>He sighs, looking down at his hand where the ring should sit and he’s still carrying it in his pocket. When is the right time to put it back on? They’re engaged now, as officially as they can be, so it seems like the thing to do.</p><p>“But I love him, Ada, so I couldn’t do it.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Ada frowns, looking openly sad for Tommy but at the same time, she's mad too. She warned Alfie. She fucking warned him not to hurt Tommy and here they are, but disease is a horrible thing and Ada's seen her own love deteriorate before her very eyes. Freddie died fast, though. It overtook him swiftly. Cancer, she knows, is nothing like that. It will be slow, painful, and difficult. For Alfie, but also for Tommy.</p><p>"We just saw him, after... after John. In Small Heath. I saw him, up close. He didn't look sick except for those patches, those sores, on his skin. How do you... how do you know he's telling the truth."</p><p>~*~</p><p>It’s a rotten end of the deal. He doesn’t understand what they’ve done that their whole family is suffering like this. They’re just trying to make a living and make their mark on the world. It shouldn’t be like this and yet it is. He knows it’s going to be long and slow. He doesn’t know if his heart can handle it but he’ll make it, for Alfie.</p><p>“There’s no faking coughs like those, Ada,” he says quietly.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Ada's frown deepens and she gives him a look of absolute sympathy, and that is what it is, for Thomas. For her brother, it's sympathy. Right now she's too upset to have much of it for Alfie. There may have been a reason behind it, but he'd still betrayed the family, betrayed Tommy most of all. Now Tommy not only has to live with that betrayal, but to listen and watch Alfie wither away on him bit by bit.</p><p>"You had a ring, before," Ada says after a moment. She glances down at his hand pointedly, then back up again. "I didn't say anything before because I never had you to meself and you were busy, but I noticed. It wasn't like any of the other rings you wear, either. And now it's gone again."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He knows it's sympathy and he doesn't want it even if he knows it's coming from a good place. His sister knows what he's been through and that he's upset about all of this. He's already trying to reconcile the betrayal with the excuse and he understands it even if he isn't happy about it. He doesn't expect anyone to forgive Alfie as easily as him.</p><p>"I took it off when I thought it was just... him betraying us," Tommy says with a heavy sigh. "I was angry, Ada. I went to kill him. I had to know why first. He said some things he didn't mean to get me to pull the trigger and I know he didn't but it still hurt."</p><p>Tommy raises a hand and rubs his thumb over his bottom lip. He doesn't talk about his feelings often. It makes him uncomfortable but of all people he wants Ada to understand. He needs one member of his family on his side and she's honestly his best bet.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Ada listens. She's good at that, listening. Putting the family back together. Sometimes that is a little harder to do, but she's always been the little sister and now that she's grown up, without Freddie but with Karl, she knows some things. She has her own level of wisdom, and almost all of her siblings open up to her in some fashion about this or that. It makes her feel important, especially when she knows Tommy rarely opens up to anyone.</p><p>"Men say awful things, sometimes, when they're in pain," Ada says, voice quiet and it's obvious that she's talking about some long lost conversation she'd had with Freddie. In his last days, he was delirious and all over the place. Sometimes she wishes she were stronger, back then, strong enough to just end it for him.</p><p>"I know you have. Said things, I mean. Fuck, I know I have, too, so I suppose it's not just men, it's all of us, isn't it. But what Alfie did... he could have gotten any of us killed, that night, for letting those men inside. I don't know what I'll do if I see him again, Tommy. Arthur almost died, for fuck's sake. He lost two fingers to that cutting wire."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, she's a great listener. Tommy appreciates it greatly. Women always seem to be better at reading relationships between people. He doesn't know why that is but he'll take it. Her opinion is valuable just because she's his sister. She knows what Tommy has been through in his life.</p><p>He knows she's not wrong. People do say terrible things when they're in pain. They try to drive you away. Tommy isn't so easily pushed away. When he gets attached to something, come hell or high water he'll stick with it.</p><p>"Well, he's staying at Primrose Place," Tommy says, clearing his throat. "For a night or two, until his back is up for the trip to Margate. Come, or don't, but he'll be there."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Ada has her mouth open and all that comes out is a scoffing noise, then she closes her eyes and shakes her head. There's the Tommy Shelby she knows so well.</p><p>"Is he," Ada replies, and there, that's better than sadness isn't it? Irritation. "Thanks for the advance notice, Tommy. Last I checked that house was mine."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"It is," he replies and he's not apologizing here. It is her house but he'd bought it and it's not like he imposes himself on her that often. "But he can't stay at home without being found out and he can't make the trip back to Margate right away. Primrose is the safest place for either of us to be in London right now."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"'Found out', found out for what? He leave without saying goodbye?" Ada asks, but she shakes her head and raises her hand.</p><p>"You know what, I don't want to know, and I'm not going to be bullied out of my own house. But I'm not promising there won't be words, Tommy."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"He faked his death at the hands of Changretta," Tommy says and that's essentially true. He doesn't know all the details but that's the general gist. The man had expected to end up dead one way or another and now it hasn't happened at all.</p><p>"Say your piece," he replies with a shrug. "I won't stop you."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Ada takes a deep breath and holds it for a long moment, closing her eyes and just... mentally restarting everything. It's a lot to take in, all this. She can imagine what it's like to watch the person you love die, but she can't imagine the sheer betrayal Alfie set up and carried out. She exhales, then opens her eyes again, once again calmer.</p><p>"...How much time does he have," she asks after a long moment of silence.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I asked but he wouldn't tell me," Tommy replies with a sigh. "He says he's..."</p><p>He cuts off and looks to the side for a moment, trying to keep too much emotion from his voice. "He says he's riddled with it so... six months. A year? I don't know."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Cutting himself off and looking away is just as much emotion as letting his voice tremble, really. For Tommy Shelby, that's a lot but Tommy often tries very hard to stay strong in front of his family or anyone else.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Tommy," she says, voice quiet again. She knows he loves Alfie. She also knows that when he loves, he loves hard and completely. She was young when he was with that girl before the war but she remembers her. Ada remembers more of her brother in that time, though, and how much time he spent at her side. Always there, holding her hand and doing whatever it was she needed done. Then he'd gone off to war.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Me too," he murmurs, crouching back down to sort through some more of his books. It's the third box and it will probably do for awhile but he had wanted to make sure that he has stuff that Alfie might want too. He doesn't know what the man reads but variety will be the best thing.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Charlie is here," Ada says, after a few minutes of Tommy working through his books. She feels like she needs a drink, but she doesn't move.</p><p>"He's been asking about when he'd see you again, and about Uncle Alfie. He misses you. He's with Frances."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I know, I've missed him," he says and that's absolutely true. Charlie has given him more of a purpose in life than money and he thinks that's important. Once he's done with this box, he's got everything he thinks he needs to take with him.</p><p>"I'll make trips home but you'll have to bring him to Margate time and again or I can have Frances bring him. It's a long trip for Alfie to make with his back."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Why... Margate, Tom?" Ada asks, because they'll work out the scheduling just fine. She'll do this for Tommy, and it's a heck of a lot closer for her to make the trip from London than it is for Tommy to bring Charlie all the way to Warwickshire then back to Margate.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"He bought a house in Margate on the beach," Tommy replies with a helpless shrug. "Said the sky was the same color as me eyes."</p><p>He shakes his head, "He wanted to die on the beach."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"That's..." Sad, is what she doesn't say, though she's sure Tommy will be able to fill it in on his own just from the tone of her voice. She sighs and rubs her forehead.</p><p>"Are you going to tell Charlie?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>He can tell easily enough what her tone means and yes, it is sad.</p><p>"I will, but not yet," Tommy says with a frown. Charlie is barely old enough to even understand death. His mom is gone. His Uncle John is gone. Now here's one more person he's going to have put in a grave before he's even grown.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Alright. I won't say anything to him about it, I'll leave it up to you to decide," Ada responds, because that's completely up to his father.</p><p>After that, she waits until Tommy's entirely done with his book collecting. When he makes to stand, she beckons him over, "Come here, brother. Come on."</p><p>~*~</p><p>It is up to him but at least partially up to Alfie because he’s the one that’s sick and Charlie is going to be his step son so he’ll at least get some input into the decision. Neither of them want this to be happening but he doesn’t want it to blindside Charlie either. There’s a fine line there.</p><p>Tommy takes a deep breath and wishes he had poured himself another whiskey but too many more would make driving a poor idea. So instead he steps over to her even though he knows what she wants and he knows it will just upset him. He’s been trying to keep himself busy because he’s already cried about it once.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yeah, he knows what she wants, and she's going to get it because like it or not, it's what Tommy needs right now. Men keep their emotions all bottled up and it's unhealthy and it's what gets them in situations like this where Alfie Solomons would rather betray his love just to get a bullet in his head instead of talking things through.</p><p>"Come on, love, come here," she coos at Tommy, getting up out of her chair so she can pull Tommy into a proper hug. And it's a tight one, two-armed and strong and she's not going to let him out of it anytime soon.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He takes a few breaths before he brings his arms up to return the hug. It is nice to have someone other than Alfie to lean on for support. It means it will be easier to support him because he knows his lover doesn’t have anyone besides him. Fuck.</p><p>Tommy slumps his shoulders and buries his face in her shoulder. He wants to pull away but there’s no indication that she’s going to let him. Just that little bit of relaxing makes his emotions hit him and fuck, he had been trying to avoid the tears.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He'd been trying to avoid the tears but there's only so much avoiding you can do before it all comes pouring out at once. She knows.  Oh, she knows and she knows Tommy more than he'd like to admit. He's an emotional man behind all the walls.</p><p>"Oh, Tommy, poor love," she coos at him some more, hushing him even though she doesn't really want him to be quiet about it, and she rubs his back in big, smooth strokes with her hands.</p><p>~*~</p><p>There are plenty of tears now. Every time he thinks he has a handle on his life, every time he’s happy, something yanks the rug out from under him. Why isn’t he allowed to just live his life with the people he loves? Questions he’ll never have answers to, well, maybe he’ll get them when he’s dead but he isn’t getting them while he’s alive.</p><p>“I love him, Ada,” he chokes out quietly. “And I can’t help him.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I know," Ada whispers back, still rubbing along his back and she closes her eyes and squeezes him even tighter when she feels the tears soaking into her shirt and neck. Fuck, he must love him if there are tears like this, and she can feel him trembling from the effort of holding even more of them back.</p><p>"I know, Tom. I do. You're... you're helping him by being there with him. No matter how hard he pushes you away."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, he does and that’s why he can forgive him the betrayal. He’d expected a decade or more and now they’re talking months. It’s jarring. He had thought Alfie might actually be a safe bet but neither of them can protect him from this. They can’t cure this.</p><p>“He will, I know he will,” Tommy mutters, clearing his throat and trying to stem the flow of tears. “I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I know you're not, Tom," Ada sighs, and after a few more seconds of a strong tight hug she lets him go, but only far enough that she can wipe away the tears for him. She gives him a sad, sympathetic smile and there's moisture in her eyes as well just from hearing and feeling his.</p><p>"You don't know how to walk away from a fight, brother. You never have. Love him deeply while you have him; take care of him. There will be days where he might hate you for it. Yell at you, spit terrible words that cut so deep they'll make you want to put that bullet in him just because he'll make you so bloody angry. But deep down the last thing he wants is for you to leave."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“I don’t want anyone else to know,” he says because he knows all of that already and he’s seen it first hand. Alfie Solomons has a temper and he’s going to turn it on Tommy more than once. It’s something he’s just going to have to stand there and take. He can handle it. For Alfie he can do anything.</p><p>“About the cancer, or the betrayal. As far as anyone knows, he warned me,” he tells her. He clears his throat again trying to just move forward from the tears. “Let them be angry with me. They already are anyway.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Ada keeps looking at him and she can't keep the sad, sympathetic look off her face even though she's trying to school it as Tommy talks.</p><p>"Okay, Tom. Okay," she agrees, nodding, "I won't tell anyone, alright? Not even Polly. When you're ready, we'll pack up Charlie and drive to London together. Karl's still at the house, with my housekeeper."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy doesn’t want sympathy. He wants this all to just go away even though he knows that’s not a possibility.</p><p>“We got a dog,” he says. “He’s with Alfie. I think Charlie will like him.”</p><p>He glances out the window, “I was going to go for a ride. I’ll take Charlie with me. I’ll keep it short.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>She knows he doesn't want it, but he's getting it anyway. Someone has to be sympathetic towards this situation because Ada knows the rest of the family will be hard pressed to give it. Alfie made sure of that, whether the knowledge of the betrayal is confirmed or not.</p><p>"You got a dog," Ada parrots, but okay, she'll accept that. It's hardly the most surprising thing she's heard today.</p><p>"Alright," she says, eyeing Tommy for a moment. She brushes her thumb over the little scar on his cheek to wipe away another tear, unknowing of how much Alfie himself loves that little mark. "I'll meet you there, then. Hopefully you beat your love there or he might end up slapped across the face."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“He followed Alfie home,” Tommy shrugs and he’s not about to tell the man he can’t have a dog when he puts up with the horses. Besides, who doesn’t like dogs? He knows Charlie will be thrilled.</p><p>“If he ends up slapped, so be it.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Ada gives him a look, a look that is obviously wondering if Tommy is serious with being okay if Alfie gets slapped right across his face, but he doesn't appear to be joking. If Ada had to guess, she'd bet there won't be much of that in Tommy's immediate future or ever again, not after this. Third time broken... she knows Tommy can endure, but there has to be a limit for every man, right?</p><p>"I'll say goodbye to Frances," she says as her goodbye, and she'll see him at Primrose Place.</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, he isn’t joking. He isn’t in the mood for jokes for obvious reasons. Alfie probably deserves worse but he can’t bring himself to dish it out. He definitely won’t want to be treated any differently just because he’s dying. That’s the last thing Alfie will want from Ada.</p><p>“I’ll see you soon,” he says, saying his own goodbyes before he goes to find Charlie and the boy is, of course, excited to see him. He apologizes and tells him he’ll still be staying with Ada for awhile but he’ll make sure to see him more often. He doesn’t want to go so long without seeing him.</p><p>They spend some time playing and then he gets him dressed in better clothes for a short ride on his prized Freisian. He’s missed being on a horse and he wishes he could just gallop away from all his problems but there’s no avoiding them. Going on the lamb would be disingenuous to his soon-to-be-husband.</p><p>He leaves the stable hand to clean the horse and his staff have already packed his things in the car. He gets Charlie up in the car so they can go see uncle Alfie and they’re on their way to meet up with Ada and Alfie.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Unfortunately, it's rather impossible for Alfie to return to Camden Town and <em>not</em> be spotted. He is who he is and he practically owns the place, or did before he up and sold just about everything he owns. There's still respect there, though, because of what he built over so long and of course he's one of them. He looks suitably Jewish and he's trusted, and so most glance over and just continue on their way.</p><p>He pulls up to his flat with a grimace. Just that drive from Margate to Camden Town is painful, but he has things to gather before he runs off to Primrose.</p><p>So he opens the door... and stops, straightening when he finds himself on the wrong end of a barrel.</p><p>"Ollie? Fuckin' hell, put that fuckin' thing away before it goes off," Alfie says, then continues to walk inside and close the door without waiting for Ollie to follow the order, leaving a wide-eyed and shocked Ollie in his wake even as Max trots past him to go investigate this new place.</p><p>"I... I thought you were dead," Ollie says, his voice shaking just a bit from the adrenaline dump as he drops the gun back to his side and pockets it. Ollie was never destined to be some gangster leader. Finn often reminds Alfie of Ollie.</p><p>"What're you doin' here? Eh?" Alfie asks instead of answering that question. If Ollie thought he was dead then that's good, right? Means the rest think he's dead, too. Though him coming back here will ruin that in short order.</p><p>"You gave me a key, long time ago, for emergencies," Ollie reminds him and oh yeah, he did, didn't he. "I haven't moved anything, or sold anything, either. That's actually why I'm here. I didn't... I didn't want anyone else coming in and taking everything, so I thought I'd stay here instead. Make sure people know someone is here. You know... to keep everything how it was."</p><p>Oh. Well, fuck. Ollie's a good kid, ain't he.</p><p>"Well, I'm here, ain't I," Alfie says, and he's going to try and keep himself from reacting too emotionally to that. "But I ain't staying, so. You can keep it, right? With my blessing and all. I just... need to pick up a few things, yeah. Said you didn't move anything?"</p><p>"No, I didn't."</p><p>"Good. Will only take me half as long to remember where everything is, then, won't it. Thank you, Ollie. And 'ey, if you get a call here, sometime, right, and it's from Margate? Answer it, alright? Have a pen and paper nearby. Actually, I'll write it down for you now, just don't... just keep it to yourself, yeah? But there will be a call, too. With a date, I just don't know it yet."</p><p>"A date for what?"</p><p>"A wedding," Alfie replies, and Ollie straightens and stares at him. Alfie just nods, "Yeah, a wedding. You're invited. Just now."</p><p>Ollie stares at him some more, and then says, hesitantly, "You're getting married. To... to Tommy... Thomas Shelby?"</p><p>Alfie turns around from where he's already started pilfering the kitchen for all his cooking tools and bowls. Hand me down tools he learned how to craft himself from his mother, back in Russia. He stares at Ollie for a good twenty seconds, just breathing and staring.</p><p>"....Yeh. Yeh, to Thomas Shelby," Alfie replies slowly, and it's obvious he's trying to figure out just how Ollie knew that already and whether or not to trust that newfound knowledge.</p><p>"I saw you kiss him once, at the bakery when you thought no one was around," Ollie explains, then rushes on before Alfie can make any rash decisions on whether or not he's revolted by that knowledge, which he isn't, "It was before I hid his car in town, and no one else was there. I've never told a soul, Alfie. I haven't. I'm... well. Let's just say I'm... I'm happy for you. That you found someone. And I'd be honored to go to your wedding in Margate."</p><p>Alfie is still staring at him, then he blinks and it seems to snap him back into motion, "Yeh. I... thank you."</p><p>Ollie just smiles at him and looks down at his shoes for a moment, "It's not easy finding someone like that. Someone that means something."</p><p>"Right. Yeh. You're a good lad, ain't ya," Alfie says, still in shock some but he's coming out of it fast enough. "Alright, got a job for you, yeh? I've got a photograph, right? Military ID photo. Need you to find it. I'm pretty sure it's in the drawer over there in a box tucked away, but if it's not it'll be in some other box in some other drawer, so. You'll know it when you see it, right, because it's the only photograph that's got me in it. And I want... I want Tommy to have it. Bloody idiot wanted to have me painted up, and I'm not sitting still that long just for a painting done of me, so. Yeh. Go on, then. Thank you."</p><p>They end up spending a good deal of time looking for all the things that Alfie wants to bring to Margate. He doesn't tell Ollie why he lives in Margate now, or what's going to happen to him in not too long and Ollie doesn't ask, because he's a good lad and Alfie knew there was a reason he liked him and kept him closer than the rest. He does ask that he not tell anyone else he was here, but he writes down the address in Margate and tells him he can come over to visit if he likes, but to call first. Eventually Alfie leaves with a few boxes worth of things and Max on his heels. Cooking utensils, bowls, his recipe book, kosher ingredients, stew, clothes (hats too), a cribbage board with cards, and the photo that Ollie did find of him. They part ways with Ollie helping him load up the car and filling the tank with petrol for him, then he makes his way to Primrose which is, thankfully, not far at all.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Unfortunately, playing with Charlie and taking a horseback ride means that he arrives at Primrose Place much later than he had anticipated. When he pulls up, he can see Alfie's car is here and Ada’s so all he can do is hope that they hadn’t killed one another without him here to mitigate things.</p><p>“Uncle Alfie brought a surprise with him,” he says with a smile at his boy. “Why don’t we go find out what it is?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Uncle Afee's here!" Charlie exclaims happily, sitting up higher in his seat to see if he can see him from the window. But Alfie's not out front, and neither is his surprise, so they have to go inside.</p><p>When they do, they'll find him and said surprise in the main living area, although Ada is nowhere to be found on the main floor. Said surprise comes running up to Charlie, tail wagging so hard it moves half of Max's backside. Alfie himself just watches with a reserved smile on his face and if Tommy looks his way he'll find one side of Alfie's face is a bit redder than the other with a single scratch along his cheek that's still bleeding a bit.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He follows Charlie into the house, shutting and locking the door behind himself out of habit before trailing after the boy. The dog obviously catches his attention the quickest because of how absolutely thrilled he is to see Charlie.</p><p>"His name is Max," he tells the boy as he watches the dog. They haven't seen him around children yet but he seems to be handling it well enough.</p><p>"Hi, Max," Charlie says cheerfully.</p><p>Tommy does glance Alfie's way with a smile and he doesn't miss the mark on his cheek. Seems he's gotten the slap that his sister had promised him.</p><p>"Ada!" he calls deeper into the house to announce that they've arrived.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Max continues to wag his tail excitedly and he gets into Charlie's space and licks his face and neck because he's the perfect licking height and he's paying attention to him. Charlie squeals in laughter, which only makes Max lick him that much harder, but they seem to be getting along just fine.</p><p>Alfie catches Tommy's gaze but his expression doesn't change any, he just continues to lean against the back of the furthest chair from the front door, keeping pressure off his lower back.</p><p>"Coming!" Ada yells back, and without further ado Karl comes running into the living area to meet with Charlie and Max and the two cousins converse in their little kid way. Max is thrilled.</p><p>"Trust the ride over was uneventful," Alfie says with a deep inhale, which he holds just so it doesn't turn into a cough and lets it back out slow.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Max is certainly living the high life now with two children to spoil him for love and pets. He’ll get plenty of attention. Tommy makes a mental note to see if they can find him some bones or maybe a ball. He’s still too skinny even after a week but he’s definitely not as sickly looking as he had been when Alfie brought him home.</p><p>“It was fine,” he agreed, moving to sit down on the couch near the other man’s chair so he can wait on his sister. “You get everything you needed?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Prolly not, but the main stuff, yeh," Alfie replies, because there's always something that gets left behind, right? But the big stuff... the big stuff he really wanted to bring he remembered. He scratches at the back of his arm with a grunt of effort and irritation.</p><p>"Whiskey?" he asks, gesturing to the little bar and he may as well get it for Tommy since he just sat down and Alfie's still up.</p><p>~*~</p><p>There is always something that gets left behind. There isn’t much to be done about it. The big, important things they find a way to keep and remember.</p><p>“I’ll take a glass, yeah,” he agrees though he fully intends to nurse it when he gets it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie just hums his acknowledgement and hobbles over to the bar to retrieve it for him. While he's over there Ada comes back downstairs.</p><p>"Long time no see," she greets him, stepping out of the way as the boys and Max go running off into the other room together, "Keep it down, boys! And keep away from the windows if you go upstairs. Karl, I'm looking at you!"</p><p>They run off without acknowledging her except with laughter, and Alfie walks back over to hand off the glass of whiskey to Tommy.</p><p>"Could have used her as a Blinder, eh? Give her a hat and some razor blades, she'd be right on target."</p><p>"That's what happens when you betray family, Alfie. You're lucky I didn't take your eyes," Ada responds with her eyebrows raised.</p><p>"Didn't say it wasn't deserved, darling," Alfie replies, groaning as he takes a seat in the chair closest to Tommy. "Just sayin' you've got good aim, is all."</p><p>At that Ada just huffs and shakes her head, "How was your ride, Tommy?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy just listens to the two of them as they chatter back and forth. He doesn’t want to involve himself in this so he takes a sip of his whiskey until the conversation turns to him about something a little more innocuous.</p><p>“Our ride was good,” he replies with a shrug.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie glances over at Tommy, although he never really stops looking at him when he's in the room if he can help it, "Thought you smelled a bit more of horse than usual. Better Charlie than me, I suppose."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Went for a short ride,” he replies with a smile and a nod. He’s missed being on a horse and Alfie knows by now it’s one of his ways of dealing with stress. It’s also a good bonding activity with Charlie. Even if automobiles are becoming more popular, he should be able to ride a horse.</p><p>“He enjoyed himself.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Oh yes, Alfie definitely knows that. He luckily has avoided being strong-armed into riding alongside Tommy many times now, though he hasn't always been able to do so. At least he got good back massages out of each one afterwards.</p><p>"Well, I should get dinner ready for Karl and Charlie. Suppose you two gits can join us, if you're hungry."</p><p>"I ate in Camden Town, actually," Alfie replies, and it was really nice to eat a full, kosher meal after essentially starving himself of proper food for the past week and change. Alfie glances at Tommy. "You tell her?"</p><p>Ada also glances at Tommy, her hands going to her hips, "Tell me what. I already know about... about your situation, Alfie."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“I’ll join you,” he says, because Ada is offering and she’s just like Alfie when it comes to him getting enough to eat. Charlie needs to have regular meals too so it’s probably a good idea for his father to be a good role model.</p><p>He glances at Ada then back to Alfie, “No, I thought we should tell her together.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Tell me what,” Ada presses, looking between the two of them. Alfie just shrugs and settles further into his chair. He’s not going to be the one to say it, he already got his face slapped and cut enough for today, thanks.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“We’re getting married,” he replies, keeping it short and simple. She deserves straight-forward and he doesn’t want Alfie to think he’s dancing around it. So there it is, all laid out. “On the beach at Margate.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“...you’re getting married,” Ada parrots, though she says the words much slower as she lets that sink in.</p><p>“I’d tell you that’s not strictly legal, but I know who I’m talking to,” she says after a moment, after she’s officially walked into the room and sits down on the couch beside Tommy. Alfie still has the ring Tommy gave him on his finger, he hasn’t taken it off and he twists it on said finger now just to have something to do with his hands.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“I’ll have to bribe Jeremiah,” he says and he’s sure it will cost him as he’ll be breaking plenty of vows and it won’t be legal but he thinks he can convince the man to do it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, she's sure Jeremiah would be willing to do it for the right price. Still, she's not entirely sure how she feels about it.</p><p>"Something to look forward to," Alfie mumbles, scratching at some of his psoriasis that's right by his nose - he avoids his red cheek and the blood still on his face - and he's not looking at either of them as he says it, "Even if it's not official to the rest of the world."</p><p>Ada frowns at that soft proclamation, then glances over at Tommy.</p><p>"Something to look forward to," she repeats, and then she nods and offers them a tight smile, "Yes, it is."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“I’m not looking for it to be official to anyone but us,” Tommy says with a frown at Ada. She is clearly schooling her emotions right now and he doesn’t know why. He hadn’t expected her to be incredibly thrilled but he had expected a little more happiness and support.</p><p>“I’m doing it for us.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>She's schooling her expression because this is all just... a lot to take in all in one day. Finding out that the betrayal was actually Alfie, then finding out Tommy's love is going to die, and then an illegal wedding on top of that... it's just a lot.</p><p>But, after Alfie speaks, Ada feels like she's being a bit too hard on them. She can be upset at Alfie all she likes after he's gone, and she knows that's how Tommy is thinking of it too.</p><p>"No, you're right, Tom. I'm sorry. Congratulations, both of you. I'm happy for you, I am. It's just a lot to take in in one day. When are you telling the rest of the family?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>It is a lot and he supposes he can’t blame his sister for her apprehension. He’s going to do what he wants without his family’s approval. It’s obvious that it’s only a courtesy notice.</p><p>“Soon,” he replies. He hasn’t quite decided just yet how he will go about it. “I’m going to tell them one by one. Invite them personally. We haven’t set a date.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Think I’ll just stay in Margate when you invite them,” Alfie mumbles, because the last thing he really wants to deal with right now is Arthur’s reaction to that news, coupled with Linda’s right next to him.</p><p>“Think that’s wise,” Ada nods in agreement for that, then gets up to fetch herself a finger’s worth of whiskey, which she then downs like a shot.</p><p>“Fuckin’ hell,” Alfie comments, watching her down that whiskey like a true Shelby. She cut his face like a true Shelby, too.</p><p>“I’ll call you when dinner’s ready. Shouldn’t take long,” she says, and she places her hand briefly on her brother’s shoulder, pats it, then moves off into the kitchen.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Yes, it is,” Tommy agrees with a nod. He doesn’t think Alfie needs to be there to see the arguments that will probably ensue. They might actually show up but he doesn’t know for sure. Either way, he’ll spare his lover the discussion. He doesn’t need to deal with it. It’s Tommy’s problem.</p><p>“Alright, Ada,” he says with a smile. “Thank you.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>For a bit, they sit together in relative silence. They only parted ways this morning but it feels like longer than that after being in one another's presence for a solid week. Considering neither of them wanted to necessarily slit the other's throat, Alfie will count that as a win. He's too tired and too in love with Tommy to kill him for something petty around the house, anyway.</p><p>"She hits like a freight train, mate," Alfie mumbles after a moment, "Pretty sure my cheek is gonna bruise, right, and she hit me with an open hand, too. Little warning next time would be nice, wouldn't it."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“All’s fair about the warning, love,” he replies with a wry smile. There isn’t much he can do about it as he hadn’t actually seen him before she had arrived otherwise he probably would have told him. Oh well. She’s done more than he’s been able to do, eh?</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie just huffs at that, but he’s not upset from it at all, not in the sense of being angry with Ada for hitting him. He’s mostly upset with himself for how things have gone up to this point to make Ada slap him in the first place. He figures Tommy wouldn’t mind slapping him up either, though he likely doesn’t have the will to go through with it knowing what the endgame is anyway.</p><p>“Fuckin’ Peaky Blinders, bloody hell,” he grumbles, but yet his tone suggests it’s almost an endearment considering he’s willingly surrounded himself with them.</p><p>“Almost had my face blown off walking into my flat,” he continues, like he’s talking about going to get the newspaper and what he just said is nothing out of the ordinary, “Ollie was on the other side of the barrel, turns out. He’s invited to the wedding.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Honestly, he’s still upset about it too but that’s not fixing anything. Now that Ada has had her bit she’ll come around and be fine. He won’t apologize for his sister when he’s given her permission to hit him.</p><p>“He’s a good man,” Tommy replies. “What was he doing in your flat?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Turning it into his personal Alfie Solomons Museum, far as I can tell. Said he wanted to keep everything how it was. Bit odd but, you know. We're all a bit odd, in the end, I think," Alfie says, shrugging one shoulder in his chair while his thumbs find the stitch work in the arms just to give them something to rub against.</p><p>"Said he saw us kissing, once. In the Bakery."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He grunts in acknowledgement because that is a bit odd but it’s loyalty, eh? Good men like Ollie are hard to come by and something about Alfie has grabbed and hooked him.</p><p>“Did he?” Tommy asks, though he’s not necessarily surprised either. He doesn’t really feel sorry about that either.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Yeh, he did," Alfie replies, nodding along. He glances off to the side of the room at the pretty painting on the wall. "Told you not to, but you couldn't keep your hands off me that day, could you. You insisted."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Oi,” he says in protest. “You’re the one that can’t keep your hands to yourself.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Don't know what you're fuckin' talkin' about, dear," Alfie retorts, glancing back over at Tommy and staring at him like he's lost his mind.</p><p>"Well anyway, your lack of self-control got us spotted in public, but thankfully it was just Ollie and he's happy for us and would love to come to the wedding, so. You're lucky, ain't you.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Somebody is the lucking one," Tommy replies with a shake of his head and he takes another sip from his whiskey, looking pointedly at his lover. He is definitely not the one responsible for people seeing them. Alfie can try to pin that on him all he wants but they both know what's true.</p><p>"My family will be invited. Charlie, Curly, some of the Lee boys but I'll keep things small, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yeah, they both know it, but Alfie enjoys his little bits of banter even if sometimes Tommy doesn't play along for shit. He can't help that he loves the way Tommy's voice gets all gravelly when he's defensive, it's just a thing that happens.</p><p>"Miss Stark too, I imagine," Alfie replies, and he can already see her face when Tommy tells her that yet again she's been denied his love. Well, maybe after he's gone, Tommy will run to her for a bit of release.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I'll invite her," he agrees, though he's not sure if she'll actually join them. Tommy is planning this wedding in his head just a little. They'll need food and chairs for the reception but it'll need to be kosher for Alfie. He can still make it the best fucking meal the man has ever seen. He knows he doesn't want anything extravagant but that doesn't mean he won't push the boundaries just a little. He wouldn't be Tommy Shelby, OBE otherwise.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie's already had one of the best fucking meals he's ever seen and that was last year's Hanukkah. Alfie'd shown up at Arrow House unannounced and was still surprised with that. Tommy fucking Shelby, mate. He's something else.</p><p>"When you thinkin'? Sores are healing up nice thanks to your lovely hands, right, so. But I've never planned a wedding, even if it's gonna be small. But you have, right? Or was that all Grace."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Good, he's glad that Alfie had been impressed. He just has to do better now and he doesn't know if he can outdo himself but now that Ollie knows about them he can consult him for some proper wedding options.</p><p>"Three weeks, so long as the weather is going to hold," Tommy says. The suits should be done by then and he can find somewhere to cook for them in that amount of time. "I planned it, with her input."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"You sure have your hands in all kinds of baskets," Alfie replies. He used to be like that. Driven, eager to dominate everyone and everything in business. Now everything is exhausting. It just took him a bit to figure out why that was.</p><p>"Can't say I'm as picky as a woman when it comes to that sort of thing, right? You'll be there, and I'll be there, and there will be vows and witnesses, and food after. S'all I need, yeah? Might want to skip the part where the priest asks if there are any objections, though. Think a few of your family members might pipe in if given the opportunity."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Helped plan John and Esme's wedding too," he replies and it's not difficult to plan a gypsy wedding but there had been plenty of politics involved in that one. Now look at them, just one big happy family. Some hiccups here and there maybe but loyalty like that is hard to buy.</p><p>"I'll make sure he skips it," Tommy replies with some amusement. There are plenty more details to work out but Alfie doesn't necessarily need to bother with any of them. "Decide on your favorite part of the beach, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yeah, one big happy family. Tommy can call it that, anyway, if he likes. It's not quite the description Alfie would use, but who's he to talk? He doesn't have a family at all, really.</p><p>"Right, yeh, big decision, that," Alfie replies with a bit of a huff, but that's fine, honestly. This wedding was Tommy's idea so Alfie's not very likely to have a huge hand in what happens, right? And he doesn't want to have any hands in it, really.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"If there's anything else, you only have to say the word," Tommy points out because he wants this to be perfect.</p><p>It's the only wedding Alfie is ever going to have and the last one he ever plans to have so it best be memorable. It means something to him which means he's going to go as all out as he can without turning it into a huge ordeal. He knows that Alfie doesn't want that and he'll respect it but there are still things to work out.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, it is the only wedding Alfie's going to have, and it's one more wedding than he <em>thought</em> he'd ever have as well so quite honestly even after a week he still doesn't really know what to make of it all. Plus, after what he did, should he really get a say in what it turns out to be?</p><p>"Alright, love, the word will be said if there's anything else," he says with a slow blink and a nod, and damn his cheek hurts.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Sounds fairly settled to him. He's doing his best here and yes, he's still angry with the man but he can see why he had done it. Tommy just isn't happy that the rest of his family had been endangered because of it. Still, they're all alive. He isn't looking forward to talking to Arthur about all this but he's taking the blame for it anyway. He won't put it on Alfie's shoulders.</p><p>"Alright," he says, taking another drink from his whiskey. "Do want help with the cut on your face? I don't think it's deep enough to need any stitching."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Naw, mate, just needs wiping down I think, should be alright," Alfie denies the offer. Tommy will surely have to help him in the future, right? No need to bother him with the little things. He clears his throat and makes to stand, with effort.</p><p>"Think I'm gonna retire, eh? Enjoy your dinner with your family. Sure Charlie missed his father."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy tips his glass toward him at the refusal. No skin off his back. He'll see if he wants his help with the lotion on his back later. That, at least, he can't handle himself just because it's difficult to reach. His face should be just fine.</p><p>"Get some rest, I'll be up," he says and he stands up at the same time just to go find Charlie. He's missed him just as much and he's starting to be the age that he'll remember him being absent.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie nods and heads upstairs. As much as he'd like to see Charlie, they'll have time together in the morning at some point. Alfie's usually a fairly early riser and he's fairly certain that every child gets up at the asscrack of dawn just because of all the things they've yet to see. Tommy deserves the time with his son, alone and with actual family, anyway.</p><p>The housekeeper had already brought up his small bag of items for the trip, so he strips once he's in his chosen room (not quite as lavish as Arrow House, but close) and gets to work first on cleaning his face, then working the lotion into his psoriasis. The cut on his face really isn't all that deep, like Tommy said, it just looks worse than it is because of how much it bled. His back, of course, is fairly unreachable, so he just leaves it. He reads for a time, from the dailies as well as books in the room just meant for idle entertainment, and whenever Tommy comes up he'll be by the window in a chair, though his eyes are closed.</p><p>~*~</p><p>While Alfie is upstairs, Tommy spends a fair amount of time with Charlie, Karl and Max. Ada has a small yard and that's plenty of room for the children to romp with a dog without making a mess of the house though he knows his sister usually has a handful with both boys. The dog is clearly thrilled with his new playmates and Tommy is more than happy to listen to Charlie yammer on about whatever happens to pop into his head.</p><p>They eat and it's delicious. His sister is quite the chef and he pays her the proper compliments. They chat, just briefly, after dinner then he heads upstairs to find Alfie. He's quiet about it just because he doesn't know if the man is going to be asleep yet and he doesn't want to wake him if he's sleeping.</p><p>He finds him sitting by the window in a chair and Tommy frowns at him slightly, trying to decide if he's just closing his eyes or if he's asleep. Ultimately, he decides he's awake.</p><p>"Max is going to sleep well tonight."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy's quiet when he comes up but Alfie can hear him from a ways off even with the door mostly closed. Houses like this, they're creaky and tell stories, don't they? And when you listen, they share them, especially when people are walking through the halls or climbing the stairs. It all becomes so much sharper when you close your eyes and just pay attention to the other things going on around you.</p><p>"Mm," Alfie hums, a long and low sound of agreement. "What time is it?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, they are creaky and it's part of their charm. It's one of the ways he selects houses for his family, eh? They like things to be a bit older and rustic.</p><p>"It's..." Tommy pulls out his watch to look at the exact time. "Ten o-three."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mm," Alfie hums again, that same low tone. "Got 'til ten fifteen."</p><p>He doesn't move from where he is even if he can feel a fresh drop of blood leaking from the cut on his cheek, slow but methodical. Why it's even still bleeding he couldn't say, but it is.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He moves over to actually look at the other man closer and he's still quite the sight. Tommy feels more comfortable actually looking at him and undressing him with his eyes when the man has his eyes closed. Of course, when they're alone it's never stopped him.</p><p>"Your cut is still bleeding," he tells him and then he heads over to the wash basin to get a wet cloth.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie can hear Tommy's breathing clear as day with his eyes closed like this. It's level and quiet. Alfie has the thought go through his head that even Tommy's breathing is beautiful in its own way. Fuck, he's getting far too sentimental in his dying days, ain't he?</p><p>"You got any secrets that need telling, Thomas?" Alfie asks instead of acknowledging Tommy because he can hear him going off to get a washcloth. Clearly Tommy'll be taking care of him over that stupid cut still. He doesn't make to stop him any, though.</p><p>"Not regrets, necessarily, right. But secrets. Stuff that'll be spoken aloud, yeah, right here? But they never leave the room."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He squeezes water out of his rag as he quietly thinks about what secrets he might be carrying around with him. There aren't actually that many things that he hasn't already told someone. Anything that hasn't already been dealt with anyway. No sense in talking about what Grace had done because it doesn't matter anymore.</p><p>Tommy carries his wet cloth back to Alfie and he brushes his thumb across the man's cheek just to let him know that he's going to be pressing the wet cloth against his cut. It's starting to dry but facial wounds tend to bleed.</p><p>"You know about the business with Sabini? At his track?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie feels that warning swipe, gentle yet sharpened by his heightened senses and it makes him grunt softly but remain still after tipping his head back some so Tommy can see it properly in the meager lighting of the fire. He doesn't wince or hiss when the cloth does touch his cut - in the realm of pain he's felt in his life, this little thing doesn't even register.</p><p>"At Epsom, you mean," Alfie rumbles, and he'd ordinarily nod but right now he can't do that so well. "When you showed your hand proper. What about it."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I had a deal with Campbell but I knew, once it was done, he would kill me so I arranged for Pol to kill him during the scuffle," Tommy explains, carefully wiping the blood off the man's face and gently cleaning out the small cut as well. "Everything went off well until the end."</p><p>He shakes his head, "The UVF was already prepared for me."</p><p>~*~</p><p>See, now Alfie has a regret. And that regret is asking that question when he can't open his eyes. Perhaps that is the reason Tommy is being so willing to answer truthfully without hesitation, but still. Instead of opening his eyes and meeting Tommy's gaze, though, he creases his brow. It's hard for him to parse through all that only because Alfie never had a personal relationship with Chester Campbell. He knew of him indirectly, thanks to that doublecross with Sabini, but he never met him.</p><p>"The Ulster Volunteers? This happened <em>at</em> Epsom?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"It's a long story. I didn't intend to get involved but I didn't have a choice," he replies, drying the man's face with a second cloth when he's finished and straightening back up. "They knew I would be at Epsom and that I would be alone. It was their opportunity to grab me."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie quietly pushes back up against that gentle hand, humming quietly as he listens. Alfie knows about being pushed into corners. Being forced into an unwanted situation and wondering how in the world he's going to get out of it.</p><p>"So they grabbed you, eh? And took you somewhere. Secluded, right?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Out to a field in nowhere," he confirms and he swallows because he can still see it in his mind when he steps out. How he had managed to stay composed he'll never know. He had been angry because he had just barely failed. He had known it was coming and he had still failed.</p><p>He takes a breath and carries the towels to the hamper to drop them in there, then he fishes a bandage out of the cabinet. "They already had the grave dug."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie is left sitting there in his chair, staring at his own eyelids and waiting... waiting for Tommy to continue. When he says that... well. Even though Alfie knows the outcome and that Tommy's still here, right here telling it he can't help the heavy pit growing in his stomach imagining it.</p><p>He doesn't speak again, he simply sits there and waits, his head tilted just so to indicate that Tommy has his complete, undivided attention.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I had a cigarette, then they put me on my knees in the dirt," Tommy says and he can still smell it. The damp clay and mud in his nostrils. It had briefly reminded him of all those damn tunnels he had dug during the war and isn't that a bitch?</p><p>Tommy reaches into his pocket and lights a cigarette. He tries not to smoke around his lover but fuck. The memories are worse than he expected. His hand trembles just ever so slightly as he flips open the lighter.</p><p>"One of the men was working for the crown," he says after a long drag from the cigarette and he pushes open the nearest window so the smoke goes out instead of hovering inside. No one can say that he isn't considerate of the people he loves. "He pushed me in the fucking grave and shot the other two."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie can hear the tremble. Not in Tommy's hand, but his voice. It's barely there, but Alfie knows it's there all the same. His voice is rougher. Raw. Like that awful feeling that builds up in the back of your throat is there all over again, desperate to shift into fight or flight and it makes your voice catch when you don't want it to. It's visceral and real.</p><p>He opens his eyes. He doesn't know what time it is and he doesn't care anymore. His blind cousin and his revelations can wait. He needs to see Tommy in this moment.</p><p>"Fuckin' hell, Thomas," he breathes out, a barely there whisper that floats in the air between them.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy is leaning on the window sill with the cigarette in his mouth and both hands braced looking out for the moment. His gaze is far away, lost in the memory and he doesn't see that Alfie has opened his eyes. He isn't really paying attention.</p><p>"Then he told me to fuck off," Tommy says with a shaky breath that betrays his emotions. "And that Churchill would be in touch."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie stares at his fiancé. His husband, his whatever the fuck Tommy is to him these days. He watches him, sees the sharp curves of light hitting his cheeks and chin and his beautiful fucking eyes. Sees his inhale, and his shaky exhale.</p><p>"Quite the secret to keep, love," Alfie murmurs after a moment.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Nothing to be done about it," he replies, because luck or fate or whatever it is had been on his side that day and he doesn't know why but he's here. He doesn't want to think about what his disappearance might have done to his family. It doesn't matter anyway. It isn't reality.</p><p>Twice he's thwarted death or been spared for some unknown purpose. He doesn't know what that might be but he tries hard not to dwell on it. Death will come for him when it's time.</p><p>Tommy shakes his head, "I thought I was a dead man."</p><p>He takes another long drag from his cigarette, raising his hand to pull it from his lips so he can exhale more smoke out the window and he rolls it between his fingers before putting it back between them again.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"No, there ain't," Alfie replies, because the moment's come and gone, but it still sticks with you. For years or forever, depending on who it is, right? Still, it's good to talk about it, though. It means it's been said, it's out there. Even if Alfie will die with the knowledge, at least it's been said.</p><p>"Tommy Shelby doesn't know how to die, been sayin' that for years, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>He scoffs at the statement because that's not entirely true. Luck might be on his side but he's paying the price, isn't he? Everyone else is dying around him. Maybe it's a curse. Tommy raises his hand to inhale from his cigarette again and he turns around to face the room, leaning against the wall by the window to look at Alfie.</p><p>"You still had five minutes," he tells him.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Oops," Alfie says, but he doesn't sound sorry about it in the slightest.</p><p>"Only have so many minutes to take you in," Alfie replies, painfully earnest and Tommy likely doesn't want the reminder of what's to come, but it's just a fact, right? They all only have so many minutes. Alfie just knows he has less than Thomas.</p><p>He gives Tommy a small, wan smile, "Need to make the most of 'em while I have 'em, yeah? And if I stare at you enough, I still see you even when I close my eyes. And I like that."</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, he doesn't want the reminder. He doesn't need it either. He knows how short their time together is going to be. He's just cried on his sister today because of it. It makes it hard to be happy.</p><p>Tommy swallows around the tightness in his chest and clears his throat, leaning back to inhale from his cigarette one more time before he flicks the butt into the fireplace. He only has so much time too, eh? Only so much time to memorize every line of Alfie so he can still envision him twenty years from now.</p><p>"I left Max downstairs with Charlie. I think they'll both appreciate the company overnight," he says, instead of acknowledging what Alfie has said.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Good dog, that," he replies, and he's pleased to hear that the two of them are getting along so well. It will help both of them get out some energy, and it will keep Max occupied in the morning.</p><p>Alfie huffs and thins his lips as he watches Tommy close up on him, even if he knew that was going to happen saying what he did.</p><p>"You gonna put that on my face or just stand there," Alfie asks, pointedly glancing at the bandage that is on the windowsill.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, it will be good for Max to have a playmate every once in awhile. Tommy is glad they get along since eventually Max is going to be living with Charlie. Something else he doesn't want to think about right now.</p><p>"Yeah, I am," he says, picking up the bandage and straightening up to cross the room back to Alfie. The cut is still seeping slightly. He's a little surprised but Ada had caught him just right. First though, he tips Alfie's chin up and presses a soft, easy kiss to the man's lips.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie makes a soft noise when Tommy comes over, then another surprised one when Tommy lifts his chin and kisses him. His eyes slide closed for it and he hums, returning it with equal softness.  Fuck, he’d missed that.</p><p>"If I get one of those every time, she's free to slap me much as she likes," Alfie comments with a little tilted smile when he opens his eyes again.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"She might just take you up on that," Tommy replies with a small smile of his own. He opens the bandage and carefully lines it up over the small cut. Tomorrow, he imagines it will be sealed enough to go without but getting blood on a pillow is always a pain to wash out.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Yeh, sure she would. Tough bird, that one," Alfie sits still for Tommy to place the bandage. He doesn't need the help, but if it makes Tommy feel better to care for him in whatever menial ways he can, then Alfie supposes he can let this one slide.</p><p>"Need your healin' hands for my back as well, yeah? If you'd be so kind."</p><p>~*~</p><p>It does make him feel better. This he can do, right? It may not be the most helpful thing but it's something and it makes him feel like he's being useful even if it's not a big thing in the long run.</p><p>"Of course," he says, gesturing toward the bed. "It'll be easier on the bed."</p><p>~*~</p><p>This he can do. This... this he can control. And it's difficult for Alfie to let Tommy sometimes, but he's working on that, right? He is. To give Tommy that, because these moments will be memories for Tommy after he's gone.</p><p>"Right. Thank you, love. Very sweet of you, innit," Alfie replies, shifting over to the bed. Despite the hiccups, it's been good. Despite the cut on his face, and Ada's hesitance over their eventual marriage, it's been good.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, these will be memories for him. Good, bad, it doesn't matter. They'll all be mixed up together and he knows there are going to be bad ones. He knows there are going to be fights and tears and everything in between. That's okay. He can weather this storm. He can weather it so his love isn't alone.</p><p>"Just an excuse to have my hands on you," he says with a sly smile. "Since I just can't control myself."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"You really can't, I know, I said that already, right?" Alfie replies good-naturedly, peeling off his shirt and the psoriasis is much better than it was a week ago, but it's far from perfect.</p><p>"It's impossible for you to keep your hands to yourself, mate. I know. It's alright, though. It is. In here, you can do whatever you like, right, but out there, should probably try to control yourself a bit better."</p><p>~*~</p><p>While Alfie is undressing, he collects the bottle of lotion and waits for him to get on the bed to join him. He just shakes his head at the man's ridiculousness because it's never ending and he has technically instigated it this time.</p><p>"I'll keep that in mind, sweetheart," he replies and he gets to work rubbing down the patches on the man's back. The psoriasis does look better but it could be even more so and he thinks if they keep applying this regularly that it will be almost completely healed in a few weeks.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie quietly adores this time he shares with Tommy. It's intimate and yet it's a different level of intimacy they never shared Before, not really. There was always fucking first, and affection later if they weren't both so exhausted they just passed out immediately after. Here, now, it's flipped, and Alfie's content with it. He finds himself reveling in it, and cherishing the few kisses he's been allowed even more for how rare they are. It's good. He'll take it on Tommy's terms.</p><p>So Tommy rubs in the lotion on his back, and they converse quietly together while they do it. They don't sleep in the same room on this evening, however. Not with both Karl and Charlie running around, and so after a short time after Tommy's done, he offers one more soft kiss and bids Alfie goodnight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While Tommy is busy planning their wedding on the beach, Alfie's left with his thoughts a little too often.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Still cannot believe that this thing is over 300,000 words long, but it makes sense considering how busy we've been writing it!  When we write these chapters, we have a basic idea of where we want it to go, but ultimately the characters themselves decide where it's headed.  Sometimes threads have completely jumped ship from our original intent, but we let them wander how they see fit and once each tag is written we cannot go back and change them, they're locked in.  Sometimes it leads to super sappy affectionate cuddles... and sometimes it leads to shouting matches.  We never really know with them!  </p><p>Anyway, this one begins with Alfie's perspective.  Enjoy! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two weeks go by. Tommy rubs in the lotion on Alfie's back almost every morning and evening, like clockwork, to try and get Alfie's skin back up to the level that will be acceptable for a wedding. The rest of the family knows about it now, though Tommy hasn't shared just what they all think about it with Alfie. He can guess just fine, though, and he'll be surprised if half of them even show up at all despite the personal invitation and, most likely, mild threats from Tommy himself.</p><p>They don't spend every waking moment together, though Tommy is in Margate almost every night. He does occasionally leave for a night here, or a day and night there to spend time with Charlie and to get wedding things situated. When Tommy is gone, it leaves Alfie here alone with Max to think. He goes out on the beach a lot just to stare at the waves and listen to the thrumming of the water hitting the sand over and over. He closes his eyes to listen, and to feel the wind on his face and in his hair.</p><p>His mind goes dark places, too. Good thoughts shift to darker ones quickly and oftentimes without any warning whatsoever. Thoughts like the crippling knowledge of certainty, and the sheer pointlessness of continuing at all. Replaying that fateful day on the beach that seems like so long ago and yet like yesterday, when Tommy demanded he explain himself and Alfie broke his heart alongside his own. What kind of man is deserving of happiness after that?</p><p>So tonight, Tommy is working out more wedding details at his desk and Alfie is just returning from a quiet stroll to keep his hips and legs from stiffening up on him too much. Alfie sees him through the doorway, so <em>fucking beautiful</em> just fucking sitting there, his cigarette burning down to the nub and barely even caught on his lip while he's in deep thought and scribbling on a piece of paper. Alfie's throat seizes up on him at the sight and makes it hard for him to breathe. He doesn't want to die. He doesn't want to just be... be gone, and never see the curve of the back of Tommy Shelby's head again. Or hear the way he clears his throat, his beautiful fucking throat.</p><p>He doesn't say any of that, though. Instead he hobbles into the office after kicking the sand off his shoes by the door, and settles heavily into the loveseat they'd picked out together on the opposite side of the desk.</p><p>~*~</p><p>The next two weeks go by relatively quickly just because Tommy is busy. Planning a wedding isn't easy even when it's legal and your family is cooperative. Neither of those things is true for this particular wedding so that makes things difficult. He invites his family and that goes about as well as everyone expected but ultimately he thinks they'll come. Ada will help. She's good at convincing them to do things they aren't necessarily thrilled about.</p><p>He bribes Jeremiah a pretty penny to officiate the wedding and they discuss the particulars of the ceremony. Tommy has already spoken to Ollie about some of it so he thinks they've narrowed it down fairly well.</p><p>Tommy has bounced around a little between Ramsgate, London, Warwickshire and Margate, just to make things happen. He's visited Charlie more than once and he doesn't know if Alfie would call him if something happens but he expects he won't which just makes him worry while he's gone. He picks up their suits and they're tucked away in the closet in his office away from their regular clothing.</p><p>This particular day, he's been given a list of foods and is going through them. Everything will be kosher but he needs to make sure it's things his family and friends will eat as well. There's a balance to be found there and that's what he's working on when Alfie makes his way into his office. Obviously, Tommy has been distracted since his cigarette barely exists anymore and he realizes it when he raises his hand to pull it out of his mouth to address Alfie. He stamps it out in his ashtray.</p><p>"How was your walk, sweetheart?" he asks, though it's fairly obvious that Alfie has taken a long walk and worn himself out.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie hums, as he often does, just to acknowledge that he heard what Tommy said, but that he's in thought with other things on his mind. Max comes over and puts his muzzle by Alfie's thigh on the loveseat but Alfie pays him no mind at all, so he quickly abandons the effort of silently begging for attention and goes to lay down on the other side of the room.</p><p>"I think you should go," Alfie says as he stares over Tommy's shoulder instead of at him directly, after a long pause.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy stares back at him like Alfie just may have lost his mind and then he picks up his cigarette case to pull out another slender stick. He lights it and takes a drag from it, still staring at the other man all the while.</p><p>...then he picks up his pen again and looks back down at what he's working on.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie meets his gaze when Tommy looks up, unblinking and resolute.</p><p>"Yeah," Alfie continues, after about ten seconds of near silence other than the scribbling of Tommy's pen on the paper. "I think, yeah, I think you should go. You know, leave. Fuck the wedding, right. And you can go. Back to Warwickshire, or Small Heath, or... or wherever, yeah."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I suppose that makes you the bride then," Tommy replies without looking up. He does raise his hand to hold his cigarette while he inhales from it again and taps out the ashes into his tray before putting it back into his mouth so he can work.</p><p>"Getting cold feet before the wedding."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"You <em>should go</em>," Alfie repeats pointedly, staring hard at Tommy for that comment that he's not going to rise to even though it makes him bristle at the thought of it.</p><p>"You should fuck off, right, before... before this, and before what's after this, because after this is... it's nothing. Nothing good, Thomas. It's just fucking... tainted memories, alright. For you. And you can go now, before those happen, wash your hands of it."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I'm not fucking going," Tommy replies sharply and he's stubborn when he puts his mind to it which is something that Alfie knows by now. He's made up his mind to be here and to put on a wedding. He isn't going back on it now.</p><p>"If you think for even a <em>moment</em>, I wouldn't sit at home and think about you, you're a fucking idiot."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Yeh, I fucking know you're going to do that, Thomas, I fucking know," Alfie bites back and Max lifts his head from where he's laying down, his ears pushed back in unease.</p><p>"But you shouldn't, alright? Fuckin'... fuck off, go fuck, I don't know, Lizzie or Jessie fucking Eden or something, right. Get your dick wet a couple times, make a couple million pounds while you do it. Better that then some... fucking wedding that's not even official."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"If I wanted the fucking pounds, I would have already done it," Tommy snaps back and leans forward in his chair hands flat on the top of the desk like he might push himself up to standing at any moment.</p><p>He doesn't care about the money. He cares about Alfie. The man doesn't share and he isn't about to let him shove him away into something Tommy doesn't even want. His business is thriving just fine without fucking Jessie Eden.</p><p>"I'd trade every last fucking one for you."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"You'd trade every last fucking one, yeah? Even after what I did to get us here," Alfie replies hotly, unfazed by Tommy's growing upset. They're both well versed in each other's tempers and neither of them were built to back down.</p><p>"After what I fucking did. You're a fuckin' idiot, aren't you. Can't just fucking leave when it's better for you."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I've already fucking forgiven you for it, stop bringing it up!" Tommy is extremely aggravated now. Even though he knows that these conversations are going to happen that doesn't mean he's going to just roll with the punches. He just isn't built that way.</p><p>"I didn't ask you to marry me on a fucking whim," he adds and now he does stand up, leaning heavily over the desk to jab a finger in the other man's direction. "I did it because I fucking wanted to and if you want it official, I'll make it happen. I'll go straight to the fucking crown if I have to but I won't have you sit there and try to say it doesn't mean anything because we don't have a fucking piece of paper from the government."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie doesn't rise with Tommy, he remains sitting but his posture is stiff despite what might look like relaxation. He's breathing heavy and yet shallow at the same time just to avoid his lungs catching on him.</p><p>"You shouldn't forgive me," Alfie replies after Tommy's gotten it all out. It's simply stated, but his voice is rough as he says it. He blinks and licks his lips, sniffing as he breaks eye contact first.</p><p>"You shouldn't marry someone like me, Thomas. Someone who would do something like that. Should just fucking go, let me die here alone."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He doesn't quite understand why they're having this conversation now. Obviously, he's been alone too much this past week and it's given him plenty of time to come up with stupid opinions.</p><p>"I'm staying," he replies simply and he sits back down in his chair, taking another drag from his cigarette once he does, then rolling it between his fingers just to give his hands something to do that isn't strangling Alfie Solomons.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie licks his lips with a nod, but it's not a good nod. It's a nod because his throat is too tight for words to escape right now. Too tight from unbelievable amounts of pent up frustrations that have built over the past two weeks. He blinks hard and shakes his head after a few moments of silence, choosing to sit here in this loveseat out of nothing but sheer stubbornness instead of getting up and leaving now that he's said his piece.</p><p>~*~</p><p>For a few moments, he sits and just eyes Alfie. He’s gotten very good at reading the man’s mood over the time they’ve been together and he knows that he’s still stewing. He’s not sure why Alfie thinks he’d just suddenly up and go after asking him to marry him.</p><p>“I love you, Alfie,” he says, swallowing slightly and clearing his throat. “You’ve been alone enough. You shouldn’t be alone now.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie’s expression breaks the moment Tommy says that and he’s forced to blink back the moisture in his eyes but that’s not fucking helping anything because it’s building up too thick and wet. When he blinks again they roll over and cascade down his face to get lost in his beard. He sniffs again, looking away from Tommy and Max is suddenly there, pushing his nose into Alfie’s knee with a small whine. Alfie doesn’t look down at him but he does extend his hand so Max can nose into that instead.</p><p>“Love you too, Thomas,” Alfie pushes out in a strained whisper, just because his throat is still tight.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He looks down at his desk when the tears start to fall. Obviously, his intention isn't to upset Alfie but the words are true and now is the time to be honest. They're alone and they've kept enough from each other.</p><p>Tommy puts down his cigarette and stands up, crossing in front of the desk to Alfie, where he cups the man's face in his hand to slide the tears away with his thumbs.</p><p>"I'm not staying because I feel obligated," he tells him. "Good times, bad times, it doesn't matter, eh? I can't--and won't--abandon someone I love."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie shutters his eyes closed when Tommy catches his face, feeling him wipe away his tears. He's not an emotional man and yet here he is, crying like a fucking idiot. It makes him feel small and weak.</p><p>"Don't want you to have memories of me like that," Alfie mumbles, feeling the white hot shame of more tears building up on him and <em>fucking hell</em>, he hates it.</p><p>"Like what I'm going to become. Fuckin' hell. Already cryin' like a fuckin' idiot."</p><p>~~*~</p><p>He thinks the tears are a perfectly natural thing when you're trying to come to terms with the fact that death is knocking on your door and there's nothing you can do about it. He's faced it down a time or two now and there have certainly been tears. Sometimes afterward but they're there anyway.</p><p>"I don't think of Greta at the end," he says quietly, still brushing away the tears and yes, those memories are there if he wants to think about them. Sometimes they flick through his mind but far more often it's other times. "I think of her laugh. Of us at the fair or by the canal or a dozen other places first."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie opens up his eyes again and looks up at Tommy with a miserable expression, eyes blurry from all the tears built up there.</p><p>He sniffs, then closes his eyes again and leans his cheek into Tommy's touch. They still haven't shared anything but chaste kisses and the occasional quiet affection in bed, but strangely it makes their relationship almost stronger for it. He hasn't craved sex, he simply craves Tommy's touch in whatever manner he'll give to him and right now that's enough for him.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He thinks that he's gotten his message across. For better or worse, he's going to be here with Alfie. He's determined and that legendary Shelby stubbornness is going to make it happen.</p><p>Tommy leans down and presses a quiet, gentle kiss to the man's forehead. He's not looking forward to the future beyond the wedding but he's doing his best not to think of it. There's no reason to live in that future. He has Alfie now and that's what matters.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie lets out a ragged exhale at that kiss, sniffing again and wiping away whatever remaining tears are left over. Max licks his wet fingers eagerly once they're back in range, clearly tasting the salt.</p><p>"Got something for you," Alfie says after he's pulled himself into some semblance of normalcy. He clears his throat, "Been so busy in my head the past weeks I forgot about it."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He straightens when he feels like Alfie is collecting himself and is suitably reassured that Tommy knows exactly what he's doing here. It's not like it's going to be a surprise to watch his lover go downhill. He remembers that just fine but they've made plenty of memories that aren't going to be him being sick.</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, it's not going to be a surprise, it's just going to be fucking awful. For both parties, but more for Alfie.</p><p>"S'in the bedroom, I think. From my flat in Camden Town, so it's in those boxes I brought in. Hell if I remember which one, though, so. Give me a minute, yeh?"</p><p>He grunts from the effort of getting up - that loveseat is incredibly comfortable but it's far down, innit? - then heads off to the bedroom.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Definitely more for Alfie and he absolutely intends to fulfill his promise to the other man when the time comes. It won't be easy but he can do it for Alfie. He can make himself squeeze the trigger for him.</p><p>"If you need a hand, just shout."</p><p>Tommy debates for a moment about following him but it's clear he doesn't necessarily intend for him to follow. He goes back to work while Alfie goes to look for whatever it is but he's distracted because he doesn't know what it could possibly be.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie shuffles off with a nod, then a few minutes later Tommy may be able to hear Alfie muttering to himself as he works out where it is. It takes him almost eight minutes to find it, after which he makes a triumphant sound and a phrase uttered loudly in Yiddish. It's easier to deal with everything when he has a goal, a distraction from thinking too much, and right now that goal is to give this thing to Tommy because he's the only one who deserves to have it at this point.</p><p>"Here it is," Alfie says, and he's got it in an envelope as he comes back in the room. If it was just out, it'd ruin the surprise, wouldn't it?</p><p>"Got a bit banged up, right, since it was so long ago but it held up. So uh, yeh, here."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He can hear him muttering but it doesn't really concern him too much. He's used to Alfie talking to himself while he does just about everything so he barely even registers it anymore at this point. He raises an eyebrow at the shouting but it doesn't sound angry or frustrated so he just ignores that too.</p><p>When Alfie comes back into the office, he puts his pen back down and stands up to lean on the desk while he takes the envelope. Tommy still has no idea what it is as he slips open the envelope and pulls out what he recognizes as a photograph just from thickness. He stares at the image on it for a moment before he swallows. Alfie doesn't take photographs but this is clearly a military photo and that's one of those mandatory things he clearly couldn't get around which is just fine by Tommy.</p><p>He looks up at Alfie briefly and then back down at the picture. Tommy can't seem to find any words right now. He knows this gift is precious.</p><p>Tommy clears his throat and tries to keep his voice even as he says, as lightly as possible, "Here I thought you couldn't look any better."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie shifts his weight around while he waits for Tommy to look at it and take it in. Honestly he's not even sure why he didn't just throw the thing out years ago, but now he thinks it might have been for this reason right here. That he was meant to give it to someone someday, and that someone is Tommy Shelby.</p><p>"Heh, right," Alfie huffs back, a small smile cracking his face before he can help it. He looks down at the photograph that he hasn't really taken a good look at... well, ever. He's glanced at it but he's not a vain man, right? It's just a military ID photograph so they could identify him if he got blown to bits in the war. As with every military photo, his expression is hard set but he's staring defiantly into the camera like the camera itself might dare to judge him.</p><p>"S'not bad, is it. The only photograph that exists of that face, right? Forgot I even had the fuckin' thing, really, but. Then I thought of it, right, a bit ago, so I thought, yeh, I thought you would want it. For sentiment or whatever, when I'm -. Right. That's all."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I do," he says, still staring at the photo and he barely even wants to touch it just in case it might disintegrate in his hand for no reason. "I'll have to get a frame."</p><p>Once he does, it'll be going on his desk. No better place to keep it in his mind. No one really comes into his home office and certainly not behind the desk.</p><p>"Thank you, Alfie," he says quietly, looking up at his lover with a warm smile and swallowing again.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie's pretty sure it won't disintegrate on them, but he can definitely tell Tommy is treating it like it's a holy grail. Good, that's good, right? Yeah, that's lovely.</p><p>"...You're ah- ... you're welcome, love," Alfie replies. He scrubs his fingers through his beard, and it's rare for either of them to just accept a thank you, but this deserves a proper acknowledgment, eh?</p><p>"And I'm... I'm sorry, for that. Right before this, with the... you know what I mean. Just... get lost in my own head, right. Can't help it, the thoughts that happen. Convince myself of things when there's nothing else to think about."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"It's alright, sweetheart," he says, looking down at the picture again and then turning to his hidden safe to lock the picture in it until he can get a proper frame for it. He doesn't want anything happening to it in the meantime and this is the safest place for it.</p><p>"I figured it would happen eventually."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Can't promise it won't happen again," Alfie replies after he watches Tommy put the photo in with all of his other treasures and important documents. Alfie doesn't even know the combination to that safe, though he could likely crack it if he cared enough to try.</p><p>"What you workin' on?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>If he listens to Tommy's mumbling in his sleep, he might find it out. He hears he tends to spill his secrets that way. It's not like he means it to be a secret. If Alfie asks, he'll give it to him. It's his house too.</p><p>"I know," he says, closing the safe and picking his cigarette back up to take a drag from it.</p><p>"The menu for the wedding."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, Tommy is good at spilling secrets in his sleep, as Alfie knows. Lately, though, Alfie's been the one to fall asleep first. He's usually so tired by the end of the day that once he's settled in the bed he's out like a light in record time so long as he doesn't fall into his coughing fits. He hasn't really started to cough in his sleep but he has a feeling it's going to happen eventually.</p><p>"Can help with that, if you want," Alfie offers, and maybe a bit of collaboration on the final wedding details would do Alfie some good. To make him feel like he's actually doing something instead of panicking over the inevitable that he shouldn't even be thinking about right now.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Good to know his secrets are safe though he knows that just means that Alfie’s body is wearing down. There’s no sense in wondering the terrible things like how long it might be before the man just can’t get up anymore. It’s coming whether he dwells on it or not but keeping him active while he can still walk around is important.</p><p>Tommy will see what he can do about it after the wedding. Obviously, he’s spending too much time cooped up here thinking and not out living.</p><p>“By all means,” he says, sliding some printed sheets toward him on the desk. “There are a few places in Ramsgate that will cater a party. They’ve all offered me different options for menus. My boys will want meat on the menu which I didn’t think you’d mind.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>When it becomes too painful or outright impossible for Alfie to get himself out of bed is about the time he's going to call it. Neither of them need that, right? No, they don't. And Alfie doesn't want to live like that because it's not living at all. Some may see it as an out, and it is, but if he's dead he certainly won't mind.</p><p>"Mm," Alfie hums, glancing down at the paperwork and rifling through it, "Meat's fine, yeah. Chicken's easiest and is typical of Ashkenazi Jewish weddings. Myself I prefer lamb, and I'm marrying a man, so. Can't say any of this is particularly typical. And I haven't forgotten you called me a fucking woman, by the way."</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, neither of them need it but it’s ultimately up to Alfie and Tommy will continue to support him. It’s a hard road but only one of them gets to take the fork at the end.</p><p>“Lamb it is,” he says, because chicken doesn’t feel quite fancy enough for a Tommy Shelby wedding. If Alfie doesn’t care what’s more traditional, then neither does he. “You were being absurd so I thought I would be equally laughable.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Yeh, well, if I see a veil of any sort in a week's time the wedding's off. Kaput. So just keep that in mind if you think yourself funny in the future, right?" Alfie replies, clearing his throat as he glances back down at the menu options. He picks up a pen and circles the lamb shank with pickled cherries alongside potato latkes.</p><p>"Now, if Arthur needs something that's not from a goat, right, because of what happened before, get him a chicken or two. Assuming he even shows up for this thing."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“I’ll keep it in mind,” he replies with a partial grin. It isn’t something that even crosses his mind but it is funny to think about so either way he thinks he wins. He chuckles quietly, mostly to himself, then tells Alfie, “But I think you’d be beautiful in a veil, love.”</p><p>He shakes his head and says, “Arthur will eat what he’s served.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I'm gonna fuckin' shoot you, dear," Alfie huffs back and somehow manages to make it sound like a sing-song'ed endearment, which is helped along with the toothy smile he gives Tommy and is made complete with a chaste kiss to Tommy's cheek.</p><p>"Oh, good. Glad to hear he's over that."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He grunts in response because if Alfie hasn't shot him by now then he's not going to do it at all. He's had plenty of opportunity and his best bet has already come and gone. He's stuck with him now. The kiss pretty much tells him it's not going to happen.</p><p>"He's got other things to be mad about now, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, he's not going to shoot him. He could have many times over the years and he seriously considered it a time or two, but no. If anything it's simply a strange, perverted endearment to him now.</p><p>"What, like his dear brother marrying a Jew with a cock? Yeh, sure he's thrilled 'bout that."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"He was more upset that I knew you replaced your men with Luca's and I didn't tell him," Tommy says and that's obviously not the truth whatsoever but that's what he had told his brother. He has no idea whether Arthur believes him. He thinks the man will at least come to the wedding. This is a family affair even if they aren't happy about it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Yeh, well, maybe he was upset because that was a fuckin' lie and he knows it," Alfie mumbles, but he's going to let the thread go and get back to what they were working on here.</p><p>"Anyway, lamb with pickled cherries, can never go wrong with that. And you like chocolate? If the baking Jews in Ramsgate don't know how to make a dairy-free chocolate cake for dessert that will damn near make you pass out from how fucking delicious it is, that's how you know they're fuckin' lyin' about their religion. Right there, see? We'll go there and taste it."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I'd rather have him upset with me than give him another reason to hate you," Tommy replies. They're family so Arthur will eventually get over it if it's on his shoulders. He doesn't have to like Alfie particularly after the stunts he's already pulled on them.</p><p>"I like chocolate," he agrees with a nod and then he raises his eyebrow. "You want to go taste a cake for our wedding?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>He hums out an affirmation to that. If that's what Tommy decided to tell them, then that's what they'll go with and Alfie will go along with the lie.</p><p>Alfie looks over at Tommy with a puzzled expression.</p><p>"Yeh? They'd make another one," he says, not quite following Tommy's line of questioning.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He raises his cigarette so he can properly think about how to phrase this and he moves away from Alfie to exhale the smoke, tapping the ashes out in his ashtray.</p><p>"You don't think that they might find it strange? Two men tasting a cake for a party?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"What're they gonna do, Thomas?" Alfie asks, watching Thomas smoke his cigarette.</p><p>"The party ain't even there, right? Can say you're, what, branching out into other avenues of delicious foods and for your fancy party you'd like there to be a kosher option, and that I'm there to... you know, make sure you know what you're doing so you don't look like a fuckin' idiot. There. Problem? Solution."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He shrugs because it doesn't bother him. He just wants to make sure that Alfie has thought this all the way through because even if this won't come back to haunt his lover in five years doesn't mean it can't come back to haunt Tommy.</p><p>"Alright, alright," he says, stamping out his cigarette. "Any other desserts?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>It won't come back to haunt Tommy because he doesn't even live in this area of England, not officially. He's making himself known a bit just getting this wedding going but it's more a wealth thing and not everyone knowing who he is thing. It will be fine.</p><p>"Anything else is up to you, right? I'll just have some of that and the lamb, then whatever else there is don't matter to me."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Sounds good," he agrees with a nod. He plans on more food options than that but at least he's sure to get what Alfie wants this way. "I'll set a date for the cake tasting, eh?"</p><p>He glances at his tidy to-do list, "Did you pick a place on the beach?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"You do that," Alfie replies with a little smile, and he leans over and gives Tommy another kiss to the cheek because he can and kisses are alright.</p><p>"Been walkin' back and forth on it enough I think I've got it, yeh. I'll show you meself, eh? Come on."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"After you," he says, gesturing toward the door and picking up his cigarette case to tuck in his pocket once Alfie has moved away from him again. The cheek kisses are nice and he's glad that Alfie has picked up on him enjoying them.</p><p>"The only other thing with the menu is the challah," he says. He knows enough customs to know that bread is extremely important and according to Ollie that still holds true at weddings too so that's something he wants to include. "I can order it made or we can make it ourselves."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie glances over his shoulder halfway through the door, his eyebrows raised high. Tommy really is going full out with Jewish tradition, ain’t he?</p><p>“You been chatting with Ollie, eh, Thomas?” He asks, though it very well could be that Tommy is figuring all this out on his own.</p><p>“You want challah? Alright, I’ll make it,” Alfie continues, having not quite heard just what Tommy’s intention was with the use of ‘we’.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Not full out, but there's enough he can mix together to make things passable. He honestly doesn't mind one way or another. Whatever makes his love happy is what he wants to do. The ceremony itself he plans to keep fairly simple but the other odds and ends are easy enough.</p><p>"A little," he admits as he follows Alfie outside. "And I'm helping."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“You are helping, love, very much so,” Alfie agrees, not catching Tommy’s meaning as they head outside and down the stairway. Max follows obediently and the moment his paws hit sand he’s gone like a shot of furry lightning.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He frowns at Alfie because it's clear they aren't talking about the same thing here and he catches his lover's elbow to stop his forward motion so that he can turn him to face him properly.</p><p>"I want to help with the challah," he says, making it very clear.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie stops when he’s prompted, glancing down at the hand on his elbow and then back up to catch Tommy’s gaze with another puzzled look.</p><p>“You’re busy enough, Thomas. Right? It’s fine, yeah? Will give me something to do. Something useful.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>He stares at the other man like he's an idiot because he's being dumb right now and he doesn't know how else to spell this out for him. Maybe Tommy cooking just isn't on his radar.</p><p>"You aren't hearing me, sweetheart," he says. "I want to learn how to make your bread."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie blinks at him and Tommy can see the dawning realization hitting him because no, Tommy cooking is definitely not on his radar.</p><p>“...nobody else knows how to make my mother’s bread. Not like I do. You want me to... teach you how to make it?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Yes, I do," he says with a nod. There are some things that shouldn't be lost and with all the trials Alfie and his mother have suffered he feels like there should be something left of them besides pictures or jewelry.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie stares at his fiancé for a few long seconds, then he blinks three times and nods, reaching over to take Tommy’s hand. He mutters a few words in Yiddish and closes his eyes, then raises their joined hands so that he can press a long, sure kiss to Tommy’s knuckles.</p><p>“Alright, love. We’ll make it. Together.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>All Tommy does is watch him as he moves and it’s clear he’s finally realized exactly what he’s asking which is good because he doesn’t think he can be any clearer. He smiles softly at the kiss to the back of his hand and nods once.</p><p>“Good, now show me where you want our ceremony.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The Challah</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's the day before their beach wedding and Tommy has insisted on helping Alfie make the wedding challah.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A wedding is gonna happen sooooooon!  Ahhh!</p><p>This one starts off with Tommy!  Enjoy! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of the week actually goes fairly quickly with the rest of the wedding planning under way. They pick a spot on the beach. They go cake tasting and Tommy is suitably impressed. He orders all the food and he'll have Johnny Dogs pick it up the day of the wedding so he doesn't have anyone strange around.</p><p>All the wheels are in motion so all that's left is the bread. Tommy has all the ingredients out on the counter and is just waiting on Alfie to meander his way into the kitchen to help him out.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It's really incredible how fast a week can go when there's a flurry of shit to do for a wedding. Alfie's finding out it's incredibly difficult to arrange said wedding with only three weeks to plan it, especially when Tommy is the one planning ninety eight percent of it himself and Alfie's just watching him work most of the time, though he has been putting small amounts of his thoughts into it here and there.</p><p>So now they're up to the day before the wedding and Alfie is... better. He hasn't had any outward panicky moments where he up and tells Tommy to fuck off, but he's still suitably nervous and has been working on his vows for the past four days in between gathering the rest of his wedding suit items. He wants to look nice for Thomas, and his psoriasis is almost completely healed over thanks to constant diligence with it. The rest can be covered with make-up that Ada can most assuredly provide for him if need be.</p><p>Right now, though, they need to make the bread. And this isn't just his mother's everyday bread recipe, this is challah. Tommy hasn't even tasted challah yet, let alone Alfie's mother's challah. Sadly he won't get to taste it tonight, it will have to wait until the wedding.</p><p>"Right, so. Challah," Alfie says when he comes into the kitchen, eyeing the counter and the ingredients laid out. "Got the recipe right there, right? Hand-written, yeh, from me mother. You sure you want to do this?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>It is incredibly difficult to arrange a wedding in three weeks and he's greased a few palms to make things happen a bit faster than they might usually but since it's not official at least they don't need to deal with government red tape on top of everything. He makes sure to ask Alfie for his input on things so he feels involved but he handles the vast majority of it.</p><p>He appreciates that Alfie hasn't tried to get him to leave again with the wedding so close. His own suit is ready and fits superbly. He's more than happy to help his lover with his skin so he's more confident in how he looks for the wedding. Tommy thinks he's going to look amazing either way.</p><p>"I'm sure," he replies, peering down at the recipe and there's no chance that he's reading that as it's in an entirely different language. So long as it's in a normal language and not code-words, he can have it translated or maybe he'll have Alfie rewrite it in English then he'll have his lover's handwriting too.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Well, good, I like the confidence, that's good, that is," Alfie returns, shuffling into the rest of the kitchen. He re-organizes some things on the counter to suit his needs and to make room for the mixing of the dough.</p><p>"Now, this won't be quick, right. Challah needs time, so it's a good thing we're starting early, eh? First we need to make the dough. Can't let it get too hot in here or the yeast won't do its job properly. Same time, we can't have it too cold, though, right? Get that bowl there, fill it with a bit more than two cups of lukewarm water."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He smiles slightly and watches as Alfie reorganizes everything. He’s made a handful of things in his life but never bread so he doesn’t know the first thing about it. Tommy enjoys learning things and this is important so he listens attentively as the other man speaks.</p><p>“Alright,” he says. That’s easy enough. He takes the bowl and plays with the water temperature until he thinks he has it right, then dutifully measures out two cups and some of water then puts it down on the counter in front of Alfie.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Alright, now we have to add yeast, yeh?"</p><p>He moves over to the recipe card, which he honestly hasn't looked at in so long that he doesn't even really remember what his mother's handwriting even looks like. It's in Yiddish, and he knows if Tommy wants this recipe for sentimental purposes he should probably write it out in English for him.</p><p>"Says here, right, says here two tablespoons, so. It's that right there, darling, in case you didn't know, right. So, two tablespoons, and then on top of that we have to add in a teaspoon worth of sugar. So do that, then we're going to mix that into the water. Make sure it's good and dissolved, yeh, then we wait on that for a bit and we'll move onto something else while that froths."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Of course he wants the recipe. He wants any of them that Alfie has really because it's a piece of him he can pass on, right? It's something tangible that he can have twenty years from now and think of his lover, same as the picture.</p><p>He does, in fact, know what a tablespoon and a teaspoon look like even if he hasn't baked bread. He's made plenty of things that require measuring but Alfie has no way of knowing it since he hasn't actually made anything for him.</p><p>Tommy follows all his instructions and stirs it carefully with a spoon. He knows the general gist of yeast making the bread rise but how it works is beyond him. All he knows is that it does and that's good enough.</p><p>"There we are," he says when he's finished.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Right, yes, good beatin' there, innit," Alfie nods, and leans in to give Tommy a kiss on the cheek but before Tommy can respond much beyond that Alfie's already moving on to the next thing.</p><p>"Need a bigger bowl for the next bit here, I'm thinkin'. Mm," he mumbles to himself as he rustles around in the cupboards. He hasn't made challah in a bit of time, but it's like anything else that's been done in the past. It's coming back to him quickly enough. "Aha, here we are. This one, right, this one we're gonna put everything in once that's ready, eh? And to feed all these people we have comin', it should be decent sized. Thinkin' seven braids should do it, yeh. Seven... maybe nine - no, no no, been a bit since I've done nine, so we should just stick with seven. Seven's a better number anyway, right? Yeh. Alright. You got eggs ready? Need those next, in this bowl here. Four of 'em, says on the recipe."</p><p>~*~</p><p>The kiss happens so quickly that he can't really do anything besides turn his face into it and appreciate the brief amount of affection. They're busy so he knows they don't have time to mess around. He watches Alfie as he rummages in the cabinets for another bowl and honestly has no idea what he's muttering to himself about as far as braids go. He hasn't actually seen a loaf of challah as far as he knows.</p><p>"Eggs," he says, picking up a small bowl he'd put them in to keep them from rolling off the counter and handing them over.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"What're you waitin' for, eh? Know you've broken eggs before, dear, come on," Alfie urges and it sounds rough around the edges but for Alfie it's nothing more than light teasing.</p><p>"Break those four, right, and beat 'em, I know you've beat plenty of things for lookin' at you funny. Here's your tool, eh, and I'll get the rest ready while you're doin' that. Only beat 'em lightly, not like you want 'em bruised and battered for weeks."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He knows that Alfie is teasing him and that's just fine. It's supposed to be fun, right? He takes the tool from the other man and puts it on the counter so he can break the eggs into the bowls.</p><p>"I'll try not to beat them to death," he replies with a shake of his head and some amusement. It's been awhile since he's beat on anyone but it's not necessarily something he goes out of his way to do either, especially as he's gotten older.</p><p>Tommy takes the hand beater and gets to work on the eggs. After a few moments, he asks, "How are these?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mmn," Alfie hums, giving Tommy's egg-beating skills a nod of approval at the same time as he quickly adds the right amount of salt, sugar, and oil.</p><p>"Good, now, beat them some more, yeh? All together. Yeh. Good. Very good. Just like that. Now, check on that other bowl you mixed earlier, right? It's not quite ready, y'see it's not all foamy yet. Needs a few more minutes."</p><p>Alfie moves around a couple more things on the counter while they get to wait for the yeast to activate properly, like grabbing the measuring cup for the flour.</p><p>"You know," he continues, and just from his tone Tommy might be able to tell right away before he even says it that it's going to be completely unrelated to the topic of bread-making, "One of the most beautiful looks you ever had was when you was covered head to toe in that stag and black hand's blood. Wild eyes, breathin' hard, gun cocked and ready at a moment's notice. Fuckin' hell. But that wasn't you bein' beat, right, that was you beatin' the living life right out of that fuckin' Italian. Mmn."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He waits patiently, watching as Alfie adds things to the bowl and memorizing it as best as he can but he knows he’ll need the man to write it out in English for him. He’ll keep both versions of the card but he’s definitely not going to get this after one attempt.</p><p>Tommy eyes the bowl critically because it looks foamy to him but he’ll have to see how it’s supposed to look to see if he can actually see the difference in it. Either way, it means waiting and that gives Alfie time to talk about things that aren’t bread which they both know he’s more than happy to do.</p><p>“You just like that there’s fight in me,” he says pointedly. Fights seem to come to him more often than he seeks them out nowadays but he almost always ends up bloody.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I fuckin' do," Alfie admits freely, and he's eyeing the bowl of water and yeast pretty solidly now waiting for it to get to the exact level of froth that he knows is best.</p><p>"Gets me hard, it fuckin' does. Even from the beginning, could see it in your eyes. But I think that was different, right, that night. You thought you were beyond all that, didn't ya. Think you like the sport, though, deep down. Gets your blood goin' like a good hard fuck."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy looks between Alfie and the bowl with a small frown. It looks like it’s foaming but he has no idea how long this usually takes so now they’re both just staring at the bowl like it might suddenly leap off the counter.</p><p>He glances away from it and back toward Alfie, “Maybe I do but I’m getting to be too old for it. I’ve Charlie to think about.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>It's not going to leap off the counter, but it's obvious it's doing some things now. Good things.</p><p>"Alright, it's ready," Alfie interrupts Tommy, pushing the bowl of water and yeast toward his fiancé, "Pour this into the eggs. Keep beatin' while you do it, right. An' you never really get out, Thomas. Not really. Besides, all I was saying was I liked lookin' at you like that. Told you then, remember? If it wasn't a life or death situation I'd have fucked you just like that against the wall, blood 'n all."</p><p>~*~</p><p>It is more obvious that it’s doing things now but he’s still not entirely sure what Alfie is looking for as far as the foam goes. One of those things that might just end up being trial and error he supposes.</p><p>Tommy follows his instructions and this definitely seems to be easier with two people instead of alone so he’s glad that he’s volunteered to help him out.</p><p>No one really gets out of their life but he likes to think it’s possible if he keeps things quiet. He huffs in amusement at the man, “If it hadn’t been life or death, I’d have let you.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy's free to ask questions as he goes. It's not like Alfie ever proclaimed to be a particularly good teacher, he mostly ran his bakery through fear when it came to outsiders. Tommy, though, is his equal in every sense of the word to him. He's not going to yell at him, really yell at him anyway. Teasing is alright.</p><p>"Yeh, well. That offer still stands, just so you know. If you find yourself in a similar situation with blood all over. Won't even question who's it is," Alfie says, and then without missing a beat, he goes right back to baking talk, "Alright, now to add the flour, yeh? Bit over nine cups of it. Gradual-like, though. Nice and slow. So you keep stirring, yeh? And I'll add it in."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He knows he's free to ask questions but he's not really concerned about it at the moment. He plans to ask Alfie to show him again at some point and maybe he'll ask at that point. Right now he's trying to get the general process figured out and that will allow him to figure out what questions he wants to ask.</p><p>"I'll keep that in mind," he agrees amicably though he has no intention of getting blood on him at any point any time soon.</p><p>Tommy keeps mixing and watches as the man dumps flour in. The more flour there is the harder it is to actually mix it together. It takes a surprising amount of muscle before it starts turning into something resembling dough.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yeah, it does take quite a bit of muscle and Alfie's entirely alright with letting Tommy be the one to do the man-handling of the dough in the beginning. It's not a small amount of it which is why the giant bowl is necessary, and it takes quite a bit of time to get just the right consistency. It's better overall if there's more than one person doing the baking when it comes to challah just because the recipe is so large.</p><p>"Alright, I'll take over from here, right? Give your beautiful arms a bit of a rest. Will need you to add dusts of flour, though, as I go. When I tell ya. S'not quite right yet, but it's better if you just get dirty and use yer hands. Mixes it better and that, right, when it starts to give you shit, is how you know you have to dig in deeper and really knead the shit out of it, give it a bit of tough love, eh? We're goin' for smooth and stretch at the same time, yeh? No clumps, no parts of things. Like right here, see? Still sticky. Add a bit of flour right where my hands are. Thank you, dear."</p><p>~*~</p><p>It’s harder work than he’s done for awhile that’s for sure but that’s alright. It’s good for the soul, eh? To work hard and make something beautiful. It means more when something is crafted by hand and this bread is no exception.</p><p>Tommy rolls his shoulders when he lets Alfie take over and stretches his fingers out to dig in the bag of flour for a handful.</p><p>“And if it has too much flour?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>It does mean more, and it means even more than more when it's the two of them making this important bread for their own wedding. Alfie assumes Tommy realizes how important it is for Jewish tradition if he knew about it and asked him to make it in the first place.</p><p>"Too much flour means it gets tough, right. Where you try to stretch it out and it just breaks apart on yeh. If it gets to that point yer fucked and you start over. If you try bakin' that it'll be hard as a rock and taste like one, too. Fer what it's supposed to taste like, that's just an insult to what it is. So, we go slow, right. Knead it in nice and easy, and you only want just enough until the dough doesn't stick to your fingers when you do it. See that? It's starting to get better now. Just a bit more. Then we'll just keep mixing it for a good bit. Like fifteen minutes or so. Sweat and tears go into this bread, sometimes a bit of blood, too. It makes yeh work for it."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, he’s been informed just how important this sort of thing is for a wedding and that’s why he’s doing it. He doesn’t care either way but it matters to Alfie and that’s enough to make his entire family put up with it.</p><p>“Don’t add too much flour, got it,” Tommy says, adding just a bit more with Alfie's direction. Far easier to just keep adding, eh? Than to ruin it by putting in too much and some of that means patience which is fine.</p><p>“You said something about braids earlier?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Well, it's going to be delicious so they won't have to put up with it in the sense that it's going to taste awful, but the rituals of a Jewish themed wedding will certainly make them pause, though he doubts Jeremiah is going to go all Hebrew on them so they should be fine in that regard. Alfie's Hebrew is a little rusty in the fluency department anyway.</p><p>"Mmhm," Alfie nods, and his fingers are cramping already but it's good for him to knead bread like this. Will help keep his arthritis at bay, and it relieves built up stress.</p><p>"Seven of 'em for this one should be good. Some would say two loaves of six braids for special occasions like this, but, I like seven. Good number and it's my fuckin' wedding, so. Seven it is. So. This dough is gonna rise, right. After we're done kneading it, we'll let it rise, then we'll punch it back down again, then let it rise one more time after it's braided. Gonna take some time, though, so we'll cover it after we're done here and find somethin' else to do for a couple hours."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, it will be delicious. He's had Alfie's bread plenty of times and he knows that anything he tries to make will just be a facsimile but he can try anyway. It will be something. In all honesty, he doubts Jeremiah knows any Hebrew and he really doubts that the man will learn any just for their illegal wedding.</p><p>Tommy frowns slightly, obviously the braids correspond to the size of the loaf, "How do you know how many ingredients you need based on the braids?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Whut?" Alfie asks, glancing over his shoulder at Tommy while he continues to knead. "S'all the same, love. Number of braids don't matter, not really. Could make this one here with twelve braids if I wanted to, or just three or four. They come in all numbers, you just split the dough into rolls equally dependin' on how many you want, yeah?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Ah," Tommy replies because that makes more sense. He's correlated the size of the loaf with the braids in his mind but they aren't actually related. Understandable enough.</p><p>"So why do you like seven, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mm," Alfie hums, and he finishes up kneading the dough, watching it roll in his hands and he nods, satisfied. He grabs the tin foil and covers the bowl.</p><p>"Good strong number, s'pose," he says after a moment's more of thought and a bit of a shrug, "Everyone else in the bakery used six, so when I made mine, I just used seven because fuck their six braids, or somethin'. I don't know. Usually, you use two loaves with six braids, right, for Sabbath. Two loaves for each day and specific meals on those days. I could get into all the meanings for all that, but it's long-winded and boring. Anyway. The seven is just what I do. To be different, I guess."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He washes the flour off his hands as Alfie covers it up. Seems simple enough. There's not much to it really, at least not yet and he thinks he can handle that once he figures out the nuances and that's just something that happens with time.</p><p>If there's something Alfie is not, it's long winded and boring. The man is the exact opposite of that and his challah bread just makes it that much more obvious.</p><p>"Seven it is," he says with a chuckle. "What should we do with our free time?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>It always seems simple, everything does, when it's performed by a man who's done the same thing so many times in his life that the nuances are ingrained into his very pores. Baking is a delicate balance of temperature, climate, altitude and humidity and it's always changing and Alfie has surely done this enough that he doesn't even think about all those things anymore.</p><p>"Mm," Alfie hums again, and he eyes the mess on the counter, then he eyes Tommy instead and yeh... yeh that's much nicer, innit?</p><p>It's the day before their wedding. They haven't kissed, not like they used to, not since Before. Alfie hasn't wanted to push Thomas into anything and he's been remarkably patient. He has. But now with the bread-making and Tommy smiling at him like that, he just... he <em>wants</em>, and so he slides over rather quickly and catches Tommy in a kiss before he can move away or before Alfie loses his nerve, his hand hovering over Tommy's cheek but not touching, not until he knows it's welcome.</p><p>~*~</p><p>That's true. Absolutely true. There are probably plenty of ruined loaves of bread in Tommy's future. Either way, he's smart and resourceful. He'll figure it out. Alfie doesn't have to worry about it.</p><p>He tilts his head when Alfie turns to look at him and he eyes him in a way that tells him he's planning something. What becomes clear fairly quickly when he steps forward to capture his lips in the first proper kiss they've shared in awhile. Considering their wedding tomorrow, it's probably a good idea to get a few kisses in so they aren't rusty tomorrow.</p><p>Tommy presses back, raising his hand to tangle in Alfie's hair and that's a good sign that it's more than welcome.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, that's a good sign. The perfect sign and oh fuck, he'd missed this. He exhales sharply in relief when Tommy raises his own hand and buries it in Alfie's hair and that's all it takes for Alfie to return the favor, cradling Tommy's cheek and neck. His other hand curls possessively over Tommy's hip to pull him closer. His hands are doughy and still have sprinkles of flour on them, but Tommy can wash up later. Baking is dirty business, Tommy should know that much.</p><p>Alfie inhales through his nose and he's selfish in the moment now that he's been given this so he swipes his tongue over Tommy's lips, practically begging for entry.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Some flour and a little bit of dough is hardly the filthiest that Alfie has gotten him. He cleans up just fine. He's missed the kisses too and having one now just makes him realize how much. Well worth getting dirty for in his opinion. Obviously, his lover agrees with him.</p><p>Tommy is happy to part his lips and let the man's tongue into his mouth, entangling it with his own.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie greedily takes whatever Tommy's willing to give him, his self-control officially gone now that he's simply gone for it and Tommy's responses are like a gift from above. He moans into the kiss, long and low and just a touch on the desperate side as he pushes inside, his fingers trailing up to the back of Tommy's head to grip at his longer hair. <em>Fuck</em> he's missed this.</p><p>"Fuckin' hell, Thomas," Alfie breathes when he has to break it to steal a breath but he remains close and nips at Tommy's lips. He's panting already, pupils dilated and he jumps right back into another tongue-filled kiss a few moments later.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Fuck he's missed this. Alfie might think that he hasn't been interested but he's certainly thought about it a few times and ultimately he had figured they may as well wait for the wedding at this point. All the man is doing now is testing his resolve. He's very, very good at it too.</p><p>Tommy doesn't have time to say anything before Alfie’s mouth is on him again and it's incredibly tempting to just let him have him right here against the counter. It feels like it's been a long time since the last time they had sex.</p><p>The kissing is nice so he won't interrupt it but he does have his mind made up to wait for anything more until the wedding.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It is tempting, and unfortunately it’s too tempting for Alfie to resist. They’ve never just kissed when it’s passionate and heated like this. It always led to something more, and so Alfie suddenly craves more in a way he hasn’t since Before. Tommy Shelby is like a drug, and he’s been good with his withdrawal of Tommy Shelby’s sexual touches until now, but the gates are open and he <em>needs</em>.</p><p>So eventually Alfie growls into Tommy’s mouth and his hands land on Tommy’s pants, fumbling without seeing and trying to work his trousers open.</p><p>~*~</p><p>When he feels Alfie's hands wander down to his pants, he forces himself to break the kiss even though it's wonderful and amazing. He reaches down to stop him, breathing hard as he meets his gaze. "Wait until the wedding, sweetheart."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie groans, leaning hard into Tommy against the counter and he continues to fumble with Tommy’s buttons for only a few seconds longer before they go lax as well.</p><p>“Mmmngggh,” Alfie groans again and buries his face into Tommy’s neck. He smells so fucking good. “Fuckin’ hell.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"If it wasn't the day before, I'd let you have me," he murmurs with a quiet groan of his own. Tommy raises his hand to curl it in his hair and he pulls some of it just a little before settling on stroking. It's almost here. They're almost married. He's actually thrilled about it even though he knows what's coming.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie groans in arousal as Tommy tugs on his hair, his hips grinding into Tommy’s through their clothes, but he doesn’t push it further than that. He sighs in resignation, but can’t bring himself to pull away from the other man. The hand in his hair feels so good alongside Tommy’s natural warmth and he’s greedy for it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He doesn't mind the closeness. He actually loves it and Alfie has to know that by now. Tommy appreciates it and wants it just as much as him. He won't protest that at all. He strokes his hair a little bit more and just exists in that space with the other man.</p><p>"I love you, Alfie," he murmurs.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Love you too, Tommy,” Alfie sighs back, letting his eyes close as he basks in Tommy’s touch and mentally restrains himself from being too sexually frustrated. One day. He can wait one day, but it feels like a lifetime from this moment now that he’s been given permission to touch.</p><p>“Gonna remember how to make this bread, Thomas?” He asks after a good four minutes of just Tommy holding them both up against the counter and stroking through Alfie’s hair. It feels so good, so soothing, just that little thing.</p><p>~*~</p><p>The quiet and the silence between them doesn't bother him anymore. It's comfortable and warm in ways that's difficult to explain. Tommy completely understands Alfie's frustration here but it's one day and it will make the wedding night that much more fun, eh?</p><p>"I will," he says with a nod. "Might want to see it again but either way, I've got the recipe. I can follow directions."</p><p>~*~</p><p>If all goes well then yes, it will make their wedding night that much more satisfying. If Alfie gets emotional, though, who knows what all could happen. He’s definitely not fond of how emotional he’s been the past few weeks, that much he does know.</p><p>“You learn how to read Yiddish in your spare time?” Alfie asks, finally extricating himself from Tommy’s comforting hold and giving him one more kiss to his scarred cheek as he does. “I’ll write it down for you in English. Mum would like that, her bread being passed on.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Maybe they get emotional and it doesn't happen right away but either way, there is sex in their future. Tommy knows there are some hurdles to get past but he's confident they can manage.</p><p>"I haven't," he admits, tilting his head into Alfie's little kiss to his cheek and he nods in agreement. "English would be easier."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie nods and now that his arousal has mostly subsided since sex isn’t happening, they’ll need to find themselves another activity while they wait for the dough to rise.</p><p>“Come on, then,” Alfie says, moving out of the kitchen and into the living area at the front of the house, “If you ain’t gonna let me fuck you against that counter there, suppose we could play a game of chess or somethin’, right?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Chess it is," he agrees, shifting from where he's leaning against the counter and smoothing down his outfit. He brushes some flour and dough from his hips but there's no hiding that someone has had hands on him.</p><p>"I'll have you know, my family and the Lees won't play with me anymore. I think that's a fair warning for you," Tommy says with a wry smile even if Alfie isn't facing him he can probably hear it in his voice. It's every bit the challenge it sounds like too.</p><p>~*~</p><p>On his way out Alfie gives him a pat on his backside just to give him one more print of flour on his clothes because he can and because Alfie Solomons can occasionally be a total shit.</p><p>“I’m tremblin’ in my shoes, I am,” Alfie replies, glancing over his shoulder and giving Tommy a huffing laugh in return. He’s not scared.</p><p>~*~</p><p>This is something that Tommy knows well and he’s more than used to putting up with the man’s antics at this point. Who’s going to see them anyway?</p><p>“Good, you should be,” he replies with a chuckle of his own. He just can’t keep his face straight.</p><p>~*~</p><p>The only one here to see them right now is Max, and he’s nowhere to be found which must mean he’s sleeping somewhere, most likely in the bedroom and he’s not going to be judging Tommy for a handprint on his ass.</p><p>Turns out, Alfie Solomons is <em>really good</em> at chess and he simply didn’t say as much. Although it took some work and Tommy is a very good competitor himself, eventually Alfie is the victor.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Honestly, Tommy isn’t surprised that Alfie is good at chess but he’s even better than he thought he would be which means this game is difficult. He’s given him a run for his money but ultimately there’s no denying that the other man is better than him.</p><p>“You’ve cheated,” he says when they’re done and heading back out to the kitchen to look at the dough.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Good to know my soon-to-be husband is a sore loser,” Alfie replies good-naturedly, and he’s only so good-natured about it because he’s the one that won the match.</p><p>“Mm, that must have been a good match, eh? Lost track of time, dough is perfectly risen, innit? Yeh.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“I just didn’t have all the information,” he points out. It’s not that he’s a sore loser but he definitely would have approached things a little differently if he had known about Alfie’s skill.</p><p>He eyes the blob of bread in the bowl, “How do you know?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“And what part of you not knowing everything equates to me cheatin’, dear?” Alfie asks curiously, and he can’t help the smile that cracks through his beard.</p><p>“Ehhh,” Alfie says, looking down at the bowl and intuition is difficult to explain, innit? “It’s at the right height. I don’t know, love, I just know.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"It's only fair to disclose your abilities before the game starts," he explains and he's mostly teasing here. He's not upset about being beaten by Alfie but he is surprised just how good he is at it.</p><p>Intuition is difficult to explain and he knows that Alfie is trying here. He can see that the dough ball has risen quite a bit but it's difficult to quantify just how much. "Alright, it'll come with experience."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Never asked, dear,” Alfie replies cheerily, also teasing right back, “That’s on you.”</p><p>Alfie nods as he walks back up to the dough and uncovers it, throwing away the tin foil. “Experience, yeh. It will. Not gonna lie to you, sweetie, this bread will take some finagling to get used to. It’s finicky. It is. And as far as chess goes, I used to play with me mum. We had a set, a little one, right, and one of the white Knights was a thimble because my sister lost it in the river like a fuckin’ idiot, and the black Queen was a little stick I’d cut to be flat on one side, then I stuck the other bit of it into the fire to make it black. Think a squirrel took off with the real one or somethin’. Was a long time ago. One of the only things we brought with us because it was so little, so I got good at it, right? My sis refused to play with me after awhile.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Difficult things won't scare me away," Tommy replies and that's true in more ways than one. He's sure that's obvious but it's worth saying. He never backs down from a challenge even if it's just making a loaf of bread.</p><p>He listens attentively to the story because while he knows vague details about his lover's history there's still so much that's missing. He doesn't talk about his family much at all so that's something special by itself. "Sometimes you have to make do."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie glances over at Tommy when he says that with such a serious expression on his face that Alfie’s chest tightens up on him something fierce. He adores that determination, that drive to be more, to be better than what history or his upbringing was meant to offer and even if it’s difficult it doesn’t matter because it’s going to get done because Tommy Shelby said so.</p><p>“Yeh, you do, don’tcha,” Alfie murmurs and blinks himself into a smile, then he clears his throat and looks back down to the ball of dough.</p><p>“Alright, love. Gotta beat this back down now. Then we’ll pull it into braids and I’ll show you how. Seven, remember. So, right out onto the counter here. Now, feel it good, y’see? That texture right there is what you want. Not too dense, but not too thin either. If you go too far with it it will collapse and that’s no good. So right here is perfect.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>He leans over to watch Alfie as he works and this is such a strange process he's not sure he quite understands how it's working. He knows the general idea of bread and kneading but that doesn't mean much when it's right in front of him.</p><p>Tommy reaches out to feel it and he tries to commit it to memory. It definitely doesn't feel like he'd expect considering it's dough but that makes it easy to remember.</p><p>"Alright, I think I have it," he says with a nod of confirmation.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Here, get it in your hands, yeh? Feel it, knead it yourself. You can feel it, right? Deflating just a bit. That’s the yeast. Now when we’re done shaping the loaf, we’ll let it sit and rise one more time before we bake it. That second rise is crucial, mate, but you have to pay attention, can’t let it rise too far or it’ll deflate, then when you bake it like that it’s dense and no good. Bread-makin’ is an art, takes time to perfect like any other skill. Like your gin, yeh? Gettin’ the recipe just right takes time. You made that sweeter, right? Your gin?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>He takes over where Alfie is standing and really digs his hands into the dough. He's listening to him as he rambles. It takes a lot of effort to actually focus on the other man and what he's saying but he needs to focus. He needs to remember everything that he can of Alfie.</p><p>"I did make it sweeter," he agrees with a nod. "I'll bring a bottle next time I go that way."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie remains close by, watching Tommy's hands and his movements with the dough and he nods when he sees something he likes.</p><p>"Good, good. Tha's good. The Americans will like that and you'll make a killin' with it, I already know. It's the women, they fuckin' love it. Hits their brain wires different than men or somethin'. Alright, that's enough beatin' the dough, dear, you're terribly good at that ain't you? So, now we'll get it nice and loafy lookin' right? Like a regular loaf of bread if it were already baked. Then we're gonna cut it with a nice sharp knife, yeh? In seven equal parts. So let's do that next. I wanna kiss you again, you look so fuckin' beautiful, but if I do I don't know if I'll be able to stop and we'll never get this done, will we."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Women do prefer their gin," he agrees with a laugh and it's partially at his comment about the dough too. There are plenty of ways his dirty mind goes with that one. He just can't help himself. It shouldn't but considering his lack of sex recently he thinks he's overly aware of it.</p><p>"We'll never get this done if you keep kissing me," Tommy confirms and he knows it has to bake so it will be plenty of time for them to get some more kissing in.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy Shelby's laugh is one of the greatest sounds to ever grace the earth, Alfie is positive of this. It's such a truly rare thing to behold, and Alfie's entire face lights up the moment he pulls one of them from Tommy's throat and he really can't fucking help himself. He can't, not when Tommy's face breaks into a smile like that.</p><p>He leans over and bumps their shoulders together just enough to grab Tommy's attention, then he's leaning in to kiss him. He manages to keep it chaste somehow, barely. And when he breaks it off again he's got a really big knife in his hand, which he raises up to show off.</p><p>"Now this might not be a razor blade, eh? But I think you can blind this loaf just fine, yeh? Go on."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He’s happy even with the future looming over them. It's easy to ignore when Alfie is right here with him. Honestly, he’s never considered cooking to be an entertaining pastime but this is changing his mind. Of course, anything he does with Alfie is more entertaining than normal just because the man inherently makes things more exciting. He just never knows what to expect from him.</p><p>Tommy leans into the kiss and then raises an eyebrow when there’s suddenly a knife in his hand. Alright then.</p><p>“I don’t know what it’s meant to look like,” he says with a frown.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"It's a puff of dough, love, you just have to make it seven equal puffs of dough, then we'll roll 'em into ropes," Alfie replies patiently, and he can't help the little huffing chuckle that escapes him when he sees Tommy's puzzled expression while holding a rather large, sharp kitchen knife and looking down at the hunk of challah dough.</p><p>"Need help countin' to seven, dear?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>“I wasn’t sure if I was cutting it or scoring it,” he replies with a scowl in his lover’s direction. He can count just fine, thanks. He huffs and measures it out with his eyes before he starts cutting out seven equal portions of dough.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie just chuckles more, amused by Tommy's huffing, watching as he cuts it up and he praises him when it's all said and done and there are seven equal parts of dough sitting there before them.</p><p>"There we go, good. Yes. Now, ropes. Don't want 'em too thin, but we don't want 'em too thick either, right? And you gotta make sure they're evenly thick all the way through or that just makes everything wonky once we start braiding, so. Flat palms, roll into ropes, like this, yeh? Good. The less we handle it the better. Nice and easy, there we go."</p><p>Once they do that and they have seven equal ropes of dough, Alfie finagles them so they're all pinched together in one corner and spread out evenly.</p><p>"Now, we'll cut that end off and fix it up later, right, because it looks a bit clumsy, like we've never done this before, right, and that's no good. Even in bread-making, you always make it look like you know what you're doing, like it was purposeful. Makes it prettier to look at. Alright, now we're gonna take this slow, and you can either watch me do it or do it yourself, right? Up to you."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Even if he's annoyed by Alfie being Alfie, he still listens to the man as he explains how to make the braids and it all makes enough sense. He gets the idea of how braids work and he has braided things before this so this part he can follow fairly easily.</p><p>"You show me," he says with a nod. "I haven't braided anything with this many strands."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"What you braiding at all? Eh? If you've never baked before this," Alfie asks as he manhandles the ropes again just because he can't seem to help it, he wants them laying <em>just so</em>.</p><p>"So. Seven braided challah, right. So we got a set of three on the left here, and four on the right, yeh? We'll start on the right outside strand, go over the one right next to it, then go under the other two," he explains as he does it the first time, but he does it both slowly enough that Tommy can pick up what he's talking about and also to make sure it looks nice while he does it. While this is a bit of a demo, it's still their wedding challah and they can't afford to mess it up now.</p><p>"Now we got four on the left side here, you see that? So we'll do the same thing on this side now. Over one, under two."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Horses," he replies as he watches Alfie be a bit picky about the placement of the various ropes. "Manes and tails, though we don't do it often. It's a good skill to have anyway."</p><p>Tommy goes quiet as he watches the other man and it seems straight forward enough. It's more complicated than any of the braids he's done but at least he knows how it works and that makes it easier to understand. He does glance up at Alfie's face because that look of concentration is wonderful but it drops back down to the bread and the braiding he's doing quickly.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Ah, right, yeh. That makes sense, don't it. Horses gotta look nice too, I suppose," Alfie says, though he sounds a bit distracted because of his intense concentration on the bread. After his explanation to Tommy, he goes quiet while he works, though he does mutter under his breath a time or two just to himself more than Tommy. It's important that it look nice. It's important, it is. He's only getting this one wedding, and then not long after there will be whatever is waiting for him when he's gone, so he wants what he has to be good.</p><p>"Mm," he hums about halfway through, pleased so far, then he sets down his braids in a good spot and shuffles over to let Tommy in closer. "Here, hop in. S'important that you help, right. So we're both part of it."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He watches Alfie get into a rhythm and he knows that it can be done faster but he can see that he's taking care here. This is important to him and that makes it important to Tommy. This is part of what they're going to have together even if it seems like a little thing.</p><p>"You'll be able to see what's mine," he says, though he does step up to the counter in Alfie's place and judges where they're at in this process. "So I start on the side with four."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I'm right here to make sure you don't screw it up too terrible, eh? I'm jokin', sweetie. Naw, love, we'll make it look nice together, won't we. Yeh, we will," Alfie nods, and he slides behind Tommy just enough that he can give him sole responsibility of the counter, but he's also tucked close to his back. It's intimate, and Alfie's feeling sentimental and affectionate so he's going to stick close by.</p><p>"So yeh, you start on the side with four. You got it. Over one, under two. Keep it tucked nice and close so there ain’t any gaps, there you go."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He scoffs because he doesn't think he's going to do that bad but Alfie obviously has more practice at this so his is nice and tidy. Even he can see that it's great work and it's probably better than some bakeries could even manage to make this bread.</p><p>Tommy glances over his shoulder when the man sidles up behind him but it's nice. It is intimate but that's what makes it wonderful and that's what brings the warm smile to his lips. He takes his time but he follows the instructions, over one and under two, keeping it tight. Luckily, he does know how to keep a braid tight and it's easier with bread dough than he expected.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie doesn't believe Tommy will do badly either, he just likes to rile Tommy up a bit, right? He can't help it. It's good for him or something, to be challenged even if Tommy gets huffy about it.</p><p>It takes some time for Tommy to braid it, but they have time right now so Alfie's not worried about it and he enjoys simply letting him do it on his own and watching Tommy's beautiful hands work the bread.</p><p>"S'beautiful work, love," Alfie breathes once Tommy is near the end, and he nuzzles his nose into Tommy's neck and leaves a kiss right under his ear. "Couldn't have done it better myself, yeh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yeah, yeah, he knows he likes to rile him up and he can't help himself. Tommy does it too. Alfie gets a bit rougher when he's irritated and isn't that nice sometimes? He doesn't have to rile him up to get him to be rough but who's keeping track?</p><p>"Good," he says, tilting his head toward Alfie as he nuzzles him and smiling. "I trust you're not just saying that so you don't hurt my feelings before the wedding."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I'd never do such a thing," Alfie replies, completely earnest and sincere and now his hands get a little bold as he settles them along Tommy's hips.</p><p>"I'm perfectly capable of telling you whatever you've done is fuckin' awful, right, but this ain't one of those times. Look at it yerself, yeh? Looks the same as mine. Two halves into a whole. Perfect. S'wonderful. Now all you have to do is pinch the ends together and curl it under just a bit. Nice and neat like."</p><p>~*~</p><p>His hands are getting a little bold but Tommy doesn't stop him right now. Let him touch. He knows what his preference is so he also trusts that Alfie won't try to push him too much. It'll be better to wait.</p><p>It does look pretty good. He doesn't think it matches Alfie's quite as well as the man claims but once it cooks it may not matter.</p><p>"Alright," Tommy says and he does just that, tilting his head at it when he's done. "And we cut off the other end where the braids meet or do we wrap it under?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"We cut the bit off the end there, then tuck it under," Alfie says and now he's a bit distracted with leaving a line of kisses along Tommy's neck. He's behaving himself, though, and he'll drag himself away from the other man before he pushes it any further than this.</p><p>"That bit we cut off gets thrown in the fire. Tradition. Little sacrifice, eh? So go ahead 'n do that, I'm busy right here."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Cut it off, tuck it under," he repeats as he does it and he is doing his best to ignore Alfie. It's really the best option he has when it comes to the other man lavishing attention on him when he's busy.</p><p>He turns to give the man a kiss before he pulls away too far and then carries the dough they aren't cooking to the fire to toss in, watching the fire lick at it. "Is there anything I'm supposed to say over this sacrifice."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie hums happily into the kiss but makes a soft noise of protest when Tommy moves away from him. He was clearly busy with the lavishing of attention and Tommy just moved away from him, how rude.</p><p>"Nah, mate. Only used nine cups. And yer not Jewish, so, don't worry about it. What you should worry about is what I'm gonna do to you if you don't get back over here."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yeah, super rude, moving away to do what he told him to do. He appreciates the man's hands on him but he'll just need to wait until he comes back.</p><p>"Oh, what are you going to do?" he asks, quirking an eyebrow at him and turning to face him. His intention had been to come back but now he wants to see what he has to say about it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Things, mate, <em>things</em>. Best you get over here so you don't have to know what those things are. S'all the warning I'll give ya, love," Alfie says, putting his hands on his hips now and raising his eyebrows high enough it makes his forehead crinkle because come on, Tommy. Just let him run his hands all over you, eh?</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy huffs in amusement and decides that he can manage to give Alfie this right now. He knows the man wants to touch him and quite honestly that's what he wants out of him anyway so he really can't complain.</p><p>"Whatever you say, sweetheart," he says, crossing the kitchen and once he's within range he leans in for a kiss.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He does want to touch him, he really does. He's honestly surprised when Tommy gives in so easily but he'll take what he gets because he's selfish, right? He is.</p><p>Alfie greedily meets Tommy halfway, dragging him closer that much faster with a firm grip on his collar. He lets go of it right after, though, to slide his hand downward to find Tommy's waist again to tug him tight against his front.</p><p>"Gotta let that rise another forty minutes or so," Alfie breathes against Tommy's lips and he tilts his head knowingly, "Something else risin' tho, ain't it."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He lets himself be pulled closer without protest. He’s missed having this with Alfie. There are still reasons he’s upset with him but they’re easy enough to put aside until some later future when he doesn’t have him anymore. Right now, they’re both here and that’s what’s important.</p><p>“Something else is always rising when you’re around, love,” he says with a huff of amusement.</p><p>~*~</p><p>They are both here and Alfie is feeling good. It’s one of his better days and he hopes that lingers long enough to get through tomorrow.</p><p>“Mm, like to hear that,” Alfie murmurs, and he bumps his forehead with Tommy’s and hums quietly, his eager lust petering off just because he knows that right now it’s not going to lead to anything significant. But he is going to keep his hands on Tommy’s waist and kiss him some more.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Sometimes, he thinks this should be enough for him. Quiet moments with the people he loves but that isn’t going to change the world is it? Even if it’s been a lifetime since he’d made that promise it’s always going to be in the back of his mind and as wonderful as a life with Alfie on the beach might be, it’s not even a possibility.</p><p>Tommy is more than happy to stand in the kitchen and kiss Alfie. These are the moments he can draw from when things start to get difficult and even after his love is gone, he’ll remember these moments.</p><p>“There are more comfortable places to be kissing me,” he says against the man’s lips when they break a kiss to breathe for a moment.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Yeh, and anywhere else I won’t be able to keep myself from clawing these clothes right off ya,” Alfie replies, because he does have limitations here. If Tommy pushes it too far he’s not going to be able to muster up the will to stop, wedding tomorrow or no.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Fair point,” Tommy says with a quiet chuckle because he knows how Alfie is but he also knows that he won’t put up too much resistance if the man pushes him. Maybe it sounds crass but he misses sex and especially with Alfie.</p><p>So, kissing standing in the kitchen it is and he’s more than happy to continue to do that instead of talking about it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>The problem with waiting until after the wedding is that there are definite feelings involved there. It’s going to have weight to it, significant meaning and a desire for it to be perfect. This here is spur of the moment lust, but Alfie can understand just fine that waiting for the ‘moment’ isn’t a terrible thing, either. He knows he’s lucky to have the man here in his arms and chuckling at his antics at all.</p><p>But kissing Tommy here and now makes all that heavy shit fall away for the moment. He nudges Tommy’s back to the counter, his kisses shifting down to Tommy’s neck.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It doesn't need to be perfect. Neither of them are perfect. All those feelings might be wrapped up in it but that's where passion comes from and they just need to funnel it together. They'll be fine. It'll go fine. He knows for a fact they're not going to be able to keep their hands off of one another in their new suits.</p><p>He hums in appreciation as his back hits the counter and the man starts down his neck instead. Tommy tips his head, offering him more room and raising his hand to tangle in his hair.</p><p>~*~</p><p>They haven't seen one another in their white suits but they both know they fit, but yes, that is very true. Alfie may actually start clawing it off his husband right in front of everyone because he knows deep in his bones that Tommy is going to look positively stunning in all white.</p><p>"Fuckin' hell, Thomas," Alfie mumbles against Tommy's throat, breathing him in and curling his hands possessively over Tommy's hips just to draw him closer even while he's shoving him harder into the counter with his weight. He doesn't deserve this man, but tomorrow he's going to take him anyway because Tommy is as stubborn as a fucking mule on a mountain top and doesn't know when to just get out before he gets burned.</p><p>"S'tradition to fuck on the counter you make challah on before a wedding," he growls out and it's a total fucking lie but dammit, he <em>wants</em> and knowing he has to restrain himself is its own measure of arousing.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, they'll fit and they'll both look wonderful. Alfie isn't the only one that won't be able to keep his hands off his lover. He's got eyes and a libido too. It's making it difficult to be kissed on and pressed up against the counter without getting more which he imagines is his goal.</p><p>"I think Ollie missed explaining that bit," Tommy says with an amused smile. He's pretty sure that's an absolute lie. He does't know a lot about Jewish tradition but he thinks sex before marriage is technically frowned upon.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Yeh he fuckin’ did, shame on that boy and all his future children,” Alfie replies into Tommy’s neck, and he barely manages to restrain himself from biting him hard enough to bruise but he does nip at it some anyway, lathing the spots with his tongue to soothe them immediately after.</p><p>“Need you to stop me, Thomas, or I’m gonna do things to you that can’t be easily covered with expensive powders.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy just shakes his head at him because they both know he doesn’t believe that for a second. How Ollie has managed to put up with him this long he doesn’t know but he also doesn’t have a leg to stand on there because look how long he’s been with him.</p><p>“Then stop, love,” he says, raising his hand to bump the man’s hands away and very gently pushing him back. “You can have me all you want tomorrow, unless you beat me at chess again, in which case you’re sleeping on the couch.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Even though Alfie just flat up told Tommy to make him stop he still fights the push back anyway, legitimately growling into Tommy’s neck but Tommy’s so gentle with him it makes the instinctual fight bleed out of him swiftly enough and he does allow some space between them. Though he doesn’t have to like it, does he?</p><p>“Tommy Shelby, OBE, future husband to Alfie fuckin’ Solomons and yet, despite all that, he’s a sore fuckin’ loser, ain’t he,” Alfie says with a huffing smile, though it’s all smoke, he just has to let out his frustration somehow or his boner will never diffuse.</p><p>“Should put that right next to OBE. SFL. Yeh. Tommy Shelby, SFL. S’got a nice ring to it.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>He can complain about it all he wants but Tommy is going to be stubborn about this one. It’s one day and he doesn’t want Alfie to make himself sore today when he knows there is going to be wedding suit lust tomorrow.</p><p>“I’ll appeal to the King and see what he can do, just for you, love,” he says with a chuckle of his own.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Oh, well that’s lovely, innit. Should get right on that one,” Alfie replies with another huff, and he’s got himself under control now but only because he’s not physically touching the other man at the moment.</p><p>“Alright, then. Dough needs some more time, dear. Should go find that dog of ours, right, s’been awfully quiet ‘round here.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I'm sure if you whistle for him, he'll come," Tommy replies, glancing toward the hallway that leads to the rest of the house. He's sure that Max is in here somewhere and he's not overly worried about what he might be getting into because he thinks he's just sleeping somewhere.</p><p>"He's a good dog."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Yeh, not bad for a stray found half dead on the beach, eh?" Alfie says back, walking around the house until he finds the dog instead of whistling for him. He is, in fact, sleeping incredibly hard on their bed instead of his own, curled up on the end of it and whuffling softly in his dream-state. Alfie frowns at him.</p><p>"Mm. Suppose I can let that slide this once. Come walk with me."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy dutifully follows his lover around until they find their dog and he tilts his head at Max when they finally find him. He's sleeping incredibly soundly and he has to agree with Alfie, there's no reason to wake him when he looks so comfortable and content.</p><p>"Alright," he says, nodding and turning to follow Alfie.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie makes his way out the back to the beach. He's walked it so many times now he feels like he could have a line dug into the sand that shows his path to and from the house, but every morning their footprints are gone again, from the wind and the water.</p><p>When the back door is closed behind them and they're a bit away from the house, Alfie takes a slow, deep breath to make sure it doesn't catch on his lungs any before he exhales equally slow.</p><p>"Bit hard to believe it's happenin', innit."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy knows that Alfie spends a lot of time out here and that's good. He thinks the fresh air is good for him and so, probably, is the exercise. Being cooped up in the house all the time isn't good for anybody and he's going to make an effort to find some things for them to do that isn't wearing a line in the beach.</p><p>"Yeah, it is," he agrees with a nod. He's caught himself off guard with this one but it's not a bad thing. He wants this with Alfie. He wishes it could be more official but they're just going to have to make do.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Sometimes the time is good, and sometimes it's not so good. He finds he doesn't like to be alone with his thoughts all that much anymore. They get too muddy and swirl around into pits that fester and sink into his mind and make everything dark. He knows he hasn't truly come to terms with his imminent death and sometimes he wonders if he ever will, though time is running out in that regard. He doesn't talk about those thoughts with Tommy, though, not after his attempt to make Tommy leave, which he realizes now was a rather pitiful attempt even if he thought it was a solid idea at the time.</p><p>Right now, Alfie is pretty even. The bread-making has gone perfectly so far and even if Alfie is sporting a bit of blue balls right now from their make-out sessions against the counter, he's feeling pretty good. And when he's feeling good, his mind goes to places that no one can really foresee and that includes himself.</p><p>"Called Luca a cunt," he says bluntly after a minute or so of just them walking side by side. It's a little slow just because Alfie doesn't want to stray too far from his bread. "Mm. Yeh. Felt good, that."</p><p>~*~</p><p>There's no actually getting used to the thought of dying. Tommy knows that first hand though his circumstances had been different it still had been enough of a reality that he has some idea. He's never as ready as he thinks though that realization tends to come after he doesn't end up dead. Alfie won't have that problem.</p><p>He tilts his head at the other man at the seemingly random comment and considers it for a moment before his lips tilt into an amused smirk. "I'd have paid good money to be a fly on the wall."</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, Alfie won't have that problem. Perhaps the real finality of it is what truly scares him when he sits and lets himself think about it too hard.</p><p>"Yeh, bet you would. He was, though, wasn't he. Wops, mate. Fuckin' hell."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He thinks that it's perfectly reasonable to be afraid of it. He's on borrowed time and some part of it still scares him.</p><p>"Yes, he was," Tommy agrees with a nod. "When he thought he won, he made me get on my knees to sign the papers."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"He fuckin' did what?" Alfie says, affronted on Tommy's behalf. He shakes his head.</p><p>"Fuckin' hell. Should have figured. Fucker came in my shop, right, and didn't even fuckin' negotiate with me. Just said 'alright' to everything. He did. And it's not how you conduct business, right. When I tried to take your business, yeh, I let you sit there at my desk, yeh? Like an equal. Because that's what you are."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"He wanted to make it hurt," he replies because he can see Luca's point of view and he can't say much about it because he had wanted to take the older Changretta apart piece by piece in retaliation for killing Grace. Arthur is the only reason he hadn't suffered.</p><p>"I know the feeling."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie glances over at Tommy when he says that, chewing on his bottom lip while he does it. He'd seen Tommy not long after Grace died. Fucked him that same night and started all this between them, even, and Tommy was... reserved. Coupled with the rumors he'd heard about the man running around stark naked throwing away all his money, it seemed he needed a good hard fuck just to ground him again.</p><p>"Suppose it's different, right. When it's made personal like that. S'why you gettin' so bloody mad at me over that damn Fabergé egg threw me for a second. You thought it was personal, but I didn't know 'bout your boy's involvement."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yeah well, rumors are rumors. Whether any of that actually happened he isn't going to confirm or deny. However, that good hard fuck had been wonderful and he isn't complaining that it happened because now look at where they are in their relationship.</p><p>"I'd have killed you if I thought you knew. Right there and then."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I know, love. Saw it in your eyes, I did. And for a second there, I thought you'd do it anyway. Prolly wasn't my brightest moment, truth be told," Alfie frowns down at the sand, then toes at something in it and flips over a shell. He bends over with a grunt to pick it up.</p><p>"Just hate not knowin' things. Would rather let everything think I knew all along, right? Than admit to being played. Bit pretty, this one. You think?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I am sorry Michael interrupted," he says quietly. He shakes his head and scowls, he really hadn't intended for anyone to end up dead which is why Michael was supposed to stay in the car. "Fucking trigger happy."</p><p>He glances over at the shell and nods, "It is pretty."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"S'over and in the past, now," Alfie replies with a sigh and he won't say that it's alright, because it's not even with the time that's passed. Alfie knew every Jew under his charge and their families. "Took care of Mendel's family. After, of course. ...It happens, in our business. Like I said before, sometimes I think him and all the others shot in the back of the head got it easy. One second you're there, the next you're not."</p><p>He rolls the shell in his hand to get the sand off, then he lifts it up and away from him to get a better look. He doesn't have his glasses, though. "Gonna keep this one. Set it on the sill there, in the living room. Get a little basket or somethin' to put 'em in. Should turn back, check the rise on that challah."</p><p>~*~</p><p>It is over and past but that doesn't mean Tommy doesn't regret it. He has very few of those but one of them is certainly Mendel. Pointless death is always upsetting. There's a risk, sure, but that meeting shouldn't have gone that way.</p><p>"Sounds like an idea," he says with a small smile. Alfie never struck him as the sort that might collect seashells but that's fine by him. "Do you think it's ready?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie licks his lips and looks up into the distance of their home to squint at it, putting the shell in his pocket while he does it, "Yeh. By the time we get back, should be about right."</p><p>So they turn around and head back. It's not the furthest he's been on this stretch of beach by any means, but that was never the point of this trip. This was just to keep them moving because if Tommy's just sitting there Alfie might pounce on him now that he's been given permission and he doesn't want to do that. Not until tomorrow, anyway.</p><p>"What's your end game, Thomas?" He asks, again, apropros of nothing because that's just Alfie's modus operandi. "If you had all the time a full life affords you, right, what is it you want out of it when all's said and done."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Dutifully, he turns around and walks with Alfie back toward the house. He knows the walk is just a distraction and that's probably a good idea because he doesn't know how many times he can actually say no before he decides to just give in.</p><p>The nice walk on the beach has suddenly taken a turn that he's not thrilled about and he glances at Alfie, then out over the ocean. He shakes his head, "I don't know. Every time I think I know, the universe changes me mind."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mm," Alfie hums his assent at that. He doesn't want this to be about him or what could have been between them, though, this conversation. That's not what his intention was when he asked.</p><p>"M'talkin' business, Tommy. What's the end game, eh? Always running this way 'n that, right, always on the move. But it's in the blood, innit? To just... keep moving. Don't know how to do anything but that. And I think... yeh I think if you keep goin' how you are now you may just change the world. Make your mark on it, a big enough smudge that the rest of the world knows your name. If you'd asked me when all I heard 'bout you was your pissin' match with Sabini in an alley after fuckin' with his officers in the Eden Club, I'd have said naw, but now... yeh, now's different. Don't think you'll ever stop movin'."</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, neither of them want to have that conversation. That's worse than this one. Tommy's future, in general, is not ever going to be what he wants it to be or what he thinks he had wanted once upon a time. Things are so different now. His life isn't what he thought it would be.</p><p>"Maybe, maybe not," he says with a shrug. "I don't really have an end game, Alfie."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"S'why I'm askin' you now," Alfie replies, but he can tell Tommy's starting to get a bit bristly because he used his name. It's a mild warning to drop it, a little clue for him to either accept or ignore. Usually he chooses the latter. He's not trying to ruin a good day, though, he really isn't, so he'll let it go.</p><p>"But alright, you don't know. That's fair. Neither of us figured we'd wind up here, right? With us getting fuckin' married tomorrow, for cryin' out loud. Fuckin' hell, you're gonna look so dashing in that suit, ain't you? You sure are."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Unfortunately, he doesn't mean to get bristly. It's just hard to open up even to Alfie even though the man is undoubtedly going to take the secret to his grave. Still, he's being honest. He doesn't know about the future. He almost doesn't even want to think about it.</p><p>"Never really know where life will take you, eh?" he says thoughtfully. "Can't say I thought I'd be here when I was a teenager."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"No, that much is true, ain't it," Alfie says, and he glances back over at Tommy with a little smile, silently pleased that Tommy didn't completely clam up on him. Sometimes backing off is just the way to go and to let Tommy open up on his own, which is why he sidles up to Tommy and catches his hand in his own, smooth and easy while they walk.</p><p>"Heh, when I was a teenager I was in school here in London, Darby Sabini was in my class, can you believe that?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Small world," he says with a huff and he shifts his hand just slightly so he can grip Alfie's better.</p><p>He can only imagine Sabini as a teenager. He definitely has a hard time seeing Alfie as that young though he has a feeling his lover never quite felt that young. With so much that’s happened in his life, he really didn't get to be a child.</p><p>"I got into trouble as a kid," he says. "Though my brothers were usually to blame."</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, Alfie never really felt all that young since he grew up so, so quickly. His life has always been rough, though he doesn't complain about it because it made him the strong-willed Camden Town gang leader. In his eyes, if it wasn't for his harsh upbringing he'd have been dead long ago.</p><p>"You? Trouble?" Alfie asks, looking over at Tommy like that's the most absurd thing he's ever heard, "Never would have guessed that, dear."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I know, it's surprising," Tommy grins at him. He can't help it. He'd been blessed with a boys will be boys childhood and they had taken full advantage of it. The Shelby brothers are a household name in Small Heath and not just because of who they became.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Wonder how different mine woulda been if I'd had a brother, or brothers, even," Alfie muses, and he squeezes Tommy's hand and brings them both up so he can kiss the backs of Tommy's knuckles. It's just a small gesture, but he feels grounded whenever he's allowed affection these days. Like every little thing Tommy gives him is a gift.</p><p>"Considering there were times I wanted to strangle my own sister, I figure brothers woulda been a right bit worse."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Yes, they're much worse," he agrees immediately because he has both and while his sister has the same Shelby streak in her sometimes, it's not nearly like his brothers. Of course, Finn is better than all of them just because he's grown up with them all being so much older.</p><p>"But I can't say I'd trade them for all sisters either."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Can't imagine Arthur as a woman," Alfie says, because he really can't. Arthur is Arthur, and Alfie's not sure what it is about him but Alfie just loves to push that man's buttons as far as they'll physically go. It's like an instinctual reaction he can't help, and even if Tommy were to tell him to behave himself at their wedding tomorrow, he's not sure if he could, really. Though at this point from Alfie it'd just be harmless ribbing, Alfie thinks the possible brother-in-law affection ship sailed long ago.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I imagine he doesn't want you to," he replies, even if that would be quite the amusing conversation to hear. The last thing either of them needs is another reason to argue with one another.</p><p>He highly doubts they'll ever get along. It's too late on that but he appreciates that they at least try to tolerate the other's presence which is more on Arthur's side of thing than Alfie's. However, his lover should attempt to keep from instigating anything.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Well in that case, I might have to try a bit harder, won't I?" Alfie returns but he's only kidding. Imagining Arthur in a dress makes Alfie want to crack up laughing, though, it really does.</p><p>"And just like that, we're right back home, eh?" he announces, regretfully letting go of Tommy's hand. "You go on first. You're faster." Mostly he just wants to appreciate Tommy's ass.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"If he has a mind to stab you, I'm not getting in the way," Tommy warns because then he'll be the one that's stabbed and he's had enough of that for a lifetime. Alfie will just need to deal with it.</p><p>He grunts in acknowledgement though he needs to wait on Alfie to tell him what to do with the bread anyway so it doesn't really matter who goes first. However, he'll indulge the other man.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie just grins at him, a toothy thing that actually lights up the rest of his face. He won't go imagining Arthur as a woman to Arthur's face. Probably.</p><p>When they reach the top and come inside, Max is there wagging his tail at them, his tongue hanging out as he whines, moving in to lick Tommy's hand the moment he's within sniffing distance.</p><p>"Better not have eaten our bread," Alfie says, frowning. "Or we're having dog for the ceremony instead."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I'm not having dog for my wedding," he says immediately with a frown. This is one of those moments he can't tell whether Alfie is serious but he feels like he best head it off anyway. He also doesn't think that Max would steal food off their counter but well, this is the first time they've actually tested it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"We'll see when we get to the kitchen," Alfie replies, though he's <em>mostly</em> joking. Still, he'd be pretty upset if that dough were missing because of the dog. Tommy could likely talk him down from shooting him, but it'd be a near thing. No one fucks with his bread, especially the day before his wedding.</p><p>Fortunately for Max, the dough is still present where they'd left it, having risen perfectly and with no deflated or punctured places from a certain nose or paw.</p><p>"You're a lucky thing, ain't you," Alfie says down to Max, who just tilts his head at him and then licks his lips and pushes his head between Tommy's legs to look up at him.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy follows Alfie into the kitchen and hopes that the dog has behaved himself because he's not sure he wants to get in the way of the man trying to kill the dog because he's ruined the bread. He knows that it's very possible he will because the bread is important and it's made by them both but thankfully, it seems to be in one piece.</p><p>"Good boy, Max," he says, reaching down to pat his head. He likely has no idea that he'd even been accused of anything which is just fine.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Max closes his eyes and leans up into the pats to his head, soaking in the attention. He's thickened up nicely for them in the weeks he's been in their care though he's still a bit thin, though that could likely be just as much the breed and his activity levels than anything. His fur is starting to look much healthier now at any rate.</p><p>Alfie does throw him some meat to satisfy and to reward him for being good. He's been a stellar dog so far, truth be told. They never bark at him to stop doing anything and he lets them know when he needs to go out and sometimes he's gone for quite a bit but he has so far always come back.</p><p>"Need two egg yolks before we put it in the fire, eh? Brush them on the top there, glaze it up nice."</p><p>~*~</p><p>There's no doubt in his mind this is a dog that someone had trained and either it had run off or they had dumped it. Dumped is more likely. Someone getting a dog that either wanted him for a purpose that he just doesn't have the temperament for or who just hadn't realized how much work a dog can be.</p><p>He watches the dog happily munch the food down and then does as Alfie says, grabbing a basting brush to brush eggs over the top of the bread. It'll give it a nice color when it's done baking.</p><p>"How long in the oven?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Eh, hour and a half or so should be about right. Bit humid in here, it'll depend but we'll eye it as it goes," Alfie replies, watching Tommy brush the egg yolks on and he nods along. Then it's popped in the fire and once again... they wait.</p><p>"Want another go at it, eh? Chess, I mean. See how it goes, yeh. Best two out of three. I'll whip ya again if you like."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Alright,” he says, trying to commit it to memory as much as possible. He knows that cooking depends on the heat of the fire and how insulated everything is so it’s not an exact science. Still, aving some idea helps.</p><p>“I won’t go easy on you this time,” Tommy warns.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Would never want you to go easy on me, Tommy. Here, chess, the bedroom, anywhere," Alfie says seriously, glancing over at Tommy with an amused look.</p><p>"Though if my memory serves me right, you were cussin' up a storm last go at it and you sounded an awful lot like a man on the ropes 'n he wasn't happy about it."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I thought I'd start out easy," he replies with a shrug. "By the time you started showing off, it was too late for me."</p><p>So he's a sore loser, is that really a surprise based on what he knows about Thomas Shelby?</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Start out easy, he says, I see,” Alfie says thoughtfully as they settle into the chairs in the living room opposite one another. He loves this man so much.</p><p>“Let’s see if my SFL Tommy Shelby goes easy on me this time, eh?”`</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahhhh they kill me with all this.  &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. The Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy and Alfie get themselves hitched on the beach.  It's unofficially official.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The longest chapter by far and I think it's a good one!  Starts off with Tommy's perspective, enjoy! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The chess game actually goes his way now that he knows and is prepared for just how good Alfie is at it. It's a really close game and tense for them both. Ultimately, Tommy wins fair and square. The bread turns out spectacularly and it looks amazing so he's looking forward to eating it tomorrow.</p><p>Things wind down for the night and once Alfie excuses himself to the bedroom, Tommy's night is just starting. His lover likely has no idea that Johnny Dogs and the Lees are camped out down the beach. Their walk hadn't taken them that far down which is good because he prefers things to seem effortless. He takes off his jacket and changes his shirt to something he can work in, then goes to meet Johnny on the beach.</p><p>As usual, it takes longer than it probably should to get things done because of the drinking, but that's just one of those things you accept when you deal with the Lees. It's a lot of work to set up a wedding especially on the beach. The wind, thankfully, is cooperating and they'll set up a couple shifts to make sure that nothing walks off in the middle of the night. He thinks Alfie will be pleasantly surprised by the set up. They haven't discussed the ceremony much but he's worked it all out.</p><p>It's late by the time he comes back to the house but he takes a bath so he doesn't have to do it tomorrow. He crawls in bed when Alfie is already asleep and when he wakes up, there will be breakfast but no Tommy. He's already up and busy again.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy does win fair and square at the second game. They both gave it their all, but Tommy forced him into a corner with his queen and the game was unsalvageable on Alfie's end after her untimely demise. Alfie just frowned down at the board but conceded it as a good match and said they'd need a tie breaker at some point in the future.</p><p>The bread is going to be fantastic, Alfie knows this to be a fact already just from how it turned out from the fire. He covers it in cloth to keep it somewhat safe, though he's not overly concerned about it. It's in the middle of the counter and Max has been good about not getting into anything he shouldn't.</p><p>And no, Alfie doesn't have any idea about Tommy's escapades on the beach with the Lees to prepare for the wedding. With all the things they keep busy with during the day, Alfie's out hard once his head hits the pillow and he has all his nasty coughing out of the way. He barely registers Tommy slipping into the bed in the middle of the night and only mumbles in his sleep and curls up as the big spoon, his arm draped over Tommy's middle.</p><p>He wakes up alone, which as much as he hates he can forgive it on this day, since <em>technically</em> they probably shouldn't even see one another until the ceremony. Tommy went through the basic plan for everything that he'd laid out a few days ago, so Alfie's fine there. Ollie should be here any time to get Alfie situated and keep him from having any weird internal panic attacks over the fact that he's getting bloody married today and he's going to die in not too long. He's trying really hard not to think about that last part, because if he does think about it he might consider just abandoning this entire thing like a fucking coward. He has no clue if anyone in Tommy's family knows about his condition beyond Ada, and this day could be a really good memory, but has the potential to be a really bad one for Tommy as well. Hopefully his family cooperates.</p><p>The breakfast spread, though, is a surprise. Fuckin' hell, he loves this man. Max is nowhere to be found so he assumes he's off running around wherever Tommy is, but he settles in at the table to eat and enjoy the morning until Ollie arrives.</p><p>~*~</p><p>People are arriving here and there for the 'party' including some of the catering which he just has them put in the refrigerator for the moment. They'll get everything out after the ceremony themselves and put it out. There are other things that are coming later. Mostly the stuff that needs to be warm but Tommy isn't worrying about that right now.</p><p>The deck and the area around it are being set up for the reception, along with torches for light when it starts to get dark. He expects people to stay for awhile even if it's a small thing. Sometimes the more intimate things are the things that last the longest just because everyone knows one another and they're all family.</p><p>Tommy doesn't have time to think about the fact that he's getting married to a dying man. He's too busy greeting Ollie and sending him back toward Alfie, then greeting his own family as they start to trickle in.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie's grateful for Ollie, he truly is. He doesn't have anyone else he trusts or really wants here to witness this. Even his own nephew isn't invited, or any of the other Jews that he'd grown up with and known for years. This is private, intimate, and he can't afford anyone to know that might double-cross or betray Tommy down the road. He can't control them when he's dead, so Ollie it is.</p><p>Alfie is just out of his bath and dressed in casual wear when Ollie shows up. He's the go-between for the day so Tommy and Alfie don't see one another directly, but Ollie already knows the schedule because he was always the best at schedules and keeping to them with a quality work ethic. He retrieves Alfie's suit from Tommy's office area and lays it on the bed while Alfie trims and shapes his beard and hair to look nice. He can hear people milling about in the house here and there, dropping off food or cake or whatever Tommy has planned, which he's sure is more than necessary and opulent to the max.</p><p>"Fuck am I doin'," Alfie mutters after he finds his hands starting to shake while he's trimming.</p><p>"You're marrying Tommy Shelby this afternoon, but right now you're handing me those trimmers before you cut yourself on your wedding day," Ollie replies with a smile, and Alfie huffs but dutifully hands off the miniature scissors.</p><p>"I am marrying Tommy Shelby, ain't I," Alfie says and he can't believe it sometimes still, though he tips his head back so Ollie can get to all the strays he can't see. He's a good man, Ollie is. He opens his mouth to start rambling out of nerves but Ollie shushes him. Alfie snaps his mouth shut and remains quiet, choosing to just close his eyes and take even breaths before he starts to really panic.</p><p>"You shushed me," Alfie says incredulously after Ollie puts down the scissors.</p><p>"You're not my boss anymore, boss," Ollie grins back at him. "Now you're just someone I look up to and I have to remind that someone that everything's going to be fine and today's going to go great. Tommy's got a plan all set up, it looks really nice out there."</p><p>Alfie looks over at him and for a moment, he can believe that. That it's going to be fine, that everything's going to go smoothly. He was never one to play pretend or have wishful thinking, but in this moment he can do that. He can pretend that this marriage is official. For Tommy, he'll do that. And he finds he wants to believe it, he really does. He wants this, with Tommy. He won't tell Ollie that he's dying. At least not today he won't. The less people that know the terrible, inevitable truth on this day the better. The last thing Alfie wants is the pitying looks of those who know someone's terminal and on borrowed time.</p><p>"Alright... yeh. Yeah. S'gonna be good. It is. Now get out for a bit, right, so I can get in this suit."</p><p>Ollie just nods with a small bow like he always used to do in the bakery and lets himself out, closing the door behind him. Alfie takes another slow, deep breath, then gets dressed.</p><p>~*~</p><p>While Alfie and Ollie are chatting, Tommy is still busy setting up. He wants to make sure everything turns out perfectly. His lover deserves a nice wedding. He knows that Alfie prefers something that's more simple and that clashes with his preference to have things opulent but this is more for Alfie than him. This is something that he should get to experience. So, he's done his best to keep things elegant but simple.</p><p>When Ada finally shows up, she'll find him out on the beach lighting each one of the votive candles that are lining the sides of both aisles, instead of getting ready like he's supposed to be.</p><p>"Tommy?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm here," he says, tilting the candle he's holding so the flame catches the wick and he returns it carefully to where it belongs. He's got a cigarette between his lips and he raises his hand to hold it between his fingers for a moment instead. "How was your drive?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Ada glances around the beach set-up with an impressed expression on her face mostly because it's so much <em>less</em> grand than his wedding with Grace but it still looks really nice. There are people starting to mill about, Johnny Dogs is causing a ruckus in the distance with the Lees but still working on things. Isaiah and Jeremiah and Finn are over on the bank by the grass going over some things.</p><p>"Quiet," Ada says with a huff, because she left Karl and Charlie back at Primrose with the nanny. She looks him up and down critically, "What are you doing out here, Tommy? Leave the work to everyone else. You're not even dressed."</p><p>~*~</p><p>It is much less grand but he's spent a fair amount on it still. He doesn't want people to think he doesn't love Alfie as much as Grace just based on the appearance of the wedding. They're just different people. Alfie would just as soon have it be the two of them on the beach but Tommy likes to show what's his off. This is in between the two.</p><p>"Lighting candles," he says, gesturing back behind him and giving her a look for asking such a stupid question. "I want to make sure it gets done."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, he's right about that, Alfie would love for it to be just the two of them and an officiator saying all the words under a chuppah and boom, have them be married in an as official ceremony as they could have in this day and age.</p><p>Ada gives him a flat look, then turns toward the Lees and yells at one of them to come over, which they do with some hustle.</p><p>"Make sure these get lit," Ada says with authority, and the Lee boy glances over at Tommy briefly, then shrugs and nods. Ada nods back, then gives Tommy a look that says 'see? that wasn't so hard'.</p><p>"Go get dressed, Tom. I'm gonna follow you to make sure you actually do it."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He gives his sister an annoyed look and eyeballs the Lee that's come over to take over. Tommy just wants to make sure that it's done the right way. "Alright, but you'll hear about it if it's not done right."</p><p>Tommy relinquishes his lighter and he heads in the direction of the house, glancing back over his shoulder at the set up in the yard. It looks just like he envisioned and he nods at it before continuing up the steps to the deck. It looks nice out here too. Exactly what he wanted and that makes him feel better.</p><p>"I don't need a baby-sitter, Ada," he adds over his shoulder.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I'm sure I will. But buddy boy here will light these candles just fine, won't he?" Ada asks, raising her eyebrows at the younger lad and he nods emphatically.</p><p>Ada remembers Tommy at his last wedding and he was equally anal about every little thing. When he's stressed like this he doesn't know how to smile, he's too hyper-focused on everything being just right to actually enjoy the moment for what it is. Ada knows her brother just fine.</p><p>"Yes you do," Ada replies in a no-nonsense manner, and she's following him to the house whether he likes it or not. "Besides, I want to see the house before the Lees pass out all over it."</p><p>~*~</p><p>His last wedding had ultimately been ruined by the Russians. He won't have that problem this time. This is just family and that's an entirely different problem for him isn't it?</p><p>"We've set up all the furniture now," he says, opening the door and letting her through first. So far, Max is staying out of the way and he hopes that it stays that way. He really doesn't want him knocking things over being excited about people being around.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Ada walks into the Margate home where she knows Alfie came to die, looking around. Ollie is in the kitchen and he stands up straighter when he sees Tommy.</p><p>"Alfie's in the bedroom getting dressed," Ollie says to Tommy, then he glances over at Ada and smiles, extending his hand to shake it. "Ollie."</p><p>"Ada, Tommy's sister," she smiles back and takes his hand, "Pleasure. Just came to make sure this one gets dressed himself. Best make sure they don't see each other."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Alright, good," he says with a nod though that's pretty much what he expected. He wants to make sure the other man doesn't have to do anything except relax so they can get the full use out of their white suits.</p><p>"Everything else is nearly ready," he adds, checking his watch. "We should be right on time."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yup, all Alfie has to do is sit in their room and question what he's doing until it actually happens and have Ollie keep him calm in the interim.</p><p>"You fuckin' dressed yet, Thomas?" Alfie yells through the door and it actually surprises Ada enough that it pulls a kneejerk laugh out of her throat. Ollie glances over at the door with a huffing laugh of his own.</p><p>~*~</p><p>What's going on in Alfie's head is not even on Tommy's radar right now. He assumes that the other man is fine because why wouldn't he be? They're getting married. It's perfectly normal for two people who love each other like they do to get married. It's the natural progression of their relationship at this point.</p><p>"Don't you fucking start, Alfie," he shouts back.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"He's not fucking dressed is he," Alfie shouts right back at whoever else Tommy's talking to, he couldn't tell through the muffled door.</p><p>"No, Alfie, he's not fucking dressed," Ada yells for Tommy.</p><p>"'ello, Ada! Well, tell Thomas to get fucking dressed so I can get out of this fucking room already, fuckin' hell."</p><p>"I'll just go make sure everything fits him right," Ollie says and excuses himself to slide back into the bedroom.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Fucking hell is right. Here he is, trying to make things nice and now he's not doing it fast enough. Do they even realize how difficult it is to plan a wedding? Much less on this short of notice? It's a miracle they're even getting married today at all.</p><p>He mutters to himself but goes in the direction of the guest bedroom that he has set up with all of his stuff. It's nice that the house is such a good size. It gives them plenty of room.</p><p>"Give me a minute, Ada," he says, slipping into the bedroom and immediately starting to strip down. Once he has pants on, he calls through the door that she can come in now if she's loitering in the hallway.</p><p>~*~</p><p>No Alfie doesn’t know because he’s never planned a wedding before and Tommy was clear in his intent to handle the majority of said planning. So here he is, yelling at Tommy to get dressed faster because he’s been in this bedroom all fucking day and he feels like a damn bride in every sense minus the dress and he’s nervous as hell. He has vows but he didn’t write them down, they’re only in his head and he has no idea what Tommy has planned, at least the full extent of it because he’s sure there’s something out there he doesn’t know about.</p><p>Ada sighs because no wedding is complete without some last minute stress and slips into the guest bedroom, which she’s surprised is a thing considering what this house was bought for. What’s Tommy going to do when Alfie is gone, sell it all over again?</p><p>“It took some doing... but Arthur’s coming, with Linda,” Ada says, eyeing the room and not her brother as he dresses.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He has no idea what he’s going to do with the house when Alfie is gone but more than likely he won’t sell it. It will just end up being one more property in his pocket and it will house his memories of Alfie which is all it needs to do. However, it’s not something he’s thinking about on his wedding day.</p><p>Tommy grunts in acknowledgement. He appreciates the work that it probably took Ada to get him here, especially with Linda. He owes her for that and he knows it.</p><p>“Do you think he’ll like it?” Tommy asks, referring to Alfie and the wedding, instead of talking about his brother.</p><p>~*~</p><p>At that question, Ada does look over at her brother. He’s busy buttoning up his undershirt and she comes over to help him clip the collar tight to his neck like he prefers so he doesn’t have to go over to the mirror.</p><p>“I think so,” she starts, grabbing the tie to curl over his neck and she starts folding it over. It’s always easier to tie a tie for someone, although she’s admittedly a bit out of practice with it, “It’s beautiful out there, Tommy. You’ve worked hard these past weeks making it perfect. Or as perfect as it can be. He’ll see that, and then he’ll see you in this dashing white suit and everything will come together.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Good,” he says with a nod and he clears his throat. He’s tried his hardest and it’s too late to change things now but sometimes it’s good to hear that he’s done a good job from someone more objective and Ada will tell him the truth.</p><p>He lets her fiddle with his tie even if she’s rusty because she’s his sister. “Is Arthur still upset? I won’t have him making a scene.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>It is too late to change things. It is what it is, and he’s right about that. If Ada thought this day would take a turn for the worse she’d tell him. But no, it looks good and Tommy might not see it this way but she thinks them yelling at each other through the door and saying the word fuck in the middle is a sign that everything is just how it should be.</p><p>“Well he said this time you’re going to let him make his speech and actually finish it or he’ll disown you as a Shelby, so that could go either way really. But he seemed in good enough spirits last I saw him. Even Linda seemed neutral bordering on positivity.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Everything is just how it should be between them, that’s true. It’s adding everyone else to the mix that he’s not sure about. Alfie may not have to deal with the fallout of marrying a man, even unofficially, but if it gets out then Tommy will have to pick up the pieces alone.</p><p>“If it’s a good speech, I won’t have to stop him,” Tommy replies with a frown. He doesn’t even know if they’re doing speeches. They don’t officially have any groomsmen.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“I think it will be good,” Ada says, finishing up his tie with a pat and a nod. “You really do look dashing in white, brother. Is Alfie in white too?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“He is,” Tommy agrees with a nod and he steps back to peer at himself in the mirror when she’s done. He’s satisfied with how he looks and he thinks that Alfie will be pleased.</p><p>“I imagine he cleans up nice,” he gives her a bit of a grin. He feels like he’s allowed to tease the man even if he’s not in the room. He’s seen Alfie when he dresses nicely so he’s sure he’ll look wonderful in the white suit.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Yes, try not to rip his suit off in front of all of us, maybe? Or leave us all there hungry and awkward while you go off to consummate your marriage,” Ada replies with a knowing look. She heard from Arthur what the hold up was at dinner the last time.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“I won’t promise a fucking thing,” he replies with a shake of his head. He has no intention of getting naked in front of everyone because Alfie wouldn’t be fond of it either. As far as the consummating goes, well, he definitely won’t make promises there.</p><p>“But, I’ll do me best.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“You’re gonna fuck before dinner,” Ada sighs, but it’s said affectionately enough and she leans in to give him a peck on the cheek.</p><p>“Let me get this corsage pinned on you, then I’ll let Alfie and Ollie know it’s safe for him to come out of his room after you’re back outside again. M’sure Arthur’s here by now, and Polly too.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"We might," he agrees with a shrug. He can't say what might happen but he knows in his lover's faith that traditionally the newlyweds seclude themselves for a little while and he feels like taking full advantage of that. He might even tell him about his gift though it might be better to just take him to it later.</p><p>"I'll make sure everyone gets seated," he says with a nod, turning toward her so she can pin on the corsage and it's simple, but elegant. "Thank you, Ada."</p><p>He's immensely grateful for his sister and her understanding.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“I’m trying not to see how that goes when I close me eyes but now it’s there and I can’t unsee it every time I blink,” she says, and she’s always been curious of her family member’s sexual activities but she does have limits and clearly one of them is whether her brother is on top or on the bottom.</p><p>Still, she smiles at him and gives him one last peck to his other cheek. “S’what little sisters are for. Now go on before he starts yelling through the whole house.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"That's what whiskey's for," he tells her with an amused smile. He isn't about to go sharing any details so she doesn't have to be worried about it. He doesn't think Alfie is going to spill their bedroom activities either. Of course, they'll just need to make sure they keep a little quieter than normal otherwise it will be fairly obvious.</p><p>"Alright, I'm going," Tommy says and gives her a one armed hug before he disappears out the door to round everyone up.</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, Alfie has no plans to talk in any measure of detail about their sex life except with Tommy. What they share will go with him to his grave unless they start shouting in their private room here this evening. Alfie will gladly gag his husband to keep him quiet.</p><p>Ada returns the hug, then takes a deep breath and heads out of the room to search out Ollie and Alfie. She raps on the door she assumes is their bedroom since she heard Alfie’s voice on the other side.</p><p>“It’s Ada. He’s dressed and outside,” she gives the all clear, and it takes about ten seconds before Alfie opens the door. Ada gives him an appraising look, with his hair slicked back and his beard trimmed and shaped.</p><p>“Don’t you look nice,” Ada praises him with a smile and Alfie stands up straighter, running his hands down his front to flatten his suit. She hasn’t fully forgiven him for what he did to Tommy and to the rest of their family but she’s setting it aside for this and he does legitimately look quite incredible.</p><p>“Thank you, dear,” Alfie mumbles, uncharacteristically quiet. He’s nervous, and he proves it when he continues and says, “Gonna forget me fuckin’ vows.”</p><p>“Aww, you’ll remember them just fine,” Ada encourages him. Neither of these two men are strangers to speeches.</p><p>“We need to head down there,” Ollie says, stepping up from behind Alfie. “Should be ready shortly. The music has started up.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy wanders through the house and outside, where the Lees have actually made themselves fucking useful and it looks absolutely wonderful. He knows most of them are just here for the food and drink but that's fine by him.</p><p>Arthur meets him as he comes down the steps and eyes him, clearing his throat, "You sure about this, Tom?"</p><p>"I am," he says, adding a curt nod to it and Arthur nods a few times in response.</p><p>"Alright," his brother says, shifting his weight on his feet before he claps down on Tommy's shoulder. "Takes guts to do this. I'm proud of you brother. Have to say, I think you could have chosen better--"</p><p>Tommy scoffs but Arthur keeps going, "But if this is what you want, I'm here for you."</p><p>After a moment of silence, he nods again, "Thank you, Arthur. Help me round everyone up, eh?"</p><p>So, with his brother's help, they manage to get everyone to sit down and Linda looks fairly neutral which is good. He's not expecting problems from her but it's always possible. Of course, if Arthur is on his side that will help. Polly is unreadable but he already knows what she thinks of Alfie and that's unlikely to change. Still, she's here and he trusts that Ada will be able to keep her quiet.</p><p>Johnny Dogs starts the music up and he takes his place at the end of the left hand aisle away from the house to wait on Alfie to make his way down to the beach. Here goes nothing.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie Solomons is not generally a man prone to fits of nerves. He never has been and figured he never would be but here he is, his hands clammy from sweat and he's excellent at hiding it from the outside world, but this is entirely out of his element. This is a far cry from how he thought his life would turn out, even more so after he arrived at this beach initially and what it had originally been intended for. Now it holds an entirely different meaning and one he truly never thought Tommy would be able to put together.</p><p>But the music shifts as he stands here at this end of the aisle and he knows from Ollie's prompting that it's time to walk and meet his... fuckin' hell, his <em>husband</em> underneath that chuppah there and <em>fuckin' hell</em> it's lined with votives on either side of his feet to light the way and Tommy put so much work into this, he can tell. He refuses to look at all the people lined up in their perfectly spaced chairs to witness this ceremony because he's not here for them, he's here for Thomas and Tommy is here for him and that's it. Fuck the rest of the world, they're getting fucking married today, two men here on this beach.</p><p>With how Tommy set it up, they don't actually see one another until they're almost joined at the podium under the chuppah, but when he does finally catch sight of him step up opposite Alfie, the sight of Tommy nearly takes his breath away and all the nerves built up in his arms and shoulders melts away. His expression softens from its tense lines and his eyes rake over every inch of the man before him. He's fucking stunning.</p><p>Fuckin' hell, here goes nothing.</p><p>~*~</p><p>When the music shifts, he starts walking and he paces himself, knowing that if Alfie's back is bothering him he might walk a bit slower than him. Honestly, now that he's walking his makeshift aisle on the beach he's just a little nervous. He thinks that's perfectly natural. He doesn't look at the people sitting in the chairs either. Once Alfie comes into view, he's all that he wants to focus on anyway.</p><p>Gorgeous. The white suit is beautiful on him and his skin has cleared up well. He smiles when they both step up on the small platform and here they are, getting married, which is something he never expected but is absolutely thrilled about anyway.</p><p>Jeremiah glances between them with a small nod and gets started, "We are gathered together on this day to witness and celebrate the marriage of Alfred Josiah Solomons and Thomas Michael Shelby. We come together not to mark the start of a relationship, but to acknowledge and strengthen a bond that already exists. This ceremony is a public affirmation of that bond and as their dearest family and friends, it is our honor and privilege to stand witness to this event."</p><p>~*~</p><p>The noises all around him are muffled and distant sounding to his ears and his gaze is locked with Tommy's until Tommy breaks it to turn to Jeremiah. The sound all rushes back and Jeremiah's words belatedly begin to sink in as he continues.</p><p>"This day is made possible not only because of your love for each other, but through the grace and support of your family and friends. It is our hope that your fulfillment and joy in each other will only increase with time."</p><p>Alfie swallows and glances over at Tommy again because he can't help himself. He wants to soak in the sight of him, every bit of him he can manage as Jeremiah keeps talking.</p><p>"Marriage is a commitment in life, where two people can find and bring out the very best in each other. It offers opportunities for sharing and growth that no other human relationship can equal, a physical and emotional joining that has the promise of a lifetime."</p><p>~*~</p><p>His eyes never actually leave Alfie as Jeremiah talks. He's been there and done that but not with this man. His face and reaction is the only thing he wants to pay attention to here. His expression is warm and happy, though there's just an edge of his own nervousness there. This is important to him.</p><p>"Today signifies the creation of a new home and a new family for you both. May you be fulfilled by each other’s love and friendship," Jeremiah continues. "Remember that in every marriage, there are good times and bad, times of joy and times of sorrow. Marriage is a journey – a time of adventure and excitement enhanced by the love, trust, dedication and faith you share in one another."</p><p>He's asked Jeremiah to keep it short. He doesn't want all the prayers and he doesn't know if Alfie will appreciate them anyway, so they'll just stick with the basics.</p><p>"Alfred Josiah Solomons, do you, with your family and friends as your witnesses, present yourself willingly and of your own accord to be joined in marriage?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie's expression is slightly reserved in everything but his eyes, which are softer and warm but meant only for Thomas. Half his nerves are because of his fear of falling into a coughing fit in front of everyone, but he's purposefully steadying his breaths and he'd swallowed a spoonful of honey before Ollie brought him down to help keep it smooth.</p><p>He hears his name and he flicks his gaze over to Jeremiah, standing up straighter and shuffling his feet slightly, but he nods and says, "I do."</p><p>~*~</p><p>His smile only widens at the quiet 'I do' and his own gaze flicks that direction as Jeremiah looks at him.</p><p>"Thomas Michael Shelby, do you, with your family and friends as your witnesses, present yourself willingly and of your own accord to be joined in marriage?"</p><p>"I do," he echoes, nodding once at Alfie and raising his hands to offer them to his lover. He knows what's coming next and it will be easier with that little bit of contact between them.</p><p>"Alfred and Tommy have chosen to write their own vows which they'll share with one another now," Jeremiah turns his gaze on Alfie. He's up.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie's throat and chest tighten up on him something terrible when he hears Tommy speak those words, his entire body lighting up in gooseflesh beneath his perfect white suit. He glances down at the motion and takes Tommy's hands when prompted, feeling stiff-backed but following Tommy's lead. When their hands touch and Tommy's warmth spreads into his own it grounds him, makes him take a slow, deep breath to steady his nerves.</p><p>Still, it doesn't keep him from glancing down between them and clearing his throat. He looks back up into Tommy's eyes, his beautiful clear blue eyes that are the same color as the sky above them today.</p><p>"Right," he starts, shifting his weight one more time before he presses on, giving Tommy's hands a squeeze just to give him his own assurance that this is real and happening, then he reaches over with one hand to grab the ring on the pillow Jeremiah is holding out for them and gently slide it on Tommy's finger, "I promise... I promise with this ring here, to love you without reservation. Yeh, I do. And to comfort you in your times of distress, whenever those may be, and to encourage you to achieve all your goals, grand and endless as they are. I vow to grow old with you..." He pauses briefly here and blinks quickly, clearing his throat as he continues, "...To grow old in mind and spirit, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live. And.. and beyond. Yeh. <em>Ani L'Dodi, v'Dodi Li</em>, Thomas."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He squeezes in return, swallowing as Alfie starts and he keeps those pretty blue eyes on Alfie the entire time the man is speaking. There’s bits in there that they both know is impossible but that’s okay because it’s basically true. If the man weren’t dying, it would be true and that’s enough for him.</p><p>Tommy wets his lips and nods, taking a moment to get Alfie’s ring off the pillow, slipping it on silently. This part makes him nervous. He’s practiced forwards and backwards and he couldn’t possibly be more ready but now here he is in front of everyone, surprising Alfie with his vows in Yiddish.</p><p>He clears his throat and says, “<em>With this ring, I take you to be my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love. Before our family and friends, I offer you my vow to be your faithful and devoted partner, loving you truly through good times and bad</em>.”</p><p>Tommy pauses here for a moment, playing the words he’s going to say ahead of himself just to make sure the pronunciation is right and it makes him slow but it doesn’t matter.</p><p>“<em>I give you my hand, my heart and my promise to love you unconditionally. I vow to support you in your goals, and to honor and cherish you, as long as we both shall live</em>.”</p><p>He pauses once more and just because Alfie had said it, he feels like he should echo it, “<em>I am my beloved’s and my beloved is mine</em>, Alfie.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie debated about putting some of those words in his vows for days. But in the end he decided to keep them, to maybe remind Tommy that yeah, he knows he's not going to be here that much longer but after... well, after he'll still be with him, right? Tommy will keep his memory alive in whatever ways he needs to do.</p><p>He re-accepts the ring Tommy gave him before, watching him slip it on his finger and it sparkles up at them both from the sunlight glinting off the sapphires. He looks up when Tommy clears his throat, his tell that he's nervous, and then Tommy fucking does it again... he surprises the hell out of Alfie when he begins to speak in almost perfectly accented Yiddish.</p><p>Alfie stands up straighter again and licks his lips, blinking quickly to dispel the swift rush of moisture to his eyes with those first words. He listens, his gaze and attention tunnel-focused on his husband speaking words meant, truly, just for him. Other than Ollie, no one here likely knows any of what Tommy is saying to him now and that... that is something truly special.</p><p>"Fuckin' hell, Thomas," Alfie breathes when Tommy's done, looking into his eyes with reverence. He shouldn't curse up here, really, but seriously fuckin' hell.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, he will keep Alfie’s memory alive in any way that he can and maybe his family will judge him for it but whatever. He doesn’t care. If he did, they wouldn’t be standing here under a chuppah reciting one another vows. It means a lot to him and he’s still nervous when he’s finished, swallowing slightly.</p><p>Alfie breaks the tension with his cursing and that makes him chuckle quietly. The warm smile coming back to his face. His family won’t understand the Yiddish but that’s fine. It’s not for them. It’s for Alfie.</p><p>Jeremiah picks up after they’re finished, “Alfred Josiah Solomons and Thomas Michael Shelby, you have come here today of your own free will and in the presence of family and friends, have declared your love and commitment to each other. You have given and received a ring as a symbol of your promises. By the power of your love and commitment to each other, and by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husbands.”</p><p>Tommy takes a deep breath to steady himself. It might not be official to the government but it feels real enough. It means enough to him that’s it’s very real.</p><p>“You may now share your first kiss.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Seeing Tommy smile for him, because of him, up here on this platform under the chuppah makes Alfie's chest swell with pride. Tommy Shelby is his, <em>his</em>, and he just promised him in Yiddish to remain by his side until they part and Alfie knows that Tommy will keep that promise with fierce determination.</p><p>Emboldened by Tommy's smile and by Jeremiah's words sanctifying their bond, Alfie grabs Tommy by the tie and tugs him into their first official kiss as married husbands, his other hand coming up to catch the back of Tommy's neck.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie is just as much his and that means so much to him. This stubborn, beautiful man has agreed to be his and maybe they won’t have a long time together but he’s going to cherish every moment of it. They can make the most of the time he does have and those memories will be precious.</p><p>He laughs against the man’s lips when he pulls on his tie and then returns the kiss, keeping it short and chaste for his family’s sake. He quietly murmurs, “I love you.”</p><p>“I now present you Misters Solomons-Shelby. Congratulations,” Jeremiah says with a smile and he turns to face his family for the first time. If nothing else, they’re behaving themselves and clapping, though one of the Lees obviously can’t resist the urge to whistle.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie doesn't want to break the kiss at all but he does because there's shouting and clapping and it reminds him that yes, there are other people around them right now witnessing everything. So he lets Tommy go but he stays close, his eyes warm.</p><p>"Love you more, sweetie," Alfie murmurs back, unable to keep himself from kissing Tommy one more time, quick and more beard than actual lips.</p><p>The whooping and clapping comes back to his ears swiftly and he finally looks out at the crowd. The nerves he'd had from before dissipate entirely at their faces, almost all of them lacking judgment or upset. Alfie does catch Lizzie's expression from her seat beside Polly, reserved but clapping out of respect. Good enough.</p><p>With that, they head down the middle aisle hand-in-hand together, lit by larger, longer candles along the line of chairs.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Good enough. Small but the personality of their guests certainly make up for it. All people they trust too. No one here is going to rat them out or get them in trouble. With that worry gone, it’s nice to just enjoy the wedding. Much better than the wedding with Grace if he’s honest. He’d gone over the top to show off for her family and friends which meant involving way more people than strictly necessary and it gave the Russians their opening.</p><p>Tommy leads him back toward the house when they hit the end of the aisle. They’ll get the food set up for the reception while Tommy and Alfie spend just a little time alone here. He thinks it’s important and there are traditions. The rest of their hot food catering should be arriving soon.</p><p>Once they’re out of earshot of the rest of the guests, he says, “You look great, Alfie, but you’ll look better out of it.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>It is important. It's very important, and Alfie had an inkling that Tommy would include this little bit of Jewish tradition into their wedding plans. At least fifteen minutes alone for the newlyweds in a specific room. Neither of them have any parents to hand them off, but that's alright. They can get there just fine on their own.</p><p>"Funny, that," Alfie replies, his hand possessively tucked at the small of Tommy's back as they walk into the house, "Because I was thinkin' the same for you, eh? Fuckin' hell, Thomas. You look positively delectable. Look at that blue vest peeking out from your suit jacket. Bloody divine."</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, they don’t, which is just fine because his father is the last person he would ever want to be at his wedding. He would rather invite the Russians than his father and that’s saying something.</p><p>“Funny,” he agrees with a laugh and the door stays open behind them but that’s fine. It gives Max—wherever he happens to be—the opportunity to go out if he wants to deal with people. Otherwise, his dog bed is in a quiet corner of Tommy’s office and no one is going to go in there.</p><p>Once they’re in the house, he leans over to press a kiss to the man’s cheek.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yeah, his father is the last person he'd want here as well, so that works out as well. Fuck him.</p><p>Alfie hums and lets Tommy kiss his cheek, his eyes shuttering closed for a moment to bask in it. His beard is not only trimmed and shaped but it's lightly scented too, which was something Ollie suggested since he brought over some oils.</p><p>"Missed seeing that ring on your finger," he admits quietly, his eyes opening back up again to look over at his husband.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Lightly scented, but kissing his cheek puts him close enough to smell it and the earthy tone is different from Alfie's usual cologne. He kind of likes it. It fits him pretty well.</p><p>"It'll stay there now," he says quietly in return. For better or worse, he's in this until the end. That's what marriage is, eh?</p><p>"What've you put in your beard?" he asks, his tone mostly neutral but there's some curiosity to it too.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“I want it to stay,” Alfie says honestly because they’re married now, they should probably try to at least stay honest when it comes to the two of them and how they feel, right? Alfie may attempt to push him away at the end but at this point even he knows that’s a futile effort.</p><p>“Bah, just something Ollie suggested. Some kind of oil or somethin’, keep it smooth. Not sure I like it yet, makes it seem like I’m in a cloud of it with it being right under me nose. Which room then, eh?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, they should stay honest and there's probably arguing in their future but that's something all couples deal with especially when stress hits. One of them dying certainly fits that bill. Still, he knows that going in. It's not a surprise. He's choosing to go through this for Alfie. As hard as it will be, he won't regret it.</p><p>"It smells nice," he says, though he can understand with Alfie's nose that it might be a little much.</p><p>"I should've blind folded you so it was a surprise," Tommy says with a shrug and a partial smile as he takes him to his office, instead of a bedroom.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Thank you, love,” Alfie replies, and that settles it then, doesn’t it? If Tommy likes it, it can stay whether Alfie prefers it or not. He’ll get used to it and eventually just stop smelling it altogether.</p><p>Alfie knows where they’re headed already and he very obviously lights up when they start toward Tommy’s office.</p><p>“It’s a lovely present, Tommy, it is,” he says, and the moment they’re through the door Alfie closes it behind them and locks it, then rounds on Tommy and yanks him by his tie into another kiss, this time much less chaste and a lot more tongue.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He thinks this is a good choice. They don't have a lot of time. Making love can wait until their guests are gone and no one is going to be waiting on them to eat. He can just hear his brother complaining if he has to wait on him too long.</p><p>The top of the desk has been cleared off with this particular activity in mind. The fire is lit and there are a few candles that match the ones from the beach in a couple places, but besides being tidy the room isn't overly decorated. They aren't going to be in here that long.</p><p>Tommy doesn't have time to respond before the man's lips are on his and he's enthusiastic in returning the kiss and the tongue.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie doesn’t have the brainpower to take in the lightly romantic atmosphere Tommy set up for them in here, at least right now. He’s too busy taking off his kippah with one hand and tossing it to the loveseat and then raising both hands up to cup Tommy’s face and physically dragging him over to said desk.</p><p>“Fuckin’ hell,” Alfie mumbles breathily against Tommy’s lips, unwilling to break the lock even to breathe because he’s been <em>waiting</em> for this and nothing’s going to stop him from taking it now. Tommy looks incredible and Alfie’s feeling great today, riding the high of getting married and a spoonful of morphine, so once Tommy is shoved over behind his desk Alfie kicks the chair aside and reaches down and physically lifts Tommy up onto the desk.</p><p>~*~</p><p>That's fine and one of the reasons he didn't put much effort into it. Him and his white suit should be the focal point, eh? He knows he doesn't want to take his eyes off Alfie in his. He grins against the kiss as they make their way over to the desk.</p><p>It's impressive that Alfie manages to lift him up on the desk without his help and without breaking the kiss. He grunts in appreciation and his hands wander over the man's white suit. Beautiful.</p><p>"Oil in the drawer," he mutters against Alfie's lips.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He doesn’t have to lift him far or for very long so he’s just fine. The desk is going to do most of the work here anyway which is good because he wants to put every ounce of strength he has in fucking Tommy good and hard on it.</p><p>“Mm,” is all Alfie can manage as a reply, fumbling blindly for it because he is not breaking this kiss for anything, not even the oil unless he absolutely has to.</p><p>“You’re so fuckin’ beautiful, Thomas,” Alfie growls out between kisses, nipping at his lips. “Fuckin’ angel up there on that chuppah, swear to the fuckin’ heavens above.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I don't think we want the heavens above watchin' us," he replies with a chuckle, not wanting to stop kissing either and he fumbles for the fastening of Alfie's pants. He's never wanted his <em>husband</em> this badly.</p><p>"Fuck me," he says.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“They’ll fuckin’ watch and they’ll fuckin’ like it,” Alfie huffs out and he’s got the oil now, which he loudly places on the desk just so he can get both hands on Tommy again, roving over every inch of him he can reach and he hastily unbuttons Tommy’s suit jacket so he can get to his vest, his beautiful blue fucking vest and then dammit, he has suspenders on too, those will have to go or they’ll never get anywhere.</p><p>“I’m fuckin’ gonna, you just have a million fuckin’ layers on keeping me from it.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Wouldn't look as dashing without them," he says and thanks to the suspenders his jacket will have to come all the way off. Oh well. There are worse things than having to make himself presentable again.</p><p>Tommy shrugs out of the vest easily and drops it off the back of the desk. "Come on then, stop talking about how many clothes I have on and take them off."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie would have loved for Tommy to put that vest back on and only that but that can come later, right? When they have more time, when they can slow down and make love. This is making lust, without a doubt. A desperate, passionate fucking right here on this desk.</p><p>Alfie reaches up and pinches Tommy’s left nipple hard for that right through his dress shirt but that’s all the commentary he gives Tommy before he follows the order with dutiful precision, peeling off those suspenders after the vest is out of the way and that’s all he needs to get to the good stuff, going right to Tommy’s pants.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"That's the way, love," he says, groaning slightly at the rough twist and the even rougher removal of his vest which joins his jacket on the floor. He can't help but love how possessive and needy Alfie can get when it comes to having him.</p><p>He cooperates once his pants are unbuttoned, lifting his hips off the desk so that Alfie can tug them down and they aren't coming all the way off unless his shoes come off too. That's just something Alfie will have to figure out.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie curses under his breath in five different languages when he realizes the issue with the shoes and the pants. Fuckin' <em>hell</em>, he just wants to fuck his husband, why do wedding suits have to be so bloody difficult to get off?</p><p>"Gonna fuckin' murder these shoes, I fuckin' am," Alfie growls out, roughly grabbing for Tommy's legs to hoist them up one at a time and get to the damn laces. His fingers can't seem to catch on them without slipping because he's so desperate to get to the main event and he curses again. And if they're almost torn off Tommy's feet and chucked to the other side of the room then, well, it was the passion of the thing that made him do it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>The last thing he’s worried about right now is shoes so Alfie is more than welcome to take them off as roughly as he would like because Tommy also wants them gone. It will be way easier if they’re not around and his pants go with them which is great.</p><p>“Was that so hard?” he asks with a grin, leaning forward to grab the growing bulge in his lover’s pants with a firm squeeze. “Not as hard as this, eh?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie has his mouth open to respond with a hot retort but it dies in his throat and morphs into a ragged moan when his swelling cock is grabbed and squeezed. Fuck. He’s missed that feeling something fierce.</p><p>“Lay back on the fuckin’ desk, Thomas,” he manages to growl out the words, already reaching for the oil at Tommy’s hip because he wants to sink into that tight ass as soon as physically possible. “Fuckin’ <em>now</em>.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Oh fuck, if Alfie growling orders at him doesn’t just fucking get him going. It makes him lean forward to catch the man’s mouth in an aggressive and passionate kiss instead of obeying the instructions. He just can’t help himself. There’s nothing quite as sexy as Alfie when he’s riled up and not listening will only make it that much better.</p><p>His hand tangles in the man’s hair, tight enough to hold him in the kiss for a moment when Tommy knows his immediate instinct is going to be to pull back to lay him out on the desk. Which he can do but he’s going to wait until Tommy is done getting his kiss.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Mmnph,” Alfie’s cut off by Tommy’s mouth catching his in a rough, passionate, tongue filled kiss and Tommy’s absolutely right he tries to peel himself out of it but the sting of his hair pulling keeps him locked in it. He growls deeper into the kiss, his hand instinctively coming up to wrap around Tommy’s throat, threatening but not tight just pushing.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He feels the pressure at his throat and he knows it’s an empty threat but maybe that’s why it makes heat coil in his gut instead of sparking any kind of fear in him. He trusts that Alfie won’t go too far without asking and that’s titillating.</p><p>Tommy breaks the kiss, but his lips stay against Alfie’s, and he says, “What was it you wanted?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, Alfie won't go too far without prompting from Thomas first. With his previous reservations in being choked, Alfie's not going to push that boundary, particularly with their wedding-day sex against the desk here.</p><p>Still, he's not going to just let Tommy top from the bottom with no fuss at all. They both get off on the power play, anyway, so the hand curled around Tommy's throat roams upward to cradle the back of his head, his thumb stroking over his scarred cheek in an exaggeratedly gentle movement.</p><p>"Want you, Thomas," he breathes, his voice low and just the hint of a threat behind it, "To lay the fuck down on this desk, yeh?" And without further ado he drops both hands to Tommy's thighs and tugs him up and closer to him, forcing his balance to shift.</p><p>~*~</p><p>They do both get off on the power play which works out nicely for them. It also works out that Tommy is more than happy to top from the bottom. He never really loses that way, eh?</p><p>While Tommy is not fooled by the gentle stroking, he doesn't expect the sudden jerk forward either so he's thrown off balance enough to make a startled sound and he catches himself on an elbow just so he doesn't crack his head open on the desk. He has a feeling that would not be particularly fun to do and it would certainly ruin the mood they've set up here.</p><p>"Oh, well, why didn't you say?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>No that would not bode well for the mood, but Alfie fully trusted Tommy's reaction time to keep him from doing that and he's fine, right, so all is well.</p><p>"I'll fuckin' kill ya, mate," Alfie replies, voice low still but Tommy can tell without a doubt that it's affectionately stated even if it doesn't sound like it is. He grabs the oil, uncorks it, and lathers two fingers with it then manhandles Tommy's legs up onto his shoulders to expose him entirely. And without further ado, he slides one finger right home. Fuck, it's been far, far too long since he's been allowed that beautiful tight heat.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He grins at the affectionate threat and shifts to make himself more comfortable on the desk, leaning on his forearms instead of his elbows. He happily cooperates when the man rearranges his legs and shifts so more of his weight is on the desk.</p><p>"Oh fuck," he groans when the man's finger slides into him. It feels like it's been forever. "It's about time."</p><p>~*~</p><p>It's been a long time for what they were used to and how long they've been in one another's constant presence without it. Alfie's had blue balls all last night from their make-out session in the kitchen and he's eager to finally be able to sink into Tommy now that they're both wearing their rings once more.</p><p>Alfie's got his eyes trained on Tommy's face, watching his reactions and fuckin' hell, he wants to sink into him without any prep at all but it's simply been too long and he's not going to risk hurting the other man for it. Still, Tommy's no slouch, he can handle a decent bit of sting and they're both incredibly worked up here, so Alfie raises his eyebrows at Tommy when he continues to be lippy, pulls out his finger and slides back home with a forceful two.</p><p>"What's that, love?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>It has been too long for Alfie to push it that much even if the idea is incredibly tempting. He's going to be sore enough without adding an actual injury to it which is just fine by him. It's a good reminder of what they get up to together.</p><p>"Ah--" he lets out a sharp cry of surprise and it trails off into a groan as the man's fingers stretch him. The burn is harsh and unexpected but oh, so very good at the same time. It's the roughness he wants out of his lover right now. "Fuck, Alfie."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"S'what I thought," Alfie husks out, his eyes lit with arousal and he doesn't stop moving or allow Tommy to adjust to it at all, they're under a time crunch here and they're not even to the main event yet.</p><p>Scissoring his fingers, he turns his head to leave peppered, beard-brushing kisses along Tommy's legs that are draped over his shoulders. At this point it's all he can reach, though his free hand has a good grip on Tommy's hip to keep him in place while his other hand is busy pumping his fingers into Tommy's ass.</p><p>~*~</p><p>They are under a time crunch and Tommy doesn't want him to stop anyway. It feels too damn good for him to stop and let him adjust. He'll be fine. Round two just might not happen tonight and he doesn't even care right now. They can just bask in one another's company as married men.</p><p>The scratchiness of the beard against his thigh is nothing new and he's gotten used to it enough so it feels nice. He's fairly neutral about it now. It's far less noticeable then the rough way his lover's hand is pumping two fingers in and out of him. He moans, quiet and nearly desperate as his hips shift upward into Alfie's hand as much as possible.</p><p>"Oh fuck," he breathes out again.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Yeah, fuck you, eh? That's what I'm gonna do to my dearly beloved <em>husband</em>, ain't I," Alfie rumbles, twisting his fingers and yeah, it's definitely not a gentle fuck they're going for here but so long as the man isn't outright bleeding or shouting at him to stop then he's going to keep right on going.</p><p>"Tell me you want my cock, Thomas," he rasps out, still pumping with two fingers, in and out, in and out, "And I'll give it to you, right fuckin' now."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He manages a smile at the mention of them being husbands and as beautiful as the wedding had been this is better. So much better. He's glad that they'd waited until today instead of getting the tension out yesterday.</p><p>"Fuck me, Alfie," he says with a groan, lifting his hips off the desk and it's not enough. It's not what he wants. "Want your cock in me... get on with it."</p><p>~*~</p><p>It was a close call for a bit there with how irresistible Tommy Shelby can be just existing, but Alfie is also glad to have waited. Sometimes a little sexual frustration is good, right?</p><p>"Fuck," Alfie breathes out and yeah, he's not about to deny Tommy or tease him right now, he simply doesn't have the mental capacity for it. He's going to fuck Tommy Shelby into his desk like a fucking animal on their wedding day and that's that. So he pulls out his fingers, then steps back and lowers Tommy's legs off his shoulders.</p><p>"Flip," he orders, smacking Tommy's hip and thigh to get him going, "Fuckin' now, against the desk."</p><p>~*~</p><p>This is well worth the wait. He'll say it again. It hadn't been an easy wait but this is absolutely what they both need.</p><p>Honestly, he wants it so much he doesn't even protest the order. He immediately finishes lowering his legs the rest of the way and scoots forward on the desk so he can turn over to put his feet on the floor. It will be more comfortable for them this way. They'll both have better leverage.</p><p>"Fuck Alfie, come on."</p><p>~*~</p><p>One of the most heady things in the world is Tommy Shelby following his order on command and without protest. Sometimes he likes the sass but right now they’re both in complete desperation mode and fuck, watching Tommy’s ass muscles ripple in his haste to obey is fucking beautiful.</p><p>“Better hold on, Thomas,” Alfie warns, uncorking the oil and pulling his thick, hard arousal from his underwear to lather up quickly. He’s still entirely dressed whereas Tommy is only left with his shirt, tie, and socks with his garters and that’s sexy all on its own, innit? The oil may tumble off the desk in Alfie’s haste to line up his cock with Tommy’s entrance but he’s entirely unaware of it, tunnel-focused as he is on his mission. He places a single, loving but firm smack to Tommy’s ass and then he’s sliding home.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Once he’s flipped over, he braces himself on his forearms. He’ll probably relax them at some point but for the initial start it will be more comfortable if he braces himself. The anticipation is killing him. He can hear Alfie behind him getting ready and it’s only a few seconds but it feels like he’s moving in slow motion.</p><p>He jerks and throws a look over his shoulder at the smack, just a little sass before he feels the pressure of his lover finally giving him what he wants.</p><p>“Fuck,” he groans, doing his best to relax as the man pushes the tip of his cock past the opening ring of muscle and fuck he’s missed the feeling of Alfie stretching him open like this.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie bottoms out with a long, drawn out ‘Fuck’ to mirror Tommy’s own expletive because fucking hell Tommy’s so tight and hot and perfect around him he almost can’t stand it. There’s no possible way he’s going to last long this worked up. He hasn’t even masturbated since the Incident and his balls are heavy, pressed right up against Tommy’s taint.</p><p>There are no more words, though. Nothing more to be said because he’s already pulling back out and thrusting right back in with a growl hard enough to force Tommy’s thighs to smack against the edge of the desk.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Oh fuck," he says again when Alfie's hips meet his ass. There's nothing that quite compares to being this full of the man's cock. It burns but he likes the feeling of being stretched so much and it will fade as his body gets used to the feeling.</p><p>Tommy groans, dropping his head down as Alfie pulls out and thrusts back in. His thighs will probably bruise where they hit the desk but he doesn't care. It feels fantastic and he shifts his position slightly just to help his lover find the right angle.</p><p>"That's it," he breathes out.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It's like coming fucking home is what it is. It's like coming fucking home, and Tommy makes the most beautiful fucking sounds he's ever heard in his life and he's sorely missed them. He's beyond grateful that Tommy's not only married him in front of witnesses, but is also willing to still be intimate with him after everything he did and is even encouraging Alfie to fuck him hard into this desk.</p><p>"Fuck-king hell, T-Thomas," Alfie grunts out, his words jumping with the increasing power of his thrusts now that he's getting his rhythm going. He's already got that feeling curling in his gut but he's clamping down on it hard so he doesn't come before Tommy's been thoroughly fucked. Every thrust has items clattering on the desk and Alfie growls low and changes the angle again, curling over Tommy's back and gripping his shoulder with one hand while the other clamps around his hip.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He can be grateful all he wants but it's not like Tommy isn't winning in this deal. This is fucking fantastic. It's everything he needs after all the stress of planning the wedding this past month, just a good hard fuck over a desk. Alfie knows just how to fuck him to make him devolve into just moans and groans. He doesn't even care if his family hears him. Let them listen.</p><p>Tommy drops his chest down on the desk, sliding one hand up to grab the top of the desk and the other rests to the side, letting himself relax. Giving himself completely up to the other man and his wonderful cock. His hips hit the desk with every thrust but he barely notices. It's offset by just how good it feels to have Alfie drive into him again and again.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie can feel the shift in Tommy's body the moment he relaxes for him and it's fucking perfect. They're keeping relatively quiet despite how worked up they are, but Alfie's beyond caring who hears.</p><p>He continues to rut into Tommy, snarling into the curve of his spine and he gives him another sharp smack to his ass while he does it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>The smack to his ass barely even registers compared to how good it feels to have Alfie drive against his prostate again and again. They're very lucky the desk is sturdy because as much force as the man is putting into his thrusts anything else would probably move.</p><p>"Fuck, fuck--oh," he groans and his own cock is trapped so he can't get to it. The friction would feel amazing just because he feels like he's going to explode. Fuck. "Alfie--alfie..."</p><p>There are a string of words that are definitely not in English and his hand grips the edge of the desk hard, using what little leverage he has to push back against him.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie hisses into Tommy's back and leaves a trail of sloppy, wet-lipped kisses wherever he can reach mixed with nips of his teeth. His grip on Tommy's shoulder digs in deep, forcing him to curl backwards some while his hand pushes down on Tommy's hips to angle him just right. He's entirely at Alfie's mercy like this, thighs spread wide like a wanton whore while Alfie drives into him again and again.</p><p>"Come on m-my cock, T-Thomas," Alfie orders, voice thick and rough, hips slapping hard against Tommy's ass and making it ripple from the power of it. He's already fucking close, but his husband needs to be right there with him.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Fuck, oh fuck, Alfie--" Tommy can hardly stand it. He can feel it building in his gut and expanding, making his entire being focused on nothing but the cock pounding into him. He is completely at the man's mercy and he's absolutely okay with it.</p><p>He cries out when he finally comes, arching his back more and clenching down around Alfie as his mind goes completely blank with pleasure. His hips have nowhere else to go so rocking them is fairly futile but his muscles twitch anyway.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Yeh, f-fuck, Thomas, <em>fuck</em>-" Alfie snarls into Tommy's shoulder blades, abandoning his shoulder to grip both sides of his hips in a positively brutal handhold while he fucks into him as hard as he can physically manage, slamming Tommy's thighs hard against the desk as he comes at the exact same moment as his husband.</p><p>His vision whites out on him as he spills himself inside Thomas, his cock thick and pulsing and entirely caught in Tommy's vice-like clamp.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He collapses on the desk as his orgasm subsides, his cock still pulsing fluid out that's probably ending up on his floor and that's the least of his concern right now. He can't even focus on anything besides the warmth from Alfie's fluid filling him up and his weight against him.</p><p>Tommy is breathing hard as he lays against the desk and he's not entirely sure he can actually feel his legs now but that's okay. He doesn't need them.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy collapses on the desk and Alfie collapses on him, his hips and thighs twitching as his cock finishes unloading into Tommy's perfectly tight heat.</p><p>"Fuckin' hell," Alfie groans, words slurred into Tommy's back and his hands slip off his hips to flop onto the desk. His limbs feel unbearably heavy and yeah, he's going to just bask in this for a moment.</p><p>"...Told you it'd be better to wait."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Fuck," he breathes out and he closes his eyes briefly, just to bask in the feeling. Wow. Sex with Alfie is always amazing and he doesn't know how he could possibly forget that but somehow it's a surprise.</p><p>"Oh you did, did you?" Tommy mumbles and that's about all the energy he can muster at the moment.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I fuckin' did, yeh," Alfie rumbles back entirely deadpan in his delivery, but he groans and rolls his hips just to make sure he's good and seated still inside Tommy. He's softening up inside but he's not willing to step away just yet, so he lazily drags his hands up Tommy's rib cage while they both bask in their post-orgasm bliss. He fucking missed this something fierce, and he didn’t even know just how much until yesterday.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mm," he grunts out. He'll accept that as an acknowledgement that he'd been right. This is better for waiting. Alfie moving in him makes his hips twitch but for now, he's not bothered by it. He has a feeling the desk digging into his hips is going to get uncomfortable fairly quickly though which is a shame.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie presses more wet kisses to Tommy's shoulder blades and down his spine. There are so many beautiful freckles back here, he wants to kiss them all.</p><p>Unfortunately, their basking is cut short by some mumbling on the other side of the door, followed by some shuffling sounds and the creaking of wood flooring. Alfie grunts and tries to ignore it because he's not moving yet and the rest of them can fuck off, though he thinks he vaguely hears Arthur's voice on the other side.</p><p>~*~</p><p>His eyes reopen when he hears footsteps on the floor outside and they stop outside the door. That is definitely Arthur's voice and he groans quietly to himself in annoyance. Why can't his brother just let them have their fuck? He knows what they're doing. Surely he's figured that bit out. Why would he want to risk interrupting them?</p><p>Honestly, he can't even summon the energy for a 'fuck off' just yet. Maybe he'll just walk away.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“I ain’t fuckin’ saying nothin’,” Arthur hisses out on the other side of the door, clearly talking to someone else. He has definitely learned his lesson from the last wedding of Tommy’s. “Last thing in this world I wanna see with me own eyes, I’m going’ outside, out me fuckin’ way.”</p><p>That does make Alfie huff out a laugh, hearing that as the steps retreat and leave them once more to their own devices.</p><p>“Nosy lot, your family,” Alfie hums, and as his strength and will to move increases bit by bit, he pulls them back off the desk a couple inches just so he can reach between Tommy’s legs to feel just what’s going on down there. His fingers meet chilly wetness leaking out of Tommy’s spent cock and it makes him rumble in pleasure. He gives Tommy a couple lazy strokes just to milk him of whatever’s left.</p><p>~*~</p><p>The conversation is easy enough to hear and he doesn’t know who the man is talking to but he imagines it’s someone looking for them to tell them the food is ready. For this, buffet style seems like the best bet but he knows they don’t want to start without the newlyweds. Either way, whoever is with him clearly decides not to knock on the door either. Good choice.</p><p>He shakes his head, “They just want to get to the eating and drinking.”</p><p>Tommy grunts when Alfie’s hand wraps around him. He’s still sensitive and for the moment he’s definitely spent.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie hums again in acknowledgment, then glances around for that chair he kicked earlier. Thankfully it’s not far off, so he reaches over for it and drags it close so he can pull them both into it with a loud grunt of effort, somehow managing to not displace his cock from inside Tommy along the way.</p><p>His hand is still wrapped around Tommy’s softened prick, though, and he continues to simply stroke him, not intending to go anywhere with it but simply an intimate touch while he hums some more and presses affectionate kisses along Tommy’s neck.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He’s surprised when Alfie pulls him upright and back into a chair. It’s kind of impressive really that his cock is still snugly inside of him. He isn’t ready to get dressed just yet so this works out. He has a feeling Alfie’s back won’t thank him for all the lifting later but that’s okay.</p><p>It is intimate and honestly, no one else has ever done this with him, so it’s doubly nice just because it’s unique between the two of them. He sighs in contentment and drops his head back against the man’s shoulder just to relax.</p><p>~*~</p><p>That is correct, Alfie's back is likely going to be a mess tomorrow but today he's doing everything he can physically manage without complaint because it's his fucking wedding day.</p><p>Luckily for them both, Tommy is relatively light. He's no rail, sure, but he's certainly not heavy and with his weight distributed evenly over Alfie's lap and leaning against his chest they're alright. It feels so good just to have his cock warmed by Tommy's heat, soft or not and to hold him like this. Their guests will eat when they're done here, he just wants to stay a bit longer.</p><p>As Alfie has done in the past with Tommy, he hums a low, melodic tune while they sit together in the chair, Alfie just touching Tommy's cock and balls just to touch them, his other hand running up under his shirt to stroke his ribs.</p><p>"Love you, Thomas," he murmurs after a few moments, a quiet admittance, "More than anything."</p><p>~*~</p><p>His eyes close while they sit and bask in one another’s company. He could easily go to bed right now and not regret it though his family would never let him hear the end of it. It’s been a long few weeks but this is well worth all of it.</p><p>“And I love you, Alfie,” he murmurs back. “I’ve gotten you a gift but it’s not at the house. We’ll go tomorrow to see it.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie'd be right there with him because after that incredible quick-fire round of sex? Yeah, he could nap hard right about now, but they have that challah to eat first along with all that other delicious catering and he's not going to miss out on that.</p><p>"Guess we'll have two trips to make, then," Alfie replies and he nuzzles affectionately into the back of Tommy's ear while he says it, "'Cause I happen to have one for you as well."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, the challah they made together is important and he knows his family won’t get it but it doesn’t matter because it’s for Alfie. They’ll be thrilled with all the other food at any rate and they don’t even need to know that it’s kosher. It doesn’t affect them in the slightest.</p><p>“Oh? What?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Not tellin' you shit, love, 'less you're gonna fess up on what you've got for me, eh?" Alfie says, and he gives the sensitive patch of skin just beneath the crown of Tommy's cock a sharp pinch.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Hey—!” he protests, jerking at the pinch in surprise and his hips arch far enough to lift off Alfie which is completely his fault. “I’m definitely not telling you now.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie just chuckles in Tommy's ear, returning to his easy stroking of his cock as if soothing a startled dog but it doesn't last long before he pats Tommy on the hip to get him up and off him.</p><p>"Look what you did now, eh? Go on, then or you're gonna leak my wanking juices all over my pretty white suit."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“That’s on you,” he says, reluctantly standing up off Alfie and he turns around to shamelessly eye the man sitting in the chair in his white suit with his cock out. Now that’s a wonderful sight.</p><p>He forces himself to turn away so he can rummage in his desk drawer for a cloth. He may have put it there on purpose knowing just what would be happening in here. He wipes himself up and then the floor, before collecting his clothing to put back on.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie never even lost his tallit off his shoulders, which is impressive all told. It's a little cock-eyed from their romping but it's still there.</p><p>"Gimme that," Alfie grunts, taking the cloth so he can wipe off the oil and come slathered on his own cock and dripping down his balls. After he's done with that he puts himself back together again like they didn't just fuck right here.</p><p>"Gonna leave a stain I'd bet. Quite the puddle you made there."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Might need a new rug,” he agrees with a shrug after he passes the rag over to Alfie. He has foresight but not that much and that’s fine. If it can’t be cleaned, he’ll get a new one. No big deal. He has the money for it. Maybe he’ll leave it for the memories. He’ll need to think about it.</p><p>Tommy pulls on his underwear and pants, straightening himself out as efficiently as possible. He knows his family is waiting and if they don’t get moving, they won’t want to do anything.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I like it just how it is," Alfie says, and it's not like they're going to have terribly many people here at the end of his days, right? Particularly behind Tommy's desk.</p><p>"Alright, love. Back into the world, right?" He says, walking back over to Tommy and gripping his chin so he can give him another kiss. "Least your dear brother knew enough to not knock and barge right in."</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, there won’t be many people in here and it’s not like it’s an obvious stain anyway. Besides, his family already knows that he doesn’t restrict sex to the bedroom so it doesn’t matter if they suspect. It won’t be a surprise to any of them.</p><p>“He’s learned his lesson,” Tommy replies with a chuckle as he finishes buttoning his shirt and he pulls on his suit jacket, then also goes over to fetch his shoes since they’re across the room thanks to a certain someone. “Back to the world. They won’t have gotten the challah.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Can't wait to dig into that beautiful thing," Alfie hums, fixing the lapels on his own jacket, then re-aligning his tallit as well as grabbing his kippah again and re-situating it on his head. There, good as new, eh? His balls are just a bit emptier now.</p><p>So they open the door and no one is around, thankfully, though some of the Lees are hovering around in the kitchen with Ollie holding onto the loaf of challah like it's a child.</p><p>"Some of them thought they'd just take some bread to tide them over," Ollie explains, looking harried and like he's about ready to start rocking the damn thing like it really is a kid.</p><p>"We're here now, eh? Go on, bring it outside we'll be right behind you."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Good lad, Ollie. Tommy can see that just as well as Alfie. When his love is gone, he’ll make sure the man is still taken care of as far as a job and money. He’s done enough for them both.</p><p>“Out with you then,” he says to the Lees, gesturing outside and the brothers grumble but they do go outside on the deck. He shakes his head at Alfie.</p><p>“Ready?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>If Alfie were ten years younger he'd have smacked those boys right upside the head on their way out. As it is he simply glares at them as they go.</p><p>"Can't be worse for nerves than the actual wedding, right? Remembered my vows, s'all I needed to know. ...Wait, your brother gonna make a speech?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>“He is going to make a speech,” Tommy nods, clearing his throat and he’s not entirely sure how that’s going to go either. Still, Arthur is insistent and he’s his brother so he feels like he should give him a chance.</p><p>“It’ll be fine,” he adds as he pulls the door open for them, letting Ollie go first.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Fuckin' hell," Alfie groans in the back of his throat, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he takes a deep breath and lets it out slow. He'd heard about the last speech Arthur made, and he supposes it can't get much worse than that one, right?</p><p>"If you insist, love," he sighs, and he follows Tommy out the door, right behind Ollie and his precious cargo.</p><p>~*~</p><p>As soon as they step out, there’s hooting and hollering from the crowd who obviously hadn’t waited to get into the alcohol. That’s fine. Let them drink. This is a party right?</p><p>“It’s about time,” Arthur calls out and Tommy scoffs at him.</p><p>“Before we eat, there’s one last thing to do,” he announces, loud enough to catch everyone’s attention. “It’s traditional for Alfie’s faith that we bake bread and break it as a couple in front of everyone.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie nods at Ollie, who nods back and takes the bread to the head of the table. He waits for Alfie to be on one side of him and Tommy on the other.</p><p>He’s no rabbi, but he’s the only person Alfie has besides himself that knows a lick of Hebrew. So Ollie says a short prayer while they all touch the bread, and when it’s done they break off a piece each at the ends and take a bite. Everyone at the table whoops and claps after, and then Arthur stands up, buttoning his jacket and slicking back his hair.</p><p>“Got a few words to say before we eat,” Arthur says loudly just so everyone can get the picture and shut up once again, though they’re starting to get restless with their empty bellies filling up quickly with all manner of alcoholic beverages, “And this time Tommy here is gonna let me finish.  Again. And Alfie, that goes for you as well, eh?”</p><p>Alfie raises his brow at that, but because of Tommy right at his elbow as they settle into their chairs at the head of the table, he simply sits down and lets Arthur continue.</p><p>“Alright, then. I just wanted to say that, despite how... bumpy our personal road has been since our first meeting - which I’m not gonna talk about here -“</p><p>“For the best,” Alfie agrees, nodding along and watching Arthur intently but with an obvious open mind. The interruption causes Arthur to stutter in his words but he picks it back up well enough.</p><p>“-that... that Alfie is part of the family now, and I welcome him into our family with open arms. Because he makes Tommy happy, bein’ at his side, an’ that’s something my brother deserves... After all that’s happened. So I’d like to propose a toast. To Tommy. To Alfie. To marriage. <em>Shalom!</em>”</p><p>~*~</p><p>This tradition means a lot to Alfie. He can tell by the reverence he uses to tear bread from the loaf and Tommy does the same thing, eating it happily. They settle into their seats for Arthur’s speech and he does have concerns with the way his brother gets started, but he doesn’t interrupt. He can tell the man is nervous and he appreciates that it’s this important to him.</p><p>Arthur can’t possibly know that happiness is already spoiled. There’s already an expiration date even if they don’t know exactly when it is and it’s going to be a hard road. They need to eek out these little bits of happiness where they can and he thinks this is a good start.</p><p>“Well said, Arthur,” he says, raising his glass and everyone else follows suit, drinking to the toast. Quietly, he adds, “To love.” on the end, glancing at Alfie when he does and he drinks. “Alright, everyone. You can eat!”</p><p>~*~</p><p>It does mean a lot to him and he doesn’t hesitate to meet Tommy’s gaze when he takes his bite. It tastes as delicious as he knew it would, all because they made it together.</p><p>Arthur beams at the praise and applause, his entire being lighting up and it’s obvious that he feels redeemed after his last attempt at a speech. But no, he doesn’t know of the ticking clock above Alfie’s head, slowly counting down to zero. Alfie, for once, isn’t thinking about it, content from his recent orgasm and the fact that Arthur just gave a wonderful little speech and Tommy follows it with a toast that makes his chest tighten up on him.</p><p>Fuck, but he loves this man sitting at his side. He’s profoundly proud to have him for this short time. He raises his own toast with the little flute of champagne in front of him, clinking it with Tommy’s before sipping lightly from it.</p><p>“Lovely speech, Arthur, really was. Thank you for that,” Alfie comments sincerely after everyone has started to dig into their food. Arthur, sitting beside Tommy, lights up again and Linda even smiles at Alfie for that one. Progress.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Progress is good. He doesn't want his family to be at odds with his lover, particularly when they both have other things to worry about. He doesn't know why his brother's speech of all things made him feel melancholy. It's just a creeping feeling and one he's doing his best to ignore right now. This is a happy day and he's thrilled to be married to the man he loves. He supposes the overarching sadness should be expected at this point.</p><p>Tommy pushes back his chair and glances at Alfie, "Ready to eat?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie catches Tommy’s gaze and he knows just by looking at the slight distance in his eyes that he’s thinking about something sad. He’s careful not to follow that thought strand too far in his own brain, unwilling to allow those sorts of thoughts to take root today. Maybe tomorrow.</p><p>“Could smell it just walking out here, I’m more than ready,” Alfie replies with a smile, catching the small of Tommy’s back in a brushing glance as he passes by him to head toward the buffet.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Not tomorrow. Tomorrow they're going to give each other their gifts and act like Alfie isn't actively dying. They're going to talk about their honeymoon and everything is going to be just fine.</p><p>"Good," he says with a smile of his own and he follows the man toward the spread that he had painstakingly deliberated about. There's everything Alfie asked for and even more besides that because Tommy is great at going over the top when it comes to his partners. Food is easy enough and it doesn't necessarily look as opulent as it is but it still cost him a pretty penny.</p><p>"I hope you can find something," he teases when they get up there.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie’s gaze roams over the spread of food, clearly all kosher with proteins in mind over dairy. He takes a moment just to soak it all in, then he huffs at Tommy.</p><p>“Yeh, not sure if there’s enough to choose from here,” he replies with a shake of his head. Still, this is how any proper Jewish wedding should go. Lots of bread, and lots of delicious food. They both grab their plates worth of delectable goodies, Alfie choosing to go with a bit of everything.</p><p>“Gonna make me fat, Thomas.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>This is exactly how any wedding should go. Too much food and drink, surrounded by friends and family. That's all there is to it, right? He shows off because he wants people to realize the person he's marrying is important enough to make a spectacle.</p><p>"I think that's been your aim for me all along," he says. Tommy is notorious for not eating very much but Alfie is insistent and he's been eating regular meals every day thanks to him.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Hah! That’ll be the bloody day, won’t it, when Tommy Solomons-Shelby gets himself a belly,” Alfie replies happily, heading back to the head of the table to dig in.</p><p>“You’d burn it right off again, anyway. I’ll help with that.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>He laughs and his chest tightens at the use of the hyphenated name. It's just a little thing but it makes it that much more real. Fuck but he loves Alfie.</p><p>"I'm sure you will," he says with a chuckle, carrying his plate back toward the table and sitting down. "I look forward to it."</p><p>~*~</p><p>So they eat. It’s companionable and easy and there’s not a single Russian in sight. Tommy’s attention doesn’t stray far from the present, and when it does Alfie is quick to pull him back without bringing attention to his melancholy.</p><p>Hell, he even partakes in a little bit of whiskey just to keep his belly warm to mingle pleasantly with the morphine still in his system while they watch the Lees do their thing on the beach.  There’s dancing and fiddling and overall it’s just... a really nice time. Alfie’s relaxed now and enjoying himself.</p><p>“Alright, lads and ladies!” Johnny Dogs announces after a good bit of time, after they’ve all filled their bellies, “Here we go, clear the beach for the husbands to have their first dance together, eh! Go on, both of you.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>The food is delicious and he's more than happy to chit chat with his lover, with Arthur, with anyone else that wanders up to the head table. They both get compliments on their suits and more congratulations as the night goes on, even from people that have already said it. They're all genuinely happy for them which Tommy appreciates.</p><p>Tommy huffs in amusement but stands up and offers a hand to Alfie. "May I have this dance, love?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie glances over at Johnny Dogs and he can't even be upset about it, can he? Even in Jewish culture it's important to dance and have a good time. Alfie honestly didn't even know what having a good time meant until tonight, not for everything around him. He was never raised or conditioned to let his guard down enough to have fun like this.</p><p>"Just this once," Alfie replies in good humor, taking his husband's hand to lift him up out of the chair with a grunt. He doesn't bother paying attention to anyone else. Not Lizzie staring at them both with a reserved frown and a sip of her drink, not Polly whispering to Ada who's busy laughing at something Finn and Isaiah are doing with their hands. No, this is all about them, so he dutifully allows Tommy to drag him over to the emptied portion of the beach.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He isn't paying much attention to what is going on around them either. His eyes are for Alfie only right now and he doesn't see any problem with it. He's not worried what anyone else thinks. He's only marginally concerned with whether they're having a good time.</p><p>"I'll have to make the most of it then," he says, stepping up and putting one hand on the man's hip, then the other on his shoulder. Isn't it lucky that he taught Alfie how to dance?</p><p>~*~</p><p>It is lucky, innit? Now, at least, Alfie won't look like a complete idiot out here even if they're just swaying to a romantic melody played by Johnny's fiddle and a couple others joining him. This kind of dancing is easy.</p><p>"Think Arthur's pleased about his speech," Alfie hums once they're suitably alone within at least a fifteen foot radius. All eyes are on them, and yet Alfie's only got eyes for Tommy.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"It was a good speech," Tommy replies with a nod as they sway together. "He should be pleased."</p><p>Considering the last one had gone so poorly, this one is definitely an improvement.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mmhm," Alfie agrees, then he pulls Tommy closer so there's barely any space between them at all. Everyone knows what they get up to, there's no sense hiding their attraction to one another here, eh?</p><p>"Will you be my horse tonight, Thomas? Eh?" He asks slyly, and their conversation from back in Small Heath should be enough to give Tommy a clue as to what he's implying here.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He doesn't protest being pulled close. They're among friends here and none of them are likely to be surprised by the idea that they're being intimate on their wedding day. Most of them already know they were fucking earlier or at least have some idea that might be happening. It's no surprise knowing Tommy.</p><p>The question makes him stare at Alfie for a moment. He knows exactly what he means. He's just surprised that the man would offer it so freely.</p><p>"Do you think you can go again?" he asks with some amusement.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Won't need to," Alfie replies and he curls his hands possessively over Tommy's hips. No, he doesn't really think he can go again but that won't matter if he's doing the riding, right? He might be able to get it up in some capacity, but completion will be difficult to achieve.</p><p>"Consider it part of your wedding gift, yeh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy grunts in response though he doesn't know just how he feels about it yet. He likes making his partner feel good. He especially wants his lover to enjoy himself. Is it the same if he doesn't get an orgasm out of it?</p><p>"We'll talk about it, eh?" he replies.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie gives Tommy one of his slit-eyed stares even if they're only a few inches apart, trying to figure out just why Tommy could possibly have reservations about such an idea. He doesn't see any negatives here, personally. But sure, they'll talk about it. They're technically talking about it right now, but yeah.</p><p>"Alright, love. So long as you're mine tonight and have no other prior engagements with Russians or Italians or any other affiliations with a penchant for ruining your weddings."</p><p>~*~</p><p>They are talking about it now but he doesn't want to have an argument about sex in front of his friends and family. He does draw a line somewhere and this is their wedding. It's supposed to be a happy time. He doesn't know that it's going to be an argument but it's more of a discussion than he wants to have right now.</p><p>"I'm all yours," he confirms with a smile. "Alfie Solomons-Shelby."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie huffs out a smile of his own, shaking his head but he takes Tommy's head in both of his hands and pulls him in for a soft, chaste kiss.</p><p>"Alright, alright there lover boys!" Johnny Dogs laughs, pulling Alfie out of his tunnel-focus on Tommy with a mildly annoyed grunt, "Let's not get too ahead of ourselves on the dance floor, yah? The rest of yous out there, keep them some company will yah?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>He returns the gentle kiss and he keeps it just as chaste but he's thoroughly unsurprised when they're interrupted. Tommy does shoot him a grin, not quite as annoyed by Alfie and then pointedly pulls the other man into a deeper kiss just to be contrary.</p><p>Tommy breaks it relatively quickly and licks his lips, shrugging slightly at Alfie when there's a few cat calls from the drunker ones among their family.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie makes a surprised noise in the back of his throat when his head is suddenly caught and his lips are connected more solidly with Tommy's.</p><p>He blinks quickly when he's released just as fast, hearing all the hollering and cat calls and ordinarily he'd get a bit bristly over something like that, but with the whiskey warming his belly and it being his wedding day and Tommy looking at him like that, he simply huffs and drags Tommy close again by his tie, flipping Johnny the bird with his free hand.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He grins into the kiss that Alfie pulls him into and returns it briefly before breaking it off again. They're allowed to kiss on the dance floor at their wedding. There aren't a lot of other opportunities for it.</p><p>Johnny just shakes his head and goes back to the music. They dance for another song before Tommy says, "I think I'm going to have a bit of whiskey and sit back down."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie is in agreement there, he’s just fine with sitting back down. He also decides to have another finger worth of whiskey which makes all of his extremities feel warm and tingly in short order. If he partakes in much more than that he turns into someone he doesn’t particularly like and that would be no good on a day like today.</p><p>They remain fairly close all night but they speak with everyone else whenever people come by. Alfie speaks with Ada for a bit of time, nothing significant except Alfie picking her brain about politics and her responding, mildly drunk as she is. Him and Ollie converse for awhile as well, in Yiddish mostly because he rarely uses it anymore for full on conversations.</p><p>~*~</p><p>The whiskey that Alfie drinks surprises him considering the man doesn’t actually drink but this is a special occasion so maybe he’s decided that it’s not a bad idea. Tommy is more than happy to drink his own alongside him and he chats with whoever comes along.</p><p>The Yiddish conversation going on doesn’t bother him because it seems the more the Lees drink the less English they remember so several of his conversations end up in Romany.</p><p>All in all it’s a great time and it goes late, likely with no intention of stopping any time soon. Tommy is tired and if he’s tired, Alfie has to be so the next time they’re alone enough to talk quietly he says, “I think we’ve stayed long enough. They’ll keep this up all night. Pass out on the beach. I’ve offered bedrooms to my family and Ollie. They’re away from our room.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie is tired, there's no doubting that. He's becoming increasingly and easily fatigued over the past weeks but with the high of the day he hadn't really felt it until just in the past hour or so. He's not a heavy partier but he took all of the day in with good grace. Still, he's ready to head back up and spend some alone time with his husband, so he nods.</p><p>"Alright. Let's go, then, yeh?"</p><p>With some goodnights and some half-hugs offered along the way, they make their way back up to the house and inside. Max is curled up in Tommy's office room on the loveseat away from the commotion, dead asleep already. Thankfully the house is relatively quiet as they shut the door behind them and lock it.</p><p>"So here we are talkin' 'bout it, right? The thing, from before."</p><p>~*~</p><p>The partying doesn’t bother Tommy. It’s what he’s used to and he’s more than content to just sit and watch. He’s gotten his dance in with Alfie and he’s had a cigarette or two while he relaxes to watch the spectacle. Still, there’s only so much entertainment he can get out of it before he’s done. Luckily, they have an excuse to skip out and no one minds.</p><p>Once they’re in their room, he shrugs out of his white jacket and puts it over the back of a chair. Alfie jumps forward to things pretty quickly so it’s obvious this has been on his mind.</p><p>Tommy clears his throat and says, “I like things to be fair.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie settles on the edge of the bed without taking anything off just yet except his kippah, which he sets on the nightstand. It has been on his mind, yes. He's in good shape today and despite his growing tiredness, he wants to give this to Tommy.</p><p>"Will feel good whether I come or I don't," Alfie replies, looking up and over at his husband with a twist of his lips into a frown.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He frowns back as he leans down to untie his shoes and take them off. It’s giving him some time to think about it. He knows that Alfie isn’t going to offer him something unless he’s sure about it. It doesn’t quite feel right to him but, well, Tommy can’t say he’s not a selfish man. He rarely gets to have his lover in this fashion and that’s not a complaint, that just means the times Alfie offers are special.</p><p>Their wedding day certainly qualifies as special.</p><p>“Alright,” Tommy straightens back up with a small huff. “If you’re certain.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Certainty's part of the package deal, dear," Alfie says, referring to his Jewish heritage and he slides his tallit off now that Tommy's agreed to his terms which, really, are entirely generous. Hell, he's not even negotiating, he's just telling him outright that this is what he wants, Tommy would be an idiot not to take him up on it.</p><p>"Now take off my shoes, would you. S'a long way down there, innit," he mumbles, leaning over the edge of the bed to frown down at them.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Even Tommy knows that it’s stupid not to go through with this and if this is what Alfie wants, this is what he gets. It’s their wedding day. He’s not sure he quite understands the point of sex without an orgasm as an end game but he’s said before that he’ll give anything a try once.</p><p>He shakes his head, amused, but he crouches down to untie the man’s shoes to help him get them off. “Anything for you, sweetheart.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mm," Alfie hums, watching Tommy crouch in his fine blue vest and tie. That's... that's a beautiful view, it really is.</p><p>He scratches at his chin through his beard, "Rather like this angle. Yeh, I do. Thank you, love. Husband. Sweetie. All the endearments. They're as much yours as I am, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>He looks up at him from where he's crouched and gives him a little bit of a grin. He's not surprised that Alfie likes him from this angle. He knows the few times he's gotten Alfie on his knees between his legs has taken his breath away.</p><p>"They are," he agrees with a nod. "And I like hearing them."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Well, that's good, innit, because I ain't gonna stop using them at any point in time," Alfie replies, wiggling his toes once they're all free of the constricting shoes. Fuckin' hell, that's nice.</p><p>"In fact, I may just forego using your actual name at all. Though, no, I won't do that will I, your name is too pretty and perfect for you to not use that as well. Socks too, mate. They're in desperate need of some breathing room."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie is incredibly chatty right now and that's just fine by him. They get along so well because Tommy doesn't have a lot to say and his lover can find endless amounts of things to talk about. He just lets him have his rambling and puts Alfie's shoes behind him out of the way.</p><p>"Are they going to knock me out?" he asks, teasing the other man because he can and it's easy.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Sure as fuck hope not, but I can't make any guarantees on that front. Wouldn't take that bet, in any case."</p><p>Alfie huffs, though, then pointedly sets his foot right on Tommy's thigh, "It was a really long aisle, wasn't it, just to get to you, so, had to wear them in just to get bloody married. Candles were pretty, though."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy chuckles to himself and gets started on working the man's socks off. If his feet were going to smell, it'd already be noticeable so he thinks he's in the clear there.</p><p>"I'm glad you liked them," he says and he honestly means it. Tommy put a lot of work into planning the wedding.</p><p>~*~</p><p>New socks and new shoes for the occasion likely saved Tommy from being knocked out cold from smelly feet, so at least there's that.</p><p>"Think you should stay clothed, Thomas," Alfie murmurs, voice dropping low incredibly quickly, his eyes roaming over Tommy's entire body as Tommy takes off his socks bit by bit. "Just your cock out."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, there's that and he appreciates it, though it's hardly a deal breaker. It's just one of those things.</p><p>He glances down at himself and then pulls the man's sock off, tossing it over his shoulder. Tommy gestures at Alfie for the other foot.</p><p>"I'll start that way," he compromises. "But... I like having your skin against mine."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie obediently offers his other foot, enjoying Tommy kneeling for him and doing this. Tommy Shelby, emperor of London, on his knees before him. Yeah, of course he likes it.</p><p>"Keep the vest throughout, and your socks and garters," Alfie haggles, because that's what they do in business. They negotiate.</p><p>~*~</p><p>As soon as he has Alfie's other foot, he starts working that sock off too and he tosses that over his shoulder with the other one.</p><p>"Unbuttoned, I can leave the shirt on too," he counters and it's funny, isn't it, that they're so used to haggling that it comes naturally even in the bedroom. The socks and garters won't bother him. He honestly doesn't even mind the pants so much but he thinks they'll be in the way.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"You drive a hard bargain, Mr. Solomons-Shelby," Alfie drawls out, but he reaches down and grabs Tommy's tie to lift him back up and closer to the bed so he can steal a kiss, open-mouthed and not at all chaste.</p><p>He whispers against Tommy's lips, "But you have yourself a deal."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy lets himself be pulled upward and into the kiss, as far as he's concerned the tie needs loosened a little but it can stay too. It's not even part of the deal. That can just be a bonus for Alfie. See, compromise.</p><p>"Good," he murmurs back. "Now for my side, I want you naked."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"And right out the gate, right, he comes out with that. Now, now, mate, you gotta earn that, don't yeh," Alfie nips at Tommy's lips, sucking the bottom one between his teeth for a moment before releasing him. His hand roams over Tommy's throat, not at all constricting but simply roaming over his skin and up under his jaw.</p><p>"Took a lot of work gettin' into this thing, so you're gonna have to peel me out of it."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"If you saw my gift, you'd be stripping for me," he informs him and he's married him, hasn't he? He thinks that means he's plenty earned him naked by now. Still, he'll play hardball if that's what Alfie wants him to do.</p><p>He parts his lips slightly and is more than happy to let Alfie play with it. Once he's done, he all but crawls in the man's lap to push off his jacket.</p><p>"But I think I can manage."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie chuckles lowly against Tommy's lips, then outright laughs into Tommy's mouth when he climbs up to literally peel his jacket off. Fuck, but his husband can be sensual and graceful when he wants to be. Alfie doesn't fight him at all and in fact helps him get out of his own jacket, though once he's out of it his hands immediately zone in on Tommy's ass.</p><p>"Wanted to get my hands on this lovely thing all fuckin' night."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Have you?" he asks with a chuckle, starting on the buttons to the man's shirt while he's preoccupied with groping him and he maybe grinds backwards on the man's hands but he won't admit to that if questioned about it.</p><p>"I've wanted to get my hands on you all night."</p><p>~*~</p><p>That backwards grind pulls an actual growl out of Alfie, a very pleased growl as he squeezes both hidden globes. Fuckin' hell, but this suit fits Tommy absolutely perfect. It does wonders for his already immaculate ass.</p><p>"Here's your chance, then, eh? I'm right here, ain't goin' fuckin' nowhere 'cept around you."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Off with this," he says, pushing at the man's shirt and vest. It'll leave him in just a tie but Tommy wants to see how he looks with nothing else on. If that's wrong, he doesn't want to be right.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Fuckin' hell, mate, suspenders first or you're gonna rub my nipples clean off," Alfie grumbles even as he finagles his way out of them all with Tommy's rather unhelpful pushing. It takes some serious doing with Tommy only partially loosening his tie as well, which he figures out quickly enough that that article of clothing is apparently staying.</p><p>"Good, yeh? Now what."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Alright, alright," he mutters, working on taking everything off in order and isn't that boring? Still, he does want to leave the tie on because how many ties does Alfie Solomons-Shelby actually wear? It'll be a nice hand hold for a little bit.</p><p>"Now this--" he says, capturing Alfie in a firm and passionate kiss and he pushes hard enough to encourage the man to lay down on the bed.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Oophhmph,” Alfie grunts into the kiss and falls backward into their extravagant four poster bed, barely catching himself on his elbows just to soften the fall but they manage to not break the lip-lock on the way down.</p><p>Once his back hits the mattress and Tommy is above him and mauling his face like an animal - which he’s definitely okay with - he really squeezes Tommy’s ass tight with both hands with a moan.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He groans into the kiss and the squeeze, thrilled with having Alfie as his husband and back in his bed. This is wonderful. The gift of the man letting him take him is wonderful. While his mouth works against Alfie's, his hands wander down to the fastening of the man's pants and he starts to work them open.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie kisses back with enthusiasm, kneading Tommy’s ass like he would a roll of dough. He fucking loves Tommy’s ass, he’s pretty sure he could touch it every moment of his remaining days and still not be satisfied.</p><p>“You gonna take all fucking night, love?” Alfie goads between kisses, biting Tommy’s lip because he can and he enjoys getting Tommy riled up just as much as the other man does with him.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Maybe I will," he replies, instead of rising to the man's challenge like he knows Alfie expects, but he's having a good time and he doesn't see any reason to move faster. "Do you have somewhere to be?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie blinks up at him like he’s grown a second head. Tommy? Take his time in bed? What’s the world coming to here?</p><p>“I-“ Alfie cuts himself off, momentarily thrown by Tommy’s shift, but then he grins up at him, “Naw, dear. I really don’t, do I?”</p><p>Apparently all it takes for Tommy to go slow is for him to offer being taken in a riding position, who woulda thunk?</p><p>~*~</p><p>Hey, he's already gotten one orgasm out of their day. He knows the second one is going to take longer so there's no reason to rush this. Alfie likes to go slow so if he's going to let him take him then Tommy is going to go slow.</p><p>He raises an eyebrow that's clearly meant to say something along the lines of--then what's the problem?--and goes back in for another kiss, deep and slow this time. He likes the feeling of the man's hands on his ass too so he's not quite ready to give that up just yet.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie takes that look with good grace, accepting the kiss and continuing to grope Tommy’s ass through his suit pants. One finger does sneak right along the line of his tailbone and presses teasingly over his coveted opening with a little wiggle, though, knowing Tommy is still likely sensitive from their earlier desk fuck.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He jerks slightly when the man's hand--and specifically his finger--wanders further than he expects. It is still sensitive but it feels good and his pants are getting noticeably tighter now with all the kissing.</p><p>"That's cheating," he says against the man's lips.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Never in the negotiations to not play with you there,” Alfie argues with a smug murmur, and he wiggles his finger harder when Tommy jerks against his touch.</p><p>“You’re still loose for me, ain’t you love,” he chuckles.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“I think it goes without saying,” he replies, nipping at his lips and then down along his jawline. It’s mostly beard and it’s scratchy but Tommy just deals with it. His ultimate goal is to find a bare spot on the man’s neck to bite at so he can leave a proper mark on him in retaliation for cheating.</p><p>“Mmm,” he replies. “You could probably slip right in.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie tips his chin up to give Tommy free roaming access over his neck and throat, then he’s rewarded with a sharp bite that makes him jerk right back.</p><p>“Fuckin’ hell, love,” Alfie growls out, but he’s far from upset about the mark, he just grabs Tommy’s ass and gropes him again. “Bet I could, yeh. Even only half up because you’re just that eager for my cock, right?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Even only half up," he agrees though he honestly doesn't know if that's true. It's still nice to think about and obviously that's the answer that Alfie wants to hear. This is one of those times that it's absolutely okay to feed into the man's fantasies.</p><p>Tommy suckles and works at that spot on the man's neck. He wants it to be noticeable.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It is the answer Alfie wants to hear right now. He doesn't care if it's a lie, not right now. He just wants the mental image of his half hard cock slipping inside Tommy Shelby's asshole without a lick of resistance because he's just that loose for him even hours later.</p><p>"Gonna leave a bruise the size of fuckin' England," Alfie complains but he doesn't stop Tommy, either. He does, however, start unclasping the buttons and zipper on Tommy's pants. He wants to have his cock in his hand.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Maybe I will,” Tommy says cheerfully. His lover can complain all he wants but he tends to wear a tallit when they go out so it’ll be covered just fine. Their only goal for the next couple days is gift giving and the honeymoon that Alfie doesn’t know about yet.</p><p>He’s worked Alfie’s pants open at this point but he can’t get them off straddling him which is fine. They’re having their fun here, eh? Tommy is half-hard when Alfie manages to pull him from his underwear and he groans, his cock seemingly more than happy with this turn of events.</p><p>~*~</p><p>His tallit drapes over his shoulders, Tommy, it doesn’t hide anything on his neck. But it’s fine, he’ll just tell whoever stares at it that his wife likes to get a little over ambitious in the bedroom.</p><p>“That’s it, love,” Alfie murmurs as he coaxes Tommy’s cock to come out and play, stroking him firmly into complete hardness. “Look at that beauty, eh? Looks like he knows what’s coming.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Close enough. No one will be looking at the tallit where Alfie is involved anyway. They’ll be listening to whatever it is coming out of his mouth or avoiding him entirely so that works out, doesn’t it? Either way, he’s leaving a mark. He wants to so he is and Alfie will just have to deal with it.</p><p>Tommy leans back to inspect his handiwork and tips his head back to groan again as he’s stroked, basking in the feeling of that wonderful hand on him.</p><p>“He’s excited for it,” Tommy replies with a grin and he leans up to give Alfie another firm kiss before he pulls back. “Pants off, eh?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie's already dealing with it, he's just actively complaining about it even if he isn't stopping it. So Tommy gets to deal with that, at the very least.</p><p>He grins up at Tommy when he leans back like that, his neck feeling wet from being nipped and sucked on for so long but he's more concerned with the way Tommy's eyes shutter closed and his jaw falls slack in a groan. Yeah, he likes that.</p><p>"Better get on that yourself, there, Thomas. With you up there and me down here, that's up to you, innit. Work for your fuck, now, yeah, and I'll be riding your cock in no time."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie complains all the time so that’s nothing new. He’s not upset about it so it’s all just words going in one ear and out the other. His lover says plenty of important things but he also spouts off plenty of empty words and Tommy has gotten much better at identifying the difference over the time they’ve known one another.</p><p>Clearly, Alfie isn’t interested in doing much of the prep work this evening and that’s fine by Tommy. He can take charge. More than happy to, in fact.</p><p>He slides back out of the man’s lap so he can stand back, yanking the man’s pants off as he goes and tossing them haphazardly on the floor. His eyes never leave his lover. He’s eating up the sight of him undressed for him. Fuck, but he’s wonderful.</p><p>Tommy crosses to the hearth and picks up the bottle of oil he’s been warming. Of course, he’d expected things to be the other way round when he had put it out but this is a fantastic change of events.</p><p>“Flip over,” he says, nudging Alfie when he gets back to the bed.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie watches Tommy's expression as he undresses him, leaving Alfie in literally nothing but his birthday suit and his tie. His skin is as cleared as it's ever been, hardly any psoriasis peeking through at all. There may never be another time left in his life where that can be said so he lets Tommy soak it all in.</p><p>A year ago, Alfie would have fought that order. Now he simply huffs and obeys, completely relaxed in Tommy's presence to the point where Tommy is free to take charge for them both. He's simply happy to have this with Tommy again in the first place, so he's hardly about to argue.</p><p>So he flips but remains on his belly, holding himself up by his elbows and forearms to glance over at his husband with an expression that asks 'now what?'.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Honestly, Alfie surprises him by following the order without argument and it makes Tommy swallow, his cock jumping in delight. What a heady thing it is to have the man follow his orders. It's even better that he props himself up and looks over his shoulder at him.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>"You are a fucking sight," Tommy says, licking his lips as he rejoins the man on the bed with the oil in hand. "Such a good listener too, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie's eyes flick down to Tommy's cock as it jumps into hardness, framed by his beautiful white suit pants and shirt and vest. Fuckin' hell. He follows his movements onto the bed, licking his own lips to mirror Tommy, then he blinks slowly and nods.</p><p>"For you," Alfie agrees, voice low and for probably the first time in his life, he sounds submissive as he lowers his gaze back to the bed. "Just for you, Tom. No one else."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Fuck me," he mutters because he's never heard Alfie be so submissive and he knows he might never again. He hardly even knows what to do with himself. He just wants to stare at him which isn't moving things along at all but can anyone blame him?</p><p>He chews on the side of his lip for a moment before opening up the bottle of oil, "Let's get you opened up then, so I can have you on my cock."</p><p>~*~</p><p>The moment Alfie's clothes came off entirely and his belly hit the bed, it's like a switch has been flipped in his head. This is his role now and since Tommy appears to approve of it just fine, Alfie will give him this freely. Which he announces rather clearly when he shifts just enough to spread his legs for his husband, tilting his hips just so.</p><p>"Yeh, Thomas," Alfie murmurs, licking his lips again like Tommy's very words taste like a fine wine, "S'what I want. To be on your cock, nice and deep, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>This man is going to be the death of him. There are worse ways to go. He can't believe he's giving him this. Tommy can't even put into words what it means that Alfie trusts him this much. The things he could do with this... far too many wonderful things he could do to his lover and not nearly enough time.</p><p>He leans down and presses a light kiss just above Alfie's tailbone, then slides one slick finger along the crease of his ass to his opening. "Relax for me, sweetheart."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie hums quietly at that kiss, a pleasant sound and he nods again, this time letting his head drop low even if he's still up on his forearms, enough that his forehead touches the comforter. He takes a long, slow, deep breath and he absolutely refuses to allow his body to rebel on him with a cough. Not here, not now. Tomorrow. Tomorrow he'll allow it.</p><p>And with that he follows the order without a word, relaxing as well as he can to let Tommy's finger inside him. Third time's a charm, really, and he's taught his body well enough now to simply allow it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy slides his finger into the man slowly and--because he's unable to help himself--he leans up to hold onto the man's shoulder. It's easy to pretend he might take him from behind but the idea of Alfie riding him is far more enticing. Still, while he's back here stretching him out, he can dream about it.</p><p>Once his finger is in to the knuckle, he wiggles it around and then pulls it back out to the tip before sliding it back in again.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie shudders as he fights the instinct to clench, his jaw going slack with a moan but he manages to stay relaxed. He's determined to give this to Tommy at least once before he's gone from this world, and when Alfie Solomons has his mind made up on something that's fucking it.</p><p>"Mmn," he moans again at the shoulder grab and consequent wiggle, voice rough and still a low rumble, "Fuckin' hell, Thomas."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Fucking hell is right. That moaning from his lover is divine. It's a good indication that he's enjoying himself. He hasn't checked to see if Alfie is hardened at all but even if he is he knows that it will be difficult for the man to get off again.</p><p>"Could have you just like this," he says, working that one finger in and out. "Pin you down to the bed and have my way with you."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Even Alfie doesn't know the answer to that question but he's already decided he's not going to come so it's not even something he's paying attention to. Even if he's not hard it doesn't negate the feeling inside him and how good it is so he's not worried about it.</p><p>"Mmhmm," Alfie agrees, taking another slow deep breath and he grunts at the shallow thrusting of Tommy's finger. In and out. In and out. "Could have me any way you like tonight, Thomas. Any way you like. Like the sound of that, Tommy? Eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>If Alfie isn't worried about it, then Tommy won't worry about it, all he's concerned with is that his husband is enjoying himself.</p><p>"Fuck yes," he breathes out, watching his finger disappear in the man and it's oh-so-tempting to take him up on that offer but he won't tonight because that's not what Alfie has offered him. "But I like the sound of you bouncing on my cock even more."</p><p>He pulls his finger out long enough to apply more oil to it and a second finger, both of which he rubs against the man's opening in warning before pushing in again.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie's getting off in his own way here tonight, and that is through Tommy's pleasure. He wants to let Tommy take him, use him, make him his. <em>His</em>, and with how rough and breathy Tommy's voice is? He thinks Tommy's enjoying himself quite a bit with that offer.</p><p>"I'll bounce on it alright," Alfie agrees readily, and for once his back is feeling just fine. He's been sitting most of the day and he's got two glasses worth of whiskey in him and the edges of the morphine dulling all his aches and pains. He's ready for this.</p><p>Still, two fingers is significant for someone who rarely takes any manner of foreign objects inside him. So he clears his throat and closes his eyes to focus, exhaling long and slow and grunting when Tommy pushes inside with two. There's only a brief flutter of his inner ring of muscle, then Tommy's in the clear.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Oh yes, he's more than enjoying himself here. He adores Alfie anyway but him giving this to him means so much to him.</p><p>"Good," he says with a smile and he squeezes the man's shoulder briefly before letting it go to rub his hand at the small of the man's back instead.</p><p>That brief flutter doesn't make him hesitate but he is careful as he pushes into him. Once Alfie gives way, he pushes all the way to his knuckles again and brushes his fingertips against that special little place that he knows will make Alfie moan. He doesn't have to worry about getting him too worked up either which is even better.</p><p>~*~</p><p>That warmth spreading through the small of his back makes him settle comfortably and he shifts to let his arms down, his chest and face finally pressing against the mattress. The new angle helps him jut his hips out a little more efficiently and neither Ollie nor the rest of the world will ever know about this, so it's alright. This is just for Tommy.</p><p>"Mmmmnnnhh, Thomassss," Alfie draws out the words in a raspy moan, his hands clenching into the comforter beside his head as Tommy presses inexorably forward with both fingers and it's good. He doesn't want Tommy to go slow or be overly careful. Then he legitimately jerks from the brush against his most sensitive place, sensitive in a different but equally good way considering he's not even worked up with his cock and Tommy's absolutely right it does make him moan again.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy's tongue slides out and over his lips as he watches Alfie settle more comfortably against the bed. That little jut of his hips is sexier than he can even know especially when they pair it with that beautiful moan.</p><p>"What?" he asks, working his fingers against that same spot for a moment before scissoring them and sliding them out, then pushing them back in. "Tell me."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie moans again a bit louder at Tommy's coaxing, both with his words and his fingers. Fuck, but it stings. It's just on the right side of pain, just enough to keep him focused and force him to stay relaxed while Tommy works him open with extreme precision.</p><p>"It's fuckin' good," Alfie breathes, and he's panting, rolling his hips into and against Tommy's fingers like a wanton whore desperate for a cock, "It's fuckin' good. It is. I want more, yeh. I do. Want your cock, to sink down on it like it's a fuckin' rod, feel it all the way in my fuckin' throat you'll be so deep. S'what I want."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Fuck yes," Tommy breathes out because he wants that too and Alfie has such a fantastic way with words. It makes him want to rush but he knows that it won't be fun for either of them if he doesn't have patience.</p><p>He works him open with two for a little bit longer before he decides that the other man is ready for a third and he pulls his fingers out just far enough to dump some more oil on them, then presses three against the man's opening.</p><p>"Keep breathing for me, sweetheart."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie knows from the way Tommy’s speaking and the way his fingers stutter in their movements for just a scant second that he’s incredibly worked up now. That he wants to rush but refuses to because he knows what needs doing first, that they can’t skimp, not with this. If Alfie took his cock more often then no, but they haven’t even been sexually active this past month minus the office, it’s not something Tommy will risk.</p><p>Fuck but he loves this man. It’s why they’re here doing this right now at all.</p><p>“Uhhuhhhnnnn,” Alfie grunts out but it quickly devolves into short panting groans and then when Tommy really starts to push inside him with three, he takes one more deep, slow breath and when he lets it out he feels his entire lower half relax, just for Thomas.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"That's it, love," he murmurs, rubbing his back again with his free hand and he licks his lips again as he listens to the man pant and groan. It's so wonderful to hear Alfie make these sounds. So they're different from the ones he lets out when he's fucking him into the mattress.</p><p>He feels all three push in and it's tight, but that's okay. He can take his time. He's more than happy to stretch his fingers out and occasionally brush against his prostate to send that white hot pleasure through him.</p><p>~*~</p><p>When Tommy brushes against him with the pressure and push of three fingers it makes Alfie jerk again with a hiss of pleasure.</p><p>“Fuckin’ hell, like lightning up my spine when you hit that,” Alfie growls out, voice rough and he grips the comforter harder with his hands just to give him some control while he pants and works to remain relaxed and to not bear down.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy will never get tired of hearing Alfie moan. The way his voice goes rough sends heat to his gut and he’s watching him carefully as he thrusts his fingers in and out again but he’s adjusting well.</p><p>“Good,” he says, voice low and needy. It’ll feel that much better when gravity is helping. “Are you ready?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Yeh,” Alfie breathes, blinking quickly to dispel any instinctual moisture at the corners of his eyes. The sting of three fingers dissipates quickly, though, with Tommy taking such good care of him. He can feel the slide of them in and out and he breathes again, “Yeh, I am, Thomas. Are you?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>He rocks his hand in and out a few more times before withdrawing his hand, then he grinds his nice, hard cock against the crease of the man’s ass with a quiet groan. “I’ve been ready, love.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie grunts as he feels the slide and friction of that cock and he knows Tommy could tilt his hips just so and slide right inside him with how empty he feels now that Tommy’s fingers are gone.</p><p>“Best get off me then, eh?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy grunts in agreement and pulls back to give Alfie room to get up. He still has his tie on which makes him grin. It’s quite the look to have the man completely naked besides the tie. He looks incredible. He’s having a hard time keeping his hands off him to give him room.</p><p>As promised, he’s still dressed and his cock is jutting out from his pants, more than ready for Alfie to get a move on.</p><p>“I could spend all day in bed with you,” he says, pretty blue eyes not wavering from his lover. “And never be tired of it.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>When Alfie gets up he glances over at Tommy, still fully clothed which is more than their negotiated bargain and he's sure as shit not complaining. In fact he's half-hard, naked except for his tie and entirely on display for the other man just because he knows Tommy will love it and it's proven by his cock being as hard as it is.</p><p>Tommy Solomons-Shelby in his gorgeous wedding suit with his cock out is one of those images he hopes and prays to whoever's above that that is one of the things to come with him to whatever's after all this.</p><p>"Well if you get what you want here tonight, yeh?" He says, voice low and as sultry-sounding as it's ever been as he knees his way over to Tommy and straddles his lap. "We could be goin' all night."</p><p>~*~</p><p>His eyes rake down his lover and he is pleased to see that he's managed to stir the man's cock a little. Even if that's all he gets, that's fairly impressive. Tommy swallows as the man crawls over and he's kneeling on the bed but he's got enough of a lap for Alfie to push in close.</p><p>He reaches up to take hold of the tie and pull the man in to another kiss at the tone of his voice. Fuck him.</p><p>"Not on the edge of the bed, yeah?" he breathes out, hands more than happy to wander over the man's skin now that he's right up on him and he clears his throat. "I want to lay down. Make <em>you</em> work a little."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie's cut off from whatever else he might have said by the yanking of his tie like a leashed dog into the kiss. He settles more firmly in Tommy's lap during the lip lock, rolling his hips to force Tommy's cock down against his thighs instead of anywhere near where he wants it. Because, well, that'd be too easy, wouldn't it?</p><p>"You want to make me work myself on your cock, eh?" Alfie breathes right back, and he's taller than Tommy like this and that's just fucking delicious. He leans down to lick and nip at Tommy's lips, still talking low and rough while he does it, "Because if you go at my ass right away with me ridin' you, you'll come on the spot, won't you. Yeh. Even after you've been fucked already today and come without me even touchin' you. You would. So yeh, darlin', I'll work myself on your cock. I will."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He knows better than to think anything will be simple and straightforward when Alfie is involved. The friction feels better than nothing but no, it isn't what he wants and he knows that his lover knows it.</p><p>Alfie Solomons-Shelby knows just what octave his voice needs to be to rush through Tommy and completely throw him off guard. How many people has he fucked in his life and still, here they are, with Alfie leaving him speechless with his utter sexiness.</p><p>"Good," he says, tongue flicking out over his lips as he stares back at his lover. He definitely isn't as smooth as usual but he really can't help it. "That's good, because that's what I want you to do."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Quite honestly, Alfie Solomons-Shelby is in <em>top form</em> tonight. A wild, chaotic mixture of dominant submission that's never really run through him before but it's thrilling, innit? To see Tommy Solomons-Shelby not know what to fucking say back. Alfie is drunk on the high of seeing Tommy look up at him like he's doing something magical.</p><p>"Yeh, but there's just one problem with that, love, yeh?" He replies, looking down at Tommy and running one hand through his beautiful fucking hair and the other along the even more beautiful curve of his throat. He leans in even closer, giving Tommy the briefest of pecks onto his cheek just at the corner of his mouth while he grinds down hard onto Tommy's lap, his oiled up taint dragging along Tommy's rock-hard cock and that's really nice, ain't it?</p><p>"He hasn't found his mark yet, has he. Would you mind helping him out a bit, eh? Haven't done it like this before, you see, so."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, Alfie is in top form tonight and when he's like this, Tommy really doesn't know how to handle him. He's never seen this Alfie in the bedroom and it's exhilarating but it also makes him feel out of his depth.</p><p>Alfie is definitely hitting all his buttons. Playing with his hair, his throat, leaning over him like he's taller when they're actually the same height. The dominance comes naturally to his husband and Tommy really thought it would be more difficult to get him to be submissive but here he is turning it back around on him.</p><p>"I'll give him a hand when we move," he replies, tugging on the man's tie again just because he can and it's nice to pretend he's the one in charge here but he's learning very quickly that he's mistaken. Alfie is playing at innocent but they both know better. "I put enough effort into getting you naked."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie grunts at the tug on his tie but it only makes his eyes get darker with how <em>into it</em> he really is. The state of his own cock is inconsequential, he's not even paying a lick of attention to it. Still, once he's tugged close again he nips sharply at Tommy's lips because they're there, right? They're there and they're begging to be nipped. Still, he licks them right after to soothe the sting, lifting himself off Tommy's lap just to give him the space to move.</p><p>"Well give him a hand then, would you, love? He's right there, ain't he. So hard, so desperate to be surrounded entirely, yeh? Entirely by my heat, and I'm going to curl so tight around him he won't even know what to fuckin' do. So go on, lie down then.  Right."</p><p>~*~</p><p>When Alfie lifts up, he just stares at the man for a moment longer. His heart is already pounding in his chest and they aren't even to the main event yet. All he wants to do at the moment is fuck the man's mouth with his tongue and grind down against his hips. Actually, that seems like a fucking great idea. His cock can fucking wait.</p><p>Tommy shoves Alfie down on his back instead and does exactly that, shoves his tongue down the man's throat. His hand immediately tangles in the man's hair. He's incredibly fucking horny now and it's all Alfie's fault. He'll get to his cock in a moment.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie's really good at predicting the future where Tommy's concerned, especially nowadays. Still, he's fully capable of surprising him. He only gets half a millisecond's warning by the look in Tommy's eye before he's literally <em>shoved</em> onto his back and jumped, his shocked expression giving Tommy the perfect entry right into his open mouth.</p><p>"Mmphuckinell," Alfie moans around Tommy's tongue, unable to do much more than take the wonderful onslaught of Tommy Solomons-Shelby so horny out of his fucking mind he jumps his own husband.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He grinds his cock down against Alfie's hips as he kisses him and it's rough, but passionate. His lips are bruised when he finally pulls back and his pretty blue eyes are full of lust as he stares down at Alfie.</p><p>"Stop fucking around and get on my fucking cock, yeah?" Tommy says, jabbing a finger into his lover's chest and it's all in good fun but seriously, he wants Alfie so bad he can hardly stand it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Well, Alfie's glad to see that whatever reservations Tommy had about him not being able to come are out the fucking window now, eh? He's effectively worked him up so much he's damn near gone wild, and Alfie just grins up at him, loving every fucking second of his beautiful wild Gypsy husband getting rough and demanding with him.</p><p>"As you fuckin' wish," Alfie growls back, and now it's his turn to tackle Tommy onto the mattress, pinning him flat to it and immediately moving to straddle him. He leans down to steal an equally rough and passionate kiss right back. "Line him up and drag me down, love," he breathes, raspy and rough-sounding. "Fuckin' go on."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, he has gone near wild and it's all for him. Nobody else has ever really managed to draw this out of him but no one else is Alfie Solomons either.</p><p>His breath catches in his throat when he finds himself on his back on the bed. He's not necessarily surprised that he's been flipped over but it knocks the wind out of him anyway which is the prime opportunity for Alfie to steal his own kiss from him. Tommy moans into the kiss.</p><p>When Alfie breaks it, he swallows and slides a hand between them to grab his own cock, which makes him grunt. Tommy can't really see what he's doing so he uses a finger to slide along until he finds what he's aiming for, lining himself up, then pressing up against the other man's opening.</p><p>"Ah fuck," he says, shifting his hands to Alfie's hips and he drags him down, lifting his hips to meet him part of the way so he can bury himself in him in a single, smooth motion.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Despite demanding it and wanting it, the reality of Tommy’s cock impaling him so suddenly and without reservation punches the wind right out of him. He instantly feels like he’s being split in two in the best fucking way, the burn of it slamming through him so swiftly his brain can hardly recognize it.</p><p>It’s a completely different feeling like this. Gravity throws into sharp relief just how full he is, absolutely filled with Tommy’s cock and he sits down on him, curling his back on instinct just to try and adjust and he can feel Tommy’s cock pulsing with his heartbeat, a staccato, rushing beat and yeah, that’s fucking perfect.</p><p>“That’s fuckin’ right, Thomas,” he rasps out, but even though he hasn’t fully adjusted to Tommy yet, he can’t help but goad him further, his breath hitching when he demands his own body to shift and roll his hips experimentally, “Want me to ride you, eh? Work myself on your beautiful cock?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Fucking hell," he groans, barely even hearing what the man is saying because his entire being is currently focused on just how tight his lover is around him. He can feel the flutter of the man's muscles as he adjusts to him and knows that Alfie is pushing himself, which is why he lets him move himself.</p><p>He's breathing hard but he grins and plants a nice smack to the side of Alfie's ass. "I do, get on with it, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Now, Alfie has smacked Tommy's ass plenty of times. Somehow, the reverse has never happened until this very moment. It's so loud and sudden that it makes Alfie actually jerk with a shout, clenching down hard around Tommy's cock to keep him in place and <em>fuck</em>, that's a breathtaking feeling, innit? It fucking hurts but it's a delicious hurt.</p><p>"Fuckin' kill ya, Thomas," Alfie growls out but it's rough with pleasure and not real heat even if it sounds like it. Then he obeys the order and lifts himself up on shaking thighs with his head thrown back in a throaty moan and impales himself again until his ass is flush with Tommy's hips and holy <em>fuck</em>.</p><p>"F-Fuckin' fuck," he breathes, and he's too fucking full to even mind the way his voice trembles.</p><p>~*~</p><p>His eyes light up at Alfie's reaction because isn't that a sight? He's never really considered smacking the man's ass before this moment. He's done plenty of groping and massaging but he's really never seen a reason to smack the man's ass. Now he thinks he's been missing out.</p><p>He just grins at the threat, fighting to keep his hips still to let Alfie do whatever it is he wants to do and Tommy isn't great at just going along for the ride but he wants to try for at least a little bit.</p><p>Tommy groans when Alfie pulls out and then sinks back down on him. Fuck. <em>Fuck</em>. "That's it--fucking move."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie has to steady himself at first, taking shallow breaths that leave his jaw hanging open and he plants his hands on Tommy's chest just to get his rhythm. He ignores the second order at first, grinding down hard into Tommy's lap just to feel the tip of his cock seemingly halfway up inside him, taking advantage of Tommy's more slender length to make sure he's lodged in deep.</p><p>When he lifts himself up again, he gropes blindly for Tommy's nipples through this shirt and vest, which he twists and pinches at the same time he drags himself right back down again with a low growl.</p><p>~*~</p><p>His eyes are half-lidded with pleasure as he watches Alfie breathe and grind, just watches him as he exists in this moment. How rare of a moment it is to have Alfie Solomons impaling <em>himself</em> on Tommy's cock.</p><p>Alfie wrings a cry out of him that's much louder than his usual and he doesn't even care. Just when he thinks he has the man figured out, he has more surprises for him. Tommy almost can't even handle it.</p><p>"Fuck, Alfie," he breathes, grinding his hips up into the other man. "Fuck."</p><p>~*~</p><p>So rare a moment it may never happen again, so Tommy is absolutely right in his desire to soak it all in now.</p><p>"Better be quiet Thomas," Alfie clucks at him even through his panting and grinding, flicking at Tommy's nipples because well, he's not going to make it <em>easy</em> for Tommy to be quiet, is he? That'd be silly.</p><p>"Otherwise your family might hear through these walls, eh? Ah, fuckin' hell, that's fuckin' right. Right there, oh yeh fuck-"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Let them," he groans and Tommy honestly doesn't care what his family thinks. They should know better than to be anywhere near his bedroom tonight. "It's my fucking wedding night."</p><p>He watches the tie move against Alfie's chest as he rocks on Tommy's cock and that's quite the sight. It's such a little thing but fuck if it isn't sexy. One of his hands slides down to the back of Alfie's thigh just to feel the way the man's muscles move and, well, if he's going to play with his nipples it's only fair for Tommy to give his ass another smack.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Yeh, it's <em>our</em> fuckin' wedding night, love, ain't it," Alfie agrees, and he couldn't give two shits of care either. He adores all the sounds he yanks out of Tommy's throat, fuck anyone else who hears.</p><p>Alfie makes sure to lift himself up as far as he can go, feeling the crown of Tommy's cock catch on the rim of his hole, "Mm, like that, do yeh Thomas. Yeh. Fuckin' hell, you're so fuckin' deep. So fuckin' <em>hard</em> for me. Nnngh-!" He jerks again at the smack and gives Tommy an indignant look but he sits right back down on him in one fluid stroke, and when he lets himself <em>fully</em> seat himself, all his weight on Tommy's lap -</p><p>"<em>Fuck</em>!" he grunts out, throwing his head back.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He can feel the way the man's thighs are trembling as he rocks and shifts. It's wonderful, really, knowing he's putting that much effort into making them both feel good.</p><p>"Fuck," he says again as Alfie buries the head of his cock deep. So fucking tight. So fucking good. He wants to grab the man's hips and fuck up into him but he won't because he wants this to be more than the quick fuck against the desk earlier.</p><p>"Come'ere and give me a kiss," he says and he grabs the man's tie to make him do just that.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie's cock twitches in interest but doesn't fill out entirely, but that's alright. He's not even paying attention to it at all, he's much more concerned with the cock in his ass right now, hard and stiff as a rod. Fuck.</p><p>Being dragged down into a kiss changes the angle and makes him grunt again against Tommy's lips, but he happily returns it, tongue sliding out to tangle with Tommy's with a moan, his hands roaming over his clothes and up to grab a fistful of hair.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy is rock solid at the moment. He can't even think of a time when he's been as hard as this and that's something else. He isn't worried about Alfie's cock either. They've already had that discussion and either he comes or doesn't but he doesn't have to worry about it. He's not going to get hung up on it when his lover insisted.</p><p>He leans up into the kiss, tongue happily meeting Alfie's and twisting them together. Trust Alfie to turn riding his cock into a lesson in how to be dominant even when he's receiving. Should it surprise him, no. Still, here they are.</p><p>"Fuck," he says when the kiss is broken. He's sweating and hot. His hips rock slightly into Alfie just to remind him that his cock is there. "At least undo the buttons eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>It's impossible to forget Tommy's cock is there, but he grunts to acknowledge it all the same, answering with a tight hugging clench that makes his own breath hitch.</p><p>He runs his hand through Tommy's hair again and feels how hot he is, sweating by his temples and the top of his head is practically hot enough to start a fire.</p><p>"Will I have to brush down my horse after his run, eh?" He leans down to lick into Tommy's mouth again, then when he pulls back he obliges him, undoing the buttons of his vest with slightly trembling fingers.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"You might," he says with a chuckle. He doubts either of them are doing much of anything once they're done here. Tommy does plan on stripping himself down just because he hates sleeping in too much in the way of clothes.</p><p>"Might just need a cold bath."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Once Tommy's vest and shirt are open Alfie makes a pleased noise in the back of his throat and dips down to lathe his tongue over first one nipple, then the other.</p><p>"Like that?" Alfie grins, and now that they're starting to slow down a little, Alfie has some time to catch his breath and consequently become a little more chatty other than the usual colorful phrasing they use when in the thick of their rutting.</p><p>"You're the best fuckin' ride I've ever had, love. That's the fuckin' truth of it."</p><p>~*~</p><p>The cooler air against his skin is a relief. He needs a minute here just to cool down and it seems like Alfie is okay with it. His cock isn't going anywhere as sexy as his husband is above him.</p><p>"Have you had many?" he asks, a little amused. It's easy to be the best when he suspects that he's the only one that's ever gotten the privilege.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"How many times I ride horses with you now, eh?" Alfie asks, although the horseback riding isn't at all what he'd been talking about, Tommy is correct on that front.</p><p>"And you're the best of them. Of all the horses, right. Yeh. Bit partial to this one."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I see," Tommy says with a slight shake of his head and he rocks his hips a couple times more, nice and easy. Fuck but it's easy with Alfie.</p><p>"Well, you're the best rider I've had and that's a fact."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Oh, well thank you, love. 'Preciate that, I do," Alfie replies, and his eyes drift closed for a moment to bask in the feel of Tommy inside him, rocking nice and smooth and pressing against his prostate.</p><p>"Ngh, yeh. Feels fuckin' nice."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He watches Alfie above him, watches him breathe and close his eyes and fuck if he isn’t gorgeous like this.</p><p>“I love you,” he breathes out.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie flutters his eyes back open when Tommy says that, on the edge of reverence and breathless and he looks down at him. Endlessly beautiful Tommy Shelby, his hair all a mess and sticking up in all directions and fuck, but he looks like some fucking angel dropped out of the heavens.</p><p>“And I love you, Thomas,” he murmurs back like a prayer, expression softening.</p><p>~*~</p><p>His hair is entirely Alfie's fault so he best think that he looks beautiful that way.</p><p>He pulls the man down into another kiss, this one long and slow, as he rocks his hips up into him. It's nice and easy but Tommy knows from experience that it still feels good. He rocks his cock in and out several times, keeping their lips locked.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie gasps against the kiss on one particular stroke where he can feel Tommy's cock just on the edge of popping out of him and then he pushes it right back in. He clenches down around it to hold him in place for a moment, groaning through their lip-lock.</p><p>"Ever think you'd have me ridin' you like this, eh?" He asks, already knowing the answer but he's asking it anyway, his lips and beard brushing over Tommy's mouth while he says it. His hands are roaming up wherever they can find skin. Tommy's neck, his sides beneath his shirt, his chest. He's still running hot but their slower pace is starting to help cool him down.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He groans at the sudden clench around him. Alfie always seems to know just what to do to drive him crazy. He loves it.</p><p>"No," he breathes against the man's lips, his own hands sliding up and down the man's sides. Alfie has wonderful hands and even just touching him feels amazing. He knows just what to do with them. He knows all the little places that light his skin on fire. "But I've thought about it."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mm," Alfie hums, brushing his nose against Tommy's between kisses and he lets his eyes slide closed again while they rock together, chest to chest and connected down below. This angle gives his thighs a break from working himself up and down which is good because they're starting to feel a little like jello, unused to the position and its purpose.</p><p>"Wouldn't dream of it with anyone else, you know. I know you know, but... you know. Fuck that feels good, just like that."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Luckily for them both, Tommy has plenty of experience in this department and even if it's been awhile he still knows how to get the leverage he needs to contribute. It's almost soft which is what he's going for here. It's their wedding night. They've had their fun spur of the moment sex. Now's the time for something a little more intimate and loving.</p><p>"I know," he says. "Fucking feels amazing."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Yeh it does," Alfie moans quietly, and he reaches behind himself to feel their joining, to feel how slick it is and to feel Tommy's hardness as he pushes inside him.</p><p>"Your cock feels fuckin' huge. Like this. Sliding inside over and over."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"It's because you're so fucking tight," Tommy replies with a groan of his own. It's nice and slick. He made sure to use plenty of oil and that's a good thing. It makes him feel slightly better about rutting up into him earlier. Slightly.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Yeh and I'm not going to be able to walk for shit tomorrow, so, hope you're prepared for that," Alfie huffs, running his middle finger and index finger in a scissoring motion up and down along the exposed portion of Tommy's shaft as he lifts up and feels the crown of Tommy's cock catch on the rim of his hole.</p><p>Leave it to the two of them to have an ordinary conversation in the middle of sex.</p><p>"Ahh... fuck."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He groans again at the added sensation. It feels wonderful. It's definitely not something that happens very often so it's enough to make his hips jerk and rock into it.</p><p>"That's what the cane is for, eh?" he says with a grin. "Your gift will be worth it."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“There you go a-again with your gift,” Alfie grunts in the middle from Tommy pushing up into him a little sharper than he expects.</p><p>“Well here’s my gift to you. Right here, yeh? So fuck me gentle, alright? Fuck me gentle and spill every drop of yourself inside me. Go on.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>The only reason he’s going on about it is because he thinks Alfie will love it and he knows he’ll enjoy it too. It’s the perfect pseudo honeymoon. He just can’t tell his lover that or it won’t be a surprise and he wants him to be surprised.</p><p>“Just excited to show you,” he murmurs which is a rare bit of vulnerability from him. He’s happy with Alfie. Happy for their life together even if it’s going to be shorter than they both would like and Tommy doesn’t know any better way to show it.</p><p>He tips his head. This is a wonderful gift. He won’t complain in the slightest if it ends up being his only gift but like their little fuck in the drawing room earlier he thinks it’s only one piece.</p><p>“Not gentle enough for you?” he asks because he thinks, considering the angle he has to work with, that he’s doing a rather decent job at it. From his back, it’s not particularly easy to do.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie’s purposefully keeping his mind away from the possibilities for what Tommy’s gift could be. He doesn’t want to guess, he’d much rather be able to see Tommy Solomons-Shelby’s face light up in a smile when he unveils whatever it is.</p><p>All the same, Alfie’s expression softens at the quiet admittance and he slides back down onto Tommy’s cock like a perfectly slick sheath, groaning all the way down it.</p><p>“No, love. S’not gentle enough for me,” Alfie murmurs, and he reaches down to tug upwards on Tommy’s tie. Not too rough, just to get his point across that he wants Tommy up and for Alfie to be in his lap. “Want you equal with me, eh? Where you belong. Right here. Nice and gentle like.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy groans with Alfie at the slow slide back down onto his cock and it’s slow enough to drive him crazy but he knows it’s also exactly what the man wants from him.</p><p>He allows the tug upward and shifts one hand off of his lover’s back to push himself up into a sitting position. It puts them nice and close together without being a strain on Alfie’s back. This is a position he actually loves and he has no idea if his husband knows it but eventually they’d have ended up here anyway.</p><p>“I can do gentle,” he breathes out quietly, sliding a hand around the man’s back and spreading his fingers out so he can hold on to him. One more excuse to touch as much of the man as possible. “Unless you start with the teasing, then I won’t make any promises.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, Alfie has no real idea of how much Tommy loves this position. He's never been in it before, not like this, so how would he? But Alfie does know he likes Tommy's hands on him, running over his skin and gripping him firm and sure.</p><p>"Mm," Alfie hums at the new position, and he shifts himself around so he feels Tommy sink inside nice and deep as he can go. Gravity is good for that, innit?</p><p>"None of that this time," he promises and he means it, leaning in close to nose at Tommy's neck under his jaw to leave peppered kisses along his skin, "Next time, though, absolutely."</p><p>~*~</p><p>There's really no way for him to know that particular piece of information. It's just one of those things that hasn't come up. Maybe Tommy will tell him sometime. Right now, he's busy just appreciating Alfie impaled so nicely on his cock.</p><p>"Next time, you're welcome to have your way with me," he says with a smile, tipping his head to let the man kiss his jaw and slowly rolls his hips to move his cock in the other man.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Oh I will, Thomas. Don’t you worry ‘bout that,” he mumbles, and he sighs contentedly at that languid pace. It’s fucking deep and all-encompassing and his own arms encircle Tommy and roam over his back and ribs, his thighs tucked tight to Tommy’s hips while his cock lays between them, barely hard at all though that’s hardly a real indication of his enjoyment.</p><p>“How long you practice those vows, eh? Your Yiddish was impeccable.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I wasn't," he says with a small smile. He knows Alfie and his inclinations. The next time will likely be just like the desk all over again and that's just fine by him. He likes when the man handles him and his lover knows it. Still, this is very nice and a wonderful gift.</p><p>His own hands splay across the man's back as he works his hips, keeping things nice and easy though he makes sure to get as deep as he can in Alfie, because he knows it will feel good.</p><p>"Couldn't tell you," he replies. "It was a long time. Ollie was patient with me which I appreciate."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Now that the floodgates have once again been opened it's hard to say just how Alfie will pin Tommy or on what surface and when. All he knows is he thought his sexual desires were ebbed from his guilt and shame over The Incident, but with Tommy's reactions to him, well... he's finding it difficult to keep his hands to himself.</p><p>"Nnngh, that's it, mate," Alfie groans, letting himself feel everything and he lifts himself up off Tommy's hips just enough to work with his rocking, then he's right back down again with a grunt.</p><p>"Nearly brought tears to my eyes, it did. Which woulda been a right bit embarrassing, wouldn't it. In front of everyone."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy absolutely wants him to pin him to as many surfaces as possible. He thinks the honeymoon he's dreamed up will be just perfect for it. He might even let Alfie tease him for hours like he always seems to want to do.</p><p>"Feels good," he says with a quiet groan.</p><p>He leans forward to give the man kisses along his collar bone. "Alfie Solomons-Shelby embarrassed? Now that would be a sight."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Yeh it fuckin' does," Alfie agrees, humming into Tommy's neck and tipping his head to give him better access to whatever he wants. It feels so good it's almost like Tommy has some serious experience with this position.</p><p>Still, he huffs at the mildly teasing tone, but after a moment he concedes quietly: "Yeh, well. Was a nervous wreck, up there. Nervous as I've ever been in my life. Thought... thought I'd forget my vows."</p><p>They're supposed to share everything now, right? Their secrets, their deepest, most private thoughts. So here he is, offering a bit of vulnerability.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He does have some serious experience but he’s not sure that now is the proper time to talk about other partners he’s had in the past. It seems like a poor conversation topic for wedding night sex.</p><p>Tommy is quiet except for a groan or two as he listens to Alfie. He doesn’t want to discount the nervousness. It means it had been important to him and he shares the feeling. Forgetting any of the Yiddish would have upset him.</p><p>“You did good, Alfie,” he says, brushing his lips against the man’s jaw and it’s all beard but that’s fine. “We were both nervous.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Mm,” Alfie hums in agreement, letting his eyes flutter closed so he can settle into just feeling for a little while. Into feeling Tommy move and roll up inside him. He occasionally clenches just to feel that tightness again, to really feel how undeniably full he is of Tommy Shelby.</p><p>He leaves soft kisses over Tommy’s freckled skin, along his throat and collarbone, his hands roaming over everything he can reach.</p><p>~*~</p><p>His breath catches when Alfie suddenly tightens around him and his breath gets heavier. Tommy is managing to do a good job keeping things nice and slow but it’s a trial as good as it feels and as hard as the man has him.</p><p>“Gentle enough now, love?” he asks and the question is genuine. His own hands wander a little but he needs one hand on the man’s back for the proper balance to roll up into him like this.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Mmhmmmm,” is all Alfie can muster as a reply, his own breath hitching when Tommy gives him a good solid rocking thrust inside. They find a rhythm and fall silent save for the short puffs of breath from them both and the occasional groan or muttered endearment.</p><p>It takes a bit but eventually Alfie’s cock stirs into something resembling interest, a single dribble of pre-come building up at the tip and pressing into Tommy’s belly.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Slow and steady is not Tommy Solomons-Shelby’s forté but he’s doing his best for his husband and it certainly feels amazing even if the deep slide is starting to drive him crazy. At some point, it’s essentially teasing himself and that’s difficult to do even if it feels absolutely amazing.</p><p>He feels the man’s cock poke at his stomach and he glances down, giving the barely even noticeable dribble a bit of a smirk. Tommy is pleasantly surprised that he’s gotten any sort of reaction out of Alfie even if it won’t manifest into an orgasm.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy’s doing a wonderful job of keeping himself under control. Alfie will gladly use their wedding as an excuse to keep things slow, and he knows now that they’ve gotten their quick lustful rutting out of the way that Tommy will be more amenable to the slower pace.</p><p>“Mmm, <em>me tut kamav, ikh libe ir</em>, I love you, Thomas. I do,” Alfie murmurs between kisses left along Tommy’s jawline and down his neck, clenching around his husband’s cock with each pass of the phrase.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, he is amenable, but even he has limits especially with Alfie tightening down around him and talking that way. It makes him groan and he tips his head to accept the kisses. As much as he would love to do this forever, his patience is going to run out at some point. His cock is just so hard and that’s entirely Alfie’s fault.</p><p>“I love you,” he echoes, nearly breathless and he raises one hand to cup the side of Alfie’s face as they rock together, thumb brushing his bare cheek with quiet reverence.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie hums, tipping his own cheek into the touch and Tommy’s so warm, so alive, so fucking beautiful it makes his chest tighten up on him. But thankfully it’s not to cough. He has barely coughed at all today and he doesn’t want to start now, not with them close like this and nowhere for him to go.</p><p>So instead of thinking about that, he leans in to catch Tommy’s lips in another kiss.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy would certainly appreciate no coughing. No reminder that this elation and happiness is already being ripped from him. No need to think about how Alfie is dying and there's nothing either of them can do about it.</p><p>Right now, all they need is their love and admiration of one another, which makes Tommy swallow and his chest go tight because this man is his. Alfie fucking Solomons-Shelby. There aren't even words, not really, that capture how he feels about him.</p><p>He returns the kiss, pressing into it eagerly and he keeps it soft and sweet.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Hard to believe,” Alfie murmurs, unwilling to break the kiss far while he speaks, which makes his beard tickle over Tommy’s lips, “That all this started with a proposition in your drawing room, eh?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"It is," Tommy agrees with a slight smile. His beard is ticklish and he doesn't think that he'll ever quite get used to feeling it against his face either. "But it was a very nice proposition."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“It was,” Alfie agrees, remembering their first time with fondness. It was rough and Tommy had stuck his neck out to agree to it, but he’s glad he did. It was stress relief for both of them.</p><p>“Ah, fuck, feels good,” He groans when Tommy doesn’t move for a moment and then suddenly shifts beneath him again, making Alfie clench hard around him. “So full of you, eh? Like a fuckin’ rod, like I said.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"So fucking hard," he murmurs, rolling his hips again and it's much more insistent this time. As much as he appreciates the slowness, there's only so much patience that he can have when it involves an orgasm. He thinks he's done good here. "All for you, love."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Another grunt escapes him when Tommy gives him a more significant thrust and fuckin’ hell that feels good.</p><p>“You wanna fuck me a bit more thoroughly, eh? Can feel it, how you want it,” Alfie murmurs, leaning in to nip teasingly at Tommy’s lips. “Go on, then.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Fuck,” he says with a groan. “You know I do.”</p><p>Tommy starts rolling his hips earnestly, keeping the long and deep strokes but they’re firmer now. He’s very skilled in this position and it’s only going to be more obvious when he starts to fuck him properly.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Co-ourse I know, darling,” Alfie grunts and fuck, those deep strokes like that make him damn near see stars with those solid scrapes over his prostate, “I’m your husband. Have ta kn-know these things, yeah? Fuckin’ hell, Thomas. Yeah.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>He hums in acknowledgement and focuses on what he’s doing. His hands shift around to Alfie’s back again to hold him close. His breath immediately quickens and he groans when he hits particularly deep.</p><p>“Move with me, love,” he breathes out.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“I’m movin’, I’m movin’,” Alfie replies and he follows the order, rocking and lifting himself up and dropping back down to meet Tommy’s hips with every thrust. They’re pushed chest to chest now, their wedding ties touching and they dangle far enough between them for the pre-come on his cock to be soaked up by them both, tickling at his tip and making him twitch from hypersensitivity.</p><p>“Know what you’re doin’ like this, dontcha. Fuck. Fuck yeh. So deep.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“That’s the way,” he breathes and these are muscles he hasn’t used for awhile but he feels good. This feels amazing and that’s well worth the effort. Tommy slides his hands up and down the man’s back but the touch is still firm.</p><p>Heat is finally pooling in his gut and building toward his orgasm instead of just existing.</p><p>“I do,” Tommy chuckles quietly. “Love being like this. I can be nice and thorough.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Shoulda known,” Alfie pants, his cock now stirring more insistently into something significant and poking Tommy in the belly every time he lifts up, “With how l-loud you are - ah fuck - when you’re in my la-ap.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Thought you... knew everything?” Tommy teases, though it cuts off into a groan and he’s definitely swinging for the fences here. It’s not coming as easily as he might have liked but it’s steadily getting there.</p><p>He can feel Alfie poking him and he’s happy that he’s managed that much but it’s barely noticeable compared to the way it feels to have the man surround him so tightly, the head of his cock sliding against Alfie’s insides to hit deep before sliding out so he’s barely in him anymore.</p><p>“Fuck, <em>fuck</em>.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Yeh, well, now I do know everything, eh?” Alfie replies with a huff, curling his arms around Tommy’s shoulders and his hands come up to tangle in his hair. He tugs on it intermittently, then leans in while Tommy continues to fuck up into him and bites at Tommy’s neck just to get him going again.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Oh he’s going, Alfie doesn’t need to worry about that. He lets out a few more quiet curses as he slides in and out of his husband. His eyes fall closed to focus on Alfie pressing against him and surrounding him. It’s so special to be given this by his lover. Much more intimate than the fuck against the desk from earlier but they both serve their purpose. Marriages need a bit of fun, eh?</p><p>“Fuck,” he groans again, quickening his pace and chasing his orgasm properly now. He needs it. Fuck but he needs it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie gives him quiet encouragement in all manner of languages, whispered endearments and colorful phrases right in Tommy’s ear, then he lifts himself up and holds on, curling his chin over Tommy’s shoulder so Tommy can get some room to rut.</p><p>“Come on, Thomas. Fuck me deep, yeh? Fill me up.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>He’ll be honest. It’s a lot harder to build this second orgasm than it used to be even if Alfie is genuinely being impossibly sexy. The change in angle switches it up just enough to give him a big boost and Alfie murmuring in his ear is absolutely wonderful.</p><p>“Fuck yes,” he breathes out and he takes full advantage of the extra room to fuck up into his lover, holding him tight as he does. He devolves into breathing and panting, exhaling moans when he hits particularly deep.</p><p>~*~</p><p>The new angle makes every hit sharp and incredibly strong against his prostate to the point where he has instinctual moisture building up in the corners of his eyes, so shockingly pleasurable he can hardly stand it.</p><p>“Fuckin’ hell, Thomas,” Alfie grunts, panting and breathless and all he’s doing is holding himself up to be fucked. His thighs tremble from the effort of keeping himself still enough for Tommy to thrust, his hole gaping and every time his husband pulls out he feels unbearably empty.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy can’t even form words at the moment. He’s far too focused on jerking his hips upward into Alfie and he can feel the man trembling which shouldn’t be nearly as sexy as he finds it. All that effort just for him.</p><p>It doesn’t take much longer before his thrusts start to grow more erratic. A sure sign that he’s close. He shifts his hands to the other man’s hips instead and grips them tightly to really pound upward.</p><p>“Oh fuck,” he groans.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie is pretty positive he’s just going to be incapable of walking entirely tomorrow. His thighs are burning something fierce and now that Tommy’s really pounding into him he can feel every scrape and slide of his cock in such clarity it makes him gasp and moan, his exclamations increasing in volume with every thrust.</p><p>His cock is making a valiant effort now, the barest tingle in his gut that could lead to his own orgasm but it’s not even on his radar, leaking pre-come on Tommy’s belly.</p><p>~*~</p><p>If no one hears them, it’ll be a miracle. Alfie is being rather loud and Tommy doesn’t care–he loves it actually –but he’s sure his family would prefer not to hear them. They should know by now to stay away from his bedroom.</p><p>Tommy barely registers what’s going on between them. He’s so close to tipping over the edge that he doesn’t care. There are other ways to get his lover off if he wants it. Right now, he needs this and there’s a decisive smack of skin on skin as he drives toward it.</p><p>“Alfie—“ he breathes out, the only warning the other man is going to get before Tommy drives upward one last time, grinding against his lover as his vision goes white. Nearly every muscle in his body goes tense as he finally comes, harder than he thinks he has in his entire life and he curls into Alfie with a groan as he rides it out.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It’s impossible for Alfie to stay quiet. It’s by far the longest he’s ever been fucked considering it’s only happened one other time ever. His insides are lit up and hypersensitive from the constant friction and every movement is sharp and intense even without Tommy ramming up into him with all he has.</p><p>“Ahhh, fucking shit,” Alfie hisses, grinding right back into Tommy’s final drive so he can feel every millimeter of him. And he does, he can feel the hot pulses of come spurting from Tommy’s rock hard cock, filling him up just as he ordered. They curl up together, Alfie still in Tommy’s lap with his own hardened cock smushed between them.</p><p>“Mmmmmnnehh,” is all Alfie can manage to get out, a strange noise in the back of his throat.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy grunts in agreement but that's about all he can muster at the moment. He pants, trying to catch his breath and his cock is still twitching as he squeezes out the last few drops of fluid into his lover. Fucking hell. He drops his head to Alfie's shoulder as he breathes. His hand rubs idly at the man's back.</p><p>He clears his throat but still doesn't manage to actually say anything.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy is hot. All that work has him slick with a layer of sweat that makes his skin both slick and grippy and Alfie sinks low onto his cock and clenches tight around him to milk him of any remaining fluids. Fuck, even that feels good still, and his own arousal dribbles a thick rivulet of pre-come down both his shaft and Tommy’s belly.</p><p>“Mmm... love you. Gonna make it, love, eh?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>He is hot and he's sweaty. He's filthy now thanks to his own come leaking out of Alfie and down on him. Thanks to the man's cock pressed against his stomach. He can't bring himself to care at the moment.</p><p>"What a way to go," he murmurs against Alfie's shoulder and he grunts when the man clenches around him.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Heh,” Alfie chuckles softly, turning his head to press a kiss to Tommy’s temple. They bask in Tommy’s orgasm for awhile, long enough that Alfie’s cock flags back into softness. That’s more than alright. It would have taken him ages to actually crest, if he could even manage it at all.</p><p>“You’re ‘bout as hot as the sun in there, eh? Cooking in the remains of your suit and all this oil and spunk. Smells ‘bout as rich of you as it gets. Not a bad smell, though.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"No horses, eh?" he says with a quiet chuckle. He is hot in this now that he's not paying attention to how good things feel and it's only getting more uncomfortable the longer they sit here. Basking in his orgasm is wonderful but he probably should try to strip down the rest of the way at some point.</p><p>"Tie looks nice on you."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Haven’t been ‘round horses any for you to smell of ‘em,” Alfie replies, and it’s nice to not have that smell attached to Tommy at least while he’s in Margate, though after tomorrow he’s not entirely sure how long that will last. He shot himself in the foot on that one didn’t he.</p><p>Alfie glances down, his beard getting in the way of him seeing a whole lot, “Yeh, should walk around like this, right? Fuckin’ hell, you were loud, now that I think it. How much cotton does your family have for their ears?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“No, I haven’t,” he agrees with a shake of his head. “I’m thinking of building a small stable. There’s room for it and a pasture.”</p><p>Tommy is only theorizing here. He has no idea what Alfie has planned in the slightest and isn’t thinking about it either. He wants to be surprised just like his husband.</p><p>“I wasn’t the only one,” he replies pointedly. “It’ll be a miracle if they didn’t hear you.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Oh you are, are you?” Alfie huffs out and he wiggles down on Tommy’s softening cock just because he can, “Someone’s been diggin’ up lot measurements I see. Surprised you don’t have one up already.”</p><p>Alfie hasn’t given any indication at all that he already bought Tommy a horse. But the stable will be nice so he doesn’t have to go driving to Margate to see the damn thing.</p><p>“Don’t know what you’re talkin’ about, mate. I’m quiet as a fuckin’ mouse.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“I’ve been busy with the wedding, sweetheart,” he says, sighing contentedly and twitching his hips when Alfie moves above him. This is a wonderful way to end the day in his opinion.</p><p>Tommy gives him an amused look, “Whatever you say, Alfie.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>He has been busy with the wedding. It’s likely the only reason there aren’t a dozen horses of Tommy’s on his property already. But Alfie won’t stop him from building whatever he wants here. It will all be his soon anyway.</p><p>“Need to piss,” Alfie mumbles, though he’s hesitant to even move right now at all. He’s not positive how well his legs will even cooperate with him after that lengthy ride.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He thinks bringing a dozen horses to Margate is a little excessive. He’s been thinking about two or three though he imagines it will be difficult to convince his lover to get on a horse to ride on the beach with him. He knows he prefers to walk.</p><p>“I need to undress,” he says though he doesn’t seem to be interested in moving either. He’s more than content to just stay where he is for the rest of the night so long as he can get his shirt off.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy may be content to stay here, and as far as Tommy’s cock in him is concerned Alfie is as well, though his bladder is fairly full and his back will not tolerate this position. It’s already starting to protest.</p><p>“Lay me down, love. Fuckin’ back is starting to go.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>All good things come to an end, eh? Tommy checks where they are on the bed just so he doesn’t tumble the man off of it.</p><p>“Alright,” he says and he lays himself back first, tugging Alfie with him as he goes because that will be easier on him than just flipping them over from sitting. Once they’re flat, he rolls them over so Alfie is on his back instead and unfortunately he can’t keep himself situated inside him. He’s too soft for that.</p><p>He pulls back so his weight isn’t on him and lays down alongside him instead, “Better?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie grunts when Tommy pops out of him mid-movement, feeling the shift in fluids inside him and he’s so loose from being so thoroughly fucked that he has to clench just to keep it all inside him.</p><p>“Fuckin’ hell, yeh. Should’ve had you grab a bottle before we did this, not sure my fuckin’ legs will work worth a damn after a ride like that. Fuck.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I'm not sure mine will either," Tommy says glancing down at himself. He does roll his shoulders to stretch a little before shrugging off his vest and shirt. That feels so much better. "But I'll try to manage if you need a bottle."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie only lazily turns his head to watch Tommy peel himself out of his vest and shirt, leaving him the same as him on the top with just the tie left. He looks like a debauched mess, <em>Alfie's</em> debauched mess, and he honestly is content to just... stay right here and never move again so long as Tommy stays right here next to him.</p><p>"Prolly should, yeh, but the thing is... you're so fuckin' beautiful like this, so my piss can wait, right," Alfie drawls out, slow and languid because now that the adrenaline is fading and his cock is soft, he's starting to get really, really relaxed and tired. "Just gonna lay here and stare at you, if that's alright."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"If you don't do it now, you won't feel like doing it later," he points out helpfully though he's not about to force a grown man to go to the bathroom if he doesn't want to because that's his business. He's more than happy to lay here and be stared at even if he should probably get up to get a towel.</p><p>"You made a mess," he says, raising a hand to slide through the drying mess on his stomach.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Well my husband is grabbin' me a bottle, ain't he, so," Alfie replies, then he reaches over with a hum and runs his hand through Tommy's hair just to have it get spiky and stick up in odd places.</p><p>"Yer fault, though, when you really think 'bout it, eh? Worked me with that ride."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"So he is," Tommy replies, tilting his head at Alfie and he shakes his head. "Your idea. Your fault."</p><p>He makes himself roll over and stand up because if he doesn't do it now, he won't want to do it. He pours them each a glass of water then dumps the rest of the bottle out to carry over to Alfie. It's the easiest thing he has handy so it will have to do.</p><p>While Alfie is busy with that, he cleans himself up and brings a cloth back for his husband.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie just smiles at him as he gets up, busy staring at his hair still standing at all angles and the fact that Tommy's ass is just curved enough to catch his trousers so they stay on his hips even with them open and his suspenders down. He really does make quite the sight. Debauched and beautiful.</p><p>But sadly he has to tear his gaze away from Tommy so he can feed his cock into the bottle. He grunts in contentment when he finally goes, filling the entire thing and handing it off to Tommy when he's done. It's hardly the most disgusting thing his husband has touched, he's sure, and he didn't even spill any.</p><p>"Thank you, thank you," he murmurs, taking the cloth and finishing up with getting clean. Fuck, but all his limbs feel heavy. Everything goes much slower than usual.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy goes and dumps the bottle out in the toilet, putting it down beside it so there's no mistaking that it needs cleaned out, before returning to Alfie. Once he's back in the bedroom, he strips the rest of the way, discarding his wedding pants to the floor.</p><p>"I'll leave the tie, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I do like the tie, yeh. Come 'ere so I can get a good look at it," Alfie beckons, and when Tommy leans in close, he grabs the tie and drags him right into a wet kiss instead because fuck the tie, Tommy's lips are more interesting.</p><p>"'ey," he says, and their faces are so close Alfie really can't see Tommy all that well, "I love you, you Beautiful Gypsy."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He comes over to the bed at Alfie's beckoning and he lets himself be pulled down into the kiss. It's wet and sloppy but that's okay with him. He's certainly had worse kisses from Alfie.</p><p>"I love you," he replies warmly. "My Wandering Jew, yeah?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Yeh," Alfie agrees with a smile and a nod, "Your Wandering Jew. Proof's right here, yeh?" He lifts his hand to gesture to his ring, then he leans up and licks at Tommy's lips because he's still close.</p><p>"And inside me still, mm?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Yes, it is," he agrees, nipping back at Alfie's lips because he can and he grins at the reminder that his fluid is in his lover. He pulls back so he can crawl back into the bed with his husband. He lays alongside him again and fiddles with Alfie's tie just because he can.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yeah, it's in there alright and it's staying there for a bit because he's not getting up off this bed for a good bit of time now that he's relieved himself and cleaned up a bit so Tommy can think about that all night.</p><p>"Quite the day," Alfie sighs contentedly, settling back and letting Tommy do whatever the fuck he wants to him. He can feel the edge of his throat catching but he clears it and manages to avoid it becoming an outright cough. One day. Just give him one fucking day, and he'll accept all the rest.</p><p>"Fuckin' hell, I'm in a fuckin' wet spot," he shifts around until he's not laying on it anymore, frowning, "Spunk, oil, what is it."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy, honestly, has no interest in doing much of anything at this point except cuddling up with his new husband and going to bed. He's tired and he knows that Alfie has to be. They've both had a long day.</p><p>"That's me coming out of you," he says, the corner of his mouth twitching in amusement. "Should've gotten something to plug you up, eh? Keep it all in."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie is at that stage where he's so beyond exhausted he's moving into slap happy territory. Everything aches but it's a good ache tonight, though he won't be able to say that for tomorrow. That was one hell of a fucking ride, and if riding a horse makes him nearly unable to walk the next day, he's really not looking forward to what riding his husband for twenty minutes will get him.</p><p>"Fuck," Alfie complains some more, and he grunts as he rolls onto his side just to stem the flow a bit, then when that doesn't seem to help all that much, he finagles his way onto his belly with a groan. It takes effort for him to clench, as loose and empty as he is right now. "Fucked me good. Liked that way, didn't yeh."</p><p>~*~</p><p>While he wants to give his gift to Alfie tomorrow, depending on how the man feels they may just spend all day in bed. He doesn't think that's a bad way to spend the day after they've just gotten married but he's excited to give him his gift because he thinks Alfie will appreciate it. A mini-honeymoon is something he thinks they'd both enjoy.</p><p>"I did," he agrees, shifting out of the way to let Alfie roll into a comfortable position before laying back down with a smile. "About as much as I enjoyed you fucking me over the desk earlier."</p><p>~*~</p><p>So long as he has the morning to recuperate, he should be alright. He might be slow going at first, but he can take a small shot of morphine to help him along if need be. Alfie's already got it in his head that he'll be giving Tommy the rest of his gift tomorrow as well, so they'll be going out whether his body thinks it's up to the challenge or not.</p><p>"Yeeeeeh, yeh that was fuckin' good, wasn't it. Fuckin' hell, yeh it was. Think I moved that thing with my cock alone 'least three inches fuckin' into you. Don't think I've come that fast in my fuckin' life. Yeh."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy chuckles quietly at Alfie and drops his head on his pillow, just watching him as they lay there. His husband is absurd at the best of times but he's never afraid of saying just what he's thinking. It's almost nice that he doesn't have to guess though he's gotten good at sorting through the rambling.</p><p>"It was a good fuck," he agrees. "That desk is just the right height for it."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"It fuckin' is, innit," Alfie hums, and his eyes slide halfway closed as he pushes a pillow under his head so he doesn't have to rest on his forearms. Plus that opens up said forearms to be able to reach over and run one hand over Tommy's body, over his shoulder and down his ribs and hip.</p><p>"Think you should pinch me, love," he murmurs.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy tilts his head as Alfie reaches for him and that’s nice, isn’t it? That soft, quiet affection of his husband just touching him for no reason. It makes his chest warm.</p><p>“Aren’t you sore enough?” he asks with a grin.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Will be tomorrow, if nothin' else," Alfie huffs back, his eyes lighting up briefly before he goes back to simply staring at Tommy. Slowly his hand wanders until he reaches Tommy's hand, his thumb and forefinger finding his wedding ring and he twists it on Tommy's finger.</p><p>"'Fraid if I say it too much, the words won't mean as much as I mean them," he mumbles, his chest suddenly tight with an abundance of emotion. It's still hard to believe Tommy Shelby is laying here beside him as his honest husband, in front of witnesses.</p><p>~*~</p><p>This is not what Tommy thought his future might look like but that’s okay because he’s happy with the decisions he’s made that’s brought him to this point. He can’t change Grace dying and he can’t fix Alfie but he wouldn’t trade a moment like this for loneliness just because of the inevitable.</p><p>“I can see how much you mean them, love,” he says, catching Alfie’s band in a spur of the moment reflex and squeezing it before letting it go again.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie blinks and nods with just a touch of moisture in his eyes, squeezing Tommy's hand before letting it drop between them. He sniffs and wipes his nose on the pillow, then he sighs and lets his eyes fall closed entirely. He's absolutely exhausted and his backside is a constant dull ache from being stretched and fucked so thoroughly and for so long. It's a good ache that he wouldn't undo for anything, though.</p><p>"M'gonna fall 'sleep," he manages to mumble out.</p><p>~*~</p><p>The wedding is one of the best ideas he’s ever had in his opinion. He’s given Alfie as much happiness as he can manage and that’s ultimately his goal. He deserves it and honestly, it makes Tommy happy too so they’re both winning.</p><p>“I won’t stop you,” he says. “Need a blanket?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie hums a noncommittal response but it’s clear he’s already mostly asleep, his breathing evening out and turning heavy within seconds. He trusts Tommy with his life and beyond that, he has absolutely no compunctions about passing out with him at his side. He hasn’t for a long time.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, it’s clear that Alfie is basically asleep and that’s fine with him. Tommy shifts and digs in the wardrobe for an extra blanket, which he uses to cover up his lover. It’s warm enough but he is naked except for the tie. It’s loose enough that he’s not worried about it though he takes his own off.</p><p>He climbs back in bed and drinks some water from the glass he poured earlier, just watching Alfie sleep for a few minutes. It’s nice to see him so relaxed and he hasn’t coughed at all today which is good. Tomorrow is another day and a different story but for now, he’s content. Everything has gone perfectly and that’s all he can ask for really.</p><p>Tommy puts his glass down and slides under the same blanket to press up against his husband. He’ll watch him sleep until he falls asleep himself which probably is coming fairly soon. He’s exhausted himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. The Honeymoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's the morning after their beautiful and perfect wedding... and they both have gifts for each other.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Was that wedding not perfect and sweet?  Ahhh, we love them to bits.  &lt;3</p><p>Tommy starts off this one, as, predictably, he wakes first!  Enjoy another equally long chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Tommy wakes up first which is no surprise. He's still curled up against Alfie who seems to be sleeping well which is good. He needs rest and he's all too happy to let him do just that. He watches him sleep for awhile again and he wonders how many more mornings he has left with his husband. It's impossible to keep the quick thought out of his head even if he doesn't want to think about it.</p><p>He tries to shake it off and he makes himself get up, pulling on pants to go out into the kitchen to have a cigarette to take his mind off the melancholy threatening to settle into his head.</p><p>Ada and Polly are sitting in the kitchen with a cup of tea when he comes out and he really doesn't feel like talking to anyone but he supposes that's unavoidable when he's just had a wedding at his house.</p><p>"Morning," he says, clearing his throat and rifling through a kitchen drawer to find his spare case of cigarettes.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie barely even stirs when Tommy wakes and shifts off the bed. He mumbles something in Yiddish under his breath, then re-settles into light snoring, oblivious to Tommy's oncoming melancholy for the future.</p><p>"Morning," Ada replies sleepily, yawning right before she takes another sip of tea. She doesn't often attend parties these days, but there's something about gypsy weddings that just makes her let loose. Polly has equally large bags under her eyes, and she glances up at Tommy with a mild huff that's more show than anything.</p><p>"The walls in this place are thin," she says, and takes her own sip of tea.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mm," he replies, rubbing a cigarette over his lips before sliding it between them, holding it there long enough to light it and replace his cigarettes and matches in the drawer. He doesn't care that the walls are thin. Actually...</p><p>"Who did you hear? Me or him?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Ada glances over at Polly at that frank announcement, not that she's particularly surprised by the boldness, but still. It's early.</p><p>"Both of you," Polly states, taking a bite out of her muffin, then she shrugs, obviously sporting a solid hangover. "But... He was louder."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy smirks and makes a mental note to gloat about that later, though he's going to conveniently leave out the bit where she had heard him. He won't apologize for it either way.</p><p>"It was our wedding night," he says with a shrug and he takes a long inhale from his cigarette, before sighing, then sitting down at the table with them. "Did you enjoy yourselves?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mm," is all Polly says to that first comment, lifting up her half-smoked cigarette to her lips to take a deep inhale.</p><p>"I did," Ada replies. She shrugs too, waking up slowly and she stares off into the other room to try and piece together what all happened, "Watched Johnny Dogs face plant into the sand after a race. Didn't have any horses, apparently, so just their own two legs were good enough. Finn got a crab stuck to his face, I think. Screamed like a little girl, he did. Don't have to ask if you enjoyed yourself, though, Tommy. Glad to hear your consummation went swimmingly."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He listens to his sister recount the events of the night and there's some amusement to it. He can envision all of that happening just fine. He's almost glad that he doesn't have any horses for them to race drunk.</p><p>"Good," Tommy says with a nod, puffing at his cigarette and nodding. "I know it was quick notice but I think it went well."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"It was quick notice," Polly pipes back in, snuffing out her cigarette on the nearby ashtray in the middle of the table. She exhales the last of her smoke away from the table, then pours herself some more water for her tea. Ada gives her another look, then glances over at Tommy. She's caught between a rock and a hard place on that one, though she won't betray her brother's confidence, not with Alfie's condition.</p><p>"You wouldn't share why that was when you announced the wedding."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He glances at Polly and watches her for a moment, patiently smoking his cigarette. Tommy doesn't want anyone to feel sorry for Alfie and he knows if he tells Polly, then word will probably spread. She can keep a secret but he doesn't know if she'll keep this one.</p><p>Tommy shifts his gaze out the window and back again, "I didn't want anyone to know the reason."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"So there is a reason," Polly returns, sitting up a little straighter in her seat as she stares at Tommy, only glancing down long enough to grab a new cigarette and to light it. She takes a puff and holds it, then exhales.</p><p>"Can't be a baby, obviously. But even with Charlie it took you two years with Grace before pulling the trigger."</p><p>Ada can only sit there and listen, choosing to sip from her tea instead of giving anything else away.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"And that reason, yeah? is between me and Alfie," Tommy says because he thinks about telling her, he does, but ultimately it's not his to tell and they haven't discussed telling anyone else in his family yet. He knows that Alfie probably doesn't want a lot of people to know but it's a difficult thing to keep from family.</p><p>"If he's willing to tell you, I'll tell you."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Polly holds her cigarette up near her face, staring at Tommy hard just to try and figure it out, but she's missing variables that neither Tommy nor Ada are willing to divulge.</p><p>"Here, Tommy," Ada says to break the tension, offering him a glass for tea and half of her english muffin. Polly glances at her, then back to Tommy and back to Ada again as something clicks in her head.</p><p>"So you know what it is," she accuses Ada, and Ada sighs, her head dropping between her shoulders mid pass.</p><p>"Yes, Polly. I do. But it's not my place to say, so I won't. So why don't you just tell him congratulations for putting on a beautiful wedding, and then I can sit here and nurse this hangover in a bit of peace, yeah?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>He pours himself a tea and accepts the english muffin because he should probably have something that isn't this cigarette for breakfast. He certainly doesn't want Ada in the middle of things but there's no way around it at this point.</p><p>"When the time is right, Polly, I'll tell you, eh?" he says, taking a sip from his tea. He doesn't want to think about it right now.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Ada’s just content that Tommy is drinking tea and not whiskey this early in the morning and he’s eating something. Alfie must be doing something right, at least. Ada can tell Tommy’s drinking has lessened in his time in Margate.</p><p>Polly stares at him some more and although it’s clear she’s not happy with being purposefully kept out of the loop, there’s not a whole lot to be done about it and she’s used to Tommy not telling her or anyone else a damn thing anyway.</p><p>“Congratulations on your wedding, Thomas,” she allows, on the edge of grudging acceptance. “It was beautiful.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Everything about Alfie is right and Tommy knows that he’s struggled with alcohol and with eating. Honestly, when the man finally goes those things will probably come back in force. The drinking will, at least, though he does have Charlie to look after.</p><p>“Thank you, Pol,” he says with a grateful nod and tip of his head.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Polly sips her tea, blinks, and then nods. It really was a beautiful wedding, she can admit that much, even if it was a little heavy on the Jewish customs for her tastes.</p><p>“So, do you have a honeymoon planned?” Ada asks with a smile, happy that tension, at least, has blown over. For now.</p><p>“May as well, considering you’re still on holiday,” Polly chimes in. “When are you coming back, Thomas?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“I do,” Tommy admits quietly and he glances over his shoulder toward the bedroom. “But it’s my gift to Alfie so it’s still a surprise. He doesn’t have any idea I’ve planned one.”</p><p>He pauses at the question and then he shrugs one shoulder. “I don’t know Polly. I have some things that need done first.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“That’s sweet,” Ada replies, glancing at the bedroom as well, though with how loud they were last night and what she knows of Alfie’s condition, he’ll likely be dead to the world in there for some time yet.</p><p>“Are you staying in the country this time, at least?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, he will likely be out for awhile so Tommy isn’t terribly worried about it but he does want to keep it on the down low. He doesn’t think it would be very proper if everyone but Alfie found out first.</p><p>“Yes, we are,” he agrees with a nod. “Traveling is hard on Alfie’s back.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Just traveling he has a hard time with, is it?” Polly asks with a raised brow. She heard a lot of things last night that would indicate Alfie’s back is just fine.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“He took morphine for the wedding,” Tommy says and there’s no shame in admitting it in his eyes. Alfie is very far from an addict. He’s taken it himself. “Otherwise, he has good days and bad days.”</p><p>He taps his cigarette and clears his throat, “His back is probably why he hasn’t come out yet.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, Alfie’s not an addict but the pain will get progressively worse, as it’s already started to do. The attention to his psoriasis and hygiene has helped overall, but that can only help so long with what’s coming.</p><p>“Or you just fucked him too good,” Polly says and Ada looks over at Polly with an aghast look and she exclaims, “Pol!”</p><p>“What? It’s their wedding, and it’s not my fault the walls here are as thin as a piece of fucking paper. With a fuck like that, if either of you were a woman I’d be saying congratulations for nine months from now.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>There’s a difference between being an addict and needing it for the pain. He’s seen that first hand. He doesn’t plan on regulating Alfie’s medicine usage. Whatever he thinks he needs is just fine by him.</p><p>Tommy’s lips twitch in amusement, “Could be.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Ada looks between both of them with her mouth hanging open, then she seems to get ahold of herself and she just scoffs and shakes her head. Polly looks pleased with herself because she sees that little quirk of Tommy's lip, she knows she's right in that regard.</p><p>"We'll be out of your hair soon, Tom," Ada says, finishing off her tea and setting down the cup. "Despite the party, the Lees are already gone. Arthur and Linda left last night. I don't think either of them wanted to chance hearing anything compromising."</p><p>~*~</p><p>She’s right this time. He’s more than happy to let her think that he’s usually the one doing the fucking. He’s sure that’s the information she’s fishing for with this line of conversation. He doesn’t know why else she would want to talk about his sex life.</p><p>“That’s fair,” he says with a nod. “I can’t blame them. Stay as long as you like.”</p><p>He takes a drag from his cigarette and then asks, “Have you seen the dog?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Last I saw, Max was rolling around on the rug in the living area,” Ada replies, managing to peel herself off the chair and up to standing.</p><p>“I could take him for a few days if you like, I’m sure Karl and Charlie would like the company.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Has he been fed?” he asks, though he’s sure the dog had gotten plenty of scraps yesterday, so he may not even be hungry. He takes another drink of his tea as he considers the offer.</p><p>“Easier than taking him with us,” he says finally. “So you might as well.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Not sure on that one,” Ada says, and she gives Polly a look that says they should leave the two newlyweds to their own devices. Polly sighs and finishes off her tea to get up as well.</p><p>At the mention of his name, Max appears with his tail up and tongue out, though he does yawn as he comes in. Clearly he had a long night as well. He walks over and pushes his muzzle onto Tommy’s thigh, though it’s a lazy attempt at affection.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He grunts in acknowledgement. He'll put some food down before she leaves just to see if he's hungry and he glances over at the dog who clearly thinks any mention of his name is a reason to get attention. Tommy feeds into that expectation by offering him a few pats to his head.</p><p>"Hungry?" he asks him, pushing back from the table and rifling through the refrigerator for some of the leftover meat from yesterday.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Polly and Ada shuffle off to their rooms to pack whatever menial items they brought with them to Margate.</p><p>Max gratefully closes his eyes while he receives his head pats, giving Tommy’s hand a few licks and his tail wags as Tommy gets up and heads to the kitchen. Oh boy, that usually means there’s food involved, so he’s right at Tommy’s heel. He sits without prompting with a small whine and a lift of his paw, watching Tommy’s every move.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“I hear you,” he mutters at him and there’s plenty of leftovers to share with the dog. He grabs a bowl and fills it. Let him eat what he wants of it. He can be spoiled just before he sends him home with his sister for a few days.</p><p>“There you go,” Tommy says, putting down the bowl out of the way and Max is more than happy to dig into it. That done, he peers out the window and he’s pleased to see that the Lees took care of the furniture. He’ll pick up what’s left of the trash and knick knacks while he’s waiting on Alfie to get up.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie continues to be oblivious to the world around him for a good hour and a half. When he has a solid airway he sleeps hard and it's mostly dreamless. Sometimes he wakes up in a cold, full-body sweat from bizarre, unsettling nightmares fueled by his sickness and feeling of helplessness, but this morning he simply snores on.</p><p>Well, until he doesn't. He shifts in his sleep after a hard snore session, and that's all it takes for his throat to catch on him deep near his lungs, and it spurs a cough that happens at first in his still-asleep state, and then when it doesn't go away on its own he startles awake still coughing.</p><p>So it's going to be one of those kinds of mornings. At least it waited until after the wedding day.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He says his goodbyes to Ada and Polly. He sends a leash for Max and his bowl but he thinks they’ll get along just fine. He’ll get all the attention he could ever want while they’re on vacation. It’ll be good for him.</p><p>Tommy sets to work cleaning up what he can of their party but he doesn’t want to stray too far from the house to check the beach. The inside of the house is fairly clean by the time Alfie stirs and he hears him coughing from the kitchen.</p><p>Fuck. He takes a deep breath and pours a glass of water before he heads toward the bedroom.</p><p>“You alright, love?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie’s too busy coughing and trying to catch his breath between coughs to hear Tommy at all. He’s still groggy from sleep and sore <em>everywhere</em>, and the coughing only jars his already achy body.</p><p>He blindly reaches around for his dirtied rag, spitting up blood and spit and probably lung tissue as well, and just as he feels some air in his lungs again, he falls into another body-wracking, exhausting fit.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Clearly, today isn’t going to be a repeat of yesterday but if he’s being honest he’s fine with dealing with it today just because their wedding had been perfect. It’s going to happen at some point so at least their special day hasn’t been blemished by it.</p><p>Tommy brings him another, cleaner rag and puts down the glass of water to rub his back. “I’m here, love.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>By the time he’s got some semblance of control over the coughing, he’s absolutely exhausted.</p><p>“Fuckin’ hell,” he moans, voice wet sounding and pained and weary. He’s taking shallow breaths just to try and keep himself steady, his eyes closed as he sits there and just focuses on the feel of Tommy’s hand on his back. He suddenly feels constructed around his neck from the loose tie still wrapped around him and he struggles to loosen it until it’s just a string of fabric again.</p><p>~*~</p><p>There's nothing for Tommy to say here. He just makes his presence known and keeps rubbing Alfie's back until he's done. The future looks fairly bleak standing and looking at him now compared to yesterday. There are going to be far more days ahead of them like this than their wedding day.</p><p>"I brought a glass of water," he says quietly.</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, there's nothing for him to say. Alfie doesn't want him to say anything, either, the coughing is a bad enough reminder of what's to come. So he just tosses the tie off to the side of the bed to fall to the floor, and the thought of Tommy just using it to strangle him and just end it all now briefly flits through his brain before he can stop it.</p><p>Fuck. Really? After the wonderful day they had yesterday?</p><p>He hates when Tommy uses that quiet voice on him, like he's something fragile and breakable. And he hates even more that he <em>is</em> becoming more fragile and breakable every day.</p><p>"Thank you," is all he says instead of all the dark things swirling around, and it takes him a few seconds to convince his hand into motion to take it and bring it up to his lips. Lips still stained with a flash of red from his coughing.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He won’t be strangling anyone. It’s not as quick or as easy as a bullet. He’s been on the wrong side of that particular experience and he knows far too intimately how it feels to struggle for air. No, he won’t be doing that to Alfie.</p><p>Tommy watches him drink for a moment and decides that the man doesn’t want to talk about it so he’s free to change the subject. If he does decide to talk about it, he’ll go off on a tangent about it and interrupt him. It’s what Alfie does.</p><p>“Everyone else has gone home,” he tells him. “And nothing’s broken.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Dog still alive?” He asks after he swallows and knows he’s not going to spit the damn stuff up again on the end of a cough.</p><p>At least no one heard his fit since Tommy came into the room pretty much immediately after he started up. In his head there’s a complicated mixture of gratefulness for Tommy’s dedication to his health and also aggravation that he has to see the look on the man’s face every time he comes running.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Yes, he is,” Tommy agrees with a nod and honestly, that’s no surprise because his family likes dogs. They wouldn’t have done anything to him. “Ada’s taken him for a few days to play with Charlie and Karl.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mm," is all Alfie responds to that, and that's good. It is. He likes Max just fine, he's a good companion when Tommy's not around but he doesn't foresee Tommy leaving his side in the next few days so it will be nice to give the dog a different view for a bit. Especially with him coughing like this, he knows Tommy will remain close.</p><p>"Feels late, what time is it," he grunts out, looking over at the clock on the mantle to answer his own question. "Oof. Got shit t'do, can't be sleepin' in like that."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, he’ll be close just for different reasons than Alfie thinks because, as usual, Tommy is up to something. Really, his husband should just know and expect these things by now.</p><p>“Yeah, you haven’t even packed,” he says with amusement.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie finishes off his water and it takes him a few seconds to process that one. Then he blinks.</p><p>"Fuck's that mean?" he asks, glancing over at Tommy and giving him a leer and yes, he should have known this was coming.</p><p>"What'd you do."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I've arranged a honeymoon," Tommy replies, like it's the most obvious thing in the world and like Alfie is being ridiculous. Of course they're going on a honeymoon. They've just gotten married. That's what people do.</p><p>"Gift first though, I think."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"We're... already at our honeymoon destination, I thought," Alfie says a bit slowly, looking around for some sort of gift to pop up. His asshole aches from the previous night's pounding, and now that he's sitting up he's pretty sure he's leaking Tommy's fluids, or he's going to the moment he reaches the lavatory.</p><p>"The honeymoon ain't the gift? Fuckin' hell, Thomas."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"This is our retirement home," he replies with a quirked eyebrow and that's true enough even though Tommy has some years left before that's accurate for him. It's certainly not their honeymoon. It doesn't count as a honeymoon if they're living here before and after the wedding.</p><p>"It is, it's just not all of it."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"You're not bloody retired, ya beautiful git," Alfie huffs, but he lets it go either way. No matter what the technicalities are, it appears they're going on a honeymoon.</p><p>"So where is it then, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"It's a surprise," he replies with a smile. "It'll all make itself clear, eh?"</p><p>Tommy considers for a moment before he says, "Pack for warm with a bit of a breeze. Cooler at night. Few days should do it."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie takes a slow, deep breath as he stares at Tommy with a slow blink and the fits stay locked away, for now at least. He's sore and achy and they're threatening, but mornings and evenings are always the worst for him. Eventually that won't be the case but for now he'll take what he can get.</p><p>"Yeh, well. In that case, you need to get some boots on, yeh? Because I need to give you your own gift first, seein' as we're going somewhere other than here. Don't ask me what it is, 'cause I'm not tellin' yeh."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Alright, boots it is," he says and that's perfectly fair because he isn't spilling anything either. It's a surprise and before the wedding, he had thought about packing Alfie's bag for him but feels like it's better for him to pack his own just so Tommy doesn't miss anything.</p><p>He heads for the closet and grabs a pair of sturdy boots. He has no idea what Alfie has bought him and he's not trying to guess either. So long as it isn't a yacht, they're not going to look ridiculous.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie will just as likely miss something because he doesn't know where the fuck they're going. But it's whatever, right? Most honeymoons are supposed to be spent naked in some plush bed. Right now, though, Alfie's positive he's going to be doing zero fucking today. He's absolutely wiped and if he bears down he would swear he can still feel Tommy's cock inside him nice and thick and long filling him up. Better that then the feel of fluid filling up his lungs, eh?</p><p>"I'll pack after, yeh? Need a few to get ready. You been up a bit longer than me, I'd guess."</p><p>So he shifts to get off the bed, determined to at least attempt getting up out of it himself. He's not an invalid, not yet.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I have been up," he agrees with a nod. He doesn't need to tell him how long he's been up or how much work he's put into cleaning the house today. He had the time and needed the distraction from his thoughts.</p><p>"I'll put breakfast together while you get ready."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Alright. Don't kiss me, eh? My breath'd knock you dead just like that, m'sure," Alfie mutters, and he's slow to find the effort to get up, but he simply grunts once he is, his legs terribly wobbly but holding him up well enough. Fuck, but everything's sore, and he makes a noise of protest in the back of his throat when he feels a dribble of Tommy's retained seed slipping down his thigh now that he's up.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Can you manage?" he asks and there's a slight twitch to his lips because it's obvious that the man is struggling just a little to get up. It could be his health but he much prefers to insinuate it's because of the truly excellent fucking from last night.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Smug bastard, m'fine, go on," Alfie huffs back with a wave of his hand, knowing from that tone just what Tommy's insinuating there. He'll be alright. His back is on fire and his ass is equally sore, but Alfie Solomons will live on for another day, at least.</p><p>So he hobbles off to the lavatory to relieve himself and expel any remaining bits of Tommy Shelby still holding up residence inside him. He bathes, too, though he makes it more of a rinse off than anything. He coughs a couple more times while he's alone, exhausting and deep but there's nothing Tommy can do about them. No need to come running every time.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He gives him one more little smirk before heading in the direction of the kitchen to put some breakfast together. Alfie won't get anything exciting out of him but it's the thought that counts right?</p><p>Tommy hears him coughing but this time he stays in the kitchen. Alfie has a glass of water and they don't sound quite as bad as the ones from this morning but they don't sound good either. He knows that he won't appreciate it if he hovers over him.</p><p>So, cooking he can do and he keeps it simple with some eggs and some fruit.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It's the thought that counts, yes. Just Tommy being here, as his husband, making him something in the kitchen is all he needs. It's selfish, but he's tried how many times now to get Thomas to leave? He's staying because he loves him and not out of obligation, Alfie knows. Tommy's made sure to drill it into his head anytime he's fallen into terrible bouts of nihilism.</p><p>Alfie brushes his teeth and tongue to knock away the morning breath, finishes sponging himself off and getting dressed. Comfortably dressed, nothing overly fancy today. He'll stink of horse soon anyhow.</p><p>"Gonna be head chef in Arrow House in no time cookin' for me like this, eh?" Alfie teases him as he walks in with his cane, just to make sure he stays upright while his muscles stretch out from his ride last night. "Look at those eggs. Perfection right there, innit. Yeh. OBE Chef Solomons-Shelby, SFL, s'how they'll say it. All your titles."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy <em>is</em> staying because he loves him and he’s glad that Alfie is finally figuring that out. He really doesn’t want to argue with him anymore about how he’s staying here.</p><p>“Lucky for my chef, I’m not interested in cooking for anyone but you.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie huffs again at that, shuffling over to the kitchen table to settle in to eat. Tommy's gotten better with cooking the more he does it, and he's done it a lot more in the past weeks than he likely has in a long time, if ever.</p><p>"I'd ask if yesterday really happened, but it's like I can still feel you from last night, all over, so it must've happened. Plus this ring on my finger is back again, ain't it, so."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Practice makes perfect, yeah? Simple things like this are easy enough to cook even if he doesn’t typically cook for himself. He’s never cooked for himself this much. Alfie has that part right. There’s always been someone else to cook. It doesn’t mean he hasn’t picked up a few things.</p><p>“That’s why I like to be thoroughly fucked,” Tommy says, like this is normal conversation for the breakfast table and maybe it is when it’s just the two of them. Easy enough. “Good memories, eh?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie blinks slowly at him as he brings over their food and settles in after saying that. Fuck, his husband is something else. He really is.</p><p>"Yeh," he says, as slowly as he blinks because just... the look on Tommy's face, it's so casual and beautiful. His chest tightens on him as he tries to store that look and this memory away for wherever he's headed after all this. He gives Tommy a lopsided smile.</p><p>"Good memories. They are. Reckon anyone heard us, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>“If they had, would you really want to know?” he asks, keeping his expression neutral and tilting his head as he pops a bite of egg into his mouth. Tommy wants to remember every moment even though he knows that it isn’t possible. He’ll just have to remember what he can and live with it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie tips his head to stare over at Tommy again with that casual question.</p><p>“Would I like to know who has heard what’s meant to be private moments of passion and intimacy? Yeh. I would, yeah. Would know when I look ‘em in the eye next anyway.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Fair enough,” he says with a nod after he finishes chewing his eggs which, by the way, are probably the best he’s ever made. He’s fairly impressed with himself. “Ada and Polly say the walls in here are paper thin. They both said that they heard you.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>They are very good eggs, and Alfie would say they’re the best Tommy’s made so far but then that might go to his head a bit, right?</p><p>“Me?” Alfie asks, blinking quickly as he gives Tommy a look. “They heard me, eh? Not you.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“You were loud,” he says, lips twitching in amusement and he is definitely not telling the entire truth but what’s a little white lie? “You’re more than welcome to ask Ada. She’ll tell you.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie narrows his eyes at his husband, obviously trying to work out how truthful he’s being. Unfortunately, it’s already been proven that Tommy can flat up lie to him and he can’t tell the difference.</p><p>“This another ‘I tied my lace’ incident, Thomas, eh? You were just as loud as me. You were.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy is amused. He really can’t help it. Alfie is getting better at calling his bluffs. He has to give him that much. How far they’ve come since that first meeting in Camden Town.</p><p>“They heard us both,” he admits. “But they did say you were louder.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"There it is," Alfie nods, knowing. He shovels more eggs in his mouth. Chews. Swallows.</p><p>"Guess we'll need them over for the honeymoon, then, eh? Give 'em a call up, have 'em stay the night wherever we'll be, just on the other side of the wall there. Then, right, then they can hear how loud <em>you</em> can be, eh? When I fuck you nice and thorough like. Make it even, for their ears."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"As nice as that sounds, sweetheart, we won't have neighbors on our honeymoon," he informs him with a smile. He knows that Alfie doesn't actually want anyone to hear them and he honestly doesn't either. He certainly doesn't want his family to know who fucks who when they get along just fine. Tommy is very agreeable to being fucked.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“You takin’ me on a fuckin’ caravan trip through the mountains or something?” Alfie asks, and he’s now officially curious about where the hell Tommy is taking them for this honeymoon of theirs.</p><p>“Our neighbors will be fuckin’ squirrels chattering about outside the windows.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"No guessing," he says, pointing at him with a fork, before using it to stab some eggs and put more of them in his mouth. He doesn't want the surprised ruined and he's not about to give away any more details.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Stop giving me little bits and pieces to guess from, then, eh?" Alfie replies back airily, raising both eyebrows at his husband when he points that fork at him.</p><p>"What else they say other than 'the walls are paper thin'?" he continues, raising his voice in an imitation of a woman's voice. It makes his voice almost catch in his throat, but he manages to swallow it back down with some more eggs.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Said the wedding was beautiful, Johnny Dogs tripped during a foot race into the sand, Finn got bit in the face by a crab and Polly wanted to know why we got married on such short notice," Tommy summarizes, getting up to get the kettle and tea that he'd forgotten on the counter and bringing it back to the table.</p><p>"I didn't tell her."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Didn't need all that little stuff, but alright," Alfie complains, but he's just giving Tommy shit because someone has to, right? Light shit, anyway. If it's not the light shit it will be dark shit and neither of them want the dark shit right now.</p><p>He reaches over to pour himself some tea, adding in a spoonful of honey that's already on the table. It's good for his throat, and he's been adding it to just about everything these days.</p><p>When Alfie settles back into the chair again with a grunt and a muttered curse, he purses his lips and makes his beard fluff out over his lips while he considers that.</p><p>"Don't need more looks," he settles on after a moment, nodding to show Tommy made the right call. "Your sister's fine knowing. She don't treat me any different than she did before. Or much different, anyway, right?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>He can give him shit all he wants but that’s exactly the sort of idle chit chat that had gone on between them while Alfie had been asleep. Nothing too exciting. He doesn’t know what Alfie expected.</p><p>Tommy pours his own tea and he’s glad that he made the right judgement call. The less people that know right now the better. He doesn’t want anyone to treat him differently.</p><p>“No, she won’t treat you any different,” Tommy agrees with a nod. He finishes his meal and starts sipping on his tea. “And she won’t tell anyone either.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Mm,” Alfie hums, swirling the little spoon in his tea and making it clink lightly against the porcelain cup.</p><p>“They’ll know soon enough,” he mumbles, sighing as he stares down into the swirling amber liquid. “But ‘nuff about that, eh? Got your present. Not here, but. I’ll drive you to it. If you’re ready.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Mm,” he grunts, acknowledging that his family will know soon enough and it will make sense. They’ll still wonder why he’s gone through the trouble of marrying someone who is dying but Tommy doesn’t regret it.</p><p>He nods and gives his lover a smile, “I’m ready. I have to say, I’m excited.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>They can wonder that all they like or they can pull the sticks out of their asses and realize for themselves that it's what you do when you love someone, no matter when they're going to go. And it's real, it is, what they share. Alfie may have lied and tried to pretend it wasn't true on the beach, but it is, and that altar proclamation from the both of them is proof and then some. Two men don't just give themselves away like that publicly if it doesn't mean anything.</p><p>"You are, are you, mm? Good, it's an exciting gift. I've done well, I already know. And since there's no dog here to worry about, let's crack on then, shall we? S'not overly far, but it's not overly close, either, so. Let's see if I remember how to get us there. Come on, then."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Let me get a shirt on,” he says, gesturing at himself and pushing away from the table. “Clean up would you?”</p><p>Tommy doesn’t care if he actually does but if he doesn’t it’s sitting there until they get back because he really is curious about his gift and he’s excited to give Alfie’s his gift too. He doesn’t want to mess around with dishes.</p><p>He comes back out while he’s shrugging his jacket on and he checks his pockets for his money clip, then fastens his watch in place. He hands over the keys to Alfie and holds the door open for him so they can head out to the car.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie does clean up, because it gives him something to do with his hands and to occupy his overactive brain for a few minutes. The domesticity of the action isn't lost on him, either.</p><p>He's just finishing drying off the plates and forks when Tommy sweeps back into the room and here Alfie Solomons is again, staring at his husband just doing menial things like putting on his jacket and fixing the lapels, and glancing at his watch and handing over the keys. Fuck. He's fucking beautiful.</p><p>"Love you, mate," he says as Tommy opens the door for them, giving him a little smile as he walks out the front door and heads to the car.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He glances up at Alfie standing at the sink and it’s completely domestic but it absolutely tightens his chest right up. This is their life together and maybe it’s a simple thing but it’s theirs. Tommy cooking and Alfie doing dishes and fuck if he won’t miss it when the man is gone.</p><p>“Love you, Mr. Solomons-Shelby,” he says, as he locks the house behind them and trails after him to the car. If nothing else, they have a ready explanation about why they’re living together even if Alfie doesn’t want anyone to know. It’s a good defense.</p><p>“How long is the drive?” he asks, fishing to figure out just where they’re heading.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It is a good defense, if nothing else but to make sure Tommy's not brought up on sodomy charges down the line. He's simply helping a dear friend in his last days on this Earth.</p><p>"Fuck off and get in the bloody car, ain't tellin' you nothing," Alfie replies good-naturedly, still smiling as he settles in the driver's seat and starts it up.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It also helps so it can’t be used as blackmail in whatever future he might have without his lover. Life works in mysterious ways. He has big plans to put in motion.</p><p>Tommy’s lips twitch at the man and he does what he says, climbing into the car with nothing but a quiet chuckle. He doesn’t know this area well enough to even figure out where they’re going while Alfie is driving. It really will be a complete surprise.</p><p>“Waiting on you now,” he says just as good-naturedly.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"'Waiting on you now', he says," Alfie mocks him teasingly, dropping his voice down even lower than his usual just to imitate Tommy as he puts the car in drive and starts off to their destination.</p><p>"You know, for such a little thing, right, your voice is as deep as a fucking crevasse in the ocean. Fucking love it, right. Even from the first time I met you at my bakery, I liked it. Wasn't love back then, just yet, was it, because you were telling me things I didn't want to hear, but. 'Least you were telling 'em in that beautiful deep ocean crevasse voice of yours, so that made it a bit better."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He knows Alfie is mocking him and that’s just fine by him. It means he’s in a good mood and that’s all that really matters. They both deserve some happiness. He thinks it’s funny to hear Alfie’s voice drop that low. It’s a little ridiculous.</p><p>“Can’t say I noticed,” he says, trying to pay attention to himself talking. Is it that deep?</p><p>~*~</p><p>He is in a good mood, despite the coughing fits. He has to work around them or be swallowed by them, and on this day? He's choosing to work around them.</p><p>"Don't let it go to your head or anything, right, just tellin' you I like it. Like it so much I married it, see?" Alfie says, lifting up his hand and waving his fingers.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Only married me for my voice, eh?” he asks, though there’s playfulness around the question. He knows better than to think it’s the only reason but he has to throw some sass back at his lover. He just can’t help himself.</p><p>“I see how it is. It’s all so obvious now.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Yeh, that's right," Alfie admits, sounding serious but, well, that's how they play, these two dangerous London gangsters.</p><p>It's only his years upon years of experience with making his tone blasé that makes it so he doesn't even twitch his lips upward when he says: "It should be, mate, I just told ya, eh? No other reason. None at all."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“I knew it,” he says, shaking his head and leaning back in his seat to get comfortable. Tommy is just as good at keeping his face nice and even. He’s also great at reading Alfie’s tone by now. “I only married you for your cock, so I suppose we’re even.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>In his mind, Alfie's choking on his nonexistent drink at that equally even tone, but on the outside he only blinks fast three times and glances over at Tommy with a slightly wide-eyed look of incredulity.</p><p>"It's a really nice cock, ain't it," Alfie manages to reply with, though he's a bit busy choking down his pure adoration for this man to really make it believably smug.</p><p>~*~</p><p>See, in his mind, that means he’s won this little back and forth. That makes Tommy feel just a little smug. He has no regrets at pulling that one out at all.</p><p>“Yes, it is,” he agrees with a nod. “That’s why I made sure we wouldn’t have neighbors on our honeymoon.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, Alfie would even concede, in his head anyway, that Tommy won that one. He pulled the cock card out of nowhere and Alfie wasn’t expecting it, shockingly.</p><p>“So I could fuck you good and proper in the mountains with only the deer and woodland creatures to hear? Thought so.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy only smiles because that seems like another attempt to weasel information about their honeymoon out of him and he’s not about to share. Alfie will realize when he sees his gift what the honeymoon is going to be. There won’t be any woodland creatures involved but he’s not about to tell him that.</p><p>“If you planned a honeymoon, where would it be?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>It is indeed another attempt to get a bit more out of Tommy but he’s not giving much away, which Alfie expected. He slows down when he has to make a turn, frowning as he considers that then speeds up again.</p><p>“Mm. Not sure, tell you the truth, love. Somewhere quiet, yeh? It’d be different, right, if I wasn’t carrying what I am, right. Inside, I mean. Thought America for a bit, but then Margate seemed alright since we painted it and all that. Why?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Just curious, Alfie,” he replies with a shrug. He thinks his idea counts as quiet enough. Tommy just wonders what he would have done with the opportunity to go somewhere proper. Clearly, he hasn’t given it a thought beyond Margate since he intended it to be a honeymoon destination. Bah. What fun is that?</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie gave it thought Before. Like he said, he considered America, he's fairly sure they spoke of it once Before as well but that was... well, they talked a lot. A lot was said. It's difficult to remember it all, especially when there's such a cloud on the Before, tainted by the After.</p><p>"Sure whatever it is you have planned is just fine, dear, if that's what you're fishin' for. Don't need anything fancy, but if it is, I'll like it all the same, right? Because it's you who's right there with me. Next to me. Fuckin' sentimental, s'what I am now. Hear that? Domestic."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Before is tainted by the After. Tommy knows they talk plenty and they’ve talked in the past but things change and feelings change. They’re in a different place now than they had been months ago.</p><p>“It’s a good look on you,” he says lightly and it makes him feel better knowing that Alfie doesn’t care where their honeymoon is but he’s not too concerned about it. He’s confident he’s made the right decision and he doesn’t really need the reassurance but it’s nice anyway.</p><p>“Are we there yet?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mm," Alfie hums, glancing over at Tommy and giving him a little quirk of his lip. Then he huffs when he hears Tommy ask that.</p><p>"Thomas. If I'm still driving, right, and it would seem to be that I am, indeed, driving, yeh? Means we're not there yet. So you sit there and hold tight, alright? You'll know when we get there that we're there."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He sighs and leans back in his seat, watching the world pass them by as they drive by it. Tommy is impatient and he can’t really help it. Alfie should know it by now. He’s excited to give him his gift too and talking about honeymoons only makes him want to give it to him more.</p><p>“Mind if I smoke?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie knows it, but he's also not going to just not say anything about said impatience. Tommy can just fucking wait a few more minutes.</p><p>"By all means," Alfie gestures vaguely with his hand. He also knows Tommy will put down the window to do it, so it's fine. He needs to focus on his driving anyway so he doesn't get them both lost, then Tommy really will start to get impatient and huffy.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He will roll down the window and he’ll keep his head turned that way as he fishes his cigarette case out of his pocket, along with his lighter. It’s easy enough to keep the smoke so it goes out the window instead of in the car. Given Alfie’s coughing fit this morning he takes extra effort to make sure that it all goes out the window.</p><p>It gives him something to do as he rides along wherever Alfie decides to take him. He won’t complain again. He’ll just enjoy Alfie’s company while they drive.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It only takes as much time as a lazy cigarette to get there, though it will certainly only take Tommy a half a second to realize what kind of a place they’re heading toward. It’s outside the town and right on the edge of the countryside, with sweeping hills and open fields that go on for acres, split into fenced off sections and in those fields... are horses.</p><p>Alfie glances over along the fence line they’re following where four horses are keeping pace with them as they head toward the stables, though none of these ones are Tommy’s gift.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He flicks the butt out the window when he’s finished with the cigarette and he watches the horses for a moment before he realizes where Alfie means to go. It makes it painfully obvious, just like Tommy’s gift, just what the man means to give him.</p><p>“You’ve gotten me a horse?” he asks, shifting his eyes off the ones running for a moment so he can look at Alfie properly and he can hardly believe it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It does make it painfully obvious. It’s hard to hide his intentions really, and he figured even if he blindfolded the other man he’d have been able to pick up the smell or a sound coming from wherever that’d tip him off, so there’s no sense in bothering with all that.</p><p>“None of those,” Alfie says, eyeing the galloping horses with distrust. They’re too lanky compared to the one he purchased. But yes. He bought Tommy a horse.</p><p>“Sound surprised, yeh. That’s good.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>That’s probably true and he wouldn’t have wanted to be blindfolded that long anyway. It would have made him uneasy. This is just fine because he’s still surprised and he’s comfortable.</p><p>The horses in the pasture are beautiful and they’re racing the car for the fun of it. He’s extremely curious to what sort of horse Alfie has deemed an acceptable gift for him.</p><p>“I am surprised,” he confirms with a nod. “I really will need to have a stable built now.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Already looked into it,” Alfie replies airily, pulling into the parking lot of the main stable with the house attached.  After all of Tommy’s talk of building stables or bringing horses over to Margate, it only seemed logical to do all that himself. It wasn’t all that difficult to find the paperwork Tommy had already pulled, especially on the days Tommy was off planning the wedding.</p><p>“Can break ground on that grassy area on the right of the house next week. Adding in plenty of clay and dirt with sod and all that, big white fence with a lean-to stable thing. Little shed for all the fixings.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>There are very rarely times that Tommy is speechless but this is quickly becoming one of those moments. He can’t believe that Alfie has already made arrangements to have the stable built.</p><p>“That sounds wonderful,” he says with a warm smile and he opens the door to get out of the car once they’re parked.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie glances over at Thomas and he knows he’s done well already. Tommy is truly surprised, he can tell.</p><p>“This way, come look,” Alfie beckons him, and he’s not even going to wait for a stable hand or worker to show up. He’s visited the horse a couple times now, after conferring with Johnny Dogs that this horse would be perfect for Tommy, and one that would be truly special.</p><p>They walk up to another stable down the way, and a beautifully patterned gypsy cob stallion walks in, having seen and recognized Alfie from a ways off. His mane is black but it’s the rest of him that’s special, a rich dark brown mottled with faded buckskin spotting along his flank, making him appear sooty.</p><p>“Here he is.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>He follows Alfie dutifully and he glances around as they come into the stable. All of the horses are beautiful and well-cared for which is important for plenty of reasons. He’s still shocked that his lover is giving him a horse.</p><p>The horse that walks up to them is one of the most beautiful creatures he’s ever seen. He’s also different than any Gypsy Cob he’s ever seen. Absolutely unique with his pattern.</p><p>“<em>Look at you</em>,” he breathes out in Romani, raising his hand to greet the horse and he tosses his head once before sniffing at Tommy’s hand. “What’s his name?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, they're well cared for. Alfie asked all the questions and investigated thoroughly. Hell, he didn't even haggle over price, he just pulled out cash and handed it over when told the price.</p><p>The stallion sniffs his hand some more and lips at his fingers without biting, then lifts his head enough to do the same to Tommy's jacket lapel, nudging at him a bit while he does it.</p><p>"Solomon," Alfie replies, walking up beside Tommy to give Solomon's neck a solid pat. "Bit me the first time I met him then ran off like he was proud of it, so. Figured he was perfect."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Solomon,” he repeats and he’s a bit amused that it’s an obvious play on Alfie’s name but that’s just fine by him. It’s a wonderful name and it will be a good memory of his lover at some future point.</p><p>“That’s it,” he says, patting his nose and then running his hand up the horse's face. “<em>Good boy</em>.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Yeh. Solomon,” Alfie repeats with a nod, and he glances over at his husband just to make sure that’s acceptable to him, then he nods again because Tommy’s busy staring at his new addition and running his hand over the horse’s muzzle. Well, Tommy seems pleased.</p><p>Solomon closes his eyes briefly at the pats, then nickers and bumps his nose harder into Tommy’s chest, finding Tommy’s sleeve and tugging on it.</p><p>“Seems to like you better than me. Which is good, eh? He’s yours, should like you.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“He’s beautiful, Alfie,” Tommy murmurs, gently trying to redirect Solomon from chewing on his clothing and he glances around to see if there’s a place to get a treat for him so he gnaws on that instead of something he shouldn’t.</p><p>“I’ve never seen a Cob with his pattern.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Yeh? Good. That’s good, ain’t it. That is. Still has his goods, too. Made sure he was whole yet. Seems wrong, right, castrating ‘em like that. And I figured, you know, if you wanted more little Solomons running around someday, right, this would be how you could do it.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy nods in appreciation. This is definitely a horse worth breeding and it would be easy enough to find a good mate to go with him. He won’t have any trouble especially with the money he has to put up for it.</p><p>“I plan on it,” he says with a smile. Offering the horse the only carrot he can find and Solomon munches on it happily. Tommy moves on to brushing his hand down the horse’s neck, just checking his general health as he does and he seems to be doing just fine. Wonderful.</p><p>“He’s too beautiful not to have a few more.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie hums and simply watches Tommy run his hands along his new gift. Alfie’s not sure what it is but horses obviously respond differently to Tommy than everyone else. Usually whenever he visited Solomon was running away from his handlers just to be a shit.</p><p>“Should I leave you two alone, then, mm?” He asks after a few minutes.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Should have brought yours so we could go for a ride," he says, giving his lover a smirk and a shake of his head. He really is a lovely horse. Knowing a stable is coming to put him in is also wonderful. Horses have spirit and he can tell this one might purposefully be trouble but that's just fine, so is his namesake.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Went for my ride already, love, didn't I," Alfie replies with a huff as he walks up and pats Solomon on his neck, who reaches over with his big gypsy cob head to nibble at Alfie's hat. Alfie just frowns at him and lets him, then he makes an affronted noise when Solomon flat up takes it, whinnying like he's just accomplished something with great pride.</p><p>"Fucker, get back here with that!" Alfie shouts, but Solomon pulls his head back over the gate and trots off with it, lifting his head up high and back down again in a smug bob.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"So you did," he agrees with a chuckle. He watches as his horse nibbles on Alfie's hat and he really is beautiful. He is surprised that the man is being so affectionate with a horse but he appreciates that the man is doing it for him. Of course, then the horse steals his hat and runs off with it.</p><p>Tommy laughs as he watches Solomon trot away and he's gorgeous as he does it. There's no denying it. He doesn't laugh often but it's quite funny just because of how Alfie feels about horses.</p><p>"Looks like it's his hat now."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie glares at the horse in indignation, but like hell is he going in that pen to go after it. He may have bought the damn thing but he's seen his attitude first hand and getting bit by a horse, even if it wasn't a full on bite, was not any level of fun. Alfie has no intention of looking this particular gift horse in the mouth, in the horse's territory, just for his hat.</p><p>"Yeh, well, he's yours now ain't he. Congratulations, you have yourself a really pretty piece of work, don'tcha. Fuckin' hell. To think I'm bringin' this shit over to me own house. Ungrateful, that's what you are, eh?" He says, pointing at the horse, who's busy throwing said hat up into the air just to watch it fall to the ground, then repeating the gesture.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“He’s not the only piece of work I have,” he says cheerfully and pointedly, because it’s clear to him this horse is just as spirited as Alfie though the horse is a bit younger.</p><p>Tommy watches him play with a smile, “He’s just having a bit of fun. Once he has some proper things to play with, he’ll leave your hat alone.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Damn fucking straight he’s not,” Alfie replies, because he’s not about to argue that he himself is also a piece of work. He’s proud of it. Tommy gets to collect them, his pieces of work.</p><p>“Well he can fuckin’ keep it now, eh? Maybe my gift from you is a new hat. That’d be convenient wouldn’t it? Yeh. Look at him getting slobber all over it. Disgrace. Yeh, I’m talking to you out there, right? You gonna ride him here? No idea where the saddles are in this place, fuckin’ huge ain’t it.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>He does seem to collect them but that’s what makes life interesting, eh?</p><p>“As my horse has ruined your hat, I’ll get you another,” Tommy promises with a grin that he doesn’t even try to conceal as he watches Solomon play catch with the hat and chew on the brim.</p><p>“I’ll find a stable hand, give me a moment,” he says, disappearing out the door and returning within moments with instructions on where to find a proper saddle. Once he’s pulled one out, he puts his fingers between his lips and whistles for the horse in question.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie nods, satisfied with that answer and he shuffles in place for a bit and then decides his back hurts, so he finds a place to sit. It looks like Tommy will be busy with his gift for a bit anyway.</p><p>Solomon stops mid-step at the sharp whistle, ears pricked forward and head up high. He nickers and drops the hat in the middle of the pen, then trots over and nickers again, rubbing his head on the post of the gate.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Good boy,” Tommy says, producing a carrot for the horse to munch on as a treat and then goes through all the steps of patiently getting him saddled. He doesn’t need help with it but he is a strange horse so he takes his time to make sure that Solomon is comfortable with him. He talks to him while he works just to set him at ease and get him used to the sound of his voice.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie sits back and watches Tommy interact with Solomon, watches him mumble softly to him, pat him gently on his neck or stroke his mane whenever he fidgets or side steps from someone new touching him and saddling him up.</p><p>It really is incredible watching his husband work with horses. He wasn’t joking, was he? He tells them secrets, and they give him theirs, in some unspoken language of trust and softness. Solomon ends up dipping his head to accept the bridle once he’s saddled, something that Alfie’s pretty sure hasn’t happened with this particular horse likely ever, though he can’t be certain of that. He’s only known the thing for a couple weeks after all, and he’s only come down to see him three times, only when Tommy was away working on wedding details.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Treat a horse properly and with reverence and it will be incredibly loyal to you. They’re smarter than most people give them credit for though he knows that Alfie respects that intelligence. However, he also is suspicious of them which he’s sure Solomon has picked up on and is precisely the reason he’s taken the man’s hat as a toy.</p><p>Tommy murmurs to him in Romany too. It’s an easy, comfortable language and he thinks it puts animals at ease. Horses, dogs, it doesn’t matter. He’s good with them all. He pats his neck and murmurs a ‘good boy’ as he gets the bridle on and then unties him. He’s truly beautiful.</p><p>“I’ll let you have all of Alfie’s hats that you want if you behave yourself,” he says, too quietly for his lover to hear though he shoots a mischievous grin over his shoulder at him anyway. Let him be suspicious. “Let’s go for a ride, eh?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie is suspicious, especially when Tommy looks over his shoulder at him and the horse bobs his head like he understands what Tommy just told him and is agreeing. The fuck?</p><p>Solomon snorts and chews on his bridle, extending his head to get the feel for it, shifting his feet around while he waits for Tommy to hop on.</p><p>“What you tellin’ him, eh? Spilling secrets already?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“That’s between him and me, eh?” Tommy says with the same wry smile and he pats Solomon on the neck before he takes hold of the reins and horn to step up into the saddle. He gets on in a nice, smooth motion. He’s sure that his horse appreciates it. He doesn’t think Solomon would have much patience for a new or young rider but that’s fine.</p><p>“Good boy,” he says, rubbing a hand on his neck again. He clicks his tongue and nudges him forward.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Solomon puts his ears back briefly when Tommy initially hops up. It’s smooth as it could be, but he’s not used to being ridden or saddled. He hesitates for only a second when he’s clucked and nudged into motion, like he wants to be a shit but also knows he’s not dealing with an amateur rider.</p><p>“I’ll just wait here, then,” Alfie huffs out, though he’s perfectly content to be away from all the horse commotion and let Tommy enjoy his wedding gift alone.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy is very good at reading horses and he doesn't miss the signals from Solomon that he's not particularly thrilled with being ridden. He cooperates which Tommy appreciates. The last thing he needs is to be thrown from his wedding gift.</p><p>"Nice and easy," he murmurs, not wanting to push it the first day and he's pleased with the way the horse moves. He'd love to feel a gallop but he's not sure Solomon will cooperate that much today. They'll keep it simple. "That's the way."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Solomon snorts from his nose again, pulling on the reins by dropping his head three times, but overall he cooperates with wherever Tommy urges him to go.</p><p>His ears go back more than once and he’s not above testing Tommy the moment he starts to fall lax in his awareness of his surroundings, and the next time Tommy pushes him to turn to the left, he fights it and holds his head straight.</p><p>~*~</p><p>This one is feisty and yes, will probably cause him a problem or two before it’s all said and done but that’s fine. It’s something to work on. Nothing is perfect. Solomon has spirit and he likes it. He thinks they’ll get along fine.</p><p>Of course, the moment he thinks that Solomon decides he’s not going to listen. Spirit indeed, just like his namesake.</p><p>“Haw,” he says firmly, pulling tighter on the rein and giving him a firm heel kick. His tone is sharp and firm. He’s in charge here. He’s promised him Alfie’s hats now he has to hold up his end of the bargain.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, very much like his namesake, indeed. And said namesake is watching two horses in separate stalls watching him right back. What is it with these horses never leaving Alfie alone? Must be they know he's not terribly fond or trusting of them.</p><p>Solomon snorts loudly and fights the tight reinwork for about two seconds before jumping slightly forward at the heel kick. His ears are set back hard for a moment, and then he shakes his head and stands, his ears coming forward again as he waits for Tommy's command.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Horses find people in general more interesting than anything else. Alfie being in the barn could mean food or treats so of course they’re going to watch him to see if they might get something. They like attention just like dogs.</p><p>Tommy is patient as Solomon protests and keeps his grip firm. He wins out which is how it should be.</p><p>He clicks his tongue and urges him back into motion, turning him left back toward the barn. “Thatta boy,” he says when Solomon cooperates.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Eventually, Alfie does break down with a huff and walk over with a couple carrots he finds around the corner. He keeps his palm flat like Tommy told him that one time with his stallion, and they munch happily on their given treats and come back to sniff his hand just in case he's hiding any more in his sleeve, which he's not.</p><p>"Yeh, yeh, alright. That's it, that's all I've got. You see? Yeh. No more," Alfie grumbles, showing his hands to the horses who just sniff his hands and one licks it and Alfie makes a noise that is most definitely not feminine at all.</p><p>"Tha's fuckin' <em>wet</em>, and gross, mate. Fuckin' hell. I said I don't have anymore, you didn't listen worth a damn, did ya. There, look, go on, see? He's coming back now, my husband is. Right there, yeh? And would you look at that, he's still on the back of that thing ain't he. If either of you could place a bet, right, a wager? I'd have taken those odds that'd he'd be on his back out there. Then I'da had to hand you over my moneys, wouldn't I. Yeh."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He can see Alfie talking and gesticulating to a couple of the horses as he rides back, keeping the pace at a gentle walk. Solomon is going to be work but he knows how to train a horse properly so it shouldn’t be a problem. He’s just young and it shows in his behavior.</p><p>“Whoa,” he says, coming up to the fence where he’d gotten on and once Solomon has stopped he dismounts just as smoothly, then reaches in his pocket for another carrot. “Good boy, let’s get you cleaned up, eh?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Solomon exhales loudly once he’s dismounted, like he’s been put out for being ridden, but he only turns his head to sniff at Tommy’s shoulder and neck until he spies the carrot which he happily takes and munches immediately.</p><p>“See he didn’t do any immediate damage to your person in the ten minutes you were away,” Alfie observes, and his adoring crowd of horses has increased to three now, with them all reaching over the gate to investigate him for treats.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He can complain about it all he wants but if Tommy wants to ride him, then he's going to put up with it. He's not a difficult rider to have and he treats his horses properly so there's no reason for him to fuss.</p><p>"No, he didn't," Tommy agrees over his shoulder and he gives Alfie an amused look. "Made some friends, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Why is it that the people who don’t want a thing to do with these nosy beasts get the most attention from them, eh? Look at ‘em, nosy. Needy. I don’t have any more bloody carrots, I already fuckin’ told you and you ain’t listening. Meanwhile yours fuckin’ bites me when we first meet because why not, right? Fuckin’ hell.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“And yet you like dogs,” Tommy says with a sly smile. It’s the same thing isn’t it? Dogs always wanting something and being needy but Alfie certainly doesn’t complain about Max. Horses are just big dogs at heart.</p><p>He starts getting Solomon out of his saddle and a stable hand comes around the corner. “I can do that for you, Mr. Shelby.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“I like dogs,” Alfie agrees with a sage nod, then he glances pointedly at said ‘friends’, who are staring at him with their ears perked up tight. “I like fuckin’ <em>dogs</em>, you hear that? Yeh.”</p><p>He stands up straighter and turns when the stable hand walks over, giving one of the horses with a star on its forehead time to get in close and lip at his hair. He makes an entirely dignified noise and peels away and glares at the horse, who simply snorts at him all innocent like.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Alright,” Tommy says to the stable hand, letting him take over for now and patting Solomon on the neck one more time. “We’ll take you home soon enough, eh?”</p><p>He doesn’t know where all the supplies are here and he knows that Alfie would prefer to get away from all these horses. Besides, why spend half an hour cleaning his horse when he could be showing Alfie his own gift?</p><p>“I think we’re done here,” he says to Alfie. “He’ll make a fine addition to my stables.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Solomon snorts quietly and lips at Tommy’s sleeve, ears perked forward like he knows what Tommy just said and understands him. Despite Alfie’s suspicious nature with horses, he is incredibly glad and happy that he’s given Tommy something he really loves.</p><p>“He’ll whip yours into trouble right alongside him in no time at all, I’m sure,” Alfie agrees with a nod. “Now, where we headin’ from here? Back to Margate, right? Never packed.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Back to Margate,” he confirms, because if they’re going there they may as well just leave at the same time. They aren’t going terribly far but he needs to make sure everything is loaded by the time they get there so he can call from home.</p><p>“He’ll be as much trouble as you,” he says as he heads back toward the car.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Yeh, that’s why I chose him, right? He bit me, right, and afterwards he just had this look in his eye, that look that said ‘I fuckin’ dare ya’. That same look was in mine for that photograph, right, so I said yeh, he’s the one. He’s fuckin’ trouble and he’s perfect.”</p><p>They walk back to the car side by side, and drive back to their home in Margate. They pack and they don’t have to worry about Max because of Ada, so that’s all in order. They lock up the place, and Alfie hands over the keys to his husband.</p><p>“Onward, to the destination unknown.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“He is perfect,” Tommy agrees with a nod and he really does love him already. He’s a beautiful horse and he has spirit. Everything else is just training and it gives him something to do that isn’t just hovering over Alfie. He knows that they’ll both appreciate him having a hobby.</p><p>They pack and he helps Alfie a little, making sure that he’s taking comfortable things on their surprise honeymoon. There’s no need for fancy clothes where they’re going. In fact, there’s no need for clothes at all as far as he’s concerned but that’s a discussion for another time.</p><p>“Onward,” he agrees, loading their bags and slipping into the driver’s seat, then pulls out of the driveway toward their destination.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, Tommy having a hobby will help him cope, Alfie knows. It will give his brain something else to focus on other than the certainty of his husband's imminent release from this world. Something to... to continue on for, though Alfie knows that's a bit selfish of him to think, that Tommy's entire world revolves around him. It doesn't, he knows. But it's hard to think it doesn't sometimes, when Tommy looks at him like nothing else matters, like he's the only thing Tommy needs.</p><p>When they pack, Alfie tries to silently figure out just where the fuck they're going, but Tommy doesn't give much other than comfort clothing, which could mean a lot of things and a lot of places. So he simply closes up his box suitcase with clothes, oil, and his psoriasis paste and lets Tommy load up for them both.</p><p>So, they drive. Alfie watches the world pass by them, watches the hills and the trees and he coughs a couple times along the way when he takes one particularly deep breath, but he doesn't let himself look at Tommy at all when he does. Nothing either of them can ever do anything about it but let it happen when they come. After that second bout, Alfie sighs and simply closes his eyes, deciding he'd rather just let his mind drift to white noise so he can be surprised when they finally make it to wherever they're headed.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Right now, his whole world does revolve around Alfie and he’s really not sure what he’s going to do with himself once the man is gone. He’s also not letting himself think about it even when his lover coughs like that. He doesn’t look at him either just offers him his handkerchief in case he needs it.</p><p>He doesn’t mind Alfie closing his eyes and just existing. Let him have his rest while he can get it. The drive to the wharf isn’t terribly far. He knows everything they need for their trip is going to be onboard so all they need to do is load themselves up. Easy enough. He just needs to get them there first and that’s easy too. They’ve a designated parking space already.</p><p>“Here we are,” he announces.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He’ll take care of Max. And he’ll care after Solomon. He’ll decide whether to keep their Margate home or sell it for profit. He’ll drink himself into stupor after stupor then he’ll move on, go back to work. Perhaps find someone else, even if he says he’s done with all that. Jessie Eden for his fat paycheck or Lizzie Stark for some manner of warmth in his bed.</p><p>The handkerchief rests on Alfie’s knee, untouched by blood and he rests his hand on it while he has his eyes closed. Even quietly, his husband cares for him and that’s enough.</p><p>He hums lowly and opens his eyes, figuring his daily ritual is complete for the day now. His brow creases when he sees the port, full of its boats and ships and docks. He could smell it a ways off but somehow he’d simply shut his mind off to guessing what it could be.</p><p>“What you get us, a dinghy to go fishing?” He asks, though he knows better than to think Tommy would do anything small.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Something like that," Tommy replies as he slides out of the car. A dinghy. How ridiculous. Alfie <em>should</em> know better. He doesn't do anything by half measures and this is no different. He's not taking Alfie on a dinghy for their honeymoon.</p><p>He shifts to pull their suitcases out of the backseat and picks them both up to carry them in the direction of the dock. "This way."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Somethin’ like that,” Alfie parrots, nodding as he follows dutifully behind Tommy along the dock, glancing at the progressively larger boats and finally they end up at the end, where a gigantic yacht is docked. If Alfie were carrying any luggage, he’d be dropping it on the dock right about now.</p><p>“Not exactly subtle, dear,” he murmurs, a little awe in his voice as he takes a good long look at it from bow to stern.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“People have fishing yachts,” he replies innocently, raising an eyebrow at his lover and then heading up the gangplank to get on said boat. The name on the end should catch Alfie’s attention. ‘My Beloved’ is a good name for a boat, eh?</p><p>“Come take a look around.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>The name does catch his attention, indeed. Yeah, not subtle at all, but Tommy Shelby has never been one to be quiet or subtle with his desire for extravagance.</p><p>Alfie doesn't move right away, blinking at the whole thing. Thankfully no one is within earshot of them when he huffs and says: "You bought this, right, and now... wait, this is where we're going? Eh? On this boat? Wha's this, a honeymoon?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>“I thought that was fairly obvious,” Tommy says, stopping at the end of the ramp to turn around and look at his husband. “I took some classes so I could rig it myself. I figured we could go around towards home and anchor out there. We won’t be far from home but we’ll be alone.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie frowns, but it’s not a frown frown, it’s a frown that he just does when he’s contemplating things. Tommy bought this, and took classes to learn how to man it himself as well as prepping for that wedding with hardly any input from Alfie? How the hell does this man find time to sleep? Is that why he always wakes up alone?</p><p>He hums and steps up onto the gangplank.</p><p>“Alone, eh?” He asks, stepping in close to Tommy’s personal space and he gives him a tilt of his head and a little smile mostly hidden by beard. “Show me, then. Mm? Our new home away from home.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, this is exactly why he ends up alone in the mornings. Tommy has been juggling a stupid amount of things and he really hadn’t even considered asking Alfie for help with any of it because he had wanted it to be a surprise for him. He thinks he succeeded just fine.</p><p>“Most important room first, eh?” he says with a grin, picking up the suitcases again and leading Alfie through the Yacht to the bedroom.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Most important room, yes. I like that plan. But I'm tellin' you now, Thomas, I'm not ready for another 'bout right off. Still limpin' off the effects of last night," he says with his voice lower so it doesn't carry over the water in such a booming fashion, and then just like that, they're below deck.</p><p>"This is beautiful, fuckin' hell. Look at that. Fuckin' paintings on the walls, right there. And over there, too. You bought this? Right off? Or was this another poor soul's opium addiction at a casino? Perhaps one of your restaurants? Eh, doesn't matter, does it. I like this, Thomas. I do."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“You think that’s all I ever have in me head?” Tommy asks, tone feigning at being offended and not quite pulling it off. He can’t keep a straight face on that one. They both know it’s on his mind an awful lot and so far Alfie hasn’t complained a bit. It might be their honeymoon but they’ve already consecrated their marriage bed, yeah?</p><p>“This one I bought straight,” he says with a promise. “It wouldn’t have felt genuine otherwise.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I know it already, mate, no thinkin' necessary," Alfie replies sweetly, and that's not entirely true because for a bit there he really didn't think Tommy wanted much to do with him (for good reason), but as of yesterday, Alfie believes Tommy's fully on-board with essentially having as much sex as possible until Alfie simply physically can't get it up anymore. No complaints from Alfie on that front, surely.</p><p>"Don't go too straight, love," Alfie says, though he's strangely pleased that Tommy didn't actually twist any arms for this thing but paid for it himself. He steps over closer and gently grabs Tommy by the chin to pull him over into a kiss. "No fun in that, is there, eh? But it is beautiful, Tommy. This, I mean. Two of us, out on the ocean, together. All alone. Whatever shall we do with all that free time?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, he is absolutely on board with having as much sex as possible. Of course, that would be true even if Alfie wasn't dying. He enjoys sex. That's no surprise to anyone. He's not as young as he used to be but that doesn't matter. He's not dead yet.</p><p>"I won't," he says with a small chuckle and he returns the gentle kiss. He's happy that Alfie likes it and he can tell that he means it. "I'm sure we'll think of something."</p><p>Tommy smiles again and then gestures toward the door, "Let me show you the rest."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Show it to me," Alfie nods, and he steals another little kiss first before he steps back to allow Tommy to do just that. It gives him another opportunity to look around at the gigantic yacht that Tommy actually decided to outright buy for their honeymoon. He shouldn't be surprised though. Tommy Shelby loves his excess.</p><p>"You stock this thing already?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>He walks him through the ship and the living areas. He has chosen this particular yacht for the layout and room sizes. Home away from home. Eventually he leads him out on the deck where there is very comfortable seating including a built in lounging area that’s only slightly smaller than a bed.</p><p>“I’ll check the galley but I called ahead to have them stock it,” he tells him with a smile. “Fishing equipment included.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie walks around with Tommy and is visibly impressed with the sheer space on this thing. Spared no expense on Tommy's part, no doubts there at all.</p><p>"Oh there is, is there? Eh? Well then, I'll be able to teach yeh how if you forgot in your glamour years as an OBE, love."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“I remember how to fish,” he says, shaking his head at the other man and slipping off his jacket. He doesn’t want it in the way while he works on getting them out of here. “Ready to go, sweetheart?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>And here they are again, with Alfie sitting back and having to let Tommy just do the work. He doesn't know how to rig a yacht to sail, he's barely been on boats at all for most of his life. It's entirely possible he's going to get motion sick along this honeymoon but he's not going to tell Tommy that, not until it happens. <em>If</em> it happens.</p><p>"Guess I don't have much choice, do I? I'm stuck here, right, watching you get this thing ready to sail singlehandedly. Can't do a thing about it, yeh? Already took your jacket off and everything."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"That's what words are for, sweetheart," he replies, standing with his hands on his hips for a moment and mentally running through the list of things he needs to do. There's more than he had expected for a yacht with a motor but not as much as there could be.</p><p>Tommy clears his throat, something Alfie likely recognizes as a nervous habit, "If you had something else in mind for a honeymoon, just say the word."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie most definitely recognizes that as Tommy's tell for nerves. He frowns, watching his husband look around at the rigging and moorings for their new home away from home. If they were already out to sea away from prying eyes, he'd grab Tommy from behind by his hips and kiss his neck to make sure he knows Alfie is happy about this. But he knows they're out in public, it wouldn't take much for one person to see them embracing for it to fall back on Thomas in some way. So words will just have to do instead.</p><p>"Don't want to be anywhere else, Thomas. Get us out of here, alright? I'll watch and, you know, supervise. Maybe even look like I know what you're doing over there."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He can’t help the nerves. This is something that is a bit out of left field and something they barely even talked about. Typically, Tommy is fairly self-assured but he wants this to be perfect and it’s a risk. One he thinks has paid off.</p><p>Tommy gives his husband a bit of a grin and nods, “Won’t take long. She runs mostly on diesel.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"'Course you'd get the new posh option, eh?" Alfie replies with an affectionate tinge to his voice, settling onto the bench lined with extremely comfortable cushions that make Alfie grunt in pleasure. Fuckin' hell, spared no expense is right.</p><p>"Good thing we're already on the end of the dock. Looks like a pain getting out of here."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Only the best for us,” he replies with a smile and Alfie looks comfortable enough. He knows where the kitchen is if he wants something to drink. Tommy will busy himself getting the few sails on the boat ready to go and okay, he has a notebook in his pocket to double check that he isn’t missing anything.</p><p>They aren’t going far enough that they’ll need to worry about fuel and he’s a fair navigator. He isn’t going to get them lost even if the gypsy in him thinks it would be a great idea sometimes. He does want to make sure that they aren’t going to damage anything and it’s far easier to steer something with a motor.</p><p>It takes him maybe fifteen minutes just to double check himself and be confident that he hasn’t missed anything before he’s heading for the captain’s chair. “Here we go.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie does get up to go do various things while Tommy gets the boat ready to sail. He makes sandwiches for both of them, and goes to the bathroom and comes back with some whiskey for Tommy and water for himself, settling beside Tommy in what could loosely be described as 'the bridge' of their yacht. It's incredibly spacious, this thing.</p><p>"Onward to our honeymoon, then. Tally ho an' all that."</p><p>~*~</p><p>It is spacious. There’s more than one bedroom but it’s not necessarily relevant at the moment. They’re just a couple of friends out fishing as far as anyone else is concerned and that works just fine for him.</p><p>Tommy chuckles and fires up the engines, glad again that he had gone this route. It’s much easier to steer something with a motor and it still takes some finagling to maneuver out of the wharf but he manages just fine.</p><p>“I’m thinking of building our own dock. Put it right out front, eh.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie watches the waves go by, a little chilly but the fresh air is good for his beat up cancerous lungs. It’s also quite beautiful out here, away from most of civilization. Only a few much smaller boats pass by them while Tommy sails.</p><p>“Oh yeh? Big dock for our big boat? Like the sound of that. Come and go as we please.”</p><p>And almost never be bothered by the outside world. Yes, he does rather like the sound of that quite a bit.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It is beautiful and, hopefully, relaxing. Tommy has never been on a boat just for fun. He’s traveled to America a time or two and it had been comfortable but it had also been necessary. This is just for them.</p><p>“It’s deep enough in our inlet,” Tommy adds with a smile. “I checked.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“You know, love, it’s a real wonder you have time to sleep with all the things you do, innit?” Alfie says, a bit of awe in his voice and some envy too. He misses the days when he had such motivation and the energy to do it all.</p><p>“But, I figure there’s no telephone on this thing, right? I’ll truly have you to myself ‘til you dock it again.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Arguably, sacrificing sleep as much as he does probably isn’t good for him but it’s worth it to make Alfie happy. Now, they’re obviously alone for a few days and he won’t have any choice but to relax. He doesn’t know if it will actually work but his husband is correct.</p><p>“No phones on board,” he agrees with a chuckle.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“That would be wild, wouldn’t it? Telephones on a boat. No wiring anywhere, right? Think of it, mate. You could be on this boat, right, out on the ocean doin’ fuck all, and I’d call you from the house,” he continues, and to him it sounds a bit fantastical and unreal. How could such a thing be possible?</p><p>“That’d be somethin’, yeh. It would.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>He can’t fathom a time where phones don’t require some form of wiring. Tommy isn’t a scientist but he just doesn’t see how it’s possible. How can you send voices without wires? Isn’t that the dilemma with calling across to America?</p><p>“It would be something,” he agrees though he doesn’t see it happening in his lifetime.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie nods, and they drift off into idle conversation while Tommy sails them back to their home. It’s not terribly far by boat, it simply looks completely different from this perspective. He ends up at the edge of the boat, his hand over the edge just to feel the spray of it on his hand and arm. It’s chilly, and the saltwater is fairly sticky once it dries but that’s what towels are for.</p><p>It’s amazing, really. Being married to the man driving the boat he bought just for Alfie to enjoy with him for a honeymoon. Never something he ever thought he’d desire or need, and here he is, sitting and soaking in the partly clouded sun through the sails. It’s perfect.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy chats with Alfie while they sail and he keeps it slow. There’s no reason for them to rush to their destination. It’s a nice day and it’s good on the water. It’s good to just have this time with Alfie.</p><p>He watches as his lover wanders over to the edge of the boat and he just admires the sight of him. Maybe it’s wrong to love the man like he does but sitting here and seeing him in this moment, well, he just doesn’t understand how it could be.</p><p>He consults his maps and checks his headings but he’s content with their progress. They’re not terribly far from home now.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It’s wrong in the eyes of a lot of people, true enough, but how could it be wrong when they both know it feels so right? The ring glimmering in the sunlight on his finger is shown proudly, and Alfie doesn’t want to ever take it off again, not even when he passes on. He can be buried with it, maybe it will make a difference wherever he’s going.</p><p>He glances over at Tommy when he feels he’s being stared at for a bit of time, and he offers his husband a warm, if a bit sad smile. He doesn’t want this to end. Ever. Fuckin’ hell, he shouldn’t be allowed to just sit and think on his own, should he?</p><p>~*~</p><p>If he wants buried with it, then he will be. Tommy has his own to remember him by and it’s precious enough he’ll make sure to keep it the rest of his life. What he does after Alfie is gone he has no idea but he’s trying not to worry about it right now.</p><p>“Come here, love,” he says when he sees the sadness at the edge of the man’s smile.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“What,” Alfie says, though he already knows he’s been caught in his own melancholy thoughts. That’s the problem with spending so much time together, right? You start to know each other’s thoughts just from the little tells you’re not even aware you’re giving away in the first place.</p><p>Still, he gets up, grunting as he does it because pretty much every time he gets up or sits down these days there’s a noise to go along with it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy gestures him down to give him a kiss once he's close enough. It's gentle and chaste. There aren’t words to really reassure either of them are there? They both know what's going to happen and there's nothing they can do about it. Still, he doesn't want Alfie to wallow in it.</p><p>He breaks the kiss and stands up, "Sit down, Alfie. Your turn to helm, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie follows the gentle order and bends down, letting Tommy pull him down into a soft kiss, which he hums through and he sighs when Tommy breaks it off. He gives his husband a curious look then stares down at the captain's chair.</p><p>"Might run this thing aground, Thomas," he frowns, though he does sit at Tommy's beckoning and put his hands on the wheel. He can feel the tremors of the boat slicing through the water. He knows Tommy's doing this to get his mind off sad shit, but he'll let it happen anyway. He doesn't blame him for not wanting this to be a sad occasion. It's supposed to be the opposite of that.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“I’ll be impressed if you manage that out here,” he replies, pointedly glancing around and giving his lover a smile. Land is still in sight but they aren’t anywhere near it and Tommy isn’t exactly going anywhere either. He’s going to stay right here with him and drink his whiskey.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Finding out rather quickly here, right, that there's a lot I haven't done," Alfie says after a few minutes of just... making the boat go straight. Thankfully it seems to do a pretty solid job of that without much intervention.</p><p>"Like this here, eh? Can't say that now, I know you're gonna say, right, well you're sitting right there, of course you're doing it, but. You know what I mean. Done all these things, get myself into prison, get myself <em>out</em> of prison, becoming what I was, back in Camden Town, and yet here I am, and I feel like I haven't done a damn thing."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy sits down in the co-captain chair and just listens to Alfie as he talks. It’s important to listen, yeah? He hears what he’s saying and he understands it. He completely gets it. Hasn’t he been trying to give Alfie all these things that he hasn’t gotten yet?</p><p>“What else haven’t you done?” he asks.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He has been trying, and he's been doing them and that's not to say that Alfie is discounting all of what Tommy's done, for him and for the both of them.</p><p>"Fuckin' hell, I don't know," Alfie replies, because it's hard to explain, isn't it? "Little things, right? Little things that have come and gone, and I didn't do them. And now I feel like, right, I have to shove them all into this space, try to get to them all, and I don't even know what those things are. And, right, I'm so fuckin' tired I'm not even sure I want to do them even if I did know what they were. I don't know. I do know I haven't kissed you in the last twenty seconds, which is a fuckin' shame, innit, so. Why don't we start with that, and see where it goes."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"There's no time to do everything," Tommy says and that's true even in an entire lifetime. There are always going to be things they regret not doing. There's nothing either of them can do about it. It's no wonder that Tommy doesn't sleep because he's always trying to just fit things in when there just isn't time for them.</p><p>"But we can start with a kiss... yeah, seems as good a place as any."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mm," Alfie hums, letting his eyes drift closed as Tommy leans over to kiss him and they can do that here, out in the open, because there's not a hint of another human being anywhere near them right now. It’s freeing, and the air smells fresh and clean and his husband is right here beside him, buying him boats just to make him happy.</p><p>"M'sorry, for being melancholy. Gettin' caught up in me own head," he mumbles against Tommy's lips, and he reaches up to run his hand through Tommy's hair too because he can, "It's a beautiful gift, Thomas. Y'did good. It's great, actually. And it's something I can mark off as something I've done now, eh? Ride on a yacht. Drive the yacht. Park it, lower the anchor, drift and lay here doing fuck all with my husband. Sounds like a perfect honeymoon destination to me. It does."</p><p>~*~</p><p>They can kiss in the open out here. It's a relief not to wonder if someone is watching or lurking or if someone close to them might open their mouths and say the wrong thing. How many people has he paid off in the span of their relationship to keep quiet? Not enough, if he gets ambushed and nearly killed for it.</p><p>"I thought you might enjoy it," he says after another firm kiss against Alfie's lips. He knows what melancholy feels like and how difficult it can be to chase it out of your own head. Tommy won't discount it. "Shouldn't even have packed trousers, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Heh," Alfie huffs out a chuckled laugh at that, gripping Tommy's hair tight for just a moment before releasing him, though his hand drops down to catch Tommy's hand instead of letting him go entirely. He can drive a boat with one hand, right? It's all just open water, though he thinks he spies their home off in the distance.</p><p>"Sure wouldn't mind the sight of your ass out til we dock again. No, I wouldn't."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He chuckles and squeezes the man's hand, watching the water as they sail along. He sees the same thing that Alfie does--their home in the distance--and he checks the maps to make sure but it's fairly obvious.</p><p>"Alright love," he says and gives Alfie instructions on what to do, push and move so that he's actually the one bringing the boat to a stop. See, now that's something else that he's done. Easy. "Let me tend to sails."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie does as instructed, and once you know how to do it it's fairly easy, right? Motor boats are apparently the thing of the future. After that, he watches Tommy work the sails, then joins him in helping to rig them properly so they don't get caught up to drifting away. By the end of their honeymoon, it's likely he'll know how to work this thing almost as well as Tommy does, and the two of them make a solid team together.</p><p>"Look at it, right there, innit? S'beautiful from out here, our house. Totally different, too. Fuckin' hell, look at that! That a fuckin' dolphin? It is!"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, he will know how to work this thing just as well as Tommy. He's sure of it. He's actually going to make a point to teach him so that he does know. Everything is properly stowed and out of the way which just leaves them to do their thing for the next few days.</p><p>"It is beautiful," he agrees with a nod and he leans out over the side of the boat when Alfie points out the local wildlife. "So it is, horses of the sea, eh?"</p><p>Tommy is absolutely making that up just to pick on Alfie because he can.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie looks over at Tommy like he's lost his head. His beautiful fucking head.</p><p>"Planning on jumpin' in and taming the water horses, Thomas?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"No, I think I'll stick with land horses," he replies with a chuckle. He's not about to try to tame something in the water. He's good but he's not that good and they're more dangerous than they look, just like horses.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie watches the dolphins jump out of the water, not paying any mind to the boat near them as they're just passing through. Alfie wouldn't have given two fucks about dolphins a couple months ago, but now he just watches them go by and wonders about the world a bit more than he used to.</p><p>"Gonna dream 'bout you ridin' fuckin' herds of dolphins now," Alfie rumbles, though he's smiling a bit as he says it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>They don’t really seem to have any care in the world about the boat being here. They’ve obviously got places to be that aren’t here. He doesn’t blame them. Here doesn’t seem like much of anywhere which is why it makes the perfect honeymoon destination.</p><p>“As long as I’m not fucking them,” he replies with a shake of his head.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"The fuck would you be fuckin' dolphins for in my dream?" Alfie asks, giving Tommy a look that would indicate he's mildly disturbed by the notion, though he's teasing and Tommy should know it.</p><p>"Fuckin' gross, love, come on. Put that anchor down there, then come below deck with me, eh? Let me get them filthy thoughts right out of your beautiful gypsy head through all manner of fanciful and imaginative ways that involve us both nude as the day we were born."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Well good, because Tommy is also teasing him. It’s all just a play on words. It’s maybe not his best joke but it’s gotten a reaction out of Alfie and has no doubt gotten the melancholy out of his head for the time being. All part of the plan, eh?</p><p>Tommy drops the anchor and checks that everything is secure once more before turning toward Alfie.</p><p>“I can’t wait to hear what you’ve come up with,” he says with a grin.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, the melancholy has been pushed right out of his head, that is for certain. Because now he's thinking about the ridiculous images of Tommy fucking dolphins in the ocean and that's just dumb because he doesn't even know where you'd even put it in a dolphin or why.</p><p>"Let's go, come on, then," Alfie ushers Tommy below deck with a hand at the small of his back, "First order of business, though, is you eatin' these sandwiches here. See them, yeh? You eat them. And then I'll close this door behind us, right, to keep it warm in here, and then... we'll both get naked and keep eating these sandwiches. Then after <em>that</em> they'll be gone, right, and we can take it from there. Start this honeymoon off right."</p><p>Because honestly this is a much better train of thought for them both than what all Alfie hasn't done in his life or what's coming for him in not too long.</p><p>~*~</p><p>See? Success! It may be nonsensical, ridiculous and quite frankly not something he's ever expected to ever come up. Ever. There's no reason for <em>that</em> to ever come up. They'll just go ahead and move past that one without too much comment, thanks.</p><p>"You want me to eat <em>both</em> sandwiches?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Yeh. To make up for all the sandwiches you haven't eaten in your life when you should've," Alfie replies, sounding completely serious as he walks over and settles on the cushioned bench with a grunt.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"If I eat both of these, I'll be useless to you naked," Tommy says as he picks one of the sandwiches up and carries the plate over to the bench to sit down with Alfie. There are plenty of sandwiches he hasn't eaten in his life but he thinks it's a little late to try to balance them out.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"You're perfectly useful to me, Thomas," Alfie returns, grabbing his own sandwich and taking a bite. He's noticed his tastebuds have started to change a little, though it's not keeping him from eating any.</p><p>"Just you bein' naked so I can run my hands over you's plenty if that's all you can manage. You're free to lay there, right, and just let me do it."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He chews his bite of sandwich and he nods in appreciation at how good it tastes.  Beggars can't be choosers but he's never complained about anything that Alfie has made him. Tommy cants his head at his lover.</p><p>"I do like having your hands on me," he replies with a smile.</p><p>~*~</p><p>When you're limited with the options for food, you learn how to cook and take care of yourself, especially as a Jew. If he wanted to eat kosher outside of Camden Town, he had to know where to find it and how to make it into something palatable. Now he's just happy to have someone else to feed and enjoy it with him.</p><p>"Mmhmm. I know. You make nice noises when I touch you, s'how I know. And that's good, innit, because I very much enjoy and adore doin' it. Mapping out every inch, and sometimes I think I've found all there is to see on your beautiful body, then, look at that, I find something else. Something to file away. A freckle, a little scar, how your head turns. How you have these little wrinkles right by your ears. Love those."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy is more than happy to eat whatever the man prepares for him so that works out, doesn't it? He takes a few more bites of his sandwich as he listens to Alfie talk about him like he might a piece of artwork.</p><p>"We'll have to see what you can find tonight," he says with a smile. He knows what he means. Hasn't he put his hands on Alfie with the intent of searching out all those wonderful little details? All his scars and hidden marks? It's wonderful and perfect and he wouldn't have it any other way than this.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Sure I'll be able to find something," Alfie replies, his voice dropping all low just because he's already thinking about it. He takes another bite, humming as he considers, then nods as he swallows.</p><p>"Maybe a collection of freckles that looks like a constellation of stars. I'll have to put my glasses on for that, I imagine."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I'm sure you will," he agrees, his smile turning sly before he bites into his sandwich again and chews slowly, taking his time because he can. He's enjoying himself and that's what this is all about.</p><p>"Maybe if you put your glasses on, they'll show you what I plan to do to you."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie looks up in pleased surprise at Tommy's comment, his lips twisting into a grin and he nods, reaching down into his pocket for his glasses. He fishes them out and wraps the chain around his neck just so he doesn't fumble them and drop them.</p><p>"Mmmm, let me see," Alfie hums, narrowing his eyes at Thomas as he tries to work it out. It makes his eyes look bigger than they really are with his readers, and his chin bobs as he chews on his bottom lip in thought.</p><p>"Mmhmm. Yeh. Yeh, I got it. I can't tell yeh what it is, but I like it. I do. S'good. I'll write it down. Then we can look at it later, right? To know if I was right. Get me that pen and paper."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy genuinely laughs when Alfie pulls out his glasses and puts on this little show for him. He can't help it. His husband is utterly ridiculous and he loves every bit of him. It's the little things, eh?</p><p>"Why can't you tell me?" he asks, taking another bite of his sandwich before he stands up and gives the other man a pen and a notebook, just for fun. Either it will be what he does or it will be a great idea for what to do tomorrow.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Because this way, it really will be tellin' the future, right. Because I know what I saw in your head, I do," he says matter-of-factly, taking the pen and notebook and scribbling onto it.</p><p>"But if I tell you now, you could just be like 'that's ridiculous, Alfie, 'course that's not it' and because I've seen you lie about hand grenades - right to my fuckin' face and I ain't letting you live that down, no I will not - you could be a dirty fibber right here and now. We'll do it this way, and after, we'll read it. Then I'll know."</p><p>~*~</p><p>His lips twitch in amusement because yes, he had in fact lied to the man's face and he doesn't regret that in the slightest. Alfie had been trying to screw them over and he's still not sure if it had been a legitimate attempt or if he'd just been testing Tommy but either way he thinks he's the one that won.</p><p>"Alright, that's fair," Tommy agrees, finishing his sandwich and he washes it down with the rest of his whiskey.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Course it is, all my strategies are,” Alfie replies, entirely deadpan. He hasn’t lost it yet, his touch. He hopes he has all his faculties all the way to the end though he knows that may just be foolish wishful thinking.</p><p>“Here, put it back,” he says, closing up the notepad and handing it over, trusting Tommy to not read it. “Now, the future becomes the present, eh? But you’ll want me on the bed, I already know, so. I’ll go now and you’ll join me, but before you do, you’ll make yourself nice and naked for me, right? Little strip tease for me to sit back and watch.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Maybe it’s wishful thinking but what else do they have? If there’s no hope, then what’s the point? They both already know there’s an ending. They can’t control any of it but they can hope it goes a certain way. Tommy doesn’t know if there can be any dignity in a slow death but that’s the goal isn’t it?</p><p>Tommy puts it back dutifully without peeking even if it’s tempting. It’s in sight the whole time just in case Alfie thinks he’s going to get any ideas.</p><p>“Oh I will, eh?” he asks with amusement and he gestures Alfie in the direction of the bedroom.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Yeh, you planned it. I saw,” Alfie says easily with a little wave of his hand and okay, he’s going. He gives Tommy a drive-by cheek kiss as he goes, hobbling to the bedroom and it’s not as big as a house because they’re on a freaking boat, but it’s certainly not the smallest boat he’s ever seen either.</p><p>He strips off his jacket and lets it fall wherever, and when he sits down again he makes sure to put his glasses back on the bridge of his nose as he watches Tommy come closer. He doesn’t want to miss anything.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy huffs in amusement and he’s stripped for Alfie before but it’s been quick. He hasn’t purposefully strip teased him so this is a new experience for them both. He shuts the door behind him just out of habit. They’re completely alone out here and not liable to be stumbled on.</p><p>He slides his hands over his shirt to take off the various attachments. Cuff links, pocket watch, sleeve cuffs, all that fun and boring stuff. It’s impossible to make taking all that off sexy. Alfie will just have to deal with it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie is fine with the little added privacy anyway, it makes it so there's no random breeze coming through to make things blow this way or that way, and whatever friction they end up creating together will help heat the place up.</p><p>Luckily for him, Alfie enjoys the fuck out of watching Tommy Shelby just doing menial and supposedly boring daily ritual tasks. Taking off his pocketwatch? Sexy. It might not seem that way to Tommy, but to Alfie he simply loves watching him move and memorizing just how he does everything.</p><p>"Mm," He hums, shifting on the bed and grunting when he feels his ass twinge from their previous night's adventures.</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, it doesn’t seem that sexy to him but if Alfie appreciates it that’s all that matters, right? It might get cool at night but that’s why they have each other. His husband puts off plenty of warmth at night. Good excuse to cuddle, not that they need it.</p><p>“Sore?” he asks with a small smirk. Maybe he is, maybe he isn’t, but Tommy can still tease. His fingers slide along the hem of his shirt, making a point to do it slowly, which is hard because he feels ridiculous.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Fuck off, mate," Alfie replies, though his tone is exuding warmth despite the harsh words. He is sore, and it's a good feeling. He likes knowing what they did.</p><p>He sees Tommy's stiffness in his little movements, though, and he knows there's a measure of self-consciousness hidden away because Tommy's not generally a man that shows off his sexiness in such a way, he shows it by being close with his partner.</p><p>"Got a chair for you right here if you want it, love," Alfie hums, and he's not asking for a lap dance but just giving Tommy a solid out if he'd rather do that instead.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He just gives him a wry smile at the reply because he knows that about the man and he knows that he doesn’t actually mean it. It also means that he is still sore and Tommy isn’t sure how up for things he’s going to be but there are certainly things they can do instead.</p><p>Tommy shakes his head, appreciating the out, but not taking it. Alfie obviously wants this and maybe he’s self-conscious but his husband isn’t about to insult him over it either. Maybe he’ll take him up on his offer once he’s undressed.</p><p>Once his shirt is free, he adjusts his hips slightly and raises long, slender fingers to start undoing his buttons.</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, Alfie's might tease him a bit after but that'd be the extent of it, and he'd only do it because he knows Tommy is more than capable of taking the ribbing.</p><p>"Mm," he hums again, watching closely over the rim of his spectacles because he's just far enough away they don't do him much good to actually look through them. Honestly he's just eager to touch the man, and he licks his lips watching the show. "Bet you've never done this for anyone else, mm? S'good that you haven't. Means it belongs to me, an' me alone. I like that."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, he can take the ribbing and he’ll know it’s in good fun. He’s had Alfie strip for him a time or two but not like this. This is completely different. This is purposefully undressing as sexily as possible and taking his time to do it.</p><p>“I haven’t done this for anyone else,” he confirms, toying with the next button before sliding it open and it’s easier to do when he’s talking to Alfie. He’s not focusing so much on exactly what he’s doing. “All for you, sweetheart.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Yeh, all for me, love, it is," Alfie murmurs, and he doesn't hesitate to rake his gaze over Tommy's entire lovely frame from head to toe. He can tell Tommy is more comfortable with the chatter involved, and he's all too happy to oblige.</p><p>"Want to run my hands all over you. I do. But I want to see your skin one inch at a time first. A bit of a tease, makes me hard knowing I'm not allowed to touch yet."</p><p>~*~</p><p>If there’s one thing he knows about his husband, he is always up to chatter about nothing or, more particularly, about how sexy he finds Tommy. That’s just fine. He doesn’t mind hearing it. It’s a nice way to stroke his ego.</p><p>He finishes opening the second button which barely shows any of the skin and tilts his head at him, sliding his hands down over his front. “So I should start at the bottom?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie's eyes follow the path of Tommy's hands down his front, unable to really help himself.</p><p>"You start wherever you want, mate. I'll get to see it all soon enough, won't I? I hope so, anyway. Haven't seen you without any clothes on at all in I don't remember how long now."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“It hasn’t been that long,” he counters, rumpling his shirt up enough with his hands to let a bit of skin show at his hipbone before he starts on the lower buttons.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"It has," Alfie replies, lifting his gaze to give Tommy a look. "No socks, no shirt, no tie, eh? Think about it. Haven't had you fully naked to myself in ages, love. And last night, right, that doesn't count as naked, since you fucked me with your lovely wedding suit, right, and I was out so fast after I didn't even get to appreciate your cloth-less-ness."</p><p>~*~</p><p>His gaze shifts briefly to the side as he considers it and he finds that Alfie is right. It has been awhile since he’s been naked in front of his husband. Well, they’re going to rectify that right here aren’t they?</p><p>“So it has,” he admits, fingers deftly undoing the bottom two buttons of his shirt and then slowing on the third. Once he has that one undone, he flips the edge of his shirt up a little just as a tease.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie's distracted from his mini rant by Tommy showing off some skin, which makes Alfie sit up a bit straighter and hone in on that spot like a starved dog looking at a pile of food. It hasn't been long since they've fucked, sure, but it's been too long since Alfie has been allowed to really appreciate all of Tommy's wondrous body.</p><p>"Want to touch you, love. Fuckin' hell, I do. So close and yet so far, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>That little reaction makes him smirk. They really haven’t taken their time recently. Fucking over the desk certainly doesn’t count and him topping just doesn’t have the same feel to it as Alfie taking him.</p><p>“Want to make sure you get your money’s worth, eh?” he says even though there’s really no money involved. He continues up his shirt now, slowly and easily, keeping those pretty blue eyes on him.</p><p>~*~</p><p>There's something about Tommy Shelby, OBE, undressing for him in a strip tease and staring at him that makes Alfie stiffen in his trousers. He might have had a hard time getting it up last night for his riding session but today's a different day, clearly.</p><p>"Fuckin' hell, you are, no doubt about that," Alfie purrs out, pleased to see that Tommy's falling into the motions a little easier now.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It’s easier with Alfie talking to him. A reminder, maybe, that this is the man that he loves staring at him. He enjoys his husband looking at him. Enjoys teasing him. This is a nice extension of both.</p><p>Tommy reaches the last button on his shirt and just runs his hands up the smooth skin of his abs, letting his shirt keep hiding as much of him as possible.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie does love him, very much so, and the last thing he's going to do is go shout to the world that Tommy did a strip tease for him on their private boat right before he dropped to his knees to blow him. Because Alfie's pretty sure that's what's going to happen.</p><p>"You're a fuckin' tease, Thomas. Look at you, running your hands all over yourself."</p><p>~*~</p><p>That’s exactly what’s going to happen. Maybe Alfie really can see the future or—more likely—just knows him that well to know what he’s thinking. Either way, even if he’s predictable he doesn’t care because it means it’s on Alfie’s mind as something he wants from him.</p><p>“I aim to please,” he says with a grin and now he does slide one arm, then the other out of his shirt, letting it drop behind him.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie watches in absolute, sincere attention as Tommy strips off his shirt at last. He watches his muscles bunch and flex as he does it, watches the way he twists and how his fingers catch on the edges as it falls. Fuck.</p><p>"Ah, Thomas," Alfie breathes, and he has to shift on the bed just to make himself more comfortable. Yeah, there's no denying his attraction here, considering he's got a boner just from Tommy taking off his damn shirt.</p><p>~*~</p><p>If nothing else, Tommy is confident in himself and his appearance. He doesn’t care about how his scars look. They’re part of him and that’s that. He looks good and obviously his husband thinks so too.</p><p>Tommy grins and spreads his arms, showing off just a little. He can’t help it.</p><p>“Now what?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Confidence is sexy, there's no doubting that. Intelligence is sexy, too, and Tommy has both of those traits. Alfie was a lost cause on the Tommy Shelby train a long time ago, and there's no doubting that either.</p><p>Alfie licks his lips, "Now what, what? Go on, Thomas. Don't be coy, you beautiful bastard."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He chuckles, amused as always by his lover and slides his hands along the top of his pants. He’s been strip teased a time or two but it’s different when he’s actually the one doing it. Tommy has no idea how to actually make taking his pants off sexy. Hopefully, just moving slowly will do it well enough.</p><p>“Maybe you should show me how it’s done next time,” he says with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Nah, mate, don't think anyone needs to see that," Alfie huffs, his eyes still tracking Tommy's movements and he licks his lips again, on the verge of simply standing up and going over to the other man, but he's restraining himself, if barely.</p><p>"Besides, yer so good at it, see, so when you're done there, you just hop right here into my lap and do the same to me, yeh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Nobody but me,” he corrects, fingers teasing at the fastening to his trousers and giving Alfie a small smirk. He likes to see the man naked. That’s already been proven plenty of times.</p><p>He tips his head as he undoes them and then pushes them down over his hips, doing his best to step out of them as gracefully as possible. There might even be a hip wiggle or two just to get them to slide easier.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Yeh, nobody but you," Alfie nods and concedes quietly, though he's still not so sure about that. With his luck, he'd end up with a coughing fit trying to take off his suspenders and pants. Yeah, real sexy, right? But the thought doesn't linger long, it doesn't have time to, not with Tommy wiggling his hips like that.</p><p>"Fuckin' hell, love. Can't stand it, get over here. Need my hands on you."</p><p>~*~</p><p>It’s the thought that ultimately counts. Maybe it doesn’t go well but they’re both man enough to move on with it.</p><p>“Ah-ah,” he says, raising a hand to him as he steps out of his pants and stands in his socks and underwear. “I’m not finished yet.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie gives him a loud, drawn out huff as he glares at him and holds his breath, which translates very clearly to an adult pout. It makes his cheeks puff out and his beard look even fluffier than it really is.</p><p>"Leave it to Tommy Fucking Shelby to go above and beyond the call of duty for a strip tease," he grumbles, and he shifts again on the bed, uncomfortably hard.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“I don’t do anything by half measures,” he replies with a smile and he drags his fingers across the front of his underwear, pointedly outlining his own hardening cock under the fabric.</p><p>Still, he doesn’t linger long. He’s just as impatient as Alfie and he slides down his underwear with another slight wiggle of his hips. He steps out of those too so he’s standing in just his socks and he moves close enough to Alfie to put his foot up on the bed beside him.</p><p>“Help me out of these, eh?” he’s positioned himself so he’s nearly over Alfie’s lap but not quite.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I do know that much, love," Alfie concedes with another pout, his gaze following the outline of Tommy's cock and he can't help but lick his lips again. His mouth is watering.</p><p>He's rewarded, thank fuck, by the sight of the actual cock a moment later, hard and bobbing after its release from its constraints. But then yet again, he really shouldn't be all that surprised by Tommy's tenacious attitude to seeing this stripping session down to its last parts. His eyes travel from Tommy's feet and ankles upward to his groin and further still to catch his gaze. His cock, jutting out as it is, is close enough to touch, hell, close enough to put his mouth on. Alfie grows harder in his pants, if that's even possible, at that knowledge. A test of will now, that's what this is.</p><p>"As you wish, dear," Alfie manages, though his voice is rough as he reaches over to unclip the garter from Tommy's socks up over his calf. Fuck, who dared to make these things so bloody sexy?</p><p>~*~</p><p>His eyes are mischievous when Alfie's gaze finally raises to meet them. He knows exactly what he's doing and he's having incredible amounts of fun doing it. He's purposefully put himself in reach just to test his husband's willpower and he's pleasantly surprised when Alfie plays his little game. Even if he <em>hadn't</em>, it wouldn't have mattered but it does thrill him that the man is listening.</p><p>"That's the way," he says with a smile.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie, shockingly, is capable of following orders in certain settings. He doesn't do it often but here, in this moment, he'd technically asked for this and Tommy's simply upping the ante because that's just what they do. It makes things spicy, and it keeps him on his toes even when Tommy is essentially following Alfie's order just for Alfie's willful enjoyment.</p><p>Still, that doesn't mean that Alfie can't push Tommy to his limits as well. He knows he has one, he's stepped over that limit many times now in their romps together, most notably last night in their bed. So, while he does release Tommy's sock from its garter restraints and curl his fingertips over the rim to drag it down, he does lean over and hum lowly as he presses reverent, hot-breathed kisses along Tommy's shin and calf all the way down to his foot. It must feel nice, right? To finally have that skin exposed after being confined all morning.</p><p>~*~</p><p>They’re both good at keeping the other on their toes. It’s what makes them such a good match. Neither of them are afraid of taking charge either and they aren’t about to back down from one another out of fear which is how it should be. They’re on even ground with one another.</p><p>Tommy inhales when Alfie starts trailing kisses down his shin. Alfie’s caught him off guard and in a great way. He’s shown to be wonderful at pushing his buttons and he’s good at finding ones he doesn’t even know about. The sight really shouldn’t be so sexy but it’s Alfie so he supposes it’s just his default reaction to any affection by Alfie at this point especially when he knows the intent behind it.</p><p>“Finish up so you can do the other,” he says, a breathy edge to his voice.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Mmn,” Alfie doesn’t hesitate to follow his trail all the way down, peeling Tommy’s sock off his foot entirely with exaggerated reverence but reverence all the same.</p><p>He tosses it carelessly to the floor without even looking at it, too busy pressing one last kiss to the top of Tommy’s toes, though his hands wander back up his calf, massaging briefly before he releases the last clip so the garter slips off Tommy’s upper shin to clatter onto the floor.</p><p>~*~</p><p>His lips twitch just a little at the kiss to his toes. That particular action doesn’t do much for him but he does appreciate the way the man’s hand rubs and massages his calf. God he loves Alfie’s hands on him.</p><p>“One more,” he says, his voice low as he puts that foot down and puts the other one up on the other side. “Nearly there.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie gives Tommy another glance, his gaze dropping back down to his groin. Tommy’s cock is less than a foot from his face, hard and already eager and it makes Alfie lick his lips again before he drops down to press more kisses along Tommy’s shin.</p><p>This time, though, he goes back up after peeling the sock down and uses his lips and teeth to unlatch the clasp of the garter. His hands keep busy by thoroughly massaging Tommy’s calf, then down to his newly-exposed foot.</p><p>~*~</p><p>The best thing about Alfie is his ability to adapt to new situations. Tommy’s fun little game has been turned around on him now and he loves it. He grins as he watches Alfie use his teeth to undo the garter and fuck if that isn’t a heady sight especially when paired with the man’s hands on him.</p><p>“Now that I’m undressed,” Tommy says, leaving his leg where it is just to watch Alfie. “I think it’s your turn.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“I agree, love. Wholeheartedly, eh?” Alfie replies, unable to keep himself from running his hand right up Tommy’s thigh, sliding it inward though he manages to restrain himself from touching Tommy’s cock or balls at all.</p><p>“Hop on, mate. M’ready, and next time... next time you want a show I’ll give it to you, mm?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>His tongue flicks out over his lips as Alfie’s hand wanders up his leg and slides intimately into his inner thigh. His breath catches with the anticipation of having those wonderful fingers against his cock and he’s surprised when Alfie pulls it back.</p><p>“Must have been convincing,” he says with a smirk and he drops his foot from the bed so he can straddle the man’s lap instead, putting them very close together now. Tommy takes the opportunity to catch Alfie’s mouth in a kiss.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie hums out a chuckle against Tommy’s lips, warm and alive and eager and he kisses him back with equal enthusiasm. At the same time, both of his hands wrap around to hold him close, one up along the middle of Tommy’s back, the other dipping lower to squeeze and admire that wonderful ass of his.</p><p>“I’m a convincing man,” he breathes once he breaks off to get some air, though he doesn’t stray far, and of course his body decides right when Tommy finally settles in his lap it’s going to be mutinous. All it takes is a little catch from breathing just right and he’s gone, lost in a cough that he barely manages to hold in long enough to get his face away from Tommy’s and turn off to the side.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Of course Alfie would go for his ass, it's fully expected at this point and Tommy doesn't have any complaints about him using it to pull him in closer. It's a perfectly acceptable handhold and he hums appreciatively into the kiss until his lover comes up for air.</p><p>...which is when the universe decides to remind them of why they'd gotten married and gone on a honeymoon so quickly.</p><p>Tommy tilts back to give him room and brings a hand up to rub on Alfie's back, shifting with the intention to get off his lap for a moment to give him all the space that he needs. He knows how stifled and closed in it makes Alfie feel to cough like he does.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Don't," Alfie hacks and manages out the word, holding Tommy tight to keep him from pulling away too far, though if Tommy decided to really struggle out of the hold Alfie couldn't really stop him because he's too busy coughing up his lung.</p><p>"S-Stay-" he tries again and again he's cut off with another cough, deep and heavy and he shoves his forehead hard into Tommy's collarbone while it wracks through him. He doesn't want to see Tommy's face. Doesn't want to hear his sad voice, telling him he's here for him, that it's alright, it'll pass.</p><p>~*~</p><p>As soon as Alfie catches him, he stops in his attempt to get off his lap. If he wants him to stay, then he will. Tommy doesn't think he's very useful sitting here and rubbing his back but it's the only thing he can do.</p><p>"I'll stay," he says, tipping his head to press his lips against the man's hair.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It's the only thing he can do and it's the only thing Alfie wants him to do. He's here, he's staying, and that's enough. It is. Even though it takes him a full two minutes to calm down and catch his breath, he can feel Tommy's lips pressing against the top of his head and the tight way he holds him and that's enough.</p><p>"You'll stay," Alfie sighs after those two minutes, his voice rough and ragged as he sags into Tommy's grip. He shakes his head, forehead still pressed tight against Tommy's beautiful collarbone. "Got... got blood on yer shoulder. Fuckin' hell."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Isn't the first time I've had blood on me," Tommy replies and his voice is steady enough. There's no pity there. This is just the way things are and if that's the price he has to pay to still have Alfie in his bed then he's more than happy to pay it.</p><p>"Likely won't be the last."</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, it’s not going to be the last time, Alfie’s sure of that. He inhales slowly, hesitantly, then he squeezes Tommy’s ass again and turns his head to press a soft kiss to the same spot his forehead just was, blood still on his lips but Tommy doesn’t care, he just said.</p><p>“S’hot in here,” he murmurs, a shaky but valiant attempt to bring back what was just lost.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I don't think the window’s open," he says with a wry smile. They're low on the boat and while there are three small windows on either side of the room for the light, they're low enough for the waves to catch them.</p><p>His hands shift and squeeze between them, going for the buttons of the man's shirt, "I'm thinking if we get some of these clothes off you'll cool down."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie huffs and licks away the blood just so it doesn’t get smeared everywhere. He’s not fond of the taste, not when it’s his own in this circumstance but it’s better than just having blood spatter all over Tommy’s shoulder. It’s not very sexy and he doesn’t want to stare at it.</p><p>“Yeh,” he mumbles, managing to peel himself back just enough to give Tommy the room he needs to get at his shirt. “Steamed the room right up with that show, didn’t ya mate.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy frowns at him slightly when he licks the blood off. There are way better ways to clean that up and easier ones. He makes a mental note to always have a handkerchief nearby so they can deal with that in the future.</p><p>"Seems that way," he agrees, settling more comfortably on Alfie's lap and slowly starting to work the buttons open.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie busies his hands with massaging Tommy’s back and ass, humming quietly and keeping his gaze down.</p><p>Tommy’s hands are beautiful. Beautiful as the rest of him, and he can tell Tommy’s erection has flagged a bit, but he hums again and takes him in his hand. It’s an idle motion, a slow drag of up and down, his thumb catching along the crown.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy inhales when Alfie's hand wraps around him. He isn't expecting it so it's a surprise but a welcome one. He groans quietly at the motion and leans in to give his husband a kiss while he keeps undoing the buttons. It's quick and brief just so he can focus on what he's doing and not get distracted.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie accepts the kiss without hesitation, humming louder and lower against Tommy's lips and he does swipe his tongue along them, just briefly, right before Tommy breaks it, his hand still working at Tommy's cock in long, lazy strokes.</p><p>"You like that, Tommy, eh? Yeh, you do," he murmurs, voice low so as to not agitate whatever tenuous connection he has with his lungs. "Like my hand 'round your cock, full and hard as it is, stroking 'im like this."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I do," he murmurs back, triumphantly finishing with the buttons and unfastening Alfie's suspenders so he can get the man's shirt off. He might need to let go of Tommy's cock for a moment but it's worth it.</p><p>"There we are," he says, immediately sliding his hands over the man's bare skin.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He allows it with some minor pouting, taking his hand off Tommy just to let him get his shirt off. It's so much nicer for his skin, giving it some air and making him feel less contained. Still, he puts it right back when he's free, giving him a nice little squeeze and slide with his hand, though there's no spit or oil to help ease the grip.</p><p>"So what is it we're doin' here this lovely afternoon on this boat with you sitting here all lovely in my lap, eh? What's your plan. Tommy Shelby always has a plan, don't he. He has a plan, and this... homebodied Jew follows his order without question or complaint."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He can pout all he wants but Tommy wants his clothes off so that's what's going to happen. Pouting happens to be a complaint but he'll let it slide since he's doing such a nice thing with his hand.</p><p>"I do have a plan," he says with a smile. "You wrote it down, remember?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I know what it is, it's true," Alfie nods, leaning in to nip lightly at Tommy's bottom lip just because he can while his hand works at him slowly from stem to tip. He's grateful Tommy is so quick to overcome Alfie's coughing. Not ignoring, but acknowledging without judgment and moving on without letting the mood go entirely.</p><p>"Care to share it with the class, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>The coughing is something they need to deal with and he can't let it ruin their time together. It might be a hitch in their plans every once in awhile but it's obvious Alfie doesn't want it to get in the way and Tommy has the grace to understand there's no sense in letting a little thing ruin the mood. He's had plenty of mediocre sex. A little coughing isn't going to deter him.</p><p>"I'm going to start off by getting rid of these," Tommy says, pointedly tugging on the top of Alfie's pants. "Then, I'm going to take my time kissing <em>every</em> inch of you."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie's eyes light up at that, flicking his gaze to catch Tommy's and he's pleased, how can he not be when Tommy is following his plan, the same things Alfie has written down in that little book over on the table? Tommy's never done this, not really. He hasn't thoroughly explored Alfie's body in the same capacity that Alfie has of him. Mapping out all his little freckles and imperfections that, incidentally, make him absolutely perfect.</p><p>"Best get started, then, love, mm?" Alfie asks, and he leans in and steals yet another kiss, this time with a bit sharper of a bite to Tommy's lip.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"And you say I'm impatient," Tommy says, returning the nip because he can and then capturing Alfie's lips in a firmer kiss. He's not going to dance around kissing the man because it might make him cough but he can make the kisses shorter so he doesn't feel the need to take a deep breath afterward. Compromise.</p><p>"You'll have to let me up so you can get on the bed properly."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"You fuckin' are, right," Alfie says, cut off by that second kiss which he has no complaints about at all, "Always, actually. Except when you aren't, which is rare."</p><p>Alfie gives him one more firm squeeze, one from behind and one from in front, and then he releases him with another little pout.</p><p>"So bossy, that Tommy Shelby," he says with obvious affection in his voice, though once Tommy's up, Alfie obediently falls back onto the bed, letting his arms fall out to the side.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I think it's in your head, love," he replies with a knowing grin. He can't help that he's impatient. It's innate in him. With the world moving all around him like it does, he just needs things to happen faster.</p><p>He grunts at the squeezes, definitely hard now and stands up but he doesn't go far. He waits for Alfie to situate himself before crawling up on the bed to straddle his knees.</p><p>"Alfie Solomons can be in charge next time," he says, reaching for the fastening of his husband's pants and not taking his time in undoing them at all. He catches the top of them and immediately starts pulling them down. He gives him a sly smile, "When he isn't sore from a thorough fucking."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Is it? Oh. Well, then," Alfie trails off, though he's completely forgotten about the coughing fit already and moved on. Tommy has, and there's no reminder of it except the coppery tang on his tongue, but that's easy enough to ignore.</p><p>Now it's Alfie's turn to grunt when Tommy gets a little overzealous with his pants and just tugs them down over his ass, pulling at his sore spots hiding between his cheeks.</p><p>"He <em>is</em> sore, that's right. Fuckin' hell, it was so thorough, thought your cock was gonna come right out the other side of me mouth on that one. Fuck. And fuckin' ow, Thomas, be careful, would you?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"That's how I felt when you had me over the desk," he says, pretty blue eyes bright and mischievous. He's having fun here. Almost all of his problems are very far away from him right now.</p><p>"Make that <em>very</em> sore," he replies and he respects Alfie's request to be a bit gentler but not too much. A little soreness won't kill him. "I'll kiss it all away, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie just grins as he stares up at the ceiling, flashes of the day before filtering through his memories like sipping a fine wine. Fuck, that was a good fuck. Over fast, but no less powerful for it.</p><p>"Fuck off," he retorts affectionately, freely giving himself away on that front because it's Tommy, there's no one in this world he trusts more than Tommy. He works with Tommy a bit in freeing him of his pants, his underwear coming off with them, leaving them bunched around his ankles thanks to his shoes.</p><p>"You damn well better," Alfie says, voice gruff but he's very obviously loving the banter.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, it had been a good fuck. Tommy has never complained about any of their sex for a reason. He appreciates that grin too because he knows that Alfie is thinking about it. He returns it at his lover's affectionate little retort.</p><p>"There we are," he says as Alfie is finally freed from his pants and underwear. It's tempting to just leave him all tangled up in them but he wants them naked together so after leaning down to press a kiss to Alfie's inner thigh he pulls back to actually work on getting his shoes off.</p><p>"Can leave these off the rest of the honeymoon, eh?" Tommy says with a raise of his eyebrow. "So they don't get in the way."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He hums quietly at that kiss, letting his eyes slide closed to feel the heat of Tommy's breath on his skin and the way it makes the little hairs raise up on his thigh knowing how close he is to his hardening cock.</p><p>"As He decrees," Alfie replies patiently, still smiling up at the ceiling with his eyes closed, helping Tommy with his shoes when he can, which is essentially only pointing his feet when they're unlaced.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He tosses the shoes over his shoulder into the room. He doesn't care where they end up. He just cares that they're gone and once they are, Alfie's pants get the same treatment. It leaves him with his socks and garters which is a sight that he takes a moment to appreciate.</p><p>"Look at you," he says, tipping his head. He leans down to press a kiss just above Alfie's left sock, before unclipping it and peeling it off. Tommy does the same to the other side. He doesn't want to linger too long. There's plenty more interesting places to inspect.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie's half hard by the time he's mostly stripped bare, his cock dribbling onto his belly and he barely helps Tommy get to his socks because there's not a whole lot he can do but lay here and let Tommy worship him. Which, really, he's entirely okay with.</p><p>"Tickles a bit when you're not doin' it yourself, don't it," Alfie comments, his eyes still closed so he can feel everything.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie has worshipped him enough over the time that they've been together for Tommy to owe him. Of course, neither of them are really keeping track but it's certainly something he wants to do on their honeymoon.</p><p>"It does," he agrees and he kisses up Alfie's leg as he crawls back on the bed. He's fine with the man's eyes being closed. It means what he chooses to do is going to be a surprise and for now, it's keeping his promise to kiss every inch of him. He avoids, for now, anything he knows is sensitive though he teases the inside of Alfie's thigh and the crease where his leg meets his hip with his lips.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mmmmn," Alfie hums, long and low and pleased as he simply lays here on this extraordinarily comfortable bed with his husband, Tommy fucking Shelby, dragging his lips in a line of kisses up his leg to his inner thigh and the only thing he does is let his hand wander over to bury in Tommy's hair. Not holding in any capacity but just... running his fingers through it.</p><p>"Fuckin' hell, Thomas," he breathes, shifting on the bed as his cock swells with blood and fills out entirely just from those little kisses. "Got a lot of inches t'go, not sure I'll make it at this rate."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"You'll have to," he says with his lips against Alfie's skin and he continues to make his way up the man, kissing over to his navel. He spends some time there just brushing featherlight kisses over the man's stomach and watches the way his husband shifts in response.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He ends up bringing up one leg to shift his foot flat onto the bed. It gives him leverage to buck if he needs to, though right now he's enjoying just laying here and letting Tommy worship his body.</p><p>"Gonna get up later, right, after this," he mumbles, making sure he feels Tommy's hair slipping through his fingers and under his nails while he feels those lips pressing little spots of wetness everywhere that makes gooseflesh light up all over his skin, "And I'm gonna be naked, out on that balcony, and I'm gonna fuck you out there. Just for the fishes to see. Might make their little fishy eyes bleed, but that's alright, innit. Gonna be a good one, too."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy lets the man move however he wants to be comfortable. He likes the hand in his hair and if he does happen to buck up, he can deal with that when it comes to it. All in good fun. He's definitely enjoying kissing Alfie and listening to the man chatter while he does it especially when it's sharing his plans.</p><p>"As nice as that sounds, sweetheart," Tommy says in between kisses as he moves upward over Alfie's abs and to his chest. "When I'm finished with you, you won't be up to it later."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie can tell Tommy's moved on to his chest tattoo, outlining it with his lips and he moans quietly as Tommy says that. He knows he won't be up to it later, he knew that before he said it but he has to throw Tommy off the trail of what he wrote, doesn't he? Let him believe Alfie doesn't know just what he's going to do.</p><p>"Oh I won't, will I?" he asks and he breaks off into a wide grinning chuckle with his eyes closed, "Rather like the sound of that. I do. Release via kisses. Your lips are so soft, love, think it may just be possible."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Shall we test it out?" he asks, though he fully intends there to be kisses in more interesting places at some point, but right now he's taking his time and enjoying the feeling of Alfie beneath him, against him, their skin touching just enough to be a reminder that they're both very much here.</p><p>~*~</p><p>This time Alfie does flutter his eyes back open, knowing how close Tommy is to his face because he can feel his breath and the kisses trailed all over him, though that feeling is a bit muddled with how much sensation he's already received. He blinks slowly, lifting his hand to catch Tommy's chin. All he does, though, is stroke his thumb over his favorite little scar and kiss his forehead.</p><p>"For science," Alfie declares like a proclamation, then lets his hand fall back down. He's Tommy's, completely and without reservation.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Those pretty blue eyes flick up to Alfie when he catches his chin and there's mirth in them. He chuckles quietly at the declaration and nips at the man's jaw before returning to kissing his chest, particularly working his way over to one of the man's nipples though he's still intent on just giving kisses. He's a little curious as to whether his kisses really can get the man worked up enough to at least demand something more substantial.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie inhales sharply when Tommy grazes over his nipple, fully expecting a sharp little nip but he doesn't get one, only wet but impossibly soft kisses instead.</p><p>"Fuckin' hell, mate," he breathes, tipping his chin down into his chest to watch Tommy work. "You're such a lovely creature, ain't you. Perfection, the whole fuckin' package."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Nope, no nips, just kisses as promised and okay, maybe his tongue flicks out once or twice because he can't really help himself where Alfie is involved but there definitely aren't any teeth in the mix. He just quirks his lips in a smile at the compliment and then kisses his way slowly over to the other one for the same treatment.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie devolves into compliments and expletives while Tommy works over literally every inch of his skin, peppering kisses along his entire frame. He can't keep his hands to himself entirely, though, and ends up roaming them over Tommy's arms, his shoulders, down his ribcage and through his hair.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He takes his time, lavishing kisses over every inch of his lover and wandering wherever his whims take him. Ultimately, he ends up kissing his way back down to Alfie's thighs and nudging them further apart so he has more room.</p><p>"Think I've missed anywhere?" he asks, trying not to smile and probably failing because he can't help but tease him. He knows he's missed the place that Alfie wants kissed the most but he wants to hear him say it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>By the time Tommy actually makes it back down that way, Alfie's so hard he's got a small pool of pre-come built up by his navel, right below it and he's still actively dribbling from his weeping cock.</p><p>"Fu-uck," Alfie breathes, and it has the edge of a whine to it, like he's on the brink of collapse even though he's already laying on the bed.</p><p>"Yeh," he licks his lips, blinking quickly and he's starting to get twitchy, oversensitive from so many fucking kisses, "Yeh, think you have, mate. Please."</p><p>~*~</p><p>All of those things are something that Tommy notices and appreciates. It means he's doing his job well and that's what matters here. His own cock is definitely hard and it's dribbling on the bed as he leans over to press his kisses against Alfie's skin.</p><p>"What've I missed?" he asks, feigning ignorance and failing. His kisses are getting closer to just what he's missed but he wants to hear some proper pleas for it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"'What has he missed', fuckin' hell," Alfie groans, rolling his head back and hiding it behind his forearm now as Tommy continues his teasing trail that may very well just be the death of him after all.</p><p>"My fuckin' cock, mate, that's what you've missed," he says, muffled by his arm. "Gonna make me beg? He's gonna make me fuckin' beg, and I already did that. Please, Thomas. Kiss my cock. Please."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy licks his lips when he hears not one but two more 'pleases' out of Alfie and doesn't that just get him going? Fuck. His husband talking to himself is amusing.</p><p>"My mistake," he says with a twitch of his lips and he takes pity on his husband. He shifts so he can plant a kiss right at the base of the man's cock and gently trails more upwards, tongue flicking out to collect some of the fluid dribbling down it from the tip.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie outright gasps when Tommy finally gives him what he needs, his cock bobbing against Tommy's lips as it pulses with renewed vigor for what it's finally been given.</p><p>"Tommy," he whines, wiggling on the bed just to do something that isn't entirely embarrassing, then he goes and licks at his leaking fluids. "Ah, fuck. Fuck, Tom."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"No fucking tonight, Alfie," he says with a grin as his lips make his way up the man's cock. "Just kissing, eh?"</p><p>He's sticking to that promise too besides a tongue peeking out every little bit. Tommy presses a kiss to the crown of the man's cock and then moves his hand to hold it in place so he can press his lips against the very tip of it, tongue briefly flicking out to collect the fluid it releases in response.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It's the tongue that's killing him slowly. That glorious tongue, peeking out at random intervals between kisses and it makes him squirm from how fucking hard he is just from those damn kisses.</p><p>"No fucking, just kissing," Alfie echoes, and he sounds pained as he says it because how is he supposed to survive only kisses? He's not sure he can.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He gives the tip of the man's cock another kiss and works his way back down the underside of it, holding him loosely in his hand as he follows the vein on the other side downward and he lets his kissing wander onto Alfie's balls, maybe a little more open mouthed than the kissing up until this point.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Gasped inhales are becoming a common theme over the past twenty minutes, and there's gooseflesh lit up along pretty much his entire body at this point. Tommy's lips are so impossibly soft, and he's pretty sure he's going to hear those kissing noises in his dreams for weeks to come after this.</p><p>His balls draw up tight to his body with so much attention drawn to them and those open-mouthed kisses pull legitimate moans out of him.</p><p>"Tommy, fuck's sake, <em>please</em>. I can't -..." He whines again, another oozing pulse of pre-come dribbling out of him. "Tell me it's part of your plan, love. Tell me. Please, tell me sucking my cock is part of it."</p><p>~*~</p><p>All those little gasps and quiet movements are incredibly sexy. Tommy is hard and throbbing and it's difficult to ignore but it's worth it to keep his focus entirely on Alfie. It's all about him right now. He shifts to try to make himself more comfortable but continues to lavish attention on his husband.</p><p>"What did you see in your glasses?" he asks, lips twitching in amusement and this time he starts kissing back up the man's cock instead of waiting for a response--the same slightly open mouthed kisses that he'd just given Alfie's balls.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie makes a pained growling noise in the back of his throat at that question, his arm still hiding his face as he curses out Tommy under his breath.</p><p>His thighs twitch involuntarily from those kisses, too, no matter how hard he's trying to remain still he simply can't, not entirely.</p><p>"Didn't see this torture," he admits, and that's a little fib but he's good at those and it's not a complete lie, he just didn't see the extent of it. Tommy's extreme thoroughness never ceases to amaze him sometimes, though right now he wants to strangle him a bit for it.</p><p>"Tommy. Tommy, my beautiful doting, loving husband. I'm literally fucking begging you, mate. You have Alfie Solomons on this bed right here, begging you to suck his cock. What more do you need, love? Eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>He grins as he continues his slowly trail up the underside of the man's cock, tongue sliding out a few more times and even going so far as to flatten against it to make his way to the head of him again.</p><p>This is probably the most teasing he's ever done to Alfie and it makes him completely understand why the man loves to do it to him so much. Loves to watch him come undone and writhe beneath him while all those wonderful words spill out of his mouth.</p><p>Instead of responding verbally, once Tommy reaches the end of the man's cock, he presses one more kiss to the tip of it and then tightens his hand so he can swallow him down.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Oh, <em>fuck</em>,” Alfie moans, loudly and without any shame at all. Who’s going to hear them? The fish? It’s so fucking <em>good</em> he feels like he’s going to implode.</p><p>“Fuckin’ <em>hell</em>, Thomas. You beautiful fucking creature, fuck. Want to hold your fucking face down on it. I fuckin’ do, for being such a damn tease.” But his hands stay right where they are, one attached to the arm over his face and the other gripping the sheets like it’s the only thing holding him in this world.</p><p>~*~</p><p>While Alfie’s moan is loud, they are all alone out here and the fish aren’t going to tell on them even if they manage to traumatize them. He thinks fucking naked against the railing will be more traumatizing but the ocean is a big place. They can just take their fins somewhere else.</p><p>Once the man’s cock is fully in his mouth, he moves his tongue against it before bobbing his head a handful of times to give him what he’s wanted all along. They both know this had been the ultimate goal.</p><p>Tommy considers for a moment and then decides—why not? He trusts Alfie. The man isn’t going to hurt him. They’ve progressed more than far enough in their relationship now to prove it.</p><p>He pulls his head back, sucks on the very tip for a moment and then releases it. “Alright,” he says. “Be my guest.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>That makes Alfie blink and look down at his husband like he’s grown a second head. He just fucking said what?</p><p>“Piece of heaven on fucking Earth,” Alfie croaks out, stunned but not about to argue because he wasn’t joking at all, he really does want to shove Tommy’s face right into his groin and fuck his face.</p><p>“Alright... alright, love. Let me up, then. Here, take... take this, for your knees and the... the... fuckin’ hell, I don’t even know anymore. Just get down there and I’ll scoot to the end of the bed here. You’re fuckin’ perfection, mate.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>He presses one more kiss to Alfie’s thigh before he pulls back and takes the pillow the man is shoving in his direction. He appreciates the thoughtfulness even when it’s clear his husband is in a hurry to change positions. He can’t blame him really.</p><p>Tommy tosses the pillow on the floor in front of the bed and waits until Alfie is on the edge of it before dropping to his knees on it, hands running up the man’s legs once he’s comfortable.</p><p>“Ready now?” he asks, turning his head and pressing another kiss to Alfie’s thigh just because it’s right there.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Yeh,” Alfie nods emphatically, his eyes trained on Tommy’s lips pressing against his skin and fuck, this is going to be something, innit?</p><p>“Yeh, I’m fuckin’ ready,” he says, and it’s obvious that is the case because his cock is thick and red and dribbling more fluids just at the knowledge of what’s to come. He reaches down and runs his fingers through Tommy’s hair again, a wondrous expression on his face as he grabs the base of his own cock to feed it into Tommy’s waiting mouth.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, it’s very obvious that the man is ready for this but it’s just one more little tease while Tommy can get away with it. This isn’t how he expected their fun to go but he’s flexible. He likes when Alfie shows off his strength a little and he feels like this should be a natural extension of that.</p><p>“Alright,” he says and he takes a steadying breath just in anticipation, then leans in to meet Alfie’s cock halfway. He slides his tongue along the bottom purposefully as he swallows him down. He’s curious about how this is going to go but also reassured in the knowledge that Alfie is good at reading him.</p><p>~*~</p><p>This isn’t how Alfie expected this to go either. It’s not written down in his little book because he just thought of it and immediately spewed the words right after the thought. That and he didn’t even consider how easily Tommy would just run with it, he’d just been rambling.</p><p>“Nnmmgh,” Alfie moans, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment to revel in the pleasure of Tommy on his knees eagerly swallowing him down. When he opens them again, it’s even more beautiful than before, and his thumb swipes over the spit lining the stretched out lips of his husband.</p><p>“Fuckin’ hell, love,” he breathes, and fuck Tommy is so damn beautiful he’ll never get over it. He grips Tommy’s hair tighter just to get his undivided attention, “Gonna move your head for you, mate, and you’re gonna take it. All of it. Pinch my leg there if it’s too much, yeh? Won’t stop otherwise.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>He takes his time just like before, moving his tongue to keep things interesting and raises his blue eyes to look up at Alfie as the man grips his hair. He definitely has Tommy's undivided attention here but that should be obvious enough considering their position.</p><p>"Mmm," Tommy grunts in confirmation around the man's cock and he raises his hand to massage at Alfie's thigh in a nonverbal confirmation. He understands and he thinks it will be okay, just different, but it's good to know anyway. They're on the same page and that's important.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Yeh, that’s good, that’s wonderful, Tommy, innit,” Alfie breathes out, and he shifts one more time to be right on the edge of the bed. It makes his tender asshole flare up and sting, though it’s overshadowed by the wet, hot pleasure of Tommy’s mouth surrounding him.</p><p>His one hand sneaks down to cradle Tommy’s jaw, his thumb catching beneath it so he can feel Tommy’s tongue shift with every movement. The other hand grips Tommy firmly by the hair and tugs him forward, inexorably, until he can feel the head of his cock hit the back of Tommy’s tongue. Not quite the back of his throat, not yet. So he lets him slide back off again a moment later to allow him some time to adjust to his size and girth.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy, once again, hums in acknowledgement around the man's cock because he can and he knows exactly what he's doing with the vibrations. It's good to keep Alfie on his toes. He thinks it's perfectly fair because that's what his husband would do if their situations were reversed.</p><p>He does appreciate the opportunity to get used to the man's cock in his mouth. It doesn't happen often and he'd spent more of his time lavishing kisses on it then actually sucking on it earlier. No regrets. He doesn't resist the action. He just accepts that he has no say in it and wraps his other hand around Alfie's calf for some stability.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yeah he does know what he's doing doesn't he and it makes Alfie's thighs twitch from the vibration, grunting low and his cock pulses out pre-come onto Tommy's tongue.</p><p>It only takes a few pushes and pulls of his grip in Tommy's hair to get the feel for it, and on the fifth pull he forces him closer, close enough for the tip of his nose to touch Alfie's groin and for the tip of Alfie's cock to hit the back of Tommy's throat, his hair trimmed close to the skin from their wedding night.</p><p>"Fuckin' hell, mate," Alfie groans low and he wants to throw his head back to really feel it but like hell is he going to tear his gaze away from such a beautiful sight. After about eight seconds of holding Tommy close, he releases him to the tip to give him room to breathe.</p><p>~*~</p><p>So far, it's nice and easy, which is a good ease in to get a feel for this. Tommy's never offered this to anyone so it's a completely new experience. He's enjoying himself, enjoying Alfie setting the pace and controlling him.</p><p>Tommy swallows him down until he hits the back of his throat and there's no choice in the matter. It's what Alfie wants so that's what he's taking from him and he does test the hold by pressing back against his hand because what's the point if he doesn't feel like he's actually controlling him right?</p><p>He hums around the man's cock again, working his tongue as much as he can and flicks his gaze briefly up to Alfie. What a sight he is even from this angle.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"No, no, no, Thomas, don't fight it, don't fight it, love," Alfie croons at him the moment he feels a bit of resistance. Tommy's not pinching him so it's alright, they're in good standing. It makes him re-adjust his grip, making it tighter, so it pulls just enough to make it sting on Tommy's end.</p><p>He holds him right on his tip for a moment, lets him salivate and look up at him and Alfie's going to hell, there's no doubt about it, not with how much he fucking <em>loves</em> seeing Tommy Shelby on his knees like this, under his control.</p><p>"Just let it happen, I'm in control here not you, right? So relax for me, dear, eh? Relax your throat just for me, and I'm gonna fuck your beautiful gypsy face. I am. So deep breath, that's it, and relax," Alfie growls out the last bit, voice rough and cock hard as a stone and without further ado he grabs the back of Tommy's head and pulls him forward, all the way to the stem, holds him there for a few seconds, then releases him and does it again, then again, quicker each time.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Only Alfie Solomons can manage to sound sweet at the same time asserting his dominance with the intent to thoroughly use his husband's throat to get off. The tighter grip pulls at his hair which does sting but he's distracted enough that he barely notices because he's too busy watching Alfie for his reaction and listening to the man ramble.</p><p>He does listen to the instructions--he can follow orders when he chooses to, yeah?--and relaxes his throat to let Alfie feel completely in control. Tommy's hands tighten briefly against the man's legs as he picks up the pace but it's only to keep himself close and he loves having his hands on Alfie whenever he has the opportunity.</p><p>There's only so much he can do while the man thrusts in and out of his mouth. He focuses on breathing when he has the opportunity. He doesn't want to literally choke on Alfie's cock and ruin the mood. As the pace increases, so does the roughness and Tommy can't control the saliva that dribbles onto his chin as Alfie pulls out each time. He just has to deal with it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, Tommy can't control much of anything like this except to hold on and settle in for the ride, and it's quite the ride, innit? Alfie's hips twitch in phantom thrusts, though most of the movement is really Tommy's head bobbing back and forth, guided by Alfie's hand on the back of his head.</p><p>"Fuck, yeh, <em>yeah</em>. Ah, <em>aahnnn</em> that's the fuckin' spirit, ain't it -" HIs rambling continues, endless as he forces his cock down Tommy's throat again and again and suddenly, he stops him and pops his cock out of Tommy's mouth entirely, soaked with spit that catches on Tommy's lips in a thick string.</p><p>"Lick it up, dear," he murmurs huskily, pupils blown out to blacken his eyes, "Give it a bit of love while you breathe, right. See how hard he is for you, don't you? You did that. With all your kisses, that's what you did to him. To me. Why don't you give him a few more of those lovely little kisses of yours, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>It is quite the ride and it's sexier than he expected. His own cock is hard and dribbling where it's bobbing between his own legs. He hears Alfie rambling but, as normal, he doesn't necessarily absorb most of the words. He's too focused on relaxing for the man's cock being shoved mercilessly down his throat.</p><p>When Alfie pulls out, he does take the opportunity to breathe and it's incredibly tempting to reach up to wipe the spit off but it's obvious his husband is enjoying the sight so he lets it be. He clears his throat and leans in to do as requested, pressing open mouthed kisses against the man's cock and alternating it with gentle flicks of his tongue. He can tell just how hard Alfie is as he presses his lips against him. He can feel how much heat is coming off his cock and he's quite proud of himself for it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>His husband is enjoying the sight, that is absolutely true. And Alfie growls low in his throat, then clicks his tongue on the roof of his mouth and aims his cock with his free hand, lining Tommy's lips like he's applying lipstick to them but it's just more thick throat spit and pre-come.</p><p>"Your lips, love, are the softest things on this fuckin' planet, aren't they. Beautiful. Softer than silk, desperate for my cock to stretch them wide," he breathes out, twitching with every little flick of Tommy's tongue. He guides his cockhead once more to the middle of Tommy's mouth, settling its weight on his tongue. "Now swallow him down again, Tommy. And this time, mate, I ain't stoppin' 'til my come is spattered all over that beautiful gypsy face of yours."</p><p>~*~</p><p>His tongue slides out to tease at the tip of his cock as he rubs it over his lips and opens his mouth again to accept it without complaint, blue eyes focused on Alfie's face. He's enjoying seeing his husband this way. It does things to his cock that make him want to take himself in hand and desperately stroke himself to completion.</p><p>Of course, he's too busy to focus on that while he's being fucked in the face by his lover. He swallows him down and he wouldn't say it's eager but it goes down easy. His tongue works over it as he does and he hums, encouraging Alfie to get on with it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"There we go, that's fuckin' lovely, innit," Alfie moans out, tugging Tommy close until he gets a nose full of Alfie's musky scent. And this time he doesn't hold back with it at all, Tommy's already been given his leeway with preparation. So with a grunt Alfie pulls him off and back again, long smooth slides and he can literally feel his cockhead sliding down Tommy's throat, open and willing for him.</p><p>He can see the instinctual tears built up in the corner's of Tommy's eyes and it's a beautiful fucking sight, that is. This time he grabs Tommy's face with both hands, swiping his thumbs along the corners of his eyes to catch the moisture before he really goes to town, fucking his face with increasing fervor and expletives.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Oh fuck. It shouldn't feel so good to be used like this, to have nothing on his mind but Alfie's cock ramming itself down his throat, but there's definitely heat pooling in Tommy's gut. He's hard and throbbing, there's undoubtedly fluid leaking from the head of his cock but that's all just afterthoughts in the back of his mind.</p><p>The moisture in his eyes is fine. He barely even notices it until Alfie wipes it away. All his focus has shifted to relaxing his throat and breathing which is easier said than done. Every time Alfie pulls out he's immediately thrusting back in, filling his mouth and throat with his nice, heavy cock.</p><p>His nose presses against the skin of the man's groin more than once, the head of his cock bumping the back of Tommy's throat and he does make an aborted coughing sound around it once or twice but he manages to keep that instinct to gag under control. His jaw and throat are undoubtedly going to be sore but it's well worth it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Fuck, ah <em>fuck</em>, Tommy-" Alfie hisses out, loud and lewd and he's grunting and groaning with the effort it takes to keep Tommy's mouth bobbing on his cock. His arms are fucking sore from it, but the burn is more than worth it and it keeps him focused, aware of Tommy's hands on him and making sure he's good and grounded. Tommy knows how to take an order and when in the mood for it he follows commands so fucking beautifully it could make Alfie cry.</p><p>That heat in his gut builds up fast, coiling and collecting and it takes him five, six, seven more thrusts and he can't help it, he drives in as deep as he can go and holds Tommy there as he shouts through his orgasm. He tears his husband's face off his cock lightning fast, his own hand coming up to desperately jerk himself through it and coat Tommy's face in his spunk, thick, spurting ribbons of it.</p><p>"Ah... nnnh," Alfie sags, exhausted once he's done, his cock pulsing and beginning to flag once he's finally spent, jizz dribbling down the tip.</p><p>~*~</p><p>More instinctual tears pool at the corner of his eyes and disappear into Alfie's hands. He absolutely tries to move with the man, trying to drive and encourage the orgasm he knows is coming. He can feel the way the man's thighs are trembling. It's close and even if the last few thrusts are incredibly rough, he can handle it.</p><p>Tommy keeps his eyes on Alfie so he can see the moment the man climaxes, more than happy to swallow him down and be held there long enough to feel some of the warmth in his throat. Thankfully, Alfie has warned him in advance what he has planned for him so he closes his eyes when he's roughly jerked back for the man to come on his face. It's warm and sticky and the only time in recent memory he's ever let him come on him like this.</p><p>"Fuck," he says with a cough and he clears his throat but the word is rough anyway. He turns his head into Alfie's thigh and some of the fluid on his face ends up there but Tommy doesn't care. He opens his eyes to look up at him again and grunts as he shifts himself.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie's breathing hard but shallow, trying to keep any more coughing at bay long enough to let him have this waning moment of pleasure. His eyelids are at half-mast and his pupils are blown straight to full on black as he stares at Tommy with all that come on his face like he's having some wild out of body experience.</p><p>His cock is still in one hand and the other falls off from the back of Tommy's head back to his side, and Alfie can only look down at him in absolute wonder and let him do whatever he needs to do.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He gives him a moment to breathe and it gives himself a moment to catch his breath after that rather relentless assault on his throat. He'll need some tea for that at some point but right now he's still hard and throbbing. Tommy won't just let it go after that either. He doesn't know if he even could ignore it at this point.</p><p>Once they're both more collected, he presses one more kiss to the inside of Alfie's thigh and picks himself up off the floor. The pillow has saved his knees which he appreciates.</p><p>"Lay back, eh?" he says, voice rough thanks to Alfie and he pushes on his chest with a hand but it's not as much of a request as it sounds. "I want you to watch."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mm," Alfie hums just in response to that little kiss, oversensitive as he is down there right now, watching in what feels like a trance as Tommy picks himself up. Fuckin' hell, his voice is so wonderful, ain't it? All rough and thick sounding like that, and he doesn't really have much choice in the matter when it comes to falling backward. Tommy's already practically in his lap.</p><p>"As you wish, mate," he breathes. So he goes, and once his back hits the comforter, he sighs, blinking slowly as he tries to get his breathing a bit more under control, and he mutters to himself, "Fuckin' beautiful, he is. He is. Like a fuckin' angel with my come on his face, ain't he. Yeh."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Once Alfie is laying back, he climbs on top of him, straddling his hips just like earlier only this time it's all for him. All the other man has to do is lay there again and he's more than welcome to keep muttering to himself but Tommy needs his own orgasm.</p><p>His cock has been very neglected so far and once he's settled he wastes no time in wrapping his fingers around it, eliciting a deep groan from himself. Fucking finally. He pumps his cock a handful of times, grunting as he does before he raises his hand to his face to collect some of his lover's drying come and uses it to slick himself up so he can stroke himself easier.</p><p>"Fucking hell, Alfie," he breathes out.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie belatedly lets go of his own cock just so Tommy doesn't sit on his wrist and break it, and his softening member settles and presses against Tommy's taint where it's nice and warm and feels positively lovely. This is wonderful, he has no complaints here.</p><p>Tommy's groan catches Alfie's attention right quick, though, and he opens up his eyes a little wider so he can get a good look at this wonderful view that Tommy wants him to witness. And holy fucking <em>hell</em>, seeing him drag his hand through Alfie's come spattered all over his face to use as lubricant... yeah, <em>that</em> has his attention, his mouth falling open in clear shock.</p><p>"Tommy," he breathes right back, unable to form any other words, he's at a loss.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He honestly doesn't care where Alfie's cock or hands are right now. He's busy. Obviously, he's being tantalizing on purpose but they both know that round two won't happen today. That's a lot of sex they've had in the span of a couple days which is just fine by Tommy.</p><p>"Ah fuck," he says again, rolling his hips into the firm grip of his hand and flicking the tip with his thumb. He's going for speed here. Thanks to Alfie, he's incredibly worked up and he wants it bad.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It is a lot of sex in the past couple days, and Alfie's thoroughly spent now but he'll watch Tommy come undone above him, oh yes he will. He wouldn't miss this for anything, because there's still come smeared on his face, and even a bit of it is on Tommy's eyelashes and dear fucking god Alfie's cock pulses with the desire to refill with interest if that's even possible for him at this point.</p><p>"Yeh, Thomas," he says, voice thick but he manages to force his lips into forming words, his hands loosely catching Tommy's knees which are digging into the bed on either side of Alfie's hips. "Gonna come on me, eh? Do it, I want you to, Tommy."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He shifts his free hand to press on Alfie’s shoulder, steadying himself as he leans forward and he keeps his eyes open as he strokes himself, wanting that connection with Alfie.</p><p>“Good,” he breathes out. “You’ll look good that way, yeah.”</p><p>Tommy groans again and pumps himself hard, the image in his mind spurring him onward. Fuck. It only takes him a few more rough jerks before his mouth falls open and he stiffens above Alfie, spilling himself on the man’s stomach and chest.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie hums and catches Tommy’s gaze, holding it while Tommy jerks himself off, loving the weight of him and the heat pouring off him as he gasps and groans. He knows the moment Tommy’s about to tip over the edge and he watches every moment of it in open adoration, sweat on his own brow from his earlier exertion.</p><p>Hot, wet and sticky ribbons of seed coat his chest tattoo and a drop of it splatters on his face and manages to catch in his beard. Fuck, what a beautiful thing to witness.</p><p>~*~</p><p>His chest heaves as he leans over, trying to catch his breath again and they’re both filthy now which is just how it should be. Alfie is a wonderful sight with his fluid splattered on him and he thinks he needs to do this more often. He straightens up after a moment, raising a hand to brush his thumb through that spot of fluid in the man’s beard and he grins at him because that’s going to be terrible to wash out but he doesn’t care at the moment.</p><p>“I’m not going to have a voice later,” he says and it’s rough around the edges. Alfie can appreciate that reminder for awhile.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Yeh, fucked it right out your throat," Alfie replies and licks his lips, pleased sounding and now that he's experienced and witnessed such perfect orgasms, he settles back on the bed and closes his eyes. Fuckin' hell, that was good. All of it.</p><p>"Gonna be a bitch gettin' that out," he grunts, though he does flick his eyes back open so he can get another good look at the come all over Tommy's face. He lazily reaches up and swipes his thumb over Tommy's cheek right through a thick glob of it. He smiles, though it's obvious that he's exhausted now.</p><p>"You're fuckin' beautiful, love."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“So you did,” Tommy returns the smile. He’s tired himself and the fluid on his face is starting to cool and dry. He twitches his cheek when the man smears it around and he’s happy to let him do it but he thinks that he should get cleaned up.</p><p>“I love you,” he murmurs, turning his head and catching Alfie’s hand to give it a kiss.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie's expression breaks into something soft; he'll never tire of hearing Tommy Shelby say those words to him.</p><p>"Love you, too," he sighs back, his chest tightening with that kiss to his palm. "Go on, then. Can tell you want that off your face. Check that notepad while you're at it."</p><p>~*~</p><p>One more kiss and he stands up, disappearing into the washroom to get a wet cloth to scrub off his face. He tilts his head as he looks in the mirror at himself covered in Alfie’s spunk. Tommy can’t help but envision Alfie looking just like this and he completely understands the urge.</p><p>Once his face is clean, he returns with a wet cloth to Alfie and cleans the man up with a grin, starting with his beard. It’ll do well enough.</p><p>“Alright, let’s see what it says,” Tommy retrieves the notepad and flips it open.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie, predictably, lays there sprawled out on the bed and barely even twitches while Tommy's gone to clean up. With his eyes closed it throws into sharp relief that they are, indeed, rocking back and forth because they are on a boat and not hard ground. What an odd sensation, to not be moving and yet still be moving. He can hear the waves lapping at the hull, he can hear the wind rolling past and the cawing of seagulls not far off from the ship. He wonders if his aim is good enough these days to shoot one right out of the sky.</p><p>He hears Tommy return and hums softly as he lets him just clean him up, beard, chest and all. His beard will still have a bit that's sticky but he'll clean that up on his own when he bathes next, so he's not overly concerned about it. He does, however, smile a bit when Tommy opens up that notebook. Inside, he'll find a little scrawl of Alfie's handwriting, in all capital letters, and it says:</p><p>AFTER RELENTLESS TEASING WITH CLOTHES, WILL BE FLOWERED IN HEAD TO TOE KISSES. TEASING WILL CONTINUE THROUGH KISSING. AFTER BEGGING, DEAR HUSBAND WILL SUCK COCK TIL EMPTY. I KNOW IM RIGHT. XOXO</p><p>~*~</p><p>He crawls back up on the bed with the notebook, completely unconcerned with being naked and he shakes his head at the words written on the page, then he tuts dramatically.</p><p>“I don’t see anything about letting you fuck my mouth on here.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie shifts just enough to make room for Tommy at his side, though he does lazily run his hand along Tommy's hipbone.</p><p>"Yeh, fucked my own prediction on that one, didn't I," Alfie concedes with a frown.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He tosses the notepad on the side table and then twists to curl up against Alfie. Tommy isn’t in the mood to do anything but have a lazy day with his husband. He traces the man’s tattoo idly.</p><p>“Maybe you just didn’t see that far ahead,” he says with a smile. “The rest of it was true.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"That's it, must be," Alfie replies with a sage nod, happy enough that Tommy is willing to let him have that little power and not overly question it. He knows people, and when he knows people the way he knows Tommy, he really can seemingly predict the future, at least in some aspects. Though the thing with Tommy Shelby is that quite often even Alfie cannot predict just what his husband will do. He likes it that way. If he knew everything, married life would be rather dull, wouldn't it?</p><p>"You like him, then," He asks after a moment of them settled together, Alfie's fingers now running a barely-there line down Tommy's spine, catching along the bumps of his vertebrae and counting them in his head. "Your horse."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, he’ll give this to him. He thinks it’s an amusing little joke. There’s no reason to discount it even if they both know he’s not seeing the future but rather predicting what someone might do. They’re both good at it. That’s why they’re so successful in business.</p><p>“I do,” he agrees. “He’s a beauty and he’s got spirit.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Yeh... spirit, let's call it that," Alfie huffs out, though there's no doubt in his mind that he somehow chose the wrong horse. That one stood out from the moment Alfie looked at him, and Solomon looked back and immediately gave him guff. He was most definitely The One from the get go.</p><p>"And I rather like this boat. Certainly didn't take us long to fuck on it, did it, eh," he continues, and then his voice catches and yet again he devolves rather quickly into a terrible coughing session that has him turning away from Tommy just to keep the worst of it from him. Fucking dammit.</p><p>~*~</p><p>That’s exactly what he would call it. Maybe he’ll be difficult to train but he thinks he just needs some incentive to actually listen to him and Tommy thinks they can come up with something that will work. It gives him something to do at least. He thinks he’s perfect.</p><p>Tommy opens his mouth to reply when more coughing wracks his husband and he frowns slightly, then shifts to find a handkerchief for him. He comes back to the bed and hands it over, then rubs his back just so he knows that he’s here.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie's world tunnel-focuses on his cough when he's lost in them and he loses track of where Tommy even is around him. It's like fire running through his lungs and it comes out of nowhere and takes so little to catch just the right kind of wrong.</p><p>Still, though, he can feel Tommy pushing that tissue into his hand and he takes it, covering his mouth while he coughs, deep and horrible-sounding and he spits out more blood. It's not a lot, but for how much he's coughing it sure seems like it, especially when it leaves him so physically exhausted he can hardly sit up.</p><p>It takes him twenty seconds after they start to ebb for him to even feel Tommy's hand on his back, rubbing away and he groans, leaning back into it.</p><p>"Fuck," he groans, his eyes still closed as he just focuses on breathing.</p><p>~*~</p><p>There’s no question that there’s something wrong with his husband. He’s seen and heard it first hand. It makes his heart hurt and ache even with the man right here in front of him. It’s not pity but he does think it’s terrible that Alfie has to deal with this, has to suffer through this, and the knowledge that it’s only going to get worse upsets him.</p><p>Surely there’s something that can at least ease the symptoms? Maybe after their honeymoon he’ll encourage him to go to a doctor and find out. There’s no point in it right now. They’ll make the best of this first.</p><p>“Water?” Tommy asks him, continuing that firm and steady touch on the man’s back. It’s all he can really do for him.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Yeh,” Alfie nods, and fuck he’s so tired. Everything aches and his head is pounding and it all happens so damn fast it leaves him reeling.</p><p>“Sorry ‘bout that, love,” he mumbles, though he already knows Tommy will just wave the apology away. “Ruins the mood.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Only ruins the mood if you let it,” he replies, patting Alfie gently and then he slides off the bed to go get a glass of water for him. The galley isn’t far and Tommy goes naked because it’s his boat. He doesn’t walk around naked too often but they’re completely alone out here. No one is going to stumble on them and wonder why they’re both naked at the same time.</p><p>He puts on a kettle too before he comes back with the glass for Alfie. His own throat could do with some tea.</p><p>“Here you are,” he says, handing the glass over. “I’m also making some tea.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie chews on his lip and frowns some more at that, though he doesn’t comment again as Tommy walks off. He doesn’t even really look at him walking away, too busy still trying to keep his lungs from rioting on him.</p><p>“Thanks, love,” he murmurs, licking his lips and tasting copper before he sips the water to wash it down.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Not a problem,” Tommy replies and he leans down to press a light kiss to the man’s forehead. He knows Alfie is upset about the cough but there’s not much he can do about it.</p><p>“I love you,” he says again as he sits down on the bed. He’s listening for the kettle so he won’t lay down again just yet. “The cough is what it is, eh?”</p><p>He pauses and he really hadn’t planned to mention it now but well, it’s come up anyway. “Doctor might have something that will ease it.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie exhales slowly and closes his eyes when Tommy kisses his forehead, humming softly when he offers those lovely three words. Fuck, he never thought he'd get to have something like this that just makes his chest all tight on him every time he hears the phrase, knowing Tommy means it unconditionally.</p><p>He flutters his eyes back open to give him a quiet, rueful smile and a nod, "Yeh. It is what it is."</p><p>Another sip of water slides down his throat and soothes it while Tommy continues, though Alfie frowns again.</p><p>"End result’s the same, dear."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Doesn’t mean you shouldn’t be comfortable as long as possible,” he replies, quirking his eyebrow at him and canting his head. “You’ve plenty of life left. Quality of life is important, eh?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Hate doctors,” Alfie grumbles and he scrubs his hand through his hair and then down through his beard.</p><p>“All they do is give bad fuckin’ news. Shouldn’t have gone from the start. Then I wouldn’t know what I do.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Can’t change that you know,” Tommy replies with a frown. He also hates doctors and he understands what the man means but that doesn’t negate the information. Now they just need to work with what they do know about it.</p><p>“Might as well handle it now that you do.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie chews on his bottom lip some more and makes his beard bounce while he does it, his frown deepening. He knows Tommy is right, of course. It wouldn’t hurt to go and see if there’s something to be done about the coughing. Still, there’s a part of him that doesn’t want to bother masking the symptoms at all.</p><p>“Kettle’s starting to go off,” he mutters, finishing his water. “Bring me some tea with honey, would you.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Clearly, that signals the end of the conversation and he eyes him for a moment before he stands up to go to the galley. He’ll let the man think about it. There’s plenty of time before they get back to shore. There’s no reason to argue about it just yet. He’s put the thought in the man’s head. That’s enough for now.</p><p>“Tea with honey, coming right up,” he says as he heads that way and it takes him a few minutes to get the tea put together. He actually puts everything on a tray to carry just in case either of them want another cup.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, that's the end of that conversation. Tommy's not exactly a shining beacon of following a doctor's orders, anyway, so it's rather like hearing the pot call the kettle black on that one. Tommy may not be dying, but he's not doing himself any favors with his habits.</p><p>When Tommy returns with the tray, Alfie's no longer on the bed but one of the side benches, still naked though he's looking out one of the windows. A ship is in the far off distance, though he's not sure of the whereabouts of any binoculars on this thing so he's just got to settle for the blurry image of the ship with his own eyes.</p><p>He sighs and pours himself a cup, though half of it seems to be made of honey by the time he's done stirring it all in.</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, he’s not a shining beacon of following orders but that doesn’t mean he wouldn’t feel better if Alfie talked to a doctor about it. His own problems pale in comparison to the coughing that his lover has to suffer through and why not try something to help it? There’s a point he knows that no amount of drugs will help so why not try to mask the symptoms while he’s healthy enough to get around?</p><p>Tommy puts the tray down within reach and then pours his own cup once Alfie is finished. He doesn’t make any comment about the honey beyond stirring a little into his own, then he quietly sips it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Think you should go back to work after this," Alfie says, after he's blown on his tea some and let it cool enough to sip from it himself.</p><p>"I mean, you can work from here, right. In Margate, I mean, if you need to, but you should keep your presence strong in London or else someone'll step in and take your place. Solomon's stable won't be ready for a bit yet, right, and you'll go stir-crazy in this place in no time at all, I already know. So, I don't know, maybe bring Charlie over, I'll watch him, and you can go to Birmingham or Warwickshire or wherever."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“I’ll make some appearances, see if the time is right,” Tommy replies. He’s not thrilled about going back to work. It makes time move too quickly. He wants it to go slowly or not at all though the latter is impossible. He doesn’t know what kind of balance he can find but he’s not spending the last months of Alfie’s life buried in papers at his desk.</p><p>“I need to feel out my family,” he says, clearing his throat. “I think we’ve mended things but I need to be sure.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mm," Alfie hums, sipping from his tea some more and he licks along the side of it when a dribble of honey escapes. He already knows Tommy's reluctant to leave him, likely concerned Alfie might do something drastic in his absence but no, he wouldn't do that, not at this point. He just knows it's not very exciting watching him sleep and cough half the day away.</p><p>"Should find a way to keep a close eye on Michael," he continues, his gaze falling back to the sea outside the window. He narrows his gaze at it, as if looking all the way to America, "He's going to be a recurring problem if he's not held on a tight leash."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Honestly, he’s not as concerned about Alfie doing anything drastic while he’s gone. He thinks his religious beliefs are just strong enough to keep anything like that from happening which is why he’s tried to get Tommy to shoot him for his betrayal. No, he’s more worried something will happen, he’ll need help and he won’t be here.</p><p>“I’ve got it worked out,” he muses. “And there’s not much trouble he can get into there.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"America's got plenty of trouble, mate," Alfie replies, but he shrugs and lets it go. Honestly, it would do Alfie some serious good just to listen in on the goings on of Shelby Company Limited. He could offer insight from his own years of experience, and it's pretty obvious that Alfie's got virtually no ambition to do anything negative toward Tommy or the company.</p><p>"When we get back I want a knife," he states, apropos of nothing. "A little sharp one. Saw a piece of driftwood on the beach the other day, right. Thought it might have looked like something, with a bit of work to it. Me hands are getting stiff, so I thought, eh, maybe I could give it a go."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“It does, but it’s removed from us,” Tommy replies. If Michael gets himself in trouble, Shelby Company can claim that he’s acted on his own. It’s his chance to prove himself. They’ll see what actually happens. He’s sure Alfie will have opinions. Now that they’re married, he does have a voice in their meetings.</p><p>He blinks and creases his forehead. He’s used to Alfie and his random train of thoughts but that’s a fairly big jump. It takes him a moment to catch up but nods.</p><p>“I’ve kin that could give you a lesson,” he offers.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I'll just dabble, no sense bringin' someone in just for that," Alfie waves off the offer, sipping more at his tea and he coughs again, but at least this time he manages to keep it to just the once.</p><p>"If you don't want me watching Charlie alone, right, I'll just go with you to Warwickshire when you go. Two birds with one stone, then, I'd guess," he says, because he didn't miss the fact that Tommy didn't comment on his offer to watch Charlie here.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Alright,” he says with a nod and he sips his own tea for a moment. He’ll be interested to see how Alfie does with it. Maybe he can find him a book. It’s good for him to have a hobby.</p><p>“Why wouldn’t I?” he asks, raising an eyebrow. “It’s summer, eh? It won’t interrupt his studies.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie just shrugs one shoulder and sets down his tea cup. Between the water and the tea with honey he’s set for a bit.</p><p>“Dunno, love. Boy’s been through a lot, is all. Would understand if you didn’t want him here alone. With me.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“I trust you, Alfie,” Tommy replies evenly and he takes another sip of his tea, then tips his head up slightly, so his chin is out. “I think we both know what’ll happen if you betray that trust. Charlie is old enough to tell me what goes on.”</p><p>He really doesn’t think it’ll be a problem anyway. They’re married. That’s as good as being his father in his eyes.</p><p>“Besides, I’ve seen you with him,” he continues, taking another drink of his tea. “And you get along fine.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie glances over at Tommy and holds his gaze when he says that and he chews on his bottom lip at the same time. They wouldn't be who they are if there wasn't at least some underlying, veiled threat thrown in with the word 'trust'. But Alfie's the one who brought it up, he's not upset that his husband just insinuated he'd flat up murder Alfie if anything were to happen where Charlie is concerned. That's just plain facts, anyway. Alfie already knows that from experience.</p><p>So he just nods, blinking slowly as he shifts a bit on the comfortable bench. His ass is still sore. "And what are we to him, anyway, eh? If he's old enough to tell you what goes on when you're not around, he's old enough to pay a bit of attention where we're concerned. How long is that Uncle Afee thing gonna stick, really."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He puts his own cup of tea down when he’s finished with it and considers the question. Tommy’s problem is he doesn’t want to make it overt enough that if Charlie mentions Alfie to someone that they’re going to question it.</p><p>“Uncle is our safest bet, eh?” he says with a frown and he doesn’t say it out loud but how long will Alfie even be around? “We can cross that bridge when we come to it.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>He doesn't have to say it since they're both thinking it.</p><p>"Right," Alfie nods, looking away again. He thinks Tommy's underestimating the perceptiveness of children, but sure. "Just want to be on the same page, is all. He's a good kid. Miss him, and his foot-eatin' horse."</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, Tommy knows how perceptive children can be. He fully expects that Charlie will figure it out sooner, rather than later but he thinks it’s up to him how he wants to refer to Alfie. Of course, he doesn’t need to be going around to his school friends talking about his new dad. That’s the part where the term ‘Uncle’ fits the best.</p><p>“If he mentions his Uncle to anyone, they won’t think twice about it,” Tommy reasons. They’re friends and close friends can certainly be considered family members. “I’ll make a trip when we get back to pick up him and Max.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Alright, good, that's good. Best to not tell him about me, and this, until later," Alfie hums and gestures to all of him, nodding and blinking slowly as he considers everything. 'Later' being completely unspecified but implied to be after he's already gone. Fuckin' hell, he hasn't made any arrangements for After, either. He'll need to start writing that shit down soon. He won't bother Tommy with it, he'll take care of it himself.</p><p>He takes a slow, deep breath then shifts to lean over and catch Tommy's chin which he kisses first, then moves up to Tommy's cheeks, one by one, and finally his lips before he releases him and gets up with a grunt of effort.</p><p>"Come lay with me."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, he understands what Alfie is implying and it makes him want a cigarette. He doesn’t <em>want</em> to think about After or what he’s going to tell Charlie about a man he’ll barely remember. Tommy looks away from his husband and back again when the man’s hand catches his chin.</p><p>The kisses are gentle and sweet and he appreciates them. He only hesitates for a moment before standing up and following Alfie back to the bed.</p><p>“I finally wear you out?” he teases.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Think you wore me out yesterday, mate. Lucky I even left anything on that beautiful face of yours at all with how spent I am," Alfie replies good-naturedly, grunting again once he's on the bed, and he tugs Tommy right into his lap after grabbing for his wrist.</p><p>"How's this, eh?" he asks once Tommy's settled, his fingertip trailing over Tommy's Adam's apple to indicate his throat.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy chuckles and lets himself be pulled into Alfie’s lap. He straddles his hips easily and comfortably, wrapping his arms over the man’s shoulders.</p><p>“It’s fine, better with the tea,” he shrugs nonchalantly. He’s not terribly worried about it. Sometimes his voice sounds a little rough but it doesn’t really hurt. It just sounds well-used and that makes sense considering it is, just maybe not in the traditional way.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Good, that's good," he hums, one hand finding a comfortable hold on Tommy's hips, his thumb stroking over his skin in slow, intimate circles. The other remains near his throat and neck, exploring.</p><p>"You like that? What I did to you," Alfie asks, his eyes going dark in curiosity.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He lets Alfie touch and explore all he wants but his own hands just rub at a small area on the back of the man’s shoulders. He’s gotten his fair share of exploring in today and he’s content to just rest for the moment.</p><p>“I did,” he admits. “I wasn’t sure if I would. I knew I wouldn’t hate it but I enjoyed it more than I expected.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie's movements are slow and lazy. He's not crazed by lust or desire. For now he's sated, though he's fairly sure he'll never tire of running his hands over the other man. Tommy's simply too beautiful, he can't help himself now that he's free to touch again.</p><p>Another hum of contentment escapes Alfie at that answer and he leans in to press soft kisses along Tommy's collarbone and chest. If Tommy wants that from him again all he has to do is ask, he's more than happy to oblige for as long as he's able.</p><p>"Know for a fact, right, that I received more kisses today than I ever have in the entirety of my life added together, though I'd be lyin' if I said most of them didn't belong to you already."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Slow and lazy is just fine by him. It’s their honeymoon. He doesn’t have any plans except spending time with Alfie and just existing. It’s not something he’s good at but it’s only a few days. He doesn’t want too much discussion about work.</p><p>Tommy wants anything that Alfie can give him. He honestly doesn’t care what it might be. He just wants to have that connection. He enjoys being close like this. Adores Alfie for giving it to him, for being with him, for marrying him.</p><p>“There’s plenty more where those came from,” he says with a soft smile and he leans in to catch Alfie’s lips in a proper one, soft and sweet and perfect.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. The Cough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They return from their honeymoon and Alfie's cough worsens to the point Tommy presses him to go to the doctor.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shorter chapter, but this time Charlie visits Margate for a bit!  This one starts off with Alfie's perspective! Enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of the honeymoon is rather uneventful, at least uneventful in the sense of who they both are in the world. They fish, they fuck, they talk, they curl up with each other to keep warm, and Alfie coughs in between all of it. Tommy, thankfully, doesn't bring up going to the doctor again, though Alfie has a feeling that that conversation isn't over. They're both stubborn men, and it's clear Tommy has it in his brain that Alfie should be comfortable before he's shot in the head, go figure.</p><p>While they lay together on the luxurious bed on the ocean each night, Alfie decides that now is as good a time as any to start telling Tommy a bit more about his years growing up since no one else is alive to know it. His years on the run, and in prison. His tattoos, and what all exactly they mean and how they came to be, whether he wanted them or not.  About his time with his mother and sister before all that, or at least what he can remember of those times. Tommy hasn't told him to stop yet, so he figures he's listening and not falling asleep with his head on Alfie's lap or shoulder or wherever he's sprawled when Alfie starts talking. It's not something that Alfie's ever done, just... shared life experience for the sake of sharing. But someone should know, he figures. Otherwise what's the point, right?</p><p>When they get back, Alfie has a hard time re-adjusting to life on land and the <em>lack</em> of rocking, though all that amounts to is him relying on his cane a bit more than usual. They visit Solomon before heading back to Margate, and Alfie sits in the stable and talks to the other horses like they're human while Tommy goes out with his wedding present to do whatever it is he does to make horses magically follow him.</p><p>~*~</p><p>When Alfie talks, he listens and that’s true for everything the man says but he definitely pays more attention when it’s his own life that his husband is talking about. He does suggest that the man write all of it down in some kind of notebook so that Tommy has it for posterity. It’s not a bad idea to have something. Maybe that’s a morbid thought but it’s another piece of Alfie.</p><p>Tommy thinks that maybe Alfie will want to be around longer if he’s more comfortable and maybe that’s selfish but he also doesn’t want to see him suffering. He’s going to suffer enough. There’s no need for him to start this early. He definitely isn’t going to drop the subject. It’s not like he can get worse news.</p><p>It’s a good few days but Tommy is about to go stir crazy. He’s glad to be back on land and more than happy to spend some time with Solomon. He has just as much sass as ever but he does, eventually, listen to what Tommy wants him to do. He might bribe him with a few treats for it but that’s alright. He’ll learn. He works with him for awhile before bringing him back to Alfie enjoying the company of the other horses and he gives him a wry look as he passes Solomon off to a stable hand to clean up.</p><p>“Careful, they’ll grow on you.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie has the attention of four horses, their heads over the gate and ears perked forward as he just chats at them, talking about this or that. Like Tommy said to him once, they're good at keeping secrets. So, he shares a few of his own with them as well, mostly about his health and what's to come, and he won't admit it but they are just as good as a dog when it comes to listening. He definitely won't admit that they almost look cute all in a line on the gate staring at him while he talks.</p><p>"Naw, mate, they won't don't be silly," Alfie replies with a shake of his head, and he frowns as he watches the one with the star on its forehead shake its head to copy him. He's lying, of course, these ones have already kept him company a few times now and that one with the star is probably his favorite of the bunch, if he were into the favorites game.</p><p>"Have a good ride? Don't see any sticks or mud on your face or in your hair, at least."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Rikono will be jealous,” he says, continuing to smile at Alfie because it’s obvious he likes horses quite a bit more than when they’d met and he appreciates him giving them a chance. He’s considering that maybe they need a few more stalls in Margate than he originally calculated.</p><p>“It was good. He’ll do just fine,” Tommy digs in his pocket and lights a cigarette.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Rikono tolerated me 'bout as much as he would a toddler, dear,” Alfie says with a huff as he gets up, and grumbles about being spoiled rotten as he offers the starred one a carrot. Said horse nickers happily and takes it, munching away as Alfie scrubs his nails over his forehead a couple times. Yeah, so he's starting to like the horses a little bit, so what?</p><p>"Probably calling me an ignorant cunt in his little horse brain whenever he sees me," he continues, though he's mostly kidding. Rikono's a solid riding horse for him being as broke as he is. Like hell would Alfie get on the backs of any of these ones.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He takes a drag from his cigarette and exhales without comment, watching his husband as he feeds that particular horse out of the whole lot. It’s the same one that mimicked him earlier. Tommy notices these things. He can read horses.</p><p>“He’s probably happy to have an adult ride him,” he points out.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie makes a noncommittal sound at that, then leans back with his hand on his hip just enough to make his back pop and he grunts from the relief of it. Two of the four horses keeping him company end up trotting off, though the starred one watches him the entire time while he finishes his carrot, and Alfie eyes him for a moment before he reaches in his pocket and pulls out nothing but air, gesturing at the horse with a 'oh look I have fucking nothing for you' expression. The horse's ears go back for a moment and he shakes his head again, then turns to follow the others.</p><p>"Ready to go, yeh? You drive, my sciatica's flarin' up on me."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He watches the interaction with some interest. For someone who doesn't like horses, they certainly seem to like him. He also seems to have a soft spot for them even if he's a grumpy curmudgeon that tries to make everyone believe otherwise.</p><p>"I'm ready," he agrees, blowing smoke away from Alfie and taking another drag in short order as he heads toward the car. He slides into the driver's seat and waits for his husband to be comfortable before he pulls away from the stables.</p><p>~*~</p><p>For whatever reason, animals seem to gravitate toward him whether he pays them a lick of attention or not. Clearly it's a gift, though with horses it's an acquired taste that he's beginning to adjust to. Slowly.</p><p>Alfie climbs in the car and settles in, and off they go back home. Alfie's tired from their honeymoon, and it shows in his eyes as they pull up in the driveway. Thankfully it's a long, private road so they've no worries as far as nosy neighbors. He wonders, briefly, about that fateful day on the beach and how long he'd have laid there in the sand, deader than a doornail. Would Tommy have bothered to bury him or would he have cast him aside as a lost cause for the seagulls? How long would it have taken for someone to notice him? Sometimes he can't help the morbid thoughts as they come, though he's careful to keep them to himself.</p><p>"Home sweet home," he sighs, looking up at their monkey puzzle tree and the big blue sky that’s the same color as Tommy’s eyes.</p><p>~*~</p><p>The house in Margate is beautiful and he thinks that Alfie's made a good choice here. It fits him well. He glances over it before he unloads their suitcases from the car and carries them up to the house. He doesn't know anything about Alfie's morbid thoughts and quite honestly, he doesn't want to hear them. He doesn't want to think about putting a bullet in his husband.</p><p>"If you want to rest, I'll call Ada and let her know I'm coming to get Max and Charlie," he says, stamping out the butt of his cigarette in the ashtray in the foyer.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"M'always resting," Alfie complains, though from the grimace he lets out as he goes up the stairs into the house, it's pretty obvious that resting is exactly what he plans on doing. Even though their wedding night was days ago at this point he's still recuperating from their romping. It doesn't help that they've been sexually active at least once every twenty-four hours since, either.</p><p>"S'fine, yeh. Bet you're missin' that boy by now. M'sure he's missing you, too."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"It's good for you," Tommy replies, dragging their suitcases back to their room and deciding that he'll unpack properly when he gets back. Honestly, they really had spent most of the weekend naked so their clothes aren't terribly dirty.</p><p>"I am," he says honestly. "I'll be back before you know it."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mm," Alfie hums noncommittally, because he's not in the mood to argue with Tommy about the state of his body's limits and how much he <em>can't</em> do these days. He knows Tommy's just trying to remain positive, though it's hard for him to stay positive sometimes. With the honeymoon over, it feels an awful lot like reality crashing back onto the shore.</p><p>"Alright, then," he sighs, eyeing the bed and deciding he's going to take a bath first. His skin feels sticky from the salt in the air. "Drive safe, yeh? No getting out for downed branches in the middle of the woods."</p><p>~*~</p><p>It is difficult to stay positive but that's okay. They're going to have days that aren't so good. He thinks that's a perfectly natural thing. However, it would probably be easier for Alfie to stay positive if he doesn't feel sick, which a trip to the doctor could help with and he's not bringing it up right now but it's going to happen.</p><p>"I'll be safe," he agrees with a nod and he steps up to Alfie to press a quick kiss to the man's lips. "Sleep well, sweetheart."</p><p>~*~</p><p>The promise makes his chest tighten up on him as it so often seems to do these days with just about anything regarding Tommy Shelby. Tommy sounds so earnest, so... so <em>unconditionally domestic</em> as he says it that Alfie has to swallow around a tight throat as he accepts the kiss and returns it with a soft sound. He's so stupidly in love with this man.</p><p>"<em>Ikh libe ir,</em> Thomas," he murmurs, then gently swats at Tommy's ass on his way out. "Go on, then."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“<em>Me tut kamav</em>,” he echoes and he gives his husband a look at the swat but goes on his way. He only stops to let Ada know he’s back and coming to get Charlie. It’s not too far to London and Alfie is right, he does miss his son. He thinks that he’ll have fun staying with Alfie and Max on the beach. There’s all sorts of fun things to find.</p><p>So, he fuels up on petrol and heads to London.</p><p>~*~</p><p>When Tommy leaves, Alfie starts up the bath and it's quiet in the house. It's <em>too</em> quiet in the house, though they do have a gramophone Tommy picked up from Birmingham with some tunes, so Alfie sets one of those up before filling the tub with steaming hot water and suds, talking to himself the entire time he does it. He soaks for a good hour, just letting the heat of it lull him almost to sleep, humming to the tunes he can sort of hear from the other room.</p><p>After he's scrubbed down and clean again, he sighs and gets up and out. He manages to keep the coughing at bay until he lays down, of course, then a bad bout wracks through him and leaves him so bloody exhausted he falls asleep with the rag of blood spots right by his face.</p><p>~*~</p><p>The trip to London is uneventful and honestly, Tommy stops to just check on a few things before he heads toward Ada’s place. He talks briefly with a doctor that he knows but understandably the man wants to actually see Alfie before he does anything about it but he confirms that there’s likely something they can do temporarily about the coughing. All he has to do now is convince his husband that it’s a good idea. Easier said than done.</p><p>Charlie, and Max, are both thrilled to see him when he gets to Ada’s. He hugs Charlie and listens to the boy as he rambles about the fun he’s had with Karl over the past few days, then he sends him to get his bag. He pats Max on the head and thanks his sister. He’ll probably talk to her about Alfie later but he doesn’t want to do it in front of the boys.</p><p>The trip to Margate is far more exciting but only because Charlie talks the whole way. Max plops down in the backseat and goes to sleep like a good dog. He knows it’ll be good for Alfie to have the company of the dog again for when he’s not actually there. He explains to Charlie that they’re visiting Uncle Alfie for a little while as a vacation.</p><p>Once they get there, he lets Charlie pick which of the bedrooms he wants and then shushes him so he can check on Alfie. He frowns when he sees the bloody rags and waits to confirm that the man is breathing before going back out in the kitchen to cook them all some dinner.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie is, in fact, breathing. He's in a deep sleep when Tommy comes home, so deep that he doesn't stir at all when Tommy comes through even with the boy occasionally yelling through the house. It's such a deep sleep he doesn't even snore, really, he's just out too hard.</p><p>When he wakes, he can feel his body is still mostly asleep, his breathing still deep and even and it makes him disoriented but feeling more rested than he has in the past week. He licks his lips and finds his mouth is dry and tastes like cotton and copper, so he gets up and immediately smells something in the kitchen. That's when he realizes there's mumbling going on in said kitchen, and Alfie recognizes Tommy's lovely tenor voice immediately, followed by the pitter patter of little dog feet and the higher pitch of a child talking. Oh good, they made it back safely, then.</p><p>He walks out of the bedroom and finds Charlie at the kitchen table with some of his toys along with paper and some pencils, and the moment he notices Alfie, his entire being seems to light up.</p><p>"Hi Uncle Afee," he says, and he slides off the chair to run over to Alfie, who drops down to one knee like he does it every day just to give the boy a proper hug.</p><p>"'Ello Charlie. S'good to see you, eh? An' look at you, you've grown a whole foot taller since I last seen you," Alfie says, voice rough from his sleep but his eyes are warm as Charlie lightly pushes his shoulder.</p><p>"No I have not, Uncle," he giggles, though he does give him another hug that makes Alfie's heart melt a little.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy is keeping things simple since he’s managing a dog and a child while he’s also cooking dinner. About all he knows how to cook is simple things anyway. Baked fish with some seasonings and some steamed vegetables is good enough for him. He thinks Alfie won’t mind though they’ve eaten their fair share of fish over the past week. They can do steak tomorrow.</p><p>He smiles listening to their interaction while setting out plates. Charlie adores Alfie and that’s easy to see. It’s good for him to spend some time with him.</p><p>“Rest well?” he asks. “Dinner is nearly ready.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>They have had a <em>lot</em> of fish the past few days, though Alfie hasn't complained any. Food is food, and with their wedding he was spoiled with it all. He's certainly lived through worse than a week's worth of fish dinners.</p><p>"I did, yeh. It was a good nap, it was. You have those, Charlie, right?"</p><p>"I don't like naps," Charlie frowns, because children have to be against all the things adults make them do for their own good.</p><p>"Right, well. When you're older you'll wish you took all the naps you hated havin' when you were a young lad like yourself, mark my words on that count, yeh?"</p><p>"If you say so, Uncle Afee," Charlie replies, and Alfie huffs and sits down at the table and Charlie sits next to him. Max also comes over and noses at Alfie's thigh, and Alfie glances down at him and gives him a pleased pat to his head and down his back, which he scratches. Max is immediately in doggy heaven.</p><p>"You seein' this, Charlie? Your dad cookin' dinner, now that's a sight, ain't it. He's learnin' a thing or two, and it smells positively scrumptious."</p><p>"That's because Dad knows everything, just like you," the boy smiles, and wow, Alfie may just die right here from the warmth squeezing at his heart.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy just listens to their conversation without commenting. It warms his heart to have both of them in the same place at once and obviously getting along. The two most important people in his life are right here. Safe. Alive.</p><p>“Don’t forget it,” he says, pointing in Charlie’s direction.</p><p>He pulls the baking sheet out of the oven and dishes out all the food, then carries it over to the table to put down. “Come eat. Tea?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Yes, de-Tom," Alfie slips up but catches himself rather smoothly if he says so himself, not even looking around like he's been caught. Charlie doesn't even glance at him, too busy making faces at the steaming fish and vegetables.</p><p>They eat together like a family. Tommy makes tea, Charlie pouts about eating vegetables and Alfie manages to convince Charlie to eat them anyway and make it seem like it was his own idea all along. He's not sure where this... instinctual parenting ability has come from, though he's not going to question it. Then again, he hasn't really been tested with anything remarkably difficult in the parenting department, though he thinks he just might fairly soon.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy eyes him over the table without comment at the slip and smooth cover up. It’s not going to be easy to hide things from Charlie. He’s just now considering what that might mean while the boy is here. If he comes looking for Tommy and he’s in Alfie’s bed naked, that seems like a problem. His family has also pointed out the walls are incredibly thin which is going to make sex difficult though they’re both fairly content in that department after the honeymoon.</p><p>Alfie has a wonderful instinct with children and it’s clear that Charlie listens to him which is a good sign considering Tommy won’t always be here. He will need to start working again at some point.</p><p>They chat while they eat about nothing terribly important. It’s comfortable. This is how it’s meant to be. Maybe it’s only a small part of his family but this is still how family is supposed to be. How it’s supposed to feel.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, the boy does cause a couple problems in the intimacy department while he’s present. No passing ass smacks, no drive-by cheek kisses or softly spoken words of endearment. They cannot afford it, not with how loose-lipped children can be. Though Alfie knows he could just make Tommy shove his fist in his mouth to keep quiet if it becomes truly necessary to jump each other at night.</p><p>The evening is spent walking on the beach with the four of them, Tommy and Alfie watching from behind as Charlie runs off to look at this or that in the sand, or playing keep away with a stick with Max. After watching the sunset on the horizon they turn back around and head home, with Alfie telling Charlie an entirely made up, elaborate story from an invisible book in his hands in the living room on the floor. It’s a good night, far as Alfie is concerned.</p><p>~*~</p><p>The walk on the beach is also nice and relaxing. Charlie brings them both things to look at and he’s very good at finding the pretty shells that Alfie likes to collect. They’re going to get along just fine. Max enjoys running around like a lunatic with him and zooms around to make him laugh.</p><p>He smokes while they walk though he’s careful to make sure the breeze is blowing it away from Alfie. Once they’re inside, he pours himself some whiskey to sip while Alfie makes up a bedtime story. He’s fairly impressed with it himself. How domestic all this is between them.</p><p>“Alright,” he says, once Alfie is done. “I think it’s time for bed, eh?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Okaaaay,” Charlie says through a big yawn and Alfie pokes his cheek while he does it and Charlie gasps at him in surprise and then laughs. He gets up and gives Alfie a full on hug, holding him tight for a good three seconds.</p><p>“Night, Uncle Afee,” he says, and Alfie accepts the hug with a groan like he’s being squeezed to death.</p><p>“Oof. That’s quite the hug, innit. Goodnight, dear. Don’t let the night horsies bite now, yeh?”</p><p>“I won’t,” Charlie promises, smiling big as he lets Alfie go to climb into his father’s lap and curl up there.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy smiles at the antics of the two and once he comes over to climb in his lap, he gives him a tight hug too, then stands up to carry him to his room. He goes through the motions of getting him in his pajamas and he tells him where he can find Alfie and where he can find Tommy just in case he needs something. It’s his first night here. He might wake up disoriented.</p><p>Max comes in, tail wagging and jumps up on the bed with Charlie, settling in at the foot of it like he belongs there. It will probably put the boy at ease to have the dog with him too. Tommy gives him a kiss on the head and tells him goodnight, then slips out of the room to go find Alfie.</p><p>~*~</p><p>When Tommy returns, Alfie’s in the kitchen cleaning the dishes from dinner. There’s no maid here to do it for them, and Tommy made the dinner so he decided once he actually managed to get himself up off the floor he should clean them just to keep himself busy.</p><p>He’s content and in the moments where he’s not thinking about the future, he’s honestly happy. Charlie makes things feel so much lighter and helps keep him firmly rooted in the present.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He glances over his shoulder to make sure that Charlie isn’t following him and leans in to give Alfie’s cheek a quick peck. He appreciates him helping with the dishes. He doesn’t mind making the food but cleaning up is probably the worst part.</p><p>“I’ve told him I’ll be in the bedroom across from ours,” he tells him.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Cleaning up is most definitely the worst part. Alfie has never had the luxury of a maid in his own home. Not because he couldn’t afford one, but because he simply doesn’t like the idea of women scurrying about his business.</p><p>“Alright, then,” Alfie says and he leans over to let Tommy meet his cheek halfway, wiping the plate clean and he hadn’t thought of that before, that they’d have to sleep in separate rooms just to keep pretense.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He’s only just thought of it now that Charlie is here. Obviously, what they do in their own home is their own business but children talk a lot and they can’t discern between the right people or the wrong people.</p><p>“It’s only for a little while,” he says like he might need convincing but he’s not sure which one of them it’s actually meant to reassure.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie raises his eyebrow curiously when Tommy continues, as if he’s the one that needs reassurance here when he just said alright.</p><p>“Going to miss me that much, eh?” He asks with a grin, though some of it is hidden behind his beard.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“You know I will,” he says with a shake of his head. “How else am I supposed to keep warm?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“I am rather like a big bear, aren’t I,” Alfie grins wider, setting the plate back with the others and wiping off his hands.</p><p>“But it’s alright, mate. You can just say you’re afraid of what lurks in the dark. I’ll only judge you a little bit.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“I’ll have to sleep with a light on,” he says, playing along with the teasing and he doesn’t really need Alfie’s warmth but it’s nice to have anyway. It’s nice to have that warm, familiar weight beside him when he wakes up.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“I’ll be sure to light one in every room in case you need to go to the little boy’s room after I’ve tucked you in,” Alfie can’t seem to help himself, though he does walk closer and catch Tommy’s hip as he shifts to spoon him from behind.</p><p>He keeps an ear out for the bedroom down the hall as he mouths at the back of Tommy’s neck.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Oh, how kind of you," Tommy replies and clearly Alfie is done with the dishes now. He's moved on to better and more interesting things. What a shame. He tilts his head to the side as the man mouths at his neck.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I'm a kind man, never done anything even remotely untoward in my life, mate," Alfie replies, entirely deadpan, his hands roaming intimately over Tommy's hips and waist over his clothes. There are a few layers in his way, but that's alright. They already got their sex for the day out of the way this morning before docking the boat back in town, but that doesn't mean he doesn't want to touch.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"That's a shame," Tommy says, leaning back into Alfie because he can and he knows that this is very unlikely to go anywhere but he still loves all the touching. This keeps it fresh in his mind when he's away from the man.</p><p>"Because there are some I'd love to do to you."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"You'll have to teach me, eh?" Alfie murmurs, kissing a line up to Tommy's ear so he can drop his voice down. No need for the boy to accidentally overhear anything, even if he's not in a direct line of hearing or sight to them at the moment. He easily holds them both up, thoroughly enjoying the closeness.</p><p>"Teach me all those untoward things you have in your pretty little head."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He notices and appreciates that Alfie is purposefully making sure that Charlie can't accidentally overhear them. He knows that at some point it will be inevitable but he doesn't think the very first day would be a good time for him to figure it out. They're capable of being more secretive than that.</p><p>"I'd be happy to teach you," he says with a quiet chuckle.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie’s hands continue to roam but they don’t travel south beyond Tommy’s hips. The likelihood that Tommy could go again right now is high, but that’s not Alfie’s aim. Right now he’s happy, and feeling flirtatious after such a solid nap and a good meal with Tommy and his son.</p><p>So he’s content with roaming his way up Tommy’s ribs and over his stomach while his beard and lips tickle along Tommy’s neck and behind his ear.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, it is quite likely that he could get himself worked up enough to go again but they both know that Alfie would struggle and they've had plenty over the past week so he hardly needs it. He's more than content to just let Alfie run his hands all over him. The affection feels nice and he sighs happily, closing his eyes to let the man do what he wants to him.</p><p>~*~</p><p>They sway like that in the kitchen for a few more minutes, basking in each other’s heat and presence. It’s sickeningly domestic and outrageously affectionate and Alfie couldn’t give two fucks about it. Tommy needs this as much as he does, with what’s to come.</p><p>Eventually his hand slides up, gently curling around Tommy’s throat and urging him silently to lean his head back on Alfie’s shoulder. It’s a vulnerable state to be in on Tommy’s end, though the trust there makes Alfie hum in pleasure, his grip loose but threatening to tighten.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Maybe it's domestic and affectionate but hasn't Tommy done this with the women he's dated? Why should it be any different when it's Alfie? They're alone in their kitchen. Fuck the rest of the world and what they think about them.</p><p>It is a vulnerable position but Tommy trusts Alfie and if he hasn't killed him by now, then he isn't going to do it here with Charlie in the house. He isn't going to do it after they've had a wonderful wedding on the beach.</p><p>Tommy drops his head back on the man's shoulder, eyes still closed as he enjoys the feel of the man's hands on him and his body pressed against him.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie hums a low, deep tune while he strokes Tommy’s throat and jaw with one hand, the other resting on his hip.</p><p>“You need this, Tom, don’t you,” he murmurs, voice as low as his humming. “Let someone else take the reins, eh? Yeh. I got you, love. I do. Always will.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Always. That's a lie, isn't it? He believes that Alfie means it but neither of them can do anything about the man dying. They can pretend it's not happening but there's always those little creeping thoughts that flick through his head.</p><p>"Love you, Alfie," he murmurs, keeping his voice just as low.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It’s not a lie. Alfie will always be with Tommy now, whether it’s in the physical sense or simply in his memory. Tommy Shelby, in many ways, belongs to him. Not even death can take that from him, no matter how much or how little Tommy believes in what comes after.</p><p>His grip tightens ever so slightly around Tommy’s throat and he turns his head to press the lightest of kisses to Tommy’s cheek, “Love you, Thomas. More than anything else in this world. You are mine, and I am yours. <em>Always</em>.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I am yours," he confirms because it's true. There's not going to be anyone else. He adores Alfie and maybe he doesn't believe in anything after but that doesn't mean he won't accept being wrong when the time comes.</p><p>"I like being yours."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Yeh, no denying that is there?” Alfie huffs out and now he does reach down and firmly grab Tommy’s half hard cock through his trousers. He hums and gives him one more firm kiss to his cheek before he releases him and steps away after making sure Tommy has his balance back where it needs to be.</p><p>“Come on, I’ll tell you another story of mine on the couch. Get some tea for us both, would you? I’ll stoke the fire.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>He grunts when the man's hand wanders lower than he expects and that little squeeze is more than nice. It's really tempting to just drag Alfie back in the bedroom to do whatever just because he can.</p><p>"Alright," he says with a nod, straightening from where he's leaning against Alfie and turning to give him a brief kiss. "Tea it is."</p><p>~*~</p><p>So Tommy grabs them both tea. Alfie settles on the couch after preparing the fire, and they lay there together with Alfie telling him slightly exaggerated but mostly true fantastical stories of his childhood and younger years. By the end of his storytelling it's fairly late and, unfortunately, late means he's much more prone to his coughing fits.</p><p>So that's what happens, right before they're about to split off to go into their separate rooms. He's forced up into the bedroom to grab for his bloodied rag, both to make sure the blood stays in the rag as well as attempting to keep himself somewhat quiet so as to not wake Charlie.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He sips his tea while they sit in the living room and he knows that the stories are bound to be exaggerated in some fashion but there's truth there too. Tommy might not always be the best listener but when Alfie wants to talk about himself and his history, he's more than capable of it.</p><p>Tommy frowns when the man starts coughing and he fetches a glass of water, then goes back to the bedroom. There's nothing he can do about it except be there for him. He likes to think that it makes Alfie feel better. He's never told him otherwise.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie spits into the rag with a tired scowl, but he doesn't shake Tommy's hand off his back or give him any indication that he's upset with Tommy for being here. As much as he hates being coddled for his issues, he is silently grateful that Tommy is here and not planning on abandoning him.</p><p>He takes a rattly, slow breath, his eyes closed as he settles heavily on the bed, "Go on, then. This is the part where you tell me to go to the doctor, I already know you've been thinkin' it."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"In that case, I don't need to say it," Tommy replies, patting the man's back one more time and sitting down next to him on the bed. "You already know."</p><p>He is thinking it and he's going to continue to think it until the man actually goes whether that's of his own volition or Tommy twisting his arm into it. It will make him feel better if Alfie goes and even if it cuts the coughing in half, he thinks it's worth it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Yeh, you don’t. M’not goin’,” Alfie replies, breathing hard still but his tone is very final. He doesn’t want to go there again. He doesn’t want anything to do with hospitals or doctors or anyone else. He’s home, he’s where he wants to be and that’s that.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I think that's short-sighted, love," he says with a frown. He understands Alfie's aversion to hospitals but even he has spent time in them when necessary and he's not asking him to be admitted. He's just asking him to get some medicine to soothe the coughing.</p><p>"I talked to a doctor. Said he could help."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"S'the only sight I've got left is short-sighted," Alfie replies, not looking over at Tommy while he says it and he sounds incredibly unhappy about the conversation's turn. He doesn't want to have it at all.</p><p>"Think you should go check on your boy. Make sure I didn't wake him."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"If you won't do it for yourself, do it for me and Charlie," he replies as he stands up to go do just that. Alfie can be as unhappy about it as he likes but Tommy isn't going to let this one go. He doesn't always push and nag at his lover but this is one of those things that he just... he needs it to happen.</p><p>Maybe that's a low blow but that's about where Tommy is with the entire argument. If Alfie is going to be a stubborn ass, he can play that game.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"All <em>this</em> is already fuckin' for <em>you</em>, Thomas," Alfie snaps back before he can help himself but dammit, Alfie Solomons does not appreciate ultimatums or being verbally cornered or guilted into anything, even now. He didn't want to go through this at all in the first place, but Tommy put his fucking gun away.</p><p>"Prolonging the inevitable doesn't fucking change it."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He stops, turning back around toward Alfie and those words hurt but he knows it's true. He's here because Tommy couldn't shoot him and now they've gotten married, which adds more weight to it.</p><p>"If it's me keeping you here, you might as well fucking listen then, eh?" Tommy snaps back.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I should fucking listen, eh, Thomas? I should <em>just fucking listen</em>. <em>Obey</em>," Alfie growls out low, and his eyes go dark. He doesn't want to shout and wake the boy but he will if provoked much further.</p><p>"So it's <em>you</em>, at the end of the terrible days, that gets to call it, then, is it."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Don't fucking put words in my mouth," he says sharply because Alfie knows better than to think that Tommy won't keep his word. If he says it's enough, then he'll do it but that doesn't mean he needs to suffer in the meantime.</p><p>"All I want, right, is for you to get some fucking medicine to fucking help you. Why suffer now?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I'll put the fuckin' words in your mouth because I know, I fuckin' <em>know</em>, Thomas, if I called it right here and fucking now you wouldn't pull the trigger," Alfie says and he does get up off the bed now, because fuck it, he's hot. It's a bluff anyway, he doesn't want Tommy to kill him right now, he doesn't, because they just had a fantastic last few days despite the coughing.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"That's because, if you asked me now, I'd tell you to go to the <em>fucking doctor</em>," he says evenly, stepping up into Alfie's space and jabbing his chest with a finger. "Because they can treat the fucking coughing."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie goes so stock still the moment that Tommy steps into his space and jabs him in the chest he could be considered a statue, his expression murderously dark. The only movement that happens is the slight twitch of both his top lip and one of his eyes. He's primed and ready to strike, coiled up but he's restraining himself with all he has, and those little movements are the only tell, but his eyes are a very clear warning.</p><p>"...Go check on your boy, Thomas," he whispers out, so low it's barely even audible, but his voice is shaking.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Poking Alfie Solomons-Shelby in the chest while he's furious is a bad move. He knows it. The man's temper is legendary. It's almost a miracle he doesn't end up with a fist in the face. He can see the man's restraint. He knows Alfie well enough to know that he wants to hit him.</p><p>"Or <em>what</em>, Alfie?" he asks, tilting his head and he's pissed off too. He cares about him. They're fucking married. Is it really too much to ask that the man just go to the fucking doctor? "You going to fucking hit me? For giving a fuck?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie blinks but it's not really a blink - it's that blink he does when he's so beyond incensed he can't even afford to take his eyes off what he's looking at and his top lip twitches again and then -</p><p>"Dad," Charlie announces, sounding so tired and upset and suddenly <em>there</em>, rubbing his eyes in the doorway of their bedroom and it makes Alfie visibly start, shocked out of his almost snap decision of decking his husband right in the face. Charlie sniffs and hides half his face in the baby blanket he has with him, "Why are you and Uncle Afee fighting."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He's honestly waiting for the blow to come when Alfie blinks at him. He's basically asked for it. He just can't help it. Tommy is furious with him. Of course he isn't going to shoot him today. Alfie is fine. He just needs something to calm the cough down. They've just had a fucking excellent honeymoon.</p><p>Charlie's voice interrupts their argument and he half expects Alfie to punch him anyway, but Tommy glances in the boy's direction, then stares at his lover for a moment before he crosses over to his son.</p><p>"Because one of us… is being daft, eh?" Tommy replies, bending over to pick him up. "And I won't say which one because we've both got a part in it, yeah?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie blinks quickly and looks away, like all the tension has been let out of a too-tight rope. He licks his lips and strokes his hand down through his beard. He's not used to being around children in heated situations, in fact there were never children around him at all for any of his business dealings.</p><p>Charlie looks over at Alfie like he's almost scared, then back at his dad as he's picked up, "Then you should both say sorry. That's what Nanny Frances says to do at school."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"You're right, we should," he agrees with a nod. Tommy doesn't usually let Charlie be around if there's the opportunity for an argument to break out because he can't trust that someone won't pull a gun on him.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Alfie," Tommy says, looking from Charlie to his husband. He is sorry that this had turned into such an intense argument but he's not sorry for the subject or the discussion. It needs talked about. "I shouldn't have raised me voice."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie licks his lips again and meets Tommy's gaze when he offers his apology. His eyes flick from Charlie back to his husband and he shifts his weight on his feet. He's never been told to apologize for an argument by an overly tired child before, but he sure does feel the swell of shame sweeping through him from being called out from him in the first place. The sudden shift in his emotional state is leaving him reeling.</p><p>"M'sorry, Thomas," Alfie concedes, suddenly subdued and he swallows hard as he says it, but he means it well enough. He looks down and away, like a dog with his tail tucked tight between his legs. "My apologies to you, Charlie. Didn't... didn't mean to frighten you and wake you up."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He nods shortly, just the once, to acknowledge that he’s heard him. Tommy has never been scolded by a child either but it’s good to teach him his manners. Maybe he’ll turn out to be a better man than all of them.</p><p>“He’s about as scary as a teddy bear, eh?” Tommy twitches his lips in amusement. “Alright then, tell Uncle Alfie good night again. Back to bed with you.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Charlie nods through a yawn, and he holds out his arms to get a hug from Alfie, who frowns in his beard but steps closer to accept the hug, his eyes flicking to Tommy again before he gets squeezed so tight he grunts.</p><p>“Good night, Uncle Afee,” Charlie murmurs, obviously still very tired but he gives Alfie a little kiss to his cheek that makes Alfie start in surprise before they pull away again to go back to bed.</p><p>“‘Night, lad.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>He glances at the man as well but doesn't say anything else. Their conversation had gotten more heated than either of them had intended. Of course, neither of them are going to say anything in front of Charlie.</p><p>Tommy carries the boy back to his room to tuck him back into bed. He nearly trips over Max in the hallway who gives him an extremely worried expression. Great, now even the dog is guilt tripping him. He doesn't follow them to the bedroom so he imagines the dog goes to see Alfie. It takes him some time to get Charlie reassured and laying down before he slips out of his bedroom again.</p><p>Alfie probably needs some space as much as he does so he just sighs and heads for his office. His sleeping was already going to be tenuous without the man and now there's entirely no way it's happening soon. He shuts the door part way and pours himself some gin, then sits down heavily in the chair to drink. If there's a tear or two, no one is around to see it anyway.</p><p>~*~</p><p>When Tommy walks off to put Charlie back to bed, Alfie licks his lips again and then walks out of the room and heads right for the back deck. Max isn't far behind him, which is fine. He just needs out. Out and away, because he was a hair trigger away from doing exactly what Tommy was goading him into doing, which was hitting him. He doesn't fucking <em>want</em> to hit his husband, he never has, and Tommy knows just how quick his temper can be set off and he did it anyway.</p><p>Why can't Tommy just accept that he doesn't want to go to the damn doctor? He's done with them. He has no use for their shitty words or their attempts to make his life more tolerable when it comes to his coughing or his aches and pains. The outcome is the same, what's the purpose in masking the symptoms other than to prolong the inevitable for the sake of others and not himself? If he says he doesn't want it, he doesn't fucking want it.</p><p>So he walks. He's only got energy in him because of his nap earlier, though Max faithfully zooms by him and comes right back, pushing a stick into his hand to play with. Alfie snaps at him at first and Max drops the stick and tucks his tail between his legs with his ears pushed back.</p><p>Fuckin' hell. Alfie apologizes to Max and drops down with effort onto one knee, coaxing him close again and Max hesitantly comes closer at the beckoning, then exposes his belly to Alfie and leans against him once Alfie starts to pet him properly. He throws the stick a few times and argues with the dog over the merits of actually dropping the stick instead of just pretending to drop it. All in all, he's gone a good hour and change and the moon is bright and glaring down at the sea and beach by the time he comes back.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, he'd done it anyway. This is the hill he's chosen to die on as far as Alfie is concerned and maybe it is selfish, knowing that the man is only here for him, but he wants him to be comfortable. If he's only here for him, he wants him to be happy. He doesn't understand why Alfie doesn't want to soothe it while he can just to improve his quality of life.</p><p>He's not finding any answers in his bottle of gin either but he doesn't care. Tommy has been good about not drinking too much up until this point but he's mad and he's upset and his husband is dying. He thinks it's perfectly fair to drink in those circumstances and that's where he'll still be, with his chair turned around toward the window, staring out at nothing while he drinks his gin.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie comes back in and taps the sand off his shoes and Max faithfully waits out on the deck to have his paws wiped off, then when he's finished up he trots off to Charlie's room, noses the door open, and hops up to lay back down again. Alfie glances over toward Tommy's office and sees him through the half-open door, sitting in his chair and looking off into some distant world that's certainly not visible to the rest of them.</p><p>He sniffs and then coughs, though thankfully he manages to keep it under control well enough.</p><p>After a moment he decides that since he's no coward he's not about to just walk back to his room and go to sleep. He walks into the kitchen instead, washes his hands, then grabs a small loaf of bread and some salt, then brings that on a plate and sets it down on Tommy's desk before he settles in the loveseat across from the desk that is far too comfortable for its own good with a low groaning grunt of effort.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He hears, vaguely, Alfie and Max come back to the house. He's not terribly worried about it. He doesn't blame him for taking a walk to clear his head. They both needed the space. He doesn't expect him to actually come into the office but he hears the footsteps come closer after a little while and hears him put a plate down on his desk.</p><p>"I still don't have the recipe right," he says, gesturing with his glass which Alfie should recognize as gin. The bottle is with the rest across the room.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie sighs out a long exhale through his nose at that proclamation, a deep frown marring his features as he stares at Tommy. He's ignoring his peace offering and that's annoying.</p><p>"Won't taste right no matter what when you've drowned your taste buds in it."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He sees the peace offering. He’s noticed it. Tommy just doesn’t know how he feels about it yet. It’d be more of a peace offering if he would just go to the fucking doctor but he’s not going to bring that argument up again now. He’ll just have to do it underhandedly. No skin off his back.</p><p>“Maybe,” he says with a sigh and he turns the rest of the way around to put his glass on the desk. “I haven’t washed me hands.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mmn," Alfie grunts out, but he's not going to argue right now. It's not a maybe, it's a fact. Once you've downed a whole glass there's no point in even bothering trying to tweak a recipe. Besides, Tommy's not fucking American. Americans want it sweeter, he made it sweeter, so really he's just trying to find shit to complain about in Alfie's mind.</p><p>"S'fine, don't need to," Alfie says, but he has an inkling that Tommy just simply doesn't want to accept it in the first place.</p><p>~*~</p><p>His little hobby is about the only way he manages his anxiety and restlessness. It’s keeping him from thinking about their argument and his husband dying by focusing on something inane. He thinks that’s reasonable.</p><p>Tommy stares at the bread for a moment and then sighs, before reaching out to break off a piece to eat.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie watches him break off the piece of bread, watches the way he sighs and the very clear melancholy in his husband’s every move. It’s clear he’s imbibed in more than one glass of his gin at this point, which Alfie never really cares to see but it is what it is. It’s not the first time he’s driven the other man to drink. He doubts it will be the last.</p><p>With another put upon sigh of his own, he peels himself off the loveseat to first grab the bottle of gin and sniff it, then he tilts it just enough to get his finger in there to swirl around and put on his hand to get a proper whiff of it.</p><p>“Mm,” he hums, looking down at the label.</p><p>Distilled for the eradication of seemingly incurable sadness.</p><p>He still hates that title, knowing that Tommy drinks his own recipe for exactly that purpose.</p><p>“More juniper. I’ll need to see the ratios, sure you have it written down somewhere.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>He is melancholic and the gin isn’t really helping but the whiskey is probably a bad choice because he’ll drink too much. Rum, well, that doesn’t really fit according to Alfie now does it? No fun or fucking here tonight. Gin just seems like the right choice.</p><p>“I do,” he agrees with a nod. “I think it’s in me desk in Warwickshire.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Bring it here to Margate, then, I’ll look it over,” Alfie concedes, then sets the bottle down with a heavy thunk and reaches for the bread and salt. He settles back on the loveseat, and proceeds to just... stare at his husband while he eats. He’s not sure what to say, for once, so eventually he just looks down at his hands.</p><p>~*~</p><p>There's plenty he could say right now. The gin would make it easy. However, he knows that it would start an argument even if that isn't his intention and he wants nothing to do with it. He's already almost gotten himself hit today and Alfie has brought him a peace offering, which he is eating.</p><p>"I will," he says with a nod, taking another bite and chewing as he watches his husband across the table. He doesn't know what to say either.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie is still reeling over it all. Today was such a good day. He’d woken up content, they’d fucked and laughed and kissed each other senseless before even docking, then come back to Margate and dinner with Charlie was good, speaking with him and interacting with him warms Alfie’s heart more than he even thought possible. He’d shared more of his life with Tommy on the couch, expressed his undying love for him in the kitchen. And yet here, now, his words are caught in his throat even as he swallows down the bread easily enough.</p><p>“Well, then. Should get some shuteye,” he says after a long stretch of silence, and he’s speaking of himself more than anyone. He doesn’t expect Tommy will be sleeping, he’ll be too busy chasing the end of that bottle. He shifts to get up, this time to leave, “Kid’ll be up bright and early I’d guess.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, today was a good day and then they'd mucked it up rather spectacularly. This ranks fairly high on their list of terrible arguments. He doesn't <em>want</em> to fight with Alfie about anything, much less this.</p><p>"Sleep well, sweetheart," he murmurs and no, he has no intentions of sleeping just yet. He doesn't actually know if he'll have more gin but he isn't going to fall asleep alone after a fight like that. That's just going to bring the bad dreams out.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie only pauses briefly at the threshold of the doorway at that endearment and mumbles out a returned, “Yeh, you too,” but they both know sleep on Tommy’s end will be hard to come by.</p><p>His chest is as tight as his throat as he walks away, but his pride won’t allow him to apologize for something he so ferociously fought over and quite frankly, pulling the “do it for me and Charlie” just pissed him off that much more.</p><p>So he goes to bed alone. He doesn’t like sleeping alone anymore but it was always the plan with Charlie here, regardless. He coughs when he lays down and hates how Tommy’s voice rings in his head, urging him to ease his suffering until he falls into unconsciousness.</p><p>~*~</p><p>While he finishes the gin he already has poured, he doesn't get anymore. He knows Alfie doesn't like the drinking and he's definitely had his fair share already. He doesn't want to get stupidly drunk with Charlie in the house. This is good enough and he eats some more bread just to help absorb it.</p><p>He reads a little, writes a little, nothing substantial as he's in no real shape to be doing any work. So, eventually, he does make his way into the guest bedroom to lay down and sleep comes, but not easily.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. The Doctor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alfie watches Charlie in Margate for a couple days while Tommy goes to get some work done, and when he comes back he makes a game plan for getting Alfie to the doctor whether he likes it or not.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one starts off with Alfie again, enjoy! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As is usual when it comes to waking up in Margate, he wakes up alone and coughing and far later than he intends. It's well beyond sunrise and he can hear movements out in the main room in the moments he's not coughing his lungs up, which indicates that he's the last one up. Of course after their argument last night Tommy wouldn't wake him, though he wouldn't have woken him regardless, Alfie knows. 'If you need to sleep, you should sleep,' Tommy has told him many times now, though it seems the other man is incapable of taking his own advice on that count.</p><p>He gets his coughing under control and splashes water on his face and in his mouth to swish it around and get out the taste of coppery blood, then he relieves himself and gets dressed in comfortable, loose-fitting attire as he wanders out into the main area. The kitchen smells like it's been used recently but it's empty, and Max comes over to investigate the new noises, padding in from the living room.</p><p>"Yeh, it is morning still ain't it. Better be, anyway," Alfie mumbles to the dog as his greeting, patting his head and side as he gets himself some tea with honey. A lot of honey, and some toast.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Charlie doesn’t get up as early as either of them expect but his rest had been interrupted and it means that Tommy gets an okay amount of sleep. It’s not restful but it’s something and he’s gotten enough to survive on by the time Charlie’s tiny voice is waking him up from the doorway.</p><p>He crawls in bed with him for a little bit while Tommy wakes up properly and then he gets up to get them both dressed. He cooks breakfast because Charlie should eat and he has some toast himself but that’s enough. He has a slight headache which is honestly to be expected and nothing a little glass of whiskey won’t fix right up while he’s reading the newspaper.</p><p>Charlie and Max are playing when he hears the cough from the bedroom that announces his husband is awake. He lets him fiddle around and do his own thing. He’ll be here watching Charlie play with his toys and reading the paper.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie eats at the kitchen table, not wanting to get crumbs in the living room or interrupt whatever it is Tommy may be doing in there. From the brief rustling it sounds like he’s reading the paper, and Charlie’s having a good time playing with his toys on the floor.</p><p>The previous night’s argument is still fresh in his mind because it never really had a conclusion to it in any capacity. Their apologies were given at the orders of the child and not explicitly meant deep down. It’s obvious from Tommy’s drinking and Alfie’s attempt at peace through bread that they’re not done with it at all, and from what Alfie can tell it’s clearly something that Tommy is very stuck on. A part of him wants to give in and just go to the damn doctor but the larger part simply wants to dig his heels in and tell him to fuck off with it. When it comes down to it, it’s simply not Tommy’s decision.</p><p>So he feeds himself and he feeds Max, who’s begging at his heel very quietly because really, Max is a very good dog. He deserves to be spoiled a little. When he’s done he sighs, glances over at the living room, then decides to just head out to the beach instead of saying good morning. Tommy will come get him to watch Charlie when he has to leave.</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, they aren’t done with it, not quite. He’s done appealing to Alfie about it but that doesn’t mean he’s given up on the idea. He’ll just need to go to plan b and that’s fine. If Alfie wants to force his hand, so be it. He can play dirty.</p><p>Obviously, his husband isn’t over the conversation because he doesn’t come in to see them even though he can hear him moving around in the kitchen. He can hear him clean up from his breakfast and he hears the door open as Alfie heads toward the beach. Still angry with him then, fine.</p><p>Tommy plays with Charlie and entertains him, then explains that he’s going to stay with Alfie for a little bit while his daddy goes to work for a few days. He reassures him and tells him how to call him if he needs to though he doesn’t think it’s going to be necessary. Once he thinks that Charlie is fine with that, he goes to find Alfie.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy will find Alfie down at the water's edge with the tide coming in, his feet bare as he lets them sink into the sand and feel the water rush over them. It's chilly and it will make his toes sticky once they dry, but he'll be fine. It feels nice and brisk, and he has his pant legs rolled up to keep them from getting wet too.</p><p>He feels Tommy approach more than he sees or hears him. He is just in tune with the other man at this point where he knows him. Knows how he walks, how he shifts, how he takes a puff of his cigarette. How he stops a bit away, much like he did on That Day. So he waits for Tommy to speak first, considering he came to find him.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“I need to leave,” he says, taking a drag of the cigarette he’s lit on the way down and not mincing words about it. “I have work that needs doing. I can’t do it here.”</p><p>He inhales and exhales smoke, “I talked to Charlie and he’s alright with staying here with you while I’m gone for a few days.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie knows all this already, but he nods anyway. It was Alfie that suggested Tommy get some work done in the first place and offered to have Charlie stay here with him.</p><p>“Good,” he nods, still looking out at the sea instead of Tommy, “Should be a good time, I think. Yeh. See what this old Jew is capable of alone with a well-mannered child. Should head back, see you off and all.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“I told him he could call me at any time,” Tommy says, inhaling again and exhaling with a small shrug. “I don’t think it’ll be necessary. He does fine with Ada and Frances and he likes you.”</p><p>He turns to glance up toward the house to make sure Charlie isn’t within hearing range.</p><p>“I love you, Alfie,” he murmurs.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He nods along some more as Tommy continues.</p><p>At that soft proclamation, Alfie does twist around to look at his husband. His neutral expression of squinting over at the sea falters, and he frowns.</p><p>“I know you do, Thomas. Think you know the same of me by now, yeh?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy eyes the man as he frowns at him and supposes that he shouldn’t be surprised that Alfie hasn’t parroted it back like he was hoping. He’d been fishing for it which maybe is a little pathetic but he hates to leave on the heels of an argument like last night’s with that rift still between them.</p><p>“I do,” he says finally, taking another drag from his cigarette and turning to head up to the house.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie continues to eye Tommy even after he turns to leave, still frowning at him, but he pulls his feet out of the sand and rinses them off with the next wave and heads back to the house. If Tommy needs more time to come to terms with Alfie’s wishes then that’s fine, he’ll give it to him. The time away at work should help clear his head.</p><p>He trails after Tommy and he’s expectedly slower. When Tommy’s got a mission in his head he moves fast, so it’s not surprising he beats Alfie by quite a bit.</p><p>Alfie’s mildly winded by the time Charlie comes over to hug his knees and tell him good morning, chattering excitedly that he gets to spend extra special time with Uncle Afee.</p><p>Alfie smiles down at him and chats back politely, very aware of Tommy’s scattered unease but unwilling to put voice to it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, it will definitely clear his head. It will also give him time to figure out what to do with his problematic husband. He’s only temporarily letting it go. This isn’t over yet. Either way, he thinks he needs to just get away from here if his husband can’t even manage to repeat three little words.</p><p>“Alright, Charlie,” he says, kneeling down to get a hug from the boy before he leaves. “Be good for Alfie, eh?”</p><p>“Okay!” Charlie says cheerfully.</p><p>“I’ll be back in a few days,” he tells them both. “Have fun.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Charlie is, expectedly, very good for Alfie. He has a couple moments where things could possibly go awry but he holds his composure well even when he misses his dad or just has some emotional moments because he is still very much a child with child emotions and limitations.</p><p>Alfie spends a good deal of his time directly with Charlie and said child is all too happy to play with a male adult for hours on end and just generally chat about his entire life story and all the fantastical things his creative little child brain comes up with. Alfie's pretty sure that Charlie is entertaining him just as much as the other way around. </p><p>Keeping all of Charlie's needs met isn't easy for someone like Alfie who has never spent any time alone with a child ever, but he manages alright. Charlie himself tells him what his routine usually is and it's only when the boy is asleep on the couch or the bed that Alfie even has time to think about Tommy overly much.</p><p>Max is a good buffer, and keeps Charlie busy in the times that Alfie needs to lay down during the day. He stays awake more than he ordinarily would be just to make sure Charlie's safe and fed and content, his senses hyper-focused on making sure that nothing bad happens to the boy while his father is away.</p><p>They play on the floor, they play with Max, and Alfie walks on the beach with them both and uses Charlie to pick out all the best seashells and to find pieces of driftwood. He tells Charlie secrets about life and tells him a little bit about Judaism too when he’s asked why the book in the living room has different symbols on it than anything else he’s ever seen. Charlie even teaches Alfie how to speak some rocker.</p><p>When Tommy comes back home on the third day, Charlie is passed out on Alfie’s chest and side curled up on the inside of the couch and Alfie is equally unconscious, with Max watching over them both protectively.</p><p>~*~</p><p>The trip to London is long when he’s alone and he’s just made this trip to pick the boy up. That’s fine but it does feel long and he has so much to do to catch up on what he’s been missing. It’s a whirlwind of activity. He doesn’t have time to sleep or eat and that’s fine because he’s not good at either of those things without Alfie around.</p><p>Business is business and his mind is swirling with ideas of what comes next. He has big plans in his head he just has to get the logistics figured out and he can’t really stress over making that particular move while Alfie is sick. He can wait until it’s over to start the next phase of Shelby Company Limited.</p><p>Either way, he makes a detour to speak with the doctor he’s found again. He’s vetted this one quite thoroughly and spoken to the man himself multiple times. With the rising anti-semitism in the world, he wants to make sure that his husband is in good hands. It’s easy to be the caretaker. He’s a widower and this is his close friend who can’t drive himself. The story isn’t necessary but if it comes up he has the explanation ready.</p><p>Then it’s back to Margate and when he steps in the door, Max immediately raises his head. He thinks that he would actually deter an intruder which is good.</p><p>“Easy boy,” he murmurs, not wanting to wake the two sleeping forms on the couch and he smiles at the sight. Obviously, they had gotten along well. He slips into the house and quietly shuts the door behind him, intending to just go to his office.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Max licks his chops when he recognizes Tommy and quietly gets up to stretch and follow. The attempt at stealth on Tommy's part is what wakes Alfie, an innate sixth sense born of being constantly on edge and on guard for the entirety of his life with the added defensiveness of a child in his direct care.</p><p>He only opens one eye and doesn't start into wakefulness. Instead he just makes a low humming noise to gently alert Tommy of his conscious state.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It doesn't surprise him that Alfie stirs and wakes given that paranoia that he's sure they all share to some degree. Like him, it's only heightened by Charlie being around and that's good to see too. He knows his son is in good hands but it's always reassuring to see it with his own eyes.</p><p>"Afternoon, Alfie," he says quietly so he doesn't wake Charlie. He pats Max on the head when the dog comes close and he gets quite the happy little dog grin in response.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Yeh, it is ain't it," Alfie replies, equally quietly and his low rumbling voice only makes Charlie burrow into his side further with a little objection of the noise and vibration but not actually waking in any capacity. Alfie glances down at him and takes a slow, deep breath, smiling as he does it and he lets it out equally slow, his head falling back on the cushion of the couch.</p><p>"Might be stuck here for a bit yet. Welcome home."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Looks that way," he agrees, keeping his voice low and he might be a little amused. Clearly, Alfie has taken to Charlie quite well and that makes him happy. He's not completely a stranger to the boy but this is a big step forward.</p><p>"Max, need out?" he asks, though it's half to Alfie and half to the dog.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, they made leaps and bounds of progress to the point where this boy may just be stuck to Alfie's side like glue for the foreseeable future, current predicament notwithstanding. Alfie rather doubts this boy's had any real man to man time outside of his own father, who seems to be absent more often than not with business. He's certainly not judging Tommy for it, but it's plain to see in any case. It's simply the way of the world these days.</p><p>Max gives Tommy a low rumbling growl of approval while he stretches again, then eagerly heads toward the back deck door. Alfie lets his eyes droop past half mast, resettling in to see if he can fall back asleep. If he can, he can perhaps avoid a coughing fit with the boy on him like this.</p><p>"I'll be... I'll be right here, mate, if you need me, mm," Alfie mumbles out, shifting just enough to make it so his leg isn't going to fall asleep on him.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Alright," he replies with a nod though he's already discerned that much by himself. It's clear that Alfie is still tired and that's fine because honestly Tommy could probably use some rest himself after that drive. He also has barely slept in the time he's been away and it's catching up with him.</p><p>Tommy follows Max to the door and lets him out. He goes and gets a drink of water while he waits on him to come back. He knows that he'll come back relatively quickly but he goes to change into something more comfortable than his suit if he's going to take his own nap. He'll settle for a bed when he lets Max back in and tosses him a bit of a treat before heading in that direction.</p><p>~*~</p><p>The household continues to rest, quiet and peaceful for another hour. Charlie, of course, is the first to wake and by proxy Alfie follows because the boy has to climb over him to get down.</p><p>“Oof,” Alfie grunts when a foot finds his groin on the way down, and he groans after, but helps Charlie get down all the same.</p><p>“Sorry, Uncle Afee,” Charlie whispers once he’s down and he giggles as Max licks his face and neck happily.</p><p>“S’alright, lad. There’s someone here to see you, not sure where he went, though. Go find him, eh? Bring the dog with you and stay inside.”</p><p>“Is daddy home?” Charlie asks, excited as he runs off, Max close on his heels. It doesn’t take him long to find Tommy, fast asleep on the guest bed and Charlie shushes Max and climbs up onto the bed and settles against his dad, hugging him and squeezing tight.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Honestly, once he hits the bed he crashes hard. He hasn’t had nearly enough sleep. An hour or two definitely won’t catch him up but in his opinion it’s better than nothing. He’s been too busy to sleep. It’s nice to come to Margate and have that opportunity to relax.</p><p>Luckily, he’s used to Charlie being around and Alfie moving around on the bed, so he doesn’t startle as easily when being abruptly awoken. He still jerks at the sudden contact but his sleep is dreamless when he gets this tired so he doesn’t react violently.</p><p>He opens an eye to confirm who it is then mumbles a sleepy, “Hello, Charlie.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Guess what, Dad? Uncle Afee played horsies and trains with me for <em>three days</em>!" Charlie replies in an excited almost-whisper, but he's too happy to really contain himself properly. He rolls over though, lifting his father's arm so he can snuggle up against his chest and lay with him. He plays with Tommy's fingernails, investigating them.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He’s closed his eyes again just to try to wake himself up and lets Charlie lift his arm to lay on him. He clears his throat and opens his eyes again to watch the boy as he inspects his hand.</p><p>“Did he now?” Tommy asks with a smile. “I told him horses would grow on him.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"He made the noises they make and everything," Charlie says, giving Tommy's entire hand and wrist a hug, too before he looks up at his dad and adopts a serious expression while he tries to remember what Alfie taught him.</p><p>"<em>Ick.... leeb eer,</em> Dad," he says and it's seriously stilted Yiddish but he beams up at him anyway. "Do you know what I said, Da?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>“See? What did I say?” he says with a chuckle. His husband clearly is coming around to them. He knows that Alfie would do it regardless with Charlie being involved but he can tease him about it anyway. Of course, Alfie isn’t actually in the room to pick on him but he can do it later.</p><p>He raises an eyebrow, surprised by Alfie’s choice in phrases, “No, how about you tell me?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"It means 'I love you, Dad', but Dad is in regular speak, so it sounds the same," Charlie explains, already back to inspecting Tommy's fingernails and how wide and big his father's hand is compared to his own. "Uncle Afee speaks all kinds of words different, but he doesn't know rocker, he said."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Does it? Well then, now I’ve learned some Yiddish, eh?” he says with a smile. He does know the words but Charlie doesn’t need to know why so it’s best to just pretend he doesn’t know them.</p><p>“He’s been a lot of places,” Tommy explains. “But he hadn’t stayed with gypsies long enough. You’ll have to teach him a thing or two.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I did, he's not very good yet," Charlie replies as he shifts his focus to playing with Tommy's shirt sleeve. Alfie huffs from the doorway, and Charlie looks up and gives him a bashful look, having been caught though he giggles again and hides his face in Tommy's ribs.</p><p>"Play with you for three days and the first thing you tell your old man when I'm not around is how terrible I am at speaking Gypsy. I'm wounded, boy, really I am," Alfie says, leaning against the doorway and Charlie moans and shakes his head in Tommy's shirt, but he's really laughing.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy chuckles when Alfie speaks up from the doorway. He can’t help it. These two are getting along better than he ever dreamed and that’s great but it also means he’s going to be devastated when the time comes. Maybe this is a bad idea but he doesn’t want to deny either of them that connection.</p><p>“What’ve you learned, Alfie? I’ll be the judge, eh?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie stares hard at Tommy when he goads him into that challenge, looking severely put out as he exhales long and slow. Then he rolls his eyes and stands up a bit straighter as he crosses his arms over his chest.</p><p>"<em>The black big horse is tall</em>," Alfie says, and he already knows his pronunciation is terrible and his enunciation is probably not right at all, but Charlie is getting a kick out of it at least so that's all that matters. He's got no doubt Tommy thinks it's hilarious.</p><p>"The other one he said, and he refused to tell me just what it means, is, '<em>I like chicken butts</em>'."</p><p>And when Charlie starts laughing hysterically, Alfie's expression goes exaggeratedly flat and he thins his lips in a sigh.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Honestly, for just learning it, the pronunciation isn’t as bad as he expected and the words are about what he expects a small child to teach someone. They aren’t terribly useful but they’re words and Charlie is hardly an expert.</p><p>Tommy tries really hard not to laugh at the second sentence and fails, letting out a quiet but honest chuckle.</p><p>“<em>Should we tell him</em>?” he asks Charlie and there’s still clear amusement in his voice. “<em>I think he’ll be upset if we don’t</em>.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>All Charlie can do is nod, too busy laughing at Alfie's expense and all Alfie can do is stand there and take it, really. He knew going in that he was likely going to be the butt end of a joke he doesn't understand, but for the sake of the child's happiness just this one time he's allowing himself to be a willing, if exasperated, participant.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Charlie clearly thinks this is hilarious and for a boy his age, Tommy can understand it. That’s how children are sometimes. Now, of course, Alfie can pay him back at some point. Still, hilarious any way you look at it.</p><p>“Apparently, Alfie, you like chicken butts.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Charlie stops laughing just so he can hear his dad explain, and he sits up to see Alfie's reaction, waiting with bated breath to see it.</p><p>Alfie doesn't disappoint, though it's obviously exaggerated for Charlie's sake as he drops his hands back to his sides and vacates his spot with a huff and an eye roll and heads toward the kitchen. Charlie tries hard to keep himself from falling into a fit but it bursts forth out of him like a geyser as he falls into a giggle fit, hiding his face in Tommy's shirt.</p><p>"You said chicken butts, dad!" Charlie laughs harder.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He huffs in amusement at Alfie’s reaction and again when Charlie starts busting out laughing at him specifically.</p><p>“Alright, you got us both,” he says. “Go see if Alfie needs any help. I’ll be out in a moment, eh?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Okay!" Charlie replies, still giggling but he slides off the bed like a good listener and trots off to find Alfie. He's not far off, just getting out some bread and other fixings for them all to eat. He pulls out ham and, though he can't eat it, he won't make everyone else who's not Jewish not eat it, and Charlie likes it so here he is, making Charlie a ham sandwich. He feels like his fingers are burning a bit while he does it just from whoever it is above telling him That's Not Fucking Kosher What The Fuck Is That Doing Here, but he just ignores it and puts some mustard on it to hand over to Charlie on a plate.</p><p>"Go take this, sit down and eat, yeh?" Alfie says, and Charlie takes the plate, looking down at it.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Chicken butt," Alfie replies without missing a beat, and Charlie beams and laughs as he sits down.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy lays on the bed for a few more moments and throws his arm over his face while he tries to collect himself enough to be awake. It's really tempting to just stay here and go back to sleep but Charlie is expecting him to come out so that's what he's going to do.</p><p>He gets up, drags his hands over his face and heads out to the kitchen to see what they're getting up to. He raises his eyebrow in surprise when he sees what Charlie's eating.</p><p>"I'm surprised that's even in the house," he says.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie glances over at Tommy in silent appraisal as he walks into the kitchen. He looks tired, but that's not altogether surprising considering they haven't slept in the same bed in four nights and he knows that wears on the other man. Doesn't mean Tommy doesn't look positively delectable, though, even just walking out of the bedroom looking cozy and haggard.</p><p>"He likes ham," Alfie says by way of explanation, glancing over at Charlie who's munching on his sandwich and rocking his legs back and forth. The smell of it alone makes him want to gag in the back of his throat, but the kid likes it so that's what he gets. He throws a piece to Max, who gobbles it up so fast it's like it never happened. Alfie wipes his fingers off quickly with a rag and goes to wash his hands to get the pig smell off him. Gross.</p><p>"You want one? If you do, you'll have to make it."</p><p>~*~</p><p>It means a lot that Alfie would forsake his traditions to feed Charlie something that he typically wouldn’t even allow in his house. He’s always been respectful of the man’s religion where he can be, including his food requirements. It’s not a huge loss.</p><p>“No, thank you,” he shakes his head. “I’ll just have a bit of whiskey.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy's always been good about it, it's true. He hasn't been overly nosey and in his face about it like Arthur, but respectful where he needs to be.</p><p>When Alfie's done washing his hands and wiping them, he turns back around and eyes his husband for a moment, then just nods. It's unlikely the man has eaten anything significant lately, but they're already on shaky ground and he's not going to push with Charlie present.</p><p>"You know where it is," Alfie replies, then goes back to the fridge to make himself something to eat. Chicken sounds good, with some cranberry sauce and latkes he'd made last night.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He knows what Alfie is thinking even if he doesn’t say it out loud. He’s thinking that Tommy should eat because he knows he hasn’t eaten anything while he’d been away from him. He isn’t wrong. He barely refrains from rolling his eyes.</p><p>“I’ll have chicken if there’s enough for us both.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“There is,” Alfie says, just the slightest bit of surprise lining the outer edges of his voice. He pulls it out along with a big knife to slice it relatively thin. He layers it with cranberries and lettuce and heats up the latkes in a pan with oil to make them crispy again.</p><p>“Here you are, eh?” He hands over the plate and fills up his own and goes over to sit down with Charlie. “How’s your sandwich, lad, mm?”</p><p>“So good,” Charlie says through a mouthful of food, smiling.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He takes the plate from Alfie with a polite ‘thank you’ because Charlie is here and he wants to teach him something about manners when possible. He also pours himself a finger of whiskey and carries that to the table with him, sitting down next to Charlie. They make a nice little family if he says so himself.</p><p>“Chew your food first,” Tommy says as a gentle reminder.</p><p>~*~</p><p>So they eat at the table together like a family. Charlie asks his dad to tell him a story from when he was a real gypsy living on canal boats and riding horses all the time. Alfie tells a story of his own afterwards and inwardly marvels at the sheer foreignness of something so domestic and family oriented happening to him in such a small, intimate setting. Because sure, he’s had plenty of dinners with the vast array of Jews in Camden Town on holidays, but nothing like this.</p><p>Tommy admits after Charlie is fast asleep he didn’t want any ham on his lips to transfer over to his husband so he could kiss him, and Alfie relaxes considerably after that little admission. Tommy seems to have let go of their argument, and Alfie’s all too happy to let it drop entirely.</p><p>They sleep in separate rooms after making out on the couch with some heavy petting involved, but they somehow manage to not tear each other’s clothes off despite the desire to do so. They just have to make it through this last night before Charlie goes back to Ada in the morning, though they both end up going to sleep with some manner of blue balls.</p><p>The next morning brings coughing, more coughing, and lots of tea with honey delivered right to his room thanks to Tommy. There’s more blood on his rag, though all he does is drink his tea then prep the tub for a bath and Tommy, again, doesn’t push for anything. That only relaxes Alfie even more, and they eat breakfast together with companionably light chatter mostly held by Charlie.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It's a good evening with all of them and he enjoys himself which is something he can honestly say doesn't happen very often. Margate is well-removed from his business which makes it easy to ignore anything else that might be going on in the world. The only thing that exists here is the three of them and that's just fine by him.</p><p>Of course, after Charlie is asleep, the heavy petting and making out on the couch is absolutely okay with him too. More than okay, in fact. He wishes that it could be more but it can be once they drop his son off.</p><p>After breakfast is cleaned up, he lets Max out and shoos Charlie toward his room to pack his things in his bag to take to Ada's with him.</p><p>"I was thinking you might ride along with us," he offers, light and casual, with maybe some hope to it. It's a long trip to make alone this often.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie straightens from leaning against the railing outside, the back deck door open with Tommy just inside and he turns to glance at him with a frown.</p><p>“Riding doesn’t do my sciatica any favors, mate.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I know, but I have to make a trip to Warwickshire," Tommy says, watching Alfie and leaning against the door-frame as he continues. "I thought you might like to get out of the house since you've been watching Charlie and you could look over my gin recipe while I do what needs done."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie frowns some more, because Warwickshire is an even longer trip than London by quite a ways. When they first started to fuck around the trip wasn't <em>so</em> terrible but now Alfie just feels tired all the time and traveling that far is such a trial on his back.</p><p>"Could take some morphine, I suppose," Alfie replies, and it's not a no, but it's not a for sure yes, either.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Could use the company," he tilts his head and then glances over his shoulder to make sure Charlie isn't lurking nearby. He knows that Alfie isn't fully convinced so he'll try being honest with him here. "I'm tired... and I've missed having you in my bed. If I go to Warwickshire alone, it'll be a few days still before I'll see you."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Fuckin' hell, mate, twisting my arm like that," Alfie sighs and that's that, isn't it? That's Tommy practically begging him to go, and how is he supposed to say no to that, really?</p><p>"I'll get an away bag put together, then, alright? But really, I'm taking some morphine as well. Won't be good company for the trip there."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy won't apologize. He wants some time with Alfie and unfortunately the only way he's going to get that is if he joins him in Warwickshire. Of course, his motives may not be entirely innocent but a little white lie never hurt anyone.</p><p>"That's fine, I'll have Charlie most of the way there," he says with a smile.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Sure Frances missed hearing us go at it at all hours of the morning in that place," Alfie mumbles with one eyebrow raised as he walks past his husband to go and get together said away bag.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"All the more more reason to go then, eh?" Tommy says with a grin over his shoulder. Honestly, he doesn't know if they'll even make it to Warwickshire on this trip. There's nothing that actually needs doing there. He just needs to get Alfie to London. All the rest of it is extra. He fully expects his husband won't want him in his bed for awhile and that's just fine. He can still play a convincing game.</p><p>~*~</p><p>So Alfie packs an away bag and Charlie finishes packing his own to go back to his aunt's house with Karl. Max comes along for the ride as well, and Charlie is in the back with the dog while Alfie takes a spoonful of morphine for the trip. It makes him pretty much pass out within ten minutes of being on the road despite the bumpiness of the ride.</p><p>He even sleeps right through Tommy dropping Charlie off at Ada's in London at Primrose Place. Max is dropped off with him at the urging of Charlie and Karl together, and Ada sighs dramatically like she's put out by it, but really the dog is a good distraction for the kids to keep them busy.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Honestly, he doesn't mind Alfie sleeping the entire way. Charlie talks to him from the back and sometimes he's pretty sure that the boy is actually talking to Max but sometimes it's hard to tell. Either way, it's a much faster trip with his son in the car and it's no time at all before they're at Ada's.</p><p>She actually knows what's going on and she'd agreed to watch Charlie again for them. She's on his side here at least though she's told him what he already knows going in. Alfie is going to be mad at him. That's a price that he's willing to pay.</p><p>Luckily, Alfie is still asleep when he pulls away from Ada's and heads in the direction of the doctor's office. This is the part he couldn't quite get around but his husband sleeping through the drive isn't something he considered. It works perfectly. It means Alfie isn't asking nosy questions about where they're going and why they're pulling in a parking lot only a short twenty minutes later.</p><p>Tommy takes a deep breath, inhaling from a cigarette a few times and then pitching it out the window. He shakes Alfie's shoulder, "Time to get out."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie being shaken awake makes him start with a jerk, his eyes wide and he smacks Tommy's hand away out of instinct, going for the gun that's not in his waistband at all. He looks around, utterly lost as to where he is and how he got to be where he is thanks to the morphine still in his system.</p><p>It doesn't help, either, that he's in a completely unfamiliar place and Tommy is telling him they're apparently in Warwickshire. This... this is definitely not Warwickshire.</p><p>"Fuck - fuckin' hell, get out where? Tommy?" Is he hallucinating? He's honestly not sure.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Easy, Alfie," he says, seeing that motion and he's rather glad that his lover hasn't brought a gun this time around. He's surprised but considering the drugs it's probably a wise decision. Of course, it means he's also incredibly confused.</p><p>"We're in London still, eh? We're getting out and going in that building there."</p><p>~*~</p><p>It takes Alfie another twenty seconds to blink himself into some semblance of actual wakefulness as he looks around some more. It's not Camden Town, and it's not Primrose Place. He looks in the backseat. Charlie and Max are both gone. The hairs on the back of his neck raise up, lighting his entire body in gooseflesh.</p><p>"Why are we going in that building, Thomas?" He asks, and he's got a suspicious tinge in his voice, but he's giving Tommy the benefit of the doubt with whatever feeling he has because Tommy's his husband.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Well, in this case, he's right to be suspicious. He's also not surprised that Alfie thinks something is amiss. He has good instincts for that sort of thing. Tommy has never gone behind Alfie's back for anything before now and he has no plans to do it again but this is important to him.</p><p>"Because you have an appointment to keep," he says as he opens the door of his car.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie blinks slowly through that admission, letting it sink in because honestly, he's still feeling rather drugged and he doesn't like being confused like this. He feels like he's been thrown into something when he's let his guard down.</p><p>Appointment? What fucking appointment? He hasn't made any fucking appoi-</p><p>He sits up straighter in the seat and he turns slowly to Tommy as his expression darkens, "Fuck're you doin', Thomas. Eh? I fucking said no."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Yeah, you did," Tommy agrees with a nod and he's looking away from Alfie toward the building as he says it. He doesn't like being underhanded like this with his husband but he really feels like he has no choice.</p><p>"I've done plenty of thinkin' over the last few days," he continues. "I've already agreed to put a bullet in you, eh? I have one condition. You talk to this doctor. You do what he says. You try what he gives you. If it doesn't help, so be it. Your time, your place, even if it's fucking Saturday this week if you want it."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie’s expression only darkens further the more Tommy talks. It’s a betrayal, for sure. One Alfie honestly wasn’t expecting because he’d let his guard down after their fight. He’d honestly thought Tommy dropped it, but no, that was a foolish thought, wasn’t it. Tommy can’t really give up control.</p><p>He could simply refuse to walk in the building. He could refuse to get out of the car entirely, and he’s seriously considering it. What’s Tommy going to do, pull a gun on him to get out?</p><p>Eventually, he opens the door to get out without a word. He fumbles a bit because yes, he is in fact still a bit drugged, but he’s done talking. He’s fucking done talking to Tommy today. Done looking at him, because he’d planned this and convinced him to come on this trip for this purpose and Alfie’s fucking pissed about it. But here he is, walking into the building.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie can be as pissed off as he wants to be. All that matters to Tommy is that he talks to the Doctor. He has, of course, warned the man that Alfie isn't going to be happy to be there and doesn't want to come in like one might talk about an old, stubborn relative. However, this doctor knows that Tommy is a dangerous man and knows dangerous men so hopefully he's painted a picture of Alfie well-enough that the Doctor isn't surprised.</p><p>Tommy follows him without saying anything else, just trails after him like a loyal dog and decides to let him handle it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie takes some time with the stairs and goes inside. Of course the office is up more fucking stairs which is just fucking aggravating, but fine. He hears Tommy trailing behind him a ways but he’s to the point where he’s just ignoring him completely.</p><p>He’s trying really hard to keep his breathing from sounding too erratic or worn out when he gets to the front desk. He’s short with the receptionist, who looks at him like she wants to say something but thinks better of it and just gets his name and she tells him to please wait until the doctor calls for him. He turns around, sees Tommy sitting in a chair and doesn’t hesitate to sit down in the chair that’s physically the furthest from Tommy.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy does follow him but he keeps his distance and respects that Alfie is absolutely pissed with him. Again, that's fine. That's pretty much on point with what he expected so he only follows him to make sure he does get up the steps.</p><p>He sits down in a chair in the corner while Alfie checks himself in and maintains a neutral expression when he purposefully sits as far away from him as possible. So be it. Give him the cold shoulder. He's here and he's going to talk to a doctor. That's all Tommy needs.</p><p>He thinks Alfie is being dramatic--it's not like he'd sold his first born to Sabini--but if that's what the man wants to do then obviously Tommy can't stop him. He'll still be here once his husband's name is called and he assumes he'll go in alone just from the silent treatment so he'll still be in the same spot when the man is done.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie doesn't even look in Tommy's direction while he waits, nor does he look at anyone else in the waiting room. He's uncomfortable, pissed off, and in a strange place he doesn't trust for shit. It's very obviously not Jewish at all, though the logical part of his brain that's not fuzzy from the morphine is telling him that Tommy would never bring him to an anti-semitic place or any gentile location that he didn't thoroughly vet beforehand. No matter how pissed off he is, he knows Tommy is thorough in his research though that doesn't stop him from feeling extremely uneasy.</p><p>His name is called about fifteen minutes later and Tommy is correct in his assumption, he's not coming back with him nor does Alfie give him any indication to follow. He is brought into a large but quiet room with an x-ray machine in the corner, one of the ones he lies down on fully horizontal. He's already fucking done all this and seeing the machine just fouls his mood even further.</p><p>He snaps meanly at the nurse that offers to take his coat and hat which makes things even worse when she's the one that ends up taking all of his vitals with a tight-lipped and strictly professional attitude. He's left alone in the room after that while waiting on the doctor, and Alfie considers the merits of just beating his head against that x-ray machine over there just so he doesn't have to do this all over again.</p><p>The doctor comes in, completely uncaring of Alfie's grumpiness and complete lack of desire to answer his questions. He bypasses Alfie's lies like a trained professional and manages to corral him into compliance with breathing for him to listen to his lungs with the stethoscope. Alfie frowns at him when he makes little 'hmm' noises, though the doctor doesn't give him much of anything to go off of. He's asked to go lay down for an x-ray after changing into a ridiculous robe that leaves his ass hanging out when not tied properly, but he doesn't manage to make it far before he falls into one of his legendary coughing fits. The doctor silently hands him a rag, watching and obviously listening. Afterwards, he offers Alfie a small cup of water to sip from before he asks him to once again lay down for the x-ray, taking back the bloodied rag to inspect it.</p><p>The x-ray goes smoothly and they wait for it to be printed. Most of Alfie's anger has simmered now into a tired, grudging acceptance by the time the doctor returns with the photograph. He expects to hear that oh look, he has lung cancer. He expects to hear that the prognosis isn't very good, but here, have some of these pills they'll make you feel better for a little while and oh, you should listen to Tommy Shelby because he knows what's good for you.</p><p>What he doesn't expect, however, is for the doctor to tell him he doesn't have cancer at all. That what he has is a collapsed lung that's progressively worsened and can be treated today. That the lack of oxygen from his collapsed lung has made him overly tired, and his coughing has become so bad that it's his airway that's raw and bleeding, not his actual lungs. Alfie... doesn't even know what to say to that. He doesn't know what to believe. He's spent the last however long with the full, unbridled belief that he's going to die in not too long. The doctor tells him that a collapsed lung would, eventually, reach a point of no return and kill him, but that at this stage it's reversible and with proper breathing exercises and taking it easy to avoid infection, he'll be on the road to a full recovery.</p><p>What....?</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy doesn't enjoy going to the doctor either. He would much rather have one just come to him which would've been an option if not for the desire for a new x-ray. The doctor doesn't have the old one to compare it to but he wants to see where Alfie stands right now which is fine. He thinks his husband would have been less furious with a house call but at the same time, he can throw a doctor out of his home so who knows.</p><p>All that matters, right, is that he's here now. He's getting looked over and hopefully some help to make him comfortable. That's all Tommy is asking for here. Maybe Alfie will give him the silent treatment the rest of his life but he still thinks it would be worth it. Disappointing and upsetting, but worth it.</p><p>Like a good husband, Tommy waits and reads the paper in the corner of the doctor's office while he does, then works on the crossword puzzle because he doesn't have anything better to do. It takes awhile to be thorough so the waiting doesn't bother him. He almost doesn't want him to come out for awhile because now he's going to have to deal with the fallout and being stuck in a car with him.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"How much did Tommy pay you to tell me that," Alfie growls out, and the doctor looks at him in clear surprise that'd he'd ask such a thing.</p><p>"I - ... Mr. Shelby hasn't paid me for anything except the cost of this visit and whatever medications I prescribe to help you feel more comfortable, but that was before I'd seen your x-rays from today."</p><p>"Right, yeh, sure," Alfie replies, looking away and he can tell the man is telling the truth about that but fuck, his mind is reeling. How is he supposed to digest all this? Tommy could have possibly paid the man off, it's not outside the realm of possibility for a man like his husband. To make Alfie feel like all is going to be better, to make the heavy certainty of death lift for just a short while so they could enjoy the last few months of his life and then Tommy would get out of having to put that bullet in him after all. Hell, he flat out lied to him to get him here, it's certainly possible.</p><p>"Mr. Solomons, your lung has progressed to the point where it's getting difficult for you to walk down the street without feeling winded. I'm sure coming up these stairs here today was no treat. You've told me you're sleeping for hours during daylight hours which indicates that your muscles simply aren't getting enough oxygen. Whatever your previous doctor told you... whatever he showed you... I'm sorry but it's just not possible. The treatment for a collapsed lung at your stage won't be... entirely pleasant in the short term, but you'll feel a noticeable difference immediately."</p><p>Alfie's silent as he considers all this for a good minute, then he says, "...Go get Mr. Shelby, eh? Go get him, bring him here. Need to talk to him. Since he's my driver an' all that."</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>~*~</p><p>By the time the doctor comes out to get him, he's given up on the crossword and he feels like going outside to smoke multiple cigarettes but he's promised Alfie that he'll be here so here he sits. He reads through a few pamphlets that aren't particularly interesting and decides that in the future he needs to carry a small notebook.</p><p>The door opens and he glances toward it, "Mr. Shelby? Mr. Solomons would like you to come back to the exam room."</p><p>Tommy tips his head slightly, pausing as he considers just <em>why</em> Alfie has decided to call him back and decides that anything his mind comes up with is just going to be grim. He clears his throat and nods, "Alright then."</p><p>He follows the Doctor down the hallway to the room they've set Alfie up in and he nods at his husband as he steps in.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It doesn't make any fucking sense. His previous doctor wasn't Jewish but he'd vetted the man himself thoroughly. He had gone outside his usual comfort zone on purpose to avoid any talking amongst his kin, and he thought he'd been right to do that, but now... now it's all thrown into question. What does he trust? Who? He doesn't have access to the x-rays they'd taken Before, he wouldn't know how to interpret them even if he did. But he'd seen the lesions on his lungs himself and all over the rest of him too, the man had shown him the photographs, and yet... all of those lesions he'd seen before are absent in this photograph.</p><p>But how...?</p><p>The door opens and in steps Tommy himself. He glares at the doctor enough to give him a clue that this is to be a private conversation, and said doctor nods and obediently ducks out, closing the door behind him.</p><p>For a good minute and change, Alfie doesn't say anything, he simply stares at Tommy while he sits on the uncomfortable exam chair in his stupid little robe that barely reaches past the middle of his shins. He takes a slow, deep, steadying breath.</p><p>"What'd you tell him, Thomas. Eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>He glances between Alfie and the Doctor, then just focuses on his husband until the man leaves the room. He waits in silence, wondering why he's been called in and wondering when Alfie is actually going to talk to him. He's about to ask him why he's brought him in here when he does finally speak.</p><p>Tommy frowns at the question, confused by it and that's probably clear enough. "I told him my friend has lung cancer and it’s giving him a terrible cough. We discussed if there was something that he could give you to soothe it but he wouldn't prescribe anything without seeing you himself. I did tell him you were Jewish so any treatment would need to be kosher and made sure that wouldn't be a problem. He assured me that it wouldn't be."</p><p>He pauses and adds, "I did tell him you weren't interested in coming and that if I convinced you to come, you would probably be angry that you were here."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie's expression gives away nothing while Tommy explains himself. He's too busy watching every move his husband makes, testing him, sniffing to see if he's lying.</p><p>"Didn't convince me of shit, Thomas. Still mad at you 'bout that, don't think I'm not," Alfie replies, but that's now neither here nor there, because he <em>is</em> here and there's new information and he doesn't know what to make of it.</p><p>"But what I wanna know is this, eh? I wanna know why do you think, mm, why do you think he'd tell me I don't need any prescription at all. What else you tell him, Tom?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy cants his head in acknowledgement. He knows that Alfie is mad and that's not going to change because he basically forced him into this. He doesn't regret it either. It's one of those things that needed done.</p><p>"What else <em>would</em> I tell him?" Tommy asks, forehead creasing as he stares at Alfie. He doesn't know why the man thinks Alfie doesn't need a prescription. Well, not beyond deciding that it won't help and he's too far gone. "I brought you here for medication to help your cough. Nothing else."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie's top lip twitches and he looks away. He doesn't like this ramping paranoia, this not knowing who or what to trust with what information. Tommy's telling the truth, though. As upset as Alfie is that he lied about his intentions with this trip, he has to trust Tommy in some capacity, they're fucking married after all. And he knows, he <em>does</em>, that as selfish as the desire is to have Alfie around longer, Tommy was only trying to make Alfie's quality of life an improvement. But does that even matter now?</p><p>"I don't need a fucking prescription, according to him," Alfie mumbles out, and whatever ire he was holding onto fizzes out with his next exhale. He doesn't know what to believe, he really doesn't. Alfie Solomons-Shelby is not a man who ever needs guidance or direction, but right now... he feels adrift. "I don't need one because it's not cancer at all. It's... it's a fucking collapsed lung or some other shit. I don't fucking know anymore."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy does want him around longer--it's true--but that's something that he has no control over. Telling Alfie that it's something different won't change the diagnosis. Won't make him feel better. Won't help because Tommy would still know and it would still eat at him. There's no reason to pay the doctor to tell his husband something different.</p><p>He frowns sharply when Alfie starts talking and wonders whether he made a mistake with this doctor until the man <em>keeps</em> talking. His mouth goes dry at the admission that... he's not dying? Alfie isn't...</p><p>"...what?" Tommy breathes out and then he genuinely sits down in the nearby chair so he can stare at him.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Saw the photographs, Thomas, I fucking saw them," Alfie husks out, and his voice is shaky now because he doesn't fucking <em>know</em>. All he does know is that after this? He's never going to the fucking doctor again. <em>Any</em> doctor.</p><p>"Saw both of them. From before, and the ones they just took. Completely fuckin' different. Fuckin'- ... who's fucking lying, Thomas? Who is it? How thoroughly did you vet this fuck, eh? What kind of sick fuckin' joke this would be, right, to - to - <em>I have fucking cancer</em>. I do, I <em>must</em>, because I - ... fuckin' hell..."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Alfie, I know everything there is to know about this man," Tommy says and he's reeling because he trusts this man. He knows people that have come here. He's gone through his education. His reputation. He knows how to vet someone properly and he knows that Alfie is angry with him, likely just as confused about this news as him.</p><p>"I know what his friend's neighbors think about him. I know what every doctor in London thinks about him. I have it all," he continues and he does, actually, have it all. It's all written down. "How thoroughly did you vet the doctor that told you?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie snaps his head over to Tommy and the deepest, logical parts of his brain know that question isn't an accusation but he's on the brink of losing it. He is, and Alfie Solomons doesn't lose it, not in the sense that he feels like he's losing control right here and now.</p><p>"I fucking vetted him, Thomas," he snaps back, because he <em>did</em>. His back is stiff and his eyes are on the brink of going entirely wild because he doesn't <em>know</em>, it doesn't make any fucking <em>sense</em>. "Vetted him like I would anyone outside fucking Camden Town. He hadn't lied, I'd have put my fucking life on it. I... I <em>did</em> put my life on it. <em>Fuck</em>."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Alright, alright," he raises a hand. It definitely isn't meant as an accusation. Tommy spent a long time finding and vetting this doctor because he only wants the best for his husband. As far as he can tell, this man is the best in the entire fucking country. It hadn't been cheap to make him find an opening for Alfie.</p><p>"So we find out if this Doctor has any proof besides some pictures, eh?" he says, trying to be rational and trying not to feed off of Alfie's obvious crazed anger. It's not going to help anyone. "He might want to do something else. It won't kill you, right? To be certain? If he proves it, we'll dig in to the old doctor. Might be a mistake. Might have to cut him."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Said something about draining the fucking fluid around my lung," Alfie admits, though he doesn't sound happy about it. He's not happy about any of this. What if he really doesn't have cancer? What would that mean, then, beyond that he'd live a somewhat normal length of life? Tommy married him under the assumption he was going to die in not too long, what does that mean for them in the future?</p><p>A million thoughts swirl through his hazy brain all at the same time and he's never felt like this before. He can't... he can't wrap his mind around it all so quickly.</p><p>"That they could either use a needle between my ribs, or cut a hole between them and put a tube inside me to drain it. That I could make a full fucking recovery. Fuckin' hell."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Needle first, if I were you," Tommy reasons like this is actually happening and it's not some kind dream that he's going to wake up from any moment. If he pinches himself, will Alfie notice? Fuck. "If it's true and there's fluid there, you can consider what you want to do from there."</p><p>He hasn't married the man just because he's dying so Alfie doesn't need to worry about that part. However, logistics is going to make things difficult and the longer they both live, the more chance there is that someone is going to talk to someone else. Someone is going to notice that he wears a ring with Hebrew writing and that he visits a Jewish man in Margate.</p><p>A full recovery sounds wonderful but the cynic in him just... can't be hopeful about it yet. If draining the fluid makes him feel better, then that's fantastic because that's all Tommy wants out of this visit. He doesn't dare to hope for a lifetime together just to have it pulled out from under him again.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie simply cannot accept that he could potentially not have cancer. For the same reasons as Tommy but heightened because it's his body, it's his photographs, it's his doctors fucking <em>lying</em> to him and the wool does not often get pulled over Alfie Solomons' eyes but clearly someone looked him right in the eye and told him something blatantly not true and he didn’t catch it. Whether by sheer lack of knowledge in the field or on purpose doesn't even matter, when he finds out there <em>will</em> be hell to pay, though whether that hell comes from him or his husband is yet to be seen.</p><p>"Fuckin' ridiculous, all of this," Alfie grumbles. "Go get him, then. He wouldn't be so stupid as to fuck with me with a big needle with you in here, would he. You even have that razor-lined cap still or did you ditch it when you became respectable?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>There will be hell to pay. It'll be a race to see whether Tommy or Alfie finds him first because either way he's going to be handled. He shouldn't have fucked with the Peaky Blinders and since they're married, that absolutely includes Alfie.</p><p>"I wear it when I travel," he replies as he stands up, which means he does have it on him, but it's more likely he'll pull out a gun and put a bullet in his head. Either way, he doesn't think it matters. He doesn't think this doctor is going to do anything. "I think he's smarter than to kill a friend of Tommy Shelby's, eh?"</p><p>He steps out into the hallway and goes to find the doctor to let him know he can move forward with whatever it is he needs to do now. Sticking a needle in his husband apparently which is going to be an interesting thing to witness.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie nods and watches as Tommy leaves to fetch the doctor, his mind a whirling mess. He can't afford to be hopeful, not now. He's still upset with Tommy for forcing him into this at all, but if this turns out to be true - that he really doesn't have cancer - how can he remain mad at him when Tommy will most assuredly remind Alfie of the fact that he saved his life by insisting he go to the doctor? And if it was in fact his first visit that was faulty, why did he not see the lie?</p><p>The doctor turns the corner and starts when he spies Tommy, though he nods when he's told to fetch the supplies needed for the draining and says he'll be right in.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He is more than welcome to remain mad. Tommy has lied to him and connived behind his back to make this happen even if it’s turned out for the better. It’s something he couldn’t have possibly known in advance. If this turns out to be true, then it will definitely have been worth it but he won’t blame Alfie for continuing to be upset with him for awhile.</p><p>Once the doctor is told, Tommy returns to the exam room with Alfie and sits back down in the chair off to the side. He may also eyeball his husband in his gown though whether that’s with amusement or him envisioning what’s underneath and how easy he would be access for some fun is not clear.</p><p>“He’ll only be a moment.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie's too busy thinking of his own shit to notice Tommy eyeing him. His gaze is lost to some distant land and he only nods in a way that suggests he didn't really hear what Tommy said, only that he heard him speak in some fashion.</p><p>He blinks quickly when the door opens and the doctor along with two nurses file in with supplies for the procedure. Alfie looks around at them all and sits up straighter, obviously on edge and paranoid. Or it's obvious, at least, to Tommy.</p><p>~*~</p><p>The doctor and nurses get everything lined up and prepared in full view of both of them. Clearly, he has some experience dealing with someone who has the level of paranoia that they do.</p><p>“Are you ready, Mr. Solomons?” The doctor asks and glances toward Tommy but doesn’t comment on him being there. “Do you have any questions? Would you like an explanation of the procedure?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"What, ready for you to shove a needle in my lungs? Oh yeh, I'm fuckin' ready, and I'm thrilled about it, can't you tell," Alfie replies, giving the doctor a flat, entirely unimpressed look but before they can even come near him he falls into a coughing fit. The nurse who took his vitals earlier hands over a rag for him to spit in, and under normal circumstances he'd respond with a thank you, but right now? No. No thanks. He has no thanks to give.</p><p>He does want an explanation of the procedure, it turns out, and the doctor gives it in a concise, professional manner and Alfie does seem like a cantankerous old man who's never happy about anything, but right now he has very little to be happy about. If this works, he has to re-evaluate everything he's felt for the past two months.</p><p>They lay him on his side on the exam chair, the nurse fixing his robe to cover him properly while they expose and sterilize the area they'll stick the needle. The rest of him is covered with a blanket, and yep, he hates every single second of this. He twitches and grunts in pain when the local anesthetic needle goes in and it's <em>not</em> small at all, but he bares his teeth and focuses on a single point on the wall and tries to ignore the urge to cough from having a foreign entity shoved between his ribs that he can feel all the way inside. It doesn't last long though as the anesthetic is injected and suddenly his side feels cold. The doctor taps that spot after a few moments and when Alfie doesn't even acknowledge the touch, they proceed with the real needle, which is even bigger than the last one, holy fuck.</p><p>~*~</p><p>All Tommy does is remain the quiet observer though he listens carefully to everything the man says and listens to his explanations just the same as Alfie. He frowns at the coughing because he can’t see how such an awful cough could be anything but lung cancer but the doctor seems confident enough.</p><p>He also watches closely to make sure they aren’t going to do anything besides what they’ve said when they have Alfie nearly naked and vulnerable on the table which is likely one of the reasons he hates doctors so much.</p><p>He can tell that the collection tube is empty when they slide the needle in and they talk to one another as they do it. They tell Alfie everything they’re doing too which is a good thing. When they start to pull back on the end of the tube, Tommy can’t believe it. There is fluid there. Fucking hell.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie feels incredibly vulnerable and yet he can't move. If he were to jerk now he could get himself killed from that needle by puncturing something he shouldn't, so he's forced into stillness under the hands of two women and a man he's just met less than an hour ago. He's only doing this at all to prove whether the man here is lying or if his previous doctor decided to be particularly anti-semitic the day Alfie walked in complaining of coughing up blood.</p><p>He turns his head to look at the glass tube and sees the fluid and some air mixed in. That... that's from inside his chest cavity?</p><p>They end up filling the entire huge cylindrical tube and are forced to retreat with the needle to get another. They end up filling that one as well, and another, and then better part of a fourth before there's resistance and the tiniest bit of blood in the tube, and they retreat for the last time. The moment they're out and they let Alfie know, he coughs hard enough to see stars and he sags against the exam chair. He closes his eyes and simply lays there and breathes for a moment, gradually taking deeper and deeper breaths while the nurse bandages his side to keep the injection points clean.</p><p>"It may take him a few minutes to adjust to the increased air capacity," the doctor explains, putting away the tools though the fluid and air are plain to see in the four tubes on the table, "But from what you've told me, Mr. Shelby, and what I've gathered from him, this is something he's lived with for quite some time. I've... honestly never seen anything quite like this case. He's lucky his remaining lung didn't collapse as well from the strain."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He's lucky that he has such good experience at schooling his expression. He can hardly believe it. There's so much fluid they've just pulled out of his husband. It's no wonder he's been struggling to breathe without coughing. He can only imagine how poorly Alfie has been feeling.</p><p>"Yes, it seems he is," Tommy replies with a nod. "How does he keep it from happening again?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>“It usually occurs from sudden and powerful chest trauma but there have been cases where it’s been spontaneous. It’s something he’ll have to keep an eye on and, if necessary, re-drain the fluid through the same method.”</p><p>“No more fucking doctors,” Alfie mumbles tiredly, his eyes still closed as he focuses on breathing. He does feel like he can breathe deeper, but he’s dealt with the lowered lung capacity so long his body doesn’t even know what to do with the extra room and so, naturally, he coughs. It has much less of a wheezing rattle to it, however, and is much less wet sounding as well.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He tips his head at Alfie with something of a frown but that's obviously a discussion they can have later. If it needs re-drained, then it does but now that he's seen it he knows it's something that can be done at home. They can bring what they need to them easily enough. Hopefully, it doesn't need done again.</p><p>"Is there anything else that needs done?" Tommy asks, ignoring Alfie's mumbling.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“We should perform a second x-ray to be sure we removed any and all remaining fluid from around the lung. And I will also prescribe some pain killers to help ease that cough to help his throat heal. Other than that,” the doctor shrugs, and the nurses finish gathering all their things and filing out of the room.</p><p>“Poke me with any more fuckin’ needles and I’m gonna break your knee, doc,” Alfie threatens in that same tired tone, but he’s definitely not joking.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy knows that Alfie's threat is not a joke and he gives him a look that says he's not impressed. They're here to fix this whether he likes it or not and he may as well get it out of the way while he's in the company of the doctor. They've already gone through all this trouble.</p><p>"Keep that up and they'll sedate you," he comments, safely across the room from Alfie's ire and he's sure he'll pay for that comment later but he's already in trouble for the entire visit.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yeah, well, Alfie’s not alert enough to see the look Tommy throws his way. He is alert enough, however, to make sure no one else is going to touch him with needles.</p><p>“Fuck off,” is all Alfie replies with, because seriously Tommy fuck you. He’s exhausted from being angry and poked and drained of fluid he didn’t know he had and learning that apparently he isn’t going to die. Not, at least, any time soon.</p><p>“Like to see you fuckin’ try.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"One more x-ray then," Tommy says with a shrug at the doctor. There's not much he can do about the man not wanting any needles near him. It'll be a big argument and possibly a brawl that the man won't be interested in having here at his office.</p><p>"Best hope you've gotten it all."</p><p>~*~</p><p>The doctor nods and Alfie grudgingly shifts at his gentle beckoning to move over to the x-ray booth. His side aches something fierce after being pierced five times with a thick as fuck needle. He’s exhausted but has now learned he cannot trust his husband to take him to their proper destination in the car, so he won’t be resting any time soon.</p><p>They take the photograph and Alfie just lays there while the doctor tells him they’ll have to wait about fifteen minutes for the results. He excuses himself on the pretense of helping more patients, and once more the two of them are left alone. Alfie’s gone back to no longer talking.</p><p>~*~</p><p>After this, they're going exactly where Alfie wants them to go. He's done deceiving him. Honestly, Tommy is still of the opinion that it's been worth all the trouble to get him here if he really is going to start feeling better and it turns out that this doctor is correct in his diagnosis.</p><p>Once the doctor leaves, it's obvious that Alfie isn't speaking with him again. Tommy eyes him for a moment before ruffling through his pockets for his cigarette case, rubbing one across his lips before lighting it. He tilts his head back to look at the ceiling while he smokes, unconcerned with Alfie and his anger.</p><p>~*~</p><p>They remain together in the room and simply don’t speak with one another while they wait for the photograph to develop. Alfie’s on the brink of falling asleep but he’s too paranoid to truly fall into any form of restfulness.</p><p>So the doctor comes back to a stifling silence interrupted only by Tommy’s drags from his cigarettes. He explains how good it looks and compares it with the first photograph for Tommy to see the difference, as it’s obvious Alfie couldn’t care less about seeing it. He’s already got the medication in hand, which he hands to Tommy with a raised brow, but then bids them a good day and to insist that his patient rest for a few days and focus on breathing in deep at least ten times a day. After that he excuses himself, and before Tommy can even tell him to get up he does it on his own so he can get dressed and get the fuck out of here. It’s not easy, though, when his side hurts as much as it does so he’s rather slow and clumsy about it, which only pisses him off more.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie may not be interested but Tommy is and he straightens up to scrutinize the pictures as the doctor points out the differences. It’s impressive and he, obviously, doesn’t have much in the way of medical experience but he can see what the man is showing him. Lungs that aren’t riddled with cancer.</p><p>He can judge him for the cigarette all he wants but Tommy is the one that has to get in an enclosed space with the man to take him home and if that doesn’t warrant a smoke, he doesn’t know what does.</p><p>Tommy is sure his husband will follow exactly none of those suggestions just out of spite but only time will tell in the department. Once he cools down a little, it might be better. He tucks the pills in his pocket and stands up as Alfie gets dressed. He doesn’t ask for help so Tommy doesn’t offer it. If he does, he would be happy to lend a hand but he doesn’t think that he will.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy is correct. Alfie does not ask for help. It takes him awhile and he mumbles angrily to himself in Yiddish, but he does eventually get it all back on including his jacket and hat. He doesn’t acknowledge Tommy at all, he just walks out and expects his husband to follow. He’s not stopping in the receptionist area either, he’s going right down the stairs no matter how winded he feels and he’s walking straight to the car, which he gets in without a word and stares out the passenger side.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He waits patiently while Alfie redresses and if the man weren’t absolutely furious with him he might have a comment about it. As it stands, he just smokes his cigarette and follows him out. He does pause long enough to fork over cash to the receptionist before he heads down the steps himself.</p><p>Tommy isn’t far behind, he flicks his cigarette butt to the side and lights another on his way over, tugging the driver’s side door open to slide behind the wheel.</p><p>“Warwickshire or Margate?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Doesn’t fucking matter does it, Thomas,” Alfie growls out, blinking slowly and yeah, he’s still not looking at him or anywhere near him.</p><p>“You’ll take me wherever the fuck you want me to go, anyway.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Thus far, Tommy has managed to rein in his temper. It’s easier to do when he knows Alfie is going to be mad at him but this really is testing the limits of his patience.</p><p>“Warwickshire or Margate,” he repeats, looking out the front window and not at Alfie.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie is a lot of things right now, a churning pile of emotions in the deep recesses of his gut and he’s a reactive man, he can’t help it. He’s angry, he’s tired, he’s in pain and he has to come to terms with a lot of shit in a short amount of time as well as the fact that he took the word of another man and didn’t question it and instead jumped right in head first and made the decision to completely betray the one being he loves the most on this planet because of that man’s word.</p><p>So yeah, he’s not in the best of moods and he’s not going to trust very easily after that trust has been betrayed, not so soon.</p><p>“I don’t fucking care. I fucking don’t.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Doesn’t fucking care his ass. Tommy knows better. It’s going to be a long ride back to Margate and he considers whether he should stop at Ada’s for Max then decides against it. He doesn’t know what’s going to happen between them either on the ride home or once they get there and the poor dog doesn’t need to be in the middle. He’ll be much happier with Charlie and Karl.</p><p>Tommy starts the car and pulls out, heading toward Margate without comment. He rolls his window down so he can blow smoke out because that’s about the only thing salvaging his own temper right now.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie notices quickly that they are, indeed, going back to Margate. Good, at least Tommy isn’t looking to piss him off any more than he already is by making a stupid decision to take him to Warwickshire.</p><p>If there’s going to be any talking on this trip, it’s going to have to come from Tommy because Alfie is busy staring at the world around him through the passenger window.</p><p>~*~</p><p>There isn't going to be any talking from Tommy either. The only things he has to say are going to start a fight. They're only going to make Alfie angry and he's tired. He's hardly slept the past week and he's spent more time in a car than is probably advisable on as little sleep as he's gotten. There are only so many hours in the day to worry about his family, to worry about his company and to worry about his dying husband.</p><p>Of course, that last bit doesn't seem to be true anymore which means all the sleepless nights and quiet tears over their last months together are ultimately pointless. He's spent so many nights grieving over something that isn't going to happen now if this doctor knows what he's doing and considering the fluid he's seen with his own eyes, well, he has to trust him. He doesn't know what to do with hope, with the idea that there might be a future for them and he thinks that he needs some fresh air when they get back to Margate.</p><p>He silently flicks his cigarette out the window when it gets too close to his fingers and immediately lights another one. If Alfie doesn't want to talk, then he won't say anything.</p><p>~*~</p><p>The trip isn’t a short one when he’s fully conscious the entire way. There are only so many houses and then trees and houses and then cows he can look at before his eyes grow weary of staring at the same things. He’s so tired but he refuses to sleep in the car out of some measure of rebellion to make sure Tommy does, in fact, take him to Margate.</p><p>Eventually though, his steam for anger runs dry, leaving him licking his lips and breathing in deeper than he feels like he has in years. The catch by his lungs seems to have dissipated or at the very least retreated in some way, which really is quite amazing.</p><p>“Looks like you might be stuck with this dried up old Jew a bit longer than you thought,” Alfie mumbles a good halfway through their silent drive that was previously held by the dragging of cigarettes.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It's definitely not a short one when they've just made it this morning and Tommy's already made it twice this week on top of that so he's ready to just be in one place for a few days. Unfortunately, if Alfie needs space it can't be Margate and he completely understands if he needs some time.</p><p>Tommy glances at him when he finally speaks, then blows smoke out the window and nods amicably in agreement. "Seems that way."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie closes his eyes for a few seconds and then he sighs, scrubbing his hand through his beard. Fuck.</p><p>“I vetted him, Tom,” he says, and he sounds so tired and miserable when he says it. He doesn’t want to believe he made such a monumental mistake.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“I know,” he says in response and he takes another long draw from his cigarette, blowing the smoke out the window again. He trusts Alfie and he knows him, knows his paranoia, knows what being in this life entails. They don’t trust easily, any of them, so this doctor he’s gone to is a good liar and a dishonest doctor. One that’s going to find out why breaking the oath of his office is a very bad idea when dealing with the London gangs.</p><p>“Could be an honest mistake,” Tommy reasons. “Wrong pictures with the wrong name. Could be, might not be, we’ll find out one way or another.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Mmhn,” Alfie hums back, then lets his forehead thunk against the glass of the passenger door. Fucking hell. What is there to even say, really? Despite the increased capacity to take deeper breaths, he’s utterly exhausted both physically and mentally.</p><p>“You have things to say, say them,” he grunts out, eyes still closed.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“I don’t want to argue while I’m driving,” he replies, not looking at Alfie as he blows more smoke out the window and that’s absolute honesty from him. He doesn’t want to be distracted by trying to drive and he wants to be able to see Alfie’s face which he can’t focus on when his eyes are on the road.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Mm, alright then,” Alfie hums in return, unconcerned with any coming argument once they do make it back to Margate. So instead he goes back to staring out the window at the rolling hills and the cows.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Well, at least Alfie doesn’t push the issue. They’re both tired and reeling from the news they received today. Tommy feels like they should probably take a little time to collect themselves but he doesn’t know if that’s actually going to happen. Either way, the ride back to Margate is silent and he goes through most of the cigarettes in his case just for something to do. It’s how he thinks.</p><p>He parks and is glad that he doesn’t have much to carry in the house. He’s tired.</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, Alfie doesn’t push the issue. If Tommy doesn’t want to talk about it that’s more than fine with Alfie. When they arrive he pushes open the door with a low grunt of pain from his side and he gets out and heads straight for the beach, bypassing the house entirely. If Tommy wants to talk, he can come find him there or catch him before he even makes it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy won’t follow him. They both need some time to think about everything that’s happened. He takes their things into the bedroom and he takes Alfie’s pain medication out of his pocket to put on his side of the bed in case he needs it though he doubts that he’s going to take it.</p><p>In his case, that includes whiskey and sitting in a chair in his office. He manages to drink a couple glasses before he falls asleep in his chair.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie is out on the beach for two hours, just standing there in the sun watching the waves roll in gently, crashing over and over and over again in tight little rolls of perfection. The breeze comes through and it’s just enough to make his hair catch in the wind and he takes a slow, deep breath and closes his eyes. It’s deeper than he’s done in he doesn’t even know how long. He has so much air in his lungs he’s dizzy from it and he feels the salt in the air tickle his nose.</p><p>He doesn’t have cancer.</p><p>Fuck. He doesn’t have cancer. He doesn’t have to leave so soon. He doesn’t have to ask Tommy to put a bullet in his head and be forced to carry that burden with him to his own grave. He’s hopeful now, out here on this beach. The prospect of a proper, fulfilling life with the man he loves. That is, if that man still wants him after all this. It would be a fitting irony to survive such a thing and then be left to rot on his own for being a total fucking moron.</p><p>The logical part of his brain knows that Tommy Solomons-Shelby is such a stubborn mule of a man that he won’t even consider the thought of leaving, but at the same time... the wedding had a purpose, and that purpose was to give Alfie that experience before he died.</p><p>By the time he makes it back to the house, he’s not only not winded from the walk but he’s lighter feeling. He needed that. Just... time to stand there and not have to do anything or have Tommy nearby hovering.</p><p>And Tommy is, apparently, passed out in his chair in his office. Alfie frowns at the bottle of whiskey on the desk and the empty glass right next to it. Here he is again, driving his husband to drink. It’s not ideal but Tommy drove himself to it, really. He knew before he did it how pissed Alfie would be the moment he found out about where they were really going.</p><p>Alfie decides to stay on the opposite side of the desk to wake the man, after he decides to wake him at all. And he does it by tossing a pen sideways against his chest to land in his lap.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy doesn’t need to think about the future. There’s plenty of hope in him already and even if he’s tried to stomp it down, it’s still blooming. How can it not? He’s been counting down the moments, the days, the months but now there could be <em>years</em>.</p><p>The only reason he considers that Alfie might not want to continue their relationship is because he’s forced him to go to the doctor against his will but he thinks that would be a pretty poor excuse after what Tommy has forgiven him for doing over the course of their time together.</p><p>He’s married him because he loves him and maybe he would have put it off a bit—maybe been a little more careful with who knew—but regardless, he’d given him a ring before the wedding and the ceremony is all just extra. The promise had been made long before the information that Alfie thought he was dying. It’s a non-issue in Tommy Shelby’s eyes. It complicates things, him surviving, but fuck he’ll take it. He doesn’t care how many trips out here to Margate he has to drive because Alfie will be waiting, eh?</p><p>Still, he knows Alfie is furious with him and he’s exhausted enough to be passed out deep enough that the man walking around in his office doesn’t wake him. The pen hitting him does, however, which makes him jerk awake and he’s confused, disoriented. He never sleeps in his office on purpose. He stares at Alfie for a moment as his brain tries to figure out what made him wake up and shifting to sit up straighter sends the pen clattering to the floor.</p><p>Tommy clears his throat to acknowledge his husband, “Alfie.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Yeh, that’s who I am,” Alfie agrees with a nod, then he turns to head back out of the office, gesturing with one arm for Tommy to follow.</p><p>“Come to bed. Our bed, yeh? Your neck will get fucked in that chair.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>He raises an eyebrow at the invitation and takes a breath before hoisting himself out of the chair. He is stiff from sleeping in such an uncomfortable position and he rolls his shoulders slightly to try to loosen them. It doesn’t really help. There’s a joke to be made there about how that isn’t the sort of fucking he’d like in that chair but he’s not sure how well received it would be. He’s having trouble reading Alfie’s mood especially when he can barely see his face.</p><p>Tommy follows Alfie to their bedroom and shrugs off his jacket, hanging it over the back of the chair. He could probably change into something more comfortable but he can’t really bring himself to bother at the moment.</p><p>“How’s the beach?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Same as it was, same as it ever will be,” Alfie replies cryptically, taking off his own jacket and tossing it carelessly to the floor. He can’t be bothered. The rest of his clothes join it, one article at a time. He’s slow because of his side, but he doesn’t indicate a desire for help.</p><p>“Strip. Get in.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Obviously, Alfie isn’t in a chatty mood and he’s a little abrasive which tells Tommy that he’s still angry with him. He’s surprised he’s dragged him in here at all. He frowns at his husband and for a good thirty seconds, that’s all he does, trying to figure him out. Trying to figure out what his aim is here or what he wants from him and unfortunately he’s failing.</p><p>Tommy slips out of his holster, his vest and suspenders. Shirt and pants follow much more haphazardly than his jacket. He goes to use the washroom and comes back to crawl in the bed. The softness of the pillows is very enticing even after sleeping an hour or so in his chair.</p><p>“Now what, eh?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie doesn’t answer right away except to crawl into the bed after him. It takes awhile because fuck, that hurts like a son of a bitch now that the anesthetic has mostly worn off. How many times did they fucking poke him?</p><p>Once he’s settled in, he corrals Tommy into the position he wants which is for his husband to be the little spoon, with Alfie’s free arm over his waist.</p><p>“Now, sleep. ‘Night.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>His forehead creases as Alfie remains silent and he watches him climb into bed. He’s clearly in pain and as he suspected, the man doesn’t even look at the bottle of pills he’s been given for it. Tommy isn’t about to push the issue. He’s done enough for today.</p><p>Tommy cooperates with the rearranging though he wishes his husband would talk to him just a little. Clearly, that’s not meant to be. When he’s this quiet, he can’t tell what he’s thinking. He can’t read his intentions very well and certainly can’t when the man is just warm, comfortable weight against his back.</p><p>For a moment, his jaw works, contemplating saying something more and ultimately he bites his tongue. He is still tired and even if Alfie is mad at him he’s still in his bed, holding him, so he shouldn’t say something that might make it worse. He doesn’t know what that might be but Alfie is in an unpredictable mood so sleeping is probably his best bet.</p><p>“Goodnight, sweetheart,” he replies quietly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No cancer??? Whaaaat?  </p><p>What happened here was that we fully INTENDED for this to end with what was planned, which was for Tommy to actually end it for him when he hit a point where he couldn't get out of bed.  HOWEVER, Series 5 aired and SPOILER ALERT but Alfie turned out to not be dead, and seeing him on screen again made it pretty hard for us to go through with something we didn't super want to go through with in the first place.  It wasn't that hard to decide to find a way to keep him alive, but I had to do a bit of research to find out what it could possibly be that wasn't actually cancer that wasn't some kind of infection.  If you're a doctor, we apologize.  We did our best to make it believable!  We never actually planned far ahead for him to NOT have cancer, it was a spur of the moment thing that happened around the time of their honeymoon since that's where we were in writing it when the end of Series 5 aired. A collapsed lung was about the only thing I could find that it could possibly be with the symptoms he was showing.</p><p>So, yes!  No cancer.  Alfie's still reeling from it all, so it's hard to be happy right in the moment.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. The Released Tension</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's the morning after finding out some shocking news, and Tommy and Alfie have some tension to work out.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the delay in this one!  Sometimes we get so excited to move on to the next thread that we don't always finish off the previous thread in a way that's suitable for uploading here, and StarSpangledSpandex wound themselves up with the flu and so wrangling a few responses out of a sickly partner was a bit difficult the past couple days!  That damn flu!  But here it is, and it starts off with Alfie's perspective.  Enjoy! &lt;3</p><p>Edit: This chapter can now have a loose interpretation of the ending in an illustration (made by me)!  It can be found <a href="/works/23721364/chapters/57191473">here!</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alfie doesn’t truly relax on the bed until he feels Tommy’s body go lax and his breathing evens out. Good, that’s good. He himself stays up for a bit and runs his hands gently over Tommy’s body. Quiet caresses soft enough to lull and not to wake. He wants the touch and the warmth but not the consciousness, not right now. Tommy needs the sleep, Alfie knows, and the only way that Tommy Solomons-Shelby can get any manner of restful sleep is with Alfie right here at his back.</p><p>Alfie, for once, wakes first. He’s not sure when he fell asleep, he’s only aware that he must have because it’s now sunrise and Tommy is still here, an incredibly warm and solid presence pressed flush against his entire front. It’s a rare treat, to be able to have this, and it means Tommy really was at the end of his rope, if he’s so out of it he’ll sleep even with the sun beaming onto his face.</p><p>A new day brings new challenges, and quite frankly he’s not ready to face them just yet. Instead he continues to lay here - he really needs to piss and it’s quite urgent, but he’s not about to get up - his free hand stroking gently along Tommy’s ribs and down his belly and hips. Fuck, he’s beautiful ain’t he? He is. Alfie may still be mad at him for yesterday but he can’t deny the man’s beauty no matter how incensed he may be. And now... now he may just get to run his hands over this beautiful body a lot longer than he thought he would just one morning ago.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Honestly, Tommy is so tired that it doesn’t take him long at all until he falls asleep. Alfie’s warmth at his back is friendly and comfortable.  Familiar. His sleep is actually dreamless because he’s so exhausted. He definitely doesn’t feel his husband’s hands on him. He doesn’t know when he falls asleep against him either. All he knows is a deep and dreamless sleep.</p><p>The sun is bright when his eyes open, blinking several times just to orient himself and he’s relieved to find Alfie’s arms still around him. As he wakes up, he realizes that not only is he still pressed up against him but he’s got a bit of morning wood against the cleft of his ass as well.</p><p>Of course, given yesterday he doesn’t know how welcome his advances would be even though they shared a bed last night.</p><p>“Morning, sunshine,” he mumbles, voice rough with disuse.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Mm. Yeh it is,” Alfie hums in return, his hand still roaming and his hips roll to help harden his morning wood a little further, the friction of his cock lodged between his belly and Tommy’s tailbone helping it along nicely.</p><p>In just a few seconds, his grip turns more firm and his fingers hook over Tommy’s hips to grind more thoroughly into his ass, and he hums again as he bites into the meat of Tommy’s shoulder. His intent should be clear enough with that.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Well, that answers that question. It won’t be the first time that they work off some of their anger with a little rough fucking. If that’s what Alfie thinks is going to make him feel better and he can handle it, then Tommy won’t complain. He feels like they haven’t fucked properly in awhile now.</p><p>“This my punishment, eh?” he asks with a grunt at the rough nip on his shoulder. “You putting me in my place?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“S’what you need,” Alfie grunts back out, not even kissing the wound after he lets go. At the same time he finds Tommy’s wrist and twists them so his arm is up like being chained to the headboard and Alfie ends up on top of his husband, pinning him to the mattress even while still dry humping him.</p><p>“So yeh, you’re gonna take it, aren’t you, eh?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Is it?” he asks, raising an eyebrow and he doesn’t completely cooperate with Alfie twisting their position around but he doesn’t struggle enough to be truly difficult either. It’s more for show than anything because he’s more than happy to be fucked into the mattress first thing in the morning. It’s a great way to start the day.</p><p>He shifts, pointedly pushing back against where Alfie and his cock are rubbing up against him. “Seems to me you need it more than I do.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie feels that blooming pain in his side when Tommy struggles against his hold but it only spurs him into holding on tighter, gripping Tommy’s wrist like a vice and catching the other one with his other hand once they’re both on their bellies and forcing that one to join the other while he bares his teeth through the pain.</p><p>“After the shit you pulled yesterday, yeh. Yeh, I fucking do, Thomas. I fucking do.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>This is the most forceful he can remember Alfie being with him in bed. That grip on his wrist is tight to the point he wonders if they’ll bruise. It’s not a problem to explain them if anyone sees them. He’s a dangerous man and he ends up with bruises in places if the right people are involved.</p><p>He grunts and briefly struggles with the other hand. He doesn’t know if that’s what Alfie wants but that’s what he’s going to get because like hell is Tommy just going to let anyone, even his husband, pin him to the bed that hard without at least feigning a struggle. Alfie’s voice has more of an edge to it than he would like and without being able to see his face it’s impossible to read him. Still, he does trust Alfie which is good because there’s no way he would be able to get out of this hold. His husband has some muscle on him and all of the leverage.</p><p>“If you’re after an apology, you won’t get it,” he says, slightly muffled by the pillow and his arm in the way.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Every time Tommy struggles, Alfie’s grip on him tightens. It takes a lot to manage it because Tommy’s not some wayward waif of a man. He’s small but he’s got spit and spirit on his side, so Alfie has to work for it, which is good. He doesn’t want his husband to just lie back and take it, even if the thought of it is occasionally appealing.</p><p>“Oh no, dear, wouldn’t expect that now would I, mm?” Alfie murmurs, voice low and strained from the effort of pinning the man down and shimmying his own legs between Tommy’s to try and force them further apart, his cock still lodged between belly and tailbone, though when he shifts his hips in a roll his cockhead threatens Tommy’s opening, dragging along it before it slips and the shaft drags along it instead, rough friction instead of a smooth glide.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy’s fairly proud of his own strength but he’s a scrappy fighter and a dirty one. Never mind that he doesn’t actually want out of Alfie’s grip, but even if he did it’s too late for him to struggle his way out of it. He’s solidly caught and pinned by the man which does things to him that he should probably be ashamed of but his hard cock against the bed makes him forget why.</p><p>“Good,” he breathes out, grunting and for a brief moment when Alfie’s cock catches at his entrance he is concerned that the man might be angry enough to actually hurt him which he knows is stupid but the concern flits through his mind anyway. It disappears when Alfie’s cock changes position. Fuck that feels good.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie can feel that jump in Tommy’s heart rate when his cock catches and then slips just from the vice grip he’s got on Tommy’s wrists. Good. He wants him like that. Trusting but unsure, deep down, what Alfie’s truly capable of when pushed like this. And Alfie won’t lie, he’s close to the edge here. There are dark thoughts right there, tempting him. This fuck isn’t for Tommy at all, it’s about releasing Alfie’s pent up frustrations.</p><p>“Gonna say this once, Thomas, mm? So listen carefully,” Alfie growls out, his beard brushing against the back of Tommy’s neck and he leans up to bite at his earlobe, a sharp nip before he lets go again, his voice dropping to a whisper while he lines up his cock again with a perfect shift of his hips, the head pressing threateningly against Tommy’s entrance. He even puts just the slightest bit of pressure behind it.</p><p>“Never again, mate. I fucking said no. I meant fucking <em>no</em>, got that?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy does listen carefully because Alfie hasn’t given him a choice in the matter. He already knows what the man is going to say but he doesn’t expect the threat behind it which is dirty and uncalled for in their bedroom.</p><p>It actually pisses him off that Alfie is threatening to hurt him in this fashion, particularly after all of the fucking times he’s betrayed him and his family. After Tommy has forgiven him for all of it. Now he’s threatening to force himself on Tommy in their bed, in their room, in their house just for taking him to the doctor. Whether he would actually do it or not—fuck that.</p><p>“Fuck me for caring about you, eh? For loving you,” Tommy snaps back before he can help it. “Fucking let me up. If you’re going to threaten me, do it to me fucking face.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>The snapped response from Tommy honestly surprises him enough that his cock slips away, though his grip doesn’t waver from his wrists even if he spreads them out to the side some to allow him to rear back and avoid a broken nose in case Tommy really struggles to get free.</p><p>Usually, Tommy is a bit more willing to concede and let go of control in the bedroom even with threats of potential violence against his person. Apparently this one crossed the line.</p><p>“For loving me, eh? For loving me <em>so much</em> you’d go against my wishes and just do <em>whatever the fuck</em> because Thomas Fucking Shelby, OBE, knows better than everyone else, is that it?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>This one does cross the line and even if Alfie removes the threat, he’s still mad that he hasn’t let him up. How are they supposed to have a proper conversation if he can’t see his husband to do it? He does yank hard at one wrist insistently though he doesn’t do any of the things he would need to do to get free because he doesn’t want to hurt Alfie.</p><p>“If you’re being daft and stubborn, then yes,” Tommy grits back. “I don’t know better. That’s why I wanted you to see a fucking doctor! And I saved your fucking life, eh? So maybe I do know better!”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie grips him tighter when he yanks purely out of instinct, then with a grunt he lets him go, using both wrists and the mattress as leverage to sit up, which puts him between Tommy’s legs and not on him at all. See? He stopped. Mostly because his side is screaming at him but still, he let him up.</p><p>And there it is. The kicker here is Alfie officially lost his leverage the moment that doctor said he doesn’t have cancer. And the most ridiculous thing about it is he doesn’t even want fucking cancer, he’s hopeful that it’s true but it means his bargaining chip for going to the doctor in the first place is out the window. The last thing he was expecting out of that visit was to be told he isn’t going to die any time soon.</p><p>“Yeh, that must be it,” Alfie replies, suddenly quiet and even with his voice and he slides off the bed and heads to the washroom without another word. He needs to piss.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy twists to look at Alfie once he’s finally free. It’s about time. The quiet remark from him is worse than all the yelling. It means they’re driving a rift between themselves again and that’s not what he wants to do at all.</p><p>He rolls onto his back on the bed and stares at the ceiling, frustrated because he doesn’t know how to mend this argument between them. He knows he shouldn’t have gone behind the man’s back but he needed to see a doctor. He doesn’t care that he didn’t <em>want</em> to see him. Tommy doesn’t want to do a lot of things but he has to do them anyway. That’s part of life. He also hates doctors but he goes anyway. Regardless, he’s tired of fighting with his husband.</p><p>He scrubs his hands over his face and gets up from the bed to follow Alfie. Tommy only gets as close as leaning in the doorway. It’s clear he’s trying to find the right words. He wants this to be genuine. Even though he knows it’d been the right thing to do he still has to acknowledge that Alfie is right too. They’re both right in this which maybe seems contradictory but there it is anyway.</p><p>“I know I shouldn’t have gone behind your back,” he starts. “I do know it. It was a lousy thing to do.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>It takes Alfie some time to switch whatever it is that needs switching in his groin to make it so he can pee, so by the time Tommy finds his way to the doorway, Alfie’s still tilting his hips and waiting with a deep frown marring his entire expression. He knows Tommy’s there but he doesn’t look over to acknowledge him. Fucking finally. He grunts in pleasure when he can finally go, and he goes for a solid forty five seconds before he’s done.</p><p>Only then does he look over at Tommy, both of them still naked as they day they were born and there’s some definite space between them now and Alfie’s never really been all that great at mending things, so he doubts now is going to be the time he starts.</p><p>Still, he blinks and nods after a long moment of staring, “It was.” He looks away for a moment and takes a deep breath, then looks over at him again.</p><p>“I do feel better. Haven’t coughed at all this morning. Feel lighter. So yeh, should have gone, I know.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>That’s the best news he’s heard in a long time. That’s all he’s wanted out of this anyway and he knows he should have spent longer trying to convince him but in Tommy’s mind there just hadn’t been time to wait. Every moment had been ticking toward the inevitable coming too soon. Of course, now he knows better.</p><p>“Good,” he says and his lips twitch in a smile but it’s reserved and brief before dropping away again. “I’m sorry, Alfie.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie blinks again, this time in surprise, but he nods again. He didn’t expect an apology, not after it became clear that this right here was the hill Tommy Shelby decided to win or die on, but he appreciates it all the same.</p><p>“Yeh,” he murmurs and nods again, “Is what it is, ain’t it. For what it’s worth, I do apologize for my part in it as well. Don’t... don’t like fighting with you, Tom. Not like that, anyway.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“I don’t care for it myself,” he replies with a quiet sigh. He could have handled it differently but what’s done is done and there’s not much he can do about it now. Tommy closes the distance between them and catches Alfie’s chin with his hand so he can lean in to give him a gentle kiss.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie allows the hold on his chin without a problem even if he’s still frowning, and he shutters his eyes closed into the kiss.</p><p>“Wouldn’t have done it,” he mumbles when he breaks it off a moment later, and for them it’s about as much an apology as ‘I’m sorry’, “You know that.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“I know,” he says with a frown of his own. He does know it but he also knows that Alfie has an unpredictable streak and the man had truly been furious with him. He shakes his head.</p><p>“I was just angry you would use it against me. I know you wouldn’t do it but it was too much.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Mm, noted,” Alfie replies, then grabs Tommy’s chin right back and licks into his mouth, nipping at his bottom lip. He pulls back with a wet pop, stepping into Tommy’s space and raising his hand to slide it along Tommy’s waist.</p><p>“Never again though, Tommy,” he says again, his voice quieter and with much less threat in it, but he means it, “Yeh?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Never again,” he says though there’s just an edge of a sigh to it. This is bad business all around and he doesn’t want to start any kind of fight with him. They’re making up and it’s done and over with now so there’s no point in arguing about it.</p><p>“Can we fuck now?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie huffs out a small chuckle, leaning in to brush their lips together again, “Yeh. Yeh we can fuck now, love. Rough or gentle, mm? Leave it up to you.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Let’s have it gentle,” he says against Alfie’s lips. He doesn’t mind rough at all but it’s kind of been soured today and he knows rough would work out more of the tension but they’ve been at odds for too long. He wants something affectionate now that they’ve made up.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Gentle it is,” Alfie hums, his eyes at half mast and he glances over at the incredibly large bathtub they’ve never properly utilized yet. Hmm.</p><p>“Get the oil, yeh? Bring it in here.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>He raises an eyebrow and follows Alfie’s gaze to the rather large tub that’s the focal point of the room. Oh. Well then. Tommy’s lips twitch in a grin and he nods, before going to retrieve the oil.</p><p>“I think the point of a bath is to get clean,” he points out as he sets the oil down within reach of the tub. “Not to get filthier.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“We’ll get clean again after,” Alfie replies easily enough, shuffling over to it to start it up, checking the heat as it fills. Heated water lines are a luxury sent from God himself, he’s pretty sure.</p><p>“Now, while we wait, right, you’re gonna lean right over this edge here so I can open you up, yeh?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mmm," Tommy hums in acknowledgement, watching Alfie check the water and he has to agree that heated water lines in the house are a blessing. It costs a lot of money to get them and they're worth every pound.</p><p>He shifts to where Alfie gestures and does just that, setting his feet apart a little wider than necessary, then looking over his shoulder at his husband. "Good enough?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Yeh, love,” Alfie breathes as he watches Tommy get into position. Fuck. He shifts to get the oil, uncorking it and dribbling some onto his fingers, sliding them first from Tommy’s taint and up past his opening.</p><p>“Yeh that’s good enough, it is,” he murmurs, then slips one finger inside him all the way to the knuckle.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy watches him over his shoulder for just a moment longer before tilting it down to watch the tub fill beneath him. This is better, he thinks, than the angry fucking they might have done if he hadn't said anything at all and had just agreed with Alfie. Much better.</p><p>His muscles clench instinctively around the man's finger, surprised by the sudden intrusion even though he had plenty of warning and it doesn't take much to get himself to relax but his muscles flutter around Alfie's finger again anyway as he adjusts to the feeling.</p><p>~*~</p><p>This is better, Alfie already knows. His mind was fuzzy with anger and it pushed him to do something that obviously Tommy wasn’t comfortable with. It’d have had a bit of a bite to it even if he wouldn’t purposefully outright hurt his husband. But yes, this is better.</p><p>“Fuckin’ hell, love, never get tired of this view,” Alfie breathes, feeling that flutter and loving the heat around him as he pumps his finger in and out of him in smooth glides. Tommy’s able to relax for him beautifully even after their recent fight. They may not last long but they’re very stubborn men, he’s pleased Tommy isn’t holding a grudge.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy's lips twitch into a grin that Alfie can't see at the statement because he knows how much Alfie likes this view and he's teased him a time or two on purpose because of it. Leaning against the railing on their honeymoon, for example, though that idea had been entirely Alfie's fault. The end result had been the same.</p><p>No, he isn't holding a grudge. He knows that Alfie wouldn't have done it and he could tell the man felt appropriately remorseful about it so there’s no use in holding it over his head.</p><p>"All for you, sweetheart," he replies with a quiet groan when the man brushes just so within him.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Who wouldn’t love this view? This view of Thomas Shelby willingly on his belly, presenting himself so beautifully naked with all his scars and freckles and toned muscle. He’s blessed, truly. And every time he says it he means it with every cell in his body.</p><p>He hums in pleasure whenever Tommy makes a sound, and he speeds up his thrusting with the one finger and makes sure his ring catches inside as well, twisting it until that too is swallowed up.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He can tell that he means it just as much as he means everything he says about Alfie's body when he crawls into bed with him. He knows how his lover dislikes being naked because of the psoriasis but he strips down anyway just for him and Tommy can't quite put into words what that means to him.</p><p>Tommy groans when he feels the ring push through too and he knows Alfie is doing it on purpose. He's a tease at the worst of times--or all the time, really--and even if he's impatient it doesn't actually bother him because it feels so good.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie continues to twist his finger inside him a moment just to let him adjust to the bulk of his ring, then he’s popping it back out again and adding in a second finger. The water’s rising fast, they have good water pressure here apparently, so there needs to be less dawdling with one finger. They both know Tommy’s patience is basically nil when he wants a good fuck, and he can tell from the twitching of Tommy’s shoulder blade that he’s eager to get going here.</p><p>“Gonna be on my lap in there, mm,” Alfie growls out, giving his wrist a little snap out of nowhere just to keep his husband on his toes, “Ridin’ my cock, taking every bit of it just like you’re meant to, yeh?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, he is eager. All they've done is fight recently and that's left a bad taste in his mouth. He wants that connection between them. Needs it. Neither of them can hide like this. It's as open and vulnerable as either of them can be.</p><p>His hips jerk at the sudden movement and the spike of pleasure that follows it. Alfie knows how to keep him on his toes and he wouldn't have it any other way.</p><p>"Best not fill the tub too full in that case," he says, eyeing the water level. "Otherwise it'll slosh everywhere."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Fuck it, mate, we’ll fill it however full we damn well please,” Alfie huffs, scissoring his fingers and curling them to tug on Tommy’s inner rim a couple times, feeling for that looseness that signals he can add a third. Almost, but not quite.</p><p>“We could hire a maid,” he continues, “Someone like Frances, right, who would keep our secret and take it to her grave. Then she could clean up the water after we’ve finished fucking so hard we spill half the tub all over.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Alright," he says with a breathy chuckle and he follows it with a quiet moan. Alfie working him open is a wonderful thing. His hands are fantastic and he'll never tire of having them on him or in him or around him.</p><p>Tommy considers that for a moment, distracted by his hard cock dangling between his legs and Alfie's fingers working him open. "Would be easier to keep the house while I'm gone."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Damn fuckin’ straight it would,” Alfie agrees, because he’s been cleaning his own place for his whole life, he wants to retire from all of that stuff and live the high life out on this beach and not worry about dusting or cleaning after himself. But now’s not the time to wonder about those things. Right now he’s got two fingers deep in Tommy’s ass over this bath tub and he’s about to add a third.</p><p>“Alright, dear, turn it off.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Then we’ll get a maid,” he says with a shrug of one shoulder. Works just fine for him so long as they can keep quiet. There’s a section of the house off the kitchen that’s a perfect private space for one and it’s well away from their bedroom. If Alfie doesn’t want a live in, they can deal with that too. It will be easy enough to find someone. They have enough money to pay someone off.</p><p>Tommy reaches out to turn off the water and rocks his hips back against his husband’s hand. “I’m ready for another. Come on.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Fuckin’ hell, mate, what I tell you about that patient streak of yours, eh? Oh yeh, I remember, you don’t have one at all,” Alfie replies, wiggling his two fingers inside just a few seconds longer to torment his husband because he can.</p><p>“You’re lucky you’re so pretty,” he continues, giving one of Tommy’s ass cheeks a smack with his free hand while he pulls back and drives in with three fingers right after to confuse Tommy’s body about which sting to focus on.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"You're right, I don't," he agrees and he's the one that asked for gentle, then got conned into bathtub sex instead, which admittedly, is a great idea so he can't really be <em>that</em> disappointed about it.</p><p>"Why...?" The question dies on his lips at the sudden smack. Before he even has time to properly react, there are fingers thrusting back into him that burn and sting as they stretch him open and he groans, arching his back at the dual sensation.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie’s not entirely sure being conned is the correct terminology there. He said to get the oil and bring it over, and Tommy said yes in a few more words than that, but it definitely didn’t take any convincing at all to get him to do it.</p><p>“What was that, dear?” Alfie asks innocently from behind him, wiggling just the tips of his fingers inside Tommy’s tight heat. In the realm of what they’re capable of, he could consider this gentle. Not the most gentle they’ve ever had, but not exactly rough either, so it counts in his eyes.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie can say what he wants but Tommy is sticking with his version. He certainly isn't going to complain about this turn of events so it doesn't really matter anyway. The tub will be nice enough.</p><p>He groans again in response, rocking back against his lover's hand and it takes him a moment to ask, "Why am I lucky?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>“If you weren’t, mate, I’d be having you over this tub edge here for hours, opening you up so torturously slow that you may even cry and beg for me to go further, and I won’t, right, I won’t go any faster at all no matter how much you cry or push back against me and beg for me to give you more. But, because you’re so pretty laying here like this, I’ll spare you that torture and give you what you want, right, and that... well, I already know what that is, don’t I? And you do, too. Wanna say it out loud for the both of us? No maids or children or dogs to overhear, so feel free to say it loud as you need.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Oh fuck. The idea makes his muscles clench and flutter briefly around his lover's fingers. Alfie has teased him in that fashion in the past. While Tommy enjoys it, his husband knows he has to be in the right mood for it and that's not right now. He needs him too much. Wants him too much.</p><p>Tommy presses back against the man's thrusting hand, chasing the brush of those fingers against that wonderful spot and he says, "I want to fucking ride you in this tub. Right now."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie’s eyes go half mast and his smile of pleasure at hearing those words is hidden from anyone but him but that’s alright. Tommy can assuredly feel how pleased he is to hear them, because he pumps his wrist two, three, four times in quick succession before his fingers disappear from inside his husband and he gives his ass another smack.</p><p>“Good boy. Now, step aside, love, let me in there, then you can ride me in this tub, eh? Just how you need.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>He groans each time Alfie thrusts his fingers and it's not what he would consider gentle but he's past that at this point because it feels so good. They can do something genuinely gentle at some point in the future. They have a future now. He doesn't need to count down his husband's moments or worry about which time might be their last, not for a long time.</p><p>Tommy straightens, stepping aside to let Alfie get to the tub and he licks his lips when he sees him. He watches as his lover settles himself into the tub and asks, "How do you want me?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>The water is hot, steaming actually but with their upbringing, having bathed in plenty of brisk and downright freezing water just to be clean, the water really can never be too hot, at least for Alfie. It prickles almost painfully against his skin as he sinks into it.</p><p>“Fuuuuuuckin’ hell, mate,” Alfie groans, long and low and he can’t help but let his eyes slide closed to bask in the heat of it all just for those first few seconds. He reaches down between his legs and he strokes himself, the rough friction of the water with his hand keeping him nice and hard for Tommy.</p><p>“Want you to soak yourself with that oil first, love. Get nice and slick back there. Then you’re gonna hop in right here,” he says, tapping the water right in front of him. “Back to chest, right. And you’re gonna sink onto every inch of me. Yeh.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>He licks his lips again as he watches Alfie stroke himself and he swallows, wanting to leap into the tub right this moment so he can impale himself on the man sooner rather than later. He doesn't know how much benefit there will be to the oil with the water but Tommy complies, scooping oil up onto his fingers. He puts his foot up on the side of the tub so he can reach himself better.</p><p>"How's this?" he asks, sliding his fingers along his taint until he finds his entrance and he's nice and loose thanks to his lover so they slip right in without any trouble.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Well, hello. Alfie’s pupils dilate and his cock jumps in the water in eager anticipation for what’s to come and that glorious view. Tommy Solomons-Shelby’s asshole glistening and wet and open, sucking in Tommy’s own fingers greedily. It’s almost as good as feeling that wrap right around his cock, but not quite.</p><p>“That’s beautiful, mate,” Alfie licks his lips as well, his eyes honed in on every movement of Tommy’s hand. “That’s good, that’s wonderful, yeh. Get in here.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>He grins because he knows how to get what he wants faster than Alfie intends and this is certainly one of those moments. He knows it will burn and sting to some degree but he's all too happy to let the man have him like this.</p><p>Tommy steps into the tub and turns his back to Alfie, carefully lowering himself into the warm water. "Line yourself up, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>“You got it, love,” Alfie breathes out, his hand still on his rock hard cock and he doesn’t have any oil on his shaft or head so even with that oil inside Tommy’s ass it’s going to be a grippy ride. He reaches up and places his hand on Tommy’s hip just to guide him down and fuck, fuck, fuck that’s a seriously beautiful image right there he almost can’t stand it.</p><p>They’re lucky Tommy has some good thigh strength so he lines up without slipping and Alfie has to hold his cock tight by the head just so it can slip past that grippy barrier without being bent in half by Tommy’s weight.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Slow has never been his strong suit but he knows it's important here. He doesn't want to hurt Alfie on accident by letting gravity move things too quickly and he knows that there's going to be more friction than their normal fun so he doesn't want to hurt himself either. Slow and steady when necessary, eh?</p><p>As he lowers himself, he feels Alfie's cock press against his entrance and he groans as the man pushes past the opening, trying to keep his thighs from trembling with pleasure. "That's the way."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Yeh, it is,” Alfie grunts out and fuck everything is hot around him and yet Tommy’s insides are even hotter. Every inch is a grippy jump and then once Tommy’s over halfway, Alfie releases his hip and lets him fall the rest of the way until he’s fully sheathed and Tommy’s on his lap.</p><p>“Fuckin’ hell,” he groans out, his eyes rolling back in his head as he basks in the overwhelming pleasure of Tommy that never, ever gets old.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie's cock drags at his insides in a way that makes him groan. It stings and it burns but it's not painful, which makes it pretty much perfect. He's surprised when there's suddenly more gravity pulling him down than he expects and he sinks completely onto Alfie's cock.</p><p>"Fuck," he says, dropping his head back against Alfie's shoulder and flexing his muscles around him just to feel how full he is with the man's cock. Fuck. He's deep like this too which is something that makes Tommy not want to move at all as he settles properly on the man's lap.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie hums a deep, low growl that reverberates in his chest and right into Tommy’s back as he tips his head to mouth at Tommy’s exposed throat.</p><p>The water sloshes loudly when he shifts his hands, one of them finding Tommy’s cock and playing lazily with it and the other cups his balls, weightless as they are in the water and it makes them feel like little balloons cupped gently in his hand, his fingers playing with the underside skin like it’s an afterthought even if he’s so hard in Tommy’s ass he can feel his heart beat in his cock.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He raises his arm out of the water and tangles his fingers in Alfie's hair as the man's lips work over his throat. It feels wonderful and so does that wonderful hand when he finds his balls. It feels different in the water but definitely still nice.</p><p>"Love your hands on me," he murmurs.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“And my cock in you so deep and full, mm?” Alfie croons, leaving a trail of kisses from Tommy’s neck right under his ear down to his shoulders and when he says it he pumps his hips just enough to make sure Tommy feels the shift.</p><p>This position is so much easier on him in the water. He can roll his hips and push up into Tommy with much less resistance, though to make sure he stays nice and deep he does have to grip Tommy’s hips to hold him there, though the one hand continues playing with his balls, rolling and lightly pinching.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“And your cock,” he agrees with a chuckle, tipping his head so the man can kiss as much of him as possible and he can feel the way he moves in him just fine. It’s such a wonderful feeling.</p><p>He groans as Alfie moves in him and he doesn’t need to hold on because Tommy is doing his best to push down against him. “Fuck, that’s good.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Only thing my old man was any good for, mm, was for giving me this nice thick Jewish cock to fill you up so full I can feel it in your belly, I can, right here,” Alfie grunts as he puts some effort into a nice, thorough thrust upward as his hand flattens over Tommy’s lower belly. It pushes them both up enough Tommy’s cock crests the surface of the water, sloshing it around enough that some spills over the sides.</p><p>Fuck it, they’re busy. It’ll dry.</p><p>“Fuckin’ hell, love, so tight,” he moans, nipping and kissing along Tommy’s entire throat, everywhere he can reach.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy breathes out a laugh at that though it’s cut off by the quiet groan that Alfie pulls out of him at the slow, deep thrust and he’s nearly weightless in the water so it’s easy for his lover to raise him up. There’s a cool brush of air against his cock and he groans again.</p><p>He ignores the water. It’ll dry or clean up, one way or another. “Maybe you’re just that thick, eh?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“I am that thick, you’re fucking right about that,” Alfie agrees readily, humming nice and low right below Tommy’s ear and he licks it, his hands roaming up now to graze over Tommy’s nipples, and one skirts further north to catch his husband’s throat in a loose embrace.</p><p>“Ride me, Thomas,” he commands in Tommy’s ear, pinching his nipple just to give him a bit of sting.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Thick <em>and hot</em> even though the water is warm he can still feel him filling him up. Alfie’s ego hardly needs fed in the bedroom but Tommy does it anyway because he likes how heady the man gets at the compliments. It always works in his favor.</p><p>He groans quietly between the man’s mouth and hands on him.</p><p>“What if I don’t?” he asks, tightening his muscles purposefully around the man. “What if I’m feeling lazy?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Thomas Michael Solomons-Shelby, OBE doesn’t know the meaning of the word,” Alfie replies, and his grip tightens only once around Tommy’s throat then his thumb strokes along his carotid artery instead, feeling his strong heartbeat pumping against it.</p><p>“So go on, then, love. Only torturing yourself.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>He huffs out a chuckle and he doesn't know what it is about his neck that fascinates Alfie but there's something certainly thrilling about the man having his hand there, probably the innate danger with having someone like Alfie Solomons-Shelby in his bed with him... or tub, considering their current situation.</p><p>"Alright, alright," he says, though he doesn't have much purchase like this and he shifts, hands going to the side of the tub just to help him get some movement going. He slides up and then down again, only an inch or two, before settling back down again with a groan.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It’s a vulnerable place, one of the most vulnerable spots on a man, and there’s always a thrill attached to holding it in his grip, particularly with such a powerful figure as his husband.</p><p>He can feel the moment that Tommy begins to alter his weight and it makes him grunt and hold himself down in the water. It’s a strange feeling and one he’s never felt before, having such tight heat around his cock with water around the rest. Still, he raises his hands to help Tommy along with his hands on his hips.</p><p>“Fuckin’ hell, Tom.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>This would be easier the other way around with Tommy on his knees so he could support himself better. It’s definitely not immediately easy to figure out but that doesn’t mean much. It still feels good and Alfie’s hands on his hips help. Gravity doesn’t do nearly as much with them submerged.</p><p>“Think you’re the one that needs to move, love.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy’s right about that much, at least partially. It’s probably going to be loud and it’s going to make a bit of a mess once they get going, but Alfie quite frankly doesn’t give two shits. Whether or not they slip and die on the tiles getting out of the bathtub is a problem for their future selves.</p><p>So when Tommy holds himself up, it’s only enough that Alfie can shift just a bit further down in the tub to get some leverage, then he’s grunting as he pumps his hips up, using Tommy’s hips to urge him back down again to meet him. It should be less work for Tommy to lift himself by using his arms as well as his thighs, some of his weight lifted by the water’s buoyancy.</p><p>“Love seeing your backside when we fuck, mm. Yeh. Way your shoulders bunch, and the muscle right by your spine... it twitches when I do this,” Alfie says as he jerks his hips real quick to get deep and hit that lovely spot.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy doesn't care about the mess. There's been worse to clean up. Water is hardly the worst thing they've gotten everywhere. He thinks he can manage not to fall down getting out of the tub but if he does, so be it.</p><p>He groans as Alfie thrusts himself upward and it burns slightly but the muscle twitch is likely because it makes him want to arch with pleasure as it lances through him. It just feels so good and perfect. He's glad that Alfie enjoys the sight because there's plenty more where that came from especially once Tommy starts to find a rhythm. He raises himself up and slides back down again, letting out a long moan as he's filled back up.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It doesn’t take either of them long to find a good rhythm. They’ve done this so many times now, they can shift with subtle movements to compliment the other without any verbal cues, so in not too long they can both thrust and meet one another while also keeping most of the water right in the tub. It’s loud and there’s a lot of waves causing that noise, but the two of them and their echoing moans are even louder, so thankfully they have the house entirely to themselves.</p><p>His cock definitely has a harder time slipping back inside Tommy once the oil starts to rub off into the water. It becomes more apparent the longer they go, starting to shift from a smooth glide into jerky movements where just the head will be inside and then suddenly all of him.</p><p>~*~</p><p>They've done this so many times and yet, it's still exciting. It still gets his blood pumping and his cock hard. They both know how to drive the other one crazy. Tommy thinks it's fantastic and there is water splashing over the side of the tub but he doesn't pay it any mind as he works himself down on Alfie cock.</p><p>Behind him, the man is muttering curses in every language he knows and most of them are languages Tommy doesn't know but he understands the meaning anyway because they're the same ones coming out of his mouth. This is definitely no house for a maid to be in right now. They're loud and Tommy doesn't care about that either because he fully wants to express how fucking <em>good</em> the other man's cock in him feels.</p><p>Until the oil is basically gone and turns into more friction than is strictly comfortable which is incredibly disappointing because this is almost too much fun to stop.</p><p>"Alfie, need more oil--" he breathes out with a shake of his head, settling his hips down against his lover and doing his best to keep him there though he has a slight disadvantage in this position.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Fuck,” Alfie grunts when Tommy puts his weight back down on him that last time, his cock struggling to go back in and bending partially to do it before it does jerk back inside.</p><p>“You- you finish, love. Ever come on my cock without moving, eh? Don’t think you have. Go on.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Fuck off," Tommy groans, dropping his head back against the man's shoulder, because where's the fun in that? He isn't in it just for his own orgasm here. He wants Alfie's too and he wants his cock moving in him. That's the <em>point</em>.</p><p>"If I wanted to get off on me hand, I wouldn't need you at all, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie huffs, caught in his basic attempt at nobility and he’s silently pleased that Tommy didn’t bite for even an instant. Instead of doing anything about it right away, however, he just grips Tommy’s hips hard and grinds up into him with no space between them at all, just to help keep his cock hard while he nips sharply at Tommy’s neck.</p><p>“It’s fuckin’ over there,” Alfie says after some more grinding, gesturing with his chin over to the other side of the bathroom. He’s not sure how it wound itself way over there, but that’s what happened and that’s where it is, “So, what now, Thomas Solomons-Shelby, mm?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, he isn't biting, because it's one of the stupidest ideas he thinks he's ever heard come out of Alfie's mouth and he hopes it's a joke but he can't see his face well enough to tell so he's just going to scoff at it.</p><p>He tips his head to focus on the oil across the room on the counter with a frown and then he says, "Well, I'm starting to wrinkle so I think I'm going to go find a bed to oil myself back up on and if you're still interested, you can join me."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“What are you a fuckin’ woman? ‘I’m starting to wrinkle’, fuckin’ hell. No. We go together or we don’t go at all, s’how it is. Pretty sure we made vows about that, right? If we fuck, we fuck together. Yeh. That was definitely in there somewhere. Now... get off it, Tommy or I’ll carry you in there myself, and don’t think I won’t,” Alfie finishes his rambling, but he doesn’t make it easy on Tommy to get out of the tub in any capacity because he’s still holding him tight by the hips while his lips work a line of kisses along his neck.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“It takes effort to be beautiful, love,” he teases, though it’s mostly the lack of oil that’s actually bothering him and if he’s getting out of the tub to get it he’s not getting back in it. He doesn’t think there had been anything about fucking in their vows but he understands the spirit of it anyway. It’s the same thing he’s said just worded differently.</p><p>“And if you try to carry me, we’re both going to fall on our asses,” he informs him, seizing the sides of the tub to pull himself to standing which is difficult with Alfie trying to keep him from doing it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Good fucking Lord,” Alfie replies to that beautiful comment, and Tommy can most assuredly hear the eye roll in the words even if he can’t see his husband’s face.</p><p>Tommy manages to lift Alfie partly out of the water by arm strength alone, though once Alfie’s hips catch the air he does let Tommy go and he grunts as he jerkily slips out of him.</p><p>“If I hadn’t been poked in the side so many fucking times then I’d be able to do it,” he says, and that may very well still be total bullshit but he likes to think he could carry his husband through this house in some capacity and not be a total wreck from it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He can definitely tell the man is rolling his eyes behind him and he chuckles quietly as he struggles to get his feet under him. It is a struggle but he manages eventually to be more out of the water than in it. He hates leaving such a nice cock behind him but Tommy knows it will be back in him soon enough.</p><p>“You can prove it when you feel better,” he replies as he carefully steps out onto the floor and he reaches for a towel to throw down on the water so neither of them slip on it.</p><p>He goes for the oil and he doesn’t wait on Alfie to start for the door. “Come and get me then, eh?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“I will,” Alfie promises, because they have so much more now, don’t they? So much more time. So much more energy. He hates that nagging hopefulness, but the thought of it is there anyway, begging to be true. He could have a life. <em>They</em> could have a life. Together. It seems impossible to have such a drastic shift in thinking in less than twenty four hours, where if Tommy had said it yesterday, it’d have the silent question of if Alfie ever could get better at all, but now...</p><p>“Better fucking go, then, if I catch you we’re fucking right where you are,” Alfie warns him, shifting with a silent grimace to pull himself up out of the tub. He’ll drain it later.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It is hard to let himself hope for it but here they are anyway and Tommy can’t help but refer to later like it might actually exist now. The realist in him doesn’t want to believe it. Isn’t he cursed? Everyone he cares about seems to end up dead and yet, here’s the opposite happening. Tommy wants to believe it more than anything.</p><p>He chuckles over his shoulder and, still dripping, makes his way to one of the guest bedrooms. If he’s going to get something wet he doesn’t want it to be the bed they actually sleep in regularly. He has no intention to actually hide from Alfie. He’s too worked up for it.</p><p>When he gets to the guest bedroom, he crawls on the bed and dips his fingers in the oil to work on reslicking himself for his husband with a small grin.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Thankfully it’s not difficult to follow the trail of water drips to find exactly where Tommy ran off to. Alfie doesn’t bother drying any part of him, instead dripping through the house without a care and finding Tommy on his back already working on slicking himself with oil.</p><p>“Fuck,” Alfie says, stopping only briefly at the threshold of the doorway to soak in the sight before he’s crossing the room and crawling on the bed as well, settling between Tommy’s soaked thighs and gripping them behind his knees to spread them further. “Fuckin’ look at you, love. Fuck.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>When Alfie shows up in the doorway, he just smiles wider and slides his fingers over his opening. He’s being tantalizing on purpose even though he doesn’t need to be. Alfie is joining him on the bed regardless of what he’s doing but Tommy can’t help but tease.</p><p>He wipes his fingers off on the bed and reaches for more oil, leaning up far enough to wrap his fingers around Alfie’s cock once he’s within reach.</p><p>“Let me give you a hand, sweetheart.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>He is definitely tantalizing, but then again he is tantalizing even when he’s sitting in a fucking chair scribbling on his papers with that deep look of concentration he gets while puffing on his little white smoke sticks.</p><p>Alfie’s eyelids shutter closed the moment Tommy’s hand wraps around his length, his hips stuttering with half-aborted thrusts he can’t help when spikes of pleasure lance from his cock to his spine and down to his toes. It takes no time at all for his cock to swell back up into full hardness, red and thick and ready to once more sink into that beautiful man right in front of his eyes.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Once Alfie is suitably hard again, he lets him go and wipes off his hand properly on the bedspread beneath him. He knows that his husband has more patience than he does but even that wanes on occasion.</p><p>“Come on then,” he says. “I’m ready.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie grunts when he’s released, bending just far enough to kiss Tommy’s kneecap, then he’s shifting them both so he can line up and press inside again. Tommy’s not joking, he’s definitely ready and there’s barely any resistance at all and he slides home with a low, pleasure-laced groan.</p><p>Once they're flush together he settles properly over his husband, chest to chest with Tommy’s thighs cradling Alfie’s hips.</p><p>“Gentle enough, dear?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>He groans with his husband, quiet and content as the man slides home again and the bathtub was fun but this is better. He wants that connection with Alfie that comes from looking him in the eye while they're joined at the hip. It seems like it's been forever since their honeymoon.</p><p>"So far," he replies, raising his hands to slide up Alfie's back and his eyes are half-lidded as he looks up at his husband.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Between the arguing and Tommy being gone for a few days and then more arguing and then the doctor and <em>more</em> arguing, it does feel like an eternity since they were last coupled like this. His anger over it has passed though, helped along by Tommy’s apology and then his own as well.</p><p>Alfie hums, catching Tommy’s gaze for a moment and then he leans down to press kisses to Tommy’s clavicle, sucking on little patches of skin and leaving little nipped bites in their wake. His hips move slowly, rolling thrusts that are less strong but they’re sure and deep.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy lets out a quiet moan as Alfie's hips start to move. He doesn't always do well with gentle which is something his husband knows and he would just as soon have the rough, frantic lusty sex from this morning but there's been enough heat between them this week.</p><p>He raises his hand to tangle in Alfie's hair but he's just ruffling it, playing with it as Alfie nips and sucks on his skin. He can feel the brush of the man's beard and it tickles but it's something he's long since grown accustomed to being with Alfie.</p><p>"That's it," he breathes out.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Mmmm,” Alfie hums out an affirmative, rolling his head into Tommy’s hand. His hair is getting long, too long really since he hasn’t had a good cut since about a week before the wedding. He’ll need to go into town soon and have it cut, unless Tommy feels up to doing it himself.</p><p>His hands wander, as they often do during their intimate sessions, one coming up to cradle the side of Tommy’s face and the other dropping down to stroke along his ribs. His kisses make their way north as well until he catches Tommy’s lips in a firm kiss while his hips continue their slow rolling thrusts that are just strong enough to curl Tommy’s hips up a bit from his ass hitting Alfie’s thighs.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Honestly, he doesn’t mind Alfie’s hair long. It gives him something to run his fingers through and tangle in while they have their fun. Of course, it’s his hair so all he can do is lament about its loss. What’s good for grabbing during sex is also good for grabbing during fights even if he usually wears a hat. Those are easy enough to knock off.</p><p>Tommy groans into the kiss, one hand still in his lover’s hair and the other stroking over his back, restlessly trying to feel every bit of the man’s muscles as he buries his cock in him again and again. It’s slow enough to be gentle but not slow enough to drive him completely crazy though there are plenty of moans and quiet words spilling out of his mouth. The kiss silences them briefly but he still moans into it when Alfie hits particularly deep.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Their tongues tangle together and both of them can’t help but make noises of pleasure while they move together.</p><p>Tommy meets all of his firm thrusts with eagerness, as he always does, and Alfie lifts himself up only high enough to sneak his hand between them to curl his fingers around Tommy’s cock. His thumb strokes a bit roughly over the crown before finding dribbles of pre-come on the slit to help ease the way.</p><p>“Gonna come for me, Thomas, mm,” Alfie grunts out between lip-licks, and he surprises Tommy with a sharp jerk of his hips.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Fuck but he loves Alfie's hands on him. His cock fits in the man's hand perfectly and he can't rock into it properly in the position they're in but he still shifts beneath him, squirming as he tries.</p><p>"Ah--" he lets out a surprised cry at the sudden jerk which sends pleasure lancing through him and he really does just about come from it. His muscles flutter around his lover and he follows it with a groan.</p><p>"Gonna have... to try harder than that, eh?" Tommy says and there's a bit of a teasing grin to it even if he has to pant it out between breaths.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Already fuckin’ hard for you, love,” Alfie grunts out and the next kiss he plants is on Tommy’s chin, which he then bites, though it’s a love nip more than anything. And he is hard for Tommy, very hard. He never has any problem with that, does he?</p><p>“But alright, mate, need it harder, eh? Always harder with Thomas Shelby, OBE. Good thing Alfie can provide that for him, ain’t it,” he says, and then he wiggles his hips to settle his knees where he wants them to get some proper leverage for a solid, firm fucking, which Tommy is now going to receive, the hand on Tommy’s cock working him in time with said fucking.</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, he doesn't have any trouble with that and that's something that Tommy can feel just fine because that nice hard cock keeps burying itself nice and firmly in him.</p><p>"I've had my gentle," he says with a quiet smile and he tousles Alfie's hair because he can before the man starts moving around to get re-situated, which is just fine by him. He won't last long either way. Still, he thinks some harder fucking will be good for his husband. He knows that he still has some tension in him and that might not completely cure it but it might help.</p><p>"I'm happy to have a husband that won't complain about what I want in bed... or in the tub, for that matter."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Had all of twenty seconds of gentle, dear,” Alfie argues with a huff but he doesn’t mind the rough at all. Right now, he’s completely fine with rough just as Tommy suspects. It’s almost like they have an inkling of what the other may or may not want, go figure.</p><p>By the time Alfie really starts to rut, his hair is a tousled mess and he’s let go of Tommy’s cock so he can focus on the actual fucking. If Tommy needs a hand on his cock to get off, he can do it himself, right? Alfie needs both hands to grip Tommy’s shoulders for leverage.</p><p>“Fuck,” he grunts out, curling his face into the crook of Tommy’s neck and really going to town.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Twenty seconds feels like a lot longer when you have the slim patience of Tommy Shelby. As much as he wants the gentle, he knows that Alfie needs something to work out some tension and he's willing to give it to him. His gentle fuck can wait until the man is in the mood for it. These things come in phases.</p><p>He won't need the man's hand on his cock to get off if Alfie does as good as he usually does and Tommy isn't disappointed when his lover starts moving, replacing the rolling movements with rough, deep thrusts that send pleasure lancing through him.</p><p>"Fuck," he agrees, moans escaping him as Alfie presses against his prostate again and again.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Fu-ckin’ he-ell, s’fuckin’ deep, yeh it i-is,” Alfie manages to grunt out between thrusts, his words stilted from the force of each push of his hips. They haven’t fucked on this bed before and it creaks a bit with the harsh movement, though it’s not nearly enough to distract Alfie from his task.</p><p>His hands shift downward to grip behind Tommy’s knees, folding them up and bending Tommy nearly in half like a lawn chair and yeah, <em>yeah</em> that opens him up perfectly and shifts the angle to scrape Tommy’s prostate on every single thrust.</p><p>~*~</p><p>This bed does creak more than their own bed which is fine. They haven't christened this particular room yet but it had been bound to happen at some point and this seems like as good a time as any. He barely even notices the creaking himself. Who is around to hear anyway?</p><p>Tommy is flexible and Alfie is always quick to take advantage of it. It's well worth it considering how deep the man can get in him. He groans with every thrust, sounding very much like a whore and not caring in the slightest because it feels so fucking good.</p><p>"Oh fuck. Oh fuck," he digs his hands into the bed beneath him. He can't do anything but take it like this and it's fantastic.</p><p>~*~</p><p>No one is around to hear it, not even the dog. It’s just them, the seagulls, and the waves and the birds aren’t going to share their secret with anyone. Alfie adores the sounds he can yank out of his husband, loud and wanton as they are. He highly doubts anyone has ever made Tommy Shelby sound like that in his life besides him, and that’s how it’s going to stay.</p><p>“Oh fuc-k is fuckin’ ri-ight, come on Tho-mas,” Alfie growls out, snarling into Tommy’s neck just from the effort of fucking him like this. His entire side is blooming with a constant pinching pain but it only spurs him on, his thrusts now so powerful they scoot them both up on the bed with every hit.</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, no one has ever made him sound like this and that's just fine by him because now he has Alfie to do it. It's hard, deep and all-consuming. There's nothing else in the world but the way the other man is rutting into him and the white hot pleasure lancing through him, coiling in his gut. Building and building until he can't stand it anymore.</p><p>"Fuck... fuck Alfie--" he moans and his voice shakes as he tilts his head back, then without any other warning he's spilling himself between them, muscles clenching around his lover as his mind goes blank with it. He's moaning much louder than he usually does as he orgasms and he doesn't even know, he's so completely lost in it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie doesn’t stop even when Tommy clamps down hard around his cock like a vice grip, biting down into Tommy’s shoulder for that little bit of extra purchase while he chases his own release, fucking hard into Tommy’s trembling body in desperation.</p><p>Expletives tumble out of his mouth, muffled by their closeness and with one, two, three final thrusts after Tommy’s orgasm, Alfie follows, slamming inside him roughly to force himself as deep as he can physically manage, his hips grinding hard into Tommy’s ass while he shoots his seed inside his husband in hot pulses.</p><p>~*~</p><p>The sharp pain in his shoulder is only background noise as he rides out his orgasm, body trembling as his cock empties itself with little jerks. He can feel Alfie following him over the edge though he can’t focus on him, or much of anything, as he tries to catch his breath. His eyes close as he slumps against the bed and relaxes as much as he can when he’s pinned to the bed by his husband.</p><p>“Fuck,” he mumbles.</p><p>~*~</p><p>After a good fifteen seconds of Alfie groaning through spending himself, he collapses on top of Tommy. His grip falls lax and his eyes close. He’s on the verge of his breathing catching on him but he wrangles it through sheer will, though he can’t stop himself from panting from exertion.</p><p>“Fuckin’ hell,” he moans, then sighs, gasping sharply when he feels his cock pulse one last time in the other man.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie is heavy on him but it’s a comfortable weight for the time being. His stomach is sticky and it’s likely transferring to his lover but neither of them particularly care at the moment. He’s panting too and he brings his arms up to drag his hands up his back.</p><p>“Fucking hell is right,” he murmurs.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie rumbles in pleasured content at the rubbing along his back and he lifts up wherever Tommy touches him like a starved dog desperate for attention. Tommy’s nails feel good there, touching all the places he can’t get to on his own and for some reason it’s only heightened by his orgasm.</p><p>“Fuck, that feels ‘bout as good as comin’ in you. Bit to the left, and down.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>He raises an eyebrow and complies, turning his nails more toward the man’s skin so he can lightly scratch whatever itch the man has at the moment.</p><p>“Don’t think you’re meant to scratch at it,” he comments, the words slow and idle. He obviously doesn’t care.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie groans long and low, sagging down against Tommy once his itch is sated. He’s still inside his husband but he’s soft, and he suddenly feels the stickiness of Tommy’s come between them.</p><p>“This is why we were in the tub in the first place,” he complains, peeling himself off Tommy to sit up with a pained noise. Now that the adrenaline is waning, his pains are starting to come back.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“It’ll be cold now,” Tommy says, just a bit regretfully. The tub is fun in concept but they definitely needed to keep the oil closer. He eyes Alfie at the pain he hears but it’s only natural his side might hurt after having a needle shoved into his side that many times.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Mmn,” Alfie hums noncommittally, because yeah it’s most definitely cold by now but it wouldn’t be the first time he’s been in a cold tub of water. It will at least be enough to stick a rag in and wash off.</p><p>When he sits up he notices Tommy’s legs appear to be... somewhat stuck in that position. He hums again and gently reaches for under his knees and coaxes them back down on the bed on either side of him. With that movement he does slip out with a wet sound, and he doesn’t hesitate to use a finger to plug up the hole just to keep his seed inside the man a bit longer.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He grunts as Alfie eases his legs down, suddenly recognizing that they’re very sore and he shifts slightly on the bed just to regain some of the feeling in them. He’s not sure he’s going to be able to walk anyway. He might just lay here in the damp bed for a good long while.</p><p>Tommy makes a quiet sound that’s somewhere between surprise and discomfort. He’s overly sensitive still and Alfie’s finger being thrust into him lights his nerves on fire.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie’s eyes flicker with that soft sound and his gaze catches Tommy’s, though he doesn’t retreat. He’s still working on catching his breath and evening it back out but he does tilt his head while his fingertip twists and curls almost lazily within the other man.</p><p>“Sensitive, he is,” Alfie comments, voice thick and he has to clear his throat to make it work properly, but still he doesn’t retreat. Instead he pushes in further, twisting his wrist in an attempt to find that hyper-sensitive spot. “Half-tempted to work you right back up again, mm.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Catching Alfie’s gaze, he raises an eyebrow again and squirms a little under the man’s hands. His husband loves to use them against him especially because he knows that Tommy loves his hands and the feel of them. He really is sensitive though not that Alfie ever cares because, he suspects, he gets a kick out of making him wriggle.</p><p>“I’m not sure I have it in me,” he says and there’s a catch in his voice as Alfie finds what he’s looking for, along with a quiet sound of protest.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Gotta say, didn’t think I’d ever hear those words come out of that mouth there,” Alfie muses, and it’s true he does enjoy making Tommy squirm under his touch. He always will.</p><p>Still, he makes a sound of mild disappointment as he gives Tommy’s prostate one last scrape of his fingertip before he lets that, too, retreat, “Suppose I’ll just live with the comfort of knowing you still have <em>me</em> in you, eh?”</p><p>And with that, he pats Tommy’s knee before shifting off the bed to head back to their bedroom. The come on his belly really is sticky and cold.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“It’s true enough for now,” he says and he’s sorry to disappoint but he’s been thoroughly fucked at this point. They’ve had their argument and even though he’s finally gotten a fair amount of sleep he’s still far from caught up. “Ask me later, eh?”</p><p>His muscles clench and flutter around the man’s hand. It’s very possible he might manage to get worked up again but he’s sated for the moment. He doesn’t feel like working up to something long and forced right now. No matter how good it might feel.</p><p>Tommy shifts as Alfie leaves the room but he doesn’t quite trust his limbs just yet. He thinks he’ll just lay here a few moments longer.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie’s in their own bedroom for a little while, cleaning up his belly and the rest of him.  His side feels like it’s on fire and he knows the doctor insisted he take it easy to avoid his lung collapsing on him again, but how is he supposed to do that when he has a new lot in life?  How is he supposed to keep his hands to himself now that the idea of touching his husband has an entirely new meaning all over again?</p><p>He walks back into the guest room, still as naked as the day he was born and Tommy equally so.  His breath catches on him at the sight of him, fucking gorgeous and debauched on the bed with Alfie’s own fluids slowly leaking out of him.  Fuckin’ hell. </p><p>Alfie slowly shuffles up the length of the bed, running his hand from Tommy’s nearest foot to his ankle and up, and up, and further still over his ribs and shoulder and then down his arm until he finds his hand.  He takes it and squeezes, then leans over and kisses the backs of his hand and over his knuckles.</p><p>“Gonna be able to do that and more for a lot longer than we thought, mm?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie huffs out a smile at that, mostly hidden behind Tommy's knuckles as he leaves a trail of kisses and he finds Tommy's wedding ring to kiss as well, but it's clear in his gaze. He adores this man. And he may be upset with him over this lie he pulled together to get him to the doctor, but deep down he knows why he did it. He may have a problem with the fundamentals of Tommy not giving him a choice in how he wanted to die... But he can only be so upset now, with this newfound perspective on his life yet again.</p><p>On their life, together.</p><p>He kisses the ring one more time, squeezes Tommy's hand, then settles it back down at his side.</p><p>"I'll go get breakfast started, eh? Might even bring it right to you in here, if you're still here when I'm done. Breakfast in bed 'n all that."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie pats Tommy's thigh affectionately as he starts to head back out the door to head toward the kitchen, mumbling an endearment in Yiddish on his way out.  Whatever else they have to hash out together, they can do it later.  Right now, he's going to enjoy a nice post-fuck breakfast with his husband and enjoy looking out at the ocean and his monkey puzzle tree with the sky of blue.</p><p>The same blue as Tommy Solomons-Shelby's eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. The Stables</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With things settling down between the husbands, the stables in Margate are finally finished!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Two back to back, whaaaa?  That's right.  While I was waiting for the partner to feel better, I went ahead and transferred and edited the next chapter(s)!</p><p>This one starts off with Tommy!  Enjoy! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few weeks come and go without much fuss. Their relationship is mended from all the arguing and it’s a relief to be forgiven for it. Alfie may never forget it but he’s at least accepted the apology for it and that’s enough for Tommy, especially since every day it’s clear that his husband is on the upswing. He will never regret it but there’s no reason to keep arguing about it. It’s best if they both move past it and they seem to be doing that just fine. Well, he thinks so anyway just based on all the wonderful sex they’ve been having but things have definitely been warm between them in general. It helps that there’s a huge weight off of both their shoulders. They aren’t counting the moments down anymore and it’s a breath of fresh air.</p><p>Of course, that means Alfie doesn’t need nearly as much help from Tommy which is fine because he has some work to do but being at Margate on his forced vacation is starting to make him restless again. He’s inching his way back into things with his family but it takes time and right now, the business is mostly running itself. He needs to figure out what direction they’re going to take next and he has a feeling it will certainly involve Jessie Eden but he needs to think even further ahead than her. He’s toying with ideas but he doesn’t have anything concrete just yet.</p><p>Either way, he needs something to do and that includes getting involved with all the various construction projects going on around the house. His main focus is the stables which shouldn’t be a surprise to anyone, much less Alfie, and he is the one that ultimately approves the final design, which holds just a few more horses than the original. It goes up quickly and so does the fencing. It’s nice, solid work and it should be considering what he’s paid for it. Once that’s done and stocked with quality supplies and food the only thing left is to pick up the horses.</p><p>Yes, horses. Plural. No sense in just having one though the second is actually a surprise for Alfie who claims he isn’t fond of horses but Tommy knows better.</p><p>“Come on out,” he calls into the house when he’s back with the horses. He has the trailer pulled up by the stables. He honestly considered just dumping them in the pasture and just seeing how long it takes Alfie to notice but if he’s giving him a gift he wants to see his reaction.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, it would appear with every day that passes that Alfie Solomons-Shelby will not be going anywhere anytime soon. His side takes about a week to heal up but when it does, he can take deeper and deeper breaths every day it seems and his stamina with walking on the beach is much better. He even makes trips to the local markets in Margate, looking for fresh produce as well as some... more eclectic items that he stumbles upon. He’s not sure how much Tommy has noticed about the house, but there are smaller items that are starting to appear on table tops throughout the house. For whatever reason, he’s decided that taxidermied animals is a thing he really likes to collect. It started with the lizard. This strangely beautiful, feisty looking little shit of a lizard and now he’s on a mission to find more things like it.</p><p>After his coughing subsides entirely and it becomes clear that he’s not going to die of cancer, it also becomes his mission to hunt down the man who essentially ruined his life these past months with the lie that changed the course of everything. It means he leaves the house to Tommy for awhile, sometimes overnight if he has to stay in Camden Town, but he does manage the task. It feels good. Exhilarating, even, with a mission so poignant and purposeful. Ollie helps get him back up to speed with London and it doesn’t take him long to get some footing with the other Jews that thought he was dead.</p><p>He ends up catching said doctor at night walking home from some greasy pub in London, drunk and unable to even remember Alfie at all, which means he’s too shit-faced to keep the disgusted look off his face from seeing Alfie’s very obviously Jewish appearance. Well, that makes things easier, doesn’t it? How the fuck did he miss that?</p><p>Alfie comes home and there’s blood on his cane. He knows Tommy notices, but all he does is sniff and go to the sink to rinse off the brain matter left behind. Nothing to talk about, really, except that it’s done. Alfie spends a few days stewing on his own mistake by walking Max on the beach and in town a bit more, but fucking his husband into their mattress and against the wall and in the study and once out on the beach always helps too.</p><p>Now, though, he’s been waiting for Tommy to come back with Solomon. The stable and fenced off area are finally complete, though it’s definitely bigger than the original specs he’s given his builder. He doesn’t think too much of it considering Tommy’s penchant for overdoing it, but he does become a bit suspicious when Tommy calls for him to come out once he’s back. He figured he’d be busy with that horse for a while settling him in. What’s he need Alfie for?</p><p>“What you need me out here for? I’ve already seen him, know what he looks like just fine,” Alfie grumbles as he hoists himself out of his comfy chair.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Oh, Tommy has noticed the lizard. It’s impossible not to notice the thing. It’s weird and incredibly strange but there are other eclectic things showing up in the house now that Alfie feels better so he knows it’s his husband’s doing. All he does is eye the thing to make sure it’s not actually alive and then he leaves it alone. Alfie has his own money and it’s his house so there’s nothing really there to say about it. The other things he’s noticed as well but the lizard is by and large the one that catches the most attention.</p><p>As far as the doctor goes, it’s finished and that’s that. Alfie is the one that deserves to take care of it and he does so that’s just fine by Tommy. They don’t talk about it and they don’t need to talk about it.</p><p>“Humor me,” he calls back. “You’ve given him to me.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie sighs loud enough for Tommy to hear him through the house, but he’s humoring him. See, he’s walking to the door, isn’t he?</p><p>He spies the box car in the driveway by the fence the moment he walks out the door past Tommy, but he narrows his eyes at how large it is.</p><p>“Either Solomon got fatter in his time in Margate or that box car’s got too much room for one horse, Tommy. Which is it.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Solomon is the same size,” he replies and he gestures for Alfie to follow him. “Nice and fit.”</p><p>Tommy gives him an innocent look over his shoulder, “This is the only size of box car I own.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yeah, innocent and Thomas Shelby cannot physically go in the same sentence with one another. Alfie wasn’t born yesterday. He stares harder at the box car as they walk toward it.</p><p>“I’m not wearing a hat, Thomas. If you let him out here he’s going to eat my hair and run off with it. Fucker has it out for me.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>He scoffs at Alfie, what nonsense, Solomon will be too busy to bother Alfie and his hair. He has far more interesting things to do than to even acknowledge the other man’s existence which of course means he probably will.</p><p>“I’m putting him in the pasture for the moment,” he gestures toward the open gate. “He won’t even notice you’re here.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie’s gaze travels from the car to his husband, slow but aware that something is off here. He sniffs.</p><p>“You know, the point of a wedding gift is to make it so the receiver of said gift <em>doesn't</em> have to buy anything else,” Alfie ventures, and it’s a guess but he has a feeling he’s not far off on that one. Bigger stable, bigger box car…</p><p>~*~</p><p>“I didn’t <em>have</em> to buy anything,” he replies, pushing past the gate to work the latch of the box car open and shrugging at his husband. Once he has the door folded down into the ramp, well, it’s going to be far more obvious that Solomon isn’t alone just like Alfie suspected.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yeah, very obvious. There are two heads instead of just one that look over at them with their ears perked forward. There are four more hooves on the floor than there should be and there are two nickers instead of one. And it may be a bit dark in there, but there’s no mistaking that star on the forehead of the one behind Solomon.</p><p>“...the fuck, mate. What are you doing here, eh?” Alfie asks the horse, his brow creased. The horse whinnies, shaking his head. Alfie looks over at Tommy.</p><p>“The fuck?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“I thought Solomon might like some company,” he replies, stepping up into the car slowly so he can reach for his horse’s lead to get him out. He doesn’t know the other as well but in the brief time he’s spent there alone he’s decided that the horse has a good temperament. He’s trained well and doesn’t have any trouble with riders. He doesn’t have near the spirit of his own horse.</p><p>“And you took a fancy to this one.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Thought you were bringing Rikono, not adding another mouth to feed. Another another anyway,” Alfie frowns, watching Solomon pull his head away like a stubborn shithead, which he knows he is. Alfie’s not anywhere near comfortable with going inside a confined space like this with so much animal inside, so he stays out by the gate instead.</p><p>“I don’t take fancies to horses,” He says, indignant but it’s weak sounding because he’s still reeling from the fact that Tommy just purchased (or stole) an already owned horse.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Easy boy,” Tommy murmurs, holding up his hand to reach for the lead and he rubs his hand down Solomon’s neck, stroking him gently to try to soothe his nerves.</p><p>“I figured I would leave Rikono for Charlie,” he says, patting Solomon while he stomps one foot and then moves forward clearly starting to listen to Tommy.</p><p>Before he can come up with a response, the wind blows enough to bang the gate into the box car and the new horse makes an alarmed noise but Solomon throws himself to the side, away from the opening, crushing Tommy’s hand between the very heavy and solid horse and the metal wall of the box car.</p><p>“Fuck!” he shouts and there’s definitely pain in his voice. It’s pure instinct to yell which of course doesn’t help. “Solomon, fuck—“ he pushes at the horse’s head to get him to move in the direction, grabbing for the lead to yank at it. “Move.”</p><p>Solomon throws his head and neighs nervously but obeys the encouragement to move enough for Tommy to withdraw his hand. Fuck.</p><p>~*~</p><p>The wind blows and catches the gate before Alfie can even blink and make a move to grab it. The reaction is instantaneous and the shift of weight in the box car from one side to the other makes it lurch and creak and then there’s a shouted expletive from his husband and Alfie can’t see what’s happening, he just knows his heart rate has spiked in a way it never does even when he has a gun aimed at his head.</p><p>“Tommy! Fuck’s going on, fuckin’ hell-“ Alfie doesn’t want to cross the threshold of the box car and make it worse. He doesn’t know if Solomon will even leave the car now, with that noise coming from directly at the opening thanks to the gate. He simply doesn’t know enough about horse behavior to make an informed executive decision and the last thing he wants is to get kicked or headbutted by a fucking horse.</p><p>“Tommy, Thomas? You alright? What happened?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Fucking hell,” he mutters to himself and his hand hurts so bad it’s shaking when he holds it up to look at it. In the dim light of the box car it’s impossible to tell how it actually is but his in non-professional opinion he’ll be lucky if it isn’t broken.</p><p>“I’m fine,” he tells Alfie which definitely isn’t the entire truth but at worst it’s just a broken hand and he’s had much worse in his lifetime. “Just get out of the way.”</p><p>Tommy straightens his hand then slowly bends the fingers. It sends white hot fire shooting up his arm but they obey at least. He eyes Solomon for a moment and the horse twitches its ears nervously. He’s stiff and it’s clear he’s uneasy. Clearly, he’s not used to a trailer and even though he’s tried to be careful, things happen.</p><p>“<em>Easy</em>,” he says in Romani, raising his uninjured left hand and catching Solomon’s halter. He murmurs a few more reassuring words. All in his native tongue until he’s confident that the horse is paying attention. His voice is firm and steady when he speaks again, firm so that the horse will listen. “Come on.”</p><p>He clicks his tongue and tugs when there’s some resistance from Solomon, “Come on.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie frowns but there’s too much horse in his way to see the damage, and he has to trust Tommy with this because again, there’s too much horse. So he steps aside and holds the gate so it can’t slam back into the box car with another gust of wind.</p><p>Solomon’s ears fall back for a moment and he looks around, obviously still a little spooky and uneasy, but he catches Tommy’s eyes and the firm words push him into motion. Each step is hesitant, but he does walk out of the car with Tommy’s stern coaxing. Alfie’s horse watches relatively quietly in the back of the car, shuffling his feet some but he’s more relaxed than Solomon.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He murmurs to him in his native tongue as he takes steps forward and encourages him with a firm hand on the halter. It’s a relief that he behaves the rest of the way out of the trailer and out into the pasture. Once they’re in the pasture, he lets go of him and Solomon snorts, looking around but he seems more relaxed.</p><p>Tommy digs in his pocket and hands him a carrot, which he takes to munch on. Good enough. He flexes his injured hand again but it doesn’t feel any better. Great.</p><p>“Hurt me hand,” he tells Alfie on his way back in for the other horse.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie just makes a noise in the back of his throat that sounds along the lines of ‘this is why I don’t trust horses’, but he just lets Tommy do his work. He doesn’t want Tommy getting any more injuries because he’s distracted with arguing with him.</p><p>The new horse eyes Tommy as he approaches, but he just nickers quietly once Solomon is out of the car and lowers his head. Of course Alfie’s horse would have a much better temperament than Tommy’s. The last thing Alfie wants is another jackass like the one in the pasture, there’s not room for two of him.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Honestly, he wouldn’t have bought Alfie’s horse if he hadn’t been sure about his temperament. He knows that his husband can’t handle a Solomon and he doesn’t want to, which is absolutely understandable.</p><p>“Good boy,” he murmurs as he leads him out and doesn’t make any fuss. He’s a beautiful horse as well but Tommy is rather biased toward Solomon. He lets him go once they’re in the pasture and he gives him a carrot to munch on too. He eyes them both and decides that he’s satisfied then turns to deal with shutting up the box car.</p><p>“I need your help with this,” he says, gesturing toward it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie watches from the safety of outside, his own new horse walking off the car easily and fucking hell, Tommy bought him a horse. A horse that, although he’s grudging to admit, he rather likes. He’s been gentle but curious and seems to be attracted to Alfie’s gruffness for reasons Alfie can’t possibly explain. He watches him roam his new home curiously for a moment before Tommy catches his attention again.</p><p>“How bad is it, Tom? Eh?” He asks, now looking the man over to find which hand is injured. It’s not difficult to see considering Tommy isn’t using it at all and it’s already red, though he does shuffle to the box car to help him lift the door and secure it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Once they have the door lifted out of the way, he turns to the gate and he can swing it shut with one hand at least. He makes sure that Alfie is out of the way when he does and he slides the latch in place with his good hand. He’s silent while he does it but mostly because he doesn’t want to stop moving until it’s done.</p><p>“I don’t know,” he says finally. “I can bend me fingers so it might not be broken.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Once the horses are taken care of, Alfie pads over to take a look himself. He’s gentle as he takes Tommy’s hand and lifts it, poking and turning to see where Tommy winces and where it’s alright. It’s already swelling up which isn’t really a great sign.</p><p>“Mm,” he hums, “Will have to keep an eye on it, see what happens. How much you pay for that thing, eh?” Alfie asks, gesturing to the horse that’s now looking at them both with the utmost curiosity.</p><p>“Yeh, talking about you, ain’t I. Tommy got it in his beautiful, silly head that I took a liking to you or something.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>He lets Alfie take his hand and he does wince and grunt as the man pokes at it. It hurts like hell but there’s not much to be done about it. He’s certainly not going to a doctor right away. He’ll wait to see if it heals on its own.</p><p>“How much did you pay for Solomon?” he asks instead of answering. It’s clear the man likes him. He talks to the horse more than he talks to most people.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“He was a wedding gift, you silly boy,” Alfie replies and he raises Tommy’s hand to press a little kiss to the back of it. He’s sure that will make it feel better right away.</p><p>“But fine, fine. I might like that one a bit, you got me. Pretty sure he was owned already, but since when has that stopped either of us, mm? He’s a pretty thing, holds himself high, don’t he.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Oh yes, it most certainly instantly feels better. It's not really the sort of scrape you can just kiss away for a child. Still, he appreciates the thought and tenderness behind it.</p><p>"This one's also a gift," he says simply and that's the entire point of the thing, isn't it? It doesn't matter how much the horse cost him. The owner really hadn't wanted to give him up but Tommy had pressed him on it, offering considerably more than the horse is worth. He'll also be well taken care of with Tommy Shelby and that's a fact.</p><p>"Yes, he does," Tommy agrees with a nod. "He's nice and steady. And easy to ride."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yeah, another gift on top of the <em>yacht</em>, but Alfie’s not really upset about the money. He’s not really upset at all. They have the room for him and Alfie does, admittedly, appreciate this particular horse and Tommy Shelby is who he is, so now he has the horse he likes. It is what it is.</p><p>“Thank you, love. For the horse I didn’t ask for, but appreciate his existence here regardless. Like talking with him more than I do Solomon, anyway. Plus now he has a mark against him for crushing that beautiful hand there over a bit of wind. Unpredictable, like I said. Now, you going to stay out here with them or come inside? Can put some ice on that, think we have some I can chip off the block.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"All horses can be unpredictable," he replies with a shrug. He's not upset with Solomon about it. These things happen. He's just happy that Alfie appreciates his little gift and that all the arguing about the horse had been worth it. "He's young, yet."</p><p>Tommy shakes his head as he turns back toward the house, "I'll let them be for now. We've all had enough excitement. I'll come back later to put them up."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Young and spirited is right, no doubting that,” Alfie nods, and they walk back inside together. Alfie gets Tommy some ice, and they end up back outside on the balcony where they watch the horses meander through the pasture and stables and settle in. It’s also the first time these two particular horses have been penned together, and it’s obvious which one is the dominant leader of the two of them, though Alfie’s can hold his own just fine.</p><p>Five days later and it’s raining outside and the horses are in their stable after Tommy has already given them their hay and pellets. When he walks back inside with Max at his side and takes off his hat and coat, it becomes even more obvious that Tommy... well, he needs to shave. Alfie hasn’t said anything because Tommy’s hand is either broken or very close to it, but it’s getting to the point where his husband is beginning to turn unrecognizable. It’s strange, seeing Tommy with any facial hair whatsoever.</p><p>“I don’t like it,” he says, out of the blue once Tommy walks by him while he’s reading the morning paper.</p><p>~*~</p><p>They seem to be doing just fine and there's plenty of space. Solomon is beautiful when the sun hits him just right and he does ridiculous things like zooming around for no reason but that's just extra energy. He'll calm down as he gets older.</p><p>The next five days are annoying for Tommy because he can't do anything useful with his hand. He's aggravated. There are some things he can use his other hand to do but there's just no way he can manage fine movements. Feeding the horses takes long enough with one hand and luckily there's enough stalls in the barn to house a horse while he tries to clean. He really needs to find a proper stable hand to muck out stalls especially with his hand like this.</p><p>With the rain, he decides not to worry about it today. It seems like a good day to just stay in and he thinks that Alfie feels the same way. He hangs up his coat and slides out of his stable boots so he doesn't track anything into the house.</p><p>When his husband announces that particular statement out of the blue he has no idea what he's talking about and no context behind it whatsoever. With Alfie, he could be referring to just about anything. "...what?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>What, Tommy Shelby isn’t a psychic when it comes to reading his husband’s thoughts?</p><p>Alfie glances briefly at Tommy and gives him a once over from the rims of his spectacles, then goes back to reading with a lick of his finger and a flick of a page.</p><p>“Your face. I don’t like it.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>He raises his good hand to his face with a frown. Yes, he's grown quite a lot of facial hair over the past few days but there isn't anything he can do about it. He assumes that's what Alfie means because that's the only thing that's different but his husband isn't being particularly clear about it.</p><p>"Bit late to decide that, eh?" he says with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“It’s pokey,” Alfie replies and ignores that comment entirely, “And it pulls on my beard when I kiss you. I don’t like it. Sure there’s a barber ‘round here somewhere, yeh?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>He frowns, stroking his face again and yes, it's certainly different kissing Alfie with facial hair of his own but it hasn't bothered him so far. Apparently, his lover thinks differently. Tommy tends to prefer his face to be clean shaven anyway but he isn't about to put a blade in his hand when he can't keep it steady and his left is about useless for fine motor movements that shaving requires.</p><p>"I've never been."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“You’ve... you never been to a barber? Who the fuck cuts your hair in the back?” Alfie blinks and now this time he puts his paper down and gives his husband an incredulous look.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I haven't been to the one in Margate," Tommy says with an exasperated sigh. Of course he uses a barber for his hair. He certainly can't do it that tidy himself. "And I've never been to one for me face."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie blinks, then accepts that answer with a hum. It makes sense that Tommy wouldn’t let anyone near his face or neck with a sharp object considering his background with razor blades.</p><p>“Mm. No one knows who we are here, least that I can tell, and I like to think I’m pretty fucking good at knowing stuff like that,” Alfie points out, settling further in his chair and looking up properly at Tommy. “Sure we can find one for you, get that scruff taken care of. Sooner rather than later is preferable.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I'm not going out in this," he says as he points outside at the pouring rain. "I've just come back inside."</p><p>He doesn't see why it's something that needs taken care of today anyway. Maybe it's a bit annoying when they kiss but it's not forever.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It is very annoying when they kiss, that’s true. It’s also indeed raining outside and that means they’re both going to be inside for the rest of the day, together, and they’ve not been intimate since before the horses arrived because Tommy’s hand has been so distractingly painful he hasn’t wanted anything from him beyond kisses and Alfie is getting stir crazy.</p><p>Plus, it just looks <em>weird</em>.</p><p>“I’ll do it, then.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>He eyes Alfie for a moment at the offer. Obviously, he trusts his husband more than anyone and doesn’t mind the idea of him playing at barber if he’s that irritated by his new look.</p><p>“Bothers you that much, eh?” Tommy scratches at it. “What if I like it?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie eyes Tommy right back, watching and hearing his nails scraping through scruff.  Fucking hell. His husband is becoming more and more unrecognizable every day.</p><p>“You don’t.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Maybe it’s growing on me,” he says, eyeing himself in the mirror hanging nearby. “Like the lizard.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“You leave the lizard out of this,” Alfie growls out and they both know exactly what Tommy’s referring to because it’s staring at them both at the same time despite how far apart they are, it’s mouth open wide and it’s staring at them both… happily.  It’s happily dead.</p><p>“This house ain’t big enough for two beards, Thomas. Eh?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>The lizard, while strange and incredibly weird, actually doesn’t bother Tommy. He knows that Alfie is an eclectic man and he’s been in his house in Camden Town to see his random collections of things. In his memory, there isn’t anything quite so peculiar there but that’s probably just because he hasn’t found anything like it until now.</p><p>“Well then, maybe you should shave yours,” he says and he manages to keep his expression neutral. “Seems reasonable, as you’re the one with two working hands.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie’s being equally playful with Tommy here even if it sounds entirely serious to anyone outside the two of them. Still, his face contorts in open horror at just the mention of such a thing.</p><p>“What fucking blasphemous nonsense just came out of that impure mouth of yours? Good fucking Lord. Gonna have fucking nightmares ‘bout that now, I am.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy laughs, he can’t help himself, he knows how preposterous an idea it is that Alfie might shave his beard. If something ever happened to it, he would likely just hide in isolation until it came back. The man keeps it nice and tidy and it doesn’t bother Tommy. Luckily, it seems, he’s grown used to it.</p><p>“You didn’t have any complaints about my impure mouth a few nights ago,” he points out.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Your impure mouth wasn’t surrounded by face fur a few nights ago,” Alfie returns easily, now folding the paper in his lap and setting it aside.</p><p>“Why the hesitation, love? Think I can’t handle a razor as elegantly as the Peaky Blinders, mm?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>He shakes his head, “Just having a laugh, if it bothers you enough to do it yourself, be my guest.”</p><p>Tommy comes over to give him a quick kiss just to amuse himself and then adds, “You <em>are</em> a Peaky Blinder, sweetheart.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>It does bother him enough to do it himself. He nods, considering, then he looks up when Tommy leans in close to kiss him.</p><p>He hums softly after the kiss is returned and he has his mouth open to say something romantic in response, then some of his beard gets stuck to Tommy’s chin and he makes a face.</p><p>“See, this is what I’m talking about, mate.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Come on then,” he says, patting his husband’s cheek and pulling back from him. He really hadn’t considered that his growing facial hair while his hand healed might bother Alfie. He looks a bit more rugged and unkempt this way but he definitely doesn’t plan to make it permanent.</p><p>“I have what we need.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie huffs in exaggerated exasperation, scratching through his own beard to make the itch of a lone hair being pulled go away then he smooths it all back down while he peels himself out of the chair and follows Tommy into the washroom.</p><p>Max appears to be intrigued by all the movement and prances around them and ahead of them, tilting his head when they go a different direction than he’s expecting. Alfie pats his leg to call Max over for a petting, which he eagerly obeys, shoving his face into Alfie’s cupped hand, greedy for it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>There’s no doubt that Max adores Alfie and he’s glad that he’s going to live longer than they expected just because he doesn’t want to explain to a dog that his person isn’t coming back. He hopes that never happens. For now, they can both enjoy Alfie’s company for a lot longer.</p><p>While he pets the dog, Tommy goes and gets out his shaving kit, running warm water into the basin for his lover. He also goes and retrieves a chair to put next to it because he’s not sitting on the commode for this.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie mutters to Max in Yiddish while Tommy gets all of his things ready, glancing over occasionally though most of his attention is on the dog. He’s a good dog, having come from the beach skinny as a sapling. He’s got good manners with essentially no training at all. Perhaps he’ll end up getting another for Max to play with when he and Tommy are all settled in and have no desire to walk him or play with him. If Tommy can get an extra horse just because he felt like it, why can’t Alfie get another dog?</p><p>“You ready yet? Good lord. Now, sit down there on that chair, right there, and lean back for me. Gonna take me a minute to get the feel for this, because as you can see it’s been a little bit since I’ve done this myself. But I won’t cut you, I don’t think.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie is more than welcome to get another dog. For all he cares, he can have an entire pack of them so long as they get a maid to clean up the fur. He is absolutely not going to complain about things Alfie wants to buy or acquire. The lizard is a perfect example.</p><p>He sits down and frowns at Alfie but he does tip his head back. “Didn’t you just complain about me thinking you couldn’t handle a blade?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Did I?” Alfie asks, sounding confused as he picks up the brush to swirl it in the shaved soap after he mixes it together to a light froth.</p><p>“When’s the last time you let it grow like this, eh? Don’t think I’ve ever even seen you with anything more than a day’s worth of stubble, if that.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>His husband is welcome to pretend to be confused all he wants but they literally just had a conversation about how he’s a Peaky Blinder.</p><p>“Maybe your memory is going in your old age,” he says with a twitch of his lips. He can’t fool him. “It’s been a long time. France, I’d say and not by choice.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie huffs and just slathers the shaving soap on Tommy’s face with slightly more sloppiness than necessary, brushing it over his chin, down his jawline and over his cheeks. Then when he’s satisfied with that, he picks up the straight razor. He’s never done this on another man and the only times he uses it himself are for tidying his own beard, but he is confident in himself, as usual.</p><p>“Not a whole lot about France was by choice, ‘cept the moments where it was do or die, eh? Now hush, need to focus and can’t have you movin’.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>With shaving soap on his face, he doesn't want to do much talking anyway, just in case it ends up in his mouth which is something nobody wants to happen. He just settles easier into the chair and makes sure not to move. He trusts Alfie but that doesn't mean it isn't easy to nick someone with a razor on accident.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie shifts his weight on his feet and moves the razor around in his hand just to get the feel for it again, and he has that pinched look on his face that he gets when he’s entirely devoted and concentrating on something. He gently tilts Tommy’s head exactly how he wants him, then puts the blade on his neck first and angles it just so to drag it up.</p><p>There’s something incredibly heady about this. About putting a sharp blade against another man’s skin and having them bare their throat to you in complete trust. His pupils dilate in his hyper-focus and he drags the blade up in short strokes, letting the razor do the work instead of pressure from his hand.</p><p>~*~</p><p>There's nowhere for Tommy to look besides the ceiling or at Alfie and one of those two things is far more interesting to look at than the other. He can tell Alfie is giving this his entire focus which he appreciates. There's something very intimate about letting the man slide a sharp blade along his neck. There's a reason he shaves his own face.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Every now and then, Alfie’s gaze briefly flicks to Tommy’s and he offers him the barest of smiles each time but it’s more with his eyes than the rest of him. He focuses in silence for a short while, getting the groove back. Drag, drag, rinse, drag, drag, rinse. He stops to re-sharpen the blade once, and while he does he sneaks a kiss to Tommy’s forehead.</p><p>Max licks Tommy’s fingers, and Alfie shoos him away with a mild scolding tone just so he doesn’t make Tommy move too much while he’s working and Max whines in sadness but leaves the room to go lay down outside the door.</p><p>“Don’t give me that look, last thing I wanna do is cut this beautiful face here, eh? You don’t want me to cut him either, I know. Alright, Tommy. We’re getting there, yeh?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>He doesn't smile back just so he doesn't move his mouth on accident while Alfie is working though while he's sharpening the blade he does give him a small smile at the kiss to his forehead. It's rather sweet of him which isn't something he ever thought he would think when he first met Alfie Solomons but here they are anyway. How different things turned out.</p><p>Tommy does manage a slight brush of his fingers over Max's chin before Alfie shoos him away. He doesn't look after him. The pup will survive temporarily being scolded for being in the way.</p><p>"Feels better already," he teases.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yeah, well, Alfie could have never imagined he’d end up married to a man, particularly one that’s not even Jewish. But honestly the difference in faith doesn’t much matter to him. For whatever reason it’s actually made easier by the knowledge that Tommy once believed in what he believed in, and now he believes in nothing at all. He adores this man sitting here, exposing his throat to him for a shave while his injured hand heals. Hell, even if it never healed, Alfie would do this for him until the end of his days. Though buttoning his shirts for him might get a bit old.</p><p>“Yeh, m’sure it does. Feel more like who you really are, which is Tommy Shelby. How you’re supposed to be.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>The difference in faith doesn't matter to him either. Even if he had believed in something and has let it fall by the wayside, he won't fault anyone else their beliefs. Let them believe. Doesn't he believe in just a little bit of gypsy witchcraft? They all have their things and it's best to just let them lie.</p><p>Tommy isn't concerned about it never healing. It feels better than it had a week ago even if it's slow. If it doesn't, he'll happily switch to the sort of shirts that don't require too many buttons. He'd be more worried about how to write without the use of his dominant hand.</p><p>"I think you would get used to it," he replies. "I did."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“You’d shoot me dead from not recognizing me if this were suddenly gone,” Alfie says, “Fuckin’ hell, <em>I</em> wouldn’t recognize me, either. Now hush again before I cut you and then I really will be a fuckin’ Peaky Blinder. Last thing I need is your sister coming after me for cutting her dear brother.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>That really isn't what he meant but he knows Alfie isn't interested in entertaining the thought of Tommy with any sort of facial hair. However, if his husband ever needs a disguise, shaving his face would be a perfect one. No one would recognize him.</p><p>His lips twitch once in amusement and then settle back down so the other man can continue his meticulous work. Typically, he shaves every day so it really is strange that he's waited this long to do it. He doesn't know if Alfie will want to do it every single day until he can do it again but he's guessing it will be more often than it has been.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie knows it’s not what he meant, but truthfully he doesn’t want to get used to it. He has a preference, and that preference is pretty obviously Tommy being clean shaven. Tommy has an instinctual need for control over a lot of things and Alfie allows him that control, so the least he can do is let Alfie sit here and shave him clean. He’s pleased Tommy didn’t put up much fuss about it.</p><p>Alfie works diligently and only nicks Tommy’s jawline once, though it’s not a deep cut or very long. He apologizes and rinses it, sticking some tissue paper on the cut to keep it from bleeding overly much. He re-applies more shaving soap by hand to Tommy’s upper lip and around his mouth, and when he gets to those places Tommy cooperates with him in moving how he needs to get as close a shave as possible without hacking his face to pieces.</p><p>“Alright, done,” he announces when all is said and done, rinsing the razor one more time before drying it off on a towel. “Go rinse.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, he does have a need to control a lot of things and Alfie is patient with it. Something else he appreciates about the man. Honestly, Tommy prefers himself clean shaven as well and has no problem with letting his husband take care of it. He won't be trying to grow a mustache like Arthur's anytime soon.</p><p>It's impossible not to make a small face at the nick. He knows it's small and on accident so he's not upset about it. Heaven knows he's nicked his own face time to time. These things happen. His upper lip is naturally going to be more difficult. It's a smaller space and he does his best to follow the man's instructions on how to tip his head to help him see what he's doing.</p><p>Tommy shifts at the prompting and heads for the sink, flipping it on so he can splash water on his face. After he's rinsed, he inspects the shave in the mirror. The nick is small and hardly noticeable.</p><p>"Looks good. What do I owe you for your barber services?" he asks.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie looks up while Tommy inspects himself, watching him and he’s right, it does look good. Tommy looks like Tommy again.</p><p>“Baaaah,” Alfie waves him off, putting the razor back in its proper place and shifting to rinse the brush next and clean the bristles properly, “I mean, whatever you think is fair, right? And hey, if you decide to suck my cock later on, well, who am I to stop you, eh? But really, it’s nothing. Have a feeling I’ll be doin’ this for a bit while that heals up, right? Damn that horse.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“You bought him,” Tommy says, which technically means this is entirely his fault and he doesn’t owe him anything. He reaches up to slide his fingers over his face just to check the smoothness and it really isn’t bad at all.</p><p>Will he suck his cock later anyway? Probably. Still, he likes to tease his husband just a little bit. Keeps him on his toes.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“I fucking did,” Alfie sighs, scrubbing a hand through his own beard and he closes up the boxed razor kit. He leaves it where it is. They’ll need it again in a couple days.</p><p>He shuffles over to Tommy, raising his own hand to test the smoothness. He hums, pleased, and leans in for another kiss.</p><p>“Mmmnn, better. Much better,” he pats Tommy’s cheek lightly when he pulls away, then heads out of the bathroom entirely. “Got maid prospects comin’ ‘round three. Figure you’ll be leaving more often now, eh? See you’re getting restless, even with the horses.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>He’s happy to return the kiss and it’s amusing because Alfie has just barely beaten him to it. It’s the perfect test of how well the man has done. He smiles in return and grabs the chair to carry back out to their bedroom while he follows Alfie.</p><p>“I will,” he agrees and there’s no point in commenting on the restlessness. They both know it’s true. He’s bad at sitting still and not doing anything. His hand has been a real problem this week. “I’ve got things that need done.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Yeh, you do,” Alfie replies, heading toward the kitchen and Max follows right on his heels with his tongue hanging out.</p><p>“Wonder what that makes me, mm. You’ll be off for days on end, right, and I’ll just be here, your little secret tucked away in a nice house on the beach. Though I imagine naming your next race horse ‘Alfie’s Secret’ might be a bit too obvious.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>He frowns at Alfie’s musing because that’s obviously not his intention. He wishes things were different so nobody would bat an eye at their relationship but that’s the way things are and he can’t change it. Alfie doesn’t necessarily sound upset about it at least but it’s clearly on his mind.</p><p>“You won’t be alone, Alfie. You have the lizard,” he says, clearing his throat.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Honestly, Alfie just needs to re-find himself in some capacity. He’s spent the last few months preparing himself for his own passing and now here he sits, old feeling but overall... he feels good. He hasn’t coughed. His joints are creaky but it’s manageable. He has no trouble getting it up to fuck his husband wherever they decide to drop their clothes. Small blessings.</p><p>“Yeh, have the lizard, don’t I,” Alfie huffs, and he goes about the kitchen to make himself a sandwich. The rain outside comes down even harder, pelting the windows and roof in a constant drum.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“You’re always welcome at Arrow House,” he says and it goes without even saying but he really doesn’t know <em>what</em> to say and he feels like he shouldn’t just stay quiet even if this is one of those things that’s probably rhetorical.</p><p>“There’s always work with Shelby Company I could bring you. I’ve got some ideas.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, that goes without saying. Alfie has no doubt he’ll be making a few trips that way eventually, though Warwickshire doesn’t feel like a home to him. It’s not a place he feels like he can ever settle, it’s too grand for his tastes and if he stays there he really will start to feel like a mistress just waiting for the money maker to come home for his fuck in the evenings.</p><p>“Yeh? Heard you need a reliable accountant, eh? One in England, not all the way in New York.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>He can understand Alfie not wanting to live at Arrow House. He can’t imagine the man settling in there either. Honestly, Tommy doesn’t always feel settled there either but now it’s because it’s just him and Charlie.</p><p>“We could,” he agrees with a nod. “If you knew someone interested in that sort of work.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Yeh, well, heard a Jew might just have a knack for that sort of thing, you know,” Alfie waves his hand while he moves over to the sink to wash his hands. He dries them and then goes about getting the fixings for two sandwiches, because he’s not going to just make himself one when his husband should eat too.</p><p>“So if some Shelby Company papers ended up on the table there, they may just work themselves out.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Oh yeah?” Tommy says with an amused look. He slides open the door to the deck so when he lights his cigarette at least the smoke will drift outside into the rain. He isn’t about to go out there and smoke in this so Alfie will have to deal with it. It isn’t raining in so that’s all that matters to him.</p><p>“I will keep that in mind. Shall we discuss what salary this accountant thinks is fair?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie finishes putting together their sandwiches, expecting Tommy to grab one after his cigarette, and he settles in the chair at the table that makes it easy for him to stare up at his husband and admire his handiwork. Like some angel sculpted from marble, Tommy Solomons-Shelby stands, blowing smoke out of his nose and mouth into the wetness outside.</p><p>He takes a bite and chews, taking his time because now... well, he has time. More of it than he knows what to do with.</p><p>“Throw me some numbers, Mr. Shelby. Then I’ll speak with said accountant, right, have a little internal discussion... and see if we agree on what he’s worth. He used to run a bakery, I hear. Good with numbers, good with the books. Had a couple chairmen at his side. Mr. Threat on one side, Mr. Violence on the other. Hear it worked well for him, you know. For accumulation.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>He finishes his cigarette and stamps it out in a glass that he leaves just outside the door, then turns to grab his own sandwich to sit down at the table with his husband. Business is business and he wants it to be fair. He knows how to negotiate. Shelby Company is making a lot more money than it used to and has its hands in a few more pots than when Alfie was first included in their business.</p><p>"Won't have much need for Mr. Threat or Mr. Violence being the accountant," he tells him with a twitch of his lips. "Hundred and eighty pound a week."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Mm,” Alfie thins his lips as he swallows, then he gives Tommy a look and dramatically raises his hands above his head like it’s a prayer, his sandwich still in his one hand, “You know, as your husband, Tom, I’m able to just... rise above those kinds of insults, mate.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy nods once, because he isn't surprised that Alfie finds that insulting, even though it's a fair price. Still, he loves his money and considering he's gotten out of most of it, this comes down to being his only real income. There's a bare hint of a smile on Tommy's lips.</p><p>"Two hundred even," he offers instead which should be a little less 'insulting' for him.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Two-thirty and a fuck,” Alfie retorts, tilting his head and dropping his hands back to the table so he can take another bite. Even in marriage, there’s always room for negotiation.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"If you're adding a fuck in there, it'll have to be two twenty-five," Tommy says, taking a bite of his own sandwich and it's good. Of course, sandwiches are easy enough but Alfie is quite the cook. "Unless it's me who's fucking you."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie narrows his eyes and leans back in his chair. He runs his hand through his beard, then does it again, and again as he considers.</p><p>“Mm. Once every three months,” Alfie offers, because Tommy’s fucking him is worth more than that, “And two twenty eight.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy raises an eyebrow because he really hadn't expected Alfie to go for it at all. His offer is more in the realm of teasing than anything. Of course, he always manages to surprise him and this is no different.</p><p>"You have a deal," he replies with a nod. There will be plenty of fucking either way and even if once every three months doesn't actually happen, it won't bother him any. That part is all in good fun and Alfie is the one that brought it up at all.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie spits in his hand and they shake on it, “Just like old times, eh?”</p><p>He grins and settles back in the chair, and they eat their sandwiches in contentment. Alfie gets up again with a grunt after he’s done to fetch some hot water for tea and honey, then he throws some meat down for Max.</p><p>“Want any tea, love?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>He spits in his own hand and shakes on it. It has been awhile since they've made a deal like this but it feels good to do business. Of course, with that out of the way there's always more, isn't there?</p><p>"I'll take some tea," he says agreeably. "And there's another piece of business we need to discuss."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie is just pleased he’s feeling well enough to want to do any business dealings at all. He feels stronger and more energized every day.</p><p>It takes him a minute to get the water heated up, then he brings both the pot and some cups over. He fetches leaves and honey with spoons as well, then sits back down with a grunt. He’s not sure he likes that tone, though Tommy would tell him he doesn’t have a tone at all.</p><p>“Mm. Alright. Go on, then.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>He waits patiently for Alfie to be done with making their tea. He isn't entirely sure how the man is going to react to this now that he's not dying but it's only fair to discuss it again before he actually goes through with it.</p><p>"Jessie Eden," he replies because that's basically all Alfie needs to know. "My government offer is still on the table. Two million pounds in exchange for information on who's running the Communists. That's information I can get out of Jessie Eden."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Mm,” Alfie hums, drawing out the sound as he sinks further into his chair. Oh, he remembers the name alright, and it is all he needs to know. It’s hard to forget the argument they had about her under the bridge, when Alfie punched his husband right in the jaw.</p><p>Alfie looks away, stirring the leaves in his cup and letting them steep and he licks his lip while running a hand through his beard. He’s quiet for a few minutes as he considers.</p><p>“...how long will it take.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Depends on her," Tommy says, stirring his own tea for something to do as he eyes his husband across the table. It's difficult to tell what he's thinking but it's clear enough that Alfie is doing his own thinking right now. "I have some ideas for a date. Few weeks, maybe. Have a better idea once I set things in motion."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“And what about after her,” Alfie replies, his voice dropping low and carefully neutral without putting too much emphasis on ‘her’. If he thinks about it too hard he’ll want to go rip her apart just thinking about it.</p><p>“You fuck a communist, get information, hand it over and boom two million pounds? Doesn’t work like that, mate. Intelligence takes time.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Once I have that information," he replies. "I'll be done with Jessie Eden and can deal with them directly. I imagine they'll want more information from them and I'll keep getting contracts."</p><p>Tommy takes a drink of his tea and winces because it's still too hot to drink. "But, there won't be anymore fucking."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Take your ring off when you see her,” Alfie sighs, catching sight of Tommy’s painful wince so he doesn’t bother taking a sip of his own just yet. He was furious with Tommy the first time, but this time he’s only resigned. The sheer amount of money involved has him hooked.</p><p>“And for fuck’s sake, make sure you pull out.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I will, on both counts," he replies with a nod and it's not a piece of business that he's looking forward to but it needs done. The money can't be ignored. "Do you want to know when it's done?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>“When it starts, and when it’s finished, but no details for her sake,” Alfie grumbles, and he’s still not looking over at his husband while he speaks. It’s better if he just watches the distant waves until they’re done speaking of this particular topic.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Alright, deal," Tommy says in agreement and he stirs his tea some more in the hopes of actually getting to drink it. It's just business. Hopefully, Alfie can see that he's not thrilled about the prospect either but two million pounds is something he just can't give up.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, Alfie can see that just fine but it doesn’t stop the swell of jealousy that stirs inside him anyway. That anyone ever gets to touch Tommy Shelby with intimate intent is almost more than he can take, but for the pounds... he’ll allow it. This once. Mostly because it’s crossed his mind in the past weeks already.</p><p>“Anything else we need to discuss, dear?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“I’ve had an idea,” he replies, moving right on from Jessie Eden and into something that he’s been tossing around. “I’ve had some time to think on it. I don’t have all the details worked out just yet.”</p><p>Now Tommy manages a sip from his tea without completely burning his mouth and tongue. “They’ll want more information and that’s true. I’ve already been thinking ahead. Best place for me to be is Parliament.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Oh fucking Lord, Tommy’s had an idea. Alfie takes a deep breath, now that he can do that again, and holds it while he waits for Tommy to get to the point.</p><p>He lets it out slow with a groan once Tommy finishes.</p><p>“...Parliament. Parliament is the best place for you, Thomas? Since when?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“All the people with any sort of power have a seat in parliament,” he explains, sipping at his tea again and leaning back in his seat with the cup in his hand. “If Churchill wants information on what any of them are planning, I need a proper reputation. They aren’t going to give information to a bookmaker. They will to an MP with an OBE.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Yeah, and they have a lot more eyes on them, mate. Eyes on their past, present, and future,” Alfie points out. He leaves his tea on the table, momentarily forgotten.</p><p>“You think someone won’t do a little digging, love? We had a fucking wedding, with dozens of witnesses. All it takes is one, you know that.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I know," Tommy replies and his voice stays nice and even. "I trust our guests know that I kept a list of every one of them. I also trust they know what happens if they think of crossing the Solomon-Shelbys. I didn't invite anyone that's going to run their mouths."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie gives him another long, drawn out huffing sigh as he stares hard at his husband. He’s less worried about his own hide and more worried about Tommy’s because of what they share. It will be virtually impossible to keep prying eyes off Tommy during the election and after, if he were to somehow win.</p><p>“What party would you even run for, eh? And how would you get any standing?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>It will be impossible but he's confident he can handle it. Thomas Shelby will always have a reputation as someone not to be trifled with even if he'll have to largely distance himself from the dirty work. It's a good idea anyway. He's getting a bit old to do the dirty work himself.</p><p>"I'm still working out all the details, love," he replies. "Labor party, most likely, given the information the government will want."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Fuckin’ hell,” Alfie mutters, and he shakes his head. He doesn’t like it. It doesn’t sit well with him, but the base logic is there. Stay one step ahead, always. It’s something Tommy has always been good at, but at what point is it too far? At what point is it so high up that the only way down is to fall? He knows Tommy’s no advocate for communism, which means that he’ll be, essentially, living a double life. Eventually that shit will catch up with him, and Alfie, too, by proxy.</p><p>“I don’t know, Tom. About that. Start with the fuck, see where that gets you. <em>Us</em>. Don’t forget that.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I won't forget us, Alfie," he replies, sipping at his tea again and he knows it's a risk but as far as anyone knows he's married to a dead man, eh? Though rumors of Alfie Solomons being alive are bound to pop up once he starts getting more involved with things again. Right now, they should be fine.</p><p>"It'll work out, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie stares at his husband with an open frown and he blinks slowly, running his hand through his beard in a self-soothing gesture born of bad vibes.</p><p>Well, the Jews in Camden Town are aware of his not-dead status now. Ollie may be taking residence in his old place but they are aware that he’s around. But Jews are good at keeping to themselves, his secret is safe with them.</p><p>“Yeh,” Alfie says, though his tone suggests that he doesn’t believe that for a second. He exhales slowly through his nose, then shakes his head again and gets up with effort, and he takes his tea with him. If Tommy has any other bright ideas, they’re going to have to wait because he’s not listening to any more of it for now. “Gonna go listen to some music.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. The Ravens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy and Alfie head to the markets together to buy essentials and get out of the house.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No notes for this chapter, it will speak for itself.</p><p>It starts off with Tommy!  Enjoy! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He nods at his husband and lets him go, knowing that Alfie needs some time to digest everything that he's told him, particularly in relation to Jessie Eden. With that settled, he'll need to figure out a good method of ensnaring her. Maybe a nice, private date in Charlie's yard. So long as he can get her to agree to a meeting, he thinks it will happen. Tommy knows how to be charming and endearing.</p><p>So he heads to his office to work for awhile, including a few phone calls to some necessary parties though there's some business he just can't discuss over the phone. He'll be paying Alfie in cash out of his own pocket just so it's not on the books and so they don't need to have a meeting about it. Dead men can't be accountants. Makes things a little difficult but it's easy enough to sort out. He'll just give himself a raise. Simple.</p><p>Around three, there are several prospective maids that come and they'll largely be helping out Alfie so he lets his husband handle it for the most part. He asks a few of his own questions but spends plenty of time listening. They discuss it briefly and the decision's made. One more thing off the checklist.</p><p>The rain, finally, lets up and he's going about crazy from being cooped up. They need some things anyway. Edna will handle it once she gets started properly but for now, they need to do it themselves.</p><p>"Fancy a trip to town?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>It’s less about Jessie Eden now and more about that latest brilliant plan of becoming a member of fucking Parliament. It sinks low into his gut and won’t let go. He knows the feeling, he’s felt it many times in his years and it never ends well. It’s along the same vein as his glasses, right? Like he can see the future, but he can’t actually see it, he can only feel his instincts churning.</p><p>He’s not angry with Tommy. He’s his own man, he’ll do what he wants whether Alfie wants him to do it or not and that’s the devil’s side of ambition that he’s contending with in that regard. Alfie knows he married a gypsy. A gypsy who pretends he can stay in one place and be happy, be content, but Alfie knows better.</p><p>Interrogating the maids helps to lift it, somewhat. They decide on Edna, and Alfie calls her pretty quickly after they make the decision. She’ll start as soon as possible, though Alfie knows they do have some basic necessities they’ve been needing for a few days now.</p><p>“Why not,” Alfie replies, and he gives his husband a smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes, but it’s close. He needs out just as much as Tommy does. “You drive.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>He knows it's a lot of ambition but Alfie is right. He can't just be content to quietly sit and collect money from his business as it just rolls in. Everything with Shelby Company is currently running itself for the most part and it makes him as restless as a rainy day at Margate.</p><p>It's only fair that Alfie knows what he's planning since he's his husband and he's welcome to have his reservations about it. Tommy won't argue that it's dangerous. He knows that very well. He just can't help himself and he knows that he needs to keep making himself invaluable to Churchill so they don't decide to just quietly take him out.</p><p>Tommy grabs the keys and his hat, then shrugs his jacket on as he heads out to the car. He's quiet as he pulls away from their house and heads for town, but his is a content quiet. His mind is always moving. He knows Alfie isn't quite as content but there's not much he can do about it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>While they drive, Alfie has time to let the idea settle into the back of his mind. For now it’s just that, an idea. First things first is the Jessie Eden business and even that will take time. Building intelligence takes time, and if Tommy is going to infiltrate the communist party with his cock, that will take time too.</p><p>And time, well, they have more of that now, don’t they? And Alfie doesn’t want to spend that newly found time stewing on ideas that haven’t even come to fruition yet.</p><p>So by the time they reach town, Alfie is more alright than he was before they got in the car. If they were man and wife, he’d even consider taking Tommy’s hand, but since they’re in a public place now with pedestrians walking around going about their business, Alfie has to settle for chatter, which he can most definitely provide.</p><p>“Think the markets are open after the rain, eh? Think I saw a raven in there a couple days ago, right. A dead one, I mean. Think it would go well with the deer skull I have hanging up on the left of the overhang.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, they do have time and he isn't even sure of all the details. He won't make a move until he is sure and Alfie knows that he spends plenty of time thinking things through as evidenced by their first meeting. He's capable of handling himself. He'll work it all out before he goes through with it.</p><p>Alfie can definitely provide chatter. Tommy lights a cigarette as they walk and he raises an eyebrow at his husband because the last thing the house really needs is <em>another</em> dead animal but if that's what makes him happy he won’t be stopping him.</p><p>"I imagine they would be," he says. "It's long enough after the rain's stopped they've had time to set things back up."</p><p>~*~</p><p>The dead animals are deader than he is, and he likes to remind himself of that. Plus he finds their expressions endearing. Art and nature mixed together, sometimes not so realistically, but at the end of the day... he’s alive and the animals are not.</p><p>“Yeh. ...yeh, bet you’re right. Been what, over an hour now, should be plenty of time. You want one, too? I’m sure you do. Two’s a crowd, three’s a murder. Or wait, no, that’s crows, ain’t it. Ravens are ah... fuckin’ hell, an unkindness, I think? Yeh. But two should be enough if they have them, I think. Usually see them flying around in pairs, anyway.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“They mate for life,” he comments, inhaling from his cigarette and exhaling it away from Alfie. Even if he says he doesn’t want a dead raven for himself, he’s going to end up with one so he knows his opinion on the matter really doesn’t matter and that might seem random but it’s just the sort of thing a gypsy might know if they were prone to believing in superstitions.</p><p>“That’s why you see them in pairs.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie eyes him for a moment, surprised by the comment. Tommy is full of random bits of information sometimes.</p><p>And that is true, he’s going to get one, especially after he says that.</p><p>“Well, wouldn’t want to go splitting them up, eh? Would be an unkindness all on its own, right. If they’ve mated for life, they should be mates in death, too. So, two ravens, then. Or none at all. Come on, come on. They’ll be rushing for these ravens I’m sure, gotta get there.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Ravens are ill omens and he doesn’t necessarily want them in the house but dead ones can’t be a problem right? If you invite them in, surely that offsets whatever bad luck they might bring? Tommy doesn’t know and it’s not up to him anyway. He knows Alfie will just scoff at him.</p><p>“I doubt anyone is rushing for your dead ravens,” he replies but he keeps pace with Alfie all the same.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Don’t be rude, Tom,” Alfie chastises him lightly as they walk, because how dare Tommy insinuate his ravens aren’t something just everyone would want.</p><p>Turns out there are only two ravens, and it takes them some time to even find them as the market is half under water and everyone’s moved from their usual spots. But he negotiates for them. Tells the seller they have to be sold as a pair because they mate for life, and death, didn’t you know that? Everyone knows that. He stares at them with open appreciation as they walk away, his pockets a little lighter but he’s... happy.</p><p>The weight of their earlier conversation is out of his mind entirely now.</p><p>“This one’s yours, eh? Little smaller than the other, but not much. I like it. Like his expression, beak open just a bit there.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy grunts in response and continues to smoke his cigarette, patiently waiting while Alfie does his negotiating. It’s easy to pretend to be the bored friend when the man is buying dead ravens. He does seem happy though which means Tommy is also happy because that’s all he wants, eh?</p><p>He puffs on a second one while Alfie chatters on about his new friend. “I’m sure the lizard will enjoy the company.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“For all you mention him, you must be fond of him, eh?” Alfie says, not looking at Tommy while he says it because that’s how many times today that Tommy has mentioned his fancy little scaled fellow?</p><p>“We’ll drop them off at the car, right, tuck them in from the cold and wind, and we’ll go back out, yeh? For the essentials. Running low on honey, I think. And potatoes.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“I told you he was growing on me,” Tommy replies and that’s true enough. The thing doesn’t make him double-take when he comes into the house anymore. He’s trying to be accepting and supportive of his husband’s new hobby. He thinks that’s fair.</p><p>“And eggs,” he adds as they head back toward the car.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“And eggs,” Alfie agrees with a nod, and they head back toward the car, though it’s a bit of a hike with how far they had to come just to find the things. He got a good deal on them, though, so he’s not upset about the walk any. It’s good for his healing lung to push it but not overly exert oneself or so Tommy mentions every now and again, though he seems to bend the rules a bit when it comes to overexertion in the sex department, go figure.</p><p>They walk in a companionable near silence. Tommy smokes his cigarettes and Alfie taps occasionally on the cobblestones with his cane. Alfie barely has to use his cane at all while he walks but he has it with him regardless. He doesn’t carry in town, not a gun, but he has his cane at least.</p><p>They get back to the car, parked close to a darker alley... and the hairs on the back of his neck raise up and his entire body lights in gooseflesh. His instincts are rarely wrong, but he hasn’t had the feeling since Before.</p><p>“Tom-“ he starts, and he doesn’t have a chance to finish his sentence before they’re on them.</p><p>~*~</p><p>The silence is companionable and he smokes contentedly as they walk. Just friends, out for a stroll and Alfie’s back is an easy excuse to make sure that someone is with him at all times. He thinks they have their bases covered. Anyone that insinuates otherwise can just disappear.</p><p>Tommy has the same instincts as Alfie and doesn’t react fast enough to keep a fist from connecting with his cheek. He manages to twist enough that it doesn’t break anything important but it makes him stagger anyway. Fuck. He hits the side of the car and latches on to stay upright, hand raising for his hat, but his hand still hurts from the damn horse so his grip is too loose to be much good.</p><p>Of course, it doesn’t help that he immediately gets hit again either. Another glancing blow but it still fucking hurts like hell.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie only barely hears the derogatory phrases like ‘kike’ and ‘dustbin lid’ and ‘tinker’ during the scuffle. It feels like slow motion and yet he knows through experience that what’s happening is happening in mere seconds. The ravens in his hands drop to the wet ground, forgotten immediately and he’s recovering from his own blow to the head, a glancing hit only because of his fast instincts, though they’re clearly not fast enough.</p><p>He manages to knock one of them back with a sharp whip of the butt of his cane but there must be four, five, maybe more even than that and it’s nearly twilight so he can’t see very clearly.  It doesn’t help that his vision is swimming something fierce from that first hit, and in the next swing his cane is ripped from his hand entirely. He can’t even tell where Tommy is, too busy trying to get his own bearings and there’s a harsh kick to the back of his knee that makes him buckle onto his knees with a shout, and then he hears the cocking of a revolver and only has time to think ‘this is it’-</p><p>~*~</p><p>He hears the words too and that just pisses him off. They're after <em>his</em> husband just for being Jewish. Fucking hell. He swings wildly and catches the one near him with the blades on his cap. His hand is screaming at him for doing it but right now he doesn't give a fuck. His adrenaline is high enough to make him ignore it.</p><p>It gets the man to back off enough he sees Alfie struggling with three of them. It does feel like slow motion. He swings again, blood spraying from the man's face at the solid hit and the other one backs off long enough for Tommy to shove through him. He sees the gun, sees it cocked and he's not going to fucking be in time but he dives for the gunman anyway because what else can he do?</p><p>~*~</p><p>The shot rings through the alley and street loud and terribly invasive, knocked off course by Tommy's desperate dive but it still hits flesh, rips through it like a bloody lightning strike and Alfie crumples to the ground like dead weight right after. Bright red spatters on everyone in the vicinity, mostly Tommy for being so close to the shot but the sheer loudness of it and inherent cowardice from the assailants means Tommy's alone after a mad scramble of limbs and a dropped weapon.</p><p>~*~</p><p>No. No. Nonononono. The gunshot is loud against his ear. Loud enough he can't hear anything afterward but he knows there's blood on him and his face, which means the bullet hit home. He sees Alfie crumple to the ground and half his face on one side is torn open. Nononono.</p><p>Tommy yanks his gun from its holster with his injured hand and shoots after them, emptying the chamber in loud, popping echoes. There are people panicking around him, running and screaming but they barely register. He only hits one, three shots to the back and he's not getting back up. The rest... well, the rest he'll find later won't he? They'll think their friend got it easy.</p><p>"Alfie--" he breathes out, tossing his weapon to the side so no one decides to shoot him and drops to his knees. No no no.</p><p>"Alfie--" he whispers again, hands raising but he doesn't know what to do, there's blood running out of the gaping wound in his husband's face. A bullet to the face... Tommy knows what the chances of survival are there and if he's not already dead, he probably will be.</p><p>Some wonderfully brave woman comes out of a nearby shop with a towel to press against Alfie's face and there are sirens in the distance but the danger has passed. They don't really need the police. Fuck. There are suddenly people swarming them and he forces himself to stand up, get out of the way, as the police show up with an ambulance and nurses. He can't tell if Alfie is breathing. He can't tell if it's true or a trick of the light or he's just hoping so much that he's still there.</p><p>They ask him questions. Lots of questions. If there's one thing Thomas Shelby is good at, it's answering questions under duress. He manages to keep mostly calm. Very good friends, he says. Bad back, needs help with groceries, etc. to explain what they were doing. They frown over the dead man a lot but what can they really do? He thinks it's only fair. They had attacked them. It's one of those things he'll just bribe away. He's not worried about it.</p><p>All he's worried about is Alfie.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"He's alive," shouts one of the nurses with her fingers on his neck and the rest all swarm toward Alfie's prone body to check his vitals and assess the situation as well as keeping the blood flow to a minimum. The police shove back more onlookers to keep them at bay and away from the crime scene while Alfie is packed up on a stretcher, limp as a rag doll and not looking very alive at all with a towel pressed against his face by another nurse.</p><p>"We need to go, get him to a sterile environment to get him stabilized," the first nurse says, but as they're moving toward the ambulance they stop so she can address Tommy directly. "Whatever your name is, you're coming with us. If he wakes up, he's going to be in a lot of pain and he needs someone he knows."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He looks away from the policeman he's talking to at the shout and briefly closes his eyes, just in relief. He's alive. Maybe that's only temporary but it's better than the alternative and he'll take what he can get for the moment.</p><p>Tommy doesn't even glance at the officer. He just nods at the nurse, "Alright."</p><p>They continue to the ambulance and he climbs in the front, because there's not really room for him in the back with them. The trip to the hospital is short and fast anyway. Once they're there, he's out of the vehicle in a flash. He's covered in blood--in his husband's blood--but he doesn't care about that right now. Alfie's still alive. That's what matters right now.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie remains out through the ride, blissfully unaware of his own pain, at least for the moment. They get him in a room, a private room while they try to get him stabilized and another nurse comes up to see Tommy.</p><p>"Mr...? You're bleeding. We should take a look at you as well."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Shelby,” Tommy says evenly. “And none of it’s mine. Might have a scratch or two but nothing that requires attention. You focus on him, eh? Anything he needs. He’s got money. He’ll want the best.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>The nurse has her mouth open to insist he at least get a once over, but then there's a crash of medical tools and shouts from the nurses as well as a wail so loud it can only be coming from Alfie and they all run toward him, barking orders at one another to restrain him.</p><p>Fresh blood oozes out of his wound and he shouts in unintelligible expletives, chucking three women nurses off his arms and punching one in the jaw in his confusion and utter pain.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy genuinely runs to the other side of the room and it makes sense that Alfie is alarmed. He's in pain. He's in a strange place. He's surrounded by strangers that are poking at him.</p><p>"Alfie!" he shouts, catching the man's arm on his good side. "Alfie, stop! You're alright!"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"<em>Fuckin' get off me!</em>" Alfie shouts in Yiddish and his words are garbled and wet sounding as he spits out blood with every word. He fights with Tommy too, struggling against his hold and his left eye is filled with blood and his entire left cheek is just... gone and bleeding more with every movement he makes.</p><p>He's in utter agony as he continues to fight him, continues to fight them all, spluttering barely-there curses as he smacks away any attempt to hold him down.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Alfie," he protests, trying to get the man to pay attention to him and he doesn't let go because he doesn't want him to get up.</p><p>"<em>Listen</em>," he commands and it's in English. He would say it in Yiddish but there aren't enough Yiddish words in his head. "Alfie, it's Tom! Listen to me!"</p><p>~*~</p><p>He scrabbles for purchase on what's holding him down and turns on Tommy when his instinctual fight-or-flight responses realize he's the one responsible. That he's the strongest one here, the one in charge. It's not until the command is hissed out so harshly that he stills, Tommy's voice finally sinking in as something recognizable. <em>Someone</em> recognizable.</p><p>"T-Thomas," he whimpers out, and now he's clutching at him like he's a lifeline, desperate to hold onto something he knows. Tommy is his own. Tommy is <em>safe</em> and wetness leaks out of his good eye from the pain. "M-Make it stop. Please. Make it <em>stop</em>!"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I know, Alfie. I know," he says steadily and it hurts to hear the man's voice laced with pain like this but there's nothing he can do about it if he's flailing around like a lunatic. "You're at the hospital. They're trying to help. You have to let them, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Make it stop," he repeats, his words slurring and he loses focus on Tommy as his vision swims and that makes him panic all over again.</p><p>He instinctively reaches for his face and the source of all the pain with the arm that's not restrained by Tommy but a nurse catches it before he can make contact and he fights the hold just purely out of instinct. He twists to try and pry himself out of it but the angle makes more blood pour out of his wound and he wails again at the pressure of it, and then another nurse swoops in and puts a wet rag over Alfie's mouth and nose. In less than ten seconds he slumps against the bed, limp.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I will, you just have to listen," he says, keeping his pretty blue eyes sharply on Alfie's just so the man will focus on him. He knows that his husband is panicking and disoriented. It's a terrible thing and even worse when he starts to struggle again but someone brings a rag that knocks him out pretty quickly which is a relief. Fuck.</p><p>"What was that?" he asks.</p><p>~*~</p><p>The nurses all seem to breathe a collective sigh of relief when Alfie's finally out.</p><p>"Chloroform," the nurse answers Tommy, and now that their patient is unconscious, she can nurse her own sore jaw with one hand after she discards the rag in the trash and her gloves too. "It doesn't last long, but it will keep him still long enough to administer some actual pain medication to keep him out."</p><p>Another nurse steps up this time with a needle and syringe, letting it slide home in his arm and he sighs even in his unconscious state, his eyes still half-open.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy nods in response and lets go of Alfie, wincing at the red mark around the man’s arm where his hand had been. It can’t be helped he supposes because he doesn’t want Alfie to hurt himself or anyone else.</p><p>“Are you alright?” he asks her out of common courtesy. He watches as they administer the painkillers and he trusts them well enough. He catches her arm and tugs her closer, “if anyone has a problem with his religion, I don’t want to see them, eh? That’s what gotten us in this mess.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>A tight grip on his arm is the least of Alfie's concerns right now, though he's thankfully completely unconscious and won't ever even know about it at all.</p><p>"Hazards of the job," the woman nods. She's a little bloodied up herself but it's all Alfie's even if her jaw is starting to swell and bruise up. She makes to walk away to continue to do her job when she's grabbed by Tommy and she gives him a sharp look, but it softens some when he continues.</p><p>"He's a patient and he's in terrible pain, Mr. Shelby. That's all I or anyone else here cares about. We'll take good care of him. Now you need to go to the waiting room. We need to clean his wound and see the extent of the damage. Someone will come find you with any updates."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He eyes her for a moment and decides that she's telling the truth. He hates to leave. He wants to hover but he's just a good friend. There's no reason for him to stay in the room. Tommy sighs quietly just because they're in this situation at all and then nods at her, before turning to find a waiting room.</p><p>There are phone booths in the waiting room so he drops in some coins and calls Ada. He lets her know that his friend has been attacked and he needs someone to pick up the dog. He also tells her to have Johnny Dogs pick up the horses and warns her that Solomon doesn't take to travel well. He hates to move them already but he already knows that it's going to be awhile before they're back in Margate. It could be weeks before he's well enough to even leave the hospital.</p><p>Then he sits down... and waits.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Ada answers dutifully and knows better than to ask much over the phones except the bare necessities, though she doesn't know the full extent of Alfie's injuries because Tommy didn't disclose them. 'Attacked' could be a lot of things, though with the pinched tone in Tommy's voice, she's going to guess it's not good. She promises to get it done and to call Johnny Dogs.</p><p>One of the nurses asks if Alfie has any next of kin and when Tommy answers no, they frown but they know who Thomas Shelby is. Word travels fast in these circles even outside of London, so they're not going to argue with him on the point.</p><p>Alfie's world is darkness for a long time. They keep him dosed on morphine religiously just to keep him from waking up in a pain-induced panic again and hurting himself further. Keeping his airways clear of blood is the first order of business, and stemming the flow of more of it and having it drain into the back of his throat. His sinuses on the left side are completely destroyed and the underside of his zygomatic bone is missing along the trail of the bullet and the rest is shattered under his orbital socket. They take multiple x-rays from all different views, turning his head carefully while unconscious.</p><p>Stable is a relative term, but after four hours they allow Tommy an update from the waiting room and it's clear the nurse with the bruised jaw is the main nurse on Alfie's case, so she's the one that comes out to sit with him. She tells him that it's going to be a long, unsteady road to recovery but that he's out of immediate danger. That it was a pass-through with no shrapnel and the sharp angle against his cheek is his saving grace that almost ended tragically if it had been only a half inch further back, but that infection is a serious concern and it will be up to his body to decide if it's up to the task or not and if infection does settle in there's nothing they can do to stop it.</p><p>"You can sit with him in his private room if you like, Mr. Shelby, but we ask that you don't touch him. His wound is bandaged, but he's at high risk for infection. With how much pain he's in, we're hoping he remains under heavy doses of morphine for the next few days while we check his progress."</p><p>~*~</p><p>It's a long wait and he does his best not to be impatient but this is one of those instances where it's nearly impossible for Tommy to be anything else. The universe is out for his happiness. This just settles it. He's been handed Alfie back and now this, shot in the face, fuck. Who knows what sort of damage there's going to be. He recognized Tommy at least but who knows what might happen between now and when he wakes up again. He could be having Alfie Solomons ripped from him again.</p><p>There's nothing he could have done differently. They were surprised. If nothing else, at least he'd been there. If he hadn't come into town with him, Alfie could be dead right now. He might still end up dead. Fuck. He tries hard not to think about it but it's impossible to keep the thoughts from tangling up in his head.</p><p>The nurse comes out and quietly tells him everything. He listens quietly, without interruption and frowns a lot but he keeps his attention on her. He can't bring himself to be relieved about any of it. He's not out of the woods yet. There's no way to fend off a proper infection if he gets one. He could end up dying of something besides the gunshot itself.</p><p>"I would like that," he agrees with a nod. "He doesn't do well in hospitals. I want there to be someone he knows there if he wakes up again."</p><p>~*~</p><p>The nurse nods and tells him where the cafeteria is and that there's a couch in the room for him to sleep on if he chooses to stay. They're considering him immediate next of kin, and haven't given him any issue about it. In England it's not uncommon for two men to be flatmates or close friends and for it to be all they have. Plus it's Tommy Shelby. They're not about to argue with him, especially when it's obvious he's the only one here for the patient named Alfie.</p><p>After that, she leaves him alone with his friend after letting him know she'll be back in a couple hours with another dose of morphine injection. They're more concerned with the swelling right now and less with reconstructing his shattered cheek.</p><p>When Tommy walks into the room, Alfie is breathing so shallowly it appears he's barely even breathing at all and the entire left side of his head is bandaged, though it wraps around his head in a way that makes it obvious that they cut away a portion of the left side of his beard just to keep things clean.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy thanks her for the information and after she leaves, stands to stare at Alfie for a few, long moments. He looks like a disaster and he imagines they've shaved some of his beard. He wouldn't be surprised if they took more of it just to keep it out of the way. He'll hate that once he notices. He rubs a hand at his forehead and then sits down on the couch to stare at him.</p><p>At some point, he'll need to leave just to get something to do but he's not sure if he can bring himself to do it. What if he needs him while he's gone? Maybe he can call his sister and have someone bring him his work. He can set himself up in here and figure things out. Does that make it too obvious that they're more than good friends? He just wants him to be more coherent before he starts leaving him alone. What if the group of men find out that he's here and come to finish the job?</p><p>Too many what ifs. Too many variables. Right now, he'll just stay put.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie doesn't even stir for another seven hours. He's so doped up on morphine he's practically in a coma and all he does is lay there and continue to breathe. In, and out. In, and out. When he does shift for the first time, it's only to groan lowly and mutter something that's so unintelligible it doesn't make a lick of sense. Some contorted mixture of multiple languages rolled into huffs of dry air out of cracked lips. Only one word could even be considered a word at all and even that one is questionable, but unsurprising. <em>Tommy.</em> After that, though, he resettles and is gone again. To some faraway place in his own drugged, distorted dream state.</p><p>Nurses come in periodically to check his vitals, re-dress his wounds and to speak with Tommy about any previously known medical conditions Alfie may or may not have just to help round out their knowledge of the patient in question. They change his bedpan as well, and even with that he barely stirs at all. Surgeons come in on day two and speak with Tommy about costs, to which they're told money is not an issue and again to do everything possible. Surgeries are lined up to realign the shattered portion of his cheek, though they're a good week out from those yet and they're still more concerned with infection.</p><p>The second time he shifts, it's with a pained noise that could be considered a whimper if he were anyone but Alfie Solomons. His brow creases in pain even with his eye closed, and then he's cracking open said eye and he doesn't know where he is or how he got there. He calls out, or he thinks he does but all that actually escapes is a wheeze.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He straightens when Alfie finally stirs though there’s nothing of substance there even if Tommy repeats what he said the day before about where he is and that he needs to just rest. He can’t understand a word of the mumbling though he understands his name just fine.</p><p>Once he passes out again, Tommy waits and then he leaves for a little while. It’s hard to leave but he has to claim his car from the parking lot and those damned ravens are tucked on the floor of the front seat which irritates him but he takes them in the house anyway. He even goes so far as to put them up by the lizard. Ill omens even when dead it seems.</p><p>He calls Ollie and tells him what’s happened because the man is Alfie’s closest friend that isn’t Tommy. He can also put feelers out into the Jewish community to help find the other men responsible. If they’ve attacked one of their number, they’ll find the rest. He also asks the man all the things he doesn’t know about Alfie’s medical history. Edna shows up while he’s at home so he shows her to her room on the other end of the house and explains politely what’s going on. He tells her that they aren’t actually going to be here for awhile but he’ll pay her to keep things tidy while they’re gone anyway.</p><p>Tommy just hopes for no infection. If it gets infected, that close to his brain, he’s screwed. He calls Ada again. He picks up some work and he goes back to the hospital to sit. He works and he sleeps because even he needs it on occasion. To stretch his legs, he goes outside to smoke.</p><p>When Alfie stirs again, he pauses in his writing to look at him and the noise Alfie makes is much more deliberate than any of the others. “Alfie?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>His name being called registers in slow motion. There’s an ache in his head, dull but present, like a constant pressure but yet it feels wrong somehow, he just can’t place it.</p><p>He can only look at the ceiling and the corner of the furthest wall but it’s fuzzy and refuses to focus. He blinks slowly, too. Everything feels heavy. He can’t even find a reason to wonder where he is or why he is wherever he is.</p><p>“Rhaen,” he croaks out, his mouth so dry it makes his tongue stick to his teeth, which feel loose. He realizes belatedly he can’t open his left eye and apparently that’s... yeah, that’s fine. Right? He can’t remember why. The last thing he remembers is walking back to the car with his ravens.</p><p>“-ommy, rha-ens.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Well, this is the most coherent he’s been since the accident which is actually a blessing. It actually makes him believe he might end up okay after all of this. It’s a terrible thing really because Alfie is very far from being in the clear. There’s always the chance of infection.</p><p>The word that comes out of Alfie’s mouth isn’t one that he understands. He gets the bit that has his name in it which is good because he recognizes him and that’s huge to him but the very much not English word confuses him. Alfie knows many languages and the ones Tommy speaks don’t overlap with him at all. He has no way of knowing if that’s a real word or just gibberish.</p><p>“What?” he asks. “I didn’t understand you.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>The roof of his mouth on the left side feels strange. Like it’s... softer than it should be, and it makes him narrow his one good eye as he tries to concentrate on the feeling. It just makes his head hurt, though, and he groans in pain. He feels like he’s in pain. He should be in pain, right? Why should he be in pain, though? He can’t remember.</p><p>All that sticks in his brain is <em>ravens</em>. What about ravens? They’re big and black and loud and they... they mate for life. They come in pairs, usually. Because they mate for life. Ravens. Tommy told him that, he’s pretty sure.</p><p>“<em>Ray-en</em>,” he says again, trying to put emphasis on the word because in his drugged up brain, he’s saying the word perfectly clear. Fuck, but his mouth is dry. And for some reason whenever he tries to move his lip something pulls on his cheek and makes his entire cheek bloom with that same dull pain.</p><p>“Ray-en, Om. Ray-ens. Whe?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>He can hear the pain in his voice and in the groan which makes him frown. He doesn’t want to drug him senseless but he shouldn’t be in pain either which is a hard line to find. Of course, thinking about all the drugs he’s on makes him replay the word in his mind as Alfie says it again. Maybe not another language?</p><p>The third one makes the lightbulb go off on his head. Of course, Alfie would care about those more than himself.</p><p>“Ravens?” he asks. “Is that what you mean? They’re keeping the lizard company.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Mmhmm,” Alfie hums back, letting his eye fall shut again when he gets his answer. Good, the ravens are alright. He doesn’t remember what happened to them, but the word keeps repeating itself in his brain so it must be important.</p><p>He tries to move his arm to get to an itch on his face, but he can’t move it. Well, he can, but it doesn’t go far. He tries to lift his head to look down at what’s keeping him from it and he cries out in alarm at the sudden, swift rush of pain in his head and he drops it back down with a pathetic whimper.</p><p>“-<em>uck</em>,” he croaks out, making a strangled noise in the back of his throat. Why? Why does that hurt so bad? Why can’t he move his arm? All he can do is let his head fall to the side he knows Tommy is on, but he’s too far away and he can’t focus on him. What is going on?</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Easy, Alfie,” he says at the aborted movement and he knows the man’s head is fuzzy, something he undoubtedly hates but it’s absolutely necessary in this case. His forehead creases in concern at the cry of pain. He glances to the hallway to see if he can see a nurse lingering.</p><p>“They’ve loosely tied your arm to keep it away from your face.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>He can hear the words and he can see the shape of his husband over there, far away but he’s not clear and he can’t figure out why that is. He blinks to try and get his eye to work right, but it’s a slow movement even if he thinks it’s fast, and now there’s instinctual tears from the sharp pain that make it pretty much impossible to see anything.</p><p>Why won’t he come closer? Why’s he way over there, and why is his mouth so fucking dry? Tommy’s acting strangely. Who’s they?</p><p>“-om, arr away,” he tries, then makes another noise, this time of frustration and immediately after of more pain. He tries to take a deep breath through his nose to keep himself steady and ends up coughing and <em>holy fuck</em>- his entire left side explodes in agony that is so sharp it makes him seize up and cry out harshly.</p><p>~*~</p><p>The tears are a terrible thing to see from his husband and it makes his chest tighten with dismay. He shifts to the door and shouts out, “Nurse!”</p><p>He shifts closer to Alfie at that point but doesn’t touch him even if he wants to just because he doesn’t want to risk an infection. He can’t touch his face to get it in his wound but he doesn’t want to take any chances.</p><p>“Breathe through your mouth, Alfie.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>He squeezes his eyes shut and the left one responds to that and <em>fuck, fuck, <strong>fuck</strong></em> it hurts so fucking bad it feels like it's consuming him. He's never been in such terrible pain before and he's confused from the drugs and none of it makes any fucking sense.</p><p>With pain comes struggling, though he can't get far he strains against his restraints anyway, desperate to be <em>away</em> from the agony of it all but he can't get away, there's no getting away from it, and with a terrible garbled noise that could be a shout or a wail he goes limp again, the noise cutting off so swiftly it's deafening, right as the nurse comes running into the room. Blood seeps through the bandage over his cheek as his jaw falls slack, but he's breathing, at least.</p><p>~*~</p><p>The amount of pain he’s in is obviously agonizing and Tommy really expects no less. He’s never been shot in the face but he’s had his skull broken and he knows how terrible it feels. This is on an entirely different level.</p><p>“He came out of it,” he tells the nurse. “I don’t think he realizes where he is or what happened, but he needs more pain medication. He was hurting badly.”</p><p>The nurse nods as she presses a cloth gently against Alfie’s face to try to stem the blood while another nurse comes in to see what the commotion had been about. “We’ll take care of it. ”</p><p>~*~</p><p>And they do take care of him. They inject a more intense dose of morphine and even in his unconscious state his body visibly relaxes even further. They clean his wound carefully and thoroughly. The channel left by the bullet also left behind flaps of skin from his cheek which close up over the jagged edges of muscle and bone fragments, which the surgeons seem pleased about just for reconstruction purposes. His left eye is dark from blood and bruised from the impact of the bullet directly under it and his cheek - or what's left of it - is ugly and swollen and the nurses don't hesitate to work even with Tommy present. If he doesn't wish to see, he'll leave, they have work to do.</p><p>Four more days pass with only a few moments scattered throughout where he stirs from unconsciousness, though none of them are as violent as that incident. His words are slurred and heavy sounding but he manages a couple quiet conversations with Tommy as well as Ollie when Tommy is on a break from the hospital. Each time he doesn't remember the previous conversation but he knows who Tommy is, and he recognizes Ollie just the same. He responds best to yes or no questions just so he doesn't have to move his mouth so much, humming his responses well enough to get his point across but his answers usually come slowly. He struggles with hard consonants still, and he grows frustrated with his lack of communication but Tommy is able to calm him back down before things can escalate again, and by that time he's usually so tired again that he drifts back off to sleep.</p><p>By the end of the week that he's been in the hospital in critical care, the surgeons are more confident that Alfie's body has successfully warded off any infection, which in and of itself is quite the miracle. They'd given Tommy his odds of survival from the beginning and they were grim, hovering around five percent but it seems, they say, that Alfie has a serious will to live. The swelling is going down in his face and it's not actively bleeding with him not moving much, so there are times where they leave the wound to the open air just so it can drop the swelling even further. The nurses have been incredibly diligent about removing any necrotic skin or tissue as it dies and keeping it as clean as possible, but now they need to go in soon for surgery to remove bone fragments and to attempt reconstruction before the wound starts to heal too much.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Every day that passes without signs of infection is another day closer to him surviving this without complication. He knows it’s going to take a long time for him to be recovered but once he’s coherent and isn’t in danger of something serious happening then Tommy can take him out of the hospital. It’ll have to be to Warwickshire for now so he can work with him close by and he’ll hire a nurse or two to tend to him but he can’t get ahead of himself. They need to go day by day.</p><p>While Ollie is there, he speaks to the nurses about the reconstructive surgery and asks for recommendations so he can talk to all the doctors himself. Something needs done for Alfie’s face. He’ll want it done while he’s too out of it to remember later. Tommy interviews and speaks with several doctors, taking copies of x-rays with him so they can see better what they’re dealing with here.</p><p>He answers what questions he can and finally settles on Dr. Harold Gillies who actually does incredible work on war veterans. Tommy is suitably impressed and willing to pay handsomely. He agrees and fits Alfie into his schedule. It’s definitely better for him to do while the wound is fresher. He hates to put Alfie through surgery but it needs done.</p><p>~*~</p><p>So they pack Alfie up while he’s still relatively out of it. The nurses carefully bandage his wound one last time and bid Tommy Shelby good luck with his dear friend and send them on their way to Queen’s Hospital, north of the Thames but east of London. It’s a bit of a hike from Margate, but they make sure to give Alfie a thorough dose of morphine to keep him out during the trip.</p><p>The next time he stirs, he’s settled in the new hospital room. Another strange place but he doesn’t remember the last one so it doesn’t startle him any.</p><p>“Mmnnn,” Alfie hums, but it’s the closest he’s sounded to somewhat normal since before the shooting. His bandages are off and he’s still definitely restrained, though he doesn’t do anything but crack open both of his eyes slowly to get his bearings.</p><p>“T-Tommy,” he croaks out after a minute, grunting when he feels a tug on his face that aches and it’s the first time he’s been able to even say Tommy’s name in its entirety.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He packs up and drives after the ambulance up to the new hospital which again, he’s done his best to vet over the course of a few days. He isn’t about to let his guard down when Alfie is so vulnerable and that’s another reason he doesn’t want him in the hospital by himself. He’s rotated out with Ollie a few times which he absolutely hates but it’s good to put the impression on that he’s just there for support.</p><p>“I’m here,” he says from Alfie’s right side, putting down his pen and standing up to come closer.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mmm," Alfie hums again, blinking slowly and though he doesn't remember the other times, his vision does clear in his right eye enough that Tommy comes into focus and Alfie smiles at him, a small thing and only with one side of his face, but it's a smile nonetheless.</p><p>"Morning," he manages, though his voice is rough and ragged from disuse and he doesn't sound like there's anything out of the ordinary. He sounds like he's just... waking up in their home in Margate. Never mind that half his face is blown to hell and his left eye is bloodshot and already turning milky.</p><p>~*~</p><p>A smile is a good thing and there isn’t any wincing for the moment which is also good. He doesn’t want the man in pain. It will just make him hurt himself worse which is something they want to avoid for his recovery.</p><p>“Afternoon,” Tommy replies, because it’s actually nearing evening now but Alfie wouldn’t have any way of knowing that since he’s been sleeping. “How do you feel?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Yeh, it is,” Alfie returns like he always does, and he accepts that it’s afternoon without a fuss. He must have laid down for a nap. It must have been a good one, he doesn’t remember laying down in the first place.</p><p>“Mmn,” he hums as he seriously considers the question. It takes him a moment to process it, then it seems he forgets the question altogether as he says, “You look tired, love.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>The nonchalant attitude gives him pause because it does feel considerably different from the other conversations they’ve had and he’s not sure Alfie is entirely awake but he’s not in pain. That’s important. He glances toward the doorway to see if they have a good amount of privacy and they seem to be well enough alone.</p><p>“I imagine I do,” he replies before repeating his question. “How do you feel?”</p><p>Alfie’s face is still a mess and they had already warned him it would be very likely for him to go blind in that eye. It seems like that might be the case.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie blinks slowly, his brow creasing some even slower as he once again considers the question. He licks his lips and they’re cracked and dry, along with the rest of his mouth it seems.</p><p>“Thirsty,” Alfie answers, though he doesn’t try to move or get up for himself. He stares at Tommy, his good eye focused enough that he can get a decent read on him, or at least he thinks so, “Lookin’ at me funny, Tom. There.... there something on my face?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Do you know you’re in the hospital, Alfie?” he asks instead of answering and he shifts to the man’s bedside where there’s a glass of water with a sponge. He knows he shouldn’t have too much because he’s having surgery later but he knows how terrible a dry mouth is when you’re laying there thinking about it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“‘Course I do,” Alfie lies immediately, though internally he starts to panic at the realization. Fuck, he’s in the hospital? He’s not in their bed at home in Margate? He looks around Tommy and it’s like the room itself shifts around before his very eyes. Sterile environment, no comfortable pillows or sheets he knows so well. No four poster bed frame with horses on it.</p><p>He swallows, or tries to and everything in his mouth is dried up. How did he end up here? Why is his face itchy?</p><p>~*~</p><p>Sure he does, that’s why he immediately starts to look around and Tommy frowns at him as he offers him a sponge dipped in water for his mouth. It’s the best he can do even if he wants to do more.</p><p>“I can hear you thinking from here,” he says lightly. It’s clear enough that Alfie doesn’t remember why he’s here or even where here is so it’s probably best to enlighten him. “Don’t panic, eh? They’ve had to sedate you a couple times because of it.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Despite his growing panic he dutifully sucks on the sponge, groaning in the small pleasure of it. That feels amazing. Like he’s been walking through the dry desert for forty years, and his thirst has finally been quenched.</p><p>But Tommy’s calm demeanor and light attitude help to keep him steady. Steady enough to trust his husband and not move until he has some answers.</p><p>“Not <em>panicking</em>,” he mutters back with a bit of petulance thrown in for good measure. He blinks, his brow creasing again as he tries to think back, but nothing’s coming to him, “Because of what. Why can’t I see out of this eye.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>He dips the sponge again and offers it to Alfie patiently, letting him suck it dry a few times. He knows how to take care of someone properly at least and has no problem with doing it for the person he loves.</p><p>“We went to the market, eh? We were jumped on the way back to the car and you were shot,” Tommy replies. He doesn’t want to mince words or dance around it. Alfie won’t appreciate it and he may not even remember this time anyway. “So far, you’ve avoided an infection.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“I was shot,” Alfie repeats, and his eye loses a bit of its focus while he tries to remember. Unfortunately all he gets back is a whole lot of nothing. He has the vaguest memory of walking and holding a pair of dead ravens and then... nothing.</p><p>“Shot... in the... in the face? Wait. Why’s it so cold on that side. Did they... did they shave it? My beard?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Well, honestly, Tommy doesn’t want him to remember any of it. There’s too much pain involved. Let him blissfully have nothing there to think about.</p><p>“Yes, in the face,” he replies, still patiently holding out the sponge with water in case Alfie wants some more. “They may have shaved a tiny portion of it.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Fuckin’ hell,” Alfie moans, and he can feel that tug on his cheek now every time he speaks. Like his skin just isn’t in the right place, pinching and peeling back. He feels the touch of the sponge on his bottom lip and a drip of water flows over it and down his chin. He can <em>feel that</em>, when it should have been absorbed by hair. Fuck.</p><p>“Won’t recognize me without it,” he says, sounding dismayed at the loss of his beard.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“It’ll grow back,” Tommy tells him. “Right now it’s mostly covered in bandages and you’ll have more of them later.”</p><p>No sense in worrying about the beard. The only ones that are going to see him are Tommy and Ollie, maybe Ada. Frances will later but how much later remains to be seen. It may be growing back by that point.</p><p>Alfie likely has no idea just how bad it looks or how terribly it will probably scar. Tommy sees no reason to bring it up.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Why more,” Alfie asks, and fuck his head is fuzzy. He groans again and lets his eyes slide closed. He’s not sleeping, but the light in his room is a bit too much for him right now.</p><p>“Take me home. Margate. Hate hospitals, y’know that.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“You need surgery, “ he says with a frown. He knows this is going to be a point of contention but it’s necessary. “You have bone fragments that need removed and they need to stitch your cheek up properly so it heals up right. I found a doctor that knows what he’s doing.”</p><p>Tommy puts the sponge and the cup down so he can pull the curtains further shut.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Mmmm,” he presses his lips together, his eyes still closed. For a bit he just lays there and breathes. In and out. In and out. Almost like he may be asleep, and then he continues.</p><p>“Found a doctor,” he says tiredly. Yeah, of course Tommy found a doctor. That sounds familiar enough, doesn’t it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He watches him as he breathes and he does wonder if the man has fallen back asleep at this point. He doesn’t think so but it’s hard to say with all the drugs he knows Alfie has in his system.</p><p>“Yes, I did,” he replies. “I’ve seen examples of his work. It has to be done and I wanted you to have the best.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie’s quiet again after that. He licks his lips and they’re still a bit dry, but it’s a thirst that can’t be helped with just a couple taps of a sponge.</p><p>“Okay,” he allows after awhile, his eyes still closed. “Okay, Tom.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“You’ll be back to growing your beard out before you know it,” Tommy says, standing and looking at him for a moment. He is tired. Alfie isn’t wrong there. Still, he’s glad he’s here for this conversation. Alfie is the most coherent he’s been.</p><p>He hopes that stays true and that infection doesn’t set in. Every day of healing is good and this surgery will help but it still worries him. They’ve given Alfie odds that he certainly wouldn’t bet on but he doesn’t have a choice except to go all in.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Hm,” Alfie huffs out what may have been considered a chuckle except it shifts into a groan of pain and a wince that has him turning his head to the side. Fuck.</p><p>“S’bad, ain’t it,” he says, voice barely above a whisper after the pain subsides enough to make it so he can think. “Only looking at one side.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>He frowns at the groan of pain. He imagines that the reason Alfie is so coherent is his medication wearing off and now he’s starting to feel it properly. That’s no good in his opinion.</p><p>“You’re going to have some handsome scars by the time it’s all said and done,” he replies, answering the question as vaguely as possible.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Mm,” Tommy didn’t answer his question but that’s answer enough. It’s bad. He won’t remember this conversation anyway, more than likely. He feels drugged, he’s aware of it now and he’s so, so tired and now he’s starting to feel his own heartbeat on the left side of his face, radiating a dull ache that’s growing steadily more insistent.</p><p>“You my raven, eh?” He asks, out of the blue after it again appears like he’s fallen asleep. He opens his one eye to tiredly peer at Tommy. “Mate... they mate for life, right. For life.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>It is bad but there’s no reason for Alfie to worry himself over it. What happens, happens at this point and they’re not terribly in control of any of it. They’re just pretending like they might be.</p><p>“Yes, they do,” Tommy agrees with a nod. “I’m not going anywhere, Alfie.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Alright,” Alfie murmurs back and he looks relieved as he lets his eye fall closed again. Relieved that Tommy knows what he’s trying to say, what it means. He takes a slow, careful breath through his mouth and lets it back out again, and this time... this time he really does let himself drift back off again.</p><p>~*~</p><p>For a moment, he just stands and stares at his husband, making sure that he really has gone to sleep this time. He does know what the man is saying and isn't going to go anywhere just because he's been shot in the face, maybe even <em>especially</em> because he's been shot in the face. Once he's certain he's asleep, Tommy goes to get a nurse to speak to her about another small dose of morphine.</p><p>It's no time at all before they're coming to collect him for surgery and Tommy lets the nurse know he's stepping outside for a smoke, just so they know where he is in case--god forbid--something happens to Alfie during the surgery. He smokes more than he should before going back in to wait in the surgical waiting room. The doctor comes out to speak with him when he's done and gives him the news that everything has gone well. He thinks he has him patched up and hopefully that will help him avoid any infection.</p><p>Tommy thanks him and goes to wait on Alfie in his room upstairs. He's heavily bandaged when they bring him up and the nurse says they'll remove those at some point soon. He has stitches underneath but they want to make sure nothing gets in them. Tommy nods in understanding and settles in to wait. He falls asleep on the couch at some point even if he doesn't intend for it to happen but it doesn't matter. It will be awhile before Alfie is awake again.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie wakes over sixteen hours after his surgery, his one good eye crusted over from being closed so long and the other doesn’t even budge. He coughs when he wakes because of draining fluids in the back of his throat and he tastes copper. It makes everything in his head feel like it’s in a pressurized canister and he can’t raise his arms more than a few inches.</p><p>“<em>-uckin’ hell,</em>” he wheezes out, coughing again and he can’t help the cough until he manages to swallow the blood, thick and metallic tasting and only then does the blooming pain subside. His face feels like a charred marshmallow, swollen and warm.</p><p>“Nnmmgh.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Since the surgery, he's traded out with Ollie once just for a breath of fresh air and to clean himself up. He wants to make sure his face is shaved for Alfie and he's nicked himself a time or two because his hand isn't as steady as it should be yet. Either way, he's back in plenty of time and promises to let Ollie know when Alfie is more awake.</p><p>"Easy, Alfie," he says, putting his work aside and standing up to go to the bedside. "Do you need more pain medication?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Fuck am I,” Alfie manages to croak out, aborting lifting his head pretty much the moment he starts, though he does try to raise his arms again to no avail. He hears Tommy and he has to pry open his one eye with effort. The other refuses to cooperate but he blinks up and over at the call of his name.</p><p>“Thomas. Fuck. Get me out of these.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Hospital?" he reminds him though it's a conversation they've had plenty of times over the past few days and he's sure that they're going to have it again at some point just because Alfie is on so many drugs his memory is shot.</p><p>"I can only let you out if you don't touch your face," he warns him which isn't a no but he wants to make that very clear.</p><p>~*~</p><p>His memory is completely shot when he’s on this many drugs. It’s not something he can help, but when Tommy replies with that it’s a clear sign even through the haze of the drugs that they’ve had this conversation before, not that he remembers it. Still, it means Tommy’s been here and told him this already, so he’s in a safe enough place.</p><p>Alfie creases his brow and almost asks ‘what happened to my fucking face’ just because he doesn’t fucking know, but he’s probably asked that question before too. Obviously if he’s in the hospital and not allowed to touch his face and his face is, indeed, in a lot of pain, he probably shouldn’t touch it.</p><p>“Alright,” Alfie agrees. “Don’t... don’t touch my face. Yeh. Let me out.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>He eyeballs Alfie at the promise and decides that he can always swat his hand away if he's going to be stupid enough not to listen to him. He absolutely believes that his boyfriend will promptly disobey what he tells him but he comes over to let him out of the restraints anyway.</p><p>"You were shot in the face," he recaps helpfully and patiently. "Your surgery to fix it went well."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Shot in the face, right,” Alfie repeats like he does every time Tommy tells him, his words only slightly slurred as he makes a face at the pull it causes on the left side.</p><p>Turns out Alfie’s husband knows him extremely well, go figure, because even through the promise, Alfie immediately shifts to raise his hand up to his face to feel for it himself.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He catches Alfie's wrist lightly as the man goes to touch it because yes, he happens to know exactly what Alfie Solomons-Shelby is going to do and that's exactly what he told him <em>not</em> to do just a few seconds ago.</p><p>"I mean it," he tells him. "Don't touch it. If you want to see it, I'll find a mirror, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>His wrist is caught and he gives Tommy an appropriately admonished look with just a bit of petulance thrown in for good measure.</p><p>“Fuckin’ hurts,” Alfie complains, like him putting his hand to his head will help anything. Still, when Tommy releases him, he doesn’t reach for it a second time. “How long I been in here. You look like shit.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I'll have them bring you something," he replies because that's the only answer he really has to the man's face hurting. There's nothing that can be done about it except let it heal. Tommy frowns at him and counts back the days. What day is it even?</p><p>"Eight days, give or take."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Fuck,” Alfie says, and the urge to reach up to touch the thing that’s pulling is extremely high, but he manages to keep his hands away from it.</p><p>“How many times we have the same conversation,” he asks, then peers around the room. His words take time to form, and when they do form, they’re relatively slow but they come out coherently enough. “Am I missing an eye or is that just the bandage. Can’t tell.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"You've asked me different questions this time around," he replies. The general gist of the discussion is the same but the questions are slightly different and definitely more involved. His mind is obviously still slow on drugs but he's doing pretty well.</p><p>"You still have it," Tommy says with an inhale, followed by a quiet sigh and he clears his throat for the next part. "But it's unlikely you'll be able to see out of it again."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Oh. Well, ‘least there’s that, right,” Alfie drawls and he blinks slowly just to try and adjust to life with only one eye. His depth perception is going to take a nosedive.</p><p>He glances over at Tommy when he sighs, frowning until that, too, pulls painfully on his swelled up stitches. Fuck.</p><p>“Bet if I were running my bakery still it’d be good for intimidation, at the very least.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"That's true, it would," he agrees with a nod and there's a long road ahead of them but at least he's alive. They can figure everything else out later. All they can do is hope there isn't an infection that sets in.</p><p>"How do you feel?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Like I got shot in the fucking face,” Alfie replies, deadpan, and he looks over at Tommy with an equally flat expression.</p><p>“Who’s the cunt who shot me. You know?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy tips his head in a 'that's fair' sort of manner and says, "I shot one in the back when they ran. I haven't found the other four but I have some people on it. It's only a matter of time before one of them talks to the wrong person."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie blinks slowly and his expression falls out of focus. Again, he’s thinking back to the last thing he remembers. He shakes his head just marginally - too much movement right now makes his head feel like it may just fall off his shoulders - but he can’t remember anything.</p><p>“Mmm, good,” he hums, then frowns for a moment, “Gonna be a bit before I can fuck you senseless again, innit. Can’t even lift me fuckin’ head off the pillow. Fuck.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Yeah, it is, but that's alright. I can wait," Tommy replies with a nod and a slight frown. Does he talk about it now? Does he wait until he's sure that Alfie is more coherent? Does he at least put the idea in the man's head?</p><p>May as well.</p><p>"I've moved Max and the horses to Warwickshire."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Well, if he gets stir crazy with the lack of fucking, he can always go on his mission to fall in bed with the communist just to keep himself busy. Keep his dick wet with something they already agreed on, at least.</p><p>His drugged brain falters at that comment and he blinks again. Once, twice, three times in slow motion before he looks over at Tommy and blinks one more time.</p><p>“We’re in Margate. Home is Margate.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, he could do that though he isn’t really looking forward to it. Tommy doesn’t have a problem being loyal to his husband even if it means no sex. It’s part of his promise and definitely part of being married to someone. It probably won’t be forever either. He can wait on Alfie.</p><p>“The hospital in Margate couldn’t handle your injuries,” he replies, pretty blue eyes on Alfie and it’s obvious the man’s brain isn’t working at full capacity which is to be expected with the drugs he’s on. “You’re in a hospital outside London.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie blinks again then his eye loses focus in thought. Hospital outside London. Treats facial wounds with reconstructive surgery...</p><p>“Queen’s Hospital,” Alfie says, and he’s not so drugged up, somehow, that he can’t parse that out for himself. Quite a few Jews from Camden Town went to this hospital after the war just to look halfway human again and there was only one surgeon who was better than all the rest.</p><p>“Closer to Margate than Warwickshire.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Yes, Queen’s Hospital,” he confirms with a nod. He might be thinking slowly but his intelligence is still there even if it’s taking him a little longer. Good.</p><p>“It’s about even,” Tommy replies evenly and he knows that this is going to be a point of contention but he has an entire staff already hired that can help take care of him when he’s working.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It is going to be a point of contention. Here they are again in a state where Alfie gets no say in the matter. Sure he’s high as a kite just to dull the agony of being shot in the face, but Tommy has that tone of warning that even Drugged Alfie can figure out is his way of saying ‘this is how it’s going to fucking be’, and Alfie Solomons is not one to just say ‘sure’.</p><p>He’s not even going to play the little dance routine of asking why the dog and horses are in Warwickshire, he just picks at a stray thread in his bedsheet with his fingernails and says, “I don’t live in fucking Warwickshire, Tom.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>The dog and horses aren’t in Margate because Tommy hasn't been home in eight days except to bathe. He sure as hell doesn't have time to muck stalls and make sure things get fed. Plus, it's not fair to Max to leave him alone that much when he could be playing with Charlie.</p><p>"I know you don't, Alfie," he says with a heavy sigh and he sounds resigned and tired now. "But I can't take care of you if you're in Margate."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie takes a breath through his mouth and tastes copper again. It gives his brain a pause that's long enough to make it so he loses the anger building up over not being able to just go home, so instead he just mutters to himself in Yiddish and blinks slowly, equally as tired as Tommy.</p><p>"Didn't sign up for this, didya," he says, gesturing with his hand at Tommy even if it's barely lifted off the bed at all, "One thing after a-fucking-nother."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy would love to just take him home but he can't work from Margate and Alfie is going to need round the clock care while he rehabilitates. It's not forever. He just knows that he doesn't want to be in the hospital. Warwickshire might not be home but it's better than here.</p><p>"Nobody signs up for the bad times, Alfie," he says with a sad smile. "But they come anyway and I promised to be here, eh? I meant it."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mmmnn," Alfie huffs out a long, drawn out sigh as he lays there and stares up at the ceiling with his one eye. That's all he's good for right now, isn't it? Laying here and thinking while heavily drugged. Is it terrible of him to wish that just once it's not <em>him</em> that gets the bad times to the point where it feels like God has some serious vendetta with him? He's not going to think too deeply on the idea that he may just deserve even worse than what he's been given.</p><p>"Ravens," he asks suddenly as the thought occurs to him. He has no idea he's asked about them already, more than once, actually, "I dropped them, didn't I. Walking.... walking back to the car. That's where we were attacked, wasn't it. They fucked? The ravens."</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, it's not terrible to wish. Tommy keeps wishing that bad things would stop happening to the people he loves but that's probably not in the cards either. Alfie had probably been cursed from the first kiss.</p><p>"The ravens are fine," Tommy says with a shake of his head. He can't believe that Alfie is so obsessed with them but since he's continually asking about them he's glad that they're fine. "I didn't know where you wanted ‘em so I put them up by the lizard. He seemed like he needed some company."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie wouldn't consider himself quite so superstitious, but he knows his husband is a gypsy at heart no matter how hard he tries to squash his upbringing. Perhaps superstition and belief in a higher power aren't really so off-base with one another.</p><p>"He did," Alfie nods, sounding intensely serious as he says it. "Will I need another surgery, mm? When can I leave here and go not to my own house. What is it, Frances gonna change my fucking bedpan for me? Ridiculous. Fuckin' embarrassing."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Maybe, maybe not. Either way, there are certainly things that Tommy believes and a curse on his loved ones is hard to disprove given everything that’s happened since falling in love with Alfie.</p><p>“No more surgeries,” he says shaking his head and that’s for plenty of reasons. More surgery means more chances for infection. He also knows that Alfie doesn’t want to be here. “I wanted to get you out of here when I could. They want another day to be sure the stitches hold.”</p><p>Tommy shakes his head, “A private nurse for the day. I’ll help you at night and when I can.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie grumbles some more and tries to lift his head some. It causes a throb of pressure beneath his eye socket, but he just grunts as he pushes through it. It takes serious effort just to keep his head up and he blinks slowly, licking his lips which happen to be dry and cracked like before.</p><p>"Not sure what's worse, having some woman I don't know change it, or you coming home from work just to do it yourself."</p><p>He really is an invalid now, isn't he? He groans and his eye shuts as his vision swims. His head falls back against the pillow again and it jostles his face enough to make him cuss.</p><p>"Morphine. Need... need some more of that."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“It’ll only be for a bit,” he replies as he watches Alfie. “Just until you’re healed and can go home to Margate.”</p><p>Tommy doesn’t intend for the man to stay forever. He doesn’t know how long it’ll take until he feels like he can get up and around himself. He can honestly say he’s never been shot in the face so he doesn’t know.</p><p>“I’ll call a nurse,” he says and goes to the doorway to do just that, asking her for morphine when she comes to the door.</p><p>~*~</p><p>The nurse administers some more morphine after asking Alfie a couple questions. He answers tiredly and grudgingly as best as he can, then passes out again once it kicks in. She checks his bedpan and changes his catheter while he's unconscious. He's out for awhile again, leaving Tommy to his own devices. The surgeon and a couple nurses return eight hours later to remove his bandages with some care, and when they start it pulls Alfie out of his sleep with a start.</p><p>"Fuckin' hell," Alfie grunts, peering suspiciously at them but they just wait for him to calm down before going back to their work of removing them. At least this time he can remember where he is and why so he doesn't try to punch the guy in the face.</p><p>"There's some swelling, but that's to be expected. Stitches appear to be holding with no signs of infection," the surgeon says with pride in his voice while the nurse is at his elbow helping him remove the bandages.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy watches just because he doesn’t want anything fishy going on while Alfie is asleep. He knows that if their situations are ever reversed that his husband would do the same thing as intimidatingly as possible. The least he can do is hover.</p><p>It’s a relief that Alfie obviously remembers their conversation from earlier because he’s not reacting aggressively to them standing over him. That’s a real blessing. He listens as they tell him about the stitches and that’s a huge relief. It’s always likely it could set in later but the longer it goes the more it’s healed.</p><p>“When can I take him home?” he asks.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie makes small, aborted pained noises when the bandages tug in places that have little bits of dried blood on them, making them stick to his face. He can feel the moment it's open to the air and he blinks his eyes back open again, though the left has some trouble just because of how swollen the remains of his eye socket still is. His bad eye is milky and doesn't quite line up with his right eye anymore, but the blood has mostly faded away. His entire left side is mottled in bruising and the stitches are ghastly, but at the very least he has no open wound on his face anymore.</p><p>"Ideally, we'd prefer to keep him under close supervision here until he's up and walking around without becoming dizzy, disoriented, or in excruciating pain. But... you've healed well in your time here, Mr. Solomons. I don't think we'll have to worry about infection, as Mr. Shelby has kept a diligent eye on your progress as I suspect he will continue to do. We would like to keep you for one more day, to remove the catheter and make sure, at the very least, that you can swallow food, even if it's something soft."</p><p>"Just give me more morphine, should do me just fine," Alfie replies, then attempts to lean away from the nurse and give her the stink eye. "An' if you don't stop prodding me in the fucking face I'm gonna have somethin' special for you after this gets better, right. Now, I want a mirror. See what hack job you've done to my beard, it's colder on that side than it used to be."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy shakes his head, “He’ll recover better away from here. I have full time staff that can help him with anything he might need. As my friend, Mr. Solomons is always welcome in my home. He’ll be more comfortable there and safer, in the event his attackers try to finish their work.”</p><p>That’s the crux of his real worry about sending Alfie to Margate. He’s in no condition to defend himself and won’t be for some time. He has security to protect him until he can handle it.</p><p>“I think he can handle one more night so I can get a nurse hired to help with his medication,” he says.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"In that case, we'll get his discharge paperwork prepared for him as well as any necessary papers to outline his requirements for at-home nurses," the surgeon nods, turning more to Tommy now than Alfie, which is fine because all Alfie is doing is vaguely listening to the other adults talking about him like he's not even fucking here.</p><p>"I think he can handle a mirror please, thank you," Alfie says, a bit louder, because that's the real issue here, innit? It's his face, he wants to fucking see it and he hasn't seen it yet. He can handle another night just fine, he just wants a damn mirror.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, they’re talking around him but honestly he expects him to chip in regardless and isn’t doing it to try to keep him out of it. It’s just easiest to try to convince the nurses that he’s capable of taking care of the man so he can take him home.</p><p>Tommy nods at her offer and appreciates it. They’ll find someone qualified enough to handle things for a couple weeks, just long enough to get him over the hump of his recovery. When the nurse looks at him about the mirror, all he does is shrug. That’s not up to him. Alfie wants a mirror. He gets a mirror.</p><p>She disappears for a moment and returns with a portable mirror that she hands over to Alfie.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"<em>Thank you</em>, thank you," Alfie says as he plucks it out of her hand. His coordination has improved quite a bit in the twenty-four or so hours since the reconstructive surgery. He's still high as hell on his morphine dose, but it seems he's adjusting to it enough to be able to function in a somewhat coherent manner at the same time instead of just sleeping the whole time.</p><p>Both the surgeon and nurse excuse themselves after that and close the door behind them, leaving Tommy once more to deal with a rather grumpy Jew who was woken up by being prodded in the face. A face that was recently shot. Still, despite asking for the mirror, he doesn't immediately hold it up to take a look. Instead he just takes a breath, slow and steadying, then looks over at Tommy.</p><p>"Fuckin' hospitals, love. Fuck. Doctors. Surgeons, the whole lot of them. No regard for any personal boundaries whatsoever," he mutters, then holds up the mirror to finally look and <em>fuck</em>. He covers up one half of his face in the mirror with the palm of his hand, then switches it to the other. Then back again. He frowns, then stops when it tugs on his stitches.</p><p>"Can't go out until that's fixed," he says, and he's not even referring to his scar or his eye.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He shifts to pick up the chair in the corner and move it closer to the bed. While Alfie is awake, he might as well sit by the bed instead of his makeshift desk across the room. It’s really just a food cart that he purloined from the hallway but it works just fine for his purposes and they hadn’t complained, not that he would have cared.</p><p>“No they don’t,” he agrees with a nod. He watches as Alfie raises the mirror to stare at his face. He gives him an amused look. “You’d rather spend three weeks in the hospital? We can get you a mask to wear so no one sees it.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>He appreciates when Tommy moves closer, if for nothing else but that it's easier to see him with only one eye. He knows he still keeps his gaze on Alfie's right side and not his left, but he doesn't look at him in disgust or revulsion, not that he expected him to. Still, he misses the physical touch and warmth now that he's had it again since the wedding. The logical side of his brain recognizes they shouldn't be holding hands in the hospital or Tommy being particularly affectionate with him. The emotional side of his brain doesn't give a shit and wants it anyway.</p><p>"Should just fucking shave it at this point. The whole fucking thing," Alfie grumps. It's all fucking uneven, like they couldn't even care enough to make what they did cut look even remotely okay. Half of what they cut is straight up shaved off from his ear down his chin and the majority of his cheek. The rest is like they grabbed it in bunches and took a pair of scissors to it, haphazard and rude.</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, there’s no disgust or revulsion. He just thinks it’s proper to look at the eye that can actually see him and there’s going to be enough people staring at his scarring he doesn’t think that he needs to be staring at it too. It will get easier. He’s just not used to it yet.</p><p>“Maybe you’ll feel better if you trim it up,” Tommy suggests.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Don't exactly have the best depth perception anymore," he says, pointing vaguely at his milky eye. It's a very strange feeling. His eye is open, he can feel himself blinking with both eyes, and yet it's just... dark. Blank. And he's already caught himself reaching for the blanket and being completely off with where the blanket actually is. So looking through a mirror to trim up his beard when he's not even supposed to touch his face in the first place? It's out of the question.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Do you want me to do it?” he asks, because that makes sense and Alfie will adjust to not having a second eye eventually but it’s a matter of reteaching his mind which is going to take time.</p><p>“I managed shaving myself just fine,” Tommy says, gesturing to his face and aren’t they a pair?</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Fuckin’ hell, love,” he says and he huffs out a laugh and it fucking hurts but he’s laughing anyway because they really are a pair, aren’t they.</p><p>“Yeh,” Alfie says and he’s still laughing and sort of wincing at the same time, “Yeh, that would be nice. Just... just a trim. Though I’m sure there’s a part of you that wonders what it looks like under the whiskers, eh?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“There is a part of me that wonders,” Tommy confirms with a small smile. He can’t help it. The man has always had that nice bushy beard. It suits him. He thinks it probably adds to the gruff impression the man is trying to put on even if Tommy knows better. Of course, in business he can and is absolutely ruthless so it’s not all putting on airs.</p><p>“But I’ll keep it to a trim. Let me find a pair of scissors.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie watches him smile with his one good eye and he offers an equally small one in return. He’s grateful, very much so, that Tommy is still here and he can tell he’s barely left except when he’s needed to keep up appearances that he’s not more than just a good friend.</p><p>He watches Tommy turn to go fetch the scissors and it’s all so surreal. That Tommy is going to trim his beard because he was shot in the face and can’t see out of his eye anymore. He holds up the mirror again and takes a more in depth look once he’s alone. Fuck. He looks fucking horrible, his face all swollen and bruised and mangled, his eye milky and lame. The stitches make his cheek- what’s left of it, which isn’t much - pucker and pull. He wonders what it would take for Tommy to leave for good and decides he doesn’t ever want to find out, he’s pushed that thought further than he ever wanted to know in the first place.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy disappears out in the hallway to ask for a pair of beard scissors and he has to wait a minute or so on them to find one but he returns triumphantly. This, at least, doesn’t require all the extras. He thinks Alfie will feel better if what’s left is neater. The nurses in the surgery really had done a hack job on it.</p><p>Shelby men get married and stay married. They don’t just flake off at the first sign of trouble. Tommy loves him and that’s all there is to it. He gets to put up with him for the rest of his life.</p><p>“Can you hold a towel under so I don’t get the clippings in your bed. Maybe a bowl might be easier?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Probably a clean bedpan ‘round here somewhere,” Alfie says after he watches Tommy come back, holding up the scissors like he’d just found a fucking Fabergé egg on the floor somewhere.</p><p>Once Tommy has said clean bedpan, he settles back against his pillow and eyes Tommy and the scissors, but he tips his head back obediently. Obviously Alfie trusts Tommy with his life and then some, he’s just... well, it’s his beard. It’s part of who he is at this point. He chews on the inside of his cheek for a moment before he stops, “Just a trim, right?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy raises an eyebrow at the man after he hands him the pan and he leans back so that he can see his beard properly. It’s clear that Alfie is nervous about this and that’s fair. He’s been slightly nervous about it himself.</p><p>“All I’m doing is a trim, love,” he assures him. “Barely a trim. I’m just fixing what they mucked up.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Alright,” Alfie mumbles, then he goes quiet after that so that Tommy doesn’t accidentally make a cut where he’s not supposed to. Instead he just takes slow breaths and watches Tommy with his one good eye.</p><p>He considers in silence how close he was to just... never waking up again. How Tommy must have felt when he was shot and bleeding all over the ground, likely thinking Alfie was dead already, and why wouldn’t he? That he’d just finally got Alfie back from the clutches of cancer and then this...</p><p>Well, Alfie has no plans of dying anytime soon. Fuck, not like that anyway. Being shot in the face while they were minding their own fucking business.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He raises a hand to adjust his glasses before he eyes Alfie and his beard critically, just judging what he needs to do to even things out without taking too much more off. He wants his husband to trust him to do this but he’s no barber. He’s confident he can do well enough though he’s never maintained a beard of his own.</p><p>Alfie laying there with a gaping wound in his cheek will probably haunt his dreams for a good long while but he’s here and alive. He just has to keep remembering that—he’s still here.</p><p>So Tommy works carefully, never making snips that he’s not sure about first and generally working the man’s beard into something tidy.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie just lays back and watches him work, watches his sheer concentration and the way his eyes dart around as he considers every move before making an official snip.</p><p>He knows the door to his room is closed so they’re well and truly alone, and he has no intention of talking loud anyway, so when he can tell Tommy is in a considering point, he murmurs a quiet, “You know you’re beautiful, Tom. Truly.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>His eyes flick up to Alfie’s and he gives him a warm smile in return. He’s not great at accepting compliments but he can appreciate that the man means it which he thinks is something. He knows he’s kept his voice low on purpose. He appreciates that too.</p><p>“Considering you have to keep looking at me the rest of our lives, I’m glad you think so,” he replies finally before his gaze goes back down to what he’s doing to Alfie’s beard.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Mmm,” Alfie huffs out a closed mouth chuckle, and he supposes that Tommy’s right about that. He hopes that he’ll be able to do just that for many years to come. God can’t have too many more bad things in mind for him, right? He feels they deserve a bit of a break, though he’s not sure Tommy is capable of settling, either.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He doesn’t know if he’s capable of settling. Sometimes he thinks he’s getting too old for all this but if he keeps his hand on the business side and does all the ordering, he’s not really involved right? Maybe once he gets to be MP he’ll feel more fulfilled.</p><p>Tommy does hope they get a break after this. They both need some peace.</p><p>Alfie’s beard really doesn’t need that much work once he gets things evened out from where they cut it for the surgery. He can’t do anything about it missing but he can fix what’s there. He continues round the other side just trimming errant hairs so he doesn’t look like he’s just laid around for a week.</p><p>“How am I doing?” he asks.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie already has the inkling in his mind that Tommy's gypsy half is strong, very strong and that 'fulfillment' or 'rest' for Tommy Shelby is some far off dream world that's impossible to physically grasp in any way. Alfie's seen his restlessness first hand, both on the yacht during their honeymoon as well as just being cooped up in Margate. Retirement doesn't suit him.</p><p>He lifts up the mirror again to take a look when prompted. He turns his head (he can do that now, slowly) to his bad side first and in some areas his beard is just flat up missing, but Tommy's done a good job of making the transition somewhat smooth.</p><p>"Mmm. Yeh. Good, better than it was. Little more tolerable now, ain't it."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“I think so,” he replies, taking a step back to admire his handiwork and he nods in satisfaction. He would kiss him but he really doesn’t want to explain that to the person that would inevitably walk in the door while it’s happening.</p><p>“Anything else you need?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“To get out of here, but apparently everyone here but me agrees I need one more night,” Alfie replies, setting aside the makeshift beard catcher for the nurses to find later. It’s their job after all.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“One more night,” Tommy agrees because he thinks that’s sensible and it gives him time to make sure his house is ready. “Do you want to help screen your nurse?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie considers that for a moment as he focuses on twisting enough to put the mirror on the table by the head of his bed. It makes his head spin a bit as well as hurt just from the added pressure on the one side but he pushes that aside because he doesn’t want to be a fucking invalid, he can put a mirror back on a damn table.</p><p>Unfortunately, he miscalculates how far it is thanks to his lack of an eye, and it falls to the floor and then, of course, shatters. He frowns, frustrated.</p><p>“No, that won’t be necessary.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>He doesn’t offer to help him. Maybe he should but he knows it will just irritate him so he’ll just let him fumble through it himself. Obviously, that doesn’t work out for the mirror but these things happen. It won’t be the first mirror that’s been dropped.</p><p>“Alright, I’ll have one ready,” Tommy says thoughtfully and he’s honestly thrilled that Alfie is awake to complain about everything. That’s huge. It doesn’t help him relax that much but it’s a good first step in that direction.</p><p>“Ollie’s come by a few times to give me a break,” he tells him. “He’ll be happy to hear you’re awake.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie stares down at the shattered mirror, then looks up with a blink at the mention of Ollie.</p><p>"Ollie's been here?" he asks. Fuck, he doesn't remember that at all. Hopefully he didn't say anything too stupid while drugged.</p><p>Well, drugged more than he is now. "He's a good lad, ain't he. He is. You gonna pick that up?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Yes, he is," Tommy agrees with a nod and if Alfie has said anything of note to him, Ollie hasn't shared it. He has no idea if the man even woke up any of the times the man had been here. All he knows is he hadn't wanted Alfie to be alone and it's good he has a friend willing to stay with him like Tommy.</p><p>He raises an eyebrow at the question--he's getting there-- before he shifts out of his chair with a grunt and gets the small waste bin from the corner. He picks as many of the big pieces up as he can and dumps it all in the trash can.</p><p>"I'll need a broom for the rest."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie watches him pick up the pieces because he literally has nothing better to do than watch Tommy do an extremely menial task.</p><p>“How’m I supposed to read with one fucked eye, eh? Already had trouble reading before, now I’m really fucked. My head hurts. Probably because some cunt of a surgeon woke me up just to poke at my face. Need more morphine.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"You'll adjust," Tommy says with certainty. He is confident in Alfie's ability to adapt. It might just take some time and he knows that's going to be frustrating. Right now, it seems like his lover is complaining just to complain and he thinks that's fair.</p><p>"I'll call a nurse," he adds as he stands up. He needs to ask one for a broom anyway. Tommy straightens up and heads for the hallway to do just that, thankful that Alfie is going to be coming home soon.</p><p>~*~</p><p>The nurse arrives in not too long to give Alfie another full dose of morphine.  He’s growing tired of the stuff but he’s even more tired of being in constant pain. When she comes in, he’s already got his eyes closed but he insists on the injection over being fed spoonfuls.  It hits him faster with a smaller dosage when it’s injected, and he sighs when he feels the chill run up his arm.  </p><p>And it’s not long at all after that that he is unconscious once again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. The Recovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy moves Alfie to Warwickshire to recover from his wounds and finally get some privacy with just the two of them.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That last chapter was a bit rough, sorry about that.  We did say in the beginning that this story closely follows the events of the show, we just... tweaked it a bit!  But, Alfie's still kickin' and we hope that he stays that way.</p><p>This one starts off with Alfie's perspective, enjoy! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It turns out that the key to knowing whether Alfie Solomons will continue to live on is in direct correlation with the amount of bitching he does while in significant pain. As it is, Alfie is complaining <em>a lot</em>, which would indicate that he's going to be just fine. He's drugged all the time because he got <em>shot in the face</em>, and he's ready to wake up from this hellish dream he's in any fucking time because being <em>shot in the face</em> fucking <em>sucks</em>.</p><p>Now, being shot in the face and living is slightly preferable to being shot in the face and not living, but it's a close thing, especially when he's taken on the single most bumpy, awful, terrible, no good drive from Queen's Hospital all the way to fucking Warwickshire. He's got a lot of morphine in his system but even that's not enough to keep him out anymore, and he makes sure to let Tommy know that Warwickshire, although almost even, is most definitely not closer to the hospital than Margate and that Edna is missing them terribly and they definitely need to go there instead. Not only that, but every bump makes him want Tommy to just fucking end it already and finish the job that anti-semitic cunt started, but at the same time... like hell is he going to die because of said cunt.</p><p>Eventually, after what seems like fucking eternity, they arrive at Arrow House. It's fucking cold out and the wind rips through his bandages like they're made of air, so when it slices through hard enough to make all the trees shiver, Alfie wants to shoot the fucking wind just to make it stop touching his face. Tommy corrals him indoors in his wheelchair with severe grumbling on Alfie's part, because now even the wind is fucking against him.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie is complaining a lot and Tommy has a talent for ignoring him without actually seeming like he is which he thinks is a rather useful acquired skill especially considering all of the bitching Alfie has been doing while he’s awake. Tommy has more patience for the bitching just because Alfie is alive to bitch. There could be silence and a gravestone.</p><p>Honestly, Tommy is as careful as possible as he drives but he doesn’t want to drive so slowly that he draws it out unnecessarily. There are pros and cons to either method so he just decides on the one that will get them home. He bears the brunt of the complaining as gracefully as possible as he focuses on his driving. He definitely doesn’t obey his wishes to turn around and go the other way.</p><p>Johnny Dogs and the Lee boys have put up a temporary ramp so he can get the wheelchair in the house and his effort is focused on not tipping Alfie off it onto the ground instead of him being spastic about the wind. That’s completely out of Tommy’s control.</p><p>“Home sweet home,” he says as he shuts the door behind them. “Where do you want me to put you?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Out of my fucking misery,” Alfie replies, and he has his eye closed and his head tipped back as he tries to not let the desire to shoot the air come to such fruition that he actually does it. His entire head is fucking <em>throbbing</em> from all the movement and bumps in the car and now his face feels like it’s been stripped of his skin thanks to the fucking wind. And he definitely didn’t miss that ‘home sweet home’ either. Tommy can be such a shithead.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He frowns at the man at the comment even though he can’t see him. That isn’t going to happen. He understands that it’s been a long trip and he’s in a lot of pain but they have medication to help now that they’re home.</p><p>“I’ve set a downstairs bedroom up for us unless you feel up to the stairs?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“No, downstairs,” Alfie grunts back, then groans in more pain from the effort it takes for him to say the words. Everything feels heavy and sore all the time even outside of the pain radiating from his face. It’s exhausting and he wants to go home. His actual home, but he knows that isn’t happening.</p><p>Frances steps into the room and the clicks of her heels makes Alfie want to shoot the floor. She frowns sympathetically at Alfie even though his eye is still closed.</p><p>“Mr. Solomons, so sorry to have you back at Arrow House in such horrible circumstances.”</p><p>“You want to come to Margate, Frances?” Alfie responds, and he opens up his eye to a slit just to see her frown deepen, “Bet he didn’t even ask you.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“No, I didn’t,” he replies, shaking his head at Frances and giving Alfie a look. There’s plenty of reasons he isn’t taking the man home right now and they’ve already discussed most of them but he’s not about to air his concerns in front of Frances.</p><p>“He’ll be alright here for a few weeks. He can consider it a vacation. There’s a nurse coming tomorrow, tonight I’ll handle your morphine meself.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“‘He’ll be alright here for a few weeks’, he says,” Alfie grumbles under his breath in a mocking tone, letting his eye fall closed again. There he goes again just telling everyone what Alfie is going to do. Not like it’d be any different if their situations were reversed, but he’s high and in pain so he’s bitching.</p><p>“We’ll speak later about his dietary restrictions, Mr. Shelby,” Frances says, taking it all in stride well enough, “To pass on to the chef.”</p><p>“Right fuckin’ here,” Alfie mutters.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“What are your dietary restrictions, Alfie?” Tommy asks, patient in ways he usually isn’t with the man and there’s definitely been times where he’s wanted to snap at him but he’s in pain. He’s nearly died. He knows the feeling all too well and he can’t fault him for the complaints.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Fuck off, take me to the room, wanna lay down,” Alfie replies, because he doesn’t want to talk about how all he can eat right now is pudding and jello and other mushy things that aren’t kosher but he’s eating them anyway because it’s all he’s getting. His teeth hurt too fucking bad to chew anything more than that.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy can’t speak for what the man ate in the hospital. They know he’s a kosher Jew because he’s told them so but he can’t pull weight like he wants to just for a friend. At his home, it absolutely will be stuff that Alfie can eat. His chef won’t be thrilled by the lack of variety in the man’s food but neither is his husband.</p><p>“Alright,” Tommy says, glancing at Frances and nodding before pushing Alfie toward his bedroom for the foreseeable future. If he’s up for Tommy sharing, he certainly will, they just need to be careful about the nurse though hopefully he’s paying her enough to ignore anything she might find out.</p><p>“Here we are,” he says and there’s a low fire just to drive out some of the chill. Brings a bit of life to a room that’s hardly used. He pushes him as close as he can and locks the wheels so he can get up.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie’s quiet while Tommy wheels him through the house and into his new room. And he only grunts and blearily opens his good eye when Tommy announces their arrival at the destination.</p><p>“Right,” he says, and he mentally prepares himself for shifting out of the chair. Any pressure change in his head is agonizing right now, but he’s determined not to be considered a complete cripple. The wheelchair’s bad enough.</p><p>Unfortunately, when he pulls himself up and hobbles over closer to the bed, he misjudges how far it is when he reaches out his hand to catch the poster of the bed and makes an alarmed sound when he starts to list.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy shifts around to the other side of the wheelchair and conveniently on the side where Alfie just can’t see him hovering. He wants to let him do it himself because his husband will throw a fit if he even suggests he might not be able to even though it’s obvious to everyone else he needs help.</p><p>There’s a fine line there and he walks it narrowly which means when Alfie’s hand misses the post he’s there to catch his arm to keep him from tumbling over. Once the man has his balance again, he lets go without comment.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie braces for the impact that doesn’t come, instead held up by Tommy’s sure grip and he didn’t even know he was over there and can’t see him clearly from all the gauze and bandages on his face. He frowns but uses him to stay steady enough to settle on the bed.</p><p>“Thank you,” he mutters once he’s officially on the bed and he takes a careful, slow breath then exhales through his mouth. His nose still isn’t clear of blood and inflammation.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy doesn’t bother with a ‘you’re welcome’ because it’s just one of those things he’s <em>supposed</em> to help with being married to the man. He watches as Alfie settles himself carefully on the bed.</p><p>“I’ll get your shoes off,” he says, kneeling down to start untying them.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie mumbles out an ‘okay’, letting his chin fall down to his chest as he just breathes. If it’s not one thing, it’s another. He finally clears his lungs of fluid and can breathe deeper than he has in what feels like years, and now he’s taken what feels like fifty steps backward with this bullet he took to the cheek. He almost misses the days when he felt like all he had was cancer.</p><p>“Remember what happened, I think,” he mutters while Tommy is unlacing his shoes for him, “You dove for him. Remember that now. You... you dove for him and knocked the shot off-course.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>It does seem to be one thing after the other and he wishes it would stop to give them both a breath. He doesn’t know if his heart can take losing Alfie. He’s been close twice now. If this is a test of his dedication to his husband, it’s unnecessary.</p><p>Tommy’s eyes flick upward at the statement and then back down at what he’s doing, loosening the shoe strings enough to get them off of Alfie’s feet.</p><p>“I did,” he mutters. “Not fast enough.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Not dead,” Alfie replies with a frown, helping in what menial ways he can to get his shoes off, “Even if sometimes I wish I was.”</p><p>It hurts. He knows that Tommy doesn’t like to hear his thoughts so blatantly, but it fucking hurts. He doesn’t remember most of his time in the hospital, but there are vague feelings, phantom pains... he’s never been in pain like this. Every movement, every little thing he has to think about. Even moving his eyes too far to one side strains and hurts the muscles inside.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He gets the other shoe off and lightly massages one foot, then the other. He doesn’t like to hear the words coming out of the man’s mouth but he also understands how much pain he’s in and he’s been there himself. That damn priest.</p><p>“If I’d been sooner, he would have missed,” Tommy says with a sigh before straightening up. “Do you need help with anything else?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie watches Tommy massage his feet and it makes his chest tighten up on him. It feels so fucking good. It’s the first good feeling thing he’s had since before he was shot and it makes him exhale, ragged and shaky as he tries to hold back a swift onslaught of tears. He doesn’t even know what that will do to his other eye if he were to cry, but he misses the closeness of human contact with his husband something fierce.</p><p>“Not your fault, love,” he murmurs, but he shakes his head, then closes his eye and stops when that, of course, hurts.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Maybe it’s not his fault but it sure feels like he’d been woefully unprepared and unhelpful. Margate is supposed to be safe. It’s supposed to be home. This shouldn’t have happened to his husband there.</p><p>“No shame in me helping, love,” he murmurs. “That’s what I’m here for, eh?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie takes another breath and sighs when he opens his eye again to look up at Tommy.</p><p>Still, vocalizing his desires is difficult - breaking habits of perceived weakness is tough even in marriage - and so he just clicks his throat when he swallows and reaches over to take Tommy’s hand. It takes him a few seconds to actually grab it, but when he does he tugs Tommy closer and raises his hand up to press it against his own - not shot up - cheek.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He doesn’t resist Alfie tugging his hand upwards, just tips his head as the man presses it against his face. It’s clear enough what the man wants and Tommy strokes a thumb over his cheek. Fuck he loves this man.</p><p>“I’ll help you lay down and I’ll work on your feet some more, eh?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie’s eye slides closed again at the warmth radiating into his cheek from Tommy’s touch. His breath is shaky as he exhales, and this time a tear does slip from the corner of his eye, hitting Tommy’s thumb on the way down.</p><p>“Alright. Yeh.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>He steps up close enough that he nudges one leg between Alfie’s knees just for the contact and he brushes away the tear with his thumb before he starts on the buttons of the man’s shirt. He feels like it’s been far too long since he’s helped him out of his clothes and it’s intimate in a different way than just being his caretaker.</p><p>“I brought you here for safety,” he admits quietly. “You’re in no condition to be fighting and I can’t stay in Margate while you recover. I have work that needs done.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie silently soaks up all the physical contact. They couldn’t even fucking hold hands in the hospital out of possible repercussions, let alone kiss in any way. Even though he was out of his mind with either pain or drugs most of the time, he missed it.</p><p>“Bedding communists, I know,” Alfie sighs, though he doesn’t sound upset any, simply resigned. He doesn’t even know when he’ll be able to have that level of intimacy with Tommy again. He may as well get it while Alfie can’t provide it, right?</p><p>~*~</p><p>He’s missed this too. He always misses it when he’s away from Alfie and his fingers are deft but he takes his time, letting his fingers brush bare skin where he can just for his husband. He should probably put some lotion on him too but that may be too much to stay upright for and he can’t imagine that laying on his side is comfortable either.</p><p>“I’d rather be bedding you,” he murmurs, pressing his lips against Alfie’s forehead on the good side.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie can tell that Tommy is working slower for his benefit, and he’ll soak that in just as greedily as the rest, right along with that kiss that makes his chest swell and tighten all over again.</p><p>“Can’t bed me for two million pounds,” Alfie notes, though he appreciates the sentiment.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“No? Maybe I just haven’t tried hard enough, eh?” he teases, giving Alfie a warm grin and gently pushing the man’s shirt off his shoulders so that he can pull it off properly. He tosses it in the wheelchair and starts on the man’s pants.</p><p>“Pajamas?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Try away, love, when I don’t feel like my face is going to implode,” Alfie replies, and he offers a small smile as well, though half of it is hidden by bandages.</p><p>“What time’s that nurse coming tomorrow, mm? Want a night with you all to myself, right here,” he says, and the implication there is that he wants him here naked. He’ll be needing morphine soon and he doesn’t expect or really want anything sexual to happen anyway, he just wants that warmth and touch of skin on skin. All he’s felt is scratchy hospital sheets and clothes.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“I look forward to it,” he replies with a smile in return. He has Alfie’s pants opened but it’ll be easier to get them all the way off once he lays down. A smile from his husband is very nice. It makes him feel better about his mental state. He knows the pain is awful but it will pass.</p><p>Tommy shrugs, “I’ll have Frances delay her if I’m not awake. I’m not worried about the nurse.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie nods and accepts that answer, shifting to scoot back on the bed so he can get his legs up and slowly shift to lay down. He thankfully doesn’t need Tommy’s help to do it this time except to bunch more pillows behind his head and back and once he’s down he groans at the shift in pressure, taking some slow breaths with his mouth. If he lays flat, all that discharge and inflammation from his destroyed sinuses makes him feel like he’s choking.</p><p>“Fuckin’ hell. Think I need some more morphine.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>He helps the man rearrange the pillows so that he’s comfortable and quickly drags down his pants to discard them as well. He does pull up the blankets over him temporarily.</p><p>“You’re due,” he agrees, rifling through Alfie’s bag for the bottle of morphine and a measuring spoon. He opens it up and pours some out, offering it to his husband. Whether he takes the spoon or just lets Tommy hold it is entirely up to him.</p><p>“I need to speak to Frances and then I’ll be back for your foot massage, yeah?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>If he were shot in pretty much any other location, he’d just take the damn spoon himself. No self-assured, respectable man accepts a spoonful of anything from anyone... except when they have no real depth perception and they know it. So he just frowns at it coming in with his one good eye and lets Tommy feed him three spoonfuls of it.</p><p>“About my ‘dietary restrictions’. Mm. Alright,” he mumbles out, “Give me some water before you go. Stuff is thick, makes me wanna cough.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“I want to make sure the chef can come up with something for you,” he says with a nod as he gives him each spoonful. It’s better to just let him make the decision. Tommy wants to give him as much freedom as possible. It’ll make him feel better. He disappears for a moment and comes back with a glass of water. There’s a lot he likes about Frances and her knowing just what he’s going to need is one of them.</p><p>“I’ll be right back, love,” he murmurs after making sure they aren’t going to have a repeat of the mirror incident with the water glass. He disappears back into the hallway to speak with Frances, explaining Alfie’s dietary restrictions and also giving her instructions about the nurse.</p><p>Once that’s done, he shuts the door behind him and starts to strip off his own clothes. “Morphine helping?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie settles in with his eye closed after he sips some water, then hums quietly to acknowledge that he heard Tommy’s intent to leave. It takes a lot longer for the morphine to kick in when he swallows it instead of injecting it, so he just watches the black and blue of darkness swirl behind his eyelid for a good ten minutes before that hazy pained feeling begins to fade.</p><p>By the time Tommy returns, he’s feeling fairly good and his acknowledgment of Tommy’s question is a belated and drawn out, “Mmmhmmmm.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy’s lips twitch at the obvious answer to his question. Yes, the morphine has kicked in. That’s a good thing. He knows that no one likes to be drugged but he thinks being shot in the face is a good excuse.</p><p>He piles his clothes neatly so that he can put them back on in the morning. He could go get new ones from his room but he doesn’t want to be bothered. He wants Alfie to know he’s here before he falls asleep again.</p><p>Once he’s naked, he crawls onto the bed and pulls the covers back enough to get at his husband’s feet to make good on his promise.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He vaguely feels Tommy shifting around on the bed and slightly cooler air hitting his vulnerable parts as well as his legs, but he doesn’t move. Even drugged, he knows Tommy’s movements and quiet sounds.</p><p>“Ban...” he starts, then stops again as if in thought, his eye still closed. He takes several slow breaths before he tries again, “Mmm. Bandage. Want off. Itchy.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy glances up at him with a frown. The bandages are there for a purpose but his face is healing well. So long as he doesn’t mess with it, he thinks it will be just fine.</p><p>“Alright, but you cannot touch it, Alfie,” he warns. “Or I’ll have to put them back on.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“So stern, using my name like that,” Alfie replies, his words much slower now that the morphine is really starting to kick properly, but it’s as much an agreement as Tommy’s going to get out of him.</p><p>“‘Alffffie’, he says. ‘Allllfie,’” he continues, and then something about that strikes him as hilarious, and he manages a weak chuckle, more of a huff than anything.</p><p>~*~</p><p>The sternness is so it gets through Alfie’s drug addled brain and sticks in there. He thinks that’s been successful enough since his lover is picking on him about it. Good enough. Tommy shifts upward on the bed and gently tips the man’s head in his direction.</p><p>“Hold still, eh? This might sting,” he is careful as he works the tape from Alfie’s face and tries his best to keep from pulling at the actual wound.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie obediently allows Tommy to move his head, his eye opening to barely a slit so he can watch Tommy’s face of concentration while he peels off the tape.</p><p>“Mm. Didn’t tell me it’d sting,” Alfie says grumpily when Tommy peels off a particular area. At least he’s more teasing now than he was on the way over. He definitely wasn’t joking around then, he really was angry and grumpy about everything.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Didn’t I? My mistake,” Tommy says good-naturedly. He knows Alfie is teasing and he’s more than okay with playing along for the sake of it. He’s glad the man is in a better mood though he knows some of that is the drugs. He’ll take what he can get.</p><p>It doesn’t take long to get the rest of the bandages peeled away from Alfie’s face and he balls them up as he leans in to get a good look at it. As far as he can tell, it’s still not showing any signs of infection.</p><p>“Looks good,” he says with a satisfied nod.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mn. Shot in th'face. Good as it gets," Alfie replies and his words are slurring now and he turns his scarred side toward the pillow just because it's <em>fucking itchy</em>. He aborts the attempt himself as he belatedly remembers Tommy's stern words, then he frowns deeply, pouting and he cracks open both of his eyes, though the dead one is crusty and difficult to open.</p><p>"Itchy," he repeats, then nods down toward his feet. "Massage. Feels nice. When... when you do that."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I'll get you a cool cloth for your face," he replies, leaning forward to give his lover a brief kiss on the forehead. "Should help with the itch."</p><p>He slips out of the bed and into the attached bathroom, running water to soak a rag. He squeezes it out as much as possible and comes back with it. The man's blind eye needs cleaned but he doesn't want to mess with it too much. He'd rather leave it to a nurse.</p><p>"We'll put this on it while I work on your feet," he says, tilting Alfie's face again so he can gently spread out the cloth on that side and then he crawls back on the bed by the man's feet to get started on his massage.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mmn," Alfie hums contentedly at the kiss, tipping his head back enough to encourage it even if it's gone in no time at all. He licks his lips as he watches Tommy go, his head falling back against the pillow near his neck just because it's exhausting to hold it up that long.</p><p>He hums again and lets Tommy turn his face however he needs, then he sighs as that cool rag settles over his heated, scarred up and inflamed skin. That.. feels very nice. Then Tommy's hands are on his feet again.</p><p>"Fuuuuuuuckin' hell," he moans and it's not a moan in pain, for once.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Hopefully, the cool rag will help with the itchiness though Tommy doesn't know if it's a good idea for the healing of the man's face. He's not an expert but he knows the itchiness comes with skin growing back. He remembers how much the places he's been shot itched as they healed. It's just one of those things. All he can do is try to soothe it a little bit.</p><p>He shakes his head in amusement at Alfie's moan which is loud and obnoxious because when his lover is on drugs he has very little in the way of modesty. Tommy massages one foot steadily, working his fingers into the skin and taking his time to get every bit of it. Alfie deserves something nice even if it's up in the air as far as whether he'll remember it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie has no clue whether it's good for him health wise, he just wants his face to stop hurting. And those rare times when it's not hurting, it's itchy. The cool rag is the perfect way to soothe both for just a short while and to Alfie that's more than worth it.</p><p>He can also say, with absolute certainty whether on drugs or not that he's never been given a foot massage before. He can't imagine his feet feel all that great for Tommy to touch but like hell is he going to stop him. In fact, he may never stop encouraging it, because oh fuck, that feels fucking amazing.</p><p>"Ah, fuck, Thomas," he moans again and it sounds incredibly similar to their other bedroom activities but his cock doesn't stir even a bit against his thigh.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, it does sound like their other activities but Alfie is in no shape for any of that which Tommy understands and he'll manage just fine without sex for awhile though he does need to see to the business with Jessie Eden. That's just not the same as sex with his husband. It's going to be months before the man even feels up to trying and much more before he's back to normal.</p><p>Still, he cares about Alfie and there are other ways to show it besides fucking. This is one of them. His feet are a bit rough but nothing too terrible. Tommy may just use some lotion the next time just to soften them up but that's more of a pampering thing than a necessity. He's content to work the tension out without it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Mmmnnnn,” Alfie moans again because he can feel the renewed blood flow in his legs and feet and it’s truly wonderful. The haze of the drugs only seem to amplify the feeling, and all he can do - and wants to do - is lay here forever and let his husband rub his feet.</p><p>“Love you. Not just this. Just... just love you. Know that, right?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>His docket is empty for this evening and it’s on purpose just to make sure Alfie is settled in properly. It means he has time to sit here and pamper his lover. He definitely isn’t going to complain about all the moaning he’s doing either.</p><p>He glances up at Alfie when he starts rambling. Tommy smiles warmly and switches to the other foot to start the same lazy massaging on that side.</p><p>“I know, sweetheart,” he says. “I’ve a ring to prove it, eh?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Yeh,” Alfie agrees, and he nods so small it can barely be considered one at all, but if he moves too much he’ll lose the rag on his face and it might drag over his stitches. He lays there like he’s not going to say anything else and that he’s fallen asleep, then he starts back up again.</p><p>“Mmn. Yeh. Don’t... don’t leave, Tom. Stay. We’ll go...we’ll walk Max in th’morning, yeh? See... see Solomon. N’Starr.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Honestly, he does think he might fall asleep so when he goes pretty quiet it's not much of a surprise. The morphine is obviously kicking in and he's had a long day with all the traveling. Tommy continues to gently rub his feet because he might as well.</p><p>"Mmm," he grunts in something that could be mistaken for agreement even if Alfie isn't walking any further than <em>maybe</em> the washroom and that's only if he's lucky. There's no sense in arguing with him about it.</p><p>"I'll stay, you get some rest, love."</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, there’s no sense arguing with a man who’s mostly asleep from the drugs. It’s unlikely he’ll remember this in the morning at all.</p><p>“I’ll stay, too,” Alfie mumbles, chewing on the inside of his mouth as he hums out an agreement with himself. Then he takes one more deeper breath and exhales slowly and says, “Some rest.” And after that, he’s out.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He grunts again in agreement because yes, of course Alfie is staying, he can't really get too far on his own right now but it's clear his husband is winding down and there's no point in really saying anything at all.</p><p>Tommy gradually finishes what he's doing and slides off the bed just to pull the covers up over Alfie, gently removing the rag from the man's face. He also places an empty bottle on the nightstand just in case it's too much of a chore to get him to the bathroom. He locks the door, goes to the bathroom and comes back to crawl back into bed with Alfie.</p><p>He's careful and ultimately ends up on his own pillow, with an arm draped across his stomach.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie barely stirs when Tommy crawls into bed with him, just humming and turning his head toward Tommy in his sleep.</p><p>When he wakes, it’s with a long, low groan and he reaches up out of nothing but instinct to wipe away whatever is pulling and tugging so hard on his face. When his cheek blooms with alarmed pain and his fingertips catch hard bumps it wakes him up completely and he jerks, pulling his hand away like he’s been burned which ends up smacking the arm around his waist.</p><p>“Fuck- wha’sit. Hnnh?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>He sleeps and he sleeps hard next to Alfie. They've both had a long few days and he's spent almost all of his time hovering, barely sleeping, even if he wasn't always at the hospital. It's a curse at this point. Alfie being here makes everything better and so, he sleeps.</p><p>...only to be rudely awoken by Alfie's alarm.</p><p>"What?" he says before he's even awake, instinctively scanning the room for danger and not finding any. "Alfie? What's wrong?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>His dead eye is entirely crusted over and refuses to open and he struggles to orient himself with just his one eye. It makes the dead one strain and then the bulb goes off in his head to remind himself of his reality.</p><p>Right. Shot in the face. Warwickshire.</p><p>He reaches up, more carefully this time, to barely brush his fingertips over his scabs even though Tommy has told him numerous times not to. His cheek is jagged and puffy yet, and he drops his hand back down with a hiss and looks over at Tommy with a frown.</p><p>“S’nothing. Sorry fer... fer wakin’ you.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>He scrubs a hand at his face and eyes him critically as he inspects his face with his hand. Yes, he's been telling him to leave his hands off it but it's healing well and he's not scratching at it which is the thing he's worried about the most. It won't heal properly if he keeps opening it back up because it's itchy.</p><p>"Do you need more morphine?" he asks, trying to peer at the clock in the darkness.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Tired of fuckin’ morphine,” Alfie grunts out. With the pinch and pull of his face, he wakes up a lot faster than he used to. The morphine’s pretty well worn off and the pain resonates from inside. Right under his eye, but deep.</p><p>“Tired of being in a fucking bed. Tired of hurting. Tired of all of it, mate. Fuckin’ tired.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“I know,” he replies with a sigh. He knows that Alfie is tired of all of it and he understands but there’s nothing he can do about it either. He wishes he could wave his hand and fix it but that’s beyond him.</p><p>“It’ll get better, eh?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie settles back in the bed with a sigh of his own and turns his head so that he can at least look at Tommy, though it’s hardly looking at him when he can barely see his outline in the darkness.</p><p>“How... how long it take you, eh? With your head.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Do you really want to know?” he asks, tilting his head at him and he does wish he could see him a little better but he can’t bring himself to go stoke the fire.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie chews on his lips then thins them with a frown.</p><p>“...no, I don’t think I do, if you’re sayin’ it like that,” Alfie replies with a sigh. His whole left side of his head hurts, a constant throb that’s sharper with some breaths than others, but he doesn’t want to succumb to the morphine so soon again.</p><p>“S’retribution, then. Must be. For the thirty five.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, it’s safe to say he really doesn’t want to know the answer to his question but if Alfie wants to know then obviously he’ll share that information. It’s not a secret. He frowns at the comment and wracks his brain for what the man might mean. He comes up empty for once and that makes him frown deeper.</p><p>“What do you mean?” he asks. “Thirty-five?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Can’t... cant live a life like ours and not have some kinda shit happen in return,” Alfie mutters, reaching down and searching in the dark for Tommy’s hand, struggling to find it for a few seconds. When he does, he strokes his thumb along Tommy’s trigger finger.</p><p>“Thirty-five, love. Sure you have your own number, in your head. Don’t count the ones from the War. Soldier is a different man from the Baker, right. Shot, beat, stabbed... thirty five. Killed thirty five men, Tom. An’ they ain’t comin’ back. Ain’t around to bitch and moan about the pain.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy frowns at him in the dark, feels his hand stroking his and that feels nice. He’s missed the affection these past days just as much as Alfie. Maybe more because he’s not drugged up enough to forget it.</p><p>“Mm,” he grunts in response and maybe there’s a number in his head but it won’t be right at this point. He’s ordered enough people to disappear and he’s not sure if those should be included in the count. It’s all muddled up in his head.</p><p>“Can’t disagree. People I love tend to end up dead instead of me.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Well,” Alfie says, and he brings up Tommy’s hand and presses a kiss to the backs of his knuckles, “I’m not dead yet, love. Though whoever’s up there’s giving it their best shot, eh?”</p><p>He squeezes Tommy’s hand and sighs, then makes a noise in the back of his throat as he feels something on his face he didn’t a moment ago, sliding through his beard on his top lip. “Mmn. Need a light. Something dripping out of my nose. Quick now.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Yes, they are,” he murmurs and he appreciates the reassurance but it doesn’t negate the feeling of a curse hanging over his head. Still, Alfie is alive and he doesn’t have an infection so there’s some small miracle at work there.</p><p>Tommy shifts out of the bed and turns on the lights. Electric lamps aren’t quite as bright as oil lamps—not yet anyway—but he can see that Alfie has a bloody nose easily enough.</p><p>He immediately rifles through his suit pocket for his handkerchief. “It’s blood. Here.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Fuckin’ hell,” Alfie grunts, sitting up and grimacing through the pain of the pressure change, which only makes his nose bleed intensify. Only a few drips make it onto the sheets before the handkerchief is under his nose. He wipes up the majority of it but it’s in his beard now and that’s going to make everything messy. It also doesn’t help that he can suddenly taste copper as some of that blood drains down his throat as well.</p><p>And with that, there’s an instinctual cough. And coughs fucking <em>hurt</em>. It makes him splutter, blood spattering onto the sheets but it’s dark blood, not bright. Old drainage blood, but he’s too busy coughing and cussing expletives between gasped breaths to notice the difference.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He goes for a towel while Alfie mops up blood from his face and he doesn’t expect the coughing so when he comes back to the bed from the bathroom it’s a mess. He frowns at all the blood. It doesn’t bother him but he can tell that it’s old. He’s seen enough blood to know it’s not fresh but it’ll be terrible to clean out of the sheets.</p><p>“Here,” he says, offering him the towel and there’s not much he can do to soothe it. All he can do is let him ride it out. He’ll deal with the rest once it’s finished.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie takes it without opening his eye, wiping up what he can feel on his face and shoving the handkerchief carefully into his nostril to stem the flow. He doesn’t care if he looks ridiculous, he’d rather not have a river of blood pouring out of his nose.</p><p>Once he manages to swallow blood instead of coughing it up, he takes some slow, deep breaths.</p><p>“Take it.... take it you didn’t have this with your injury, mmn? Fuck. Taste blood all the fuckin’ time.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“No, I didn’t,” he says with a shake of his head. “Just a pounding headache.”</p><p>He frowns at him a moment because surely there’s a better way but there’s no sense in letting the blood collect either. The longer old blood sits around the worse it will be.</p><p>“I’ll get a wet rag for your beard,” Tommy says and goes to do just that, waiting for the water to warm up.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Mmn,” Alfie hums in acknowledgment. Both scenarios sound terrible and painful. Retribution, indeed. And yet, they’ve not learned a damn thing from it, have they? Their kind don’t have the luxury of moving on.</p><p>By the time Tommy starts to come back, Alfie has scooted his legs off the side of the bed and he has his arms tensed on the edge like he’s going to try and get up himself. And he does, with another grimace. His cane is nearby and he grabs it, putting a good portion of his weight on it. The handkerchief has a ring of blood around his nostril from where it’s soaked up blood.</p><p>“Need to piss.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“And you say I don’t have patience,” he says as he watches Alfie heave himself to his feet. He can’t help him clean up his beard if he’s pissing. He tosses the wet rag on the side table so he has his hands free.</p><p>“Do you need the chair?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“You don’t,” Alfie replies and he’s a bit shaky as he walks and slow to boot, but he’s up now so he’s going to fucking piss standing up.</p><p>“No, don’t need the fucking chair, I’m already up,” he grumbles even as he coughs again, though this time it’s considerably less productive in the blood department. He reaches out with his free hand to catch the wall leading to the washroom and he has to take an extra step thanks to his lack of depth perception to actually make it. But he does make it. And he pees for the first time standing up since the shooting. He’s exhausted and his head is pounding, but he did it.</p><p>“Fuckin’ ridiculous. Fuck did I even do to that fuck. Fuck all. Never even seen the cunt before and he shoots me in the fucking face.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy may follow him on his trail to the bathroom just in the event he tips over. He's respectful about it though and lets Alfie make his own way without too much fussing. He just doesn't want him falling down and he's already shown his depth perception is a bit off. He gives him his privacy once he makes it to the bathroom and just leans against the wall outside it.</p><p>"People hate us, Alfie," he replies. "For more reasons than we can count."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“It’s fucking rude,” Alfie snaps back, then grunts in pain and reaches up to press his hand to his face, his good side even if he wants to touch the bad. He inspects his injury in the mirror, but he’s busy frowning at all the blood in his beard and on his face from his nose. He pops out the handkerchief and it takes a few seconds before one more drop of blood slowly oozes out of his nose. He wipes that up, then exits the bathroom, weight still heavy on his cane.</p><p>And then... he’s heading for the door to the hallway, buck ass nude.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He nods in agreement. It’s very rude. It’s also just how their lives are going to be and they probably should accept that though neither of them do. They’ve fought hard for their places in life. He doesn’t see how there should be retribution. They’ve suffered just as much as anyone else and they’ve had the willpower to keep pushing forward.</p><p>“Alfie, sweetheart,” he says, brushing a hand over his shoulder. “I don’t mind if you go out but my maids will appreciate pants, eh?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“M’Already up,” Alfie complains, though he doesn’t try to push away Tommy’s hand. He stops and stares hard at the door with a deep frown, then acquiesces by turning back toward the bed.</p><p>“Want to see the sunrise. With me own eyes,” he says, then curses under his breath, “My own <em>eye</em>. Help me clean the blood off my beard while I’m down, then.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Impatient, see? If he would give some thought to his plans in advance and share them, he wouldn’t have gotten up without letting Tommy put some pants on him from the start. He rummages in the drawer for comfortable ones to pull on and then follows Alfie over to the bed.</p><p>“I will, love,” he nods. “Watch when you sit down, eh?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie watches when he sits down, and he’s careful even if it hurts like a motherfucker to bend over even slightly. He feels weak since he hasn’t had a solid meal in what feels like forever, but he doesn’t fall on his face so they’re going to have to count it as a win.</p><p>Once he’s sitting back down again, though, he reaches for Tommy’s hand instead of the pants and tugs him closer, his intent very clear since they’re both naked. Tommy can scrub his beard in his lap.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Wait,” he says as Alfie tugs him closer and he leans over to grab the wet towel from the table. Once he has that, he gives in to the tugging and settles himself in his husband’s lap, knees framing his hips so he’s actually on the bed so the other man doesn’t have to hold him on it.</p><p>“You’re a mess,” he murmurs affectionately and raises the towel to start wiping at the drying blood in his husband’s beard.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie hums and closes his eye, letting his head fall back just a bit to let Tommy at his face even if all he wants to do is hug Tommy so tight he nearly breaks him. Instead he settles for his hands roaming over silky, freckled skin, rubbing and kneading at the particular soft spots, like Tommy’s thighs and ass. Naturally.</p><p>“Can’t seem to help myself, mate,” he mumbles back.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“I know,” he replies, starting with the good side of his face and trying to get it all. He frowns at it because he’s really not sure how the man gets dirt out of his beard without some kind of help.</p><p>“Should have gotten a comb.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Mmhmmn,” Alfie hums, and he just lets Tommy work on his beard for a while without a fuss. The light of the morning is just starting to filter in through the window. Eventually, though, he just lets his forehead press against Tommy’s naked chest and then rolls it to the side, his good side. He can clearly hear Tommy’s strong heartbeat, thumping away in a staccato pulse.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He works carefully when he gets around to wiping the man's face on his injured side. He doesn't want to put much pressure on it because he knows the man's mouth and teeth hurt and he has no desire to make it worse.</p><p>Tommy tips his head at Alfie when he leans forward and puts the wet rag down on the bed. The sheets need changing so he's not worried about getting them dirty. It's obvious that Alfie is still grappling with his injury and he can't blame him. It's a substantial one and by all accounts, one he probably shouldn't have survived.</p><p>Pressing a kiss to the top of Alfie's head, he wraps his arms around him, "Come on, let's get dressed."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie hums softly and soaks up the affectionate motions. He’s so tired of being tired. Tired of being in pain or drugged or both. But Alfie Solomons perseveres. He can’t say he’s been through worse, but after this... he would hazard a guess that perhaps this may be the worst that life can throw at him.</p><p>“Alright, love,” he murmurs with a sigh, regretfully letting Tommy go from his lap. Tommy helps him get dressed first, carefully shimmying Alfie’s pants on and situating him in the wheelchair before he too pulls on pants and a shirt. Alfie decides he only wants a blanket over his shoulders to cover his top half.</p><p>“The sunrise. Let’s have it.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy dutifully helps him into his clothes and then to the wheelchair. He's relieved that Alfie suggests it himself and that he doesn't insist on walking all the way out there himself. They could manage it but he certainly feels better about wheeling him out there when he's obviously still recovering.</p><p>He drapes a blanket over the man's shoulders and pushes him out of the room. "Outside or the sunroom?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Sunrise sounds like it should happen in the sunroom, don't it," Alfie replies, and he cannot quite describe how much he hates to be in this stupid chair. He never thought he'd live long enough to require ever sitting in one of these cursed things, living the life they do.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Yes, it does," he agrees and he pushes him that direction. It's a little used room of the house. Tommy doesn't have time to just sit around in the sun. His mind is too busy to really appreciate it. Sitting and staring out the window just leads to thinking. However, what Alfie wants is what he'll get.</p><p>Luckily, the wheelchair is just temporary. After this point, he hopefully won't need it again but with his back problems who really knows for sure what will happen. They'll take things as they come.</p><p>He pushes open the doors to the sunroom and wheels Alfie into the room. He puts him close to the window and then goes to pull up his own chair next to him.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Well, he has time now, doesn't he? He's staying here with Alfie to settle him in before he runs off to run his business and leave him here with the nurse who's a total stranger. Alfie will sit here and watch the sunrise with Tommy. Perhaps it'll just be one day, but at least he'll have done it once.</p><p>"No wind in here," he mumbles once he's settled in, and he grabs the edges of the blanket with his fingers to tug it tight, watching Tommy grab his own chair and pull it close.</p><p>"Tell me how long it took you," he says, after a few minutes. "Your injury. I want to know."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mind if I smoke?" he asks his husband because they're technically in an enclosed space and he knows how Alfie hates it but he's gone all night without it. It also makes it easier for him to sit still if he's doing something with his hands.</p><p>Tommy pauses and says, "Well, I was in the hospital longer than you. After that..." he tips his head as he considers. There's a lot of blank space in there. "Three or four months."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Your house, mate," Alfie replies, and it's not like he has cancer anymore. Or ever had it, really, so it's not like it will kill him any faster. He'll survive just fine with a little cigarette smoke in the air.</p><p>"Fuck," Alfie says, drawing out the word. He only remembers a smattering of days so far. Months seems... perpetual. Eternal, at least when he's in such a constant pained state. "Know it's different, yours compared to mine, of course. Suppose I should feel lucky, right, that we're sitting here talking months instead of just lights out. But I don't... don't feel all that lucky right now. Choking on blood leaking out of my nose, can't see worth a damn. But hey, managed to piss standin' up, right. And I'm sitting here staring at the trees there get darker while the sky gets lighter."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He takes the opportunity to do just that, lighting his cigarette with ease because--as Alfie has already pointed out--there's no wind in the sunroom to fight against.</p><p>Tommy nods in agreement as he takes a drag from it and exhales slowly while Alfie talks. It is different to compare them but it's the only real comparison that the man has in order to figure out what to expect. His own injury had been severe. Neither of them should probably be alive but here they are beating the odds anyway.</p><p>"You'll get better," he says. "Day by day. I spent a long time in bed drugged up on morphine. Some days I needed it."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Day by day," Alfie parrots, slower and with a blink of his eye equally slow.</p><p>They watch the sun rise in relative silence. Alfie's in pain but that's a constant lately so he's taking it as in stride as he's able, trying to stay focused on all the different colors lighting up the sky with each passing minute.</p><p>"Sunrise looks different here than in Margate," he surmises, not a critical statement, just a statement of fact. "Mm. Or maybe it's just my eye seeing things different."</p><p>~*~</p><p>The silence is comfortable enough. They're both used to it at this point and it's about the companionship more than anything, eh? He's just glad to have Alfie here to look at the sunrise at all.</p><p>"No, it's different," Tommy replies, exhaling more smoke and tapping his cigarette ashes in a tray on the window ledge. "I think it's all the water in Margate."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Yeh. More... more colorful here, I think. Pinks, and oranges in the clouds. Beautiful," he murmurs, and he glances over at Tommy and watches him smoke his cigarette for a few seconds. In his mind, watching Tommy smoke is more beautiful than watching the sun rise over the trees in all its colorful glory, the fog slowly dissipating as the rays begin to hit it.</p><p>"When you leavin', mm?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>His eyes are focused out the window on the sunrise. It's why they're here. He can feel Alfie's eye flick to him as he smokes and he appreciates that the man finds him so attractive. It's important, right? Even with half his face a massive scab at the moment, Tommy could certainly jump Alfie's bones if he were up to it and he's sure when it turns to scars that they'll do just fine.</p><p>"After breakfast," he replies. "I wanted to get you settled in with the nurse."</p><p>~*~</p><p>It is important, yes. It's important to Alfie too, that Tommy is still attracted to him despite the wound and the eye.</p><p>Alfie doesn't watch him smoke as long as he could - which is to say, forever - before he looks back out through the fog at the sun just beginning to officially peek over the line of trees out on the far field. There are deer or horses or something in the distance, already munching on grass. With only one eye, they're just a hazy brownish black fuzz to him.</p><p>"Sure she's as good as any nurse, poking and prodding when they don't need to, an' doing it anyway," Alfie says. If he doesn't end up liking her, Tommy will find out soon enough when her things are on the front porch.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Those would be horses, not that he knows Alfie is having trouble seeing them, but there are certainly ways around not being able to see so well at a distance. He already has glasses but maybe binoculars might be a good idea. They'll figure it out.</p><p>"I hope so," he replies with a wry look. "That's what she's hired to do, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yeah, binoculars. For the two eyes he can see out of together.</p><p>"I draw the line at sponge baths by some fucking woman I don't even know," Alfie huffs, then takes a moment to breathe through his nose and adjust to the pain that blooms when he moves his head too much. He hasn't had morphine since the night before and it's starting to become really apparent, but he's still putting it off.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I'll give you your sponge bath," he says with another smile. He really doesn't mind and it gives them some time together. He doesn't want some woman giving him a sponge bath either. That feels very much like a task for his husband and he doesn't care what the nurse thinks about it. She doesn't even have to know.</p><p>"I don't expect you to need her very long."</p><p>Tommy is trying to give him his freedom and it is up to Alfie but he certainly doesn't feel very confident leaving him by himself all day. Once his face heals a bit more, he'll be more relaxed especially if he stops having all the problems with the drainage.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Good, because everything is starting to get itchy. Psoriasis is flarin' up, and she's not touching all the places it pops up even if she wants to."</p><p>He's not by himself, though, is he? Frances is around, along with all the other housekeepers snooping nearby, surely already abuzz with Alfie even being here, his face half gone. But he'll give the nurse a day... maybe two, to prove her mettle. He never said anything about being a particularly easy patient, especially when he's starting to do more than drool all over the pillow. Not everyone is Tommy Shelby and willing and able to put up with Alfie's shit even on a good day.</p><p>"When's breakfast? And what is for breakfast. Let me guess... mush."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"She knows better," Tommy says and yes, he is the jealous sort even if it doesn't come out very much. He's fairly confident in himself and he knows Alfie isn't going to stray anywhere but that doesn't mean he wants someone's hands all over his husband.</p><p>He's sure that Frances will appreciate not having to hover over Alfie. She's got things to do and putting up with his whining isn't one of them.</p><p>"Soon I'd expect and I haven't any idea," he admits with a shrug.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He's heard somewhere, a long time ago, that women find facial scars attractive. He's not sure if it's true or not since he doesn't pay a lick of attention to most women in the first place, but he'd certainly be curious to see that jealous side of Tommy peeking through if the nurse did for whatever strange reason find an attraction to him. Or his scars, in any case.</p><p>"Teeth are still loose on that side," he sighs, so really all he should be having is mush just to make sure he doesn't lose any teeth prematurely. "Maybe I'll get a biscuit, right, if I'm lucky. Sounds good, anyway. Biscuit with honey. But I'll get mush, because I'm pretty sure I was not so nice to Frances last night when we arrived."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy wouldn't know either. He doesn't have any so he's never needed to worry about it but he finds Alfie attractive and that's all that matters anyway, right?</p><p>"I think she understands, sweetheart."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, that's all that matters. It's all Alfie cares about, anyway. If it wasn't obvious... Alfie's rather attached to one Thomas Solomons-Shelby.</p><p>"Yeh, we'll see, won't we. If I get mush or not. Look at that, mate. S'fuckin' beautiful, ain't it. Paintin' the sky."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, it's obvious and it works both ways. He's rather attached to one Alfie Solomons-Shelby.</p><p>"It is beautiful," he agrees, watching as the color spreads across the sky and this isn't one of his usual past-times but it's nice enough. Relaxing.</p><p>Tommy has no idea what's for breakfast but he hopes that his chef has come up with something that isn't just mush. However, it's one of those things that can't be helped sometimes.</p><p>~*~</p><p>They watch the sun rise up and watch the cloudy sky change colors, only a few words spoken between them while they listen to the birds waking up and chirping so loud that they can hear them clear as day through the glass windows. Alfie has no problems with his hearing, at least.</p><p>It's thirty minutes later that Frances knocks quietly on the other side of the door, waiting for the 'Come' from Tommy, and then she lets herself in. Alfie can't turn that far to look at her, so he just keeps looking at the blobs of brown steadily coming closer. He's guessing they're horses, but it could be anything, really if he were to trust only his eyes.</p><p>"The nurse has just arrived. And breakfast is ready, at the dining table. I know you said to keep things soft for Mr. Solomons... chef made kosher biscuits with honey, as well as scrambled eggs with jelly."</p><p>"Love her for that," Alfie mumbles under his breath, then says louder, "Thank you, Frances."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Thank you, Frances," Tommy echoes with a nod and with a grunt he pushes himself up from his chair. He stamps out his cigarette in the glass and trusts that she'll handle throwing it out so that he can push his husband's wheelchair toward the dining room.</p><p>"Hungry?" he asks him.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, she'll take care of it or one of the other housemaids will take care of it. She runs a tight ship here, but a respectably tight ship. So long as the girls don't gossip outside the house, she allows quite a bit just to keep the morale of the place up.</p><p>"I am, I think," Alfie replies with a little nod. "Lace it with morphine and we'll be right as rain."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy doesn’t care what they get up to so long as it doesn’t leave the house and he’ll know, won’t he? He hears all the rumors. He definitely hears them about himself because he has people for that especially when Alfie is involved.</p><p>“That will make your food taste terrible,” Tommy says as he pushes him that way. “But I will get it for you.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Least it’s kosher,” Alfie mutters. Alfie will also know the goings on of the house by the end of the week. He’s going to get better, supposedly, and between the morphine doses he’s going to be a lot more aware of things, which means he’s going to get bored. And boredom in a house full of servants is ripe for gossip. It’s not the sort of gossip he usually partakes in, but he’ll have to make do just to keep himself occupied in the times Tommy is off being who he is.</p><p>He’s wheeled into the dining room and his face is now starting to really hurt. He waits for Tommy to fetch the morphine and takes only one spoonful of it for now, just to help him stay coherent while they eat. Even the soft mushy scrambled eggs give him pause when he eats. He can feel his teeth move when he chews and shoving them up on the roof of his mouth with his tongue doesn’t help any when it’s soft and tender up there too, but he’s going to eat these damn eggs with this biscuit if it’s the last thing he does.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He has never considered whether a medication might be kosher. He’s glad that Alfie knows because he’s not quite sure who to ask about it. He could probably find a Rabbi somewhere he supposes that would know but then they’d want to know why he wants to know and he doesn’t want to deal with the questions if he doesn’t need to.</p><p>Tommy eats the same thing as Alfie just so the man doesn’t feel left out. He doesn’t want to tease him with food he won’t be able to have for awhile. He hopes that it gets less painful for the man to eat. He knows he enjoys cooking and feeding Tommy so he would hate for this to take that from him.</p><p>~*~</p><p>The nurse shows up just as they’re finishing. Or rather Alfie is finishing eating because it takes him fucking forever. He’s carefully sipping at some tea and honey when she comes in, having already spilled some down his chin from that damn lack of depth perception.</p><p>“Mr. Shelby,” she says, giving a little head nod in acknowledgment, then another to Alfie as she continues, “And this must be Mr. Solomons, pleasure to meet the both of you. My name is Rosetta. I’ve already settled in a guest room and been brought up to speed on Mr. Solomons’ condition. I’ll be on duty for his care until he’s fit to care for himself again.”</p><p>“More morphine, Tom,” Alfie grumbles, already exhausted just from the introduction into this new state of his life for however long.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It does take Alfie awhile to eat but that’s fine. Tommy doesn’t have anywhere pressing to be and he’s content to sip his tea right alongside his husband. They don’t always get a lot of meals together so he likes to take the time when he has it.</p><p>He’s already met Rosetta and found her dependable and intelligent. He also feels like she can handle Alfie who is difficult at the best of times and this? Not the best of times.</p><p>“Thank you, Rosetta,” he says with a nod. “Alfie’s had a spoonful already but he’s been up for awhile without it.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>The single spoonful dulled the sharp pain but it’s not enough to really get to the deep stuff. On the outside it likely looks like he’s making hefty progress, but really he’s in a good deal of pain and he’s simply existing with it in silence. There’s only so much complaining you can do before it just doesn’t matter anymore. Complaining doesn’t make it go away, though he’s done quite a bit of that as well, as Tommy knows rather intimately.</p><p>“That’s good. After his meal I’ll take a closer look at the wound. I see his eye needs cleaning as well,” she says, then she offers a little bow and walks off, likely to go get whatever torture device tools she’ll need to poke at his face.</p><p>“Knock me out, Thomas. Before you go, would you,” Alfie says, glancing at the door she just went through.</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, Tommy knows better than to think Alfie is okay. He knows he hides the pain well and he’s never been shot in the face but bullet injuries hurt. He knows that for sure. He also knows that Alfie is never going to stop complaining and that’s just a dream.</p><p>“She’ll take care of you, Alfie,” he replies. “If she doesn’t, she’ll have Frances to answer to eh?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“She’s going to eat me alive, Tom. When I’m at my weakest, she is. Can see it in her eyes,” Alfie argues, then frowns down at his tea because he realizes it’s cold now because he took too long to drink it. He’s lost his appetite anyway.</p><p>“Haven’t had a woman care for me like this since I was a fucking kid. If you can’t guess, that woman was me mum. If she smacks my ass I’ll shoot her, though, don’t worry.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Hopefully, you survive,” he says with bemusement. He can’t even manage a straight face on that one. He hates hospitals and nurses too but he’s accepted their help in the past. He’s done his best to make Alfie comfortable here and that includes the nurse for a few weeks.</p><p>“Oh good, I was concerned,” he replies, without any actual hint of concern whatsoever. “The scars will be nice once they’re healed though so maybe I’ll worry later.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Appreciate your deep concern for my well-being,” he drawls out, tipping his head slowly to look over at his husband. Said husband has his leg crossed over his thigh set back from the table just a bit and fuck if he isn’t the most handsome human being on the damn planet. Thank God he didn’t lose both eyes.</p><p>“Yeh, sure I’ll have the entire house staff wet just looking at my face by the time I’m allowed out of here,” Alfie returns with a sigh. He’s not sure he wants women staring at him all needy-like just because he’s sporting a scar on his face like he got in a fight with a fucking tiger and managed to make it out alive.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“I think you’re being a tad dramatic there, sweetheart,” Tommy says with a shake of his head. He highly doubts they’re all going to go crazy for his scars. Maybe just one or two.</p><p>“They can control themselves better than you, eh?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Controlled myself for years waiting for you, didn’t I,” Alfie huffs back, because that’s not untrue at all. He wanted to fuck Tommy for a good long while before he finally pulled the trigger on him.</p><p>“And women... bah, fuckin’ worse than us when they need it. An’ they do need it, not that I’ve scratched that itch - or fuck, <em>had</em> that itch - in, what is it, well over a decade. But I watched them clamber all over you, eh? They’d climb you like a fucking tree if you let them, an’ all you have to do is stand there and be pretty, which isn’t difficult, right, because that’s just what you are when you exist. Pretty sure they’d lose their fucking minds if it were you with this scar, not me.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Mm,” he hums because that’s fair but that’s not what he meant and Alfie knows it. The man can hardly keep his hands off him now. He’s sure they’ve scandalized more than one of his staff just on accident. It’s easier at Margate where it’s just been them.</p><p>“Might be the scar that does it,” he reasons. “You’re nice and rugged, now you’ve the scars to prove it.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yeah, well, Tommy going out with no shirt on and a giant bite mark in his shoulder with bruises on his neck didn’t do them any favors. And of course Alfie knows what he’s talking about, he’s just not going to acknowledge it. It’s not like he’ll be able to keep up that reputation of his anytime soon, anyway.</p><p>“Rugged, yeh, that’s a good word for it, I suppose. Now, more morphine, Tommy, eh? Quick, before she comes back. It’s just over there out of reach. Then you can wheel me off to my fate with this nurse you’re leaving me with.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Alright,” he says, shifting to stand up and walk over to where he put down the morphine bottle. He pours out two more spoonfuls for his husband and gives it to him without hesitation. After that, he leans in for a gentle, brief kiss while no one is looking and he’s gone again just as fast. He doesn’t want to hurt him and he knows Alfie will push it too far.</p><p>“Off to the nurse, then,” he says. “Or I could take you back to the bedroom and send her to you.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie dutifully takes the morphine while being spoon-fed. He’ll allow it with Tommy, but anyone else means he’s doing it himself. The kiss is a surprise and he makes a suitably surprised noise but manages to return it in the little way he can before those soft lips are gone again. He licks his lips when Tommy starts pushing him, savoring the taste even if most of what he’s tasting is the morphine.</p><p>“Bed,” he nods, aborting the motion the moment he starts doing it, and instead letting his head fall back against the neck rest of the wheelchair while the morphine settles. “She wants me, she can come find me.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>He pushes him in the direction of the bedroom because that’s where he wants to go and he’s not about to talk him out of it. Alfie needs rest. He needs more rest than he’s going to want to get and Tommy understands that too. Neither of them do sitting still very well.</p><p>“Alright, here we are,” he says and locks the wheels so Alfie can get out of it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie chews his lips and continues to chew even through the discomfort of doing so. He can feel the morphine kicking in with every second that passes. He doesn’t have long before he’s to be considered out of commission for the next few hours, so he manages to pull the will together to peel himself up and out of the chair and right onto the bed. That trip to the lavatory earlier wiped him out.</p><p>“Mmm,” Alfie groans, closing his eye as he just takes a couple slow breaths through his mouth, letting the pressure in his head subside again.</p><p>“Not makin’ any promises with her, Tom,” he mumbles out after a good thirty seconds.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It may have worn him out but it’s also necessary. He’ll be weak from laying around otherwise. It’s not something Tommy is too worried about right now. He knows Alfie will be just fine. He just hopes that he gives the nurse a chance because he definitely will need some help for a few weeks.</p><p>Someone—likely Frances and Rosetta—have changed the blankets and sheets to ones less covered in blood which is good. Once Alfie is settled, he helps him get the covers straightened out and over him properly.</p><p>“That’s funny, she said the same thing about you,” Tommy says with a smile and whether that’s true or not he’ll take to his grave.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Fuckin’ hilarious, that Tommy Solomons-Shelby, OBE,” Alfie replies, peering up at him with a sleepy but just as aware as ever leer. He no longer has a rattle in his breath, at least not one deep in his chest. Which is good, because he’s not sure his body is capable of staving off both a bullet to the face as well as another collapsed lung at the same time.</p><p>“Go on, then, eh. I’ll just be... here, waiting for your inevitable return,” he mumbles, letting his eye fall closed again.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Alright, love,” he says, straightening up and moving the wheelchair around. He also moves the man’s cane back next to the bed so it’s in reach. He’s hurting now but it’s a relief that they handled his lungs when they had and he’ll keep improving even if the recovery time is going to be much longer than either of them want.</p><p>“Get some rest.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. The Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With Alfie slowly recovering still, Tommy has a surprise up his sleeve.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one starts off with Alfie's perspective.  Enjoy! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And so Alfie sleeps. A lot. There are many times over the next weeks where he is startled awake by either blood sliding down his throat or out of his nose that leaves enough blood spatter all over the sheets to convince a constable someone was murdered in his bed. Blood seeps out of his tear duct in his left eye twice, during random times though usually when he’s feeling particularly moody. Rosetta is always there quickly to help him clean up, entirely unfazed by his growling or complaining. She forces him up and out of bed at least twice a day to keep his blood flowing and to shit on an actual commode like a human being and they have a very strange relationship born mostly out of insulting one another with witty one-liners, but she hasn’t laced his tea with poison yet so he’ll gruffly accept her into the fold.</p><p>Tommy is gone most of the time, it seems, but that may be because of how often Alfie’s unconscious and he just doesn’t catch him at the right time. It could also be because he’s off fucking a communist, he can’t know for sure. He also knows Charlie is here in the house somewhere, but Alfie hasn’t seen him at all, and he hasn’t seen Frances all that much either, as she’s likely busy with said kid.</p><p>When he is awake, he’s nosy. He’ll get in his wheelchair while Rosetta’s not paying attention and wheel himself (slowly, all that movement sloshes around whatever’s left in his cheek) around the main floor, or outside. He finds out all manner of things about the housekeeping staff just from stopping random maids or gardeners and asking them equally random questions. He’s also convinced them to play chess with him so he has more time to glean these things off them while he beats them. He knows Clara is sleeping with her brother’s best friend. Sandra has had a crush on Johnny Dogs ever since the bonfire Tommy threw him the night they shared their first official lovemaking session. Elsa likes to do lines in her off hours with Elise down by the river then fuck the young Lee twins down in their tents.</p><p>It’s about three weeks and some change after he’s come to Warwickshire that he snoops enough to find Tommy’s gun stash. A particular pistol strikes his fancy quite nicely so he takes it, loads it and brings some extra bullets too, then hides it in his trousers beneath his robe and goes back to his room and convinces Rosetta to wheel him out in the back of the house where they keep all the feed for the horses and the birds. There’s a congregation of pigeons and crows back there, and he needs some target practice.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It’s been a busy few weeks for him and no, he doesn’t always catch Alfie awake but he spends his nights—when he can—in bed with him. He sleeps better with the weight and warmth at his side even if it’s not for very long. There’s things to do and business to take care of and he’s relieved that Alfie understands that about him.</p><p>He’s pleased that Rosetta is working out and naturally she lets him know from her perspective how his husband is doing. They’re getting along well enough and that’s all that matters. Her reports are fairly standard and not terribly exciting which is how he prefers it. Frances lets him know that Alfie is getting along with the staff just fine and Tommy has no doubt he’s figured out all sorts of things. It’s a habit, right?</p><p>Tommy’s been up and gone for business in the morning but his afternoon is relatively clear so he decides to take work home with him. He can work at his desk and keep Alfie company when the man is awake after he does what he has planned with him. He hands his car off for parking and is met by Johnny Dogs.</p><p>“Alfie’s in the garden, Tom,” he starts and he pauses when there’s a handful of gunshots. “That’d be him.”</p><p>He lights a cigarette out of his coat and nods, thanking the man before heading into the house to put his briefcase on his desk. He goes out the back door to find his husband and he exhales smoke as he walks toward him.</p><p>“Alfie,” he says, when he gets close enough for the man to hear because he doesn’t want to end up shot too.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie doesn't acknowledge him right away. He's already reloaded and there's a smattering of birds dead on the lawn various distances away. One crow is still moving, but it's obvious it's on its way out of this world. He takes aim, which isn't difficult when he only has one eye to aim with, fancy that, and fires. There's a puff of feathers and the crow goes still.</p><p>"Mm. Got a pigeon, yeh. Earlier."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy watches him put the crow out of its misery with as neutral a look as he can manage. He’s getting pretty good at it where Alfie is concerned and he takes a drag from his cigarette as he considers his husband’s new hobby.</p><p>“Mm,” he says, when he finds he really doesn’t have much to say about it at all.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“I like this gun,” Alfie says, turning it over in his hand like he didn’t just murder that bird just because it was there to be shot. With Tommy out here now he may as well be done, anyway. All the birds have gone.</p><p>“Haven’t shot one in a bit, I realized. Because I thought back on it, right, and it’s been... fuck, I don’t even know. Oh. Shot that one lad in the kneecap, I think. Back when you were ambushed by those Titanic boys. Or was it the butt of my cane? Eh, I don’t remember now. I sighted it in for you. It was off, now it ain’t. And it looks like...crow and dove for dinner. You’re welcome.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“I only pick the best,” he replies as he watches Alfie look at it and it’s not really a surprise that he’s gone looking for a weapon but he can’t believe he would shoot at birds. There are targets to be shot. He doesn’t fancy eating crow or pigeon for his dinner.</p><p>“I’ll leave them to Johnny Dogs to eat. My chef will already have dinner in mind.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Yeh, you sure do,” Alfie says, taking a deep breath and he groans when he feels the telltale sign of blood dripping down his cheek from his eye.</p><p>“Fuckin’ hell. Again? S’been doin’ this, every now and then. Rag’s in my coat pocket, but I can’t get it myself because if I do I’ll apparently rip open my stitches and bleed out from my face to die a horrible death which would be a kindness to this Earth, according to Rosetta dear. Should fuckin’ shoot that woman, the things she makes me sit through.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>It’s a little alarming to see the blood leaking from the man’s eye but it does make sense considering the damage to his face. He knows it’s getting better thanks to Rosetta but it’ll be a bit before it stops entirely.</p><p>“Mm,” Tommy makes a sound of acknowledgement as he comes over to dig in Alfie’s pocket and gently press it to his nose beside his eye so he can soak up the blood. “We wouldn’t want that, now would we?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie grunts out his acknowledgment, watching Tommy while he leans over to wipe up the blood. His dead eye is thickly milked over now, just barely the outline of his iris and pupil left peeking through it. It’s also stayed slightly lazy, still connected to his other eye just fine, it’s just slightly off now.</p><p>“You’re home early,” he points out once Tommy’s done cleaning him up. “You done with that business yet, mm? With Jessica or whatever her name is. Think I’ve repressed it.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>He barely reacts at all to the look of the dead eye. He’s getting better about looking at him straight on again but it’s still new and he doesn’t know if he’ll ever be perfect but it’s something. He holds the rag against it and he doesn’t want to push too hard but he trusts that Alfie will let him know.</p><p>“No, I’m not there yet,” he replies with a shake of his head. “Close.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Mm,” Alfie hums, then lifts his hand up to hold it over Tommy’s a moment. Then he tightens his grip just enough to give Tommy the indication that that’s good enough. Tommy’s hand is warm where his own is slightly cool from being out in the November chill.</p><p>“Know Charlie’s here somewhere, but haven’t seen him any. S’alright if you don’t want him seeing me like this. Give the lad nightmares.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>He puts as much pressure as Alfie directs on it and he folds the rag over to wipe up straggling drops but it seems to be stopping which is a good sign. He doesn’t know what he would do if it won’t stop. Call the nurse, he supposes, because that’s his best option.</p><p>“I don’t mind,” he says with a shake of his head. “I imagine Frances was just keeping him away to let you rest.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>It does stop eventually, at least it always has the other times it’s happened. Rosetta doesn’t seem all that concerned by it, anyway.</p><p>“He know how to play chess yet, mm? Played just about everyone else in this mansion you call a house.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Yes, he does,” he agrees with a nod. “He’s learning. Could learn a thing or two from you I think.”</p><p>He takes another inhale from his cigarette and then flicks it to the ground to stamp it out. “I have something for you.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“He’d learn his father’s not as good at chess as he thinks he is,” Alfie replies, just a bit of teasing thrown in there. He watches Tommy put out his cigarette and every time he does such a menial movement Alfie falls for him just a little more, if that’s even possible. He’s so beautiful.</p><p>Alfie’s lone good eye flickers in what could be surprise, “Let me guess, more morphine. So I don’t murder any more murders of crows.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Or his Uncle,” he replies easily. “As he’ll probably beat you.”</p><p>He waves it away as a joke and an unimportant one at that because he’s moved on from it already onto other things. Tommy shakes his head at the guess.</p><p>“You won’t guess,” he says. “I can give a spoonful if you need it but I want you awake and lucid, eh?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie just gives Tommy a look that clearly says he thinks that comment is preposterous, but he lets it go. It’s obvious Tommy’s eager to give him whatever it is he has for him that he couldn’t possibly guess.</p><p>“Took some before I came out here. Because morphine and guns mix real well, yeh.” Not that Rosetta was aware Alfie had a gun hidden away beneath his robe when he asked to come out here.</p><p>“Bring me in, then. S’exhausting pushing this thing on my own. That bloody nurse will take me places in the house and just leave me wherever she likes. She’s a sadist, Tom, I’m tellin’ you.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“I have to take her side, Alfie,” Tommy says as he comes over to the wheelchair and starts to push it back toward the house. “It’s good for you to move around. Wouldn’t want you to get bored enough you start shooting wildlife.”</p><p>That’s absolutely him teasing his husband. He can so he will and all Alfie can do is complain about it, which is pretty much par for the course at this point. He pushes him in the direction of his office where the gifts are waiting.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“That would be a travesty, wouldn’t it,” Alfie replies with a sigh, and he’s not about to apologize for shooting the birds. The fact that so many are dead is a testament to how much better he’s feeling, and that his eyesight must not be quite so terrible. He can still get things done.</p><p>“Drawing room and not the bedroom, alright,” he comments as he’s pushed, because his mouth is the only useful thing while he’s going from one place to the other.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He’s not worried about the birds. There’s always going to be more and some of them can get really annoying. If Alfie wants to shoot them, so be it. Personally, he wouldn’t mess with crows. Those are too smart. They have friends. However, that’s Alfie’s problem.</p><p>“That’s where we’re headed,” he replies, steering him in that direction and it’s not long at all before they’re in the drawing room. There’s a small pile of tidily wrapped presents sitting on a piece of furniture covered by a heavy blanket.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie sits up a bit straighter when he spies the things on the covered furniture. Furniture which is new and has never been in the drawing room before. There’s no way... right? How could Tommy know? It must just be coincidence, and Tommy feeling like he hasn’t spent enough time here so Alfie gets material items wrapped up as gifts for his absence.</p><p>“That’s more than just something, Thomas,” he points out.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“I couldn’t wait until tomorrow,” he admits because he knows it’s the wrong day but he can’t help himself. Alfie could use a bit of cheer. This seems like as good a thing as any to do just that.</p><p>“Happy birthday, sweetheart.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie is... speechless when those words are uttered from his husband’s mouth. It’s not a coincidence at all. Tomorrow is, in fact, his birthday. A birthday that he’s never told anyone because he never really wanted it acknowledged at all in the first place. His mum never celebrated their birthdays with anything other than a bowl of stew, though that was more a take it when it was given sort of thing that just happened to land on their birthday.</p><p>“...Nobody knows my birthday,” Alfie manages after a long stretch of silence. He’s still staring at all the things laid out, wrapped and neat looking. He blinks then looks up and over at Tommy.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“I do,” he replies with a wry smile because that much is obvious enough and he’s fairly pleased with himself that he found out in enough time to actually get the man something. “Took some doing to find out.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie blinks, catching that smile on Tommy’s face and then he blinks again and looks back down at the small pile of presents. He honestly has no fucking idea how Tommy found out his birthday.</p><p>“The fuck,” Alfie says, unable to manage much more than that.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Go on then," Tommy says, pushing him closer and within reach of the small pile of presents. He's successfully surprised Alfie which is great. That's exactly what he wants especially since he knows that no one knows when his husband's birthday is and it hadn't been easy to find out.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie narrows his eye at the little pile like they may have some kind of explosive in them or something. It’s a ridiculous thought considering he trusts Tommy with his life and then some, but still. In their world you simply don’t trust wrapped gifts and he’s never had them on a birthday of his... ever.</p><p>Still, he does reach for the middle sized one. It’s hardly small. Actually it’s quite large and almost cylindrical in shape as he puts it in his lap. It feels fragile, so he’s careful when he peels away the wrapping.</p><p>Revealing a.... dead owl under a bowl of glass. His eye lights up immediately.</p><p>“Fuckin’ hell,” he says, carefully peeling away the rest of the wrapping so he can see the rest. “S,beautiful, ain’t she.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>There's no explosives here. He certainly wouldn't stand so close if something would blow up on them. He understands the paranoia but there's no need to worry about it. He's not out to murder his husband.</p><p>"I thought you would like her," he replies with a smile. He doesn't know exactly what Alfie looks for in his dead things but there's something nice about the owl and that's why he picked it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He seems to have an affinity for birds, and he’s not entirely sure why that is but he likes them. He really likes this owl a lot. Her eyes are big and even if they’re just glass now, they appear like they’re holding some secret wisdom locked away with a judgmental stare.</p><p>“I love her, Tom,” he admits quietly, stroking his thumb over the glass like he’s petting her side. He doesn’t want to lift the glass any, she’s safe tucked away inside. “She’ll make a fine addition, right, in Margate. Sure the ravens are feeling awfully lonely, even with the lizard there.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mmm," he replies which is as much acknowledgement as the man is going to get as far as his collection of dead animals. Now he has one for here even if it's only going to be a temporary arrangement. He tips his head as he watches Alfie appreciate it and he's pleased that his husband is happy.</p><p>"I'm glad."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Know you think it’s ridiculous, collecting dead things,” he says as he carefully hands her off to Tommy to set down somewhere. He’d do it himself but the pressure shift in his head might make him drop her and that would be terrible. He reaches for the smallest of the items on the covered furniture and curls his fingers to tear at the gift paper, then huffs when he sees what it is.</p><p>“Binoculars work best when you have two eyes to look out of, yeh?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>He carefully takes the owl and puts her on the desk facing them so Alfie can appreciate it from where he's sitting. He does think it's a bit ridiculous but to each their own. They make Alfie happy and that's about all there is to it. He can put up with them.</p><p>"They do, but a spyglass didn't really seem your style," Tommy replies. "And I thought you might like something for on the beach."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Could look at ships, or just your pretty face," Alfie agrees, nodding just slightly and then he lifts up the binoculars to peer up at Tommy through the one lens, holding the other in his palm. It's actually rather well balanced looking out of it this way.</p><p>"How'd you find it," he asks, still looking up at him through them and he's not talking about the binoculars or the owl.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He tilts his head as Alfie looks at him through it. He can't imagine he looks all that good magnified through binoculars. Surely it distorts things a little? They're designed for much further away than he's currently standing.</p><p>"Military records," he replies because he knows what Alfie is asking without the need for clarification.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Oh it distorts things by quite a bit, actually. He thinks he can make out Tommy’s cheek and ear, but he could be wrong. He puts them back down in his lap after a moment.</p><p>“Mm. Must have dug deep for those. So now you know how many years I’ve been on this earth, ain’t that lovely. No one’s ever bought me anything. Not like this.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I did," he agrees with a nod. He's serious when he says it took him awhile. Thankfully, Alfie has told him enough about his life and the war that he could narrow things down just a little and it helps, of course, that he knows the man's full name. There aren't too many Alfred Josiah Solomons walking around.</p><p>"I like to give gifts," he admits with a shrug. "It's a good enough reason, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Suppose so,” Alfie agrees, though he’s still slow in trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Tommy specifically went digging for that information just to know his birthday for these gifts.</p><p>“That last one there is big, bring me closer so I can open it there, looks heavy.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Alright,” he says, shifting to do just that and he pushes him close enough that he can unwrap the present from his chair. It is heavier than the others and Tommy has no intention of letting him drop it.</p><p>Tommy likes to spoil his lovers. He goes above and beyond for them. This is just another one of those moments. It’s really nothing.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He leans over carefully to not upset his cheek, unwrapping it right where it is and now he has to figure out Tommy’s birthday, doesn’t he? This is why he never wanted anyone to know his, there’s obligation there no matter how many times Tommy would tell him otherwise.</p><p>“A gramophone? What, you noticed I like music, did yeh? That’s very sweet of you, Tom.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>There’s no obligation. He’s out to make Alfie happy. That makes him happy in return. He doesn’t think that’s a difficult concept to grasp. He has no real need for gifts either.</p><p>“I’ll get some music if you tell me what you want,” he explains because he knows Alfie likes music but honestly doesn’t know what he likes to listen to or what he would want so he figured he would leave it up to him.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“I will,” Alfie promises, “Though you’ll forgive me if I want to pass on checking the markets of Margate for a bit, yeh? But I’ll listen to about anything ‘cept that wild noise they insist on playing in the clubs these days. Something easy on the ears.”</p><p>He stares down at the gramophone, then the binoculars and then the beautiful owl, “Know I don’t have to say you didn’t have to do all this. But thank you.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“I’ll forgive you,” he agrees and he thinks neither of them are going to be going to the markets for awhile though all but one of the men is taken care of by now. The last has proved to be sly but he’s not worried about it. They’ll find him and he’ll pay like the rest.</p><p>“You’re welcome,” he says and then gestures at the blanket over the furniture. “You’ve one more to open here.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Fuckin’ hell, love,” Alfie says with a huff, then waits for Tommy to move the gramophone out of the way before he snags a corner of the blanket to tug it off. Turns out it’s a chaise lounge chair, the fabric some of the softest velvet he’s ever felt when he runs his hand over it.</p><p>“Fuck,” he murmurs, roaming his eyes over it. It looks wildly comfortable. “Gonna put that in the living room, right. Where you can see over the balcony to the beach. So I can watch my ships with these binoculars here, listening to music while my beautiful owl watches over me. Yeh. Sounds lovely.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"It does sound lovely," he agrees because he can see Alfie doing just that and that means it's perfect. The lounge is very comfortable. He had been picky when he chose it and he's pleased with himself now that Alfie is appreciating it.</p><p>"Happy birthday, sweetheart," he murmurs. "There's one more but that's in the bedroom, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie blinks and looks over at his husband. The bedroom? That’s... well, he’s not sure what to think about that. He can’t tell if Tommy means something more than a physical present wrapped up in a neat little box. He doesn’t want to say no to an offer like that, but at the same time one of the last things in his head lately has been sex. He can barely nod or shake his head without his face blooming with pain, there’s no way he could fuck Tommy in any capacity right now. Surely Tommy knows that.</p><p>“Alright,” he nods. He’ll wait and see what’s in there before he makes a judgment call. “Roll me there, then, love.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Well, there is technically a small present wrapped up in there but it's technically for Tommy. Alfie will understand when he sees it. He knows his husband isn't going to be up for sex for a very long while but that doesn't mean he doesn't enjoy a good show. Maybe he's mistaken but either way, they can discuss it. Either it's for now or for when he's better. It'll get used.</p><p>He wheels Alfie toward the bedroom without any hesitation. The house is mostly empty at the moment. Frances has taken Charlie out on the grounds for awhile so they can have some time together. He does plan on having his boy hang out with Uncle Afee soon. He just needs to talk to him first.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie mostly doesn’t want to say no because of Jessie Eden. Tommy told him just now the business hasn’t been finished, but that very well may mean they’re already fucking and she just hasn’t given the communist goods up yet. He doesn’t know, caught between the desire to remain completely ignorant of the details and yet constantly wondering just what that woman has touched that belongs solely to Alfie. He knows Tommy is devoted to him, he has no doubts there, he just doesn’t like other people touching his things, particularly when he can’t touch himself in any meaningful capacity.</p><p>“What you got for me, Tommy, eh?” He asks right when they get to the bedroom, as he, occasionally, can also be rather impatient.</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, they aren't fucking. Tommy hopes to get it done and over with so that it can be finished and he doesn't have to do it more than once. He will if he has to but he feels too much like it's betraying Alfie and he doesn't like it. Still, he needs the information if he's going to get the contracts. The money is the entire reason he's doing it so he needs to come through on it.</p><p>"Hold on," he says, closing the door and locking it behind him just as an assurance no one is going to walk in on them. He's picked this bedroom because it's not on a main thoroughfare where people just randomly walk by that might overhear them.</p><p>"Alright, here," he says, handing him another box.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Oh look, another box. It’s not a small box, but it’s not huge either. It’s more flat than square but it takes up a good portion of his lap.</p><p>“How long you know about this, Tommy? Always so fucking prepared, and yet impatient enough to push it forward a day,” he comments though he’s not upset any as he unwraps this present as well. This one, though, is in a sleeker, obviously more expensive box made of wood. It also... has a lock, he sees. The keys slide off the top onto his lap, and he glances up briefly at Tommy before sliding them into the lock and turning it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Awhile,” he says with a shrug. “I wanted to have everything before I gave it to you and Johnny Dogs brought the lounge in today. I had it custom made just for you.”</p><p>Tommy really has tried to be patient but he can’t help himself. He has shiny things that are going to make his lover happy and he has to give them to him as soon as possible. This shouldn’t really be a surprise.</p><p>There’s a reason the box locks and that reason is Charlie. Alfie will absolutely understand when he sees what’s nestled in the box. At first glance, it might be difficult to reason out but he’s pretty sure he’ll figure it out without his help.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Sneaky little minx my husband is,” Alfie replies with pride in his voice.</p><p>When he opens the box, the first thing he sees is the same red velvet softness from the chaise lounge. The second thing he notices is what’s curled up within that velvet.</p><p>It’s... it’s a tail. It looks like a horse’s tail, and he creases his brow when he reaches in to touch it. Definitely horse hair. His gaze travels along the sleek curve of it to what’s holding all that hair together.</p><p>It’s a plug. It’s a fucking plug. So innocuous and innocent looking, laying here in this beautiful little box, and its intended use is positively filthy. His mouth isn’t sure if it should be wet or dry. Still, he swallows, then looks up at Tommy.</p><p>“I...” he stops, then licks his lips and he doesn’t even know what to say. He blinks, then looks down again to make sure it’s still what he saw before. It is.</p><p>“Fuckin’ hell, love. Fuckin’ hell.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>He watches as Alfie eyes the box and his mind is obviously turning over what’s actually in the box. He’s a rich man and that makes it easy to find things that are a bit... questionable. Nobody will ask any questions. He’s sure it might say something about him but they won’t guess the real purpose.</p><p>”I thought you might like it,” he says with a small, wry smile. “I know you aren’t recovered enough for much fun but I thought you might like to watch, eh?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie eyes the plug and then picks it up, bulbous and thick and sleek. It’s metal and has some weight to it. It’s thicker, even, than his own cock, though it tapers beautifully before it spreads back out to the base holding the tail. It’s not quite as thick with hair as a real horse tail, but that makes sense considering Tommy’s not the size of a horse. If it’s too heavy no matter how thick it is it’d fall out, but this... this is perfect.</p><p>“Watch...” he breathes, licking his lip again. “Fuck. Yeh. Yeh I’d like that. I would. Right now?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>It'll need plenty of oil but he's prepared for that too. The point is a show anyway so he's sure that Alfie won't complain at all about how long it takes him to get it in. This is one of those things that will test Tommy's impatience.</p><p>"If now's when you want it," he says.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Yeh,” Alfie says after a moment’s consideration. He may not be able to come - he hasn’t even filled out with blood any since he was shot so he has no idea what it will do to be so worked up - but like hell does he want to reject this offer so eagerly given.</p><p>“I’ll get myself in this bed here, yeh, help me get these bloody pants off and yeh. Yeh I want it, wanna watch you put it in. My beautiful horse.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy doesn't know what Alfie's body will do either but they'll take that as they come to it. He knows that the man will enjoy himself regardless so he's not terribly worried about it. There's no reason not to give it a go.</p><p>He locks the wheels to make it easier for Alfie to get up and waits until he gets on the bed to get his pants off of him. He tosses them over the chair and goes to the fireplace, where he's been warming some oil. He can be sneaky about it when Alfie can't get around very well. It takes him so much effort to get places that he doesn't have time to look around while he does it.</p><p>When he comes back, he puts them on the stand next to the bed and then starts on his own clothes. "Need anything else, love?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Pretty sure I got plenty already, mate, and it ain’t even my birthday yet,” Alfie says with a huff, blinking slow and when he does his dead eye doesn’t open back up quite as fast as the other.</p><p>“What gave you this idea, mm?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Good," he says with a smile as he shrugs off his jacket, then his suspenders and deftly undoes the buttons to his shirt. This isn't really part of the show. He wants to get to the main attraction here so he's shedding his clothes as quickly as possible.</p><p>Tommy considers his answer for a moment before he says, "Little things, all adding up. You've said some things about horses as innuendo. I took it further."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie doesn’t need a strip tease right now anyway. He’s running on only so much morphine which means his lucidity window is short before the distraction of his face blooming with pain becomes unbearable.</p><p>“Yeh you fuckin’ did,” he breathes, and he’s eyeing Tommy while Alfie’s holding this huge plug in his hand and how the fuck is Tommy going to fit that inside him? A lot of oil and work with his fingers, surely, but fuck...</p><p>“Leave the garters,” he demands once Tommy has shed his trousers and underwear, “Leave ‘em, with your socks, yeah.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>The timing might be tight with the morphine but they're going to give it a go. He hopes it works out the first time but if it doesn't the toy isn't going anywhere and neither are either of them. Alfie's quite a sight holding it aloft like he is and it makes his lips twitch in amusement.</p><p>He raises an eyebrow but complies, leaving his socks and the garters untouched. All he does is straighten them out a bit so they don't go anywhere.</p><p>"Have a thing for garters, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Mm,” Alfie hums his agreement, his gaze locked on Tommy fixing and realigning them while the heavy plug is in his lap and he runs his hand through the tail, stroking it like one would a cat or dog.</p><p>“Have a thing for garters on <em>you</em>, more like, mm. Good accessory, right. They’re black, this is black, your hair is black. Fuck, you’re beautiful.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Tail has to match, eh? When was the last time you saw a horse who’s tail didn’t match his head?” Tommy asks as he crawls up on the bed and starts close enough to Alfie to lean in for a gentle kiss. He’s still worrying about hurting him or knocking something loose.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie’s face heats up when he says that. Not out of embarrassment, no, but because of the almost startling, sudden realization that Tommy fucking Solomons Shelby is truly equating himself to a real fucking horse with the full intention of placing a fucking horse tail plug inside him for his husband’s pleasure.</p><p><em>Fuck</em>, he loves this man.</p><p>“Yeah,” he swallows, accepting the kiss and returning it with a hum, “Yeh, tail has to match. Gonna be the fuckin’ death of me, mate. Cancer, collapsed lung, bullet to the face, they’re nothing on you, eh? Nothing on you. Fuck. Go ahead, pinch me, right here, make sure I ain’t dreaming’ this with all these drugs in me. Go on.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, that’s exactly what he’s doing and he doubts it happens very often. That’s the bit that makes it special though, right? It’s a birthday treat for the moment. He’s sure there will be other occasions but likely it will turn out like those rare times when he gets to take Alfie.</p><p>Tommy reaches out and pinches his lover—right on the nipple because he can—then gives him a bit of a grin. “Well? Are you?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>It’s a birthday treat he had no clue he was ever going to receive. Hell, even if his face was still an open wound he’d struggle to say no to this.</p><p>The only reason he doesn’t jerk from the pinch is because he knew he was going to be pinched, just not on the fucking nipple.</p><p>“Fuckin’ hell, mate,” he hisses, looking down and rubbing it after Tommy grins at him. “No, can’t be after that, can I.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Obviously, this isn’t very spur of the moment. He’s given this some thought over the past few weeks because he’s taken the time to procure such a novelty. Tommy can’t say he ever expected this either but here they are anyway.</p><p>“No, I’d say not,” he says with a twitch of his lips. “What gives you the best view, mm?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie’s cock twitches in interest beneath the sheet just considering the answer to that beautiful question. Which way would he like to see Tommy open himself up and slide that huge thick plug tail inside? The answer is all the ways, obviously, but if he has to choose...</p><p>“I don’t fuckin’ know, love,” he licks his lips and yeah, he can’t choose. “On your back, over a chair legs wide, I don’t know. Think the latter, right? Watch your cock hang hard. Yeh... yeh, like the sound of that. Am I allowed to touch, mm?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"You're always allowed to touch, sweetheart," he says with a huff. What kind of question is that? They're naked in the bedroom with the express purpose for sexy things to happen. Of course he's allowed to involve himself.</p><p>"But if I'm over a chair, I might be too far away, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>It's a question because sometimes they'll make the other sit there and watch without touching, to tease impatient partners and keep them from their climax just a bit longer. But considering he hasn't even had a sex drive since before he was shot in the face, he's certainly not complaining about Tommy giving him shit like teasing isn't something they do to one another.</p><p>"On the bed, then. On your back, yeh. With your legs facin' this way, right, so I can watch real close like this and touch, too. Yeh, you're right. Don't take it wrong if I can't get it up, alright? It's not you, it's me. For once that's a true statement, innit. You really gonna put that thing inside you?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Teasing is absolutely something they do to each other but he thinks that would be a poor birthday present. He wants to give Alfie what he wants and that includes touching him with those wonderful hands.</p><p>He leans over Alfie to grab the oil and he puts it out of the way on the other side of the bed before arranging himself as requested.</p><p>"I won't, I know," he replies because he does know. The man has a serious wound. He also knows that Alfie will appreciate the show even if he doesn't get it up. "And that's the plan, isn't it?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie watches him closely out of his one good eye when he leans over, and if he weren't sporting such a fresh, touchy wound he'd have leaned up and over to grab one of Tommy's nipples between his teeth. Imagining it will have to be good enough, even if his hand does come up and brush over strong abs and ribs before he's climbing on the bed beside Alfie.</p><p>"Gonna turn into a size queen on me if you're not careful, eh?" He asks, and once Tommy's in position with his legs spread and vulnerable, Alfie runs his closest hand up his shin and back down to feel the muscle of Tommy's calf, "My cock might not be good enough after this."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy leans over to dip his fingers in the oil and slides his fingers down his perineum, slicking all the way down to his entrance which he rubs with two fingers.</p><p>He shakes his head at Alfie, "I don't think you have to worry, love. I'm too impatient for all that."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie's jaw drops a bit until his cheek starts to tug on the injured side and he closes it again with a lick of his lips.</p><p>"Fuckin' hell," he breathes, his gaze zoned in on Tommy rubbing at his hole and then it wanders over his entire body like an afterthought, going right back to that again once there's pressure added to it with those two fingers. His own hand rubs and massages over Tommy's leg.</p><p>"Might need four fingers just to get you ready for it. Slip two of mine in... with two of yours... yeh. Fuck."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“I won’t complain,” he replies because that sounds like an excellent idea to him. This isn’t the easiest angle to do this at though he’s not going to complain about that either. It just means he can’t get quite as deep as he would like but Alfie won’t have that problem.</p><p>Tommy quickly slicks up his fingers again and this time he only rubs briefly at his entrance before pressing one inside.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie cusses in Yiddish when he watches Tommy’s finger disappear inside himself. Fuck. <em>Fuck</em>. It feels like it’s been ages since he’s even thought about pushing inside the other man with his cock. Speaking of, that particular appendage twitches some and he grunts at the feeling of blood rushing down into his pelvis.</p><p>He reaches over because he’s been given permission already to touch. He runs his fingertips over Tommy’s length but doesn’t grip him any, only slides them downward and over his balls before lifting them up and out of the way for Tommy to reach himself a little easier, and to give him a better view as well.</p><p>“Wish I could flip you over like before, yeh. Flip you over and open you up, then I’d put that thing in you, right, pop it in and out. And it’d pop, too, wouldn’t it. Because your ass is so fucking tight, and it’d want to keep it in, wouldn’t it. Yeh. I’d rub my cock right over where it was in you, run the tip right over that sensitive, puckered hole of yours... and I’d ask you to push it out for me, just so I could stuff my cock right back in its place.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>His eyes are on Alfie because this is more about his lover than anything else at this point. He wants him to enjoy himself and it seems like he's talking himself right into it which honestly makes Tommy's job even easier.</p><p>Alfie's hands on him make his cock twitch and a quiet groan escape him because he would immediately jump to fondling him while wonderful ideas ramble their way out of his mouth.</p><p>"Someday soon, love, you can do just that, eh?" he says.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, it’s taken him very little time at all to work himself up for this. His cock may not be hard yet but that’s hardly an indication of his enjoyment here. He’s pushing the pain in his face aside for this as well as he can but his dick is apparently still struggling to get with the program.</p><p>That’s okay, though. He doesn’t want to know what it feels like to have that much pressure happen in his face if he orgasms. Looking and touching Tommy while he works himself up is going to have to be enough.</p><p>“Promise me, Tom,” Alfie demands in a breathy tone, pushing his thumb into Tommy’s taint and rubbing it firmly.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He's not worried about Alfie's cock. He can tell easily enough that he's enjoying every bit of this and that's what matters. Most of his forays into sex end in orgasm but he's aware they don't need to in order to be satisfying.</p><p>"I promise," he says and he follows it with a grunt at the added pressure from Alfie's hand. He loves having the man's hands on him and he never disappoints.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Four fingers... fuck, yeh, that’s practically my entire fist, ain’t it. Look at this, eh? The size of it. Fuck, you’re going to feel so fucking full, be so tight... fuckin’ hell, Tommy, you beautiful fucking gypsy.”</p><p>And all Tommy even has in him is one finger so far and this is how Alfie is acting already. He grunts and rubs himself through the sheet with his palm, then palms Tommy’s balls and massages them at the same time.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Nearly," he agrees because it's a good size and he thought Alfie might appreciate the sight of him so open. It seems like he's guessed correctly and that's a win in his book. His lips twitch at the rambling and tries to focus on what he's doing instead of Alfie massaging him. It's not an easy thing to do.</p><p>He presses his finger in and out a few more times before reaching for more oil. This time, two of his fingers press against his opening until it gives and they both slide in alongside one another.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He does appreciate it and it hasn’t even happened yet. Alfie goes quiet after that, or as quiet as he can be while still talking, muttering quietly to himself in Yiddish and it’s all phrases Tommy has heard before, uttered in complete sincerity in his mother tongue.</p><p>Alfie roams his hand over every inch of Tommy he can reach. Up his thigh, over his knee and down his calf and back again. He licks his lips, then feels something wet dripping out of his nose into his beard and he wipes it away. He knows it’s blood but it’s sure as shit not going to stop him and he doesn’t want Tommy to stop for him either.</p><p>“Fuck, love you, dear. Yeh.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>The wandering hand feels nice. It's a good way to stay grounded and focused on why he's doing what he's doing. It's all for Alfie. He's heard all the words and he's been told what they mean a time or two but he isn't paying much attention to the man's rambling. He's busy working himself open.</p><p>Tommy glances up and catches the blood. He appreciates that Alfie doesn't want to interrupt him but he'll have a decidedly unsexy mess if he keeps wiping it away like that.</p><p>"There's a handkerchief on the side table," he tells him.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie mutters out expletives in his mother tongue as well which is as much agreement as Tommy’s going to get before he reaches over for said handkerchief. He winces as he has to twist unnaturally to get to it, refusing to not touch Tommy at the same time, but he does manage to reach it and wipe away the blood on both his hand as well as his nose.</p><p>“You ‘bout ready for three?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Just about," he agrees, working his fingers in and out while Alfie cleans off his face. It's much better that way and he's not concerned about the bleeding. He knows his husband doesn't want him to make a big deal about it so he won't.</p><p>"Can you reach the oil?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Yeh, ‘course I can,” he murmurs and he can even if he has to reach a bit for it. That’s fine, pretty much nothing can stand in his way of this happening today. So he uncorks the oil and slicks up both his index and middle finger just so he’s prepared already when Tommy’s ready for four.</p><p>Fuckin’ four fingers.</p><p>“Right, three. Scoot just a bit closer, eh?” He asks and waits patiently while Tommy does just that. It means one of his legs is pretty much sprawled over Alfie’s belly but he’s more than alright with that, it gives him a pretty clear view of everything while he probes alongside Tommy’s two fingers with one of his own. Happy Fucking Birthday, good lord.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He withdraws his fingers long enough to obey the request to move closer and gets himself situated just like Alfie wants him. He's actually looking forward to this. He's never been stretched open so far. He's curious and there's no time like the present, eh?</p><p>"Alright," he says with a nod. "I'm ready."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie briefly tugs Tommy's knee closer just so he can press a kiss to it, a light one just to not upset his cheek. Then he massages up along Tommy's thigh and down to his calf while his other hand gets to work opening him up, and he waits for Tommy's cue before he does so.</p><p>It's a slow push inside and it's different being responsible for only one finger instead of all three, but it means they can pull Tommy open in different directions now.</p><p>"Fuckin' hell," he breathes, watching his finger disappear alongside Tommy's and once they're in, he feels Tommy clench around them and <em>fuck</em> it's been so long since he's felt it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Has he mentioned recently that he loves Alfie's hands on him? Because he does and it feels really nice to have them roaming while he stretches himself open so he's glad that Alfie had insisted on being able to touch him.</p><p>He pulls his fingers out so he can reapply oil to them as well before sliding them back into himself. Fuck that feels good and it's even better when Alfie's joins his. He groans quietly at the intrusion and his muscles clench around them both just because he wants to appreciate the fullness.</p><p>Tommy knows he still has <em>another</em> finger to add and that seems daunting but it will just take time. He can be patient for Alfie's birthday. He can.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Fuckin’ look at you, love. Wish you could see yourself. Fuck. See me and you opening you up together like this. Most romantic thing you’ve ever done for me, it is. And soon I’ll add another and watch you take all that... fuck. <em>Fuck</em>.”</p><p>Their fingers twist and tug at Tommy’s hole and he can feel every little flutter and clench. But he likes this angle, he really does, and knowing that Tommy will have to force himself to be patient to take this tail sitting so innocently in his lap.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"That's alright," Tommy says with a quirk of his lips. "I can see you appreciating it."</p><p>That's enough, isn't it? At least tonight. His husband is here and healing. It's the man's birthday. Special treats like this don't come along very often for either of them. Alfie's enjoyment is what he's here to see anyway.</p><p>It's a strange feeling to have his fingers and then one of Alfie's that he can't control sliding in and out of him. They catch and slide on each other as he scissors his fingers open to stretch himself wider and Alfie has the better angle so his finger can stretch out deeper than his own.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie’s got some interest brewing under the sheet and he manages to stop touching Tommy just long enough to fumble with it and properly expose himself. It’s not much, he’s about half hard but he’s combating some constant pain in his face thanks to the lack of medication in his system.</p><p>Still, he’s determined to not let that pain best him and keep him from enjoying this. Once he’s got his cock out though, he goes right back to roaming over Tommy’s thigh while his other hand continues the thorough finger fucking of Tommy’s slowly loosening entrance.</p><p>When he feels like he hasn’t clenched around them in a bit, he tests the waters by tugging his single finger and curling it. Scissoring is almost impossible when only one hand and three fingers are involved. Not so much now, though.</p><p>“Gonna be so fuckin’ tight, love. So fucking tight with four. Never done four, have we, eh?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>He watches Alfie situate himself and he’s pretty pleased he’s managed to get some reaction out of the man even as injured as he is right now. Pain is one of those things that makes it difficult to make things work properly and he knows his lover has to be in pain.</p><p>“No, we haven’t,” he agrees, voice breathy as he helps his lover work him open. “Too impatient.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Gonna have to be patient for this one, though, yeh," he murmurs, and his middle finger teases at Tommy's hole, pressing and probing along the rim as if he's going to just slip it in alongside the others, but he doesn't.</p><p>"Finally made you a patient man, didn't I," Alfie continues, with pride in his voice. He pushes his single finger inside further until his ring catches right along the edge.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Sometimes,” he says because they both know these moments are few and far between. It’s hard for Tommy to sit still in any fashion and sex is no different. He’s always chasing something but right now it’s Alfie’s enjoyment so it works out. Of course, it always feels damn good to have the other man’s hands on him in any capacity.</p><p>“And sometimes I still just want you to fuck me as fast as possible.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"No, mate, that's <em>most</em> of the time, let's not be unrealistic here, yeh?" Alfie responds, but it's got affection lining his tone despite how often that's a thing that happens. Not that he's truly complaining, really. He'll gladly take rough impatient fucking over no fucking at all. And right now he'll happily be a barely-participating participant, though he is trying to worm his ring into this equation at the same time while he talks.</p><p>"But today... right... is my fuckin' birthday. Or it is tomorrow, anyway, since you are so keen on figurin' it out. And you've got me this beautiful thing, right here, sittin' in my lap, and you're gonna put it inside you, this giant fuckin' thing, yeh.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy deigns not to answer the man. He just gives him a smirk. They both know it’s true and there’s no reason to argue about it. That’s just the way things are, isn’t it? He’s a man that knows what he wants and when he wants it. There’s no crime in that is there?</p><p>He grunts when he feels Alfie’s ring press against his entrance and ultimately pops inside alongside his fingers. Fuck.</p><p>“Yes, I am,” he agrees.</p><p>~*~</p><p>The rings popping inside Tommy with three fingers is already the most he's taken at once and he's taking it all beautifully. Fuck, this is by far his best birthday present of his life.</p><p>"Fuckin' hell, Thomas. One day you're gonna retire, mate, really retire from all this and I'm gonna fuck into you every fuckin' day, yeh. Keep you in bed all day, every day. Watch the ships go by in Margate, and maybe when we get tired of fuckin' in the bed, we'll go out on our yacht and fuck in that bed instead. And I'll use four fingers, and you'll fuckin' love it, and one of those times my whole fuckin' fist might just slip in there because you'll be so eager for more."</p><p>~*~</p><p>They’ve been taking their time and they definitely have him all stretched out nice. He’s full and he finds it hard to believe he can fit much more than this but he’s going to try it out anyway. That’s where the patience part comes in.</p><p>“I actually like the sound of that,” Tommy says. “You paint quite the picture, sweetheart.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Thought you might, love," Alfie replies with a smile but it cracks a bit when his cheek blooms with pain. He groans and closes his eyes for just a few moments, avoiding shaking his head like he'd ordinarily do because he knows that will just make it worse.</p><p>"Hate to rush you, sweetie," he murmurs, and he takes his flagging cock in his free hand, stroking it roughly just to try and get back what he had, but it's tough when he's hurting as bad as he is.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy keeps the movement of his hand up as he watches Alfie and it's clear that he's in pain now, which is a shame. He wonders if he should have waited until his husband is more recovered just so every little movement doesn't hurt. Right now, he clearly needs the morphine to get by and this is something that shouldn't really be rushed.</p><p>"I'm doing what I can, love," he says with a small frown.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Well, when he's not on morphine or it's starting to ebb from his system, it means he's going to be in pain on some level no matter what. He's generally fairly good at concealing it since he'd lived with a collapsed lung for he doesn't even know how long, but his face healing is another matter entirely. It's a different kind of pain, bone deep and constant.</p><p>"I know, mate, I know," Alfie sighs, giving up on his cock for now just because he doesn't want to focus on that and he doesn't want Tommy to worry about him to the point where he's also struggling. He twists his finger inside Tommy and pops his ring back out again. "Don't want you to stop. M'fine. Love watching you open yourself up."</p><p>~*~</p><p>It's absolutely up to Alfie whether they continue but he suspects that it would take quite a lot to get the man to stop things now. It might be taking a lot of time but if nothing else, this is somewhat of a distraction for him. He would stop but he's not expecting it and that's fine so long as he's still enjoying himself.</p><p>He groans as he feels his opening stretch and give way to Alfie's ring.</p><p>"Fuck--" he murmurs, twisting his own hand and he just doesn't feel quite ready. He's probably ready for his husband's cock but not for something bigger.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy's absolutely right, it'd take another gunshot to the face for Alfie to stop him at this point. Which is why he continues to move his finger, twisting and pushing, teasing with his ring more and more as Tommy works himself open with his other two fingers.</p><p>He does grab for the oil with his free hand, though, and manages to coat his fingers in it so he can prepare the tail plug and make sure it's nice and slick. He doesn't want to waste any time here, even if he might be prepping it a tad prematurely.</p><p>~*~</p><p>His muscles clench around both their fingers as he watches Alfie slick the plug up. He still can't believe that he's going to get that in himself but he's slowly opening up further.</p><p>"I think I'm ready for another. Will be tight but I'll manage," he says.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Like that do yeh," Alfie huffs out with a quick, there and gone again smile. He settles it back in his lap, though he strokes his free hand down along the tail just because he can and it's definitely real horse hair, too.</p><p>"Alright," he nods, and he pulls back his finger again so he can re-slick that one and also his new finger as well. He gives Tommy some more for his own as well, because really, when you're going this big there can never be too much oil involved.</p><p>"Here we go, love, nice and slow. Easy does it, eh?" Alfie says, his gaze flicking up to Tommy to get the go ahead first before he starts to press forward with his two fingers.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I do," he agrees with a wry smile but he knows it's mostly a rhetorical question. Of course he likes it. He's never had something that size in him but the thought does excite him even if it takes far too long to get prepared for it. He does greatly prefer Alfie just fucking him into the mattress.</p><p>He holds out his fingers for the oil and slicks them up again, sliding them back in to wait on Alfie's. He gives his husband a nod when he feels like he's ready and does his best to stay relaxed while Alfie stretches him open further than he's ever been.</p><p>Tommy groans, muscles fluttering at the extra stretch but he manages to relax enough to take all four of their fingers. "That's it."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Fuckin' hell," Alfie breathes once his two fingers are in alongside Tommy's. "So fuckin' tight, love."</p><p>And he is. He can feel the stretch, can feel the way his muscles quiver and struggle to accommodate all that extra girth and he can only imagine what it feels like on Tommy's end. He can't, really, because he's honestly not sure if it's something he could do. Tommy is a master at relaxing at this point, though it's obvious he's just about at capacity here.</p><p>He doesn't even really want to move his fingers right away, Tommy's hole greedily sucking them all in and clenching around them the moment he even flutters his fingertips.</p><p>"Fuck. You're fuckin' incredible, ain't yah. Wish I could take a photograph of this, right here. So you could see."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy groans when Alfie barely moves his fingers. He's never felt so full and stretched out. Really, he's kind of surprised he's managed it. He had been fairly confident he could which is why he tried at all but that doesn't negate his surprise.</p><p>"Fuck--" he says, not wanting to move his hand just yet and just focusing on taking a few steady breaths. He knows Alfie is hurting but this is going to take time too. All that matters to him is that the man enjoys the sight. He doesn't need to see himself though he is a bit curious just to see what it looks like from Alfie's angle. Maybe they need a mirror handy just to see.</p><p>"You just want it for later, eh?" he teases.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I fuckin' do. I'd fuckin' frame it, too. All up close and tight just so those that see it from far away don't have a fuckin' clue what it is. 'Cept you and me, eh? Knowing what it is, which is me and you, with our fingers together stretching you so fucking wide you could take a horse's cock if you were into that sort of thing. Yeh. But also so you could see it. The photo, I mean."</p><p>Alfie doesn't even know what all is spewing out of his mouth because he's too busy staring at said stretch. It's a good way to distract him from the pain he's feeling in his face, both his rambling words as well as feeling the way Tommy clenches around him when he curls his two fingers and tugs just a little bit.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Listening to Alfie's rambling is always amusing and it's really no different now. It is a good distraction from the massive stretch and it gives him the opportunity to steady himself a little bit.</p><p>He groans again quietly at the subtle movement from Alfie's fingers. "I feel so fucking full."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Fuckin' Lord al-fuckin' mighty, I bet you do," Alfie breathes, licking his lips. He can barely even move his fingers at all, but he does manage to pump them, just a quick little movement in and out just to test it. There's no blood that he can see and Tommy's not wincing in pain, so they must have gone slow enough here that he's alright.</p><p>"You take my cock and these fingers of mine and yours like no one I've ever seen. So fuckin' beautiful, this stretch. Think you're 'bout ready, mate. For the plug, eh? It'll go in, pop in like it's fuckin' nothing now, yeh. And once it's in, it'll feel so fuckin' good for you, won't it. And it tapers, too, unlike our fingers. So you'll suck it in, right, and get a bit of a breather just by it bein' in all the way. Fuckin' hell, Thomas."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Fuck, he's so full he almost can't even concentrate on anything else. He wants to because he wants to hear what Alfie has to say about his little gift but it's so difficult especially with his husband pumping his fingers like that.</p><p>It doesn't hurt which is definitely good and it means they've been slow enough up until now. He nods at the other man.</p><p>"Alright, let's try it."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"One second, love," Alfie counters, nodding at Tommy to move his fingers a bit himself, "Haven't moved your fingers a damn bit since four, have you. Go on, want to see you gasp and moan for me. Let me know how full you are, eh? And I'll move mine too. Then after, we'll stuff you full of horse."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Isn't Alfie the one that was just rambling about pushing forward with this? Tommy is doing his best to be patient but it's running out. He wants to know how it feels to have it in him. It all feels damn good.</p><p>Still, it's what his lover wants tonight and he can make himself wait to make him happy if that's what he wants just because he's given in plenty when Tommy doesn't want it slow or sweet. It goes both ways. So, Tommy wiggles his fingers slightly before sliding them up and down, wringing a gasp and a moan out of himself as they move against Alfie's.</p><p>"So fucking full."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yeah, well. He just wants to make sure that Tommy's willing to listen to him even stuffed full as he is, and it looks to be like that's the case. It really is his birthday after all, innit?</p><p>"Well if you're <em>that</em> fuckin' full, mate..." he says, voice low and husky as his fingers do artful things to Tommy's insides before they retreat entirely, "...What're you waiting for, eh? Let's get to the main course."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, he's willing to listen even if it's the last thing he wants to do right now. It is Alfie's birthday and the man gets what he wants, eh?</p><p>"Waiting on you, love," he replies with an eyebrow raise because they both know the answer to that question though the tone of Alfie's voice has his muscles fluttering wildly around his fingers.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Well get your fingers out of there, right, and I'll stick it in yeh then. And when it's in, I want you up on all fours, eh? Yeh, I do. So I can see it how it's supposed to look, this tail here, draped down over your legs all fucking pretty like, matching your hair and your cock will hang between your legs so long and hard while you're stuffed full. Fuckin' hell."</p><p>There's some new interest stewing between his own legs as the pain dulls back at the thought of what's to come. He grabs the tail, then narrows his eyes.</p><p>"Come to think of it, mate, I want you on all fours right now. Yeh. Straddle my legs, and put that beautiful ass right here for me, right? Yeh."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Now who's the impatient one? Tommy's amused but he's too distracted by what's to come to do more than twitch his lips at Alfie. He's quick to obey the man, sliding his fingers out of himself and he hates the feeling of emptiness that follows.</p><p>"As you wish," Tommy says because he knows that Alfie loves when he's obedient and why not play into his fantasy, eh? So he carefully situates himself as his husband has suggested, straddling the man's legs and giving Alfie the best seat in the house to see what's coming next.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Good Lord, your fuckin' ass, mate," Alfie breathes, his cock jumping as it swells with blood at the sight. Shit, nothing else on this earth could get him going like this after being shot in the face. </p><p>"I really, truly do wish you could see it right now. If I shone a light in it I could see all the way out your fuckin' throat, pretty sure, yeah. But alright, can tell you're eager, an' so am I, admittedly. Yeh. Now, tip your hips down for me, right, just a bit so your beautiful ass is up high, then I'll push this beast inside you. It's fuckin' heavy, it is. And you're gonna take it all."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He gives him a small smirk over his shoulder because he can and because he wants to get a good look at Alfie appreciating his gift. Of course, he can have this view whenever he wants it but this is a special moment.</p><p>Tommy nods once in agreement and fuck if he isn't hanging nice and hard between his legs. He is eager. Now that he's taken four fingers, he shouldn't have any problems taking the toy as well and that's what they're really here for him to do.</p><p>"Just for you," he says, tipping his hips obediently. "Let's have it then."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Just for me," Alfie agrees with a nod and a lick of his lips, his one good eye's pupil blown to black for obvious reasons. He has the perfect view. And so he lifts up the toy and presses it right to Tommy's opening without any further hesitation. It's fucking <em>big</em>. Definitely thicker that his cock, but Tommy is so loose he has to clench right now to stay closed up tight, so he should be alright. It might have a bit of a bite to it at its thickest point, but it should slide in easily after that.</p><p>So he pushes. He waits for Tommy's visual cue that all is good, then pushes even further. With this angle, at least, Tommy can pull away from it at any time if need be.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Oh fuck, it's bigger than he expected. He forces himself to relax and his muscles still flutter slightly as Alfie pushes it in but they give easily enough. He tips his head downward and adjusts his hips more to give him a better angle.</p><p>A few curses slip from his lips as he takes the toy but he doesn't pull away from it and there's no pain from it. There's a bit of a burn as the wider part of the toy is pressed in but he can handle that just fine. He's being stretched so fucking open he almost can't stand it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"You alright over there, love?" Alfie asks, his gaze flicking over Tommy's shoulder even if he can't see his face, then back to what he's doing. Tommy's cock is still hard, at least, so it can't be all that bad.</p><p>Speaking of... Alfie reaches between Tommy's spread thighs, giving his cock a firm tug and stroke while his other hand continues its constant pressure with the toy.</p><p>"Almost there, Tom. Almost there, and it'll pop right in, can tell. Fuckin' hell, you're fuckin' beautiful, love."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“I’m alright,” he says and he follows it with a small groan. It’s so good and he’s so fucking full. It’s about the only thing he can actually think about. Right up until Alfie’s hand is wrapped around his cock anyway.</p><p>“Fucking hell,” he breathes out, jerking his hips into the man’s hand instinctively and that’s not helping things at all because now his attention is split. He can’t focus on staying relaxed with Alfie’s fucking amazing hand on his cock. It’s just not possible.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie wants to tut quietly at his husband but he has to swallow all the spit that pools in his mouth at the sight and feel of Tommy jerking into his hand. He also feels him clench around the toy and forcibly push it out just because of how slick it is. Fuck. Watching Tommy clench down like that and then open right back up again is going to give him some kind of brain trauma from all the blood leaving it to collect in his cock.</p><p>"Easy does it, mate. Easy, right," he coaxes, though Alfie's hand is still stroking Tommy's rock hard prick like he'd ease a horse back to relaxation if he knew how to fucking do such a thing. His own cock is now standing up straight as a rod, red and veiny and dripping pre-come.</p><p>"Stay open for me, yeah? We're gonna go in this time. All the way. Deep breath and let it out, Tom, and if you have to, right, look down and see how fucking hard I am for you, love. See that? You did that, with this right here. Fuckin' beautiful. Alright."</p><p>And with that, he pushes forward again with the toy. And he was telling the truth, too, because he's not stopping until it pops inside his husband's beautifully stretched ass.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Fuck this feels amazing. He rocks his hips into Alfie’s hand a few times, unable to help himself because fuck the man’s hands are so nice. He can hear him talking behind him but he barely can focus on the words.</p><p>He does glance down and between his legs at the prompting and he is pleased to see that his husband’s cock is hard and so ready for him.  If only Alfie felt better. He licks his lips and takes a deep breath, exhaling to relax while the other man pushes his gift into Tommy.</p><p>“Yes, fuck,” he lets out a quiet curse as he feels it finally pop into place and fuck. His muscle clench and flutter around the toy but it stays put while Tommy breathes, not wanting to move too much just yet. “Fucking hell.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie's lone good eye dilates completely to catch every moment of that toy popping inside his husband. The sight of it makes something strange happen to his insides, like being twisted and torn up in his gut that's carnal and base. It's almost the sweetest of tortures, seeing the delicate flesh that's so often wrapped around his own cock wrap around this almost impossibly thick thing that can't feel and finally suck it in like it's greedy for more. His cock twitches with the phantom pleasure of it, and he has to swallow again or he might just drool all over his front and that would just be unsightly, wouldn't it?</p><p>"Holy fuckin' Lord, love," he breathes out, and he blinks quickly just to try and make it so he can see every single moment, and fuck, every time Tommy clenches around it, it moves just a bit. "Most beautiful fuckin' horse I ever did fuckin' see. Yeh. Can you move any, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Rare breed,” he breathes out in response. “Always prettier than the rest, eh?”</p><p>He would know. He has stables full of beautiful horses of good stock and they’re all beauties just like Solomon. Of course, he’s not sure he actually qualifies but who’s paying attention right now? No one. All part of this fun little fantasy he’s cooked up for his husband.</p><p>“How do you want me to move?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Damn fuckin' straight, mate," Alfie agrees, voice thick and rough and husky-sounding. He can't help it, and he also can't help repeating the same words over and over again because they're all true. So very very true.</p><p>"Most beautiful horse. Put you out in the stables like this, right, and you'd put Solomon, Starr, Grace's Secret and Dangerous all to shame. All of them, yeh. You thought I didn't know their names, but I do, yeh, I do. But only one horse has my eye, love, and his name is Shelby. And I'd like him... to turn to the side for me. Right here, up close. Want to see Shelby's profile here. See if the line of his back is straight, yeh, before I tug on his tail."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Most of the rambling goes in one ear and out the other. He’s so used to it that it’s easy not to absorb it. He’s too distracted to really pay attention to all of it. He’s still flexing his muscles around the toy and fucking driving himself crazy with how fucking full he feels.</p><p>Once Alfie does tell him what he wants, he takes a deep breath and shifts, the toy pressing and stretching him in ways he hadn’t even known was possible. Fuck.</p><p>Several quiet sounds of pleasure escape his lips as he moves to where Alfie wants him and he tips his head back just to breathe for a moment.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie licks his lips again, running his hand up Tommy's thigh while he moves and feels the way his muscles twitch and shift to get him into that new position. Fuckin' hell, the noises Tommy's making are damn unholy.</p><p>His gaze roams over Tommy's body but obviously focuses right on his ass. The plug is held strong despite its weight and is lifted up at the exact angle required to make it look like a natural horse tail if Tommy's ass were attached to one.</p><p>And with that.... he smacks the closest cheek of Tommy's ass. A quick slap, but it's got a bit of bite to it though he avoids the toy itself.</p><p>~*~</p><p>There’s a long pause where Alfie’s hand is grounding him as the man just looks at him and he just breathes, letting him appreciate the sight because he’s sure it’s everything that the man has ever dreamed of come to life.</p><p>The quick slap is a surprise and he jerks, groaning as it makes him tighten down around the toy. He can feel the hair as it brushes against the back of his thighs and there’s a bit of a tickle but it only makes him squirm a little from the unfamiliarity.</p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>The thing is, this is something he never really even dreamed of in the first place. Who the fuck would? It's... it's borderline fucked, is what it is. To use a toy with a fucking horse tail attached to it... it's insinuating things about someone. Perverse things. Things he didn't even know he had in him and yet here he is, his cock rock hard and mouth soaked to the point where he has to swallow again.</p><p>The slap makes Tommy's cock jump with the jerk, drooling pre-come right onto the sheets and Alfie's cock jumps right with it just from watching it.</p><p>"Like that, do you eh, Thomas? Mm? Feel it deep inside you. Thick. Unyielding." He slaps him again, same spot.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It insinuates things about them both but behind closed doors it really doesn’t matter. They aren’t sharing anything with anyone else. This is just between them. He doesn’t expect it to happen often but every now and again things need spiced up. Alfie’s birthday is an excellent excuse.</p><p>“Fuck,” he says again, hips jerking again and his back arches slightly at the sharp sting followed by his muscles clenching down around the plug, holding it in place while his hips move. “<em>Fuck</em>.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Yeh, he does like it," Alfie murmurs with a smile, and this time when he reaches up, he gives his husband's sensitive ass cheek an easy rubdown instead of a smack. His hand wanders, moving closer to the toy and he wants to touch the entry point, he wants to touch and feel the fluttering of Tommy's entrance against his finger where the toy is penetrating him but he doesn't. Instead... he runs his fingers down the tail, giving it just the slightest of tugs.</p><p>"He's a good horse, ain't he. Yeh..."</p><p>And then he tugs a bit harder, three harder tugs just to feel the resistance.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, he does, just for the feeling of being stretched so open and being so full. It wouldn’t be good all the time but fuck if he doesn’t enjoy it. He braces himself on his forearms while waiting on Alfie’s next move. It’s all about what he wants today and obviously he’s enjoying himself if his cock is any indication.</p><p>He moans at the tug and follows it up with another each time Alfie pulls on it. He doesn’t need the reminder the plug is there but it pushes differently when he pulls it on it and fuck, that’s good.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie swallows again, pushing the toy back in flush at the end of that last tug. Fuck, but Tommy makes such beautiful noises. So when Tommy's taken another deep steadying breath, Alfie grips the edges of the plug and tugs.... and tugs, just to pull it back out of Tommy again but not all the way. No, his aim is to get it just on the brink of popping out, that razor thin edge of its thickest point just to see the impossible stretch right before his eye.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He moans like a whore when Alfie pulls on it and it burns as different places stretch until all that pressure is right at his entrance, threatening to burst out. His breaths turn into gasps as Alfie holds it there and he squirms his hips, wanting it to move one way or the other but to stop teasing him with it.</p><p>“Alfie... please,” he groans.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mm," Alfie hums, licking his lips and he doesn't do anything right away, nothing for Tommy's plea. His cock twitches with phantom pleasure again, drooling pre-come.</p><p>"Fuckin' Lord," he breathes, then blinks and pops it in again as deep as it'll go.</p><p>~*~</p><p>His cock is rock hard where it’s hanging between his legs and he knows this is Alfie’s gift to appreciate but fuck, he’s driving him crazy right now. He doesn’t beg again because he knows it won’t do him any good. Alfie heard him and that’s good enough.</p><p>“Ah—“ he cries out, rather loudly, when the toy is thrust back into him. The sudden pleasure of the stretch and burn, plus it’s just long enough to brush where it needs to so pleasure lances up his spine. “Ah fuck.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Gonna come for me, Thomas, eh? On this tail shoved into you? Yeh, I think you will. You will but not yet..." he says, voice thick with the pleasure of just watching, and he's back to rubbing and patting Tommy's ass and thigh like it's the flank of a horse.</p><p>"Makin' all these beautiful noises for me, and I know the noises you make, all of 'em, don't I. Yeh. Now I want you to move, Tom. Stand up, over there, with that inside you. Walk around, feel it, and no touching yourself, right."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Fuck,” he says again because it’s true. He’s going to come on this fucking plug and then he’ll have to put up with Alfie grinning about it for the rest of his life. Right now, it doesn’t seem so bad a trade off.</p><p>Tommy grunts, “Alright.”</p><p>He takes a deep breath before he moves and he can feel the way his muscles clench down around it as he crawls to the edge of the bed. He’s so full and even the smallest movement reminds him. Once he’s standing by the edge of the bed, the hair falls down with gravity between his thighs and tickles at his skin. Fuck.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie's already doing that, though Tommy should have known before even getting the thing that that's exactly what would happen here. He's just so good at taking cock, Alfie's cock that is, so of course this toy would only be better, right?</p><p>His own cock is still stiff as a fucking board, and he doesn't hesitate to take it in his hand. All the blood in his cock is keeping out the sweeping pain in his face, for the most part. He strokes himself, long and slow as he watches Tommy shift off the bed and stand up straight. The tail is long enough to brush against his ankles when he's up.</p><p>"Gonna trot and prance for me, eh?" He asks with his cock still in his own hand, though it's hard to know if he's joking or being serious. "Next time might have to get a bridle and lead, mm? Ridin' crop, too. Yeh. How's it feel, Tom."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy stretches once he’s up just because he can and it tightens all his muscles up beautifully just for Alfie to ogle him. He returns the favor, thrilled that his husband has gotten it up at all and it’s clear he’s sporting a fairly impressive erection.</p><p>“I’m sure I can come up with somethin’,” Tommy says, a bit breathlessly. “Feels good. Like I’m full to the brim and I could pop at any moment.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>And ogle him Alfie does, all the while stroking his prick and grunting through the pleasure of it all. He's not sure how Tommy will ever manage to top this birthday for him, not that he expects him to do such a thing. He didn't need his birthday to be known in the first place, but here they are and he's definitely not complaining.</p><p>"Yeh, you look like you might pop, eh? Just imagine it's my seed in you, yeh. Like a big thick bubble of it, plugged up in there with that holding it in. It's beautiful, ain't it. There's a mirror over there, on the wall. Go take a look, mm?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Fuck, Alfie,” he breathes out and his hand twitches. It’s all he can do not to reach down and just jerk himself to completion. It’s what he wants to do and if it was just about him, he would do it without any second thoughts but he’s playing at obedience with Alfie here.</p><p>Tommy shifts and heads slowly for the mirror, the plug rocking in him as he walks. There’s no way he could manage to walk around like this all the time without giving himself away but there’s a passing thought for it anyway. Sealing himself up so by the end of the day he’s already stretched open and ready for Alfie’s cock to just slip right in instead.</p><p>Once he gets to the mirror, he turns sideways to admire how the tail falls between his legs and twists more so he can just barely see how opened up he is for his husband.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Well, Tommy's just going to have to wait until Alfie gives him the go-ahead. And he's being very good about it, he is. Alfie notices the twitch of his hand and it makes him huff out the barest of chuckles. It makes him wince to do it, but Tommy's too busy looking at himself in the mirror to notice, hopefully.</p><p>Alfie licks his lips and feels another drip of coagulated blood slipping out of his nose. He's quick to catch it with the rag and wipe it away, his other hand roughly jerking himself to help keep it up in those seconds he's not staring at Tommy to help it along. He doesn't have time to bleed right now, he's busy.</p><p>"Mm," he hums when he catches Tommy eyeing his own opening, the tail swishing back and forth as he twists.</p><p>"Fuckin' hell, mate. Loveliest damn thing I ever did see, eh? Why don't you give yourself a bit of a tug, mm? Just a couple strokes, is all. Fuck, yeah. Should get some thigh garters too, mm, and stockings to clip on to them as well. Yours here are pretty too, of course. But I’m talking ones with pretty laces. Black of course, to match the rest of you."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy is more than happy to touch himself, especially with all those lovely words coming out of his lover’s mouth so he reaches down and wraps his hand around his cock to jerk at it roughly.</p><p>He hisses and groans at the friction of his fingers wrapping around his erection, then again in relief.</p><p>“Whatever you want, love,” he says, standing and stroking himself as he cants his head at Alfie.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Ah, ah, ah, love. Couple strokes I said, eh? That's it, that's all you get," Alfie says, pointing at his husband with a look. If anyone can get Tommy Shelby to listen... it's Alfie Solomons behind a closed door, right? Though apparently what it really takes is it being his birthday at the same time.</p><p>"Now come back over here."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Maybe he only said a couple but Tommy purposefully misinterpreted and even though Alfie is fixing him with a look he still gives himself another stroke. So maybe he’s misbehaving a little. Can anyone blame him?</p><p>Tommy does let himself go after that to move back toward the bed with Alfie. He can feel the incredible fullness with every step and fuck if that doesn’t feel good still. He’s holding it in there just fine but he doesn’t think it’s the sort of thing you ever forget is there.</p><p>“Here I am, eh?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Here you are, indeed," Alfie parrots, reaching out for him to stroke his hip and urge him closer at the same time. When he's finally at the actual edge of the bed, he reaches around to play with the tail while he watches Tommy's reaction, lifting it and running his fingers through it.</p><p>"Hop up, mm? Just like if you'd take my cock for a ride, yeh."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He comes closer without hesitation. He loves having Alfie’s hands on him which his husband knows by now. He’d tell him every day of his life if he needs to just get more of them.</p><p>Tommy groans quietly as Alfie plays with the tail. He’s not moving it enough to do more than to just appreciate it.</p><p>“Wish I could take your cock for a ride,” he says as he crawls up on the bed. “Bet you could get nice and deep.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Bet I could, yer right about that, ain't yah," Alfie murmurs, catching Tommy's other hip and rubbing circles in the skin on both sides once he's up and settled over his lap. His cock does twitch with just the idea of it, a fresh oozing of pre-come slipping out of his slit and down.</p><p>"And if it were up to him, right, I'd let you. It's a sweet kind of torture, this. But it's good, love. It is."</p><p>And while he's finishing up talking, he does reach around again and this time he pulls on the toy, a firm tug that may either put him on the brink or actually pull it out entirely.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“It is good,” he breathes back and he knows Alfie’s hard and oozing but he also knows that he’s in no condition to be fucking him. It’s a shame but they’ll get back to it. All that matters is that they’re enjoying themselves and he definitely is too.</p><p>Tommy groans and leans forward as Alfie tugs on it again, his muscles flexing to keep the toy in place even as his husband tugs it nearly all the way out. “Fuck.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>It is a shame, and if he wanted to it'd take very little to convince Tommy to get him off entirely but he doesn't want the pressure of an orgasm in his head. He just doesn't imagine it'll feel all that great - he needs more time to heal yet.</p><p>Alfie can feel the resistance of Tommy's hole and he pulls against it carefully, just enough that it doesn't slip out. It's tempting, of course. But if he can't see it he doesn't want to have to shove it back in blind. So the precipice will just have to do, and Tommy doesn't appear to be complaining any.</p><p>He does, however, manage to take both their cocks in his free hand with Tommy leaning closer and suitably distracted. It makes his own hips twitch from the pleasure of it and he jerks the toy right back into Tommy.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He does need more time to heal and they both know it. He won’t be doing anything stupid that might hurt him but it is very tempting with the way the man’s body has reacted.</p><p>“Ah fuck,” he gasps out, torn between the friction on his front and the sudden, incredible stretch as the toy is thrust back into him.</p><p>“Again,” he demands and it might be Alfie’s present but that feels too damn good to not want more of it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>God, but Tommy is so fucking beautiful. He's even more so when he's close like this, back arched and head thrown back in pleasure. Alfie can see his pulse in his throat, jumping wildly and it's only going to become more chaotic here soon because he doesn't have much time left and it's obvious Tommy's worked up nicely.</p><p>"Mm," Alfie hums knowingly but shutters his eyes closed for a moment to bask in the friction, grunting as he strokes them both.</p><p>But he obliges his husband without complaint, holding their cocks tight to keep Tommy steady while he gives the toy a few firm pumps and then a strong pull.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy is so worked up. His patience is starting to wear thin and it’s a miracle he’s been this patient up until now. He’s thrilled when Alfie actually complies with the demand.</p><p>He moans as the toy moves in him. That’s the way.</p><p>“Yes—fuck yes,” he breathes out, hips pressing forward into Alfie’s other hand but that’s not as distracting as the plug.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie's more than happy to work around Tommy's limits. Today is not the day to push them, not when he has his own to worry about as well.</p><p>"Fuckin' hell, love, so gorgeous, watchin' you move," he murmurs, stroking them again in a long glide as he twists the toy and shoves it back in again. And then he does it again, right after without giving Tommy any time to adjust. It's what he wanted, right?</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Ah—“ he cries out and rocks his hips down into Alfie’s hand to meet the thrust of the plug. He knows his husband well enough to predict it and to know it’s coming but that makes it all the better.</p><p>“That’s the way,” he groans. “More of that.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"More of that, yeh, I can do that, can't I," Alfie murmurs, and Tommy's close enough that he wants to kiss him but he doesn't have any hands left to drag him closer, so fucking his ass with this tail will just have to do for now.</p><p>So he does just that. He twists his wrist, tilts the toy down and up, and fucks Tommy with it as best he can while at the same time jerking them both and dragging his thumb roughly over Tommy's slit.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He wants to kiss Alfie too but he doesn’t trust himself to be gentle enough about it so he doesn’t close the distance. He’s worried about being too rough with his husband especially with his injury and maybe Alfie would scoff at him but neither of them want to ruin the current mood.</p><p>“Oh fuck, oh fuck,” Tommy says, mouth falling open and head tipping back at the overload of sensation. It’s wonderful and perfect. Pleasure lances through him and coils in his gut, tight and ready to spring at any moment.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie abandons his own cock for the sake of pushing Tommy closer to the edge, wrapping his fingers around the burning hot, rock hard prick. It makes it easier on him to focus entirely on Tommy, on his hands sending Tommy over the edge and it's good, really, it's perfect because usually he's so tunnel-focused on chasing his own orgasm, he doesn't get to see this so intimately that often.</p><p>"Yeah, Tom," he breathes, lone pupil dilated and he licks his lips again, "You're gonna come, ain't you. You're close. You're close I can tell, yeh. Gonna spill yourself all over my belly here, right, because of this beast fucking you like you're the next broodmare stock, eh? Yeh."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"So fucking close," he agrees between gasps and quiet, beautiful sounds of pleasure. Between the hand on his cock and the plug pressing up against that wonderful spot, he really doesn't even stand a chance. Alfie's perfect hands working their magic and he's trying to drag it out just so the other man gets every last bit of his show but there's only so much he can do as worked up as he is right now.</p><p>He works his hips with Alfie's movements as best he can and it's driving him crazy because it's right there. He can feel it. "<em>Fuck</em>."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Hands on my shoulders, mate, go on," Alfie mutters out, and it'll put Tommy's face even closer than it already is, only inches from Alfie's but he's already seen all he needs to see. Tommy's free to come whenever he needs, and whenever he needs is fast approaching, he knows.</p><p>He licks his lips and gets to work, his wrists both twisting and turning and jerking in and out in as smooth a rhythm as he can when both his hands are technically doing two different things and yet the same. If he had an extra hand he'd smack Tommy's ass just to tip him over but he doesn't have that privilege this evening, so tugging the toy out of him entirely will have to do, and then immediately shoving it right back inside to give him that burning edge he needs.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He complies with the suggestion and groans, leaning forward to brace himself for just that little extra bit of leverage that he needs to grind down on the plug. Fuck. He probably sounds like a broken record at this point but he can't help it. His vocabulary has taken a nosedive here.</p><p>"That's it," he manages instead and it only takes him a moment longer before he’s tipping over the edge in a silent cry, back arching and head thrown back as he spills himself on Alfie's stomach.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“There he goes,” Alfie hums in pleasure as he watches Tommy crest and tumble and he leaves the toy inside him to clench around while he spills his seed all over Alfie’s stomach.</p><p>But he works him through his orgasm like a good husband, stroking Tommy’s spurting cock and milking him of his remaining fluids and doing his best to ignore the rivulet of blood dribbling out of his nose by breathing slowly through his mouth.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He does clench down tight around the toy as he orgasms, feeling the thickness of it even through the white hot pleasure of his orgasm and the man's hand milking him empty. His eyes close as his hips rock to desperately empty every last drop onto his husband's stomach.</p><p>"Fuck," he breathes out, so quietly it's barely a word and tries to catch his breath.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mm," Alfie hums, very carefully not moving any so that Tommy can enjoy the remaining throes of orgasm as he watches the pulse of his heartbeat in his neck. What a gorgeous birthday present this is, all of it.</p><p>He'd say more but he can't right this second, as he's trying not to cough from the blood draining down his throat now, instead swallowing it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He takes a few breaths to steady himself and to bask in his orgasm, unaware that Alfie is having any problems until he opens his eyes. He’s startled by the sight of blood because his husband hasn’t said anything.</p><p>“Here, let me get off you,” he says, immediately shifting to do just that.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie blinks and nods just a bit. He can feel a cough threatening and the last thing he wants to do is get blood spatter all over his husband right after such a gorgeous show. Thankfully, Tommy does manage to get off to the side of the bed right before his gag reflex kicks in whether Alfie likes it or not.</p><p>"Sorry," Alfie sputters out between coughs and it's less blood than it has been in the last week or so, but it's still hardly pretty.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Nothing you can do about it, love,” he murmurs. His muscles are still flexing and fluttering around the intrusion but he doesn’t do anything about it besides move to sit on the bed with a grunt.</p><p>He frowns slightly at Alfie’s wet coughing but there’s nothing that he can really do about it. “How can I help?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie coughs and sputters for a few moments but he’s practically an expert at this by now, taking the pain. He reaches for the rag nearby and wipes up under his nose and in his beard as best as he can. A few slow, deep breaths later and he’s already got it under control, so he just shakes his head at the offer.</p><p>“Already helping, dear,” he exhales slowly, blinking open his one good eye to look over at Tommy’s concerned expression and he manages a smile, “Sitting here like that, like you don’t have what you have in there. Mm?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>He huffs out a small sound of amusement as he sits there. He’s trying not to move too much because he’s starting to get sensitive and he knows the toy is going to send tingles through him if he moves too much.</p><p>“You enjoyed your gift, then?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Still am, mate. Enjoyin' it, that is," he replies, reaching over to pat Tommy's thigh. He coughs again and hacks up more blood and spits it in the rag, groaning at the pressure pain, but he's electing to set it aside for just a little bit longer. He inhales shakily through his mouth and exhales with a bit more surety.</p><p>"Because now I get to watch you take it out, yeh? That'll be a treat all its own."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He watches Alfie cough into the rag and he hopes that someday soon the man's face will heal enough that the bleeding stops because it seems to be a frustrating and worrisome condition. If there's bleeding, there's still the chance for infection. He thinks Alfie is past the worst of it but he still worries.</p><p>Tommy twitches his lips and nods, "So you do. Would you like to do the honors?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>It’s less blood than right after the surgery, so he’s counting that as something. He can tell the inflammation in his face has gone down and although his scars are still itchy as hell, he can tell it’s better than before. But morphine is definitely still necessary.</p><p>“I would, actually,” Alfie says, and the smile in his eyes can even be seen in his dead one. “Was it different, mm? Than my cock.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, that is something. It's just slower than he would like but he also knows that it's going to take a long time for Alfie to be back to some semblance of normal. He still wants him to heal quickly.</p><p>"It was different," he agrees with a nod. "Enjoyed myself, eh? But I wouldn't want your cock that size."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"My beautiful, impossibly impatient horse couldn't possibly stay still long enough for all that every time, no doubt," Alfie replies with another pat to Tommy's thigh.</p><p>"Alright, love. S'gonna wanna stay in there, I bet, especially after such a gorgeous orgasm. I mean, really, I wanna stay in there all the time too, right, so I can hardly blame it. That is unless, of course, you want to put your clothes on over it and walk out there with no one the wiser, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>That's absolutely true. There's no way that he has the patience for someone with that large of a cock. Alfie's is perfectly wonderful and he handles it well. That's all Tommy needs out of life really.</p><p>"Not today," he replies with a shake of his head but that just means it isn't completely off the table. Tommy doesn't think he would go with this one but maybe a smaller one. He shifts with a grunt and twists around until Alfie has a good angle on the plug. He winces at the sudden over-stimulation of moving but settles on his knees so Alfie can take care of it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie wishes that his cock was all Tommy Shelby needed in life. If that were the case, they really could retire to Margate or wherever the hell their hearts desire and live out their remaining days fucking and making bread or whatever else they want to do that day. Alas, with his gypsy husband... settling may never be a thing that happens.</p><p>"Not today," Alfie parrots with a short nod, accepting that answer and he licks his lips when Tommy presents himself so easily for him. Fuck.</p><p>"Fuckin' hell, love," he murmurs when he reaches for the plug and it barely even budges. "May just be stuck after all, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>He doesn't make any promises about whether he settles down. He doesn't know. He can't see the future like his husband apparently can but he doesn't have any plans for settling down in the foreseeable future.</p><p>"I think you can manage," he replies with a huff, tipping his hips and taking a few deep breaths to relax.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie hums quietly and rubs his free hand over Tommy's thigh and ass, like rubbing the flank of a horse. Because Tommy Shelby is his horse, still, ain't he? He's got this tail in, and these garters on and he's bent over on all fours like an animal.</p><p>But Alfie pulls at the same time, tugging with steady strength and it's considerably more difficult after Tommy's finished, most definitely, but he's relaxing... slowly. Alfie mutters soothing words in Yiddish, and then right when he feels like it just may be stuck in there, truly, it pops out, the weight of it settling in his palm.</p><p>"There we go, good boy."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He groans quietly as the toy finally pops out and emptiness follows it. His muscles flex and flutter, looking for a stretch that just isn't there anymore. It's a strange feeling after being full for so long but he'll survive.</p><p>"Fuck," he says, clenching his muscles briefly once more before straightening his back with the intention to move. "Let me get something to clean you up, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Take this with you, then. Give it a good rinse and dry to put away for next time," he says, watching Tommy's gaping hole clench around nothing for a few seconds before he stands back up. Fuck.</p><p>"Wish my come was in there," he frowns before he realizes he said it aloud.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He takes the toy from his husband and starts in the direction of the washroom, then glances over his shoulder at his husband. He frowns back at him and says, "As soon as your head stops hurting, it will be."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie blinks and looks up at Tommy like he's confused for a moment, then he grunts out an affirmation. He said that out loud, did he? But yeah, as soon as his head stops hurting. He's come a ways, true, but he has a long way to go yet. Some of Tommy's impatience is wearing off on him, clearly.</p><p>"Need more morphine," he says, instead of anything else regarding their current topic.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Alright, just a moment," Tommy says, depositing the toy in the basin in the bathroom and gets a warm, wet washcloth to bring back with him. He hands it to Alfie and then rummages in Alfie's medical things to get the bottle of morphine and spoon.</p><p>He comes to the side of the bed and pours some out to offer to his husband. "Morphine."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mm," Alfie hums when he takes the cloth and he makes a disgruntled noise when he wipes it through the cooled down come splattered all over his belly and chest. Tommy has no shortage of seed, even with the dry spell he's had recently.</p><p>He obediently takes a spoonful, trying to not make a face at the taste. "That the first time you've let go, mm? Since the markets."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He pours another part of a spoonful and offers that to him too. The last round has more than worn off and a bit more won't hurt him, just make his sleep easier.</p><p>"It is," he says with a nod.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"One more," Alfie mumbles after he swallows that second spoonful. This is the longest he's been without any and he's feeling it. As nice as the present is and was, he really needs to rest more now and the morphine is helpful with knocking it back to something tolerable.</p><p>"S'alright, you know. If you need it. In here, I mean."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"So you can watch?" he teases with a smile and he dishes out one more spoonful to offer his husband. He can't even imagine the sort of pain the man is in. He's had teeth cut out of his mouth by Sabini and still can't even imagine the sort of pain a bullet would cause.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mmhmmn," Alfie replies, letting his eyes fall closed with a smile of his own as he swallows down that last spoonful. It's cold going down, but it's warming up in his belly quickly and dispersing.</p><p>"Somethin' to look forward to in the evenings, mm? Yeh."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He makes an amused sound and nods even if Alfie can't see him.</p><p>"You must be feeling better, eh? You're insatiable."</p><p>~*~</p><p>That does make Alfie's face split into a legitimate smile even if it pulls and tugs on his scarring.</p><p>"Just don't want you sufferin' is all."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"So it's a kindness, is it?" Tommy asks, amused as he cleans off the morphine spoon with a clean handkerchief and stops the bottle back up to replace where he'd gotten it. "No motivation otherwise?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie opens up his good eye and peers at him sidelong at half-mast, his delivery entirely deadpan.</p><p>"I'm a kind man, Mr. Solomons-Shelby. Samaritan, even."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mm," he hums in acknowledgement. That's obviously true. Why would he ever think otherwise? Alfie Solomons-Shelby is definitely well-known for his selflessness.</p><p>"They'll write songs in your honor, I'm sure."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mmmn," Alfie nods with a low hum. His voice drops off like he might be drifting off already, but then he hums again and nods, eyes still closed.</p><p>"My resurrection will prompt images of me... made out of rock imbedded in the sand. Over in the Holy Land. I'll be a God. Godly samaritan."</p><p>~*~</p><p>It does sound like he's drifting off and it's clear the morphine is already working to addle his brain just a little bit. His husband has always been a bit ridiculous but the drugs only serve to exaggerate it.</p><p>"As they should," Tommy says, unable to keep his lips from twitching, but it doesn't matter because Alfie isn't looking at him anyway.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mmm," Alfie hums again, because he does that considerably more when he's nodding off. It's like a gift all on its own, really, how fast he can fall asleep once his body says 'enough'. The morphine helps, definitely, but he's always been very good at shutting off his brain to sleep once he's in a safe place.</p><p>Like now, he's apparently in a very safe place because his cock is still hanging out from the edge of the sheets, soft and against his belly with his hands in his lap as his head falls lax against the headboard, still sitting up and leaning against it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He's watched Alfie fall asleep enough to know that it doesn't take long and he'd been so thrown off by his rambling that he hadn't thought to get him in a more comfortable position before nodding off. Of course, sitting elevated may help with all the drainage so it may not be a bad thing. He'll be awake again when the morphine wears off anyway.</p><p>All Tommy does is adjust the blankets to make him decent for the nurse and to pick up the washcloth he'd brought him to throw in a hamper. Still naked, he moves back to the washroom to carefully clean their new toy and he eventually replaces it in the locked box. He dresses, stops to give Alfie a brief kiss to the head before carrying the box out with him. He'll put it in the master room upstairs where no one else is going to stumble on it.</p><p>Then he heads for his office and gets to work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. The Infection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alfie falls into sickness after his birthday, a seeming inevitability.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A shorter chapter here, setting up for the next one more than anything! We're getting very close to the catch-up point now, where updates will take considerably longer while we continue our threads. </p><p>Alfie starts off this one.  Enjoy! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alfie ends up falling back a bit in his recovery about a week after his birthday. He ends up with a fever and the sweats in the middle of the night, and Rosetta confirms he does, indeed, have an infection but it's internal, somewhere deep in his cheek in his sinuses where they can't get to it, not that it would much matter anyway. The only thing they can do is keep Alfie comfortable and hope his body is strong enough to fight it on its own which mostly involves sleep and pain medication.</p><p>The fever lasts for an agonizing four days and it absolutely exhausts him. He refuses to eat, he's barely awake throughout it, his skin is clammy while he shivers under the multiple blankets and the morphine mixed with the fever makes him delusional in those rare moments when he's conscious, though he does plenty of mumbling in his sleep as well.</p><p>It breaks in the evening on the fourth day and he's shaky from a lack of food and he's dehydrated. But things start looking up when he actually argues with Rosetta, even if his voice is hoarse and he's definitely not walking on his own. But he eats a little and he drinks some water and is able to hold it down. He coughs afterwards in bed and ends up hacking up a blood clot the size of a large blueberry, mangled looking and disgusting but after that, there's no more drainage and he feels less stuffy in his sinuses.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He knows even without calling for Rosetta that Alfie has an infection. An infection in a limb that won't heal is one thing. A person can live without an arm or a leg. There's nothing that they can do for one in the face. They've been as careful as possible but there's just so much damage that it likely had been inevitable.</p><p>Tommy spends as much of the next four days sitting by Alfie as work will allow. It's more comfortable than a hospital at least and considerably more private. It means if he wants to sit and hold Alfie's hand while he sleeps, no one will say anything about it. He listens to the man's rambling and muttering while he sleeps but he doesn't understand most of it. His husband knows too many languages to be coherent.</p><p>Even as sick as Alfie is, Tommy has to work though he does as much of it from his office as possible and either Rosetta or Frances lets him know if the man is any semblance of awake. He knows the moment the man's fever has broken but it's another hour before he can get away from his desk to see him.</p><p>"Decided to stick around, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Even by the time Tommy manages to see him in his room, Alfie is still sweaty looking and he is positively exhausted. But he's lucid, and his eyes are clear enough when he glances over to see that his husband has finally decided to grace him with his presence. Rosetta excuses herself after rinsing the cool rag in the basin by his bed and closes the door behind Tommy, leaving them alone.</p><p>"Mm," Alfie hums and he's amused by Tommy's words, but he's horrendously tired still, "Can't get rid of me that easily."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Good," he says with a slight smile. Tommy looks tired and stressed, exhausted by the last week of hardly any rest between work and watching over Alfie. Still, he's happy to see his husband so lucid. It's been touch and go this week.</p><p>"You look like you could use a bath."</p><p>~*~</p><p>No matter how tired or stressed Tommy is and looks, Alfie always considers him to be absolutely beautiful. He doesn't always say it out loud, but it's there in his eyes all the same.</p><p>"Well. Came at just the right time, then. Rosetta looked close to stripping me just to get at all this piping hot Jewish masculinity with the sponge. She's a menace."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He knows that well by now and he appreciates it. Of course, that goes both ways even if Alfie is a mess right now and scarred to hell it doesn't diminish his opinion of him.</p><p>"Mm," he replies because he's not sure if it's Alfie's 'piping hot Jewish masculinity' or the fact that he hasn't bathed properly in a week. Tommy can put up with a lot but his husband, quite frankly, stinks right now. He's sure the sheets need changed and cleaned too.</p><p>"Let me run you some water."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Well, luckily for Alfie he can't smell a damn thing right now. With his one side essentially destroyed, he honestly hasn't been able to smell a whole hell of a lot since the shooting and he's still congested after the infection. His nose isn't anything like it used to be, and will most likely be only a shade of what it once was.</p><p>"I'll be right here," Alfie replies with a sage nod, like he's about to go running off somewhere.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He nods and heads for the washroom to fill up the tub with water. He strips off his jacket and rolls up his sleeves to test the temperature to make sure it's good. He adds a little soap to the water and heads back out into the bedroom.</p><p>"How are you feeling?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mm," Alfie says as he considers that question, and his words are slow and methodical, like he has to think about them all ahead of time thanks to the cloudiness of the drugs wearing off, "Like a newborn baby. You know, coming into the world through a haze of blood and wetness and being generally unhappy about it, but surviving, eh? Been sleepin' like a fucking newborn, at any rate. I think, anyway. Can't really remember. Also like a newborn baby, that."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Surprisingly, all of that makes sense. It's a strange analogy but an understandable one. Alfie probably is feeling helpless like a newborn too. He hasn't gotten up in a week so all his progress getting around is likely gone which is why the wheelchair is sitting in the corner. If Tommy can get him there without it, he will but he's weak from not eating on top of everything.</p><p>"Might have to use the chair, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie turns his head slowly to glare at the chair, his expression unhappy. He was getting around decently without it before even if he still used it here and there, but Rosetta struggled keeping him upright just to piss and shit. Without much in his system he's shaky and unstable and he's thinner, having lost muscle mass from laying down too much.</p><p>"Yeh," he says finally, nodding. "...You see the thing I hacked up? Almost big enough to be a fucking baby. Saved it for you to see. S'in that cup there, by the water."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He knows that they'll need to work on getting Alfie around well enough to not need it again but that's fine. At least he's here and they both know that he'll manage to get back on his feet.</p><p>Tommy glances over his shoulder to check that the water level is good and then crosses over to Alfie's side table. He really doesn't <em>need</em> to see what his husband hacked up but alright, he'll bite. It's about as appetizing to look at as he expected and certainly not the sort of thing you want your husband to hack up.</p><p>"Did it help you feel better?" he asks.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"It did, a bit. Yeh," Alfie says, scrubbing a hand through his beard on his good side and it's oily and wet-feeling. Yeah, okay, so he needs a bath. He grunts in pain as he shifts, his arms visibly skinnier and shaky as he uses them to shift to the edge of the bed.</p><p>"What day is it? Don't even know. Think I missed one there... somewhere. Everything is fuzzy from the last however long. Hit me so fast."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, he needs a bath. Tommy isn't going to make him put a lot of effort into something that he doesn't need. He knows how it feels to barely be able to move after being knocked out of commission and suffering through an infection. Alfie's is much worse than his had been.</p><p>"Saturday," he replies. "It's a week and a half out from your birthday."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mm, alright then," is all he replies with on that one. Infections are just things you either deal with or die. Clearly he's not ready to give up just yet.</p><p>Alfie doesn't wait until the wheelchair is close enough to the bed to make an easy transition. He's a man still, dammit, and he is tired of being stuck in the damn bed, so weak that he can't even walk five paces and so he shifts to standing whether Tommy's ready for him or not.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He pops into the bathroom quickly to stop the water for the tub before he grabs the wheelchair to bring it over and predictably, Alfie doesn't wait on him to be ready to help him. He understands but that doesn't mean it isn't a little irritating.</p><p>He mutters a string of curses in Romany and locks one wheel as he abandons the chair in favor of catching Alfie before he can topple to the ground and get hurt.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Fuck off," Alfie replies to the cursing even as he's caught in an almost-fall, which, he's been around Tommy long enough to know what they mean at this point.</p><p>"Tired of being half dead an' worthless," he mutters, though he does lean against Tommy as he's helped to the bathroom. Half blind, half his smell gone, half a fucking face, half his muscle mass... when will enough be enough?</p><p>~*~</p><p>"It's only temporary, love," Tommy replies, ignoring the response in favor of shouldering as much of his husband's weight as he can and luckily he's pretty fit. He can support the man's weight while he tries to get his feet under him. He's not sure he's being successful so it would be nice if he would use the chair but he can't make him.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Keep sayin' that," Alfie grunts out, leaning over once he's in reach to grasp the edge of the tub and take some slow, deep breaths. They keep saying that and yet it's temporary-ness seems to be continuous as of late.</p><p>"Haven't had a real, cock and chest submerged bath since Before."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I never say anything I don't mean, eh?" he replies, letting go of Alfie once he's sure the man isn't going to immediately topple over. "Have to get your pants off."</p><p>Tommy doesn't waste much time on it. Obviously, with Rosetta around he needs to at least wear pants but it makes it annoying when he can barely get around because they're just in the way.</p><p>"You need one."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mm," is all Alfie says in response to that. He's learning not to believe it at this point.</p><p>Being stripped by another man in pretty much any other context would most definitely be considered demeaning, especially with his back turned to Tommy as it is, but he just closes his eyes and lets it happen. He's old. Tired. Hurting. Shaky. Only Tommy gets to see him this weak.</p><p>When he's laid bare, he waves Tommy's help off as he climbs in. He's slow, but he needs to do something himself, even this little thing. When he's finally in, he groans and settles back against it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He briefly rubs his hand up Alfie's spine, just for the contact and the reassurance, and then lets him climb into the tub. Tommy has concerns but he lets his husband do it himself. He knows how it feels to be helpless and knows that Alfie hates it even more than him. His past doesn't lend itself well to feeling helpless.</p><p>"Temperature alright?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mmhm," Alfie grunts out, and it's just on the side of too hot but he couldn't be pried out of this tub even if his skin was falling off from being burned. It feels too good.</p><p>"Find the last man yet?" he asks with his eyes still closed, because he's been solidly out of it for the past few days. Whatever words Tommy uttered in that time, none of it stuck.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It might be a bit too hot but it'll cool fast enough and Alfie probably is still just a little sensitive from his fever.</p><p>"Found him," Tommy says, leaning against the sink. "Haven't handled it yet."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie thins his lips, then cracks open his one good eye to peer over at Tommy. He hasn't handled it yet, eh? Alright, then.</p><p>"Hand me the sponge and soap."</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, he hasn't handled it yet. He will soon. It needs done while they know where the man is located. It's been long enough he's probably starting to let his guard down though he has to know that they aren't going to give up.</p><p>Tommy shifts and follows Alfie's request, "I'll help with your back when you're ready."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Go on, then," Alfie replies, because while Tommy's over here he may as well get it done. He doesn't even know what his psoriasis is up to anymore. Sometimes he just exists in a state of perpetual itchiness, though right now his other aches and pains are overshadowing all that. A good scrub down will likely make him feel like a whole new man. Or he hopes, anyway.</p><p>~*~</p><p>His hope is that Alfie will feel like an entirely new man after he gets a bath. He knows how much that can help a person's state of mind. It will also help with his psoriasis which isn't awful again but is undoubtedly thinking about it.</p><p>He takes the sponge and lathers soap into it, then encourages Alfie to lean up a little so he can get at his back. He's slow and methodical about it. He wants it to be nice and for it to feel good because Alfie doesn't have a lot else going on right now.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie's eyes slide closed again and he groans long and low at the feel of a sponge scrubbing at his back. Tommy works it perfectly, avoiding his particularly bad areas and soothing muscle pains.</p><p>"Fuck," he mutters, and it feels sinfully good. "Like a fuckin' orgasm, all its own. Mm."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He’s known Alfie long enough by now to know where to avoid and those are the same places he’ll carefully help him rub lotion on later. It looks like it’s definitely starting to need it.</p><p>“Good,” he says with a smile and he works until he’s done. “Did I get everywhere?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mhmm. Had an infection before, couple times actually. That one was the worst," Alfie admits quietly, leaning back again in the tub once Tommy is finished and taking the sponge so he can scrub the rest of himself. It's a lot more perfunctory than Tommy's administrations, but even if the water feels good, he's eager to get back into bed with clean linens just so he can sweat on them all over again. Hopefully him coughing out drainage blood is a thing of the past now.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Well, you’re through it,” Tommy says, drying his hands on a towel. He watches his husband clean the rest of himself and it’s quick but that’s fine, just submerging in the water will help. His hair could do with a wash too but he doesn’t want to hurt his face so he’s not sure what the easiest method would be.</p><p>“I’ll go change the sheets.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"No, no, no, you're above all that nonsense, ain't you," Alfie argues with him, stopping his scrubbing to look up at Tommy with a frown.</p><p>"Stay here. Wash my hair or something, right, but, no. Stay. Have Rosetta change the bloody sheets, because that's what they are right. Bloody. Sweaty. Fuckin' disgusting, and you don't need your hands in that. Tell me about business, something outside this fuckin' room. Anything. S'all I've done the past week is live inside these fuckin' walls, trying not to die of an infection, of all fuckin' things, right, so. Stay. Talk. Wash my hair, because I'm sure it's sticking up in all manner of positions, ain't it. Sure it looks a treat. My face, it's fine now. S'fine. Just... stay."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy pauses, partially turned toward the door and gives Alfie a considering look. It’s brief and non-judgemental but it’s clear he’s thinking about all those words that Alfie just said which is a lot to parse through in such a short period.</p><p>“Alright. Rosetta!” he calls. “Change the sheets while Alfie is up, eh?”</p><p>Then he shuts the door to the bathroom and grabs more soap for Alfie’s hair. “It is a mess.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie watches Tommy with a neutral look while he considers. Then he nods when he agrees, because that's good. Yes, it's good. Because his hair is a mess, and most definitely not because there are letters from Ollie under the mattress so he can pinpoint the whereabouts of that last man on his own.</p><p>Definitely not.</p><p>And, as much as Rosetta and he get in verbal tiffs, she won't tell Tommy about them, he knows. Tommy may be paying her, but Alfie's the one she deals with most often, and Alfie knows she'll keep quiet because this is <em>his business</em> to deal with, and he's going to finish it.</p><p>"That the kind that smells like the woods?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Yes, it is,” he replies, none the wiser about Alfie and his scheming. He thinks his husband is being a bit strange and clingy but he has nearly died so it’s easy enough for him to blame everything he’s been through before thinking the husband he loves and trusts might do something behind his back.</p><p>“Business has been good,” he says. “Tip your head back and get it wet.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mm," Alfie hums approvingly, settling back against the curve of the tub without any more complaint. And it's not so much going behind his back out of betrayal or a lack of trust, it's just something that Alfie needs to do alone. He's sure Tommy would do exactly the same if their positions were reversed. He'll never forget their first meeting with Tommy beat half to hell and still going, because he had to. Alfie has to do this before that cowardly cunt of a man disappears for good.</p><p>He obediently tips his head back, slowly, of course, and only just enough so that the tips of his ears touch the water. He holds on with one hand along the edge of the tub, then uses the other to soak the top of his head. By the time he's back up, his arms are shot. Fuck.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Once Alfie straightens up again, Tommy starts lathering soap in his hair. His own is a little easier to take care of just because there's not so much of it but he's rather fond of Alfie and his hair. He works diligently, rubbing his fingers into the man's scalp and nods in satisfaction as he surveys his work.</p><p>"Ready to rinse?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie spends the time Tommy is massaging his scalp wishing he could melt into the tub itself and just never come out of it again. Literally nothing in his body wants to move anymore, and the wonderful little scrape of Tommy's nails dragging through his hair... well, damn. His body feels weightless and yet heavy all at the same time. The thought of lifting his head right now off the edge of the tub seems almost impossible.</p><p>"Just leave me here to prune, mm," he mumbles tiredly.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“You won’t be saying that when it goes cold,” he replies, though he does pat his shoulder where it barely sticks out of the water. He’ll be just as comfortable in his nice clean bed.</p><p>“Lean up, have to rinse this, eh?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Mmm,” Alfie grunts back, not wanting to do it. And he doesn’t, for about eight seconds. Then he groans and shifts, his entire being protesting it as he leans forward.</p><p>“Only because I love you, right,” he grumbles, pushing his arms out on both sides of the lip so he can dangle his head back in the water. Tommy will have to do the actual rinsing, this is all he has in him.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“I appreciate that,” he says with a small smile and he doesn’t waste any time getting Alfie’s hair rinsed out. It gets his shirt and sleeves wet but he’ll survive. He just wants to get Alfie clean and he knows the man is tired. It’s going to be a trial getting him dry and back in bed but Tommy is getting ahead of himself.</p><p>He scoops water from the tub with his hands and carefully pours it over the man’s head so the soap runs out. His hands squeeze and brush over Alfie’s hair until he’s sure he’s gotten the soap out.</p><p>“There we are,” he says.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Damn, but that feels good too. It takes a lot more effort than it seems to not just sink into the tub. He can’t do that, though. Who knows what havoc water would do inside the remains of his sinuses, and he’s apparently very determined despite his complaints to not die by some stupid means like infection. The legacy of Alfred Solomons is absolutely not to be felled by some simple means like that.</p><p>He thought, once, that being shot in the face by his own self-proclaimed husband while on the beach of Margate might be quite the way to go, but that was not to be. He’s not unhappy about that not going as well as he wanted, though he’s been through quite a few trials testing that lately.</p><p>“Mm. Charlie see me like this yet?” He asks tiredly and with his eyes closed still once he’s back up and his hair is clean. He hasn’t seen that boy in ages. “You think I was going to go like that?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>They've both been through a few trials recently and they're making it. It's been touch and go this week. Tommy doesn't know if he's slept at all. He's sure he has but he doesn't remember sleeping. He knows Alfie is an incredibly stubborn man but an infection doesn't care.</p><p>"No, he hasn't. I can bring him by later, if you'd like," Tommy replies and his shirt is wet now but that's okay. There are worse things. He ignores the second question in favor of drying his hands off.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mm. Bit later, maybe," Alfie returns, because he needs to rest some more after all this movement. He takes some slow breaths, looking like he could just fall asleep sitting up in the tub, then makes the decision, with effort, to get up and out of the tub.</p><p>It's not graceful. His muscle mass is laughable compared to what it was before Margate. Too many health issues and near-death experiences are taking its toll on him, which is all the more reason to get a bit more rest before he goes on a little trip.</p><p>"Mm?" he queries again, opening up his one good eye to peer at Tommy while his arms shake along the lip of the tub from the effort of lifting himself out of it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I'll give you a hand, eh?" he grabs a towel and moves to help Alfie. He can query all he wants but if he's going to ask him questions he probably shouldn't try to get out of the tub when Tommy knows that he isn't stable just yet. His muscle mass will come back with time and some effort.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It takes way more effort than it should on both their parts getting Alfie out of the tub and dried off. This must be what eighty year olds feel like, forced to take the help of the younger generations just to stay upright. It's exhausting on his self-esteem, but Tommy reminds him often that it's temporary. It's temporary. He's healing still. Recovering.</p><p>He only manages underwear and foregoes night pants entirely, and once he finally settles back into fresh sheets on his bed, he groans in relief just at the knowledge that he doesn't have to fucking move anymore.</p><p>Tommy stays in with him and holds his hand while they converse quietly until Alfie grows too unbearably tired to continue speaking, and as it seems he does quite often nowadays he falls back into unconsciousness to let his body rest once more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. The Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alfie decides to take matters into his own hands with the man that shot him in the face while Tommy is busy solidifying his military contracts with Jessie Eden.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright, here it is.  Not the end, but just the end of the fast updates.  We have half of the next chapter written, but any further updates on this will be much slower as we continue to write them out.  This transfer has been a huge endeavor over the past month, and I'm happy to have it caught up now so I can actually focus on writing again!  Thank you to everyone who has been reading, and we hope to keep up with this through the coming series, so we're not going anywhere.  We're not sure where this RP will lead us, but hopefully it's somewhere nice with these two retired somewhere.  The show will dictate a lot of where this goes, and if we don't like it, well, that's what fanfiction is for, right?</p><p>This one starts off with Tommy's perspective.  Enjoy! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two weeks pass and Alfie improves as time goes on, both with his health and his strength. Tommy is relieved by his progress and he doesn't know if his husband is quite out of the woods but his face is also continuing to heal well. The first few days after his fever breaks is the worst of it. He's weak and tired, which is fair, but Tommy and Rosetta both encourage him to move.</p><p>Things with Alfie are good. Now that he's sure of it, he redirects his focus to Jessie Eden. There's a lot of things at play and in motion but he handles it just fine. He writes her a letter and waits, knowing he's told her what she wants to hear.  He knows he has her on the ropes and is confident that she'll come to him and she does, just like he's planned. He gets his information.</p><p>They end up in bed together and he knows how to fuck a woman properly but Alfie's spoiled him, hasn't he? Spoiled him with his wonderful hands and strong body. Spoiled him for women, it seems, though he treats her as well as any of his partners. As his husband requested, he does pull out but he thinks that's a thing she'll appreciate anyway. Neither of them need a child to come out of this.</p><p>With that business finished, he heads home to see Alfie.</p><p>~*~</p><p>When Tommy does return home, Alfie won't be in his bed. Or in the sun room, or out in the gardens, or in the lavatory. Two bottles of Alfie's own Camden Town made rum are missing from Tommy's drawing room bar, if he notices such a thing, as well as a handful of handguns with ammo and his cane.</p><p>About three days after his fever broke, Alfie decided on this day, tonight, to make his move. He already knew that Tommy would focus once more on his work solidifying military contracts with Jessie Eden the moment Alfie made a breakthrough in his recovery, and all he really had to do was find his way to the drawing room to look at Tommy's personal calendar to know the day he'd chosen. Tommy puts black stars on important days to keep things vague, but Alfie knew what this one was for already. So he focuses on his recovery and doesn't cause a stir any more than usual. Tommy sleeps in his bed with him on the evenings he can, and a couple sexual favors are handed back and forth when Alfie's feeling up to it, but no actual fucking yet.</p><p>Rosetta actually takes the day off because Alfie's recovery is going so well he hardly needs her at all and he'd told her to kindly fuck off just for a little while to go take care of herself because god knows she needs it and that he'll be fine for one night. He can walk around the house in Warwickshire and bother the maids if he needs, even though he doesn't. He's visited Charlie multiple times now, sat down with him and read him stories and received hugs and all sorts of questions about his new appearance, all without judgment because Charlie's a good kid like that.</p><p>He's confirmed the man's whereabouts from three different sources, one of them being Ollie himself, so he's confident when he makes his getaway like he's breaking out of prison. The Lees, for once, aren't set up on the front fringes of the territory in Warwickshire, and he's made the rounds enough at Arrow House's grounds that no one pays him any mind when he makes his way to the garage to fill a car with petrol. He's winded from the trek - his health isn't perfect yet, but it's improving more and more every day - but he settles in the car with his bag of guns, his cane, and his rum right around sunset, and then he's off to Margate.</p><p>Edna startles when he arrives at his own house, already having started drinking the rum. He tells her that she's done a wonderful job even if he hasn't looked around one bit, and to take the night off, and then right after he watches her collect her things he pays her with a nice lump of pounds, then locks up and heads to town, his bottles of rum keeping his belly warm and his wits sharp. He's going to need them tonight.</p><p>~*~</p><p>When Tommy arrives at Warwickshire, he parks out front as usual and heads into the house. He goes to Alfie's room first even if he hasn't really been in there much recently and isn't surprised to find it empty. He makes his way through the house, checking all the usual suspects first and starting to frown when Alfie isn't in the unusual places either.</p><p>"Frances!" he shouts when it's clear that his husband isn't home. She comes immediately which is a testament to her trust that even if he's angry he won't turn on her. He doesn't even wait for her to say anything. "Where is he?"</p><p>"I don't know, Mr. Shelby," she replies and he can tell she's being honest.</p><p>"Where's Rosetta?" he demands.</p><p>"He's given her the night off, since he's been doing so well," Frances answers because that much she knows.</p><p>Tommy's frown deepens and he stalks back through the house to Alfie's bedroom. He stands and surveys the room. His cane is gone. His hat and coat are gone. He knows his husband has been feeling better so it's likely he's gone home to Margate without telling Tommy because he knows what Tommy would say about it. Fucking stubborn ass man. In the burned ashes of the fireplace, he spies paper.</p><p>He fishes the scraps of paper out of the cool ashes. It's clear Alfie had intended them to be burned but either he had been sloppy or the fire had died faster than he expected but either way there's enough pieces for him to tell they're from Ollie. It takes him an almost frustrating amount of time to realize what the letters are about. Fuck.</p><p>Tommy's out the door again and he refuels his own car before he heads to Margate. Alfie has a huge head start on him. There's no way he gets there in time to be useful. Hopefully, his husband isn't going to get himself killed.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, he does have a huge head start, and he was banking on that. It's the one night he knew Tommy would be out decently late, which will give him a solid few hours to get things done. It has little to do with what Alfie knew Tommy was up to and more to do with timing, though a small part of him still hates that Tommy was out purposefully fucking a woman and letting her run her hands all over him, no matter how much money is on the line because of it.</p><p>Usually, he doesn't even touch alcohol. When he was young and brash, he drank, and it turned him into a different person entirely, which is why he knows what all the effects are of each. Rum... for fun and fucking and, more often than not, violence. It settles in his belly and warms him all the way to the tips of his fingers and toes, sharpens his senses in ways that have been dormant for the past two decades beyond a couple sips for business transactions.</p><p>His quarry is in town yet, in a bar drinking his night away hating Jews, but Alfie's waiting in his house with the lights off. Ollie did his due diligence on this fuck, and it turns out the lot of them were all fascists. Banded together by rising anti-semitism and hate for their kind, and Alfie was the closest one to them, having apparently seen him already in the markets before they went back for their ravens that evening.</p><p>He's got over half a bottle down now as he sits here in this dingy fucking chair with a gun on his knee, and with his complete lack of tolerance for the stuff he's absolutely sloshed and getting more pissed off about the whole thing by the minute. How fucking dare this fucker jump him. Jump both him and his husband with all his crony followers just because a Jew walked by. Minding their fucking business on the streets. It's been long enough now the man likely feels safe. All his friends are dead now, save him, but the last thing he will expect is Alfie coming back from the dead with a half blown off face right from inside his home, beyond incensed and ready for some honest fucking vengeance for all the fucking shit he's gone through in the past however fucking long now. He's fucking <em>done</em> being chased by death. He's been on the ropes too long, and rest isn't on his agenda tonight. He finishes off the bottle and then... right when he swallows, he hears the lock turn to the front door.</p><p>Show time.</p><p>~*~</p><p>All Tommy can do is drive and he wishes horses were a better option the entire time because they don't need to follow the road but he can't push any of them to ride this far this fast without risking their health. He won't do that so a car it is and he drives as fast as he can but he knows he's already too late.</p><p>Alfie won't be in the house by the beach when he gets there. He'll be god knows where trying to kill a man. Tommy knows his husband is capable of great violence and killings but it's been awhile since he's had his hands in a real mess. He knows Alfie is a good planner and he can only hope that things go to plan.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It's well into the darkest part of morning before Alfie returns, finally, to his rightful Margate home. He stumbles in, more like, because he snapped his cane in half at some point. Remembering exactly when that happened through the haze of red is like sifting sand in a sieve. He can't get a solid grip on it.</p><p>Or on the door handle, apparently, because it's slick with blood and then it finally opens and he practically bounces off the open door when it slams into the wall.</p><p>"Fuck," he hisses out, and even that single word is heavily slurred.</p><p>~*~</p><p>When he pulls up to the house in Margate, it's clear just sitting in the driveway that Alfie isn't here even if the car is here. He drops his head on the steering wheel and then pulls back to slam his hand against it with a shout, "Fuck!"</p><p>He gets out and slams the door behind him. Fuck. He pulls out his handgun and checks it, before he tucks it back in the holster to go into the house. It's empty. Edna isn't even here but he expects that's probably Alfie's doing. He walks through the entire house and sighs, then lights a fire in the bedroom.</p><p>Tommy goes through a fair amount of his cigarettes out on the deck. There's no point in looking for him. It's too late and he'll just ruin whatever he has planned. If it backfires, he'll hear about it which is just how he wants to hear about his husband dying. Fuck. He leaves the back door open so he can hear into the house and sits, waiting, in the dark for Alfie to come home.</p><p>All he can do is wait, which is something Thomas Shelby doesn't do well. He can see why Alfie shoots at seagulls now because he feels like taking a few of them out himself. It's far too long before he hears the door crash open and he drops his cigarette in the ashtray so he can put his hand on his gun as he steps into the house. He can tell from the voice that it's Alfie and he looks alone, so Tommy drops his hand from the holster to turn on the lights. His husband is covered in blood. Not surprising.</p><p>"Alfie," he says, to get the man's attention.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Turning on the lights suddenly makes him startle and despite his incredible inebriation he can still move lightning fast and he draws the handgun he stole from Tommy, though that swiftness coupled with the fact that he is covered in blood means it slips right out of his hand and clatters to the floor, thankfully without going off.</p><p>"<em>Fuckin' hell</em>!" He says, too loud and with too much emphasis and he kicks the gun, stumbling into the door as he slurs even more. "Too fuckin' early for this shit. Turn it off."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He raises an eyebrow at the gun when it clatters to the floor. He recognizes it out of his stash in Warwickshire. He's glad that it hasn't gone off because neither of them would be very happy about that outcome.</p><p>Tommy cants his head at the way Alfie slurs his words. Has he... been drinking? His husband doesn't drink. What in the world? Of course, he knows from experience there's some conversations you don't have with a drunk man because it's pointless so they can chat about this little excursion when he's sober.</p><p>"I'm not turning it off. I need to see to get you cleaned up, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie has to squint to orient himself with the new lighting situation. He's got blood in his dead eye and all over his face, in his hair... he's more bloody now than Tommy was when Luca sent the black hand to Arrow House because Tommy was just trying to kill the infiltrator... Alfie wanted to make his man suffer and really <em>understand</em> just where he went wrong in his life before ending it entirely.</p><p>"Fuckin' go home, Thomas. Warshickire. Go... go fuck that woman again."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Fucking hell," he mutters. His husband isn't just drunk. He's fucking sloshed. He can smell it on him even over the sickly smell of the drying blood. How much did he have?</p><p>"I'm not leaving until you're cleaned up properly and in bed," he says.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie straightens up after Tommy says that. He straightens up to look intimidating which Tommy very well knows but perhaps he can be slightly more so when he's covered from head to toe in another man's blood.</p><p>"I fuckin' killed him," he says, voice thick, and despite the glassiness in his good eye, he's incredibly alert and all his movements with his head are sharp and quick whenever Tommy moves.</p><p>"Killed him dead."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I know, sweetheart," he replies and he's really not intimidated by his husband. He knows that's the man's aim and he doesn't appreciate the fact that he's trying to scare him into listening to him but he knows better than to think for a moment that Alfie is going to hurt him.</p><p>"That's his blood on you and the longer you let it dry, right, the harder it'll be to clean off."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"<em>I</em> killed him," Alfie repeats and smacks the door against the wall again with his hand and leaves a bloody hand print on it when he does it, unwilling to move from his spot because it's important that he fucking says it and Tommy understands it.</p><p>"<em>Me</em>, Tom. Thirty fucking <em>six</em>. Begged. He did. For his life. Like a fuckin' weak little cunt. Fuckin' liked it."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Well that's going to be fun to get off the door. They may just need to burn this one and get a new one at this point because by the time he gets Alfie cleaned up he's sure it will have soaked into it.</p><p>Tommy has no illusions about Alfie and the violence that he's capable of when he's angry enough. He's heard enough stories and--dare he say--legends about Alfie Solomons. They're both dangerous men. Tommy would have tortured a man to death over Grace if it hadn't been for Arthur. They're both capable of it.</p><p>"He deserved it, eh?" Tommy replies. His friends had died much easier deaths but he'd been the ringleader. Spreading hate. He'd crossed the wrong men.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yeah, well, a lot of those legends were born decades ago. Some happened so long ago that Alfie doesn't even remember the real events of them, only the stories told by others. But he needed to know he was still capable of it. Needed to do this himself, prove to himself and Tommy too that he's not just some... some cripple with half a face who needs maids and nurses and husbands to do his work for him. He's still a fucking man who cleans up the trash.</p><p>"He fucking <em>did</em>, fascist cunt," Alfie replies, and with that agreement the tension in his shoulders loosens, and he officially steps into the house and only barely gets out of the way of the door as he closes it, shockingly quiet and slow and deliberate and yet, still slicking the other doorknob with blood as well.</p><p>"You fuck her? <em>Jessica Edith</em>," he says the words and enunciates them slowly, looking right at Tommy as he says it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie doesn't have to prove anything to him. Tommy knows he hasn't gone soft. He's been severely injured. He's lucky to be alive. He took a bullet to the face and lived to walk away. That says all he needs to know about his husband. </p><p>There's blood everywhere at this point. It's clear Alfie hadn't even tried to wipe some of it off. Great.</p><p>Tommy looks back and says, "I did."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie isn't even consciously aware of just how much blood is on his person. He's downed an entire fifth of rum, his <em>own</em> rum, which means that he knows it's fucking good at doing its job. It certainly incited violence and liberated him from any wavering self-doubt he had, which was none anyway, but still.</p><p>His good eye twitches from that as they hold each other's gaze, then he licks his lips, makes a face when he tastes blood, and spits it back out on the floor, still looking at Tommy the entire time.</p><p>"Her smell is on you. Don't touch me."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I don't believe you can fucking smell anything with all that blood on you," Tommy replies and he knows better than to be angry with a drunk person but it's snapped anyway. Alfie agreed to this. He can complain all he wants but telling him not to touch him? Really?</p><p>"And I took a bath," he adds, even if that bit is a lie, Alfie is just saying it because he's pissed off.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"The fuck I can't, don't fucking touch me," Alfie snaps right back and he either ignores that last part or doesn't even hear him, and then he's stalking through the house toward the bathroom, unsteady but determined.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy is irritated. He doesn't know how to deal with a drunk Alfie. He hadn't expected it. He hadn't planned for it. He knows better than to argue with any drunk person because they're irrational, but he’s been caught off-guard here.</p><p>He takes a deep breath and then follows Alfie to the bathroom. "I'm here to help you, love. Let me help."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie leaves blood smears wherever he touches, and considering how unsteady he is on his feet because of his inebriation, it's quite a bit. He does not care. That's what Edna is for, cleaning up the blood smears.</p><p>"Wash your fucking hands then, touching that woman. Those hands belong to me, not her."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He doesn't quite roll his eyes behind his husband's back but he does look up at the ceiling and he tries to rein in his own temper. He needs to be patient which is not his strong suit. If that's what Alfie wants, so be it. It's easy enough to wash his hands in front of Alfie to prove that he's done it and that's the first thing he does when he gets to the bathroom.</p><p>"There, hands washed," he says, holding them up.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie watches, just as intensely as he did when Tommy took his first sip of brown bread, to make sure he sees with his one eye that Tommy's indeed washed his hands and that the knowledge travels up to his brain.</p><p>"Yeh, next you can scrub your cock raw since it's been inside some communist bitch," Alfie slurs out meanly, and this... this right here is why he doesn't drink.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Oi, it's not like you let me fuck you with it, eh?" he snaps back and yeah, he told himself to be patient but fuck if Alfie doesn't know just what buttons to push. It's late. Tommy hasn't slept. He's been genuinely worried about whether his husband would survive trying to kill a man and here he shows up drunk as fuck, insulting him over something they agreed about.</p><p>It's not entirely true. Alfie has let him a time or two but it's certainly a rare occurrence. Still, it's true enough. He's perfectly content with the arrangement but if Alfie is going to be an ass, then he can return the favor.</p><p>"Get your clothes off and I'll start the bath."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie looks like he's pissed at that retort from Tommy. He does. Like he could just... deck him at any moment. But then, very suddenly and unexpectedly, he fucking laughs. He laughs hard enough to show his teeth, which are stained in between with blood, too.</p><p>"Fuckin' balls on you, fuckin' hell," he says even as does sloppily peel off his coat. It's fucking heavy and even more black than before. Or is it red? It's hard to tell, though when it falls to the floor it makes a wet sound.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Again, he's not intimidated by his husband and even drunk he trusts that Alfie isn't going to hurt him. He's not bothered by being in a small space with him at all. If he turns on him, so be it. He just doesn't think he will and the laughing is a good indication that he won't.</p><p>Tommy starts the water and runs it as warm as he can get away with, glad that Alfie has a lot of his strength back though he knows he's wasted most of it on killing a man tonight. He dumps soap in there too.</p><p>"I won't do your face, you'll have to do it," he says. "Easiest to use the mirror, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>The pile of clothes on the floor are in all likelihood ruined, though he's not about to discard his hat, bloodstained or not. Even naked, he has bloodstains on his body that soaked through his clothes and drips that fell down his neck or by his wrists. His hair is matted with it and so is his beard. It's almost like he was swimming in it.</p><p>Luckily, at least, his scars have pretty much entirely healed so scrubbing those won't be a huge issue.</p><p>"Alright, alright, fuckin' hell," he slurs, and whatever anger or pettiness he held just minutes ago, it's gone now as the adrenaline ebbs from his system and the remaining alcohol begins to leave him feeling loose and heavy-headed.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Drunk Alfie may be coming down but Tommy is sober and he's irritated, but his husband needs his help so he'll do it. The clothes will likely need burned though he knows how important the hat is so that will get soaked and cleaned. Why he would wear something so important to a murder he has no idea. Clearly, he hadn't been thinking well.</p><p>He hands him a warm cloth from the tub water for his face and strips off down to just his white undershirt. He doesn't need to get his watch or jacket wet.</p><p>...or bloody, for that matter.</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, he hadn't been thinking well. By the time he got to Margate, his line of thinking was that it would help to hide his face and identify if he were, in fact, spotted by anyone entering or leaving the crime scene. No one will connect him to this murder anyway because most everyone already believes he's dead outside the Jewish community and the small number of people at their wedding but still, the thought was there.</p><p>He sinks into the tub after nearly slipping twice, but he pretends they didn't happen in the first place and takes the cloth. He's slow and methodical as he dips it in the soapy water, then blots his face and beard. Rinse, repeat. Each time more red than the last. They don't speak much except when Alfie curses at Tommy for dumping an entire bucket of water over his head with the excuse that he was getting out all the blood from his hair and to essentially shut up and take it.</p><p>About halfway in, Alfie's sheer exhaustion settles in, bone deep and sudden. He stops helping Tommy scrub him down entirely, and then just grumps at him until he legitimately falls asleep and starts to snore still in the tub.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Maybe Tommy is being a little petty with the bath but his husband made him mad and hadn't he been upset by his attitude when he'd been incredibly drunk? So it's a perfectly fair attitude to have and at least he is helping. There's no truly good way to get blood out of his hair so he can complain all he wants but that's how it's going to be.</p><p>He scrubs and scrubs, then his husband is asleep in the tub. He does attempt to wake him but, as he suspects, he's out of it. There's no way he's getting him out of the tub and dried without his help so Tommy doesn't worry about it. He drains the water. He dumps a few more buckets of warm water on and around his husband just to wash the dredges of the bloody bath away. Then, out of the kindness of his heart, he pulls out a towel and covers him up with it. He'll wake up cold but that's his problem. There's a fire going in their bedroom if he wants to be warm.</p><p>Tommy won't be in it. He takes Alfie's clothes, sans the hat, and the bloody towels to dump outside on the beach. He goes back in and starts on the doors and walls. It's hard work but he doesn't know if he can truly trust Edna yet. They really haven't been around her much. So Tommy cleans and while he does, he drinks and stews, then he lights everything on fire on the beach and drinks almost an entire bottle of whiskey. He scoops up what's left of the fire to dump in the compost and then takes a short bath of his own in the guest tub.</p><p>He'll be sleeping in the guest bedroom tonight, thank you very much.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie doesn't wake even after the sun comes up. At least until it beams right in his face, because of course there's always that one beam of direct sunlight that finds your eyeballs after a drunken night of murdering someone in cold blood.</p><p>He wakes up with a start and finds out quickly that he's not only shivering, but also sporting quite possibly the worst headache he's had in his life besides being shot in the face. Holy fuck, where the fuck is he.</p><p>It takes him twice as long to figure it out when he only has one eye to do it with and he can barely even squint through the sunlight, but he does eventually put together that he's in his own tub in Margate with a towel on him that's no longer really on him but more just rumpled over his lap.</p><p>Peeling himself out of the tub is a monumental effort. He slips no less than a half dozen times and almost cracks his head on the tub edge more than once, but he does manage it eventually. And the moment he’s out, his body convulses from the new position and he barely makes it to the commode before he’s heaving, puking up pure liquid and bile and oh god that hurts his face something fierce. He moans in pain, from both his bullet scarring and his head, then peels himself off the floor to crawl into the bed. He yanks the blanket over his head and is out again.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Since it had been well into dawn before he managed to fall asleep, he doesn't hear Alfie struggle to get out of the bathtub or hear him throw up but he's still irked about his husband's attitude and the whiskey certainly hadn't helped so he wouldn't have gone to help him anyway.</p><p>Tommy sleeps in thanks to the whiskey, far longer than he usually does, and doesn't wake until the front door opens and closes. It drags him out of his sleep and puts him on alert as he tracks the footsteps. They head for the kitchen and he hears cabinet doors opening and closing. Edna, in all likelihood. Tommy scrubs a hand at his face and gets up, he pulls a shirt out of the closet to button up. He leaves the top one undone and goes out to the kitchen.</p><p>"No need to make breakfast. It's only me that's up," he tells her and then he steps outside to smoke a cigarette. After he's done with that, he'll get some tea and go to his office to work. With the door shut.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie sleeps beyond midday, completely oblivious to the world and even that Tommy is in the house at all. When he wakes, it's a slow wake where he once again attempts to orient himself with his actual whereabouts and how he came to be in his own bed in Margate. He... walked home, right? He walked home and he took a bath that he doesn't remember taking at all, and then... oh yeah. He fell asleep in the bath, and yet somehow it was drained and there was a towel on him. His hangover brain doesn't question it overly much.</p><p>It takes him another groggy thirty minutes before he manages to pull himself together enough to peel out of the bed. His head is pounding, both from the alcohol and his scarred up face feels like it's on fire. Fuck, he slept on his bad side. There's old blood oozing out of his nose, which it hasn't done in over a week.</p><p>He shuffles out into the kitchen and he's also unaware of Edna cleaning. She turns at the noise and gasps at him and his complete nakedness which does nothing for his head, then immediately apologizes and averts her eyes. All he does is wave it off with a barely there gesture and tell her in a thick, raspy broken voice to make him some tea with honey.</p><p>"It's already made, sir, Mr. Shelby has the tray in his office."</p><p>It takes a few moments for his brain to catch up to all those words, "...Tom is here?"</p><p>She nods, though she's still not looking at him but somewhere between the ceiling and far wall, "He must have arrived sometime in the night, I woke him when I arrived this morning."</p><p>He closes his eyes, "...Fuckin' hell. Alright. Tea. In the living room." Apparently he needs to go get dressed, even though he vaguely remembers giving her today off as well. Maybe not.</p><p>"Yes, sir."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy spends a fair amount of time on the phone. Most of his work is at Warwickshire and he hadn't grabbed anything before running out the door to try to catch Alfie. Clearly, he should have just let his husband do whatever he wants and fuck being worried about him. It's not in his nature to let his loved ones run into danger without him but all he'd gotten for his trouble is an attitude.</p><p>He pauses briefly in his letter writing when he hears Edna's surprised gasp and he frowns at the door as he hears their muffled conversation. He can't really hear what they're talking about but he doesn't much care at the moment either. Alfie is up and walking around so he's fine. Probably extremely hungover but he'll survive.</p><p>He'll be staying in his office. If Alfie wants to see him, he knows where to find him.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie doesn't go into the office at all. Eventually, Tommy will have to leave it because there's no bathroom in there and, most likely, he'll run out of cigarettes and need more, and Alfie knows that so he just gets dressed - his dominant arm aches something fierce, though that's a by product of beating a man with a cane over and over again until his brain is mush, innit? - and then settles in the living room to drink his tea and pretend to read the paper. His head hurts too much to actually manage it, but it's the thought that counts.</p><p>After about ten minutes of not actually reading, he gives up and decides to just lay there with it over his face instead to block out some of the sun. Fuck, his head hurts and he feels awful.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Eventually, he'll have to leave the office but he's going to be in there for a long time. He finishes his entire pot of tea and writes quite an impressive stack of letters. He gets things done. It takes hours to get to that point and he hasn't really heard Alfie again but that's fine. He's probably asleep again.</p><p>Tommy judges that means he can continue to avoid him if he goes to the bathroom and gets Edna to make him more tea. He steps out of his office and she materializes a second later.</p><p>"More tea, Mr. Shelby?" she asks.</p><p>"More tea," he agrees and he heads for the bathroom. He glances toward the living room as he walks by and predictably Alfie is laying down on one of the couches. He doesn't wake him. He just goes and does his business, then heads back to his office.</p><p>"Bring me the paper," he tells her. He knows Alfie has it and he's not going to get it himself. "He isn't using it."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Edna gives Tommy a look before she can school it basically broadcasting just how much she doesn't want to do that, but she just nods her head and does it. It takes Alfie ten seconds before he groans from the sun hitting his face, but she's already gone again by the time he peeks open his eye.</p><p>A string of curses tumbles out of his lips and he sits up with another groan.</p><p>"Edna," he calls out, and she looks a bit harried, but she's there within seconds with her arms politely in front of her. He narrows his eye at her.</p><p>"Where's Tommy."</p><p>"He just - ... Still in his office, Mr. Solomons."</p><p>Alfie tips his chin up at that, narrowing his eye further, then he sighs and gets up, "I think... - fuckin' hell gettin' old - I think you should go, dear. Take the day, yeh? Thank you. Thank you for comin' in, but yeh, think it's time for you to go. Just for today. Two pound for your time, yeh."</p><p>She looks surprised at that, but thanks him quietly and makes a hasty exit. She's getting a very uneasy vibe from all of this business. He waits patiently for her to go despite his raging headache, then he shuffles over to Tommy's office and opens the door without knocking. If Tommy wants to be like that, fine, he'll be the one that caves first.</p><p>"Gonna make that nice lady quit, right, with this shit goin' on."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Oh, he knows how much she doesn't want to do that but she'll be fine. Alfie probably won't even notice. He appreciates that she listens to him and thanks her for his paper before shutting the door to sit back down at his desk, slipping on his glasses so he can actually read it.</p><p>He hears their muffled conversation and then her footsteps as she leaves. Hears the door open and close, which means that Alfie is awake and has sent her away. Good. If they devolve into shouting, he prefers not to have the house staff hear.</p><p>Tommy's eyes flick up to Alfie when the door opens and back down at his paper, pointedly ignoring him.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie stares at Tommy for a moment, sees his basic acknowledgment and consequent dismissal of his existence.</p><p>"...Mm," he hums out with a nod. He learned the silent treatment gig ages ago when he moved into Camden Town and took residence as leader there. He knows the game, knows how it goes. He's not apologizing. Hell, he doesn't even know what all he did after he beat the man into whatever meat is after it's a bloody pulp, it could have been a lot of things, but Tommy doesn't have a scratch or hit on him so really, Tommy must just be upset he left without saying anything.</p><p>So he just nods again, sniffs the air and finds it sour, then leaves again, shutting the door behind him. He's pretty sure those pain meds are around here somewhere from the doctor for his cough. They might ease his head.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Eventually, they'll probably need to talk about this but Tommy knows he's still in a bad mood and Alfie's likely not in a great one either. He imagines his head is pounding. It's his problem. For now, Tommy is glad that he seems to have gotten the picture. He doesn't want to talk to him right now.</p><p>He lights a cigarette and leans back in his chair, inhaling from his cigarette as he considers the closed door for a moment. He loves his husband, he does, but he's extremely frustrated and irritated with him right now.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He's free to be irritated with him. He expected it, really. He just expected him to be irritated in Warwickshire, not to come running at full speed to Margate like he could actually do something about it. Alfie had everything planned out. He came back without a scratch on him, just all someone else's blood, and he's fine. If Tommy hadn't come here in the first place he wouldn't have even known Alfie had been drinking at all.</p><p>Alfie finds his meds and takes some. Then he shuffles around looking for his clothes and they seem to just be flat up missing except for his hat which is filled with blood spots, but he's not about to ask Tommy where they may be, so he pulls out another long jacket. He vaguely remembers breaking his cane over the man's head... so he has to go sifting for another one of those too. He has one where the handle is shaped like the hoof of a horse, though he rarely uses it. It feels too heavy in his hand, but he finds it and the gun on the floor and decides if Tommy's going to just never speak to him again, he may as well suffer out on the beach alone. He hasn't tried shooting seagulls out here in Margate, yet.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Why wouldn't he come to Margate? Alfie would probably have done the same thing expecting Tommy to get himself in some kind of trouble and it's a good thing he had because he has a feeling that Edna wouldn't appreciate cleaning blood off the walls. If anything, that would drive her out faster than him asking her to get the paper from Alfie.</p><p>He hears the other man's movements as he rummages through the house but he ignores him and he hears him go out the back door to the beach so he's not surprised when he hears the sound of gunfire on the beach. Shooting at seagulls no doubt. Probably. Hopefully. He doubts he's gone out there to shoot a random passerby. There would be a bit more yelling.</p><p>So... Tommy works.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It's near dark by the time Alfie comes back inside despite the cold. There's no dog to feed or converse with, so he's left to his own devices here since Tommy is obviously not in the mood to chat or even yell at him. He feels lighter knowing that the man who conspired to shoot him is finally dead; that they're all dead now. In their world, he just rid the place of unwanted trash. He may have predisposed stereotypes and dislikes of certain people, they all do, but he doesn't just flat out shoot them in the face for it. Anymore, anyway.</p><p>Shockingly, Tommy is still in his office when he comes back. Thanks to the pills, Alfie's hangover headache is barely on the outskirts now. He drinks some water, goes to piss and warm up by the fire in the bedroom, and then, having decided while he was on the beach just how he's going to approach this whole... husband not talking to him thing he opens up the office door once more without knocking and plops himself on the loveseat by the door across from Tommy's desk.</p><p>"Shot five seagulls while I was out," he announces, to Tommy or to the walls or whoever's willing to listen. Then he just keeps on talking.</p><p>"Yeh. Got one right in the noggin', too. Guess my aim ain't off too far, right. An' usually I always used to close one eye anyway when I shot anything, so. In that sense I'm alright, I know you were concerned about that, you know."</p><p>~*~</p><p>For his part, he's getting a lot done. He's working around the things that he doesn't have in front of him and brainstorming solutions to some of the other problems they're having with the factories across the board. The General Strike could be a problem unless he heads it off early. It's not easy to break strikes.</p><p>Again, he hears the door open when Alfie comes back in and he gets up to pour himself some whiskey, then returns to his seat. It's not long before his husband comes striding in and sits down without invitation in the seat across from his desk. He flicks his gaze up to him and back down to his work.</p><p>Tommy ignores him. It's not an easy thing to do. He usually gives at least part of his attention to whatever Alfie wants to yammer on about but tonight he's still irritated and he's even more annoyed that he's just going to pretend it's fine instead of addressing it directly. Two can play that game.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie doesn't need a fucking invitation, he's Tommy's damn husband. And there's only so many hours in a day that Alfie can go without talking to someone, especially when his husband is nearby and he's the only one <em>to</em> chat to, so here he is, chatting. He knows from that brief little flick upwards that Tommy, despite trying very hard not to do it, is listening and aware of his presence. It's impossible not to hear him.</p><p>"And I did some thinking out there, too, because I got a lot of that on my hands now, don't I, and shooting fuckin' birds out of the sky seems to help with that. I want to open a bakery, yeh. A real one, not just one for show to hide the smell of rum or whiskey or whatever. Too old to get back into that business an' you already seem to have a monopoly on it anyway, but I need somethin' to keep my mind busy, right, so. An' I like bread. Makin' it. Kneadin' it. Bakin' it. Eatin' it, too. White bread, brown bread, the whole lot. Maybe some pastries, too, or some shit like that, haven't got that far in me head, just that I want it while you're busy out conquering England and the world."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Usually he doesn't need an invitation but Tommy's in a foul mood and that generally warrants an invitation. Of course, Alfie doesn't follow any of the rules so it's not surprising that he's ignored all of that especially when he's obviously determined to get a reaction out of Tommy.</p><p>A bakery, actually, is a great idea. Alfie needs a hobby. Putting his mother's bread out in the world for people to buy is a wonderful plan. However, Tommy doesn't say any of that because he's still mad at him and just because he keeps rambling doesn't mean he's actually going to talk to him.</p><p>He gives him another flat flick of those pretty blue eyes upward and then continues to write.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"It's a good idea, right? Yeh, I knew you'd say that,'' Alfie continues, like Tommy's little eye flick is an indication of his agreement on it and not like he's still ignoring him.</p><p>"You're a supportive husband, you are. I know. Because it was in your vows, right, those ones you spoke in Yiddish, yeh. I remember, worked so hard on those, you did didn't yeh. With Ollie, making sure the pronunciation was right and all the words were all where they were supposed to be. I remember. About supporting me in my goals, an' that. Mm. An' you have, too. Supported me, unconditionally. Without any doubts or anything. So I knew, right, that you'd have my back with this, the bakery."</p><p>~*~</p><p>There's more silence after Alfie finishes this round of rambling. Nothing but the scratching of his pen on paper as he writes more of his letter. He'll likely end up rewriting this particular letter since he's been distracted but it's good to get what he can down on paper while he's thinking about it.</p><p>Once he's done with his sentence, he puts the pen down and picks up his whiskey. He downs it and puts the glass back down with a solid thunk, then he picks up his cigarette. Tommy leans back in his chair and looks at Alfie again. He's angry, yeah he is, that his husband would bring their vows into this.</p><p>"See, I thought you supported mine, but you know what Alfie?" he asks, leaning forward. "When you're drunk--on rum, whiskey, doesn't matter really." He waves the hand with the cigarette. "When you're drunk, you tell the truth. I thought we agreed. Clearly, I was wrong."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie blinks at that, because quite frankly every moment after he left the cunt's house is a complete blank slate of nothingness, filled in only by the vague notions of waking up in a bathtub completely naked and so whatever it is that Tommy's talking about... he has no fucking idea, really, but Alfie doesn't like to show that he doesn't know what Tommy's talking about, either. Alfie Solomons is known for the things he knows, right?</p><p>"Oh, a drunk Alfie tells the truth, does he? I see. Funny, innit, considering you've never fucking seen me drunk before that, Tommy, have you. So. Kinda hard to judge, ain't it."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He doesn’t interrupt. He could, but he doesn’t, because he knows that Alfie doesn’t remember anything of that night. Well, he doesn’t know for sure but there’s this tone his husband adopts when he doesn’t know something and it’s the same one he’s using now.</p><p>“You were very clear, Alfie,” he replies in the same low tone. He’s angry about a lot of things right now. It wouldn’t take much to set him off.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I was very clear, Tommy, I know," Alfie returns with a sage nod, as if he's agreeing to whatever it is that Tommy's talking about.</p><p>Until he continues.</p><p>"...About the bakery, right. I want it to be clear that I'm not talkin' about rum or whiskey, but actual <em>bread</em>. Because I know, right, that before, with the Aerated Bread Company, it wasn't actually bread, which wasn't discussed, it was in the rules. But this, it's just bread. Really. Not rum."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Fucking take this seriously or get the fuck out of my office,” he snaps at him. He isn’t in the mood for any of Alfie’s nonsense.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"It's my fucking house, I can sit anywhere I like," Alfie replies, shockingly smooth even if he's sitting up straighter.</p><p>"But alright, Tommy wants to talk now, does he? Good, well, go on then. Spit it out, right, instead of being fucking cryptic like we don't both know I don't know what the fuck you're on about."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“It’s <em>our</em> house,” he responds in irritation. He should be able to ask his husband to leave him alone in his office. Maybe he hadn’t been that nice about it but the point still stands.</p><p>“Jessie Eden,” he replies, taking a drag from his cigarette and exhaling just to give Alfie time to think for a moment. “We agreed, you told me to go ahead with the plan.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie just stares at him for that but he's not going to grace it with a verbal response. This house is as much Tommy's as Arrow House is Alfie's and legally that doesn’t mean shit.  They normally don't see it like that, but when they're both in moods like this it's difficult not to be just a bit petty about it.</p><p>Ah. Jessie Fucking Eden. So that's what came up last night, was it. Alfie must have asked if it was done and Tommy said yes to the drunk off his ass Jew who'd just literally murdered someone with a gun, a cane, his teeth and his bare hands. Because Alfie was very obviously in a right-minded state right then.</p><p>"And you did! Because that's what you do, right," Alfie says, rather light-heartedly, gesturing with his hands. "So good. That's good and done, then. Should have our two million pound post haste."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Maybe, but they’re married so technically they own everything equally. Alfie doesn’t <em>like</em> Arrow House so it’s never been brought up before this.</p><p>“You told me not to fucking touch you and to get out of the house,” Tommy continues and he’s rather irritated that Alfie is being so lacksidaiscal about this. It’s just the tip of the iceberg when it comes to why Tommy is pissed off but he’d been hurt by the words.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mm," Alfie hums, his gaze raking over Tommy's entire demeanor. He tips his head to the side, his one good eye narrowing and the other follows suit, just not quite as well. Is that... hurt that he hears lining the barest edges of Tommy's voice?</p><p>"Guessin' you stunk of her, right, if I said that."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“With all that blood on you, you couldn’t have smelled her,” he says in irritation. He knows Alfie has a good nose but come on. Half of it doesn’t work properly and it had been hours since he’d even been around her.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Fuck you want from me, Tommy, eh?” He asks, finally, because he really doesn’t know why Tommy is even mad at him over this and even he has a limit to this line of conversation. Out of all the things that happened last night, this is the thing keeping Tommy up at night? It’s not like Alfie fucking hit him.</p><p>“An apology for saying what I did after I had a fifth of my own fucking rum in me? Get off it, Tom. Fuckin’ ridiculous.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>He taps out his cigarette and takes another drag from it. He's frustrated that Alfie isn't seeing his side of things. Wasn't he pissed off when Tommy had gotten drunk and been rude? Can't he see this is the same situation in reverse?</p><p>Tommy stands up, leans on the desk with one hand and jabs the other hand at his husband. "I was fucking worried, alright? I was fucking worried that you went out when you weren't ready and something went wrong."</p><p>He shakes his head, straightens back up, "Then you come home and you fucking insult me. Won't let me help you. Tell me to scrub my fucking cock raw. So yeah, I'm angry and I do want an apology. I apologized to you for what I did when I was drunk. No reason you shouldn't do the same."</p><p>~*~</p><p>The difference in Alfie's mind is quantity. How often has he been near black-out drunk? Oh, that's right, once. One time to put some steel in his veins. It had <em>purpose</em>. Alfie has no plans of repeating such a thing. Tommy drinks just to get out of his own head.</p><p>Alfie doesn't rise when Tommy does, he just continues to sit in the loveseat. He does look up to see Tommy doing that annoying pointing thing he does when he's making a point, his expression generally sour. He doesn't need Tommy's worry, it's all he's subsisted on the past however fucking long.</p><p>"Ain't a fuckin' invalid who can't get the fucking job done, mate," he snaps back, but his frown deepens when Tommy continues.</p><p>He looks away for a moment, takes a breath, then looks back over blinking slowly, "Can't help that I fucking hate it, Tom. Whole business. Fucking hate it. You knew that, you fucking did."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy drinks because his husband is an idiot too. There's a whole bottle of whiskey gone to prove it. He can't help it. Hasn't he lost enough loves? Once he starts relaxing just a little bit about how Alfie might actually be okay and then he runs off when he's not ready to confront the people that fucking shot him in the face.</p><p>"Fuck that, Alfie. You know better," he returns sharply. He knows Alfie isn't an invalid. That's not why he's pissed off. "You didn't come to Ogden alone. Why the fuck would you go alone now?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Ogden is a completely different fucking situation, don’t pretend it isn’t, Tom,” Alfie glowers, and his expression continues to darken.</p><p>“You <em>summoned me</em> there and obviously I had good fucking reason to not come alone. <em>This</em>? Required surprise. You were busy fucking. Didn’t need your help or your permission to go, so I went. And he’s fucking dead, ain’t he. Made fucking sure of it.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"You're missing the point, Alfie," he says, shaking his head and he rubs his thumb over his lips.</p><p>"We're fucking married. You don't need permission but I should still fucking know."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie takes a deep breath and holds it, keeping his one-eyed gaze steadily on his husband.</p><p>"You're here, ain't you," he says, very low and quiet. "You know."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I had to figure it out from your fucking fireplace," he snaps back. Calm and quiet he is not. He's still hot about this entire situation. This is why Tommy drinks. Nobody listens to him and nobody tells him anything.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"If you didn't know, you didn't fucking know!" He shouts very suddenly, throwing both his arms up.</p><p>"And the outcome, right, would be the exact fucking same! Not my fault you came home fucking early, was gonna fucking call you after it was done and over, like a <em>good fucking husband</em>, yeh? You got all this shit on your plate, this and that and all the other shit, with Jessie what's-her-fucking-face and I <em>had it fucking handled</em>. Sometimes, Tom, you just don't need to fucking know, until you know. Now it's done, can't fucking change it."</p><p>~*~</p><p>This... is getting them nowhere and even as pissed off as he is, Tommy can see that clearly enough. They could argue about this for days but they're both too stubborn to meet in the middle especially when they're both hot.</p><p>"See, this is why I wasn't talking to you," Tommy says, scowling at his husband and taking another drag from his cigarette as he starts for the door.</p><p>~*~</p><p>They could argue for days. They very well may continue to argue for days yet, though it's yet to be determined. As it is, Alfie has no intentions of apologizing any time soon. He has his reasons, he's stated them, and for Tommy that's not good enough. He needs to know things, all the fucking things, all the fucking time. Be in control of everything. Yeah, well, Alfie Solomons is no fucking follower and he's been sick or injured too long to properly show it. But now he's not and he has to do something about all this restlessness crawling under his skin.</p><p>"Fuck off to Warwickshire, then," Alfie replies, waving him off with a single hand and he's not getting up, which is funny to him considering Tommy's now the one leaving after he snapped at Alfie and told him to get the fuck out of his office.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Your clothes are gone,” he says as he walks out. “I didn’t want to scare off Edna.”</p><p>Tommy doesn’t wait for a response. He goes out to stand on the deck to look out at the ocean while he calms down and finishes his cigarette. After he’s finished, he heads around the house to his car.</p><p>He will fuck off to Warwickshire, thank you very much. He’ll just send Rosetta here.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie tips his head to the side and listens, but that’s the only indication he gives that he’s giving Tommy any further attention. He licks his lips and frowns, turning his head back to stare beyond the bookshelves lining the back of Tommy’s office. He liked that jacket. Tommy could have at least tried to wash it, first.</p><p>Alfie both expects and is at the same time entirely surprised when Tommy simply doesn’t come back inside. He does hear the car start, and that’s a pretty solid indicator that he’s taken Alfie’s advice and literally fucked back off to Warwickshire, or really wherever he plans to go. Good.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. The Re-Breaking of Bread</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With them both separated and hot, it takes some time for them to cool off enough to make their amends.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know, I know!  It's been a long time, longer than we would have liked before finally finishing this chapter but I hope it's worth the wait! &lt;3 With everything going on, I can't say for certain when the next chapter will happen, but we are working on it!  Thank you to all those that are sticking with this.  &lt;3</p><p>This one starts off with Alfie's perspective!  Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The peace and quiet of Margate is a godsend to his frame of mind. He hasn’t been alone, truly alone, for any significant amount of time in he doesn’t even know how long. He chats with inanimate objects, mostly his collection of dead animals, and he tells the ravens they’ll be lucky if that beautiful owl actually makes its way to Margate in one piece after the argument they just overheard. He does wonder if Tommy made it back to Arrow House safely once, but his pride refuses to allow the call to be made to confirm it.</p><p>So he gets his one day alone. He makes his own food. Soaks in the bath. Listens to music. Walks on the beach but it’s December and it’s cold so he doesn’t stay out long. Attempts to read a book, but it strains his eye so he stops that fairly quickly. He knows he needs to get new glasses.</p><p>He doesn’t feel like he owes Tommy an apology, and yet at the end of the first night, his gut feels sour. Still though, it’s not enough for him to call or reach out, so he goes to bed instead.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He stops in London on the way home to deal with some business. He's here so he might as well even if it's later. It gives him the opportunity to show up unannounced just to see how things are running in his absence but he also needs to get some things signed and to pick up some other paperwork.</p><p>He does call Rosetta while he's there and tells her if she wants to go to Margate, she's welcome to and he'll pay her a fair price for her travels. It sounds like she'll go but he doubts Alfie lets her stay and they discuss that as well. His husband is largely out of the danger zone at this point so he feels comfortable with whatever he decides... not that he's telling him that personally.</p><p>All in all, it takes him much longer to get back to Warwickshire than normal. He makes it just fine though and he sets to working on things immediately when he gets back even though it's late. He doesn't sleep when Alfie's not around and that just makes him all the more irritated by their argument because it means not only had they parted on terrible terms but it means when he goes to bed tonight it will probably involve at least a little whiskey.</p><p>Still, it's far later into the night that he goes to bed than Alfie even if he doesn't know it. He keeps himself too busy to think about their argument until the wee hours of the morning and there's definitely whiskey. There's also plenty of cigarette butts in his ashtray. He's still fairly irritated about the entire thing. He gets it, he does, he understands Alfie's point of view and it's the same thing he'd have done but his husband isn't understanding his side of things.</p><p>Tommy's upset and just a little hurt that Alfie can't see where he's coming from on this. His worry and concern had been for naught but it had still been very real. All those hours waiting and worrying only to have him come home covered in blood and not only unappreciative, but straight up rude. His feelings are hurt and sober Alfie hadn't done anything to alleviate it. Instead, he had acted like Tommy was the one at fault. He doesn't enjoy arguing with Alfie or being mad at him but tonight? Fuck him.</p><p>He pushes back from his seat at the desk and downs his glass of whiskey. He won't get anything else done tonight and he doesn't know how much sleep he'll get, but he's going to go lay in bed anyway.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Unfortunately, his slumber is interrupted the next morning by not only Edna, but Rosetta as well. She's already in the fucking house, let in by Edna after an explanation of the situation and he's going to have to have a serious conversation with this woman about letting whoever the fuck into his house while he's asleep, because as far as she's aware Rosetta could just be some cantankerous assassin and not a cantankerous nurse.</p><p>"Fuck off," Alfie groans into the pillow when Rosetta comes in and opens the curtains, and wishes for a moment she was an assassin and not who she is so she could just end it now.</p><p>But she doesn't fuck off, and Alfie's fucking outnumbered now and he has some basic manners hidden inside him somewhere and he doesn't want to yell at Rosetta to literally get the fuck out of his house and then consequently lose Edna, who seems a little shaky already. How the fuck did he go from no one in his house to too many fucking women? Fucking hell. Clearly Tommy sent her over from Warwickshire, considering she found the place.</p><p>Ugh. Tommy. All the thoughts he'd kept mostly at bay the day before come crashing in now, and he sits at the kitchen table surrounded by women and just puts his head in his hands resting on the table and ignores them entirely.</p><p>He fucked up, didn't he. He did. Tommy's been conditioned to worry at this point, constantly concerned about Alfie's health and as tired of it as he is, Alfie can't not acknowledge it in this new day, in this new light. His wedding ring is burning his finger and temple just existing there, like a little beacon showing him that yes, indeed, he's fucked up and he drops his hands to the table and watches the sapphires glint in the sun filtering through the window from his wedding ring.</p><p>Not long ago, they were having a very different conversation at this very table. A promise from Tommy to end it for him through a mercy bullet to the head. They've come a long ways since then, haven't they? The thoughts of cancer, the fights, the tears, the bullet that almost ended it in the markets, the blood, the infection.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>He doesn't want to apologize, but he knows he should. It settles deep in his gut and tightens his chest, but in the end all that remains is the solid knowledge that Tommy's presence has never once wavered. Despite it all, he was there. Always there, always strong even when Alfie wasn't. And even when Alfie knew Tommy was scared, scared of losing him, losing another love again, he didn't show it. That fear Is there, Alfie knows. It's there in the quiet moments and in the whiskey Tommy downs like a lifeline for holding on just a bit longer.</p><p>He's sure that whiskey was Tommy's best friend last night. Probably the night before, too.</p><p>He ends up sending Edna to the markets for groceries and to send a telegram. Telegrams are hardly necessary now, with phones everywhere and able to make calls literally across an ocean nearly instantaneously, but a telegram was their first communication with one another, all those years ago. He does the math in his head and realizes 'all those years ago' is only six. Six years, him and Tommy have known one another. They've been in an intimate relationship now for half that, and fucking <em>married</em> for a handful of months, in which all of those months have been overshadowed by Alfie being either sick or injured in some way.</p><p>And Tommy's been there. Every moment.</p><p>So when Tommy receives the telegram at Arrow House a smattering of hours later, all it says is:</p><p>LET US BREAK BREAD TOGETHER</p><p>~*~</p><p>His own sleep is interrupted by nightmares as it often is when Tommy goes to bed without Alfie but it’s worse when he’s worried about his husband apparently because then he features in Tommy’s already horrible dreams.</p><p>Once he’s awake, he takes a long, hot bath. He smokes a cigarette or two while he soaks and tries to relax. He’s still generally upset at his husband but he’s calmed down about it. He knows Alfie feels like he needed to do it and he’s been there, done that hasn’t he? He’s dragged himself into stupid situations when he should still be in a hospital bed. In fact, his first meeting with Alfie had been one such time.</p><p>Still, his family had known about it. He hadn’t just upped and left without warning. They had tried to convince him not to do it. He hadn’t listened but at least he had told someone his plan. He hates being kept in the dark. The insults upset him too but not as much as being left to worry without acknowledgement or appreciation.</p><p>Tommy sighs and decides if he doesn’t hear from Alfie today. He’ll reach out to him tomorrow. It won’t be to apologize but they’ll cross that bridge when they come to it. Today, he still has work to do and after some tea he gets to work on it. The telegram comes mid day and he’s surprised because he doesn’t get many anymore.</p><p>He takes it from Frances and eyes it, staring at it a moment just to process what he’s seeing. He’s unable to keep his lips from twitching into a soft smile. His husband is ridiculous and eccentric and Tommy loves him. He cancels everything he can around the holidays first and then the next two days. They need to spend a little time together that isn’t Alfie sick in a bed.</p><p>Tommy calls for Frances and says, “I’ll be gone for a few days. Have Charlie say his goodbyes to Max, eh? I need to take him home.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie decides that he's going to go on another walk after Edna leaves to send the telegram. He's still sore from all his... extracurricular movements in his attempted murderer's home, and quite frankly he's just happy to be back in Margate to walk the beach at all. It's been a long time since he's been blinded by the sun reflecting off the waves.</p><p>It takes a lot of convincing from Alfie to get Rosetta in the mindset that he will be fucking fine if he goes out onto the beach for awhile on his own. And it seems the more healthy he gets, the louder they cuss at each other. It's a strange relationship, but even with how much he frowns at her and just fucking walks away, he always leaves not actually unhappy. He knows that she cares about him beyond just the job she's been given and besides, a woman who can handle an injured man that cusses as much as he does and hands it right back to him is one that he can get behind when all is said and done.</p><p>So he goes out on his own. It's nippy and windy out, but he puts on an extra layer and his hat along with an actual scarf to wrap around his neck and face. His facial scarring is still incredibly sensitive when the wind hits it, like ice shards just piercing him right to the back of his skull through his cheek. He's slow yet as he builds his muscle back up from all he lost during recovery, but he treks quite a ways off. It will take Tommy hours before he even arrives here, <em>if</em> he even looked at the telegram at all. For all Alfie will know he could have burned it out of anger without even bothering to look at the message, which would be a shame but not entirely undeserved on Alfie's part.</p><p>When he comes back, he's not alone. It appears that dogs really, <em>really</em> attach themselves to him very quickly, and another stray has decided to be adopted. This one is a Mastiff. He's skinny as all strays are, but has kind eyes and came to him with little coaxing. He manages to wipe off his paws before allowing him in the house, and then lets him roam around to get a feel for the place. Rosetta just shakes her head and hands him the oil for his face, which is red from the chill and hurts quite a bit.</p><p>Edna returns to the surprise dog sniffing her shins, and Alfie ends up helping her make bread after making a bowl of food for the dog. The atmosphere is much lighter now, and all that's left is whether Tommy will show up or not.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It takes Tommy some time to get things together and this time he actually packs up work to take with him to Margate. It’s an obsession and a necessity after everything he’s been putting off but Alfie has this magnetism to him that just keeps bringing him back to him for days at a time.</p><p>It’s later than he would like by the time he starts for their home on the beach and Max grins at him from the front seat. Charlie is sad but Tommy has promised that he can see him again and probably soon since the holidays are coming. He doesn’t need to worry about Max being gone for awhile.</p><p>So he drives and it’s past the usual dinner time when he gets to Margate but it can’t be helped.</p><p>“Alright Max, let’s see what we walk into, eh?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Max looks up at Tommy with his tongue out, then he hears something inside the house that makes his ears perk up and the hairs on the back of his neck stand up straight. He barrels to the front door, sniffing it and then pawing at the door to get in.</p><p>...And an answering scrape at the door happens on the other side.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He grabs his briefcase and heads toward the house, frowning at Max’s sudden reaction. That’s a strange one for sure and it concerns Tommy because there definitely shouldn’t be an answer back.</p><p>Tommy uses his leg to nudge Max out of the way so he can get to the door and he yanks it open. On the other side is a huge dog, a bit skinny maybe, but huge all the same. What in the world?</p><p>“Alfie!”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Said huge dog's hackles are up too but Max is quick and eager to meet whatever's on the other side and Tommy's forcibly pushed aside just from them trying so hard to get at each other. There's a brief scuffle with no teeth but they sniff each other like mad in the living room, leaving Tommy in the dust as they figure each other out how dogs do.</p><p>"What?" Alfie calls from the kitchen, then there's some cussing before he shuffles over, a towel in his hands. About half his face and front is covered in flour, but he looks openly pleased to see Tommy walking through the door despite the dog theatrics.</p><p>"Oh. See you met Cyril. He's new."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Fucking hell. If nothing else, at least it isn’t stuffed like the owl he’d forgotten at Warwickshire. He doesn’t know that he would care for something that massive standing around looking at him all the time.</p><p>“You weren’t even away from Max for that long,” he says with a small frown as he watches them. Do they need <em>two</em> dogs? “You can’t have missed him that badly.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Why in god's green earth would he stuff a dog? They're <em>dogs</em>. He wouldn't even entertain that thought.</p><p>Alfie stops where he's standing and surveys the unsaid landscape. Tommy doesn't actually sound upset. He's talking to him, even if he sounds like he's completely caught off guard, and those are good things.</p><p>"Found him under a driftwood stump on the beach. Seemed wrong to leave him."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy doesn’t understand why anyone wants anything stuffed. He especially doesn’t understand the damn lizard but he’s put up with it because his husband obviously enjoys these things even if they’re strange. They could go round in circles over the dead things invading the house.</p><p>He shakes his head, resigned to the fact that they now have two dogs instead of one and won’t Charlie be absolutely thrilled?</p><p>“Alright then,” he says, putting his briefcase down so he can take off his coat and hat to hang up.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Max and Cyril are busy showing off to one another, though considering there's no overabundance of barking and it's all just them sniffing each other and proceeding to tackle each other to the ground it appears they'll be good friends in no time at all.</p><p>Alfie's busy not paying them any attention at all, because he's staring at Tommy. His chest is tight right alongside his throat. Tommy's so outrageously beautiful, even just bending to put a briefcase on the floor and taking off his coat that for a moment Alfie's completely overcome by it.</p><p>He's here. In Margate. He's here because Alfie asked him to come, and he came, and now he's taking off his coat and putting down his briefcase. He's fucking beautiful and Alfie's a fucking idiot.</p><p>"Would you like brown or white," he asks and he has to clear his throat just to get the words out. Because he asked him here for the bread. It's more than the bread, of course, but that's all he can manage at the moment.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He turns his head toward Alfie at the question and he can see that Alfie is trying to mend things here. He appreciates that and that's why he's here, so their goal is the same which sometimes is half the battle between the two of them.</p><p>"Brown, I think," he says, just to keep with the theme of things. "If it's one of your recipes, I'm sure it'll be good either way."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Sometimes the best thing for them is a bit of space when they see red. Sometimes it’s fucking it out, though unfortunately that hasn’t been an option for them with Alfie feeling as he has, but right now Alfie knows what he has to do, and it involves words that are always incredibly difficult to get out for people like them.</p><p>“Brown, alright,” Alfie nods, then shuffles back into the kitchen. It’s easier to speak when he’s not being blinded by Tommy’s distracting gorgeousness. “Just made it.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>A bit of space is always a good choice and that’s one of the reasons he had walked away. He loves Alfie and he doesn’t want to say something he might regret. He doesn’t want to push his husband away from him.</p><p>“Have you found a place for your bakery?” he asks as he follows him into the kitchen and he only spares the briefest glance at the dogs. They’re doing just fine as far as he can tell so he doesn’t worry about them.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie uncovers the bread he’d made as an olive branch and pours out a small dish of salt to go with it.</p><p>He washes his hands, shaking his head, “No, just a thought at the moment. Would have to find any resident Jews ‘round here first. Would be a first for me, eh? A legitimate business, nothing under the table. Just... bread.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>For his husband, he washes his hands just like all those years ago and it’s good to remember those moments especially when they’re angry with one another.</p><p>“Mmm,” he replies. He doubts it’s just Jews that buy Alfie’s bread once they get a taste of it. Yes, it’s Kosher but it won’t matter to anyone else, not really. “First time for everything, eh?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, Alfie's done a bit of reflecting today. It's well into the the evening now, so he's done quite a lot of it, really, especially after Edna and Rosetta both left for the evening. It's to the point where his health doesn't demand round the clock care, and quite frankly it was a bit too much estrogen for him to handle alone, with both women in the house. He'll never want a place like Arrow House with maids and housekeepers bumbling about all the time, doing this or that to keep busy. He prefers his solitude, though dogs don't really count toward that.</p><p>He waits for Tommy to break off the first piece of the bread, then follows suit, looking pensive.</p><p>"Yeh," he agrees, but it doesn't sound like he's agreeing with that particular line of conversation. There are first times for a lot of things. And although it's not the first time they've argued and made up (and it won't be the last), this time feels like a turning point in his mind.</p><p>"Come," he says suddenly, like it's burst out of him, "Sit down, eh? Over here at the table."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy likes solitude but there are sacrifices that need to be made to run a house the size of Arrow House and particularly if he isn’t interested in preparing his own meals or meals for anyone else. It isn’t easy to raise a child either. Whatever the excuses, it’s a symbol of his station in his eyes no matter what other people think about him.</p><p>He tears off a large piece of the bread because he can’t say for sure when he’s eaten last and he knows Alfie will cram it down his throat if he doesn’t eat something. A sign of his love, absolutely, but sometimes annoying. He doesn’t have time to eat. Either way, he’s eating now and that’s what matters.</p><p>He tilts his head at Alfie and then nods, he’d come expecting a chat, might as well get it out of the way now. Tommy moves to sit down at the table and looks at Alfie expectantly.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie settles heavily in the chair opposite Tommy, but not before first scooting it more toward the corner so that he has access to Tommy's hands, which he reaches and takes both of them with that big piece of bread still in Tommy's grip. He set his own piece of bread down without taking a bite of it - he wants to do this now and not let it sit too long. The bread will still be there after.</p><p>He takes a deep breath and he swallows once, then looks up and catches Tommy's expectant stare, "I know, right, I know... that I'm not an easy man to live with, love. I know that. Even less so after I've been shot in the face by some cunt, right. An' I thought... well, no, I'm gonna be truthful with you here, I am, and say that I really... truly do not like any man or woman touching you, and that was part of why I acted the way I did. Ten pound, a thousand, two million even... apparently it doesn't matter, an' I thought it would, but it don't. I don't like it. But I want to apologize, right, for what I said. I agreed. It was business, I know, an' that's it. But that's only part of it, right, because I didn't tell you ahead of time, right, what I was gonna do. To that man. Cunt. Who shot me in the face. An' I should've. Because I wasn't thinkin' right, about all the time you spent by my side. Holding my hand, mm, or wetting my lips in the hospital, or whatever it was, because most of it I wasn't all that coherent. But I know you were there. And that means everything. It does. An' I should have respected that. And you. More. And I'm sorry for that. Truly."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He’s surprised by Alfie taking his hands and if he had given him a moment, he would have put his own bread down but now he’s stuck holding it. He gives his husband his entire, undivided attention while he talks and he listens without interruption. It’s obvious that he’s given this a lot of thought and he absolutely appreciates how difficult it is for him to say all of this.</p><p>When Alfie’s said his piece, Tommy pauses just to turn it all over in his head. He hasn’t given this nearly as much thought as his husband and he certainly doesn’t want to insult him after all of this that he’s just confessed to him. He owes his husband the same amount of thought and the same amount of heart. It’s difficult for him. He tends to keep everything all wrapped up in his head and he prefers that it stays there. He knows that Alfie understands him better than anyone at this point. He had loved Grace but she hadn’t really understood the life.</p><p>Once he feels he has a proper response, he clears his throat.</p><p>“I’m not an easy man to live with either, love,” Tommy starts after a few moments of silence. “And I know it. Everything that’s happened recently has been out of my control. It feels like I‘ve just been spiraling, eh? And you ran off and did that... it just added to all that frustration.”</p><p>He sighs quietly, blue eyes not leaving Alfie’s gaze. “I didn’t enjoy myself. I don’t know if it matters but it won’t happen again. The only hands I want on me are yours.”</p><p>Tommy leans forward, “I understand why you did what you did even if it upset me. I understand and it’s what I would have done. I accept your apology, sweetheart and I owe you one of my own. I’m sorry, Alfie. I haven’t handled this well.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie's expression is open and vulnerable while he watches Tommy digest all that he admitted. And it's sincere, all of it. It may not have been entirely so when he apologized to Arthur, but Tommy deserves this one. He does. He waits on Tommy's response with his breath held in his chest, a nervous flutter in his gut just from airing out so many delicate words all together.</p><p>He lets it out when Tommy starts, relieved, and he blinks into a soft smile, squeezing his hands once before raising one to press a soft kiss to the backs of Tommy's knuckles and over his wedding ring.</p><p>"It matters, love. It does. I'm alright, yeh? Not going nowhere."</p><p>~*~</p><p>His own response is also sincere. He owes Alfie that much after all of those words his husband said and he can tell that he's being honest with him. It's extremely difficult for both of them to share their feelings but their relationship will be stronger for it.</p><p>"I know it," he murmurs, watching Alfie's lips press at his wedding ring. "Doesn't make me worry any less, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie moves on from the wedding ring to sprinkle more kisses directly to Tommy's knuckles and the back of his hand, then he flips it over to press another to his wrist at his pulse point.</p><p>"Worryin' don't suit you, mate. If I'm not dead by now, right, I think you may just be stuck with me 'til the end of days. You ready for that level of commitment, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>He keeps watching Alfie as he kisses him and honestly, it makes him want to drag him into the bedroom, but his husband isn't healed enough for that just yet. They'll make up for all of it once he feels up to it.</p><p>"Are you?" Tommy asks, lips twitching slightly in amusement. Neither of them are easy men to deal with and he's just as hard to get along with as Alfie. They both seem prepared to try at least and Shelbys don't get divorces. They make it work.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I'm a stubborn old Jew, dear, you're hitched to me in life and beyond," Alfie says and that makes him break out into a chuckled laugh as he sits back in his chair again, the first he's had in ages and it makes his scarred cheek twinge on him but he doesn't care.</p><p>"Although, all this talk of honesty, right, I am worried about you, too, eh? With this possible MP business. Don't think you're suited for that life, that level of scrutiny."</p><p>~*~</p><p>His lips twitch in amusement at the laugh out of his husband. He doesn't mind the sound of that because that's the point of the ring on his finger. Tommy doesn't know about the 'beyond' part but it sounds nice enough and he knows Alfie does or at least seems to so he won't say anything about it.</p><p>"I might not be," he says with a sigh. "But it has to be done, eh? It's all part of the deal."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Think you mentioned the labor party, right. When you mentioned it before all this happened. Fuckin' hell, love, you don't believe in that shit, I know you don't, an' I know that because you fucked that woman just to take what she has in her head and not for anything else," he says, gesturing with his hands now and it's certainly not romantic talk, but it's a talk that needs to happen because he knows how fast things are going to move now that that information is at Tommy's fingertips.</p><p>"It's gonna split you into two, it will. One life here, an' a completely separate one there, and eventually, right, they're gonna get mushy, yeh. They are."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“I don’t, but I know what pretty words sound like, eh? I know what they want to hear,” Tommy replies and he’s confident, maybe overly so, about his abilities as an orator. He’s always been good at speaking. He has no doubt he can pretend well enough to be passable. He isn’t worried about the MP aspect but he is concerned about how difficult it may be to shield Alfie from it.</p><p>“The only thing that worries me, is keeping you out of it,” he replies with a frown.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"...You do know what pretty words sound like," Alfie agrees sagely after a moment, because that much is very true. Tommy's good with his words and between his pretty words and his pretty face it certainly gets him places and he knows it.</p><p>"Mm," he hums, blinking slowly, "What, you mean I can't just pop in Westminster and fuck you against your desk before you speak before the House? That will be a cryin' shame, it will. Suppose with me lookin' as I am it might catch a bit of attention."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Unfortunately, I wouldn’t suggest it,” he says but his lips twitch in amusement at the thought. It would be quite fun to do that, eh? Maybe in another day and age it would be less frowned upon for him to be bent over a desk by a man. A very handsome man, in his opinion, but he doubts the House would see it the same way.</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, they wouldn't see it the same way, and they're all a bunch of sodomite hypocrites, the lot of them. Still, they need to play the game to stay alive, it'll just involve less guns and more politics.</p><p>"...Should get a beard, you know," he sighs after a deep inhale, and he's not looking at Tommy while he says it but off toward the living room where Cyril and Max are busy attempting to play bite at each other's ears, "S'much as I hate the thought of it, you need one. Only good way to throw off the scent of a lone man in a lone house with a knack for getting knackered from a dick in his ass is to put a woman at his side."</p><p>~*~</p><p>His amusement turns into irritation and a deep frown at the suggestion. He doesn’t like it. It muddled the water far too much. If he has a beard, people expect his belongings to be left to them and not a friend from Margate.</p><p>“I could, but I don’t like it either,” he says with a shake of his head and his fingers twitch like they would if he was playing with a cigarette. “Maybe one of the Lees.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie's gaze flicks down to Tommy's fingers when he hears the soft scraping of skin on skin - one of his little habits Alfie's noticed popping up whenever he's trying to not reach for his cigarettes - then finally back up to Tommy himself.</p><p>"...or perhaps, right? A woman who's already in love with you, and has been for years," Alfie replies, and he absolutely hates that the words are even coming out of his mouth in the first place. He'd much rather be convincing Tommy to fuck off with him into the woods or wherever the fuck they'd like to go, together, with all their pounds and have it be enough, but Tommy's already made up his mind. He's fucked a communist, literally, just to put all this into motion. And now Alfie's in it, too, because like hell does he want that fuck and their fighting over the fuck to be for nothing.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy eyes Alfie for a moment at the suggestion and knows that he’s talking about Lizzie. He’s got eyes. He knows who’s infatuated with him and she’s as good as told him a few times.</p><p>“That can cause problems of its own, eh? Jealousy and the like.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie eyes him right back, leaning back in the chair and looking generally unimpressed with his own word vomit. He blinks slowly, his dead eye blinking slightly off from the good one and he licks his lips and looks away.</p><p>"Yeh, well, all of this is gonna cause problems, Thomas. The whole business, but I'm... I'm trying to be supportive, right? Truly. And I don't want you killed for fucking me, or me killed for fucking you, yeh? Because then we've both been killed for fucking each other, and I'd prefer it if that didn't happen at all. So to prevent any pryin' eyes, because there <em>will</em> be plenty of those, right, you need someone. Someone with a cunt between their legs and not a cock."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie’s right, of course, which is annoying not because Tommy is wrong but more because he entirely hates the idea. He should be allowed to love his husband without all this need for secrecy.</p><p>He sighs and then leans forward to catch Alfie’s eyes, “You know I don’t like this idea. I want to make that clear, eh? But you’re right, I need someone and I need someone that already knows and that’ll have to be Lizzie.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>The frustrating part of that, really, is that he <em>can</em>... if he'd simply not do this thing. But Tommy doesn't know how to say no to a business opportunity like this. Alfie knows it. He hates it. Fuck, he hates it... but he also married the most ambitious creature he's ever met. He married him under the assumption that he wasn't going to live much longer beyond the wedding, but still.</p><p>When Tommy leans forward, Alfie grudgingly catches his gaze, a deep frown pulling on his scar but he's doing it anyway because he wants to make it clear that he also does not like this idea one fucking bit and he's the one who fucking said it.</p><p>"She's going to live in that big house with you when it should be me there," Alfie says lowly, instead of acknowledging it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“It should be you,” he agrees quietly and oh, how he wishes it could be Alfie instead even if Arrow House would drive him absolutely nuts. He knows the man would do it if it meant keeping a woman from living there.</p><p>Of course, this keeps Alfie safer. If someone tries to kill his loved ones, Alfie is far removed from him. He hopes those days are behind him but he can’t promise that they are as Changretta had proved.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Arrow House is a place that is so vast it feels like a prison. He's spent far too long within those walls already, but if it meant he could live with Tommy with no one else pawing at him... he'd do it. He would. It can't happen, it won't happen, but he'd do it anyway.</p><p>The thing is, though, that Alfie isn't the one that needs protecting. It's Thomas. Tommy needs protecting, but the problem is he needs protected from himself. And that... that is a problem that Alfie's not sure he can solve.</p><p>"Just got done telling you how much I hate the thought of anyone touching you," Alfie says, and he shakes his head and huffs out a humorless chuckle that makes him want to punch something, "and here I am, right now, in this chair, telling you to get a fuckin' beard with a woman who you've fucked, many times, and found comfort with between the sheets. Fuckin' hell."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Just because she'll be my beard, doesn't mean I'm going to have her between my sheets," he says sharply because he wants that to be clear. There's plenty of couples that sleep separately and Tommy hardly sleeps anyway. He just doesn't want Alfie to think he's ever sharing a bed with her. They've both learned their lesson there from this entire business with Jessie Eden.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Yeh, try tellin' her that," Alfie replies, shifting to cross his arms over his chest so that he can look even unhappier than he already does. It's his idea and it's the best idea they've got for this shitty situation that Tommy decided to put them in, but damn it's going to get fucking muddy. Women muddy everything.</p><p>"You're going to be an MP, Thomas. I know what that means, right, for social gatherings. Galas, charities, all kinds of exhausting nonsense and she's going to be hanging off you while you do it, looking gorgeous in all your suits and ties. Fuck."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"If it could be you, I'd have it be," Tommy says and he's as frustrated by all this as Alfie. He doesn't want her hanging off him anymore than his husband. "I'll get all dressed up for you too, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Just make sure she knows, that she <em>fucking knows</em> how it is, yeh?" Alfie says, uncrossing his arms and emphasizing the words with a fingertip shoved into the tabletop.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"She'll fucking know, Alfie," Tommy says, leaning forward to put his own emphasis on it. "She should already but I'll make sure she fucking knows."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie stares at him still hunched over for a moment, then when he's stared for a few seconds he deems that it's been long enough and he blinks and utters out a mumbled, "Good," and settles back in the chair again.</p><p>The tension is further broken by the dogs barreling into the kitchen, tongues lolling out of the side of their mouths. Then they both seem to notice the humans at the table at the same time and Cyril goes to Tommy to sniff at his knee and thigh, and Max yips and practically throws himself against Alfie's leg, half rolling into it and looking up at him sidelong and begging for attention. Clearly Alfie was missed.</p><p>"Fuckin' hell, mate, calm down, eh?" he says, making a face at how slobbery wet Max's entire head and neck are and he gingerly pats his side and hip, scratching into his fur with his nails which makes Max practically turn into a puddle in his hand.</p><p>~*~</p><p>They stare at one another silently just to make sure they’re both on the same page. They can say a lot without saying anything and they can both see a lot reflected there. They’re good at reading people and especially each other by this point.</p><p>He leans back too and raises his eyebrows at the sudden presence of the dogs in the kitchen. He hadn’t paid much attention to the Mastiff when they had originally met so he gets a much better look at him now. Too skinny, just as Max had been, but friendly enough.</p><p>“Hey there,” he murmurs to him before glancing back up at Alfie. “I didn’t catch his name.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Cyril continues to sniff at Tommy's thigh with extreme interest, licking his chops and then he backs off at Tommy's words just to look up at him with his mouth open, his tongue out. When the new human doesn't make any sudden moves he shifts close again and licks his pantleg.</p><p>"Cyril," Alfie grunts out, busy looking down at Max just so he doesn't accidentally wipe his hand in slobber. "Just came to me. Not sure why, but it fits, I think. He seems happy enough with it."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Cyril," he repeats with a nod and he holds out a hand for the dog to sniff it. Cyril takes the opportunity to sniff his hand and then slobbers all over it which is fairly gross.</p><p>"Seems like he has a good temperament."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie looks up and over just in time to catch the look of disgust that flickers over Tommy's face from the slobber and it pulls an honest laugh out of him.</p><p>"Likes you, he does," Alfie's still laughing, then when Max realizes he's not getting any more attention, he goes and runs after Cyril again, who in turn bolts off with him to another room, this time Tommy's office. Alfie watches them go then heaves himself out of his chair with a groan of effort to grab Tommy a rag for his hand. He shuffles back over and hands it off.</p><p>"Let's hope Lizzie's up for being told to be your fake wife, eh? Though I don't think she's physically capable of saying no to you."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He makes a quiet sound of disgust at the sloppy wet mess of his hand and is more than happy to take the rag from Alfie as the dogs run off. At least they seem to be getting along though he's sure Max is happy to have company that isn't human and Cyril is just happy to have food.</p><p>"Everyone has a price, Alfie," he replies with a quick shake of his head. "It shouldn't be a problem."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mm," Alfie hums in response, not entirely convinced but Lizzie... well, Alfie figures she'll take what she can get of Tommy. Any part of him, she can't say no, and she'll take it because he looked in her direction and offered her some little something. He knows she hates herself for it, and yet she's too weak to turn the offer away.</p><p>"S'right. You're right, Tom," he continues after a moment of letting Tommy clean himself up. He hovers near him, though, and runs his hand through the longer hair on Tommy's head, "Everyone has a price. Myself included, eh? So what is it, then, eh? What you think my price is, for letting all this happen."</p><p>~*~</p><p>She will hate herself for it but she'll do it. Tommy doesn't quite know what her price will be but if she wants the house when he's gone, she can have it. Alfie doesn't care for it. All he might care is selling it for the money but he doubts it. Depends on the deal, doesn't it?</p><p>He tips his head up to regard Alfie at the question and the fingers through his hair feel quite nice. What is his husband's price? He's already getting his share of the money from the business with Jessie but he can't see that being his request of Tommy. They're married. His price is probably something just a little different.</p><p>"I imagine it involves a bed," he says with a twitch of his lips. "And less clothes for the both of us.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mm, your imagination is quite wonderful, innit," Alfie murmurs, and he continues to sift his fingers through Tommy's hair for a bit longer, then he tightens his grip just enough to give it a barely there tug, just to give Tommy the hint that he wants him up and out of this chair. It's such a pain for him to bend over these days.</p><p>"Been too long since we've done that, mm? Less clothes. Door closed from the rest of the world, right. Out here in Margate."</p><p>~*~</p><p>His lips twitch. It doesn't really require that much imagination. He knows Alfie well enough at this point to know an invitation to join him in their bed for a bit of fun. It's not like Tommy ever requires much convincing either.</p><p>"It has," he agrees with a nod and he feels the tug to his hair. He gives his a husband a look because he could use his words to get him up out of his chair but he complies anyway. "Good day for it."</p><p>~*~</p><p>It is an invitation, most definitely. One that he's not entirely sure he's ready for, but they need it. The horse tail gift for his birthday was lovely, and the hand jobs he's given Tommy since have been acceptable, but they haven't fucked since he was shot and their fight, although short-lived, makes him feel like it's been even longer since they've been truly intimate.</p><p>"It is a good day for it, I agree," Alfie replies, his voice going down low when Tommy stands, and the hand that was in his hair falls to drag his knuckles gently down Tommy's cheek instead.</p><p>"Let's make it an apology and a price all at once, mm? Will have to be slow and gentle, though. Think you can handle that, Thomas?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>It's all been acceptable enough but Alfie's right. It's been far too long since they've been truly intimate. He hasn't wanted to push his husband since he's been healing but if Alfie thinks he can manage now, Tommy won't complain about it. If they need to stop halfway, he'll understand.</p><p>"I can handle it," he says with a nod, blue eyes on his husband. "Can you?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"'Course I can, dear," Alfie replies with confidence, and he catches Tommy's chin in his fingers so he can lean in for a chaste kiss. He's really not sure, but he'll deal with a bit of pain attached to his orgasm if he has to. As much as he'd love to give Tommy a nice rough fuck just to remind his body of just who he belongs to, he knows he's not ready for rough just yet.</p><p>His glides his fingers down Tommy's front and then he claims his hand, squeezing and tugging him gently in that direction, "Come on, then."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy returns the chaste kiss and he won’t argue with Alfie. If the man says he’s ready, then he’ll take his word for it. He isn’t about to start another fight and he knows himself better than anyone. If they end up stopping halfway, they’ll deal with it.</p><p>He lets himself be pulled toward the bedroom with a twitch of his lips. He has missed this between them. More like, he’s missed Alfie feeling good enough to drag him to the bedroom with him. It’s been far too long, it feels like, since he’s had his husband’s hands on him.</p><p>“I left our little toy at home,” he laments. “I’ll have to bring it here, eh?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Miss bein' my beautiful horse already, mm? Not sure I'd call it little, all told. With all the work it takes to get it in you," Alfie replies with a little glint in his good eye, and he makes sure to close the door behind them and to lock it for good measure. Don't need the dogs barreling in here while they're naked and fucking gentle.</p><p>"But yeh, should bring it here. Have you walk 'round with it in all day."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy makes an amused sound because that's true. There's nothing little about it. He appreciates that the man locks the door to keep the dogs out. He doesn't want them in here staring at them or jumping on them. He has no idea what kind of manners Cyril has and now isn't the time to find out.</p><p>"It'll get more use here," he says with a wry smile. That could be fun. He'll definitely find a time to make it happen for him. Keep things interesting, eh?</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Yeh, seein' as pretty soon Warwickshire won't exactly be the best place for this Wandering Jew to show up anytime he pleases," Alfie hums out, and he's still got Tommy's hand so he gently drags him over closer to the gramophone he has in their room, then releases him so that he can get the record he wants. Something slow and soothing. He places the needle and hums when it begins to play. The same tune, it just so happens, that Tommy played the night of their first dance.</p><p>He offers Tommy his hand again, a barely there little quirk of his lip showing through his beard, "Care to dance first, love, mm?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>That’s true. Alfie won’t be able to come to Warwickshire soon. Once he’s under scrutiny, it’s going to be difficult for his husband to come see him. Something they’ll need to deal with at some point but it still makes him frown.</p><p>...right up until Alfie puts on the record. That part makes him smile and huff at the sentiment.</p><p>“What’s the occasion?” he asks, offering his hands to his husband in acceptance of his request to dance.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie's lips twist into another smile as he tugs Tommy closer, placing his other hand on Tommy's hip while he encourages Tommy's up onto his shoulders.</p><p>"The occasion is that I can dance again at all, eh?" he murmurs, and his good eye softens as they sway back and forth, gently turning as they go. "Sat at that table this mornin', the one in the kitchen. Thought about a lot of things. About us, about the promises you've made at that bloody table. Not many would have stayed, Tom. Through all that. But you did. You did."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He puts his hands on Alfie’s shoulders without complaint and he mirrors his smile with one of his own. He lets his husband take the reins on this one, steering them into a soft, gentle sway.</p><p>Tommy grunts at Alfie because there’s not much on his end to say about it. He knows that’s not much of an answer, especially when his husband is expressing himself so freely and finally he says, ”I promised, eh?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"You did," he agrees quietly, and his grip tightens and loosens again a moment later on Tommy's hips. This close, there's very little hiding anything. And even though he only has one good eye left, he can still see clearly that Tommy has never been and never will be any good at accepting a compliment when it comes to things that simply should be done. They both struggle with it.</p><p>"Bit maudlin of me, innit, to keep goin' on about it," Alfie continues, but he just wants Tommy to know the thought was there. It is there. He wouldn't consider himself a <em>changed</em> man, but simply one who's blinked and now sees more than what he did before.</p><p>~*~</p><p>They're both good at doing what needs done and he doesn't know about Alfie, but he keeps his word. He doesn't make his wedding vows lightly either and he thinks that Alfie has realized that at this point. Tommy will move heaven and earth for his husband. That's just the way it is.</p><p>"Better to talk about it," Tommy replies quietly, rubbing his hands over his shoulders briefly before squeezing them in reassurance, he doesn't mind Alfie talking about anything. He wants the other man to feel like he can speak his mind. "We both know bottling it up just leads to the melancholy."</p><p>~*~</p><p>While Alfie knows full well that Tommy is one to keep his word, unfortunately Alfie cannot always say that he's done the same, even in the time they've been married. He'd betrayed him outright with the Changretta deal just to enrage his husband enough to shoot him in the head. No matter the reasoning behind it, he'd still done it, and that's a mark on his heart and on his integrity that will never fully be erased. He was a fucking coward and he knows it. He'll always know it and Tommy may have forgiven him for it already but he'll never forget it, either.</p><p>"Yeh," he admits, even quieter than Tommy's admittance and his gaze falls down between them just to watch the barely-there motions of their feet. Then he shakes his head just a bit to clear it of all the darker thoughts swirling there and looks back up at his husband and leans in for a kiss. It's as soft as his words but he closes his eyes and hopes Tommy can feel all these things inside through the press of their lips together.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He's forgiven him and it's done. He won't be so easily forgiven if it happens again but he doesn't think that it will this time. Tommy thinks Alfie is done with the backstabbing. He's getting out of that life and into a new one where he apparently runs a Jewish bakery while his husband plays MP.</p><p>Tommy leans into the gentle kiss and he knows there are a lot of feelings behind it. They haven't had an easy time of it recently and it's going to be difficult moving forward. It's good that they have some time together. He already knows he needs to purposefully make time for a vacation in the future. The last thing he needs is to neglect the one person that understands him so well.</p><p>"I love you, Alfie," he murmurs against his lips.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, he's going to run a bakery. A real one. He's going to hunt Ollie down and see if he wants to join in this new venture, though the likelihood that Alfie Solomons will <em>truly</em> go entirely legitimate is questionable at best. They both have their best intentions in mind... but old habits die hard, and Alfie's starting to feel much better these days.</p><p>"Mm," Alfie hums against Tommy's lips while they continue to sway gently back and forth to the music. His hands wander, roaming over Tommy's sides and ribs and back down to his hips. "Love you, Thomas. Need to show you, mm? I do. Make you forget all about that woman touching you all over. Make you mine again."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Make me yours, sweetheart," he murmurs, with a wry twitch of his lips and it's so nice to have Alfie's hands on him again. It's worth every bit of their struggles to have this. He wouldn't change it for anything.</p><p>He's just happy that Alfie is here at all and that he's finally feeling good enough to roll around in bed with him, even if they need to keep it nice and easy at first. That's just fine by him. He can probably manage to have some patience.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I fuckin' will," he replies with conviction in his tone even if he's barely above a whisper when he says it. His hands grip Tommy's hips to drag him closer just to press their fronts flush together.</p><p>"You think of me while you fucked into her, eh? Close your eyes and wish her hands were mine."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He knows that Alfie will and he grins just a little as he's pulled forward against his husband. The other man won't be surprised to feel his growing interest pressed against him just like he can feel Alfie's.</p><p>Tommy doesn't sigh but he wants to just because it's obvious that the other man isn't quite over his business deal. He really had hoped it would be the last of that conversation.</p><p>"I did," he agrees and he frowns slightly. "But I tried not to think of you. If I had thought you of you too much, I couldn't have gone through with it, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>If pressed, Alfie would say he doesn't need the reassurance from his husband that it was simply a business transaction and nothing more. The logical side of his brain knows it, deep down, to be true. Tommy's been known to separate sexual business from actual pleasure in the past and he's clearly much better at it than Alfie is since Alfie is having a hard time letting it go.</p><p>"As it should be," Alfie hums at that, and as much as Tommy is frowning about it, it still pleases Alfie to hear it. He leans in to nudge Tommy's chin up so he can nose his way into his throat, nipping at it lightly and leaving a trail of wet kisses along the soft skin there while he bodily nudges them in the direction of the bed, though when they finally reach it he does give Tommy's neck a more solid bite. Not hard enough to break the skin but close enough it feels like it. He needs to re-mark his territory, right? For Jessie, for Lizzie, for any woman who happens to look in Tommy's general direction and dare to assume he's not taken.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He knows what Alfie would say but it's obvious that he does need the reassurance. Otherwise, he wouldn't have brought it up and that's fine. Tommy knows that it doesn't sit well with his husband and that's why, moving forward, it can't be part of his business. He doubts he'll get another two million pound offer that rests on wooing a woman anyway but there are other ways and he'll get it done without upsetting Alfie any further.</p><p>The sharp bite to his neck surprises him and he grunts, knowing that it will likely bruise. It's a spot that will be difficult to hide too though it's easy enough to explain away. It's not like it goes against his reputation any to have love bites on his neck. He'll know the truth and his family will and that's just fine.</p><p>"Need help out of these?" he asks, tugging at Alfie's clothes.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie lathes his tongue over the bite right after, pleased with his possessive marking and he fully plans on adding a few more of those all over Tommy just to make sure he knows it and remembers it, too. This may not be a rough fuck, but it can't all be super gentle now can it?</p><p>"Don't think I can ever say no to that, love, can I," Alfie replies, and fuck but it's been so long since they've undressed each other while standing like this. So while Tommy helps to unbutton his shirt, Alfie does the same and helps him out of his vest, leaving kisses along his skin all along the way.</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, he supposes it can't all be gentle, especially since it's been so long since they've gotten to do it and he knows he's excited for it.</p><p>Tommy grins in response and gets started, fingers deftly undoing the buttons of the man's shirt, then sliding across bare skin as soon as he has access to it. He's sure Alfie could use a reminder of what his hands feel like on him too. It's been long enough. Tommy at least has had his hands on his cock a time or two.</p><p>"Where's the oil?" he asks, nipping at Alfie's jaw when he has the chance and kissing him before he can actually answer. He just wants to make sure it's handy before they both get comfortable.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie shutters his eyes closed when Tommy's hands roam over his bare chest and shoulders. Fuck. He's missed this. He missed Tommy's hands on him like this more than he misses his sight in both eyes.</p><p>He groans at the nip, growing hard in his pants just from that.</p><p>"Fuck knows," Alfie mumbles against Tommy's lips when they break for air and then Alfie can't keep away from him any longer than it takes to say the words before he's kissing him again, his head fuzzy from desire. He breaks it again when he vaguely remembers Rosetta handing it to him after his walk. "Fuckin' hell. Think it's... it's in the lavatory. Different oil - the stuff for my cheek."</p><p>It'll work just as well, right? Right.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Well, at least you have that," he says, because he vaguely recalls that Alfie is supposed to be putting oil on his face to help with the healing and to keep his skin soft. Whether that's helping, he isn't sure, but it seems to be which is good enough for him.</p><p>"I'll get it," he says, though he stays long enough to get Alfie's pants unfastened and to give him another kiss.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It feels a little bit like they're lovesick teenagers standing here anxiously at the foot of the bed with fingers desperately working at clasps and buttons just to get each other's clothes off in between lip-locks. Alfie doesn't know if he can let Tommy go long enough to allow him to retrieve the oil considering his hands are tight on his hips as he continuously tugs him closer. Even if the pressure of their kisses makes his face twinge he doesn't care - they need this.</p><p>When Tommy does manage to pry himself away to get to the oil, Alfie looks down and realizes the only thing actually holding his pants up on his hips at all is his prick. Well, then. He grabs himself through his underwear, stroking the base and his balls with a low groan as Tommy walks back into the room.</p><p>"No problems getting it up for you now, eh?"</p><p>It definitely helps that he's no longer in debilitating pain, even if there's still pain there it's manageable.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy understands Alfie’s desperation and his need to get him in the bed with him. They’ve been intimate enough to get by but it’s not the same and they do really need this. However, he’s not getting anywhere without oil so that’s an absolute necessity which is why he can manage to extract himself to go get it.</p><p>“I really can’t say I was worried, sweetheart,” he replies with a chuckle and he puts the bottle of oil on the stand beside the bed so it’s in reach. He strips off what’s left of his clothing which isn’t much and drops it haphazardly to the floor.</p><p>“Come on then,” he says as he crawls on the bed.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie watches Tommy with his one good eye when he returns with the oil and proceeds to strip down. While it hasn't been that long since he's seen his husband in his birthday suit, he still takes Alfie's breath away each time he does it. He doubts that will ever stop happening.</p><p>He's hasty as he follows suit, disregarding whatever pain he's in with his seemingly endless list of things his body is screaming about today and he catches Tommy's hips from behind as he crawls into the bed just so he can press him flush against Alfie's front while he's still standing at the edge of it.</p><p>"Can’t get enough of you," he growls out, his hands roaming greedily over every inch of Tommy's lean but powerful frame and he bites at the meat of his shoulder, another possessive mark to add to the one already bruising on his neck.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He’s not surprised to find himself caught by his husband and he grins over his shoulder at him when he feels the man’s hardness pressed between his cheeks. Fuck, he’s missed that feeling.</p><p>“Keep that up and all I’ll be is bruises,” he complains. He doesn’t mind a love bite or two but ouch. He can’t even see that one unless he uses a mirror.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"There are worse ways to obtain a body's worth of color, mm?" Alfie hums between soothing licks of his tongue over the wound. It's not like he's breaking the skin, at least, just... denting it a bit. Still, he doesn't add to it again for now because he's busy leaving a trail of kisses over the expanse of Tommy's shoulders while his hands possessively grab and graze over his hips, waist, up over his ribs and down to his groin, where he grabs and squeezes Tommy's nice hard length.</p><p>"Told me to make you mine, eh? Can't just put my load in you and expect everyone else to know better than to touch you."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie’s hands on him are wonderful. He’ll never get tired of having them slide over his skin. The man’s touch is firm and steady; possessive as he touches every inch of Tommy that he can reach and he adores it.</p><p>He groans as Alfie wraps his fingers around his cock and twitches his hips into it, trying to encourage him to squeeze it again.</p><p>“Can’t argue with that,” he concedes.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie does oblige him at least for now, giving Tommy's cock a nice firm squeeze and he holds it cinched this time, just to feel the pulse of his heart in his hand as it pumps blood into Tommy's length. His other hand reaches around the other side, gently pinching and tugging on that little patch of skin right beneath the crown of Tommy's cock head.</p><p>"Could put a ring on this here, mm? Get one nice and tight just like this. Look how beautiful he is like this, yeh. So thick and red."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He groans again as Alfie complies and that tight grip around his cock is just divine. He doesn’t mind that his husband doesn’t release it.</p><p>“Ah, fuck,” he mutters, jerking his hips at the sudden pinch and it hurts at first, then fades into a dull ache that feels confusing but nice all at once.</p><p>“A ring could be fun,” he agrees. “Easy enough to get.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Rather like rings, don't I. Get another with sapphires and I may just never let you out of here," Alfie replies with a huffing chuckle of a laugh, then releases Tommy's cock to let the blood all flow back where it's supposed to be.</p><p>"Bend over, wanna open you up just like this."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“I’ve noticed,” he says with a quiet chuckle but that’s okay because rings are an easy gift and they feel interesting when he’s being opened up. What’s one more around his cock?</p><p>Tommy complies with the request and bends over, shifting his hips so he’s comfortable. He spreads his legs slightly to make things easier.</p><p>“I don’t think it needs sapphires,” he observes. “Seems like a waste of perfectly good stones.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Fuck else they good for 'cept to look at, love, eh?" Alfie returns, reaching over to uncork the oil and spread some on his fingers and he slathers some right down Tommy's ass crack so it snakes downward over his entrance and taint. It may have a slightly different consistency to it than their usual considering this oil is specifically for his scars, but he's sure it will be just fine.</p><p>"What better way to look at them than wrapped 'round that pretty cock of yours, makin' it so you can't come 'til I tell you so."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He supposes that he can't argue with the man's logic. He's thinking in the long run if one needs to liquidate a sapphire that having them embedded in a cock ring is maybe not the best way to sell them but at the same time does it matter? They're just purchasing it for the stones. A gift idea for the future then which is going to be ridiculous to acquire but only the best for his husband, eh?</p><p>Tommy makes a small sound because that oil is different but it's also cooler than normal. Usually, they'll warm it up before they use it but they don't have time for that nonsense right now. He'll survive but it's surprising to suddenly feel it sliding between his cheeks.</p><p>"You have a point," he says with a huff. He shakes his head because it's a ridiculous point. Some people want jewelry to show it off but his husband just likes to look at it. His mistake.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"'Course I'm right, love," Alfie tuts quietly at him, setting the oil bottle back down and immediately getting to work by gliding his fingertip down Tommy's crack, swirling it over his rim and then pushing inside all the way to the knuckle. They've done this song and dance plenty now, but Alfie will never tire of this view of Tommy's backside presented to him so beautifully.</p><p>"Beautiful Tommy Solomons-Shelby," he murmurs, more to himself than Tommy, "My beautiful gypsy."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy scoffs at him. Alfie isn't always as right as he thinks he is but right now he does happen to be correct.</p><p>"Don't let it go to your head, eh?" he's sure it's already too late and he'll have to deal with the man's ego in the bedroom for a week, not that he'll ever complain about a confident and sexy Alfie Solomons in his bed.</p><p>He groans when the man's finger finally slides home and he arches his back slightly at the intrusion. Fuck that feels nice.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It's hard not to let things go to his head when Tommy is so eager to provide them in the end. Because he knows, Alfie <em>knows</em> now that Tommy has the idea in his head that eventually there's going to be a sapphire studded cock ring showing up in Margate at some undesignated time when he's least expecting it.</p><p>Alfie just chuckles, though, and lets it go so he can focus on opening Tommy up. He's remarkably good at it, letting his hips dip to present himself fully for his husband and fuck. It never gets old. He twists his finger and pulls and tugs on Tommy's insides, not gentle but not overly rough either.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yeah, yeah, he's played him like a fiddle. It's been long enough they've been together now that they both have that ability but if it benefits the both of them he really can't complain about it. That's the sort of thing you just deal with when you're married. You both know the other's buttons--good and bad.</p><p>He groans and lets out quiet sounds as Alfie works his finger in him, stretching him out. It doesn't feel much like the 'gentle' his lover is going for but that will come later. Later when Tommy is so worked up he just wants fucked nice and hard and he knows he can't have that today. That doesn't mean he won't want it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It’s true, Alfie struggles a bit with sticking to his initial plans, gentle or rough or somewhere in between. And just like Alfie knows Tommy, the same is true the other way around as Alfie does tend to slow down into proper gentle fucking once he gets out that little bit of possession first. He knows full well Tommy struggles with patience, and right now this is the only stage where he can actually give Tommy that little bit of bite he craves so often.</p><p>So one turns into two relatively quickly, sliding home and his free hand roams over Tommy’s backside with reverence.</p><p>“So good for me, ain’t yeh Thomas, mm? Thinking you need a ride, eh?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Do I?" he asks, amused as he glances over his shoulder even as he grunts through the slight bite of a sudden second finger.  He likes the sound of that actually but really, anything that gets Alfie's cock in his ass will be absolutely wonderful. That takes some of the effort away from his husband too.</p><p>"I thought you wanted gentle?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Yeh, a gentle ride,” Alfie grins at him when he turns to look his way, giving Tommy’s ass a couple solid pushes with his fingers at the same time just to keep things moving. He figures sitting up is, for now, the best thing for his wound. He does still have that pressure change discomfort and the last thing he wants is to lose his boner while he’s making love to his husband.</p><p>“If you think you can manage it.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I suppose we'll find out," he replies with a smile and it trails off into a groan. He dips his head down to the bed as Alfie keeps working him open. He rocks his hips backward, desperate for more of the man and fuck, if that doesn't feel wonderful.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Luckily for Tommy, Alfie has no plans to tease him tonight. So he gives him exactly what he's asking for with those pushes against his fingers, curling them and twisting and catching the rim on his ring as he pushes that inside as well.</p><p>"Who you belong to, Tom, mm?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie's in a hurry today. It's unusual for him but Tommy can tell just from how quickly he works to stretch him open and he's not usually the impatient one so it's just a little different from their normal fun. Alfie would probably claim he isn't rushing but Tommy knows better.</p><p>He moans at the intrusion of the rings past muscle and says, "You, Alfie."</p><p>~*~</p><p>His thumb digs into Tommy's taint while his fingers move inside him. And okay, sure, he's in a bit of a hurry. Can he be blamed, though, really? It's been a long time since he's had his cock surrounded by Tommy. Not his hand, not his mouth, but <em>him</em>, his wonderfully tight, impossibly hot ass.</p><p>"Tha's right, Tom. Me, eh? You belong to me. An' I belong to you, don't I. Yeh. Deep breath now," he warns, and only a second later he pulls back, popping his ring out with them and pushes back in with three. It's a slower push, though, and he's paying close attention to how Tommy responds to the thicker intrusion.</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, he can't be blamed and Tommy isn't complaining either. He's more than happy to accept the rougher, rushed affection because he knows it's how Alfie shows his impatience and desperation.</p><p>"Fuck," he breathes out and he takes a deep breath as warned, tilting his head back this time to groan as three fingers push in to stretch him out. "Fuck."</p><p>~*~</p><p>And the answer is he responds beautifully, as always. Fuckin' hell. He reaches down with his free hand the moment his three fingers slide all the way home and grips Tommy's entire package at the base, around his cock and balls and holding them tight like a little cage, his grip barely able to close all the way.</p><p>"Say it for me again, Thomas. Who do you belong to?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>He groans when Alfie's fingers wrap around him, wonderfully tight, and his breath catches at just how good it feels. He jerks his hips slightly just trying to get the man's hand to move for a little friction but he's holding him too firmly to get anywhere.</p><p>"You, Alfie," he breathes out. "Now come on, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Sometimes Alfie just has thoughts go through his head, thoughts of how he could just tease Tommy with his hands for hours upon hours until he's sweaty and trembling and begging for it. He's done it a little, but he's never fully tested the thought. Who knows what Tommy Solomons-Shelby's limits are? They're both a little too impatient to try it.</p><p>Which is why he doesn't hesitate to oblige Tommy's push to move forward. He gives his cock and balls a nice squeeze, a 'good boy' touch for saying what Alfie wanted, then he releases him and gently removes his fingers to leave Tommy empty.</p><p>"Alright, love, yeh. Get out me way, let me up and you can sink right down onto this big Jewish cock of mine, eh? Yeh."</p><p>~*~</p><p>They are too impatient for all the teasing. Tommy's not sure that he would be able to handle any more teasing than Alfie already provides even if it is wonderful in small doses.</p><p>He grunts in response to the squeeze and crawls onto the bed, giving his husband room to join him. He looks approvingly at Alfie as the man joins him. There's nothing better to look at than a naked Alfie Solomons-Shelby. Maybe that's his opinion and he might be a tad biased but he thinks it's perfectly valid.</p><p>Once Alfie is situated, he'll straddle the man's thighs. He briefly had considered sucking on his dick for a moment but he's too impatient.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It takes a bit of time for Alfie to carefully crawl into the bed than it has in the past, but eventually he does grunt his way over to the headboard, exhaling with a sigh once he finally manages it. Fuckin' hell, getting old is a trial.</p><p>Still, his hands come up to settle on Tommy's hips the moment he's on top of him and he looks up at Tommy like he's something wondrous, "Look at you, love. Beautiful, ain't you. Yeh. Come on a bit closer, eh, line you up, let's get you settled right where you belong."</p><p>~*~</p><p>It's not that he's old, it's that he's still recovering from a major trauma and that's something he needs to keep in mind. He isn't immediately going to get back to the same level of fitness without some work. Luckily, he'll have plenty of time to do that in the future.</p><p>"Let's get you slicked up first, eh?" he leans over for some more oil and is more than happy to take a tight grip on his husband's cock. All's fair, right?</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie shutters his eyes closed and jerks his hips when he's taken in hand, muttering a quiet curse under his breath, "S'fuckin' cold ain't it."</p><p>But it warms up quickly with the friction, and he fills entirely with little coaxing considering he was mostly there already just from watching his fingers disappear over and over inside Tommy.</p><p>"Mm, that's wonderful, mate. Fuckin' feels so good. But he wants to be somewhere a bit warmer, don't he."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy grins at the reaction from his husband and he's being a little dramatic about the temperature but that's okay. He's more than happy to give him what he wants without delay.</p><p>"I'm sure he does," he replies, shifting forward and lining himself up. He starts to slowly sink onto Alfie and he groans as the head of the man's cock pushes past the first ring of his muscles. It's been so long since they've done this and he loves it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Ah fuck, love," Alfie curses again when Tommy lines up, then again when he starts to sit. Oh fuck, it's been so long since he's felt that heat. He grips the base of his cock just to keep it from bending on him, though he's having little trouble staying hard when he knows what's coming.</p><p>His grip on Tommy's hips tightens almost painfully and he thunks the back of his head on the headboard, his jaw falling slack in pleasure as Tommy sinks further and further onto him. And when Tommy is fully seated, Alfie can't help but roll his hips into the feeling with another string of curses tumbling out of his lips.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Fuck is right," he mutters back, doing his best to keep his descent slow just to drag it out and that's about all the teasing he thinks either of them can handle at the moment. It's been too long for anything else.</p><p>He's barely pressed against the man's hips before he rolls them and Tommy moans, "Again."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Fuck, but that sound is the sweetest thing on this Earth, Tommy's moans of pleasure. He reaches up and grabs his face with both hands and tugs him into a kiss, practically smashing their faces together. He's uncaring of the pain blooming in his cheek because of it, too busy stealing Tommy's air right from his lungs while he does as ordered, rolling his hips to force his cock to shift in angle inside his husband.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He returns the kiss just as eagerly, letting himself be pulled down into it and matching Alfie's rhythm with his hips. He pulls back to breathe and nips at the man's lips while he tries to catch his breath, then smashes their lips together again.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It's all tongue and teeth and lips for a good couple minutes, mixed together with the not so quiet noises of pleasure being pulled from them both while they move together. Alfie is achy and sore but it's not affecting his performance anymore, which is good because they are in sore need of some true intimacy like this.</p><p>Alfie's hands scour over Tommy's body, slowing the longer their lips are locked until they fall back down to his hips once more just to give him some decent leverage to really rock up into Tommy's downward rhythm.</p><p>"Ahh... ah fuck, love. Fuckin' beautiful. Feels so good to be inside that beautiful ass again."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Fuck, but this is exactly what they both needed. His hands slide across Alfie's chest as they kiss, fingers occasionally digging into the man's shoulders and releasing again. He rocks into his husband's movements and groans against his mouth, before coming up for air.</p><p>"Feels good to have you there," he breathes out.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie groans in agreement. Even sitting up like this, though, he's growing fairly winded pretty quickly. He can already feel sweat blooming on his forehead even as he continues to work his hips, rolling and rocking to give Tommy more of what he needs, and then he's attacking Tommy's neck with nips and kisses the moment he breaks off to breathe.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Nothing about this is slow or gentle. It's more in line with desperation and that's just because it's been so long since they've had this properly but it's hard for him to think enough to care about it.</p><p>"Fuck, Alfie," he groans, tipping his head to give his lover access to his neck and driving down to meet the man as he thrusts up into him.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"You're mine, love. Mine. Fuckin' mine, my property, no one else's," Alfie growls out between bites to Tommy's neck, each possessive word punctuated by a thrust of his hips. It is desperate. It isn't all that gentle, either. They're not the greatest at following their own plans in the bedroom when they're this needy, but neither of them are complaining. Alfie's body will complain after, it's actually complaining right now, but he's not listening to it at all.</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, neither of them are complaining and if Alfie has to spend the rest of the night in bed, will that really be such a terrible thing? He doesn't think so. He could use the rest after their fun here.</p><p>"All yours," he murmurs back, groaning with every firm thrust and doing his best to keep Alfie from doing <em>all</em> of the work.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It doesn't take long for their desperation to rank up, and quickly. They fall back into more lip-locked kisses full of tongue and breathless pants for more, harder, <em>yes</em> just like that. They move together flawlessly, hands roaming and gripping and of course Alfie's hands eventually fall down to Tommy's ass, squeezing and tugging him closer and holding him up or pulling him back down.</p><p>"Fuck," Alfie grunts out when he feels that tightness in his belly, it's been there for awhile but now it's finally growing into something significant. "Come on, love. Fuckin' close."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Of course that's where his hands end up. He loves Tommy's ass and he won't ever complain about it. He loves having Alfie's hands on him. It's fantastic. The heat builds in his gut as they move together and Alfie's cock is hitting him just right to send bursts of pleasure shooting through him.</p><p>"Yeah," he agrees, shifting to change the angle so Alfie can get just that much deeper in him and he straightens so he has more leverage to properly ride his husband, lifting off him just to drop back down. "Ah fuck."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mmm, yeh, <em>yeh</em> that's right, fuck," Alfie moans, letting Tommy settle back some to get that angle just right and fuck yeah that's perfect right there. It doesn't take long at all for either of them to build up from there, and that's good because Alfie's starting to really sweat from exertion now fucking into Tommy like this.</p><p>"Come for me, mate. Grip that beautiful cock of yours and make a mess, yeh? Right here."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie moaning is a wonderful sound and it goes straight through him to his cock. He'll never get tired of it. He reaches down and takes himself in hand, squeezing tightly. He strokes himself in rhythm with Alfie's thrusts. It doesn't take him long at all before he's coming with a shout, clenching down around the other man's cock and spilling himself over his stomach.</p><p>"Ah fuck--"</p><p>~*~</p><p>It's the grip around his cock tightening and pulsing that does him in right alongside Tommy's shout of pleasure and the sight of his come spilling between them in thick spurts.</p><p>"Fuck - <em>fuck</em>-" Alfie practically seizes as he jerks up into his husband, yanking him down by the hips and holding him tight just to spill every bit of him that he can as deeply as he can inside him.</p><p>It takes them both a few moments to calm down from that one, panting and sweaty and yeah, very little of that could be considered 'gentle'.</p><p>"Guess... guess that was a bit less gentle than I thought, eh?" he grins, a bit madly, "The things you do to me, mate. Fuckin' hell."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He leans forward, bracing himself on Alfie's shoulders and pants as he tries to catch his breath. No part of that had been anything close to gentle but so long as Alfie is fine then it doesn't matter. He certainly seems to be alright.</p><p>"Nothing hurt, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"If it is, can't say I can give two fucks about it after that," Alfie replies, his arm feeling loose and heavy even as he brings it up to catch the back of Tommy's head to pull him into a much slower, more lazy but rather wet kiss still quite full of tongue and nips to Tommy's bottom lip.</p><p>"Mmm... like that telegram, eh? Got you here quick enough."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He returns the kiss just as lazily, still basking in his orgasm and he knows that at some point he'll have to move to clean the both of them up but he's not worried about it just yet. He doesn't think Alfie is too concerned about it either.</p><p>"It was good," he says with a smile against Alfie's lips. "Very well worded."</p><p>~*~</p><p>His fingernails dig in just enough to scrape lightly through Tommy's scalp, more a massage than anything else before he drops it back down again because he really can't ever get enough of Tommy's ass. He squeezes both sides, spreading them just a bit and he can feel the barely there tug on his softening cock as Tommy's hole is stretched. With gravity on their side, though, he doesn't slip out, not yet.</p><p>"Yeh, thought so. Bit nostalgic, that," Alfie continues to lazily nip and kiss along Tommy's lips and jawline. "Mm. Get some of that oil, would you. Cheek's pinchin'."</p><p>~*~</p><p>As always, he loves Alfie's hands wherever they may be and the scalp massage feels nice, but predictably the man's hands end up where they always do. It's no real surprise and he doesn't complain.</p><p>"Alright," Tommy leans over just far enough to get the oil but not far enough to have Alfie pull out too much. "Here we are."</p><p>He reaches out and tilts Alfie's face toward the scarred side, then coats his fingers in the oil. "Hold still, love."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mm," Alfie grunts, feeling his softening member shift around inside that wet heat but thankfully he doesn't slip out. He wants to stay in there as long as he can.</p><p>Alfie leans his head back against the headboard, obediently tipping it to the side and closing his eyes. His dead eyelid doesn't cooperate as well as it used to. It's drooped some from the scar tissue, and it's slower to respond than his good one, but it does close eventually, and he hums quietly, rubbing and massaging Tommy's ass while he does it because he can't move anything else.</p><p>~*~</p><p>While the massage feels nice, Tommy focuses on what he's doing more than what Alfie's hands are doing to him. He's thankful that it's not nearly as painful for his husband anymore but there are still tender spots. There might always be. It's hard to say for sure.</p><p>Tommy works slowly, massaging the oil into the lines and edges of the scars. Occasionally, he has to stop and get more oil, but he takes his time. They're both filthy but he doesn't mind. It'll wash. This is more important.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie hums and grunts at various stages of the massage just to give Tommy an indication of which parts hurt and which parts feel particularly good to rub. The deep tissue is tender as fuck still, but the surface, overall, has healed enough that there are places where he can't feel anything and others that are hyper sensitive.</p><p>"Hands feel nice," he mumbles eventually, sounding very much like he's being lulled to sleep just from his husband's touch. "Good, strong hands you have. Mm. <em>Ikh libe ir,</em> Tom."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"<em>Me tut kamav</em>, Alfie," he echoes with a smile. He's mindful of the sounds his husband makes as he moves his fingers over his face. He knows them well-enough by now. He also knows the mumbling sounds sleepy and rest is something Alfie sorely needs after their little bit of fun.</p><p>"I'm not the only one with nice hands, love."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mm," Alfie huffs out a quiet chuckle even with his eyes still closed, and he gives Tommy's ass cheeks a few firm squeezes with both hands. Yeah, that's nice. One index finger slides down his crack just to investigate their joining, wet and slick.</p><p>"Glad you came home," he admits quietly after a few more quiet moments of Tommy rubbing oil into the bits that really hurt. "Too quiet here, without you noisily smokin' yer cigarettes."</p><p>~*~</p><p>His muscles clench slightly at the exploring finger just out of instinct and he gives his husband a look even as he continues to massage oil into every bit of the scars on Alfie's face. He doesn't know how much it will help but it should help the range of motion.</p><p>"You think I'm noisy when I smoke?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He grunts again, this time when he feels his softened cock slip out of Tommy from that little clench. He wiggles a bit to resettle everything so he's not getting pinched.</p><p>"Yeh. Yer thoughts, mate, they're loud when you sit there smokin'," Alfie explains, and now he does turn his head enough that he can open up his good eye and peer at his husband.</p><p>"No one else hears 'em, not like I do. When you sit in the chair you like so much and smoke your cigarettes. It's loud, mate, like they're bouncing off the walls and the ceiling, right. I don't mind, though, you know. Like I said, too quiet without 'em."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He lifts up slightly just to help Alfie get comfortable. He'll miss the feeling of him in there but that's okay. There's more where that came from in the future.</p><p>"Ah," he replies because that's a very Alfie way of looking at it and he's not noisy in the way he had thought, which is why he had been confused. Makes more sense now. "Well, good. There's going to be plenty of thinking happening."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Of that I have no doubts, love," Alfie says, and this time he does chuckle as Tommy finishes up rubbing the oil in, catching his wrist to rub his thumb along Tommy's pulse-point soothingly. There's still a filthy mess between them thanks to Tommy's release, but he's too comfortable right now to make him move.</p><p>"Maybe you could help me, eh? Look for suitable properties for my bakery. After the holidays, of course. If you're doin' that."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I can take a look," he agrees, tilting his head at Alfie while the man massages his wrist and that little bit of affection feels so nice. He's in no hurry to move though when he does he'll certainly get both of them cleaned up so Alfie doesn't need to put any effort into it.</p><p>"I plan to invite everyone to Warwickshire," he says in agreement. "If you're up for it."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie continues to rub soothing little patterns into Tommy's skin, then after a moment he raises it up to press a kiss to it as well, right where the skin is the thinnest and most vulnerable.</p><p>"Would like to spend some time with Charlie, I think, more than anythin'," Alfie nods, and although he's not super keen on Arrow House in general just from all the time he's spent there recently, he doesn't want to miss the opportunity, either. After the holidays, it'll be harder to see the kid with the MP things going on.</p><p>And hopefully this year there won't be one of Tommy's wait staff getting shot in the head in the kitchens from being an Italian black hand.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"He'll be thrilled to see you," he agrees with a nod and sighs contentedly at the little kiss. He leans down to brush Alfie's lips with his own.</p><p>"Now that you're feeling better, you'll get to spend more time with him. I can bring him for a little while."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I'm lookin' forward to the domesticity, truth be told," Alfie admits after the kiss, which he happily accepts, even as light and easy as it is.</p><p>He's about to say more when a paw scratches at the door with a whine following right after it. Alfie sighs.</p><p>"Least they waited 'til after we finished, eh? Best clean up, 'spose, before they break down that door and come stampedin' in."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Good," he says with a smile, nipping gently at Alfie's lips for a moment before he pulls away and glances over his shoulder at the door. He sighs too but nods in agreement before he gets up off the bed to go get a washcloth.</p><p>"At least they waited," he agrees over shoulder and he comes back momentarily with his cloth to clean off his husband, then himself, before he goes to let the dogs in the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. The Arrow House Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With their relationship once more mended, Christmas has come upon them quickly and the family comes together at Arrow House to celebrate it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one's come around a bit faster than the last one, thankfully!  Hope everyone's doing well in this tough time.  We'll get through it!</p><p>This one starts off with Alfie's perspective.  Enjoy! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With apologies given and accepted and a return to their somewhat normal state, it's all just in time for the holidays. While Hanukkah has already come and gone this year, Alfie has no qualms with Tommy celebrating Christmas for his family. He doesn't need presents or anything of that sort since obviously he doesn't believe in the whole Christ thing, but that won't stop him from getting something for Charlie at the very least. He realized in Margate that he hasn't actually given the lad any sort of gift since he's not usually one to give things to anyone in the first place, but with Charlie... things have to be different, right? Like Tommy said, even if Charlie calls him Uncle he's still essentially like a father figure to him, and ain't that a scary thought?</p><p>So Tommy brings Alfie with him to Warwickshire, which is a little soon for Alfie's tastes considering the time he's already spent there, but he takes it in good grace. Both Max and Cyril come along too, already best friends just in the couple days they've known each other. Tommy's invited the entire family to Arrow House for Christmas sans Michael, a <em>real</em> Christmas this year, and as far as Alfie is aware, they don't have a valid reason not to attend. Charlie and Karl will have a holiday together, as Ada has already confirmed she's coming. The rest are still a bit up in the air, but they’ll know soon enough. It's more for the kids than the adults, anyway.</p><p>When they arrive at Arrow House, it's still fairly early in the day, but Alfie's scars are itchy as hell and he pretty much hates car rides these days since everything in his body seems to rebel on him. Still, he's in fairly good spirits. His attackers are all dead, his face is healing and feeling better, and him and Tommy had some seriously fantastic morning sex against the kitchen counter before coming here.</p><p>"Fuckin' hell," Alfie groans and shifts to re-align his spine once he's out of the car. "Times like this, makes you wish there were some machine that just takes you places without any waitin' or sittin' for hours. Should invent somethin' like that, right? Get on it, Tom."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He steps out of the car and gives his husband a small smile, lighting a cigarette while they're outside to puff on. Tommy steps to the back seat and lets the dogs out. They both pop out and immediately start smelling everything they can put their noses to because it's different. It's exciting.</p><p>"I'll see what I can do, love," he says with a chuckle.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie watches the two of them run off with their noses down between barking at each other and just racing around the openness of the place. He thinks adopting Cyril was a good move - it keeps Max occupied and happy when Charlie's not around.</p><p>"Yeh, good. That's good. Then I wouldn't have to endure all these torturous drives," Alfie replies, like it's not his fault he has a house in Margate that's not anywhere near where Tommy was already stationed. He's not about to sell it now, though. There are too many memories and investments in the place.</p><p>One of those investments are the stables. Stables for horses that are still here and decidedly not in Margate. And one of those horses... well, he hasn't actually seen Starr in a bit. Or Solomon for that matter. He starts to head that direction, which may come as a bit of a surprise to his husband.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Cyril certainly is a good move. It gives Max company and in a child's eyes, two dogs are always better than one. Charlie and Karl will be thrilled. He's not sure how Arthur's kid feels about dogs but he's sure it will be fine. They're friendly enough.</p><p>"Mmm," he replies, not pointing out that he doesn't need to live in Margate and that there are places that are certainly closer for him to buy a house. It's a discussion they've had enough and something that Alfie already knows very well.</p><p>Tommy is surprised when the other man turns away from the house and walks away from it instead, but he falls into step with him anyway. He has a cigarette to smoke and he knows this is his house but Alfie prefers he smokes outside.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie isn't phased by Tommy's lack of bubbling responses. It's pretty typical with his husband, and they've been chatting - or Alfie's been chatting, mostly - in the car for the past however long. It feels longer every time they make the trip, though at the very least it's a good thing Tommy's a good listener.</p><p>They meander through the gardens and beyond them to the stables. Solomon is out in the pasture somewhere, though Starr is in the barn munching on some pellets when Alfie walks in. When he hears Alfie cough, though, he perks his ears up and looks over, immediately moving closer to the pen gate to investigate.</p><p>"'Ello, long time no see, eh?" Alfie murmurs to him quietly, and he does lift up his hand to pet Starr's muzzle, which he shifts away from just so he can try and lip at Alfie's jacket sleeve. "Don't have no carrots for you, I just fuckin' got here, mate, you greedy bastard. Quit that."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie probably doesn't need Tommy to follow him out to the stables but honestly, he feels like he should spend the time with him while he has the opportunity. Life is about to get incredibly busy for him and with his husband living in Margate, the chances to see him will certainly start to dwindle, even if he pointedly makes time. There's only so much he can do.</p><p>He smirks just a little when the man goes for Starr. He does need to get him taken back to Margate now that Alfie is feeling up to spending some time with him. Solomon can stay here for a little longer. His behavior needs a little work and it's easier for Tommy to work on his training while he's here. Solomon doesn't like to travel in a carrier and he can't blame him but it's the easiest way to get him back and forth. The less transporting him that Tommy does the better.</p><p>"There should be carrots near the feed box," he offers helpfully.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Right, there are carrots near the feed box, but you can't get any if you eat my bloody hand first, now can you," Alfie continues to talk to his horse even with Tommy right there, who for whatever reason decided to like him despite his gruff attitude. Maybe Starr appreciates that Alfie doesn't talk to him any different than he would anyone else, Alfie doesn't know.</p><p>"You wanna ride, Tom? Mm?" Alfie asks as he peels himself away from Starr's attention just long enough to go get him a few carrots, which he happily munches on and shoves his forehead into Alfie's fingernail scratches. "A horse, I mean."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He smokes his cigarette near the door to the barn. He's careful with them around his barn. He knows how devastating fire can be and one errant cigarette butt can certainly put his entire stable at danger. He's doing his best to give Alfie some privacy with his horse too.</p><p>"Sure, let me whistle for Solomon," he says, straightening from where he's been leaning and turning toward the pasture.</p><p>~*~</p><p>This will be a few firsts. It's the first time that Alfie has felt anywhere near up to riding since the shooting. It's the first time he's been the one to ask instead of Tommy. And it's also the first time that he's going to ride Starr, and not Rikono. Tommy might not know that yet, but he's going to go for it. Starr's given him no indication that he's going to be a shithead like Solomon, and he's <em>his</em> horse, so he wants to be sure of it.</p><p>"You saddle him, eh? Don't think I can lift anything up and over just yet." And knowing his luck, he'd probably smack himself in the face with the saddle leg or something.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, it is the first time that he's asked to go riding without Tommy suggesting it first which is a surprise but most certainly a pleasant one. Alfie's never complained about riding when he's asked but he's never been the one to offer the idea. He'll make a horse person out of his husband yet.</p><p>"Alright," he agrees, because he thinks that's fair and no, Alfie doesn't need to end up accidentally bashed in the face with something. He goes to the pasture fence and whistles, then calls, "Solomon! Come on boy!"</p><p>It takes a moment but Solomon appears and he whistles again, just a short and quick sound. "Come on Solomon!" The horse obeys, trotting lightly toward him and Tommy gives him a carrot when he comes to the fence as reinforcement for listening. "Let's go for a ride, eh?"</p><p>He leads him into the barn and gets to work on saddling both horses.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It takes some time to saddle them up when it's just Tommy doing most of it, but Alfie does help when he can, mostly just holding things while Tommy works.</p><p>"Sure you told everyone about this, eh?" he says, pointing to his face. "Haven't seen them, you know, since the wedding. Been a bit."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"They know," he says with a nod. Telling someone about Alfie's injury is one thing but having them actually see it is something else. How they will react remains to be seen but he tried to make it clear that Alfie's face is incredibly scarred on one side.</p><p>He double checks both saddles to make sure they're seated correctly and then gestures out toward the mounting steps. It will be easier for Alfie to get up using the steps. "Ready?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>At this point, Alfie's pretty much over any self-consciousness he may feel from his conditions. He considers himself old for their years and he's been through and seen so much shit the past couple years that having a giant bullet wound scar in his face is just icing on the proverbial cake. If anything it only improves his image in the eyes of men like them.</p><p>"Yeh, m'ready. Starr, swear to the fucking Lord above if you throw me off your back, we're no longer on speaking terms, you hear? Mm?" Starr just looks at him with his ears perked up high and forward, then nickers quietly. Alfie nods. "Good, glad we got that out of the way."</p><p>And so, with effort and help from Tommy with holding the horse's reins, he grunts in mild discomfort as he hoists himself up and over, settling in the saddle.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I don't think he has the temperament to throw you," Tommy says, stroking Starr's nose briefly before holding him steady for Alfie to get seated and then pats him again. "Good boy."</p><p>Once he's sure that Alfie's good, he turns to Solomon, who has wandered over to the fence to nose around in the grass. He raises his head as Tommy approaches and stands patiently while Tommy gets himself in the saddle.</p><p>"Good boy," he echoes to Solomon and leans forward to pat his neck. He's been working with him and it shows now but he's not always so cooperative. He's still young and spirited. He also has a tendency to be impatient which Tommy supposes he deserves. "Ready?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie's grown a bit in the horse-riding knowledge department. He's no expert like Tommy is, but he can walk a horse now and turn them this way and that and stop them without overdoing it. He's not in any way ready for more than that, especially jostling his face, but he doesn't feel overly nervous anymore. He's sure Tommy's a bit smug about that but, well, it's just one thing that makes them closer, right? They bought each other horses, they should ride them together.</p><p>"Yeh," Alfie nods, then clicks and nudges Starr out toward the trails. Tommy has an almost stupid amount of woods for a backyard. Starr has an incredibly smooth walk, even smoother than Rikono's and Alfie actually sits up higher than Tommy does when he's on him and Tommy is on Solomon. There's a definite difference in a thoroughbred and a working horse.</p><p>"Rather like being taller than you," Alfie comments as they walk, and there's a smile in his eye as he says it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, he is a bit smug about it. He's taught the man how to appreciate a beautiful creature. It's important to him. He's actually surprised how well Alfie has come around but Tommy had insisted he give them a chance and to his credit, he has. He's progressed to owning and even <em>missing</em> his own horse.</p><p>"Don't get used to it, eh?" Tommy says with a smile in return as he nudges Solomon into a walk. His walk isn't as smooth but that's mostly because he's still distracted easily. Things catch his attention that maybe shouldn't but he still obeys well enough.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"No no, mate, I think I will. Might just have to get some extra soles in my shoes, just to be a bit above you all the time," Alfie teases, and they have no real destination in mind, so they just walk. Starr performs perfectly, though Solomon is predictably a bit more independent.</p><p>"Lookin' forward to spending some quality time with Charlie. Boy's getting so big, ain't he."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Be my guest," he says with a shake of his head. If it's that important to be taller, then he's more than welcome to wear shoes that make him taller. Boots might be a better option but he doubts that Alfie is being serious anyway.</p><p>"Yes, he is," Tommy agrees with a nod. "I think he'll be happy to spend some time with you. Now that you're feeling better, you're better company." He gives his husband just a little bit of a grin.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"You callin' Alfie Solomons <em>boring</em>, love? I'm wounded. I'll be sure to tell Charlie that, his dear old dad finds Uncle Afee to be terrible company," he huffs, but it's in jest. He was, he knows, a terrible recovering patient. That's what happens when you lose muscle mass from laying in bed and being in constant pain or high or both for over a month straight.</p><p>"You invite Lizzie to Christmas, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"You are when all you do is sleep," he points out because he's far from bad company usually but when he's sick and injured, well, neither of them can help that he'd spent a lot of time asleep or drugged. It had been necessary but not exciting.</p><p>"I did, she's as good as family at this point."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie snorts out a laugh at that and then immediately coughs as it tickles and hurts his damaged sinuses at the same time. It's a ridiculous feeling, to have such sensitivity inside his face in a place he can't get to or itch.</p><p>"Fuckin' hell, s'pose yer right. Different for me, ain't it? Bein' the one sleepin' all the time. For what it's worth, it wasn't boring on my end. Tiring, yeh, but not boring. Seein' your worried face when I was lucid enough to see it."</p><p>Alfie's only really hurting himself bringing up this line of conversation. He's still upset that he's the one who brought up the idea in the first place even though it is, really, the most logical thing to do.</p><p>"More family than even she knows. Wanna be there when you tell her. So she knows, right, that I know."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"You're much better company now," he confirms with a small chuckle because it's true and he greatly prefers an Alfie that's healthy and on the mend. He's far more interesting than Tommy spending every moment of his day worrying about whether he's going to survive. The infection had been the worst of it.</p><p>Tommy nods, "You've every right. Can talk to her today if we find a moment."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Aww, thanks love. 'Preciate that, I do," Alfie replies with a smile. He's sure Tommy prefers him on the mend considering the morning they just shared with Tommy getting pounded against the kitchen table, moaning Alfie's name and clinging to him like a lifeline. It was a fantastic last few days, reminding Tommy who he belongs to.</p><p>"Mm. Alright. Fer the best, yeh. What you gonna do if she finally says she's had enough of Tommy Shelby. Mm? Puttin' all our cards in her basket, ain't we."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"She won't," Tommy replies and maybe it's callous to use someone's love against them, but she still cares about him. She doesn't want to see him hurt. If at some point in the future he decides to be done with Alfie--which is unlikely but she's probably thinking it--she'll be there to pick up the pieces, right?</p><p>"Everyone has a price, Alfie."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie forgets for a moment that they're even riding horses at all with how smooth Starr rides. He's finding his movements shifting naturally with his horse, who brings him back to realizing he is in fact on a horse when he snorts and shakes his head while walking. Alfie leans over and gives him a solid neck pat.</p><p>"Haven't found yours yet, have I. The price you'd pay, eh, to get out of this life for good."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Solomon is a bit more of a handful but Tommy does his best to keep him on task. He has a feeling he would be much happier at a faster trot but he knows Alfie won't be and his horse could do to learn a little patience.</p><p>Tommy glances at Alfie and then away, out into the wooded area lining the trail. He doesn't have much to say in response to it. He doesn't know what the price is either. It's hard for his husband to figure something out if he doesn't know the answer himself.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie doesn't expect an answer, and he predictably doesn't get one. He takes a slow breath, a deep inhale that goes deep into his freshened lungs and it's pure and beautiful and empty of all the filth in the air from the city and the shit from his collapsed lung, then lets it out.</p><p>"Everyone has a price, right, 'cept Thomas Shelby. Mm," he continues, as Alfie is wont to do. He talks to fill the void and over the past few years of their intimate relationship, it's become only slightly easier to open up, but only God and the horses are here to hear them now, right?</p><p>"Part of me wants to beg, right, and I'm no beggin' man at heart, you know that. But it's there anyway, it is. The thought, right, that we could go. Get lost somewhere, right. Take Charlie, the dogs, the horses, whatever it is you feel you need and just fuck right off. Fuck this life, sell every ounce of everything, go live somewhere where not a fuckin' soul knows anythin' of who we are and what terrible things we've done. The idea that Alfie Solomons-Shelby is enough, that's the crux of it. But I'm not a beggin' man, right, so, I won't ask that of you. Know you can't give it, anyway. Someday, though. Someday I might find that price for you."</p><p>~*~</p><p>His husband always talks too much. He's good at it. Usually, it's nonsense. This though, this isn't the same and if his aim is to make Tommy uncomfortable then he's managing that just fine. He doubts that it is but it's there all the same. He wishes that Alfie Solomons-Shelby would be enough for him. Wishes that he could just walk away from it all into obscurity but he... just can't bring himself to do it.</p><p>Instead of answering, he pulls his cigarette pack from his jacket and lights one carefully, making sure that Solomon doesn't decide to dart forward just because there's suddenly some slack on the reins. Surprisingly, he behaves himself. He inhales from his cigarette, taking a long drag and is slow to exhale it.</p><p>"If I were a younger man, that would have been enough," he replies because if Greta hadn't died, his life would have gone quite differently, he's sure of that much.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie's not watching Tommy, for once. He's looking at the backs of Starr's ears and how they twist and turn to survey the landscape ahead of him, constantly aware of potential danger like the prey animal he is and at the same time completely unaware of just how dangerous the man on his back really is.</p><p>"If you were any other man than who you are, we wouldn't be where we are now anyway," Alfie murmurs after a while, and he sighs. Wishing for things to be different is childish, Alfie knows. Juvenile. Unattainable dreams are for those with no ambition, and unfortunately, Alfie's finding himself lacking in that department even through his recovery. With all these near death experiences, in his older age it's just becoming more apparent to him that for all he's done, he really hasn't done a damn thing.</p><p>"Love you for who you are, mate. Always will," he admits, and he's still not looking at Tommy while he talks. Perhaps the wind will carry his words away. "Just hard, sometimes. The cost of it."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He smokes while Alfie talks and yes, he listens because he owes his husband that much. If he has to put him through all of this, at the very least he should listen to what he has to say even if it's unlikely to sway him. Alfie had known going into this relationship about Tommy and his ambition. He had known what he was getting himself into.</p><p>"I wish I could be a different man for you, Alfie," he says and he means it. "But I don't think I can."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Hearing the words and the sincerity behind them somehow makes it viscerally painful. The dichotomy of his adoration for who Tommy Shelby is at his core and yet wanting him to be able to say 'enough' on his own... even Alfie doesn't know what the fuck to make of it. He's also not unaware that he's bringing these thoughts to the forefront on what is supposed to be a happy occasion, though even with this party they're throwing, when it comes to Tommy Shelby there are always other things happening in the background and Lizzie Stark is the center of it all yet again.</p><p>"Solomon looks to be a bit more amenable to riding these days," Alfie says after a short time of letting the words settle in his brain and fester. He doesn't want to talk about it anymore, and he's sure Tommy is of the same mind there.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, Tommy is of the same mind. Continuing to talk about it won't get them anywhere. He isn't about to walk away. He's not sure that he can even if he tried given the nature of his contracts. They would have to live completely off the grid and hope that Churchill never found them. He doesn't think that's a life for either of them.</p><p>"It's taken some work," he says, reaching down to pat the horse's neck. "But he's coming along."</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, they're in deep now, the both of them. Alfie's only on the outskirts of it, though it makes him uneasy knowing that's the case and he has virtually no control over it at all. It's far over his head now and he doesn't have the avenues he once did as the head of Camden Town. Though even if he did, he doesn't have the eyes of Churchill and the entire British Government bearing down on him from all sides.</p><p>"Yeh, he's a fine stallion, ain't he. Spirit and spunk and yet Tommy the Horse Whisperer knows just what to do to calm the fight in him. Pretty soon it'll be Charlie on him, won't it. Just like his dad."</p><p>~*~</p><p>It's a lot of pressure. There's plenty of stress in Tommy's future but he's already resigned himself to not getting any rest in this lifetime. His little moments with Alfie are certainly a breath of fresh air but he's not sure he could handle it every day without going mad.</p><p>"I haven't calmed all the fight," he says with a chuckle. "He'll take a rider but he won't pull a wagon. Not yet. Have to convince him it's a good idea first, right?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>And that right there is the difference between them, the biggest one anyway. Alfie's grown tired in his older age and yearns for some rest and quiet and normalcy. Tommy on the other hand simply doesn't know how to stop. It's not wired in his brain to ever stop.</p><p>"What he need to pull a wagon for, mm?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, he doesn't know how to stop. Maybe someday he'll slow down but he's certainly not showing any signs of it now.</p><p>"He's a work horse. It's in his blood, eh?" Tommy says, raising an eyebrow at Alfie and then shrugs.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie eyes Solomon, who just looks over at him, puts his ears back for a moment and then snorts. He doesn't trust that horse for a moment.</p><p>"Pretty sure he'd just run off with it, mate, but alright."</p><p>And so they walk for a while. Starr is content just at his walking pace, but Solomon ends up getting restless and Tommy takes him for a quick gallop in the woods to expend some extra energy, leaving Alfie to chat quietly with his horse while he practices moving with him. They head back after Tommy returns, Solomon frothing around his bit and Tommy looking more gypsy than he has in awhile.</p><p>"Good run, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"If I hooked him up now, he certainly would," Tommy replies because he's not stupid and he knows Solomon well enough at this point to know he isn't ready to pull a wagon. It's something they're working on.</p><p>Solomon has the same energy as Tommy and as nice as walking in the woods is he knows that the horse is bored. A bored horse tends to misbehave. It doesn't take long to get a bit of a run in and he'll be happier for it. Keeps Tommy's mind off all of the things that his husband had said too.</p><p>"Yes, it was," he agrees, patting Solomon's neck again. "He's a beauty. He handles well when he gets what he wants."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Never heard that character trait before," Alfie comments lightly and he knows he's going to be sore after this riding session but it's working muscles he forgot he had and lost during his lengthy recovery. It's work without it feeling like work, and Starr is a good riding horse for him so he has no complaints other than the complaining he'll surely do when that soreness rears its head tomorrow.</p><p>"Bet some of your family's here by now, if they decided they want to make an appearance."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"No? Mmm," Tommy replies because he knows he can be the same way and that Alfie's comment is referring to him. He's not oblivious. He can't help that he knows what he wants and won't settle for less.</p><p>"I'm sure they are," he agrees. "Shall we head back?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Yeh, might as well, right. Come on, love," he says, and shockingly he's referring to his horse and not Tommy when he leads him back toward the house with a tug on the reins.</p><p>"Good boy, ain't yeh. Good listener, obeys orders without complaint. Got a whole bushel of carrots waitin' for yeh back in the stables, right, for Christmas. If you were a Jewish horse you'd get eight days of carrots and goodies, though, so if I were you I might consider convertin' if you think about it a bit more."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He raises his eyebrow because he's not entirely sure that Alfie is talking to him there but he doesn't know for sure so he'll just turn Solomon around to follow him back toward the stables.</p><p>Tommy just listens to Alfie talk to Starr with some amusement. He does agree that the horse is a good listener and quite a good temperament for a beginner. It had been a good choice and he's glad that he had become smitten with a horse with the proper temperament for his skill. It works out great.</p><p>"I'm sure he'd be happy to convert," Tommy says with a smile.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"With all those carrots waitin' for him I can see why," Alfie replies with equal amusement. "S'all horses care about ain't it, or a big part of it. Where they can get the tastiest meal and how much of it they can manage."</p><p>When they return to the stables, Alfie waits patiently for Tommy to dismount and ease Starr over to the mounting platform. He's not going to push any boundaries of his body today, he has no desire to collapse and hurt himself even more when he already knows his limits lately. He finds he hits his limit often.</p><p>"There we go, oof. Fuckin' hell, that's gonna be interestin' later, won't it. Might need a massage from my dear husband."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"They'll do whatever you want for a treat," he agrees with a nod. Well, almost. He's not sure that same philosophy would work on Solomon. He works well on treats and praise but he's not sure he would pull a wagon just for some carrots. He hasn't tried but he's guessing that won't work.</p><p>He dismounts and pats Solomon once more before he helps Alfie get down from his horse. He doesn't want him to get hurt either especially not on the holidays and he appreciates that his husband isn't pushing it. It takes a lot of work to ride a horse.</p><p>"He'd be happy to oblige," Tommy says, before grabbing Solomon's reins to lead him toward the barn and he calls for a stable hand to get them cleaned up.</p><p>~*~</p><p>They both lead their horses to their respective stables and as promised, Alfie practically showers Starr in carrots, murmuring quietly to him while the stable hand prepares him for removing all his riding gear.</p><p>When they're all done there and heading back toward the house, Alfie manages to catch Tommy's elbow in the garden to pull him into a soft kiss, a silent apology for his earlier unasked for conversation.</p><p>"Merry Christmas, Tom," he hums, still close as he slides his thumb over his scar.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He makes sure that the horses are both going to be taken care of and gives Solomon his own carrots for doing so well on their ride. He hopes that the horse will keep cooperating with him. He really is a beauty and Tommy would love to show him off more.</p><p>On their way back to the house, he lets himself be tugged into the garden. He returns the soft kiss and raises his hands to rest on Alfie's hips. He doesn't necessarily understand the silent apology but he appreciates the affection and the quiet time to themselves before they go deal with his family.</p><p>"Thank you, Alfie," he murmurs in return.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mm," he hums again, letting his eyes fall closed briefly as he presses his forehead to Tommy's, then he's pulling back with another brushing kiss to his cheek, one hand dropping down to catch Tommy's and squeezing it.</p><p>"Here's hopin' for a quiet holiday, yeh? Come on."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Have you met my family?" Tommy asks him with a chuckle, pulling back after the kiss and giving Alfie a look. "I think they don't know the meaning of the word, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Gettin' shot in the face must've jostled me memory," Alfie grins, a flash of teeth, then he separates from Tommy altogether to avoid any young prying eyes from seeing something they shouldn't.</p><p>And with that they head up toward the house. Charlie meets them at the front door, holding a drawing of a family of horses by a Christmas tree that look a little blockier than they perhaps should be but they're recognizable as horses all the same.</p><p>"Dad, look, I drew a pretty picture!"</p><p>And on the top of these three horses are the sloppily written names: Daddy, Uncle Afee, and Charlie, with all of the 'e's written backwards.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Must have," he agrees with a chuckle as he pulls back. "You'll remember soon enough."</p><p>Tommy is happy right now. There's certainly things to do and his plans are always in the back of his mind but he is happy. Here in this moment he can be content with Alfie. The problem is the feeling is always fleeting and he can't keep hold of it.</p><p>"Look at that, so you did," he says, glancing down at it and giving it a moment of his time. It does, surprisingly, look like horses around a Christmas tree. Appropriately named too, it seems. Tells them both who the most important people in the boy's life are right now which is a good thing. "What do you think, Alfie?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie's heart swells when he spies just what the drawing is, seeing his name on there and that he's now been represented as a horse. Fuck, he never thought he'd have something like this.</p><p>"Think it's museum quality masterful art right there, it is. Should frame that, no doubt."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"It's wonderful, Charlie," Tommy says in agreement. He's not sure if they should display it to visitors in the house but there are definitely areas where no one should be that they can put it.</p><p>"If you want to keep it, we can find a spot in your room for it."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Thank you, daddy," Charlie beams, obviously proud of his achievement and the praise he receives from both of them. He trots back off into the house and nearly gets run over by both Max and Cyril, though they get distracted from playing with each other to give him some sloppy cheek kisses that make him squeal and run off with a laugh.</p><p>"My heart's doin' strange things, Tom," Alfie admits as he rubs at his chest, "Either that or my teeth are gonna fall out from how sweet that is."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He watches Charlie turn around proudly and nearly get mowed down by the dogs, who clearly have nothing else in mind except to run through the house like a couple of mad animals. It's good that his boy loves dogs now that they seem to have two of them.</p><p>"I think you'll be alright, love," he says with a smile. "Let's go see who's here."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, Alfie will likely be alright. Though it may be a close call this holiday if Charlie keeps that up. But he nods and follows Tommy into the house, where the maids are fluttering about and Frances takes their coats and hats and gives Alfie's hand a little pat as she smiles at him and welcomes him back.</p><p>"The family is upstairs in the living area, sir. Dinner is on schedule. A buck cut into steaks, lamb, and goose with all the fixings. The lamb is noted to be yours, Mr. Solomons," she says to them both, holding their coats and hats still.</p><p>"How many times I tell you, Frances, just Alfie's fine, dear," Alfie replies, but he knows she won't listen anymore than the last times he's said it. "And a whole lamb, all to meself, eh? How kind of you, Thomas."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Thank you, Frances," he says with an approving nod. He likes when his plans work out and come together smoothly, even if it's just a dinner for his family. He wants them to have the best, after all, and especially on Christmas.</p><p>"Only the best for you, love."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Of course, sir," Frances just bows and makes her leave to go continue preparing for dinner.</p><p>"I'll consider it a late Hanukkah," Alfie replies, and that's plenty for him really. Tommy's already known for his extravagance and desire to overdo it a little, but he's accepted that about his husband long before they became husbands at all. The big thing about this get together that they'll have to be careful of is what all is said in front of the kids. Kids like to talk, and they have no filter about it. Keeping their relationship quiet even with family... it's not an easy feat.</p><p>"Alright. Upstairs it is, then. Get this over with. They ever know about the cancer bit? You know, what we thought it was. Ada ever tell anyone?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, it's no easy feat to keep it from the children. They'll manage, maybe, but there's not much he can do to control the rest of the adults though he thinks that most of his family would prefer to ignore their relationship more than anything.</p><p>"I only told Ada," he replies with a shake of his head. "Now that there's no reason to keep a secret, she'll likely have shared it."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mm, alright," Alfie hums and slowly makes his way up the stairs. He still hates fucking stairs thanks to all that time bedridden, plus all the sex they've had recently has pretty much shot his muscles straight to hell. He's sore all over, but at least for once it's a sore he can get behind.</p><p>As far as the cancer goes, he obviously cares much less about it knowing it's something he doesn't have looming over them anymore. Still, they'll have their own opinions, as the Shelbys and everyone else do. And he's sure he'll hear about them today, along with the wickedness of his scarring.</p><p>Max and Cyril come bounding up the stairs right as they get to the top, with Cyril panting heavily and drooling all over the place and Max nipping playfully at his ears like a puppy.</p><p>"Fuckin' hell, lads. Calm down, would you," Alfie mutters, though the command falls on predictably deaf ears even if they head to the room with all the people in it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Oh, they'll definitely have and voice their opinions. More than one of them may allude to the fact that it's pointless they're married since Alfie is going to survive because his family will certainly put that together but he stands by his decision and he thinks that his husband does as well.</p><p>Tommy steps aside for the dogs to run past them like maniacs and shakes his head. He's surprised there aren't any children chasing them in all honesty. They may already be here in anticipation of their dinner.</p><p>His family is already chatting when they come in which is no surprise at all and when he sees them all sitting there Tommy decides what he needs is a drink, so he goes to pour one.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Get me one of those, would you," Alfie mutters quietly to his husband before he gives everyone a tight-lipped smile as they all glance up to see them enter the room. The first thing he sees is that Finn has absolutely no poker face whatsoever and his eyes go all wide and zone right in on Alfie's face. Well, then.</p><p>Yeah, he's going to need that drink today, won't he. He waits until Tommy's settled it in his hand to move.</p><p>He licks his lips, bids everyone a mumbled Merry Christmas, then settles on the empty loveseat near the fire. Most go back to their previous conversations. Johnny Dogs is here and he gives Alfie a tight nod, as is his usual, before falling back into conversation with Curly and Finn, who's giggling and grinning about something, probably horses. Uncle Charlie is talking with Jeremiah. Lizzie's got her knees drawn up on the couch chatting with Ada, who's next to Arthur and Linda on the other side of him, looking very obviously like she's got a massive stick up her ass. Polly is sitting on the arm of the couch on the other side of Lizzie, but she's got her cigarette between her lips and she's staring at Alfie like she's got something to say. Alfie sighs and shifts on the loveseat, waiting for the inevitable.</p><p>He doesn't have to wait long. Polly gets up and sits beside him with her glass of wine and her annoyingly sharp eyes. She's quiet for a few moments as she gives him an open stare, clearly looking at his dead eye and the rest of his face. He sat on the wrong side of the couch and he's realized it too late because now whoever sits next to him gets to get a nice clear look at said scarring and he has to turn his head to even see them doing it. All he wanted was for the warmth from the fire to hit his good side, dammit.</p><p>"Could get you a photograph, you know," Alfie starts, since clearly Polly's doing that annoying Shelby thing of waiting for the other person to crack first and Alfie's honestly too tired to care to play the game, "It'd last longer, wouldn't it."</p><p>"I thought it'd be worse," Polly comments lightly, taking a sip of her wine. Alfie turns to look at her better, raising his brow. She continues, "Looks like you're going to be sticking around here a bit longer than you thought."</p><p>Well that certainly didn't take long, did it. Alfie takes a slow, deep breath, then lets it out and nods, "Yeh. Looks like it."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy pours his husband a glass without question. Honestly, he can count on his hand the number of drinks that Alfie has had beyond becoming a stumbling drunk. He doesn't think that's going to happen again anytime soon, if ever, but dealing with the Shelby family sometimes requires a drink. He hands it over and watches his husband find a spot away from them. He can't blame him but he also knows it won't last long.</p><p>He stops to chat briefly with Johnny and Curly and Finn, then greets everyone else, though Polly gets up to go talk to Alfie while he's wishing Ada a Happy Christmas. His sister looks at them then at Tommy and back to them. He's sure that Alfie can handle himself with Polly but he supposes that he should hear what she has to say anyway.</p><p>Tommy meanders over that way with his drink in hand and leans against the fireplace instead of sitting down. He hadn't caught the first part of their discussion so he nods to her in greeting, "Polly."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Thomas," Polly nods, then takes another sip of her wine, "Beautiful here, as always. The tree is particularly gigantic this year. Didn't think you celebrated this sort of thing, Alfie."</p><p>"I don't," Alfie replies, taking his own swig of whiskey. Fuck, that burns going down but at least it makes his belly warm. "But Charlie does, and considering everything, no sense in not giving him a little something, eh?"</p><p>"Suppose you're right. The kids deserve more than what we were given, no doubt. They've had a rough time of it lately, they need something light, something happy. I was just telling Alfie here how wonderful it is that he'll be sticking around with the Shelbys now that his cancer seems to be a thing of the past."</p><p>~*~</p><p>His gaze shifts to the tree which--beyond the expectation that it be grand--he really hadn't involved himself with too much. It looks nice and it suits the room, which is about all he cares about at this point.</p><p>If Alfie hadn't been recovering, they'd have celebrated Hanukkah on their own time. He doesn't think his family is quite open-minded enough about their relationship to support anything like that but it's fine. They've a year now to figure it out. He's fine with keeping it private.</p><p>"It is wonderful," Tommy agrees. "I'm rather partial to having him around."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie glances over at Tommy and gives him a mostly concealed smile, really only seen in his good eye but he knows Tommy will see it anyway. Then he sighs again and looks back over at Polly.</p><p>"Didn't make it up, if that's what you're insinuatin', just to have some sort of unofficial claim on anything of his. Can think that all you like, though. Won't stop you, since you'll think it anyway, right? But I didn't."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I don't think she's insinuating that, eh Pol?" Tommy raises an eyebrow. Even if she is insinuating it--which, he has no doubt that she is--he doesn't want to hear about it. Maybe he had moved faster on the wedding because of it and if Alfie hadn't been sick, who knows if there would have been a wedding at all, but he doesn't regret it. That's what matters here.</p><p>Polly takes a sip from her wine as she eyes the two of them.</p><p>"Not at all," she says, with a tone that tells Tommy exactly what she's thinking about the entire affair, which is precisely why he hadn't wanted any of them to know in the first place.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Ada, love, how are you on this fine afternoon, eh?" Alfie says loudly enough to break whatever tension there is with Polly, who quite frankly needs to just relax about the whole thing and stop thinking so hard about it. Alfie's old and got shot in the face. He's hardly a threat to the Shelby family anymore, and he has no desire to be one anyway.</p><p>"I'm doing well, Alfie," Ada smiles from her spot across the way on the couch, amused with Alfie's loud way of changing the subject.</p><p>"Spy a chess board over there, yeh? Would you be so inclined as to indulge this old Jew in a game of wits?"</p><p>"I believe I would be so inclined," Ada acquiesces, muttering to Karl when he comes up to shoo him off to play with Charlie and to keep Billy out of trouble, then she hoists herself out of the couch and Alfie does the same. He's done with Polly - perhaps someday she'll actually drop her guard with him but apparently today is not that day.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy and Polly stare at one another a moment longer. This is a conversation they're obviously going to need to have later. He doesn't want to have it in front of Alfie and obviously his husband doesn't want to be involved, which is understandable. His aunt is his problem. He'll take care of it or at the very least they'll have a proper discussion about it.</p><p>"Good luck, Alfie," he says, raising his glass to him. He takes the spot that Alfie had abandoned on the couch. He trusts Ada and her conversation much more than he trusts Polly. He knows the other man is thinking the same thing. He can see the chess board from here so he doesn't need to hover over them.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie raises his own glass in response, taking a sip, "Thanks, Tom. Gonna need it with this one, eh?"</p><p>"You smell of horse, Alfie. You ride today?" Ada asks as they walk over and settle at the chess board. Alfie laughs and nods, clearly much more at ease with her instead of any of Tommy's other kin because she actually knows how to go about asking him things without being insulting about it. They play their match and Ada asks about his face and Margate and how things are going and Alfie responds kindly. He likes her, and enjoys her conversations immensely. Eventually, the game gets intense and it draws Charlie Strong and Curly and Jeremiah over to watch. Even Arthur gets up to see, though he doesn't linger long with his limited attention span, heading over to his brother instead.</p><p>"Happy Christmas, Tom," he says even though they've already exchanged pleasantries and he gives him a half hug. He sighs and sniffs, having already done his line of snow before they even arrived. He's twitchy but that's nothing altogether new with him. "Wishin' John were here with his kids and Esme. Still seems wrong they ain't here. But we're gettin' by, ain't we. One day at a time."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Yes, you are," he agrees with a nod, taking a sip from his glass and he chats with Polly but he keeps the conversation from anything serious. Now is the time for family and celebration, though there's always some business involved when Tommy's around. That's just the way things are sometimes.</p><p>The rest of his family mills about and he chats with them too. It's nice to have them all in one place for the holidays. He's glad that they're finally speaking with him again. It makes things easier in general.</p><p>"Happy Christmas, Arthur," he echoes and Tommy pats him on the back when he keeps talking. "We're getting by. We'll have a toast to John later, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Yeh, alright, Tom. Sounds good. Toast to our boy John sounds like a fine way to start off the evening's dinner. Always was his favorite part of these things. That and the drinkin'," Arthur reminisces, then drifts off into business talk because that's what Shelbys do when they get together, isn't it? They talk about business even when perhaps they shouldn't.</p><p>Turns out, Ada's a fantastic chess player, and Alfie's left staring at the board, dumbfounded with the sudden checkmate.</p><p>"Fuckin' hell," Alfie moans, and Charlie Strong just laughs, with Curly giggling alongside him. "Must not be able to see quite as well as I used to with the cloud over me eye."</p><p>Ada grins, then shrugs.</p><p>"Who would have thought all those years playing Tommy in chess when we were young would come in handy," she says, and even Karl was watching the match, though he stays quiet and simply takes it all in.</p><p>"Good game, lass, good game. Not sure how you managed it, but good game all the same," he says, reaching over to shake her hand like a good competitor.</p><p>~*~</p><p>That is what Shelbys tend to do when they're together. They're good at talking and they're good at talking business, except for the fantastical stories of things they've done or had happen to them. Those aren't as common as they used to be compared to business. As their company has expanded, they've gotten busier and it consumes more of their lives.</p><p>"It was a good game, all around," Tommy says in agreement. Ada has always been an excellent chess player. He knows how well Alfie plays chess and they're all fairly even ability wise. It makes for a very good game. Fun to watch too.</p><p>He glances over to Frances who indicates that dinner is ready and he says, "Let's make our way to the table, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Dinner is both delicious and a reprieve from everything. Everyone has gotten over their shock over seeing his face being a scarred up mess, and it's fine. Charlie sits between Tommy and Alfie and smiles happily and complains about eating his vegetables once again, as is usual with just about any child. No arguments happen, no shouting matches. Everyone passes the food to whoever asks for it and it's... just nice. Really nice. Alfie does wish he could be a bit more... affectionate with Tommy in front of everyone else, but alas, it's simply not something that can happen in this day and age.</p><p>When everyone has had their fill and the maids begin to take it away for leftovers, Alfie sighs contentedly, then makes a surprised noise when Charlie climbs over his chair right into Alfie's lap.</p><p>"Easy does it, lad, watch the heels," Alfie grunts, managing to barely miss his groin getting stepped on but he accepts Charlie without hesitation. "Look here, kiddo. Watch, eh? Don't you go tryin' it yerself now, you hear?"</p><p>"I hear," Charlie giggles, and Alfie takes a napkin and wipes Charlie's cheek off since it's full of gravy and mashed potatoes, then picks up a butter knife and spreads out his hand on the table.</p><p>"Watch close, eh? See if I can keep all my fingers in one piece." And Charlie watches, eyes wide as Alfie stabs the table with the knife between his fingers. Slow at first, and then faster, and faster still. Charlie squirms in his lap, then covers his eyes when Alfie gets really fast, but Alfie beckons him to open them back up or he might lose his finger if he doesn't watch.</p><p>"Uncle Afee, no! No more, you'll hurt yourself!" Charlie's on the edge of Alfie's lap now, then Alfie stops when the boy takes his arm and holds it in a tight hug.</p><p>"Aww, Charlie, you saved me, you did. Me hand, look, it was starting to grow a mind of its own, wasn't it? Good thing you stopped it."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Dinner is good and Tommy is content with the way the conversation goes. He actually eats a fair amount and not just because Alfie is present but because it's delicious. He needs to set some kind of example for Charlie too and that includes encouraging him to eat his vegetables no matter how much he complains about it.</p><p>Whether Alfie and his knife skills are appropriate for a child, he's not so sure, but so long as the boy doesn't attempt to do it himself it will be fine. Everyone needs a crazy Uncle, right? He had thought Arthur might fit that bill but Alfie manages to outdo him every once in a while.</p><p>"It is a good thing," Tommy agrees. "And why we don't play with knives, eh Charlie?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Yes, Da," Charlie acquiesces, giving Alfie's hand and wrist another squeeze before Alfie allows the boy to take the knife out of his hand to gingerly place it back on the table.</p><p>"Will you play chess with me, Uncle Afee?"</p><p>"A bit later I will, I promise, yeh? We got some adult things to chat about here for a bit, then you'll have me, my full attention. I'll teach you a few tricks I didn't get to use on Aunt Ada, yeh? Good lad, go on now, go play with yer cousins, yeh? I hear Billy likes to lick the carpet, so you might want to keep an eye on him for us, right."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Okaaaay," Charlie says and he clambers out of Alfie's lap again to go run around with Karl and Billy. It's good for him to get the interaction with them while he can. The chess board will be there for them to use. It can wait until a quieter night.</p><p>He eyes the table for a moment and nods at Alfie. It is time for some business. It looks like most of the conversation is just general chatting and nothing too terribly important, so they may as well interrupt it now.</p><p>"Lizzie, we need a word," Tommy says, pushing his seat back from the table and standing up.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Lizzie perks up at the mention of her name, looking over at Tom and just her looking at him with that hopeful expression even if it's laced with concern makes Alfie's teeth grind. Fuck, this is going to be difficult, innit. She looks around and catches Ada's eye, but Ada only shrugs, completely unknowing of what's to come. It's not like Tommy is particularly forthcoming with information.</p><p>So the three of them get up, and Tommy leads them to his office. Alfie closes the door behind them, then locks it just to keep the children or anyone else from interrupting. This is an important conversation, one that's going to change the way this house operates, and how Charlie sees Lizzie.</p><p>Lizzie glances between the both of them, but eventually ends up on Tommy. Always, her attention defers to him. Alfie settles on the edge of Tommy's desk instead of sitting down. "What's this about, Tommy?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy hasn't mentioned this to anyone. It'll pass through the family quickly enough. He just wants the details worked out before he makes any kind of announcement. He likes to have things in place. That way, if there's any questions--and there will be--he'll be prepared.</p><p>He pours himself a whiskey when they get into his office and he leans against the table it's on to address her.</p><p>"When I make MP," he replies. "I'll need a distraction from Alfie. He needs to be a friend and I can't have anyone suspecting otherwise."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie crosses his arms over his chest and puts his chin down to almost press against his sternum. It's a very similar pose to when he deferred to Tommy way back in their alliance's infancy in Camden Town. He's not happy about this, but he's the one who suggested it and he'll allow it because it's what needs doing to keep Tommy alive through his ridiculous quest to do... whatever it is he plans to do. Alfie quite honestly can't keep up with all of Tommy's ambitions and plans anymore.</p><p>Lizzie glances again at Alfie when his name is mentioned, and then back to Tommy. She shifts in her seat, looking openly uncomfortable but suspicious. "...And what does that have to do with me, Tom."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"To take suspicion off our relationship, I need a woman that's willing to play at being my wife," he replies and he doesn't lessen the blow because it doesn't matter how he says it. She's not going to be thrilled about the idea either way but this is what he needs to happen and it's just one more business transaction.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"<em>Play</em> at bein' his wife, underlined and emphasized," Alfie grunts out, and he's eyeing Lizzie hard enough he can almost see out of his dead eye, but she's too busy staring openly at Tommy to pay a ton of attention to the level of threat behind Alfie's words.</p><p>"I... Tommy, I... <em>the fuck</em>..." she says under her breath, then can't seem to get anymore words out for a moment as she bows her head and shakes it.</p><p>"Might think it a joke, right, but it ain't,” Alfie continues, “It fuckin' ain't."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"You're the only one, outside me family, that has any idea about me and Alfie," he continues, because her reaction isn't a surprise but he's going to keep laying it out for her anyway. He had known Alfie wouldn't be terribly friendly about it but that isn't going to help things and he gives him a look to settle down.</p><p>"Makes you the best choice."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie catches Tommy's look and he takes a deep breath and visibly huffs, but just shakes his head and quiets down, his arms still very much crossed over his chest.</p><p>Lizzie shakes her head some more, then rubs at the bridge of her nose and takes a deep breath.</p><p>"...I need a fucking cigarette."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Well, at least he's listened, that's enough for now. He knows that he'll have more to say but for the moment he can keep quiet and let Tommy talk because he has to convince her first. It's one of those things that isn't going to be that easy to do.</p><p>He reaches into his coat and pulls out his cigarette case. He offers her one silently and lights it for her.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Lizzie takes another breath before she looks up to take the cigarette. She takes a few long drags, crossing her legs and tapping the raised one in the air in an obvious nervous tic she can't help.</p><p>She's quiet for quite some time. For Alfie it feels like an eternity.</p><p>"You realize I should walk out that fucking door right now and never come back, you asking me this. After what you've asked of me in the past. At Epsom."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy is silent too. He can play that game. He's good at it. He'll just sip his whiskey and wait. They don't have anywhere to be and if she needs a minute to think about it, he'll give it to her.</p><p>"Be my guest," he says, gesturing a hand toward the door. He doesn't expect that she'll take him up on it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Lizzie looks up and glares at Tommy hard, her foot still air tapping up and down, up and down and it's just pissing Alfie off and making him breathe harder but he maintains the silence for Tommy's sake. Tommy knows how to handle this woman and they only have her, he doesn't want to fuck this up for both their sakes.</p><p>She takes another drag of her cigarette, already half gone, and then blows it out so slowly and pointedly Alfie, for a moment, really thinks she'll get up and walk out.</p><p>"You're serious," she's looking at him with an almost incredulous stare, and she's still shaking her head like she can't believe it, "Of course you're fucking serious."</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, he doesn't want to fuck this up either because it's going to be difficult to find a replacement and he doesn't want to give anyone else the information to black mail him with at some point. It will just be easier if she agrees to do this for him.</p><p>"I'm fucking serious," he replies in agreement.</p><p>~*~</p><p>She sighs, exhaling another puff of smoke and she mutters under her breath before she sits up and leans back against the chair. She's sitting up straight now, pulling herself together more and more by the second. Alfie's right eyelid twitches as he watches her work it all out in her own head.</p><p>"So I'd live here. In Arrow House. I'd be Charlie's mother."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy watches as Lizzie thinks through all the angles. He had surprised her with this but he knows she's careful and she's been around him enough to know how his mind works. He thinks this is going to work out just fine.</p><p>"You would," he agrees with a nod.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie sniffs, licks his lips and looks away to keep the scowl on his face from being broadcasted so openly. It should be him here. It should be him, not Lizzie, to be Charlie's other parent helping to raise him. He's the one fucking Thomas under his sheets and holding him and keeping the nightmares away, not Lizzie. But now Lizzie gets to swoop in and take that from him, to be the open spouse of Tommy Shelby just to keep him from being killed or worse because of what they get up to in their own time.</p><p>"And what else would being your 'wife' entail, Tom," she asks, and now she's got that look in her eye, that look of possibilities.</p><p>"Not fucking him, that's for fucking sure," Alfie growls out, unable to help himself.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It should be Alfie. He absolutely agrees because it's Alfie he turns to when his head is a mess and maybe in another world or time, it could be, but not theirs. This is the hand they've been dealt and they'll play it to the best of their ability. There's no aces to slip out of his sleeve on this one.</p><p>He glances at his husband and then back at Lizzie, "There will be social events to attend. Parties, theater, fundraisers. I'll have a campaign to run."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Lizzie also looks over at Alfie at that proclamation, eyeing him and his threat level with how he's holding himself, a barely contained little ball of Jewish fury. She re-settles in her chair and turns her attention back to Tommy.</p><p>"And your <em>husband</em> will accept this, the two of us out on the town, playing husband and wife together."</p><p>"It was me who fucking said it in the first place," Alfie replies, and there's some bite to his tone but he's keeping his voice low enough, "Not him. Me. To keep him - <em>us</em> - safe. He trusts you. I don't. But I don't know you and he does. So that's why we're here, right now, talking about it. So yeh, I'll <em>accept it</em>, but I ain't happy about it, am I."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy takes a drink from his whiskey when Alfie starts talking and he lets him say his piece because it'll only get worse if he doesn't let him talk. He has an interest in this so it's only fair. He's not surprised that he can't contain his anger and irritation.</p><p>He takes another drink and then says, "It's a necessary step forward. Neither of us, right?, are happy about it. It's just the way things have to be."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Lizzie purses her lips, then finishes off her cigarette with one more long drag, holding it in her lungs as she considers all this, then exhales and stands up so she can discard the butt in the ashtray on Tommy's desk, taking the time to stamp it out and consider everything. Alfie's watching her like a hawk, piercing and poised and on edge.</p><p>"And where will I stay.  In this house, Tom. What's going to happen when Charlie starts to ask too many questions about why his uncle and his father are sleeping in the same bed together and not his new mother."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"The master is mine," he says and then he gestures absently. "You've your pick of the rest."</p><p>Tommy isn't worried about what bedroom she's in. There are plenty of them here. There are also plenty of couples that don't sleep in the same bed together so he's not worried about that either. They can chalk it up to some gypsy nonsense if they want, he doesn't care.</p><p>"That's my problem to deal with," he replies because he isn't sure how he's going to handle it yet but they'll figure it out. It's the least of his concern at the moment. "Alfie won't be able to come to Warwickshire very often. Most likely, I'll be traveling to Margate."</p><p>~*~</p><p>At least Lizzie is smart enough to realize she's not going to be sleeping in the bed with Tommy. That does make Alfie calm a little, knowing that, but she also might just be going along with it now because he's present in the room. He doesn't trust Lizzie's desires to be with Tommy at all. She's known him longer than Alfie has, and they'd fucked many times before he was even in the picture and during that period of time between their first and second sexual encounter, Alfie's positive that Lizzie was the one to keep Tommy calm and sated during the Russian business.</p><p>Alfie's still got his arms crossed, but his shoulders are a bit looser as he watches Lizzie work it all out. She grabs another cigarette and lights it, then settles back down in the chair again, her legs once more crossed one over the other.</p><p>"We'll be legally bound, then. In 'holy matrimony'," she scoffs, but it's obvious (to Tommy, at least) she's already been swayed, she just needs some time to digest it all. She's not naive enough to believe there will be some ceremony with flowers or that Tommy will actually love her like she loves him. She's a realist, and she knows she's making a choice here, and this is her choice. She <em>could</em> walk away, but she knows she won't. She can't.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Oh, Tommy has no doubt that she's going to try, just once, to get into his bed with him. He's not going to take her up on it either and he knows Alfie will worry about it but he has no intentions of sleeping with Lizzie while he's married to him. He doesn't know if Alfie will trust him or not but there's not much choice in the matter.</p><p>"Private wedding, close family, very beautiful," Tommy agrees, though none of that will actually be happening. If she insists on flowers, he can certainly come up with some.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Lizzie just laughs, a self-deprecating and disbelieving sort of laugh and nothing with any real humor in it. Alfie frowns, glancing over at Tommy, but for the moment remains quiet.</p><p>"Yes, of course. Just what I've always dreamed of," she says, still shaking her head. "Sometimes I think, perhaps, I've gone a bit mad, with the things I agree to do for you, Tommy. Merry fucking Christmas."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He tips his head as he watches her. He knows that she's on board at this point. No, it isn't what she's dreamed of but he can't help it. She'll be well taken care of and that's what's important, right?</p><p>"You'll receive a weekly allowance," he says, clearing his throat slightly and glancing toward Alfie, then back at Lizzie. "In the event something happens to me, this house and the grounds are yours. You'll respect Alfie's wishes when it comes to my belongings and what he might want."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie shifts against the desk when Tommy starts talking again, then pointedly walks over toward him to get himself another finger's worth of whiskey. He has no plans of becoming drunk today, or ever again, but he needs the fire in his gut so it doesn't come out his ears, so he downs it in one gulp, then settles the glass back on the bar top. Alfie remains close to Tommy now but he's not crowding him, either.</p><p>Lizzie, however, looks like she's fighting with whether or not to chuck the nearest vase at Tommy's head the moment he says the word 'allowance'. Still, she manages to stay seated while he continues to practically hand the entire world to her. If anything, Alfie believes she should be bowing before Tommy for the opportunity. She'll want for nothing in this world, and he's given her damn near everything.</p><p>"...This whole house," she replies, sounding disbelieving.</p><p>"Yeh, the whole fuckin' house," Alfie grunts out. "Seems pretty fuckin' fair, if you ask me, right. An' all you have to do, yeh? Is <em>pretend</em>. You already love him, I know, no sense hiding it or keeping it tucked away from me like I don't know, because I do. So that, at least, right, will be real, yeah? But if you try and make it not pretend, right. If you try and push it a bit more, well. Can't make any promises there."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He keeps his eyes on Lizzie as he talks without much concern for what Alfie's doing. This is his idea and he'd agreed, so that's the deal. It's a shitty one for all of them because he'd much rather dress Alfie up nice and parade him around but he can't do that. He's good enough at pretending that he can make this work. No one expects him to be terribly affectionate anyway which works in his favor.</p><p>Tommy opens his mouth to respond and Alfie beats him. He downs his glass of whiskey in response while he lets him talk. Once he says his piece, he'll feel better about it but not much. There's not much he can do to shut him up either without just pissing him off more.</p><p>"I think Lizzie is aware, Alfie," he says, raising a hand to rest on the man's shoulder gently, before dropping it again. "But yes, the house is yours in the event of my death. I don't need to tell you that the offer is void if it's by your hand, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie breaks his mildly threatening stare with Lizzie when Tommy makes contact with his shoulder. He blinks and glances over at his husband, then sighs and nods, effectively calmed now that he's said his little bit and Lizzie looks appropriately threatened with bodily harm if she decides to make a move on his husband.</p><p>"No, don't need to tell me, Tom," Lizzie replies, her tone flat. She takes a drag of her cigarette. "And when is this... 'beautiful, private wedding with close family' going to take place. The courts happen to be closed on Christmas, go figure."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Doesn't need to happen for a little while, unless you're in a rush," he says, turning to pour himself some more whiskey. "After the first of the year, I think, before we announce my campaign. There are still plans to work out."</p><p>Still, he needs to be seen as a family man and he has a child, but remarrying will make that nice and tidy.</p><p>"We could be seen on a few dates or such in the meantime, if the right people are around," he says, glancing at Alfie. "Don't need whispers about it being sudden."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"No rush here," Lizzie replies, then gets up to both stamp out her second cigarette as well as wait for Tommy to pour her a glass of her own whiskey, which she downs like a shot. "Need some time to think about all this. Preferably with a bottle."</p><p>"Yeh, yeh, s'fine," Alfie mutters, waving it off in regards to the dating thing. Perhaps those dates will be good for him, just to get used to this new reality of theirs, where Lizzie is the centerfold of it all, the pivotal player in this chess game of keeping his husband from getting himself killed by his own ambition.</p><p>"Is that it, then?" Lizzie asks, like being asked this is just one more little thing and not a monumental turn in how she's going to live for the rest of her life, "Are we done for tonight? I'd like to watch my future pretend step-son open his presents on Christmas."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy does pour her a drink because he knows she needs it and it's going to be different having a lady of the house around but he will certainly afford her less than his husband. Of course, Alfie won't actually be here that often. Can't have a dead man visiting him, eh?</p><p>"It's a deal, then," he says with a nod and he spits in his hand and offers it to shake, just to make it official.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Lizzie eyes his hand, then after a long moment sighs, spits in her hand, then takes his and shakes it, though she looks disgusted while she does it because she finds the practice a bit gross, spitting in one's hand to seal a deal.</p><p>Alfie doesn't go to shake her hand nor does she offer to shake his, he only offers her a deferential nod, which she responds with in kind, then she makes her leave from the office and crisply closes the door behind her.</p><p>"S'gonna be the talk of the evenin' in about ten minutes," Alfie mumbles once they're alone.</p><p>~*~</p><p>She can find it gross all she wants but that's just the way things are done. He doesn't do it often anymore but this isn't something he can put down on paper. This is verbal agreement and a handshake will have to do just so she understands the seriousness of the situation.</p><p>He watches her leave and then downs his drink, just to pour another one.</p><p>"I know, it can't be helped."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie turns to glance at Tommy, who hasn't left the bar since he walked in here, then eyes the way he's downing whiskey like it's lifeblood and frowns.</p><p>"Could just stay in here 'til they leave."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy shakes his head, "If we don't go out, they'll come in."</p><p>Besides, they'll know he's avoiding them and what's the point when they know what's going on? Nobody will like it but that's just how it has to be. He needs his safety net and at least she's being duly compensated for it. He hasn't twisted her arm into it either. Maybe he's used her feelings for him but he had given her the opportunity to walk away.</p><p>"Might as well get it over with now."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Yeh, s'pose yer right," he mumbles, still frowning. Besides, he also wants to see Charlie open up his present to him, though that will likely be a bit tainted by all the stares they're going to get from the other members of the family, because he's bloody well sure that Lizzie is going to talk immediately to all the women present. Hell, they'll likely all know by the time they even get out there.</p><p>"Come over here, love. Kiss me and tell me I'm worrying for nothing. Know it's a lie, but I'll take it anyway."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy puts his glass down and comes over to Alfie, raising both his hands to rest on the man's shoulders. He leans in toward him and says, "You're worrying for nothing, sweetheart."</p><p>Then he leans in and catches the other man's lips in a soft kiss. He doesn't think it's a lie because it'll be fine. He fully believes that it will all work itself out. Alfie doesn't need to worry about his attention wandering.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie's still frowning even when Tommy places his hands on his shoulders, but the tension does start to leak out of him, bit by bit. His expression breaks, though, at the 'sweetheart' and he sighs against the kiss, returning it just as softly and his own hands catch Tommy's hips, a loose hold but present.</p><p>"Alright. Yeh," he mumbles, then sighs again and nods. "Alright. Presents, then. Christmas. Let's have it."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"It'll be alright," he repeats against Alfie's lips. It has to be. They don't have any other options. They need to move forward and this is the best course of action. They've both thought through it.</p><p>"Presents it is and even though you don't celebrate, I'll give you one later, eh?" he says with a grin.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie's honestly not sure if he feels all that reassured if Tommy's choosing to reassure him twice in the span of ten seconds, but he'll take it anyway.</p><p>"Only if I get to sit in that chair there," Alfie bargains, tipping his head toward Tommy's chair behind his desk.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He's chosen to reassure him twice because he wants to make it very clear to him but he understands the concern. There's always unknowns but Alfie knows that Tommy is good at adapting to new situations. He'll just have to trust him.</p><p>Tommy glances toward the chair, like he's considering, then says, "I can make that work."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Got plans for this right here, right," Alfie replies, reaching down and giving Tommy's ass a nice squeeze as he grins and leans in to give him a peck on the cheek, more beard than lips, "In my lap, yeh? Just not quite how you might imagine it, these plans of mine. But you'll see, eh? Come on, then. We'll go, and your family will already know about this plan to adopt a wife, and we'll deal with that, too."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He raises an eyebrow at Alfie's mention of plans. Here he thought he'd been the one with plans but apparently the man is turning things around on him. He's good at that and even though he knows Alfie pretty well by now, he still manages to surprise him. Keeps him on his toes.</p><p>"Alright, let's have it," he says, pouring more whiskey in his glass before picking it up and heading out to see his family again.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie has to have some plans in his head or he'd go mad. And so when he has Tommy to himself - which will be admittedly less often than he'd like with the incoming shitstorm - he's going to take full advantage of his attention and make sure to have all kinds of plans for him and make sure without a doubt he doesn't stray. He doesn't think he will - but there's no harm in making sure their intimate relationship stays strong when it can.</p><p>When Tommy goes to pour that next glass, though, Alfie plucks it smoothly right out of his hand and sips at it instead. Tommy's had a lot to drink in the last couple hours, Alfie's noticed.</p><p>So they head back to the main room where the big tree is with all the presents - mostly for the kids - and Alfie settles in the loveseat by the fire once more, dutifully ignoring any looks they get, which right now are pointedly from the women in the room.</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, he won't stray and he'll have plenty of ideas of his own. He'll probably spend what little free time he manages to find thinking of his husband and what he wishes he could do to him.</p><p>He frowns at Alfie when he takes his drink and decides to light a cigarette instead, because he's allowed his vices in his house. He knows his husband doesn't care for them but if he's not drinking then he's going to have a smoke. He'll just have to deal with it.</p><p>Tommy sits down next to Alfie, lounging comfortably and says, "Round up the kids, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie won't say anything about the cigarette - it's a different vice so at least for now the amount of whiskey in Tommy's system will level out while he's busy with his other fix. The smoke bothers him less now anyway considering his lungs are both at full capacity again.</p><p>Cyril comes over, panting and obviously winded from all his roughhousing with Max, then plops himself heavily right on Alfie's foot, which makes him grunt but he doesn't move any.</p><p>"Karl's collecting them now, they should be here any moment," Ada replies, though she's giving Tommy a look that clearly says 'we're going to talk later, brother, oh we're going to talk' and Polly is downing another glass of wine alongside Lizzie and Linda. Right on cue, Karl comes in carrying Billy like he's an overgrown cat, legs and arms splayed like he's a squeeze-doll, and Charlie has Max on a red and green twine collar and leash, his tongue lolling out happily while he trots at Charlie's hip.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He taps ashes into an empty glass beside him and takes another long drag from his cigarette, ignoring the pointed looks in his direction. He knows what they've all been discussing and this is just the way things need to be. Ada may not like it but she'll understand where it's coming from at least.</p><p>Tommy glances at the dog but looks back up at his family and then shifts his gaze toward the kids coming in. It's a good thing that Max is such a good dog. He puts up with a lot of things that he wouldn't expect a dog to deal with but here he is, with a makeshift leash, being led around like it's the greatest thing in the world.</p><p>"Arthur, pass some presents out," he says, gesturing toward his brother, who just happens to be seated next to the tree and the pile of presents. He can play at being Father Christmas. "I think they've all waited long enough, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Arthur looks inordinately pleased about this turn of events which means he boisterously shifts up out of the chair and smacks his hands together while the kids all sit down on the floor with Max curling up at Charlie's side.</p><p>"Alright, here we go, then, eh? Father Christmas, that's me right here. You have, boys, you have waited long enough haven't you, eh? A whole fu- a <em>whole year's</em> gone by already and Billy boy doesn't even remember his last one, does he? So here we go. One for you, right, this one... let me see... this one is from Auntie Ada to Billy, see that's what it says right there. So you go ahead and open that one, right, and I'll find one for the rest of the boys here -"</p><p>And so Arthur hands out presents, and the boys open them, making a mess of the floor but that's what they're supposed to do on Christmas, innit? Thankfully, Alfie and Tommy are behind the boys sitting on the floor and thus their attention is completely off them. So Alfie briefly allows his hand to pat Tommy's thigh, squeezing it once before he brings it back over to his lap to cradle this little glass of whiskey he's sipping.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy slowly smokes the rest of his cigarettes as he watches the kids open their presents. They're thrilled with everything they get which is good. It's everything they want, isn't it? His family has a knack for that and for being a little over the top now that they have that ability but it's the holidays. They have money. Why wouldn't they spoil their kids and family members?</p><p>He glances at Alfie at the squeeze, unable to help himself and he shakes his head slightly, amused by his husband's antics. He's just asking for someone to say something, isn't he? It'll be a wonder if they make it through Christmas without exchanging words. He knows it's coming too. They're all twitchy when they've got things to say and they'll keep the kids out of it, but once they wander off again, it'll be a hot topic.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, Charlie is thrilled with the stuffed horse Uncle Afee gives him for his gift, squeezing the pretend life out of it and coming over to give Alfie a hug and thanking him like the good little kid he is. Alfie didn't even consider the other kids to give them gifts - perhaps next year if he becomes an actual accepted member of the family. He doesn't feel like he's quite there yet. Tolerated, barely, yes, but not accepted.</p><p>The kids finish their gifts and thank you's, then gradually make their way off to play together with their gifts, Max on their heels with his brightly colored lead following at his feet. Billy passes out in the pile of papers, too young yet to stay up beyond food and the excitement of presents. Linda gets up and plucks him off the floor, shushing him in her arms as she walks off to one of the guest rooms, glaring at Tommy silently as she passes.</p><p>Alfie's finished off Tommy's whiskey for him and his belly is warm and his head is just a little lighter for it. He's done for the night as far as alcohol, hopefully Tommy is as well but that all depends on the family doesn't it? It's the calm before the inevitable storm, he can tell.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Charlie's manners are excellent. They're probably better than Tommy's in all actuality. He knows what's proper but he tends to use it against people when it's in his favor. Of course, if his plans come to fruition, he'll need to change that because MPs certainly need to show some decorum.</p><p>Once the children--and Linda--wander off, it leaves them alone with the rest of them and it doesn't take long before Polly says, "Really, Thomas?"</p><p>"<em>I</em>, think it's a wonderful idea," Arthur says in his defense and he's more than happy to just take a drag from his cigarette to let him talk. "Tom's thought this through, Pol."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Polly's eyes dart over to Arthur to give him a dirty look, "Is this <em>really</em> in Lizzie's best interests?"</p><p>Arthur just shrugs, since he's already made up his mind about it when he heard the women talking before Alfie and Tommy even came in the room, "A husband, big house, a kid to care after, a weekly allowance... what more can a woman ask for, really?"</p><p>Polly scoffs and shakes her head, lighting up another cigarette. Lizzie is just sitting there, looking a bit distant and reserved and Ada's taking it all in at her side.</p><p>"She got free will, ain't she? Didn't hold a gun to her head to say yes," Alfie says, carefully reaching up with his pinky finger to scrape out some crust he's got collecting on the inside of his dead eye.</p><p>~*~</p><p>His family can be incredibly irritating when they all talk among one another about things that he's already decided. The deal's been done. It's not up for discussion. No one is going to change his mind about this and if they want to be mad about it, that's their prerogative.</p><p>He takes another drag of his cigarette while they argue around him. He has nothing to add to this conversation right now.</p><p>"See," Arthur says, gesturing to Alfie.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie wonders, briefly, what the hell he did that suddenly made Arthur more willing to agree with him over things like this, but he's not going to look that gift horse in the mouth, either.</p><p>"Did I hear that right, from earlier, eh?" Johnny Dogs asks, sipping his own whiskey and his cheeks are rosy and he's grinning wide, "I heard Tommy's to get himself married again, is that right? My God, Tom! Tommy Dogs, that's what we should call you from now on, eh? Landin' yerself a husband <em>and</em> a wife at the same time!"</p><p>Alfie tenses up at that proclamation, because fucking great, now they're all going to assume Tommy's fucking both of them. Like Alfie's suddenly a side piece in this scenario, the one off alone in Margate to be called upon only when needed. He licks his lips and decides to stare down into the flames of the fireplace instead of at anyone in particular. Ada is watching him carefully, though he's not aware of it, too engrossed in his own thoughts.</p><p>"At minimum, keeping this a secret, on top of the <em>other</em> secret, is going to be difficult," Polly says, and she's watching Alfie too, but she's also taking in the atmosphere of the whole room. "But if this is what Lizzie says she's willing to do, and it's all agreed upon, then we all need to be on board with it. Unanimously."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy clears his throat finally and says, "I want to make it clear, that in my mind, I have a husband and <em>only</em> a husband. Paying someone to marry me to cover up my relationship, is <em>not</em> landing a wife, Johnny. I have no desire to make Lizzie a proper wife."</p><p>He takes a short drag from his cigarette and exhales the smoke, "This is about safety. For me, for Alfie, for all of us. I could play at being a widower but it doesn't suit me, eh? Besides, the public will be more favorable to an MP who's a proper family man. That includes the appearance of a wife and Lizzie's agreed to the deal. I asked her, right?, because she's in on it already. She knows the circumstances. The less people that I get involved, the better."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Johnny Dogs looks appropriately chastised, and Charlie Strong just has this deep frown marring his features like he doesn't know what to think of it all, which is pretty typical as far as Alfie is aware.  Finn very obviously has no idea what to think.</p><p>Lizzie visibly swallows, but then takes a deep breath and lights up another cigarette just to keep her hands from shaking, and then Ada pipes in, "So long as Alfie can keep from shooting anyone over all this and Lizzie agreed... it's the best course of action. I think it's messy and will confuse poor Charlie as he's growing up with everything, but if it keeps you alive, Tom... just stay alive. Just stay alive."</p><p>"S'what this is for, to keep him that way," Alfie mutters. "And so long as Lizzie keeps her hands to herself, won't have to shoot no one."</p><p>"I know who Tommy <em>belongs to</em>, Alfie," Lizzie replies in an openly irritated tone. "I was there for the wedding."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"That's the plan, Ada," he replies with agreement, nodding toward Alfie and giving him a look because he keeps starting things that don't need started right now. Lizzie knows that he's married. She doesn't need to be reminded every half an hour.</p><p>"We've never done things the easy way," Tommy says. "I don't know that we're capable of it. Our lives are complicated, more than we ever thought they'd be, but it'll work itself out. It's just one more piece of the plan in place."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie ignores that look because he has every right to be possessive about this and to make sure that Lizzie knows what belongs to him. And Tommy will know it again too, later, when everyone's gone and they're alone once again, just in case he forgets.</p><p>"Tommy's fuckin' right," Arthur chimes in again, a little louder than necessary because it's Arthur, "Never done things the easy way, have we. It's the Shelby way, ain't it. He'll get MP, Lizzie will move in here, help with Charlie and have this nice big house to live in, and we'll keep goin' as we go. How you feelin' over there, Alfie, eh? You good with this?"</p><p>"Yeh, m'fuckin' good with it mate, this is my thrilled face can't you tell," Alfie replies, deadpan but he's here, ain't he? He's here, and they're going through with it so yeah, he's 'good' with it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy won't forget. He won't forget today and he won't forget a year from now. Alfie is just as much his. He just leads a far less exciting life now than Tommy Shelby. It'll be a good thing. He won't have to worry about his husband getting into trouble.</p><p>He takes another drag from his cigarette and wishes that he had more whiskey. He taps the ashes out in his glass. Arthur thinks that he's helping but he really isn't doing anything besides making Alfie mad.</p><p>"That's enough about it, eh?" he says and that should be that. "It's Christmas."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Even running a bakery, Alfie Solomons will find some way to get himself into trouble, because he's Alfie Solomons the London Jewish gang leader and the people of Margate might not know who he is, but he knows who he is - who he <em>was</em> anyway - and that means something by itself. But no, it won't be anything like what Tommy will be getting into.</p><p>"Alright, alright, brother," Arthur throws his hands up, and it takes them a few minutes of awkward silence before Johnny Dogs starts up conversation again and they all settle down into less serious topics. Alfie remains quiet and not particularly forthcoming with chatting even with Ada coaxing him into conversation every so often. His thoughts aren't very cheery, so it's best if he just stays quiet.</p><p>Eventually, he decides he's had enough. He sets down his now empty glass and heads out of the main room to go find the kids and Max, leaving Tommy with his family and whatever conversations they want to have without him present. The moment he gets up Cyril wakes with a start and half a bark of alarm and follows, right at his heel.</p><p>Finding the kids is more difficult than he figured it would be considering they aren't screaming down the hall or anything of that sort. Instead he finds them playing quietly with their toys in Charlie's room, pretending they're on some sort of adventure with their own childlike sets of ridiculous rules. He asks if he can come in and when Charlie says yes, Alfie settles gingerly on his bed and tries to ignore the slight tensing of Karl's shoulders at his sudden presence. Max is passed out on his side by the foot of the bed and Cyril shifts to do the same after sniffing Charlie's hair and licking it.</p><p>For a little while, the kids just continue to play on the floor, with Charlie using Cyril's body as a new canvas of mountains for their little characters and toys. Eventually, though, Karl does start asking Alfie questions while they play.</p><p>"Aren't you a Jew?" He asks forwardly after a few other less obvious questions, like kids do when they're not in the direct presence of their parents. Alfie raises one brow, not caring for the tone of the question, but willing to let it go. He hates to say that he's <em>used</em> to it, but he is.</p><p>"I am," he responds, now treading a bit more carefully because children, he knows, can be equally as vicious as any adult if given the opportunity.</p><p>"I thought Jews didn't celebrate Christmas, but you gave Charlie a toy."</p><p>"I love my horsie from Uncle Alfie," Charlie protests, frowning.</p><p>"I don't celebrate Christmas, no," Alfie replies, and he's starting to think maybe he should have just stayed in the damn living room, "But you and your family do, and I was invited to come, so I came, and I wanted to give Charlie a present."</p><p>"How are you Charlie's uncle if you're a Jew? None of us are Jews, we're gypsies," Karl presses, and Alfie sits up straighter and yes, he definitely should have stayed in the living room where the topic was only about his husband adopting a fake wife and not an interrogation from a child about his existence as a Jew.</p><p>"I'm just a friend of the family, eh? Known Charlie's dad a long time. Worked with him in business, and we're friends. Friends can be uncles, right, just easier to say it that way. An' I'm glad you like your present, Charlie."</p><p>"I do," Charlie replies with conviction, then pokes Karl in the chest with the muzzle of his horse toy, "Can we play now? I want to keep playing mountain rangers."</p><p>Karl looks at Alfie like he wants to ask more questions, but shakes his head and says, "Yeah."</p><p>Alfie breathes a sigh of relief. He can't wait for this day to end.</p><p>~*~</p><p>The conversation turns back to chit-chat and he knows his entire family has more to say. They all have opinions but he doesn't want to hear them. This is just the way things need to be. Lizzie is convenient and she's agreed to his terms. That's that.</p><p>His eyes follow his husband as he leaves but he lets him go. He doesn't know where he's going but if he needs a break from all this, so be it. He won't chase him down. He thinks Alfie could use a little bit of space from him. He could use space from all this. So he stands up a few moments later and says, "Ada, have you seen Solomon recently?"</p><p>She understands, thankfully, that's an invitation for them to go on a walk and chat about everything that's going on. It's quiet and subdued. He appreciates her advice and her opinion. He knows that she's not thrilled with the arrangement but she understands it and that's enough for him. So they walk and they talk. He shows off Solomon who is more than happy to prance around and throw his head in exchange for some apple pieces.</p><p>They do eventually make their way back to the house. He bids Arthur and his family farewell as they leave to go home. Curly and Charlie get the same farewell as they head back to the yard. He's sure Johnny Dogs and his kin will continue their celebration somewhere else and Polly is undoubtedly heading home to see Michael, who hadn't been invited to Christmas but was allowed back home for the holidays for Polly’s sake.</p><p>Ada and Karl are staying the night. He's given them a room well away from the master and his office, so they won't hear anything untoward. He fully plans to take advantage of his time with Alfie, if he's up for it. They've had some fun already this morning.</p><p>"Good night, Tommy," Ada says as he goes in search of his husband.</p><p>"Night, Ada," he calls over his shoulder.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie ends up staying in Charlie's room probably longer than he should. They ask about his wound on his face and if it hurts. Charlie asks if he can touch it but ends up being too afraid to actually go through with it. Eventually, though, he lets them be so they can have their own time together while they have it and ends up pacing throughout the house until he finds the sunroom.</p><p>It's a bit past sundown now, so it's growing dark quickly and he has both dogs with him because they just like to follow him around when they've finally calmed down enough to stop chasing each other around the place like mad puppies. Max has his head in Alfie's lap and is snoring softly with him on the couch, and Cyril is at his feet snoring much louder but Alfie doesn't mind. The fur between Max's ears is softer than he thinks anything he's ever felt, and he finds it soothing to rub his thumb over it again and again between scratching behind his ears.</p><p>Alfie feels adrift, if he's being honest with himself. It takes a lot of effort to even <em>make</em> an effort with the Shelby family, and with everything happening now with Lizzie, it only puts him at a further disadvantage that makes him not even want to bother trying and instead hoard what he can get of Tommy Shelby and just never let him go. Charlie is easy. Charlie is young and impressionable and doesn't know any better. The rest... well, even Karl has his teeth out, apparently, probing for weakness.</p><p>So it's just better if he stays here in the quiet solitude of the sunroom with his dogs and the horses whinnying in the distant stables as they settle down for the evening.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It takes him awhile to make his way through the house to the sunroom. He checks other rooms first, out of the hope that Alfie is waiting on him and isn't in a mood but once he figures out that the man is in the sunroom he knows better. This is where he comes out to brood.</p><p>"If you don't want company, I'll leave," he says from the doorway.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mm," is all Alfie says right away, because he could feel someone's eyes on the back of his neck, and he had a feeling it would be Tommy. He's the only one here who'd know where to find him other than the maids and Frances.</p><p>"Yer the exception, love. Always welcome."</p><p>That's not expressly true when they're mad at each other, but right now it is, at least. He's not upset with Tommy any.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He clears his throat and nods, even if Alfie isn't expressly looking at him, then steps through the doorway into the room. The dogs don't move at all as he comes in and sits down in a nearby chair.</p><p>Tommy settles in comfortably and looks out the window. He could prompt Alfie to tell him what's on his mind but he knows his husband. He'll blurt it out if he wants him to know. He's never short on words.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie just continues to rub his thumb back and forth along Max's forehead, pushing the skin and bunching it over his eyes and back again in a soothing motion. Karl's tone isn't sitting right with him. The line of questioning may have been innocent enough for a kid, but he has been dealing with anti-semitism his entire life, he knows what it sounds like and kids... kids are brutally savage when in groups together. He knows, he dealt with it plenty in his years growing up and they learn from the adults around them and no one trusts Jews except Jews. It's just how it is, and the War didn't help that any, nothing ever does.</p><p>But that's not all that's on his mind, either.</p><p>"I'll... get better," Alfie murmurs after a long while. "About Lizzie, about the whole thing. I'll get better."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I know," he replies, turning his head to look at his husband again and eyeing him for a moment, then turns his attention back out the window.</p><p>Tommy clears his throat, "It'll be different once it's settled. I don't intend to make it happen any sooner than necessary."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mm," Alfie hums again, a sound that could indicate that he trusts Tommy's judgment on that front or that he doesn't believe it for an instant - with him it could truly go either way. He doesn't expand his opinion beyond the grunt, though, and they fall quiet again long enough for the sun to fully set, leaving only a minimal amount of light from the hallway and one light in the sunroom to outline them. Cyril groans and stretches at his feet before resettling.</p><p>"Sometimes I sit here and I think to myself, Alfie... what are you doin'? What are you doin'... Just... stay home, mate. Be dead, in Margate. Be dead with your dead animals to watch over you, make sure everything's alright. Never come out, never go anywhere, and maybe perhaps the world can keep on turning without you tellin' it what to do and you, Alfie, don't have to hear about any of the shit going on in it, either." He looks down, though he can't see much except feel the hangnail on his thumb that he's worrying at.</p><p>"...Know that can't happen, of course. I'll read the paper, hear it all on the radio, keep tabs on you while you climb your way up in the world, an' all the while wonder in the back of my brain, that little nigglin' part that still says - no matter how hard I try to stop it and tell it to fuck off - that she's found her way to your bed and you didn't kick her out because you're tired and can't sleep and Alfie's just too fuckin’ far away. And I'll be in my bakery, right, my little hole in the wall with my bread and my yeast and my apron, just watching Jews get the shit end of the stick again, and again and not do a damn thing about it while I wait for you to come back to me."</p><p>He takes a slow, deep breath, then exhales.</p><p>"Yeh. Bein' dead in Margate sounds a right bit easier than all that."</p><p>~*~</p><p>While there's silence between them, he reaches into his coat and pulls out his cigarette case, leaning in to light it, then relaxing back in his chair again to smoke it. He stands up long enough to crack the nearby window so the smoke will drift that way instead of hanging out in the room.</p><p>Once Alfie starts talking, he gives him his attention. It's what he's always done when the man starts rambling because he owes it to him--for one--and because as tangled up as things might be in all those words there's always something to glean from it. There's a lot there to unpack and he's not exactly sure where some of it is coming from but some of it is certainly Lizzie. Some of it is certainly Tommy and his ambitions for the future, which don't quite match Alfie's. Same concerns, different phrasing.</p><p>Tommy's quiet for a moment as he considers it all. Seems like Alfie could use some gin. Of course, that's how he solves problems or pretends to solve them. His husband would tell him that doesn't solve anything which is why he very rarely drinks.</p><p>He tips his head back and exhales smoke at the ceiling, then he puts his cigarette out. He stands up and clucks his tongue, "Max, get down. Come on, down."</p><p>The dog opens his eyes and groans at him, but he listens, because he's a good dog. He stretches and gets down, flopping down next to Cyril instead and going back to sleep.</p><p>Now that Alfie's lap is unoccupied, Tommy takes the opportunity to straddle him and settle into it himself. He eyes his husband now that they're closer together and says, "I can't see the future like you, love, but I know one thing. I don't fuck around, eh? When it comes to this, to us, I do everything open. You can worry about the rest of it, if you like, but I'm not going to fuck Lizzie."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie watches Max get up and down, feels Cyril shift from the new weight of Max against his back, then finds himself with a lapful of Tommy Solomons-Shelby in very little time. He hums and instinctively brings his hands over to rub along Tommy's calves with him settled so close, the warmth spreading through his legs quickly.</p><p>He looks up and into Tommy's eyes with his one good one and listens. The tightness curling around his chest loosens some with the conviction in Tommy's words, and he raises one hand to cradle Tommy's beautiful jawline and cheek. He tips his head to one side, rubbing his thumb over smooth skin, spending some time just staring at him before he says, "Alright, sweetie. 'Preciate that."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He looks back at Alfie, knowing the man is looking for dishonesty, but he won't find any. Tommy loves his husband. He doesn't <em>want</em> anyone else. The Jessie Eden business is over and he hadn't enjoyed it but that had been business and it hadn't been behind Alfie's back either. He hadn't just done it. He had discussed it with him and it's not happening again. There's no need for his husband to worry about it. He doesn't cheat on his loves.</p><p>Tommy tips his face into Alfie's hand. "If I really need something, I'll come to Margate or I'll call and we'll meet in London."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie's expression softens as he watches Tommy shift to press into his hand. Fuck, he loves this man, this beautiful ethereal creature settled so easily in his lap.</p><p>"An' I'll be there, won't I," Alfie murmurs quietly, "Follow you to the end of the fuckin' world if you asked it of me. I would."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I'm going to keep you out of it," Tommy murmurs back. "As much as I can anyway. No guarantees."</p><p>He twitches his lips into a soft smile. "Good thing the world doesn't end, eh? Goes round and round, can't fall off it."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mm," Alfie hums, and although he appreciates the sentiment he knows that <em>he</em> won't be able to stay out of it just because he'll need to keep tabs on political movements for Tommy's sake. Tommy wouldn't ask it of him and would in fact tell him not to bother, but if he were just sitting on his ass in Margate and Tommy was to be taken advantage of in some way he'd not be doing his due diligence as his possessive, worried husband if he weren't paying any attention at all.</p><p>"Yeh," he huffs out and can't help but smile a bit himself, "Can't fall off it, can we. Everyone leave for the night, mm? Gave them all somethin' to talk about, at the very least."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Everyone but Ada," he says, leaning in to give Alfie several slow, easy kisses. He's not pushing for more but he thinks his husband could use the affection and he's happy to provide it.</p><p>"They always talk," Tommy mutters. "Come next week it'll be something else."</p><p>~*~</p><p>And Tommy would be right on that account, Alfie could definitely use the affection and he accepts said affection with soft noises of approval, his hand sliding down Tommy's front just so he can settle both of them on Tommy's hips instead.</p><p>"Know 'em better than I do," Alfie replies through the kisses, languid and intimate and then he sighs into the last one, his eyes drifting closed so he can focus on just breathing Tommy's scent in for a moment. "If I were ten years younger, love, I'd carry you to our room just like this."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I'm happy enough to imagine it," he says with a small, quiet grin. He's glad that Alfie seems to have pulled out of his melancholy. He doesn't want him dwelling on things if he can help it. He's glad that he'll have the bakery to worry about in Margate. It will occupy his time enough to keep him from sitting and thinking about Tommy all day.</p><p>"Somehow, I'll find the strength to walk on me own two feet."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Well, Tommy can pat himself on the back for the smooth transition out of Alfie's own melancholy thoughts, because he was sucked in deep and with barely any trouble at all Tommy pulled him right back out of it again. It's almost like Tommy has a good read on him or something, go figure.</p><p>"Mmmm," Alfie hums again and raises his hand once more, this time to catch the back of Tommy's head just so he can tip it down enough to press a soft, bushy-bearded kiss to his forehead, then the tip of his nose, and then finally his lips, though he keeps it chaste this time.</p><p>"Think it wise to sleep in the same bed with Charlie present, mm? Yer call."</p><p>~*~</p><p>After so long of knowing him, he knows how to handle him most of the time. The same is true in reverse. Of course, there are always surprises and uncertainties but all they can do is their best. It'll work itself out. Maybe he messes up every once in a while but that just teaches him for next time.</p><p>He accepts all the kisses with a fond smile and then pulls back, "I'll put him to him bed meself and we can lock the door tonight. He's more likely to bother Karl when he wakes up than either of us."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mmm, alright," Alfie nods, and he's sure of that with how much they were pretty much attached at the hip. He hopes that Karl's rough opinions on his own heritage don't become a normal thing, and more importantly that they don't start affecting Charlie's opinions of him, but for now he'll keep his thoughts to himself.</p><p>"I'll let these lazy fuckers out while you do that, then, an' I'll meet you there. If nothing else, for that massage a certain husband promised for that ride earlier, mm? Back's startin' to feel it."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I think I can manage that," he says with a chuckle and he leans in for one more brief kiss before he pulls back. He stands up carefully so he doesn't tread on either of the dogs and goes in search of Charlie to put him to bed.</p><p>His boy drags the horse that Uncle Afee got him to bed with him and snuggles up tight with it. He bids him a good night and a Happy Christmas, kisses him on the bed, then heads for his own bedroom.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie doesn't move for a few minutes even after Tommy leaves just to more thoroughly consider everything about the day. There's a lot going on in his head. A lot of things he can't control but he has to trust Tommy and although it was in their vows... it's still difficult sometimes for men like them especially when there's some distance involved. But he does trust him, and he has to trust him with Lizzie as well and like he said himself, he'll get better. He will.</p><p>He eventually hoists himself out of his spot and both dogs groan and grumble but he coaxes them to go outside and do their business. When they come back in, they both wander back off to sleep on their own, clearly not wanting to go up the stairs and Alfie would shut the door on them anyway.</p><p>He doesn't bother knocking on the master door, instead just slipping in and locking it behind him. They settle in the bed together under the sheets and Tommy gives Alfie his ass and lower back massage, as promised, though the mood isn't quite there for much more than tender kisses and quiet, intimate touches. Once they curl up together and mumble a bit here and there, they fall asleep with Alfie's arm tucked possessively over Tommy's ribs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. The Chair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's the morning after Christmas, and the best present Alfie could receive is what's still laying right there next to him when he wakes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I thought there might end up being more substance to this chapter but no, they wanted to just have sex.  So that's what happens in this chapter.  Spoiler alert.</p><p>Tommy starts this one, enjoy! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning after Christmas is a quiet one. Of course, that could just be because he's up before everyone else and that's fairly par for the course as far as he's concerned. He sleeps easier next to Alfie than he ever has but that doesn't always translate to a full night of rest. It's more than he would get without him and he's so very thankful to have his warm, solid presence in his bed.</p><p>Tommy gets up quietly to take a piss and returns to the bed when he's finished, sliding back under the covers to watch Alfie sleep for a few moments. These moments are going to get more and more precious as time passes and he knows it. He'll miss it. Him becoming an MP is going to change a lot about both of their lives. It's going to be difficult but he's confident in their relationship. He knows they can handle it. There's going to be bumps in the road but they're both adaptable enough to overcome them.</p><p>Since it's the day after Christmas and he has Alfie here, there's no reason for him to get up to get to work. This is one of those days that it can wait. If he's maybe waiting for a repeat of yesterday's morning fun, well, no one can blame him there. It just depends on what kind of mood Alfie wakes up in. Hopefully, it's a better one than the one he'd found him in after his family had gone.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It's been quite some time since Alfie's actually been in this bed. Throughout the entirety of his stay here he was downstairs in his makeshift room for his recovery and he didn't really go upstairs any just because it was so taxing on him to do so. Sleeping comes swiftly for him in here and even when Tommy slips out of bed and comes back in again to slide under the covers, Alfie doesn't stir except to replace his arm back over Tommy's belly while still asleep.</p><p>It takes him another half hour before he officially stirs, a slow process where his snoring gets lighter and lighter until he just takes a deep breath and is then conscious with a small snorted inhale. What he finds when he opens his eye is something he very rarely gets to witness: A Thomas Solomons-Shelby still in bed, right here and still in his grasp.</p><p>"It's a fuckin' sin, love," he mumbles, his voice thick and raspy from his night of snoring and he blinks slowly, though his dead eye is crusted over and he can't open it just yet, "Yeh. It's a damn sin how beautiful you are in the mornings. It is."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He doesn't lay in the bed and stare at Alfie the entire time, just for a little bit. He lets his eyes drift close while his mind works. He's always thinking through and planning something and this is a good time to focus on it.</p><p>Tommy can tell when Alfie is coming out of his sleep and opens his eyes again just in time to see that happiness in his husband's eye at the sight of him still being here. He likes to be surprising every now and again. This is one of those moments.</p><p>"I can think of more sinful things," he replies with a wry smile.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Mm, yeh can, can you?” Alfie huffs out a chuckle, his expression warm and Tommy’s off to a great start just by being right here with him. It’s a rare treat. He curls his arm around Tommy’s midsection and tugs him closer, twining their legs beneath the sheets.</p><p>“Not so sure about that, dear. What I’m lookin’ at here, this right here,” he murmurs, reaching up and outlining Tommy’s face with his fingertip, “Is almost pure sin, it is. Beyond illegal.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>He shifts when Alfie encourages him to and he grins at him as their skin meets. Sometimes he imagines having this every day and how wonderful it would be, but reality always reminds him what he would need to give up for it. He's not ready for that but he's certainly going to take advantage of it while he has it.</p><p>"It's only sinful because of the ideas you have in your head, eh?" Tommy says with a low chuckle.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It would be a fantastic retirement, Alfie is sure of that. But that would mean compromising a part of who Tommy is at his core, and that doesn't sit well with him either. He'll have to accept what he gets of Tommy when he gets him, and that will have to be enough.</p><p>"Mmm, suppose you might be right..." Alfie mumbles, leaning in to mouth at Tommy's throat just under his jawline. "And would this sinful face like to see the sinful ideas in me head, mm?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>He tips his head up so that Alfie has proper access to his neck and smiles. He adores his husband and he'll never get tired of thinking about him.</p><p>"I would," he agrees.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Think I mentioned something about that chair of yours, didn't I," Alfie murmurs, and his hand roams over Tommy's skin, up to his shoulder to where that bruise is still present from the bite he left there days ago in Margate. He brushes his fingertips over it, a barely there press just as a reminder of it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I think you did," he agrees with a nod and tilts his head at him. He sees the bruise every time he walks by a mirror or brushes just the right way against something and it immediately makes him think of Alfie. It's a great reminder.</p><p>"But there's quite the distance between here and there."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Got ideas, sinful ideas for that chair and that beautiful ass of yours, I do," Alfie hums, and he nips at Tommy's throat and at the same time reaches down and grabs Tommy's ass and squeezes it tight, tight enough to tug them flush together.</p><p>"But yer right, there is. Lot of distance. Might just have to put that tail in you, eh? Put it in right here, in this bed. Then put some pants on you, yeh? Maybe eat some breakfast and yer sister will be right there, not even knowing. Then we can go right into that room and do those sinful things in my head."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Well it just so happens, I usually love your ideas," Tommy says with a grin. He drags his hand down Alfie's side to his hip and then around to grab his husband's ass to return the favor.</p><p>"She would know," he replies with a shake of his head. "She's very perceptive."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie grunts at the squeeze to his own ass. See, this is what Tommy could have, every fucking day. Every fucking morning, they could play this song and dance and for Alfie it would be enough. He's addicted to his husband's touch and everything about him.</p><p>"So what if she did, eh?" Alfie noses just beneath Tommy's ear now, all beard and lips and just a hint of teeth. "Not like Charlie'd know, or even Karl."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy will give it to him as many mornings as he can and maybe someday it will be every morning but he can't see that far into the future. He doesn't think anyone can see that far ahead.</p><p>"No, they wouldn't," he agrees. "I'm more interested in what you have planned for me chair."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie tries as hard as he can to see into the future, but perhaps his worry stems from how cloudy his spectacles have been in seeing it clearly. He just can't get a solid grip on it.</p><p>"Yeh, well, have to get there first, don't we, mm? So how does my beautiful, sinful husband propose we get there?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mmm," Tommy only considers for a moment because there's really only one viable option here. Of course, he has to give Alfie a little teasing grin because it's also the simplest option.</p><p>"Well I would say, the easiest way to get down there, would be to get dressed and take the stairs."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Hah, my sinfully beautiful husband thinks himself hilarious,” Alfie barks out a laugh even if it makes his cheek twinge on him.</p><p>“But he’s eager for it, ain’t he, I can tell because he’s poking me with it right in the fucking hip, eh?” He grins and grabs hold of Tommy’s morning wood with a firm grip and it’s hot and heavy in his hand.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He grins because sometimes, yes, he does think he's being funny. This is certainly one of those times. A plan doesn't need to be complicated to be effective.</p><p>Tommy groans when Alfie's hand wraps around him, "Keep that up and we won't make it out of bed."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"That would be quite the travesty, wouldn't it," Alfie replies with a quiet chuckle, stroking Tommy's prick under the sheets but he lets him go a moment later, instead running his hand back up over his waist and ribs instead.</p><p>"How long you up before me, eh? Watchin' me sleep."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Love, I think you know I don't care where we fuck," Tommy says with a chuckle of his own. In the bed, in his office, wherever. It doesn't matter to him.</p><p>He shakes his head, "Not long."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Well for this thought in my head, right, we need a chair. Suppose I can make do without it being <em>your</em> chair, but the atmosphere of it, mm, that was what I was thinkin'. The Gypsy King, future MP in fuckin' Parliament, right, in my lap in his own office, yeh. But if he don't care where we fuck, any old chair will do just fine, won't it. Old Alfie will survive just fine."</p><p>He hums, not at all unhappy with only roaming his hand over Tommy's skin. Just having him in bed is a gift all on its own, "Rather like it. You know that already, but now you know for sure."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Well I think, we should do what's in your head," Tommy tells him because it's the holidays and obviously Alfie has had it on his mind. Even if they substitute something else, it'll still be on his mind. Might as well play into his wildest dreams, eh?</p><p>"I hate to ruin the moment since you're enjoying it so much but I think you'll enjoy me office more."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Well stop feelin' all over my body, mate, fuckin' hell, coulda been out there already livin' the dream," Alfie replies even as he continues to feel up his husband under the sheets, even dropping his hand back down to cinch his grip around Tommy's cock and balls together.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"You're keeping me here," he says pointedly. He isn't the one with his hand around his cock. That's definitely Alfie's hand and all he's feeling up is the man's ass, so who's fault is it really?</p><p>"What I want to do is pin you to the sheets, eh? Easier than finding a chair."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Your loss, sweetie, like I said," he continues, like he's not at all the one who's teasing behind Tommy's balls and pressing into his taint.</p><p>"I know this body of mine is difficult to pry yerself away from, right, but please, try and get ahold of yerself a bit here, I got <em>plans</em> and you're hampering them, ain't you."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mmm," he replies because he knows that Alfie is being contrary on purpose and because his wandering hand feels really nice.</p><p>"It takes two, love," he says with a grin. "You're welcome to get up whenever you'd like. I'm not keeping you here."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Yer no fun at all, dear," Alfie huffs back out but he sounds amused as he says it, giving Tommy one last squeeze and stroke before he finds the will to pull his hand away and to also get out of the bed. Fuck, it's cold out here.</p><p>"Where're my trousers," he frowns, glancing around the room and not finding them.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I'll have to make it up to you," he says with a chuckle and he lays in bed a moment longer before he gets up to find his own pants.</p><p>"Here," he says, extracting Alfie's pants from his own and tossing them in his direction. He doesn't waste any time pulling his on. He doesn't care if he's going to look messy. They aren't going to be on him for that long.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Yeh you will," Alfie replies, catching his pants when they're tossed his way and he grunts as he has to settle on the bed to slide them on. It's getting easier to lean over, at least, though he's not yet ready to be horizontal overtop Tommy while fucking him just yet. He just gets too tired too quickly. He pulls on a comfortable shirt, too as Tommy does the same.</p><p>They leave the bedroom one at a time just in case the kids are lurking nearby and Tommy brings the oil with him in his pocket. When they're not, they both manage to make it to the drawing room with thankfully no incident besides a couple housemaids and they hardly even count. When Alfie gets there, he pointedly locks the door behind him, already eyeing Tommy who's over by his desk at the window, shrouded in light and looking stunning as ever.</p><p>"I'll just pretend, right, that you've got on your full get-up. Suit and tie, lapeled jacket and peaky hat and fancy shoes fresh from a long day at Westminster. You're tired and heavy from all the good work you've done leadin' the labor party, pretending you give a shit for so long all you wanna do is let yer dear hidden-away husband take care of you in yer chair."</p><p>~*~</p><p>It's a shame they need to take these kinds of precautions. Next time he's in Margate, they can walk around naked. They just need to send Edna away for a little while. It's far easier than emptying Warwickshire of people.</p><p>Tommy tips his head as he listens to Alfie's very detailed imagination. It's clear he's given this some thought and he's glad that he'd agreed to come all the way down here out of his nice big bed.</p><p>"That's all I ever want to do, Alfie," he says with a smile.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He has given this some thought, absolutely. Like he'd told him, he has <em>plans</em>. And so Alfie pads closer, shameless as he stares at his husband up and down in his rumpled clothes and messy morning hair. Fuck, he's gorgeous.</p><p>"Yeh, sure is, I know," Alfie murmurs as he steps up close and cradles Tommy's face in his hand and leans in to give him a firm kiss. He breaks it and continues, "Now, take off those clothes of yours, eh? Not gonna need 'em."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He returns the kiss and steps back, dragging his shirt off without question before doing the same thing with his pants. He's interested to see what's in Alfie's head. His own idea for the chair had been relatively simple. He's guessing this is going to be better.</p><p>"Won't need yours either, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mine aren't goin' nowhere, mate, but don't worry, love. Yer tired after a long day, remember, and yer dear husband is here to take care of you. And he will, love, he will. Just gotta trust him, yeh. Alright, I'm gonna sit in this chair here, looks wildly comfortable, don't it. There's a cushion over there in that chair on the other side, go get it would you?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>He raises an eyebrow at Alfie but he'll play his little game here. He does trust him but that's not going to keep him from wondering what he's up to here.</p><p>"Alright," he says, going to fetch the cushion in question and returning to Alfie. He may purposefully hold it over his front when he comes back just to be a tease.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie raises his own brow - the one over his good eye - and he glances down at the cushion even as he sits down with a grunt into Tommy's extravagant chair.</p><p>"Interestin' time to be modest, ain't it, love?" He laughs at that, patting the cushion playfully. "Alright, alright, dear. Put it down right here, on the floor, yeh? Right by my feet. But don't get down on your knees."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy smiles at Alfie's laugh because that had largely been his intention. He drops the pillow to the ground in front of his husband, nudging it into place where he's pointed and says, "Alright, now what?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie reaches up to run his hand along Tommy's thigh, glancing up at him in obvious awe - his husband in his own office, standing here before him naked as the day he was born, waiting for his order.</p><p>"Now, love... now I want yer legs up here, on either side of me, like this, see? And your front end down there. And your beautiful ass right here in my lap."</p><p>~*~</p><p>His lips rest in a smile as Alfie runs his hand over his skin. The man can't keep his hands off of him and that's just fine by him. It's rather wonderful. He tilts his head as he listens to the explanation. Interesting. Different, certainly, but Tommy's game to try it out.</p><p>"Hold on, let me get you the oil," he says, stepping away to dig in the pocket of his pants for the bottle and handing it to him.</p><p>Tommy's chair is comfortable and roomy enough but certainly not designed for the sort of things Alfie has in mind. It takes him a moment to get settled on his husband's lap so his back is to his husband's front.</p><p>"You'll have to help me," he says. "Keep hold of me hips, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie watches him settle carefully on his lap and he helps him where he can but it ends up mostly just his hands roaming all over his body whenever it's in reach. Tommy's game for all of Alfie's mad little ideas and Alfie can only love him more deeply for it.</p><p>"Got you, sweetie, always got you, eh?" he murmurs, settling his hands firmly on Tommy's hips, gripping them tight. He leans up before Tommy starts to shift, pressing a kiss right between his husband's shoulder blades.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Of course Alfie has to take the opportunity to let his hands roam. There's no surprise there. It's not making it very easy to get in the position he wants from him but he does cooperate well enough once Tommy starts moving.</p><p>He leans forward and to the right so he can get his left knee pushed back so his thigh rests easier on the chair beside Alfie's, then repeats the process on the other side. Ultimately, he ends up just like his husband had envisioned him. He rests on the pillow on the floor with his forearms, with his ass perfectly open to whatever Alfie has in mind for it.</p><p>Tommy doesn't know how long this position will actually be comfortable but he doesn't think he'll be this way too long anyway. Alfie's always eager to have his cock in him and he's sure that's the ultimate goal.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Well ain't that the most beautiful view I ever did fuckin' see," Alfie breathes once Tommy's officially settled how he wants him. <em>Fuck</em>. Fucking Tommy Solomons-Shelby, on his elbows with his ass in Alfie's lap in his office chair, where he conducts all his business for Shelby Company Limited and the dozens of other businesses under Tommy's jurisdiction. What a heady fucking sight.</p><p>He doesn't waste a ton of time, knowing all that blood in Tommy's body is going to start settling down there, so he unstoppers the bottle of oil and tips some onto his fingers, lathering them up nice and slick, though his free hand is, of course, scouring Tommy's ass like it's absolutely divine because it is.</p><p>"Fuckin' hell, love," he breathes, giving Tommy's ass a tiny smack to one cheek as he outlines the rim of his exposed entrance with his index finger on his slicked up hand. "The fuck I do to get you to be mine, eh? Fuck."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He's sure it's quite the sight and he hopes that Alfie will remember it someday when Tommy asks to bend him over the same desk to fuck him. That's one of the ideas in his head and he thinks there will be a point that Alfie will be comfortable enough that he'll agree to it. In the meantime, he's more than happy to test out his husband's ideas. So far, they've been fantastic.</p><p>His muscles contract slightly at the slap because it's a surprise. He can't jerk his hips much in this position. He's largely left to Alfie's mercy and that means as much teasing as he can manage.</p><p>"Fucking good sex, for one," Tommy says, doing his best to throw a grin over his shoulder for Alfie to see.</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, he can't do a damn thing in this position really except take it and twitch a little bit, and that's just fucking beautiful all on its own. He does like his teasing, don't he.</p><p>That does pull a barking laugh out of Alfie, followed by a big toothy grin as he pushes one finger right home, curling it and twisting it in little time, "Damn fuckin' straight, dear."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie's love of teasing knows no bounds except the limits of Tommy's patience. Unfortunately for his husband, that can sometimes be extremely low. He's never really let Alfie drag it out even if the other man has certainly wanted to continue. Something else to bribe him with in the future. Maybe. He always tells himself he won't be impatient and it never works out.</p><p>He groans when Alfie finally slides a finger into him, tipping his head back with a happy sigh and then down to look at the pillow again.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Look at you, mate. Fuckin' hell," Alfie murmurs, hushed but reverent as always when it comes to his rambling during intimacy. He can't help it. It all comes bubbling out of his throat before he can stop it, endless heaps of compliments. Tommy's never once stopped him, so he must enjoy it on some level, right?</p><p>"This angle... you can't help but open up for me, can you. Got your knees curled up behind me, exposed in every way and it's fuckin' comfortable, it is. For me, at least, to sit like this and pump my finger right inside you an' open you up. Fuck."</p><p>~*~</p><p>The rambling and endless compliments is just fine by him. He likes hearing them. Tommy has an ego, which Alfie well knows, and he plays right into it. He loves hearing Alfie's voice too particularly when he can't actually see him.</p><p>"Comfortable enough for now," he agrees and there's a breathless quality to it just because the other man is continuing to move his finger in him. It's something he's used to but all different now thanks to the position they're in.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Yeh, well, you won't be staying like this the whole time, will yeh," Alfie hums, and from this angle he can seriously dig in <em>deep</em> here and he puts some pressure behind his pushing as well. His rings happen to make a nice little extra bite, and the one on his index finger gets sucked inside with only a marginal amount of coaxing. Alfie swallows, his one good eye dilated to near black as he watches his finger disappear in and out.</p><p>"Fuckin' hell," he breathes, then remembers he still has a free hand and so he gives Tommy's ass cheek a solid smack.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"No, you'll want your dick wet I imagine," he says and there's definitely a teasing tone to it. Tommy wants the man's cock in him just as much but he's more than happy to play his little game and have some fun first.</p><p>He groans when he feels Alfie's ring push past his opening and it shouldn't feel so fucking good but it's fantastic. It's just that little bit of extra stretch and it's such a unique feeling.</p><p>Tommy jerks in surprise at the slap and he'd give Alfie a look if he could, but he can't see him. It makes all his muscles briefly clench down around the man's fingers before they relax again.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I would, actually, yeh," Alfie replies, a light and airy response to Tommy's teasing lilt because that's rather obvious, innit? They both want the same thing here, as they both very well know.</p><p>"Yer gonna hop right up here in my lap. You are, once I get you nice and open," he continues, and while he talks he pulls out with his one finger and pushes right in with two, all the way to his knuckle, ring and all, feeling the wonderful clench in response to his slapping, which he repeats because, well, he can.</p><p>"Fuckin' hell bet I'll be able to see inside there with the light behind me like this, and this angle. And you're gonna sit right here, hold on to the back of the chair and you're gonna give yourself a nice work out on this rod of a cock I got waitin' for yeh. S'good for you, right in the morning."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Am I?" he asks, grinning down at the pillow. "See, I thought you were supposed to be taking care of me. You can't just be changing the story when you feel like it."</p><p>He grunts and a surprised sound of pleasure escapes him when Alfie surprises him with a second finger. What a nice stretch. His muscles clench again at the slap even if he shouldn't be surprised, it's just an instinctive reaction to the sudden sensation.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"My cock is gonna take care of you, love," Alfie replies easily, rubbing that spot on Tommy's ass that's now blooming with a beautiful red handprint, "And by extension, since it's attached to me, yeh? Myself. Me. Taking care of you, via my big Jewish cock. Don't worry, my gypsy sweet, I'll get a nice grip on your own prick while you do it."</p><p>And while he's talking, his fingers are digging inside, pushing to find that one sweet spot.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He huffs in amusement at Alfie and his antics. Ah, of course Alfie and his big Jewish cock are going to take care of him. How could Tommy ever think otherwise? His mistake.</p><p>"Ah--," he cries out when the man's fingers find what he's looking for and sends a burst of white hot pleasure shooting through him. "<em>Fuck</em>."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie's lips twitch upward when he finally finds it. And he's entirely shameless with it once he does, scraping over it again, and again, and again because Tommy's in a position where he can't do a damn thing about it except take it.</p><p>After those few strokes he takes some measure of mercy on his husband, pulling back just enough to curl his fingers along the inner rim and then scissoring them apart to help make room for a third.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Fuck. Oh fuck. Alfie doesn't hesitate to exploit the position or how wonderful it feels when he rubs against it. He squirms slightly in his husband's lap but there's no getting away from it and nothing he can really do about it, which adds a heady feel to it.</p><p>"Finally have you speechless, eh?" he breathes out with a chuckle.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Just focusin' is all, sweetie," Alfie replies with a smile of his own even if Tommy can't see it, but his voice is rough and he has to clear his throat.</p><p>But yes, Tommy is very close to making him damn near speechless and he scissors and pushes into him for another ten seconds or so before he reaches over to the desk with his free hand. When he pauses his movements, he forces his fingers as wide as they can manage, spreading Tommy's insides as he relaxes and with a hum of curiosity, he dribbles just a few drops of the chilly oil directly inside Tommy's entrance.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mmm," he replies with a smirk. He can hear that roughness to his husband's voice and he shifts his weight slightly on the pillow to try to rock back against the man's hand, which predictably doesn't work very well for him despite his best efforts.</p><p>He can tell Alfie is shifting and moving, but can't look far enough over his shoulder to see what he's up to. He lets out a quiet groan at the wide stretch and as soon as cool oil hits his entrance, his muscles try to flex closed. Alfie's fingers keep that from happening so he squirms against the sensation instead because it's such a strange one.</p><p>"Enjoying yourself?" he asks.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie's focus tunnels on Tommy's flexing entrance and he doesn't even respond to Tommy's little ribbing there because he has to make sure he doesn't drop this oil and spill it everywhere and it's bloody difficult when Tommy's asshole is doing amazing things in response to his ministrations.</p><p>Instead he just clucks at the roof of his mouth, setting the oil down so he can use both hands now. His two fingers slide out of Tommy only long enough for him to slick up the other hand, and then he's pushing inside with both index fingers and spreading them much further than he could before and <em>yeah</em>, now they're talking, aren't they? He can really see in there now and it's fucking beautiful.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He'll take Alfie's silence as his answer and smirks to himself as he looks down at the pillow. His cock is rock hard at this point and he can feel Alfie's, so there's no question that he's enjoying himself. He's quickly getting to the point where he would rather have the man's cock than his fingers but he'll do his best to be patient.</p><p>When the fingers disappear, he does make a small sound of protest but they're replaced quickly enough he can't be too upset about it. Alfie's pulling him open, stretching him in a way that he's really never done before and it makes him groan.</p><p>"Like what you see?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mmhmm," Alfie hums back out, and he's considerably less chatty than he was a moment ago just because he really is focusing here, pushing both fingers in and out of his husband in a none-too-gentle fashion and then when he stretches him out well enough there he pulls back and pushes right back in with three, all the way to his knuckles.</p><p>"Want to lick every bit of you I can reach right now, love. I do. Fuckin' terrible idea, ain't it, but it's all I got in me right now not to lean over, pull your ass right up here and shove my tongue inside as deep as it can go. Fuckin' hell, looks fucking delectable, your ass. Fuckin' love it."</p><p>~*~</p><p>The roughness is just fine by him. It has his heart rate elevated and his breathing gets quicker the longer he pushes and pulls at Tommy's entrance.</p><p>"<em>Fuck</em>," he groans, dropping his head down to the pillow with his eyes closed and three fingers burn as they stretch him open, but it's so good. It's so fucking good.</p><p>Alfie's rambling makes him moan at the idea. It's a real shame that he hasn't cleaned himself up for today.</p><p>"Next time, I'll make sure I'm clean, eh?" he says between breaths.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yeah, it's fucking good, it is. It has Alfie leaking in his fucking pants, hard as a stone and poking Tommy's thigh insistently and he can't help but groan and roll his hips instinctively even if it doesn't do a damn thing and both his hands are occupied. It's as much teasing him as it is Tommy.</p><p>"Yeh," Alfie licks his lips, swallowing as his mouth waters just at the thought, "Yeh next time, I'll eat your ass so fuckin' good I'll make you come just from my tongue, yeh? I fuckin' will."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"You're welcome to try," he replies with a huff and a groan as Alfie continues to thrust his fingers in and out of him. He can tell that his husband has gotten himself nice and worked up. It'll only be a matter of time before he gives in to the urge to fuck him.</p><p>"I won't complain," Tommy says, even though he will absolutely complain because he'd much rather have the man's cock in him.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It is definitely only a matter of time, and that time has quickly come. Alfie grunts as he pushes into Tommy with his three fingers a handful of times - quite roughly, thanks to how worked up he is - and then he's pulling out and he gives his husband a solid <em>smack</em> to his ass cheek with one hand. That one might leave a mark.</p><p>"Fuckin' get up here, love. Watch yer fuckin' head and climb on up. Need to get these fuckin' things off," Alfie grunts again, and it's obvious now that he's very worked up considering how many times he's said the word 'fuck' in a single sentence.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Each rough thrust wrings a sound out of Tommy, pleasure and desire all rolled up into one, but he's behaving himself and not demanding Alfie fuck him already even if that's desperately what he wants him to do at this point.</p><p>"Ah--" he cries out slightly at the solid smack. That one feels more like a proper spanking. It stings though it's quickly fading into a pleasant little burning sensation. The best part of it is that it marks the end of this teasing and the beginning of the proper fucking he wants from his husband.</p><p>Figuring out how to get out of the position is a little easier than getting into it. Thankfully, he's flexible enough to carefully move forward and get himself off the chair so he can stand up again. His legs are a little wobbly from holding that position and, probably just a little, from desperation.</p><p>"Should have listened to me," he offers helpfully.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Once Tommy's off him, Alfie wastes no time in lifting his ass off the chair just enough to peel his trousers down to his thighs. He can't be bothered to push them more than that, and he won't need to anyway since he's not leaving the chair but he does leer at his husband for a moment before beckoning him forward, "Smart mouth on you's just how I like it, now get up here. Come on."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Good, because it's not bound to change," he says with a grin and Alfie doesn't have to give him much prompting once his pants are far enough down to be out of the way. Tommy is more than happy to join him in his chair.</p><p>He reaches for the oil to dribble some on his husband's cock and quickly wraps his hand around him just to slick him up. He also catches his mouth in a rough, needy kiss.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"If it does I'd be worried about you, mate," Alfie replies and sits up straighter just to make sure Tommy has enough room on his lap to settle. Luckily it's a decent sized chair and wide enough to accommodate them both at the same time, and hefty enough it's not going to go anywhere without extreme movement.</p><p>He groans quietly at the hand on him at last, and then makes a surprised sound at the swiftness with which Tommy rushes forward with a kiss. It honestly hurts his cheek a bit with the forcefulness of it but he's hardly going to let that stop them. He's healed enough a kiss won't hurt him any, so he inhales sharply and returns it with both tongue and enthusiasm.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He pulls back when he needs to breathe and grins at his husband, nipping at the man's bottom lip for a moment.</p><p>"Think you're about done wasting time?" he asks, obviously a tease because he's clearly the one that's responsible for the delay and he's not sorry about it. It's absolutely payback for earlier in the bedroom.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie makes a noise of protest at that question, giving Tommy a look and he emphasizes that look with another sharp smack to his ass. It rings throughout the room and he's sure that if there are any housemaids nearby they're hearing it too, but he's hardly of the mind to give two shits about it at the moment.</p><p>"Could have this cock in you already if you'd stop dilly dallying about, dear," Alfie replies, though he does grab the back of Tommy's head just to drag him into another searing kiss.</p><p>~*~</p><p>His hips jerk forward slightly at the slap. He really should expect things like that but it always seems to catch him by surprise. Tommy imagines if there had been housemaids nearby that they've probably vacated the area. It's not the first time--and certainly not the last time that Tommy's had sex in his office. They know how to find things to do elsewhere.</p><p>"Oh it's my fault, is it?" he asks when he finally breaks free from the kiss again.</p><p>Tommy shakes his head and then lifts his hips, holding Alfie firmly so he can line himself up.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, Tommy should expect it by now and yet every time, he jerks at the sudden bloom of pain. Perhaps that's why Alfie still does it.</p><p>"Yeh, yer fault, it is," Alfie huffs out, grunting as his cockhead finds Tommy's heat thanks to Tommy's own hand leading the way. He helps hold some of his husband's weight just because it's a bit awkward in a chair being in Tommy's position, holding the crux of his thighs and ass, then guides him down.</p><p>"Hands on my shoulders, go on," he grunts and reaches down to grip his own cock so Tommy doesn't accidentally bend him in half.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He gives Alfie's cock one last squeeze before he relinquishes his hold on him. He can feel him pressed up against his opening and he's ready for it, shifting to put his hands on the other man's shoulders.</p><p>Once they're in place, he lets himself start to sink down onto his husband and he groans as Alfie's cock pushes past the first ring of muscle. Fuck that's good.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It's always fucking good, it is. It fucking is. Tommy's so tight even through all that stretching and yet he takes him so beautifully, every inch that this is most definitely his present for the holidays and he'll happily take it, too.</p><p>So when he removes his own hand, he replaces it on Tommy's hips to guide him all the way down, letting gravity take its course until Tommy's fully seated.</p><p>"Fuckin' hell, love," he mumbles, voice hoarse and he turns his head to press kisses to the inside of Tommy's forearm just because that's in reach.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Fucking hell is right," he breathes out once he's properly seated on Alfie, impaled on his cock and filled up in a way he just can't compare to anything else. There's nothing better than this. He knows that for certain. Tommy purposefully clenches around Alfie's cock just to make that much better.</p><p>He relaxes his muscles again and moves, raising up just ever so slightly, then pressing back down again. It feels good enough that he does it again, just a little movement to start with, just to drive them both a little crazy.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie groans again, feeling every bit of Tommy clenching around him and it's fucking divine, is what it is. He lets his head fall back against the chair and his eyes roll in the back of his head a bit as he closes them, rocking his hips ever so slightly just to get some friction.</p><p>"Happy fuckin' Hanukkah," Alfie moans, his grip shuttering on Tommy's hips for a moment. They just did this twenty four hours ago and yet he can't seem to help himself, it feels as amazing as it ever does.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy chuckles, more to himself than anything, happy fucking Hanukkah indeed. He's getting everything he's wanted for the holidays and he thinks that Alfie feels the same way. Nothing like a few days of fucking to celebrate, eh?</p><p>He gradually starts moving more insistently, lifting up higher before thrusting downward so their skin meets again. Fuck that's good.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Nnnh," Alfie groans again when Tommy really starts to move and he manages to open his eyes again just so he can watch Tommy shift with his own eye. He can see the muscle of Tommy's thighs tightening and rippling with the effort of lifting himself up and falling back down again.</p><p>"Fuckin' hell, Tom. Ah, fuck."</p><p>He sighs in pleasure and reaches between them to grip Tommy's bouncing, rock hard cock, stroking him firmly.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He groans when Alfie takes his cock in hand and now he's torn between the cock in his ass and the hand on him. It's wonderful.</p><p>Tommy leans forward and nips at Alfie's jawline, ignoring the scratchiness of his beard as he moves his hips, impaling himself on his husband again and again.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie's grip tightens around Tommy's length when he bites at his jawline and he pulls at it, bunching Tommy's extra skin up around the crown while he thumbs at his head and slit at the same time, then he drops him back down again.</p><p>"Takin' care of you, ain't I, love. Both inside and out. I am. Promised, didn't I. Keepin' my promises now, for you. I will."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Fuck yes," he breathes out, groaning as Alfie teases and plays with his cock. Nothing better than those hands on him. It's all he can do to keep moving up and down on the man's cock when it feels so damn good.</p><p>"You fucking did."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mmmhm," Alfie moans out his agreement and he twists and turns his wrist in the ways he knows Tommy loves, speeding up and then turning it around on him and changing the pace so his wanking is unpredictable, which is the only predictable thing about it.</p><p>Even though he still has his head tipped back to allow Tommy access to his jaw and throat, it doesn't stop him from giving Tommy's ass a loud, firm smack while he's impaled on Alfie's cock.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie is driving him crazy with the unpredictability even if it feels amazing. He knows what he's doing, that's for sure. Fucking hell. That heat in his gut is building fast and it really isn't going to be long before this is over. He's savoring it as much as he can but fuck, he wants his orgasm already.</p><p>The smack to his ass makes his muscles clench around Alfie and he returns the smack with a sharp nip to the man's shoulder that will probably leave a mark.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"<em>Ow</em>," Alfie grunts out, though he hardly sounds upset about it and how could he be when he decides that is well worth another slap, sharp and quick right on Tommy's ass over the already reddened cheek.</p><p>"Fuckin' hell, love. Faster, yeh? Work those beautiful thighs and come for me, work yourself right on my cock. Fuckin' beautiful doin' it. You are."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He huffs out a laugh at the retaliatory slap because that one he had expected though his muscles clench around Alfie all the same. He's more than happy to pick up the pace, raising his hips until he's nearly empty and rolling his hips back down again, engulfing Alfie's cock just as smoothly.</p><p>It doesn't take long before Tommy tips his head back and comes with a long moan, clenching around Alfie as he spills himself between them.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Ah, fuck yeah, that's it, innit? Alfie can feel the ripple of Tommy's insides as he clenches and pulses through his orgasm and fuck, that feels fucking amazing. He's not quite there yet himself so he simply basks in Tommy's release, watching his throat work as his wrist continues to jerk at Tommy's spurting cock. His shirt is filthy now as thick streams of come paint it in ribbons, but it keeps the come off his belly and he hardly cares about it anyway, Tommy's too beautiful for him to care.</p><p>"That's it.. that's it, love, there we go. Fuckin' beautiful, gorgeous, just wonderful, ain't you. Now hold on, yeh?"</p><p>And that's all the warning he gives his husband before he lets go of his cock just to grip his hips instead, and then he's holding him firmly in place while he ruts up into him with a low growl.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He slumps slightly as he finishes, aiming to catch his breath a little, but he knows Alfie isn't quite done yet. Tommy groans slightly when his husband starts rutting up into him. He's overly sensitive and it makes him clench a few times around Alfie as the man thrusts up into him. He can't help it.</p><p>Tommy leans forward to nip at Alfie's neck to distract himself and works his way down to his shoulder to nip at that same spot on his neck.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie curses emphatically in a couple different languages and it's the clenching coupled with the love bite to his shoulder that does him in and his mouth opens in a soundless shout. He slams Tommy's ass back down onto his cock as he finishes, using a bruising grip to hold him there and spill every last drop of his seed within him.</p><p>It takes him almost forty-five seconds to pulse through his orgasm before he too slumps, letting his head fall back against the head of the chair. Groaning, his eyes fall shut and Tommy could do anything in the world to him right now and he wouldn't give two fucks.</p><p>"Nmmmngh."</p><p>~*~</p><p>All Tommy does is drop his forehead on Alfie's shoulder so that he can breathe and his muscles flex a handful of times around the man's cock but largely, he's too spent to move right away. He's sure he'll have some nice bruising on his hips now but he's not worried about it.</p><p>"You said it," he mutters against Alfie's shoulder with a chuckle.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Eventually, his grip loosens and his hands fall into his lap instead. Fuck, he may as well just stay here forever, there's no way he can wrangle a single muscle in his body to cooperate into moving anywhere right now. Hopefully the kids don't come knocking on the door but at least it's locked.</p><p>"S'what happens after your long, exhaustin' day of MP business, mm," he mumbles, voice hoarse from it still being early morning and also from all that lovely fucking they just did.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He's fine with staying here forever, though at some point his legs aren't going to be very happy about it.  Right now he doesn't care. He's perfectly happy with curling up with his lover in the chair and enjoying his presence.</p><p>"After a long day, I'd curl up with me husband in bed, eh?" he says with a smile. "Seeing as we just came from bed, I don't think that's what'll be happening now."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Yeh, that's about right, ain't it. Curl up with me, yeh. Definitely wouldn't lay there with you, press my ear to yer chest and listen to your heartbeat, beautiful and strong in your chest and cover your body in kisses. I definitely would do no such thing."</p><p>He hums, finding the will to lift his hands at least and rub them along Tommy's thighs.</p><p>"No, not now. Promised little Charles a game of chess."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"That's always an option, love," he says with a chuckle, breath warm against Alfie's shoulder and he pulls back so he can look at him properly.</p><p>"After you change your shirt, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"What, don't want your boy to see the mess you made of me, mm?" he replies with a lazy smile, and he pats Tommy's ass like he would a dog or cat's spine, easy and affectionate.</p><p>"You break skin on that bite? Smarts still. Fuckin' hell, yer teeth are sharp."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I don't want Ada to see you either," Tommy replies with a shake of his head. It just isn't polite. She's been understanding enough about their relationship. He doesn't need to cram it down her throat.</p><p>"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't," he says with a grin. That spot is certainly going to bruise but he doesn't think that he's broken the skin with it. "You'll have to wait and see."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mm," is all Alfie responds with, and he pulls together the will to lift his head and nose into Tommy's throat, which he presses soft little tickling kisses to, mostly beard and less lips. He's still inside Tommy even if gravity wants that to change. The heat of him on his softened prick feels good still, as it always does even if there's some wetness seeping out and soaking the hair on his legs.</p><p>"Love you, Tom. Know that."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He tilts his head to let the man give him kisses and smiles at him fondly. This is nice and comfortable. If he didn't have Ada and the kids to worry about, he'd be more than happy to stay here for a long time. Unfortunately, duty will summon them away much sooner than either of them would like today.</p><p>"Love you too, Alfie," he echos, twisting his head to catch his husband's lips in a soft kiss.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie hums against Tommy's lips, then sighs when they break off, soft and tender. Fuck, he's grown into an old sap, desperate for this intimacy and affection in whatever way Tommy will give it to him.</p><p>It doesn't take long before his stomach growls without his say and he frowns, "Suppose we should go back out into the world."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Suppose we should," he agrees with a nod, though he doesn't move just yet because it's nice even if gravity is winning at this point. "You stay put, eh? I'll dress and head up to the bedroom. Find you some clothes."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Make sure you bend over just over there when you do it, lighting will be pretty," Alfie replies with a lazy grin, then gives his ass another little smack. Just a little one, nothing too harsh.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He huffs at him at both the suggestion and the smack to his ass, before giving him one more little kiss. Tommy reluctantly shifts backward and off of Alfie's lap. He dislikes the empty feeling that comes with it but it'd only been a matter of time anyway. Tommy fishes a handkerchief out of his desk drawer to clean himself up with and hands it to Alfie before going to pick up his clothing.</p><p>Of course, because he's a wonderful husband, he leans over just like the other man had wanted him to do, before straightening to pull on his clothing.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie lounges rather playfully in the chair, letting his head fall back against the head of it as he lazily cleans himself off with the cloth handed to him. Every limb feels heavy and worthless after a good fuck. Like he could just close his eyes and fall asleep with his cock out in his hand with the warmth of the sun's rays peeking in through the windows.</p><p>Still, he's not going to miss a good show when Tommy's going to actually follow his request. He blinks slowly and grins at him, clucking his tongue on the roof of his mouth, "Tha's it, innit. Beautiful, yeh. Never gets old. Never will. I'll just be here, love, waitin' for your inevitable return."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Might want to lock the door after me," he warns as he buttons up his shirt and heads for it. It only takes a moment for a child to figure out where someone is when they'd rather not see them.</p><p>Of course, it's entirely up to Alfie. He won't be gone that long but who knows what might happen in that time frame. He closes the door behind him and heads for the bedroom. He doesn't see anyone on the way and doesn't hear anyone either but that doesn't mean the kids aren't up somewhere.</p><p>Tommy changes and straightens himself up before collecting clothes for Alfie, then making his way back to his office.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie doesn't lock the door after him. He does, at least, put his dick away and pull up his pants after a good minute of just laying there sprawled out behind the desk in Tommy's monumentally comfortable chair, but that's as far as he gets. There's drying come all on his shirt but it's convenient that his shirt is an off-white creamy color, and so when a maid comes in a short bit later and starts when she spies him behind the desk, she (most likely) doesn't notice how much of a mess his husband made of him.</p><p>He asks for the dailies in a kind but lazy tone, and by the time she leaves Tommy's just coming back.</p><p>"Look at that, never have to leave this chair, do I. Everyone just comes right to me. Rather like this."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He nods at the maid in acknowledgement when she comes out but doesn't say anything. It's his house. He can do what he wants in it. After he steps back inside the office, he shuts the door again.</p><p>"It's the chair," Tommy says with an amused smile as he hands over Alfie's change of clothing.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"An' here I thought it was just this natural air of confidence that just spills out of me pores," Alfie replies with a slow, luxurious stretch of all his muscles. A good fuck is the perfect way to start the day, in his opinion. He'll have to get used to it not happening, but right now he's basking in it.</p><p>"Thank you, dear," he murmurs, taking the clothes and he gingerly peels off his shirt to avoid touching his face overly much while still in the chair. "How's the ass, mm? Bit tender?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>It is a wonderful way to start the day. Tommy has to agree with him. He never has any complaints about starting his morning off with a good fuck.</p><p>"It could be, but the chair adds to it," he says with a chuckle, leaning his hip on the desk to watch Alfie get dressed, because he's allowed.</p><p>"A bit. We've had a fair bit of fun the past few days."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"We have," he agrees, and Alfie's as slow as ever in changing his clothes. The previous day's ride does have him rather sore though in the heat of fucking it's hard to care. It's only afterwards that it becomes overly apparent, like right now.</p><p>"Have to get my ruts in now, eh? Might have another in me tonight, even. If yer lucky."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"There's plenty more in your future," he replies with a small frown. He knows it isn't going to be quite as regular as either of them would like but it's not like Tommy Shelby is suddenly going to decide he doesn't want to fuck.</p><p>"I'll keep my schedule open this evening."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie knows he's being a tad dramatic, but he can't help it. The future is uncertain, and Tommy's schedule has always been incredibly busy <em>without</em> having to drive all the way to Margate.</p><p>"You'll have to compete for my time with Charlie," Alfie admits, though he doesn't sound sad about that any. He'd like to spend some more quality time with the boy, though he hopes Karl isn't going to interrogate him again today.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I won't compete," he says with a shake of his head. It's good for Charlie to have time with Alfie and see that the man will follow up on his promises. It may be important some day.</p><p>"Let him have his time. I'll get some work done while you play."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Alright, but come here first," Alfie rumbles out and grabs Tommy's wrist to tug him over to the desk and once he's there he cages him in with their hips locked and immediately assaults his throat with nipping kisses.</p><p>"Like that last bit there, in the chair, didn't you, mm? The new one, with you facing the floor."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He lets himself be dragged by his husband. Alfie's intentions are fairly clear and he's more than happy to spend a little more alone time with him, especially if it involves some kind of kissing.</p><p>"Yeah, I did," he agrees with a smile.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Just a little more time before they go their separate ways in this mansion of Tommy's, because he knows once he's out of sight it's likely to stay that way until well into the evening. Once Tommy's beautiful brain clicks into place that he needs to go to work, he goes to work and doesn't step out of it easily. Alfie knows how his husband is, so as long as he's locked in here with him for a few moments longer, he's Alfie's and Alfie's alone.</p><p>"Could tell, I could. The noises I wring out of you are delightful, delicious. Could swallow your sounds if I tried, so only I can ever hear them."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Unfortunately, there's always work to be done. He hasn't done much of it the past few days because of the holidays but it's the day after Christmas now and there are things that need doing. He's glad that Alfie doesn't complain too much about it but it probably helps that they've spent a lot of time together over the past few days. They're on comfortable ground right now.</p><p>"Just wait," he says. "I'll see what sounds I can get out of you."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"That so?" Alfie asks, leaning back just enough to give Tommy a curious but amused look even as he plays with Tommy's nipple on one side, his thumb scraping over it back and forth through his shirt.</p><p>"Can't say it will be particularly easy for me to get in that position considerin' everything. Bet I'd look damn ridiculous to boot."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy glances down at the man's hand and back up again. Let him have his fun even if it's just amusing at the moment.</p><p>"I have other ideas, love," he replies with a huff. If he tries to put Alfie in that position, he'll never get out of it. "Ones that'll be easier on your back."</p><p>~*~</p><p>It's true, if Alfie were to even attempt such an acrobatic position, he'd be perpetually stuck in it. While it does make him feel weak and old some days, at least he knows that Tommy has no qualms with his limitations and is happy to work around them for both their benefit.</p><p>"'Preciate that, I do. Do I get to hear these ideas, mm?" He asks, enjoying the hardening little peak of Tommy's nipple under his ministrations even if he has no plans to go any further with it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, he has no qualms with Alfie's limitations. He's a relatively simple man when it comes to their sex life though he's always happy to mix it up in whatever way his husband thinks will be interesting. Variety is the spice of life, eh?</p><p>Even as young as he might be, he's fairly sated at the moment so he doesn't even know if he could go again if Alfie tried. They've had a fair amount of sex the last few days.</p><p>"If you'd like," he replies with a chuckle.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I would like," Alfie replies, his scraping movement with his thumb shifting into more affectionate motions that span over Tommy's ribs and down his side and waist.</p><p>"Somethin' to look forward to, ain't it. And my ideas played themselves out nicely this morning, eh? So yeh, let's hear them, these other ideas of yours."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He eyes Alfie for a moment and decides that not only is he in a good mood, but he can't fault him for the visions in his head either, even if they never actually come to pass. Maybe they will, maybe they won't, but he's certainly not ashamed of asking.</p><p>"Well, see," Tommy says. "Mine involves bending you over this desk, right?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>He is in a very good mood. He woke up to a horny Tommy Shelby in the bed laying beside him, eager for a fuck and said fuck went off without a hitch. So yes, a very good mood on Alfie's part.</p><p>"Bending <em>me</em> over this desk here, did I just hear that right?" Alfie asks and he leans back a bit just to gauge Tommy's seriousness, though really, he's taking it with rather good grace here.</p><p>"And what does Thomas Solomons-Shelby plan to do with me bent over this desk?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Yes, bending you over the desk," he confirms, absolutely serious and he can't lie about spending some nights thinking about it. Tommy is more than happy to spend most of his time being fucked but every once in a while, he likes something a little different.</p><p>"First, I intend to admire the sight, eh?" Tommy says thoughtfully. "Sit there in my chair and just take it in. Seeing as it's not one I get to see very often."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mm," Alfie hums, and he blinks and nods while he does it as he considers all that, though he's smiling enough it can be seen in his good eye. Alfie and Tommy both know this idea of Tommy's isn't for right at this moment, but it's definitely a fantasy of Tommy's, Alfie can see it in his expression.</p><p>"S'what you want, eh? See ol' Alfie here, bent over and spread out waiting for it. Mm. Suppose I can give my dear husband the fantasy made true. What happens next?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, it isn't right for this moment and at least he's put it in Alfie's head, so the man might come to terms with it in his own time. He knows it's a big step forward for them. He's taken Alfie several times by now and he would never consider it boring, but they've kept it fairly simple so far.</p><p>"After I have it in me head," Tommy says, eyes on his husband, though his hands shift to Alfie's hips to just rub at his hip bones with his thumbs. "I'd stretch you out nice, yeah? Tease you a little."</p><p>~*~</p><p>It would be quite a step forward for them, to have Alfie laid bare for more than just being stuffed immediately with Tommy's cock but to legitimately be teased with it beforehand. They'd laid out the contract groundwork for incorporating it as part of their business deal with Alfie working for Shelby Company Limited, though that hasn't come to any legitimate fruition yet because of him being laid up for his injury. Clearly Tommy would just like to have him, and with how long they've been together now and also married, Tommy's certainly been patient enough.</p><p>This time it's Alfie's turn to glance down at Tommy's roaming hands, though he blinks and looks back up again, still smiling, "Alright. You've got it in yer head, you've stretched me out. Then what, Tom, eh? You'd tease me enough to have me beggin' for it, right?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I would," he agrees with a smile because at least Alfie is following along. He's smart enough to know where this is going and certainly he knows what Tommy loves in the bedroom. It means he's fairly in tune with his line of thinking.</p><p>"Then I'd have you, right here over the desk," he says. "Nice and hard."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mmm, yeh. Sounds about right, don't it, give me some solid bruisin' all over me hips from the edges of this thing, ain't all that forgiving is it," Alfie replies as he glances down to run his thumb along the edge of the hardwood and yes, they're pretty damn in tune now. He can't even count how many times they've fucked now, really. Some stand out as particularly wonderful moments - their first time will always be sharp in Alfie's mind, as well as their first gentle fuck, and then legitimate love-making and so on - but sometimes a little teasing goes a long way and he knows he's quite overdue for some proper teasing from Tommy. He'd trust no one else with the task.</p><p>"Maybe someday, right," he continues, and this time his voice drops down into a low, ragged whisper as he leans in to get right next to Tommy's ear, "Maybe someday, in the distant future, I might even have to get me one of those tails to match yours, eh? Would you like that, Tom? Mm?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Just a few," he replies with a smile. He's had his fair share of hip bruises thanks to his husband. It happens and it heals. Tommy won't complain about it because he had thoroughly enjoyed getting them. His aim is to make it so Alfie enjoys it as well and yes, that includes all the teasing he usually dishes out to Tommy. All's fair.</p><p>He tilts his head toward Alfie just ever so slightly. He loves when his husband uses that tone to his voice. It's incredibly sexy.</p><p>"Fucking hell," he mutters and he grins at Alfie. "Now that's a thought, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>They've both given each other bruises and sometimes bite marks on occasion. The possessive nature of it thrills him and Tommy has no qualms with knowing they're there, so he's not about to stop and clearly Tommy has the same idea considering the bite mark on his shoulder right now that's throbbing with a dull pulse just to remind him it's there.</p><p>"Mm, innit?" Alfie hums, and he knows he's effectively caught Tommy's attention with that one. "Might want to go a bit lighter with the hair color, though, eh? Match me beard an' that."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I think so," he agrees and yes, he's very interested in that idea. That's something he hadn't even known he wanted until just now. He honestly is surprised that Alfie would offer it but he's thrilled. Maybe you can teach an old dog new tricks.</p><p>"I'll see what I can do."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Well, it's just as much a surprise to Alfie that he'd throw it out there in the first place. Half the time he doesn't even filter the sexual things that come flowing out of his mouth - if it flicks into his mind it's almost always something that he wants to do with Tommy because quite frankly, he wants to do everything with Tommy.</p><p>"I'll leave you with that, then, mm? Need me some tea and honey. That beautiful ass of yours sucked me dry, it did."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"That, is a wonderful place to leave it," he agrees with a smile and he leans in to give his husband one more quick kiss before they go do the things that need doing. They can't be affectionate like this around the children.</p><p>"Breakfast should be ready."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. The Bakery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alfie brings in Tommy for a tour of the new bakery stationed in Margate.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Those who have been following the new 'I Am My Beloved's and My Beloved is Mine' series may have thought that I was too busy making those to write for the RP, but fear not!  We've been diligently writing at the same time, which means that between my day job, drawing for IAMBaMBiM, and writing this, my house is practically in shambles from neglect, lol!  But these two are totally worth it, we're still endlessly enamored with them and their journey together.</p>
<p>Also, if you read the end of this chapter and are wondering what Alfie's tattoo looks like, go jump over to the above mentioned series, and it's seen in the first chapter there.  :)  </p>
<p>Alrighty, onward!  This one starts off with Alfie.  Enjoy! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alfie ends up losing to Charlie in his chess match. It was a good solid match of wits, with Charlie moving his pawns three paces ahead and his rooks suddenly adopting the laws of the knights… and Alfie is an adaptable man... but in the end, he just couldn't keep his pieces safe from Young Charles' tyranny. Afterwards, Alfie bows his defeat and then later tickles Charlie so thoroughly on the couch they’re both in tears. He ends up sitting on the floor of Charlie's room after Ada and Karl say their goodbyes and head back to London, drawing and playing with toys and generally making Alfie's chest tighten every time Charlie smiles at him. Fuck, but it's a good feeling, having some kind of family even if Charlie doesn't even know how much Alfie considers him one of his own.</p>
<p>He spends one more evening in Tommy's bed and Alfie's heart is warm and full from his quality time with Charlie. Although Tommy is tired from his working at home and staring at documents all day, they do curl up together and things turn a bit more heated beneath the sheets. They'd both cleaned up before bed and Alfie takes full advantage of this knowledge, keeping to his promise of licking inside Tommy with his tongue, spreading him wide with it and finishing him off with a solid sucking to his cock. Tommy manages to work Alfie into a second orgasm in under twelve hours using both his fingers and his mouth, and although it takes Alfie longer than he'd like to get there, Tommy works him through it without a complaint and swallows him down in turn. They lay together after and Alfie doesn't hesitate to run his hands over every inch of his husband and leave trails of kisses right behind his roaming hands. Tommy falls asleep with his head pillowed on Alfie's chest, with Alfie petting his fingers through his hair and humming quietly to him. It's a wonderful, perfect end to their Christmas at Arrow House.</p>
<p>All good things must come to an end, though, and Tommy drives Alfie back to Margate the next morning after saying goodbye to Charlie and packing up both dogs in the backseat. Edna is there and Alfie settles back in his home. He's hardly bored in the days Tommy's gone, however, as he's largely busy tracking down a place to settle his bakery, and also getting into contact with Ollie and a few other trusted Jews from Camden Town to prod their interest in his new working venture.</p>
<p>It takes a solid month and change before he manages to seal a place and get the proper paperwork lined up, mostly because this time he's done all this acquisition (mostly) above board, even if he's assumed a different name for all his official papers. Alfie Solomons is, after all, not alive as far as most are concerned. It takes another month or so before he has the equipment and supplies necessary to even consider opening the doors, and in between that he's home perfecting recipes. Tommy checks in once every week or so, sometimes more often, sometimes less, though their schedules are already filling up, Tommy's more so than Alfie's. He's in Margate now, and this will be the first time Tommy's actually accompanied him to the bakery itself.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Christmas wraps up very nicely indeed and Tommy is genuinely pleased with how it had gone. It's been a good week all things considered. He's sorry to drop Alfie off and go back to normalcy but he also thinks he would go mad if he didn't start setting his plan in motion. He can't help himself. He needs to be busy.</p>
<p>Of course, Alfie can't fault him for it considering he immediately starts getting to work on his bakery. It gives them something easy and proper to talk about on the phone. Tommy Shelby is a very interested investor. He has his plans in a lot of different pots. It comes in handy now when his schedule is too busy to let him drive to Margate.</p>
<p>Still, he makes the effort to call and talk to Alfie, even if he knows people are listening. He misses him while they're apart but that's unavoidable. That's just the life they both lead, especially when one of them is a dead man. He's definitely ready to see him again once he makes it down to Margate. He lights a cigarette on the drive to the bakery and puffs on it occasionally while they chat. It's good to be back with Alfie.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>"So yer gonna have to get used to calling me by my alias, love," Alfie says in the car and the windows are drawn up tight yet and he's not talking all that loud so at least it won't carry beyond the car. No one is paying them any mind, anyway, too busy bustling about in their own little worlds and the engine is loud, too.</p>
<p>It's going to take some getting used to on his end, as well, but he can't be having any connections made between Alfie Solomons and his new alias. He even changed the name on the deed of his house in Margate. He's just a baker now, a simple baker with a simple name in a simpler town and a heavy investor by the name of Thomas Shelby. But Thomas Shelby is known for his diversity in funding with all oppressed peoples, and Jews most certainly apply, don't they?</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>"I will while we're in public and on the phone," he agrees, though he doesn't like it and he doesn't care for the name his husband had picked either but that's just because he has a distinct bias toward Alfie Solomons at this point.</p>
<p>Tommy Shelby's interest in a small bakery Margate can obviously be attributed to his loss of a very good friend who would certainly want him to help someone, just like the charity that gives dogs to blind Jews also gets a fairly considerable donation from one Thomas Shelby. He's sure the Jewish community will figure out who Alfie is right quick but that doesn't mean the rest of the world needs to know.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>"Can use it in bed, too, if you like, just to get into the habit," Alfie offers, though he's more ribbing Tommy than anything because it was very obvious to him from the moment he announced his alias to his husband that he hates it. Well, Alfie hates that Tommy's adopted himself a fake wife, or is in the process of it. They all have to make sacrifices for the sake of their secret relationship.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>"Absolutely not," he replies with a look. He knows it's a joke but he doesn't even want to joke about it. It's absurd. He knows Alfie isn't happy about Lizzie and arguably a fake relationship is worse than a fake name but he refuses to use it anymore than necessary.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>"'Oh Saul, yeh, yeh right there, fuckin' pound me just right Saul' just has a different ring to it, I suppose," Alfie nods sagely despite the fact that he just dropped his voice half an octave to imitate his husband. He's feeling good today - he hasn't seen Tommy in over a week, though clearly Tommy's not of a mind to joke about his new name, is he? Unfortunately Alfie's not quite done teasing him over it.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>"Laugh it up, love," he says, taking a drag from his cigarette and giving his husband another look. "You're the one that'll suffer for it."</p>
<p>Which is, most likely, a lie because Tommy isn't about to withhold sex when he doesn't get to see Alfie that often.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm laughin'," Alfie replies, and with his car, at least, he doesn't have to turn his head any because his steering wheel is on the left and he's driving it, so his good eye can see his husband out of his periphery. Tommy hates it, but Alfie's attached to his Russian-made vehicle.</p>
<p>"Laughin' at that pathetic attempt at a threat, mate, at any rate."</p>
<p>He's known Tommy long enough now to see right through that one.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>He gives him one more annoyed look, exhaling smoke, before he says, "Alright, let's see this bakery of yours, eh?"</p>
<p>Alfie can laugh at him all he wants but once he gets through the door of one of their homes he's never uttering the man's alias. It's ridiculous and it doesn't suit him. He much prefers the way Alfie rolls off his tongue.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Alfie just huffs out a chuckle of a laugh at his husband's sour demeanor. They can't both be in moods or they'll just yell at each other and that's not what's happening today, he won't allow it. So they pull up to the new bakery, where Ollie is sitting on the other side of the window, meticulously painting the overhead sign to be hung when it's finished. On it are the words '<em>Mum's Kosher Bread Company</em>'.</p>
<p>"'Ello, Ollie," he says as he walks through the front door, Tommy at his heel. Ollie tips his head politely at Tommy, putting the brush in the can again.</p>
<p>"Almost done here," Ollie replies, wiping off his apron and dusting off his hands. "Good to see you again, Mr. Shelby."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>His demeanor, while seemingly sour, doesn't run very deep. He knows that Alfie is just teasing him so he's pouting a little. He thinks that's fair. It won't last long because he's not especially mad at him.</p>
<p>"Ollie," he says, tipping his head toward him. "Good to see you. It's good Alfie's found some work for you."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>"Camden Town's a bit quieter these days," Ollie replies, though he sounds a bit sad about that fact.</p>
<p>"Yeh, no nosy gypsies gettin' the better of my best workers and makin' them piss themselves with talk of grenades and anarchists," Alfie replies lightly, then clears his throat when Ollie looks down at his shoes. "Put a bit of hair on your chest that day though, didn't he."</p>
<p>Ollie clears his own throat and looks appropriately admonished and embarrassed. Alfie glances between Ollie and Tommy, chewing on his lip for a moment before nodding right through the thicker atmosphere, "The good ol days, is how I think of 'em anyway. Why don't you go get a breather, eh? Fumes in here are awful, mate, go on. Come back 'round in a jiff, yeh? Gonna show Tom the place in case he needs a spot to tie his laces."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Good ol days indeed. Tommy is still in the thick of them but he's happy that Alfie thinks of them somewhat fondly and he's clearly never going to forget his little grenade trick. It had been one of his cleverer moves and absolutely necessary. He had done his homework on Alfie Solomons.</p>
<p>"I'm sure Alfie will find some trouble to get into in Margate," Tommy says with a smile. "Enjoy the quiet while it lasts, Ollie."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Ollie huffs out a laugh and nods, then makes his leave to go get some air and walk around the town. He doesn't live here, but there's a place to hunker down in the bakery for the particularly long days ahead. Alfie has absolutely no doubts that this will be a tough venture for him - more work for less pay than he used to bring in with running bookies and fixing races alongside his rum running and offered protection.</p>
<p>"Already did that and took care of it, didn't I?" Alfie replies, a bit indignantly. He's got a nice scar and one less eye to see out of to show for it, but he's the one who came out on top there all the same. "'Sides, pretty sure all the trouble comes running behind you."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>"Maybe, maybe not," Tommy says with an amused smile. He thinks the bakery will keep Alfie out of trouble for the most part but he wonders how long it will last. Of course, maybe he's wrong and it won't get boring for his husband but only time will tell.</p>
<p>"Lead the way," he adds, gesturing around them.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>"Like the name?" Alfie asks, then begins his shuffle toward the display racks for all the finished goods. They've worked hard on this place, getting it in tip top shape. It was a mess before, filled with rat shit and webs and just the filth of every day work built up over many years. Alfie's amassed a collection of about ten of his Jewish brethren, some local and new hires, some from Camden looking for a respite from all the hubbub of London.</p>
<p>"Ollie's done a good job on the sign, I think. Menial work, yeh, bit boring compared to all the excitin' shit of Camden, but it's work, innit? Well, right there you have the racks, right, the ones that have the shelves? Thinkin' the challah will go there, the longer loaves of it."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>"I do," he agrees with a nod. "It's inviting."</p>
<p>It's nice and simple but sometimes that's all you need, especially with something like this. Of course, they're bound to ask about it but he imagines Alfie's already figured that out and there's no need for him to bring it up.</p>
<p>Tommy can see Alfie's vision well enough and he thinks it's going to do well here, so long as he can get his workers up to snuff. Tommy knows his husband is good with motivating people so it shouldn't be too much of a problem.</p>
<p>"I imagine he's relieved he won't be shot at or threatened here.”</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Well, it's not hard to tell the story of the name considering he's starting this for his mum, and there's no real reason to lie about that, is there? A couple important bits that Sabini might know can be altered without a fuss, though he hasn't heard a peep out of the Italians lately. Perhaps Tommy struck the fear of God in them enough that they've calmed down for good.</p>
<p>"Ha, well, he might look unassuming and get all sweaty when the chips are down, but he loves the life all the same. Seriously considered lettin' that boy go after you shook him up, but he'd been part of the Aerated Bread Company for what, ah fuckin' hell hard to remember these days... think I brought him in when he was about twelve, right off the streets. Just needed the experience of a real threat in his loins, I suppose."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>He makes an amused sound because his husband, as always, is a masterful storyteller. It's no surprise to him that he'd recruited young for his little venture. There's a few of those in the Peaky Blinders as well. It's easy to inspire loyalty when they don't know any differently.</p>
<p>"So this is where you sell the bread," he says. "Will you set up a table or two? Make a little café?"</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>"This is where I sell the bread," Alfie nods, getting back on track thanks to Tommy's guidance as smooth as margarine.</p>
<p>"Yeh! Yeh, think I will. Get a little shallow bowl there for the salt, set it out, right. Smaller loaves, too, some already sliced and I've got some pastries in me head, too. Biscuits, bagels, matzoh, bialy, all kinds. Come along, here, show you where all the real work is done. Little different than the Aerated Company, innit?"</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>"I think it's a good idea," he says. "Add coffee or tea and you'll have some regulars."</p>
<p>Tommy is interested in trying all the things that Alfie has in his head. He's obviously tried his bread on more than one occasion but he can't imagine him making pastries. First time for everything, he supposes.</p>
<p>He follows Alfie toward the back part of the bakery. "Just a little."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>"There's an idea," Alfie nods, and that's the sort of thing that makes it a good idea to have Tommy come here in the first place. He's always bursting with new thoughts and ways to expand. Usually Tommy doesn't stick his hands quite so literally in all his business ventures but, well, when your secret husband wants to make himself a bakery, you make time to visit it personally.</p>
<p>"Yeh, no rows and rows of incredibly combustible bread in this place, white or brown. Part of me misses it, of course. Some days. But most... nah. Just a shame I never heard the 'bang' from the little present I left behind for Luca at the old Company. Must have got wind I ain't as dimwitted as he thought I was. That wanker could have landed the whole Titanic on that extension of a face he called a conk, fuckin' hell."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>"It was probably by luck," Tommy replies with another amused smile. Alfie does like his insults and he has absolutely no problem with who the man is insulting. He'd killed his brother. He deserves to be degraded in death as much as possible.</p>
<p>"There's more space here than I expected."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>"Must have been," Alfie replies with a frown. It would have been a pretty bang, too. He wouldn't have seen it himself, of course since he was waiting for Tommy's inevitable fury in Margate, but he imagined it plenty. At least Arthur was able to finish Luca off properly for the entirety of the Shelby family.</p>
<p>"It goes and goes, don't it? S'good. Here we are, where the magic happens is back here, yeh? The cooling racks are there, just got them in a bit ago, Ollie and Ben put them together. Ovens are there, look at this, lower level here for stoking the fire, keep it consistent, right. S'easier that way, but then it isn't, because if you fuck it, you're fuckin' a dozen loaves instead of just one."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>It would have been quite the bang. He can only imagine the ensuing chaos and fire from an explosion like that. It'd have put plenty of people in danger though killing the Italians would certainly have been worth it.</p>
<p>He listens as Alfie talks about his bakery and it's clear he has a passion for it. He's excited. It's a good thing, certainly, and something to keep him busy.</p>
<p>"Knowing is half the battle, eh?" he says.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>"Yeh," Alfie nods, but he grins over at his lovely husband. He can't help but stare at him while he has him, soaking in all of him and he wonders every damn time he sees him, even now, just what the hell he did to land this man in his arms and his alone. The only thing Tommy ever says when he asks is 'you asked so I said yes'. Typical of him, truly.</p>
<p>"Knowing is half the battle, ain't it. Speaking of, how're things in Warwickshire, eh? Know your girls are always listening, so we can't talk about it over the phones, but. We're alone now, right."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>It's typical, but it's true. It helps that Alfie is attractive, of course, but he's also incredibly intelligent. He can keep up with Tommy and his thought processes. He understands the life. All things that are important when you're a man like him.</p>
<p>"Can't say I have much to report," he replies.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>"Oh come now, Tom. Can't be nothing going on over there. If there weren't, you'd be here more often than once a week if luck were on my side. Know you haven't announced your running in the campaign since it ain't plastered all over the papers, but are you doin' those dates with Lizzie? Goin' around in the public eye an' that. When she movin' in?"</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>"We've had two dates," Tommy replies. "One at the Garrison, for those of my kin that don't know about us and one in London, at a fundraiser for the Grace Shelby Institute."</p>
<p>He hasn't been doing too much but those two things cover a lot of the people that see him in public. He's trying to get by with as few of them as possible.</p>
<p>"We haven't discussed her move to Warwickshire. It'll likely be around the announcement of my campaign."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Alfie leans a bit more on his cane just to keep some of the weight off his hip and lower back, listening carefully while Tommy speaks. He's still uneasy about the entire thing but he's getting better about it. He is. It's just slow going, especially when he doesn't get to spend nearly as much time in Tommy's presence as either of them would like.</p>
<p>"She been good? Playin' the game?"</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>"Yes, she has," he agrees with a nod and it's an uncomfortable subject. He doesn't want to be talking about his dates with someone else when he hasn't seen Alfie for a while. He doesn't want to keep things from him but he hates to waste their time on Lizzie.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>It's an uncomfortable subject but something Alfie has a right to ask about and get answers for. He doesn't have anyone in Arrow House, yet, to give him actual updates besides just being up front and asking Tommy himself. He trusts Frances but he doesn't trust her to not also tell Tommy if he's inquiring about things under the table. It's a work in progress.</p>
<p>"Good. That's good, innit," Alfie nods, and for now that's enough for him. "Set up a makeshift cot in the back here, for the long nights ahead bakin' all this bread to get ready for the grand opening, right. It's behind my desk, which is back further, tucked away in this corner off the main kitchen."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>"That'll be bad for your back," he says, though it's more of an observation than a protest. Alfie will do what he wants to do. If he gets a good enough mattress, it won't be a problem but he doesn't want him to skimp on it just because it's going to be temporary.</p>
<p>"Let's see your desk then," Tommy says, starting in that direction.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>"Not a whole lot's good for it these days," Alfie replies, and it honestly does feel like some days he wakes up and he's eighty years old. He misses the days when he could twist and contort himself in all manner of positions just to get something done. It's been a long time since that's been the case.</p>
<p>"Alright," he nods, then shuffles off in that direction beside Tommy. He does reach over while walking, not even looking while he does it, and he squeezes his husband's ass through his jacket and trousers.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>"No, but that's no excuse to make it worse," he says helpfully. He knows Alfie is just like him in some ways. Pushes too hard when there's no need. Luckily for him, he's got a husband that can twist and contort himself into all manner of fun positions instead so it works out even if that hadn't been, strictly speaking, what Alfie had been talking about.</p>
<p>Tommy shakes his head at his husband's antics, "That's not very becoming of you, <em>Saul</em>."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Alfie just hums and doesn't offer anything further there. He'll either get a mattress pad for it or he won't. The most likely thing is he'll just add a few blankets for padding and sleep on those - he doesn't require the luxury and extravagance of his husband. He'll sleep in a dingy, dusty, glorified utility closet on a cot with blankets if he has to and not think twice about it.</p>
<p>That does make Alfie laugh, however, "See, there it is, got you to say my name, didn't I? Just took a squeeze to yer ass to pull it out of you."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Yeah, well, if Tommy finds out his bed here is garbage it's going to get replaced while Alfie is occupied with something else because he's his husband and that's what he does to show he cares about someone. So Alfie can start on his cot if he wants, but it's going to be padded and comfortable by the time it's done.</p>
<p>"I hate it," he says with a scowl and he clears his throat. "Doesn't have the same ring to it."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>That won't take him long to find out, will it, considering they're walking toward his office and consequent makeshift bed right now. If 'Saul Schulman's' investor wishes to invest in an actual bed, well, Saul won't be stopping him.</p>
<p>"I do appreciate your affection for my given name," Alfie admits, and he is truly sincere about that even if it might not sound like it. Sure he's teased Tommy about using 'Saul' but when it comes down to it he doesn't want him using it anymore than Tommy does.</p>
<p>"Which I've told you before I like hearin' you say it, I do. Remember when I said it? Way back when, right, think it was what, that first night you spent in Camden? Yeh, somethin' like that. Said it rolls off your tongue all nice, like you were meant to say it. And you are, because you're mine now, eh? And I remember thinkin' to myself once, prolly more than once, when I thought I was dying of cancer, I thought, 'Alfie, if there's one thing you need to bring with you, it's how Tommy says 'Alfie'.' Yeh."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Yes, his investor does wish to invest in a proper bed. Of course, part of that is selfishness, eh? He wants Alfie to be in peak condition for when he does manage to come back to Margate so they can get some nice fucking in.</p>
<p>"I remember," he replies with a smile. There aren't even words to describe his happiness about Alfie not having cancer. They've quite a life ahead of them now. He can't believe just how far they've come. "It rolls off the tongue nice and easy."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>At least it's a selfishness that Alfie can honestly get behind. Literally.</p>
<p>They come up to his office area and his desk isn't quite as rustic and atmospheric as the one he had in Camden Town, but it's something. He hasn't had time to properly settle it in, get some good dust on it and lamps and pens and papers. All in due time. He does, however, have a couple candle holders hanging from ringlets in the ceiling, similar ones to his old place with them shaped like the Star of David. His chair, however, is quite nice. Thickly padded with already worn-in leather.</p>
<p>Alfie glances over at his husband, catching that smile and it makes his chest tighten up on him something fierce. Fuck, but too many times now he's almost lost this.</p>
<p>"Yeh," Alfie swallows, caught up in one of those swells of affection that almost leave him dizzy, "Think that's what you said, then, too."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Tommy surveys the office and it's clear that it doesn't have all of Alfie's touches in it yet, which is to be expected since he's only started working on the property. He looks forward to seeing the man behind his desk. He can tell the chair at least is comfortable and that's important considering the time he might spend in it.</p>
<p>"It suits you," he says with a nod.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>"Mm," Alfie agrees with a hum, though honestly he's still distracted with staring at Tommy's profile and how his eyes scan the place critically. So sharp, so vastly intelligent. Alfie has to shift just to tell his cock to settle the fuck down in his trousers.</p>
<p>"Sit, take a load off, eh? Try it out for me, see if it looks good, looking out."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>He raises an eyebrow at him at the suggestion and then he crosses the room to sit down in Alfie's fancy chair. He settles into it easily and it is quite nice. He leans back and looks at his husband across from the desk.</p>
<p>"Looks good to me," he says honestly.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Alfie watches him move, eyes intent on the line of his shoulders and down the planes of his backside. Yes, it does look good to him, too. He hums again and shuffles along the same path Tommy just took, then slides between Tommy in the chair and the desk itself, facing him and leaning the backs of his thighs against the edge of it.</p>
<p>"And now, mm?"</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>He tilts his head back as he watches Alfie come over and he smirks at him as he slides between him and the desk. He doesn't move back to make it any easier either. Tommy thinks his husband just has a thing for desks and powerful looking men.</p>
<p>"Now it's even better," he replies and now he shifts to lean forward, dragging his hands up the outside of the man's thighs. "Gives me an idea."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Yes, well, he might just have a thing for that, yes. And it's looking like Tommy might just have the same thing going on as well, which is, quite honestly, rather perfect.</p>
<p>Alfie's brow raises on him when Tommy leans forward, that obvious glint in his eye that gives away his thoughts just as well as his words do. He honestly wasn't aiming for Tommy's lips wrapped around his cock, though now that the thought is in Tommy's head, it means Alfie has no need to work himself up into settling in Tommy's lap in his own chair.</p>
<p>His interest grows obvious in the tenting of his trousers, helped along by Tommy's strong hands rubbing along his thighs through the fabric, "Grown rather fond of yer ideas, I have."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>It just so happens he has a thing for Alfie and especially so when the man has that air of authority about him. He's sure that his husband already had some sort of plan but as far as he's concerned his idea is better. Alfie can remember his idea for the next time. It'll keep. They have plenty of desks and chairs for their fun.</p>
<p>"I should hope so," he says, hands sliding from the outside of the other man's thighs, to the front of his legs. One wanders even further in to rub his fingers at the noticeable little bump at the front that hides his lover's interest in his ideas.</p>
<p>"Why don't you tell me about yours?"</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Alfie's breath visibly hitches as he stares down at the ever-wondrous creature that is Tommy Solomons-Shelby and his hand comes up to slide through the silk-soft locks of hair on the top of his husband's head. He's not aiming to pull him closer, he's simply touching and sifting while Tommy's hand is busy rubbing over the warmth in his groin. Fuck.</p>
<p>"Was gonna test the structural integrity of that chair there," he murmurs, shifting just enough so that his legs are a bit further apart to accommodate anything Tommy might have in mind here.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>"Yeah?" he says, raising his eyebrow as he looks upward at his husband and he can tell just from the way the man had said it that he maybe hadn't been quite sure about it yet. That's fine. He can work his courage up later. "Let's take it easy on it today, eh?"</p>
<p>Tommy's idea at the moment is fairly straightforward. While Alfie leans against his nice, new desk, he's going to suck him off.</p>
<p>"Typically, the shop owner would be sucking off the investor, eh?" he says, squeezing the man's cock through his pants before he starts to work on getting them unfastened. "Sucking up to him, as it were."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>And Tommy would be right, he wasn't entirely sold on the idea when it had flittered into his head half-formed, but Tommy's here to pick up the slack and he's far from complaining about it. He licks his lips and nods out a breathy, "Yeh."</p>
<p>Alfie has to swallow around his absolute adoration some more while he leans even more heavily against the desk just to keep his knees from fully buckling on him and Tommy hasn't even finished unfastening his trousers yet. It's just his <em>voice</em>, and the sultry way he's looking up at him while he does it that has Alfie's mouth watering on him something fierce. That and, of course, the squeeze he receives from Tommy's hand right on his pound of hardening flesh.</p>
<p>"And yet, mate, the investor just can't help but be wildly impressed with the shop owner," Alfie manages to reply, his voice a bit rough but willing to play, "So impressed, in fact, that he can't help but offer his shop owner a little reward for good behavior."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>"Good behavior," he agrees, thumbing rubbing at Alfie's hardness while his other hand works his pants open. "And an incentive, eh? Incentive to keep making him money."</p>
<p>Once his husband's pants are open, he leans forward to mouth at the fabric of his boxers still hiding his cock for the moment.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Alfie curls his fingers into Tommy's hair and breathes out a ragged exhale, "Fuckin' hell, love."</p>
<p>Tommy sure knows how to be fucking sensual. He knows just how to drop his voice, knows the angle to look up through his lashes, knows just how to mouth at him and fuck. His prick thickens behind the veil, trapped despite how he can still feel the unbearable heat and wetness soaking through his underwear.</p>
<p>"Yeh. Yeh, he will. With interest, eh? Got him by the cock, right, and he'll listen."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>"I like to hear that," he says with a chuckle, right up against Alfie's cock and yes, he does know just the right tone of voice to get his husband all hot and bothered. That's how it should be in his opinion.</p>
<p>Tommy gives him a bit of a grin upward and then pulls back far enough to use his hands to pull down on Alfie's boxers until his cock springs free, then tugs a bit more just so he can get at his balls as well if wants at them. There's not a lot of room with his pants in the way but Tommy doesn't want to fuss with getting the rest of his pants off at the moment.</p>
<p>"There we are."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Yeah, Alfie knows how much Tommy loves hearing it. The idea of it, too, must be incredibly heady for him. To have Alfie Solomons bared and willing like this, telling him all the filthy things he wants to hear. Yeah, Alfie can give him that, absolutely.</p>
<p>Alfie grunts at the rough manhandling of his pants and boxers, though his cock doesn't seem to overly mind it. When he's as hard as he is he stands tall, the reddened, thick crown pointing up toward the sky and nearly poking Tommy in the chin. This is not at all how he expected this to go but fuck if he doesn't love this turn of events. Here's hoping Ollie knows better than to return too early because he definitely didn't remember to lock the door behind them.</p>
<p>"Thinkin' this measly shop owner needs a bit more incentive, eh?" Alfie grins down at his beautiful husband, reaching down to the base of his cock to hold it steady for what's to come.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Yes, this is wonderful. He'll take as much of it as he can get and lucky for him, he's pretty sure that Alfie doesn't mind.</p>
<p>Tommy's mind isn't at all on Ollie. Surely he knows better than to interrupt them at this point, especially if they've disappeared somewhere. He's a smart man. It's definitely safer to err on the side of the caution where the two of them are concerned.</p>
<p>"Does he?" Tommy asks, looking up at his husband with a grin. "Well, let me see what I can do."</p>
<p>He leans forward and wraps his lips around the head of Alfie's cock, swirling his tongue around the tip.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Alfie's lone eye is blown to near black as he watches Tommy descend on his cock and <em>oh</em>-</p>
<p>"Oh, fuck yeh, Tom," Alfie groans as he runs his hands through Tommy's hair shamelessly, settling his entire weight against the desk now just because he's pretty positive he can't hold up his own weight when he's got his husband's lips wrapped around the tip of him like this.</p>
<p>"Fuckin' hell. Fuckin' missed you."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>He hums in agreement, lips still around the head of his lover's cock and gives him one more quick little tease of his tongue at the tip, before he swallows him down properly. He's done this enough now that it comes easily and he flattens his tongue against the underside of Alfie's cock, lavishing it with proper attention from his tongue.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Alfie curls in on himself like a bow string with every inch that Tommy takes in with his mouth and the noises that are wrangled out of Alfie's throat come out garbled. He can't help but tighten his grip in Tommy's hair, almost painfully before he realizes just how tight he has him and he loosens up.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>His attention flicks upward at the man at his reaction to just the start of his fun here. Clearly, Alfie is fairly worked up already and he won't fault him for the grip in his hair when he knows it isn't on purpose.</p>
<p>He pulls up when he can, tongue still sliding along the underside of the man's cock all the way up, until Tommy temporarily releases his cock.</p>
<p>"Relax, love," he breathes out, mouthing at the side of the man's cock and he knows that sometimes it can't be helped but he's not supposed to wind himself all up. "Unless you want quick and rough?"</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>He's very worked up, and it ramped up for him very quickly, too. He was honestly fine until Tommy went and started to look around his office looking fucking perfect and beautiful. How dare he.</p>
<p>Alfie exhales hard through his nose and blinks quickly to pull himself back a little bit and follow his husband's command. It's tough, however, when the sheen of Tommy's glistening saliva follows the path of his tongue and lips wrapped so delicately along the shaft of his prick like Tommy's playing the fucking harmonica.</p>
<p>He shutters his eyes closed to bask in the feel of those lips finding the little bundle of nerves clustered just beneath the crown of his cock and manages a shaky, "...As my investor commands, for I am at his humble mercy."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Yes, how dare he look beautiful while taking an interest in his husband’s new hobby and how dare he look just as gorgeous with his lips wrapped around Alfie’s cock. It’s truly criminal. Someone should teach him a lesson.</p>
<p>...except not right now apparently. The offer has been made and he’s twisted it back on Tommy which is just fine. If he hadn’t immediately jumped on the idea, then he must be just fine with what his very talented mouth is already doing.</p>
<p>“Then I’m going to take me time,” he shifts so he can drag his tongue up the bottom of Alfie’s cock and around the head again.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>As much as Alfie would absolutely love to just take the back of Tommy's head and face fuck him so hard he sees stars for a week, Alfie wants to give that power to Tommy on this one. They've set the stage, he's here with his weight against the desk and Tommy in his fancy chair with his lips glistening and wrapped around Alfie's prick and Tommy is obviously in a sultry, sensual and playful mood. Alfie is hardly going to deny him that even if it means he's going to be in for a bit of a tease.</p>
<p>Alfie inhales slowly, shakily in an attempt to slow his racing heart and accept his judgment without complaint, then lets it out equally slow with a groan as Tommy wraps around him again.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>He is in a playful mood. Things are going well right now. Things are going well for <em>both</em> of them and that's a rare thing. Might as well take advantage of it with something fun and sexy. He can have his face fucking later.</p>
<p>Tommy sucks on just the head of the man's cock for a moment, pressing the tip of his tongue into the tip of his cock, smirking just a little bit as he does and then swallows him down again.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Alfie's hips twitch without his express permission when Tommy's tongue finds his sensitive tip and he grunts at the sharp sensation before it spreads out, diffused through the rest of his cock as Tommy's lips engulf him inch by inch.</p>
<p>"Fuckin' hell, sweetheart, it's fuckin' beautiful watching you swallow me down. Fuck. Been holding off, right, I have. Every night I lay in our bed, I think, yeh, I'll just... finish myself with thoughts of this. And I touch myself, take a stroke or two, and then I let go, yeh. Let myself lay there unsatisfied, knowing it'll be better, always better right from the source. And it is - ah fuck."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>He flicks his gaze upward and raises an eyebrow, surprised that Alfie would hold off on masturbating just because he had known Tommy would be coming. He can't say the same. He's behaved himself otherwise but he definitely hadn't stopped himself from jerking off.</p>
<p>Tommy starts bobbing his head slowly on the man's cock, raising his hand to hold the base of it and squeeze tight.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>"But after this, mate, don't know if I'll be able to manage waitin' next time you leave," Alfie admits, his voice breathy and it hitches in the middle when Tommy starts to bob, his lips catching along his crown and making him shudder in pleasure. His hands roam over Tommy's shoulders and back up to his head, mussing his hair without shame.</p>
<p>"Because it'll be fresh, right behind me eyes, the sight of you and these beautiful lips and yer hollowed out cheeks sucking me off, right in this chair here. Fuck, might even have to while I'm sitting here, toilin' away at the numbers."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Alfie's rambling knows no shame and that's just fine with Tommy. Even as the man breathes out words he can hear what he's doing to him and how he's affecting him. It's a wonderful thing. He hums around him in acknowledgement and encouragement at the idea. That's a good one. The thought makes him nice and hard in his own pants, though he's ignoring it. He can wait. He's having his fun here.</p>
<p>His free hand grips the side of Alfie's thigh, keeping himself in place and feeling those nice, strong muscles tense with pleasure as his mouth slides up and down on his husband's cock.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Alfie lets his head fall back with a low groan when Tommy hums around him.</p>
<p>"Ah, fuck," he moans, and although one hand is cradling the back of Tommy's head he's not pushing or pulling at all even if the temptation is there. With a growl he looks back down again, stroking over Tommy's shoulders.</p>
<p>"Suck the boys, too, eh? Feelin' lonely and cold down there."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>He hums once more in acknowledgement and draws back, sliding his mouth off his lover with a wet pop on purpose.</p>
<p>"Can't have that," he says, clearing his throat slightly and he reaches up to pull Alfie's pants down further so he can get at 'the boys'. He scoots forward in the chair more and mouths down the side of Alfie's cock until he can get his mouth on one of his balls, sliding his tongue over it before taking it in his mouth.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>"No we can't, can we -<em>aaaaah</em>," Alfie cuts off, his jaw falling slack at the slick heat of a tongue and then a mouth around his sensitive jewels.</p>
<p>"Thaaaat's it, love. Yeh. That's right. Fuckin' talented, that mouth. Intimidating, threatening, dealing, and suckin' this cock and balls here."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>"Mmmm," he says, Alfie's ball still in his mouth and he slides his tongue underneath it just to jostle it a little, before letting it go to lavish attention on the other side. He would hate for either of them to feel left out of their fun.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>That would be a travesty, if one were to be left out or spoiled more than the other. Tommy doesn't often play that far down, not with his mouth overly much but then again they're usually the type to get right to fucking instead, and Alfie has no complaints on that front, none at all.</p>
<p>"Ah, mmhmn, good boy, that's fucking lovely, innit," his breath hitches again and he spreads his thighs as far as he can with his pants still around his knees just to give Tommy as much easy access as possible.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Honestly, he much prefers the fucking, whichever way around it happens to be but he also likes to dote on his husband every now and then. He thinks celebrating the acquisition of the bakery is certainly a good reason. They likely won't be able to do anything in this office moving forward, if Saul is meant to be on the straight and narrow.</p>
<p>When it opens properly, they'll have another fantastic excuse to have a bit of fun, not that they need it.</p>
<p>Tommy rolls Alfie's ball in his mouth with his tongue, sucking and mouthing at it. He grins while he does it, listening to his husband come undone above him and that's a wonderful sound.</p>
<p>"Have they had enough attention, you think?" he asks, lips mouthing at the skin between them as he switches back to the other side.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>It's an unfortunate by-product of attempting to be above board: a future with a considerable lack of office sex. So long as it continues at the beach house when Tommy deigns to grace him with his presence, though, he can't be overly upset about it, especially when his balls are currently in his husband's mouth.</p>
<p>"Yeh, I... I think so, love - ahh..." Alfie sighs in pleasure, his exhale a shudder and he runs his fingers through Tommy's hair again, massaging his scalp and he tightens his grip for only a second before he lets him go again.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Of course the sex will continue at the beach house, Alfie needn't concern himself with that silly idea. There's an office where they can have their fun if they want office sex. It'll do just fine.</p>
<p>He hums in satisfaction at the answer and gives the ball he's lavishing attention on one more suck before he drags his tongue up the bottom of his husband's cock, back up to the very tip of it.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>"Wanna cum all over that pretty face of yours, I do," he murmurs, looking down at Tommy in absolute wonder as his thumb shifts to stroke over his cheek and then briefly dips into the corner of his mouth just to feel the slick of his spit before he swallows his cock down again.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>He hums in acknowledgement though it's not a great idea right now. Such things are messy and there's no real way to clean up here, so while Alfie might desire that, he's not getting it this time. Tommy imagines he'll get over it. Somehow.</p>
<p>His tongue pokes out to lick that wandering thumb before he increases his pace, bobbing his head up and down more steadily. He's done with his teasing and far more intent on getting his husband his orgasm now.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>"Fuckin' hell," Alfie curses under his breath at the little flick of Tommy's tongue against the tip of his thumb and his breath hitches again as Tommy very obviously starts to pick up the pace. Alfie leans back and grips the edge of the desk to keep himself sitting up.</p>
<p>"Know I shouldn't, though," he continues, and now that Tommy's really sucking him off he starts to pant, his breaths coming a bit more labored as pleasure spikes to the tips of his toes, "So I guess shootin' my load down yer beautiful throat will have to do, eh? Fuck, yeh, like that. Fuckin' know it, Tom, yeh."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>What's wonderful, is that by now, Tommy knows how to twist his tongue around Alfie's cock just so to wring the best little noises out of his husband and he knows how to pair that with a nice hard suck at the head of the man's cock. He knows what drives his lover wild and he is more than happy to use that to his advantage as he bobs his head, swallowing Alfie down again and again.</p>
<p>He's fully intent on making Alfie come sooner, rather than later, and varies the pace a little, mixing things up to make it hard to focus on anything else.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>"<em>Ah</em>, fuck -" Alfie moans, low and lewd and his hips twitch as he tries to hold himself back from bucking into Tommy's mouth, but it's really fucking hard when they've been together long enough for Tommy to know all the little shit that makes him lose what little control he has.</p>
<p>So he slips after about a thirty second internal battle with himself. Tommy has already basically given him permission with the offer of quick and rough, right? So he takes the back of Tommy's head with one hand, squeezes his hair to give him an indicator and then adds the other as well, because Tommy's about to get his face fucked, ain't he?</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>His eyes flick upward at Alfie at the moan, pleased with himself and even more so when he feels the man's hands return to the back of his head. His husband's always been good at letting him know what he plans to do and now's no different. He knows that it's his chance to protest but he's in a good mood today and that's why he'd offered it from the start. He's absolutely fine with Alfie taking advantage of the offer now.</p>
<p>Tommy drops his hand from the man's cock to move to his thigh to keep himself balanced and swirls his tongue around the tip of his cock one more time before swallowing him down again in invitation.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>And that's all she wrote, innit?</p>
<p>"Fuckin' love you, Thomas," Alfie pants on the edge of a breath and now that he's been given full permission, he's not going to stop. They've done this before, Tommy knows the rules here and so he doesn't take more than that one stroke of invitation before he takes over entirely. He grips the longer hair on his husbands head and guides him himself, shifting on the edge of the desk to get a better angle and then without further ado, he proceeds to fuck his husband's beautiful face.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>He hums in agreement at the sentiment, both because he knows that without a doubt at this point and he returns the feeling, not just because of the great sex either.</p>
<p>Tommy uses that stroke to relax his throat and get his husband nice and deep, so it's not a surprise or a struggle to accept the large cock suddenly hitting the back of his throat. There's not much that he needs to do at this point except let Alfie use his mouth to chase his orgasm and he'd never admit it, but fuck is it heady to know he drives his husband crazy enough that he can't stand it. That he needs it <em>now</em>.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>He does need it now. He needs it fucking <em>now</em>, and to change it up just a bit he pops Tommy's mouth off his cock after a few bobs of his head, just so he can slide off the edge of the desk and officially stand up - he wants to <em>fuck</em> Tommy's face, not just move his head for him.</p>
<p>So after he's up on slightly wobbly knees, he guides Tommy's lips back up with his glistening and spit-soaked cock, waits for him to eagerly swallow him back down, and then he grips both sides of Tommy's head and goes to town and it's not at all gentle. On a few strokes he can feel Tommy's nose pressing up against his groin, can feel the tip of his own cock sliding right down Tommy's throat and oh fuck, he can't help the expletives tumbling out of his mouth as he slams his cock in and again and again, already feeling that curl in his gut signaling that he's getting close.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>He pulls back when Alfie drags his cock out of his mouth and clears his throat just to clear some of the saliva from it, looking up at his husband as he straightens up. Tommy doesn't say anything, just grins at him slyly, until his cock is in front of his face again and he's happy to swallow it back down, knowing that Alfie has proper leverage this time.</p>
<p>Tommy is a willing participant but there's nothing for him to do but keep his teeth out of the way and relax his throat so Alfie can get his cock as deep as it is long. He takes his breaths where he can which are few and far between but that's alright, even fucking his face like this his husband pays attention. He knows what Tommy can handle.</p>
<p>His hands grip the back of Alfie's thighs as the man's cock slides down his throat and he can feel the muscles quivering, knowing that it isn't going to take much more of this before his husband will be coming.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Alfie can't help but eye the string of thick spit clinging between his cock and Tommy's lips that breaks off when he pulls back far enough.</p>
<p>Fuck. Tommy is on point today - his every glance is sultry and sensual and husky and it's only making Alfie that much more eager to finish as he slides his cock back down Tommy's throat.</p>
<p>Tommy's always right, of course. They just know each other, they know every muscle twitch and sound that escapes the other and Alfie's worked up, he's <em>been</em> worked up and fuck if he doesn't love it when Tommy knows exactly what he needs.</p>
<p>"Fuckin' gorgeous piece of fuckin' work, fuckin' hell," Alfie grunts out, his words stilted with the force of his thrusts. He can hear Tommy right on the edge of choking more than once, but he's not pinching him or pulling away, so he's not going to stop. It doesn't take him long, either. After another dozen thrusts, Alfie curls his lip in a snarl and yanks Tommy right into his groin as he crests, shooting thick spurts of his seed right down his throat.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Well, he's missed his husband, he can't help it. He has every intention of behaving himself between their time together which means he has plenty of time to think about all the wonderful things he's going to do to Alfie... or vice versa.</p>
<p>His eyes water a little at a particularly rough thrust that does have him on the verge of choking but he's not concerned about it and he knows Alfie won't be, since he hasn't made any indication that the man should stop. It comes and goes quickly enough and fuck if he doesn't love his husband losing control every once in awhile.</p>
<p>Tommy knows he's close, can feel his thighs quivering under his hands with the effort to hold it back and it's no surprise when he finds his nose pressed against Alfie's groin, then held there while thick, hot fluid hits his throat. He does his best to swallow to keep from choking, easier said than done with a cock down his throat too, but it'll do.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Alfie groans, rocking his hips in barely-there thrusts as he finishes spilling himself down his husband's throat. He doesn't hold Tommy tight to him overly long, loosening his grip in the sides of his head and grunting as he leans back against the desk again, his softening cock slipping out of Tommy's mouth. Dribbles of drool and come slip past on the way out, but Alfie is beyond caring about it at the moment.</p>
<p>"Nnnnghh, fuckin' love you, dear," he moans, looking down and taking in Tommy's plump, reddened lips and tear-tracked cheeks and with a low growl he drags Tommy up out of the chair by the hair and jacket to pull him into a come-slicked kiss.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>When Alfie pulls back, Tommy coughs slightly and clears his throat, breathing heavily to catch his breath. His voice will probably be rough for the rest of the day but that's a small price to pay and he knows Alfie will be pleased with the reminder.</p>
<p>He doesn't have time to do much else before Alfie is pulling him up to kiss him and that's just fine, he's more than happy to kiss his husband. Let him taste himself on his lips. He's the one who breaks the kiss to breathe again and gives him a grin.</p>
<p>"That good, eh?" he asks, voice rough, which prompts him to clear his throat again.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Alfie licks into Tommy's mouth and tastes himself, salty and thick and he moans again, his lone good eye dark with desire once Tommy breaks it and he reaches up to swipe away the tear tracks by the corners of Tommy's eyes with his thumbs.</p>
<p>"Yeh," he replies breathily, practically devouring Tommy with just looking at him. "Yeh, it's that fuckin' good. <em>You</em> are that fuckin' good. Good to me, so fuckin' good to me."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Tommy smiles at the praise and it's obvious there's love and admiration behind the words. He appreciates that, he does and he knows that Alfie will be just as good to him at some point while he's here. It doesn't necessarily matter if it's an even exchange. Alfie had just looked so delectable leaning there at his desk that he couldn't help himself.</p>
<p>He reaches into his pocket for a handkerchief to wipe the rest of his face and offers it to Alfie so he can clean himself up to make himself presentable again.</p>
<p>"It's good luck to christen your office," he says with a smirk.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Alfie licks his own lips after they break the kiss and he can't stop looking at Tommy for just about anything. He adores this man beyond words. His chest grows tight just watching him do menial, everyday tasks and that feeling has only grown stronger now that he's healing well and they have a plan to move forward. He might not be all that okay with Lizzie being a new member of the family, but he's adjusting to it and will adapt.</p>
<p>"My investor should see positive rewards thanks to said christening, then, mm?" He hums and takes the handkerchief but spies a bit of come that Tommy missed while cleaning off, so he tuts quietly at him and tilts his chin up to wipe it away, though he can't stop grinning while he does it.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>"He thinks so," Tommy replies with a smile back and he tips his head so Alfie can finish cleaning up his face, which is certainly necessary. He has no interest in traumatizing Ollie anymore than they already have throughout their time together.</p>
<p>"If not, he'll be looking for you to pay it back with interest."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>After Alfie's done cleaning up his husband, he leans in and promptly kisses the spot he just dried, which only adds more wetness to it all over again. Oops.</p>
<p>"That's a shame, innit," he plays along easily, teasing as he perfunctorily cleans himself up, swiping under his balls and around his softened member - it's rather thick with drying saliva though he's hardly complaining.</p>
<p>"Think that 'bout wraps up our little tour of my humble new shop."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>"I think so," he says in agreement, watching Alfie clean himself up and tuck things back away. He gets another clean handkerchief out of his pocket and takes the dirty one from his lover to wrap up in it, so he can tuck it back into his pocket with no one any the wiser about their little activities.</p>
<p>"Seems to me you have things worked out."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>"Helps when I have such a supportive investor I can call upon any time I like," Alfie replies with a murmur and a sly grin, keeping Tommy close with a hand on his lower back, gently massaging. Not that he's actually needed Tommy for much of anything in getting everything squared away. He's a big boy, he can take care of himself and get a company up and going. He did it with the Aerated Bread Company and all his other ventures.</p>
<p>"Mm, almost forgot with you busy wrapping your lips 'round my cock, I got somethin' to show you. Not the bakery, already did that. Somethin' else."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>"So it does," Tommy agrees with a grin. He doesn't need to be consulted no, but it gives them an excuse to talk to one another and that's good enough, just a little check up to make sure all is well. Sometimes, that's all they get. He knows Alfie can handle things just fine except, apparently, procuring himself a real bed to sleep on. He'll be coordinating a replacement with Ollie as soon as possible.</p>
<p>"Oh?" he asks, raising an eyebrow in interest. "What might that be?"</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>He's not going to be sleeping in the bakery every night, only sometimes. And sometimes a little cot on the floor is necessary - it can't all be flowery fluff, though he won't be surprised in the slightest if he comes in one day and it's been changed into a marshmallow for a mattress.</p>
<p>"Yeh, it's a bit tender, yet. Just got it a few days ago. Sit down in that chair there, yeh? Spread yer legs out, an' I'll show you."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>It's going to be flowery fluff if Tommy has anything to say about it. He doesn't care if it's only a few nights. He hasn't come all this way in his life to sleep on a raggedy cot on the floor. Tommy won't have it.</p>
<p>He raises his eyebrow again, questioning his husband silently, because all of that sounds like quite the innuendo and he hardly needs Alfie to return the favor after their little bit of fun.</p>
<p>Still, Tommy goes along with his lover's instructions like a good husband and sits back down in the chair, spreading his legs to give him room for whatever he's up to right now.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>It sounds like innuendo but Alfie is very much spent - Tommy did a fantastic job with his mouth already and though he's sure that Tommy has a bit of a problem going on between his own legs, Alfie will take care of him tonight when they're back home.</p>
<p>Once Tommy is sitting down again, Alfie leans against the desk more heavily so he can lift his left leg up to rest on the seat of the chair. Then he scrunches up his pant leg with a grunt. And then there, wrapped around his calf, is a very fresh flourish of ink.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>He does have a bit of a problem, that's true and to Alfie's eye when he sits down probably obvious but he's not terribly worried about it at the moment. He hadn't done it with any expectation of reciprocation.</p>
<p>Tommy still doesn't know what his husband is trying to show him when he puts his leg up on the chair. In fact, he's even more lost at the movement, though it doesn't take long for Alfie to show him what's clearly a fresh tattoo.</p>
<p>He shifts, straightening so he can lean over to follow the lettering around his calf. It's lettering he recognizes almost immediately because he wears it on his finger everyday. '<em>I am my beloved's and my beloved is mine</em>'. Tommy smiles at it and shifts his gaze up to his husband.</p>
<p>"Must be official, now that you've made it permanent," he says with a teasing lilt to his voice.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Alfie has just the slightest of blushes blooming on his cheeks, though it could be very easily waved away as a flush from the blowjob he just received minutes ago. If there was ever any question about his dedication to Tommy, it should be more than apparent to see how real it is with this.</p>
<p>"Fuck the courts and officials, eh? No better way to do it than this right here. With me every day, everywhere I go. And right now every time my trousers touch it, too, I'm reminded because it's fuckin' tender, is what it is."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>He never questioned Alfie's loyalty though this lends plenty more weight to it. He might not expressly have his husband's name there but the horse silhouette around the edges make it very clear to him who inspired it.</p>
<p>"When should I tell Starr?" he asks, though he can't keep a straight face for more than a moment before laughing and he leans forward to press a kiss to Alfie's leg just above the tattoo. "In all seriousness, love, it's wonderful.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>'Tommy Shelby' may as well be emblazoned on his calf with that horse silhouette proudly shown above and below the words. There's no one else that could convince him to care about horses or what they mean to a particular someone if that someone wasn't very very dear to him.</p>
<p>Alfie huffs out a laugh at that, though his expression softens at the kiss to his shin.</p>
<p>"Figured it about time," he murmurs. He has a few other tattoos that are landmarks for what he's lived through, and this right here... well, Tommy is the best of them, by far.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>There's always deniability without his name next to it. Alfie might not have a history of loving horses but people change. Preferences change. Lives change, for the better or the worse, and honestly coming around to horses isn't necessarily too drastic unless you know how stubborn a man named Alfie Solomons-Shelby can be and how much he had disliked them when they met.</p>
<p>Tommy is still proud of himself for changing the man's mind, just a little. He can't help it.</p>
<p>"No time like the present," he agrees, nudging at Alfie's leg so he puts it down, just so he can get up to give him a kiss that's soft and sweet.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>He makes a soft noise in the back of his throat at the kiss, his hands coming up to cradle both sides of Tommy's face. Similar to what he did earlier, though there's tenderness there this time and he hums against Tommy's lips.</p>
<p>"Can still taste myself on you," he grins and licks his lips, then goes in for another kiss.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>"Good," he says with a chuckle against Alfie's lips and he returns it affectionately. Tommy is fairly certain the two of them wouldn't get anything done if it were just the two of them alone in a room. It's probably for the best that they run two separate businesses at this point, though Alfie will be helping with the bookkeeping.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Yes, it's almost a good thing that for the first couple years of their business relationship there was no intimacy thrown in between it. With how hard they fell for each other, well... it would have been a bit more difficult to hide just what they share back then because Tommy would have had a difficult time leaving Alfie's bakery without a limp of some kind.</p>
<p>There's a noise behind Alfie that turns out to be Ollie clearing his throat and looking up at the ceiling to avoid overly intruding on an intimate moment. Alfie grunts and gives Tommy one more pointed kiss before he allows him his space again.</p>
<p>"The... flour and other dry ingredients just arrived," he says, throwing a hand over his shoulder to gesture in that general direction. It's obvious he's trying to hide a grin. "There are men out front waiting to bring it inside, I told them to wait there until you came back from your... tour."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Luckily for Ollie, it's a good moment to show up. If all he sees is a kiss or two, he'll be just fine. Both of their hands are very visible so he can be glad about that any way.</p>
<p>"It'll do," he says with a nod at them both. "Don't let me keep you from your business."</p>
<p>Honestly, the less people see him in any capacity around the bakery the better but some things can't be helped.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Yes, there are definitely more compromising situations he could have found them in, that's for sure. Alfie's choosing to take it in good grace since he's already spent himself, so he just sighs a tad dramatically and extricates himself from the desk and Tommy.</p>
<p>"Take the car out front, yeh? Ollie'll drive me back. Got some boys to dick around with some dry goods before day's end."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>It is dramatic but then again, it's Alfie Solomons, of course it's dramatic. He has a flair for it. It's one of the many things that Tommy loves about him.</p>
<p>"Alright, I will," he says with a nod. "Have fun, Saul."</p>
<p>He gives Ollie a nod, "Keep him out of trouble, eh?"</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>"See, he's gettin' it, ain't he? The name thing. Told you he would. But he hates it, right, look at the way he purses his lips when he says it," Alfie mutters like Tommy can't hear him while he's standing less than two feet away, ribbing Ollie with the point of his elbow as they pass by and Ollie just huffs out a smile and shakes his head.</p>
<p>"It's a tall order, Mr. Shelby, but I'll do my best," Ollie promises, and Alfie snorts while he shuffles toward the front.</p>
<p>"I'm just a simple man running a simple bakery, mate, nothin' to see here."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>"Oh of course, my mistake," Tommy says with a shake of his head. He does hate the name but he's not stupid. He knows the reason behind it but he'll be saying it as little as possible or as mockingly as possible, depending on the circumstances. He prefers his husband's given name is all--is that so terrible a thing?</p>
<p>"How could I think otherwise?"</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>"You couldn't, love, could you. Because that's what's happenin' right here, innit? It's a humble little bakery is all. Now shoo, yeh? Go on. Ollie here tells me I've got work to do. I don't even have to tell you what I'm gonna do later, you know, retribution for what you did in the office there."</p>
<p>Ollie clears his throat again, coughing into his hand before looking off to the side. Alfie grins, though he's obviously in a teasing, playful mood and not a serious one even if his tone might come off that way. He doesn't see Tommy off, just turns to Ollie.</p>
<p>"Alright, let's go see about the cellar, dry storage an' that..."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Tommy just shakes his head again and heads for the front of the bakery. Alfie needs to get some work done here and that's understandable, he's just glad that it's moving forward without too much trouble.</p>
<p>He does smirk a little to himself as he steps outside and lights a cigarette. His husband's retribution is something to look forward to because he knows how Alfie is with his ideas though he'll likely save the more elaborate ones for a time when Tommy hasn't already sucked him dry once that day.</p>
<p>He takes the car and he heads for Margate.  He's got Johnny Dogs bringing Starr and a friend back home for Alfie. He's leaving Solomon at Arrow House so he can continue to work with him but a horse shouldn't be alone. At Johnny's suggestion, he's bringing Grandeur with him to keep Starr company. They get along quite well and Grandeur doesn't mind traveling. So his plan, while Alfie works, will be to get them settled in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. The Stag Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Five months after the last chapter: Tommy, Alfie, and Charlie go on a vacation trip in the woods.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally back with a new chapter!  This one has a bit of all the main cast: Tommy and Alfie of course, and Charlie, Rikono, Solomon, Cyril, and Max!  It's good to note that at this time in the RP, they're up to July of 1926 so a few years away yet from catching up with Series 5.  </p><p>This one starts off with Alfie's perspective, enjoy! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bakery opens its doors, Starr and Grandeur settle into Margate, and life is good for the most part. Alfie's scarring is healing well now, though there have certainly been some bad days where it just aches and aches. Even on the good days it still pulls and tugs strangely, and there's a dull feeling deep in his cheek that suggests that ache may never really recede entirely.</p><p>It's hard to believe sometimes that they've kept up this routine of theirs for five months now since Tommy was taken on his initial bakery tour. It's the early portion of July, and the weather has warmed up and business is good. He has a good crew in the bakery working hard to make his mother's recipes come back from the dead as it were, and he's received more than one compliment on the delicious rolls and loaves he sells as Saul Schulman.</p><p>But this week he's going on a little vacation from Margate. Tommy has invited him to Warwickshire - insisted on it, more like - which surprised Alfie initially since Lizzie is now living there full time, but what Tommy wants, Tommy gets, right? Alfie's packed an away bag - or Edna has packed one for him, anyway - and Ollie is manning the bakery full time until he gets back. Max and Cyril are with him, and he's feeling well enough to just drive to Warwickshire on his own, though with the dogs is he ever really alone these days?</p><p>~*~</p><p>It's a good few months. He's got things in motion now that he's not sure he could actually stop at this point. Things with Lizzie are getting sorted out and yes, she's moved in, because it had seemed like the right time. He's given her a room and a lounge all to herself, so if she wants privacy she'll have it. Otherwise, she does what he's asked of her and keeps her hands to herself.</p><p>Now, he's planned a vacation into his schedule to spend some time with Alfie and Charlie. He has it all worked out. Charlie will only be so entertained on their trip so part of the way through Johnny will come get him to take him home. The best of both worlds, in his eyes. He hopes that Alfie will at least accept his idea and try it out. Only way to know is to present it to him. He has everything loaded and ready to go except the horses, which will wait until Alfie is actually here.</p><p>When his husband arrives, he's outside with Charlie feeding carrots to Solomon.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It's a long trip from Margate and Alfie is very much ready to no longer be driving by the time he does make it to Arrow House. The dogs are starting to slobber all over his upholstery and are getting antsy, so when he does pull up and they know where they're headed, they damn near run him over to get out and barrel through the yard.</p><p>"Fuckin' hell, damn dogs'll be the death of me won't yeh? Go on, get!"</p><p>"Uncle Alfie!" Charlie exclaims, clearly excited to see his 'Uncle' and of course the dogs, too, though at the moment they're busy tending to their own business. He's got his hand extended out to feed Solomon another carrot, then he wipes his hand on the grass to get rid of the horse slobber and hops down from the edge of the fence.</p><p>"Ah, Charles Shelby, there's my favorite person I been waitin' all this time to see," Alfie responds cheerily, though he's limping a bit on his cane to walk over. "Good Lord, you got taller on me again, you gotta stoppit with that, you know. It's not fair if you end up taller than us all."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Luckily, for what Tommy has planned, there isn't too much more driving. There's going to be some but once they're where they need to be, there's no driving for a solid week and he thinks Alfie will handle it just fine.</p><p>He straightens up from where he's leaning against the fence smoking and turns partially toward the car, just in time to see the dogs run Alfie over in their haste to run around the yard like maniacs.</p><p>Tommy nods at him when he comes closer and smiles at his assessment of how fast Charlie is growing. It's absolutely true. "Afternoon, Alfie."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"'Ello, Thomas," Alfie glances briefly upward at Tommy and just like every time he sees him after a long time away from each other, he has to tamp down the swell of adoration he feels for him. Someday, <em>someday</em> all this hiding and faking will be cast aside - he has to believe that.</p><p>But he focuses most of his attention on Charlie, who's trotting toward him and of course even if he's hurting from the drive he's going to settle down on one knee to get his hug. He curls his chin over Charlie's shoulder once he's close, closing his eyes to enjoy it properly, this thing he never thought he'd have of his own even if it's not something Charlie's even aware of.</p><p>"Mmmmm don't think that's tight enough, there, boy, eh? Give it to me good, yeh? Nice and tight, squeeze the air right out of me lungs, mmngh, there we go," Alfie grunts when Charlie giggles and hugs him as hard as he can physically manage, then he ruffles his hair and lets him go.</p><p>"Dad says we're going to be like real gypsies! You're coming too, aren't you, Uncle?"</p><p>"I-uhhhh -" Alfie stutters in surprise, then glances up at Tommy to get some clarification on that one.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He gives him a warm smile because Charlie's back is to him and it's one of love. He intends for all the hiding and faking to be cast aside some day. He doesn't know when that will be so he won't make any promises but someday he'll be done with all this. Someday.</p><p>"I told Uncle Alfie where we were going was a surprise," he tells Charlie, raising his cigarette to his lips and inhaling, exhaling it just as quickly. "I thought we might go camping. It's easy and private."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Well this is certainly news to him, and he’s not sure how it’s going to work logistically, but he’ll follow along.</p><p>“Certainly a surprise, alright,” he replies, and he manages to pull himself back up to standing with the help of his cane. “When we goin’? And where?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie doesn't need to worry his pretty head about it. Tommy's got it sorted out well enough. They can manage to figure out the fine details as they go. He doesn't pretend to have every detail worked out perfectly but it will do.</p><p>"It's really not far from here," he says with a vague gesture. "Far enough we'll drive that way first.  I didn't think after your drive from Margate that you'd want to go by horse and wagon the whole way."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"You would be right on that count, surely," Alfie replies and he takes a deep, slow breath and Charlie looks up at him hopefully, and how is he supposed to deny that face? It's pretty obvious that Charlie is here to tip the scales in one direction, and he's not going to win this one, not that he really wants to deny either of them.</p><p>"Guess Charlie here will have to teach me how to ride a horse proper, won't he?" He finally says with his brows raised up, and Charlie beams up at him and then hugs his knees tight.</p><p>"Yay! Can Cyril and Max come too, dad?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"It'll be a relaxing vacation," he says with a smile at them both. "Haven't had one of those for awhile."</p><p>He flicks his cigarette butt into the stones of the driveway and steps on it to put it out properly.</p><p>"Of course," he agrees. "Wouldn't be right to leave them here when they want to see you."</p><p>~*~</p><p>As if on cue, both dogs gallop into sight again, though Cyril looks appropriately winded now that he's put some legitimate weight on his bones and Max just looks like he's ready to run to the ends of the earth. Cyril shuffles closer to Charlie and licks his cheek, full of slobber and the boy shrieks happily and scratches at Cyril's floppy ears. Max trots over to lick Tommy's shoes and pant leg in greeting, panting but not nearly as winded as Cyril.</p><p>Alfie exhales long and slow through his nose. He whistles on the one side now sometimes, thanks to his destroyed sinuses.</p><p>"Would like some supper first, though, eh? If we're to be getting lost in the woods somewhere with nothing but wagons and horses. Fff- 'ell," he cuts himself off before he curses even more in front of the kid, and Charlie looks up at him with a grin.</p><p>"Haven't spent a night in the woods in years, you know. Might be, ah, fun."</p><p>~*~</p><p>The dogs are ridiculous but Tommy is glad for them. They're good for Charlie to have someone to play with and they're good for Alfie while he's gone to have some company. It's always nice to have absolutely loyal companionship and a dog fits the bill quite nicely.</p><p>"Supper it is," he agrees with a nod. He completely understands Alfie wanting a bit of a break from traveling and likely doesn't want to sit down again right away.</p><p>His lips twitch in amusement when his husband catches himself with the cursing. He's certainly heard worse around Tommy's family. "We can take a walk while we wait? Unless that'll be too much nature for you?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"We'll be gettin' a whole heapin' mountain of nature in the next week and you wanna go walk around in it some more? But... you know what, sure, why not, eh? Take a page out of your daddy's book, eh, Charlie? Why not."</p><p>Charlie smiles and takes Alfie's hand by holding onto just his pinky finger, which remains curled even after he's holding onto it, "Uncle Alfie, why doesn't your pinky straighten all the way anymore?"</p><p>"Well, that one... mm... that one I got into a fight with a knife, yeh? A kitchen knife, you know, like the one that took over me hand at Christmas, right? Well, when I was younger, I didn't have you to hold it back for me, right, and it just decided it'd had enough of me using it to cut up potatoes for stew. It attacked me, it did, and then I was bleedin' all over. An' that's why you never trust them knives, Charlie, eh? They'll get yeh. Gotta hold 'em tight."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Thought you might like to be on your feet a bit before we sit back down again," Tommy says with a shrug. It doesn't bother him any but he knows the last thing he wants to do after traveling all that way is sit down some more.</p><p>He reaches into his pocket to light another cigarette and once he's done that, replaces it in his pocket.</p><p>Tommy can't say he's ever asked his husband what happened to his hand but they're in a dirty business and he had expected that he defended himself in some way or another. What a silly way to injure yourself though Tommy has his fair share of scars from ridiculous things too.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Suppose I'll survive a bit of walkin'," Alfie replies and he's more just complaining for complaining's sake. Even with Starr and Grandeur over in Margate along with Cyril and Max, there's only so much chattering he can handle with only animals. Edna's still half scared of him, he's pretty sure, and Tommy's only around about once a week if they're lucky and sometimes he doesn't even spend the night.</p><p>Charlie gasps and peers at Alfie's hand, turning it over to get a look at his pinky finger and there it is, a big gash of a scar that's gnarly and twisted running the length of his finger down to the meat of his palm. Now, he might be telling Charlie that it's a scar from a kitchen accident and a knife, but that's not entirely true, is it? But Charlie doesn't need to know what really happened.</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, Charlie doesn't need to know the real story and neither does Tommy really, unless it's some old enemy that might resurface to try to take him out. Somehow, he suspects that they've been long since dealt with and are a non-factor, so the kitchen knife story is just fine for a boy of Charlie's age.</p><p>"I guess we'll find out, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>So they walk. They talk, too. Charlie asks them both to tell some stories and Alfie manages to tell them all in a manner that is fitting of Charlie's age. Probably all tamer than some of the wild shit that's come out of Arthur's mouth in front of children, at any rate. Charlie is obviously very happy to be at his side and he holds Alfie's hand most of the way through the gardens and toward the stables. Alfie's heart is warm and swells up big and fat whenever Tommy gives him those soft, barely there smiles when they both know that Charlie isn't looking.</p><p>It's good. It is, and one of the housekeepers walks out to let them know that supper is ready, and they eat that, too. Lizzie shows up as well and Charlie is completely oblivious to whatever tensions are in the air, but Alfie behaves himself. He's polite and asks all the right questions and Lizzie visibly settles down from her bristly defenses when she realizes Alfie's not out for her head.</p><p>"Dad, is Miss Lizzie going to be my new mum?" He asks from the backseat after dinner is done and the three of them are packed up in the car.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It's a good walk and a surprisingly civil dinner so he can't complain about that. He appreciates Alfie putting in the effort to not sound like he hates Lizzie with every fiber of his being. Tommy's priority will always be his husband and he thinks she understands that much. It would do everyone well if they were all on the same page in that department.</p><p>He organizes getting the horses in the trailer. Solomon sulks about it but he behaves himself. He'll have plenty of time to be out of the trailer once they get where they're going. Rikono is one of the best horses he's ever trained and thankfully sturdy enough to pull a wagon, as Alfie will actually ride him if they decide to go for a ride. He double checks that they have everything they need for them.</p><p>Then they're on the way and Charlie is asking him a question he'd rather not talk about in front of Alfie but here they are anyway. He exhales smoke from his cigarette out the window as he drives and then says, "Lizzie and I are getting married, Charlie, but you don't have to call her mum."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Thankfully Charlie can't catch sight of Alfie's face, already twisting down into a frown as he bites his bottom lip hard enough to dent the skin just so he doesn't verbally respond.</p><p>Charlie is quiet for a moment as he considers that, then says, "Do you love Miss Lizzie like you loved mummy? Are... are you going to have a baby together?"</p><p>Alfie thunks his head against the seat of the car, looking up at the roof of it and closing his eyes just to will himself to stay quiet.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie's reaction doesn't go unnoticed by Tommy who takes another long inhale of his cigarette and exhales out the window. He really doesn't want to talk about this but he can't control what's on Charlie's mind either.</p><p>"There isn't another woman on earth that compares to Grace, Charlie," he replies and he's careful to throw the woman part in there because he knows that Alfie will catch it. "Lizzie and I don't plan to have a baby together."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie does catch it but he very pointedly doesn't turn to look at Tommy when he says it, either. No sense giving the boy any indication that he's affected by this conversation. He's not jealous of a dead woman, he's not - Grace caught Tommy before he was even in the picture, but Lizzie is still a wild card in his eyes. He doesn't know her well enough to trust her yet, even if Tommy does. Still, he's grateful that Tommy is careful with his word choice there, just subtle enough that the boy likely won't catch on to it.</p><p>Again, Charlie is quiet while he soaks that in, looking down at his lap and messing with a loose string on his pant leg, "Okay, dad. I miss mummy sometimes," he murmurs quietly, then looks out the window. "Miss Lizzie is nice to me, though. And she's pretty."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I know, Charlie," he says with a heavy sigh. Alfie knows he had loved Grace and before that, he had loved Greta. They've come a long way since then and now he can't imagine loving anyone besides his husband. His loves are so different from one another.</p><p>"I'm glad to hear it. She wouldn't be a good wife for me if she wasn't nice to you," he says, inhaling and exhaling from his cigarette.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Charlie goes quiet after that, petting Cyril's soft ears as he snores softly on the rest of the seat, which means Max is stuck on the floor by Charlie's feet, licking his paws. It's a full party of animals and people - three horses, two dogs, two wagons and Charlie, Tommy, and Alfie off on a trip to the woods for a week, though Charlie is only staying for a couple days.</p><p>Tommy and Alfie converse about menial things and Alfie does end up pulling Charlie out of his thoughts with questions meant to distract, though it's not long at all before they reach their destination which, as Tommy said, isn't terribly far in the first place. The Lees in the other cars busy themselves with unloading the horses and then hitching them to the wagons meant for light travel on the go. Alfie goes to take a piss behind a tree and Charlie lets the dogs out to roam but watches them like they're his personal steads to call back when they've hit the edge of the territory. The heavy conversation from the car is already out of his mind, but it's lingering a bit longer for Alfie. It's hard for him to just sit back and listen to the difficult conversations like that even if he knows Charlie holds him in very high regard. He'll never hear him use the word 'dad' directed at him, and some nights when he thinks about it too hard that just plain sucks.</p><p>~*~</p><p>When they stop, Tommy has to help the Lees get Solomon unloaded. He's still a bit finicky though he's benefited a lot from his training and he's far more cooperative than he has been in the past. He expects it'll be a surprise for Alfie to come back from his piss and find that Tommy has him hooked up to pull one of the wagons.</p><p>"Get the dogs in the back of the other wagon," Tommy tells Charlie, nodding to the one that Rikono is pulling. He trusts the other horse far more than he does Solomon.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It is a surprise to see, even if Solomon doesn't look overly pleased about it at least he's standing relatively still and waiting for Tommy to hop on into the wagon and take the reins.</p><p>"Yes daddy," Charlie does as ordered, eager to please and he yells at the dogs in a stern voice that actually gives Alfie pause as the dogs perk up their ears and then follow Charlie's instructions without trouble. Good little lad, Tommy's got there, innit. Alfie eyes the wagon and Rikono, who's standing there looking bored, one of his back feet lifted up to give it some rest. It's going to be a bumpy ride, he's sure, and he's glad that his face has healed enough that it shouldn't be excruciating for him and instead just uncomfortable.</p><p>"'Ello, boy," Alfie hums and gives Rikono's muzzle a scratch and a pat. Rikono answers with a quiet nicker, bumping his hand with his nose that makes Alfie quirk his lip upward in a smile. "Be good for this old Jew, eh? Not used to ridin' this way. Don't listen to Solomon, either, he's trouble, ain't he."</p><p>"Can I ride in the wagon with you, Uncle?" Charlie asks and Alfie smiles down at him.</p><p>"'Course you can. Bet you can even steer a bit when we get goin', too."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Honestly, Tommy prefers the idea of Charlie riding with Alfie. He doesn't think Solomon is going to do anything stupid but he can't guarantee it either and if he has to throw himself off a runaway wagon he certainly doesn't want to have to worry about Charlie. However, he's been working on this with Solomon and he's been doing fairly well.</p><p>"Ready to keep going?" he asks, handing his keys off to one of the Lees so they can take the car and then going to Solomon to give him some pats of his own. "Only have to pull a little ways, eh? Then you can have some treats and you're free to graze all you want."</p><p>He imagines, if Solomon could roll his eyes at him, that he would but instead he just tosses his head and stamps a foot impatiently. "I know, faster we get going, the faster it's done.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Yep, let me just haul my creaky bones up into this wagon here - oof - fuckin' hell," Alfie grunts and Charlie gives him a hushed 'Uncle Afee!' for his slip up, but he's giggling as he says it.</p><p>"Bah - lad, that one was deserved, mm? When I'm good and gone in this dirt here and yer up there in your years, you'll think back on this day, and yer knees will creak and your back will be tight and you'll think 'fuckin' hell, I'm gettin' as old as my dear old Uncle Alfie when he hauled himself up into daddy's gypsy wagon to go campin', God and the Lord rest his soul'. Just you wait, you'll see."</p><p>Grinning, Charlie hops up and leans against his side immediately, looking up at him with big baby blue eyes that are going to slay both men and women alike someday, Alfie can already tell, "Whatever you say, Uncle Afee."</p><p>And Alfie huffs out a smile, then leans down and presses a kiss to the top of Charlie's head and wraps an arm around him, then hands him the reins as Rikono perks up from the shift.</p><p>"Now, how do we tell this old dog to go, eh? Show me, like your dad taught you, go on."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He climbs up onto his own wagon and watches Alfie and Charlie get themselves situated. Solomon stamps his foot at him again but stays where he's at like a good boy. Tommy has worked hard on this training. Once Alfie and Charlie start moving, he encourages Solomon to do the same thing.</p><p>"Good boy," he says, when his horse listens properly and even though Tommy had been fairly confident that he would, it's still a relief. Solomon has a mind of his own sometimes. He also has a good example though and he's pleased that he thought to bring Rikono.</p><p>It'll be a bit bumpy but he thinks Alfie will survive. They can't take cars where they're going and this is the next best option.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie grunts in pain on particularly big bumps but other than that, he does alright. Charlie ends up curling up with the dogs in the bed of the wagon after growing tired of watching Rikono walk, and walk, and walk. To a young boy the half hour hike through the woods feels like an eternity, and they'd already been in the car for a short while as well so he's out like a light in no time at all.</p><p>Tommy finds a good spot and gives the signal to stop. Charlie grumpily scolds the dogs when they stir the moment the wagon stops in his mostly asleep state, then when they get up and jump down, he hogs all the warm space they left behind and curls back up to sleep more.</p><p>Alfie carefully and slowly crawls down from the wagon back to the ground, then he pats Rikono's flank and neck. He's a much better behaved horse than Solomon, that's for sure, though Alfie didn't buy Solomon for his broke nature.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Solomon does good work and Tommy is happy with his performance, even if he complains about it just a little toward the end. He needs to work on Solomon's stamina and patience maybe but he has no intentions of using him to pull anything for much longer than this so he's not sure there's much of a point to it anyway.</p><p>"Alright, Alfie?" he asks, lips twitching with some amusement as he moves around to get Solomon unhooked from his wagon. He's behaved himself well and has earned his treat.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Solomon and Rikono both get their treats, no worries there. There's a whole bag of them in one of the wagons, though most of them are for Solomon so he doesn't get too rowdy and cagey.</p><p>"Yeh, m'alright," Alfie agrees with a grunt, and now he takes a moment to actually look around. The trees here are all massively mature and there's very little ground cover except swaths of low grass. There's a creek running along the left, winding but quiet and there are beds of dirt littered around and put out fires that show that gypsies have camped in this spot before and kept their wagons here.</p><p>"He's doin' well, I see," he continues, walking up beside Tommy as he unhooks Solomon, who looks at him with his ears back like he's committed some grievous sin by existing and hooking him to this thing, which makes Alfie huff out a laugh, "Same spirit as ever."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Yes, he has,” Tommy agrees with a smile, glancing between Alfie and Solomon. “He’s been a good boy today. We’ve been working on it.”</p><p>Solomon huffs at him as he attaches a lead and pats his nose lightly, then pulls forward away from the wagon. He’s got a long lead for him, since they’ll be here awhile. Heaven forbid his horse get bored standing around.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, that would be just terrible wouldn’t it? The horse is damn spoiled is what he is, but Alfie knew that was going to happen the moment he laid his eyes on him in the stables. He’s a special boy and the problem is he knows it.</p><p>“Show me how to unlatch Dog over there and then I’ll be able to hook it back up when we leave here again. Least then I can be somewhat useful out here, eh?”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, he is spoiled. There's no question about it. He's special to Tommy for more reasons than one. Him being a gift from Alfie makes him incredibly special. It is a problem that he knows it but there's nothing that Tommy can do about it. It's too late for all that.</p><p>"Alright, I'll show you," he says, following him over to the wagon and showing him how to unhook Rikono. It's not hard to do so he knows Alfie can manage just fine though he expects he might have to show him more than once.</p><p>"Don't have to be useful on vacation, Alfie."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Not in me to just sit back on my ass and let everyone else do the work, Tom, you know that," Alfie replies, though it's just light chastising more than anything and technically, he has done just that in his later years, but right now no, he's not going to just sit back and let Tommy do everything.</p><p>"'Sides, doesn’t set a good example for your boy there, to not split the workload in some part."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I don't know that either of us are great role models," Tommy says, attaching a lead to Rikono like he had Solomon and taking him over to tie him up nearby. They can both get to the creek so they don't have to worry about water too much.</p><p>He shrugs out of his jacket and tosses it in the back of the wagon. "There's a proper chair in here for you, instead of a stool."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Gotta work with what we got, mate," Alfie shrugs back and he'd agree with Tommy there, that they're not really people geared toward properly raising children, but who is, really? With Grace gone, Tommy needs to pave the way himself and to not try at all isn't terribly helpful either, is it.</p><p>"Alright, thank you, dear. Charlie decided to take a snooze 'bout ten minutes in. Hard work steering a horse to go where it needs going, apparently."</p><p>They spend the rest of the evening while Charlie is napping to set up camp, strapping down the wagons so they don't move anywhere, getting the fire properly started as well as a nice wood pile to keep it going. The wagons are more than he ever really had as a runaway with his mother and sister - they had as little with them as possible, and blankets were often fought over, though these wagons have both mattresses, pillows, and blankets even if it's slightly tight quarters.</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, it isn't terribly helpful and he's doing his best to raise his son well, even if he doesn't exactly know what that looks like because his own father hadn't been a terribly good one. He knows what not to do, at least, which is something. When Charlie gets older, it's going to be harder.</p><p>"It is hard work," he says with a chuckle as they set about making this camp actually feel like one. He puts out the chairs and puts them by the fire, then feeds the horses. He comes back and surveys their setup, then nods in satisfaction.</p><p>"I think we're all set, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yeah, Alfie's own father was also notably absent for the entirety of his growing years. Alfie is also of the mind in knowing what not to do, and the top thing is to not abandon them which, really, Tommy's doing a pretty good job of so far at least.</p><p>"Looks like it," Alfie nods, and after glancing over at the wagon to see Charlie still sawing logs, he leans over to press a kiss to Tommy's cheek though he makes sure to have his back to the wagon so even if Charlie did wake up, he wouldn't be able to see anything.</p><p>"Missed you, love. As always, mm?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I missed you," he agrees, it's a shame they haven't had as much time together recently and he knows that Alfie would probably prefer to be on this little vacation alone but they'll have some time without Charlie after a few days. Charlie loves seeing his 'Uncle' so he thinks this works out pretty well.</p><p>"How's business?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy already told him the plan for the week - they'll have their alone time and he enjoys the boy's company and affection as if he were his own. He can wait to roll around on the miniature mattress in the wagon with Tommy without a problem just to make sure his connection with Charlie is strong.</p><p>"Gettin' there," Alfie nods, though it is slower than he's used to when compared to the Bread Company in Camden. "Got some regulars comin' in, complimenting mum's recipes and that's all I need, really. S'more for her than me, eh? Like the Grace Foundation. Interesting topic that came up in the car - knew that was comin' eventually. Surprised he said it so openly with me there, though."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy nods in understanding. He knows exactly what the man means and it's good for him that he has plenty of capital to work with for the time being. Someday the bakery might make money but maybe not and either way it doesn't matter because they're both sitting on quite the fortune. All that matters is he's enjoying himself.</p><p>"Yeah, I knew it was coming," he replies with a frown. "He trusts you. No reason to keep secrets."</p><p>~*~</p><p>The bakery is simply something to keep his mind occupied instead of just rotting in his Margate home waiting for Tommy to eventually come back whenever he has the time to do so. While he does miss the man when he's gone, he's not going to be some mistress who waits endlessly for their man to return and sweep them off their feet.</p><p>"'Least he didn't yell and scream at you and say no, 'suppose. That may happen later."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Yes, it may happen later," he agrees with a quiet sigh. He's not ready for Charlie to start hating him. He knows it's a natural thing some children go through but he'd prefer it not happen at all. He needs as many people in his corner as he can possibly get at this point.</p><p>"Someday, he'll figure it out," Tommy says, glancing over his shoulder at him. "I hope to keep it quiet as long as possible. Which means answering his questions."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"What, figure us out?" Alfie asks, and he keeps his voice low enough that the wind won't carry it away right to the boy.</p><p>He frowns, "Yeh, probably. Especially if I'm coming out here on trips with you and him and not her. We'll do our best, right? And hopefully by the time he puts two and two together, he'll be mature enough to understand why it has to be like it is."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Camping is for the boys, Alfie," he says with a chuckle. "It's a proper stag trip, eh?"</p><p>It's one of the reasons he'd picked this as their little vacation but it's also something different for them. They've had fresh sea air and now they're having fresh forest air. It's also nice and private.</p><p>"But I hope he understands." It would make things easier on them all if he did, because he can't be asking Lizzie questions like that, Tommy can't promise how she'll answer.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie huffs but has to acknowledge that, at least - the woods and all this isn't really for the women, is it? Lizzie doesn't seem the type to want to forego the comforts of indoor living and this is a chance for them to just get away and teach Charlie some things that all gypsies should know and even if Alfie isn't a gypsy, he is someone who did live in the woods on the run for awhile so he knows the life even if he doesn't crave it.</p><p>"Mm. Right. He's a smart young lad, m'sure he'll get it. All that aside - how's it feel to be back out here, eh? How long's it been? Might just lose you to the woods proper, right. Back where you belong an' all that."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Some part of Tommy craves the quiet and the peace, but it's at war with the side that can never quite stand still long enough to have it. He's considered taking a horse and riding off into the woods before but he's always decided against it.</p><p>"It's quiet," he replies with a huff. "Doesn't suit me anymore."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Well you still seem to know it like the back of yer own hand, don'tcha? An' you insisted on a stag trip, so. Kinda thinkin' yer a bit full of it, love, eh?" Alfie asks and his tone is light and his eyebrows are raised up some, but he won't push Tommy any further on it than this. He gets all bristly about it, every single time and he doesn't want to fight with Tommy right off the bat when it's supposed to be a relaxing trip.</p><p>"Ah, the son awakens at last, what a yawn that is, good Lord," he says, watching Charlie sit up with his hair all mussed and his cheeks puffy with sleep and eyes half open with barely-there wakefulness.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“I insisted on it because it was quiet and private,” he replies, twisting in his seat to look at Charlie, who yawns again and then rubs at his eyes. He had clearly been soundly asleep which suits Tommy just fine because he had given him some time to talk to Alfie.</p><p>“Look, the dogs missed you,” he says, nodding to the dogs standing by the wagon looking up at Charlie with their tongues lolled out and panting.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Charlie smiles at them in his half-asleep state and Max jumps back up to help him along by licking his face, while Cyril lumbers over to Alfie, who settles in the chair Tommy's brought just for him with a low groan of effort.</p><p>So Charlie wakes from his nap and the three of them spend time together. Tommy teaches Charlie more about edible plants found along the riverbed and while they're off doing that, Alfie naps with Cyril and they both snore away. He's been on the road a lot today, and his scarring is starting to feel more tender and sensitive. When they return from their wildlife wanderings, Alfie wakes again and although it takes him some time to feel actually awake, Charlie settles in his lap while they share stories of their lives (the child safe versions, anyway). When Charlie yawns big and wide, Alfie pokes his hollowed cheek with his fingertip.</p><p>"Lookin' like bedtime for a certain youngster, eh?" Alfie asks and Charlie turns to play nip at his finger. Alfie evades and pokes his other cheek and Charlie squeaks and giggles.</p><p>"I'm not tired," he argues, even as he yawns again.</p><p>"Uh-huh. Up an' at 'em. Go on. You'll sleep with your dad, yeh?"</p><p>"No, I want to sleep in your wagon, Uncle Afee."</p><p>"Alright, alright. Twistin' my arm like that."</p><p>~*~</p><p>All in all, it's a good evening, and he thinks that Charlie has at least learned something though he doubts he'll remember all of it. All Tommy can do is be patient and repeat himself a few times. It's not a problem. They have plenty of time.</p><p>"Alright, Alfie's wagon it is," he says with a smile. He's glad that Charlie's taken to him so well. He doesn't know what he'd do if the two most important people in his life didn't care for one another. He has enough problems. "Need me to tuck you in?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>So far, it seems Charlie's rather attached to Alfie, and that is more than okay with him. Alfie thinks kids perhaps appreciate not being treated like they're children and instead like they are small adults. Whatever it is, he seems to be doing alright.</p><p>Charlie looks up at Alfie hopefully, and Alfie raises a brow curiously and gets the hint easily enough, "Alright, give yer dad a big hug goodnight, yeh? An' I'll tuck you in. Can't climb up though, if I do that I ain't gettin' back out of it until morning and yer dad and I have some ghost stories to tell each other by the fire yet."</p><p>"I wanna hear the ghost stories, too."</p><p>"When yer older, young lad, you can hear a few, alright? Go on, now."</p><p>Charlie pouts but does as he's told, sliding off Alfie's lap to climb up into Tommy's for his hug.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy's lips twitch in amusement when Charlie turns to Alfie with an expectant look and he's not upset about it. It's good for them to have some bonding time. He's seeing Charlie a lot more now that he's back at Arrow House and Alfie less, so he can let his husband have this.</p><p>He wraps his arms around Charlie and presses a kiss to his temple. "Sleep well, Charlie. See you in the morning."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Charlie hums in contentment, giving his dad a big hug right back before he slides off his lap again and waits patiently for Alfie to pull himself out of his chair just so he can hold his bad hand and pinky finger along the way. Alfie's heart is just about at capacity for how much sweetness he can take in one day, and when Charlie climbs up into the wagon and curls up under the blankets, Alfie rests his chin on the ledge after he's all tucked in.</p><p>"Gonna sleep good out here tonight, ain't yeh, mm?" Alfie asks, keeping things simple enough. He doesn't know if the boy says any prayers before shuteye, but Charlie just peers over at him with the blanket curled up over his nose for a second and nods, then he tucks it tight under his neck to ask Alfie something.</p><p>"Do you and dad love each other, Uncle Afee?" He asks in a quiet voice, so sweet and innocent-like that Alfie has to keep himself from choking on his own spit or let his eyes bug out of his head. Before Alfie can come up with a valid response to that question, Charlie continues seriously, "You see him an awful lot, more than Uncle Arthur and Uncle Finn. I know you aren't my actual Uncle, though. But I love you. Kinda like I love dad. I think he loves you, too, but I haven't asked him yet."</p><p>"Got some deep thoughts swirling around in there, lad, eh?" Alfie manages to say with a smile, just to give him some time to think about it. He pats Charlie's covered shoulder and gives it a squeeze, "I see your dad a lot, it's true. Yer dad and me, we've seen a lot, been through a lot together, you understand? We got a lot of old people thoughts knockin' around up here." He gestures up to his head.</p><p>"But if yeh need to know to satisfy... yeh. I do love him. He means a great deal to me, an' I think I do to him, too. We're very close friends, yeh? An' I love you, too, eh? Don't tell nobody, though. It's a secret fer just you and me. Gotta hold all that love in right here, right? Hold it tight."</p><p>"I will," Charlie promises seriously, and yawns again. Alfie takes a deep breath and pats his shoulder again, then the side of his head.</p><p>"Sleep now, eh? An' remember, hold it tight. 'Night."</p><p>~*~</p><p>While Alfie is tucking Charlie in, Tommy puts another log on the fire and lights a cigarette, then sits back down to wait on his husband to come back out to join him. When Alfie does come back, he offers him some jerky out of a bag.</p><p>"Hungry?" he asks.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Nodding, Alfie takes the proffered jerky, then grunts as he settles back into the chair Tommy brought specifically for him to save his back. So thoughtful, that Tommy Solomons-Shelby.</p><p>"Yer boy's got some deep thoughts swirlin' 'round in his brain - no surprise there, really. He's yers, after all."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, very thoughtful, because he had wanted his husband to enjoy himself and to be able to walk after a few days of sitting around the fire. The jerky is kosher too which hadn't been easy to find but he had managed anyway.</p><p>"Does he?" Tommy asks, raising his eyebrow at Alfie and taking a drag from his cigarette.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mmhm," Alfie nods some more, then takes a bite out of the jerky and tears it with his teeth as he stares down into the fire and makes a pleased noise at the taste of it. He doesn't say more than that right away, stewing on what he wants to actually tell Tommy or if he'd prefer Charlie to tell it on his own.</p><p>"I had those, too. Thoughts, at that age. Hard to remember now, so fuckin' long ago, but. There's foggy memories of layin' in bed, wondering all kinds of shit about the world. Yer boy told me he loves me, just now. Didn't even bat a fuckin' eye at it, either. Know how many people I've said those words to? Mm? Ah, you, right. An' him, now. An' my mum, way back when. Was always too busy shovin' my sister in the creeks and rivers to tell her I loved her, too, but. That was a brother's way of sayin' it all the same. But yeh, yer boy there. He's somethin' special."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He takes some of his own jerky out of the bag to chew on while Alfie munches on his. He doesn't know if he's going to get the full story out of the man. It all depends on his mood. Tommy won't press if he doesn't want to say what Charlie had said even if he's curious. Thankfully, it doesn't take too long for his husband to continue so he isn't left hanging.</p><p>"You're family," he says after a moment of silence, where he exhales smoke and thinks on it for a moment. "And he knows it, even if he doesn't understand it."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mm," Alfie nods again, and decides that no, he's going to just let this one ride itself out. Charlie put his trust in Alfie, put his heart out there so earnestly and freely just to ask that question. Kids learn fast, boys especially, to close themselves off. The boy's already lost so much. He's lost his mother and his uncle so young he won't even remember his mother's passing in a year or two's time. She'll just be a foggy memory he can't quite grasp at no matter how hard he tries. And for Charlie to admit here, now, that he loves Alfie like he loves his own father? Well, that's about as good as it's going to get for this old Wandering Jew.</p><p>"Dad? Dad!" Charlie calls suddenly from the wagon, startling Cyril into wakefulness at Alfie's feet and he woofs just out of instinct, but Alfie nudges him with his foot and tells him to shush. Cyril groans, yawns, and re-settles.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He tips his head over his shoulder and then stands up, inhaling from his cigarette as he does, to walk over to the end of the wagon.</p><p>"What's the matter, Charlie?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I forgot John in the other wagon," Charlie sniffs, clearly upset and it's scary out there in the dark, something big could come out and carry him away.</p><p>John, of course, is the stuffed horse that Alfie gifted Charlie for Christmas, the one that he sleeps with every night, but with all the change so suddenly he forgot to grab him.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"That's alright, I'll get him for you," he replies. "Just give me a moment, I'll be right back."</p><p>Camping is certainly different from sleeping in a bed in a house. He can understand the boy being upset because it's something new and different. It's much darker in the woods with a lot of different sounds that he isn't used to just yet.</p><p>Tommy steps away from the wagon and goes to the other one, climbing up in it to find the stuffed horse. It's difficult to see away from the light from the fire but he locates it and carries it back to the wagon, flicking his cigarette in the fire as he walks by it.</p><p>He hoists himself up into the wagon and offers the horse to Charlie, "Alfie and I are just outside, eh? Between us and the dogs, there isn't anything that can get in the wagon without us seeing it."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Charlie takes his big stuffed horse and hugs it so tight the head bulges a little and he happily snuggles into it.</p><p>"And John will protect me, too," Charlie says, with the supreme conviction only a child's pep-talk can muster, "He has Uncle John inside. Big and strong and tough, he'll kick anything that comes close in the face with his hooves and bite them."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Yes, you're right about that," he says with a serious nod, or as serious as he can manage when talking about a stuffed horse.</p><p>"Sleep now, eh? I'll see you in the morning."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Okay, dad," Charlie agrees, snuggling up even tighter with John and yawning big and wide all over again.</p><p>When Tommy returns to the fire, Alfie has a smile on his face, "He still carryin' that stuffed thing 'round, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>He lights another cigarette as he comes back to the fire and sits back down on his stool again.</p><p>"He is," Tommy says with a nod and he can hear the pleased tone of his husband's voice. "Never goes anywhere without it."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie is a bit eager for the time when Charlie's not here with them so that Tommy doesn't need to mind his space and can instead just sit here with him in his lap instead of on the stool, but he can be patient here, right? He doesn't always need to jump Tommy's bones even if the pound of flesh in his trousers says otherwise. As far as it's concerned, they're apparently still in the honeymoon phase.</p><p>"Glad t'hear it," Alfie nods, and they stick close to the fire and add logs to it as the night progresses. They eat jerky and sometimes Alfie talks and sometimes Tommy talks a bit less, and they just enjoy one another's company while the dogs sleep at their feet. Charlie actually sleeps this time, and eventually when it's fairly deep into the night Alfie yawns and peels himself out of his chair and bids his husband a good night with a rather long, drawn out and yet soft kiss.</p><p>"Gonna be alright over there by yer lonesome in the woods, mm?" he chuckles, because he knows that's a ridiculous question.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It's a good night and a comfortable one. He enjoys spending time with Alfie and his pound of flesh would probably also prefer that Charlie not be around, but they can wait. No reason they can't make up for it later. No one is going to bother them out here.</p><p>"I think I'll make it," he replies with a huff and chuckle of his own. He glances over at the wagon with Charlie and then leans in to give Alfie a kiss. "Sleep well, love."</p><p>~*~</p><p>His eyes close and he leans into the kiss with a soft sound of appreciation. He wants to deepen it but he refrains, barely.</p><p>"You too, Tom. <em>Ikh libe ir</em>, eh? Go on, then, before I can't help it and I sweep you over there meself."</p><p>He doesn't end up doing that, though, because Tommy walks off to his own wagon with a shake of his head. Alfie just grins at him as he heads to his own, already filled with a bundle of blankets and a stuffed horse and a young boy dreaming the night away. After he relieves himself in the woods, he hoists himself up into the wagon with effort, then scoots the sprawling child over to make room in the cramped little space. There's some sleepy whining that happens but Charlie quiets down once Alfie officially settles in and his warmth spreads throughout the blankets. It doesn't take long before Alfie is out like a light.</p><p>And with that unconsciousness... unfortunately for Charlie, comes snoring. It wakes him some hours later deep into the early morning and at first he just instinctually kicks at the noise, which does nothing to deter it. Then when it doesn't stop but only gets louder, he ends up waking up entirely and staring down at the offending noise coming out of Uncle Alfie. It's <em>so loud!</em> He pokes his Uncle that he loves very much in the chest but only gets a grunt and a whuffle of a snore in response as Alfie resettles. He pokes him again and gets the same result.</p><p>Laying back down doesn't make it stop. Sitting up doesn't either. Neither, apparently, does poking or kicking. He looks out into the wilderness and squints, trying to spy where his dad's wagon is, frustration with the horrible sound mounting up in his chest and making tears well up in his eyes. Eventually his fear of the outside world is less intense than his frustration with the snoring, so he extricates himself from his blankets, grabs John tight to keep him safe, and climbs down from the wagon. He sprints to the wagon the moment he finds it, but then stops on the precipice of climbing because one time, his dad startled so badly when he woke him he almost hurt Charlie on accident.</p><p>"...Dad?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>He takes his own piss and checks on the horses, before he climbs up into his own wagon. These are comfortable, at least, and that had been the intention. He may have refitted the mattresses so that Alfie would have better support on his back.</p><p>It actually doesn’t take him too long to fall asleep. He sleeps fairly well until Charlie’s voice floats through and he shifts blearily, peering toward the darkness at the end of the wagon.</p><p>“Charlie? What’s the matter?” he asks, voice rough with disuse. “Climb on up here.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Once Charlie knows his dad is actually awake and gives him permission, he clambers up as fast as he can as if to avoid any spirits or ghosts hot on his heels, curling up into his dad's side.</p><p>"Uncle Alfie is so loud when he sleeps," he sniffs, his upset stemming solely from disrupted sleep.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy yawns and shifts slightly, making room for Charlie and his horse to cuddle up with him and he pats his back soothingly as he sniffs.</p><p>“Is he? You’ll have to let him know tomorrow, eh?” he says though he is very aware of just how loud Alfie is when he sleeps. His snoring has gotten worse now that half his face is missing.</p><p>“You’re more than welcome to sleep here with me.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Uhhuhn," Charlie says, snuggling under the blankets, soothed by his dad's touch on his back. He takes a few shaky breaths, then exhales and closes his eyes. He's still very tired, and so it doesn't take him long at all before he's once more out like a light.</p><p>Morning comes and Alfie wakes slowly at first, then he realizes quickly that there's something very important missing from his side. He shoots up so fast he smacks his forehead on the side of the wagon and damn near knocks himself right back out again.</p><p>"Fuckin' hell in a shitting fucker handbasket," Alfie curses, but his dizziness from giving himself a knot on his head is in the back of his mind considering <em>the kid is missing</em>. He practically tumbles out of the wagon, barely managing to keep himself upright and he looks around through the misty woods trying to contain his panic because what is he going to tell Thomas? He lost his kid! Right from beside his own side and he didn't notice!</p><p>But there! The relief that dumps through his system is palpable when he sees them, both of them, along the riverbank. Fuckin' hell.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Once he’s sure that Charlie is sleeping, he closes his own eyes again and settles back down himself. He’s also fairly tired for once and he lets sleep take him without too much fuss about it.</p><p>Morning comes and he wakes up first but he just lays there for the moment and snoozes so he doesn’t wake up Charlie. The boy is up anyway just a bit later and rubs at sleepy eyes.</p><p>“Morning, Charlie,” he murmurs, reaching up to pat him on the head.</p><p>“Morning,” he says back with a smile and a yawn.</p><p>Tommy shifts and climbs out of the wagon, going to restart the fire from where it’s burned down. He checks on the horses next and they both seem to be doing just fine. He offers them both a treat to behave and then makes his way down to the riverbank to wash his face.</p><p>Charlie climbs down not long after and does the same thing at his prompting. “We’ll try to catch some fish for lunch, eh?”</p><p>Alfie makes enough noise that he twists around to look at him and both the horses are eyeballing the man too. “Morning, Alfie.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie now has a bit of a red bump on his forehead thanks to his argument with the wagon that he spectacularly lost and he's trying to calm down his racing, adrenaline dumped heart from giving out on him or something ridiculous.</p><p>"Fuckin' hell, yer... yer right there," he gestures to Charlie with a loud exhale, who's got his whole head wet now so he didn't hear the cussing. Alfie rolls his bottom lip over his teeth, still nodding and convincing his brain that the kid is right in front of his fucking face and there's nothing wrong with him, "Right. I'm - ... I'm gonna go fer a walk. It is. Morning. It is. Right."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I've brought eggs for breakfast," he tells him. "We'll cook them up when you're back from your walk."</p><p>It's clear to Tommy that Alfie had awoken and been incredibly concerned about Charlie, which is endearing. He clearly isn't used to children moving around in their sleep or getting up before him, which is a regular occurrence anywhere else. It doesn't matter what time adults want to get up, children will get up when they want and that includes while they're camping.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie nods some more, mumbles an 'alright' and then wanders off through the woods. He needs some time to let his body calm the fuck down from that scare, and to nurse his wounded pride with his forehead. Cyril sticks by Tommy and Charlie while Max trots off on an apparent adventure with his owner, all too happy to zoom past him and into the woods further, sniffing everything he comes across.</p><p>Near the end of their walk, Max gets into a battle of wits with a hedgehog which, after getting spined in the nose manages to upend the little thing and dispatch it with Alfie's eager prompting. Even if he can't eat it, he figures Tommy will utilize it. Maybe make a stew of it, though it's not particularly large. Either way, he lets Max proudly (and carefully) carry it back to camp.</p><p>"We went hunting, apparently," Alfie says upon their return, and when Cyril tries to sniff the hedgehog Max growls at him and runs off with it, though Alfie snaps at him to drop it, which he does with an obvious pout.</p><p>~*~</p><p>While Alfie is gone, they finish cleaning up in the creek and he goes to move the logs around in the fire so he has the room to turn the metal grate to hang over it. Tommy can't say he cooks a lot but his family had taught him as a child and he has a good, long memory.</p><p>He rummages in the wagon for a frying pan, butter and eggs. All fresh from yesterday. While he waits on his pan to warm up, he has Charlie help him feed the horses and they fill up a bucket of water for them though he imagines Solomon will knock it over just for fun but that's why they've put them next to the creek.</p><p>He's sitting back down to test the heat in his pan when Alfie comes back with the dog and he raises an eyebrow at the offering.</p><p>"So we did," he says. "Should we eat it, or butcher it and feed it to them?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie shrugs, "Not Kosher on my end, so it's all yours if you want it. Or feed it to the dogs, up to you. Thought maybe you could make a hedgehog stew or somethin'. If you need more I'm sure Max would be thrilled to accommodate the request."</p><p>"Why'd Max kill it?" Charlie asks with a frown, poking the thing with a stick.</p><p>"'Cuz he's a dog, lad. S'what they do sometimes, they're predators."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I'll make a small stew out of it," he replies with a shrug. No need for it to go to waste and while he can't say he's had much hedgehog in his day, it's not hard to stew something. He knows the general idea of how to prepare a hedgehog so that'll do fine.</p><p>"I'll work on that after I cook breakfast."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie nods, pleased with that because at least it won't be wasted that way. Not that he's a huge stickler about that sort of thing, but still, no reason for Charlie to see it be dead without a purpose behind it other than Max felt like murdering it.</p><p>Charlie inspects the body for a short while, poking carefully at the spines and looking at its pointy nose and soft belly hairs, shooing Max away from his bounty with a stern 'No!'. They eat breakfast when it's ready and Tommy prepares the hedgehog in a way that Alfie has never seen before in his life, not that he's privy to eating hedgehog in the first place. Tommy ends up basically wrapping the thing in clay and sticks it in the ground with a hot fire to cook it and the spines, somehow, magically come out with the clay after it's done. After that, it's dropped in the pot of boiling water to simmer while Tommy takes all three of them out to find some herbs and spices to add directly from the woods.</p><p>It's a side of Tommy that Alfie has never seen before, but he's impressed by how much knowledge Tommy has locked away, barely ever utilized anymore. He'd fit right in out here, not that Alfie mentions that again. No need to make his husband all bristly over it again and again when they're out here to enjoy the time they have and to relax away from everything.</p><p>Alfie takes Charlie fishing for dinner since he won't personally be partaking in the hedgehog. Charlie catches a chub and a trout, screeching happily and bouncing on the side of the bank as they flop around in the grass. Max runs off with the chub and Alfie has to chase the damn dog down to get it back. Charlie laughs so hard he cries, and Alfie feels like a young man again as he triumphantly holds the slippery fish in his hands after retrieving it from Max.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy cooks the hedgehog because he might as well and it gives Charlie the chance to taste some old fashioned cooking which is fairly rare nowadays. He doesn't mind cooking but he likes having a chef. He doesn't have time to be doing this every night. It's good to keep the knowledge fresh.</p><p>He adds some carrots and potatoes from the wagon to their little stew and stirs up the fire a little to make sure it stays hot enough. Tommy stirs it on occasion and goes down to watch Charlie and Alfie fish. It is pretty entertaining to watch him run after Max and well, Tommy can't say he's very helpful. He has to watch the fire and his stew.</p><p>"I've got a filet knife in the toolbox," he says, nodding toward the wagon.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie manages to catch the thing by the mouth just to get a proper grip on it, nodding at Tommy's help and goes to find said filet knife. He hasn't done this sort of thing since their honeymoon on the yacht, though this seems even more intimate than that with Charlie soaking up everything they're doing.</p><p>Dinner is delicious and fresh and Charlie has almost 100% of the attention of both Tommy and Alfie all day. He lets Alfie know that evening that he makes incredibly loud noises at night that sound like strange animals in the woods, and Alfie frowns but there's not a whole lot he can do about it. With half his face blown off, there's even less to be done about it now. He apologizes to the boy and unfortunately Charlie has to sleep in the wagon with his dad for the next two nights.</p><p>On the third morning, Johnny Dogs and a couple Lees arrive to pick up Charlie from them. Of course he doesn't want to go, but Tommy insists he has plenty to do at the house and Frances is missing him as well as Lizzie and that he'll see him again in a few days. He also tells him he can have both dogs to keep him warm and safe in bed at night. He gets all his hugs from both of them, and then Johnny Dogs takes him and Cyril and Max back home, leaving Alfie and Tommy alone with no one else but the two horses.</p><p>Alfie takes a slow, deep breath of clean, fresh air once they're both out of sight and out of hearing range. "Think he had a good little stag trip, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>It's a good few days with just the three of them and he knows that Charlie would have wanted to stay the rest of the time but he wants to have some time with Alfie before they go their separate ways again for a little while. He knows that Charlie doesn't understand but that's alright. He'll just say that they had business to talk about. Easy enough.</p><p>"I think so," he agrees with a smile. "I think he liked having you here."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie nods some more, then takes another deep breath and heads back toward their camp. They've just finished off breakfast, and now they need to feed the horses some of the hay loaded on the wagons.</p><p>"Think some explorin' might do me some good. You bring the saddles?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I've brought you a saddle," he agrees with a nod, though he's only brought one for Alfie and maybe that's a bit crazy given Solomon's tendencies but maybe he'll be more comfortable without one. He thinks so anyway. It matches with his wild streak. He's practiced with him and it's gone well, so he has no qualms about doing it now.</p><p>"I'll help you get it on Rikono."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie stops short there and eyeballs Tommy. What does he mean he's only brought the one saddle for him?</p><p>"Ain't ridin' by meself, Tom," he says, and yeah that's not going to happen, not even with Rikono.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I didn't expect that you were, Alfie," he replies with a raised eyebrow. "I'll be riding Solomon, like always."</p><p>~*~</p><p>And with that Alfie does eye him like he's a bit touched in the head.</p><p>"Mad fuckin' gypsies, the lot of you," Alfie replies and shakes his head. "If that horse throws you and you crack yer head open, I'll kill him myself, gift to you or no. Just so yer aware."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"He won't, but be my guest," Tommy replies, carrying the saddle over to Rikono, who patiently stands like a good horse to get saddled up. Solomon watches him and huffs, bending his head to get a bit of hay to chew on while he gets things situated. Tommy has remembered a small but sturdy step ladder so Alfie has an easier time getting on his horse and holds him still while he does it.</p><p>Once he's sure that Alfie is in control of his horse, he goes around to Solomon and pats him on the neck. "Alright boy, let's go for a ride, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Famous last words," Alfie mutters, but he helps where he can with Rikono's saddle and bridle set up, then tugs Tommy over by the lapels into a kiss once he brings over that step stool that was obviously brought specifically with Alfie's needs in mind. Rikono is a gypsy vanner like Solomon which means he's stockier and lower to the ground than Starr, but he still struggles to hoist his leg up into the stirrup without some vertical assistance.</p><p>Rikono is a breeze to ride, and Alfie's comfortable enough now he trusts him about as much as he can trust any horse. He waits patiently for Tommy to get the bridle on Solomon - at least he's giving Alfie's heart a rest there, small fucking wonders - and then he waits even longer just to make sure his gift to Tommy doesn't immediately run him off into a fucking tree.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Once he has Solomon ready to go, he hops up on his back without any trouble and with the air of a man that's obviously done this plenty of times before this. Solomon is patient as he situates himself and gives Alfie a look like 'what?' as he politely stands there.</p><p>Solomon tosses his head slightly to show off before Tommy gestures with a hand forward, "Where to, love?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, that much is very obvious, that Tommy is incredibly confident and apparently the horses recognize that confidence and relax when around it. Alfie's still sometimes struck with how amazing Tommy is at reading their moods and calming them.</p><p>"The ends of the world, I'd guess, s'where I'd follow you anyway. But everywhere has to start somewhere, don't it? So that way looks as good as any," Alfie gestures to the left, and nudges Rikono in that direction. They'll have to cross the creek, but hopefully the horses won't have too much trouble with the shallower part of it. It's not all that deep anyway.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"And I appreciate that," he says with a smile, waiting until Rikono is moving to nudge Solomon forward and encourage him to follow Alfie. It will be interesting to see how Solomon does here just because all of their training had been at home in the pasture. He had taken him along the edge of the woods but not through it. Still, he had done just fine pulling the wagon so he doesn't see why he shouldn't cooperate relatively well now.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"How the hell're you supposed to hold onto that barrel of a horse when he decides he's going to bolt for seeing his own shadow, eh?" Alfie asks, glancing over and back at Tommy riding Solomon with not a blanket on or a saddle, looking for all the world like he just belongs there just like that. Solomon perks up his ears at Alfie's staring, then snorts and shakes his head as they make it to the creek.</p><p>Rikono side-steps it and eyes the water for a moment but Alfie clucks at him and nudges him harder with his heels to urge him into motion, which he does without too much hesitation.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Carefully," he replies with a shrug and hopes that it doesn't come to that because if that happens he can't guarantee Solomon won't throw him. He doesn't think it's going to happen. He trusts the horse even if he is a bit spirited. He's never hurt him on purpose. He's just stubborn sometimes.</p><p>He pats the horse's neck and encourages him not to stop at the side of the creek, though Solomon dips his head to sniff at the water instead of listening.</p><p>"Come on, boy," he murmurs, nudging him again.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Rikono splashes through and then snorts once he's on the other side and Alfie does give him his own neck pat for being a good boy who listens.</p><p>"Moment of truth, there, innit?" Alfie calls back, and he isn't showing it but he's mildly concerned about Tommy's safety just because he's always ridden the other horses with saddles before this, Alfie's never seen him ride bareback except when he's riding Alfie.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Let's prove him wrong, eh?" Tommy says, encouraging Solomon forward again with a cluck of his tongue. He raises his head and eyes the creek suspiciously, then bolts across it like it might kill him if he stays in the water for longer than two seconds. He stops next to Alfie and Rikono nonchalantly, like he had been waiting on them all along.</p><p>He raises an eyebrow at his horse and loosens his grip on the reins, before patting him on the neck. "That's a good effort."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"...Good effort, yeh, that's what I'd call it," Alfie says and he's legitimately holding back a laugh. What even is that horse? A character is what he is. And that, really, is precisely why he picked him for Tommy.</p><p>He chuckles this time as he shakes his head and spurs Rikono further into the woods beyond the creek, "Might need to work on that one a bit more."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Solomon snorts because he knows they're talking about him but Tommy just pats him soothingly on the neck. There are a myriad of ways that could have gone and him speeding through the water is probably one of the best outcomes.</p><p>"Just a little," Tommy agrees but when he nudges Solomon forward to follow Rikono he doesn't give him any trouble. Streams are something different and not something they'd really encountered. Now he knows what to work on at home with him.</p><p>~*~</p><p>They ride and it’s a good one all told. Alfie feels good and the fresh air has helped to clean up his lungs the past couple days, not that Margate is any measure of filthy but the air is always thick with salt on the beach, here it feels sharp and fresh and clean.</p><p>Solomon ends up handling the return to the creek about as well if slightly better than the first time. When they get back, Tommy helps Alfie with his dismount and though his legs are always wobbly after a long ride, he does alright.</p><p>“Gonna need a change of trousers on you, eh?” He gestures to the damp and hair filled mess that is between his husband’s legs.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I will," he agrees with a nod because riding horses bareback is a dirty and sweaty business and that's something he always plans for when horses are involved.</p><p>"Soon as I get the horses taken care of I'll change them. No point in doing it before."</p><p>~*~</p><p>It's a dirty and sweaty business and the only way he's getting clean is by going in the creek to do it. The old-fashioned way of it, right? Rinsing clothes off right at the source, God's veins his mother called it. All the rivers and creeks, the capillaries and life-source right from God to them.</p><p>"Got that right," Alfie nods, then hobbles off to the wagons to grab some soap after re-tying off Rikono near the creek bed. He just snorts and goes right to eating more hay from the base of his tree. When Alfie returns, he hands off some jerky to Tommy as well as enough for himself, then heads back to the creek to strip. They both need a bath.</p><p>~*~</p><p>While Alfie does that, he gets the saddle and bridle off the horses and gives them both a quick brush just to get burrs out of their coats. It doesn't take long and chews his jerky while he works, then he goes to join Alfie.</p><p>"Enjoying yourself?" he asks with a smile as he strips off his shirt.</p><p>~*~</p><p>So far Alfie's up to slightly above his knees and it's <em>brisk</em>. He glances over at Tommy and gives him a thumbs up, "Thoroughly, mate. See my balls here? Already preparing for what's ahead of them. Fuckin' hell." And it's true, they're already tucked up tight to his body.</p><p>There's always that brief instinct that kicks in that says 'it's too fucking cold', but then he shuts it down and walks right into it and goes under too, lifting his head back up and running his hand through his hair to push it back.</p><p>"Wooboy. Makes yeh feel alive, don't it?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>He chuckles and works his pants off. They'll need washed and dried but he's not worried about that just yet. Once he's naked, he follows Alfie into the river and it is a bit brisk, which is to be expected but it's still a little bit of a shock to the system.</p><p>"Sure does," he replies, wading in himself and dipping his head to get himself completely wet. He shakes his head when he comes back up and sprays water droplets everywhere.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie - yet again - is struck by how gorgeous his husband is when he breaks the water line and shakes off. Even the shock of the cold can't really touch him when he's busy looking at Tommy instead. Though he does wade closer to him and then grabs him by the back of the neck with a growled out 'C'mere, you' just to tug him into a kiss - the first proper one they've been able to share in a bit of time.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He's rather fond of Alfie wet and naked too but he might be a little biased. The creek water should be good on his skin at least so long as he has some of his lotion to put on afterward. It's nice, clean water.</p><p>Tommy returns the kiss eagerly and raises a hand to Alfie's shoulder, gripping him close as they kiss.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Sleepin' in my wagon tonight, Tom," Alfie hums out against his lips after they part again, though he doesn't stray far, licking and nipping instead just under his jawline. Thankfully Tommy's never really complained about his snoring - it'd be a terrible thing to have to be apart from him even when they have a chance to be together. He loves curling around Tommy far too much.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I might have to be convinced," he teases him, even as he tips his chin upward so Alfie has better access to his neck. No, he sleeps pretty deeply when he does sleep and is generally so tired that he doesn't even register the noise his husband makes while he sleeps.</p><p>"Charlie says you make a lot of noise when you sleep."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I'm a very convincing man, turns out," Alfie replies between kisses, his grip tightening around Tommy's throat and the back of his neck just how his husband likes it. Just the threat of pressure always makes Tommy's heart speed up even if it's only marginal. At the same time, his other hand reaches down to grab Tommy's - rather upset from the cold - pound of flesh, squeezing and massaging.</p><p>"Ever been fucked in one of them gypsy wagons of yours, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I've heard that too," he breathes out and it does get his heart-rate up because no one else would even dare. It's all about the trust, eh? How much he loves and trusts his husband. It's fantastic.</p><p>His cock is rather upset about the cold but the hand wrapping around him makes him grunt.</p><p>"Can't say I have."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"'Bout to have an evenin' of firsts then ain't we?" Alfie hums, giving Tommy's clavicle a nice soft, wet kiss, then one more to his lips again before he releases him entirely.</p><p>He wades back to the bank of the creek to grab the bar of soap and a rag, "Have to scrub you clean of horse first, though, don't I."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Yes, we are," he says with a nod and once Alfie lets him go, he dips his head in the water again. This time he slides his hair through it and rumples it all up.</p><p>"You smell like horse too, you know."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"No I don't, love, that ain't possible," Alfie argues for argument's sake even though he most definitely smells of horse, "Though I will let you scrub me down as well. Know you love rubbin' down this beautiful Jewish body I got goin' here, what with the psoriasis and the getting shot in the face bit."</p><p>So he lathers up the soap by wrapping it up in the rag and dipping it in the water. It's still fucking freezing, but he's getting used to it. He starts with Tommy's chest, right over his tattoo and by extension, his heart. "Let's get this mop up here last, mm? Lookin' mighty adorable with yer hairs all over the fuckin' place. Good look on you, it is."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Uh huh, not possible, despite spending the last hour or so on top of a horse. Tommy will humor him though as long as he gets to rub him down too. Alfie obviously doesn't have a problem with that idea and he doesn't see why he would.</p><p>"I do love rubbing you down," he says with a chuckle and he watches the man rub his chest with the rag.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie just hums, falling into a rhythm with his scrubbing and he continues to hum while he does it. He makes sure to take great care with all of Tommy's limbs and in particular his groin since that was definitely the closest part to Solomon for the longest time. He's almost concerned the smell of horse will have saturated through Tommy's very pores, but hopefully that won't be the case. When he runs out of skin on the front, he gestures for Tommy to turn so he can get to his backside.</p><p>"Alright, down to yer neck in water now, eh? I'll get this mop taken care of."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy is patient while Alfie gets to scrubbing and he maybe steals a brief kiss or two while the man is working. He can't help himself. He's happy to finally have some alone time with his husband again and there's no one that's going to stumble on them out here.</p><p>He sinks down in the water at Alfie's command.</p><p>"Won't take much," he says and that's one thing he likes about his hair cut this way. It's fast and easy to clean.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It doesn't take much at all, but Alfie is just as thorough with this as the rest of him, using his fingernails to get to Tommy's scalp and really working it in ways that Tommy likely doesn't do for himself terribly often. They're both rather good at neglecting themselves sometimes. When he's done, he taps Tommy to indicate he's ready for a dunk, then when he's done he hands off the rag and soap.</p><p>"Yer fuckin' beautiful, mate," he says while he does it, one corner of his mouth quirking up in a smile.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He's patient as Alfie works his fingers into his scalp. It feels good to have Alfie's hands on him and to have him taking care of him. It's such a rare feeling. He prefers, greatly, to do this sort of thing himself but he'll make an exception for his husband.</p><p>"Am I?" he asks, taking the rag and the soap. "I've never heard that one before."</p><p>A little bit of a tease because Alfie says it at least once every time they see one another.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Yeh, know you haven't. I'll take that burden from any other fuckers who dare say it, hoard it all to meself. I will," Alfie replies with a smile, loving the way Tommy's longer hair is starting to fall over his forehead.</p><p>"Growin' this out, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy rinses out the rag and lathers more soap into it so he can set to work on washing Alfie. He starts on his chest, just like the other man had with him and makes sure to be thorough.</p><p>"Only a little," he replies.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I like it," Alfie mumbles, dropping his chin to his chest just to watch Tommy's hand scrub him down and notably going lighter through all his patches of psoriasis, though him liking it shouldn't really come as a surprise. He loves tugging on Tommy's hair and running his hands through it.</p><p>"Sometimes I wonder what it'd be like to see you with a full head of hair. Softer, I'd bet."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Messier,” he adds to Alfie’s musings, working his way down to far more interesting parts of his wonderful husband. This way doesn’t take much effort besides keeping it short which just means a quick trip to a barber every now and again.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie grunts as Tommy delicately scrubs between his legs and he blinks slowly as he glances up sidelong at his husband, smiling as he does it.</p><p>"Cuter, mm? Less intimidating. When'd you start with this cut, eh? What is it, some kind of initiation into the Peakies?</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I've had it a long time," he replies, moving to Alfie's hips and around back to pay special attention to ass, just like he had with him.</p><p>"It was for the Blinders. More intimidating. Besides, can't grab onto it in a fight if it isn't there."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie leans in closer just to give Tommy slightly better access, helping when he can even if it's a marginal amount. Have to get to all the nooks and crannies to be clean, right? Just to get dirty again in the wagon in a short while to help warm themselves back up again.</p><p>"Guess it'll be a retirement do, then. That'll be the day."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"That'll be the day," he agrees. He'll be more than happy to let his hair grow out for Alfie if he retires. At that point, he'll owe it to him. He can only imagine what his husband will have to put up with between now and his retirement.</p><p>"Alright, that's everything but your hair and beard cleaned," he says with satisfaction. "You want me to do those too?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Already wet, may as well," Alfie mumbles, though he does lean in first to give his husband another kiss. It feels chaste at first, then he pushes it a bit deeper and licks into Tommy's mouth with a small noise of pleasure. After he breaks it and licks his lips with another pleased sound, he drops to his knees - which is a lot easier to do in water.</p><p>"Fuckin' hell that's fuckin' cold," he complains.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He returns the kiss eagerly, more than happy to let it deepen and he licks his lips when Alfie breaks the kiss, just a little flick of the tongue.</p><p>"You'll be warmed up in no time," Tommy says with a chuckle and works soap into Alfie's hair, being just as thorough massaging his scalp as he had been.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Gimme that soap, I'll do my beard while you're doin' that," Alfie says, reaching for the soap floating by his head wrapped in the rag. He gets a bit of a lather and works it in with both hands, a bit more perfunctory than Tommy's thorough scrubbing. It feels fucking fantastic, though, and this isn't something they generally do for one another, so it's a nice change of pace.</p><p>"Mmmm... feels fuckin' nice, it does," he hums, letting his eyes fall closed to enjoy the moment. "Gettin' a bit harder now, ain't it. Tellin' Edna to go take the day. No Warwickshire without pryin' eyes and questions. Good plan, this. Somewhere private, quiet. Have me all to yerself an' the other way around, too."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He pauses to help Alfie locate the soap before he continues and he's done, but he really digs in there because he knows how good it feels. It's obvious that his husband is enjoying it so he's more than happy to continue for a bit.</p><p>"Sometimes, Alfie, I have good plans," he says, dropping his hands from the man's head. "Rinse off."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Thank you, dear.”</p><p>It’s easier now for Alfie to dip underwater since his facial scars have healed. So long as he blows air out of his nose while he does it, nothing gets stuck up in his messed up sinuses.</p><p>So that’s what he does, but he’s quick about it, running his hands through his hair quickly and coming back up and shaking off a bit like a wet dog then he’s heading right back to the bank, his toes are starting to get tingly from the cold. Solomon and Rikono watch him as he walks back over to the fire and wagons buck naked and he blows them both a raspberry as he passes. Rikono whinnies and shakes his head and Solomon snorts.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He chuckles at Alfie as the man abandons the creek. It is getting a bit chilly but it's tolerable enough that he doesn't mind it quite as much. It's nice clean water and that's all he can ask for out here really.</p><p>Tommy does follow him after a moment. He considers washing his pants first and decides it can wait. If he doesn't get to it, well, he has other pairs to put on. He glances at the horses as he walks past and they watch him too but he really doesn't care much. Let them look. They're just horses.</p><p>"Do I need to add a log?" he asks as he comes up beside Alfie.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Add a couple, yeh," Alfie nods, staring down into the flames that have fallen almost to just embers, idly palming his own member and balls as he does it.</p><p>"Keep it going long enough we can get the feelin' back in our toes, then hop over to that wagon there an' let me have my way with you like a proper husband should. Yeh. Should work up an appetite for us both, don't you think?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy moves over to the wood pile and carefully picks up a couple of logs, then carries them to the fire pit to put them on the embers. It doesn't take long to get them to catch and really start to warm things up.</p><p>"I think that sounds reasonable," he agrees with a bit of a smirk.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Damn right it does, s'very reasonable, I'm a reasonable man, always have been," Alfie replies, and so they warm up their toes like he says they should, which makes it so all the water evaporates from their skin and then they go up into the tent and Alfie does exactly as he promised. It's feverish and rough at first, as is their usual MO but then Alfie smacks his knee against the side of the wagon and it makes him cuss and lose steam just enough to slow it down into something more legitimately intimate and loving, so it all works out.</p><p>In the end, they're a pile of limbs and sweat with Alfie still inside Tommy, soft but satiated. He licks away the sweat where he can reach it on Tommy's shoulder and neck, nuzzling up behind his ear with soft hums of affection and mumbled words of endearment. He can't help it, he has to say them when he can, and now that they're separated more often than either of them would like, he has to cram it all into less time.</p><p>They end up separating enough for Tommy to cook them both some food and then also bring it back to the wagon for Alfie to partake as well. The evening ends with them once more tucked up with one another under the blankets, limbs entwined and hands roaming over soft skin. It doesn't take long for sleep to overtake them both.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Sleep takes him quickly and easily. He's thoroughly satiated and content. It's been a wonderful day. So he sleeps and at first, it's a dreamless one, but as the night goes on it changes and morphs into something terrible.</p><p>It's always the war. It never quite stops haunting him. Of course, now it's been long enough his subconscious is more than happy to supply him with war dreams that involve Alfie with his face blown open, sometimes he's on the other end of the gun and sometimes, no matter how fast or hard he runs, he's always just too far away. Just out of reach. Sometimes they're in the tunnels. Sometimes they're just in a void. Either way, it's a horrible nightmare and he hasn't had one of those in a long time.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Now that the two of them have slept in each other's beds for years now, Alfie sleeps harder. He's comfortable and he feels safe out here despite the openness, or perhaps because of it. And so for a little bit of time, Tommy's small jerky movements in his dream-state don't rouse Alfie at all, or the quiet huffing whines and whimpers Tommy utters in his sleep. He simply curls his arms a bit tighter around Tommy and buries his face further into the back of his neck just as a subconscious gesture of possession and then he resettles into his sleep.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie's brief movement doesn't really register to Tommy. In the throes of his nightmare, his muttering gets louder. He always talks in his sleep to some extent and it's especially worse when he's stressed out, but now is no different. His husband's name slips from his lips a handful of times and there's more jerking from him now.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It takes a mild jab to the gut with a sharp elbow to pull Alfie out of his deep slumber and he jerks with a snort, his bad eye crusted over and his good one struggling to open as well thanks to just how soundly he was asleep. He's confused about his surroundings and the source of the pain for about five seconds before another whimper from Tommy pulls him into actual wakefulness.</p><p>"Ngh - Tom," he grunts out, but his voice is hoarse from sleep and he doesn't want to legitimately startle his husband either, they both know that doesn't end well for either of them and he can't really afford to get punched in the face anymore even if it's accidental. Tommy can pack a wallop.</p><p>~*~</p><p>His name, even hoarsely, from Alfie is enough to get him to jerk awake and upright, his breath quick and his heart racing. It's dark with the flaps to the wagon closed but there's just enough light to see his hands as he brings them up to his face and scrubs at it. He doesn't say anything, just sits and tries to calm his breathing down.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie sits up too when he spies that Tommy's hands are shaking. They both struggle with nightmares. Alfie's don't hit as often as Tommy's and they've both improved somewhat over time, but they'll likely never fully go away, there's simply been too much trauma for both of them even if they desperately attempt to shove it back down again.</p><p>Alfie's not always available to be here with Tommy when they hit, but he's here now and so he wordlessly wraps his arms around Tommy's curled up body and presses soft kisses to the sharpness of his shoulder.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy hasn't had nightmares like this for a while. He doesn't know what had triggered it this time. Relaxation, maybe. It seems like his good days sometimes lead to the worst nightmares. There's a cruel irony there.</p><p>He curls up tighter into Alfie's hold and closes his eyes. He does his best to relax his shoulders and back to ease some of the tension there, raising his hand to tangle in his hair while his husband's warm grip tightens around him. Alfie's fine. He's alive. He's safe.</p><p>It's nice that Alfie understands and doesn't need to talk about it to know what to do to comfort him. They've both struggled. It's certainly nice to have him here now to put his arms around him and reassure him that they're both alive.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, they're both alive, they're both present. They're not in that awful, bloody war and Alfie's pieced back together well enough to get by even through all his own trials. He curls his fingers around Tommy's wrist and squeezes, he squeezes him close and squeezes his eyes shut tight as he pours everything he has into the connection of his lips on Tommy's skin.</p><p>He takes a slow, deep breath and lets it out just as slow to encourage his husband to do the same and he loosens his grip on him only enough to tip his forehead into the back of Tommy's head, and then he just... hums. He's done it now dozens of times while he's held Tommy close like this. Quiet, soothing hymns that he remembers his mother occasionally humming while she hung their laundry on the line. They don't need to speak, not now. He knows. He knows Tommy knows that he knows, too. That's all they need.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy follows Alfie’s long, slow breath and it takes a few to really calm down his racing heart. He’s happy not to be alone. It’s astronomically worse when he has to pick up his own pieces. It takes much longer but with strong, protective arms wrapped around him it’s better.</p><p>It doesn’t stop the two of them from being broken but together they can pick up the pieces.</p><p>“I need a cigarette,” he murmurs after a few more minutes of sitting there wrapped up in each other.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Alright," Alfie mumbles back, giving Tommy one more kiss to his shoulder and neck before he loosens his hold enough for Tommy to escape and get the space he needs. He watches him go with a frown, but he doesn't stop him or follow after him. If he wants to talk about it, he will. If he doesn't, he won't. He does, however, manage to crawl out of the wagon to go take a piss in the woods. The horses nicker quietly when he approaches, but he just mumbles tiredly at them and leaves them to their own devices.</p><p>It's these nightmares that come in the quiet moments that concern Alfie the most. Tommy's not wrong in his own assessment of himself. He's not made for retirement. If he closes his eyes and takes a breath, the demons he carries with him catch up to him. He almost never speaks of Grace to Alfie, though he has a feeling that she makes an appearance in Tommy's dreams less often than Alfie does these days and there's not much Alfie can do about that, is there? They both carry that fear of losing each other.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He pats Alfie on the leg as a thank you and then crawls out of the wagon so he can smoke his cigarette. He doesn’t care very much that he’s naked and he does put a thick log on the fire to keep it going for the rest of the night. It will give them some nice coals for their breakfast.</p><p>There’s nothing either of them can do about the nightmares. They just need to live with them and handle them as best as they can and for Tommy, that means not sitting still long enough for them to catch up with him.</p><p>He flicks his cigarette butt in the fire and sighs, before going to relieve himself as well. He crawls back in the wagon when he’s done.</p><p>“Haven’t had one like that in awhile,” he mutters.</p><p>~*~</p><p>When they're both back in the relative heat of the wagon, Alfie resumes his quiet affections without missing a beat, wrapping Tommy up in his limbs like the big spoon except sitting up, peppering his husband's shoulder and neck in kisses. It's difficult to <em>not</em> touch one another in the cramped space of the wagon, so it's a good thing they're both good with it.</p><p>"Mm," Alfie hums, and if Tommy's willing to talk about it, he considers that a good thing. "Who featured in it this time, mm? Me or her. God forbid it be both of us."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy is very good with it. It grounds him better in reality to have the warmth of the man at his back. He absolutely adores him and appreciates having him here. He tips his head to the side to let Alfie have room to give him kisses.</p><p>"You," he says with a quiet sigh.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie's hands wander in quiet, soft touches of reverence. Nothing feverish or passionate but simply there, his fingertips gliding over the freckles and scarred skin he will never get enough of. Fuck, but he loves this man.</p><p>"Makin' me a bit jealous of Dream Alfie, mate. Gettin' to see you all the way back then."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I wouldn't be jealous if I were you," he replies with a shake of his head. "Dream Alfie didn't have a very good time of it."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Never seems to, does he," Alfie hums quietly, pressing a beard filled kiss to the skin just beneath Tommy's ear. He takes a slow, deep breath then rests his chin with it hooked over Tommy's shoulder.</p><p>"Worst thing I ever took in the war was a fucked ankle, believe it or not. Though I did get grazed by a bullet once, just along my ribs. Close call, that. Makes you remember just what yer fightin' for, eh? But the ankle... fuckin' hell, got all twisted up in fuckin' bodies and body parts and blood and mud and muck at Verdun, yeh? Only reason I'm still here, that ankle, 'cuz if I'd made it to the top of that pile of bodies over the hill, I'd have been an actual part of that pile thanks to a mortar round hittin' thirty yards north. Point is, love, I'm still here. All the shit that's happened... it's done. It's over, and we're still here. Here, not there. Fought through all the shit, became real fuckin' men, and we're here. Know you know all that, but. Can't hurt to say it aloud."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"You were lucky," he agrees with a nod. He... hadn't been nearly as lucky. Shot. Stabbed. Buried. You name it and it had probably happened to him at some point. The worst had been digging himself out of the dirt though and he has no desire to ever go underground ever again.</p><p>"Which means I was lucky," Tommy says quietly, because if Alfie hadn't been lucky, his life would be very different right now.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie's not bringing all that up to say he was lucky.  Luck, divine intervention, destiny, fate.  Whatever the fuck one wants to call it, that's not what he's trying to express here, or to make light of Tommy's terrible experiences.</p><p>"...Mm, maybe I was, an' maybe you are.  But 'ey.  The shit in yer dreams, it ain't real, is what I'm trying to say.  Didn't happen to me, because all I got in the war was a twisted ankle, so yer dreams can fuck right off with it.  May have been shot later on, but I'm still here, ain't I?"  He pauses here and his throat grinds out strange noises, like he's trying to find the right syllables.  </p><p>"What happened at the markets, love.... that wasn't yer fault.  It wasn't.  Know yer brain won't listen, the deep dark pits of it will manifest those fears into a tangible reel like a picture house, right, over and over.  But just know that I know... that you saved me.  You did.  Which, by the way, you saved me long before that shot rang out in the alley in Margate.  An' one of these nights, you'll dream about that instead, eh?  The saving bit.  An' I'll be here, right here, when you wake up.  And we can fuck, right, to celebrate."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He listens to Alfie and his rambling because he loves to hear him talk. His husband typically has sensible things to say and it's no different now, even if it's all stuff he knows it's still good to hear from someone else.</p><p>"I'll hold you to it," he says with a twitch of his lips that Alfie can't see but he can probably hear. "I'm always up for a celebratory fuck."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"All that stuff spilling out of these lips here and all you hear is the bit about the fucking, eh?" Alfie huffs out a quiet chuckle, though he knew Tommy would do that. All that heavy stuff before it... it's just easier to listen and move on without acknowledging it. Alfie tightens his grip around all of Tommy, giving him a squeeze that's so tight it even pushes the air out of his own lungs to do it. Then he gives Tommy's neck a solid, wet lipped kiss.</p><p>"Insatiable, love, that's what you are. Truly incorrigible."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"No, I heard every bit of it, love," he says, grunting when he's pulled into a hug so tight it forces the air out of his lungs and he shakes his head at his husband when he lets him go but doesn't say anything about the hug.</p><p>"There aren't many words to say about it but there's plenty to be said about the fucking."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"You can write about 'em and send them to me in Margate while you're away. Dream log or something, eh? Gotta be one or two in the middle of the shit, right, that ain't so bad. Though I'll listen no matter what you decide to grace me with, you know that."</p><p>He gently bumps his forehead to the back of Tommy's skull, then he nips lightly at the meat of his shoulder, not even hard enough to dent the skin.</p><p>"Think you got more sleep in you tonight?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I know you will," he says with a nod and he sounds grateful for it. He can't ask for anything else from his husband. He appreciates every bit of Alfie. He might make a point to at least share fun dreams that he has with him. He does have them every once in a while. They just don't stick as much as the bad ones.</p><p>Tommy frowns in the dark and says, "I don't know, but I'll give it a try."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie can feel the frown more than see it, so he just hums some more and then tugs Tommy back against his chest to lay them both down, peppering him with kisses along the way and he doesn't stop at Tommy's neck or chest. No, he continues downward to give Tommy a positive feeling to sleep with instead of a negative one. It's not expected of him on Tommy's part but Alfie almost always goes for it when he's with Tommy on nights where the nightmares take hold.</p><p>So he manages to shimmy down Tommy's front, though he does have to bend a bit in the cramped space of the wagon to manage wrapping his lips around Tommy's slowly hardening length once he realizes what's about to happen. Alfie takes his time working him up - they've already fucked only a short while ago after all - but he doesn't tease him when he's like this either. Slow and steady wins the race, but he's firm and responds to all of Tommy's coaxing and soft words of encouragement. It doesn't take Tommy overly long to swell in Alfie's mouth, nor does it take him too long to get so worked up he's tapping on the crown of Alfie's head to warn him he's cresting right before Alfie swallows down his release.</p><p>Once Tommy's spent yet again, Alfie settles back against him and they kiss slowly and lazily in the waning moonlight until Alfie yawns and once more succumbs to sleep with a mumbled 'love you, Tom', his arm wrapped tight around Tommy's waist.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie takes care of him, as his husband always does and it's just as appreciated as always. He knows just what to do to make Tommy feel better and he's absolutely wonderful. He could say it a hundred times a day and not say it enough.</p><p>"Love you, Alfie," he mumbles, content and sated and now thoroughly exhausted again. This time when sleep takes him, it will be dreamless and quiet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. The Desk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy becomes MP, throwing a party at Arrow House to celebrate.  Alfie arrives late but it's by design.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Long time no write, right?  Life has been NUTS, so we apologize for this delay.  Hopefully this makes up for it in some capacity!  </p><p>This one starts off with Tommy, enjoy! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the next six months, their lives change. They're both busy men; him with his plans and Alfie with his bakery. He gets married to Lizzie in a quiet ceremony just like he had said and planned and she signs what he asks her to so he can make sure 'Saul' ends up with his share for being his very dear friend. A copy of that will go to Alfie as well but he buries the other one where Lizzie can't find it.</p><p>The election happens and he wins, as expected and as planned, so it's wonderful when things go his way. There's a lot he's going to be responsible for shortly and it's going to eat into his already valuable time but it's one of those things that needs done so he can fulfill his contracts with Churchill.</p><p>So, in celebration, he throws a small party. He invites some key members of Parliament but they don't stay long. They're only there to make an appearance and while he'd love to have Alfie there during that part, it's probably safer if he stays away until the last one has left. Whenever he arrives, he'll have to keep out of sight but that shouldn't be hard for him and he sends Johnny Dogs to get him when the last of the MPs have left so he can partake in the fun.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Despite both being well aware of the coming changes, it still eats away at Alfie on some days. Tommy can't stop himself from wanting more, always more, always steps and steps ahead of his enemies and allies alike. Some days Alfie wishes he had that level of motivation still, so that he could have been directly at Tommy's side throughout all of it, but it isn't meant to be. He can't help that any more than Tommy can help his own ambition.</p><p>So Tommy and Lizzie get themselves married as planned. Alfie's not present for it because that would just rouse needless suspicion. The paperwork of Tommy's will is sent to him and he files it away in a safe place, just in case. There's a small reception just for the cover that it's a happy thing with celebration involved, and Lizzie plays her part well enough. Charlie is coming around to her slowly, though his real soft spot lies with Alfie and it's not uncommon for him to have outbursts about various things a few times a week. A lot has changed and some of it he doesn't like, but there's only so much Tommy can do about that when he's quickly becoming very busy again making an even bigger name for himself.</p><p>Alfie arrives late as requested and remains in the more secluded areas of Arrow House while Tommy plays party host with Lizzie up above. Alfie's had some time to cool off now about the whole thing. It's been months since the fake wedding and while he has some loyal housemaids who whisper any gossip to him whenever he visits, there's yet to be any indication that Lizzie has done anything untoward with Tommy other than the obvious fake wife stuff. Good. Later on, he's going to have to have a chat with her about some things and see just what's going on in her head, see if there's information to be gleaned directly from the source.</p><p>Johnny Dogs finds him some time later in the sun room reading the dailies - he likes to keep up with the race tracks still on occasion, just to see what things are looking like these days. Almost all of them are run by his husband, which is no great surprise. He's been tending to the accounts on the back end of Shelby Company Limited for some time now, just making sure everything is square and level. He's good with numbers. With the MP's gone, that means Alfie can actually make an appearance, leaving the remainder of the party as immediate family and the Lees. He finds Tommy easily enough and settles on one of the loveseats while Tommy is busy chatting with Arthur by the fireplace.</p><p>~*~</p><p>The evening is nice and it goes well but he doesn't relax until the MPs are gone. He can let his guard down more around his family and friends. He glances at Alfie and smiles as the man walks over, continuing his conversation with Arthur. There's not much to it. His brother is just giving him his general impression of the other MPs which is about what one would expect when it comes to politics.</p><p>"Evening, Alfie," he says as the man sits down. "Do you need a drink?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie glances up and fucking <em>hell</em>, he will never, ever get over how fucking gorgeous Tommy is, especially when he's <em>trying</em> to look nice, which he fucking is.</p><p>"Yeh, why not. I'd take a finger's worth of gin and tonic but I've seen how you pour that shit, mate, so perhaps just some tonic water and ice, eh? Bit of lime in there too, maybe."</p><p>That actually pulls a small huffing laugh out of Lizzie, who's nearby looking rather stunning herself, since that's what's expected of her with these things. For a bit of time now Alfie hasn't felt that instinctual bristle on the back of his neck with her, so he just gives her a polite nod in greeting.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy huffs at his husband but he stands up and goes to get him a drink. He's offered so he'll do it himself. He pours him a tonic water and ice as the man has requested. It had been tempting to bring him a gin and tonic but Alfie is probably right. He's not a great judge of mixing the two because he doesn't mix them.</p><p>"Here you are," he says, holding out the glass to the other man.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie doesn't bother watching him go even if he could watch his backside all day and night. Instead he watches Lizzie step over with her own drink and then settle on the couch beside him.</p><p>"Seems yer settlin' in Arrow House better than I did," Alfie offers, and he makes sure he always sits on the side where his good half is showing to the inside so he doesn't have to turn so far to actually see people when they sit beside him. It's annoying, always having to turn just to bloody see, but it's better than being dead so he deals with it.</p><p>Lizzie takes a long drag of her cigarette and holds it for a moment, looking for all the world like she owns this place now, which, really, she sort of does, then she offers him a small smile, "It's a little easier to manage when you don't use it as a hospital bed. Your scars look better."</p><p>"They feel better," Alfie says, and he nods with half a blink as he says it. There's a brief moment where there's an awkward silence between them, but Alfie is the first to break it. "How's it? Mm? Him, I mean. Tom."</p><p>Lizzie is clearly surprised by his question - it's the first time he's asked her directly about him, but she wiggles on the couch like she's settling further into it and she glances briefly over at Tommy to make sure he's still occupied then sighs, "If he sleeps, he's not doing it here. But overall he seems... not sure happy is the right word."</p><p>"Know what you mean," Alfie nods, and that's when Tommy comes back with his drink and he smiles up at him as he takes it and tastes it. Him and Lizzie will have to finish that conversation later. "Ah, cold and bitter, as it should be. Thank you, dear. How'd the evening go, eh? The hors d'oeuvres I saw on those trays looked like they were shat out by the King himself, so it must have been at least mildly prestigious."</p><p>~*~</p><p>It's a relief that Alfie and Lizzie seem to not be tearing one another's throats out while he's gone which is good. She's a necessary piece of his plan so he needs them to get along because he can't deal with them being at each other's throat.</p><p>"I can't say they're kosher," he says apologetically. Since they came out of his kitchen, they very well might be, but he won't make promises and he'll leave it up to Alfie on whether he wants to eat anything. "I had the esteemed privilege of several other MPs coming to congratulate me."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Lizzie takes another drag from her cigarette and she can't seem to keep the smile off her face as Alfie speaks. Alfie is an acquired taste, she's finding.  One that goes down a bit easier when he doesn't want to be your enemy but instead a reserved ally.</p><p>Alfie makes a gesture that indicates he has no interest whatsoever in those hors d'oeuvres in the first place - he ate his fill before he left. Edna's getting pretty good with her cooking skills so he's spending less time in the kitchen. He's getting a lot of that out at the bakery, anyway and by the time he does return home he's rather exhausted.</p><p>"And congratulations are well deserved," Alfie raises his glass in a toast. The unspoken words are implied: that Tommy is the first of his kind instated into Parliament and as such yes, it's very much a victory.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Thank you," he says, raising his glass with him and taking a drink. It hasn't been an easy road but he's been successful and it's the biggest success he's had to date. It's satisfying to know that it's going so well. He loves when a plan comes together.</p><p>"And congratulations on the success of your bakery."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Thank you, thank you," Alfie bows his head and takes another sip of his tonic water.</p><p>After, they continue to converse amidst the party. The whole family eventually mills around together and it seems considerably more calm than Christmas, which is all fine with him considering Christmas was a rather tense affair. They've settled into the roles they hold now, and Tommy tells Alfie later in the evening he's appointed Ada as his political advisor. She'll be perfect for it, Alfie knows from all the conversations on politics her and Alfie have shared in the past. Considering Tommy's joined the ranks in the Labor Party to uproot the communists, he has no doubt that Ada will be an integral part in making sure he's not found out as the leak or accidentally missteps.</p><p>Later, after everyone's either left or gone to their rooms for the evening, Tommy persuades Alfie to his drawing room under the pretense of a more private chat.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It will be difficult for Tommy to be part of the Labor Party but Ada will keep him straight and he at least has kept tabs on them to know what they're all about. He can handle it. He wouldn't have done it if he had thought otherwise.</p><p>Tommy wants to spend some time with Alfie now that he's here and it's a relief when everyone finally retreats from the party. It means he can have that alone time and that includes locking the door behind them once they're in the office.</p><p>He's missed Alfie, like always, and he wastes no time in drawing him in close to give him a kiss once he's in reach.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It never takes them long, it seems, to fall back into this routine. And it's a routine that Alfie sorely enjoys, even if yes, sometimes he does feel a bit like the hidden away mistress that is only allowed out after hours, but there's simply no getting around it with Tommy's new position in Parliament. They have to remain quiet and careful or it could be very, very bad for both of them.</p><p>So much for the 'private chat', eh? Alfie only huffs out a chuckle against Tommy's lips now pressed firmly against his own and he's hardly about to deny the man for long, though he does break it just to exclaim, "What, you think just because you're a big bad MP of fuckin' Parliament you can just jump right in here and kiss me silly, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"No, I think that because you're mine," he replies, nipping at his jaw and pulling back to grin at him. He wishes Alfie felt less like his hidden mistress. It does seem that way but that couldn't be further from the truth. He wants him to be front and center. Alfie is in his mind even if he can't be in reality.</p><p>"You're mine, eh?" he repeats, catching him in another firm kiss.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Am I yours, love?" Alfie asks, though he's obedient enough in tipping his chin over to the side for Tommy to nip at it at his leisure, his hands finding Tommy's hips to drag him close.</p><p>Alfie grunts into the kiss even as he meets it with equal fervor, letting Tommy push between his lips with his tongue to invade Alfie's mouth. It's clear there's some pent up energy on Tommy's end and he's being very forward and firm here, so Alfie doesn't waste any time in returning the favor just to get Tommy going, sucking on his tongue to hold him in and then biting down on it a bit before releasing him.</p><p>"Think yer gonna have to show me on that one, mm? Show me. Show me I'm yours, Tommy Solomons-Shelby, MP, or I won't believe it."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He grins against Alfie's lips and groans quietly at the bite to his tongue. He's definitely missed his husband. It's not just the sex but right now, well, it is about the sex. Tommy tips his head at the man as he breaks the kiss and raises an eyebrow.</p><p>"I'd be happy to show you," he tells him, hands moving to Alfie's hips.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Oh, it's definitely about the sex. They can have their soft, affectionate intimacy later. They're more of the fuck first, kiss later sort of pair and Alfie's all about it. That and Tommy's the only man alive that can legitimately boss Alfie Solomons around and get him to listen. Sort of. Tommy will have to fight a bit for it, but that's all part of the fun, innit?</p><p>"That desk over there gonna be part of it, mm?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Well, now that you've suggested it," he replies with a tease, catching Alfie's bottom lip in his teeth, before he catches his mouth in another kiss. This one is deeper and more demanding. The idea has him a bit riled up and if Alfie is game for the desk, well, then so is Tommy.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie grunts at the bite then groans long and low at the kiss, meeting it with his own intensity but Tommy is very clearly in the lead here and that's fine with him, truly. Alfie rather loves it when Tommy manhandles him. As rare as it is, it's still rather sexy.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He breaks the kiss and tugs Alfie away from the door.</p><p>"What should I do to you at my desk, eh?" he asks, pulling him by the front of one of his vests and smiling at him. "To prove that you're mine?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie goes willingly, grinning as he's tugged toward the desk because Tommy looks fucking <em>gorgeous</em> all dressed up for all the posh elites that came here under the illusion that Tommy is actually one of them. Jokes on them, ain't it?</p><p>"Mmm... got a few options here, don't yeh," Alfie replies smoothly, and Tommy is in a formidable mood tonight that has Alfie equally riled up but he's not about to just <em>tell</em> Tommy what he gets to do with him, "Best choose wisely, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I do," he agrees, turning them all over in his head and he'd been hoping to get Alfie to confirm whether what he really wants from him is on the table. There are enough ideas in his head he's flexible.</p><p>"I want to bend you over my desk," he says, starting on Alfie's vest so he can get them off while they're discussing it. "And have my way with you."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie is in an agreeable mood, so Tommy shouldn't have much trouble deciphering that yes, Alfie is game for it for himself. Still, that doesn't mean that Tommy can just <em>have it</em>, right? He has to earn it.</p><p>Still, Alfie doesn't fight the removal of first the one vest, and then the other since he's busy staring at Tommy and enjoying the fire he sees in his eyes. Once they're off, though, he does snap up his hand to catch under Tommy's chin just to drag him over into another kiss, wet and thorough and with a low growl.</p><p>"Sounds like you got a lot of work ahead of you this evening, then, mm?" He murmurs, voice husky and low but he's definitely game even as the backs of his thighs hit the edge of the desk. "Lot of work."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He can hear the playfulness in the tone of Alfie's voice and knows that it means he's game. He also knows he's not going to just roll over and splay himself out for him, just because he is in a good mood. That would be too easy. Alfie would never stand for it.</p><p>Tommy returns the deep kiss and bites at the other man's lips when the kiss is done, nipping at the man's jaw as he talks.</p><p>"Oh do I?" he asks, stepping up even closer to Alfie and nearly pinning him between his body and the desk.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Yeh, you do," Alfie replies, licking his lips and running his tongue over the minor wound Tommy leaves behind. With Tommy crowding him, he's forced to lean all his weight against the desk or trip and do it anyway.</p><p>"Got a rod in those trousers tonight, don't yeh Thomas," he asks, but confirms it a moment later by roughly palming him, looking up at him from his now seated position with his head cocked to peer at him with his one good eye, grinning while he does it, "Fuckin' high on all the Lords and their ladies comin' here all prim and proper just for you. The Gypsy Infiltrator, hidden among their ranks. Yeh, got me hard thinkin' about it myself. Gonna be a beauty up there in the House of Commons."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He lets out a low groan when Alfie's hand massages his cock. While he is pretty damn satisfied with himself where the MPs are concerned, that nice hard rod is all for his devious husband.</p><p>"Need a nice hard cock to prove you're mine, eh?" he digs his fingers into his hips briefly and slides one up, rubbing a thumb over Alfie's nipple through his shirt.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie's tongue peeks out between his lips through his mischievous grin as he squeezes and strokes, then his growl stutters at the rough scrape of Tommy's thumb over his nipple.</p><p>"It'd be a good fuckin' start, it would. But, you see, mate... don't seem to have visual on that nice hard cock, do I? So I'm not so sure about it yet."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"So why don't you get a visual?" he asks, raising an eyebrow at him like it's Alfie's problem and Tommy has nothing to do with it. "Or, you can just trust me to know what to do with it."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I'll get a fuckin' visual alright," Alfie huffs and gives him a squeeze that's hard enough to actually catch Tommy's length through the thickness of his trousers and he tugs him close like it's a carpeted handle, then he peels away the layers right through his underlayers instead of going the long way about it.</p><p>"And a taste of it, too, eh?" And once Tommy's peeled out, Alfie's mouth waters and he leans down to swiftly wrap his lips around that thick, hard rod.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Be my guest," he breathes out, right before Alfie's lips wrap around him and he groans properly, tipping his head back with his eyes closed. Fuck that's good.</p><p>"Hungry for it?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"What you think, mm?" Alfie asks, turning his one good eye up just to leer at Tommy even as he lathes his tongue over the hardened shaft, up over the crown and into his slitted opening. Then he swallows him down properly, all the way down with a low growl. When he pulls back, there's a thick line of spittle that clings between his lips and Tommy's cockhead.</p><p>He licks his lips to break it, "Fuckin' hard fer me, eh, Tom? Been thinkin' 'bout this all night, I bet."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He groans again as Alfie lavishes attention on his cock with his tongue. He hadn't expected it but it's more than welcome.</p><p>"I think about you every night, love," Tommy says honestly because it's absolutely true. He wants nothing more than Alfie at his side, even to just have someone in bed next to him at night.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie hums again, pleased by that answer and he straightens back up to catch Tommy's lips once more in a heated kiss, slick with spit and the aftertaste of Tommy's musky tang from being locked away behind clothing all day.</p><p>"Well lucky for you, tonight you don't have to just think, eh? You can do. So do me. Fuck me right here, 'gainst this desk, an' make it so from now on every time you sit here an' try to get that work of yours done, you'll be mightily distracted. Maybe even loosen those trousers, let him loose and wank yerself just at the thought of this night."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I just might," he agrees with a grin, because that's bound to happen at some point, but right now he's not thinking about it. He's more interested in the Alfie that he has pinned against the desk.</p><p>"I'm happy to be distracted while I work," he says, sliding his hand down to Alfie's nice, hard bulge and he gives him a squeeze.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie groans lowly at the touch. It feels like it's been ages since he's had Tommy's touch on him like this even if really it hasn't been more than a couple weeks. He leans more heavily against the desk so he can widen his stance just to give Tommy a bit more room to work his magic, though he'd love to actually get going a bit here.</p><p>"Gettin' off on being a fuckin' tease more than anything, love. Fuckin' hell."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I learned from the best," he replies, raising an eyebrow at his husband pointedly, but if he wants to get a move on Tommy can't really complain about it today. He immediately works open Alfie's pants.</p><p>"Need these off," he says and it's more of an order than a suggestion.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"That's more like it," Alfie replies, then grunts once Tommy finds the prize waiting for him, hard and thick as if it's going to get somewhere this evening even though he knows that's not going to be the case right now. Maybe in the morning, if he's not too sore from what's going to happen here shortly.</p><p>He cooperates with Tommy peeling off his suspenders to allow his trousers and underwear to fall away and pool around his ankles, leaving him in nothing except his shirt and socks. He looks a tad more unkempt than Tommy who's fully dressed and looking sharp as ever except for his cock hanging out, glistening from spit and dribbling with obvious anticipation.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy hums in satisfaction and slides his hand up Alfie's front, leaning in to catch his mouth in another firm kiss. His hand doesn't pause, testing the waters as he slides it all the way up to Alfie's neck, wrapping his fingers around it like the other man often does to him.</p><p>"What a sight you are," he says, leaning back far enough just to eye how his husband looks with Tommy's fingers at his neck.</p><p>~*~</p><p>The fingers wrapped around <em>his</em> throat are new, though he doesn't stop Tommy from doing it or give him any indication that he doesn't trust the man entirely. If anything, he leans into the hold and tips his chin back to make sure Tommy gets himself a good look, and that his beard isn't in the way of Tommy's view.</p><p>"Mmm..." he hums, making sure Tommy can feel the vibration in his hand as he lets his eyes go half-mast, dark but heady. His own cock twitches just beneath the hem of his shirt, thickening at the thrill of a hand on his throat, "Like that, do yeh, Tom?"</p><p>Only Tommy will be the one to ever do such a thing and survive it, as they both very well know.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I do," he agrees with a warm smile, especially when Alfie not only doesn't complain, but instead gives into it completely and plays it up. He knows he's doing it on purpose and Tommy doesn't mind because it's incredibly sexy.</p><p>He squeezes once more, just enough to be firm pressure and then drops his hand so Alfie can follow his next little command. He twirls his finger in the air and says, "Turn around."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Who wouldn't want a willing, mostly pliant Alfie Solomons at their disposal? Tommy's confidence and charm is a sexy thing all on its own, and when he uses that low, commanding tone of voice, well... even Alfie has a really hard time denying him.</p><p>"As the newly appointed MP commands," Alfie huffs out, then complies, exposing his backside to Tommy with nothing on but his shirt and socks. His cock flags some, only because it's not getting any direct attention at the moment, but if Tommy wants him laying against the desk he's going to have to take some more control with him to get him there.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Clearly, Alfie feels like making him work for it. He follows the direction of the command even if he doesn't follow the spirit of it. He knows that his husband knows exactly what he'd meant.</p><p>"Go on, bend over," he directs, eyeing Alfie and his backside without any shame.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Not sure these creaky old joints of mine know that one," Alfie replies, glancing over his shoulder with his one good eye to leer at Tommy in defiance. Yeah, even for Tommy he's not going to just bend over a desk and expose his ass just because he wants him to. He'll need a little more of a hands on approach.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I bet they do," he replies, raising an eyebrow at his husband. "I'll just have to remind them, eh?"</p><p>First, because he can, Tommy gives his husband's rather nice ass a solid smack and his other hand goes up to the back of his neck to exert enough pressure to encourage the man to bend over the desk like he wants him to.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie has his mouth open to retort, but the resounding crack and shock of the slap actually yanks a surprised yelp from Alfie instead and he'd turn to glare at his husband in faux offense except the back of his neck is caught in that steady grip again. It's firmer this time than when he was facing forward and although he fights it just enough to call it hesitation, he does yield and bend, stopping once his hands rest on the desk.</p><p>"Bold fucker, he is," Alfie grumbles, though it's all in good fun. If he really didn't want this, he'd be fighting it a whole lot more.</p><p>~*~</p><p>If his husband didn't want this, they wouldn't be doing it. Alfie makes it known what he likes and doesn't like when they're in the bedroom. Sometimes they aren't in the mood for this or that which is just fine. That's why he'd asked about it first.</p><p>For the sass, he gives him another nice smack to his ass and can't help but grin. This might be going to his head just a little but he does appreciate that Alfie is not only cooperative but open minded enough to give it a try.</p><p>"I gave you a chance," he says, rubbing the man's ass cheek where it's just smidge red. "Now stay put, so I can admire you just a moment, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>The second time, Alfie only grunts because now he's expecting the sting and it does sting rather splendidly. He appreciates the mildly apologetic rubdown he receives right after, smoothing it down a bit. And for now, at least, he does remain where he is, his ass fully exposed and balls and cock hanging low enough his cock head rests against the top of the desk.</p><p>"He's an MP for less than a fuckin' week and he's already spoutin' fuckin' orders like he's the King of fucking England, ain't he," he grumps out, staring at the doorway like someone's just walked in even though the door is most definitely locked.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Not much different from usual," Tommy says, because he gives plenty of orders as the head of the Peaky Blinders and the family looks to him for it. Of course, in the bedroom he doesn't often take charge like this. He's just had it in his head for so long that he's genuinely thrilled that Alfie's letting him have it.</p><p>He takes a step or two back, tipping his head as he takes in the sight of his husband basically offering himself to him. What a sight to have burned into his mind. He'll definitely be distracted at his desk a time or two when he's trying to work.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He has had it in his head and this is a newer side of Tommy in the bedroom that they don't usually share, but Alfie's not against it, not now. Alfie will accept a lot in the bedroom with Tommy at this point, and he's made a lot of suggestions that his younger self would have balked at tenfold.</p><p>Now, though, Alfie just huffs like he's been put out, though the does tilt his hips downward just to expose himself a bit more for Tommy's benefit, then reaches down to grip and stroke himself into hardness. See, he can behave. Sometimes.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, he can behave and it's a wonderful, wonderful thing. Tommy just watches him for a moment and bites his bottom lip, enthralled by his husband's little show. It makes a big difference when you love and trust someone. There's a lot he had never expected to do either but here they are anyway.</p><p>Tommy steps forward and pulls open the top drawer of his desk for a small bottle of oil. As always, he wants to do this right so the only soreness his husband has tomorrow is the good kind.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, it makes all the difference in the world. The idea that he'd do this for <em>anyone</em> else is quite frankly absurd. But here... Tommy's proven time and again that nothing that they share here reaches the outside world. Sure, his family might have an inkling of what they get up to but this is different and this is just between them.</p><p>"If that shit bruises, yer in for it at an unspecified time and place in the future, mate," Alfie warns him, and it's not an idle threat, though honestly he'll probably do it whether he bruises or not.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Is that a threat, Mr. Solomons-Shelby?" he asks, grinning at him and lifting Alfie's shirt up enough so he has room to work. He pours a slight amount of the cool oil down the crack between his cheeks just at the top, so it runs downward toward his entrance.</p><p>He also slicks up a couple of his fingers and then rubs his fingers between them too.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Damn fuckin' straight it is," Alfie promises, glancing over his shoulder to give his husband a look that proves it and he knows that Tommy is far from upset about that threat. They both benefit from it at the end of the day, as it will likely involve an orgasm for them both in some fashion.</p><p>"Fuckin' hell with you and your freezing oil, like you put it in the fucking Arctic first."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, they both benefit from it and he's more than happy to look forward to whatever penance he might have to pay for a few slaps to Alfie's ass while he's bent over a desk. He's having one hell of a good time here and it shows.</p><p>"I didn't have a way to warm it," he replies and he does sound a little apologetic about it. "You'll warm up."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Despite his complaints, it's a heady feeling having such a chilly liquid run down his crack and hit his hot entrance and then overflow down onto his balls. And Tommy's not wrong, he's a furnace all on his own, though perhaps him running hot is why the oil is so damn cold to him in the first place.</p><p>"Yeh, yeh."</p><p>All Alfie can really do is huff about it even if he gets over it quickly and even drops down to his elbows and forearms on the desk, which only places his ass slightly higher than the rest of him.</p><p>~*~</p><p>His lips twitch in amusement and he finds Alfie's entrance with his fingers, then massages his opening for a moment. Sometime, he'd like to drop to his knees and use his tongue on him but he knows that he's not clean enough for that at the moment. It's a real shame.</p><p>Instead, he'll have to settle on his fingers and he presses one in, keeping it slow even if he really wants to just shove it in there. Alfie doesn't have quite as much practice as him.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie settles more firmly against the desk, his thighs pressing into the edge of it just to keep him steady so he can focus on breathing because no, he doesn't have nearly as much practice with this as Tommy does. It takes him effort to remain relaxed, even through the handful of times that he's been taken, it's still work on his part.</p><p>His entrance twitches and quivers against the intrusion for only a moment before he exhales and lets him in.</p><p>"Fuckin' hell."</p><p>He's definitely warm now, ain't he? Doesn't take much.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy has enough patience in him to do this right. He wants Alfie to enjoy it as much as him and fuck just having him over the desk like this is a fucking treat. He's more than happy to take his time just to have him in this position longer.</p><p>"That's the way," he says as he feels Alfie's muscles give and his finger slides in. He presses it in slowly, right up to his knuckle and gives him just a moment to adjust before he's sliding it out again. "So fucking tight for me."</p><p>~*~</p><p>It's a bit of a mystery to him still that he can manage this at all. That he'll eventually have enough fingers in him that he can handle Tommy's cock. It likely helps that Tommy's more slender than thick, but it's still a lot of cock to take all the same.</p><p>He groans at the praise and he grinds his hips down into the desk just to give his cock a bit of friction even if it pinches.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He works one finger in and out, taking his time to get him used to the feeling of just one. Tommy is always amazed that Alfie will let himself be vulnerable enough for this but he knows he won't take advantage of it either.</p><p>"I'm going to fuck you hard enough you see stars," he tells him, catching his finger on the lip of Alfie's entrance before pushing it in again. "What do you think about that?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I think I'd like to know how many stars I'll see," Alfie replies, just to be a total shit even as he jerks slightly and clenches around the finger as Tommy works it in and out of him. Fuck that feels good.</p><p>"Is it more of a... you know, entire constellation or just a few, you think, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I guess you'll just have to wait and see," Tommy replies, delivering a sharp smack to the other cheek of the man's ass in return for the sass. He's amused as ever by his husband's mouth. He never quite knows what's going to come out of it.</p><p>He presses his finger in and out, picking up speed as Alfie relaxes. "Let me know when you want another one."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie yelps at the smack again, but only because this time he clenches so hard around Tommy's finger he feels the sting of it all the way inside as well as on his ass. Fuck. Tommy's never been like this with him before, he rather likes it.</p><p>"Figured my mouth was enough to let you know that one, love."</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, he hasn't been like this, he's in a rare mood tonight.</p><p>"You always have a mouth on you," he replies with a chuckle and he withdraws his fingers to coat two of them in oil, before rubbing them against Alfie's entrance again, then pushes two in. He moves just as slowly as with one, taking his time to make sure he can get his husband good and stretched out.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Suppose yer right about that, ain't yeh," Alfie huffs, then wiggles his hips some just to give Tommy a bit of a show even as he groans from the added width of two fingers. He's relaxing better here and now than he ever has with Tommy shoving his fingers inside him. His body is finally getting the memo that though it's a strange feeling, the pleasure that accompanies it is more than worth it.</p><p>He can't help but urge Tommy on when he gives him a bit more care than necessary, "Come on, Tom. Ain't seein' no stars yet."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I'm always right, sweetheart," he replies with a grin, appreciating that little wiggle and that wonderful groan from his husband. It's truly a sight to behold. He can feel how well the other man is taking his fingers and he really has to work hard to stay patient.</p><p>"You'll see stars when I mean for you to, eh?" he says, punctuating it with a particularly rough thrust of his fingers, just because he can.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Uhhuh," is all Alfie replies with at first, and he grunts from the rougher treatment, feeling the burn and loving it. Now he understands a bit more just why Tommy is always keeping him on his toes and pushing the limits of his patience. It's fun, innit? Gives their time together a bit of spice.</p><p>"Hope they're big bright ones I see even in this dead eye of mine."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, it is fun and Tommy appreciates that his husband will play this game on the other side as well. He quite likes Alfie's roughness. If that's what the other man thinks he wants, he's more than happy to provide it.</p><p>"That's the plan," he replies, twisting his fingers and stretching them out, working the other man open.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Someday might get to feel that plan come to fruition, eh?" Alfie goads because he's learned from the best in this department and the best would be the very man shoving his fingers inside Alfie right this moment and stretching his hole.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Someday," he agrees, knowing that Alfie is goading him and it makes him want to annoy him by taking his time. Of course, he doesn't get to do this with his husband very often because he's usually too busy doing his own goading, so maybe the best option is to run with it.</p><p>He pulls his fingers out and coats them again. He wants Alfie to be nice and slick. This time, three fingers go in and he pushes them in straight to the knuckle.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, that is absolutely the best option. How often is it really that Tommy gets to have Alfie Solomons here against his desk and basically begging him to fuck him already? The answer is never, so yes, the main course sounds just fine to him.</p><p>Still, going from nothing at all to three fucking fingers punches the air right out of him and makes him pitch forward into the desk and catch himself on his forearms.</p><p>"Fuckin' <em>hell</em>," Alfie curses rather loudly, voice rough from the sting of it and it <em>does</em> fucking sting, his hole clenching tight around the thick intrusion and making tears spring instinctually to the corners of his eyes.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Like that, do you?" he asks him with a chuckle as his husband clenches around him. He loves when he surprises Alfie and he gets loud. It's a good sign that he's doing something right even if it's rougher than usual.</p><p>"More where that came from," Tommy assures him, stretching his fingers out before he pulls them back and thrusts them in again.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Good, 'cuz I ain't seein' sta-rs yet," Alfie grunts out when Tommy pulls back and then shoves his fingers right back in again and he bows his head and now he's panting a bit as he stares down at the papers on the desk, crumpled and wrinkled and disheveled. It's hard to stay relaxed, especially with the bite of those three fingers making him feel beyond stuffed.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"You'll see them," he promises, but he wants to make sure that Alfie isn't too uncomfortable. There's a very fine line there and he's being a bit rough, but his husband still needs the stretching. Alfie is always telling him to have patience. Now he knows why Tommy struggles so much.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy would know if he were truly uncomfortable because Alfie wouldn't be leaning against this desk with his ass out for Tommy to fuck like a stowaway mistress if that were the case. It takes some time for Alfie to completely stop clenching around the push and pull of those fingers, but after a couple minutes he does manage it even if he's got a sheen of sweat starting to break out all over his skin.</p><p>"Fuckin' fuck me already, Tom. Can't wait any longer, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>It takes some time but he gets to watch Alfie squirm against the desk and his hand so it's hardly wasted time. He's damn sexy laid out like this for Tommy. It doesn't happen very often and he's enjoying the sight but he can feel when Alfie finally gets properly relaxed. The man's impatience follows and that's just fine, because Tommy is rock hard at this point.</p><p>"Alright," he breathes out, withdrawing his hand to coat his cock with oil instead and lining up to push in. It's oh-so-very tempting to just jerk his hips and bury himself but he doesn't trust Alfie's muscle memory just yet so instead he pushes in with a nice, steady forward motion, groaning as the other man starts to surround him.</p><p>~*~</p><p>The moment he feels that blunt tip against his opening, his entire body seems to heat up in a wave that runs from the top of his head all the way down to his toes, then jumps back up to center right at his pelvis.</p><p>"Fuck... <em>fuck</em>," Alfie can't help but exclaim once the head of Tommy's cock pops in past the inner rim and after that it's smooth sailing even if he can't help the tight clench that makes him hiss. Once Tommy's bottomed out, though, he thunks his forehead against the desk and closes his eyes to focus on breathing.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie is so warm and tight around him he can't help but groan again. It's a wonder that his love and husband is willing to let him do this. He knows how difficult it is for him to relax. Now that he is though, Tommy only gives him a moment to breathe before he pulls out and jerks his hips back in.</p><p>"Fuck is right," he breathes out.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It's so alarmingly filling and all-encompassing, to be fucked against the desk like this. The moment that Tommy pulls back Alfie can feel the rim of his hole catch the crown of Tommy's cock and the forward jerking motion right back inside makes his entire body light up with pleasure, gooseflesh following the path of heat right after.</p><p>He can't help the short shout that cuts off mid-way in his throat when he feels Tommy's cock fill him. He's got beads of sweat on his brow at this point, dripping down his forehead.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie reacts so wonderfully to that thrust that he does it again, and then again, before he falls into a nice steady pace. His hands dig hard into the man's hips and he makes sure their skin meets with every thrust.</p><p>Fuck that's good. Damn good.</p><p>"Oh fuck, Alfie," he breathes out, giving him a nice hard jerk and staying in deep, just to grind his hips against the man's ass.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He's going to have bruises both on his hips from Tommy's grip as well as against his thighs for just being fucked so hard into the edge of the desk and they're going to be excellent, tender reminders later on when he's back in Margate again.</p><p>Still, he reaches back behind him while his forehead digs into the crumpled and now smeared papers, gripping Tommy's ass and hip with one hand just to hold him there nice and deep while the other settles over Tommy's hand, gripping it tight to hold him there as well and he groans when he feels Tommy sink inside that much deeper thanks to that grind.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, they are going to be an excellent reminder. He hopes that they last a nice, long time. If not, he's always willing to put them back. He grins down at his husband as he grinds against his ass and it's obvious that Alfie is enjoying it.</p><p>"Seeing stars yet, love?" he asks with a teasing lilt to his voice.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He is enjoying it in ways he never really thought he would. He feels full, full of Tommy Solomons-Shelby and fuck if that isn't heady all on its own.</p><p>"One or two," Alfie admits, though even through his panting and sweating, he turns his head to grin over his shoulder at his husband, "Gonna have to do better than that fer more."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He huffs in amusement, pleased with himself and with the man's answer. He's having fun and he knows from that little grin that his husband is having fun too. That's all he can ask for here.</p><p>"Well then, let's get to it," he replies with a grin of his own and he leans down to press a kiss to Alfie's lower back before he straightens again. He delivers a sharp smack to the man's ass and slowly starts to ramp his thrusts back up again.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie hums quietly at the little kiss to his back, more of a wet pressure than anything but the real fun is when Tommy starts back in again. The smack makes him jerk and clench down hard enough to feel every lengthy inch of Tommy's cock, pulling a hiss out of him from the sting.</p><p>"Ah fuck," Alfie moans, and continues to let the expletives fly even as Tommy really starts to go to town on him. The drawers of the solid desk thunk against the wood with every smack as his thighs hit them over and over, and he can't help the punch of air that leaves his lungs when Tommy legitimately starts to give it all he has.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy is aiming to show him stars this time and he knows the man's thighs will bruise but it's worth how damn good it feels. He leans over, changing the angle that he's driving into his lover and jerking his cock even deeper.</p><p>"That's it," he says with a groan. "Fucking hell."</p><p>~*~</p><p>With this angle and with his cock basically smashed between the top of the desk and his belly he doesn't get that extra friction of his hand that he needs to legitimately get anywhere in the orgasm department. Having a cock thrust into him feels sharp and good and full but it's not enough, it's never been enough for him.</p><p>Still, he's not thinking about it considering he can't fucking see straight, even as he lifts his head to try and focus on the far wall and fucking <em>hell</em> he really is seeing stars and his jaw is slack with pleasure as Tommy leans over him and literally pins him in every capacity to the desk.</p><p>"Fuckin' come, Tom. Come on," he urges, panting and dripping sweat right onto the desk as he holds on as well as he can.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Unfortunately, he can't get his hand in there either and he knows that Alfie won't come off his cock but they'll deal with that in a minute. Right now, Tommy is chasing his orgasm. Driving into the other man again and again and it’s building extremely quickly, heat pooling in his gut as he's surrounded by his lover. Fuck.</p><p>It only takes half a dozen more erratic thrusts before he's tipping over the edge, rocking his hips into Alfie to empty himself and pushing deep, grinding against his ass one more time just to keep it all in there for a moment.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Those last few hits are hard and forceful enough that Alfie has to grind his teeth in a grimace at the almost pain in his pelvis and thighs. It's a good pain though, it is, one he has no trouble taking so that Tommy can have his release and he has to focus on it but he can feel the warmth of Tommy's seed filling him and the faint pulse of his cock as it empties inside him.</p><p>He groans and lets his back relax, dipping his belly down against the desk but fuck, he's hard as a rock and he's pretty sure there are papers stuck to the end of his cock from the pre-come drooling out of him and until Tommy moves there's not a damn thing he can do about it except grunt out in between pants, "Done in there yet, Tom, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>It takes him a moment to catch his breath and open his eyes again. Someday, he might get Alfie to come on his cock but he knows it might not happen. It's still a good goal to aim for, eh? Just like all the stars he gets to show him.</p><p>Tommy grunts in acknowledgement and pulls out, leaning back so that Alfie has room to turn over. He's more than happy to help his husband out once he gets situated.</p><p>~*~</p><p>The loss of the fullness so soon is a tragedy, there's no doubt about that. He can't help the grunt and shift of his hips as Tommy pops back out of him, leaving a trail of fluid in his wake and an Alfie splattered all over the desk like a debauched whore.</p><p>It takes him a moment to make his body actually cooperate with moving, but he groans when he shifts and once he's up his movements turn swift like he's suddenly shed twenty years. He yanks Tommy into a kiss by grabbing the back of his head, then pulls him closer by his still slick, half-hard and likely oversensitive cock and grips them both in one hand, stroking firmly.</p><p>"Gonna come fer me again, Tom. Mm?" He nips at his husband's lips, growling out the words between his grunts of pleasure at his own rough stroking, "You are."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Honestly, the sight of Alfie laying on the desk with his fluid on his thighs is fantastic and one that he'll think of fondly while they're apart. His husband is absolutely amazing.</p><p>He returns the kiss and then grunts as Alfie wraps his hand around his cock. He makes a small sound of discomfort just because he is oversensitive and the other man's hand on him provides a lot more friction than he needs right now.</p><p>"Am I?" he asks, twitching his lips and grunting again when his husband twists his hand just right.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mmhn," Alfie grunts back out as an affirmative, and Tommy might not know it yet but it's going to happen, and Alfie is going to be the one to wring it out of him whether he wants it or not.</p><p>His own arousal thickens and hardens fully once more and he can feel Tommy filling back out just from the rough stimulation right against him.</p><p>"Got yer come slidin' down me fuckin' legs, Tom, and now it's gonna be all over my front too, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Even if he doesn't know whether it's possible for him to come again so quickly, his cock certainly seems interested in giving it a try and he won't argue with the attempt. He might be oversensitive for a few moments but it'll shift away from that into just pleasure soon enough.</p><p>"If you want to be filthy, I won't complain," he replies with a grin.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"No sense stoppin' now, eh?" Alfie hums back, nipping at Tommy's lips more purposefully now just to nudge him back into that roughness he carried before his orgasm.</p><p>He also grabs Tommy's right hand and guides it between his own ass cheeks again, still slick with oil and Tommy's seed.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"No, there isn't," he agrees with a huff and he nips back at the man's lips. He's sated and content thanks to his orgasm. It's taking him a moment to really get back into it.</p><p>He inhales when Alfie guides his hand back to his entrance and he's more than happy to slide a couple of fingers back into the man. He can't get too deep from this angle but it's the point. He's open and slick thanks to Tommy and his cock pounding into him.</p><p>"Hard enough I could take you again," he breathes out.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie's eyes fall to half-mast, his dead one a bit late to the game but it gets with the program easily enough and he groans, long and low both at the fingers inside him, filling him back up and his own hand continuing its rough stroking of them both, his thumb scraping over his own crown and slit well enough to make him gasp.</p><p>"Lookit that, love, yer right. Fuckin' hell, I fuckin' want you to," Alfie breathes right back, the sweat sheen on his body lighting him up with gooseflesh at the thought. "Who'da thought it, mm?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"You're already nice and open for me," he continues, nipping at his lips again and giving him a sly grin. He groans slightly as their cocks rub together with the wonderful friction of Alfie's hand against the outside of it, constantly changing the pressure and the feeling of their cocks together.</p><p>"I could just slip right on in."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"That I am, ain't I," Alfie hums, feeling that energy in his husband once more begin to vibrate with that need to fill him, make him his and he fucking <em>loves it</em>.</p><p>His hand slips down low, loosening his hold on his own cock for a moment just so he can firmly grasp both of Tommy's spent balls, squeezing them with the delicacy and yet firmness that only another man can really get away with.</p><p>"Already full of your seed, mm? Can feel it, can't yeh, slickin' your fingers back there. That ain't just oil, is it, eh? S'what a good hard fuck can achieve, an' I'm thinkin'... yeh, I'm thinkin' you need that again, don't yeh Thomas."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Fucking hell," he breathes, tipping his head back with a groan as Alfie fondles his balls and talks. He always talks but he always knows just what to say to get Tommy all riled up.</p><p>"Get up there," he demands, pulling his fingers out of Alfie and pushing at his hips with his hands.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie can't help the chuckle that escapes when Tommy finally loses it and shoves him back against the desk. It's a tender shove, or at least to Alfie it is, so he releases Tommy's balls and grips his cock instead, because it's a nice handle to drag Tommy closer with, ain't it?</p><p>"Gonna have to make me, love," Alfie croons, grinning as he pumps Tommy roughly a good half dozen times. "Never was all that good at followin' orders."</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, he's not good at following orders, especially when he's being a tease. If he wants to be handled, so be it. This had been his idea. Tommy had just intended to get him off not to fuck him again but he isn't complaining in the slightest at the opportunity to take an already open and slicked up Alfie against his desk again.</p><p>"If you insist," Tommy might not look strong at a glance but he has more than enough muscle to slide his hands around to the back of Alfie's thighs and haul him up onto the edge of the desk.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I do insi-s- fuckin' hell, mate," Alfie grunts as he's hoisted up onto the desk and he has to both put a hand on Tommy's shoulder and one on the desk just to keep himself steady, especially when he feels that slick come and oil smearing itself everywhere.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He knows that Alfie doesn't have quite the same amount of flexibility as Tommy with the trouble he has with his back and that's fine, they can adapt.</p><p>"You're making a mess," he says with a grin, adjusting his grip so he can raise Alfie's thighs and get him to lean back to give Tommy a proper angle without hurting himself. "You need something to plug you up, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"You fuckin' put me up here, yer mess not mine," Alfie grouses but it has no heat to it, only teasing and he cooperates with the manhandling as well as he can, his ass scooting closer to the edge and once his back is against the desk and his legs lifted up and out of the way, he opens up for his husband rather nicely.</p><p>"I fuckin' do, Tom. Come on," he grunts out, letting his head fall back against the desk too as his hand wanders down to his own cock, stroking it back into its full, aching hardness and fuck, he needs his release but he needs Tommy to have his second, too. He's determined to make him chase it and make it happen, and he blindly hooks his heels around to the back of Tommy's thighs to tug him closer.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Looks like your mess to me," he replies with a grin, licking his lips as he watches his husband settle back down against the desk and spread himself open for him again. Alfie's really a vision today and if he wants a second fucking, so be it.</p><p>He lets himself be pulled closer and then reaches down between them to line his cock back up with his husband's entrance. He's nice and hard again thanks to Alfie and his ministrations. He doesn't want to drag this out or make the other man wait, so once he's lined up he thrusts in hard, not stopping until their hips meet.</p><p>~*~</p><p>And once again, the air is punched right out of him. He’s loose but it’s still a lot to take, and his back arches up off the desk and he moans once he feels the fullness really settle back in again.</p><p>“Fuckin’ hell, love,” Alfie breathes, jerking his hand on his cock and fuck that feels fucking good.</p><p>~*~</p><p>That little arch of Alfie's back is just divine. Tommy groans as the man's muscles flex and flutter around him but he doesn't pause very long before he starts rolling his hips and thrusting up into him. Fuck that's good.</p><p>He doesn't know yet if this will actually take him over again but it feels damn good anyway.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Fuck me like you fuckin' mean it," Alfie grunts out after a few thrusts and there's no shortage of strength behind the hits, but he wants to feel it for the next <em>week</em> and if that's going to be the case Tommy's got to work a bit harder for it.</p><p>Pre-come drools down his shaft to slick the way of his hand, his movements jerky and stuttered thanks to Tommy rutting into him again and again. He's already starting to feel it, that curl in his belly that tightens up and it's not significant yet but it's getting some traction.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy tilts his head in a way that absolutely means 'as you wish' and digs his fingers hard into Alfie's hips, holding his ass in place on the desk so he can fuck him properly. He trusts that his husband is taking care of the friction he needs on his cock so all he focuses on is chasing the second orgasm that Alfie wants out of him so badly.</p><p>It's not going to be an easy task, especially with Alfie slick with oil and come, but it's a challenge he's willing to accept. He ruts into him hard, rougher than he's ever been with him and fuck if it doesn't feel amazing.</p><p>~*~</p><p>The string of expletives that spill from between Alfie's lips are consistent with every smack of Tommy's hips against his ass.</p><p>"Fuck, <em>fu-ck</em> -" he can barely keep up with them once Tommy gets a really solid hold on him and a rhythm going and it's a full on assault to his ass and nerve endings but it's fucking delicious. It ramps up his orgasm in little time at all, that tight curl inside building and building and he knows full well just how to twist his wrist and yank his cock just right. His abused hole can't even hope to clench down at this point, he's loose and he undeniably belongs to Tommy and now more than ever is when he really starts to see all those stars behind his eyes.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy can hear all the words and sounds spilling out of his husband but he doesn't pay them too much mind. They're the sounds of a very successful and thorough fucking, which he's all too happy to continue. His orgasm isn't ramping up nearly as quickly as the first one but he can feel that tightening in his gut.</p><p>He leans over and his pace doesn't change, but he has more leverage so these thrusts are hard and rough, chasing an endgame he doesn't know for sure is possible but fuck he can feel it. If nothing else, Alfie is getting a run for his money here.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes he definitely is and it's exactly what he wants out of it. Tommy's so damn thorough he's pretty sure he's going to have a limp after this one but he eggs him on anyway, his words a string of 'fuckin' do it, Tom' and 'yeah, fuck, come on'.</p><p>It doesn't take him long at all to crest, and when he does he tumbles hard over the edge, the veins and tendons in his neck popping as he soundlessly shouts, his hand a blur of rough wanking as he shoots his release all over his belly in thick ribbons.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie clenches down around him when he orgasms but Tommy doesn't stop his rough thrusting and pushes through the tightness, groaning and panting as he watches his husband's beautiful orgasm. He's going to be overly sensitive when he comes down but Tommy thinks it's fair as this is exactly what his husband wanted.</p><p>He grunts and groans as he chases his second orgasm. It's not far off. He can feel it. It's right there and that's all he's focusing on. All he <em>can</em> focus on.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Considering he's only taken Tommy's cock a handful of times, this one obviously stands above the rest as far as roughness. He can't help but clench down hard as he comes, his jaw slack as the pleasure crests and yet the rutting doesn't stop but in fact only gets that much more animalistic as Tommy fucks into him.</p><p>"Fuck, fu-ck, <em>f-uck</em>!" He can't help but grip Tommy's shoulders, his nails digging in on both sides as he holds on for dear life, the pleasure starting to shift into stinging jabs as his hole is overworked but like hell is he going to make Tommy stop.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Luckily for Alfie, now that Tommy is really focusing on it, it's not taking very long at all for all that heat coiling in his gut to turn into something more and his last few thrusts are erratic.</p><p>When it finally hits him, he pulls out and reaches down to grip his cock tightly, silently tipping his head back as he spills himself on Alfie's already filthy stomach.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie's blunt nails scrape down Tommy's arms as he pulls back and he can't help the grimace of pain as he pops free of the tight hold Alfie has on his cock.</p><p>He barely has the energy to lift his head enough to watch the sheer ecstasy on Tommy's face as he hits his peak a second time in under ten minutes.</p><p>It's absolutely gorgeous to witness, Tommy's throat working soundlessly as the remainder of his seed oozes out of his raw cock and onto Alfie's already cooling come, mixing together.</p><p>Once they're both spent and Alfie's seen his fill, his head thunks back against the desk and he closes his eyes. Fuck.</p><p>~*~</p><p>After he's spent himself, he manages to just barely take a few steps back and drop into his chair, unable to keep himself upright any longer. Fucking hell.</p><p>He drops his head back briefly against the chair with his eyes closed and then opens them again to tiredly survey his husband sprawled out on the desk for him, thoroughly used and absolutely filthy. Now that's a sight.</p><p>Tommy can't quite find words just yet. He's too busy focusing on catching his breath.</p><p>~*~</p><p>While Tommy is busy catching his breath, Alfie is doing much the same. With him laying in this position, however, gravity takes its course quickly, his quivering and thoroughly abused entrance actively leaking oil, Tommy's come, and just a hint of blood along with it. Those last hits scraped him out good and proper, though he's honestly not even aware of it through the dull, pleasant sting of being thoroughly fucked.</p><p>All he can manage after a few minutes is a low groan and a shift of his body only enough to place him in a slightly more comfortable position, the crinkling of torn and now destroyed papers moving right with him, stuck to his body thanks to the sweat all over it.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy makes a satisfied sound from the chair and shifts to get more comfortable, still eyeing Alfie. He's not sure his legs will support him just yet so he's going to sit here for a few moments longer.</p><p>"See enough stars, love?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mmn..." Alfie groans again as his answer for a moment, his eyes still closed and then he lazily opens them even if Tommy can't see him doing it, his gaze following some unseen floating image.</p><p>"How many constellations are there?" he asks, voice rough but it's a rhetorical question as he continues, "...Think.. think I saw all of them, mate. At the same time, even. Fuck. Still seein' 'em. Look, there's Orion, right there. Oop, floatin' away, that's fuckin' weird."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy can only chuckle at his husband. He's being ridiculous but that's the man he married. He had risen to his challenge--very successfully he might add-- and that's all that matters.</p><p>"There's plenty more where those came from."</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Is there? Think your cock and my ass will have a different opinion on that one. Give it a few hours, eh?”</p><p>Quite honestly, he’s still not sure he’s up to moving just yet. His back is quite frankly rather upset at him, his insides feel unbearably empty and yet still hot, and he’s been so thoroughly fucked he’s literally seeing various constellations in his field of vision even five minutes later. He is starting to cool down and feel sticky and chilly, but that’s not enough to convince him into movement even if his hand is lazily stroking his softened member against his belly.</p><p>“Yer still making a mess, I think. Can feel it.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Maybe," he acquiesces because he's definitely not going to be getting his cock up anytime soon and he's not ashamed to admit that after two back-to-back orgasms. He's just glad that Alfie enjoyed himself.</p><p>He's also too lazy to move too much and he hasn't put himself away just yet either. He's content to just sit here and watch his fluid leak out of his husband.</p><p>"I think we already decided it was you making the mess."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Didn't decide fuck all," Alfie replies, but it has virtually no heat behind the words even if it might sound like it. The last vestiges of his orgasm ooze out of the slit of his cock thanks to his lazy milking, then with extreme effort he lifts himself up into a sitting position. His back simply can't handle laying there on a hard surface like that for long.</p><p>"Gonna feel that one for a good week, I bet. Fuckin' hell."</p><p>~*~</p><p>The response just makes him chuckle because he knows there's no heat behind it and it had been a tease directed at his husband. He absolutely adores him.</p><p>"I hope you do," he replies with a smirk and he reaches for the drawer for a handkerchief he has stashed away to get himself cleaned up. Once he's finished with that, he gets up with a grunt to get some water from the pitcher on the bar.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie grunts as he shifts off the desk, holding back his grimace of discomfort. Well, until all the papers crinkle and follow him right off the edge of the desk, with some sticking right to his ass thanks to all that fluid. That definitely makes him pull some interesting faces as he peels them off himself.</p><p>"Funny how little you think about this shit when yer busy getting a cock shoved up inside you, eh? But after, it's all thrown right back into sharp relief, having these papers fuckin' stickin' to me. Bet there's even some ink transfer right on my ass."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"If there is, I'm leaving it there," he replies with a smirk over his shoulder as he gets the handkerchief wet and comes back over to the desk. He's sure he'll need to rewrite quite a few pages but it's absolutely worth it. He doesn't mind the extra work. He can think of the wonderful fucking while he recreates them.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Right, 'course you are," Alfie grouses, but it's a playful sort of disgruntledness.</p><p>"Need a master lavatory hooked up right to the drawing room," he mutters, and despite his nakedness and wetness between his legs, he takes up residence in Tommy's chair because he's not quite ready to get himself dressed just yet.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I'll take that under advisement," he replies with a huff and he might need a proper towel to clean up this much mess on his husband but he's going to try anyway.</p><p>He crosses over to Alfie and glances at the ruined papers, then frowns because some of the fluid that is drying to it is definitely a pink-red color that it shouldn't be.</p><p>"You're bleeding," he observes.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie's got his eyes closed when Tommy says that, and he hums noncommittally and opens up his one good eye to a slit and peers at him with it.</p><p>"Am I?" He asks, though he doesn't sound overly concerned about it. His lower half aches, but it's far from a bad ache. The sting of it is half the attraction.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"There's blood on my papers," he replies, nodding toward them and leaning over to wipe at Alfie's stomach. It's already drying so it's harder to get off than he would like but he works at it anyway. "Doesn't look like much."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie lets himself be cleaned off, basking in the mild pampering from his husband because it's Tommy's mess, ain't it? It's his to clean up.</p><p>"Mn. Guess you did a number on me, then, eh? What you want done about it, feel fine. Sore, albeit, but s'posed to be that way, innit."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He shakes his head as he scrubs some of the crustier dried edges off of the man's stomach and says, "Just keep an eye on it. Should be fine."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"As the newly-appointed MP commands," Alfie replies agreeably, then once he finds his stomach appropriately cleaned he grabs his husband's wrist to tug him down into a kiss.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He's caught slightly off balance by the sudden tug and has to lean one hand on the arm of the chair to catch himself, but he does lean in to give him a kiss once he's stable. It's soft and far more gentle than the kissing they had been doing.</p><p>"There's more of you that needs cleaning," he tells him against his lips.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It is soft and he hums softly as he returns it, gentle as he pokes his tongue out to brush lightly against Tommy's bottom lip.</p><p>"I am a mess, thanks to you. Best keep at it, mm?" he says as he continues to hold him close by the wrist and kiss his lips.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"You're making it difficult," he replies, giving him another kiss and he doesn't seem too bothered by not being able to clean the man up like he had intended. The kissing is always welcome, particularly after a rough round of fucking and it's no different when he's on the other side of things.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Eventually, Alfie allows him to pull back again, though not before he slides down Tommy's wrist to his hand and presses a kiss directly over his husband's wedding ring. After that he does let him go to let him straighten back out again.</p><p>"Don't forget about me with all that power you'll have over in Parliament soon, eh? Different world there, you know. Whole different beast than the backstreets of London herself."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tommy gives his husband a soft smile, reserved only for him, and then nudges his legs open so he can get to cleaning him up elsewhere. His eyes flick up to the other man and he shakes his head.</p><p>"I won't forget about you, love," he replies.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie offers a smaller one back, adjusting how he's sitting to allow Tommy his room to navigate between his thighs. He doesn't need the doting, but he'll take it. </p><p>"Wish I could watch you eat them all alive," he murmurs, and the pride he has for Tommy is immense, so much so it bleeds into his voice as he reaches up to run his fingers through his longer hair on the top of his head. "Yer gonna make them stumble all over themselves, eh? Alter the tide."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"That's the plan," he agrees with a chuckle. He fully intends to do his best even if he doesn't necessarily believe in the cause he knows how to talk and he knows how to talk well. He has enough support to make things stick and to make people think about it. It's certainly going to be interesting.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Mm," he hums, though he's not so sure about how well the weight of two different identities within Tommy will go for him long term. Ada, he knows, will be a huge help in keeping him on track, but while it's easy to say it can be done, it's not easy to live through it and also not begin to legitimately believe the ideology one espouses. He's hoping to sway Lizzie onto his side here just to give him information that will help them both keep Tommy alive, though that will take some time to build that trust.</p><p>"Think I might just be stuck right here for the evening, Tom. Look, they're fuckin' twitchin' still, see?" He gestures with his chin down at his legs, which are, indeed, twitching and the bruises are already starting to form on his hips and thighs.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He doesn't know either but he's confident in himself. He thinks he can handle it. He knows it's going to be hard work but what else does he have to do with himself? That's the life he's made. He's probably the one person that's uniquely suited to the amount of work that it's going to take.</p><p>Tommy gives him a bit of a sly grin after glancing down at the man's twitching legs. "I don't see a problem."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, what else could he possibly do? He couldn't possibly retire from all this and go fuck off with his husband somewhere off the grid, of course not.</p><p>"You wouldn't, would ya. Mmm... right, well. Go on, grab those clothes of mine, eh? Built myself a fuckin' appetite with all the fuckin'."</p><p>~*~</p><p>No, they've already discussed why he can't just retire and fuck off with his husband. He doesn't think he'd ever be able to settle down and Alfie can dream about it all he wants but he knows Tommy. He knows how his mind works.</p><p>Tommy goes to collect Alfie's clothes and brings them back to him.</p><p>"What would you like? I'll have the kitchen get it ready."</p><p>~*~</p><p>He takes them and has to seriously work on the will to shift to put them back on, but he manages it after a moment. He does, however, grimace at the sharp pain in his rear thanks to that rough end to their fuck session.</p><p>"Somethin' simple, right? Late night snack - got some bread I brought with me from the bakery, s'out in the car. Got any lamb left over, or chicken? Either will do."</p><p>~*~</p><p>"I'll see what's left and have them bring it out," he says with a nod. It will give him a good opportunity to have a cigarette or two. He can send one of the Lee boys out to Alfie's car for the bread.</p><p>"I'm going to have a smoke. I'll find you when I'm finished," he says, because he knows Alfie doesn't care for him smoking around him and he'll honor that while he's here.</p><p>~*~</p><p>They part ways and Alfie does spy the bits of his own blood on the papers lit by the lamp on the desk, though it's hard to see amidst all the rumpled mess of the place. Papers strewn all over, likely some fairly important ones, but no matter. If Tommy wanted to protect them, he'd have put them away. They'll serve as a solid reminder for him later when Alfie's gone back home to Margate.</p><p>He meanders to the dining area, his steps considerably... wobbly. There's no doubting the necessity of his cane at the moment. His thighs feel like jell-o with how much they were abused, and his asshole... well, it feels even more abused than his legs, there's no doubting that any. Limping is as much a necessity as the damn cane.</p><p>Settling heavily in what he considers his favorite dining chair, he converses quietly with Frances for a bit of time until his evening meal is brought out for him. He's about three bites in when Lizzie walks in, looking much less glorious and more plain in her nightgown and slippers, though even Alfie has to admit there's an air of charm about her despite her past. It's easier to see when he doesn't feel the need to strangle her every moment, go figure. She sits down at the table across from Alfie and waves off anything to drink from Frances, who then leaves them to their own devices. Alfie continues to eat and for a time, that's all the noise there is in the room between them.</p><p>"You know, when Tommy first told us he was with you, I couldn't believe what I was hearing," she says, and she's looking down at her nails, peeling away invisible dirt from beneath them with her other nails as she says it.</p><p>Alfie chews his sandwich without much acknowledgment. He knows this already, he saw it on her face way back when they had that family meeting about it.</p><p>"And it took me a long time to understand it. The why. Or how, even, it came to be. I've known him a long time now, you see, and I'd never once considered Tom to swing in... that particular direction. But then I saw him ask you to dance near the fire at that party here, however long ago it was. I saw a softness in his eyes even from far away that I, even now, sometimes wish were directed at me, but I know he never will."</p><p>Alfie swallows and takes a sip of his water, then when he sets it down and clears his throat, he gives her his full attention.</p><p>"It's the war, isn't it," she says, already knowing the answer. "That you both... experienced things. Things I'll never really understand. Things that Grace never understood, either, or any other woman. But you do."</p><p>"Mmhn. I do," Alfie replies, holding her gaze with a steady soberness. He doesn't think that's the only reason they're together, but it definitely is part of it. It certainly makes the nights easier, sharing that terrible experience.</p><p>"I understand now. A bit better, is what I'm trying to say."</p><p>"I'd hope so, considerin' we're both married to him," Alfie points out, and there's no condescension or derision in his voice, it's just a statement of fact. Even if Lizzie's marriage to him isn't real in Tommy's heart, for Lizzie it's the best she's going to get and she knows it. Lizzie huffs out a sound that could be a laugh but doesn't quite make it there. Alfie officially abandons his sandwich and slides it off to the side so he can lean forward more and use his hands properly to gesture while he speaks.</p><p>"Wasn't lyin' when I said this was my idea, eh? This you an' him livin' under the same roof bit. I know you love him, right. An' that's alright. It is, he's very easy to love, ain't he. Because the way I see it, s'gonna take both of us, right, to keep him alive in all this mess. And it is a fuckin' mess, I know this. You know it, too. So, love the man, right? However you need to love him that keeps him alive for the both of us. An' love that boy of his too, eh? Can't be there for him as much as I want to, for either of them, so it's you, right? So love Tom, love Charlie, and don't fuck it up even more than it already is, alright?"</p><p>Lizzie is quiet for a moment, sitting up straight in her chair, then she nods, "I can do that."</p><p>"Good. You want some of this? It's lamb. Cut's too big for fuckin' one in the mornin', s'gonna go to waste."</p><p>She can't help but stare at him a moment, then she huffs out another laugh, a better one this time as he slides the plate to the middle of the table and she picks at the meat and eats it. The air turns more companionable.</p><p>"See? Yeh eat more than he does already, don't yeh. Like pullin' teeth."</p><p>Lizzie smiles as she licks her fingers clean.</p><p>~*~</p><p>While Alfie's goes to get his food, Tommy goes outside to smoke a few cigarettes and he wanders to the barn to check on the horses before the night is over. He gives the horses a few treats before he heads back to the house and he goes back to his office to straighten up his paperwork. There's a few things that will definitely need redone but that's a small price to pay for the mind-blowing sex they've just had on his desk.</p><p>He works just a little because some things need done but he doesn't get too deep into anything. Tonight he's going to spend his time with Alfie because the man is here and once he's finished with the necessary things he goes in search of his husband.</p><p>Tommy finds Alfie and Lizzie sitting at the table in the dining room. Scheming. He knows scheming when he sees it and this certainly involves scheming.</p><p>"Should be I concerned?" he asks.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie glances over at him while nibbling on the remains of some bread and lamb, while Lizzie glances over at him with very little in the realm of a poker face.</p><p>"'Bout what? Losin' my handsome figure from midnight eats?" Alfie asks with a straight face, though Lizzie can't keep hers quite so straight and she bows her head to hide her smile.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"The two of you are in a room and nobody's bleeding," he observes pointedly. The two of them generally dislike one another so if they're suddenly talking with civility then that means it's likely related to him in some fashion.</p><p>"That means I should be concerned."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie finishes licking his fingertips, "Thought you wanted this of us, eh? What you on about?"</p><p>"Thank you for the lamb, Alfie, have a good night," Lizzie replies, then she walks by Tommy and gives him as much of a neutral look as possible, curling her gown closer to herself as she goes just from the chill in the room.</p><p>"Goodnight, Tom," she says, and Alfie watches her go while still chewing the remains of his sandwich.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Goodnight, Lizzie," he replies, frowning after her slightly, before sitting down in the chair she just vacated to watch his husband finish munching on his sandwich.</p><p>"See, I wanted you not to kill one another, but I'm not fond of you conspiring against me."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie does finish his munching, and he takes his time in doing so before he also finishes off his glass of water.</p><p>"It's cute, right. What yer doin', with the conspiring talk," Alfie says, and he slides the plate over to the middle of the table and places his glass on top of it just so the maids will have an easier time collecting it later.</p><p>"But alright, love, I'll go back to just, you know, giving her the stink eye for the rest of your little fake marriage, for old time's sake. I can do that."</p><p>~*~</p><p>This is Tommy's 'I'm-not-convinced' face and Alfie should know it pretty well by now, but that's neither here nor there because it's not too terribly serious. He can't keep them from talking to one another and it is, in fact, what he had wanted over them trying to tear one another's throats out.</p><p>He has a lot of trust put into both of them at this point. It is nice if they can at least be in the same room. Given that there are bound to be plenty of family meetings in their future that's going to be necessary.</p><p>"You do that," he replies, though his lip twitches just slightly and then he moves to stand up. "In the meantime, let's head to bed, eh?"</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alfie just stares back at that look and matches it with his own <em>entirely</em> innocent expression in response.</p><p>"Yeh, lets," Alfie sighs, then groans as he peels himself out of his chair to follow Tommy to the master bedroom. He walks alongside him once they're up the stairs, and when the door closes behind them and he locks it, he pats Tommy's ass to head toward the bed while he goes to piss in the lavatory and check himself for any more blood. When there isn't any, he strips down and heads back out, then settles in the bed with his husband, grimacing at the pull in the tender muscles of his backside.</p><p>"Fuckin' hell," he groans, gingerly fixing himself alongside Tommy.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Once they're in their bedroom, he tips his head and watches Alfie walk toward the bathroom. He can't help himself when it comes to his husband and admiring everything about him. Tommy strips once the other man is in the washroom and pulls back the covers for them both.</p><p>It's been a wonderful day and he has Alfie to thank for it. His worries and work can wait until tomorrow, which isn't something he says very often.</p><p>"A bit sore, eh?" he asks, chuckling as his husband joins him and they both know he'll probably be feeling that for a while. He leans in to give Alfie a kiss and then leans over to turn out the light, before he settles against his husband to sleep. They murmur quietly to one another for a little while before they both drift off to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know, MORE SEX.  They do that a lot, don't they?  Technically, though, they *are* still in their honeymoon phase, though that admittedly won't last long now.  After this we'll start to see Tommy's decline as the weight of being MP starts to catch up to him.  We're still a couple years from Series 5, but we're getting there!  We have to do *something* to keep us going until 2022, right?  Dear lord.  It's gonna be a long ass wait...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>